Por amor al arte
by Carla Gray
Summary: ¡La segunda parte de El arte de vengarte! Así que sino leíste el primero... ¿A qué esperas? 39 y 40 UP. Terminado.
1. Hoy no es un buen día

Disclaimer: Esto se puede hacer más ameno u original? Digamos que los personajes no son míos, si no de JKR, por lo que yo no me lucro con ellos. Digamos que para ganar dinero, necesito que esta noche me toque la quiniela. Aunque eso es algo que os da un poco igual.

Bueno, pues aquí estamos con la segunda parte de El Arte de Vengarte, así que si no la habéis leído os recomiendo que retrocedáis porque no os vais a enterar de la misa la media. Para los que ya habéis leído los 31 capítulos anteriores, que estaréis más puestos, advertiros también que este fict va a tener zonas más serias y oscuras que el anterior. ¿Cómo no tenerlas? Va desde el verano de 1976, donde dejamos a los protagonistas en el que Voldemort empieza a tomar impulso de verdad, hasta las navidades de 1981, cuando, bueno... ya sabéis todos/as lo que había pasado por entonces. Aunque el grueso de la historia es el último curso de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts.

También tenéis que daros cuenta de que hay demasiados personajes que no existen en los libros y si la cosa tiene que encajar más o menos, más menos que más, pero al menos un poco más, dichos personajes deben ser apartados, así que por lo que pueda pasar, no os encariñéis con nadie, que yo ya estoy encariñada con todos y lo voy a pasar fatal.

Ultima advertencia: en este fict abundan los saltos en el tiempo, por ejemplo, empezamos en 1971 y luego saltamos de golpe al 1976. Eso va a estar presente en toda la historia. Respecto al tiempo, no creo que vaya a ser tan precisa en fechas como en El Arte de Vengarte, entre otras cosas, perdí un calendario que me hice y me da pereza hacerlo de nuevo. La cosa irá por meses y años.

Dicho esto: Una vez más CarlaGrey Pictures se complace en presentar el capítulo uno de una nueva locura, Por amor al arte, esperando que os guste. (Por favor, no me matéis)

**Por amor al arte 1.**

**Hoy no es un buen día.**

_Verano de 1971. Isla de Anath_.

"Cuéntamelo." Exigió Evy, una niña de diez años de ojos verde dorados y pelo castaño que se acurrucaba cerca de la luz de la hoguera que iluminaba la playa.

"Ya te lo he contado más de una vez." Contestó la voz de Ethan, al otro lado del fuego.

"Pues cuéntamelo una vez más, por favor." El tono de la niña era ahora un ronroneo mimoso e irresistible.

"Esta bien." Se rindió Ethan con un suspiro resignado mientras la niña sonreía triunfal. Con tono de falsa seriedad Ethan la riñó." Espero, Evy, que por tu bien, algún día encuentres a algún chico al que no puedas manipular. O que al menos pueda manipularte a ti."

La pequeña sonrió de forma enigmática. No reveló lo que la pasaba por la cabeza, que no creía en la existencia de ese ser masculino. Ya sería un logro que pudiera resistirse a ella, pero que lograra manipularla era impensable.

Por su parte Ethan dejo de afilar su espada. Era una espada japonesa, una verdadera obra de arte que reflejaba una belleza salvaje, tan salvaje como la del hombre que la empuñaba.

Viendo al hombre rubio de pelo largo, con los ojos idénticos en forma y color a los de la niña, nadie hubiera dudado del parentesco, aunque era más lejano de lo que parecía a priori. Lo que le hubiera costado más deducir al mirarle es que ese apuesto hombre joven, que parecía el doble de cuerpo de Brad Pitt en Troya, tuviera más de 70 años.

Tampoco hubiera podido deducir que Ethan era un hombre de Dios, un misionero. Eso al menos decía el hombre, pero Evy lo dudaba bastante, más que nada era que jamás le había visto cerca de un iglesia o con una Biblia y el único rito religioso que Evy sabía que Ethan practicaba, era el festival de la fertilidad. Que Evy supiera ninguna de las tres religiones principales, (islamista, cristianismo, judaísmo) reconocía el sexo como forma de oración.

" ¿Así que una vez más quieres oír cómo empezó todo?" Ethan lanzó una mirada divertida a la chica que asintió. "Pues bien en el principio existían dos razas de guerreros que luchaban contra las tinieblas. Los Jaguares y los Leopardos. Nadie conocía su origen, sólo se sabía que eran seres mágicos que podían cambiar de forma desde la cuna."

"Lo que les diferenciaba de los animagos." Aportó Evy.

"Exacto. Aunque tenían más cualidades que los diferenciaban de los animagos y entre sí. Los Jaguares eran más robustos y bajos. Se les daba muy bien la magia en general y eran inmunes a las maldiciones más simples incluso en forma humana. Pero no podían transformarse en jaguares a voluntad, sólo de forma forzosa ante la presencia de un Dementor. Sus garras destilaban un veneno, que podía paralizar a los Dementores.

>> Los Leopardos eran más altos y finos. Se trasformaban a voluntad y eran capaces de hacer conjuros en cualquiera de las dos formas. ¿Te imaginas un leopardo haciendo levitar una mesa?"

"Los que vieran eso se sorprenderían bastante." Rió Evy.

"Dudo que se limitarán a sorprenderse." Concordó Ethan antes de retomar el relato. "No estaban tan preparados para la caza de Dementores, pero sí para luchar contra los Naga, los guerreros serpiente. Eran inmunes a cualquier veneno y en sus garras había una sustancia que dejaba inconsciente a quien arañaran.

>> Las 2 razas eran aliadas y se regían por las mismas reglas sociales. La principal "_juntos pero no revueltos_". Sus miembros se agrupaban en 4 clanes. Los 8 colaboraban juntos siempre y cuando fuera posible, cosa que no ocurría a menudo, ya que los Jaguares vivían en Ma Noa y los Leopardos en Opar."

"El Dorado y las Minas del rey Salomón." Intervino Evy.

"Así las llamaron los muggles, sí." Admitió Ethan. "Un día los Leopardos. Se enfrentaron al poderoso ejército de Seth, compuesto por mil Nagas."

"¿Cuántos eran los Leopardos?" Evy sabía la respuesta, pero la historia era más divertida si era interactiva.

"300."

"¿Y quién gano?"

"Los cuervos y los chacales. Son lo que ganan todas las batallas." Contestó Ethan con amargura. Durante unos minutos solo se escucho el crepitar de la madera al quemarse. Ethan había participado en varias guerras y sabía que esas cosas al final, no las ganaba nadie. "Las dos razas quedaron heridas de muerte. 200 Nagas quedaron en pie y corrieron a refugiarse en las cuevas de la India. De los Leopardos sólo quedaron 50. Su raza se extinguía. Y lo peor era que nadie quedaría para proteger a África de las fuerzas oscuras.

>> Como última esperanza volvieron sus ojos a los Jaguares. Pidieron que algunos de ellos, uno de los clanes al menos, se fuera a vivir a África.

>> 3 de los 4 clanes se negaron en redondo. No era al inhóspito continente negro lo que temían. Lo que les asustaba era que al final podían terminar mezclando su sangre con los Leopardos. Y ellos eran unos obsesos de la pureza de sangre, a través de ella querían engendrar al Jaguar perfecto.

>> Pero al clan Mahutam eso le daba igual. Ellos no creían en el matrimonio, ni en la pureza de sangre y eran un clan matriarcal. Tal vez era de eso último de dónde salía su gran libertad respecto a todo. Para el clan Mahutam lo único sagrado era el amor. Y por amor muchos de sus miembros se habían "casado" con licántropos, vampiros, magos y Muggles. Por eso no vacilaron en emprender una nueva vida en Opar, y cuando empezaron a formarse las parejas nadie se escandalizo. Impusieron el matriarcado a los Leopardos y al reino de Egipto. 100 años después se vieron las ventajas de esas uniones mixtas.

>> Una de las debilidades de las razas mágicas es la dificultad para concebir hijos, mayor contra más pura sea la sangre. Pero aquella dificultad disminuyó. Pero eso era algo menor. Los Mestizos heredaron la habilidad de transformarse a voluntad y la de hacer hechizos en forma animal de los Leopardos, pero ya no eran Leopardos, sino que se transformaban en jaguares. También eran inmunes a todas las maldiciones, salvo a una, que les era mortal de necesidad.

>> Las sustancias que destilaban sus garras se habían fusionado creando el Júbilo, la droga más potente de la naturaleza, que es capaz de matar hasta a los Dementores. Capaz de dejar en coma irreversible a un Naga y de dormir a un dragón adulto. Los vampiros se vuelven adictos en cuanto el Júbilo entra en sus venas si sobreviven a la experiencia, claro. Los licántropos experimentan aumentos de poder espectaculares y los animagos ganan la capacidad temporal de hacer magia en su forma animal. Los jaguares, cuando dejaban que la sustancia se acumulara en su cuerpo decían que obtenían grandes poderes, pero la verdad es que terminaban enloqueciendo si no soltaban su veneno. Por lo que la caza de Dementores paso de ser un deber a una necesidad física."

"Y al poder hacer magia, con forma jaguar, les permitió conjurar Patronus transformados, lo que les hizo aún más efectivos contra los Dementores." Añadió Evy.

"¡Que bien te lo sabes chiquilla!" Ethan volvió a sonreír a la niña desde el otro lado de la hoguera."Con aquellos seres, que se auto denominaron Onzas, Opar recuperó sus esplendor. 3000 años después los Onzas se aliaron con los Druidas de Umbría, que ahora se llama Escocia, e intercambiaron tesoros.

>> Después de que los Druidas fueran destruidos por los magos, los supervivientes y los Onzas tomaron un pedazo de tierra escocesa, Avalón, lo fusionaron con magia con Opar y lo sacaron del mundo.

>> En el año 1500 cuando magos infieles empezaron a recorrer la jungla amazónica en busca de la legendaria Ma Noa, la ciudad forjada en oro, los Odales, (así se llamo a los restos de los otros 3 clanes, significa Onzas de antiguo linaje) reclamaron la ayuda de sus renegados parientes.

>> Los Onzas, eran gente demasiado ocupada para ser rencorosa, así que les ayudaron, repitieron la jugada de la fusión de ciudades. Ma Noa, Opar y Avalón formaron una sola isla, Anath, la sagrada tierra que ahora pisamos bañada por el mar de Tetis."

Evy miro a su alrededor: la oscura selva alumbrada por las estrellas, la luna y las luciérnagas. Más arriba, en lo alto de la montaña la fortaleza más extraña jamás vista: una mezcla de castillo medieval, templo egipcio y pirámide azteca que armonizaban de forma extraña.

Sabía que más allá de la montaña, había un bosque de manzanos. Pero aquella zona, la de la selva, la playa y el mar era su favorita. Se sentía más cómoda que en el lado norte de la isla.

Desde allí se oía el ruido del mar. El mar de Tetis era el mar más antiguo de la tierra. Cuando sólo existía un continente el mar de Tetis lo bañaba, fue en él donde se originó la vida, y en su interior aún estaba lo necesario para volver a poner en marcha la evolución si fuera preciso.

"Pero no todo es un camino de rosas." Volvió a hablar Ethan." Los Magos temen a los descendientes de los Druidas, por sus grandes poderes, y no pararán hasta destruirlos o esclavizarlos a todos. Por su parte, los Odales tratan de imponer sus ideas de la pureza de sangre y están dispuesto a asesinar a cualquiera que sea un obstáculo para ellos."

"¡No exageres! No son tan malos!" – Protestó Evy apasionadamente.

"No exagero y si tu no creyeras estar enamorada de ese Richard verías que tengo razón." Contestó Ethan sin inmutarse. Luego se dispuso a mostrarle lo que él veía y Evy no parecía advertir."Los odales han conseguido mediante tretas y traiciones el control de Anath, solo es cuestión de tiempo que expulsen de aquí a quien ellos quieran y empiecen a dar caza por el mundo a los que no deberían existir según ellos."

"Ellos no harán eso."Desdeñó Evy, en aquellos tiempos aún era dulce e ingenua." Aquí no pueden matar a nadie. La magia de este lugar evita el derramamiento de sangre."

"Aquí. Convertirán el resto del mundo en su coto de caza o azuzarán a los magos contra nosotros." Insistió Ethan. "Estaré mas tranquilo cuando estés en Hogwarts." Evy hizo el gesto de alguien que acaba de recibir un golpe físico. No quería ir a ese lugar. Ethan lo sabía. Lo habían discutido mil veces esa semana, pero por una vez el hombre estaba siendo particularmente inflexible. "Mírame, Evy." Ethan se acercó a ella y la levantó la barbilla. "Te quiero, quiero lo mejor para ti. Te quiero como si fueras mi propia hija." Hubo una extraña inflexión en la voz del hombre en ese momento. "Por eso te mando a ese lugar. Allí estarás a salvo de todo. En particular, de Richard."

"Richard jamás me haría daño." Contestó la niña con ingenua seguridad.

"Te equivocas. Sigue siendo un Odal, y esos no paran hasta tener un Onza debajo de ellos, ya sea vivo o muerto." Aseguro Ethan inflexible. Él los conocía mejor y sabía de que hablaba. Evy iba a protestar pero...

"¿Así que aquí estabais?" Interrumpió una nueva voz femenina. Los dos onzas se volvieron para identificar a la recién llegada.

"Eirene." Saludaron los dos a la joven.

"¿Qué tal preciosa?" Ethan la tendió los brazos y la joven le abrazó sin ocultar el cariño.

Evy se removió incómoda, y no era fácil lograr que la niña experimentara esa sensación, pero Eirene siempre se la provocaba.

Para empezar Eirene tenía 19 años y Evy siempre pensó q a esa edad su vida sería mejor, por ejemplo, nadie podría obligarla a ir a estudiar a Escocia contra su voluntad. Pero ese no era motivo suficiente.

Otro detalle era la belleza de Eirene: era rubia de ojos azul oscuro. Por aquella época Evy odiaba su color de pelo. Castaño, ese maldito tono neutro. Demasiado oscuro para el rubio. Muy claro para el moreno. Poco rojo para el... Rojo. En resumen envidiaba el pelo de Eirene, pero esa no era razón para sentirse incómoda, siempre se podía teñir.

También estaba que Eirene era la novia de su hermano Eneas. Un desconocido 10 años mayor que ella con el que compartía la mitad de su herencia genética. Él era hijo de la segunda esposa de su padre, mientras que su madre Elisa fue la tercera esposa. Pero a Evy le daba igual su hermano y no veía motivo para que Eirene la incomodara.

Sólo quedaba una posibilidad: era la hija de Ethan. Sí, definitivamente era eso. Evy nunca sabía como reaccionar ante ella. Cuando Eirene los sorprendía juntos se sentía como la amante pillada con las manos en la masa por la esposa legítima. Sabía que Ethan la dedicaba más tiempo a ella, al menos últimamente, y no sabía si Eirene se sentía celosa por ello. Y la rubia era siempre tan amable con ella.

"¿Lista para tu viaje a Inglaterra?" Pregunto Eirene desde el otro lado de la hoguera, desde los brazos de Ethan.

"Sí." Evy logró dominarse y sonreír. "Sólo que no voy a Inglaterra: en cuanto pueda me escaparé y daré la vuelta."

"¿Por qué? No sabes la envidia q me das." Aquello sorprendió a Evy. Eirene la envidiaba? A ella?

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque estudiarás en la escuela de Dumbledore." Contestó Eirene con tono de que eso era obvio. "Hasta los que odian a los magos creen que es el mejor."

"Ya." Sí, eso era cierto. "Pero..."

"Ni peros, ni peras, ni perales." Cortó Eirene."Yo haría lo que fuera por conocer a ese hombre en persona. ¿Qué digo conocer? Me conformaría con estar en la misma habitación que él."

"Eirene, que es un viejo decrépito y por tu forma de hablar parece que es un joven actor de cine o una estrella de rock." Se burló Evy. Ethan se rió y Eirene también después de un segundo.

"Tienes razón me he pasado un poco." Admitió la rubia de pelo liso ligeramente avergonzada. Pero pronto se recuperó y con tono de niña cuya mejor amiga va a ir a Disneilandia. "¿Me conseguirás su autógrafo?"

"¿Y que me darías tu a cambio?" No era que Evy fuera una egoísta, simplemente los Onzas creían a pies juntillas en la norma de "_No pidas si no tienes nada que ofrecer a cambio_". Eirene lo considero.

"Te dejaré ser la madrina de mi primera hija." Ofreció Eirene después de pensarlo un segundo. Evy la miro. ¿Y para que iba ella a querer ser la madrina de la hija de nadie? En particular de esa niña que ya era su sobrina.

"¿Pero como la ofreces eso?" Por primera vez en su vida, Ethan parecía realmente escandalizado. Evy nunca le había visto así. "Eso no es algo con lo que se pueda jugar. Esta juventud no respeta nada." Grito a la noche estrellada. Evy observó el arranque divertida. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Eirene.

"Esta bien. Acepto. Te conseguiré el autógrafo de Dumbledore y tu me harás madrina de tu primogénito." Ambas chicas se sonrieron antes de escupirse en las manos y chocarlas en señal de acuerdo. "Tenemos que buscar una forma menos asquerosa de sellar un pacto."

"Como que sí. ¿Eh?"Apoyo Eirene.

"Otra forma de sellar pactos." Repitió Ethan herido. "Esta juventud no respeta nada."

&·&·&·&·&

_Verano de 1976. Londres. _

¿Por qué diablos se acordaba Evy de ese momento ahora? Ah, claro, aún medio adormilada había oído a la Sra. Bates su casera, decir.

"Esta juventud ya no respeta nada." Y su mente aún perdida por el mundo de los sueños, había relacionado ideas.

"Ya, vale." Contestó Joy con un descaro nacido de su impaciencia. "Pero nos va a arreglar la caldera o no?"

"Vuestro problema es que no habéis vivido una guerra." Comento Norma Bates apesadumbrada por ello. "Por eso no sois más que unas niñas egoístas que necesitáis comodidades. Yo cuando tenía vuestra edad no tenía caldera, me bañaba en las aguas heladas del Támesis. Incluso en invierno."

Joy agacho la cabeza y dejo que reposara sobre una de sus manos. Evy enterró la cabeza entre las sábanas. Ambas estaban hartas de la historia de la vida de la Sra. Bates. Que si ella creció en el Londres de la posguerra, que si no tenía agua caliente, que si no sé que...

"Pero nos arregla la caldera o no?" Repitieron las dos muchachas a la vez.

"He estado investigando un poco y... No va a poder ser. He pedido las piezas para repararla, pero vienen de Berlín y claro. ¡Malditos nazis!" Gruñó la anciana mujer. Lanzó a las dos chicas una mirada desagradable. "Pero vosotras sois jóvenes y estamos en verano, así que no pasa nada porque estéis sin agua caliente."

"Pues claro que pasa!" Joy se llevo las manos a las caderas indignada. "Necesito el vapor de agua para abrir mis poros y limpiarme el cutis."

"Pues en vez de limpiar el cutis, limpia la casa." La verdad es que para dos adolescentes de intensa vida social la casa estaba como los chorros del oro, pero no era la limpieza suficiente para la irascible Norma Bates. "Guarras, que sois dos guarras!" Tras eso se encaró con Evy que la observaba con felino desdén desde la cama. "Y tu qué? Las diez de la mañana y aún en la cama. ¡Vaga más que vaga! Seguro q anoche estuviste dándote al vicio por ahí."

Si darse al vicio significa lavar con agua fría la ropa, porque usted no nos deja usar la lavadora hasta que no se arregle la caldera, pues sí, anoche estuve dándole al vicio. Por cierto, no creo que la lavadora se joda por usar agua fría.

"No hables así!" Norma Bates la amenazó con un dedo, cosa que no pareció inmutar a Evy. "Esos chismes son muy delicados y caros." Norma se puso a olfatear la habitación. "Huele a hombre."

"Si usted lo dice." Contestó Joy sin inmutarse tampoco demasiado.

"A quién habéis traído aquí, golfas? Que sois dos golfas." La voz de la anciana subió un par de decibelios. "Que vergüenza! Y pensar que yo críe aquí a mis hijos..."

"Pero si usted no tiene hijos." Corrigieron ambas chicas a la vez.

"Aún no me habéis pagado el alquiler." Señaló Norma en venganza por la corrección de las muchachas.

"Aquí tiene el dinero." Joy sacó un sobre de un paquete de cereales y se lo entregó a la anciana. Norma lo miro desconfiada, lo abrió y contó el dinero.

"Esta todo el dinero." La mujer se asombró tanto que hasta se olvidó de ser desagradable. No era para menos, hasta ahora, cuando Evy o Joy la entregaban un sobre solía estar lleno de cupones de descuento para cortes de pelo por el valor del alquiler. No tardó en recuperar su educación de siempre, cuando se guardo el dinero en la bata de flores que llevaba. "Limpiad esto guarras." Y se fue dando un portazo.

"Repasemos, nos ha llamado: golfas, guarras y vagas... Hoy debe estar de buen humor." Joy se volvió hacia Evy que seguía en la cama. "A que hora te acostaste anoche?"

"Pronto, a la una o las dos." Contestó Evy bostezando. "Cuando terminé de tender la ropa que había lavado a mano."

"Ethan ya se fue?" Pregunto Joy, deseando que dijera que no. Había conocido al primo de Evy el día anterior cuando se presentó por sorpresa en la tienda. Le había caído genial.

"Sí, después del partido tomó un avión a Roma. Tiene un trabajo que hacer allí." Evy empezó a estirar sus músculos felinos en la cama." No sé porqué no quisiste venir, el fútbol es genial."

"No tanto como el Quidicth. Creo que no hay nada que pueda hacer que el fútbol me resulte más atractivo que el Quidicth." Joy empezó a quitar la ropa tendida puesto que ya estaba seca.

"No? Ya veremos." Evy rebuscó en su bolso hasta encontrar una foto. "Qué te parece esto?" Evy le entregó una foto Muggle de un anuncio de lencería masculina donde un apuesto hombre vestido sólo con unos slip miraba hacia el frente con expresión provocativa. "Es el máximo goleador del Arsenal. En cuanto mete gol se quita la camiseta." Añadió la onza con tono malicioso.

"Vaya... Pero no es suficiente." Joy no pensaba renunciar a sus principios por más tentador que fuera. Pero Evy sacó la artillería pesada, es decir, su álbum de fotos sexy de futbolistas y después de media hora Joy admitió que era un deporte con cierto atractivo. "Cambiando de tema. ¿En que trabaja Ethan?"

"Extermina plagas." Contestó Evy sin mentir del todo. "Por eso siempre tiene algo de dinero, aunque no demasiado. Lo estira viviendo sin muchos lujos."

"Ah. Pero fue un detalle dándonos para pagar el alquiler. Porque con lo que nos paga Mme Malkim."

"Ya. ¿A que hora entramos a trabajar hoy?"

"A las dos." Joy hizo un mohín de fastidio. Las dos de la tarde era muy mala hora porque nadie iba a comprar. Ellas trabajaban a comisión por lo que menos clientes significaba menos dinero.

"Entonces será mejor que me duche." Evy se levantó de un salto de la cama y entró al baño. "A darme una ducha danesa. No me gusta nada trabajar a las dos. Es un rollo."

"Miremos el lado positivo. Al menos tendremos tiempo para probarnos media tienda y traernos a casa lo que nos guste." Señaló Joy mientras recogía la ropa seca y la devolvía a su baúl.

"Es cierto." La voz de Evy sonó amortiguada por la cascada de agua de la ducha.

Joy bajó a su baúl mágico y contemplo los frutos del esfuerzo de ella Evy tras mes y medio de trabajar en la tienda de Mme Malkim.

Hubo un tiempo, en que Joy era asquerosamente rica. Tan rica que cuando iba a una tienda ante una prenda de un mismo modelo pero en distinto color, ella no se planteaba la duda que nos ronda a casi todas¿en blanco o en negro? No, ella decía "En blanco, en negro y además en verde para Lily, en azul para Bell, la más escotada para Evy y en rojo para tener entera la colección."

Por ese motivo, cuando empezaba una nueva temporada, Joy vaciaba su armario de la ropa de la temporada anterior, de otra forma no la entrarían las nuevas compras, y se lanzaba hacia sus tiendas favoritas donde las dependientas la aguardaban con la ansiedad que los campesinos hindúes aguardan el monzón. Todas, incluso las recién contratadas, habían oído hablar de esa joven legendaria que podía arreglarles el mes sólo con la comisión de sus compras.

Y de pronto, de igual forma que las flores brotan en los campos durante el mes de mayo, en el armario de Joy brotaban la ropa de diseño más vanguardista.

Pero todo eso se terminó cuando Joy renegó de su familia. Entonces pasó de compradora a dependienta. Sin embargo, no se la dio tan mal. Llevaba tanto tiempo de clienta, que sabía lo que tenía que decir para conseguir que una persona comprara algo y su sentido de la moda estaba tan desarrollado que sólo con ver a alguien, le podía decir que ropa le iría mejor con su aspecto y gustos. Y si el cliente no estaba convencido, allí llegaba Evy, con su mayor convicción para decirle que estaba clavado al actor o actriz de moda.

Lo que Joy llevaba mal, era el que no hubiera llegado la primavera a su baúl. Pero lo soportó como parte de su vida proletaria hasta que...

El día no tenía nada de especial para Joy, pero Evy estaba histérica. Sirius la había invitado a pasar el fin de semana en casa de su tía Andrómeda, de hecho fue la mujer la que la invitó. El caso es que Evy no tenía nada que ponerse. Su bikini era demasiado descarado, la verdad es q toda su ropa lo era, y aunque a Sirius le gustaba más cuanto menos ropa llevaba, tenía la impresión de que su tía no sería de la misma opinión.

Ese día, abriendo un pedido de ropa nueva para la tienda, Evy lo había encontrado. Era un vestido precioso, verde musgo con reflejos zafiro, plateados y dorados, tejido como si fuera una red, largo hasta los pies. Cuando la onza lo vio no pudo resistir el impulso de probárselo.

"Qué tal?" Pregunto Evy a su amiga al salir del vestuario. Las dos estaban solas en la tienda porque era mediodía.

"Estás preciosa." Joy había dicho esa frase 100 veces a lo largo de la mañana, pero era la primera vez que hablaba en serio. El vestido se ajustaba al cuerpo de Evy como si fuera un guante, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para la otra. "Pruébate estos zapatos."

Evy tomo con desconfianza las pequeñas sandalias de tacón de aguja. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tacones tan finos. Se los probó por darle gusto a Joy. El resultado es que estaba genial.

El problema era que con el dinero del que Evy disponía no la llegaba ni para comprar uno de los tacones de los zapatos.

"Pero tengo que llevármelo." Gimió la onza acariciando el tejido que acababa de quitarse. "Lo necesito."

"Te entiendo. Jamás había visto una prenda que se ajustara tan bien al cuerpo de alguien." Joy empezó a plantearse cómo era posible y su mente encontró la causa.

Le explico a Evy que en alguna vida pasada ella debió ser una princesa del Alto Egipto o tal vez una patricia romana. Y aquella era su túnica favorita. O tal vez el vestido era la princesa y Evy la prenda, hay que ser flexible. El caso es que ahora que se habían encontrado a través del tiempo y el espacio debían seguir juntas. Era el destino.

Evy aceptó Lousiana como parque acuático y se llevó prestado el vestido, las sandalias, un par de faldas, camisetas, ropa de baño... Su intención era devolverlo o pagarlo en un futuro cercano.

En el siguiente envío fue Joy la que encontró objetos de sus vidas pasadas. No dudó mucho en tomarlos prestados con la intención de devolverlos.

Antes de darse cuenta, revisar los envíos antes que nadie y llevarse las prendas que las gustaban se convirtió en una obligación. Y el baúl de Joy recupero el esplendor de antaño, sólo que ahora era el baúl de Joy y Evy.

Ninguna de las dos veía nada malo en lo que estaban haciendo. O se planteó sufrir represalia alguna por ello.

&·&·&·&·&

"Vamos, Joy, que nos toca bajar andando." La llamó Evy desde la escalera jugando con las llaves del piso. "Que manía con no arreglar el ascensor."

"Ya voy. Aunque lo prefiero. Desde que subo y bajo andando las escaleras de esta casa me noto el trasero más firme que nunca. Hasta Sev me lo dice. ¿Llevas las llaves?" Como su amiga se la mostró Joy cerró la puerta. Espero mientras Evy cerraba con llave.

Luego ambas empezaron a bajar las escaleras, nadie que las viera vestidas pensaría que de no haber sido por Ethan no tendrían para pagar el alquiler. Vestidas a la última moda parecían jóvenes estrellas de cine.

Al llegar abajo se encontraron con la casera la Sra. Bates que fingía barrer pero en verdad escuchaba a la pareja del cuarto discutir a través del patio, la mujer era una celosa paranoica obsesiva y acusaba a su pareja de tratar de ligarse al lechero.

"¿Cuándo va a arreglar el ascensor?" Evy sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un nunca como un dragón de grande, pero la debía una por haber sido despertada esa mañana.

"Estamos en ello." Contestó la desagradable casera tras recuperarse del susto. – He encargado las piezas, pero vienen de Tokio en Indonesia y claro...

"Tokio está en Japón." Corrigió Joy extrañada.

"Pero hay otro Tokio en Indonesia." Aseguro Norma que no estaba dispuesta a que una niña deslenguada supiera más del mundo que ella. "Pero es igual todos esos chinos son iguales. Lo sé. Mi prometido murió en la segunda guerra mundial..."

"Nos encantaría oírlo, pero llegamos tarde al trabajo." Evy tiró de Joy y dejo a la casera con la palabra en la boca.

"¿A trabajar?" Gritó incrédula. "Más bien a pendonear. Golfas, que sois unas golfas." las gritó a la espalda a las dos jóvenes.

"Y yo que pensaba que los Muggles no eran racistas." Comento Joy. Pero si algo había aprendido en aquellas semanas junto a la Sra. Bates es que los prejuicios estaban en todas partes. Antes lo intuía, ahora lo había vivido.

No tardaron en llegar al callejón Diagon y su lugar de trabajo. En la puerta estaba Daisy una idiota engreída que envidiaba a nuestras chicas hasta enfermar y que al verlas normalmente se ponía de color verde envidia. Pero aquel día se veía feliz.

"La jefa quiere veros." Contestó más alegre que unos cascabeles.

Las dos amigas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de entrar al despacho de su jefa.

"¿Quería vernos?" Pregunto Joy amable.

"Despedidas." Contestó la mujer si levantar la vista del libro de cuentas.

"Cómo dice? Por qué?" Pregunto Evy haciéndose la ingenua.

"Porque sois unas ladronas. Sé que os habéis llevado un montón de ropa, Daisy os ha delatado."

La mirada que ambas chicas intercambiaron por el rabillo del ojo paso inadvertida a su casi ex jefa, por eso no captó el mensaje que trasmitía esa mirada. _"¿Nos ha llamado ladronas?"_ Decían los ojos negros de Joy ofendidos. _"Pues sí después de ese tratamiento espera que devolvamos lo que tomamos prestado, va lista."_ Respondieron los ojos de Evy con orgullo.

"Pero eso no es justo." Replico Joy apasionadamente. "Nosotras dos hemos vendido más que usted o cualquier otra de sus dependientas. Porque hayamos tomado prestadas un par de prendas..."

"Sé que han sido más de dos, y de las más caras." Replico Malkim.

"Pero solo con las comisiones de los sábados podemos cubrir su precio. Además no puede despedirnos sin 2 días de antelación." Evy se había aprendido el contrato casi de memoria, por lo que pudiera pasar. "En cualquier caso nos debe dinero."

"300 galeones y 20 Knuts." Corroboró Malkim. "En total."Las entregó una bolsa marrón con dinero. " No quiero volveros a ver por aquí, ni como dependientas ni clientas."

"Bien." Ambas chicas se levantaron airadas. Joy tomo el dinero.

Al pasar por la tienda Daisy las lanzó una mirada tan socarrona que Evy no pudo resistirse. Se acercó a una mujer que revolvía entre las túnicas de gala y la dijo:

"Yo que usted no compraría aquí. La ropa tiene chinches." Tal y como la onza esperaba, la mujer se mostró horrorizada. Luego Joy & Evy escoltaron a la mujer a Acmenides Urban Fashion, la tienda de la competencia.

&·&·&·&·&

Después de dejar el dinero en el banco, volvieron a casa, menos alegres que cuando habían salido. Joy abrió la puerta y al poner un pie en la casa se oyó un desagradable crujido debajo de su zapato de diseño.

Las dos jóvenes miraron hacia abajo y... Evy dio un salto hacia atrás, como un gato escaldado y un grito. Aunque su grito no pudo compararse al de Joy, que pegó un alarido digno de la rubia guapa de una película de asesinos en serie.

Y es que toda su casa estaba invadida por cucarachas.

"¡Deshágase de ellas!" Le exigió Joy a la Bates desde la puerta mientras la casera examinaba la casa, en la que había cucarachas a mansalva.

"Ya he llamado al exterminador. Pero tardará. Es que el veneno viene desde Portugal." Explico la mujer con tal calma que nadie diría que los repugnantes bichos la llegaban casi hasta las rodillas.

"¿Pero hay algo que sea fabricado en este país?" Evy olvidó su asco el tiempo suficiente para hacer esa pregunta.

"¿Y que hacemos hasta entonces nosotras?" Joy se cruzo de brazos y miró a la mujer enfadada.

"Podéis quedaros aquí. Por unos bichitos de nada no os pienso devolver el dinero del alquiler. Cuando yo tenía vuestra edad vivía en una casa con bichos del tamaño de gatos." Las aleccionó la mujer desdeñosa.

"Porque eran gatos." Señaló Evy entre dientes. Cuando se quedaron a solas miró a Joy. "Yo no me quedo aquí."

"Yo menos." la apoyo la morena.

En un santiamén convencieron a su vecino de que entrara y las sacara el baúl de Joy. Toda la ropa, hasta la lencería estaba ahí dentro, así que su equipaje ya estaba listo. Además tenía un hechizo para repeler bichos asquerosos sin patas y sin huesos, por lo que su ropa estaba a salvo. El problema es que la esposa de su vecino, una celosa paranoica enfermiza, las acusó de mirar con lascivia a su marido y las puso de golfas para arriba. Bates se unió añadiendo q eran unas guarras y que esas cucarachas eran consecuencia de su falta de limpieza.

Joy no paró hasta encontrar un policía, presentarse como una confidente y denunciar la casa de Bates como un prostíbulo y mercado de drogas.

Tomaron el autobús noctámbulo hasta la casa de Snape, donde Joy iba a pedir asilo.

Por qué no vienes conmigo a casa de James? – Pregunto Evy una vez más mientras su amiga llamaba a la puerta.

"Sev no me perdonaría nunca que hiciera eso, aunque sé que al principio pondrá pegas para que me quede aquí." Evy iba a contestar, pero la puerta se abrió y Joy esbozó su sonrisa más radiante de Virgen renacentista. "Hola, cariño mío." Y se lanzo a los brazos de Snape.

Evy se mantuvo al margen mirando a Snape con desagrado. Antes no le caía ni bien ni mal, pero en los últimos tiempos le notaba cambiado, como si ocultara un secreto. Claro, que otra teoría sería que a Sirius, no le caía nada bien Snape y de alguna forma se lo había transmitido a Evy.

Por eso Evy observó a Snape, analizándolo más bien, tratando de ver que era lo que la desagradaba exactamente de él. ¿Sería que siempre iba de negro? En fin¿qué clase de persona va de negro en pleno mes de agosto con 40 grados a la sombra? La voz de Snape interrumpió las meditaciones de Evy.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Pregunto Snape lanzando unas miradas poco acogedoras a Evy y al baúl que estaba a su lado.

"Sev, hemos sufrido una terrible desgracia." Joy se coló en la casa, sin importarla que no la hubieran invitado. Snape corrió tras ella y Evy aprovecho para meterse ella tb junto al baúl. "Hemos sido atacadas en nuestra propia casa por unos terribles seres oscuros escapados del mismo infierno."

"¿Qué?" La cara de susto de Snape no tenía precio. ¡Que cabrones! Dijeron que si se unía a ellos no le pasaría nada a Joy.

"¡Cucarachas, Sev cucarachas!" Grito Joy al borde de la histeria. "Tenemos una invasión de cucarachas en nuestro piso, y como no puedo quedarme allí, he venido a pasar unos días en tu casa, hasta que todo se arregle. ¿Qué te parece?"

_"No, no y no. Y mil veces no."_ Pensó Snape, pero su madre se le adelantó.

"Le parece genial, Joy." La madre de Snape era una mujer menuda y frágil, de pelo castaño y ojos tan oscuros como los de su hijo, que se daba a si misma fama de torpe. Siempre lucía una gran cantidad de cardenales que, según ella, se hacía al caerse por la escalera. Nadie la creía.

Pero le tenía a Joy un cariño especial, de hecho la quería como a una hija. Fue la Sra. Snape quien la enseño a cocinar y fue Joy la que enseñó a su "suegra" a combinar colores. Ambas estaban unidas en la noble cruzada contra la pasión por el monocolor en el vestuario de Snape.

"Ven, te acompañaré." La Sra. Snape tomó a Joy del brazo y la condujo por unas escaleras a la que sería su habitación. La joven se despidió de su amiga, con un gesto.

"¿Y tu qué?" Si Joy hubiera estado delante, Snape no hubiera sido tan grosero con su amiga, pero no era el caso y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien. ¿Por qué no la novia de Black?"¿También te quieres quedar aquí?"

"No." Pero Evy no estaba por la tarea de ayudarle a liberar el cabreo. Se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle por la puerta abierta. "Dile a Joy que si necesita algo más de ropa me mande una lechuza. Ella sabe donde encontrarme." Y con esto volvió a llamar al autobús noctámbulo para que la llevara al valle de Godric.

&·&·&·&

James observó a Sirius cuando volvían del hospital a casa del primero. El chico de ojos grises no había dicho una palabra desde que el medimago les había dado la mala noticia a los familiares. Simplemente se había levantado y salido caminando del lugar tan rápido que James había tenido que correr para alcanzarlo.

James no sabía que hacer para que Sirius reaccionara o al menos para saber a dónde iba, pero parecía que su intención era ir desde Londres al valle de Godric andando.

Justo cuando James ya había asimilado la idea de que tendría que recorrer unos 120 kilómetros andando, Sirius se metió en una especie de garaje, donde Toliman Black había guardado su moto: una preciosa Harley Davidson que había modificado para que volara con ayuda de Sirius, James y las piezas que le proporcionaba Mundungus Fletcher.

Sirius puso en marcha la moto y habló por primera vez en tres horas:

"¿Subes?"

"Sí." Mejor eso a volver a casa andando. James saltó detrás de él.

Sirius piso el acelerador de la moto y arrancó a la máxima velocidad, se saltó cualquier cosa parecida a un semáforo o señal de Stop y esquivó a unos cuantos policías de tráfico. Finalmente salieron a campo abierto y la moto demostró su verdadera potencia.

¡Qué placer sentir el viento en la cara! Lo malo era que se iban tragando todos los mosquitos de la carretera, pero aún así era una gozada.

Por fin llegaron a casa de James, una coqueta mansión de estilo neoclásico situada en un valle idílico oculto a los Muggles, aunque había un pequeño pueblo cerca al que iba a comprar el pan y esas cosas.

La casa no era muy grande, tenía dos plantas. En la inferior estaba la cocina el salón un baño y el garaje. En la superior había tres habitaciones y dos baños y por encima un pequeño trastero.

Una vez aparcada la moto y escupido todos los mosquitos, James le pregunto a Sirius:

"¿Quieres hablar ya del tema?"

"No." Sirius ni le miró. Estaba poniendo una lona a la moto para protegerla de la suciedad, bueno, más que una lona parecía esos trajes especiales que se ponen los científicos que estudian zonas en las que se ha producido un escape de energía nuclear.

"Pues deberías." Insistió James. "Creo que te haría bien."

"Cuando tu quieras hablar del tema que te preocupa a ti, a lo mejor yo quiero hablar del tema." Sirius echó a andar hacia la casa. Estaba molesto con James por aún no contarle que le había dicho Dumbledore y dolido por lo que acababan de decirle en el hospital. No quería hablar: sólo que lo dejarán tranquilo.

James no insistió, sabía que Sirius no hablaría hasta que no se sintiera preparado. Él era así. Nadie podía obligarle a hacer algo si no se sentía preparado. Pero aún así, James se picó por el comentario de Sirius, James no tenía la culpa de que Crouch le hubiera prohibido hablar con la gente del tema.

Les recibió Puck, el elfo doméstico que James había contratado al volver de la escuela. Le había gustado porque tenía el pelo rojo cereza y los ojos azules y según sus cálculos, tenía la edad de James. Sus anteriores magos debían haberlo dejado libre al estar detenidos por el tribunal de la Haya, ya que el pobre elfo estaba totalmente traumatizado. A James le gustaba pensar que Sirius y él le ayudaban a superarlo.

"Puck intentó decirle que no podía quedarse pero ella no me hizo caso, señores." Anunció Puck con su voz chillona en cuanto cerraron la puerta.

"¿A quién?" Preguntaron los dos chicos con extrañeza.

"Ay, Puck, ya te dije que no creo que les moleste." Evy respondió a la pregunta bajando por la escalera. Para no dejar dudas de que estaba allí para quedarse, iba vestida con una toalla y llevaba el pelo mojado de la ducha. Acababa de disfrutar de la primera ducha de verdad en 3 días. "Tu ducha es la caña, James."

"Gracias." Contestó James demasiado aturdido por la presencia de una chica medio desnuda en su casa, para contestar algo mejor.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Evy?" Sirius reaccionó antes, y no parecía muy feliz de ver a su novia allí.

"Es que necesito un sitio para quedarme un par de días." Explico la onza, metiendo su ropa en la lavadora. "Por citar las palabras de Joy, ella y yo fuimos atacadas en nuestra propia casa por unos terribles seres oscuros escapados del mismo infierno. Vamos, que tenemos una invasión de cucarachas en nuestra casa. Tendríais que haber visto la cara de Snape cuando se ha enterado." Evy les miró y vio la cara de los chicos q al igual que Snape no habían pensado que unas cucarachas las habían atacado. "¡Esa es la cara! Qué bien le imitáis."

"Evy, nena, no puedes quedarte aquí." Logró decir Sirius cuando superó el pasmo.

"¿Por qué no?" Evy se cruzó de brazos molesta. "Bueno, ya sé que me he presentado si avisar, pero... Tampoco sabía a donde ir."

"Sí. ¿Por qué no?" El tono de James no era molesto. Contenía una nota de desafío y territorialidad. "Te recuerdo q esta es mi casa, así que seré yo el que decida si ella se queda o no. ¿No te parece?"

"Ya, pero si no estoy equivocado, tu alejaste de ti a Lily para ponerla a salvo. ¿No? Y ahora quieres poner a mi novia en peligro dejando que se quede aquí sólo porque te has picado conmigo por algo que he dicho. ¿No crees que eres un poquito egoísta?"

"¿Tú me llamas egoísta a mi? Que no me has mirado a la cara en todo el trayecto desde Londres y si no llega a estar Evy aquí aún seguirías igual. Supongo que estás de broma." Sirius iba a replicar a James pero Evy interrumpió.

"¿Entonces puedo quedarme o no?" Insistió la joven.

"No." Contestó Sirius.

"Sí." Respondió James.

Luego los dos chicos sostuvieron un duelo de miradas testarudas. Gano James.

"Es tu casa. Haz lo que quieras." Después de eso, Sirius subió las escaleras furioso. Desde la cocina oyeron el portazo que dio el chico moreno cuando llego a su cuarto.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?" Pregunto Evy irritada por la falta de entusiasmo de su novio, por decirlo suavemente, ante el hecho de que fueran a vivir bajo el mismo techo.

"¿No te lo ha contado Puck?" Pregunto a su vez James, mientras iba al saló seguido por Evy.

"No." Contestó ella.

"Puck, es un elfo decente Sr. Potter. Los elfos decentes no traicionan los secretos de su familia, Sr. Potter. Y usted dijo que el Sr. Black era de la familia, por eso no la dije a la Srta. Vega nada de nada." Explico el elfo con orgullo.

"Ah, claro, gracias por tu lealtad Puck." El elfo se fue a la cocina, tras arrebatar a Evy el cartón de leche que había tomado de la nevera. James se volvió hacia la chica. "Hemos estado en el hospital." James tragó saliva, aunque algo en la mirada de Evy le dio a entender que ella ya estaba esperando el golpe. "Su padre ha muerto."

Desde la cocina, llegó el ruido de un montón de vasos rotos que Puck había dejado caer al oírlo.

"Puck lo siente, Sr. Potter. Puck sabía que el padre del Sr. Black estaba mal desde anoche, pero no sabía que..." Puck no puedo contener el sollozo. "¡Era un buen hombre!"

"Ya." James le entrego un pañuelo a Puck y estuvo un rato consolando al elfo, hasta que le vio más tranquilo y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien. "¿Dónde esta Evy?"

"A Puck le ha parecido que la Srta. Subía para arriba." Contestó Puck.

James no tardó en deducir dónde estaba Evy, tras asegurarse de que el elfo iba a estar bien si le dejaba un momento a solas, subió para arriba y se encontró a Evy sentada en el suelo, delante de la puerta de Sirius. Por supuesto él no la había dejado entrar y ella ya se había hartado de pedirle que lo hiciera así que se había movido el tiempo suficiente para ponerse un pijama y que Sirius se relajara pensando que se había hartado. Pero no, sólo esperaba su oportunidad.

"No creo que te abra la puerta." James se sentó en la pared de enfrente a la chica, al lado de la puerta. "Ya sabes como se pone cuando entra en fase antisocial."

"Antes o después tendrá que salir, esta habitación no tiene baño." Señaló Evy astutamente. "Es solo cuestión de paciencia." Y de paciencia Evy tenía bastante, había esperado 5 años a que Sirius se diera cuenta de que la quería sin desfallecer un segundo. Sus ojos de gata se posaron en James. "¿Y tú como lo llevas?"

"Un poco mal." Confesó James. "Sigo hecho un lío y extraño a Lily. Ya sé que dirás que no tengo derecho, por eso de que corté yo, y seguramente no me creerás si te digo que cada mañana cuando me despierto, lo primero que tengo que hacer es un esfuerzo enorme para no ponerla una lechuza para saber como esta o ir a verla o..."

"James, me refería al padre de Sirius." Aclaro Evy cortando la explicación. "Sé que tb le tenías mucho cariño."

"Ah." James tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse un poco. "Pensarás que soy un egoísta." Evy hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. "Pues aún no he tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, me pasa como a ti: estoy demasiado preocupado porque Sirius esté bien como para preocuparme de mis propios sentimientos. Pero creo que... No sé, antes cuando veníamos a casa en su moto, casi esperaba verle en la puerta de nuestra casa listo para pegarnos un broncazo por coger su moto sin permiso y..." James se interrumpió para respirar hondo, ya que notaba algo caliente en los ojos. "De pronto me di cuenta de q eso ya no..." Ahí ya no pudo continuar, las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos sin que James pudiera contenerlas.

Evy se levantó y cruzó el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar al lado del chico y arrodillarse a su lado. James se abrazó a ella, y se puso a llorar en su hombro. Al cabo del rato James se había calmado lo bastante como para consolar a Evy que se había puesto a llorar tb.

"Vete a descansar." Le sugirió James. "Yo me quedaré haciendo el primer turno de guardia."

"Pero..."

"Nada de protestas. Es mi casa mando yo. Y mañana es el entierro. No será un día fácil."

Evy se quedo observándole, evaluando el grado de seriedad de la orden.

"Esta bien." Accedió al fin. "Descansaré un rato, pero tu cenarás algo y cuando yo descanse tú te vas a dormir un rato. Mañana tampoco será fácil para ti."

"De acuerdo."

* * *

Bueno, antes que nada, aclarar para los mal pensados, que no va a pasar nada raro entre Jamesy Evy, que ya os veo venir, yo no sé de quien habréis aprendido esas cosas, de verdad... Sólo son dos amigos que se han dado apoyo moral en un mal momento, que sean chico y chica no quiere decir nada. Espero q eso os haya tranquilizado. 

Y ahora vamos a lidiar con las amenazas de demanda por crueldad intencionada. Que sepáis que a mi no me ha gustado nada tener q escribir la muerte de Toliman Black, (de hecho no la he escrito, ahora que la pienso) os aseguro que decir que ha muerto ha sido una de las 3 frases más duras que he escrito en mi vida. Pero ya os advertí que en este fict iba a haber más de una muerte y creo que es menos malo empezar ya con una, y no estar todo el rato con la angustia de quién va a ser el primero, que a mi fue lo que menos me gustó de LODF. Pero ya os aseguro que no me cargó a nadie más en al menos... 10 capítulos. Dentro de 10 capítulos os diré por donde me deslizo.

Aparte de eso, ya habéis visto que este fict es estilo película de Tarantino, con muchos para delante para detrás. (Vayas guarradas os cuento.) Vamos, con saltos temporales a mogollón, por ejemplo, el que he usado para presentar a Ethan y Eirene, que es junto a un hermano mayor la familia de Evy. ¿A que pensabais que era hija única? Un detalle tonto: Ethan odia la guerra y el nombre de su hija es el de la diosa de la Paz. Tb quería q entendierais la diferencia entre Odales y Onzas. Los Odales son los sangre limpia de la especie, mientras que los Onzas son los mestizos, los sangre sucia hasta el final, ya que en sus linajes se puede encontrar un antepasado de cualquier raza mágica que os echéis a la cara (licántropos y vampiros, principalmente.) Y que ambos están apunto de entrar en su propia guerra al margen de la que orquesta Voldemort.

Bueno, aparte de eso. Vamos a contestar a los mensajes que os debo de EADV, prefiero hacerlo al final esta vez porque no quería desconcentrarme de los detalles nuevos.

Ginny84: Cómo que malvada? Bueno, un poco sí. Pero admite que va a ser un cambio interesante. Ya verás cuando Lily salga que no tendrá mucho tiempo en verano para amargarse. Yo para mi que el 16 de junio no lo termino, pero no me creo que el sexto libro salga en esa fecha, saldrá en Inglés, en castellano tardará nueve meses más... Muakines.

Argie-Theo: Tranquila, guapa, yo tengo cuidado para no terminar como la escritora de "Lo que el viento se llevo". A ver que pasajes le lees tu a tu abuela, porque hay algunos que me debe tener por pervertida del todo, así como que se me ocurra ahora el horno famoso y... El tercer libro también es mi Biblia! Que punto, pensaba que era la única que decía eso. Bueno, a ver si crees que subí lo suficiente rápido como para merecer RR, je, je. Besos.

Silmarwen754: me gusta que te gustara el capítulo final. También creo que a la rata le sentará bien mal el frío... Yo creo que le voy a mandar a Durmstan, a ver si hay suerte... En cuanto a tus tres preguntas, hay dos que forman parte de mis dudas existenciales. Es que es verdad¿de dónde cuelga el columpio de Heidi? Y el campo de Oliver y Benjuí, yo siempre quise saber donde estaba el campo, porque con lo pequeño que es Japón, y lo grandes que tienen los estadios. Si quieres averiguar lo de los abdominales pon un anuncio: "Se buscan tíos buenos, macizorros de abdominales firmes para estudio científico. Se valorara pelo moreno y largo con ojos grisáceos." Kisses.

Made: Hola, me gusta que te gustara. No eres la única que quiere saber que le dijo Crouch a James. Yo he preguntado por ahí, peor ni James ni Dumbly me quieren contar nada, y con Crouch no hay confianza... Estoy como tú, guapa. Besines.

Zelinair: Que chulo tu nuevo Nick! Bueno, ya has visto que el 28 de febrero tardo en llegar menos de lo que pensabas, por lo menos a mi se me hizo muy corto... Que sepas que cuando me recordaste lo de Una Noche en la Opera, me diste una idea para una parte futura del fict... Así que gracias por ello, preciosa. Un beso.

Tsubasa Malfoy: Vaya, parece que todas queréis mandar a Peter a Groenlandia, yo creo que le voy a mandar a Durmstang, que para el caso es parecido. Yo espero que James no la deje por capricho, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha luchado por ella... No, seguro que hay algo gordo detrás de todo. Besines de caldo de pollo. (Si eres de España te vendrá bien. Que frío, joder.)

Pitucita: Je, je. Si logré un buen gancho. Ahora ninguna se atreverá a dejarme... Al final dejé ese título, es que tampoco se me ocurría nada mejor. Para los títulos soy un poco mala. Muakis.

Lara: A ver, cariño, eres tú, pasa que te tuve que quitar la arroba, porque sino, no me reaccionaba... Me alegra que hayas estado por aquí aunque fuese al final... En cuanto a Draco y Hermione, sí me gusta mucho esa pareja. Me gusta desde el día que Rowling dijo que no iban a terminar juntos. Y desde luego no aguanto los Ron y Hermione, por favor, que alguien mate a ese chico. Uf... Que vamos, nunca he escrito ni un Draco y Hermione ni un one shot, igual es hasta interesante. Ya te diré si se me ocurre algo... Me guardó tu dirección. Chao y besos.

Selene Miller: Bueno, es que más que un final, fue un punto y aparte. Te apoyo: creo que Bell debe alejarse de MI Remus sin demora, por su bien. Ya veré como hacerle sufrir a la rata. A veces me da pena, pero enseguida se me pasa. .

Iraty Rowling: Uf, así no. ¿Eh? Eso de empezar acusandome de ir sobornando a la gente no. Esto es todo culpa de Crouch y te aseguro que sobre eso, yo no tengo la menor influencia. Pues la media era de 18 hojas por capítulo de EADV, a 31 capítulos debe ser como 560 páginas... Vaya, es una barbaridad. Bueno, ya ves que yo no sé vivir sin contestar RR... Por eso los iré metiendo aquí. Mil besos, cielo.

Nukire: Vaya, veo que te has emocionado con la idea de librarnos de Bell... También yo creo hacer mejor pareja con Remus que Bell, es que una rubia no me termina de convencer para mi niño. Lo de la paliza a ver como lo hacemos sin parecer mortifagas. Chao.

Keikleen: Uy, te aseguro que tu no estás en la lista de personas que me amargan la vida, ni siquiera entre los mil primeros. No es que Lily sea tonta, el punto es que ella no cede ni por James ni por nadie. Ala, a meterme prisas con todo. La profecía subiré el 9 este viernes a más tardar, es que estuve con este y no me dio tiempo... Gracias por recomendarme.

Loka Lupin: Sí, creo que Dumbly es muy inmaduro para los años que tiene, pero cielo, los hombres envejecen y rara vez maduran. Creo que debes de leerte el capítulo 30, porque Bell ya sabe que Remus es licántropo. ¿Qué crees que le paso a James en el despacho de Dumbly? Es que me parece que estás pensando algo muy, ruaro, ruaro. Besiños.

Moony Gabriela: Bueno, bueno, una chica abajo el amor por aquí, y yo pensaba que ya se habían extinguido... Aunque no sé yo, porque por algo querrás ser Evy y creo que tiene bastante que ver con su novio. Je, je.

ArwenWood: Bueno, en algún momento una se tenía que tomar las cosas un poco en serio, tampoco mucho que no es sano. Muy originales tus ideas para librarnos de Bell, para mi la más asequible la de que muera el padre y su madre y ella se vayan de Londres. Aunque no lo creas no es el RR más largo que me han dejado, los he visto más largos aún. Besos.

Dimebonitareina: Tranquila, vas a tener tu dosis para rato, si es que yo tampoco puedo vivir sin esta panda de locos. Sí, la verdad es que Snapy anduvo inspirado en la recta final de EADV aunque me parece que aquí se le ha pasado un poco. En cuanto a lo que Crouch le dijo a James, no estás lela por no saberlo, es que no lo sabes ni tu ni nadie más que ellos 3. Y no hay forma de que suelten prenda. Pero sí, los padres de James están muertos: la madre al darle a luz y el padre asesinado por Voldemort. Te aseguro que nunca me olvido de vosotros. ¡Quedo precioso! Besos.

Lady Angelina: Sí, la verdad es que se hace raro haber terminado un fict que me llevo tanto tiempo. Pero bueno, si empiezo lo termino, que a mi también me da rabia que me dejen las cosas a medias. Me alegra que te gustara, aunque no sé, me hubiera gustado que no me saliera tan a lo que el viento se llevo, pero a veces sólo sale de una forma... Un gran abrazo desde España. (¡Viva Aménabar! Lo siento, euforia post Oscar...)

Noriko: espero que no estuvieras volando cuando te quitaste las alas, porque sino la ostia... Antes de que me lo digas sé que me escribiste un mail, pronto te respondo, es que esas cosas se me suele olvidar contestarla. Por cierto, me ha llegado al corazón eso que dices de que te metías en el fict... Pensaba que era sólo yo y porque le escribía. Pero oye, si atrape dentro a tanta gente, es que no lo hice tan mal. Te seguro que si necesito algo te doy un silbido realtono... Un beso, preciosa.

Antíope Black: Ay, no te me disculpes por el retraso que no soy tu profesora y se te ha olvidado traerme la tarea... Hablando de ellos espero que te tengan más liberada. Muaks.

Steffy potter: Bueno, de eso trataba el final, de dejar picada a la gente... De nada por el tema de los Onzas, dame la segunda parte de tu correo, lo que es la extensión, ya sabes si es Hotmail o yahoo, es que se lo comió el sistema. Ya te escribo.

Lizzie Black 86: Hola, no te preocupes, a más gente se le olvidó. A mi también me gustaría saber de donde saco Joy que Misi hacia buena pareja con Rosier, esa chica los colores los conjunta muy bien, pero hacer parejas no es lo suyo. Yo creo que lo que le dijeron a James debe ser colosal, porque no sólo no se lo dijo a Lily sino a Sirius tampoco y eso ya son palabras mayores... Oye, lo de ir mandar a la rata a Sunnydale me gusta, en fin, hay muchas probabilidades de que la palme y de muchas formas dolorosas. Eso siempre mola. Nos leemos.

Noriko: Ay, me has hecho daño en las orejas, como ahora no me entren los pendientes te enteras. Ya verás, como James y Lily se juntan, tienen que casarse¿no? Y Bell, en el fondo soy maja y con la mierda de futuro que la espera que disfrute de Remus mientras pueda. Besos, hada madrina mía.

Traviesa1500: Hola, que manía con ponerme excusas como si fuera vuestra profesora y llegarais tarde a mi clase... Ehe! Miradme! Soy la Carla, no la McGonagall... Veo que a todas os gustaría ver a Peter convertido en cubito de hielo, nada, nada, pos a Durmstang. Vamos, que a ti Bell tampoco te cae bien. Bueno, pos ya formaremos el pelotón de linchamiento.

Miss Molko: Hola, sí me acuerdo de ti, yo a la familia no la olvido... Sono bastante mafioso eso. en fin, que tranquila, que la rata se larga, no se adónde, pero se larga. En defensa de James, creo que si llega usar lo de "no es culpa tuya sino mía" y "podemos seguir siendo amigos" No sale vivo del baño. Sí, Remus hablaba de chacras, no le dejo que Bell le abra otra cosa. A ver como te explico yo que es una noria... es una atracción de feria, una especie de rueda gigante que tiene colgada como cestas en las que se sube la gente y va dando vueltas. La reacción de Will, es Gryffindor, ellos se comportan así con sus amigas. Claro que puedes mandarme un mail. ¿Tienes mi correo? Correodekarla69 y la extensión Hotmail. Com. Respecto al examen... Aprobé. Bien. Soy feliz. Besuquis.

K-rmen: Hola. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial.

Dany Black: Bueno, está claro después de subir este capítulo que hay segunda parte. Lo malo es que como tenga que mandar un mail a cada persona que sé que haya leído la historia no termino hasta que Madrid sea ciudad olímpica. Además que no tengo el mail de la mitad... Espero que aún así hayas visto que actualice...

Pues eso es todo, dejarme RR, por favor, por favor, por favor. Y ya leeréis pronto el siguiente. Así, como ya habréis notado en este capítulo no han salido todos los personajes, he cogido los que me resultaban más fáciles para que rodara la historia, pero en el siguiente ya salen los 8 principales. Más adelante se irán metiendo el resto y alguno nuevo. Creo que eso es todo. No sé cuando estará el capítulo. Pero trataré de que sea pronto.

Chao, mis niños y niñas.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina, miembro de la Orden Siriusana. Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy, hija política de Veronika, tía de Azi Black, paciente de Serenity. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Pariente en potencia de Miss Molko, (actualicé nuestro parentesco.)


	2. Funerales y supermercados

Hola, hola, mis queridos chicos y chicas, aquí estamos un día más con el segundo capítulo de mi nueva historia, pero antes de pasar a esa parte, nos toca responder a los RR que me habéis dejado. (17 muuy bien, chicos y chicas, esta muy bien para empezar.)

Lily Granger Potter. ¿Quieres saber más cosas de Richard? Es que tampoco hay mucho que decir, fue el primer amor de Evy, aunque no debía estar tan enamorada, porque en cuanto vio a Sirius se la paso. Comprensible, por otra parte. Lo de la etapa feliz Sirius y Evy... Primero tendrán que superar un pequeño bache. Lo de James y Lily, va a ir para rato, así que te aconsejo que te lo tomes con calma. En cuanto a los demás, casi todos salen en este, Will y Jesse van a tardar un poco más. Espero que te guste. Un beso.

SalyPotter: Hola, guapa, me alegro de que te hayas registrado y que al fin dejes RR. No me extraña que te encanten los ficts de los merodeadores, si es que los niños estos son los mejores... Me pasaré a leer tu fict, aunque tardaré un poco, más que nada, es que ando muy liada siempre, y además se me suelen olvidar las cosas. Tu recuérdamelo de vez en cuando, de forma sutil. Un besote.

MIACKA: Hola, bien. ¿Cómo estás tú? Espero que la historia te guste como la anterior. La verdad es que en vaya antro se metieron a vivir Joy y Evy: cucarachas, vecinas celosas, caseras groseras... Sí, pobre Sirius. Un beso.

Silmarwen754: Sí, yo también ando de luto por el padre de Sirius, que tristeza. Trataré de mandar a la rata al círculo polar ártico, a ver si termina congelado. A mi también me dan mucho, mucho, mucho asco las cucarachas. No son seres de este mundo. Chao.

Steffy potter: Anda, que te he pillado. Seguro que Evy te da envidia, ahí consolando a Sirius y James. Tranquila, a mi también me da envidia. ¿La madre de Snape mala? No lo sé, JK nunca ha hablado de ella. También creo que Snape podía usar otro color, aunque fuera gris. Me falta la extensión de tu mail. ¿Me lo puedes dar? Kisses.

Lucemvicuna(EADV): Gracias por lo de malvada, yo también te quiero. No me recuerdes lo de Bell, aún no sé como volverla Squib y envejecerla 105 años y medio. Lo de Squib le veo solución, pero lo otro... Adiosito.

Kurumi-desu: Hola. Si te refieres a que si la sala donde estaba el espejo por el que Evy saltó y terminó en la selva, era una de las entradas de Annath, la respuesta es sí. No conozco a nadie que relacionara el detalle. Mucha suerte con los exámenes guapa, y tranquila, cuando puedas escribe y en paz. Muakis mil.

Manuel: Uf, ese Crucios no iba muy bien lanzado. Siento hablar como Bellatrix, pero aún tienes que practicar. Como puedes ver ya saque el gancho. Lo que no sé es si lo has leído. ;-)

Ginny84: Hola, sí, acertaste, la casera de Evy y Joy esta basada en Concha. Sí, pobre Sirius. Gracias por la publicidad, preciosa. Un beso.

Ivy potter black: Ay, pobrecita mía, siempre con prisas. Nada espero que algún día encuentres cinco minutos para estar tranquila. En vez de un beso, te mando un valium.

Noriko: Hola, hada madrina. Sí, nada más empezar me cargo a uno de los guapetones, peor al menos me estoy quieta hasta... Bastante tiempo. No sé como ves tu a Ethan, para mi es estilo Brad Aquiles Pitt. La verdad es que la señora Bates es así porque... ¿No recibió bastante cariño en la infancia? No lo sé corazón. De verdad que no. Sí, lo de Snape es definitvo, ya es un malo, malote. Pronto verás el porqué. Y el resto, lo irás sabiendo sobre la marcha. Besos hada madrina mía.

Zelinair: Hola, me alegra que te gustara el principio del fict, sobre todo porque los primeros capis suelen ser un poco plof, yo sólo me engancho en el dos. Lo de los hermanos Marx tardará en salir, pero entre tanto espero que te guste. Un besazo.

Lucemvicuna: ¿Cruel¡Deja de decirme halagos que me sonrojo! Si te gustan los enredos, te aseguro que no te equivocaste de historia.

Aloromora: Siento que no te gustara el final de EADV, pero es que tampoco era un final, era más bien un punto y aparte. Acertaste, la historia va a ser larguísima. Yo le veo 40 capis por lo menos. Gracias por leer el favor y la profecía. Besazos.

Keikleen: Hola. Tranquila, si a veces cuando estás contestando mil RR agradeces que sean cortos. De momento no sé nada de tus friends, así que ya puedes hablar con ellas. Y ahora, vete y estudia un poco, para así salir cuanto antes de tu reformatorio y convertirte en una mujer de provecho. Sonó muy madre. Muakis.

AnnaTB: Hola, me encanta que te encantará EADV. Joy también es una de mis niñas favoritas. Tiene cada punto. Para no preocupar a tu madre, te aconsejo que pongas música, así se tapan un poco los ruidos extraños. Sí, la verdad es que es una putada que se haya muerto Toliman, si quieres le damos una zurra a Voldemort. Pos sí, Evy tiene un hermano. Un poco mayor que ella, pero un hermano. Samuel... te tengo una mala noticia, no creo que salga. Lo siento. Besos.

Iraty Rowling: Hola, tranquila, que no soy tu profesora, que mientras me dejes RR puedes tardar lo que quieras... Toliman ha muerto de una maldición, exactamente cual, no lo sé, peor estoy informándome. Lily y Bell salen en este, aunque muy poco. Reconocerás en este algún personaje similar a aquí no hay quien viva. Besuquis.

Rodew: Seguro que no hay nada entre James y Evy. Sólo amigos. Todas tus dudas se resolverán pronto, aunque no inmediatamente. Por cierto, el que necesita doce horas de sueño para conservar la juventud y belleza de su rostro es Jesse. Me encanta que le encante mi fict y trataré de actualizar siempre a la mayor brevedad posible. (Que bien escribimos las dos).

Marghiss: Hola, perdona, si te dejaría con la intriga o no, sobre que. Es que tu frase me desconcertó un poco. Me gusta que te haya gustado. Un besito.

Pos ya estamos, terminado esto pasemos al capítulo 2. Carla Gray Pictures se complace en presentar el capítulo 2 de esta producción. Algo más seria, por el momento.

**Por amor al arte 2.**

**Funerales & Supermercados**.

Sirius permanecía tumbado en su cama con los ojos abiertos, como había estado la última semana, salvo el día del entierro de su padre o cuando tenía que salir por cosas ajenas a su voluntad: comer, ya que James le dio órdenes a Puck para que no le llevase comida al cuarto, o ir la baño, ya que su habitación no lo tenía. En esas ocasiones aprovechaba para atemorizar a Puck, soltarle algún comentario hiriente a James e ignorar a Evy.

Por lo demás todo seguía igual: incapaz de llorar. Sabía que James, Evy y Puck habían llorado la misma noche de la muerte de su padre. Su oído de animago le había permitido oírlo. Bell y sus padres al día siguiente en el entierro. Todas las personas que apreciaban a su padre habían llorado su muerte. ¿Por qué él no era capaz de hacerlo? Es que no le quería? Por Dios! Era su padre! Y no era capaz de llorarle.

Lo que más miedo le daba era parecerse a su familia: a su madre, a su hermano, a su tío, a dos de sus primas... Seguro que ellos no habían derramado una sola lágrima. Por eso él quería llorar de una vez, para demostrarse a si mismo que era diferente a ellos. Pero no podía. Y eso lo enfurecía. Y lo pagaba con las dos personas más cercanas a él, las que más necesitaba, aunque jamás lo reconocería, con James & Evy.

Recordó el momento en que recibió la lechuza negra del ministerio, con la carta que explicaba a los familiares que la elite de aurores había sufrido un ataque y que había varios heridos graves entre ellos su padre. Tb recordó la cara del médico en San Mungo, sólo con verle la cara Sirius ya lo había sabido. Nadie que vaya a dar una buena noticia trae esa cara de tristeza.

Miro el reloj. Las dos de la mañana. Sus compañeros de casa ya debían estar acostados. Había veces que no le apetecía verlos, pero otras necesitaba verlos. Aquella noche era del primer tipo, así que ahora que seguramente no se los encontraría, se levantó para ir a la cocina y prepararse algo de comer.

Al salir casi se tropieza con Evy, que estaba dormida, hecha un ovillo en el suelo, como un gato. Pese a los intentos de Sirius por agotarla, la paciencia de la onza aún la impedía rendirse. Y eso que Sirius la estaba poniendo a prueba todo lo que podía.

Sirius no sabía el porqué, pero estaba deseando enfrentarse a Evy y James, que alguno de los dos le proporcionara la discusión violenta con la que podría soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro. Pero ambos, se la negaban una y otra vez.

Aunque de momento, Sirius no quería que Evy durmiera allí, en el suelo, prefería que durmiera en la cama. Se agachó, la cargo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, que estaba enfrente de la de Sirius, donde la dejó en la cama con cuidado. No la arropó porque hacía demasiado calor, pero se la quedo mirando, luchando con el impulso de acariciarla el pelo.

¿Estaría enfadada por lo que paso el día del entierro? Después de que se fueran todos, Sirius permaneció plantado delante de la tumba recién sellada de su padre, tratando de llorar, cuando había notado una pequeña mano abrazando la suya, tratando de consolarle. Al mirar hacia abajo, se dio cuenta que era la mano de Evy. Con un gesto brusco la rechazó y la dio la espalda.

Desde entonces la ignoraba. Algo que era inmensamente difícil ya que su presencia inundaba la casa de James, desde la nevera, que pasó de sólo tener comida caducada ya que Puck sólo compraba si James se lo ordenaba a estar llena de mogollón de cosas sanas, (yogures con fibra, queso de untar bajo en calorías, sobres de fiambre, zumo envasado...), hasta el baño, (con cremas hidratantes, gel exfoliante, champú para pelo liso, compresas, colonia...) pasando por el salón, donde había discos de gente que cantaba fatal, pero que Evy había comprado porque los cantantes estaban buenos, y el tendedero, donde la ropa no estaba encogida ni desteñida y se podía ver más de un sostén o un tanga. Y aunque no estuviera nada de eso, su perfume de canela estaba por toda la casa.

'Tú sigue haciendo el idiota.' Dijo James. El moreno de pelo revuelto estaba contemplando la escena desde la puerta. 'Verás que pronto la pierdes.'

'¿Hablas por experiencia, no?' Contestó Sirius sin mirarle. Sabía que era un golpe bajo. Y que pronto tendría que dejar de usar a Lily para atacarle. ¿Pero por qué James no le atacaba en serio de una maldita vez?

Por el momento James no atacó, se limitó a hacer un ruido irónico y se fue para su cuarto. Una vez allí dio un puñetazo en la pared. Estaba más que harto de que Sirius sacara el tema de Lily, cuando no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Al final, Evy no sería la única en no aguantar... No, James, no. Basta de pensamientos desleales. No podía culpar a Sirius por estar hecho un lío y portarse así con ellos. Había perdido a su padre, James era muy pequeño cuando perdió al suyo y apenas se acordaba, pero seguro que él tb se portó así.

Además, Sirius les necesitaba, a él y a Evy, aunque no estaba seguro de que lo supiera, y la cosa con Evy estaba muy mal. Si la onza aún no se había ido el día del entierro, había sido por lo mucho que quería a Sirius, por eso y porque James la calmó cuando volvieron del cementerio. Hizo que Puck la diera un masaje relajante mientras él corría a Londres, a un supermercado Muggle donde podría comprar toda la lista de cosas que Evy le había pedido.

Cuando volvió se puso a colocar las cosas en la nevera ayudado por Puck que miraba asombrado todas esas cosas, dudando que fueran comestibles.

'¿Y que te pareció el supermercado?' Pregunto Evy, mucho más calmada, vaciando las bolsas y ayudándoles a colocar las cosas de la nevera en la nevera y el resto en la alacena.

'Bien.' Contestó James, aunque le había impresionado el tamaño del lugar, era como 7 veces el Callejón Diagon.

'¿Y no viste nada que te gustara especialmente?' Insistió Evy.

'No.'

'¿Pagaste en la caja 17?' Evy empezó a temer el fallo que tenía su plan.

'No, estaba cerrada. Pague en la 20. ¿Por?' La verdad es que a James le gustaría saber porque Evy quería que pagara en esa caja en concreto, pero tenía la impresión de que la onza no le contestaría.

'Por nada. La próxima vez paga allí.'

Y sin más esa pequeña crisis con Evy quedó zanjada. Aunque la herida ya había sido hecha y cada vez que Sirius la ignoraba, ahondaba más en ella. James no creía que Evy aguantara mucho más, y temía que la próxima vez un masaje y unos cuantos caprichos alimenticios no serían bastante para detener a Evy.

Y para colmo, al día siguiente sería el funeral. Si aquello había sido una tortura, cuando entrara el resto de la familia Black en escena, sería simplemente infernal.

&·&·&·&·&·&

Sentada en la última fila ocupada del templo, a donde Sirius la había relegado, Evy recordaba exactamente porque ella nunca iba al templo. A los onzas no les gustaban las ceremonias de ninguna clase, ni bodas, ni bautizos, ni nada de nada. Y menos funerales. Para ellos los sentimientos eran algo íntimo, algo que reservas para tus personas más allegadas y no que exhibes ante media comunidad mágica.

Aquello fue idea de la Sra. Black, siempre impaciente por llamar la atención, una mujer imponente y majestuosa como una estatua de cristal y tan fría como ella. Estaba sentada en la primera fila, a la derecha, junto a su hijo menor, su cuñado y sus sobrinas favoritas. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de llorar, al menos a primera vista, pero más de cerca, veías que era puro maquillaje. Su marido no había sido más que un trofeo en vida y ahora en muerte no era nada. Sus ojos no expresaban la menor emoción.

A Sirius parecía pasarle lo contrario, no había llorado pero sus ojos parecían aullar de dolor a cada segundo. Estaba sentado en la primera fila, del lado izquierdo, junto a su tío Alphard, su prima Andrómeda, los tres Figg y James, que no se había dejado relegar como Evy, y se había aplastado en la esquina al lado de Bell. Menos mal que la rubia era de culo estrecho, porque si no hubiera sido imposible que James entrara.

Tras ellos, en la segunda fila estaba la mitad del profesorado de Hogwarts encabezado por Dumbledore. En la tercera fila, estaba Crouch y al menos 20 miembros del ministerio que se repartían tb por el otro lado junto a las amistades de la Sra. Black: los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los McNair... Lo mejor de lo mejor. (era un sarcasmo)

La cuarta fila era para la elite de aurores, muchos aún con heridas de la más diversa gravedad, que estaban más atentos al lado derecho que al chamán, casi temblaban del coraje y la impotencia de tener enfrente a la gente que querían detener desde hace meses y no poder hacerlo. Por fortuna tenían practica de cuando se los cruzaban por el ministerio.

Evy estaba en la décima fila, entre Remus & Joy, tenían el banco para ellos solos, ya que en su fila no había nadie más que ellos, Lily no había podido ir porque trabajaba ese día. Por lo visto era donde Sirius quería verla, tal vez, porque allí no podía verla, pensó la onza con amargura.

Tal vez, la razón de que a Evy aquello la disgustara tanto es porque los onzas no tenían ningún tipo de ceremonia funeraria, entre otras cosas porque ellos no dejaban cadáveres. Al morir su cuerpo envejecía todo lo que no había envejecido en años, hasta que finalmente se convertían en energía pura sin dejar el menor rastro físico de su presencia en el mundo.

De pronto Evy, notó que se había producido un cambio en la sala, al principio, metida en sus propios pensamientos no supo catalogar el cambio, pero enseguida reaccionó. Era que la puerta se había abierto dejando entrar a una persona encapuchada que se sentó discretamente en la última fila de la derecha, la más cercana a la puerta.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, ya que escuchar al chamán hablar sobre mundos mejores a los que solo accedes cuando mueres y eres de sangre limpia, la deprimía bastante, se puso a examinar a la recién llegada. Porque era una mujer, de eso no cabía duda. Su figura era demasiado fina, para tratarse de un hombre, y la capa que la cubría por entero demasiado ornada. Otra cosa que la llamó la atención eran los guantes de cuero. ¿Quién llevaba guantes de cuero en verano?

Alguien que no quiere que le dé la luz del sol. Vaya, vaya. Eso era interesante. Sobre todo porque según las palabras del chamán, esa criatura debió haber sido fulminada por un rayo divino al poner los pies en el templo. Pero allí estaba, sentada y sumida en un respetuoso silencio.

Evy se dio cuenta entonces de que ya no era la única que miraba a la mujer desconocida. Remus, que había notado a su amiga distraída se había vuelto para identificar la causa, y al darse cuenta de quién era esa mujer, o de qué era, se había quedado mirándola fijamente. La Sra. Black tb se había vuelto, al igual que Adrien Figg, y ambas fusilaban a la desconocida de tal forma, que dejaba cristalino que para ellas dos no era una desconocida.

Al notar los cuatro pares de ojos fijos en ella, la mujer dejo caer un poco la capucha revelando su rostro. Era una mujer increíblemente hermosa, joven, de no más de 20 años cuando dejo de ser humana, de pelo castaño rojizo espeso y rizado, ojos violetas y labios jugosos que sonreían con insolencia a la Sra. Black y Adrien. La desconocida se levantó con la misma discreción que se había sentado, mientras se ponía la capucha, sus ojos violetas se clavaron en Remus & Evy, les dedicó una sonrisa casi cariñosa.

Cuando la mujer estaba a punto de abandonar la sala, Joy se percató de que sus amigos miraban hacia atrás y se volvió también, a tiempo para ver a la espalda de la mujer. Se volvió hacia sus amigos esperando una explicación, que ellos le dieron más tarde, en la recepción que hizo la madre de Sirius en su casa. Tal vez recepción no fuera el termino más adecuado para este caso, pero no se me ocurre uno mejor.

'¿Una vampira?' Pregunto Joy incrédula. Estaban los 3 solos en un pequeño jardincillo donde se había intentado cultivar rosas, pero las plantas necesitan amor y eso es algo que jamás se derrochó en esa casa. '¿Pero que hacía una vampira en el funeral de Toliman?'

'Supongo que la Sra. Black no la invitó a la recepción.' Trato de bromear Remus. Una mirada de sus compañeras le indico que no era el momento. 'No lo sé. Aunque si que es raro.'

'¿Sólo raro?' La voz de Joy se alzo levemente, al darse cuenta se controló y volvió a susurrar.' Te recuerdo que Toliman era un auror. Los aurores cazan vampiros. Así que repito. ¿Por qué iba un vampiro a ir al funeral de Toliman Black?'

'A lo mejor quería comprobar que estuviera muerto.' Sugirió Evy no muy segura. Tan poco segura, que ella misma se contradijo. 'Pero en ese caso hubiera ido al entierro o al tanatorio.'

'Puede que le conociera.' Remus se veía bastante incómodo. No por la conversación en sí, si no porque como buen chico de origen humilde se sentía como lobo fuera del monte en aquella casa. Las dos chicas le miraron como diciendo, _"ya empiezas a pensar"_. 'Os recuerdo la reacción de la Sra. Black y de Adrien.'

'Tu suegra.' Completo Evy, ella y la madre de Bell no se llevaban bien. Venía por parte de Adrien, desde que Evy era novia de Sirius, tal vez antes. La onza nunca fue capaz de remediarlo. 'Ahora que lo dices no me pareció una vampira muy vieja...'

'¿Tb eres capaz de distinguir la edad de un vampiro?' Joy ya se iba a asombrar de los poderes de los Onzas cuando su amiga estuvo a punto de reír, pero logró reprimirse.

'Eso no tiene misterio.' Le aseguro Evy. 'Cualquiera es capaz de verlo. La piel de los vampiros se hace más blanca con el tiempo, más marmórea, y la de esa mujer era como de leche sucia. Y sus ojos... aún eran demasiado humanos. No creo que tenga un cuarto de siglo de vida como vampiro.'

'Pero eso no es lo raro.' Remus había adoptado esa pose pensativa que hacía suspirar a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela. '¿Te has fijado como se parecía esa mujer a Lily? Sí ya sé.' Dijo el licántropo antes de que Evy y Joy replicarán. 'El color de pelo no es igual, ni el de ojos, pero me refiero a la distribución general de rasgos. No sé, me recordaba a ella.'

'Todo eso esta muy bien.' Cortó Joy con su tono impaciente de princesa consentida. '¿Pero que hacia una vampiresa en el funeral?'

'¿Cómo que qué hacía allí?' El padre de Peter se unió a la conversación. Al contrario que su esposa e hijo era un hombre delgado con poco pelo, peinado para todos los lados con el fin de tapar las entradas, y un bigotillo ridículo que subía y bajaba al hablar.

'¡Era su esposa!' Los tres le miraron raro, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que el Sr. Petigrew no hablaba de la misteriosa vampiro si no de la madre de Sirius. Tal vez llamarla chupa sangre no fuera muy exagerado. '¡Pobre hombre! Casarse con esa mujer... Claro que yo estoy igual. O peor. Él ahora es libre, y os voy a decir una cosa, si existe realmente un mundo mejor que este, la arpía esa no entrará en él.' Ahí los 3 se perdieron, ya que no tenían muy claro si hablaba de su propia esposa o de la viuda de Toliman. '¡James!' Paso un brazo por el hombro del chico de pelo revuelto que había salido a tomar el aire. '¡Tu si que sabes!'

'¿Qué sé el qué?' Pregunto James. Porque retener a las mujeres no sabía. Y lograr que su mejor amigo le hablara tampoco.

'De la vida.' Le dio más palmadas en el hombro. 'Hiciste bien en dejar a tu chica. No como este chico.' Señaló a Remus. 'Y el pobre Sirius, mira lo mal que se les ve desde que tienen novia.' Se hizo el incómodo silencio ese de cuando alguien mete la pata hasta el fondo. '¿A que alguna de vosotras dos es la novia de Sirius?' Evy asintió con la cabeza mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

'No se lo tengas en cuenta.' La mano de Mundungus Fletcher, un treinteañero de sonrisa irónica y ojos disolutos que Toliman Black había reclutado en los bajos fondos, se poso sobre el hombro de Evy, tratando de calmarla. 'Es que no ha disfrutado de mucho sexo y por eso esta resentido con las mujeres. ¿Verdad, Pet?'

'¡Anda, claro! Una vez que lo practiqué y mira lo que salió.' Señaló a la sala donde su hijo charlaba con Sirius & Bell. '¡Cómo para repetir!'

No pudieron evitar reír, luego se acordaron dónde estaban, en un funeral, y se controlaron, poniéndose serios.

'¿Así que tú eres Evelyn?' Pregunto una voz femenina. Evy se giró y se encontró con la Sra. Black. Sonreía sólo con la boca, sus ojos eran tan fríos como siempre. 'Al fin nos conocemos.'

'Sí.' Evy se levantó, era lo suyo ¿no? 'Lamento los circunstancias. Y lamento mucho más su pérdida.'

'Sí, lo sé. Es triste.' Nadie se lo creyó demasiado. Todos los presentes sabían que la señora Black estaba furiosa porque el ministerio se había negado a conceder la orden de Merlín de primera clase para su marido. Aún así todos la dieron el pésame amables, pero ella sólo tenía ojos para la novia de su hijo. 'Estoy cansada de tanta gente que no conozco. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a un lugar más tranquilo? A tomar un té.'

'Yo creo que mejor os quedáis aquí.' Se apresuró James.

'Sí, nosotros nos vamos, y así estáis solas.' Le apoyó Remus.

'Pero en un sitio público, a la vista de la gente.' Aprobó Mundungus.

'Por si pasa algo, Dios no lo quiera, que haya testigos.' Completó Joy.

'¿Pero que decís, ignorantes de la vida?' Pregunto el Sr. Petigrew. '¿Para que tanto empeño en vigilarlas? Ni que se fueran a matar si se quedan solas!'

'Eso pienso yo.' Contestaron la Sra. Black y Evy.

La verdad es que a todos les había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que si esas dos se quedaban a solas, una no salía viva de la entrevista, por eso no querían que se quedaran a solas.

Pero Evy tenía dos buenas razones para querer ir: la primera era que sabía que no podía achantarse delante de esa mujer, los seres como ella huelen el miedo y lo explotan en su beneficio. La segunda era que el hecho de que un Black quisiera estar a solas con ella era una verdadera novedad respecto a las última semanas.

Con un ademán la imponente mujer rubia, le indicó que la siguiera y Evy la acompañó.

'Avisemos a Sirius ya.' Sugirió Mundungus apenas habían desaparecido las mujeres.

'Mejor hacerlo vosotros.' James se dejó caer con cansancio en el banco. 'A vosotros os hará mas caso.'

'¿Sigue igual?' Se interesó Remus. Ya había escuchado las quejas de James y Evy al respecto y aunque no hubiera sido así, el propio Remus vio como Sirius rechazaba a Evy al final del entierro. Remus sacudió la cabeza. 'Como siga así la va a perder.'

'Mejor vamos a avisarle.' Joy se levanto y alisó los pliegues de su elegante túnica negra. 'A lo mejor si la rescata de la arpía de su madre, Evy se reconcilia con él.'

Ni Remus ni James pensaban que eso era tan fácil, pero aún así decidieron hacer caso a la dama e ir a por Sirius.

Ajeno al desastre que había empezado a fraguarse en el jardín, Sirius charlaba con su tío Alphard, un anciano simpático al que la Sra. Black procuraba no invitar a ningún acto familiar y que se había enterado de la noticia casi por los periódicos.

'Ya sabes, lo que necesites muchacho, estaré aquí para ayudarte.' Decía el buen anciano con tono paternal. 'Me alegra mucho que quieras alejarte de todos estos.' Hizo un gesto despectivo abarcando sus alrededores. '¿Tienes dónde quedarte?'

'Estoy viviendo en casa de James.' Sirius casi sonrió, ya que más bien sobrevivía en casa de James. 'De momento, creo que allí estoy bien.'

'Sirius.' Al oír su nombre y notar que alguien le tocaba en el hombro, el aludido se volvió y se encontró con Remus, que era el que le había llamado. A su lado estaba Joy y un paso por detrás de los dos, James cruzado de brazos.

'¿Pasa algo?' hasta Sirius vio que esa era la pregunta más retórica del mundo, sólo con ver las caras que traían se veía que pasaba algo y no era nada bueno.

'Hablemos a solas.' Remus le hizo una seña para indicarle que saliera al jardín de la forma más discreta posible.

'Ahora no puedo.' Sirius se dio la vuelta para hablar con Peter y Bell que se habían acercado a ver que pasaba.

Al estar de espaldas no vio como James se ponía a la altura de Remus y ambos chicos cruzaban una mirada de entendimiento. Tras asentir para confirmar su plan, se acercaron en plan mafioso a Sirius le agarraron por debajo de la axila y se lo llevaron arrastras al jardín, mientras él no dejaba de protestar.

Digamos que la maniobra de secuestrar al primogénito del finado en medio de su funeral es la clase de cosa que suele llamar la atención, así que todos se les quedaron mirando. Joy decidió aliviar un poco la tensión con una conversación despreocupada.

'Hoy hace un día precioso. ¿Verdad?' Las caras de los oyentes le indicaron a Joy, que a lo mejor esa no era la frase más afortunada que se podía decir durante un funeral. Así que trató de arreglarlo. 'Hablaba del tiempo.' Y como si fuera una meteoróloga entusiasta se puso a explicarles a la concurrencia las ventajas del clima inglés.

Entre tanto, Remus & James habían soltado a Sirius en el banco del jardín. En cuanto le soltaron, Sirius protestó:

'¿Me queréis decir que coño pasa?' Pregunto el chico furioso.

'Evy...' Trato de explicar Remus armándose de paciencia.

'¿Qué pasa con ella?' Sirius ya estaba esperando alguna jugada rara por parte de la Onza, era obvio que desterrándola a las últimas filas había logrado agotar su paciencia.

'Esta tomando el té con tu madre.' Replico James, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por suavizar el golpe. Digamos que la marca del banco que lucía en su cadera había logrado terminar con la poca paciencia que al chico de pelo revuelto le quedaba.

'¿Pero cómo la habéis dejado?' Sirius se había quedado más pálido que la misteriosa vampiro del funeral.

'¿Importa eso ahora?' Respondió James con su tono más insolente.

'No.' Sirius optó por ignorar el tono de su amigo. 'Será mejor que vaya a por ella.'

'La primera cosa sensata que has dicho en todo el día.' Replico James siempre con ese tono sarcástico.

De nuevo Sirius le ignoró y se fue corriendo a buscar a Evy, estaba seguro de dónde estarían tomando té. Por su parte, James y Remus volvieron al salón donde se celebraba la recepción y donde, increíblemente, Joy aún continuaba hablando de las virtudes del tiempo:

'Y este calor, nos permite llevar túnicas de tirantes con colores vibrantes y motivos florales.' Al oír la charla educativa que toda la masa escuchaba con asombro absoluto, James y Remus intercambiaron una mirada similar a la anterior, y le aplicaron a Joy el mismo tratamiento mafioso que a Sirius. La sacaron arrastras de allí.

'Discúlpenla.' Pidió Bell con su tono de ángel que no ha roto un plato en su vida. 'Es que hoy no se tomo su medicación, pero ahora se la vamos a dar.' Y salió apresuradamente tras sus amigos.

'¿Entonces Joy se medica?' Preguntaba Peter yendo tras la rubia. 'Ya decía yo que esa no salía con Snape por su atractivo.'

Por su parte, la Sra. Black había elegido para tomar el té con Evy, _"la habitación más discreta de la casa"_ un impresionante salón en el que perfectamente hubiera cabido una sala de cine grande, de esas de las butacas escalonadas, con bar de palomitas incluido. Estaba adornada con cabezas de elfo cortadas, ya que como la Sra. Black la dijo a Evy, _"su familia seguía esa respetable costumbre"._ Y presidida por el árbol genealógico de los Black.

Lo primero que observó Evy es que los nombres de Alphard y Andrómeda, los familiares favoritos de Sirius, estaban desaparecidos del mapa. Pero no lo observó mucho tiempo.

'Supongo que vosotros, los hijos Muggles.' Evy captó el esfuerzo que supuso para la mujer no decir Sangre Sucia. 'No tenéis nada parecido a un árbol genealógico.'

'La verdad es que no.' Contestó Evy. Sobre todo porque los onzas no hacían mucho caso a la familia. De hecho cuando se aburrían se cambiaban de nombre y apellidos y se iban a vivir a otro sitio. Así no había forma de seguir el rastro familiar de nadie.' No somos tan ordenados.'

'Sí, verás.' La mujer tomo un sorbo de té e hizo un esfuerzo por sonar maternal. '¿Tus padres trabajaban para National Geographic?'

'Sí, de hecho eran zoólogos.' Contestó Evy.

'Entonces supongo que debes de saber de animales.' No esperó a que Evy asintiera. 'Sabrás que en la selva hay animales con rayas, como las cebras, y animales con manchas, como los leopardos. Unos no se mezclan con los otros.' La verdad q de bichos con manchas Evy sabía bastante. 'Pues mi querida Evelyn, nosotros los Black, somos rallas y **TU** eres una mancha.'

La Sra. Black hizo una pausa para que la información calara en la mente de Evy, que seguramente por no ser de sangre limpia iría más lenta de lo normal. Pero hacía tres horas que Evy había procesado la información y estaba distraída con algo nuevo.

_"Qué curioso"_ Pensaba la onza _"Si esto fuera una película o una historia de ficción, ahora sería cuando me ofrecerían una cantidad exorbitante de dinero para que me alejara de Sirius"_

'¿Evelyn, qué te parecerían 300.000 G a cambio de que no vuelvas a ver a mi hijo?' _"Lo sabía. Mi vida es una historia de ficción. ¿Y por qué no me hicieron más alta?"_

'¿Qué?' Atino a decir Evy, con asombro. Más delante se recriminaría esa palabra. Ella que presumía de su ingenio y sólo había atinado a decir _"qué"._

'Supongo que no es bastante. ¿Qué tal 400.000? Seguro que es más dinero del que has visto en tu vida. Con él te podrías pagar los estudios en... Por ejemplo, Salem. O tal vez la escuela Mao Shan en China.' En realidad a la Sra. Black le daba igual donde se fuera aquella advenediza, mientras fuera lejos de su hijo, si actuaba rápido aún podía ofrecerle dos hijos como guerreros al Señor oscuro.

Pero algo no iba como ella pensaba. En concreto, Evy no era como ella pensaba. Superada al sorpresa inicial, Evy empezaba a experimentar otras sensaciones: la más importante la ira, por supuesto. Para empezar Evy no era pobre de verdad, era una pobre circunstancial, en cuanto cumpliera los 18 accedería a la herencia de sus padres, que era mucho mayor que 400.000 G. Para seguir...

'Señora.' Tuvo buen cuidado en decirlo de tal manera que a ella le quedara claro, que no la consideraba una señora, ni siquiera un ser humano. 'Si hay algo que pueda alejarme de Sirius, le aseguro que no es su asqueroso dinero.' Se levantó y lanzo una servilleta que tenía bordado el emblema de los Black contra la mesa de té sin apartar los ojos de la mujer. 'Por muy rica q sea, la aseguro que nunca tendrá dinero suficiente para comprarme.'

Y empezó a andar en dirección a la puerta bastante contenta consigo misma. Le había prometido a James, después de hacerle ir a un supermercado que estaba a mil kilómetros de su casa, que se iba a controlar y a portarse bien. Vamos que nada de ponerse a gritar como una histérica ni trasformarse en jaguar y descuartizar a nadie ni nada de nada. Y hasta ahora lo había cumplido, y eso que se lo habían puesto difícil. Pero ella había sabido imponerse a las circunstancias.

Entonces abrió la puerta... y se encontró con Sirius.

'¿Desde cuándo has escuchado?' Pregunto la chica con un susurro apenas audible. Sirius vio como detrás de la chica, su madre se recuperaba de la sorpresa y se interesaba por la conversación. Tal vez todo no estaba perdido aún.

'Desde que dijiste que tus padres eran zoólogos.' Admitió el chico hablando tan bajo como ella, tratando de que su madre no lo oyera.

La verdad, era que cualquier deseo de tener una pelea violenta con Evy se había evaporado después de oír como Evy rechazaba una pequeña montaña de dinero por él. Ahora deseaba más hacerla el amor por toda la casa, desde las alfombras del siglo XIV bordadas con hilos de oro, hasta las mesas de madera de ébano importadas, pasando por camas, cuartos de baño e incluso lámparas de araña.

El problema es que ahora estaba más cerca de lograr la discusión violenta que con tanto afán había buscado, que de lograr el sexo.

'¿Ah, sí? Y a que esperabas para entrar? A la pausa publicitaria?' A pesar de que Evy trato de controlarse, su voz había subido un par de decibelios. Tampoco dejó que Sirius contestara. 'Eres un verdadero hijo de puta.' Evy jamás había pronunciado esa frase con más sentimiento.

Observó que en el pasillo había una chimenea encendida con la bolsita de polvos Flu correspondiente. Naturalmente, estaba encendida en honor de Evy, la Sra. Black habría querido que ella se fuera con la mayor discreción posible. Sirius vio la dirección de su mirada y captó la gravedad del problema. No es que antes no lo hubiera captado, es que ahora lo veía enorme, en relieve y con rótulos luminosos.

'No es lo que piensas.' Dijo a la desesperada, tratando de agarrar el brazo de la Onza. Pero ella había previsto el movimiento y lo rechazó.

'¿Tu que sabes que estoy pensando?' Y antes de que pudiera detenerla, Evy dio el paso que la faltaba para entrar en la chimenea, tomar la bolsa de polvos Flu y gritar. 'Al valle de Godric.'

En cuanto Evy, llego a la casa de James, cortó un pequeño cable que conectaba la chimenea a la red Flu. Si Sirius quería seguirla que se lo currara porque por allí no podía ir.

'¿Ya han llegado los señores?' Puck apareció emocionado por cumplir cualquier orden por absurda que fuera que le dieran los chicos. 'Eres tú.' Pero al ver que era Evy, hasta sus orejas cayeron sin entusiasmo. La chica no le había caído bien desde nunca, Evy empezaba a sospechar que el elfo la consideraba una especie de puta ambiciosa. Claro, que por lo visto era una opinión bastante extendida por el lugar.

De pronto a Evy le entraron unas ganas inmensas de largarse de allí. Por lo que le habían dicho, Roma era genial en aquella época del año.

'Puck, tengo que irme con mi primo. ¿Me ayudarías hacer la maleta mientras yo voy a pedir un taxi?'

'Por supuesto.' Puck corrió como si fuera Speddy González en su prisa por cumplir esa orden de la chica. La primera vez que hacia el menor esfuerzo por complacerla.

Evy meneó la cabeza y bajo hasta una cabina de teléfono que había en la carretera, desde donde podría llamar a un taxi.

Entre tanto, Bell, Remus, Peter y James soportaban las quejas de Joy:

'No entiendo porqué me habéis interrumpido. ¡Si estaban todos fascinados! Estaba a punto de convertirlos en adeptos a la moda.'

'¿No le ibais a dar la medicación?' Pregunto Peter, harto de oírla. (NC: Cuándo te la den a ti para que no seas un capullo, capullo)

Entonces paso Sirius por allí, en dirección al garaje donde tenía la moto. No parecía muy contento.

'¿Las has encontrado?' Le gritó Bell en un curioso tono de angelito verdulero.

Pero Sirius la ignoro olímpicamente. Al poco rato oyeron el rugido del motor de la Harley.

'Esta bien, hagamos un análisis objetivo de la situación...' Bell trató de sonar alegre pero no la salió muy bien.

'La situación es que seguramente la madre de Sirius le ha encontrado las cosquillas a Evy, y luego Sirius habrá encontrado la forma de rematarla.' Mientras hablaba James se había puesto en pie. 'A estas alturas, Evy estará en casa haciendo las maletas ayudada por Puck, que tiene muchas ganas de que se vaya de casa. Y ahora yo tengo que ir a calmarla para evitar el desastre.'

'¿Por qué?' Pregunto Peter que no veía ningún problema en que Evy se fuera, la chica siempre le había puesto muy nervioso. Estaba convencido de que era un Gremli.

'Porque Sirius no superara esto sin ayuda de Evy, pedazo de cenutrio.' Soltó Joy, que llevaba un rato picada por eso de que quisieran medicarla.

'¿Pero adónde iba a ir, Vega?' Peter era el único de sus amigos que aún llamaba a Evy, Joy Y Lily por sus apellidos. Bell envidiaba ese honor. 'Por no tener, no tiene donde caerse muerta, mucho menos donde vivir.'

'La verdad es que ahora tiene pocas opciones.' Comento Bell. 'Con Joy no puede ir porque Snape no la traga. Conmigo tampoco porque mi madre...' Bell se detuvo antes de decir que tampoco, aunque todos lo sabían. 'No quiere visitas este verano. Solo la queda Lily.'

'Y Ethan.' Añadió Joy, después de conocer a ese hombre que era un cielo, en caso de apuro Joy hubiera recurrido a él el primero sin pensarlo ni media vez. 'Que esta en Roma.'

Remus y James cruzaron una mirada.

'Me voy para casa.' Dijo James.

'Te acompaño. Puede que necesites mi ayuda.' Se ofreció Remus. En principio James iba a rechazarlo, pero luego recordó que en caso de que la cosa estuviera realmente fea, Evy al final escucharía a Remus.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de sus amigos, que no tardaron demasiado en largarse de la recepción, y tomaron el autobús Noctámbulo hasta casa de James. Al bajar, James, se fijo en un extraño coche blanco con un letrero encima aparcado frente a la cabina de teléfono, en la carretera que estaba debajo de la colina.

'¡Que raro!' Comento el chico mirando el coche. 'Por aquí nunca paran coches.' James entro en la casa, pero Remus se quedó mirando el coche ya que él si sabía lo que era. Fue hacia el taxi.

Cuando James entró en la casa, se encontró con una violenta discusión entre Evy & Sirius. A James no le sorprendió demasiado: Sirius había buscado esa discusión toda la semana.

'Evy, por favor, cálmate.' Estaba diciendo Sirius. 'Hablemos un momento.'

'¿Hablar? Ahora quieres hablar? Llevas una maldita semana sin ni siquiera mirarme a la cara!' Gritó Evy con la voz temblando de furia. 'Y ha sido casi mejor, porque de cada 2 palabras que han salido de tu boca en ese tiempo, 5 eran para atacar a James o a Puck.'

'Pero Puck no se queja, Señor.' Puntualizó el elfo. James le hizo una seña para que se apartara del campo de minas. Puck obedeció.

'Y ahora quieres hablar.' Siguió Evy, como si el elfo no hubiera hablado. 'Pues mira, ahora a la que no le apetece hablar es a mi.'

'Evy, entiendo que no quieras hablar con él.' James intervino, trato de hacer que la chica se sentara en el sofá y soltara la maleta. Pero ella se negó a avanzar y aferró la maleta con fuerza. Pues bien, hablarían de pie. 'Pero habla conmigo, por favor. Dime que ha pasado.' Oyó que Remus llegaba y cerraba la puerta, Evy le miro un segundo, pero volvió a mirar a James.

'¿Qué que ha pasado? Lo sabes perfectamente, has estado aquí la última semana. Pero por si acaso te lo resumo.' Evy empezó a enumerar ayudándose con las manos. 'Me despidieron de mi trabajo, mi piso fue invadido por cucarachas, el padre de mi novio ha muerto y mi "querido" novio se ha pasado una semana ignorándome y ahora...'

'Como tu has dicho mi padre había muerto.' Intervino Sirius molesto por la alusión a su persona. 'Perdona por no haber tenido tiempo de atender tus delicados sentimientos.'

'Sirius.' Le advirtió Remus. Evy miró un segundo a Sirius fuera de sí, de hecho James sólo había visto a una chica más furiosa en su vida: a su ex novia Lily.

'Ahora la pedazo puta de la madre de este.' Evy señaló a Sirius que estaba cruzado de brazos enfurruñado pero interesado en saber qué la había hecho para que se enfadara tanto. 'Me acaba de ofrecer un pastón para que me largue de la vida del idiota de su hijo.'

'¿Y lo has cogido?' Pregunto James totalmente escandalizado. Puck hizo un ruido que sonaba a _"me lo esperaba"_. Remus arrugó la frente. Y Sirius empezó a entender cual fue su error, el mismo que había cometido James, ya que cuando el moreno de pelo revuelto hizo esa pregunta, la cara de Evy pareció haber recibido un golpe.

'No.' Evy se soltó de James y se encaró con los dos amigos a la vez, retrocediendo un paso. 'Al contrario, que lo que tu, tu amigo y tu elfo pensáis de mi, no me vendo tan fácilmente.'

'Ey, que yo en ningún momento he dicho nada de eso.' Protesto Sirius.

'¡Pero lo pensaste!' Evy apartó a James de la trayectoria para poder discutir con Sirius tranquilamente. 'De lo contrario no te hubieras quedado escuchando tras la puerta, para ver que respondía. Si no hubieras tenido dudas al respecto habrías entrado nada más hacerme ella la oferta.' Como aquello era lo bastante cierto, como para que no hubiera réplicas, los dos animagos se callaron. 'Que me ignores ye me cabrea bastante, pero que encima tengas tan baja opinión de mi hace que desee no respirar ni en tu misma atmósfera.' Hizo una pausa para ver si alguien decía algo, como vio que no iba a ser así. 'Si eso es todo, tengo un taxi esperando para ir al aeropuerto. Decidle a Joy que la mandaré una postal de Roma.' Y arrastrando su maleta de ruedas, fue hacia la puerta, que Remus mantenía bloqueada.

'De hecho no tienes un taxi en la puerta.' La corrigió el licántropo sin moverse de dónde estaba. 'Le he pagado la carrera y le he dicho que habías cambiado de idea.'

Remus sostuvo la mirada de Evy un buen rato, bastante tranquilo, teniendo en cuenta que sospechaba que la Onza calculaba si la daría tiempo a volverse jaguar y descuartizar a Remus antes de que Sirius se trasformara en perro y James en... lo que sea que se trasformara, y lo evitaran.

Remus decidió ser más osado aún. Arrebato la maleta a la joven, ignorando sus protestas, y la llevo arrastras al sofá donde la obligo a sentarse. Le pareció un milagro haber salido de eso con solo tres arañazos y ningún zarpazo. James y Sirius se acercaron por si tenían que intervenir. Puck tb parecía a la espera de los acontecimientos.

'Evy, haz el favor de calmarte.' Remus se sentó enfrente de ella, en una mesa que en realidad servía para apoyar los pies.

'No me da la gana.' Respondió ella furiosa.

'Pues al menos dime si puedo hacer algo para que te quedes aquí. – Insistió Remus empezando a notar cierta frustración.' Venga seguro que hay algo que quieres y que te calmaría.

'Sí.' Admitió Evy al cabo de unos segundos. Los 3 chicos empezaron a sentir que iban a alguna parte. 'Irme de aquí.' Dirección equivocada.

'Eso no va a poder ser, así que busca otra cosa.' La pregunta que rondaba la mente de Remus ahora, era ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan amable? Por qué me metí en este lío?

'Quiero que esos 3 se vayan.' Evy señaló a James, Sirius y Puck, pero no se volvió a mirarlos. Remus les miró suplicante, estaba seguro de poder lograr que se calmara y se quedara si los dejaban un rato a solas.

Por una vez Sirius parecía tranquilo, en fin, el animago no soltó una frase estilo: _"pues si se quiere ir que se vaya"_ como hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales. Si no que salió andando sumisamente por la puerta. James, que sabía que si quería que Sirius volviera a la normalidad, necesitaría a Evy, también salió. Como Puck no quería quedarse a solas con un licántropo y una onza, tb salió de allí.

Estuvieron un rato sentados en el porche sin hablar. Menos Puck, que aprovechó para descolgar la ropa tendida. Al final, Sirius habló.

'Siento como me he portado las dos últimas semanas.' Dijo el joven de ojos grises con tono arrepentido.

'Estabas en tu derecho.' James le resto importancia con un gesto. 'Tu padre ha muerto es normal que te comportarás como...'

'Un cabrón sádico y desquiciado.' Concluyo Sirius.

'Si.' Confirmo James. Sirius le lanzo una mirada herida, ya que esperaba que James le dijera que no era así. Al final sonrieron los dos. 'La verdad es que encontraste la mejor forma de hacernos daño a todos. Yo con los gritos que le soltabas a Puck, me hubiera podido manejar bien, mejor que con las borderías; Evy, esas borderías te las hubiera cortado de raíz si hubieran sido para ella y Puck si le hubieses ignorado, se habría quedado tan pancho.'

'No lo hacía aposta.' James le miro escéptico. 'Vale, si lo hacia aposta. Pero lo único que quería es que alguno se peleara conmigo. Una discusión de verdad, que me dejara sacar lo que llevaba dentro... Y ahora que lo tengo no la quiero.'

'Seguro que Remus logra calmarla.' Dijo James confiado.

'Sólo por curiosidad, Sr. Black...' Empezó Puck con timidez.

'Te he dicho que me llames Sirius.' Señalo el aludido.

'Pues Sr. Sirius. ¿Cuánto dinero rechazo la Srta. Vega?'

'Creo que 500 mil.' Los ojos del elfo se abrieron tanto que alcanzaron el tamaño de balones de fútbol. Aquello era una pasta. James silbó.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y ambos se levantaron ansiosos para ver a Remus que salía con un par de hojas llenas con la letra infantil y redonda de Evy. Puck tb se acercó.

'¿Cómo ha ido?' Preguntaron los dos como si Remus fuera un médico que saliera de una complicada operación quirúrgica y ellos quisieran saber los resultados cuando antes.

'Se queda.' Los tres respiraron con alivio. 'Pero con condiciones.' Volvieron a ponerse tensos. 'Para ti, James, quiere que vayas al supermercado de la semana pasada y le compres todo lo que viene en esta lista.' Remus le entregó una de las hojas. 'Y ha hecho especial hincapié en que pagues en la caja 17.'

'¡Pero que manía tiene con esa caja!' James aparto los ojos castaños de la lista. '¿Por qué tiene que ser esa caja, exactamente?'

'A mi tb me parece extraño.' Confeso Remus. 'Pero tc entiendo para que quiere mortadela con dibujos de Pikachu y Nocilla de tres sabores.' Ahí Remus compuso la clásica cara que ponen los hombres para expresar que no entienden a las mujeres, aunque parezca que sí. 'Para Puck, dice que si no te importa darla un masaje como el del otro día.'

'Puck, lo hará encantado.' Desde que oyó la cantidad de dinero que había rechazado la onza, su opinión sobre ella había mejorado bastante.

Finalmente, Remus se volvió hacia Sirius, que aguardaba impaciente su encargo. Y es que no había nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer para lograr el perdón de Evy: iría hasta la Antartida para llevarla un pedazo de hielo, a las entrañas de la tierra a buscarle un diamante, a Júpiter a buscarla una roca volcánica... Lo que quisiera.

Sirius, creo que te va a costar más que a los otros. – Al oírlo la sonrisa deslumbrante de Sirius, se puso mustia hasta quedar como esas caras tristes. Vamos que paso de :-) a :-(. '¿Por qué no acompañas a James con la moto al supermercado? Igual mientras se la pasa.' Sugirió Remus tratando de animarlo.

'Es cierto.' Se animo Sirius de nuevo. 'Además allí podré comprarle un regalo enorme, y con él seguro que me perdona.'

'¡NO!' Exclamaron James & Remus categóricamente.

'Sirius, escucha esto con atención.' Remus habló como habla la policía a la gente que esta en lo alto de una cornisa amenazando con lanzarse al vacío. 'Bajo ningún concepto, intentes solucionar esto con regalos. Te recuerdo que la raíz del problema se encuentra en el dinero.'

'Tendrás que usar tu ingenio.' Apoyó James.

'Ya.' Sirius seguía pensativo. 'Bueno, supongo que por el camino se me ocurrirá algo.' Se volvió hacia James. '¿Nos vamos?'

'Sí.' James se volvió hacia Remus. '¿Quieres venir?'

'No, me voy a casa. Mi madre se queja de que desde que tengo novia casi no me ve el pelo.' Remus se volvió hacia Sirius. 'Suerte.'

&·&·&·&

'¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!' Anunció Joy desde la puerta del despacho donde Snape se dedicaba a hacer cuentas, "ayudado" por su amigo Rosier.

"Ayudado" porque Rosier se dedicaba a jugar al baloncesto con pergaminos arrugados y una papelera, superando el record mundial de más canastas falladas en dicha especialidad.

'¿Cómo esta ese Black que sale con tu amiga?' No es que a Snape le importara realmente, pero había aprendido la lección. Cuando Joy volvió del entierro, y Snape no pregunto siquiera por el chico, su novia le había pegado una bronca de impresión y le había dejado sin... postre hasta la fecha.

'Su padre ha muerto. ¿Como estarías tú?' Contestó Joy, sin moverse de la puerta.

'Aliviado. Igual que tú.' Snape no levantó sus enigmáticos ojos negros del pergamino donde hacia cuentas.

'Supongo.' Admitió Joy. 'Si te soy sincera me preocupa más Evy, no sé si a estas alturas estará aún en casa de James o en un vuelo camino de Roma.'

'¡Espera!' Intervino Rosier. '¿El bombón de tu amiga esta libre? – La respuesta de Joy fue una mirada desagradable. 'Vale, ya me callo.'

'De todas formas, te recuerdo que a tu padre no le vas a ver en mucho tiempo.' Señalo Joy.

'Sí, fue una suerte que circulando borracho se chocara con Lucius Malfoy, y le mandaran a la cárcel por tiempo indefinido a la espera de juicio. ¿Verdad, Sev?' Comento Rosier con un tono irónico. El aludido le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Rosier cerro el pico.

'Sí fue una suerte.' Aunque Snape sabía que no tenía nada que ver con la suerte. Eran pequeños favores, que hacía el señor Tenebroso y que antes o después tenías que pagar.

'¿Y qué tal van las cuentas?' Joy al fin entro en la habitación, se puso tras la silla donde su novio estaba sentado, le abrazo, le beso en la mejilla y miro el pergamino de las cuentas.

'Fatal.' Snape dejo caer la pluma sobre el pergamino y se llevo las manos a la cara con gesto desesperado. Luego volvió a mirar el pergamino, como si ese gesto que acababa de hacer pudiera lograr que el resultado de las cuentas cambiara. 'Con el dinero de que disponemos, no podemos mantener esta casa.'

'Te lo dije.' Suspiro Joy, feliz por haber acertado, pero triste por tener razón. 'Si nos trasladamos a un apartamento y vendemos la casa, iremos mejor de dinero.'

'Es verdad.' Admitió Snape. La verdad es que fue un palo duro para él estar haciendo cuentas durante cuatro horas para llegar a la misma conclusión que su novia llego en cuatro segundos.

'En el Profeta he visto un par de anuncios de pisos que parecían estar bien.' Joy dejo caer el periódico sobre la mesa. 'Son de tres habitaciones, con lo que es perfecto. Una para tu madre, otra para nosotros y la tercera para mi ropa.' Snape parpadeó por el reparto de habitaciones.

'Mejor comprarlo de cuatro habitaciones.' Intervino Rosier. 'Que así me puedo pasar yo de vez en cuando.'

'Tres estará bien.' Decidieron Joy & Snape tras intercambiar una mirada.

'Pues mañana nos ponemos a ello.' Concluyo Snape. Joy sonrió. Impaciente por ir de compras.

&·&·&·&·&

Por su parte, Sirius acababa de aparcar en el aparcamiento exterior del centro comercial, enfrente había un parquecillo. Por desgracia, aún no se le había ocurrido nada para hacer que Evy le perdonara y eso no era normal, sabía que contra más tiempo la dejará más difícil sería que ella le perdonara. Para colmo el maldito parque estaba lleno de parejitas acarameladas. ¿Por qué cuando te van mal las cosas en el terreno amoroso a tu alrededor sólo hay parejas felices?

Pero entonces se fijo en que en el parque había más que parejas felices... Y le vino la inspiración.

'James.' Cuando el aludido se dio la vuelta, Sirius le lanzó las llaves de la moto. El moreno de pelo revuelto las cazo al vuelo y le miro sin entender. 'Voy a comprar un par de cosas en el parque y vuelvo a casa en el autobús noctámbulo. Creo que sé como hacer que Evy me perdone.'

'¿Seguro?' James le miro con recelo. 'Mira, que igual lo empeoras.'

'Tranquilo, funcionara.' Aseguro Sirius tan confiado que James no quiso quitarle la razón.

En cuanto James se quedo solo, entro en el centro comercial y fue directo al supermercado. La otra vez tardó una eternidad en encontrar las cosas, pero esta vez, como ya sabía donde estaban, esperaba tardar menos.

Pero James ignoraba una cosa: si tu vas una semana determinada a un supermercado las cosas estarán en un sitio. Pero si vas la semana siguiente, esas mismas cosas, lo más probable, es que estén en un lugar completamente distinto. Y no preguntes a los empleados, ellos con suerte, te dirán la ubicación de cinco semanas antes.

Así le paso a James, habían cambiado de sitio las neveras de los yogures, y nadie parecía saber donde estaban. Cuando James ya había hablado con tantas chicas de los yogures Bio, que se sentía José Coronado, apareció un chico de pelo castaño con tupé, ojos avellana y un serio problema de acne, que según su placa se llamaba David Mulder, que le indicó donde estaban las neveras.

Una vez cogidos los yogures, sólo le quedaba un encargo por cumplir: pagar en la caja 17. No entendía porqué Evy quería que pagara en esa caja en concreto, pero aquel día estaba abierta y decidió averiguarlo.

Lo primero que podía decir de esa caja era que tenía la fila más larga. Tanto es así, que el bueno de David, dijo que James era el último que podía pagar allí. Los que estaban detrás de él, se fueron apesadumbrados sin dejar de repetir: no es justo.

Entonces James se percató de otro detalle: la fila estaba compuesta exclusivamente por hombres. Todos de la edad de James. Todos vestidos más para ir de ligue a una discoteca que a hacer la compra. Lo único que se le ocurría era que la cajera estuviera buena. James trató de comprobarlo, pero no vio mucho.

Tuvo que esperar hasta llegar a la caja en sí, y ver a la cajera en persona. ¡Y claro que era guapa! Una belleza pelirroja de ojos verdes, cuerpo de infarto que ni siquiera el horrible uniforme lograba estropear.

'Buenas tardes.' La chica alzó la cara con la sonrisa mecánica que dedicaba a todos los clientes, pero se la quedo congelada al ver a James.

'Hola Lily.' Sí, la chica de la caja 17 era la ex novia de James, Lily Evans en persona.

Y James ya sabía porqué Evy tenía tanto interés en que él pagara en esa caja en concreto.

* * *

Antes de hablaros del próximo capítulo, hay una cosa que realmente me gustaría saber. ¿Esperabais que la cajera de la caja 17 fuera Lily? Supongo que muchos sí, porque me veis venir ya, o no, igual fue una sorpresa, pero realmente me gustaría saberlo, así que si sois tan amables de dejar un RR y decírmelo os lo agradecería mucho, subiendo por ejemplo antes el siguiente capítulo. 

Pasando al siguiente capítulo, pues en este han quedado cuatro cosas en vilo:

1) ¿Cómo pudo la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts terminar trabajando de cajera en un supermercado? No es que haya nada malo en ello, es que es un salto bastante grande. Pues en el siguiente capítulo lo descubriremos.

2) ¿Conseguirá Sirius que Evy le perdone con la genial idea que ha tenido en el parque? (SIIIIII, es decir, ya lo veréis)

3) La gran catástrofe: Snape & Joy buscarán casa "ayudados" por Rosier.

4) Descubriremos el nombre de la vampira del funeral. Su historia entera saldrá pero más adelante. Entre tanto, me encantará oír vuestras teorías al respecto. ;)

Y con esto creo que no tenéis excusa para no dejar RR, ya que por falta de cosas sobre las que opinar no es. Falta de tiempo, vamos, si habéis leído esto que os habrá llevado un rato largo, creo que tenéis tiempo para dejar un _"Hola, me esperaba lo de Lily. Creo que la vampira del funeral es la madre biológica de la pelirroja que en verdad es hermana de Sirius, Hasta pronto._" Yo no he tardado ni un minuto en escribir esa frase, y eso que he tenido que retroceder para quitar rallajos rojos. Igual os lleva 3, por eso de que hay que descargar la página, pero que no creo que os cueste tanto.

En fin, que ya veremos cuanto tarda en salir el 3, creo que no mucho, porque ahora mismo estoy a la mitad, así que dependerá de vuestro grado de interés que se mide en RR, por cierto.

Un beso y hasta pronto.

CarlaGray.

Orgullosa Lupina, miembro de la orden Siriusana Hija política de Veronika, hermana adoptiva de Mya & Maru Malfoy, tía de Azi Black, paciente de Serenity, emperatriz consorte de Alon. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Pariente en potencia de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 11 de Mey. (Interesadas en robar bancos, huevos faberge o casinos,dejen RR con su curriculum.)

Aclaración: La vampiresa del funeral no es la madre biológica de Lily y desde luego ella y Sirius no son hermanos. Sólo os ponía un ejemplo.


	3. La chica de la caja 17

Hola, hola. Me prometi a mi misma que cuando la cosa esta marcara que llevaba 50 RR en el fict subía el nuevo capítulo, pero como una servidora no tiene palabra ni consigo misma, pues con 43 me vale. Una cosa que me ha puesto muy contenta, aparte de lo deprisa que habéis reaccionado, es que la mayoría captasteis lo de que Lily era la cajera. Eso significa que estáis despiertos, cosa que os será muy útil para cazar mis giros extraños. Pero que tampoco os echéis muchas flores que anda que no di pistas. De la vampiresa no os pienso hablar hasta su momento así que me insistáis. Pero vamos, que si no nos eternizamos y vosotros estáis aquí para leer un capi:

Lily Granger Potter: Hola, felicidades por lo de Lily, aunque estaba fácil. Tu lo que quieres es que Sirius no sea hijo de la pedazo arpía esa, que te veo venir. A ver, alma de melocotón, Lily y Sirius no son hermanos ni nada extraño, y Lily no es hija de la vampiresa, a su madre estás a punto de conocerla y, bueno... La verdad es que es un punto. Will va a tardar un rato en salir, me parece que hasta el 5 nada. ¿Pero cómo os puede gustar Rosier? Todavía lo de Snape lo entiendo, pero lo de Rosier... En fin, te mando un beso hasta Sevilla.

Lucemvicuna. ¡Sí, sorprendí a alguien! Es que casi todas me acertasteis lo de Lily y empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el toque. No, corazón de amapola, Lily no es un vampiro, y no tiene hermanas que lo sean, aunque Petunia... Podría serlo, mira. No es que a Adrien no le gusten sus amigas, le tiene tirria a Evy, solamente, que yo sepa de Joy y Lily no dice nada.

LILY – EVANS: Hola, sí ya sé quien eres, supongo que mi odiada Némesis, y yo sí sabía lo que significa esa palabra, se lo iba a explicar yo a Anto, peor como ya lo hiciste tu tan "amablemente" una cosa menos de la que encargarme. Espero que no te importe que te responda aquí, que tengo más espacio, aunque en HA te mandaré un "cordial" saludo. Y si te importa, la verdad es que me da igual. Yendo al tema, primero de todo me tendrás que explicar porque eres mi Némesis, o yo soy la tuya, es que entre tus desvaríos con tus múltiples personalidades y sobre mis personajes no fui capaz de encontrar la respuesta. Piensa que si me convences te añado a la firma. Aunque eso fijo que te da igual. Te digo que no sé porque somos opuestas, si tenemos opiniones bastante similares: nos encantan los ficts de Henar, no queremos que Bell este con Remus, adoramos a Joy y Yeye... Vale, diferimos un poco en lo de Lily, (¿Gracita Morales en cine de barrio? Cielo, si la tal Kykio te vuelve a ofrecer un yogur no te lo comas, que fijo que esta caducado.) Por cierto, en tu plan de matarme e irte al infierno a torturar a Kykio veo un pequeño fallo: creo que no has pensado en que yo también estaré por ahí abajo, puedo ser bastante reconrosa y vengativa y tendré el tiempo libre necesario para "tenerte ocupada". En resumen, que haber si la que termina siendo torturada por toda la eternidad eres tú y no Kykio. "La destrucción es el primer paso hacia el renacimiento" Querías que te tradujera esta frase al cristianismo, creo que quiere decir, que si te lo cargas todo, luego lo puedes reconstruir de nuevo. ¿Dices que lo sacaste de Evangelion? Seguro que no fue el lema de George Bush para invadir Irak? Y más o menos, eso es todo. Porque como me meta con los personajes no terminamos en la vida. Sólo 2 cosas más: lo de Snape, sí, es un mortifago, pero es que tiene que serlo, y aún así, yo sigo sin saber odiarlo. No me sale. La segunda es que te aseguro que la pareja Bell y Remus no terminan juntos. Garantizado. (Pero no sé lo digas a nadie.) Sayonara mi loca Némesis.

AnnaTB: Sí, la verdad es que el interés por parte de Evy era bastante mosqueante. Coincido contigo respecto a la madre de Sirius: vaya guarra. Menos mal que nuestro niño salió al padre. Chao.

Potterbefevans90: Por favor, ponte las sandalias y nada de quitarse sombreros. Los estriptease que los hagan los chicos. Sí, que era Lily la cajera estaba claro. (Eso de que todos los supierais me esta deprimiendo, me siento tan predecible. Gracias por escribir. Besos.

Ginny84: Hola, guapa. Vale, culpable, lo de la madre de Sirius lo saque de George de la Jungla. Es que a la madre de Sirius me la imagino estilo madre de Úrsula, y claro, se me coló. ¿Sabes que pasa? Que vampiresa no me suena bien, pero "vampira" la cosa esta me da error o me lo autocorrige. También veras muchas veces que digo vampiro, aunque sea una chica. sigue siendo lo que mejor me suena. ¿Tu grupo es el mismo que el de Lady Angelina? Es que ella también me dijo que me pasara por allí y que si podía publicar allí. Dime como encontrarlo y me pasaré cuando tenga un hueco. Un besote.

Aloromora: Me gusta que te gustara el capítulo. Uf, la verdad es que no sé como James no se dio cuenta porque todas vosotras lo dedujisteis rápido. Sí, Sirius se pasó bastante, aunque de cachorro arrepentido esta muy mono. Un besuqui.

Tsubasa Malfoy: Tranquila, por lo del RR, de verdad que no hace falta que me deis explicaciones, parece que os impongo más que la McGonagall. Tienes razón con Sirius se puede llegar a entender que estuviese algo desquiciado por lo del padre, pero llego a unos extremos... Me gusta que te guste. Chaos.

Xio: Sí! Alguien que se sorprendió! Lo siento, pensaba que había perdido la facultad de sorprender a la gente. Sí, lo del dinero es de George de la Jungla, aunque mezclado con una película llamada Sabrina y... Pero el guión es de George de la Jungla. Un beso.

Zelinair: Oh, vaya, siento que se te terminaran las vacaciones. Nada, ya no tienes que esperar más, 11 RR más y tus dudas serán despejadas. Besos.

Ivy Potter Black¿Antes de nada, te han echado de las prácitcas o aún curras allí? Seguro que te fue mejor de lo que piensas. Hablando del fict, seguro que no confundes a la madre de Bell con la de Sirius? Aunque con el toque que tiene Evy para las madres, cualquiera de las dos la trata fatal. Un besazo.

Laura P.E. Hola, si me has dejado algún RR, por lo menos tu nombre me suena y eso quiere decir algo. Me alegra haberte despistado con lo de la vampiresa, ya que con Lily no logre hacerlo. Disfruta el capítulo.

Keikleen. ¡No te metas con los que no vieron venir lo de Lily! Con la ilusión que me hace ser impredecible para algunas personas... Yo tampoco tendría para empezar con el dinero que la ofrecieron a Evy, es una miseria, sobretodo porque no tienes dinero para el billete de vuelta junto a Sirius cuando lo extrañes hasta morir. Mil besos.

Dimebonitareina. ¿La vampiresa tía de Lily? Pos va a ser que no. Pero gracias por jugar. De Bell no me digas ya más nada, como me empiece a dar muchos problemas me la cargo y digo que la vecina de Harry es una prima Squib que se llamaba igual. Solucionado. . Besos.

Iraty Rowling: Bien por ti, también lo sacaste. Ya veremos que dicen y hacen esos dos. ¿Alma de fresón mía, no te parece un poco cursi lo de los globos? Bonito sería la verdad, pero un poco cursi para Sirius. En cuanto a Joy y Snape, bueno, al menos son divertidos. No sé, a mi me gusta esa pareja. Aunque están condenados a no estar juntos. Besos.

Carolina T: Hola. 1. Siento haberte disgustado con lo de Lily y James. 2. ¿Quién es Tiberius? 3. Otra que vio venir lo de Lily. 4. ¿En serio, quién es Tiberius?

Made: A mi tb me da pena Siriusm pobrecito mío. Lo de Crouch vas a tardar en saberlo pero entre tanto vas a estar tan entretenida que no te dará tiempo a pensarlo. Besines.

Dany Black: Supongo que después del susto que se ha llevado con Evy, Sirius será mucho más majo de ahora en adelante. También odio a la madre de Sirius.

Hikari Katsuragi: Hola, me alegro que te guste. ¿Así que crees que la vampiresa tiene que ver con Evy? Pues no eres la única que lo cree... Besos. PDTA: si soy, española. De aquí, de Madrid, para más señas.

Antiope Black (1) Me alegra que te gustara el principio, sé de gente que lo encuentra aburrido, por eso me alegro de que te guste . Sí, es una pena lo de Toliman.

Antiope Black: Tienes razón con la madre de Sirius, lo es y con todas las letras además. ¿Crees que he tardado mucho en actualizar? Un besote.

Adrea Black: No me lo puedo creer, regresaste. (Un coro de borrachos sale a cantar el aleluya, desafinando bastante.) Ya, vale, silencio por favor. En, fin ya veo que has estado ocupada, vaya vida intensa que llevas. Bueno, yendo al RR en sí, dices que te extraño la actitud huidiza de Lily, pos no sé, yo creo que si te van a dar una mala noticia, tiendes a practicar el escapismo. En cuanto a Petunia, yo más que arisca diría que es borde de narices, pero es genial que ninguna de las dos sea tan hipócrita como para fingir que se importan. Se llevan mal, y punto. Ya me figuraba que a ti el 1 no te iba a entusiasmar, pero para arrancar los ficts suelo tirar de los personajes que me resultan más fáciles escribir, y en este caso son Evy y Joy. Y lo de matar a alguien más... De momento a nadie. Ya avisaré de las malas noticias para que os mentaliceis. La verdad es que Sirius se paso bastante: mira que ser tan cruel y capullo con sus amigos que no tienen culpa de nada... Hablando de las fallas: estuve en las de Gandía. Super chulas. Y eso que a mi los petardos me dan mucho miedo... Besos de torrijas.

Steffy Potter. ¿Te mencioné que me encanta que te encante mi fict? Me alegra haberte sorprendido con lo de Lily, aunque creo que la pelirroja también se sorprendió de ver a James allí. ¿De verdad que nunca habías leído una vampiresa en los ficts? Oô Seguro que la has leído pero no te acuerdas. Chao.

K-rmen: Gracias por perdonarme lo del padre de Sirius, a mi no me gusto matarlo, pobrecito mío. Tienes razón, lo mejor de todo esto será la reacción de la pelirroja, con el carácter que tiene y en un lugar con tantas cosas que lanzar a la cabeza de James. Tranquila, creo que la idea de Sirius dará resultado. Abrazos.

Padma Patil Naberrie: Me alegra verte de vuelta, la verdad es que te extrañaba. Me alegra que te este gustando lo poco que has leído de esta historia. Muakis.

Bars9: Guachas gracias, guapetona. Suerte con lo de escribir y actualizar en este siglo.

Lady Angelina: Bueno, bueno, menuda oferta... ¿Cómo lo haríamos? Te lo tendría que mandar o lo copiarías y pegarías de Te lo digo porque una vez lo intenté subir en un amago de grupo que montamos una amiga y yo y no había manera, ocupa más de 6MB que es el máximo que tienes para subir en grupos. Por lo menos era lo que te dejaban antes. De todas maneras mi mail es correodekarla69, en Hotmail. Te escribo y hablamos más tranquilas. Besos.

Pues ya con todos los mensajes contestados vamos al nuevo capítulo, CarlaGrey Pictures se complace en presentar un nuevo capítulo de esta producción.

**Por amor al arte 3.**

**La chica de la caja 17.**

Para entender cómo Lily terminó sentada en esa caja 17, la tarde del funeral del padre de Sirius, tenemos que retroceder un mes en el tiempo.

A la época en que Lily se pasaba el tiempo encerrada en su cuarto, escuchando canciones deprimentes de Amaral, (sin ti no soy nada, Te necesito, toda la noche en la calle... Bueno, esa no era deprimente, pero la gustaba bastante), tumbada en la cama y preguntándose qué diablos le había dicho Crouch a su James, para que ya no quisiera ser su James.

Pero un día alguien rompió su monotonía llamando a la puerta. Hasta entonces nadie la había molestado: su madre, había recaído en la bebida tras una breve reconciliación con el padre de Lily, que había terminado largándose con su nueva secretaria a Ibiza y su hermana trabajaba de secretaria en una empresa de taladros, Grunning o algo así. Resumiendo, que la llamada a la puerta era lo bastante insólita como para que Lily quitara la música, se levantara de la cama y abriera la puerta.

'Tenemos problemas anormal. – Anunció su hermana Petunia, entrando en la habitación de Lily.

'¿Y me lo dices a mi? – Que Lily se asombrara no tenía nada de extraño: en caso de que Petunia tuviera problemas, pedirle ayuda a Lily sería lo último que haría en el planeta. - ¿Qué pasa?

'Han detenido a mama esta mañana. – Petunia estaba en la habitación de su hermana con los brazos encogidos procurando no tocar nada. No fuera a ser que la anormalidad de Lily fuera contagiosa. – Por escándalo público.

'¿Otra vez? – Lily logró con gran esfuerzo reprimir la carcajada.

Su madre tenía como unos setenta millones de denuncias por escándalo público. Verbena, así se llamaba la buena mujer, decía que cuando bebía oía voces, voces que la decían: _"Desnúdate, Verbena, eres demasiado bella para ocultarlo al mundo."_ Y claro, Verbena, obedecía.

Se iba a un lugar discreto, como Trafalgar Square, las casas del parlamento, la abadía de Westmisnter... y allí que se desnudaba. Lily estaba casi segura, de que no había un solo hogar en Japón en que no hubiera una fotografía de su madre desnuda para ilustrar lo desvergonzadas que son las mujeres europeas.

'Sí, pero esta vez ha sido peor. – Si uno miraba a Petunia con atención se daba cuenta que ella tb estaba a punto de reír, pero no podía permitirse demostrar que sentía algo por su familia que no fuera vergüenza ajena. – Se ha colado en el Palacio de Bukingham, se ha metido en la habitación del príncipe Carlos y se ha puesto a bailar desnuda para él.

Lily miró a su hermana estupefacta tratando de decidir si Petunia bromeaba. Luego recordó que su hermana carecía de sentido del humor, así que hablaba en serio. Y por primera vez en varios días, Lily se puso a reír como loca.

'¡No tiene gracia! – La riño Petunia, molesta porque ella iba a terminar por reír tb, pero Lily al fin se controlo.

'¿Y hubo suerte? – Pregunto Lily.

'No, ya te he dicho que la han detenido. – Contestó Petunia sin entender la pregunta.

'Quiero decir, si se ligo al príncipe Carlos. – Petunia no contestó. – Vamos, no pongas esa cara de muermo. Como si a ti no te gustara la idea de ser princesa de Inglaterra. – A su pesar Petunia tenía que admitir que la gustaba bastante la idea. Viendo que su hermana no tenía ganas de bromear Lily se puso seria. - ¿Cuánto tiempo estará ingresada esta vez?

'Ese es el problema. De nuevo dice que quiere tomarse su desintoxicación en serio. – Petunia hizo una mueca desdeñosa, si la hubieran dado un penique por cada vez que su madre las había dicho eso, Petunia no se hubiera tenido que liar con el hijo del dueño de la empresa de taladros para disponer de efectivo. – Y ha escogido una clínica muy cara, donde van los famosos. Por lo visto allí esta Madonna.

'Bueno, igual con ella si tiene suerte... – Trato de bromear Lily para que su hermana se relajara, pero decidió dejarlo por imposible. - ¿Cuánto nos va a costar esta vez?

'Mil libras. – Contestó Petunia. Lily silbó. Era mucho dinero. – Podemos pagarlo a plazos, pero con mi sueldo de secretaria no llego para pagar los plazos y mantener la casa y ese que dice ser nuestro padre, se niega a ayudarnos.

'¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó Lily tan emocionada como Arquímedes cuando salió de la tina donde se bañaba desnudo después de descubrir su famoso principio. – Demanda a tu empresa por acoso sexual y conseguiremos el dinero.

'¿Qué? – Pregunto Petunia. Fue la última palabra que logró articular en una hora larga.

'Vamos, no pongas esa cara de pasmo que no es una idea tan descabellada. – Siguió Lily segura de haber encontrado la solución a todos sus problemas. – Puedes decir que el hijo del dueño, Vernon Dursley, te amenazó con dejarte sin empleo si no salías con él, cosa que, por cierto, yo no tengo tan claro que no ocurriera, porque si no, no entiendo que haces con él. El caso es que ni siquiera creo que tengamos que ir a juicio, la mayoría de las empresas pagan para ahorrarse el escándalo. ¿Qué te parece? – Petunia no contesto, lo que permitió a Lily unos segundos para meditar su idea. – Hombre, inconvenientes tiene, lo admito. Igual te despiden y te quedas sin novio, pero seguro que con la pasta que nos dan podemos pagarle la clínica a mami y de paso tu te haces un lifting o algo por el estilo y cazarías a uno mejor en un periquete. ¿Qué opinas?

En vez de contestar, Petunia salió de la habitación. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que la anormal podría ayudarla realmente?

Vista la (incomprensible) falta de entusiasmo de su hermana mayor por la idea de la demanda de acoso sexual, Lily tuvo que pasar al plan B, es decir, buscar trabajo. Lo cual resulto ser un problema, dado que necesitaba dinero Muggle, busco trabajo en el mundo Muggle, donde casi todos los trabajos requerían experiencia previa. Experiencia que Lily no tenía y que no podía conseguir dado que nadie la daba trabajo por no tener experiencia.

Después de varias entrevistas de trabajo, a cuál más desastrosa, Lily decidió embellecer su currículo. Por ejemplo, al verano que paso en un campamento infectado de mosquitos lo llamo _"experiencias en el área de trasfusión de sangre"_. Al día que le sacó un diente de leche a un niño de un puñetazo lo calificó como _"jornada práctica de odontología"._ A cuando cogió a dos compañeras de la escuela y las dejó durmiendo en el lago con dos colchonetas para que no se ahogaran lo llamo _"organizar cruceros"._ Y finalmente, a cuando ayudo a Joy & Evy a organizar una subasta de solteros lo etiquetó como _"Curso práctico de Merchandaising",_ omitió el detalle de que dimitió.

Aún así no le fue bien en las entrevistas, ya que ahora tenía demasiada experiencia en campos muy diversos y no encajaría bien en su empresa y preferían contratar a alguien al que poder pagar menos sueldo.

Por eso, cuando el dueño de la cadena de supermercados que había abierto en el recién inaugurado centro comercial cerca de su casa la entrevistaba, Lily estaba dispuesta a hacer y decir lo que fuera para conseguir el puesto.

'Tu currículo es impresionante, Lily. – Decía el señor Holmes. Un señor que parecía escapado de un anuncio de Malboro Country, ya que iba vestido de vaquero completo: camisa de cuadros, vaqueros con trozos de piel de vaca, botas de montar y sombrero. Al principio, Lily pensó que iba así vestido porque era el día del orgullo tejano, pero luego ya vio q esa era su forma de vestir habitual. - ¿Por qué te despidieron de todos estos sitios?

'Es que... – Lily buscó una buena razón, que la permitiera además conseguir ese trabajo, ya que tenía la impresión de que esa pregunta fue su ruina en anteriores entrevistas. – Digamos que en esas empresas tenían una política muy estricta con el tema de tirarse al jefe. Y claro, me despidieron.

'Se acabo la entrevista. – El señor Holmes cerró la carpeta con brusquedad y sonrió. - Estás contratada.

'¿De verdad? – Pregunto Lily tan emocionada que estaba apunto de abrazarle.

'Sí, empiezas mañana. – Lily se levantó tras darle las gracias. – Ah, Lily. Que sepas que en supermercados Holmes, no despedimos a nadie por tirarse al jefe.

'Lo tendré en cuenta. – Lily se dio cuenta de que tendría un pequeño problema, pero eso era algo con lo que ya lidiaría con el tiempo. Ahora tenía trabajo.

La asignaron la caja 17 y su belleza e inteligencia la hizo destacar enseguida. Naturalmente esas dos cualidades nunca dejan a nadie indiferente, pueden pasar dos cosas: Que te conviertan en la chica más popular del lugar y te conviertas en la líder de un pequeño reino o que todo el mundo te odie y te conviertas en un marginado con un selecto, es decir, pequeño, grupo de amigos. A Lily en Hogwarts la paso lo segundo. Y en el supermercado la paso igual.

Sólo hizo dos amigos en el supermercado, una fue Gertrudis Klaus, una rolliza joven más ancha que larga, de ojos pequeños que físicamente se parecía al novio de Petunia y cuyo carácter inflexible la había ascendido a encargada. Desde el primer día la chica había tomado a Lily bajo su ala protectora y la había protegido y favorecido entre las demás simples cajeras. Cuando se lo contó a Evy, ella le sugirió que Gertrudis era lesbiana y que seguro que quería tema con ella.

Su otro amigo era David Mulder, un chico un poco mayor que Lily, que se dedicaba a reponer el género en los estantes. Era castaño, de ojos y pelo, y de no ser por los problemas de acne que padecía el pobre sería un ejemplar bastante atractivo. Lily buscaba un hueco en su agenda para ir al callejón Diagon y conseguir un remedio para el problema de su nuevo amigo.

Pero a Lily no le molesto no tener amigas entre las cajeras, pronto las hizo entre los clientes. Por la mañana iban las amas de casa y los ancianos jubilados, pese a que Lily se había jurado así misma que jamás sería un ama de casa nunca las trató con prepotencia, si no que era un cielo. Y nunca hacía esa cosa que hacen todas las cajeras de poner en la misma bolsa los huevos con una botella de cristal o llenar demasiado las bolsas que molesta a todo el mundo. Tampoco se quejaba cuando los ancianos la pagaban penique a penique la cuenta, si no que les ayudaba con paciencia.

A mediodía iban los que salían de trabajar a esa hora y tenían que correr para recoger a sus hijos en el colegio y hacer la comida. Esa gente iba embalada y no soportaba a las cajeras torpes. Lily no lo era, así que esa gente estaba encantada con ella.

Lily solía comer a las cuatro, le había pedido al señor Holmes, que no la negaba nada, esa hora para comer con su amigo David. Y volvía a las cinco. Justo a tiempo para atender a los niños que al salir de la escuela, eran enviados por sus madres a hacer recados. Esos niños estaban todos, sin excepción, enamorados de Lily, en cuanto la hablaban se ponían colorados como el pelo de su amada. Lily era amable con ellos y sonreía cuando la venían con dibujos y otros regalos.

Desde las seis y hasta el cierre, era la hora de _"los niños grandes",_ tb estaban enamorados de ella, pero eran mucho más... Insistentes. Capaces de estar media hora dando la lata a Lily con tal de conseguir una cita con ella, y nada acostumbrados a oír la palabra no. Pero Lily se lo contó a David y al Sr. Holmes que la ayudaban a librarse de ellos.

Esa fue la hora a la que James apareció por allí, y cuando lo vio Lily no se lo podía ni creer. Últimamente había estado liada para pensar en él a cada segundo, pero siempre dejaba un minuto o dos para ello, sin embargo ya había empezado a pensar que el recuerdo del atractivo de James era una jugada de su mente, pero no. Es más su mente se había quedado corta.

¿Cómo había sabido que ella trabajaba allí? Fue su primera pregunta, pero al ver que el chico parecía tan sorprendido como ella, se dio cuenta de que era una casualidad.

Recuperó el control sobre si misma lo suficiente como para saludarle y sonreír:

'Hola James. ¿Cómo te va todo? – Lily empezó a pasar la compra por los IR para leer el código de barras, sin mirar las cosas que pasaba pero muy atenta a ellas.

'Bien. – Contestó James cortado. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía ni idea de cómo hablarle a una chica y dejaba que ella llevara el peso de la conversación.

'¿Y Sirius? – Siguió Lily al ver que él no se iba a extender mucho con la respuesta. Mientras hacía recuento de la compra, se puede saber mucho de una persona por las cosas que compra.

'Algo mejor. – Dijo James.

'Me alegro. – Lily sonrió con calidez, como si no estuviera furiosa con él. Eso animó a James.

'Escucha, Lily, lamento mucho como terminaron las cosas, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a ser amigos, de lo contrario, creo que va a ser muy incómodo para todos, porque tenemos amigos comunes. ¿Qué me dices, Lily?

'¿En efectivo o con tarjeta?

'¿Qué? – Pregunto James confundido por la respuesta.

'La compra, James, qué como vas a pagar la compra. – Suspiro Lily.

'Con dinero. – James empezó a rebuscar entre las libras de las que disponía. - ¿Cuánto es?

'16'80. – Contestó Lily. Mientras le veía tratando de desliarse con las libras, algo enfurruñado porque la pelirroja no le hubiera hecho ni caso, Lily sonrió enternecida. No le podía dejar ir así. Cuando tomaba el dinero, le dijo. – No es que no quiera hablar. Es que ahora estoy trabajando. Salgo dentro de una hora, hoy no me toca hacer caja. Si quieres podemos ir a tomar algo y hablamos.

'Esta bien. – Al recoger el cambio James lucía una sonrisa tan adorable que hubiera hecho temblar las rodillas de cualquiera. De no estar sentada, Lily hubiera caído al suelo. - ¿Nos vemos en la cafetería esa... Jamaica?

'Perfecto.

&·&·&·&

Lily volvió a mirar el reloj. James se retrasaba. La pelirroja ya sabía que James no era un neurótico del orden y la puntualidad como ella, pero tres cuartos de hora eran demasiada tardanza hasta para él. Si lo llega a saber no le hubiera pedido a Gertrudis el favor de que la dejara salir antes, con el dinero extra que te daban por hacer recuento, Lily se podría haber comprado unas Dr. Martins preciosas que había echado el ojo en la zapatería.

'Perdone. – La camarera que la había puesto una deliciosa tarta y un batido, se acercó a la mesa. – Estamos a punto de cerrar. Ya sabe... Juega Inglaterra la final de la Euro copa y queremos ir a verla a casa.

'Lo siento. – Lily sonrió a modo de disculpa. - ¿Cuánto es?

'3´80. – Contestó la camarera. Lily empezó a sacar el monedero.

'Ya pago yo. – Contestó una voz masculina. Lily alzó la mirada esperando ver a James, pero era su amigo David. ¡Qué idiota! Seguro que James no iba a ir. ¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo! David se sentó frente a ella mientras la camarera volvía a por el cambio. - ¿Qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú sola un sábado por la noche?

'Había quedado con alguien, pero creo que me ha dado plantón. – Lily puso cara de circunstancias.

'¿Plantón? A ti? – Se escandalizó David. - ¿Quién ha sido el idiota? Espera! No será ese moreno, alto, de pelo revuelto con el que te vi hablando esta tarde?

'¡Premio para el Sr. Mulder! – Confirmo Lily.

'¿Y exactamente cómo se llama?

'Es James.

'¿James? – repitió David. - ¿El famoso James? El James que es el gran amor de tu vida? El mismo James que te dejo sin ninguna explicación tras una relación más breve que el paso de Antonio Camacho como entrenador del Real Madrid? Ese James?

'El mismo. – Lily ya había puesto al día a David de todos los detalles de su vida.

'¡Guau! No creo que haya dos personas que hagan mejor pareja que vosotros dos. – Lily se encogió de hombros. Se sentía mal porque James no estuviera allí. Lo único que la faltaba era recaer en la depresión que sufrió a principios del verano. David noto que iba a ponerse a llorar. – Eh, venga, no. Lily no llores. – La alzó la barbilla. – Si te ha dejado plantada no se merece ni una lágrima. Venga. Déjame ver esa sonrisa preciosa, que es más bonita que la de Julia Roberts... – Lily hizo el gesto que haría un niño para pedir tiempo a su madre para tragar la comida que tenía en la boca antes de que su progenitora le metiera otra cucharada de puré. Luego sonrió. – Eso esta mejor. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu casa y encargamos una pizza para ver juntos el partido? Invito yo.

'Su cambio. – Intervino la camarera dando tiempo a Lily a pensarlo.

'Esta bien. Pero me ayudarás a repasar Las Teorías. – Accedió la pelirroja.

'Por supuesto.

Cuando Lily se levantó vio que David llevaba un par de bolsas del supermercado llenas de pizzas para calentar y un par de Coca Colas, a todas luces David no las había pagado.

'¿A eso lo llamas invitar? – Lily fingió enfadarse, llevando sus manos a las caderas, pero su sonrisa quitaba peso al enfado.

'Bueno, invita el Sr. Holmes. – David le paso el brazo por los hombros a la pelirroja y se fueron caminando hasta casa de la chica.

&·&·&·&·&·&

Aclarar que no es que James hubiera dejado plantada a Lily. Después de pagar la compra, había dejado las cosas guardadas en la moto, al ser mágica tenía una especie de maletero en el que cabía de todo y donde la comida no se estropeaba. Bueno, a lo mejor los helados de tiramisú sí, pero para algo iban en la bolsa térmica.

Luego decidió ir bien preparado a la cita. O al encuentro y llevarla un regalo a Lily. Unas flores sería lo mejor. Encontró una floristería en el mismo centro comercial, el problema era que sólo tenían ramos de rosas. Lily odiaba las rosas.

En una ocasión, cuando tenían catorce años, James iba por un pasillo de Hogwarts con un ramo de rosas para una de sus citas y se cruzó con Lily. La pelirroja miró despectiva las flores.

'¿Es qué los hombres no sabéis ser originales? – Comentó Lily con su tono de _"los hombres son estúpidos"_. – Ninguno sois capaces de encontrar una flor bonita que no sea la rosa, pero sois capaces de comprar veinte mil sabores y colores de condones.

'Pues las rosas son unas flores muy bonitas. – Se defendió James colorado y ofendido ya que Sirius le había metido en el bolsillo 20 condones de distinto sabor, olor, color y uno musical.

'Lo que tu digas, pero si a mi un tío me regala rosas se las tragará con espinas y todo. – Lily sobrepasó al chico y se fue para la sala Común.

'Tranquila, que con lo maja que eres nadie te las regalará nunca. – Le grito James a la trenza roja de la chica. Ella en respuesta le levanto el dedo medio sin girarse.

Como sabía que no le gustaban las rosas, James insistió en que le ofrecieran otra flor. Estuvo un buen rato discutiendo con el dueño de la floristería, hasta que al fin, lo único que tenían distinto a una rosa era una planta carnívora. James ya había tenido malas experiencias con eso de regalarla cosas con colmillos a Lily, luego ella le acusaba de tratar de matarla. Así que lo rechazó y se fue.

Entró en una papelería y al final le compró una tarjeta con un Bambi saltarín y un peluche de un ángel dormido. La dependienta le pregunto si lo quería para envolver y él contestó que si. Estuvo cerca de tres cuartos de hora para envolverlo debidamente.

Cuando James vio la hora se dio cuenta que llegaba tarde, muy tarde, recordó que Lily era una obsesa de la puntualidad, y corrió mientras se preparaba para el broncazo y cuando llego frente al café...

Se encontró con Lily hablando muy animada con un chico, al que no le podía ver la cara, pero de espaldas era muy atractivo, y la pasaba el brazo por los hombros. La chica no sólo no rechazó al descarado de un guantazo, si no que le sonrió y se fueron andando.

James no pudo resistir la curiosidad, vale, en realidad eran celos, pero quería saber si esos celos eran infundados. Así que empezó a seguirlos en plan espía, o amante paranoico. Al principio iba pegándose a las paredes, tratando de camuflarse tras las farolas, dando volteretas de arbusto a arbusto... Pero al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que la pareja no sabía que los estaban siguiendo. Estaban demasiado ocupados con sus risitas y toqueteos y besitos como para darse cuenta de otra cosa. Así que decidió andar normal aunque pensando la manera de mutilar, descuartizar, desollar y matar al gigoló ese.

James nunca supo como se controlo y no le lanzó una maldición. Vio como Lily abría la puerta de su casa sin dejar de sonreír y que el gigoló entraba pegado a ella como si fuera su sombra, todo el rato cargando una bolsa, que la paranoia de James le hacía pensar que estaba llena de juguetes eróticos.

Desde la calle, James observó que las luces de la casa se encendían y apagaban al paso de la pareja, hasta que una de las habitaciones del piso superior se encendió, James dedujo que era el cuarto de Lily. Ahí si que todos sus instintos homicidas y posesivos experimentaron una dura prueba, ya que estos le pedían que se apareciera en esa habitación y le diera de leches hasta en el carné de identidad al gigoló.

Cuando las sombras en la ventana le revelaron que Lily le estaba quitando la camisa. En ese momento, dejo caer el peluche y la tarjeta al suelo y la empezó a pisotear con todas sus ganas, dando saltos de antílope encima de ellos. ¡Qué poco había tardado cierta pelirroja en olvidarle y buscarle un sustituto¡Por eso quería verle! Para contarle que tenía novio nuevo antes de que se enterara por otra parte.

Una vez destrozados, como aún no estaba tranquilo, decidió ir a casa a terminar de desfogarse pegándole un par de gritos a la responsable de su descubrimiento. Por si acaso recogió el peluche y la tarjeta del suelo.

&·&·&·&·&

'¿A que hora es el partido? – Pregunto Lily mientras encendía la luz del vestíbulo.

'Dentro de media hora. – Contestó David, para entonces la pelirroja había llegado a la escalera y había encendido la luz, por lo que David apago la del vestíbulo.

'Bien, nos da tiempo a repasar Las Teorías. – Lily le condujo hasta su habitación.

En la pared más grande, donde tiempo atrás hubo mil fotografías de cantantes y futbolistas, ahora sólo había una pizarra blanca en la que estaban escritas las diversas teorías de porqué James la había dejado o lo que es lo mismo, que diablos le habían dicho Crouch & Dumbledore para que la dejara más tirada que una colilla, ella las llamaba Las Teorías, a secas.

Tiempo atrás, cuando Lily le contó a David su vida amorosa, el chico se había quedado tan intrigado como la propia Lily por los motivos de la ruptura. Es que a David le encantaban los misterios. No es que fuera un aspirante a Sherlock Holmes de tercera como Rosier, es que el lema de David, era el mismo que el del agente del FBI con el que compartía el apellido Mulder: _"La verdad está ahí fuera."_

La verdad es que David compartía con el agente Fox Mulder mucho más que el apellido, la obsesión por los misterios y el lema. Tb compartía la creencia de que existe vida en otros planetas y algunos de esos seres están entre nosotros tratando de ser humanos, recabando información para derrotarnos mejor el día que vengan a robarnos el planeta.

Naturalmente, esto le había granjeado las burlas de todos sus compañeros de trabajo en el supermercado. Eso y los granos. De hecho la gente insinuaba que no se llamaba David Mulder, que se había puesto ese nombre para parecerse más a su ídolo. Lily, gracias a su peculiar relación con el señor Holmes, podía asegurar que el verdadero nombre de David era Matt Kenn, pero se llevaría aquel secreto a la tumba.

David pasaba de esos rumores, no le importaba ser un incomprendido porque él esperaba a una persona especial que algún día llegaría: esperaba a su Scully. Naturalmente, en cuanto vio la cabellera roja de Lily se dio cuenta que la había encontrado. Esa misma tarde se la llevo a comer, y tras superar la agresividad inicial de Lily, logró ganarse su amistad y confianza.

¿Cómo supero la agresividad inicial de la pelirroja? Muchos chicos, James entre ellos, matarían por saber ese secreto. Pero fue muy simple, la dijo a Lily que era su Scully, y eso implicaba que nada de sexo, al menos no en las primeras siete temporadas. Igual en la séptima se daban un pico, pero nada más. Aunque lo más probable, es que para ese entonces David hubiera conocido una bella venusiana y las mujeres terrícolas carecerían de atractivo para él. Cuando Lily se convenció de que David no la quería por el sexo, si no por su pelo rojo, la pelirroja se relajo lo bastante para confiar en él.

'¿Qué Teoría quieres repasar? Mierda! – David estaba abriendo una coca cola, pero el viaje hasta la casa de Lily la había movido demasiado y al abrirla el líquido salió a propulsión manchando la camiseta del chico. - ¡Joder!

'Anda, te ayudo a quitártela. – Lily se acercó y le ayudo a sacarse la camiseta de Expediente X que llevaba el chico. Lo hizo porque sabía que era la camiseta favorita del chico. Si hubiera sabido los problemas que la traería ese gesto amable, le hubiera comprado una nueva. – Lo pondré en la lavadora.

'¿Tu hermana no viene? – Pregunto David, tomando una camiseta que Lily había cogido de las promociones de bebida que hacían en el supermercado (en concreto era de Ron Bacardi) y poniéndosela.

'No, ha salido a cenar con su novio. – Contestó Lily desde el cuarto de la lavadora con desdén. – Crisis terminada. En nada la tienes limpia. – Le tranquilizó al regresar a la habitación.

'¡Genial! Qué teoría quieres repasar?

'La de "la otra mujer". – Los ojos verdes de Lily se dirigieron a la teoría menos desarrollada de toda la pizarra. Si se habían centrado tan poco en esa teoría era por una razón muy sencilla:

'Pero el propio James ya te dijo que no había otra chica. – Razonó David.

'En ese momento no la había, pero ahora... – Lily rebuscó en los bolsillos de su falda vaquera y sacó un ticket de la compra. – Tengo cierta información que me hace reconsiderarlo.

'¿Es el ticket de su compra?

'Sí. – Contestó Lily con una sonrisa traviesa.

'¿Y no deberías habérselo dado?

'Él no me lo pidió. – Contestó Lily sin dejar la sonrisa.

'¿Y que ha comprado? – David, al igual que todas las personas que han trabajado en un supermercado, saben que se puede saber mucho de la gente según lo que compra.

Una mujer que se lleve un montón de productos ligth es una mujer que se considera gorda y quiere ponerse a dieta. Alguien que haga una compra exclusivamente de chocolate esta atravesando una verdadera depresión. La gente que compra batidos energéticos pretende ir al gimnasio, aunque luego no lo hace. Los que compran verduras tienen al menos un hijo. Y los que compran pan de molde... eso les despistaba bastante, porque no hay nada más ambiguo que el pan de molde. Un hombre que compra pan de molde puede estar tan soltero que sobrevive a base de sándwich o tan casado, que tiene que hacerle la merienda a los niños. Tras esta breve introducción a la psicología de las compras, volvemos a la historia.

'Pues ha comprado: yogures bio desnatados, mermelada de ciruela baja en azúcar, queso de untar bajo en calorías, helado de tiramisú, pan integral... ¿No lo ves? – Lily interrumpió su lectura para mirar a David. - ¿Qué clase de hombre compra por propia voluntad yogures Bio?

'¿José Coronado? – Pregunto David.

'Aparte de él. La respuesta es ninguno. Seguro que tiene alguna zorrita viviendo en su casa. – Lily se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. – Seguro que cuando se levantó de la cama, después de una noche de sexo desenfrenado, dicha zorrita, le dijo que la próxima vez quería untarle en yogur Bio... Y por eso estaba ahí. Eso era lo que quería decirme: que me ha encontrado sustituta. Pero al final le ha faltado valor para contármelo a la cara y no se ha presentado.

'¿X curiosidad: qué clase de sexo practicabas con ese chico para que te parezca normal untarle en yogur? Sobre todo porque para eso es mejor el helado de Tiramisú. – Cuando Lily le lanzo una mirada perdonadora de vidas, David entendió que no iba por buen camino. - ¿Qué más ha comprado? – Pregunto David tras unos segundos de respetuoso silencio.

'Eso es lo que no sé dónde encaja: la mortadela de Pikachu. – Lily le miró desconcertada. – A no ser que la zorrita tenga hijos... Pero entonces habría comprado algo más para el niño. – De pronto Lily enterró la cara en sus manos y dejo que su largo pelo negro la cubriera ambas. – David, se acabo, le he perdido. Para siempre.

'Venga, no. – David se acercó a ella y trato de apartar sus manos de su cara, pero ella no se dejo. En vista de ello le hablo a las manos de la chica. - ¿Te cuento mi teoría? – David decidió interpretar el gruñido de la pelirroja como un sí. – Yo creo que tu James es un alienigena, claro que él no lo sabe, porque le abandonaron en la Tierra siendo niño. Cuando el director de tu instituto se lo contó antes de daros las vacaciones, el pobre se sintió confuso, normal. Por eso decidió pedirte el descanso. No te dijo porqué te dejaba, porque no quería asustarte. Además, igual vuestro ADN no es compatible y no podéis tener hijos ni nada y... ¿De que te ríes?

'Es que me encanta tu forma de pensar. – Lily desenterró la cara y le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante a su amigo. – Pero no siempre están metidos los seres de otros planetas en todos nuestros problemas.

'Ahora hablas como Scully. – David sonrió. Luego miro el reloj. - ¡El partido va a empezar! Venga, vamos.

Lily siguió a su amigo al salón donde vieron la final de la Euro copa, Inglaterra frente Alemania. Aunque Lily, no estaba muy atenta al partido, su mente volvía a dar vueltas a dos ideas¿por qué había perdido a James? Cómo podría recuperarlo?

&·&·&·&·&·&

Mientras algo más lejos de allí, un rato antes, un chico de ojos grises también se planteaba como recuperar a la persona que amaba. Aunque al menos Sirius lo tenía bastante más claro que la pelirroja...

El chico iba subiendo la escalera hacia el desván donde vivía Puck y donde el elfo le estaba dando un masaje genial a Evy, puede que los magos a los que antes servía Puck fueran unos verdaderos aprendices de Marine, pero no había duda que sabían lo que un elfo doméstico necesita saber.

Evy estaba en la gloria en aquel momento, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a ronronear. Por fortuna, Puck no paraba de hablar.

'¿Puck puede hacerla una pregunta?

'Claro. – Respondió Evy distraída.

'¿Cuánto dinero le ofreció a la señorita la madre del señor Black para que la señorita dejara en paz al señor Black?

'Cuatrocientos mil.

'¡Vaya! – Evy pensó que lo que asombraba al elfo era que Evy hubiera rechazado el dinero. La verdad es que estaba un poco harta de la fama que tenía y que no sabía como se había ganado. Pero lo que impresionó a Puck es que Evy no sólo había rechazado el dinero, si no que además decía haber rechazado menos dinero del que le ofrecieron realmente. Su opinión de la chica mejoraba por momentos y empezó a prepararse para darle un buen masaje.

Fue cuando se fijo en que en la puerta estaba Sirius haciéndole señas. Tras un rato de meditación, el lenguaje por señas de los elfos es algo distinto al humano, entendió que Sirius quería que le dejara a él que le diera el masaje a Evy. Puck dudo, había estado presente en el inicio de la pelea de ambos y le daba miedo verse metido en otra igual. Por otra parte... ¡La idea del señor Black era tan romántica!

Le hizo una seña para que se acercara discretamente, seña que Sirius tardo algo en interpretar por las diferencias en el lenguaje de señas dichas antes, y al final Sirius le obedeció. Con habilidad las manos de Sirius empezaron a dar el masaje mientras Puck se retiraba sigilosamente.

Sirius estaba empezando a cogerle el gusto a dar masajes cuando...

'Con un masaje no darás el millón de pasos necesario para que te perdone, Sirius. – Comento Evy sin levantar la vista para mirarle.

'¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? Ah, claro. Supongo que los dedos de un elfo son distintos a los de un mago. – Fue una suerte para Evy que Sirius encontrara una explicación tan lógica. Ya que la verdad, no favorecía demasiado a la onza. Decir que la diferencia entre los masajes de Puck y los de Sirius era que los primeros la relajaban y los segundos la excitaban, la hubiera hecho perder posiciones para la discusión.

'¿Qué haces aquí? – Evy apartó la mano de Sirius y se sentó, envolviendo su cuerpo desnudo con la toalla. – Si has venido a que te perdone, te aseguro que sólo por ver tu cara bonita no lo conseguirás.

'En realidad he venido a ofrecerte un espectáculo único en la historia. – Sirius se acercó a la bolsa que había traído consigo, y tomo una pequeña pelota. – Srta. Vega, va a disfrutar de una actuación única en la historia. Tengo el placer de presentarle al único, fantástico, inigualable e increíble Sirius Black. – Hizo una reverencia a Evy que le observaba con una ceja arqueada. – En un acto de desesperación.

Tras esto tomo la pelota de goma, una de esas que las das un bote suavecito y ellas botan ciento diez mil veces sin parar, y la lanzó contra una pared. Casi al instante, Sirius se trasformo en un adorable cachorro de perro negro y empezó a perseguir la pelotita tratando de cazarla.

Que la pelota iba para la izquierda, Sirius corría para la izquierda... Que iba para la derecha, allá que iba Sirius. Que botaba alto hasta chocar con el techo y luego rebotaba hacia abajo con renovada fuerza, Sirius saltaba, no la alcanzaba y estaba a punto de comerse la pelota en el rebote. En principio el objetivo era que Evy estuviera menos enfadada con él, pero al cabo del rato, lo único que importaba era jugar con la maldita pelota.

Hubo un momento que si Evy subía media pulgada más la ceja, se la juntaría con el pelo. Aunque la vez que Sirius casi se traga la pelota, su gesto se relajo y estuvo a punto de sonreír. En realidad, era bastante tierno ver a Sirius hacer eso por ella. Por otra parte la daba miedo que en una baza se chocara contra una pared y su niño se abriera la cabeza.

Como siempre que una piensa algo malo, ese algo no suele tardar en cumplirse: Sirius derrapó y casi se estrella contra una pequeña mesilla que tenía Puck.

'¡Sirius! – Evy no tardó ni medio segundo en saltar de la camilla y llegar junto al cachorro que se sacudía la cabeza como sí así pudiera quitarse el aturdimiento que le había quedado. Evy le examino para ver que estaba bien. Mientras Evy le inspeccionaba, Sirius se preguntaba si era o no el mejor momento para volver a ser humano y hablar. Para responder al pensamiento, Evy dijo. – Te advierto que rompiéndote la cabeza no lograras recorrer el medio millón de pasos que necesitas para que te perdone.

'¡Ey! Había recorrido medio millón de pasos, estaba en el buen camino.

'No le mate, señorita, él la quiere a su manera. Puck no quiere que le mate. – Al oír el ruido, Puck llego corriendo suplicando por la vida de Sirius, ya que estaba seguro que Evy le estaba matando.

'Tranquilo, Puck, Sirius esta bien, no le he hecho nada. – Lo tranquilizó Evy.

'¡Maldita onza manipuladora! – Como aún eran pocos en el estrecho desván de Puck, llego James, muy cabreado por haber perdido a su Lily, aún estrujando el peluche del ángel algo pisoteado. En vista de que a Sirius no le gusto la actitud tan agresiva de James para con su novia, el cachorro se puso delante de ella, gruñendo a James. – Sirius, no hagas el idiota.

'No hace el idiota. – Dijo Evy secamente. Luego examino el contenido de las manos de James. – Bonito peluche, pero no estaba en mi lista. Además esta algo pisoteado. – James no contestó, se dedico a mirarla como si fuera a despedazarle en cualquier momento. – Deduzco que ya viste lo que había en la caja diecisiete. ¿Por qué no te gusto?

'¿Qué había en la caja 17? – Sirius recuperó su forma humana y se intereso por el motivo del enfado de James.

'Ahí trabaja Lily. – Le explico Evy sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por ocultar su satisfacción. Aunque luego se quedo callada, puede que su plan no hubiera salido como esperaba, igual no habían terminado haciendo el amor sobre la cinta transportadora, de lo contrario James no estaría furioso. - ¿Qué tal te fue con Lily?

'Mal. – James se dio la vuelta y se fue del desván. El elfo, el animago y la onza intercambiaron miradas y se fueron corriendo detrás de James.

'¿Mal? – Pregunto Sirius. – No puedes dejarnos con un simple "mal". Dinos exactamente que pasó. ¿Te dijo algo?

'Sí. – el trío aguardaba expectante. – Me pregunto: "¿En efectivo o con tarjeta?"

'James, haz el favor de explicarte mejor porque la verdad es que fuera de contexto suena un poco mal. – Le aconsejó Sirius.

'Bien. – James empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras los otros le miraban. – Fui a pagar a la caja 17 como la manipuladora de tu futura ex novia me pidió y me encontré con Lily. Al principio me quedé un poco cortado, pero al ver que ella no parecía enfadada me relajé. Y la invite a hablar. Fue cuando ella me soltó lo de cómo quería pagar la compra. Al final, quedamos para tomar un café y por comprar el maldito ángel este. – Lanzó al peluche contra el suelo y le dio una patada, durante un segundo los ojos de sus amigos siguieron al peluche, antes de volver a mirar a su amigo. – Llegué tarde y me le encontré abrazada a un gigoló de medio pelo.

'¿Dices que la pelirroja sale con alguien? – Pregunto Sirius. James asintió.

'Ella no me ha comentado nada. – La defendió Evy al instante. - ¿Seguro que...?

'Ya lo creo que estoy seguro. – Corto James. – La seguí a su casa y vi como le llevaba hasta su habitación y empezaba a desnudarle.

'¿La seguiste? Qué falta de confianza es esa para la mujer que amas? – Se escandalizó Sirius. Evy le miró con cara de _"¿Y tu te atreves a escandalizarte por eso?"_ - ¡Oye! Yo ya he aprendido la lección y ahora confió plenamente en ti. – Evy aún le miro un segundo antes de volverse hacia James.

'Tienes que admitir q es bastante raro lo que cuentas. No es fácil que Lily confié en un hombre, y más difícil es aún que se vaya a la cama con nadie... – Evy buscó unas palabras para definir a su amiga. – Ella no es así.

'Pues yo sé lo que he visto Evy. – Contestó James tajante. Como no tenía nada más que decir fue a la cocina para guardar la compra. – Por cierto, he quedado con Bell, Remus & Peter, vienen a comer pasado mañana.

'¿Cuándo has quedado con ellos? – La pregunta de Evy & Sirius era más bien _"¿Cuándo has quedado con ellos que nosotros no nos hemos enterado?"_

'Cuando han empezado vuestros problemas. – respondió James, serenamente. – Así que espero que por entonces os comportéis como gente civilizada.

Sirius miró a Evy para preguntarla si ella se iba a portar de forma civilizada, pero ella mal interpretó su mirada:

'Te aseguro que poniéndome esa cara encantadora no conseguirás dar el cuarto de millón de pasos que te separa de mi perdón. – Tras eso Evy bostezó como un gato. – Estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama. – Empezó a subir las escaleras y cuando estaba arriba. – Sirius.

'¿Sí? – El aludido miro hacia arriba.

'Gracias, por acostarme anoche en mi cama.

'De nada. Pero no creo que eso me acerque a tu perdón. – Sirius puso su mejor cara de niño malo adorable. Ella sonrió en plan "no tientes tu suerte". – Esta bien dejaré para mañana el resto del espectáculo. – Evy giró para observarle alarmada. – No te asustes, te aseguro que el número en que salto por dentro de un aro de fuego es, modestia aparte, espectacular.

Evy subió a su cuarto, convencida de que Sirius no hablaba en serio con lo del aro de fuego. Nadie estaba tan loco como para hacer eso. Nadie salvo Sirius, se recordó a si misma deteniendo el proceso de ponerse una camiseta de tirantes para dormir. Esta bien. Lo primero que debía hacer al día siguiente era pedirle a Puck que lanzara un encantamiento, para que no se pudiera encender fuego en la casa.

&·&·&·&·&·&

'¿Así que pasado mañana vas a comer a casa de James? – Adrien Figg entro en el cuarto, donde su única hija se desenredaba el pelo.

'Sí. – Confirmo Bell. – Tengo ganas de ver como ha quedado. Espero que entre él y Evy logren animar a Sirius un poco. – Como siempre que se mencionaba el nombre de su amiga, su madre torció el gesto. – Mama¿por qué no te gusta Evy? – Pregunto, decidida a satisfacer su curiosidad.

'Me recuerda a Lizbell. – Contesto Adrien como si eso lo explicara todo.

'¿Quién es Lizbell?

'Alguien que nos hizo mucho daño. – Respondió Adrien. La mujer se levantó y le dio un beso a su hija. – Descansa cariño. No te preocupes por Evy. Seguro que me equivoco con ella. Al menos eso espero.

&·&·&·&·&

Al día siguiente, Snape & Joy acompañados por Rosier que se les había acoplado en el último segundo, se lanzaron a la aventura de buscar piso. Formaban un grupo cuanto menos pintoresco: Snape con su ropa negra que recordaba a un vampiro de película de los años 30, Rosier con su aspecto de drogadicto trasnochado que parecía que te iba a atracar y Joy vestida para la ocasión con un precioso traje de falda y camiseta que la hacía parecer una chica seria y responsable a la que venderías tu piso sin pensarlo dos veces.

'¿Por dónde empezamos? – Pregunto Snape.

'¿Que tal por el piso de Battersea? – Battersea, era el antiguo barrio de Joy, donde vivía con Evy. No creía que allí pudiera encontrar nada bueno.

'Yo conozco un piso que se ha quedado libre hace poco y que esta muy bien. – Empezó Rosier, pero la pareja le ignoró.

Tomaron el metro para ir hasta allí. Mientras Joy & Snape trazaban rutas para ir a ver los demás pisos, por si acaso, Rosier se dedicó a "flirtear"según él, a espantar según Joy, a toda chica que se encontraba.

Cuando llegaron al piso que estaba en venta se encontraron con tres cosas. No era de tres habitaciones, tenía la remota posibilidad de construir los muros necesarios para tener tres habitaciones tan pequeñas, que dos hormigas habrían estado muy apretadas.

Joy & Snape fueron al siguiente piso. Ese no estaba realmente mal de tamaño, el problema era que estaba muy sucio. Joy calculo que allí no habían limpiado desde la época del rey Arturo.

'¿Así que esa es tu chica? – El casero sorbió por la nariz y se sacó los calzoncillos del culo, mientras miraba a Snape, que procuraba no tocar nada. – Pues te alegrara saber que si tu chica se queda sola en casa, yo soy el único que tengo llaves para entrar. – Snape miró realmente al casero por primera vez: su aspecto, (afeitada la cabeza, lleno de tatuajes...) Le hizo pensar a Snape que aquel tío tenía al menos 22 denuncias por agresión sexual.

'Joy, busquemos en otra parte. – Decidió Snape.

Cuando estaban por las escaleras, Rosier que no se había perdido detalle insistió de nuevo:

'Mi hermana trabaja en una inmobiliaria mágica y tiene en venta un piso precioso que va con vuestro estilo...

Pero la joven pareja no le hizo mucho caso. Probaron suerte en la 3ª dirección. Esta era un edificio antiguo y bonito. Con una preciosa puerta pintada en rosa quisquilla. A Joy le gusto la puerta, porque el quisquilla era el color de moda. Abrió un hombre de cara apacible vestido de blanco.

'Venimos por el anuncio del piso. – Informó Joy.

'Sí, vengan por aquí. – El hombre les guió y les fue enseñando la casa entera.

'¿Y todo esto sería para nosotros? – Pregunto Joy incrédula, ya que les estaba enseñando la mansión.

'Sí, todos los hermanos y hermanas convivimos aquí en paz y armonía. Hasta la llegada del Supremo Hacedor. – Al oír la respuesta, Rosier & Snape intercambiaron miradas burlonas. Repito: Snape & Rosier, dos mortifagos, se burlaron de un miembro de una secta. – Esperamos con paciencia su regreso.

'Ah. Pues me alegro por ustedes. – Joy forzó una sonrisa y empezó a pensar en como salir de allí. – Porque esperar es... algo muy bonito. Pero es que... ¿sabe? Yo no tengo paciencia y el vestuario monocromático... Pues no va conmigo. Hasta pronto.

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de la casa, Joy rompió la lista de direcciones y se volvió hacia Rosier:

'¿Dices que tu hermana trabaja en una inmobiliaria?

'Al fin entráis en razón. – Exclamo Rosier. – Vamos, seguro que en nada os encuentra piso.

La hermana de Rosier, se llamaba Celia, era una mujer joven, de unos 22 años, rubia, con ojos verde azulados, y apariencia tan elegante y moderna como la de Joy, aunque como la mayoría de las mujeres que habían ido a Slytherin resultaba algo fría. Joy nunca sabía como comportarse con ellas, estaba acostumbrada a la dicharachera jovialidad de las Hupplepuff y a la alocada pasión de las Griffindorf. Pero Celia, tb era agente inmobiliaria y sabía tratar bien a los clientes.

En cuanto Rosier se presentó en la agencia con Joy & Snape, Celia supo que casa debía enseñarles. Tomo unas llaves y un trasladador hasta el elegante barrio de Notting Hill y les mostró la casa.

'¡Dios mío! – Exclamo Joy al verla. – Es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Era la mejor definición: la casa era blanca, espaciosa y diáfana. Era un ático por lo que la vista era impresionante. La cocina era tan impresionante que daba ganas de ponerte a cocinar.

'¿Puedo...?

'¿Curiosear? – Concluyo Celia por Joy. – Claro. Deja que te enseñe el baño. Personalmente yo estoy enamorada de él.

'Pues no sé lo diré a tu Zabini o se pondrá celoso. – Comento Rosier, ganándose una mirada gélida de su hermana.

'¿Eres la prometida de Zabini? – Se extraño Joy, ya que el Zabini que conocía era de su edad.

'De Zotlan Zaibini, el hermano mayor. – Aclaro Celia. - Nos casaremos el año que viene.

'¿Te gusta la casa? – Pregunto Rosier a Snape que admiraba las vistas desde la inmensa terraza.

'¿Qué tiene de malo? – Contesto Snape sin darse la vuelta.

'¿Por qué iba a tener algo malo¡Es perfecta! Deberías de ser más confiado. – Se ofendió Roiser.

'AAAAAAAA. – Gritó Joy. Snape se incorporó alarmado de la terraza e iba correr a ayudar a su amada cuando Rosier abandonó la pose ofendida y dijo.

'Joder, olvidamos deshacernos de los cuerpos. – Snape se paró en seco y se volvió hacia su amigo.

'¿Qué cuerpos? – Pregunto en un tono que los alumnos de Hogwarts aprendieron a temer, por venir de un prefecto y preceder a un pérdida cuantiosa de puntos.

'Ninguno. – Contestó Celia. – Por fortuna, ya me encargue de ellos en su momento. – Le lanzó una mirada de censura a su hermano pequeño. – Tu novia acaba de ver la ducha y se he emocionado. Por eso gritó. Es una chica muy maja, pero no creo q este hecha para "esto". No es lo bastante... dura.

Joy volvía en ese momento del baño, para contarle a Snape lo genial que era, pero al oír que hablaban de ella, se escondió y se puso a escuchar con atención.

'Olvida a Joy. ¿De quién era esta casa? – Snape se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos negros exigieron respuesta.

'De unos Muggles... – Rosier hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

'Han desaparecido misteriosamente y han puesto la casa a la venta. Con un pequeño suplemento puedo venderte la casa con muebles. – Ofreció Celia de forma servicial.

'Voy a buscar a Joy. – Respondió Snape. De repente la casa le parecía algo repulsivo.

'No hace falta. – Joy decidió hacer acto de presencia. No entendía porqué Snape quería largarse de la casa, si unos Muggles se habían ido precipitadamente mejor para ellos 2. Le tomó de la mano y le arrastró hasta el baño. - Tienes que ver el baño. Sólo la bañera ya es más grande que el lago de Hogwarts. Y además tiene la radio incorporada. ¡Imagínate! Al fin podré cumplir una de mis fantasías sexuales: ducharme con Alejandro Sanz.

'Joy, no podemos quedarnos.

'¿Por qué no? – Joy dejo caer la mano de Snape y le miro interrogante.

'Pues. – Snape empezó a buscar una buena excusa. – Es demasiado cara.

'No lo es. – Contradijo Celia. – Se ajusta totalmente al presupuesto que me disteis.

'La zona, es una zona de Muggles. No estaremos del todo cómodos. – Siguió Snape.

'Te equivocas: en esta zona viven muchos magos. – Corrigió de nuevo Celia.

'Yo creo que la casa es genial. Nos la quedamos y punto. – Sentenció Joy. – A no ser que tengas una buena razón para no querer esta casa.

Snape suspiró. La tenía pero no podía contársela a Joy. Así que esa misma tarde habían hecho la mudanza entera a su nueva casa.

Joy estaba encantada chapoteando en la bañera que había iluminado con pequeñas velas. De repente, las llamas empezaron a oscilar. Nada raro. Sería cosa del viento. Hasta que Joy se percató de que no había ninguna ventana abierta.

Otra cosa extraña es que la temperatura del agua empezó a descender como si hubieran metido mil litros de hielo dentro de la misma. Como Joy era friolera decidió salir de la bañera para no congelarse, y busco la toalla al tacto, cuando vio que una mano fría se la tendía.

'Gracias. – Dijo la chica pensando que era su novio.

'De nada. – Contestó una voz gutural y fantasmal.

Joy se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la cara de un desconocido. Un desconocido muerto y putrefacto, con pústulas sangrientas por toda la cara, para más señas.

'AAAAA. – Grito Joy asustada cerrando los ojos.

'¡Joy! – Snape acudió al rescate. - ¿Estás bien?

'Ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí, ahí. – Joy señaló nerviosa con la mano hacia donde vio la cara fantasmal.

'Joy, ahí no hay nada. – Snape la acarició la cara para tranquilizarla lo bastante como para que la chica abriera los ojos. Comprobando por si misma que no había nada que temer. – ¿Seguro que estás bien? – La pregunto Snape intranquilo.

'Sí voy a mi habitación a vestirme. – Joy sonrió, tratando de aparentar confianza. Una de las ventajas de su casa, era que tenía cuatro habitaciones, por lo que Joy tenía su propio cuarto. O es creía ella, ya que cuando cerró la puerta, lo que se encontró, a escasos centímetros de su cara, fue al fantasma.

'No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente. – Le amenazó el fantasma.

'AAAAAA. – Joy salió corriendo y se refugió en la habitación de Snape. Que la miró extrañado. - ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

'Claro. – Snape la hizo sitio en la cama. Joy se acurrucó a su lado, pensando que al menos su novio podía hacer magia para espantar a ese fantasma.

* * *

Parece que la casa nueva de Snape y Joy viene además de con ducha de lujo con fantasma incluido. ¿Iría incluido en el precio de la casa? En fin repasemos un poco: la cosa entre James & Lily esta bastante chunga ya que los dos creen que el otro esta saliendo con otra persona; Sirius parece que va en el buen camino con Evy, Joy tiene un fantasma en casa... 

Por otra parte, hablemos de Lizbell, un poco. Lo poco que de momento necesitáis saber de ella. Lizbell es la vampiro del funeral. Era bruja, fue a Hogwarts donde conoció, entre otra mucha gente a los padres (y madres) de Bell, Sirius y James. Sí, si de James. Dejo de ser humana para convertirse en uno de los no - muertos, con 20 años. En algún momento entre que salió de Hogwarts y se hizo vampiro tuvo un romance, (aventura, rollo, como más os guste) con Toliman, eso lo acertasteis todas. Romance q no termino de salir bien porque... De momento eso es todo sobre ella. Ya sabréis la historia completa de su propia boca, algún día.

1. Para el próximo capítulo tendremos los siguientes puntos:

2. La comida de Remus, Bell y Peter en casa de James.

3. James vs Lily, segundo round.

4. Joy se convertirá en la cazafantasmas más fashion de la historia, una especie de Dafne, la pelirroja de Scooby Do, versión HP.

Eso es todo, ya sabéis el resto: dejadme mensajes, sed buenos, tened paciencia, os quiero mucho a todos, (hasta a los ingratos que no escribís) yun beso.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina, miembro de la orden Siriusana, administradora adjunta de FW. Hija política de Veronika, tía de Azi Black, hermana de Mya Malfoy y Maru Malfoy, paciente de Serenit. Emperatriz consorte de Alon. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Casi pariente de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 11 de Mey.


	4. Entre peleas y fantasmas

Hola, hola, seguro que no os esperabais que subiera un capi nuevo tan pronto. . La verdad es que yo tampoco, así que no os acostumbréis, porque no creo que esto vuelva a pasar... Hasta la semana que viene. Pero luego ya volvemos a la rutina de cada dos semanas. Entre tanto, vamos a responder a los mensajes que me habéis mandado.

Lily Granger Potter: Un consejo, cuando estés leyendo, a no ser que sea muy de noche, ponte música alta, tapará las risas un poco y tus padres se creerán que te ríes de la radio. ¿Te cae bien Verbena? Que sepas que su nombre es de planta, como el de sus hijas, para no romper la tradición. Hoy volverá a salir en persona. A mi también me preocupa el fantasma de Joy, la morena loca esta, es capaz de de ver que sus cadenas están desfasadas y obligarle a comprarse otras. Nada, a reír guapeta, y suerte en la búsqueda de tu James.

Silmarwen754: Uf, tu quieres saber muchas cosas. Lo de Crunch como dices tu, (suena a marca de chocolate crujiente) tendrá que esperar. Tranquila, vas a leer de la rata por última vez, en mucho tiempo. Entre nosotras: yo creo también que Evy ha perdonado a Sirius, pasa que no lo quiere reconocer. Chao.

CaRoLiNa T: Tranquila, solo fue que me rallaste con lo de Tiberius, a veces me lío con los nombres de personajes que no salen habitualmente, pero ese no me sonaba mucho. Sí, que Sirius se pasó, pero luego se sabe hacer perdonar. Adiosito.

Xx tintalle beth sandgirl xX: Hola, ex ingrata que no escribías. ¿Por qué me voy a enfadar? Más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Te gusto David/Matt? Pues cuando Lily le consiga un remedio para el acne, te derretirá. O igual sin granos no te mola. Lo de Scully, es que Mulder no es nada sin Scully, sin una persona que le obligue a bajar de la luna de vez en cuando. Por cierto: yo entiendo a David. Antes de bañar a alguien en yogur bio, lo baño en helado de tiramisú, más que nada porque es más barato. Te aseguro que leer tu RR no ha sido una tortura, y más después de la clase de aditivos que acabo de sufrir. Chao.

Made: Hola, guapa, no exageres, que tampoco tardo tanto... Te recuerdo que hay gente por ahí que actualiza una vez al año y da gracias que no me de por inspirarme en ellos... Perdona el ataque, es que estoy sensible con el tema. Trataré de que estén todos juntos, pero es que algunos, (y no estoy mirando a James, y Lily, para nada) me lo ponen muy difícil. Besos.

Ivy potter black. ¿Cómo anda mi estresada favorita? Al final, aguantas como una campeona las prácticas. (Ahora me dice que lo dejo, y me hunde.) Seguro que lo haces muy bien. Sí, lo de James y Lily es increíble, no podñian ser más parecidos aunque se lo propusieran. Besitos.

Natalia: Hola, gracias por escribir y por las cosas tan bonitas que me dices y por haberte leído todas mis historias y... Uf, vaya, por muchas cosas. No sé si habrá otro después de Por Amor al Arte, es que este es un monstruo de fict, al que no le veo final... Así que al menos me tendrás para rato. Hasta pronto.

Zelinair: Hola, sí, ya sé que me abandonas y te vas para el otro lado... A ver, cariño, ya sé que piensas que la más mejor para Remus eres tú, pero como que no te recomiendo que te pongas en mis manos, así que dejamos a Bell y a la otra. ¿OK? Besos.

AnnaTB: Uf, tu les pides mucho a los chicos: no son capaces de tragarse contigo una película de Sandra Bullock, (¿qué pasa? A veces me gusta esa chica.) Se ven a tragar una pelota de goma... Bueno, igual si les das a elegir entre ambas opciones escogen la pelota. ¿La madre de Bell enamorada de Toliman? Que yo sepa no. Aunque ahora los personajes me ocultan cosas, así que vete a saber... Déjate de hipótesis, que eso cansa mucho.

Ginny84: Hola, sí, la verdad es que ese par de Rosier y Snape andar riéndose del miembro de una secta, cuando ellos mismos forman parte de una... Porfa, dime de nuevo la dirección que soy un desastre y lo pierdo todo... '. Lo siento. Besos.

K-rmen: A mi también me ponen de los nervios a veces James y Lily, pero bueno, ellos son como son... ¿De verdad creías que Lizbell era la madre de James¿Y como te encajaba el que la madre de Sirius y la de Bell la miraran tan mal? Bueno, la de Sirius mira así a todo el mundo, pero la de Bell... Un besote.

Kurumi-desu. ¿Qué tienen en común Lily y Lizbell? De momento, que son pelirrojas y el inicio de su nombre. Ya tendrán muchas más. Joy es bastante lista, antes o después se enterara, para desgracia de Snape. En defensa de Lily, yo creo que James ya es bastante neurótico sin ayuda de nadie. Muchos besos.

Dimebonitareina: Sí, la madre de Lily va a salir bastante más. Que peligro tiene esa buena mujer. También creo que Sirius debería de currárselo un poco más, una cenita romántica en Paris, una vueltecita por Venecia... Si la felicidad esta en las cosas pequeñas. (Salvo en el sexo.) La verdad es que Celia es bastante lista, no sé a quien de la familia habrá salido. Igual es adoptada. Bueno, si te das prisa igual puedes ser la viuda de Rosier y heredar su parte del negocio inmobiliario. Si es así quiero mi comisión de celestina. Aunque sea en forma de piso con muerto incluido. Besos.

Keikleen: Hola, pues hay gente más rara por ahí que tu amiga y David y que insiste en no perder de vista a los monos, por si El planeta de los Simios. En defensa de Joy: te aseguro que ese fantasma no es como los Casper de Hogwarts. Este es más bien como los de "13 fantasmas", no sé si has visto la película, pero es penosa. Will ya sale en el 5. Yeye, tardará en llegar. Pero llegará.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Bueno, al menos la nueva casa de Joy no huele a Muggle muerto, que eso si debe ser asqueroso. A mi también me gustaba la idea de David de que James era un extraterrestre, además, que en cierto sentido es verdad. Sí, la forma de conseguir Lily su nuevo trabajo de cajera la saque de Briget Jones. Besazos.

Lucy Diamonds (2): ¿Quieres leer algo curioso? Me llego antes tu segundo RR que el primero. Vamos que me llego antes el del 3, que lo mandaste después, que el del 2, que lo mandarías antes... Mejor lo dejo, que seguro que te da igual. Bueno, vaaale, trataré de no pasarme mucho con Bell, pero yo creo que hasta el momento, me estoy portando muy bien, y lo que me cuesta. La madre de Bell no soporta a Evy porque la recuerda a Lizbell, que les traicionó. Y no puedo decir ya más nada, al menos de ese tema. ¿Snape se paso al lado de Voldy por Joy? Primera noticia. Ah. Lo dices por eso de "dijeron que no la harían daño si se unía a ellos". Pero eso fue que Snape lo exigió al firmar el contrato, por decirlo de alguna forma. No creo que Joy termine de mortifaga, ya oíste a Celia, no creen que tenga carácter para ello. Pos nada, dentro de poco te respondo al RR del 3.

Iraty Rowling: Tienes razón con James y Lily, es como eso que dicen de que los hombres hablan marciano y nosotras venusiano, y así no hay manera de que nos entendamos. Supongo que a Bell y Remus les va bien en su relación. En fin, ya deje que la rubia se lo quedara, encima no voy a permitir que me lo restriegue. Cuando están en plan pareja, no miro para no saber que hacen, y como no sé lo que hacen no lo puedo escribir. Mira, no me hables tampoco de Yeye: se lo esta pasando tan bien en Grecia que no hay manera de que quiera volver conmigo, estamos renegociando el contrato, ya te contaré. Lo de David y él, ya se me había pasado por la mente, pero ellos no lo terminan de ver, así que lo deje por imposible. Besos.

Lucy Diamonds: Sí, la Evy tiene un autodominio impresionante, (aunque creo que se dio una ducha fría en cuanto dejamos de mirar). ¿Un buzo es una camiseta? Lily no se las va quitando a todo el mundo, sólo a James y David, y a esos dos se lo quitaba yo también. Antes de irme, me llego un mail tuyo, casi fijo que tardaré en responderlo, porque se me suelen olvidar esas cosas... Pero que te lo responderé fijo. Y aparte de todo esto, que sepas que un personaje que sale dentro de pocos capis se llama como tu, pero lo escribí antes de conocerte. Se lo puse por la canción de los Beattles, supongo que es de ahí de donde lo sacaste tu. ¿Te importa? Si eso se lo cambio, pero avísame. Besines.

**Por amor al arte 4.**

**Entre peleas y fantasmas.**

Tal y como acordaron, Bell, Remus & Peter fueron a comer a casa de James dos días después del funeral. Hablaron de casi todo, pero principalmente de Sirius y el supuesto nuevo novio de Lily. Más de lo segundo que de lo primero, ya que Sirius les aseguro que estaba genial y no quería hablar más del tema.

.-¿James, estás seguro de lo que vistes? – Pregunto Remus en un tono muy sereno. Al ver que a James le podía ofender trató de sonar más razonable. – Quiero decir, que es muy raro eso de Lily. En fin, que ella no confía en ningún chico.

.-Hablas como la pareja feliz. – James señaló con la cabeza a Sirius & Evy, con el tono dio a entender que hablar como ellos no era un cumplido.

.-Porque tiene razón. – Se picaron los dos aludidos molestos. Las cosas entre ellos iban normal. Lo cual, tratándose de Sirius & Evy era ir mal, ya que para ellos los términos medios no existían: o se llevaban muy bien o muy mal. Y llevarse normal, era llevarse mal. ¿Os habéis enterado o lo compliqué demasiado?

.-No puedo creerlo... – Bell parecía tan afectada como un niño al que le hubiesen contado que el sabor delicioso de su golosina favorita se debía a que usaban babosas como ingredientes. – Claro, que fuiste tú el que la dejaste. Pero aún así se ha buscado sustituto demasiado pronto.

.-Cierto, cierto. – Apoyó Peter, concentrado en la imposible tarea de aparentar inteligencia. – Todas son muy malas. Ha tardado un mes en olvidarte y reemplazarte. – James hizo una mueca de dolor al oír la desagradable expresión de reemplazar. Pero Peter no lo vio, o no supo interpretarlo.

.-¿Y cuánto tiempo tenía que esperar para liarse con otro? – Evy estaba junto a la pila de la cocina fregando cuchillos, pese a las quejas de Puck, que aseguraba poder hacerlo sólo. Pero mira por donde, a Evy la relajaba fregar. – Un mes, dos... Pero en cambio los tíos, tardáis cero segundos en liaros con otra en cuanto se os deja.

.-Evy, deja de jugar con el cuchillo a ver si vas a desgraciar a alguien. – Sirius estaba de espaldas a ella, pero aún así sabía que mientras la onza hablaba su mano hacia aspavientos con el cuchillo. ¿Compenetración? No. Al menos no solo eso. Tb estaba la manera que se encogía Peter al oírla hablar.

.-Hablas como la pelirroja. – James la observaba con rencor, ignorando el cuchillo. De nuevo no era un cumplido.

.-Puck quiere hablar. Puck quiere decirle al señor Potter que no cree que la señorita pelirroja este con otro. Puck no cree que el señor Potter pueda estar enamorado de una chica tan veleta. Puck cree que la señorita pelirroja debe ser buena, dulce y leal. Puck desea conocerla. – Tras ese discurso, Puck sirvió el café.

.-Puck, lo has clavado. – Le felicito Sirius, mientras se balanceaba en la silla.

.-Salvo lo de dulce. – Añadieron todos a la vez. E intercambiaron sonrisas.

Sin saber porqué a Sirius le empezó a dar el agobio. Los últimos días habían sido así, con 3 ocupaciones concretas: convencer a James de que hablara con Lily, lograr el perdón de Evy y superar sus fases de agobio.

Eran fases que le asaltaban en cualquier momento. Haciendo cualquier cosa simple: untarse una tostada, ayudar a Puck a tender la ropa, pese a las negativas del elfo, o como ahora estar sentado con sus amigos tomando café... Le asaltaba el terrible pensamiento¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto tan vulgar cuando mi padre ha muerto hace apenas una semana?

Entonces tenía que irse de dónde estaba y quedarse sólo. Bajaba al garaje y se ponía a limpiar la moto, o si estaba limpia, que era lo lógico, se la quedaba mirando embobado pensando en cuando su padre, James y él empezaron a repararla.

.-Necesito estar solo. – Sirius se levantó bruscamente de la silla. Se volvió hacia las visitas. – Me he encantado veros a los 3. – Se levantó, beso a Bell en la mejilla, revolvió el pelo a Remus y le dio una palmada en la espalda a Peter. – Suerte en Durmstang. – Y se fue al garaje.

James & Evy le observaron irse con ansiedad. Evy miró al animago y asintió para indicarle que se encargaba ella. James la hizo una indicación de que tb creía que era lo mejor. La chica ya le había perdonado. Era lo que tenía Evy, su primer pronto era muy fuerte, tan fuerte, que si sobrevivías a él, te dabas cuenta que se la pasaba enseguida.

.-Ahora vuelvo chicos. – Se despidió Evy, aunque se lo podía haber ahorrado ya que Bell estaba ocupada.

.-¿Durmstang? Al final te han dado la beca allí? – Preguntaba la rubia al gordo cabrón, es decir a Peter.

.-Sí. – Contestó, el gordo cabrón, vamos, Peter orgulloso. ¿Por qué me traiciona tanto el subconsciente?

.-¡Estupendo! – se alegró Bell sin ocultar su entusiasmo. Un año sin la rata. Ese año en Hogwarts iba a ser el mejor de todos. – Si necesitas ayuda para comprar algo, o hacer la maleta y que te puedas ir cuanto antes avisa.

.-Oh, no. Mi padre ya se ocupa de todo. Esta muy orgulloso de mi. – Al decir esto Peter, Remus & James cruzaron una mirada. Los dos chicos recordaban lo que les contó el Sr. Petigrew en le funeral sobre los motivos de su abstinencia sexual. – Hasta me ha comprado el billete para que me vaya un poco antes con mi madre, para que ella me ayude a instalarme. – De nuevo James & Remus se miraron con cara de póquer, seguro que el señor Petigrew estaba encantado de librarse de su esposa y su hijo un par de días.

.-Bueno. Nosotros nos vamos. – Anunció Remus tras dar un vistazo a su reloj. – Puck el café es delicioso.

.-Pero Puck ha visto que el señor Lupin, no ha tomado café. – Razono el elfo. Dado que ellos no eran de la familia, los podía contradecir.

.-Ya, pero tenía un aspecto delicioso. – Remus no tomaba café cerca de la luna llena, ya que si como lobo era muy peligroso de por si mismo, si encima se le añadía cafeína, la masacre estaba servida. – En serio, debía estar muy bueno.

.-Puck se lo agradece. – Hasta las orejas de Puck se alzaron de la ilusión que le hizo la frase. Su nueva familia era muy maja, pero tenía problemas para apreciar un buen café.

.-¿Cómo es que os vais tan pronto? – Pregunto James.

.-Es que tenemos la clase de apertura de chacras. – Explico Bell mientras recogía su bolso quedando de espaldas a James. Por eso no vio como la cara del moreno enrojecía, hasta casi le salía vapor por las orejas.

.-Es una clase genial. – Remus, sí había visto la cara de su amigo, por ello no pudo evitar chincharle un poco. – Deberías apuntarte.

.-A mi no me interesan esas perversiones. – Contestó James, tratando de hacerse el puritano, cosa que le salía fatal, ya que se le escapaba la risa de niño travieso.

.-Claro, como ahora no tiene con quien hacer perversiones. – Cabeceó Peter comprensivamente. Al oírlo, la sonrisa de James fue sustituida por una expresión homicida.

.-Peter, vete. – James se había levantado y le señalaba la puerta al GC.

.-Pero... – Balbuceó Peter, temeroso de haber logrado enfadar a James.

.-Vete. – Repitió James.

Cuando las tres visitas se hubieron ido, James suspiro. Se quedo un rato mirando la mesa vacía, como si fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo. Y al final tomo una decisión: iría a ver a Lily, la daría la oportunidad de explicarse.

.-Puck, voy a salir. – Le anunció a su elfo, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

&·&·&·&

Al principio cuando Evy bajo al sótano, sólo vio un par de cajas apiladas de mala manera formando pequeñas torres, cerca de las paredes. Y en el centro, como si fuera el plató central, estaba la preciosa moto de Sirius, una Harley Davidson, o algo así. La verdad es que los conocimientos de Evy de motos eran inversamente proporcionales a los de Sirius. A ella la gustaban más los coches. Sobre todo, los Jaguar.

El caso, es que al principio no vio a Sirius. Espero a que sus ojos se adaptaran un poco a la oscuridad, y lo localizó, estaba sentado en una pila de cajas, mirando la moto. Había desviado un poco la mirada hacia Evy al ver que la puerta se abría, pero luego volvió a centrase en la moto.

James le había dejado muy claro esa mañana, que no iban a dejar que se encerrara en el sótano para huir de ellos y de sus problemas. Cada vez que Sirius tratara de hacerlo, él o Evy irían a dar la lata. No habían sido sus palabras, pero era la interpretación de Sirius. Al menos debían reconocer que había dado un paso: ya no se encerraba en la habitación.

De momento Evy no dijo nada. Siguió los ojos grises del joven mago hasta la moto. Sin querer la vino a la memoria el recuerdo del fin de semana que pasó en casa de Andrómeda, cuando el padre de Sirius la había querido dar una vuelta en la moto y ella se había negado:

.-Es que la veo demasiado inestable para ser tan grande. – Había tratado de escabullirse la onza.

.-Ja. ¡Muy bueno! – Se burlo Toliman. – Sirius, creo que no la estás enseñando bien. – Negó con la cabeza mirando a su hijo, como riñéndole, pero sin dejar de sonreír con picardía.

.-Es que es una alumna difícil. – Se excuso Sirius, sin seguirle el rollo a su padre.

.-Así no me hacéis abuelo en la vida. – Suspiro el hombre resignadamente.

La verdad es que ahora se arrepentía de no haber subido a la moto, en realidad no era tan grande como recordaba... Casi sin darse cuenta se había acercado a la brillante moto y alargaba su mano para acariciarla, como si fuera un caballo que estuviera a punto de domar, pero se detuvo. A lo peor a Sirius le molestaba.

¿Puedo? – Evy le pidió permiso, volviéndose hacia él. Como respuesta, Sirius se encogió de hombros.

Evy entonces, posó la mano en el manillar y con delicadeza, como si tratara con un ser vivo, recorrió con un suave dedo la distancia entre una punta del manillar y la otra.

.-¿No quieres subirte? - ¿Eran imaginaciones de Evy o la voz de Sirius estaba más cerca que antes? Se concentró en la pregunta. La verdad es que lo que la daba miedo era que la moto se moviera, pero con la moto... ¿Desenchufada? Eso mismo, desenchufada y quietecita, la moto la parecía inofensiva.

Con un ágil salto felino se subió a la moto, de no ser porque llevaba tacones a duras penas llegaba a los pedales y la sobraba media silla... Jamás se había sentido tan menuda como en ese momento.

Para colmo tuvo un pequeño susto, cuando noto un brazo que rodeaba su cintura desde la derecha, mientras una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro izquierdo y en su espalda sentía como se apoyaba el pecho de Sirius.

.-Tu conduces. – Dijo el chico, tendiéndola las llaves.

.-Sabes que no sé como se maneja este trasto. – Evy rechazó las llaves y trato de girar la cabeza para verlo. Sirius fingió que el comentario había dolido.

.-Es una moto, no un trasto. – La corrigió Sirius, con tono de profesor ofendido por la insolencia de un alumno. - ¿Ves el pedal izquierdo? (NDA: no tengo ni idea de motos. Lo que viene a continuación es pura imaginación mezclada con intuición.)

.-¿Ese al que apenas llego? – Sugirió Evy irónica.

.-Es el acelerador. – Le susurró Sirius en la oreja ignorando el comentario de su chica. – Contra más lo pulses más deprisa iremos. Si mientras lo aprietas, pulsas este botón. – Tomo la mano derecha de Evy y la condujo hasta un botón negro situado en la cruz de la moto. – Despegaremos del suelo. Si lo haces sería recomendable que antes le des a este otro botón. – Deslizo la mano de la onza hasta otro botón plateado. – Para que nos hagamos invisibles. ¿Qué más¡Ah, sí! Supongo que tb te interesa saber como se frena.

.-Si que estaría bien saberlo. – Reconoció Evy, que se empezaba a mosquear por el motivo de aquella clase gratis.

.-Pues están aquí. – Esta vez tomo las dos manos de Evy y las inclino hacia los manillares, quedando los dos inclinados sobre la moto. Desde aquella postura, Evy no llegaba a los pedales ni de coña. – Y como habrás deducido con el manillar decides la dirección que tomas. Ahora, pones las llaves ahí. – Sirius logró meter las llaves en el circuito de encendido rodeando con su brazo derecho el cuerpo de Evy, de ellas colgaba un llavero cuadrado. – Y si pulsas aquí. – Señalo el llavero cuadrado. – Se abrirá la puerta del garaje y podremos dar una vuelta.

.-¿Qué? – Justo lo que Evy se temía. – Debí sospechar que habías desarrollado tendencias suicidas cuando empezaste a lanzarte de cabeza contra las paredes persiguiendo pelotas de goma. – Evy suspiro, fingiéndose deprimida, mientras Sirius soltaba una risilla.

.-No tengo tendencias suicidas. – La tranquilizo Sirius, aunque sin convencerla del todo. – Sólo me apetece dar una vuelta contigo, y sé que si te dejo bajar de aquí con la excusa de que conduzca yo, sales corriendo. – Evy iba a protestar, pero Sirius no la dejo. – Sabemos que es verdad. Así que arranca.

.-A ver Sirius. – Trato de razonar Evy, negándose a arrancar. – Acabas de ver que si me pongo al manillar, no toco los pedales, y si toco los pedales no llego al manillar. ¿Tu crees que yo puedo conducir así?

.-Pero como no necesitas ir frenando y acelerando a la vez, no es necesario que llegues a los dos sitios a la vez. – Señaló Sirius. – Además, si te lías el piloto automático esta allí. – Señaló con la barbilla una pequeña palanca negra. Luego se preparó para rechazar una segunda excusa de Evy.

.-De verdad, que no puedo manejar esto, es demasiado grande para mi. – Evy trató de bajar de la moto, pero Sirius la sujeto.

.-Pensaba que ya estabas acostumbrada a manejar "cosas grandes" – Le susurró el moreno de forma seductora en la oreja. La verdad es que cada una de las instrucciones habían sido dadas de esa manera.

.-Fantasma. – Le riño Evy, divertida, en el fondo. Luego se concentró en recordar cada una de las instrucciones. – Esta bien. – Susurró, admitiendo su derrota. – Pero si ves que me lío.

.-Tomo yo el control. Tranquila.

Evy soltó el aire de golpe, y giro la llave, noto el ronroneo suave del motor, y los brazos de Sirius en su cintura. Tb vio como la puerta del garaje se abría... Volvió a suspirar y logró pisar los pedales para acelerar.

&·&·&·&·&

Por su parte, James había averiguado que era el día libre de Lily. Se lo había dicho una chica gorda con pinta de mala leche, que cuando pregunto por su ex, le había mirado mal de verdad.

Puestos a suponer, James decidió que Lily debía estar en su casa. Así que tras comprar unas pastas, por eso de no presentarse con las manos vacías se plantó en casa de la pelirroja. Iba muy puesto, como tratando de hacer que la chica recapacitara y recordara que James era uno de los chicos más guapos que había conocido.

TOC, TOC.

.-¿David? – La voz de Lily se oyó al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Con que el gigoló se llamaba David? Por qué le sonaba tanto el nombre? – Te dije que hoy no podíamos vernos... – Lily se interrumpió al abrir la puerta y no ver a David, si no a James, tan asquerosamente guapo como siempre, con una caja de pastas en el brazo. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

.-Venía a verte. El otro día tuve un imprevisto y no pude ir a la cita. Quería disculparme con ello. – James esbozó una sonrisa adorable. La misma que hizo que Lily estuviera a punto de caerse de la silla dos días antes. Pero esta vez apenas la afectó.

.-Pues ya estás disculpado. – Lily trato de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero James la paró con el brazo. Se observaron unos segundos con ojos cargados de testarudez. – James hoy no es un buen día.

.-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto James.

.-Porque...

.-¿Lily, quién es? – Una mujer había asomado su cabeza desde lo que parecía ser el salón. James la echó unos 40 años y desde que la vio supo de quién había heredado Lily los ojazos verdes y el físico impresionante. - ¿No serás tan grosera como para dejarlo en la puerta?

.-Es que James ya se iba. ¿Verdad? – La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada elocuente, que James entendió a la perfección.

.-Sí me iba. – James dejó que la sonrisa de alivio se formara en los labios de Lily, antes de añadir. – Pero he cambiado de idea.

.-¿Has dicho James? – Pregunto la mujer, que a todas luces era la madre de Lily.

.-Sí, señora. – James entró en la casa esquivando a Lily, que cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Por su parte el merodeador, llego hasta la mujer y la beso galantemente en la mano. – Encantado, señora Evans.

.-Verdant. Verbena Verdant. Después de todo estoy divorciada. – Corrigió la mujer con coquetería. Lily se llevo las manos a la cabeza. ¡Su madre estaba coqueteando con su guapo ex novio! Sabía de gente que se había convertido en sociópata por mucho menos. - ¿Y que te trae por aquí?

.-Venía a ver a Lily. – James dejo que Verbena le condujera al salón y le acomodara en el sofá. - Es que el otro día la deje un poco en plantón y quería pedirla perdón por ello.

.-Vaya ¿en serio? – Verbena le lanzó a su hija menor una "discreta" mirada que venía a decir, _"¿ves como esta loco por ti?"_ Tan discreta que solo la vieron Lily, James, Petunia, qaue no estaba en la habitación, y el vecino de enfrente.

.-Sí. – Confirmo James, mirando con dulzura a Lily.

.-Pues en ese caso, Petunia y yo nos vamos para que podáis hablar a solas. – Verbena se levantó del sofá y la hizo un gesto a su primogénita para que tomara el bolso. – James, tu como si estuvieras en tu casa. Toma café, comete un yogur, ve al baño cuando necesites, haz el amor con Lily para sellar la reconciliación en la habitación de la casa que prefieras.

.-¡Mama! – Protestaron las dos hijas escandalizadas. Lily por la frase en sí, mientras que Petunia porque ese ofrecimiento no se lo hizo a su novio.

.-¿Qué? – Verbena miró a James y como si le confesara un terrible secreto le dijo. – Mis hijas se creen que estoy más pallá que paca, porque acabo de salir de la clínica de desintoxicación.

.-Felicidades. – Dijo James, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar ante esa información.

.-Y para celebrarlo, me voy con mi hija Petunia a comprar una botella de ginebra. – Anunció la mujer más feliz que un cascabel.

.-¡Mama! – Gritaron de nuevo sus hijas. Con el pastón que las había costado la desintoxicación, pastón que aún no terminaron de pagar, y su madre pensaba recaer en la bebida.

.-¡Era broma! – Verbena alzó sus ojos al cielo. - ¿Qué hice yo para cargar con unas hijas sin sentido del humor?

.-Mejor nos vamos. – Dijo Petunia, impaciente por perder de su vista al delincuente ex novio de su hermana.

.-Si, vamos. – Desde la puerta del salón Verbena se volvió hacia James. – Lo dicho James: como en tu casa.

.-Adiós mama. – Se despidió Lily como si fuera una amenaza. Cuando se quedaron solos, Lily se volvió hacia James. – Quita de tu mente esa idea: no vamos a enrollarnos en ningún lugar de esta casa. – El tono en que lo dijo, como si fuera algo desagradable, fue lo que enfureció a James.

.-Tranquila, ya sé que ahora te enrollas con otro. – Y James furioso tenía tendencia a hablar de más.

.-¿Qué? – Se sorprendió Lily. ¡Qué cara! El que tenía por ahí una zorrita era él. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. - ¿Y con quién se supone que me estoy enrollando? – Pregunto con un tono de superioridad que no usaba desde sus tiempos de prefecta.

.-Como si no lo supieras. Te vi el otro día hablando con él, cuando supuestamente habías quedado conmigo. – Lily iba cortar aquello, furiosa, porque se suponía que él no había estado allí. – Vi como venías con él a tu casa y vi como os desnudabais. – James apenas reconocía esa voz como suya. De tan cargada que estaba de celos.

.-¿QUÉ HICISTES QUÉ? – Pregunto Lily completamente fuera de sus casillas. - ¡Esto es el colmo! Primero me dejas nada más bajar del tren y sin dar una explicación. Luego me dejas plantada en un bar. Y ahora entras en mi casa a decirme que me has estado espiando y prácticamente me llamas puta. ¿Pero tu de que vas?

.-No te he llamado... eso. Creo que si hay alguien que se dedica a la prostitución es tu querido amigo David. Ese gigoló. – Contestó James con desprecio.

.-Fuera de mi casa. – Lily señaló la puerta con un dedo que temblaba de ira. – No quiero volver a verte. – James se levantó, pero aún tenía mucha adrenalina por sus venas, como para sentirse arrepentido. Y menos cuando al llegar a la puerta, Lily le llamo para decirle. – Por cierto, si David es un gigoló, que sepas que hace realmente bien su trabajo. Y Ahora vuelve con ella.

Luego llegó hasta la puerta y le dio con ella a James en sus narices, dejando a James con las palabras: _"¿No lo estarás comparando con nadie, no? De que ella estás hablando?" _En la boca.

&·&·&·&·&

James tardó poco más de 15 minutos en llegar a casa de Bell, que había vuelto de su clase de chacras, llorarle un poco sus desgracias, y luego volver a su casa a hacer lo mismo con Evy, Sirius y Puck.

.-¡Ya estoy en casa cariños! – Saludo cuando llego, con tono malhumorado.

.-¿Qué ha pasado, señor? – Se preocupó Puck, al ver la tensa expresión de James.

.-Vamos, con Evy & Sirius. Os lo contaré a los tres. – James avanzó decidido hacia las habitaciones.

.-No, Puck cree que no debemos molestarles. – Se alarmó el elfo tratando de evitar a toda costa, y sin mucho éxito, que James llegara a la habitaciones. Pero James no le hizo caso. Se fijo en que la habitación de Sirius estaba vacía. Estaría en la de Evy.

.-Chicos, tengo algo que contaros. – La puerta estaba abierta, así que James entró sin llamar. Se encontró con Sirius & Evy tumbados en la cama, desnudos salvo por unas toallas mojadas. Bueno, si solo los había cortado el rollo, de forma literal, no pasaba nada. – Vamos, Puck, ven aquí.

Puck entro algo asustado y se quedó cerca de la puerta por si tenía que salir corriendo. Sus antiguos amos se ponían furiosos si se les interrumpía en esas circunstancias.

.-Tranquilo, James. No molestas ni interrumpes nada. Puedes pasar. – Comentó Sirius irónico, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa y tras asegurarse de que Evy estaba tapada hasta un poco por debajo del cuello.

.-Esto es más importante que vuestra vida sexual. – James se interrumpió al fijarse en un detalle: sus dos amigos tenían los ojos enrojecidos. Como si hubieran estado llorando. - ¿Estais bien? Ha pasado algo?

Sirius miró a Evy, que le respondió con una breve sonrisa cómplice. ¿Qué si había pasado algo? Después de regresar de su paseo con la moto, en el que al final se puso al mando Sirius, más que nada porque Evy conducía despacio y le ponía nervioso. Pero como la onza decía la daba miedo ir muy deprisa y no darla tiempo a llegar al freno. El caso es que después de regresar de su paseo, habían ido a ducharse.

.-Claro, que ambos compartían el baño.

.-Dúchate tu primero. – Cedió Sirius caballerosamente.

.-No, me importa esperar. Ayudaré a Puck a hacer la cena. – Evy hizo un gesto para indicar que no tenía prisa.

.-¡Puck no necesita ayuda! – Exclamó la voz chillona de elfo. A Puck le molestaba que Evy no se comportara como una dama bruja decente, y se quedara quietecita mientras se lo daban todo hecho. – Puck prefiera que la señorita Evelyn descanse.

.-¡Joder, vaya oído que tiene! – Se admiró Evy. No era para menos, Puck estaba en la cocina, Sirius y ella en el piso de arriba y no estaban gritando.

.-Sí, supongo que eso de tener las orejas grandes realmente sirve de algo. – Apoyó Sirius. – En serio, nena, dúchate tu primero. – Para demostrar que no le importaba cederle el turno a Evy, se dio la vuelta y se fue para su habitación.

.-Podíamos ir a la vez. – Sugirió Evy, tras los breves segundos que paso mirando la espalda de Sirius. Un poco más debajo de la espalda.

Al oír la sugerencia Sirius, se dio la vuelta para asegurarse que Evy hablaba en serio. Cuando por la expresión de Evy dedujo que así era se quedo tb pensativo. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de ducharse con Evy, sobre todo porque sabía que era la forma de la onza de decirle que todo estaba perdonado. Pero de nuevo le vino el agobio y se quedo frenado. Sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Evy lo notó, leyó en los ojos grises la misma expresión que había tenido el chico antes de desaparecer. Algo nerviosa, porque estaba segura que había sido algo que ella había dicho la causa, se acercó hasta él. Con un dedo le acarició la barbilla, con la misma suavidad que un rato antes acarició el manillar de la moto.

.-Te duchas tu primero. – Decidió Evy, sobresaltando a Sirius, que había cerrado los ojos cuando la onza le toco. – Pero luego te quedas en mi habitación. Tienes que soltarlo de una vez.

.-¿Soltarlo? – Pregunto Sirius.

.-¿Crees que no sé por lo que estás pasando? Te recuerdo que yo tb perdí a mis padres. – La voz se la quebró un segundo a Evy.

Sirius la miro como si no la hubiera visto en mil años. Lo había olvidado. Además, Evy apenas hablaba de sus padres. Y ahora que lo pensaba, James tc tenía padres. Había estado haciendo el gilipollas todo el tiempo cuando a su lado tenía a dos personas que habían pasado por lo mismo y que le podían entender a la perfección.

.-Lo que realmente me tiene machacado es que no puedo llorar. – Le estaba contando Sirius a Evy un rato más tarde. El chico estaba en la ducha y ella estaba sentada en el lavabo, con los pies apoyados en la tabla bajada del váter. – Y eso me hace sentir como si no le quisiera bastante. Como si fuera un perro insensible.

.-No lo eres. Es normal. – Le tranquilizo Evy. – Es solo que aún no lo terminaste de asimilar. Cuando mi madre... murió, yo tardé más de una semana en llorar. Y me sentía como tu, como si no la quisiera lo suficiente. Pero al final termine llorando. Y tc te creas que me sentí mucho mejor.

.-¿Cómo lo lograste? – Pregunto Sirius. En parte porque quería saber más cosas de la familia de Evy. Lo único que sabía de los padres de la chica es que eran zoólogos, y una parte de él, no estaba convencido del todo de que eso fuera verdad.

.-Un día, como una semana más tarde, estaba mirando entre sus cosas. Mi madre tenía como un cofre secreto, donde me decía que guardaba sus cosas más valiosas. – Evy sonrió con nostalgia. – Yo siempre quise ver lo que había dentro, así que decidí que era mi oportunidad de averiguarlo. El caso es que encontré la llave y lo abrí. Dentro sólo había una rosa seca y un papel enorme. Era un dibujo que la hice cuando cumplió 35 años. La pregunté que quería y ella me dijo que una manada de 35 pegasos. Uno por cada año de vida. Así que se lo dibuje. – Hasta ese momento la voz de Evy había sido extraña, sin su vitalidad acostumbrada, pero de repente la recuperó. – Recuerdo q mi prima Eirene me puso furiosa: dijo que parecían vacas con alas, sentadas en un burro. – Declaró con tono ofendido, que luego pasó a modesto. – Y la verdad es que tenía razón. – Evy soltó una pequeña risa.

.-Tenías unos 7 años. Es normal que dibujaras fatal por entonces. – Comento Sirius divertido. Estuvo tentado de preguntar si aún tenía el dibujo.

.-No, siempre he dibujado mal. Nuca me ganaré la vida de esa manera. El caso es que cuando vi que ella había guardado ese dibujo como si fuera una obra de arte, entre los tesoros más valiosos para ella... Empecé a llorar y no pude parar. – Concluyó con tono abatido. De hecho pese al tiempo trascurrido, estaba a punto de llorar otra vez.

Fue entonces cuando Sirius salió de la ducha. Al ver que la chica estaba casi llorando, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Empezó a acariciarla el pelo para consolarla.

.-Estoy bien. – Evy se separó con suavidad de él, y para demostrar que estaba bien, sonrió. Una sonrisa acuosa pero una sonrisa. - ¡Debería de consolarte yo a ti!

Sirius sonrió, negó con la cabeza, como diciendo _"olvida eso ahora"._ Y la beso con suavidad los labios.

.-Descansaré un rato en tu cuarto. – Dijo Sirius. – Tu dúchate tranquila. – Evy asintió, más calmada.

La ventaja del cuarto de Evy frente al de Sirius es que el de ella se comunicaba directamente con el baño. Sirius entró en el cuarto de la chica y se dejo caer en la cama según iba es decir boca abajo. Se quedó así, respirando el olor a canela de Evy mezclado con el suavizante floral que usaba Puck para lavar las sábanas que habían comprado James y el propio Sirius.

Se quedo pensando lo mal que los había tratado a los 3 desde el día que había vuelto del hospital. Recordaba cada frase hiriente que la había lanzado a James, y como sus ojos castaños acusaban cada golpe; cada grito que le había dado a Puck haciendo temblar al elfo; cada vez que había fingido que Evy no estaba allí, sólo para ver el cóctel de furia y dolor que se formaba en su cara... Los había tratado fatal. Sólo porqué habían llorado por su padre antes que él.

Toliman no hubiera querido que los tratara así. Toliman los había querido a los tres. Siempre bromeaba con adoptar a James y regalar a Regulus a la beneficencia, a Evy siempre le preguntaba como iba lo de hacerle abuelo o en su defecto lo de la boda, y Puck... bueno, al elfo le trató mucho menos, pero tb le trató genial.

Sirius percibió algo caliente corriendo por su cara. La verdad es que llevaba un rato sintiéndolo. ¿Estaba llorando? Justo cuando pensaba que no tenía capacidad de ello.

.-Te podías haber secado el pelo. Me vas a empapar la cama. – Evy había entrado a la habitación, pero al ver que algo raro pasaba se olvidó de su cama.

Se acercó a Sirius que aún estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, y le toco en el hombro, para ver que estuviera bien. Él se dio la vuelta el tiempo suficiente para abrazarla y quedarse llorando en su hombro. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico y dejo que las lágrimas que aún la quedaban salieran.

Por tercera vez en su vida, un hombre, lloraba en su hombro: Sirius, James y Ethan. El primero. Tras la muerte de su madre.

Cuando ambos derramaron todas las lágrimas que podían, se quedaron tumbados y abrazados en la cama de Evy. Fue entonces cuando entró James.

.-Chicos, tengo algo que contaros. – La puerta estaba abierta, así que James entró sin llamar. Se encontró con Sirius & Evy tumbados en la cama, desnudos salvo por unas toallas mojadas. Bueno, si solo los había cortado el rollo, de forma literal, no pasaba nada. – Vamos, Puck, ven aquí.

Puck entro algo asustado y se quedó cerca de la puerta por si tenía que salir corriendo. Sus antiguos amos se ponían furiosos si se les interrumpía en esas circunstancias.

.-Tranquilo, James. No molestas ni interrumpes nada. Puedes pasar. – Comentó Sirius irónico, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa y tras asegurarse de que Evy estaba tapada hasta un poco por debajo del cuello.

.-Esto es más importante que vuestra vida sexual. – James se interrumpió al fijarse en un detalle: sus dos amigos tenían los ojos enrojecidos. Como si hubieran estado llorando. - ¿Estais bien¿Ha pasado algo?

.-No. No estoy del todo bien. – Admitió Sirius. James se quedó sorprendido de que Sirius hubiera admitido al fin que no estaba bien. – Pero lo estaré. – Añadió Sirius con su tono más confiado.

.-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – James miro con verdadera admiración a Evy, que iba responderle, pero James la freno. – No, mejor no me lo digas. Creo que es mejor que no me habléis de vuestra vida sexual. Volviendo al tema de antes he venido a comunicaros que es oficial: la pelirroja sale con otro.

.-¿Cómo que es oficial? – Pregunto Sirius extrañado.

.-Síiiiii. Me lo ha confirmado ella misma. – A continuación James les contó toda la conversación con Lily. – Y al final admitió que se lo tiraba, que era muy bueno en su trabajo. Seguro que no es para tanto. – Añadió desdeñoso.

.-Bueno, yo eso no lo calificaría de confesión. – Corrigió Sirius, ganándose una mirada furiosa de James. – Vamos, Prongs, tu mismo la retaste a que te diera esa respuesta.

.-¿Y dices que ha dicho que volvieras con ella? – Intervino Evy, haciendo que los ojos castaños del merodeador se posaran en ella.

.-Sí, tendrá cara. Es ella la que se enrolla con otro y se pone a insinuar que yo tengo una aventura. – Se ofendió James.

.-Oh, oh. – Comento Evy.

.-¿Cómo que oh, oh? – James recondujo su enfado de Lily hacia la otra chica cercana, Evy. - ¿Qué significa ese oh, oh?

.-Es que puede que tenga la impresión de que estás con otra por mi culpa. – Confeso la onza con su voz cargada de pesar.

.-¿Por qué iba a pensar Lily eso? – Pregunto James.

.-Por lo que te mandé comprar. Es la clase de compra que haría una mujer, o un hombre a petición de su amante... Pensé que con la mortadela de pikachu lo compensaría, pero no funcionó.

.-Ah. ¿Para eso querías la mortadela? – Sirius estaba bastante intrigado con la mortadela. La onza no lo había probado, y con razón, estaba asquerosa.

.-Sí. – Confirmo Evy.

.-¡No puedo creerlo! Cómo me mandaste a comprar eso sabiendo lo que ella pensaría? – Se enfureció James.

.-Pensaba que os reconciliaríais y ella no se fijaría en la compra. Claro que no contaba con vuestro talento natural para joder las cosas. – Contestó Evy, furiosa por aquella ingratitud. Sirius soltó una risita.

.-Calla, pulgoso. – Ordeno James con sequedad. – Por el bien de todos Evy, hazme un favor: no me ayudes. – Tras eso salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

.-Puck se disculpa por la intromisión. – El elfo hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación, dejando a la pareja callada y pensativa.

.-A lo mejor debería ir a hablar con Lily y explicarle lo que realmente pasó. – Comento Evy después de un rato.

.-Creo que es mejor que no lo hagas. – Negó Sirius. – No te metas entre ellos. Es lo mejor para todos. Al menos de momento.

.-Supongo. – Admitió Evy, aunque no muy convencida. Luego la onza depositó toda su atención en el chico acostado a su lado. - ¿Mejor?

.-Sí, al menos no soy como el resto de mi familia. – Contestó Sirius con una deslumbrante sonrisa de alivio en la cara.

.-Bueno, pero eso ya te lo podía haber dicho yo. – Rió Evy acariciando la melena negra azulada del muchacho, y quedándose quieta, perdida en sus ojos grises.

.-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? – El tono de Sirius era el de un niño al que le da miedo la oscuridad y quiere pasar la noche con su madre. – Sólo dormir. – Se apresuró a aclarar. La reconciliación aún no era lo bastante fuerte como para arriesgar tanto. – Necesito abrazarte. – Dijo como para rematar.

.-Claro. – Evy logró deshacer el extraño nudo en su garganta lo bastante para hablar. ¡Cómo si ella pudiera resistirse a un súplica así!

&·&

En alguna parte de Londres, otra persona tb se preparaba para afrontar la noche, aunque era una noche muy distinta. Joy estaba en su cama adoselada que parecía el puesto de frutas y verduras del mercadillo de los jueves, ya que del baluarte colgaban ristras de ajos. Sentada estilo indio en la cabecera de la cama, Joy permanecía alerta. De su cuello colgaban todos los amuletos protectores habidos y por haber. En su mano izquierda sostenía un martillo y en la derecha una estaca de plata.

Sí, ya sabía que eso a lo mejor tendría cierta utilidad si se enfrentara a un vampiro, pero que para un fantasma lo llevaba chungo. Pero Joy no tenía tan claro que fuera un fantasma, desde luego no se parecía en nada a ningún fantasma que hubiera conocido, cualquier fantasma de Hogwarts, incluso el barón sanguinario, era más amable que ese fantasma. Y más guapo.

Para colmo, Joy tenía que enfrentarse a él sola: su suegra había ido a una reunión de madres de sangre limpia mientras que Snape estaba trabajando. Joy no tenía la menor idea de en que consistía ese trabajo, pero tenía muy mal presentimiento respecto a él.

¿En fin,qué clase de trabajo duraba toda la noche y volvías con ese olor tan extraño impregnando tu piel? Joy temía cual era ese trabajo. Si era cierto no podría soportarlo. ¡Ella no quería salir con un músico de rock! Si al menos fuera de Pop, pero el rock estaba tan desfasado.

Las divagaciones de la chica sobre el trabajo de su novio fueron interrumpidas por la oscilación de la luz. Señal de que el fantasma iba a aparecer por la habitación.

.-¡Sí! Ven! – Le invitó Joy con una sonrisa torcida. - ¡Da la cara! Bestia inmunda! – Joy vaciló. ¿No se habría pasado con eso de bestia inmunda? Igual eso le enfadaba un poco. – Oye, que lo de bestia inmunda te lo digo de buen rollo. En plan amiga.

.-No, si no me ha sentado mal. – Contestó una voz sin cuerpo que parecía salir de las mismas paredes de la habitación. – Y ahora... ¡Vamos a jugar! – Joy se desconcertó, ya que la voz parecía la de un niño.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. El fantasma había hecho levitar la cama de Joy hacia el techo, con ella encima, a la vez que la hacía girar como una peonza. Parando de forma brusca al llegar casi al techo. Joy estuvo unos segundos tumbada en la cama, evitando respirar para no dañar los frescos del techo.

.-¡Bájame ya, cabrón! – Gritó Joy cuando ya no podía aguantar más.

.-Como quieras. – Canturreó el espíritu, a la vez que dejaba caer la cama a plomo al suelo.

.-Joder. – Jadeó Joy cuando se recuperó de la impresión en el estómago.

Aquello era lo último, decidió Joy, mientras veía como el espíritu se dedicaba a jugar con los cosméticos de la chica. Al día siguiente iría a investigar formas de lograr que ese maldito fantasma fuera hacia la luz.

&·&

Entre tanto, en su "trabajo" Snape procuraba disimular su impaciencia. La verdad es que se le terminaban las excusas con Joy, la chica no era tonta y empezaba a preguntar por su trabajo. Y Snape no sabía que decirle. No quería perderla, pero aquel no era la clase de trabajo en el que uno dimitía y buscaba algo mejor.

Además, por mucho que le jodiera admitirlo, desde que era uno de ellos, su vida había mejorado sustancialmente: se había librado del capullo de su padre, un borracho cabrón que le daba palizas a su madre noche sí, noche tb; vivía en un precioso atico de Notting Hill con su preciosa novia; su madre parecía feliz, tenía dinero... Todo era perfecto, si omitías el espinoso tema de matar gente inocente, claro.

Por su parte, Voldemort ya había dado por terminada la reunión, casi, ahora iba cuando torturaba a alguien del círculo que la había fallado estrepitosamente en algún encargo:

.-McNair, Zabini y Wilkes. – Al grito del señor Tenebroso tres mortifagos avanzaron al centro del círculo. - ¿Cómo va lo de atacar el valle de Godric?

.-Pues... – Todos hicieron distintos gestos de vergüenza.

.-Ya sé que me habéis fallado. – Cortó el señor Oscuro con una voz fría en que se unían la furia y el desprecio. - ¿Tenéis alguna excusa para ello?

.-Intentamos entrar por la red Flu. – Explico Zabini, con voz temblorosa. – Pero desde hace unos días no funciona. La casa esta desconectada de la red.

.-Y además, como el valle es inmarcable incluso en los mapas mágicos... – El tono de Wilkes no dejaba dudas sobre el hecho de que la idea se le acababa de ocurrir.

.-Por no mencionar que ese lugar esta protegido con la misma magia que Hogwarts, así que... es más difícil acceder al chico de lo que pensamos. – Concluyo McNair.

.-Excusas. – Fue la respuesta del Señor Tenebroso. – Merecéis el dolor. – Ninguna de las tres figuras encapuchadas hizo algún esfuerzo por ocultar su miedo. – Pero os daré una oportunidad. La última. – El alivio que mostraban los 3 en ese momento era tan grande como la decepción del resto de los presentes, que esperaban algún espectáculo grotesco para darle el broche final a la noche. – El chico saldrá en algún momento... Es uno de los favoritos de Dumbledore, será un golpe de efecto para él. – Lo último lo dijo, como si pensara en voz alta.

Dumbledore. Voldemort sabía que no estaba preparado para enfrentarse el mago y salir victorioso del duelo, es decir, matarle. No era tanto una cuestión de fuerza, ya que posiblemente la de Voldemort era mucho mayor que la del anciano mago, como de sicología. En la mente de Voldemort, donde realmente se decidían las cosas, aún era un alumno de Hogwarts y Dumbledore el profesor de Trasformaciones que le descubrió cuando abrió la cámara secreta. Con esa mentalidad no podía vencerle.

Dio por concluida la reunión y todos se fueron dispersando.

.-Snape. Quédate necesito hablar contigo. – Le llamo el señor oscuro cuando todos iban desapareciendo rumbo a sus casas.

Rosier palmeó la espalda de su amigo para insuflarle ánimo, antes de tomar la chimenea hacia su casa.

.-Siéntate. – El tono de Voldemort no dejaba claro si era una invitación o una orden. Por si acaso Snape se sentó frente a él, en un taburete, mientras el señor Tenebroso lo hacía en un mullido sillón. – Llevas poco entre nosotros¿te adaptas bien? Has tenido problemas?

.-No, todo bien. – Snape se quedó aturdido por las preguntas en plan director preocupado del mago oscuro.

.-Bien. – Voldemort sonrió con aprobación. - ¿sabes? Tu y yo somos muy parecidos.

.-¿Ah, sí? – Se sorprendió Snape, luego recordó que las personas frías e indiferentes no se sorprenden. Así que repitió con tono calculador. - ¿Ah, sí?

.-Sí, los dos tuvimos un padre muy inferior a nosotros, un padre que no nos comprendía. Naturalmente nos deshicimos de él. Yo de forma más expeditiva que tu. – Señaló con una carcajada maligna. – Pero creo que con el tiempo todo se andara... Bueno, ya sabes cualquier problema que tengas aquí estoy, para ayudarte. – Con esto dio por terminada la charla. Snape se levantó, estaba como en trance por la escena en la que acababa de actuar, con todos sus sentimientos enmarañados.

.-Cuando llego a su casa, sólo pudo tumbarse en la cama, sin quitarse la ropa, y quedarse allí tumbado. Pensando que jamás podría volver a dormir en la vida. ¿No dicen que el sueño es para los inocentes? Justo cuando pensaba esto, se quedó dormido.

&·&

Fiel a su promesa, Joy se levantó temprano, se vistió, se tomo un café y paso a ver a Snape. El pobre estaba tan cansado que se había acostado sin desvestirse, aunque tb podía ser que el pijama fuera negro, cosa que a Joy no la sorprendería.

Después de eso salió al sol de finales de agosto que empezaba a calentar en el elegante barrio de Notting Hill, y se fue a buscar a un experto en fantasmas. Si estuviera en Hogwarts, consultaría al maestro Chen, pero al no estar allí debía consultar con otra experta.

Subió por las escaleras de la Biblioteca Mágica Nacional y donde podía encontrar a la personas que más sabía de fantasmas en todo Londres, al menos a la personas que más sabía del tema que Joy conocía.

.-¡Hola Isis! – Saludo Joy a un preciosa joven de rasgos orientales que estaba colocando libros en lo alto de una escalera.

Isis Priestly era una compañera de escuela de Joy, ambas eran miembros del equipo de Quidicth de Griffindorf, y siempre se habían llevado realmente bien. La oriental era una experta en supersticiones, por eso sabía de fantasmas más que nadie.

.-¡Joy! – Respondió la aludida con alegría. Tal alegría que los libros se cayeron al suelo. - ¡Ops!

.-¡Isis! – Bramó una voz masculina al oír el ruido de los libros al chocar con el suelo.

.-No paso nada señor Chang. – Contestó Isis serenamente mientras bajaba a abrazar a Joy de un salto. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

.-Tengo un problema. – Confesó Joy. – En mi casa hay un fantasma.

.-¡Eso es genial! – Exclamó Isis sin ocultar su envidia. Una de las mayores frustraciones de su vida es que en su casa no había ningún fantasma.

.-No te creas, es muy mal rollo. – Insistió Joy. – Necesito que me ayudes con él.

.-Es que ahora estoy ocupada. – Isis lanzó una mirada agobiada a su alrededor. – El señor Chang se enfadaría si abandonara mi puesto.

.-Oh, no. – El aludido se presentó ante ellas. Para sorpresa de Joy era un hombre joven aunque algo estirado, lo que le hacía parecer viejo. – Tómate el tiempo que necesites. Y por si queréis ir a comer algo. – Las sacó un fajo de billetes.

.-Aún no es hora de comer. – Dijo Isis confusa.

.-Pues desayunar. Y hablar todo lo que queráis. – El señor Chan agradecía infinitamente la oportunidad de librarse de Isis. Si no fuera la hija de los patrocinadores la habría mandado a paseo hace tiempo. Aunque tb estaba que quería casarse con la hermana mayor de la chica.

&·&

.-¿Y dices que es muy agresivo? – Pregunto Isis, removiendo su té de naranja.

.-Sí, se pasa la noche haciendo guarradas. – Confirmo Joy cortando su crepe de jamón y queso.

.-¿Qué tipo de guarradas? Eso puede decir mucho del fantasma con el que tratamos.

.-Levitar cosas principalmente. En líneas generales es un fantasma muy infantil.

.-Mmmm. – Isis compuso una expresión pensativa. – Si dices que es infantil y agresivo... Puede ser un polthergeis.

.-Lo pensé pero... Los polthergeis no tienen un aspecto tan desagradable como mi fantasma. – Negó Joy.

.-Si es muy feo podría ser una furia. – propuso Isis.

.-Las furias son mujeres.

.-Vale, cambiemos de técnica. Si no podemos saber que tipo de fantasma es, veamos qué lo originó. – Joy hizo una mueca de incomprensión. Isis se explico. – Sabemos que sólo los magos y brujas vuelven como fantasmas. Así que un mago debió de morir en esa casa.

.-¡Sí! Recuerdo que Celia, la hermana de Rosier, comentó que por esa zona vivían magos. ¿Pero de que serviría?

.-Cierta clase de muertes pueden traumatizar y crear un espíritu muy agresivo. – Explico Isis.

.-¿Cierta clase de muertes? – Joy frunció sus cejas, perfectamente depiladas. - ¿Qué clase de muertes?

.-Asesinatos principalmente. – Contestó Isis. – Consultaremos la hemeroteca.

.-¿La qué?

.-La hemeroteca. – Repitió Isis burlona. – Es como una biblioteca pero de periódicos y revistas. En nuestra hemeroteca mágica se guardan publicaciones que datan de 1511. ¡Vamos, seguro que encontramos algo!

Pero después de una semana de infructuosa búsqueda no habían encontrado ninguna muerte violenta relacionada con la casa de Joy. Según las publicaciones mágicas, que ambas chicas revisaron desde las más recientes a las más antiguas, nada digno de mención había ocurrido en ese lugar en los últimos 400 años. Más allá de esa fecha no podían investigar, pero Isis no creía probable que un fantasma pudiera permanecer resentido más de cuatro siglos, y como Joy decía, su fantasma no vestía de época.

Así que el día 25 de agosto de 1976, fecha que quedaría gravada a fuego en la mente de Joy, volvía a su casa totalmente frustrada por no saber ni siquiera la identidad de su fantasma. Era uno de esos días tontos de verano, en que el sol juega al escondite entre nubes negras que anuncian lluvia, y aunque la tormenta aún no se había desatado, todo parecía indicar que lo haría de un momento a otro.

Joy se bajo del autobús, y cuando se preparaba para cruzar a su portal cayeron las primeras gotas, cruzó corriendo la calle, ya que llevaba el pelo liso y si la caían una gotas sería su perdición y fue al llegar a su portal cuando vio que había dos personas esperando: sus amigos Remus & Evy.

Los dos tenían una cara tan espantosa que parecía que les había pasado por encima un tren unas 7 veces, y para rematar les hubieran metido un puñetazo en cada ojo. Pero lo que más impresionó a Joy fue el aspecto del pelo de Evy, hasta entonces siempre había estado liso y brillante, pero aquella tarde se la veía desgreñado y sucio. Y a Evy, que veneraba su pelo liso, no parecía ni importarle.

.-¿Qué ha pasado? – Pregunto Joy, asustada por el aspecto de sus amigos.

.-Te lo contaremos mientras haces la maleta. – Contestó Remus. Fue entonces cuando Joy vio, que efectivamente, a Remus alguien le había sacudido un puñetazo.

.-¿La maleta? Chicos, es muy tarde para ir de vacaciones. – Razonó Joy, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

.-No son vacaciones. – Aclaro Evy incorporándose, ya que hasta entonces había estado reclinada contra la pared. – Es supervivencia. Y en cuanto te contemos el día que hemos tenido lo vas a entender.

* * *

Pues esto ya termino por hoy, para saber lo que les ha pasado a Remus Y Evy, en los próximos capítulos retrocederemos en el tiempo, para ver el 25 de agosto desde los distintos puntos de vista de todos los protagonistas. En el cinco veremos el día que tuvieron James, Sirius, Evy y Puck.

Otro tema: estaré encantada de escuchar vuestras teorías sobre el fantasma de Joy: no os pido nombres ni apellidos ni edad, solo quiero que me digáis cómo creéis que llego allí, que lo mato, ya sabéis lo que hicisteis con Lizbell, aunque no sabíais su nombre. Tendréis tiempo para pensarlo, la respuesta va en el capítulo 6, así que sólo quiero ver como va el juego, os necesito muy despiertos todo el tiempo.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Hija política de Verónika. Paciente de Serenity. Emperatriz consorte de Alon. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Casi pariente de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 11 de Mey.


	5. Días de playa

Hola¿qué tal? Supongo que sorprendidos de verme con una actualización tan pronto y encima con dos capítulos. La verdad es que hasta yo lo encuentro raro. ¿Qué me estará pasando? En fin, que mejor respondo a los RR y me dejo de divagar.Y otra cosa, el tema del fantasma de Joy se resuelve en el siguiente capi, al igual que en el tema de Lizbell, solo os daré el toque a los que os vea peor encaminados, así que si no digo nada, es que vais bien:

Made: Hola, me alegra que cada día te guste más el fict. Lo de Crunch, (haces que suene a marca de chocolate) va a tardar en salir, ten paciencia, pero lo de Evy y Remus lo vas a saber en los siguientes dos capítulos. Un besazo.

AnnaTB: Hola, tranquila, lo de las suposiciones no era obligatorio. Y no te asustes: a veces Evy se vuelve alarmista y no hay quien la aguante. Espero que esto llegue antes de que mueras colapsada. Chao.

Silmarwen754: Tranquila, pronto sabrás lo que ha pasado. Del fantasma no hablo, pero eso de que Rosier sea tan bueno... Yo no lo tengo tan claro. Sigue siendo un mortífago. Ten fe, muchacha, seguro que James y Lily volverán a estar juntos algún día, aún no han concebido a Harry... Tranquila, no estaré hasta el 25 para juntarles. (Puedo estar más.) Me gusta que Verbena te cayera bien. Es una mujer singular. Adiosito.

Ginny84: Hola, guapa. Me alegra que te guste. Ya hablaremos del fantasma, te adelanto que esta mosqueado con Snape pero no porque sea mortifago precisamente. Mil besos.

Keikleen: También creo que Evy debería hablar con Lily y aclarar el malentendido, aunque si ese par de dos no sacara conclusiones precipitadas... Pero bueno, Lily y James son así. Es verdad, lo de los fantasmas esta totalmente desfasado, aunque no más que llamar a un exorcista. Creo que actualicé tan deprisa que no te dio tiempo a meditar lo del fantasma. No importa. Por cierto, yo creo que un 76 sobre 100 es una buena nota. ¡Felicidades!

Kurumi-desu: Espero que ya se te haya pasado el ataque a lo Golum. De todas formas, James es bastante más grande que un anillo, no te imagino acariciándole con una mano y... Vaya, que mal se puede pensar de lo que acabo de escribir. Por favor, ignorálo. Muchos besos.

K-rmen. ¿Así que pensaste que Lizbell era la madre de James porque era pelirroja? Pues es que yo no creo mucho en la tradición de los Potter con las pelirrojas... Sobre todo porque eso implica que Harry termine con Ginny y no me gusta nada esa opción. Tranquila, que no ha sido cosa de Sirius. Por mucho que le quiera yo no le dejo que le dé puñetazos a mis Remus. Entiendo tu opinión sobre Voldy, pero yo es que con los malos desarrollo unas relaciones amor odio muy extrañas... Y este malo en concreto, desde que pusieron a Ralph Fiennes para interpretarlo, yo es que en las películas voy con él. En los libros, no, pero en las películas, me tiene de su parte. Un abrazote.

Ivy potter black: Y lo bien que me hubiera venido saber todo eso de motos dos semanas antes. Al menos acerte con donde estaban los frenos. Uno de cuatro, no está tan mal para no tener ni idea. Felicidades por haber superado la semana de prueba y me alegro de que estés más tranquila. Muakis.

Aloromora: Vale, me dejaste con la intriga, y eso no lo puedo consentir. ¿A quién te recuerda el par de James y Lily? Es que sonaba a que era alguien muy cercano a ti. Vale, ya dejo de ser curiosa, no me lo cuentes sino quieres. Yo más que Evy se muera, para mi que se derrite, cuando Sirius la mira, y no lo tiene que admitir, porque Sirius es lo bastante listo como para saberlo por si mismo. Sí, la rata se va. No sabes la ilusión que me hace no volver a escribirle en una temporada larga. Un besazo.

Lucemvicuna: Uf, no sé porque Voldemort estaba tan majo, pero la verdad es que es para mosquearse. ¿Me di bastante prisa en actualizar?

Hermy: Hola, primero espero que hayas encontrado este fict. Segundo, me alegra que te gustara EADV. Tercero, espero que te saliera muy bien el examen. Besos.

Adrea-Black: Bueno, mira quien ha vuelto. Sí, guapa, estuve en las fallas de Gandía, estaban muy chulas. Aunque no sé, a mi ya te digo que los cohetes y los petardos me crispan los nervios, yo creo que en la Mascleta es básicamente eso. En cuanto a James y Lily, teniendo en cuenta que las marcas están para ser batidas, cuarenta capis no sé, peor más de veinte para estar juntos de nuevo sí que lo creo. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Es lo más cerca que has estado de que Evy te caiga bien, seguro que en este hará algo que no te guste y volverá a cagarla, pero como casi seguro que en este no me dejas RR, no importa. Del fantasma no digo nada, pero¿Tu lees mi mente? Ya verás porque. Tranquila, tranquila, James esta de una pieza, (y las piezas que más te importan pillina intactas) en cualquier caso, te digo que de momento no muere nadie. Un besazo de fresas bañadas en copa danone, si no las probaste, hazlo que estásn buenísimas.

Rodew. ¿Sabes quién es Bebe? Me acabas de sonar a su canción. También quiero que Lily y James se arreglen. Pero son dos cabezones y así no hay manera. Pronto verás lo del fantasma. Mil besos.

Steffy potter: me alegra que te guste. Aunque no te quejes, que últimamente actualizo muy rápido.

Antes de empezar con este capítulo, advertiros de algo, la máquina del tiempo se me fue demasiado al pasado. Empezamos en san Valentín de 1975, no el de la subasta, sino el de un año anterior a EADV, y luego vamos a la mañana del 25 de agosto de 1976 y ya todo seguidos. ¿Vale? Ahora sí, os dejo con ello.

**Por amor al arte 5.**

**Días de playa**.

_Hogwarts, San Valentín de 1975._

Un año más había llegado San Valentín a Hogwarts, y un año más Dumbledore había decidido boicotear el baile de San Valentín que las presidentas de distintas asociaciones de estudiantes, orientadas a la búsqueda de nuevas formas de babeo ante la presencia de merodeadores y otros monumentos de la escuela, trataban de obligarle a hacer.

La técnica empleada por el anciano mago aquel año, había sido invocar en el Gran Comedor una playa hawaiana, con la idea de que después de dar el día libre a sus alumnos para que andarán por allí, por la noche estarían tan cansados que no querrían ir al baile, y si alguno aún tenía ganas de fiesta, tenía como excusa que el gran comedor estaría lleno de arena.

Todos los alumnos estaban encantados con la idea de la fiesta hawaiana. A los chicos les encantaba poder ver a sus compañeras con bikini en lugar de con esos uniformes de niñas buenas. Por su parte, las chicas una vez depiladas y demás, estaban deseando poder presumir de bronceado. Además era un descanso para los que en breve se enfrentarían a los TIMOS y EXTASIS.

Los 3 merodeadores y la rata traidora, eran los más felices de todos. En menos de 10 minutos se habían proclamado los reyes de la playa, todas las chicas, medio desnudas, se peleaban por ponerles crema solar, por servirles una de esa copas con forma de coco que llevan sombrillas... Vamos, estaban en la gloria y eran la envidia de los chicos de la escuela.

Pero ellos no parecían muy encantados de la vida: la rata se sentía excluida porque las chicas pasaban de él; Remus se sentía agotado, ya que la luna llena fue la noche antes; Sirius buscaba sin encontrar un lugar con el que estar a solas con su nueva conquista y James se aburría de todas aquellas bobas superficiales. ¿Dónde andaría su pelirroja favorita, su prefecta perfecta?

Ah, sí. Estaba con toda su panda de amigas, apartadas de todo y todos...

.-Bueno, yo me voy al bar. – Anunció Evy, vestida con un bikini de triángulos con motivos de leopardo tras ayudar a sus amigos a colocar todo. – He quedado allí con los Tarlenton. – La joven elevó la voz para que Sirius lo oyera. El animago no mostró mucho interés, él tb tenía plan y eso significaba que durante unas tres horas, la chica afortunada sería la única mujer en el mundo para él.

.-Ey, no. – Protestó Lily. – Con lo que me ha costado inflar las colchonetas, ahora te das un baño con nosotras. – La pelirroja señalaba a dos flotadores gigantes uno con forma de orca y otro de monstruo de Lago Ness, que estaban en la orilla.

.-Esta bien. – Suspiró Evy, sabiendo que llevar la contraria a Lily no era sano. Además hacer esperar a los chicos les haría bien.

.-Probemos cuantos nos podemos subir. – Propuso Will tomando la colchoneta del monstruo y corriendo hasta el agua perseguido por las tres chicas y su amigo Yeye. Bell, una rubia de pelo rizado, se quedo en la sombra dormida.

Cuando estuvieron en el agua, empezaron subirse a la colchoneta: primero subió Will, que se quedo allí sentado como un vaquero, le siguió Evy, que se aferró a la cintura del muchacho y después fue Lily y luego... La colchoneta se encabrito y los tres terminaron en el agua y el monstruo del Lago Ness en la playa.

No se desanimaron. Volvieron a probar, sólo que esta vez subió primero Joy y después intento subir Yeye. Justo cuando lo tenía conseguido, casi, vino una ola enorme que les dio veinte volteretas y le hizo tragar más agua que un camello.

Después de unos cientos de intentos más, y de terminar todos con una buena colección de arañazos producidos al rozar las costuras del plástico, desistieron de su intento y optaron por una nueva actividad playera.

Decidieron hacer un castillo de arena, o mejor aún, hacer realidad el sueño de su amiga Bell de tener unos pechos enormes. Para ello, aprovecharon que la rubia se había quedado dormida bajo una palmera, para enterrarla en arena con la forma de una sirena pechugona.

.-Fue divertido. – Evy dio el broche final colocando una pequeña concha coronando cada uno de los pechos de arena. – Ahora sí me voy con mis niños. – Y salió corriendo hacia la cabaña de paja que hacía las veces de discoteca.

.-¿Y ahora a que jugamos? – Pregunto Joy dispuesta a que la fiesta no decayera.

.-No sé, estoy cansado. – Contestó Yeye, aplicándose protector solar en el pelo.

.-A veces no sé en que piensa Dumbledore. – Los ojos verde jade de Will escrutaban la playa con desaprobación. – Si uno se ahoga aquí, no hay una vigilante macizorra para hacerte el boca a boca.

.-¡Podemos jugar a eso! – Se entusiasmo Lily.

.-¿A los vigilantes de la playa? – Se asombró Joy. No era para menos, Lily siempre decía que ese serie era basura.

.-Aja. – Confirmo Lily, que tenía ganas de hacer el idiota un rato. – Aunque admito que no sé jugar, porque no sé de que va esa serie. Me parece muy sexista pero todo sea para que Will no se traumatice por esto. ¿Así que, Will, que debo hacer?

.-Para empezar debes tener una tabla para usar de salvavidas. – Will se animó un poco. No todos los días, la chica más guapa de la escuela, se pone totalmente a tus órdenes.

.-Ya esta. – Lily arrancó la tapadera de la nevera y empezó a posar con ella. Cuando se cansó. - ¿Qué más?

.-Ahora: corre. – Ordeno Will.

.-¿Por qué? – Se extraño Lily.

.-Porque eso es lo que ellas hacen: corren. – Explico Will.

.-¿No debería ahogarse alguien? – Insistió Lily sin moverse de dónde estaba.

.-Lily, deja de pensar. Las vigilantes de la playa no piensan. Sólo corren, así que corre. – Repitió Will.

.-Will, estoy tratando de entrar en mi personaje. Para ello necesito entender sus motivaciones personales para correr. – El tono de Lily parodiaba a las grandes divas de Hollywood, cuando hablaban de lo duro que fue preparar un personaje determinado. - ¿Por qué corren¿Acaso quieren adelgazar¿Las gusta el movimiento de sus melones operados al correr¿Tienen complejo de Forrest Gump? – Lily negó con la cabeza. – Yo no puedo trabajar en estas condiciones.

.-¿Y si te pongo banda sonora? – Ofreció Will como quien esta en un mercado persa regateando por una alfombra. Les hizo una señal a Joy & Yeye, que empezaron a cantar una estúpida canción sobre gente que esta en la oscuridad y otra q esta en la luz, pero nunca es tarde si quieres ayudar a alguien etc... - ¿Te motiva ya para correr?

.-Ya te digo. – Lily empezó a correr, más que nada porque estaba claro que Joy & Yeye, no iban a ser los nuevos Pimpinela, ya que cantaban fatal. Pero aún así, Lily corría a cámara lenta, posando como vio hacer a las pavas esas. La verdad es que era divertido.

Pero dejo de serlo, cuando Lily se percato que James Potter la observaba. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en ella, devorándola sin disimulo a través de ellos, mientras una sonrisa perezosa y soñadora asomaba a los labios del joven. Lily ya había notado que James la miraba mucho últimamente. Y no la gustaba lo más mínimo.

.-¿Qué miras? – Le pregunto la chica con su tono más cortante.

.-Si eres un vigilante de la playa, debes ayudar a quien lo necesite. ¿No? – James ignoró la pregunta de la chica, para centrarse en la suya, que después de todo era más interesante. – Pues que sepas que yo estoy muy mal. Necesito que me hagas el boca a boca urgentemente.

¡Vaya morro! Hacia dos meses ni la miraba a la cara y ahora quería que le hiciera el boca a boca. De no estar Leticia lista para morderla si se metía con su Dios Potter, le diría a la supuesta divinidad unas cuantas verdades. Pero debía controlarse. Además, jugar con él un poco sería igual de divertido.

.-Desde luego que sí, Potter. – Contesto finalmente Lily, con una sonrisa adorable, dejándose caer en la toalla del chico. – A ver¿qué te pasa exactamente?

.-Me siento un poco mareado. – James se metió enseguida en el personaje, la idea de jugar a los médicos con la pelirroja era realmente excitante. – Y cansado. Creo que no tengo pulso. Realmente necesito el boca a boca.

.-Sí, es verdad. Estas muy mal. – Convino Lily, tras comprobar el pulso por la muñeca. ¡Malditas las ganas de medirlo en el pecho del muchacho! – Necesita el boca a boca con urgencia. – Espero a que la sonrisa triunfal del muchacho se formara y que pusiera los labios en posición para gritar. - ¡Yeye¡James necesita que le hagan el boca a boca!

.-¡Voy! – Yeye se levantó de su toalla y fue directo a la de James. Pero no sólo él había oído el grito de Lily, casi todas las chicas de la playa tb, y al enterarse de q sus dios necesitaba atención médica corrieron a salvarle.

.-Te odio, Evans. – Exclamo James, huyendo de la panda de enfermeras vocacionales que le perseguían.

.-Lo mismo digo. – Contesto jovialmente la aludida entre carcajadas. Aunque por alguna razón, aquélla victoria no le sabía como tal. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

Por su parte Bell acababa de despertar con dos sensaciones muy dispares: la de estar siento observada y la de haber sido enterrada en arena. No tardo en comprobar que ambas eran correctas. Remus la observaba atentamente y ella formaba parte de la escultura de una sirena pechugona de arena. Aunque la idea de tener un pecho abundante la encantaba, la de estar enterrada en arena la daba claustrofobia.

.-Lupin. – Llamo la chica con su tono más meloso. - ¿Me ayudas a salir de aquí?

.-Porque me lo pides con ese tono y por ser tu. – Accedió el aludido, con una sonrisa divertida. En unos minutos había liberado a la chica, que tenía arena hasta en las orejas.

.-Ya verás cuando pille a esa panda de graciosos. Los mato. Te juro que los mato. – Amenazaba la rubia molesta, cuando Remus asentía comprensivo. – Volveré a mi cuarto a ducharme.

.-¿Por qué no te das un baño en la playa? – Propuso Remus. Al oírlo, Bell enrojeció, no podía decirle que tenía ciertos problemas femeninos, aunque por la reacción del merodeador de ojos dorados, se había dado cuenta por si mismo. – te acompaño.

.-¿Qué? No quieres quedarte aquí y dejar que tus admiradoras te mimen? – Bell se rió divertida al ver la expresión de cansancio de Remus. – En tal caso me encantará que me escoltes hasta nuestra sala común.

Sirius era el merodeador que más disfrutaba ese día, al fin había podido tirarse a Cinthya Crawford, una de las macizas de séptimo. Era la primera vez en meses que Vega no le fastidiaba una cita.

Hablando de la reina de Roma, la chica estaba en la pista de baile, meneando sus felinas caderas al ritmo de salsa junto a los gemelos Tarlenton. Que trataban de seguirla el ritmo sin conseguirlo, y es que la chica parecía fusionarse con la música. Sirius observo a su pequeña rival de forma apreciativa.

Después de un rato, la chica se cansó y aviso a sus dos admiradores que iba a beber algo. Todo lo que había era bebidas sin alcohol, cerveza de mantequilla aparte, pero Evy pidió una piña colada. Estaba esperando su bebida cuando un brazo fuerte la abrazo por detrás y una voz sensual la acarició la oreja:

.-¿Cómo estás pasando el día, nena? – Sirius la dejo el espacio suficiente para que se encarara con él.

.-Bien, aunque no tanto como tu por lo visto. – Los ojos verde dorados se entrecerraron suspicaces. No había más que mirarle para ver que había triunfado con la Crawford. Lo cual era una derrota para Evy, pero mantuvo el gesto imperturbable. – Claro que igual pronto practico yo mi postura favorita.

.-¿Ah, sí? Cuál es? – Se intereso Sirius.

.-Yo debajo y los dos chicos encima. – Contestó ella con descaro. En ese momento la trajeron la bebida, ella la tomo y trato de irse, pero Sirius la detuvo atrapándola entre él y la barra.

Alargo la mano y sujeto un mechón rebelde tras la oreja de la chica. La piel en esa zona era asombrosamente suave. ¿Sería igual en todo su cuerpo? Le asaltó un pensamiento posesivo hacia aquella joven descarada que aseguraba no sentir la menor atracción por él. ¿Y si le atraía algún otro? La idea de que ella pudiera arquearse bajo el cuerpo de otro chico, de la misma manera que Cinthya se arqueó bajo el suyo, le llenaba de una furia incontenible. Por encima de su cadáver, decidió.

.-No cuentes con eso, nena. – Sirius esbozo una sonrisa seductora. – Pero podías conformarte conmigo. Valgo por dos.

.-Tentador. – Admitió Evy. Pero sabía que si aguantaba el juego, pronto la vendrían las cartas que quería. Sólo era cuestión de paciencia. – Pero no. Me esperan. – Y con esto se deslizo bajo los brazos de Sirius para volver con sus parejas.

Entre tanto en la playa, la fiesta empezaba a decaer. Lo que muchos habían pensado que era el calamar gigante que se había colado en la playa, resulto ser una invasión de medusas y la mitad de los niños de primero tenían picaduras, un viento se había desatado y una sombrilla se había clavado en el pecho siliconado de una alumna de sexto de Slytherin, y se lo había reventado como un globo. Además el volcán se había desmadrado un poco. Estaba soltando humo, temblaba, escupía un líquido rojo viscoso...

Dumbledore decidió dar la fiesta por terminada. Antes de que les alcanzara el Tsunami.

&·&

_Valle de Godric. 25 de agosto de 1976_.

Sirius había entrado por la mañana en el cuarto de James y tras despertarle le anunció:

.-Evy y yo hemos decidido ir a la playa. Y Puck y tu venís con nosotros.

.-Deja de decir chorradas. Quiero dormir. – James se acurrucó aun más entre sus sábanas. Sirius suspiro, esperaba más colaboración por parte de su amigo. Para estimular al chico, hizo desparecer las sábanas con un hechizo. – Eh. ¿Qué haces?

.-Mira, James. – Sirius se sentó en la cama de su amigo. Iba vestido con unas bermudas y una camiseta de manga corta, con un dibujo de Iron Maden. – es verano, dentro de poco volvemos a la escuela y ninguno de los cuatro hemos hecho algo realmente veraniego, así que¡Vamos a la playa! – Con disgusto vio que James no se movía. Decidió jugar su última baza. – Si no vienes vuelvo a la primera fase de mi depresión.

.-Esta bien, esta bien. – James cedió ante la amenaza de su amigo. – Ya voy, ya voy.

.-Baja enseguida. Estaré abajo atando a Evy. – Informó Sirius.

.-¿Qué? Sirius si empezáis con vuestros juegos vamos a llegar a la playa a las mil y para eso no merece la pena ir. – Refunfuñó James.

.-A atarla el bikini a Evy. – Aclaro Sirius. James se avergonzó ligeramente por la confusión. Pero se avergonzó aún más cuando Sirius pregunto. - ¿Qué clase de sexo practicabais la pelirroja y tu?

.-¿A que viene ese pregunta? – Para ocultar su rubor, James rebusco su bañador por su baúl.

.-Te has molestado por el tiempo que perdería si atara a Evy, pero no te escandalizaste porque la atara. – Apunto Sirius. – Por cierto, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que arreglaras las cosas con Evy, sabes que no lo hizo con mala fe, solo quería ayudarte y...

.-Sirius, tranquilo. Ya la perdoné. – Aseguro James.

.-¿Seguro?

.-Seguro. – Confirmo el chico de ojos castaños.

.-Bien. – Sirius sonrió satisfecho. – Pues díselo a ella. Esta muy disgustada.

.-Pensaba que tu te habías ocupado de animarla. – James se refería a que en la semana anterior apenas había visto a la pareja, habían estado encerrados en la habitación "poniéndose al día".

.-Ha sido mutuo. ¿Sabías que los abdominales humanos se pueden usar para rallar queso? – Se interesó Sirius con tono jovial.

.-Ni lo sabía ni necesitaba saberlo. – Respondió James secamente.

.-Ya, pero por favor sé bueno y dila que la has perdonado. – Sirius puso su mejor cara de cachorro y ya tenía medio convencido a James cuando...

.-¡NOOOOOO! – El agudo grito de Puck interrumpió la conversación de los dos jóvenes. Corrieron al salón que era de donde procedía el escándalo.

.-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron los dos merodeadores.

.-La señorita quiere matar a Puck. – El elfo se apresuró a esconderse tras los chicos.

.-No. – Negó Evy. – Sólo quiero darle crema solar. – Les mostró un tubo de crema protectora de factor 750, el más alto conocido por el ser humano. – Esta muy blanco, si va a la playa así, le traemos de vuelta dentro de un tupper y en forma de cenizas.

.-¿Y por qué no se la das en la playa? – Pregunto James.

.-Hay que aplicarla media hora antes de exponerte al sol. – Evy señalo la etiqueta del producto. – Lo dice en las instrucciones.

.-Evy tiene razón. – Sirius obligo al elfo a salir de detrás de él. – Deja que se dé solo la crema solar, Evy, es lo mejor. Por la espalda se la puede dar con un hechizo. ¿Ya esta? Podemos arreglarnos para irnos a la playa?

.-Vale, esta bien. – Suspiraron los otros tres, como si ir a la playa fuera un sacrificio inmenso.

.-Pero me tienes que atar. – Le recordó Evy, mientras se echaba hacia atrás las cuerdas del bikini para que su novio le atara al cuello.

.-¡Puck piensa que si se ponen a jugar a atarse no nos iremos nunca! – protestó el elfo enfurruñado.

.-De verdad, es cierto que los elfos se terminan pareciendo a sus amos. ¡Estas tan enfermo como James! – Se picó Sirius. – Dejaos todos de gilipolleces, y en 15 minutos os quiero a todos en el garaje para ir con la moto. El que no este no se viene.

.-Y punto en boca. – Añadió Evy en tono burlón. Sirius la miró molesto porque le parecía que la chica se había burlado de su tono autoritario. Ella se limitó a sonreír con inocencia y agitar los lazos del bikini para recordarle que aún no la había atado. Sirius gruñó pero se los ató.

&·&

Finalmente, todos estuvieron listos, más o menos, en el plazo previsto por Sirius, cargaron la moto con todo lo necesario para un día de playa según Puck y se fueron para una playa secreta que habían encontrado James & Sirius de pequeños. Aclarar que los esclavos hebreos cuando abandonaron Egipto guiados por Moisés, iban menos cargados que la moto de Sirius, ya que Puck había cargado hasta con el horno microondas.

.-¿Eso es el mar? – Pregunto Puck con asombro mirando la inmensa masa de agua que aquel día estaba algo agitada y había captado del cielo plomizo un tono gris azulado. (NC¡Cómo los ojos de mi Sirius! Mm. Me callo.) Vamos, que aunque no estaba en su esplendor, el mar siempre es bonito. – Puck cree que es precioso.

.-¿A que sí? – Confirmo James, acababan da colocar las cosas, y Sirius y él ya se estaban quitando las camisetas para darse un chapuzón. (NC: Empiezo a pensar que este capítulo no es buena idea. Mis chicas se me van a alborotar demasiado.) – Pues ya verás cuando te des un baño. El agua estará deliciosa.

.-No, no. Puck no quiere bañarse. Puck no sabe nadar. Puck se ahogaría. Puck es feliz solo con ver esa cosa tan bonita.

James & Sirius intercambiaron una mirada. No les gustaba la idea de que el elfo se quedara allí mirando mientras ellos se lo pasaban bien, pero tampoco querían obligarle a hacer algo que le asustaba. Difícil decisión. Se encogieron de hombros y corrieron hacia el agua.

Puck ya estaba a salvo de que sus amos le obligaran a bañarse pero no de Evy. Contrariamente a lo que la gente piensa, los gatos no temen al agua porque no sepan nadar, simplemente no les gusta el agua porque se les moja el pelo, pero todos los felinos son grandes nadadores, y si en un momento dado se tienen que mojar pues ellos se mojan. En el caso de Evy, además, se había criado prácticamente en Anath, jugando en las olas del mar que lo bañaba, así que el agua la encantaba, por eso quería que Puck disfrutara del mar al máximo.

.-¿De verdad no te quieres bañar? – Pregunto Evy con su tono adulador. Al ver que el elfo iba a empezar con la cantinela, le corto con una dulce sonrisa. – Ya sé que no sabes nadar¿pero por qué no te acercas a la orilla y te mojas los pies un poco?

.-Puck quiere. – El pequeño elfo, tomo la mano que la joven le ofrecía y se dejo llevar hasta la orilla del mar. Los chicos, que estaban en el agua, haciendo el bestia, pararon al ver la escena.

.-¿Puedes creerlo? – Se asombro James señalando la escena. – Hace una semana, Puck no quería verla ni en pintura, y ahora deja que ella le lleve de la mano hasta el agua.

.-Ver para creer. – Le apoyo Sirius antes de lanzarse a tratar de hacerle otra aguadilla.

Un grito del elfo, volvió a interrumpir su batalla. Miraron hacia la orilla donde Puck señalaba la superficie del mar, que se acercaba y se alejaba de forma rítmica.

.-Se mueve, se mueve, se mueve. – Repetía realmente asustado.

.-Sí, pero no pasa nada. – Para demostrarlo, Evy se adentró lo bastante para que las olas lamieran sus diminutos pies, pero sus manos pudieran guiar a Puck si se decidía entrar. – Se llaman olas, el mar las hace continuamente. Pero no te harán daño.

Justo cuando decía eso Evy, la hermana pequeña de la ola que dio la vuelta al trasatlántico Poseidón, les dio un buen revolcón a Sirius & James, (NC: quien fuera ola.) Que volvieron a superficie escupiendo agua y fingiendo que se ahogaban.

.-Me muero, me ha matado. – Sollozó falsamente James, mientras Sirius se hacía el inconsciente y se dejaba ir al fondo del mar.

Como es natural, ante ese panorama Puck corrió a refugiarse entre las tumbonas y Evy se les quedo mirando a los dos sin ocultar su furia. ¡Casi le tenía dentro del agua!

.-A ti porque me dejas vivir en tu casa. – Soltó la onza señalando a James. – Y tu porque eres bastante bueno en la cama. – Eso se lo dijo a Sirius. – Que si no, no sé porque os aguantaba. – Tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y con tono cargado de cariño le dijo a Puck. – No hagas caso a los anormales profundos. Te aseguro que no te va a pasar nada...

Se preciso de toda la paciencia de Evy, del valor de Puck y de la colaboración de James y Sirius, que al final decidieron dejar de hacer el idiota pero lograron que Puck se metiera en el agua... Lo que no lograron después es que el elfo saliera de allí, ya que estaba encantado de la vida. Ni siquiera hubo manera de convencerlo para que saliera a comer, aunque accedió a quedarse en la orilla.

Mientras el trío devoró su pequeño festín a base de bocadillos. El de James era de sobrasada con gominolas, el de Sirius de lomo con chocolate y el de Evy de queso de untar con piña en almíbar. Estuvieron hablando de todo un poco, para alivio de Sirius, James & Evy firmaron la paz y luego trataron de discutir de forma objetiva sobre la pelirroja, cosa muy difícil, ya que James no atendía a razones y Sirius no tenía paciencia en las discusiones.

Evy no ayudaba mucho ya que estaba más pendiente de que Puck no se hubiese metido muy adentro; que no se estuviera quemando por el sol, cosa improbable porque no había sol y ninguno de los dos chicos se creían eso de que le viento tb quemaba; que no se lo llevara una ola... De hecho las únicas aportaciones de la onza a la conversación fueron las siguientes palabras¿estará bien? Repetido una media 30 veces.

.-Voy con él. – Evy se levantó, (estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Sirius) dio un beso a su novio y fue junto al elfo.

.-Ver para creer. – Repitió Sirius moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

.-Sí. ¿Cómo estás? – Se interesó James. Sirius no contesto al momento, pero no era como al principio, que le molestaba la pregunta, era más bien como si meditara la respuesta.

.-Le extraño. – Confesó al final el mago de ojos grises. Dichos ojos estaba clavados en Evy, que saltaba olas en la orilla junto a Puck, con la camisola blanca que llevaba revoloteando en el viento. – Antes me pasaba el rato molesto porque se metiera en mis asuntos pero ahora... Extraño que lo haga. Me resulta increíble que no vaya a volverle a ver y... Gracias por todo. – Volvió la mirada hacia su amigo.

.-¿Por qué? Yo no hice nada. – Replico James.

.-No, hiciste mucho. Fuiste tan cabezota como yo. Y ya es decir. No dejaste que Evy se fuera de nuestro lado, porque sabias que la necesitaría junto a mi y tu tb estuviste ahí. Aunque te traté de puta pena. Por eso gracias.

.-De nada.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron, terminando así con cualquier tensión que pudiera quedar entre ellos. Evy se giró y sonrió al ver la escena, apartando un mechón mojado y salado, que el viento había arrojado a su cara. El viento...

Pasaba algo raro con él... había cambiado de dirección. Ahora soplaba de la costa hacia el mar, y no al contrario, además era frío e iba perdiendo ímpetu, como si el aire fuera tan pesado que el viento simplemente no podía desplazar sus moléculas. El agua tb era más fría, casi polar.

Teniendo muy mal presentimiento, Evy se miro las manos: tal y como sospechaba estás estaban cambiando de forma, en vez de sus pequeñas manos de niña, se veían las manos de un jaguar joven. Dado que ella no se estaba trasformando eso sólo podía significar una cosa realmente mala...

.-Puck, sal del agua. – El tono de la chica, un tembloroso balance entre la orden directa y el pánico, impresionó a Puck lo suficiente para obedecerla sin rechistar.

Tb influyó el hecho de que la chica corriera hacia las toallas, donde James y Sirius charlaban ahora de cosas menos trascendentales como Quidicth, pero se callaron al ver la cara que traía Evy.

.-¿Qué pasa nena? – Como respuesta Evy, tomo a Sirius de la barbilla y le hizo mirar sus manos, que ya no eran sus manos humanas para nada. Además la trasformación se extendía inexorablemente por todo su brazo.

.-Dementores. – Concluyo James al verlo.

.-Al menos dos. – Evy había deducido eso por la rapidez con la que se trasformaba.

.-Bien. – El tono de Sirius era más de todo lo contrario a bien. Se volvió hacia James. - ¿Qué hacemos? Nos trasformamos? Como animales seríamos menos sensibles a ellos.

.-Pero no podríamos invocar un Patronus para hacerlos huir. – Señaló James.

.-Cierto. – Sirius agarró a Evy de la nuca, que tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de seguir humana el mayor tiempo posible, y la dio un pedazo beso. – Necesitaré un buen recuerdo dentro de poco. – Explico a la onza que ahora tenía los ojos abiertos como platos de la sorpresa. Sirius la apartó un mechón de la cara y la aconsejo. – No te resistas.

Evy asintió y en un mili segundo la mano de Sirius acariciaba el lomo de una joven y esbelta jaguar.

.-¿Patronus, entonces? – James había observado la escena con envidia. ¿Dónde estaba su pelirroja cuando se la necesitaba? Ah, sí. Revolcándose con el gigoló David que hacia tan bien su trabajo.

.-Sí, Patronus. – Confirmo Sirius.

.-Bien. ¿Puck, sabes ejecutar algún hechizo contra dementores? – Le pregunto James al pequeño elfo.

.-Sí. – Confirmo Puck, tras mirar al mar. – Puck sabe.

.-Pues úsalo.

Los planes del trío se vieron interrumpidos por un gruñido de Evy, que miraba hacia una pequeña cueva en cuya entrada habían aparecido unas oscuras figuras, una mucho mayor que la otra.

Casi al instante los dos magos terminaron en el suelo. La playa había desaparecido...

Sirius estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera de San Mungo y un médico con cara de "lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada" avanzaba hacia él.

James estaba sentado en el despacho de Dumbledore y el viejo mago le miraba cansado. A su lado Crouch le decía: "¿Lo entiendes?"

Por su parte Evy había acertado: eran 2 dementores. Los más raros que el jaguar había visto en su vida. Y escoltada por Ethan ya había visto varios, incluso sabía matarlos. X eso sabía que el comportamiento de esos dementores no era nada normal.

Lo normal era que un dementor al ver un onza huyera. Instinto de supervivencia puro y duro. Sabían que ante ellos estaba el único ser que podía destruirlos y preferían salir x patas. Pero estos no... Y no era valor. Los dementores no usaban de eso. Era más bien, que no sabían que clase de ser se interponían entre ellos y las apetitosas almas de los 2 magos.

El jaguar gruñó irritado a su parte humana. ¡No era momento de analizar si no de desgarrar! Tanto peor para el dementor si no sabía lo que le esperaba! El beso de su canino compañero había hecho correr el Júbilo por sus venas y el jaguar anhelaba usarlo contra el dementor de la derecha. El más fuerte. Eso enseñaría al otro a temerla.

No rugió, cuando saltó hacia la garganta del dementor su punto más vulnerable. Salto con felina frialdad, derribando al dementor con su peso. No mordió, sabía que la sangre del dementor no era venenosa, al menos para ella, pero sí asquerosa. Clavo sus zarpas en los brazos de su presa para inmovilizarlo, uso otra delantera para que no moviera la cabeza y con la otra lo desgarro la garganta. Pero en vez de sacar las garras de ahí, las dejó clavadas, inoculando el veneno por el sistema circulatorio de la criatura q empezó a agitarse en las primeras convulsiones de la muerte.

El jaguar sabía que su veneno aún no era lo bastante fuerte como para matarle al instante. ¡Pero mejor! Qué sufriera un poco! Sólo tenía que mantenerle quieto y procurar no... ¡No! No debió mirarle a los ojos! Una rápida sucesión de imágenes atravesaron la mente del jaguar que tuvo que soltar la presa, mientras lanzaba gañidos de terror.

El dementor se sintió libre de nuevo, pero ya era tarde para él... Un escalofriante grito surgió de su garganta desgarrada al sentir que el juego se había terminado para él. Mientras a pocos metros de él, el jaguar se agitaba en la arena, tratando de escapar de las atroces imágenes que cruzaban su mente.

Por su parte el otro dementor miraba la escena sorprendido de que su compañero estuviera muriendo. Era algo tan nuevo para él. Pero el otro ser, el que le había matado, y ahora temblaba en la arena estaba asustado. El miedo. Por fin algo familiar. Se olvidó de los magos y se acercó al ser sin identificar, curioso¿A qué sabría su alma?

.-_¡Expecto Patronum!_ – Gritaron 3 voces a la vez a espaldas del dementor.

Al volverse, se encontró con una inmensa marea de luz blanca junto a la que galopaban un ciervo y un perro, directos hacia él. No pudo hacer nada mientras la marea blanca lo embestía y lo enviaba a la estratosfera.

Sirius & James, aun de rodillas bajaron las varitas, mientras Puck hacia lo mismo con las manos. Al ser el dementor más fuerte el que los tenía doblegados, cuando empezó a agonizar quedaron libres para ir a por el otro. Tras soltar la varita James cerró los ojos y se dejo caer de espaldas a la arena, tratando de quitar de su mente lo que acababa de ver.

A la vez que ellos habían bajado las varitas, el dementor agonizante se convertía en polvo cósmico, dejando a Evy libre para volver a su forma humana. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedo como jaguar inmóvil tumbada en la arena.

.-Evy. – Sirius se acercó a ella y acarició la cabeza felina, para que reaccionara. Pero ella se limitó a sollozar suavemente. – Nena, no. – El joven moreno empezó a preocuparse. Trató de recordar que había leído sobre los onzas y los dementores, algo que le dijera que aquello era normal, pero su mente estaba en blanco.

.-¿Esta bien? – James se acuclilló junto a la pareja y miro al gran gato tumbado con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos castaños.

.-No lo sé. – Sirius siguió observando un rato más. Hasta que se harto de esa pasividad que no iba con él en absoluto. - ¡Joder! Evy! Reacciona! – Y empezó a agitarla como una maraca para ver si la hacía reaccionar.

.-¡Suelta! Joder! – Y funcionó. La Evy humana le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Pero antes de poder soltarle su lista de quejas completa, se encontró con 3 pares de brazos tratando de ahogarla en un abrazo de oso. – Chicos... Me... estáis... ahogando...

.-Lo siento. – James & Puck la soltaron al momento, pero Sirius no.

.-No vuelvas a darme estos sustos. – Le advirtió mientras sembraba su cara de besos. – Nunca. Prométemelo.

.-Lo prometo. – Aseguro Evy impresionada por la reacción del chico. Después de que rechazara el dinero que su "adorable suegra" la ofrecía, a Evy le habían entrado unas paranoias tontas de si Sirius la quería lo bastante como para haber rechazado el dinero, si las posiciones estuvieran invertidas. Vamos, si la quería igual que ella le quería a él, y ahora al fin tenía un sí como un castillo de respuesta. Le sujetó la barbilla y le beso en los labios dulcemente.

.-Buen Patronus, Puck. – James le felicitó al elfo para no mirar la escena. Por un lado le daba envidia, por otro...

.-Puck se lo agradece. – Puck había usado sus grandes orejas para taparse los ojos y no ver a Evy desnuda.

.-Será mejor que te vistas nena. – Comento Sirius al darse cuenta del problema. Aunque para él no lo era tanto. – Y volvamos a casa.

.-Sí, gran idea la de venir a la única playa con nido de dementores incluido. – Contestó James con sarcasmo.

.-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? – Se defendió Sirius. – No hay ningún mapa donde figuren las direcciones de los nidos de esas cosas...

.-Esos dementores no salieron de un nido. – Evy se había aproximado al lugar donde murió el dementor más grande, quería ver si su corazonada era cierta. Y lo era. Cuando se incorporó les mostró a sus amigos una chapa metálica del tamaño de la uña de un pulgar con una A, en letra gótica grabada. – Este es el símbolo de los dementores de Azkaban.

.-Eso explica su reacción ante ti. – A la mente de Sirius vinieron los recuerdos de todo lo que había leído sobre el tema. – Son dementores domésticos, no conocen cuales son sus presas ni sus depredadores naturales. Por eso no dieron la vuelta.

.-Esto no es bueno. – James tenía la mano bajo el mentón, meditando. – Significa que o nadie controla a los dementores de Azkaban o...

.-O que los controla una persona que no quiere que estén en Azkaban. – Completo Sirius.

.-O ambas cosas a la vez. – Matizo Evy.

.-Será mejor volver a casa. – Decidió James. – En el valle de Godric hay hechizos contra ellos.

&·&

Al volver a casa, en el valle de Godric, se encontraron con 4 personas esperando en la puerta: Bell, Remus, Will y una chica de pelo corto castaño a la que ni James ni Sirius conocían.

.-¡Jack! – Pero Evy, sí. Después que la desconocida dijera tb el nombre de la onza se fundieron en un abrazo. - ¿Cuándo viniste de San Francisco? Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?

.-Uf, vine hace 2 semanas. Y me quedaré unos 3 años. – La tal Jack hizo una pausa para recrearse con la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su amiga, antes de anunciar. - ¡Voy a estudiar los EXTASIS y los TIMOS en Hogwarts!

.-¡Genial! – Evy abrazó a su amiga con más fuerza, mientras daban brinquitos emocionados.

Jacqueline Sparrow, alias Jack, era la hermana menor de Will, 11 meses menor que él. Estudio el primer año en Hogwarts, entrando un año después que Evy & Will, pero sus padres la mandaron a San Francisco a estudiar a una escuela sólo para chicas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y la mala influencia de sus amigas Joy, Isis & Evy la destrozara para siempre. El día en que Jack se escapo de la escuela, se fugo a Los Ángeles con un motorista de esos barbudos, onza, para más señas, y regresó con un "Fuck you" tatuado en la pelvis, quedo perfectamente claro, que ya era demasiado tarde para ella. Por eso decidieron traerla de vuelta a Hogwarts, donde (supuestamente) Will podría controlarla.

Físicamente, Jack era una chica de estatura media, curvosa, no tanto como Joy, pero sí lo bastante como para llamar la atención, piel color canela, pelo castaño tirando a negro, que llevaba siempre muy corto, salvo el flequillo, que iba largo y casi tapando su cara. (NC: Como Halle Berry en Catwoman.) En la comisura de sus labios bailaba siempre una sonrisa de diablilla traviesa, que quedaba completada con el brillo juguetón de sus ojos, unos días verde jade y otros de color ambarino.

.-¡Hola! Te acuerdas de mi? Soy Will, uno de tus mejores amigos. – Se irritó Will, por la falta de atención. Últimamente todas las mujeres pasaban de él. Evy parpadeó recordando que había más gente.

.-Lo siento, Will. Pero a Jack llevaba más tiempo sin verla. – Aun así Evy le dio un abrazo. Luego se acordó de sus compañeros de fatigas que miraban a Jack sin saber quien era. – No sé si os acordáis de Jacqueline, Jack.

.-Ah, sí. Claro Jack. – Exclamaron James y Sirius como si la conocieran de toda la vida, pese a que no los sonaba de nada.

.-No tenéis ni idea de quien soy. – Dijo Jack sin enfadarse.

.-Pues va a ser queno. – Confesaron los chicos, algo cortados.

.-No pasa nada. A Remus tb le ha pasado. – Jack dedicó una sonrisa dulce al licántropo. Bell entornó los ojos al ver que Remus respondía a la sonrisa x educación. James tb miró mal a Remus: como el lobito volviera a las andadas...

Evy & Will cruzaron miradas. Jack no había cambiado nada. Ya cuando Evy la conoció estaba enamorada en plan colegial de Remus y por lo visto la obsesión no se la había pasado lo más mínimo. Aunque Evy no podía decir nada malo al respecto porque ella era igual con respecto a Sirius.

.-No es que no me alegre de veros, pero ¿Por qué estáis aquí? – Hablo Sirius con la intención de que se olvidara el mal rollo del ambiente. – Y con ese aspecto... – Sirius desaprobó con una mueca la pinta de traperos de sus amigos.

.-Como si a vosotros os fueran a dejar comer en el Ritz con la pinta que lleváis. – Los ojos dorados de Remus se burlaron del aspecto de sus amigos, que no era mucho mejor que el suyo.

.-Vamos para adentro. – James abrió la puerta e invito a todos a entrar detrás de él.

.-Puck les preparara algo. – Ofreció el elfo yendo directo a la cocina.

.-No, Puck no te molestes. – Trato de pararle Remus.

.-No es molestia para Puck. – Negó el elfo alegremente.

.-Te acompañó a la cocina. – Evy fue tras el elfo, impaciente por saquear todas las reservas de chocolate de su despensa.

.-Os ayudaré. – Sirius les siguió ya que la cocina ahora tenía un doble atractivo para él: la comida y Evy de la que no quería separarse ni un segundo. Tanto era así, que en el viaje de vuelta había dejado a James conducir la moto, mientras él iba en el sidecar abrazando a su chica.

.-Traedme algo con chocolate. – Les pidió James dejándose caer al sofá con cansancio.

.-¿Qué os ha pasado? – Pregunto Remus. Aunque por la obsesión hacia el chocolate del cuarteto o su adicción al chocolate era contagiosa o les habían atacado unos dementores.

.-Nos atacaron unos dementores. – Resumió James antes de empezar a relatarles su aventura con más detalles.

Mientras hablaba Remus miraba a Evy con curiosidad. ¿Qué habría visto la onza al mirar a los ojos del dementor? Pese a que Remus no era un experto en esos seres, y esperaba no tener que serlo nunca, si sabía que las personas normales ante un dementor reviven la escena más traumática de su pasado. Pero los onzas al mirar a los ojos de un dementor lo que ven es su futuro. La versión más cruel, horripilante, oscura y trágica de su futuro. Por eso quería saber lo que había visto Evy.

Finalmente, Puck, Evy & Sirius volvieron al salón, cargados con una bandeja en la que había 6 vasos de Nesquit, 6 sandwiches de Nocilla, 6 copas de helado de chocolate belga y una fuente entera de bombones de chocolate. El cuarteto las devoró con avidez.

.-¿Y a vosotros que os ha pasado? – Pregunto James. Aunque apenas le entendieron mucho, ya que su boca estaba llena con el bocadillo de nocilla. El joven moreno dio un trago de Nesquit y ya con la boca vacía repitió la pregunta.

Remus suspiró y se preparó para contarlo.

* * *

Y se acabó lo que se daba. Lo siento pero tendréis que acostumbraros a esto, a los capítulos más cortos para que quepa todo. Este era de 16 páginas, y más o menos irán todos igual, de ahora en adelante.

Otra cosilla. ¿Qué os parece Jack? Sí, ya sé que la conocéis muy poco, en el siguiente capítulo la conoceréis un poco mejor, pero de momento os puedo decir que era la clase de loca que faltaba en la panda de las chicas y que es lo opuesto a Bell tanto en físico como en personalidad. Así que antes de lanzaros las de la Plataforma de protección de Bell contra su cuello, o la Asociación de Remus es Mío y sólo Mío, dadla una oportunidad.

Y ya en el próximo capítulo iremos atrás en el tiempo para ver que les ha pasado a Remus, Bell, Will y Jack y luego conectaremos con la escena final del capítulo 4. Es decir, que Joy estará por aquí.

Y en breve podréis leer ese capítulo, por algo los subí los dos juntos.

Muakis para todos.

Carla Grey.


	6. 25 de agosto de 1976

En fin, como os acabo de saludar no me enrollo. Citando a los anuncios de películas de antena 3: por primera vez gratis enesta webel capítulo 6 de esta historia.

**Por amor al arte 6.**

**25 de agosto de 1976.**

_Magicbooks café o MBC, callejón Diagon._

Remus y Bell estaban en su cafetería favorita mágica favorita, el MBC, un estupendo café donde además de servir unas bebidas deliciosas y originales disponían de servicio de biblioteca y periódicos. Era pues el lugar ideal para dos devoradores compulsivos de libros como Bell y Remus.

Estaba la pareja allí sentados en su mesa favorita con sus sillas pegadas. Un brazo de Remus rodeaba la cintura de la rubia, que a su vez acariciaba distraídamente el muslo del chico. Cada uno leía un pequeño y ligero libro de 900 páginas.

.- ¿Bell? – La aludida alzó los ojos para encontrar a un chico de pelo rubio oscuro, cortado al dos, de ojos marrón azulados, que la miraban cariñosos.

.- ¡Gideon! – Que respondía al nombre de Gideon Prewet. Un chico encantador según Bell.

.- Prewet.- Un cretino insoportable según Remus. Para disgusto del licántropo, Gideon tomo asiento junto a ellos.

.- ¿Qué tal el verano? – Gideon tc le tenía mucho aprecio a Remus. (De ponerle una etiqueta, sería la de rivalidad sexual.) Así que ignoró al chico y se centró en la rubia.

.- Normal. Me quedé x aquí. No hice nada especial. – Bell se encogió de hombros. - ¿Tú que tal?

.-Bien fui a la India. – Explico Gideon. Los ojos turquesa de Bell se iluminaron, su sueño era ir a la India.

Tras un rato oyendo a Prewet hablar del país del Ganges, Remus suplicaba por su bala de plata. Para evitar sus pensamientos suicidas, decidió levantarse a por otra taza de chocolate con menta, y aunque se lo comento a Bell, la chica estaba tan abstraída que las paredes le hicieron más caso. Remus se levantó con evidente fastidio, no entendía como Bell no se daba cuenta que ese chico estaba loco por ella. Luego le tildaría de inmaduro celoso paranoico.

.-¡Jack, te aseguro que sé escoger mi propio café! – Grito un chico furioso, rompiendo la tranquilidad de la cafetería. Remus reconoció a su amigo Will.

.-No sé yo. – Negó la chica que estaba a su lado, una chica linda, sin ser especialmente guapa. Al menos no respondía al canon de belleza que Remus se había formado en sus años en Hogwarts a través de Bell, Joy, Lily & Evy. – Porque estás tan agilipollado desde que te dejó tu novia...

.-¡Eso no es cierto! – Bramó Will.

.- Puede ser. – Admitió la chica con una astuta sonrisa de diablillo travieso. - A lo mejor ella te dejo porque estabas agilipollado.

.- Jack. – Le advirtió Will.

.- Will. – Se burlo ella.

.- ¿Entonces que van a pedir? – Pregunto el dependiente, que estaba a punto de tirarse de los pelos de impaciencia.

.- 3 chocolates de menta. – Intervino Remus.

.- Ey, Remus. – Saludo Will con alegría.

Tras la presentación pertinente de Jack y la pelea de rigor por pagar la cuenta, que ganó Will, se pusieron a intercambiar novedades. A petición de Remus se quedaron en las estanterías.

.- ¿Y cómo es que te ha dejado Doris? – Se interesó el licántropo.

.- No me dejo. Fue una ruptura de mutuo acuerdo. – Corrigió Will.

.- ¿Ah, sí? – Jack terminó su inspección de puntos fuertes a Bell para mirar a su hermano. - No sabía que tu estabas de acuerdo con que Doris volviera con Dedalus. – Comentó con inocencia diabólica.

.-¿Paso así? – Pregunto Remus evidentemente asustado.

.- ¡Sí! – Bramo Will hirviendo de furia. – Sus padres van y la dicen salta. Y ella preguntó: "¿a que altura?" ¿Y por qué? Porque no me quería lo suficiente por eso y porque todas las mujeres son unas zorras.

.- Hombre, todas, todas... – Le corrigió Remus, que odiaba generalizar.

.- TODAS. – Enfatizó Will.

.- Yo no. – Negó Jack.

.- Tu sí. – La contradijo Will. – Sé que para ser popular en San Francisco hay que ser la más mala o la más zorra. Y tu eras popular...

No es necesario decir la respuesta de Jack, basta decir que hasta un camionero borracho, se hubiera ruborizado al oír la frase, que entre otras cosas desató una pelea violenta entre los dos hermanos.

Remus se frotó las dos sienes con una sola mano, tratando de aliviar la migraña que soportaba durante todo el día. Era el clima, los celos, la pelea entre los hermanos Sparrow... y algo más. Sus instintos lobunos le alertaban que algo no iba bien.

.- ¡AHHHA! – Todos oyeron el horrible grito procedente de la calle y coreado por una asustada multitud.

La gente del café se asomó a las ventanas para ver la calle, donde la gente, que hasta hace poco paseaba encantada de la vida, ahora huía despavorida de una manada de acromántulas enormes. Pero enormes, enormes, enormes... Ni cuando Remus se perdió con James y Sirius por el bosque prohibido y terminaron en la cueva de la mascota de Hagrid, vio unos bichos más grandes.

Las arañitas corrían por la calle muy animadas, como si fueran niños de excursión, y cuando les apetecía picotear algo soltaban la tela y lo envolvían en ella. De pronto una se fijo en el café, hizo un ruido como de alegría y salto entusiasmada hacia su comida y... se estampó contra el cristal.

.- ¡Vamos! – Remus apartó a las pocas personas que había en el café, (él, Bell, Gideon, Will, Jack y el camarero) de la ventana. Los llevo hacia el fondo del establecimiento, dejando caer las estanterías tras él a modo de barricada, hasta que llegaron al almacén.

.- ¿No hay otra salida? – Pregunto Bell al camarero. Como buena hija de auror sabía que quedarse atrapados en un callejón sin salida no era un gran plan.

.- No, no. – Negó el camarero totalmente histérico.

.- ¡Pero la ley establece que es obligatorio tener una salida en la parte de atrás del establecimiento! – Señaló Gideon, cuyo padre era miembro del Wizegamont y sabía mucho de leyes.

.- ¡Eso díselo al dueño! – Exclamo el camarero a punto de llorar de miedo. - ¡Por su culpa vamos a morir todos!

Jack suspiro, si algo no soportaba era ver comportarse a hombres mayores que ella como niñas lloronas menores que ella. Ni corta ni perezosa, se acercó al camarero y lo espabiló de una bofetada.

.- Tranquilo. No vamos a morir. Son arañas machos, y las arañas machos no matan. – Le explico la chica muuuuy despacio y realmente segura de sí misma.

.- Uf, que alivio. – El camarero, convencido por la seguridad que trasmitía el tono de Jack, se relajó.

.- ¿Y qué más da que sean machos o hembras? – Se pico Bell. Jack no la caía bien, le parecía arrogante y no la gustaba la forma en que miraba a su novio.

.- Los machos no comen. Envuelven a sus presas en su tela, como si fuera papel de regalo y se lo llevan a la hembra de turno para lograr sus favores. Si las agrada el regalo, se lo comen y aceptan al macho. – Explico Jack. Luego lanzó una mirada cargada de (muy malas) intenciones a Remus. – A las mujeres nos gusta desayunar en la cama.

.- Hacer caso a mi hermana. – Will tomo la cabeza de Jack y la volvió hacia el frente, para que dejara de mirar a Remus. – Ella de devoradoras de hombres sabe muchísimo. – De nuevo omito la respuesta de Jack, no quiero herir la sensibilidad de nadie.

.- Eso ha sido realmente instructivo. Pero¿cómo nos libramos de esa pequeña araña que esta a punto de comernos? – Gideon señaló a la puerta del almacén donde una pequeña araña de 2 por 2 metros les miraba con cara de hambre.

.- ¡Araña eximent! – Remus lanzó el encantamiento con toda su alma, y volatilizo a la araña. - ¿A que esperáis? Bell! Prewett! Hacer algo!

Al grito de Remus, los aludidos que se habían quedado algo bloqueados, recordaron que eran magos mayores de edad que tenían una varita y que esas cosas suelen ayudar bastante en esa clase de situaciones. Por su parte Jack rebuscó en su bolso hasta sacar un bote de perfume en pulverizador.

.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en tu aroma en un momento así? – Will se llevo las manos a la cabeza ante el extraño orden de prioridades de su hermana.

.- Las arañas tienen el olfato mucho más desarrollado que los mamíferos. Si huelen esto caerán desmayadas. – Explico Jack mientras empuñaba el frasco de perfume como si fuera un arma.

.- ¿Ah, sí? – Al recibir esa información el camarero se abalanzó sobre Jack para tratar de conseguir un arma. Al ver que atacaban a su hermana, que podía ser muchas cosas, pero era su hermana, Will se abalanzó sobre el camarero y empezaron a pelear los 3.

.- ¡Joder! - Hasta que alguien falló un puñetazo y le dio a Remus en el ojo. Rápidamente, Jack iba a ir a ayudarle, pero Bell se le adelantó.

.- ¡Fijaos! – Exclamo Gideon. - ¡Huyen!

Era cierto, a través del cachó de cristalera que veían desde el almacén pudieron ver a las arañas huyendo en estampida, perseguidos por la elite de aurores que al fin habían llegado al lugar de los hechos, para salvar el día. Aunque varias arañas, en su afán por ocultarse fueron a parar al café. Lograron pulverizar a 4, Jack atontó a una con su perfume. Pero otra, la más grande se abalanzó sobre ellos que lo veían muy negro hasta que...

.- ¡Araña Eximent! – Apareció Horatius Figg en escena y volatilizó a la superaraña. Bell se lanzó a los brazos de su padre. - ¿Estáis bien? – Pregunto a los demás.

.- Sí. – Contestaron todos...

.- No. – Menos el camarero.

.- Bien. – Horatius abrazo a su hija con más fuerza, cuando le comunicaron la invasión de arañas en el Callejón Diagon, se había asustado al saber que su hija estaba allí, pero ahora que veía que estaba bien, se quedaba más tranquilo.

.- ¿De dónde salieron esas cosas? – Pregunto Gideon.

.- Aún no lo sabemos. – Contestó Horatius, que aunque lo supiera tc podía revelar esa información así como así.

.- Señor. – Lucy Diamond, una joven de pelo azul claro, que habría resultado preciosa de no ser por una cicatriz con forma de asterisco que cruzaba toda su cara y la había obligado a llevar un parche en el ojo derecho, fue a darle un informe a su jefe. – Tenemos un testigo que asegura haber visto a unos encapuchados de negro soltando a los bichitos esos. – Su ojo castaño, miró con repugnancia los restos de la arañas. Al ver que su jefe no hablaba pensó que no la había oído.

.- Supongo que huyeron a Knocturn Alley. – Por eso dio un ligero respingo cuando él hablo de nuevo.

.- Sí, he puesto a gente a ello, pero...

.- No sacarán nada. – Horatius suspiro con frustración. La gente de aquel callejón se negaba en redondo a mover medio dedo por el ministerio de magia: la mayoría eran vampiros, licántropos renegados, algún que otro onza, banshees despistadas... De momento se limitaban a observar como espectadores, pero Horatius temía el día que Voldemort encontrará la forma de convencerles para que se unieran a su ejercito. – Que vuelvan y se encarguen de los heridos.

.- Bien. – Lucy ya se daba la vuelta, cuando su jefe la volvió a llamar.

.- Y llévate a... Como se llame. – Horatius señaló al asustado camarero, que no podía creer su suerte al ser escoltado por una chica tan guapa. – Necesita atención médica. – Lucy estaba de acuerdo con eso, atención siquiátrica sería lo mejor para ese chalado.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Horatius decidió poner a salvo a su hija y sus amigos. Conocía un lugar en el que estarían protegidos. Tras mandar a Gideon a su casa, se volvió hacia Remus, aunque sentía la clásica hostilidad de padre protector, tenía que admitir que Remus era mucho, (pero mucho, mucho más) maduro que por ejemplo James & Sirius.

.- Remus, iros todos inmediatamente al valle de Godric. – Ordeno Horatius.

.- ¿A la casa de James? Por qué? – Pregunto Remus, siempre curioso.

.- Esa casa fue el cuartel general de los aurores durante la guerra contra Grindelwald y su ejército. Si cerráis la red Flu, se convertirá en una fortaleza inexpugnable. – Explico Horatius.

.- ¿Y que pasa con nuestros padres? Igual se preocupan un poco si no volvemos. – Will lo dudaba. Jack y él habían dado mucho la lata con sus peleas, y sus padres disfrutaban ahora de (al fin) un rato de paz. No les extrañarían hasta dentro de... 5 meses, más o menos.

.- Por no hablar de nuestra ropa. – Jack no sabía si sus padres la extrañarían, pero que ella extrañaría su vestuario estaba clarísimo.

.- Iré a vuestra casa y se lo explicaré a vuestros padres. Os llevaré vuestras cosas. – Los hermanos Sparrow parecieron más tranquilos después de eso, y más dispuestos a ir a casa de James.

.- ¿Y mama y tu? – Se preocupo Bell.

.- Adrien y yo, sabemos cuidar de nosotros mismos. – Horatius le quito importancia a esto, con un gesto. Luego siguió dando instrucciones a su yerno. – Os prepararé el trasladador para el pueblo que más cerca les queda. Una vez allí dile a James que no salgáis bajo ningún concepto. Y desde luego no abráis a nadie que no estéis seguros de quien es.

&·&

.- Y eso hicimos. – Concluyeron los cuatro protagonistas a la vez.

Estaban todos sentados en el salón. James en el sofá, completamente despanzurrado. En el mismo sofá pero en el extremo contrario, Sirius estaba sentado con Evy entre sus piernas, a la que abrazaba de forma posesiva, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la onza. Puck se había apropiado de un pouf de leopardo, regalo de Sirius para que Evy le perdonara. Remus y Bell compartían un sillón. Will estaba sentado en una silla, en cuyo respaldo se había emplazado Jack, por las vistas. (Sí, las de Remus, lo adivinasteis.)

.- ¿Y dónde vamos a dormir? – Pregunto esta última. La daba un poco igual, con tal que no la tocara con su hermano y que la rubia esa, no quedara con Remus perfecto.

.- Puck cree que será un problema. Puck sabe que la casa es solo de 3 habitaciones.

.- No es tan problema. – Intervino Sirius. – Yo puedo instalarme en la habitación de Evy.

.- Pero si eso ya lo has hecho. - Interrumpió James burlón. Sirius le lanzo una mirada ofendida y altanera. James le sacó la lengua y siguió con el reparto. – Remus, Will y yo podemos dormir en mi cuarto, es la habitación más grande. Jack y Bell en la de Sirius, que dado que ya tiene sus cosas en la habitación de Evy, no tardara mucho en trasladarse.

.- Puck, recuerda que en el garaje hay camas amontonadas. Puck las preparara.

.- Gracias Puck. – James le agradeció al pequeño elfo, antes que este se fuera a cumplir su cometido.

.- ¿Por qué Evy puede dormir con Sirius y yo no puedo dormir con Remus? – Se rebelo Bell que no estaba contenta con el reparto de las habitaciones.

.- Porque esta es mi casa, y mando yo. – Contestó James con tono de déspota dictador cuya palabra es ley y orden.

.- Bien dicho. – Conste que lo ha dicho Jack, no yo.

.- Chicos. – Intervino Evy abortando la discusión entre Bell & James. – Si el padre de Bell dice que no es seguro estar ahí fuera. – Hizo un gesto impreciso señalando al mundo más allá de la puerta de su casa. - ¿Qué pasa con nuestros amigos que siguen allí? Qué pasa con Joy, Misi, Doris, Yeye y Lily?

.- Doris estará a salvo con su prometido. – Respondió Will con un tono de gélido odio.

.- Y si no, que se joda. – Le apoyo Jack, con rencor. Nadie, salvo ella, hacia daño a su hermano.

Yeye y Misi aún están en Grecia y el Caribe, respectivamente. Vuelven justo para coger el tren de Hogwarts. – Siguió Will, ignorando el ataque protector de su hermana.

.- ¿Grecia? Yeye si que sabe. – Se admiró Jack. – Los griegos están cañón. No hay más que ver el David de Miguel Ángel.

.- El David de Miguel Ángel no es griego. Es italiano. – La informó Remus, amablemente.

.- Ah, ya. Yo es que de pintura... Como que no es lo mío. – Confeso Jack, algo ruborizada por haber metido la pata. Sin saber que la había vuelto a meter, ya que el David de Miguel Ángel era una escultura.

.- Siguen quedando Joy & Lily. – Al pronunciar el nombre de la pelirroja, Sirius dirigió sus ojos grises hacia James, mientras una media sonrisa burlona se formaba en su rostro, esperando la reacción de su amigo.

.- Vamos a por ella. – Decidió finalmente el moreno de pelo revuelto, poniéndose en pie. Tras su hombro, Evy noto como la sonrisa de Sirius se hacía entera. El chico beso el hombro de la onza y anunció.

.-Vale, te acompañaré a por la pelirroja. – Sirius se puso en pie, con una complicada maniobra. (Sí, como que se deslizo hasta el respaldo del sofá, y casi dio una voltereta hacia atrás para salir de ahí.) Todo porque no quería que Evy se levantara.

.- ¡Oye! Que yo a por esa no quiero ir. – Negó James con energía pero sin lograr engañar a nadie. – Yo iba a ir a por Joy.

.- Si, claro. – Evy acompañó estas palabras de un bufido de incredulidad. - ¿A casa de Snape, no?

.- Seguro que tiene muchas ganas de verle. – Ironizó Remus. Luego con un tono más razonable sugirió. - ¿Por qué no vamos mejor Evy y yo a buscar a Joy? A nosotros dos ella nos escuchará.

.- Vale. – Accedió James. – Iremos Sirius y yo a por Evans. – Tono de estoy a punto de realizar un sacrificio inmenso, realmente falso.

.- Pero a por Joy vas tu solo. Evy se queda aquí descansando. – matizó Sirius. Evy se volvió hacia él, con rapidez felina.

.- No necesito descansar, estoy genial. – Le dijo la onza, hablando única y exclusivamente con Sirius, ignorando al resto de la sala – Además, Remus no sabe como ir a casa de Joy.

.- Pero es un chico listo: seguro que si tu le dices lo que tiene que hacer se las apaña. – Contestó Sirius, que tb se había olvidado del resto de la sala.

.- Vale. – Al responder, en la mirada de Evy bailaba un "te vas a enterar del precio de la berenjena sueca". No aparto los ojos de su chico, aunque parecía estar hablando al licántropo. – Remus, sólo tienes que coger la línea naranja en North Octon dirección Liverpool Street, en Oxford Circus te bajas y coges la línea verde caqui hasta Tribecca, donde sales del metro y te pillas un autobús, de la línea 243, es de los rojos de dos pisos y...

.- Por favor, Sirius deja que me acompañe. – Suplico Remus que ya no sabía si le traía más cuenta coger una autobús o un taxi.

.- Puedo llevarle en la moto. – Pese a que Sirius aún estaba perdido por la estación de Oxford Circus, todavía no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

.- ¡Gran idea, cariño! Vas a entrar en el refinado y elegante barrio de Notting Hill, quemando llanta con tu fantástica y silenciosa motocicleta. Gran plan.

.- No hace falta que seas irónica, nena. – Sirius lanzó un gruñido y al final dijo. - ¡Esta bien! Haz lo que te dé la gana! – Evy sonrió antes de levantarse del sofá e ir a mimar un poco a Sirius, sabía que no le gustaba nada perder, así que trató de endulzarle la derrota un poco. Pero el chico la hizo un gesto de "ahora sales con esas" y fue para la habitación. Evy le siguió.

.- Yo tb os acompañaré a por Lily. – Anunció Will poniéndose en pie.

.- Es mejor que te quedes. Aun no tienes edad para usar magia y al contrario que Evy no eres inmune a las maldiciones. – Razonó James.

.- Sí pero tb soy el único de los presentes al que Lily escuchará. – Tras la declaración de Will se hizo el silencio. James miro a Sirius que observaba la escena desde lo alto de la escalera, pidiendo su opinión. Aunque esta le quedo clara tras ver q trataba de ocultar la risa.

.- Esta bien, vienes con nosotros. – Accedió James.

.- No es buena idea. – Bell había seguido toda la conversación con la desaprobación pintada en sus ojos turquesa, y ahora se decidía a hablar. – Mi padre dijo que no saliéramos bajo ningún concepto.

.- Más bien dijo, que le dijéramos a James que no saliéramos bajo ningún concepto. – Matizo Jack, recibiendo una mirada de hostilidad de su rubia compañera de habitación. Jack se encogió de hombros. – Lo hemos hecho.

.- Eso no me vale. Sigue siendo peligroso. – Bell se puso en pie, era tan alta como los chicos y no quería perder esa ventaja. – Vais a ir a Londres, la zona de Inglaterra que más atentados ha sufrido en todo el último mes, 3 magos que ni siquiera habéis pasado los EXTASIS con un niño...

.- Eh. – Protesto Will ofendido, pero Bell le ignoro. Jack vocalizó un "lo eres."

.- Que no puede usar magia, una onza loca...

.- Eh. – Protestó Evy desde la escalera por la que bajaba con un neceser. Sirius que ya había visto ese neceser antes pero no sabía que había dentro la siguió curioso.

.- Y sin apenas nada para defenderos. – Bell se cruzó de brazos, retándoles a que la contradijeran.

.- Pero indefensos no estaremos. – Tarea que asumió Evy gustosa. La onza volcó el neceser en el suelo dejando a todo el personal alucinado. Dentro no estaban las cosas que uno esperaría encontrar en un neceser de chica: nada de crema hidratante, leche limpiadora, crema de manos, pintauñas... Lo que había era una pequeña colección de puñales, dagas y cuchillos de diversos tamaños y una ballesta en miniatura.

.- ¿Y esto de dónde ha salido? – James recogió una pequeña daga curva y la examinó curioso.

.- ¿Has tenido seis años esto en nuestro cuarto? – Pregunto Bell asustada, mirando las armas como Lucy miró las arañas muertas en el callejón Diagon.

.- No, lo tengo de hace unos meses. Es el regalo adelantado de Ethan por mi 16 cumpleaños. – Evy por su parte tomo un par de estrellas ninja y se las guardó en un bolsillo del vaquero que se acababa de poner.

.- ¡Joder! Me ha quitado la idea. ¿Y ahora yo que te regalo? – Bromeo Sirius, ya se le había pasado el pique y ahora jugaba con la pequeña ballesta.

.- ¿Y esto que es? – Jack casi pierde un dedo cuando jugando con un puñal pulso un botón de la empuñadura y se desplegaron dos hojas más.

.- Es una tridaga. – Evy quito el arma de las manos de su torpe amiga, antes de que se desgraciara. – Normalmente se clava, y una vez dentro se despliegan las hojas.

.- ¡Genial! Me quedo con eso. – Will la quito de las manos la tridaga.

.- ¿Sabes usarla? – La mirada de Evy era recelosa.

.- Esto que pincha. – Will señaló la punta de la daga. – Se clava en el mortifago. – Evy suspiro no muy convencida de que el chico se fuera a apañar.

.- Sigo sin creer que sea buena idea. – Insistió Bell. – No es que no crea que haya que ir a por ellas. Pero creo que debemos avisar a los aurores... Ellos pueden traerlos aquí.

.- Estarán ocupados interrogando a los heridos por si alguno vio algo. Además no creo que unos aurores puedan obligar a esas 2 cabezotas a venir aquí. – Ante el comentario de Remus, Bell sonrió, aunque no parecía dispuesta a ceder. El licántropo se aproximo a ella, puso sus manos sobre sus delgados hombros y poso sus labios sobre su frente. Sin despegarlos la susurró. – No pasara nada cielo.

.- Esta bien. – Se resigno Bell. ¿Cómo hacia Remus para convencerla siempre? – Jack coge la ballesta, por si acaso. Si no estamos seguras de que seáis vosotros os disparamos y punto. Ir directamente y volver de la misma forma. Y...

.- Si, mamá Bell. – Contestaron Evy, James, Sirius & Will con tono de niños rebeldes.

.- Le diré a Puck que si viene alguien con pinta sospechosa use todo su potencial mágico para espantarle. – Comento James. Las 2 chicas sonrieron agradecidas.

Bajaron al garaje a por la moto de Sirius mientras James le daba instrucciones a Puck, todos los demás se pusieron a discutir. Es que, que 5 personas tengan que viajar en una moto con sidecar ya es de por sí un problema, pero si añadimos a esto que el dueño de la moto se niega a llevar detrás de él, a otra persona que no sea su chica, la cosa se complica bastante más. Y si sumamos a la ecuación que los 3 ocupantes restantes se niegan a ir a aplastados en el sidecar, la resolución se ve lejana. Para rematar digamos que la chica se empeña en conducir...

Llevo 15 minutos llegar a un acuerdo normal. Al final condujo Sirius, Evy se acopló detrás de él, y tras ella se sentó Will. A Remus & James les toco espachurrarse en el sidecar. Por fortuna, no fue durante mucho rato, ya que llevaron a Remus & Evy hasta la primera parada de metro que pudieron, una en que la moto no llamara demasiado la atención.

Ahí perdieron, varios minutos de nuevo, y es que claro, Sirius & Evy tenían que despedirse, que iban a estar unas 3 horas sin verse... Por desgracia para la pareja, en fase empalagosa, (les ha tardado bastante en llegar, la verdad) compartían la moto con dos despechados y un licántropo con la paciencia de un niño hambriento de 3 meses. Al final, Remus tomó a Evy de un brazo y se la llevó arrastras al metro.

.- ¡Joder, Remus! Que me estaba despidiendo. – Gruñó la onza molesta por la interrupción.

.- ¡Sois unos insensibles! – Se quejó tb Sirius.

.- Pero si la vas a ver en 2 horas. – Rebatió James, acomodándose en el asiento del sidecar.

.- Y lo malo no es eso. – Will hablaba más consigo mismo, que con sus compañeros. – Lo malo será cuando recojamos a Lily, y haya que aguantarla a ella y a James.

.- ¡Eh! – Protestó James.

.-¿Ya, por qué crees que estaba alargando tanto la despedida? – Sirius se puso el casco y arrancó la moto.

.- ¡Eh! – Esta vez James casi se mata por protestar, ya que el acelerón le pillo totalmente desprevenido.

.- Tomamos la línea naranja en North Octon, y nos bajamos en Notting Hill Gate. – Informó Evy, con brusquedad a Remus al pasar los tornos del metro. Aún estaba picada con él por separarla de esa forma de Sirius.

.- ¿No íbamos hasta el final de línea? – Remus alzó las cejas divertido por la furia de la onza. Era tan fácil picarla.

.- Mentí. – Evy se encogió de hombros. – No me apetecía quedarme en casa evitando que "tus chicas" se sacaran los ojos.

.- ¿Mis chicas? – Remus examinó el andén, por si acaso había algo fuera de lo normal, no creía que los mortifagos usaran el metro para trasladarse, pero entre los semi humanos, había mucha leyenda urbana sobre un nido de dementores situado en la red de metro de Londres.

.- Sólo es una leyenda. – Evy por fin se aburrió de estar enfadada, sobre todo porque veía que su enfado no tenía efecto sobre Remus y así como que no tiene gracia, y decidió hablar normal. En concreto, decidió hacerle ver que ella no notaba dementores por allí. – Y no te hagas el ingenuo: Jack te esta tirando los tejos de forma descarada. Y Bell esta más que enfadada por ello. No hace falta ser un genio para verlo.

.- Hablando de ver cosas. – El tren llegó en ese momento y subieron. No había mucha gente así que se sentaron uno frente al otro. Remus siguió dispuesto a averiguar algo que le intrigó desde el principio. - ¿Qué viste cuando miraste a los ojos del dementor?

.- No puedo decírtelo. – Los ojos de Evy perdieron el brillo que habían tenido hasta el momento. Los apartó de Remus y se quedo mirando la ventana cuya oscuridad era rota por algún que otro foco naranja.

.- Sé que no fue algo agradable... Sé que seguramente viste el futuro. Al menos la versión más terrible, cruel y tétrica de él, pero puede que haya algo cierto y si nos lo cuentas podríamos evitarlo. – Insistió Remus.

.- Remus, no es que no quiera decírtelo, es que no puedo decírtelo. – Los ojos verde dorados de la onza se volvieron hacia Remus, con expresión de aburrimiento. – fueron cientos de imágenes pasando a muchísima velocidad por mi mente, sin poder detenerlas y sin ver nada realmente. Sólo recuerdo la sensación de angustia general. – Tras eso, la onza se quedó en silencio, volviendo la atención a la ventanilla.

No hablaron más en el trayecto en tren. Evy no tenía ganas de hablar y Remus no sabía que decir, por primera vez en su vida. Por fortuna, el trayecto fue muy corto y enseguida bajaron. La estación de tren quedaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Joy, pero al llegar allí no había nadie, así que se quedaron en el portal, aguardando a su amiga.

El cielo plomizo se decidió al fin a soltar su carga y pronto desató una de esas tormentas que señala que el fin del verano esta más cerca de lo que uno esperaba. Fue en el momento que empezó a llover, cuando vieron a Joy cruzando la calle, con una revista para taparse el pelo y avanzando a pasos cortos y rápidos, para poder salvar su impoluto aspecto sin desgraciarse en el intento. Aquello era tan de Joy, que Remus & Evy no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Por primera vez en todo el día Evy pensó en su aspecto. Seguro que estaba hecha un desastre, cuando se cambio para ponerse los vaqueros lo hizo sin darle siquiera un vistazo al espejo y ahora no se atrevía ni a volverse para ver su imagen en el reflejo del cristal. Su único consuelo es que Remus no tenía mejor aspecto, aunque Remus no estaba obsesionado con su imagen como Evy.

.- Hola, chicos. ¿Qué os ha pasado? – Joy al fin llego y se les quedo mirando con la preocupación pintada en su rostro de cuadro renacentista.

&·&

.- No, no y no. Definitivamente no. - Así de categórica se mostró Joy cuando Remus y Evy la explicaron en el ascensor que tenía que abandonar su genial casa para irse a vivir al campo. – Yo soy un animal de ciudad, no un personaje de la Casa de la Pradera, bajo ningún concepto me voy a ir a vivir al campo. Si me lo hubierais dicho hace un par de semanas, tal vez, pero es que ahora que vivo en esta casa... Tan magnifica, tan genial, tan grande, tan bonita, tan cara... Me niego a irme.

.- Joy, tu vida vale mucho más que esta casa. – Razonó Remus.

.- Tu y tus tonterías de pobre. – Desdeñó Joy, Remus siempre había sido pobre y jamás la comprendería, pero Evy sí. Se volvió hacia ella. – Evy, tu si que me entiendes. – La aludida dejo de observar la casa, si era bonita, pero había algo que no la terminaba de encajar. – Sabes que vivir en esta casa es como volver a mi casa, no es tan lujosa como la mansión en la que crecí y viví hasta los 15 años, pero es un comienzo. ¡Me merezco esta casa! No puedo hacer el equipaje e irme.

.- Ah, sí es por el equipaje puedo arreglarlo. – Con un hechizo Remus guardo todas las cosas de Joy en su baúl, y en dos segundos estaba listo para llevárselo.

.- No, me entendéis. Evy deja que te enseñé el baño. – Sí, en cuanto Evy viera el baño, comprendería a Joy, y no querría llevársela a ningún lado. La llevo arrastras hasta el baño mientras la onza no paraba de quejarse.

.- No, Joy, no lo entenderé. Remus tiene razón, es mejor que nos larguemos cuanto antes y... ¡Joder¡Esto debe tener hasta mareas! – Gritó Evy al ver el tamaño de la bañera. Aunque la admiración inicial desapareció cuando la vino una imagen a la mente: ella había visto antes esa bañera. Llena de sangre y con un cadáver flotando dentro. Esa imagen era la primera del futuro imperfecto que la mostró el dementor, es decir, la más cercana en el tiempo, lo que aumento sus ganas de sacar a Joy de aquella casa. – Tenemos que irnos, Joy.

.- No. – Joy se cruzo de brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, como una niña que se niega a regalar sus juguetes viejos, pese a que ella ya no juega con ellos. – No pienso renunciar a nada de esto.

.- Joy, deja de comportarte como una niña mimada. – Intervino Remus con un tono de profesor severo y una nota de acero en la voz, señal de que Joy le estaba enfureciendo de verdad. – Esto no lo hacemos por capricho, ahí un peligro real y tu no eres capaz de... – El licántropo se quedo callado y paralizado en la puerta del baño, luego se puso a mirar el suelo atentamente, como cuando se te pierde una lentilla o la tuerca de un pendiente.

.- ¿No odias cuando los hombres te dejan a medias? – Comento Joy con tono jovial.

.- No sé, como a mi Sirius siempre me lleva hasta el final. – Evy esbozó su sonrisa más maliciosa.

.- No me refería a eso. – Terció Joy roja como un tomate.

.- Joy¿Por qué aquí esta la marca de una maldición asesina? – Remus ignoró la conversación de sus amigas, estaba de cuclillas en el suelo y acariciaba una zona muy concreta del suelo.

.- ¿Pero q dices? – Joy se acercó y miró donde el licántropo la señalaba. – Ahí no hay marcas de nada.

.- Tu no las notarás, pero él por ser licántropo sí. Son como las vibraciones que emite la tierra antes de un terremoto: sólo las perciben algunos animales. – Evy se acercó, pero no miró el suelo, ella no vería nada tampoco. Los onzas no tenían esa habilidad, los vampiros eran los mejores en ese campo. Y las banshees, que eran capaces de decirte hasta la comida favorita del que lanzo el hechizo.

.- ¿Y dices que aquí murió alguien? – Joy estaba realmente pálida, asustada de su propia ceguera. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

.- Si capto al menos 3 maldiciones asesinas, todas lanzadasen este pasillo y bastante recientes, menos de un mes. – Contesto Remus.

.- ¡Joder! – Idiota, idiota, idiota. Joy se apoyo en la bañera, aún sin poder creer lo inútil que había sido. Recordó las palabras de Celia sobre los muggles desaparecidos¿como no los relacionó nunca con su fantasma?

Por curiosidad, uno de sus vecinos muggles le había hablado de los anteriores inquilinos de la casa: eran una familia joven, padre, madre y un niño de 7 años. Por lo que sabía de ellos eran Muggles, pero... eso no implicaba que el niño no fuera mago y no pudiera volver como fantasma.

.- ¿Estas bien? – La voz preocupada de Evy, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

.- Sí, sólo impresionada de lo ciega que puede ser una. – Joy rió como si hubiera dicho algo realmente gracioso, logrando que sus amigos se preocuparan aún más. – Llevaos mis cosas.

.- ¿Cómo dices? – Remus arrugó la frente, no sabía si había ganado o no. Aunque llevarse sus cosas era buena señal, Joy no podía estar alejada de sus zapatos mucho tiempo.

.- Yo iré enseguida. Lo prometo. Pero antes tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos. – Joy logró sonreír, trasmitiendo a sus amigos que estaba bien, que no se había vuelto loca. Aún.

.- ¿No quieres que nos quedemos? – Evy miraba la bañera, como buscando algo que le dijera que no era esa la bañera de sangre que había visto, y lo encontró: el champú no era de esa marca. Estaba casi segura.

.- No, tengo que hacer esto sola. – Joy volvió a sonreír, esta vez con seguridad y valentía. Sus amigos se quedaron un poco más tranquilos.

.- Si no estas a media noche en el valle de Godric, mandaré a James & Sirius a por ti. – Amenazó Remus. Una amenaza con fundamento: ese par no dudaría en matar a Snape, aunque si lo que Joy empezaba a pensar era cierto, no descartaba matarle ella con sus propias manos.

.- Al fin solos. – Dijo la voz fantasmal que ya no lograba asustar a Joy. - ¿Lista para morir de terror? - La voz se rió, con esa risa histérica propia de los malos de película.

.- Kevin, déjate de juegos. Tenemos que hablar en serio. – Joy no se volvió para mirar al baño, siguió mirando la puerta por la que se fueron sus amigos.

.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Ahora la voz no era la escalofriante de un hombre adulto, si no la de un niño triste, porque le han arruinado su diversión favorita.

Cuando Joy se giro no vio al feo fantasma que había visto aquellas últimas noches, si no a un niño guapísimo de 7 años, con el pelo rubio ceniciento despeinado con saña, y unos dulces ojos del azul del cielo nocturno, de mejillas salpicadas de pecas, dándole un aspecto de pilluelo. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Joy era que aquel fantasma aún tenía color, todos los fantasmas de Hogwarts eran en blanco y negro, pero aquel tenía sus colores, difuminados, pero allí estaban.

.- Me lo dijo un vecino. – Explico Joy con una sonrisa maternal. – El señor Cambell.

.- Ah, sí. Es muy majo, me daba caramelos. – Contestó Kevin con una sonrisa en su rostro de pilluelo. – Luego mi mama, se ponía furiosa conmigo porque no quería cenar y decía que era porque los caramelos me habían quitado el hambre. Y yo la decía: "¿Pero como la comida va a quitar el hambre?" Y ella se ponía de los nervios. – El rostro aniñado se ensombreció al hablar de su madre. Joy trago saliva, estaba llegando a donde quería llegar, pero a la vez temía llegar allí.

.- ¿Me lo quieres contar? – Joy no sabía que prefería: oír el sí o el no. Si fuera un no, sólo tendría que irse de esa casa, con su inocencia intacta, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pero si era un sí, sabía que su visión de las cosas, de los últimos meses cambiaría para siempre.

.- Sí, te lo quiero contar. – Decidió Kevin. Joy era totalmente incapaz de definir su estado anímico en aquel momento.

Kevin empezó a hablar. Se apellidaba Nash, y vivía en esa casa desde que nació, claro que su memoria no llegaba hasta tan lejos. Su padre, Thomas, era economista, y su madre Karen, periodista de investigación. Kevin no entendía mucho de esas cosas, pero por lo que sabía, su madre investigaba últimamente las extrañas muertes que sucedían en pequeños pueblos cercanos a Londres: la gente aparecía muerta sin ninguna señal aparente de violencia y todos temían que fuera una nueva epidemia.

.- Tenía muchos papeles. – Añadió Kevin, con una mueca de aburrimiento.

En cuanto al propio Kevin, aparentemente, él era un niño normal. Iba al colegio Prescott, sus personajes favoritos de ficción eran las Super nenas, aunque su amigo John decía que era una serie de niñas, pero él era fan de los Teletubbies, así que su buen gusto estaba en entredicho. Tb le gustaba mucho Jennifer Love Hewit, y su máxima aspiración era rodar una película con ella.

Pero aparte de todo eso Kevin, era un niño diferente a los demás, siempre pasaban cosas raras a su alrededor. Cuando le ponían acelgas, la comida que más asco le daba en el mundo, estás se convertían en pájaros y escapaban volando por la ventana. El agua de sus baños siempre estaba a la temperatura que Kevin deseaba, no a la que salía del grifo. Cuando el matón del recreo le intento quitar su bollicao, el bollo se convirtió en un gato rabioso que intento sacarle los ojos al matón, para volver a ser el dulce que era, cuando Kevin lo toco de nuevo...

A Thomas, eso le daba miedo, había visto La Maldición de Damien varias veces y temía que su hijo fuera algo... satánico. Pero a Karen le encantó, tenía los mismos ojos que su hijo, aunque su pelo era de un castaño muy oscuro, y brillaban con orgullo cada vez que la directora llamaba para contarle la última jugada de su hijo. Por la noche, Kevin se dormía escuchando la dulce voz de su madre, relatándole las aventuras de druidas y guerreros que según Karen eran los ancestros de Kevin, que le dieron el poder mágico.

.- ¿Druidas? Seguro que no dijo magos? – Interrumpió Joy.

.- No, mama siempre decía druidas.- Kevin tenía un dedo en los labios y se daba golpes suaves contra ellos. La postura tan madura en infantil a un tiempo, era enternecedora. – Lo recuerdo porque me costó mucho aprender a pronunciar esa palabra.

.- Sigue. – Le animó Joy, memorizando la palabra druida, para luego buscar algo más sobre ella.

Una noche vinieron los "hombres malos", aunque uno era una mujer. Vestían de negro, como los brujos malos de los cuentos y llevaban unos palos de los que salían rayos verdes que cuando alcanzaron a su padre cayó al suelo y ya no se movió más.

Su madre, le dijo que corriera, y Kevin corrió a ocultarse en la bañera. Al mirar atrás vio que su madre estaba haciendo algo muy raro: tenía las manos alzadas hacia delante y de ellas salía una especie de luz azul oscuro, como sus ojos, que hacia que los rayos verdes salieran rebotados.

Los 4 encapuchados, lanzaron el hechizo que lanzan los magos en las ferias, pero no salió un conejo de una chistera, si no que la barrera de su madre se rompió, y un hechizo alcanzó a Karen, el otro a...

De pronto me vi tendido en el suelo, pero yo estaba flotando el en techo. – Explico Kevin, con voz alegre, como si hablara de estar en el parque de atracciones. – Y podía atravesar las paredes, y volaba, y nadie me veía... Era divertido. Pero me cansé. Y traté de volver a mi cuerpo, pero no podía. – Ahí la voz se hizo triste. – Y no encontraba a mis padres por ninguna parte pero sus cuerpos estaban ahí, pero no flotaban en el techo como yo. Y estaba solo, y tenía mucho miedo... Un día vino esa rubia fea, la que te vendió el piso y dijo que su hermano era un desastre, yo me escondí, no me cayó bien, me daba miedo. Cuando se fue no estaban mis padres ni yo. Y volví a estar solo. Hasta que viniste tú, que eras genial y... ¿Por qué lloras?

.- ¿Cómo que por qué lloro? Por la subida del barril de petróleo! Por qué voy a llorar? Por ti! Por tus padres! Por que no es justo! Gracias. – Kevin la había traído un rollo de papel higiénico para que se sonara la nariz, luego la paso el brazo por los hombros y apoyó la cabeza ahí. Fue extraño: normalmente tocar a un fantasma era como atravesar una cortina de agua helada, pero Kevin, era distinto. Era más bien como abrazar a alguien teniendo los brazos dormidos. Entre sollozos, Joy le contó. - ¿Has visto a la chica que se acaba de ir?

.- ¿La gata? Sí, ella y el lobo me han caído bien.

.- Pues ella dice, que la justicia no existe. Y empiezo a pensar que tiene razón. – Joy cerró los ojos unos momentos, logrando de esta forma detener el flujo lacrimal. – Debes pensar que soy una llorona.

.- Oh, no. Además. – Kevin se ruborizó. – John dice que me gustan las lloronas, porque mi novia Maya, llora cada vez que la tiro del pelo.

.- Ah. - ¡Joder, con las nuevas generaciones! Ya con novia y encima les iba el sado maso, pensó Joy. – A todo esto¿por qué no parabas de hacerme putadas? – Una sospecha se formaba en la mente de Joy. Y era justo lo que la faltaba.

.- Es que... – Kevin vaciló y se puso más rojo todavía. Joy se temió lo peor – Es que me gustas. – Lo que Joy pensaba. Justo lo que la faltaba, ser el objeto de deseo de un fantasma niño, más raro que una pera con granos.

.- Ah, pero yo tengo novio. – Se excuso Joy. ¿Por qué le daba explicaciones a un fantasma?

.- Pero ese chico no te conviene. – Y además a Kevin no le gustaba nada. ¿A ver que tenía esa cosa de pelo de fregona que no tuviera él? Carne. Pues vaya cosa. La carne esta sobre valorada. – Es feo, y además, tiene el mismo dibujo en el brazo que los hombres malos.

.- ¿Qué? – Logró decir Joy.

.- Los hombres malos tenían un dibujo en el brazo, una especie de carabela vomitando una serpiente. Y tu novio tb lo tiene. ¿Se dice calavera o carabela? – Al ver que Joy no contestaba, Kevin se volvió hacia ella. - ¿estas bien?

.- No, necesito sentarme.

.- Ya estás sentada.

.- Pues que bien. – No era tan raro. Ni tan nuevo. Joy lo sospechaba desde que Remus le habló de asesinatos en esa casa. Pero de sospecharlo a saberlo a ciencia cierta, había un trecho considerable. Y de saberlo a ciencia cierta a asimilarlo el recorrido es aún mayor.

Sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez de rabia. Quería tirarse al suelo como una posesa y gritar, y tirarse de los pelos, y arañarse... Y quería que al levantarse nada de aquello fuera real. Espera. No era real. Sólo era una pesadilla: sus amigos no habían sido atacados a lo largo del día, Snape no era un... no trabajaba para Ellos, Kevin... Kevin no estaba muerto. Estaba en su casa, acostado en la cama y su madre le leía un cuento sobre el mago Merlín, mientras su padre miraba desde la puerta con una mirada enternecida. Algún día Kevin, crecería, recibiría la carta de admisión en Hogwarts y Joy sería su profesora de... Historia de la magia, y sería entonces cuando le conocería.

Abrió los ojos. No era una pesadilla, el fantasma de Kevin la miraba preocupado. No era para menos, su primera cita con una chica, y la había hecho llorar dos veces. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? (NC: Tranquilo, Kevin, más lloro la Cho en su primera cita con Harry.)

.- ¿Quieres ver en que trabajaba mi madre? – Kevin pensó que aquello la distraería. Sonrió al ver que Joy accedía. – Ellos lo buscaron por todos lados, pero yo use mis nuevos super poderes y se lo oculté. – El fantasma atravesó una pared horrible, Joy se había planteado tirarla porque le parecía espantosa, pero entonces se la ocurrió algo peor.

.- Kevin¿no estarán ahí tus padres?

.- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – Kevin salió con una sonrisa de niño malo, que se borró al ver que a Joy le estaba dando un colapso y se le caía al suelo. – No, no, no. – Kevin uso su poder para detener el batacazo. Otro detalle, ningún mago conservaba sus poderes más allá de la muerte, pensó Joy. – Era broma. Mis padres no están ahí. ¡Humor negro que lo llaman!

.- Te daré un consejo sobre las mujeres, Kevin: nunca, jamás, nos bromees sobre cuerpos enterrados en las paredes de su casa. – Le advirtió Joy con tono tajante. - ¿Esos son los papeles?

.-Sí, la semana antes de que vinieran Ellos aquí, nos fuimos de fin de semana a un pequeño pueblo...

.-Sí, Little Haggleton. – Joy examino los papeles, sentada en un moderno sillón. Joy era la única que sabía sentarse en él sin desgraciarse los huesos.

Por lo visto treinta años antes, la familia más rica de la región, los Ryddle, murieron de la misma forma misteriosa que investigaba su madre. Fueron el primer caso documentado de toda Inglaterra. Tb decía que iban a exhumar los cuerpos, para ver si era un virus, ya que probablemente era la cepa original, y con ella podría preparase una vacuna.

Pero Joy ya sabía que no eran un virus, y Karen Kelson, (que raro, conservo su apellido de soltera pese a estar casada, pensó Joy) tb sabía que no era un virus, por las anotaciones que hizo. Encontró un sobre, aún no estaba cerrado, pero la carta estaba dentro, Joy la sacó, y la leyó. No tenía saludo ni nada sólo decía:

_"Ha empezado ya. Volvió. Ocultar el CDS. Temo por mi pequeño. Ayudarme."_

Pero Karen no llego a enviarla. Y no había dirección, solo una serie de números.

Allí había muchas cosas raras. Para empezar, Kevin no era un fantasma convencional, pero además tenía la impresión que Karen tc era una mujer convencional, una simple periodista. ¿Para quién era aquella carta¿Quién podía protegerla a ella y a su familia de los hombres malos¿Qué había empezado¿Quién había vuelto y de dónde¿Qué era el CDS¿Los hombres malos eran los mortifagos¿Quiénes eran los Ryddle, para que al Señor Tenebroso le asustara tanto que se les desenterrara?

Y cuando Joy ya no podía tener mayor cacao en su cabeza. Entro Snape. Por la chimenea. Sangrando por el muslo y con el uniforme de los mortifagos puesto.

* * *

¡Ahhh¡Que final! Antes de empezar a hablar del futuro y de las amenazas de muerte, tengo q comentaros un par de cosas. La primera y muy importante, q no quiero q se despiste con tanta revelación¡Will ya no tiene novia! Tenía q decirlo, al fin un guapo soltero. Segunda cosa: como ya habéis visto Evy no vio nada concreto del futuro, sino escenas. Varias escenas. A medida q las vaya viendo en el mundo real, podrá ir viendo la siguiente, es decir q hasta q no vea la bañera llena de sangre, no se sabrá lo que va después. ¿Frustrante, eh? La tercera cosa, y definitiva, la q sea capa de responderme a estas 4 preguntas de Joy, a saber¿Para quién era aquella carta¿Quién podía protegerla a Karen y a su familia de los hombres malos¿Qué había empezado¿Quién había vuelto y de dónde¿Qué era el CDS? Es q ha ganado el poder de leerme la mente.

Dicho esto, hablemos del futuro: de nuevo en el próximo capítulo, retrocedemos en el tiempo, x última vez, para ver cómo se hirió Snape. Tb veremos si Sirius, Will y James logran convencer a Lily para que se vaya con ellos y terminar de una pieza. Y sí, os aviso, la más que cantada ruptura Snape & Joy. Así que mentalizaros para ello.

Nada más, así, una cosa, podíais ser buenos y dejarme un RR si habéis leído esto. Venga, va. Que no os cuesta nada y a mi me hace mucha ilusión.

Dicho esto, hasta dentro de 2 semanas, pecadores, digo lectores.

Besos.

Carla Grey.


	7. Cuándo el amor se acaba ¿Adónde va?

Hola, mis queridísimos lectores /as¡Feliz día del libro! Y aunque esto es un ordenador, creo que la mejor forma de celebrarlo es subir un nuevo capítulo, aunque sea un día más tarde...Pero sólo uno, la próxima vez, seguramente suba dos. Bueno, mejor me dejo de rollos y paso a los RR, q queréis leer el capi cuanto antes. Pues nada, ya va que impaciencia. Pero antes, os digo, porque me lo ha preguntado mucha gente, q Joy no es la de la bañera. ¿OK? De hecho la bañera no es la bañera de Joy siquiera. Bueno, ahora sí vamos a ello. ¿Qué mas! Ah, si. Gracias por los RR que me habéis dejado, ya paso de 100. (exactamente son 110) muchas gracias, de verdad.

Kairi Akade: Hola, gracias por las felicidades, aunque lo de mi cumpleaños fue un pequeño lapsus... De hecho fue en noviembre, pero se me coló al subir ese pequeño fallo. Gracias de todas maneras.

Xio: espero que si que hayas aguantado las dos semanas. Lo de Voldemort... Bueno, ya se verá quien ha vuelto. Uf, pues lo de James vas a tener que aguantar un poco más. Muakis.

Miss Molko84: Bueno, mejor no hablo del futuro, al que tanta referencia haces en tu RR... Por cierto, como llevas lo de estar sin tabaco, sin café y sin chocolate. A mi me quitas lo último y ya estaría fatal, así que supongo que lo demás debe ser lo peor. Uf, yo sigo dándole vueltas a cual debe ser nuestro parentesco. No sé, que tal primas. Tu me dirás, de momento lo dejo en casi pariente hasta que me digas... mi cumpleaños es el 18 de noviembre, así que creo que quedan algo más de dos semanas. Besos.

Keikleen: Hola, me alegro de tenerte de vuelta. Claro, como que te iba a denunciar para que te mandarán al manicomio, cuando después me ponían la camisa de fuerza a mi también. Oye, que Lily sale en el 5, en el flash back. Sí, Black-sophia, ya me mando un RR. Gracias por recomendarme, guapetona.

AnnaTB: la verdad es que Joy más que abrir los ojos, ha chocado con la realidad de frente. Digamos que Snape y ella no estarán juntos en una temporada larga. Me alegra que te gustara lo de San Valentín, porque tampoco tenía mucho que ver, pero me apetecía ponerlo. sí, lo de James, Sirius y Will yendo a buscar a Lily será interesante. Muakis.

Iraty Rowling (4): Sí, ese fantasma era un poco cabroncete, una cosa es que te mueva la cama y otra las cremas caras. Por muy guapo, perfecto y macizo que sea James... después de lo que la llamo, yo también le hubiese echado de mi casa. Creo que volveremos a hablar más abajo.

Iraty Rowling (5): Que dices? Yo no estoy tan loca como Jack, y sé perfectamente donde esta el David de Miguel Ángel. Aunque al menos la loca esa me sirve para atacar la relación esa por algún lado, que ya no sabía ni como escribirla. La historia está será durante el curso también, de hecho va hasta las Navidades de 1980. o puede que un poco más. Lo dije en el primer capítulo. Seguimos hablando luego.

Tsubasa Malfoy: Supongo que Kevin forma parte de los bienes gananciales de Joy y Snape, así que se lo tendrán que repartir... También yo creo que hay cierto peligro, peor confío en ellos. Si te soy sincera, me preocupa más Voldemort. Besotes.

Aloromora: espero que la intriga no te matara finalmente. Vaya empanada mental que manejas con las preguntas... No te agobies, que antes de lo que piensas lo irás sabiendo todo. ¿De verdad ves a Bell con Will? Yo es que creo que esos dos no se pegan ni para darse celos. Pienso igual que tu con las peleas de Sirius y Evy, son infantiles, pero tremendamente crueles, porque los dos atacan siempre a donde más le duele al otro. Es verdad, no me acordaba de la pizarra. Bueno, Lily lo esconderá en un armario. Hasta pronto, guapetona. Y saluda a FinnFisshu88.

Marghi: Me alegra que te gustaran los dos capis. Tranquila, la de la bañera no es Joy. Besitines.

Made: Creo que Doris nunca se arrepentirá lo suficiente de su decisión. Pero nadie la obligó. Pero ya verás que Jack no es tan peligrosa, es una devora hombres, sí, pero con muy mala pata, y que no sabe dar una a derechas. Gracias por tu apoyo, cielito. Mil besos.

Iraty Rowling (6): ¿Saliste con un kevin? Por acá no es un nombre muy común. Pues aunque no lo creas eres la primera que me pide ser novia de Will, aparte de mi. Yo soy la primera de la lista. CDS Complementos docentes superfluos. Pos va a ser que no. Ya te digo que me gusta piratas del Caribe, ahora mismo tengo puesta la banda sonora... tienes razón con la frase, era del zorro. Besos de fresas con nata.

lilo-weasley: Siento tenerte picada durante horas, no sé que más decirte sobre eso¿Pero como va a matar Snape a Joy? No, cielo, el pelo grasiento puede tener sus defectos, pero no es un hijo de puta como Malfoy, por ejemplo. Además, aunque no lo creas, Snape quiere a Joy. Trataré de pasarme por tu historia... Besotes.

kurumi-desu: Desde luego con que el CDS era una congregación de salidos no acertaste. ¿Y como iban a esconder eso de Voldemort? Veo que Jack ha tenido un gran recibimiento. (Sarcasmo.) Pero ya verás, que la relación Remus y Bell se va a nimar mucho gracias, o por culpa, de ella. Muchos besos.

Ginny84: Pos no sé como es un dementor, pero yo creo que tendrá que tener algo parecido a ojos. En alguna parte de El prisionero de Azkaban, (momento de silencio hacia mi biblia) dicen que los dementores son ciegos. Y si son ciegos es que tienen ojos, pero no ven con ellos. De lo contrario, dirían que no tienen ojos directamente. ¿te he convencido? Un beso.

Ivy potter black: Feliz cumpleaños guapa. ¿Cómo llevas el cambio de dígito? Espero que la borrachera fuera por gusto y no para superarlo. Un besote.

K-rmen: Sí, a Snape acaban de echarle un buen marronazo. No te me cortes las venas, guapa, que largas quedan más mejor. Te cuento: no me gusta Ginny para Harry, entre otras cosas, porque la mayoría de defensores de esa pareja, dicen que tienen que estar juntos, porque es pelirroja, y los chicos Potter, siempre andan con pelirrojas. En fin, me parece absurdo. Por esa regla de tres, teñimos a Luna, a Hermione o a la que sea, de pelirroja, y ya están todas en igualdad de condiciones. Un beso.

CaRoLiNa T: Te cuento lo de la línea del tiempo. Lo que yo dije, es que para EADV me hice un calendario, para saber que día de la semana era cada cosa. ¿No te fijaste que solía decir, el día de la semana, del mes y el minuto exacto en que transcurría la acción? Pues ese calendario lo perdí. Y no tengo ganas de ponerme a hacerlo de nuevo. Pero gracias por avisarme de lo otro, aunque yo tengo mi propio tiempo. Muakis.

Adrea-Black: Tienes razón, eso jode bastante. También me paso alguna vez. Por cierto, no puedo creer que aún te dure la racha con Evy, yo estoy segura que pronto se te va a pasar, porque esto no puede ser... En fin. Después de 31 capis odiándola, no me creo que ya se te haya pasado. De momento la cabeza de Will ya tiene mi hombro para llorar, pero si me entran agujetas yo te aviso. No creas que ibas muy desencaminada con lo de que Evy, Remus y Joy hubieran terminado en la bañera de Joy en plan parque acuático: les cabía el tobogán y un donuts. Por cierto, el fallo más garrafal de tu teoría es que el CDS no es una persona, luego no puede ser James. Y lo de convencer a Lily, como sea James el que lo intente, eso va a parecer un plan de paz en Palestina. Besos de apiserum. (Para que cojas fuerzas mientras estudias y me dejes RR.)

Noriko (2): Vaya, sí que estás concienciada, dejando RR en cada capi. De ese capi yo también me quedo con las escenas de Remus y James sacando a sus amigos de la sala en plan mafiosos. El tercer sabor de la nocilla es fresa. Aunque creo que al final lo quitaron porque no tuvo mucho éxito, lo que es normal, porque era una fresa asquerosa, muy artificial. Claro, que extrañé, que iba a hacer yo sin mi hada madrina.

Traviesa1500: Me alegra que encontrarás la historia, aunque es un poco más seria, que las otras. ¿No te cae bien Jack? Bueno, apenas la conoces, te aseguro que esta muy loca, pero... Bueno, tu si te llega a caer bien algún día, me avisas. Que sádica, querer que Snape y Joy lo dejen, a mi es que en el fondo me da pena, el chico, como se lo que le espera. También creo que James necesitara el apoyo de Lily. Besos.

sOfIa: No, no era la bañera que Evy vio, era una bañera parecida a esa y la chica no era Joy. ¿Gasparin, es Casper? Entonces sí sé quien es. Besos.

Noriko(3). ¿Tu en Madrid? Que bien. ¿Y de que es el curso? Bueno, lo mismo estás aquí y no estás leyendo esto. Ya le has encontrado otra profesión a Joy: asesora de imagen de fantasmas. Tienes razón con David, si hubiera tardado un poco más, o si la de la tienda de regalos hubiese tardado un poco menos... Nunca sabremos que hubiera pasado. Hasta ahorita.

Noriko (4): Hola, cuanto tiempo. Modestia aparte, creo que mandar a Peter a Durmstang, o como coño se escriba, ha sido una de mis ideas más geniales. Es que me desequilibraba el Feng-Shui del fict, totalmente. Creo que Verbena terminó en una clínica de desintoxicación por ser una cachonda mental, precisamente, yo no sé a quien habrán salido sus hijas... Pronto no s leemos, de nuevo. Aún quedan dos.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Primero de todo, mi más sentido pésame. También lamento mucho que Snape y Joy tengan que cortar, peor mejor ahora, que más tarde, antes de que terminen odiándose. Podemos debatir lo de para quien va a ser Will. Afila tus uñas guapa, que te harán falta. Besazos.

Noriko (5): Tranquila, que no me canso. Bueno, un poco sí, porque aún me queda la caña de RR que contestar, pero aparte bien. El flash back de San Valentín, se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo el capi. Y lo añadí. Pensé que estaría chulo. ¿Tu cuento favorito es Peter Pan? Yo de eso no tengo favoritos, tengo cuentos que no me gustan, pero favoritos... Hasta el próximo RR que seguramente, esta por ahí abajo.

Noriko:Y tan abajo, como que esta aquí mismo. Otra candidata a _aliviar_ las penas de Will. Cuando vengas a Madrid, traete algo de abrigo, que con el tute igual pasas frío. No me había fijado en lo de "en fin" yo también la digo bastante, por lo que no me molesta especialmente. Besazos muy fuertes de tu ahijada.

Dimebonitareina (4): A mi Puck también me cae bien, sobre todo porque no es el típico elfo doméstico. ¿Mirtle el fantasma de Joy? No creo que ella fuese tan vital. Si se pasara el día en la bañera de Joy, te diría que puede, pero lo de mover camas no va con ella. Besitos.

Shen-Tao: Vaya saludo a lo Janice de Friends, que me acabas de hacer. Por favor, no me hables de hacerme millonaria, que leo dinero y me pongo atómica. Muchas gracias por todos los piropos que me dices. Nos leemos.

Lucy Diamonds (4): Hola, si, iba algo acelerada, peor ahora freno un poco, al menos este fin de semana. No me puedo creer que Evy se este quedando sin detractoras... Mejor que no se entere que luego se la sube a la cabeza y no hay quien la aguante. Uf, no sé yo si me trae cuenta irme a Uruguay para subir en moto, sobre todo, que yo esas cosas las veo muy... inseguras. No sé, prefiero los coches. Me alegro que no te importara lo de la otra Lucy, también saque su nombre de esa canción de los más grandes, por eso te lo pregunte. Besos.

Lucy Diamonds: que casualidad que también tengas el pelo azul. Al menos no tienes la cicatriz en la cara en forma de asterisco. Lo que Evy vio en los ojos del dementor es un futuro propenso a cambios, en principio. De todas formas, jugar con el futuro es complicado. Ojala tu fueras tan colaboradora como Lily, porque esa pelirroja siempre anda poniendo pegas a todo. Sobre todo, si lo dice James. Cielo, no quiero decepcionarte, pero la cola para el casting de novias de Will da la vuelta a la manzana. No obstante, creo que os entrevistará a todas. Besos.

Dimebonitareina: No vale, tu vas con Jack, para joder a Bell, yo me mantengo neutral que luego dicen que si la tengo manía a la rubia unineu... Que pena lo de Joy y Snape. Con lo buena pareja que hacen, pero era algo que tenía que pasar. De todas formas, creo que para cuando Snape se haga espía de Dumbledore, ya habrán terminado en colegio. Así que eso tardara bastante en saberse. Guarda tus virus, porque te juro que la de la bañera no es Joy. Muakis.

steffy potter: Yo creo que la ruptura, Joy – Snape es casi un hecho. De Kevin sabremos más cosas, pero más adelante. Besines.

**Por amor al arte 7.**

**Cuándo el amor se acaba... ¿Adónde va?**

La noche del 25 de agosto, cuando Lily volvió a casa estaba agotada. Había sido su último día de trabajo, ya que la finalizaba el contrato, por supuesto tenía contrato temporal. Antes de irse, el señor Holmes la llamo a su despacho y la dijo:

Lo siento, Lily, pero hoy se te termina el contrato. – La pelirroja hizo un gesto de comprensión, como para indicar que lo sabía, que no le culpaba y que no estaba enfadada con él por lo tanto. – Pero ya sabes q Supermercados Holmes te contratara siempre que necesites empleo, porque supermercados Holmes tiene una política liberal y...

Resumiendo: que la había soltado un rollo más aburrido que 7 horas de HM con Binns. Para colmo, Gertrudis, su encargada, la había cogido manía a Lily desde que James paso por allí preguntando por ella, lo que confirmaba la teoría de Evy de que era lesbiana y quería tema con Lily, y la trataba fatal...

Pero al fin había terminado con todo aquello: no más supermercados, no más viejos desquiciantes que pagaban penique a penique, no más acosadores con coches deportivos, no más marujas criticando su escote más o menos descarado, no más niños regalándola bombones chupados... A partir de ahí todo iría genial. Sólo quedaría lo bueno: David y un descuento del 15 en todas sus compras en el centro comercial.

Al meter las llaves en la cerradura escuchó un ruido, como un crujido entre los árboles a su espalda. La pelirroja se giro para ver que había producido el sonido, pero no vio a nadie. Confundida abrió la puerta del todo. Qué extraño. El sonido la recordó a alguien desapareciendo.

.- Llegaste anormal. No sabes la que te espera. – Petunia la recibió así, entre contenta, como cada vez que la pasaba algo a Lily, y molesta porque alguien que no considerara de su categoría social hubiera osado invadir su espacio vital.

.- ¡Mama, estoy en casa! – Lily optó x ignorar a su hermana y buscar a su madre en el salón.

Al llegar allí entendió el estado de animo de su hermana: su madre de punta en blanco charlaba animadamente, con, Lily casi se cae de espaldas, David, Will, Sirius y, por supuesto no podía faltar, el anormal de Potter.

.- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – Lily no se molesto en saludar a sus amigos antes de lanzarles miradas acusadoras, pero ninguno de ellos pareció sentirse culpable, por haber pasado 15 minutos intercambiando anécdotas con Verbena.

.- ¿Cómo qué que hacen aquí? Han venido a verte. – Verbena meneó la cabeza. Por desgracia sus hijas no sabían tratar al sexo opuesto. – Chicos ha sido genial hablar con vosotros, pero mi agente de la condicional me espera. – Verbena se levantó para irse. Al hacerlo, Lily vio que su madre la había quitado una falda vaquera corta y una camisa sin mangas.

.- Mama, es imposible que tengas que ir a fichar a las once de la noche. – Lily se interpuso entre su madre y la puerta. Tras ella, Petunia había confiscado las llaves del coche de Verbena, (un ford fiesta por si tenéis curiosidad.)

.- No tengo que ir a fichar. Vamos juntos al cine. – Anunció la mujer con tono de colegiala emocionada. Eso explicaba el esmero en arreglarse de la mujer.

.- ¡No puedes salir con tu agente de la condicional! – Exclamaron sus hijas a una.

.- ¿Por qué no¿Acaso alguna ley me lo prohíbe? – Se indigno Verbena con su tono rebelde de su época hippie.

.- Síii. – Replicaron sus hijas a coro.

.- Ah, claro. – Ahora que lo pensaba, Verbena le vio la lógica. – Por eso me resultaba tan excitante. – Verbena se encogió de hombros.- Llegaré tarde. – Tomó a Petunia y la dio un beso, ignorando sus protestas. Luego abrazo a Lily con más ganas. – Te extrañaré cuando te vayas.

.- ¿Irme¿Adónde voy a irme? – Pregunto Lily.

.- Hasta pronto chicos. – Verbena se despidió de sus jóvenes fans, ignorando la pregunta de su hija.

.-Hasta pronto, Vena. – Respondieron los 4 jóvenes a coro. ¿Vena¿15 minutos con ella y ya la llamaban Vena¡Que fuerte!

.- ¡Me ha quitado las llaves al besarme! – Se quejo Petunia al comprobar que no las tenía. – En fin anormal, ahí esta tu maleta. Iros ya los 5.

.- ¿Mi maleta¿Irnos¿Adónde? – Repitió Lily sin lograr aún respuesta.

.- Te lo explicamos por el camino. – Will se había acercado a ella y la había agarrado por el brazo, mientras Sirius & James tomaban las maletas de la pelirroja.

.- ¿Por el camino¡Ni hablar! – Lily se desasió del brazo de Will, con cierto esfuerzo, ya que el chico había ganado tono muscular, pero la pelirroja lo logró. – Yo no me voy a ninguna parte. Y menos con ese. – La uña pintada de un original color pistacho de Lily señaló a James, que murmuró algo parecido a "ya empezamos". Mientras, Lily se refugió tras David.

.- Decírselo, que sino no habrá manera de convencerla. – Sugirió David.

.- Esta bien. – Sirius soltó la maleta y se acercó a Lily. – Te vienes con nosotros al valle de Godric. Hay ciertos... problemas, y creemos que todos estaremos más seguros allí.

.- Ah. Pero no puedo ir. Trabajo. – Se excuso Lily.

.- No es verdad. Vena y David nos han dicho que hoy te terminaba el contrato. – Señalo Will. Lily salió de la espalda de su amigo para fulminarle con sus ojos verdes.

.- ¡No me mires así! Son chicos muy simpáticos. James no es el diablo como me has contado últimamente. – Explico David, tragando saliva. Luego más seguro se volvió hacia los chicos, que se reían sin disimulo, en concreto hacia James. – La enfureciste con eso de que ella y yo estábamos liados.

.- La verdad que me pasé un poco. – James se revolvió el pelo nervioso, a su pesar a Lily le dieron ganas de perdonarlo y abrazarlo. Sabía cuanto le costaba al chico pedir perdón. – Siento haberte llamado gigoló, David.

.- No me ofendió. – Le tranquilizo David. – Al contrario me lo tome como un piropo. Me han llamado cosas peores...

.- ¡Ah, que bien! – Interrumpió Lily irónica. – Ahora sois todos amiguitos porque os habéis disculpado. ¿Y que pasa conmigo? A mi tb me insulto...

.- Ya pero como tu tb me debes una disculpa, estamos en paz. – La expresión leal de James fue sustituida por una de negociador tramposo. – Te recuerdo que tu tb insinuaste que estaba con otra persona.

.- Es que estás con otra persona. ¿Para quién eran los yogures bio sino? – Lily se cruzo de brazos con expresión de "rebate eso, si puedes".

.- Para Evy. – Dijeron los 4 chicos a la vez.

.- ¿Evy? – La expresión triunfal de Lily se desvaneció.

.-Sí, ella pensó que si os veíais terminaríais haciendo el amor sobre la caja registradora o algo así. – Sirius hizo un gesto extraño pero cariñoso, como diciendo "cosas de mi onza loca". - ¿Nos vamos? – No podía explicarlo pero sus instintos caninos le indicaban que tenían que irse de allí rápido.

.- ¿Ves, Lily? Todo esta resuelto... Je, je. Otro misterioso caso resuelto por el increíble David Mulder. – Al decir la última frase David puso una expresión interesante, remarcando el holluelo de su barbilla mientras fijaba sus ojos en una cámara imaginaria y silbaba disimuladamente la canción de Expediente X. (NC: comentario tonto, pero ¿alguna vez tratasteis de silbarla¡Es casi imposible! Te sale música del oeste.)

.- Sí, muy bien. Larguémonos. – Sirius y Will tomaron a Lily de las axilas y se fueron hacia la puerta.

.- Pero yo sigo sin querer ir. – Lily lanzó una mirada suplicante a David, para pedirle ayuda.

.- No si yo te ayudaría, pero aunque son chicos muy simpáticos, son más fuertes que yo, y como mi placa falsa de agente del FBI no les impresiona... – La argumentación de David fue interrumpida cuando las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta apagarse.

James & Sirius intercambiaron una mirada. Luego James clavo sus ojos castaños en Lily, que a su vez miraba a Will... Los 4 sabían que aquello no era buena señal.

.- Genial ¿Quién es el anormal que ha apagado las luces? – Petunia volvió de la cocina furiosa, porque se la iba a estropear la carne del congelador por culpa de los amigos anormales de su hermana.

.- ¡Cállate, Petunia! – Normalmente que Lily la mandara callar haría que Petunia empezara a hablar sin parar, pero aquella vez notó algo distinto en la voz de su hermana, y decidió obedecer. Pero sin que sirviera de precedente.

.- ¿Dementores? – Sugirió Will, logrando que su voz sonara despreocupada, aunque él no lo estuviera en absoluto.

.- ¡Espero que no! – Contestó Sirius, soltando una carcajada, para sorpresa de Lily. – Ser atacado por más de dos dementores el mismo día, es demasiado.

.- ¿Qué son dementores? – Pregunto Petunia con un suave susurro.

.- Una raza alienígena de chupadores de cerebros. – Contestó David con seguridad. – En mi cuarto tengo 12 carpetas llenas de casos de gente que iba en el metro y tras un corte de luz aparecían en el vagón convertidos en vegetales...

.- Son los guardianes de Azkaban. – Explico James. Por alguna razón Petunia le creyó más a él que a David.

.- ¿Y que es Azkaban? – Insistió Petunia.

.- La cárcel de los magos de Inglaterra. – Volvió a contestar James.

.- ¿Y por qué no están guardando la cárcel esa¡Es su deber! – A Petunia la gente que dejaba de lado sus obligaciones para hacer otra cosa le caía fatal.

.- No creo que sean dementores. – En algún momento de la conversación, Lily se había acercado a James, y ahora apoyaba su delicada mano en el hombro del joven. – Si fuera así la temperatura habría bajado, y sigue haciendo calor...

.- Tendrás calor tu por estar cerca de James, guapa. – Intervino Will, molesto. – Porque aquí hace un frío del carajo.

.- Porque estás debajo de la salida del aire acondicionado. – Le cortó Petunia con tono desagradable.

.- ¿El que? – A Will eso del aire acondicionado le sonaba tan raro como a Petunia los dementores.

.- Es que en su planeta no hay de eso. – Explico David poniendo una mano en el hombro de la hermana de Lily, para calmarla.

.- ¿En su planeta? – Una idea empezó a formarse en la mente de James, una idea que no le gustaba nada al chico de pelo revuelto. Tomo a Lily del brazo, sin importarle si la hacía daño y retrocedió con ella hasta las escaleras. - ¿No le habrás contado a David algo sobre la magia?

.- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? – Es decir, que sí lo había hecho. A James le dieron ganas de ponerse a gritar de pura furia. – Es amigo mío. Y confío en él. ¡Claro que se lo conté! Aunque él cree que somos de otro planeta, pero era mi deber ser sincera con él... ¿Y por qué coño estoy dando a ti explicaciones?

.- Porque tienes remordimientos de conciencia. – Contestó James, que siempre parecía tener una respuesta para casi todo lo que decía Lily.

.- ¿Remordimientos de conciencia¿De que iba a tener yo eso?

.- Por haber confiado en un extraño antes que en mi.

.- Vaya, ahora que apartas el árbol se puede ver el bosque. – Lily casi se rió. - ¿Así que estamos celosos, eh? Porque confíe en David más que en ti... Pues no tienes motivos. – James pensó que la pelirroja sonreiría y que le aseguraría que aquello no era cierto. – Porque tu tc confías nada en mi.

.- ¿Cómo que no confío en ti¡Claro que confío en ti! – Y era cierto, James siempre le había contado todo a Lily, al menos desde el punto de vista del chico. La conversación con Crouch no contaba.

.- Mentira, si confiaras en ti no habrías pensado que me estaba tirando a otro, solo por verme con él.

.- ¡Mira quien habla! La que sólo por ver un yogur ya decidió que yo tenía novia. Al menos mis pruebas eran un poco más sólidas que las tuyas. – Señalo James.

.- Te equivocas. Antes confiaba en ti lo bastante como para confiarte que no confiaba en ti, pero ahora no confío en ti ni para confiarte eso. – Replico Lily rápidamente.

.- ¿Em? - James se quedo confuso por la frase. - ¡Lo mismo digo! – Exclamo al fin.

.- Siento interrumpir vuestros prolegómenos. – Intervino Sirius. – Pero es que en la calle he contado por lo menos 10...

.- ¿Dementores¿Pero que les pasa a los funcionarios de prisiones? Unos salen con las personas que deben vigilar y otros abandonan su puesto y se quedan tan tranquilos. – Soltó Petunia, molesta.

.- Mortifagos. – Completo Sirius, tras lanzarle una mirada de extrañeza a la hermana de su amiga.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Will. James no dijo nada, se quedo pensativo. Lily por su parte, recordó el ruido que había oído al llegar a su casa. ¿La habrían seguido?

Las dudas existenciales de Lily fueron interrumpidas cuando una maldición rompió la ventana y fue directa hacia donde estuvo la cabeza de Will 3 segundos antes, rompiendo un jarrón enorme. Cuando James oyó el ruido de la ventana al romperse, empujó a Lily hacia el hueco de las escaleras y luego se quedo protegiéndola. Sirius empujó a Will, Petunia y David hacia las escaleras tb, pero la hermana de la pelirroja se levantó y dijo:

.- ¡Era mi jarrón favorito¡Lo compre en Mallorca! – Sirius tiró de ella y la volvió a meter bajo las escaleras, donde la morena se refugió detrás de David y Will. Si uno de esos rayos iba a destrozar más cosas que fueran de Lily.

.- Era un jarrón horrible. – Rebatió Lily desde detrás de James, mientras empezaban a llover maldiciones por todo el salón, y Sirius y James trataban de responderlas. Por cierto, de aquí en adelante y a no ser que os diga lo contrario, están lloviendo maldiciones. – Y no es de Mallorca. Lo compraste en el todo a 50 peniques de la esquina.

.- No es verdad... – Protestó su hermana.

.- Sí lo es...

.- Que no...

.- Que sí...

.- No.

.- Sí.

.- ¡Chicas! – Cortaron los 4 chicos furiosos.

.- Nos están atacando. ¿Creéis que es el momento de discutir por la procedencia del puto jarrón? – Señaló James.

.- Lo sentimos. – Se disculparon las hermanas Evans avergonzadas.

.- ¿Algún plan genial? – Will se volvió hacia James y Sirius, que habían dejado de lanzar maldiciones, viendo que no valía de nada.

.- Recapacitemos: ellos son 10, nosotros solo somos 6. 2 de ellos no pueden luchar porque son Muggles, otros 2 que tc pueden luchar porque son menores de edad. – Enumeró Sirius. – Lo cosa pinta bastante mal. – Tal vez Lily estuviera a punto de volverse loca, porque le parecía que Sirius estaba disfrutando con aquello.

.- No importa. – David sacó un pequeño aparato negro, cuadrado con dos hilos conductores en la punta. – No dejaré que me lleven a la nave nodriza para experimentar conmigo sin luchar. Antes usaré esto.

.- ¿Eso no es un aparato antiagresión? – Lily miró con más atención la caja negra. – ¿Es más: no es mi aparato antiagresión?

.- Tu tienes a James para que te defienda. – David hizo un gesto como que con eso ya tenía bastante.

.- Joder, yo me he dejado mi spray de pimienta en el bolso. – Se lamentó Petunia.

.- ¡Se acabo! – Exclamo Sirius volviéndose hacia James. – La próxima vez que nos ataquen los mortifagos, mejor estamos tu y yo solos. Los demás no estáis a lo que estáis.

.- ¡Oye! Yo tb quiero. – Naturalmente a Lily le entraron celos al ver que la dejaban al margen. – Y Evy tb tendrá que decir algo al respecto.

.- ¿Dices que eso produce descargas? – James ignoró la discusión entre su mejor amigo y su ex novia, y miró a David.

.- Sí. – Para demostrarlo David apretó un botón produciendo chispitas.

.- Bien. – James sonrió antes de decir las palabras mágicas. – Tengo un plan.

&·&·&·&

.- ¿Entramos ya? – Goyle, un hombre joven que habría sido un estupendo compañero para Copito de Nieve, (en paz descanse) hizo crujir sus nudillos con impaciencia. La estrategia no era su fuerte. Lanzar maldiciones le cansaba y no era muy experto. Lo que el quería era entrar y sacudirles un par de patadas en el estómago a esos Griffies presuntuosos.

.- Aun no. – A Lucius Malfoy le estaba entrando complejo de Profesora McGonagall, venga a prohibir a los de la casa de Slytherin hacer cosas. Cosas de estar al mando de la operación. – 15 minutos más. Así estarán inconcientes fijo.

Goyle volvió a cruzarse de brazos, logrando una imagen realmente imponente. (NC: no confundir con impotente. Aunque siendo Goyle, confundirlo si queréis.) Mientras, detrás de la máscara de mortifago, Malfoy hacia una mueca de desprecio.

Era normal que el Señor Tenebroso le hubiera puesto al cargo de aquella operación. Para empezar tenía experiencia de ataques en campos Muggles, ya dirigió un pequeño grupo de 4, incluyendo a él, cuando fueron a quitar del medio a esa periodista Muggle entrometida.

Malfoy no tenía muy claro porque a su Señor le molesto tanto que esa Muggle fuera fisgar a ese pueblo, pero él no cuestionaba las órdenes de su Señor, sólo obedecía. Era más beneficioso para su salud y su cuenta corriente. Sobretodo ahora que iba a casarse y mantener una familia es caro.

El caso es que casi se lo echan a perder. Malfoy fusiló con la mirada a los 2 culpables, a los 2 que la cagaron estrepitosamente esa noche. Rosier, que lanzaba maldiciones asesinas con gran entusiasmo, pese a que no servía de nada y la idiota de su novia, que hacía lo mismo.

¡Que par de inútiles! Sólo por eso, ya hacían buena pareja. Lo único que tenían que hacer era romper la barrera de protección. (Aún Malfoy no entendía como esa patética criatura sin magia pudo invocar un conjuro tan relativamente fuerte.) Pero noooo... Ellos van y la matan. Sin sufrir nada más que el haber visto morir a su marido antes que ella.

El señor Oscuro se enfureció, pero por fortuna no lo pago Malfoy. ¿Cómo iba a pagarlo? Su Señor siempre decía que Malfoy le recordaba a él, lo que le hacía sentir muy halagado. No, el que pago con el dolor fue el tercero en discordia. Ese tarado que mato al niño sin darse cuenta, cuando el señor Oscuro lo quería vivo. ¿Por qué? Malfoy no se planteaba esas cosas. ¿Por qué debían preocuparle las intenciones de su señor para con un niño pequeño? Fue divertido ver a al joven Black gritar por el castigo.

Y ahora vería al mayor gritar.

Lucius Malfoy alzo la mano, y las maldiciones cesaron. Salvo una: la novia de Rosier aún estaba emocionada y lanzó una maldición más. Una cortante, su favorita.

.- Lo siento. – Al menos la idiota tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzada, mientras llevaba las 2 manos a la espalda y trazaba un círculo con el pie en el suelo.

Malfoy hizo otra señal, y 8 de los 10 mortifagos avanzaron como sombras hacia la casa de la tal Evans. Otra de las favoritas de Dumbledore. Como su Señor decía, la guerra es un 75 sicología y un 25 masacre indiscriminada.

.- Malfoy. – El mortifago que no había entrado se acercó a Malfoy, que reconoció la voz de Snape. Uno que no era inútil. Era listo. Demasiado. A Malfoy le preocupaba que pasara por encima de él mismo y se convirtiera en la mano derecha de su Señor. El rubio platino hizo un gesto para indicar que le escuchaba. – No deberíamos entrar, si efectivamente, Potter & Black están ahí dentro, son magos de recursos... Desconfiemos.

.- Potter & Black deben estar inconscientes. – Malfoy no mostró la menor duda al respecto. – No pueden hacer nada contra nosotros.

Apenas Malfoy pronunció esas palabras cuando de la casa salieron numerosos gritos... todos procedían de los mortifagos. Sin mediar palabra el rubio platino y el moreno avanzaron para entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa... Para ser atacados por un par de puñales en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la cocina.

Malfoy derritió 3 de ellos, pero no pudo evitar que el cuarto le hiciera una raja en el cuello. Como Malfoy es de esas personas que odia ver sangre derramada, concretamente, **su **sangre derramada, decidió irse de allí.

Al igual que Malfoy, Snape pudo derretir un par de cuchillos, pero no pudo evitar que uno se le clavara en el muslo hasta la empuñadura. Trató de sacarlo, pero al hacerlo notó que el puñal se desplegaba dentro de su cuerpo y daba una vuelta de 360º dentro de su pierna. Snape se sentó en la escalera de la casa jadeando de dolor.

.- _Accio daga_. – Snape dio un grito, mientras el arma escapaba de su carne. Examinó la herida. Tenía un aspecto bastante feo, pero en casa tenía las pociones necesarias para curarse y en ese estado tc podía hacer mucho. Sin más, se desapareció a su casa.

Justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Joy charlando con un fantasma niño. Su novia le miraba de tal forma que Snape entendió que ella no le iba a ayudar a desinfectarse la herida.

&·&·&

El plan de James era bastante simple, aunque Petunia puso bastantes pegas a él. La primera idea consistía en inundar la casa. La segunda idea se basaba en poner una trampa de cuchillos en la puerta trasera.

La trampa de cuchillos consistía en un encantamiento, que James dominó gracias a Lily, en el que varios cuchillos eran colgados en el aire atados x un hilo invisible a la puerta, en el momento en que la puerta se abría, los cuchillos se abalanzaban sobre el que abrió la puerta, y en muchos casos se activaban al rozar la carne.

Una vez inundada la planta baja de la casa, todos subieron al piso superior, la escalera quedaba en medio de un pasillo de dos direcciones, hacia la derecha estaba la habitación de Petunia, y allí se prepararon para estar alerta Sirius, Will y la propia Petunia. Por el lado contrario se iba a la habitación de Lily, allí estaban listos para el combate, James, Lily & David.

Cuando Goyle entro, miro hacia abajo, molesto por haber estropeado sus zapatos nuevos. James les hizo un gesto pidiendo calma. Luego entraron un par de mortifagos mayores a los que ellos no conocían. Después entró otro que parecía Roiser y así fueron entrando hasta 8. James pensó que los demás irían por detrás. ¡Genial! Esperaba que alguno de los cuchillos del juego de Verbena se les clavara en el corazón. O mejor: que lo hiciera la tridaga de Evy.

Cuando habían entrado todos, James le hizo un gesto a David, que asintió mientras ponía un poco de celo al botón de encendido del dispositivo antiagresión, para que permaneciera encendido antes de pasarlo con cuidado a James. El chico de pelo revuelto lo lanzó hacia la planta baja.

Creo que no hace falta decir lo que pasa cuando se pone electricidad dentro de un charco de agua y sino sabéis lo que pasa, os recomiendo que no lo probéis nunca. El caso es que cuatro de los 8 mortifagos, Goyle y tres de los que ellos no conocían, terminaron fritos.

Los otros 4 lograron evitarlo saltando sobre los muebles de madera o sobre la escalera. Fue entonces cuando empezó la segunda línea de defensa: Sirius & James empezaron a soltar maldiciones aturdidoras mientras los que no podían usar magia se dedicaban a lanzar cosas pesadas. Cada vez que Petunia lanzaba uno de sus "preciados recuerdos de múltiples viajes" (a la tienda de todo a 50 peniques de la esquina) la morena gemía.

El que se parecía a Rosier examinó la situación y en un alarde de astucia, se desapareció para poder aparecerse detrás de la línea de James. El moreno vio confirmada sus sospechas de que era Rosier al oír el grito de dolor del mortífago cuando Lily le sacudió una buena patada en la entrepierna.

.- Buen golpe, Lyls. – La pelirroja le sonrió agradecida mientras James ataba al mortifago con un encantamiento.

La novia de Rosier no se tomó demasiado bien la incapacitación temporal de su amado, y lanzaba una maldición cortante, sólo que en vez de hacia Lily hacia David. Sirius si lo vio, y la aturdió con un hechizo, pero ella ya había lanzado la maldición. Algo, llamémoslo instinto, hizo que Lily se volviera y viera la maldición avanzando hacia su amigo, y sin apenas darse cuenta, se puso delante de él, extendió los brazos hacia delante, y de sus manos empezó a salir una energía azulada, creando una barrera protectora, que freno durante unos segundos la maldición...

Lily no tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho eso, sólo sabía que la energía quemaba un poco sus dedos, y además era muy cansado mantenerla en pie frente a toda la magia negra que trataba de romperla... Decidió confiar en sus reflejos.

.- David, quita de ahí. – El chico, que se había quedado paralizado, al ver el rayo chocando contra la barrera, reaccionó y se apartó. Aunque algo le dio mala espina y llamó la atención de James.

.- ¡James! – El merodeador de ojos castaños estaba ocupado ayudando a Will con un mortifago, a cuya chepa había saltado, pero al ser llamado por su nuevo amigo, se volvió.

.- ¡Joder! – Al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer Lily, James se olvidó de Will, y corrió hacia Lily.

.- ¡No te preocupes, James! Si ya me apaño yo solo. – Will luchaba porque el tío no le tirara por la barandilla al piso inferior como un vaquero domando un potro salvaje. Vamos, con todas las probabilidades a favor de terminar en el suelo. Pero llego Petunia. Y golpeó al mortifago con un candelabro de "bronce de Portugal" en su cabezota, dejándolo inconsciente.

Cuando Lily calculo que David estaba fuera del alcance de la maldición, se preparo para bajar las manos, según sus cálculos, la barrera debía mantenerse unos segundos activa, lo suficiente para ponerse a cubierto. Claro, que tb podía ser que sus cálculos fueran totalmente erróneos, y que en cuanto bajara las manos la maldición se le viniera encima. Pero había que arriesgarse y no iba a estarse todo el día con los brazos extendidos.

Lily trago saliva y se preparó para bajar los brazos, cuando alguien, (James, pero eso no lo supo hasta después) se le echó encima y la apartó de la trayectoria de la maldición, al menos de la trayectoria directa. La llevo unas décimas de segundos, reconocer los brazos de James, aún menos, darse cuenta que la maldición le iba a dar a él de pleno, así que de alguna forma, Lily consiguió retorcerse en el aire, haciendo de escudo.

Al hacerlo notó un latigazo en su abdomen, y la sensación de que su carne se abría desde debajo de su pecho derecho, hasta justo encima de la cadera izquierda.

James volvió a girar, y al caer, la pelirroja estaba debajo y el la cubría. Al menos había ganado el duelo, y la cabezota de Lily estaba a salvo. Pero al mirar hacia abajo se asustó, al ver la sangre que manaba del cuerpo de Lily...

.- James. – Era Sirius, que había visto la maniobra pero no había podido acercarse hasta ese momento, ya que varios mortifagos se interponían en su camino. Los ojos grises se alarmaron al ver la sangre. Pero más cuando, James giró a la joven y vieron la herida sangrante que la atravesaba el abdomen. Ella se había desmayado. – Tenemos que llevarla a... – Sirius acababa de encontrarse hablando al aire. – Al hospital. – Completo para si mismo.

.- ¿Se pondrá bien? – David se acercó a Sirius y miro la mancha de sangre, que había dejado su amiga.

.- Esperemos. – Sirius trató de sonar confiado, no quería alarmar a aquel Muggle que le había caído simpático. Por eso no dijo que de una herida como esa murió su padre.

.- Y entre tanto¿qué hacemos con ella? – Will señaló a Petunia que se dedicaba a darle una paliza al mortifago que dejó inconsciente con el candelabro.

Tb era él único que quedaba, uno de los mortifagos, el que a Sirius le recordaba a Zabini, había optado por la retirada, aunque decidió llevarse a dos de sus compañeros caídos, Rosier y su novia, concretamente. El resto estaban abajo, muertos o inconscientes por electrocución, despidiendo un fuerte olor a quemado.

.- Este por mi querido elefante de la India. – Petunia le sacudió una patada en el esternón. – Esto, por mi ruiseñor canario. – Patada en la espinilla. – Y esto. – Petunia se acercó a los talones y empezó a separarlos, a patadas. – Por lo peor que habéis hecho estando aquí. – Petunia se situó en la punta de la uve que formaban las piernas separadas del mago. Los 3 chicos tragaron saliva, al comprender lo que iba a hacer. Aunque después de lo que le hicieron a Lily, era normal que su hermana, tomara represalias. – Esto... ¡POR MI JARRÓN DE LA DINASTÍA MING! – Y pateó la entrepierna del mortifago como un futbolista lanzando un penalti.

.- Ya decía yo que esa por Lily haría poco. – David hizo una mueca de amargura.

.- Llamemos a los aurores. – Decidió Sirius, mirando a Will. – Que se encarguen de estos 5, y David... – El aludido le miró. – Vete a casa antes de que lleguen. – Así el chico no sería desmemoriado. David asintió.

.- ¿Y ella? – David señalo a Petunia.

.- Es pariente de Lily, se supone que ellos pueden saber estas cosas. – Explico Will.

.- Entiendo. Pues ya nos veremos. – Se despidió David mientras se descolgaba por la ventana.

&·&·&

.- ¡Necesitamos ayuda, por favor! – James se apareció en el mismo San Mungo, con Lily sangrando en sus brazos. Lo de aparecerse nunca se la dio muy bien, pero por lo visto, bajo presión era bastante bueno. Prácticamente le plantó a la recepcionista del hospital el cuerpo de Lily en la mesa.

.- Mira, el cártel de información y sabrás a que planta dirigirte. – La bruja rubia de información hizo un gesto de hastío señalando al directorio, ni siquiera les miró. Hay que entender que la apasionante vida de Ludo Bagman, contada con pelos y señales en Corazón de Bruja, era más importante que su trabajo.

.- ¿Pero que dice? – En aquel momento James era incapaz de recordar su propio nombre, mucho menos de leer un directorio. - ¿No ve que se esta desangrando?

.- ¿Pero a que el que ella se este desangrando no le impide a usted leer el directorio? – La joven rubia de información le habló como si fuera un niño de parvulario con un capricho sin importancia. En aquel momento James, la hubiera matado. De forma rápida, porque no tenía tiempo de más, pero la hubiera matado.

.- Llame a un sanador. – Ordenó James con un tono, que indicaba que lo más sensato e inteligente era obedecerle rápidamente.

.- Están ocupados. – Pero a la rubia esta, la dieron el puesto de recepcionista por su abundante busto, no por su inteligencia. James miró por encima del hombro de la rubia, y vio a varios sanadores jugando al snap explosivo.

.- En tal caso, me voy a un hospital Muggle. – Al oírlo, la recepcionista palideció. Los sanadores soltaron las cartas. – Los cirujanos son mucho mejores para los cortes que los sanadores. – James ya estaba tomando a Lily de nuevo para llevársela cuando por lo menos 7 sanadores salieron corriendo al hall.

.- Nada de eso. – Dijo uno alto, y rubio.

.- Nos encargamos nosotros. – Añadió el negro que iba a su lado, tomando a Lily de los brazos de James y colocándola en una camilla.

.- Ella... – Trató de hablar, pero a James se le atragantaban las palabras. Por primera vez, recordó que el padre de Sirius había muerto de esa maldición, y sintió que el miedo se hacía más intenso.

.- Tranquilo, estará bien. – Una mano se había posado en su hombro, la mano de Dumbledore. El retrato de Dilys Derwent le avisó de lo que pasaba y al hombre le falto tiempo para acudir a prestar apoyo a James.

Tal vez fuera por la presencia del mago, pero a James se le ocurrió que el corte que sufrió el padre de Sirius, le cruzaba el pecho, no el abdomen, y que por eso mismo, el corazón resulto afectado, cosa que no tenía porque pasarle a Lily. Era un clavo ardiendo, pero James decidió aferrarse a él, para no volverse loco de la angustia de esperar.

&·&·&·&

En un elegante ático de Notting Hill, otro chico, Snape, para más señas, se aferraba tb a un clavo ardiendo, tratando de salvar su relación.

Decidió abrir con "te aseguro que no es lo que parece."

.- Por favor, no lo hagas. – Dijo Joy antes de que el joven abriera la boca.

.- ¿Qué no haga el que?

.- No te atrevas a insultar mi inteligencia, diciendo que no es lo que parece. Porque los 2 sabemos que es exactamente lo que parece. – Joy se había puesto en pie, tenía los brazos cruzados y su expresión era de cansancio, como si no hubiera dormido en mil años. Tras ella, el fantasma niño, asintió vigorosamente. – Kevin, necesito hablar a solas con él.

.- Vale, pero no estaré lejos. – Kevin recogió las hojas de su madre y floto directo hacia una pared desapareciendo a través de ella, no sin antes mandarle una mirada de advertencia a Snape.

.- Joy, yo... – Snape trató de buscar una excusa creíble para aquello, pero entre el dolor en su muslo, y el miedo a perderla su mente estaba en blanco.

.- ¿Desde cuando? – Joy no parecía interesada en las excusas, sólo quería saber el cómo, el porqué... Las mismas cosas a las que ni siquiera Snape podría responder.

.- Desde principios del verano. – Joy soltó una carcajada seca, cargada de amargura.

.- ¿Tanto? – Y ella tan ciega para no verlo. Ay, si el amor era ciego, el de Joy además tenía problemas de oído, no olfateaba bien y estaba aquejado de reuma. - ¿Y sabías lo de...?

.- La familia que vivía aquí. – Completo Snape por ella. Joy asintió. Antes de responder, Snape se acercó al sillón normal y tras invocar sus pociones empezó a curar la herida. – No lo sabía. Sabía que Rosier mató a alguien en esta casa, pero no sabía quiénes eran, ni que había un fantasma. ¿Era eso lo que te asustaba x la noche?

.- Se acabo. – Joy ni escuchó la pregunta, no quería oír nada de él. Nada en absoluto. Sólo quería largarse de allí cuanto antes o eso, o recogía la daga que Snape había dejado en la mesa y se la clavaba en el corazón.

.- ¿La discusión? – Snape se sorprendió de lo deprisa que termino la discusión.

.- No. – Nego Joy con suavidad. – Todo. – La joven morena se acercó a la mesa y examinó la daga aún manchada de sangre. Era algo tan tentador...

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Snape sin entender.

.- ¡Te esta dejando idiota! – Explicaron las paredes de la habitación.

.- ¡Kevin, no entres en esto! – Le regañó Joy. Se volvió hacia Snape. – Pero sí. No hay otra solución.

.- Claro que la hay. – Por una vez en su vida, Snape estaba dispuesto a luchar. A no tomar el camino más fácil. – Podemos intentarlo y...

.- ¿Pero es que no ves lo que hay en el suelo, frente a nosotros? – Gritó Joy totalmente histérica.

.- No. – Snape miró al suelo, donde señalaba Joy, sin ver nada. - ¿Qué hay?

.- ¿Sí, qué hay? – Kevin se hizo corpóreo, para ver lo que señalaba su amiga.

.- Ahí tendida en el suelo, esta nuestra relación agonizando dolorosamente. ¿Por qué prolongar su agonía? Rematémosla. No dejemos que sufra más. – Joy inspiro con fuerza, logrando reprimir el torrente de lagrimas que pugnaba por salir de sus ojos.

.- Tiene que haber alguna forma de salvarla. – Insistió Snape.

.- No, no la hay. – Aseguró Joy. – Sólo hay una cosa: un ultimátum. O ellos o yo. – Snape, que había palidecido al oír la palabra ultimátum, palideció aún más al oír en que consistía dicho acuerdo. – Pero no lo haré.

.- Eres demasiado inteligente para ello. – Snape sonrió, una mezcla de amargura y admiración, por la entereza que estaba demostrando su casi ex en todo momento. Siempre fue una dama.

.- No. – Joy casi rió. – Porque soy demasiado cobarde para enfrentarme a tu decisión. Si los eliges a ellos no podré soportarlo y si me eliges a mi... Bueno, no creo que puedas presentar la dimisión e irte tan tranquilo. Es lo mejor para todos.

.- Supongo. – Admitió Snape.

.- Bien, pues yo me quedo a Kevin.

.- ¡Si! – Gritó el espíritu entusiasmado.

.- Por mi de acuerdo. – Accedió Snape.

.- Genial. – Joy hizo una pausa. Sólo quedaba una cosa por decir. – Adiós, Severus. – Y con elegancia salió del salón, luego de la casa, luego del ascensor y finalmente a la calle. Sin mirar atrás. Fue al llegar a la calle que se dio cuenta que iba en zapatillas de andar por casa.

Hubiera quedado un poco mal volver. Lo bueno de Kevin, era que podía entrar a recoger cosas, sin que Snape se enterara.

&·&·&

Las primeras personas a las que Joy vio al entrar en San Mungo, fueron Remus & Will. Joy se había enterado de lo de Lily, nada más llegar a casa de James, cuando se lo comunicó Puck entre lágrimas, por lo visto todos se habían largado al hospital cuando Will & Sirius vinieron con la noticia. A la joven morena, la falto tiempo para tomar el autobús noctámbulo hasta allí...

.- ¿Cómo esta¿Han salido los médicos¿Quién fue? – En cuanto los vio Joy les bombardeó a preguntas.

.- Tranquila, Joy. – Era genial contar con alguien como Remus, tan sereno en esas circunstancias. Si Joy se hubiera cruzado con James entre los 2 se hubieran vuelto locos del todo. – Aún no sabemos nada. El sanador ha prometido salir dentro de unos minutos a decirnos algo.

.- Ah. – Comprendió Joy. - ¿Y ahora adónde vais? – Se extraño la joven bruja.

.- Íbamos a la cafetería. Es que tenemos...

.- Él tiene. – Matizó Remus señalando a Will.

.- Tengo algo de hambre. – Se avergonzó Will. – Pero la maldita cafetería esta cerrada.

.- Ah. – Comprendió Joy. La verdad es que ella tb tenía hambre, apenas había comido un sándwich mal cortado a la 1 del mediodía, y ahora eran las 3 de la madrugada. Pero Joy no quería ser la insensible del grupo capaz de zamparse un dragón crudo con garras y todo mientras una de sus amigas agonizaba. - ¿Dónde están?

.- Por aquí. – Remus condujo a Joy hacia la planta de cuidados intensivos donde estaba ingresada Lily. El licántropo no paraba de mirar de reojo a su elegante amiga: parecía cambiada. Sobretodo se la veía cansada, aunque todos lo estaban. Luego la preguntaría.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaban todos, Joy creyó estar en un tiovivo. James, Sirius, Bell, la madre de la rubia y Verbena, esta última fumando, recorrían en círculos el pasillo frente a la puerta donde debía salir el médico.

Sentadas en los incómodos bancos pegados a la pared, estaban Evy & Jack. La segunda tenía la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Evy, mientras la onza jugaba distraída con la gomina del pelo de su amiga, vamos, despegaba los mechones que habían quedado más duros por el fijador. Los ojos verde dorados de su amiga seguían los pasos de Sirius por el pasillo con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, como si extrajera algún consuelo de tanta impaciencia.

Cuando Remus, Will y Joy llegaron a su lado, la onza aparto los ojos de su chico, para mirar a los recién llegados. Sonrió brevemente al ver a Joy. La morena se fijo en que su amiga se había vuelto a cambiar: su pelo estaba limpio aunque mojado y la camiseta que llevaba era más moderna que la anterior.

.- ¿No estaba abierta? – Susurró Jack alzando la cabeza del regazo de Evy para mirar a Remus & Will. Los 2 chicos negaron con la cabeza.

.- Os lo dije. – Sirius interrumpió su paseo lo bastante como para decir eso.

.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer en un momento así? – Salto Bell. Entre el estrés por Lily y la manía que la tenía a Jack, todo lo que la hermana de Will hacía o decía la irritaba.

.- ¡Estoy preocupada! Y cuando me preocupo, como. – Jack salto ofendida desde el regazo de Evy, como si la hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica. La onza aprovecho para apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Joy, sentada a su lado, que empezó a jugar con los mechones mojados y lisos.

.- Basta. – James cortó la discusión entre las chicas, sin mirarlas. Entendía a Bell, él tb tenía ganas de liarse a patadas con las paredes, pero se aguantaba. Que Bell hiciera lo mismo.

.- Ya viene el sanador. – Por primera vez, Joy reparó en la presencia de Dumbledore. Era extraño que no la hubiera notado antes, dado lo imponente que siempre resultaba dicha presencia. Lo único que podía decir en su defensa, era que el anciano mago se mantenía en un respetuoso segundo plano, aunque se levantó al ver llegar al sanador.

Evy tb se levanto del regazo de Joy, solo que al contrario que sus amigos no se abalanzo sobre el sanador. Ella se puso de pie en el banco y tendió la mano a Joy para que la morena hiciera lo mismo, una táctica inteligente, dado que todos sus amigos eran realmente altos y no habrían visto nada de otra manera. Jack llegó a la misma conclusión y se puso en pie a su lado. En otras circunstancias, Joy lo hubiera encontrado hasta divertido, la recordaba al día que se escaparon a una discoteca ellas 3 y Lily y se subieron a bailar como gogos.

Al ver la cara del sanador, Sirius pareció relajarse, abrió un poco el circulo y se apoyo en Evy, que paso sus brazos por el cuello el animago.

Lo que quiera que había visto Sirius en la cara del sanador jefe, aparte de Dumbledore, no pareció verlo nadie más, porque seguían aguardando expectantes.

.- Esta prácticamente fuera de peligro. –Anunció el sanador. Todos lospresentes se relajaron de forma visible, salvo James y Verbena.

.- ¿Qué quiere decir ese prácticamente? – Pregunto la mujer recelosa.

.- No tiene daños físicos, aparte de la cicatriz provocada por la maldición cortante, que seguramente la quedará para siempre, pero por fortuna dicha maldición no tocó ningún órgano vital. Aunque perdió mucha sangre...

.- Ah, pero eso no importa. – Cortó Verbena visiblemente más serena. – No hay más que hacerle una trasfusión.

.- ¿Una qué? – Preguntaron todos los magos de sangre limpia, sanador jefe incluido, que no tenían ni idea de que era eso.

.- Aquí no hacen esas cosas. – Explico Adrien, a la mujer morena amablemente. – Si les hablas de donantes de sangre, pensarán en vampiros. Tienen que dejar que Lily regenere la sangre x si misma.

.- Exacto. – El sanador aprobó los conocimientos de la rubia mujer con una sonrisa. – De momento vamos a ver como evoluciona por si misma, si vemos que no va bien, le administraremos pociones regeneradoras de sangre, para ayudarla. Pero parece una persona fuerte, seguramente lo hará por si misma.

.- ¿Esta despierta¿Podemos verla? – Intervino James ansiosamente.

.- No creo que despierte pronto. Puede tardar un tiempo largo. No sé cuanto exactamente. – El sanador se adelanto así a la siguiente pregunta de James y Verbena. – Pero sí, 2 de ustedes pueden pasar a verla.

.- Pasad vosotros. – Dumbledore les hizo un gesto a James y Verbena, todos asintieron, parecía lo más lógico.

.- ¿Vamos a comer algo? – Propuso Evy, después que Verbena & James hubieran entrado y el sanador les dijera más o menos que allí ya no pintaban nada, aunque él uso unas palabras más diplomáticas.

.- ¿Qué¡No puedes hacer eso! – Bell aún se veía histérica, ahora se revolvió contra Evy.

.- Es verdad. – Apoyo Remus. – La cafetería esta cerrada.

.- No lo decía por eso. – Contestó Bell molesta. Su madre la abrazo tratando que se calmara.

.- Hay un supermercado que abre las 24 horas en la esquina de la calle. – Intervino Dumbledore.

.- ¿Cómo es que usted siempre lo sabe todo? – Pregunto Jack sorprendida. – El director de mi instituto de SF, no sabía nada de nada...

.- Pensé que luego nos apetecería tomar algo. – Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. – Por cierto¿me pueden traer caramelos de limón? – Le paso unas libras a Jack, que estaba claro que iba.

.- Claro. ¿Quién viene? – Jack recogió el dinero.

Remus, Will, Joy, Sirius, Evy y Jack fueron a comprar algo de comer, para todos. El supermercado era algo pequeño pero resulto tener de todo lo que necesitaban. Compraron los caramelos para Dumbledore y un par de sándwich para los que se habían quedado en el hospital.

Tras eso todos se dispersaron por el supermercado, Joy decidió aprovechar para hablar con Evy a solas. La encontró en el pasillo de los helados, con la espalda apoyada en una de las neveras de cristal y besando a Sirius, parecía una conversación importante, y ella no quería interrumpir, menos cuando parecía que iban a hacer el amor allí mismo, pero debía hacerlo.

.- Ejem. – La pareja se separó lentamente. – Lo siento, pero... – Joy decidió que podía decírselo delante de Sirius, de cualquier forma, Evy se lo terminaría contando. – Creo que esto es tuyo. – Joy la puso a Evy en la mano la daga que Snape se había sacado de la pierna. Evy la reconoció como la daga que ella le había prestado a Will, y Sirius como una de las armas que ellos pusieron en la trampa de cuchillos.

.- ¿De dónde la has sacado? – Pregunto Sirius.

.- ¿De dónde ha sacado el que? – Will llegó al pasillo, cargado de bolsas de patatas fritas. - ¡Ey! Esa es la daga que Evy me prestó.

.- ¡No grites tanto! – Tras él llegó Jack, cargada de galletas con tropezones. – Se van a creer que queremos atracar el local. Y no me gusta nada esa escopeta que tiene el hombre ese bajo el mostrador.

.- ¡Dejar de montar reuniones a mis espaldas! – Remus se unió tb al grupo, con la cesta de la compra llena de chocolatinas. Luego vio la daga y tb la reconoció. - ¿De dónde la has conseguido?

.- Mi ex novio, la tenía clavada en el muslo. – Contestó Joy apartando la mirada oscura y clavándola en un bote de helado de chocolate belga. ¿Por qué no? Acababa de cortar con su novio, tenía derecho a una tarrina de helado. Abrió la nevera y lo cogió.

.- ¿Snape tenía esto clavado en el muslo? – Pregunto Remus, con lentitud, como para asegurarse que todos hubieran oído bien.

.- Sí. ¿Pagamos? – Joy forzó la sonrisa, no quería que nadie la viera afectada. Ante la estupefacta mirada de sus amigos dejó el helado en la cesta de Remus quitó las compras de los brazos de Will & Jack y se dirigió a la caja.

.- ¡Espera, Joy! – Grito Sirius logrando salir del pasmo general. Entre otras cosas porque el tb quería helado. Aunque siempre le había caído mal Snape, no imaginaba que el pelota de pelo grasiento pudiera llegar a esos extremos.

.- Tienes que contárnoslo todo. – Ordeno Will. Joy hizo un gesto que venía a decir "ni loca", pero Will la contuvo. – Mira que sino yo no te cuento mi ruptura con Doris.

.- Esta bien. – La necesidad de estar informada pudo con Joy. Se sentaron en un parque a comer sus compras y Joy les contó todo lo que paso desde que llego a su casa nueva, pasando por el momento en que Remus la contó lo de la AK en el pasillo, hasta que Snape llego herido con la daga de Evy en la mano.

.- ¡Que hijo de puta! – Concluyó Jack, antes de empezar a vomitar insultos por la boca. Se sabía bastantes y el que encabeza esta frase es el más suave.

.- ¿Vas a denunciarle? – Pregunto Will, mirando a Joy, que se asusto. A la joven ni siquiera se le había pasado x la cabeza.

.- ¿Tengo que hacerlo? Porque creo que no podría. Aún. No, no puedo hacerlo. Además no creo que me tomarán en serio. – Suspiro Joy. En eso todos coincidieron.

.- No le digamos nada a James. – Dijo Sirius. Todos le miraron sorprendidos, menos Evy, de pie a su lado, que Sirius propusiera mentir a James era como si Crouch decidiera dar amnistía a todos los presos de Azkaban. – Si se enterara que él tuvo algo que ver con lo de Lily, mataría a Snape con sus propias manos... A todos aquí nos están dando ganas de hacerlo. Hasta a Joy. Se lo diremos, cuando este más calmado. Pero no ahora.

.- Tienes razón. – Apoyó Remus, y todos los demás mostraron estar de acuerdo, con pocas ganas, pero de acuerdo. El licántropo frunció el ceño. - ¿Quién creéis que era ella? La que lanzó la maldición a Lily.

.- La misma que se lo hizo a mi padre. – Contestó Sirius sin vacilar. – Bellatrix.

.- No lo creo. – Contradijo Joy, bastante segura. – Dices que se puso así después de que Lily hiriera a Rosier. Creo que era Celia, su hermana mayor.

.- Podría ser cualquiera. – Jack sacudió su cabeza.

.- Cualquier chica que haya ido a Slytherin. – Añadió Will. – Tenemos que averiguarlo.

.- Y tb quiero averiguar q hay en ese pueblo, Little Haggleton, Kevin necesita saber porque murió su familia. Tal vez así pueda liberarse de esto. – Y tal vez así Joy pudiera dejar de sentirse responsable de esa muerte.

.- Tranquila, te ayudaremos. – Evy intervino por primera vez en la conversación, para cerrarla, ya que decidieron volver al hospital.

Todo el rato, Evy había estado pensando como Joy supo que la daga era suya. Aprovechó cuando ambas fueron al baño para preguntárselo. Por respuesta, Joy señaló la empuñadura de la daga y Evy reparó x primera vez en el dibujo grabado: un ojo sin párpados dentro de una concha. El mismo tatuaje que adornaba la base de la espalda de la onza. El signo de los guerreros de Grindelwald para los magos, el escudo del clan Mahutam, para los onzas.

&·&·&·&

Lily abrió los ojos, pero hasta eso la produjo un gran dolor, sobretodo en el abdomen.

Segundo intento. Esta vez los mantuvo más tiempo abiertos, tratando de enfocar la habitación, era un techo lo que veía, pero no el de su cuarto. Olía a hospital, pero no estaba en un hospital. Hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse, lo logró, pero el tirón del abdomen, fue muy doloroso. Molesta, se desabrochó el pijama, para ver porqué la dolía el abdomen. Al ver la cicatriz que atravesaba su blanca piel en diagonal, la vino toda una serie de recuerdos de unas horas antes... Su casa atacada x mortifagos, la patada a Rosier, David... ¡David¿Estaría bien? Y el latigazo en su cuerpo, tratando de proteger a James que a su vez trataba de protegerla a ella. ¿Y James? Miro hacia la mesa, como si el chico pudiera estar oculto entre los botes de medicinas.

.- ¡Ah, al fin se despertó! – La enfermera Ponfrey. Al menos sabía que estaba en Hogwarts, en la enfermería.

.- ¿Qué hago aquí¿No debería de estar en San Mungo?

.- Albus insistió en traerte aquí el 1 de septiembre. Dijo que yo te podría cuidar tb como los sanadores de San Mungo, y aquí estarías cerca de tus amigos.

.- ¿El 1 de septiembre¿Qué día es hoy? – Lily empezó a darse cuenta que no hacía unas horas que se hizo esa herida, sino que probablemente días.

.- 1 de octubre. Lleva más de un mes dormida. – Ponfrey sonrió con amabilidad. – Avisaré a sus amigas, para que vengan a verla. Tienen muchas cosas que contarla.

Y se fue a hacer lo que había dicho, dejando a Lily totalmente alucinada. ¡Había perdido un mes entero de su vida! Al ritmo que iban las cosas en el mundo mágico era como si hubiera perdido 1 año entero. A saber que habría pasado en ese tiempo.

* * *

Tachán, tachán. Como habéis notado en el próximo capítulo hay un giro argumental completo. Para empezar vamos a descubrir q ha pasado en el mes q Lily ha estado fuera de combate, y os aseguro q hay muchas sorpresas.

Aparte de eso, teorías sobre la identidad de la puta q hirió a Lily, tb conocida como la asesina de la madre de Kevin y la novia de Rosier, serán leídas y si alguna la acierta tendrá matrícula de honor. Os aseguro q es fácil, aunque no salta a simple vista.

Os voy dejando, niños y niñas. Sed buenos, dejadme RR. Lo último es lo principal ¿eh? Que aquí en España hay puente de4 días, así q tenéis tiempo de dejar un RR cortito q se tardan 2 minutos y así yo sumo muchos. Je, je.

Besos.

CarlaGrey.

Miembro de cien mil cosas, pariente de personas geniales, pero no tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribirlo.


	8. La vida sin mi

Hola, hola, perdón por el retraso, pero es que estuve algo liada y... Bueno, ya sabéis. De todas formas hoy os subo dos capis para compensar. Ya va. Pero primero, contestamos a los RR.

AnnaTB: Bueno, si estaba durmiendo estaba fuera de peligro. ¿No? Aunque yo para mi que ese medimago terminó trabajando en el Severo Ochoa de Leganés. El día que quieras te cuento historias de terror de ese hospital. Tienes razón esa conversación con Crouch, siempre va a estar entre James y Lily. Sí que es una pena lo de Snape y Joy, supongo que no era su momento. Chao.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Razones por las que no es Narcisa la que casi mata a Lily. 1. ella es novia de Malfoy y no de Rosier. 2. ¿Tu crees que Malfoy permite que su novia haga algo que no sea dar órdenes a sus elfos? Siga jugando. Seguro que tus uñas no estan tan afiladas como las mias, mira, que parezco la Dama Mortal de XMen2. Besotes.

Ginny84¿Cómo puedes no saber que había puente? Yo llevaba soñando con él desde semana santa. Una AK es una Aveda Kadabra. (Te recuerdo que una es algo vaga.) Espero que Celia no sea la novia – hermana de Rosier, de esa unión saldría una cosa bastante interesante. No puedo creer que sigamos discutiendo con los ojos de los dementores. A ver si esta cuela mejor: los Onzas ven los ojos, mientras que los magos, (creo que so lo ve Harry¿no?) solo ven la membrana. Y sino, pongamos que cuando un onza mira a las cuencas oculares de un dementor ve el futuro. Elige la que te guste. Muaks.

sOfIa: Si, que James y Lily son tal para cual, pero tampoco por eso, les vamos a poner las cosas tan fáciles. Besos.

Adrea-Black: Me gusta que te gustara. Sobre todo, porque te obligue a dejar de estudiar para que lo leyeras. Hazme el favor de no leerte muy detenidamente la escena en que hieren a Lily, no se si la parejita de oro temrinó mareada pero yo sí. Lo de que si se aparta el árbol se ve el bosque, lo oí en alguna parte, pero Lily la dice cambiada: normalmente se dice ahora que se aparta el bosque se puede ver el árbol. Creo que es de Mogambo, una peli de Ava Gadnerd y el que hacía de Rhet Buttler y ahora no me acuerdo de su nombre. Ah, ya entiendo, has transferido tu odio de Evy a Jack. Es como que el odio no se convierte en amor, sino que se cambia de persona. Gracias por leer el favor, guapetona, me lo podías añadir a tus favoritos, a ver si se anima la gente y lo lee. Muchos besos.

silmarwen754: Oye, que no todas las mortifagas somos desquiciadas mentales, algunas solo nos sentimos atraídas por chicos malos y no vamos por ahí destripando a la gente. Kisses.

Iraty Rowling: Sí, la verdad es que se tomaron el ataque de los mortifagos con más humor que los MIB una invasión alienigena. Cielo, porque le des la razón a Sirius no va a dejar a Evy, para irse contigo, aunque comprendo perfectamente que lo intentes. UY, yo es que de novia de Will no te veo, pero si quieres tienes tu cita con él, garantizada. Un beso de fresas con nata.

CaRoLiNa T: Sí, Anya y Leticia son personajes de este fict, y sí pueden ser cualquiera de las dos, la novia de Rosier, pero no diré cual. Me encanta que te encante. Muaks.

Dimebonitareina: Po zí, Joy se merecía tres helados de chocolate, aunque el que se cogió era chocolate belga, que es más caro. Uf, yo a Misi no la veo de mortifaga... tienes razón a Lily le va a dar algo cuando tenga que ponerse a recuperar apuntes para los EXTASIS. Debes de tener una imagen de Petunia tan cutre como la mía, para que te encaje. Muy bien visto lo de la barrera. Besos.

Made: Hola, perdona cielo. Es que se me desactivo sólo durante un tiempo, las alertas de mail, y no me acordé ayer de que tenía RR perdidos que no estaban en mi correo. Lo siento. Pero mira que he editado, sólo por ti. Y por cuatro más. Lo siento mucho guapa. Muak.

Keikleen: Sí tenía tu RR, pero no me había llegado al mail, y se me olvido al subirlo mirar en internet. Lo siento, juro sobre El Prisionero de Azkaban que no volverá a pasar. Sí, Malfoy se refería a la madre de Kevin cuando menciona a la patética criatura sin magia. Siento el despiste, pequeña. Besines.

Steffy Potter: Sí, Lily va a ir de asombro en asombro todo el capítulo, me temo.

Selene Miller: Me alegra que te guste la historia y bueno, de casi todo te irás enterando poco a poco. Al fin alguien que la cae bien Jack, aunque creo que es más bien que Bell te cae fatal... Besuquis.

Kurumi – Desu: Tranquila, guapa, tu con prisas y yo despistada. La mortifaga no fue Narcisa, cielo. Ella es novia de Malfoy no de Rosier.

Traviesa1500: Supongo que Rosier consiguió novia porque sus padres les comprometieron al nacer, sino yo no me lo explico. ¿Bellatrix, novia de Rosier? Pos va a ser que no... muchas esperanzas, yo que Jack no de problemas lo veo difícil. Aunque no tanto como arreglar a James y Lily. Mil besos.

Hermy: Gracias, trataré de avisar pero no prometo nada.

Lucy Diamonds: Pues los mortifagos fueron a donde Lily cumpliendo órdenes de Voldy, como siempre. Pos larga si que es, creo que una de cada dos que me dejan RR. Hombre, que en un mes Evy esta embarazada y Sirius se haya ido a OT para sacar adelante a la familia vale, peor que en un mes James sea abuelo de trillizos creo que es exagerar demasiado. Tranquila, aún falta mucho para que Bell y Remus rompan. (Demasiado, en mi opinión.) ¿Por qué te cae tan mal Petunia? Para lo que es ella, estuvo bastante controlada. Besines.

Shen-Tao: Sí, cuando leí tu "OH – DIOS – MÍO" te juro que en mi cabeza sonó la voz de Janice. Pos a mi Snape me da un poco de pena... Pero tampoco mucha. Muakis.

Ya al fin terminé con los mensajes, estoy cansada, de verdad, que anoche dormí 5 horas y aquí me tenéis actualizando, así que más os vale dejar mensajes. Bueno ya sin más rollos os dejo con el capítulo 8. Disfrutadlo. Por decir algo.

**Por amor al arte 8.**

**La vida sin mi.**

Lily se quedo paralizada en la cama, mientras la enfermera fue a avisar a sus amigas y a Dumbledore. ¡Un mes de su vida! Simplemente no podía creerlo. Volvió a mirar la cicatriz que cruzaba su abdomen, ya que parecía la única cosa que ligaba a su yo pasado con su yo presente.

Era una cicatriz francamente espantosa, se veía de un horrible color rosa fucsia destacando en su tripa blanca...

.- No es una cicatriz tan fea. – La voz de Dumbledore, hizo que Lily cerrara bruscamente la camisa del pijama. El anciano director se limito a sonreír. – Yo tengo una aún más fea. Verás. – Ante el asombro de la pelirroja, Dumbledore se subió la túnica, se bajó unos calcetines estilo vaca de Milka que llevaba y le mostró una cicatriz que tenía en la rodilla.

.- No es tan fea. A mi me recuerda a un plano del metro de Londres. – Comento Lily tras examinar la cicatriz. – Además al menos la suya esta en un sitio discreto... – Lily volvió a mirar hacia su abdomen aunque ahora estaba tapado. – A mi se me terminó el usar bikini. – Dijo con nostalgia.

.- Tonterías, podrás llevarlo siempre que quieras, en cuanto se te quite el complejo. – Dumbledore volvió a reconstituir su aspecto y miro a Lily con amabilidad. - Aparte de eso¿cómo te sientes?

.- Como si una mortifaga bastarda me hubiera lanzado una maldición que casi me mata, para luego despertar un mes más tarde... – Replico Lily.

.- Ya. Aturdida y confusa. – Asintió Dumbledore comprensivamente. – Enseguida vendrá alguien, para ponerte al día. Tb avisaré a tu madre y a tu hermana. Les prometí que podrían venir a verte en cuanto despertarás.

.- ¿Podría venir tb mi amigo David Mulder?

.- Desde luego. – Ante la respuesta afirmativa del anciano, Lily esbozó una sonrisa radiante. Le encantaría volver a ver su loco amigo. Y si a James le picaba que se rascara y punto. – Ahora me voy, tengo que dar una clase. - ¿Clase¿Desde cuando el director de la escuela daba clases?

Fue al irse Dumbledore que se acordó que James y ella habían hecho las paces, y que además él intento que la maldición no la alcanzara. Eso cambiaba las cosas¿no? Por primera vez desde junio, Lily empezó a ver un rayito de sol entre las nubes. Sí, puede que terminara reconciliándose con James.

Estaba en eso cuando 3 torbellinos entraron en la habitación y se abalanzaron a la cama de Lily, para abrazarla y besarla.

.- ¡Ay! – Gimió Lily cuando una de ellas, pues eran sus 3 locas amigas, le apretó demasiado fuerte en la parte de la cicatriz.

.- ¡Lo siento! - Las 3 chicas se apartaron temiendo ser las causantes del gemido de su amiga.

De esta forma Lily pudo examinar, a sus 3 mejores amigas y se asombró de lo cambiadas que estaban las 3, en algunos casos los cambios no eran tanto cambios físicos como en la forma de ser.

A su lado izquierdo, quedaba Joy. Seguía teniendo su cara dulce de Madonna veneciana, que quedaba deslucida por un pequeño corte a la altura de la ceja, justo donde una vez, James y sus amigos la pusieron un pendiente. Su pelo negro estaba muy largo, hasta media espalda, y eso que lo llevaba ondulado. Como siempre, iba vestida de ensueño, con una túnica larga de colores psicodélicos y unas botas blancas a media pierna. Eso llamo bastante la atención de Lily, ya que debería llevar el uniforme.

Bell si llevaba el uniforme. Lo bueno de ser rubia, de ojos azules, alta y guapa es que ni siquiera ese espantoso uniforme, te hace fea. Aunque Bell siempre tuvo serios problemas de timidez e inseguridad. Y por lo visto no había cambiado. En aquel momento se deshacía en disculpas porque estaba segura de que fue ella la que hizo daño a Lily, cosa que no era cierta. Lo que si había cambiado era su pelo: ahora se veía liso y brillante, de anuncio de Timotei...

La causante del gemido de Lily, Evy, la observaba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, como un gato a punto de jugar con una mariposa. Fueron sus uñas las que se clavaron accidentalmente en su abdomen, pero Lily ya la había perdonado. Físicamente era la que menos había cambiado: pelo castaño, ojos verde dorados, estatura media. Al igual que Joy, no llevaba uniforme, sino unos vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y una chaqueta de lana negra. Estaba más guapa que nunca, todo gracias a un aura de felicidad que la hacía brillar con luz propia.

Las 4 siguieron mudas unos segundos, simplemente se miraban, con sonrisas bobas en la cara. La verdad es que ninguna sabía muy bien que decir. No era plan de contarle a Lily según se despertara lo preocupadas que habían estado, la de veces que se habían pasado ese mes para preguntar si había despertado.

.- Tened cuidado con ella. – Ponfrey hizo las veces de rescatadora y terminó con el incomodo silencio. – Aún esta delicada.

.- Pero ¿puedo irme? – Lily tenía que ponerse al día cuanto antes, cosa que no conseguiría si se quedaba allí un día más.

.- Sí, puede irse. – Pregunto Evy.

.- Desde luego. – Ponfrey respondió a Lily, después de que esa panda perturbara la paz de su enfermería día sí, día tb, no pensaba hablarlas en mucho tiempo. – Lily estás bien. Solo faltaba que te despertarás. Aunque tendrás que llevar una dieta determinada un tiempo. Y nada de deporte u otras actividades que pudieran saltarte los puntos. Aparte de eso puedes irte.

.- ¡Genial! Te he traído ropa. – Joy recogió del suelo una bolsa que al entrar para abrazar a Lily lanzó al aire y se la entrego a la pelirroja.

Lily se levantó de la cama y fue a cambiarse detrás de unas cortinas. Al abrir la bolsa vio que Joy había pensado en todo: había ropa desde para irse de safari hasta para ir a la ceremonia de los Gramy latinos. Lily opto por unos vaqueros de campana y una camiseta verde pálido, que mostraba los hombros pero no dejaba ver nada de su abdomen, es decir, que ocultaba la cicatriz por entero.

Tras vestirse salió con sus amigas, al instante captó que algo no iba del todo bien. El ambiente estaba enrarecido, sobretodo entre Joy & Bell. Aunque la rubia y la morena trataron de disimular, poniendo sonrisas de inocencia. De reojo, observó a Evy, que hizo un gesto para indicar que luego se lo explicaría.

.- Bien, contadme. ¿Qué me he perdido? – Pregunto Lily cuando las 4 chicas iban por el pasillo. En los 3 pasos que había dado fuera de la enfermería ya se había fijado en algo. - ¿Por qué hay tantas rubias de ojos azules andando por aquí? Antes era sólo Bell, a las demás se las veían las raíces.

.- Son de la escuela Mágica de Danza Terpsícore. – Contestó Joy con un mohín de disgusto. – Ya sabes esa escuela donde van las que se consideran demasiado guapas como para malgastar su belleza estudiando.

.- ¿La que esta cerca de Liverpool? – Se asombró Lily. No era para menos, la rivalidad entre las chicas de ambas escuelas, era legendaria. Ni siquiera a las Slytherin las caían bien, aunque puede q en eso influyera el hecho de que las alumnas de esa escuela tenían sangre veela. Pero, y eso llamaba la atención, tc caían bien en Hupplepuff, teniendo en cuenta que las chicas de esa casa eran capaces de sentir instinto maternal hasta por un gigante rabioso era para preocuparse.

.- Sí, estaba en Liverpool, pero ellas no son como pensábamos. Loveday dice que de nosotras tb hablaban muy mal en su escuela, pero que después de conocernos sabe que todo eso es mentira. – Aseguro Bell. Lily estuvo tentada de preguntar quien era esa Loveday, pero el cruce de miradas asesinas entre Joy Y Bell la detuvo.

.- El caso es que Voldemort ataco la Terpsícore a principios de septiembre. – Evy decidió cubrir el silencio, y reclamar la atención de Lily.

.- ¿Ataco un colegio? – El grito de Lily constaba de un sinfín de matices: incredulidad, miedo, rabia... Jamás pensó que esa panda de sicópatas se atreviera a tanto.

.- Sí, por fortuna no hubo que lamentar perdidas humanas. Loveday me contó que ese día estaban ensayando en el Teatro Nacional de Londres.

.- A menos que cuentes como pérdidas los 500 elfos que deben estar aún sepultados entre los escombros. – No es que Evy acabara de llamar insensible a Bell, la verdad es que eran muchos los magos y brujas que consideraban a los elfos como parte del mobiliario. La propia Evy, un mes antes de desarrollar instinto maternal hacia Puck, ni hubiera parpadeado ante el hecho de que el ministerio no quisiera desescombrar para hallar los cadáveres y procurarles un entierro digno.

.- Como ha dicho Evy, Él arraso totalmente la escuela. Dumbledore accedió a que todas las alumnas y alumnos que quisieran viniesen a estudiar aquí. Siempre y cuando se adaptaran al plan de estudios. – Concluyó Joy. – Y desde entonces no paran de putearnos.

.- ¡Pues bien os habéis aprovechado las de sexto! Dijisteis que no había uniforme para todas y por eso vestís como os da la gana. – Lily se quedo sorprendida de la forma en que Bell se revolvió contra Joy por ese comentario. Aunque ahora que la rubia lo decía, Lily se dio cuenta que todas las que vestían de calle eran del curso de Evy & Joy. – En cuanto a lo demás, Loveday dice que las peleas terminarán cuando todas nos aclimatemos.

.- ¡Ah, pues si lo dice Loveday! – El tono irónico de Evy & Joy, revelaba que no eran de la misma opinión. Lily estuvo de acuerdo con ellas: la tal Loveday debía ser un verdadero pestiño.

.- ¿Qué hacen para que las tengáis tanto asco? – Lily trato de cortar el mal rollo entre sus amigas.

.- Básicamente son unas zorras. – Jamás había oído nadie tal rencor en los labios de Joy. – Ya has visto como son¿no? Pues desde que han llegado han puesto "firmes" a todos los chicos de la escuela. No han dejado títere con cabeza. Y ellos a babear con ellas como si fueran caracoles, mientras las chicas de Hogwarts...

.- Ahora todas somos chicas de Hogwarts, Joy.

**.- Las chicas de Hogwarts**. – Joy remarco la palabra mientras miraba con furia a Bell. – Tenemos que quedarnos de aguanta velas. Nunca mejor dicho.

.- ¡Pero no es culpa de ellas! – Las defendió Bell. – Ellas no tienen la culpa de ser guapas, y con ese tipo de bailarinas... Son simplemente la novedad mientras que las demás chicas carecen de misterio. En cuanto se pase la moda, ya verás como todo vuelve a ser normal.

.- Oh, vaya. ¿Así que es eso? Si la solución es tan simple no sé porque me preocupo. Nada lo único, que hay que hacer es dejar que esas pedorras se tiren a todo ente con cromosoma 23 XY, y la cosa se calmara. – La ironía en la voz de Joy era palpable, de hecho destacaba más que la ornamentación en colores ácidos de la túnica de la morena. – Nada. ¿Qué tal si lo probamos primero con Sirius, Evy?

.- Ey, que yo no he dicho nada. – Evy, no le vio la gracia al chiste. La semana antes había pillado a una de esas perras tratando de comerle la oreja a Sirius, de la forma más literal imaginable, y aún estaba sensible con el tema.

.- ¿O tal vez con Remus¿Qué opinas del tema, Bell? – Obviamente la sugerencia de Joy, le gustaba aún menos a Bell que a Evy. Los labios de la rubia se quedaron blancos al apretarlos con furia.

.- Que Snape haya tardado menos de un mes en olvidarse de ti y andar con una de esa rubias que han quedado en Slytherin, no es excusa para que me trates así. – Replico Bell con serena frialdad. – Y menos para que apoyes a Jack en mi contra.

.- ¿Qué? Esperad un momento. – La pobre mente de Lily estaba dando más vueltas que una lavadora centrifugando, a fuerza de absorber ideas. - ¿Has cortado con Snape¿Jack ha vuelto?

.- Sí, corte... – Joy se interrumpió. No le habían dicho a Bell exactamente porqué había cortado con Snape. Era un secreto entre los 6 que fueron al supermercado aquella fatídica noche. – Antes de volver a la escuela.

.- Y Jack ha vuelto. ¿No es genial? – Estaba claro que a Bell no le parecía genial. – Y x supuesto sigue enamorada de mi novio.

.- Pero Jack, siempre fue mucho de hablar y poco de actuar. – A Lily si le parecía genial que Jack hubiera vuelto. La divertía la forma de ser de la hermana menor de Will. – Seguro que se esta limitando a venerar a Remus desde la distancia como siempre ha hecho.

.- Sí, la verdad es que es lo que hace. – Admitió Bell con desgana. No podía evitar preocuparse por si esa loca decidía pasar a la acción.

.- ¿Y lo de Snape? – Pregunto Lily con cautela.

.- ¡Es horrible, Lily! – Joy sollozó melodramáticamente. – 3 semanas, Lily, 3 semanas tardó en olvidarme. Después de haberle dado los mejores años de mi vida. Prácticamente mi adolescencia entera, esperando que reconociera sus sentimientos hacia mi. Tuve que caerme de una escoba y romperme mi pierna en 4 puntos para que se animara. Y a esa perra... ¡La ha pedido en matrimonio! Y para colmo la ha regalado un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco con un diamante de 18 quilates. ¡18 quilates, Lily! – En ese punto Joy se había exaltado tanto que había empezado a sacudir a Lily, pero el reloj de la entrada anunció con alegres campanadas que eran las seis de la tarde y Joy la soltó.

.- Oh, tenemos que irnos. – Explico Bell algo avergonzada.

.- ¿Iros¿No iréis a dejarme sola a los cinco minutos de haber vuelto del limbo, verdad? – Parecía que la capacidad de dramatizar de Joy, había sido trasmitida a Lily por contacto físico.

.- No te dejamos sola, te quedas con Evy. – Bell ya estaba con un pie en las escaleras.

.- Luego cuando volvamos del entrenamiento te prestaremos atención. – Prometió Joy.

.- ¿Entrenar? Es muy tarde para eso. – Prácticamente era de noche y no había visibilidad. Pero las chicas ya se habían ido, dejando a Lily con la pregunta en la boca.

.- Es por James y Sirius. – Explico Evy. Lily se volvió hacia ella. – Y Loveday. – Evy hizo una mueca. – Dumbledore les da clase de Oclumancia y Legimancia desde que volvimos a la escuela. No me preguntes porque a ellos 3 solamente, ya que no tengo la menor idea. – Algo en el tono de la onza la dejo ver a Lily que no la gustaba que Sirius tuviera que guardarla ese secreto, así que decidió no entrar mucho en el tema.

.- Ah, se refería a esa clase, antes cuando vino a verme. – Entendió Lily. – Podemos ir a un sitio más tranquilo. – Pronto todo aquello resultaría ruidoso cuando todos los alumnos salieran de clase.

.- Podemos ir a donde quieras. – Evy sonrió mientras la invitaba a ir hacia un patio de armas, apartado de toda la agitación. – Dumbledore me ha dejado saltarme Alquimia para hacerte compañía. Aunque desde que no la dan Nicolas ni su esposa es un asco. Básicamente nos dedicamos a preparar aceites de baño.

.- ¿Nicolás lo dejó? – Lily no ocultó la decepción. Nicolás Flamel era uno de sus profesores favoritos.

.- Sí, corre el rumor de que Voldemort lo quiere muerto y que él y su esposa están bajo la protección de un guardián secreto. – Evy se sentó en una escalera situada en el patio, que por estar parcialmente caída ya no llevaba a ninguna parte.

.- Pues vaya rollo. ¿Y quién la da ahora?

.- Una profesora de la Terpsícore, da la básica. La avanzada la da Briggitte Biotherm y ya te digo que nos pasamos el rato preparando crema hidratante. – Evy hizo una mueca de felino desdén.

.- ¿Y que tal con Sirius? – Ahí la cara de su amiga mudó la expresión totalmente: luminosa era la palabra que mejor definía a la nueva. – Veo que bien.

.- Mejor que bien. Cada día le quiero más y él a mi tb. – Evy mostró la sonrisa radiante propia de los enamorados, pero no se ruborizó. Evy nunca se ruborizaba, simplemente no estaba en su ADN. – Me lo dijo después que nos dijeran que tu estabas bien. Cuando fuimos al supermercado a comprar algo de comer.

.- ¿Y como te lo tomaste? – Lily recordaba que cuando Sirius la pidió salir a la onza, ella se había asustado y él la tuvo que perseguir x medio castillo.

.- Al principio me asuste un poco y me quedé bloqueada. – Reconoció Evy. – Pero luego... Creo que sino me llega a interrumpir Joy hago el amor allí mismo con él. Con la espalda pegada a la nevera de los helados.

.- Buen sitio. – Lily sonrió. – Hubieras tenido el trasero fresco.

.- Ya te digo. – Evy rió la gracia de su amiga, hasta que se dio cuenta que la que había dicho eso era Lily. La severa, remilgada y gruñona de Lily. – Estás cambiada. – Lily llevo su mano al abdomen instintivamente. – No lo digo por la cicatriz que debes tener. Hace 3 meses te digo eso y me sueltas una bronca x haber estado a punto de hacer el amor en un sitio público. Y hoy sin embargo... ¡Me has reído la gracia!

.- Es cierto. Aunque, bueno, después de lo que me ha pasado tengo la impresión (x favor no te rías) de que la vida es algo precioso y frágil. Por eso creo que hay que vivirla a tope. – Lily hizo una pausa. – Además, como dijo un humorista cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo: "uno no debe tomarse la vida demasiado en serio, después de todo no vamos a salir vivos de ella."

.- Creo que lo dijo Oscar Wilde. – Comento Evy. – Aunque no estoy muy segura.

.- X cierto ¿que las pasa a Bell & Joy? Ya sé que siempre se han llevado relativamente mal, pero lo de ahora es exagerado. – Debía serlo para que Lily, que era una de las personas menos intuitivas del mundo lo hubiera visto tan claramente.

.- Que no las pasa. – Evy sacó un par de piruletas de cereza, le dio una a Lily y ambas amigas empezaron a comer. – Al principio la cosa iba relativamente bien, todas estábamos demasiado preocupadas por ti, para ocuparnos de lo demás. Aunque Bell estaba insoportable, ya sabes que cuando la entra la ansiedad o la da por comer como una cerda o por gruñirle a todo Dios. El problema es que Joy estaba muy irritable por su ruptura con Snape y cada vez que Bell la soltaba algo, ella no solo no se callaba sino que respondía con algo peor.

.- ¿Y dices que la cosa iba bien? – Interrumpió Lily, a ella le parecía que iba fatal.

.- ¿Comparado con ahora? Sí. – Contestó Evy con tono rotundo. – El caso es que luego vinieron las alumnas y alumnos de Terpsícore.

.- ¿Hay alumnos? Pensaba que casi todo eran chicas. – Era más, Lily apenas había visto ninguno de esos chicos.

.- Pocos, pero hay. – El problema era precisamente que no había bastantes chicos para cubrir la diferencia de número entre chicas y chicos, x eso eran muchas las alumnas de Hogwarts que se habían quedado descolgadas. Evy siguió con el relato. – Por fortuna, a nosotros solo nos toca aguantar a 3.

.- Supongo que el resto fue a Slytherin.

.- Yo tb lo esperaba, pero, terminaron en Hupplepuff bastantes. – Evy sonrió por la coincidencia.

.- ¿Y cómo se llaman los alumnos de Terpsícore de nuestra casa? – Lily no pretendía aprenderse todos los nombres nuevos, pero al menos, sí, aquellos con los que tenía que tratar a diario.

.- Para empezar esta Loveday Woodville y para tu desgracia es de 7º. – Con esto Evy dejo claro, que su opinión sobre la tal Loveday era más cercana a Joy que a Bell. – Luego hay un chico en 3º, se llama Jacinto Jaggers y otra chica, Kiria Nadir en quinto.

Evy hizo una pausa, para pensar como contarle a Lily la historia de la forma más neutral. Cuando le encontró volvió a hablar:

.- Bell & Loveday se hicieron amigas rápidamente. Es normal, son del mismo curso y ya sabes que a Bell le cuesta hacer amigas, pero cuando las hace se encariña con ellas muy deprisa. El problema fue, que justo por esa época Snape empezó a salir con una de esas medio veelas, creo que se llama Wendolyn Dolls.

.- ¿Snape esta saliendo con una chica llamada Wendolyn Dolls? – Repitió Lily incrédula. Era normal, ni siquiera los merodeadores en su época menos selectiva habrían salido con una chica llamada Wendolyn Dolls.

.- ¿Fuerte, verdad? – Evy sonrió de forma burlona y maliciosa. – Por supuesto, a Joy le sentó fatal y la tomó con todas las chicas de Terpsícore, en particular con las de nuestra casa. Loveday no pudo haber elegido peor momento para sugerir el intercambio de habitaciones.

.- ¿Intercambio de habitaciones?

.- Como en sexto sólo somos dos chicas y ahora que te has reincorporado en 7º sois 4...

.- ¿4¿Qué pasa con Leticia & Anya?

.- Te tengo una buena noticia: Leticia se ha ido con Peter a Durmstang. – Anunció Evy alegremente.

.- ¿De verdad? – Al fin Lily recibía una buena noticia. Y es que Leticia era su peor enemiga del mundo mundial. Librarse de ese par era algo genial. - ¡Genial! Aunque... ¿Significa eso que ahora Bell se va con Loveday & Anya?

.- Quería meterlas en nuestro cuarto y que Joy & yo nos fuéramos al cuarto que antes ocupaban las peliteñidas. Sin esterilizarlo ni nada. – Los ojos de Evy mostraron un brillo de fiera enfurecida al recordarlo.

.- Si tu te lo has tomado mal, imagino que Joy se lo tomaría peor. – Lily asintió comprensiva.

.- X encima de su cadáver. Eso fue lo que dijo Joy. Y añadió que esas perras podían quitarnos a nuestros hombres, pero jamás nos arrebatarían nuestras habitaciones inmensas de baños colosales. – De pronto Evy soltó una carcajada llena de malicia. – La subimos a un caballo, la pintamos media cara de azul, la ponemos greñas y podríamos rodar "Braveheart 2: la hija de William Wallace". – Las 2 chicas se rieron unos segundos, luego Evy volvió a ponerse seria. – Pero lo que a mi más me jodio fue que en vez de arreglarlo entre nosotras 5, fueran ellas y metieran a la McGonagall en el problema. Y a nuestras espaldas.

.- ¿Y que hiciste? – Lily empezó a temer la reacción de Evy. Por las buenas era una chica genial, la mejor de las amigas. Pero por las malas, bueno, digamos, que enfadarla no era lo más sensato que nadie podía hacer.

.- Simple. – Evy esbozó una media sonrisa maliciosa de las suyas. – Como Isis & Jack no congeniaban bien con sus compañeras de cuarto y menos aún con la tal Kiria, las invité a venir a nuestro cuarto. McGonagall no puso la menor pega. En ese sitio hay espacio para 6 y así se terminaban las propuestas de cambio de habitación.

.- La que puso pegas fue Bell. – Lily empezó a jugar con el palo de la piruleta, doblándolo y desdoblándolo. – Supongo que compartir el espacio con Jack no la gustó demasiado.

.- Supones bien. Además la situación con Joy era ya insoportable. Terminó largándose al cuarto de Anya & Loveday. – Después que Evy termino la historia, las chicas se quedaron un rato en silencio en el que la onza buscaba la forma de darle una muy mala noticia a su pelirroja amiga.

.- ¿Dónde duermo yo ahora? – Pregunto Lily preocupada.

.- ¿Eh? – Evy la miro confusa. No era eso lo que no sabía como decirle. Ni siquiera se lo había planteado. – Con nosotras. Con Jack, Joy, Isis y yo. – Una fina línea apareció en la frente de la castaña. – A menos que no quieras.

.- Oh, sí. Voy a pasar de ti y de Joy para irme a dormir al cuarto de Anya, una chica a la que no he aguantado ni aguantaré en la vida. ¡No digas tonterías Evy! – La onza se relajo.

.- Lo comprendería. Ella tienen tu edad, nosotras somos más pequeñas. Igual no te apetece dormir con unas crías. – Aquella fue una de las frases de despedida de Bell. A todas las pico bastante. Joy llego a darle una lista de cosas que le gustaban a Remus a Jack para que atacara con ganas.

.- Evy, deja de decir tonterías. O de lo contrario... – Lily blandió un dedo amenazante, que lejos de asustar a su amiga, hizo que sonriera.

.- Eso, Evy, para de tonterías. ¿Dónde iba a estar mejor Lily que con nosotras 4? – Jack acababa de hacer aparición en el patio de armas. Llevaba uniforme, aunque debía haber reciclado el que usaba cuando iba a primero, ya q la quedaba cortísimo y ajustadísimo. – Supuse que estaríais aquí. ¿Qué tal, Lyls?

.- Tirando. – Lily se levantó y abrazo a su alocada amiga. – ¿Cómo va tu regreso a Hogwarts?

.- Mal. Ha quedado deslucido por culpa de tanta rubia anoréxica suelta. – Jack hizo un gesto de diablilla traviesa insatisfecha. - ¿Y el tuyo?

.- Me siento como cuando Alicia termino en el país del otro lado del Espejo. – Contestó Lily. – Siento que todos habéis cambiado un montón. Seguro que ya no conozco ni los nombres de los jugadores de nuestro equipo de Quiditch.

.- Oh, sí que los conoces. – La tranquilizó Jack mientras las 3 chicas caminaban hacia el campo de Quidicth. – Son los mismos que los del año pasado: James, Remus, Sirius, Will, Isis, Joy & Bell.

.- Salvo que James ahora esta muy ocupado y ha cedido la capitanía a Will. – Matizó Evy. – Aunque James sigue supervisando todo.

.- Una injusticia en mi opinión. Creo que Remus hubiera sido mucho mejor capitán que mi hermano. – Como decía Will, con hermanas como Jack nadie necesitaba enemigos.

.- ¿Y Yeye sigue narrando los partidos?

.- No. Y además ahora me llamo Jesse. – Respondió una voz suave y aterciopelada, pero increíblemente masculina tras la pelirroja. Lily se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su amigo.

Jesse James Dalton, seguía siendo uno de los chicos más guapos y elegantes de la escuela. Al igual que Evy & Joy no llevaba uniforme, sino un pantalón negro y una camisa tb negra con rallas azul cobalto, sacada por fuera. Llevaba el pelo corto castaño y en rizos elegantes. Sus ojos negros observaron críticamente a Lily.

.- Estás guapa. – Aprobó finalmente.

.- ¿Qué dices? Estoy horrible. Mira el color tan pálido que tengo...

.- ¿Y tú no sabes que la palidez esta de moda? Al menos en Hogwarts. – Jesse se refería a toda la panda de rubias paliduchas que campaban por allí. A su lado, Jack & Evy intercambiaron miradas de apoyo, ambas con esa manía que tenían de darse baños de sol, había perdido cotización con la nueva moda. – Me alegro mucho de ver que estás bien.

.- Y yo de verte a ti. ¿Qué tal en Grecia?

.- Eso es muy largo de contar. Pero en resumen te diré que genial. Me puse las botas. Ya te contaré los detalles y te enseñaré las fotos. – Jesse ofreció el brazo a Lily, la pelirroja se agarró a él y dejo que la condujera al campo. – Creo que ahora te interesa más saber porqué no narro los partidos. – Lily asintió, animándole a seguir. – Por lo visto, no doy una visión neutral del juego. Por eso ha puesto a la genial Loveday Woodville y Jacinto Jaggers a ello. – Vaya, parecía que la tal Loveday estaba hasta en la sopa.

.- Lily. – La aludida se giró y se encontró con un chico rubio, de pelo largo que llevaba recogido en un moño samurai increíblemente ordenado. Ojos azules, alto y guapo.

.- Hola, Eduard. – Lily se soltó de Jesse para abrazar a su compañero de Alquimia. Tras el abrazo él la soltó y se la quedó mirando con las manos enlazadas. Al hacerlo Lily noto un anillo en torno al dedo corazón del chico.

.- ¿Vas a casarte? – El rubio asintió algo ruborizado. - ¿Con...? – La pregunta de la pelirroja fue respondida al mirar a una morena de 16 años, vestida con un traje de diseño realmente elegante que intercambiaba apuntes con Evy. – Me alegro mucho por vosotros. – Y lo decía sinceramente.

.- Por supuesto estás invitada. Aunque será como dentro de 2 años o así. – Eduard McKinnons dio a entender que lamentaba tener que esperar tanto. – Su familia esta en Australia, han huido todos allí, hasta su hermano, pero ella se ha quedado conmigo. Se lo pedí el día de su cumpleaños.

.- De verdad que me alegro por los 2. – Lily sonrió con calidez.

.- No tanto como yo me alegro de que estés bien. Cuando quieras quedamos y te pongo al día con Alquimia, aunque ya verás que después de los experimentos que hicimos la de ahora no tienen el menor misterio.

.- Pero aún así, gracias. Creo que voy a necesitar toda la ayuda del mundo para ponerme al día con los estudios. – Curiosamente, Lily no había pensado aún en eso. Y justo tenía que retrasarse en el año de los EXTASIS. ¡Vaya plan!

.- Ya sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites: estoy aquí para ayudarte. – No cabía duda de que el rubio hablaba de corazón. Luego se volvió hacia su prometida que seguía charlando con Evy. - ¿Vienes, Samantha?

.- Te veo en el comedor. Aún tengo que terminar de contarle a la caradura de mi compañera de Alquimia la tarea de hoy. – Replico la morena con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos oscuros. Con un gesto elegante sopló un beso de su mano hacia la mejilla de su prometido.

.- Perdona por haberte dejado en plantón. – Se disculpó Evy, levantando sus ojos verde dorados de los apuntes de Samantha. La Raven hizo un gesto de "no tiene importancia".

.- Tc te has perdido gran cosa. Hacer leche limpiadora es exactamente igual que hacer crema hidratante. Solo varías los ingredientes. – De nuevo, Lily se quedó sorprendida, esta vez por el tono de la prefecta de Raven. La pelirroja pensaba que Samantha Kane estaría encantada de aprender a fabricarse sus propias cremas.

.- ¿No te gusta la forma de dar ahora clases de Alquimia? – Pregunto Lily.

.- En absoluto. – Contestó la morena tajante. – Al principio confieso que lo encontré una buena manera de empezar a coger ritmillo después del verano, pero ahora que sé que va a ser todo el curso así... Para empezar quiero trabajar de Inefable en el ministerio de magia, y para eso hay que saber mucha Alquimia. Para seguir, no me hizo ni pizca de gracia descubrir que el ingrediente más activo de mi crema corporal hidratante es placenta de ballena.

.- La supuso un gran trauma psicológico. – Añadió Evy con un una sonrisa maliciosa, matizada con un deje cariñoso. De nuevo, Lily se quedo a cuadros, ya que la onza solo reservaba esa sonrisa para sus amigas más intimas. Claro que 6 horas de Alquimia a la semana unen mucho.

.- Ya te digo. Bueno ¿consigues tú Evy las etiquetas de la leche limpiadora? – Una de las tareas que tenían, era que después de elaborar algún producto, tenían que llevar distintas etiquetas de productos de ese tipo q estuvieran en el mercado, y decir para que valía cada ingrediente.

.- Desde luego. Joy tiene un buen arsenal. Procuraré que no coincidan con nada que tu uses. – Evy le dio a Jack los apuntes de su clase perdida para que lo guardara en su bolso.

.- Eres un cielo. – Le agradeció Samantha. – No quiero averiguar que mi leche limpiadora esta hecha con óvulos de lombrices o algo así.

.- Las lombrices no tienen óvulos. – Matizó Jack demostrando de nuevo sus (sospechosos) conocimientos del mundo de los invertebrados. Samantha no pareció muy convencida de eso cuando se fue, tras despedirse cariñosamente de Lily.

.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de invertebrados? – Se sorprendió Lily. Jack era muy buena chica, en el fondo, pero casi nunca sabía nada de nada. Aprender no era algo prioritario para ella. Jack se encogió de hombros.

.- Sí, Jack¿a que pobre desdichado trataste de embaucar con tus conocimientos del tema? – Pregunto Jesse con su tono más burlón.

.- ¿Desdichado? Querrás decir afortunado, de que una divinidad como yo se fijara en él. – Así era Jack, carente del pecado de la falsa modestia y con una seguridad en si misma a prueba de bombas.

Valga de ejemplo, que cuando en SF se encaprichó de un chico y este no la hizo caso, la mando a su amiga Isis la siguiente carta: "¡Qué mala suerte tengo! Para un chico que me gusta, resulta que es gay." Jamás se la pasó por la mente el hecho de que el fallo pudiera estar en ella y no en él, pese que todo apuntaba a ello, más que nada porque el chico tenía al menos 3 novias a la vez.

.- ¿Y lo conseguiste? – Se interesó Lily, a la que siempre divertían esas historia de Jack.

.- ¡Que va! A ese solo le iban las hembras con más de 6 apéndices. Él único defecto que yo tengo es que solo tengo 2 brazos y 2 piernas. – Jack se encogió de hombros.

Finalmente habían llegado al campo de Quidicth. Los 7 componentes del equipo de Gryffindor volaban x el campo que había sido iluminado con pequeñas antorchas voladoras de llama impermeable. En las gradas sólo había dos chicas rubias. Una era Anya la otra debía ser Loveday. Por eliminación y por la mirada de odio recalentado y concentrado que la lanzaron sus compañeros.

Lily la examinó atentamente, cuando se sentaron en las gradas. Decir que Loveday era guapa era quedarse corta. Loveday poseía una belleza exquisita, tanto en su cara como en el cuerpo, se la notaban los estudios de bailarina. El pelo era de ese color rubio que siempre se asocia a las estrellas del celuloide y caía con la misma elegancia que el de esas mujeres. Ni siquiera el espantoso uniforme lograba arruinar su luminosa belleza.

.- Lily. – Evy se dio cuenta de hacia donde miraban los ojos verdes de Lily y se preparo para darle la malísima noticia. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

.- ¡LILY! – El grito era de Isis, que al verla sentada en la grada abandonó su puesto en la portería y se abalanzó a abrazar a la pelirroja. No se preocupo porque al pasar junto a Remus estuviera a punto de derribarlo o por frenar su escoba, al saltar a abrazarla. La escoba de la guardiana de Gryiffindor se hubiera estrellado con el Sauce boxeador de no haberlo evitado Sirius. – Me alegro tanto de verte. – La joven de rasgos orientales estuvo a punto de cortarle la respiración a Lily del ímpetu con que la abrazó. - Sabía que volverías hoy. Se lo dije a Jack.

.- La verdad es que has profetizado tantas veces el regreso de Lily, que yo creo que me habías dicho todos los días que iba a volver.

.- ¡Tonterías! Dije claramente que volverías el uno de octubre. Consulte con los espíritus tagalos, con hojas arce, con el agua del lavabo... Y todas me dijeron que volverías hoy. – Isis no se dejo desanimar por la ironía de Jack, o x el saber que Lily no creía en esas cosas para nada. – Había quien decía que tu no volverías nunca. – Lanzó una mirada cargada de furia hacia Anya, que luego modificó por una de malicia. – Pero ya quite puntos con ganas a los que osaron decir eso.

.- ¿Quitaste puntos¿Eres prefecta? – Lily logró separarse de ella, y lleno completamente de aire sus pulmones.

.- Sí¿te imaginas? Yo prefecta. ¿Te acuerdas cuando llegue aquí y me compungía con las palabras porque no entendía bien el idioma? – Isis llevo su mano al pecho, recordando como sus amigas, Jack & Joy principalmente, la habían enseñado a hablar el inglés de forma más o menos correcta.

.- Confundía. – Corrigieron automáticamente sus amigos.

.- ¡Y ahora soy la prefecta! – De nuevo Isis ignoró la corrección, al menos en apariencia, porque en realidad, tomo mentalmente nota de ella.

.- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, pelirroja. – Era el turno de Sirius de abrazarla. Había aterrizado junto a ella un poco después que Isis. Lily sonrió mientras el moreno de pelo lacio, la daba un par de vueltas en el abrazo.

.- Hola¿te acuerdas de mi? Soy tu novia. – Intervino Evy medio en broma, medio en serio, al ver el recibimiento de Sirius a su amiga.

.- Uf, no sé si me acuerdo. – Sirius soltó a Lily y examinó detenidamente a la castaña. – Un poco si que me suenas, pero tendría que comprobarlo de manera más científica. – Antes de que su chica pudiera preguntar que manera sería esa, el la atrajo hacia sí y la beso. – Si, ya me voy acordando. – Evy trató de darle una colleja juguetona, Sirius la esquivó y respondió a la "agresión" con otro beso.

.- ¿Ya vale, no? Dejar paso al capitán. – Esta vez fue Will el que la estrujo contra él en un abrazo de oso, mientras la daba un giro de 360º sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo. – Te extrañé muchísimo, preciosa. – Lily no le soltó cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo. El último recuerdo que guardaba Lily de él, era que estaba subido a la espalda de un mortifago y luchando porque este no le tirara por encima de la barandilla.

.- Todos lo hicimos. – Sirius con uno de sus brazos en torno a la cintura de Evy, aprovechó un hueco para pasar el otro por el cuello de Lily, atraer su cabeza hacia sí mismo y besarla en el pelo. La pelirroja esperaba un segundo arranque de Evy, pero la onza no dijo nada. Obviamente Sirius había aprendido a calmarla tan bien como ella sabía calmarle a él.

X primera vez desde que se despertó Lily tenía la sensación de haber vuelto a casa: todos sus amigos estaban allí envolviéndola y apoyándola. Sólo faltaban 3. Remus, Bell y… James.

El primero, logró hacerse un hueco en el círculo, apartando a Jack con suavidad. Por supuesto la joven, se había puesto estratégicamente para que Remus tuviera que tocarla si quería llegar hasta Lily.

.- Lo siento te manché de barro. – Se disculpó el licántropo.

.- No importa. La ropa es de Joy. – Lily sacó su lengua burlona mirando a su amiga, que hizo un mohín como diciendo, "ah, y como es de Joy se puede manchar"

.- Pues pensaba regalártela. – Replico Joy de malhumor.

.- Voy a ducharme. Luego charlamos como es debido. – Remus se fue a los vestuarios.

.- No acoses a mis jugadores. – Will agarró con fuerza a su hermana, que ya se iba detrás de Remus.

.- ¡Pero si es x el bien del equipo¿Qué pasa si el pobre se resbala en la ducha y se queda inconsciente y sin constates vitales¿No te quedarías más tranquilo, sabiendo que tu hermana, que ha estudiado primeros auxilios con el prestigioso mago Mitch Bucanam, esta cerca de él para hacerle el boca a boca? – La mirada de escepticismo que todos lanzaron a Jack, la demostró que ninguno se lo había tragado.

.- Oye¿por qué James esta hablando con la tal Loveday? Y tan cerca de ella además. – Lily al fin había localizado a Bell & James. Estaban charlando con las 2 rubias, a pocos metros de ellas. James estaba más guapo aún que en su recuerdo.

.- ¿Aún no se lo has dicho? – todos lanzaron miradas acusadoras a Evy.

.- Lo intento, pero no es algo fácil. Sobretodo cuando no dejáis de interrumpirme. – Se excuso Evy molesta.

.- ¿Decirme qué? – Lily dirigió sus ojos hacia sus amigos temiéndose algo realmente malo.

.- Pues... – Todos vacilaron, y de pronto encontraron muy interesantes sus zapatos.

.- Verás, Lily. – Fue Sirius el que busco la manera de darle la malísima noticia. – James esta saliendo con otra. Concretamente con...

.- Loveday. – Completó Lily. Podía haberle ahorrado el mal trago a Sirius, si hubiera esperado un poco más, la respuesta habría venido por sí sola, al ver a James besando a la tal Loveday.

.- ¡Oh, joder! – El mal rollo en el ambiente fue cortado por un grito de Will antes de que este saliera corriendo. – No me habéis visto. – Les advirtió a sus amigos antes de salir volando con su escoba.

.- ¿Qué coño le pasa a este ahora? – Pregunto Lily. Por respuesta, sus amigos miraron hacia abajo en la grada donde John Wilkes, un Slytherin cuya masa cerebral era inversamente proporcional a la muscular, iba hacia ellos.

.- ¿Dónde se ha metido ese cabrón de vuestro capitán? – Obviamente, Wilkes no había visto huir a Will en su escoba.

.- Estaba aquí. – Jack hizo como que buscaba por el círculo. – ah, no. Me equivoque. – Se encogió de hombros al no encontrarle.

.- ¿Por qué exactamente le buscas? – Se interesó Joy con falsa dulzura. A Lily se le ocurrió que sabía porque le buscaba.

.- Porque pienso arrancarle los huevos y hacérselos tragar. – Wilkes hizo crujir sus nudillos amenazadoramente.

.- Ya me parecía q venías a por un trofeo. – Evy sonrió con malicia. Mientras Lily se preguntaba si sería muy feo preguntar porque Wilkes quería privar a Will de su carné de padre.

.- Eso enseñará a ese cabrón a tirarse a mi prometida. – Ah, así que era x eso.

.- ¿Qué día se lo tiro? – A juzgar por la expresión del Sly, él entendía el porqué de la pregunta de Jesse tc como Lily.

.- El martes 29 de septiembre. – Wilkes lo miró en el rectángulo de castidad ultra moderno de su novia.

.- ¿A que hora?

.- A las 10 de la noche. – Wilkes miraba sin entender al elegante joven.

.- Entonces no fue él. Ese día y a esa hora "estaba" conmigo. – Jesse dotó a la palabra "estaba" de una entonación especial. Hasta un cazurro como Wilkes captó el significado.

.- ¿Quieres decir q Sparrow es un marica? – Soltó el Sly con desprecio.

.- Preferimos que se nos llame homosexuales. – Se ofendió Jesse.

.- La culpa es de mi madre. Ella siempre dice que Will es su hija predilecta. – Añadió Jack.

.- ¿Y por qué me dijo Jane que había tenido una aventura con Sparrow? – Wilkes se rascó la cabeza, como un gorila tratando de dividir 44447 entre 23. (NC: Por si os pica la curiosidad 44447 / 23 1932'5)

.- Para mi que trataba de proteger a su verdadero amante. – Comentó Sirius. – Yo que tu iría ahora a verla porque igual los pillas en acción.

.- Cierto. Voy a ver a esa ramera. Y cuando pille a su amante, le arrancaré los huevos y se los meteré por donde le quepa. – Y diciendo mil burradas más Wilkes se fue a buscar a su prometida.

.- ¿A que ha venido eso? – Pregunto Lily confundida.

.- Eso digo yo. ¿A que ha venido eso? – Will salió de debajo de la grada, donde se había escondido y desde donde había escuchado todo.

.- Acabamos de conservar intacta tu hombría. – Informó Joy. – Deberías de darnos las gracias.

.- ¿Y no podíais hacerlo sin cuestionar mi heterosexualidad? – Gritó Will furioso. Al oír que Isis se reía, se volvió hacia ella. - ¿Y tu por qué no hiciste nada para impedirlo?

.- Ah, yo es que soy prefecta. Y no puedo verme envuelta en ningún tipo de escándalo. – Explico Isis, con la cara congestionada por la risa.

.- ¿Y que? Will tb es prefecto y él se tira todo lo que mueve siempre que sea femenino. – Señaló Joy con ironía. Estaba molesta con él, ya que ilustraba a la perfección la idea de que los hombres se consolaban de la ruptura practicando sexo como bestias.

.- Ya pero, en los hombres que ostentan el poder los desahogos sexuales están bien vistos. En cambio las mujeres... – Isis torció la boca con frustración.

.- ¿Entonces si que te tiraste a su novia? – Intervino Lily. Will asintió ligeramente avergonzado. - ¿Y Doris¿Qué dice al respecto?

.- Buah, creo que no tuve tiempo de contarte que me ha dejado y ha vuelto con Dedalus. – Lily lo comprendió todo. Will experimentaba la etapa de descontrol total de un chico que acaba de ser dejado de forma brutal por su primera novia. Aunque andar detrás de chicas comprometidas. ¡Vaya sinvergüenza!

.- De todas formas, ya te vale, porque la Jane Bronte no esta para tirar cohetes precisamente. – A Sirius no le faltaba razón. Jane era bizca, miope, tenía una nariz extrañísima y cuando la aumentaron los pechos se la quedaron apuntando uno hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo.

.- ¿Qué Will¿Otro novio celoso? – La nueva voz, que logró acallar a las demás procedía de Bell. Junto a ella estaba Anya, con cara de querer estar en cualquier lugar del mundo menos allí, y Loveday. James se había ido al vestuario, en un intento de posponer su encuentro con la pelirroja.

.- No sabe como sacudírselos de encima. – Bromeó Jack. El que quisiera quitarle el novio a la rubia, no era excusa para que ellas 2 no fueran amigas. ¿Verdad? Pues x incomprensible que parezca, Bell no era de igual opinión.

.- Lily, quiero presentarte a Loveday. – Bell se hizo a un lado para que ambas chicas se saludaran.

.- ¿Habéis visto el papel higiénico que han puesto en nuestro vestuario? – Anunció de repente Joy, con voz de falsa alegría.

.- ¿No es un rumor? – Fingió emocionarse Evy. – Quiero verlo.

.- ¡Vamos todos! – Propuso Will. Inmediatamente el amistoso círculo que se había formado entorno a Lily se dirigió a comprobar la nueva textura del papel higiénico. Cualquier cosa antes de ser testigos de tan espantosa escena.

.- Hola, Loveday. – Lily agradeció a sus amigos ese gesto. Ya era bastante incómodo aquello como para tener que hacerlo delante de tanta gente. Tendió su mano para estrechar la de Loveday.

.- Encantada de conocerte. – Pero la rubia ignoró la mano y abrazó a la pelirroja como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. – He oído hablar tanto de ti. A James, a Bell... He llegado a la conclusión, a través de ellos, de que eres una persona maravillosa. Me encantará ser amiga tuya.

.- Claro, x supuesto. – Lily fingió que la hacía daño, para que ella la soltara. Vaya cara tenía esa piba. Primero la quitaba a James y luego quería ser amiga de ella. Pues lo llevaba crudo.

.- ¡Sabía que os llevaríais bien! – Lily odió en aquellos instantes a Bell. ¿Es que la plancha de pelo la había fundido las neuronas¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que Lily odiaría a la nueva novia de James? - ¿Cuándo te mudas a nuestro cuarto?

.- Nunca. – Replico Lily. Anya sonrió. Menos mal. No soportaría respirar el mismo aire que la sangre sucia cada noche hasta que terminara el curso. – Prefiero quedarme con esas 4 locas. Alguien tiene que poner orden entre ellas.

.- Eso es verdad. – Fue en ese momento, cuando Lily reparó en que Loveday llevaba una insignia de Prefecta. La insignia de prefecta que un día fue de Lily para más señas.

.- Me encantaría seguir charlando con vosotras, pero aún no he visto a James y...

.- Te gustaría verle. – Completó Loveday comprensiva. – pero ahora no puedes hablar con él porque esta en el vestuario y... – Lily ya iba directa hacia allí. - ¡Oye que allí no puedes entrar!

.- ¡Lily! – grito Bell sin entender la reacción de su amiga. Anya sin embargo sonreía, aquello era tan divertido como esperaba.

La pelirroja entró en el vestuario de los chicos, y se encontró con Remus vestido. El licántropo no pareció extrañarse de su presencia allí.

.- ¿Vienes a ver a James? – Susurró Remus para que su amigo no le oyera. La pelirroja asintió. Remus cerró su mochila, se la cargó en un solo hombro y avanzó hacia la puerta. Al llegar a Lily, la dijo. – No seas muy dura con él, aunque no lo creas lo pasó bastante mal.

.- Tranquilo, seré buena. – Lily jamás había mentido con más convicción. Remus se fue convencido del todo de las buenas intenciones de la pelirroja. Aunque se le pasó al salir y encontrarse a todos sus amigos con la oreja pegada a la puerta para enterarse de lo que pasaba.

Mientras Lily examinaba sus uñas, muy largas después de un mes sin cuidados, pensando cual era la mejor manera de enfrentarse a aquel problema entonces James descorrió las cortinas de la ducha terminó de envolverse en la toalla y alzo los ojos castaños...

Para encontrarse con los verdes de Lily.

* * *

Bueno resumen rápido del capítulo, me centró solo en lo más importante:

1 – Las chicas de Hogwarts están en pie de guerra x la invasión de rubias de la Terpsícore.

2 – Joy & Bell están cabreadísimas hasta el punto de que Joy jalea a Jack para que vaya a x Remus.

3 – Sirius & Evy están asquerosamente bien.

4 – Yeye ahora se llama Jesse, y no narra los partidos.

5 – Ed & Samy han formalizado mucho su relación.

6 – Will es capitán y prefecto. Además de q esta hecho todo un gigoló.

7 – James tiene novia.

Y para el próximo capítulo: una interesante charla entre James y Lily, y una interesante propuesta de Dumbledore para Jack que implicara a Remus y pondrá en apuros a Bell. Aparte de eso, las chicas tratarán de ayudar a Lily a reconquistar a James.

Muakis.

CarlaGrey.


	9. Como me converti en una roba novios

Hola, chicas y chicosno saludo, que ya lo hice en el anterior, sí,CarlaGrey Pictures presenta el capítulo 9:

**Por amor al arte 9.**

**Cómo me convertí en una roba novios.**

A James casi se le cae la toalla de la impresión de ver a la pelirroja de pie en el centro del vestuario examinando sus uñas. Las verdad es que las tenía bastante largas, el moreno sólo pudo desear q no estuviera pensando en utilizarlas.

Tras ponerse las gafas, James comprobó que no llevaba varita, lo cual era un verdadero alivio.

.- ¿Q¿No vas a saludarme? – Lily había esperado a que el moreno se pusiera las gafas para hablarle. Quería estar segura de que la veía bien.

.- Claro. Hola, Lily. – Y con otra toalla, James empezó a secarse el pelo, sin prestarla demasiada atención. Naturalmente, esto cabreó mucho a Lily.

.- ¿Hola Lily¿Paso más de un mes entre la vida y la muerte x tratar de salvarte el pellejo y al despertar, me encuentro con que me has remplazado x una rubia que se llama igual que una personaje de novela de Rosemunde Pulcher, después de decirme que no podías salir con nadie porque estabas hecho un lío y lo único que me dices es, "hola, Lily"? – Naturalmente, después de decir esa frase, Lily tuvo que respirar hondo, ya que se quedó sin aire.

.- Al menos yo he saludado. Tu me has recibido con un "¿Q¿No vas a saludarme?" – James imitó la voz de la pelirroja, que pareció molestarse más de lo que ya estaba. Lo que ya era bastante.

.- Tu novia es encantadora. – De nuevo James casi pierde la toallas. Jamás pensó que Lily dijera esa frase. Seguro que allí había truco.

.- Sí, es encantadora. – Confirmo James con tono cauteloso.

.- Claro, que es encantadora. ¡Yo lo dije primero!

.- ¿Y que más da quien lo dijera primero?

.- Importa porque queda más elegante si lo digo yo primero. – Lily se cruzo de brazos y lo observo desafiante. James suspiro con cansancio y bajos los ojos castaños.

.- Esta bien, tu lo has dicho primero. – Admitió el chico, siempre con ese tono de cansancio.

.- ¡No lo digas así!

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Como si dijeras "dale la razón a la loca que acaba de salir del coma, para que no te mate". – Esta vez James no contestó. Lily sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar con lo que iba a decir. – Como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras Loveday es encantadora y los 2 hacéis buena pareja. Me alegra que ya te hayas aclarado. Lástima que no lo hicieras antes de que un mortifago me dejara fuera de combate x salvarte la vida. – Suspiro falsamente compungido.

.- No pienso discutir eso ahora. Como puedes ver estoy en ligera desventaja. – James señaló sus aspecto, más desnudo q vestido. – Deja que me vista y te explico...

.- ¿Explicarme el que¿Qué te sentías solo y Loveday te presto apoyo moral?

.- Algo así. – En vista de que su ex no se iba James empezó a estudiar la forma de vestirse sin despelotarse delante de ella. En otro tiempo no le hubiera preocupado, pero en aquellos momentos la veía con una ligera inestabilidad mental y no sabía de lo que podría ser capaz en ese estado.

.- ¡Que tierno! X lo que veo Bell colaboró en la noble tarea de que te la llevarás a la cama. – Lily mostró una media sonrisa deliciosa pero q no lograba enmascarar su furia.

.- Oye, princesa, te aconsejo q no hables de lo q no sabes. - ¡Al fin James se cabreaba! Lily empezaba a plantearse si no le habrían puesto horchata en vez de sangre en las venas. – Bell no metió en mi cama a nadie. Loveday y yo nos hicimos amigos porque ambos, x distintos motivos lo estábamos pasando fatal...

.- ¿Fatal¿Tan mala es en la cama?

.- Fue un gran apoyo para mi. – Siguió James ignorando el ácido comentario de Lily. – Y me gustaría pensar q yo lo fui para ella. Terminamos enamorándonos.

.- ¿Q? – Tal vez fuera un efecto secundario, pero en aquel momento Lily sintió un latigazo en el corazón muy parecido al que cruzó su abdomen un mes antes.

.- James, joder. No se lo digas así. Que si te matan a ver de donde saco yo un buscador. – Grito Will desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lily se abalanzo sobre la puerta imaginando encontrar allí a todos sus amigos, con la oreja pegada. Pero o bien nunca estuvieron ahí, o habían hecho una verdadera exhibición en el arte de la desaparición, porque x allí ni se les olía. Algo mosqueada, Lily cerró la puerta y volvió a mirar a James.

.- ¿Estas enamorado de ella? – Cada palabra de la pregunta, fue para Lily mucho peor que si la hubieran lanzado veinte Cruciatis consecutivas.

.- Sí. – Contestó James. Para él aquello tc era fácil. Ni divertido. Sobre todo xq no tenía ni idea de lo q realmente sentía hacia Loveday. Desde luego no era el fuego abrasador q sentía hacia la pelirroja que tenía enfrente, no. Era una sensación más cálida y apacible, como la propia Loveday.

.- ¿Entonces, ya no sientes nada por mi? – La voz de Lily, tratando de no sonar quejumbrosa, sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió a la realidad.

.- Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. – Respondió James tras una breve pausa.

.- ¿Amigos? – Repitió Lily como si no entendiera el significado de esa palabra, pero intuyera que era un insulto horrible. Al otro lado de la puerta, las chicas contuvieron la respiración. Eso dolía.

.- Sí, como antes...

.- Tu y yo no hemos sido amigos en la vida, James. – El moreno sonrió con amargura ante la respuesta de la pelirroja. Sabía q no podía esperar comprensión de ella. – Pero aún así, estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a nuestra... – Lily pareció seleccionar la mejor palabra. – Amistad. – Concluyo con una sonrisa. – Siempre y cuando, tú estés dispuesto a hacer algo por mi...

.- Lo que sea. – La respuesta de James hizo que Lily sonriera.

.- Bien. – Había un aura de peligro en torno a Lily cuando avanzó hacia James y se quedo parada a escasos centímetros del chico. – Entonces, de momento, no te apartes, hasta que yo me aparte.

"¿Q no me aparte de que?" Pensó James.

Pero cuando ella rodeó con sus delgados brazos su cuello y le beso, supo a que se refería. Desde luego no era lo que esperaba. Una patada en la entrepierna o un bofetón entraba más en las previsiones. Pero en vez de eso Lily le besaba, entregándose a fondo a ello.

Era la única forma de averiguar lo q necesitaba saber, lo q James jamás la confesaría de otra forma. Cuando ya llevaba por lo menos un minuto, aunque puede que llevara más, el tiempo vuela cuando una se lo pasa bien, Lily entró en acción de verdad. Con cuidado, aparto los brazos del cuello de James y los dejo alejados de sus cuerpos. Tb dejo de controlar el beso, retirando lentamente la lengua de la boca de James.

No paso ni medio segundo, cuando James tomo el control, evitando que se alejara de él, abrazándola con más fuerza y profundizando el beso del que Lily trataba de alejarse.

¡Perfecto! Pensó la pelirroja. Era justo lo q se imaginaba q pasaría. Aquello indicaba q no la había olvidado y que por lo menos físicamente aún podía atraerle. Ya pensaría como esconderle la fea cicatriz, se la maquillaría o algo. Pero de momento, aún había esperanza.

.- Genial, gracias x tu ayuda. – Lily se separó de él con una premeditada sonrisa, cuando notó que el chico se animaba demasiado. ¡Lástima haberle prometido a Pomfrey q no haría nada q pudiera saltarle los puntos! – Me lo has aclarado todo.

.- ¿Ah, sí? – James parpadeó confuso. No tenía ni idea de q le había aclarado.

.- Sí. – La sonrisa de la pelirroja era de seguridad y gratitud cuando su mano estaba en el pomo de la puerta. - Ya hablaremos para q me ayudes con transformaciones.

.- ¿Ayudarte? – Pregunto James. Él aún estaba en las nubes, un mágico lugar donde no había clases y donde dulces pelirrojas le hacían ascender al cielo con un beso.

.- Claro, James, eres el mejor alumno de nuestro curso en esa asignatura.

.- Ejem, ejem. – Tosió la voz de Sirius al otro lado de la puerta.

.- Aparte de Sirius, claro. – Lily reconoció la voz y captó la indirecta. – Ya sabes que no es mi asignatura favorita, y debo haberme retrasado un poco bastante con ella. Así q necesitaré toda la ayuda del mundo para ponerme al día. ¿No irás a dejar a una amiga en la estacada?

.- Claro que no. – James se ofendió ligeramente.

.- Pues eso, ya nos veremos. – Lily salió del vestuario con una sonrisa. Aún había esperanza. Si James estuviera tan enamorado de Loveday la habría rechazado según empezó a besarle, pero no sólo no lo hizo, sino que además la había retenido en el beso. La situación no era la ideal, pero la batalla no estaba perdida.

Al salir afuera se encontró con todos sus amigos, q llevaban un rato debatiendo q podían estar haciendo esos 2 ahí dentro. Ver que Lily no estaba cubierta de sangre resultaba tranquilizador. La pelirroja les sonrió, bastante serena, aunque Evy no se dejo engañar tan fácilmente.

.- Tranquilo, Will. Tu buscador esta de una pieza. – Lily sonrió al nuevo capitán antes de anunciar. – Estaré en mi cuarto. – Y dirigirse hacia Gryffindor, dejando a un grupo de personas totalmente desconcertadas.

.- ¿Q acaba de pasar ahí dentro? – Pregunto Bell parpadeando a mil veces por segundo con los ojos clavados en la espalda de su amiga.

.- Dado que no lo ha matado, han debido de enrollarse. – Dedujo Will antes de ir con Sirius al vestuario, para ducharse y comprobar q la pelirroja había dicho la verdad.

.- ¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero no entiendo que va esto. – Bell agito su pelo liso, confusa. - ¿Q más la da q James esta con Loveday? Ella sale con un guaperas llamado David.

.- ¿Q¡No! – Replicaron Isis, Joy & Jack a la vez.

.- David es solo un amigo de Lily. – Aclaro Jack, debidamente informada x su hermano.

.- Y James & Lily ya habían aclarado ese tema. – Completo Isis informada a su vez x Jack.

.- ¿Y por que nadie me lo había dicho? Yo no habría alentado tanto la relación de James con Loveday de haber sabido eso. – Bell se cruzo de brazos. Era cierto: había visto que James estaba tan mal por lo de Lily, que además tenía novio, que por eso había pegado un pequeño empujón a James para que saliera con Loveday.

.- Te lo dije. – Salto Joy al instante.

.- ¡No lo hiciste!

.- Claro que lo hice. – Para ser sincera, Joy no tenía ni la menor idea de si se lo dijo o no, pero sólo x llevar la contraria a Bell estaba dispuesta a jurar donde hiciera falta, que se lo había dicho. X si acaso se volvió en busca de apoyo. - ¿A que se lo dije Evy¿Evy?

.- Se ha ido tras Lily. – Informó Jesse.

.- Ah. – Aquello era un fastidio, para una vez q necesitaba apoyo y la Evy desaparecía en combate. - Bueno, da igual. No necesito testigos porque te lo dije... ¿Bell? – Joy miro a su alrededor, pero por lo visto Bell encontraba más interesante charlar con Remus que discutir con ella. ¡Que descaro! - ¿Y tu adónde vas, Jack? – Pregunto la morena al ver que la joven de pelo corto se iba para la escuela.

.- Con Lily. Me ha parecido q iba a necesitar apoyo. – Jack llevaba un rato debatiéndose entre sus deberes de amiga y sus ganas de estar junto a Remus. Pero al ver que su objeto de deseo se iba con su novia, tomo una decisión. O tal vez alguien lo hizo x ella.

.- Es cierto. – Jesse hasta ese momento había estado callado. Le jodía ver como su pequeña familia escolar se desintegraba poco a poco. – Vamos con ella.

.- Sí, nos duchamos en nuestro baño. – Apoyo Isis, q estaba encantada con la genial bañera de su nuevo cuarto.

.- ¿Estás bien? – Remus se acercó a Bell que se había alejado un poco de todas. La rubia se volvió para recibir el abrazo de su novio.

.- Sí, pero... – Se sentía algo culpable. Bell había presionado a James para que saliera con Loveday, pensando que Lily estaba con otro.

.- No fue culpa tuya. James ya es mayor de edad y tomó su propia decisión. – Remus pareció leer el pensamiento de Bell. A veces la sorprendía lo compenetrados q estaban. Ese era el problema, q a veces Bell sabía lo q Remus pensaba cuando miraba a Jack y no la gustaba nada. – Sale con Loveday porque quiere. Porque la quiere.

Algo en el tono de Remus daba a entrever que no tenía muy claro q James quisiera a Loveday. No tenía ese aura especial propia de los enamorados en su primer mes de amor y no le brillaban los ojos de la misma forma que cuando estaba con Lily. Pero supuestamente, James era mayorcito para tomar sus propias decisiones, equivocadas o no.

.- Supongo. Lo peor es q ahora Lily debe estar furiosa conmigo. – Bell suspiro. – Ni siquiera pensé en que ella y la nueva novia de James se pudieran llevar mal. Además, Loveday estaba deseando conocerla.

.- Te perdonará. – Bell le miro incrédula. A veces Remus era demasiado ingenuo. Lily era una de las 10 personas menos comprensivas del mundo. – La llevará un tiempo, pero se la pasará. – Rectificó Remus, luego atrajó a la rubia hacia sí, con una sonrisa pícara. – Creo q tus vestuarios están libres del todo...

.- ¿Ah, sí? – Bell se fijo q sus compañeras de equipo habían desaparecido y q no había luz en el vestuario. Otra vez la tocaba ducharse sola. Extrañaba a Virgi, ella no la habría hecho vacío, como hacían Joy & Isis.

.- Podíamos ducharnos juntos. – Sugirió Remus, besando la blanca piel del cuello de su novia.

.- Vale. – Accedió al fin Bell. Bueno, no hay mal q x bien no venga. (NC¿Sabéis q hubo un segundo en q esta me dio pena?)

&·&·&

Lily llego corriendo a su cuarto, cerró la puerta, se abalanzó sobre su cama y dejo q las lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Nunca supo, como logró controlarse hasta llegar allí.

James estaba con otra. Vale, puede que hubiera esperanza. Puede que en el futuro volvieran a estar juntos. Pero hoy x hoy, James era de otra. De otra perfecta de un modo en que Lily no lo sería nunca jamás.

En ese momento, notó que alguien, se sentaba a su lado en la cama, y la acariciaba el pelo.

.- Tranquila, cielo. Tranquila. – Ronroneó Evy con suavidad. – Tranquila.

Lily se refugió en el regazo de la onza y siguió llorando, hasta que oyó la voz de un niño.

.- ¿Qué la pasa¿Por qué llora? – Preguntaba el niño. Al alzar la mirada, Lily se encontró con el fantasma de un niño de 7 años, que la miraba curioso.

.- Es Lily. – Contestó Evy como si eso lo explicara todo.

.- ¡Ah! – Y así debía ser, porque el niño asintió comprensivo. Antes de presentarse. – Yo soy Kevin. Y estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Creo que James es idiota para no querer estar contigo. Yo estaría contigo sin pensarlo 2 veces. – El fantasma Kevin se ruborizó al decir esto. Lily parpadeó incrédula.

.- Tu vas a x todas¿eh? – Por su parte, Evy soltó una carcajada cargada de cariñosa burla. – En cuanto ves a una chica que llora te vuelves loco x ella.

.- Es que las chicas guapas se ponen muy guapas cuando lloran. – Kevin seguía levemente sonrojado. Lily observó que el fantasma aún conservaba color. – Bueno, me voy a ver a Mirtle la Llorona un rato. ¡Se pone tan guapa cuando Peeves la hace llorar! – Tras eso Kevin floto hacia el techo, y lo atravesó dejando solas a las chicas.

.- ¿Y eso que era? – Pregunto Lily. El asombro la hizo olvidar un poco el disgusto x James.

.- Mi fantasma. Es una larga historia... – Joy que entró en ese momento iba a empezar a explicársela pero entonces Isis encontró la forma de resumirla.

.- En su casa nueva mataron a Kevin y a sus padres. Tratamos de ayudarle a reunirse con ellos en la ultra vida.

.- Eso es capacidad de síntesis. – Aplaudió Evy, viendo que Joy sin duda alguna habría pasado más tiempo explicándole todo a Lily.

.- ¿Cómo estás cielo? – Jesse se sentó en el lado libre de Lily.

.- Fatal. No esperaba q James estuviera con otra. – Mientras Lily respondía los demás se fueron sentando en la cama de la pelirroja. – Necesito chocolate. – Suspiró Lily, con cansancio.

.- Dicho y hecho. ¡Puck! – Al grito de Evy, un elfo doméstico se materializó en el cuarto de las chicas. – Lily él es Puck. Puck ella es Lily.

.- Puck esta encantado de conocerla al fin. Puck se pone a su disposición para lo que necesite. A Puck le complace comprobar que hubo un tiempo en que el señor James Potter tuvo buen gusto para las chicas. – A Puck no le debía gustar demasiado Loveday tampoco, de otra forma no habría cuestionado así a su amo.

Al oír la mención explícita a James y la implícita de Loveday, Lily se puso a llorar de nuevo.

.- ¿Puck dijo algo malo? – Se asustó el elfo.

.- Tranquilo, Puck, trae algo de chocolate y se le pasará. – Le tranquilizó Evy.

Puck regreso a los pocos segundos con un buffet libre compuesto x todas las variedades de chocolates existentes en el mundo, preparados de todas las formas que se puedan imaginar: batido, helado, tarta, pastel, bombón, galletas... además el elfo se deshizo en disculpas con Lily.

.- Puck le pide perdón por cualquier cosa que haya dicho q la ofendiera o la hiciera llorar.

.- No, si no ha sido nada. Es que me acabo de enterar de que James esta con otra y no lo llevo muy bien. – La prueba de ello era que Lily volvió a ponerse a llorar al mencionar a James.

.- Venga, tranquila, ya paso. – Jesse se apresuro a abrazar a la pelirroja, consolándola. – Te noto más animada. – Lily sollozo con fuerza. – Míralo, ya lloras de otra forma.

.- ¿Qué tal te va en las cocinas? – Evy dejo el nuevo arranque depresivo de Lily en manos de Jesse & Isis y se interesó por Puck.

Para que no estuviera solo y aburrido durante al menos 4 meses, Puck había conseguido un trabajo eventual en Hogwarts. De paso cuidaba de los miembros de su familia, y es que los dioses eran testigos de q no se les podía dejar solos a esos irresponsables.

.- A Puck le va bien. Aunque Puck se aburre un poco. – Puck hizo una mueca. – Pero Puck esta bien.

.- Me alegro. – Evy dio un abrazo a su elfo, porque casi era más suyo que de James. Por lo menos en los últimos tiempos hizo más caso a la onza que a cualquiera de los magos. – Gracias x el chocolate.

.- De nada. – Puck hizo una reverencia. – Cualquier cosa que necesiten...

.- Te la pediremos. – Completo Evy mientras el elfo se desaparecía. Luego se volvió hacia Lily. - ¿Mejor?

.- Sí. – Lily sorbió por la nariz de forma ruidosa y se mentalizo para no llorar más. Ayudaba bastante a ello el que se hubiera quedado sin lágrimas. - ¿Cómo es Loveday? – Era hora de empezar a conocer a su enemiga para poder hacer la estrategia contra ella.

.- Feísima. – Salto Jack al instante.

.- Tiene toda la cara desfigurada. – Asintió Jesse.

.- ¿Sí? – Se extraño Lily. – Pues a mi me ha parecido preciosa.

.- Si tu lo quieres así, será cuestión de que Jack, Jesse y yo pasemos unos minutos a solas con ella. – Evy hizo un gesto con las uñas que Lily nunca había visto, pero q la pareció agresivo. Jack asintió con energía.

.- Pero antes voy yo. A ver cuando os encargáis de la Wendolyn. – Hizo constar Joy.

.- Lo haremos cuando nos lo pidas en serio. – Señaló Jesse. – Volviendo a la pregunta de Lily. Sabemos bastantes cosas sobre Loveday.

.- Loveday nació en Exeter, es acuario. – Empezó Joy. – Su padre es miembro del servicio exterior y su madre es una bruja concertista de violonchelo en la orquesta nacional. Creo que es francesa.

.- De Nueva Orleáns. - Corrigió Isis con matiz burlón. Disfrutaba corrigiendo en lugar de siendo corregida, como era habitual en ella. – Pero se mudo aquí cuando se casó. Han viajado por muchos sitios. Debido a ello, Loveday habla muchos idiomas.

.- ¿Cuántos habla? – Lily acababa de comerse la nata de una galleta oreo dejando las cubiertas de galleta intactas.

.- Deja que piense... Inglés, francés, porque su madre es medio francesa; italiano de ligar con ellos en la playa; castellano porque va de vacaciones a Mallorca y mandarín del año en que sus padres vivieron en Hon Kong... Hacen 5 idiomas. – Concluyo Evy dejando a Lily alucinada.

.- Y latín. – Añadió Jack.

.- Cierto, latín. Se me olvidaba. – Admitió Evy.

.- ¡6 idiomas! – Lily hablaba la mitad y con suerte. Empezaba a ver que Loveday iba a ser una rival muy dura de pelar.

.- Y no sabes lo mejor. – Joy uso un tono de "te va a encantar" sarcástico. – Su especialidad es encantamientos.

.- ¿Qué¿Cómo se atreve? – Lily se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación como una fiera enjaulada. ¡Aquello era el colmo! Aquella rubia seudo perfecta podría quitarle a James (temporalmente, al menos) pero arrebatarla el honor de ser la mejor alumna de encantamientos jamás. ¡Antes muerta q arrastrada!

.- Tb sabe bastante de Quidicth. – Comentó Jesse con desdén. – X eso es ahora la narradora.

.- Tenemos que trabajar en eso. – Jack había adoptado su cara de diablilla urdiendo una conspiración.

.- ¿Trabajar en que? – Lily se giró y miro a Jack de forma paranoica. Todo indicaba que a la joven se le había ocurrido una de sus "ideas felices".

.- En tu desconocimiento del Quiditch. – El tono de Jack indicaba que era lo más obvio del mundo. – Personalmente creo que es una vergüenza que James sea un adicto a ese deporte y tu no sepas ni como se llaman las pelotas.

.- Sí que sé como se llaman las pelotas. – Se ofendió Lily. Sabía poco del tema pero hasta ahí llegaba. Eran la snitch, las Bullets y las Cuajadas.

.- Sería bueno que hicieras las pruebas para entrar al equipo. – No cabía duda de que un plan había surgido en la mente de Jack y no dejaría que nada impidiera llevarlo a la practica.

.- ¡Pero si yo no sé ni subirme a la escoba! – X no mencionar que Lily tenía pánico a las alturas. Pero no sería una nadería como esa la q detuviera a Jack.

.- Y en el equipo no hay puestos libres. – Añadió Isis.

.- Pero mi hermano ha decidido ir organizando las pruebas para ir cogiendo a los jugadores para el año que viene. – Replico Jack con su seguridad de siempre.

.- El año q viene yo me habré graduado. No sería lógico q me presentara para el equipo del año q viene. - Rebatió Lily. Menos mal, ya se veía encima de una escoba.

.- ¿Y q? Tu te presentas a las pruebas igual. – Jack la miro pensativa unos segundos. – Buscadora. Como James. Será perfecto. Isis & Joy pueden ponerte a punto.

.- Pero... – Trató de negarse Lily.

.- Desde luego. Mañana a las 8 empezamos. – Joy estaba tan cegada por poder putear a una de las perras de Terpsícore que se olvido de q Lily era un desastre sobre la escoba.

Y eso que ya en la primera clase de vuelo, la pelirroja demostró que no tenía la más mínima aptitud para volar. Es más, la dio tanto miedo estar en el aire que prefirió tirarse de la escoba de cabeza al suelo a seguir x las alturas. De no ser x James los preciosos sesos de la pelirroja se habrían esparcido x el patio, pero gracias al moreno, Lily vivió lo bastante como para que Hooch la dejara librarse de las clases de vuelo. Por su seguridad.

Al día siguiente, a las 8, pese a los esfuerzos de Lily & Evy x hacerlas entrar en razón, estaban en el campo de Quiditch con una de las escobas de la escuela.

.- Bien, Lily, sube a la escoba. – Ordenó Joy.

.- Es q Pomfrey me prohibió hacer esfuerzos. – Trató de negarse Lily.

.- ¡Q subas a la puta escoba! – Un mes de prefecta había enseñado a Isis a comportarse como un sargento.

.- Vale. – Lily obedeció, impresionada por la mala leche de la oriental. Se subió a la escoba y se quedo un rato allí sentada con sus pies bien plantados en el suelo.

.- ¿A q esperas para despegar? – Preguntaron finalmente las 3 chicas a la vez al ver que la pelirroja no iba a moverse.

.- La verdad es q no pensaba subir. – Confeso Lily. Las 3 chicas alzaron una ceja. – X favor, chicas, no me hagáis subir. Tengo mucho vértigo.

.- Lily¿quieres reconquistar a James o no? – Jack se cruzó de brazos.

.- Sí, pero creo que me encontrara más atractiva sino espachurro mis sesos contra el suelo. – Replico Lily desafiante.

.- Jack, deja a la chica en paz. – Suspiro Evy, que tc le veía sentido a aquello y además tenía muy mal presentimiento.

.- Claro q la dejo en paz. Es obvio q no tiene lo q hay q tener para recuperar a James. No como yo. Yo x amor he sido capaz de cruzar un océano y un continente, pero ella no es capaz de subir ni 3 centímetros por encima del nivel del suelo.

.- ¿Si subo 3 cm te callas? – Cortó Lily, harta del discurso "yo haría cualquier cosa x el hombre q amo" made in Jack. La joven asintió.

Lily suspiro, dio una patada en el suelo, y ascendió 3 cm exactos, ni uno más ni uno menos.

.- ¿Contenta¡Ahora bajaré! – Pero la escoba tenía planes distintos a la pelirroja, ya q en vez de bajar estaba subiendo.

.- ¿Pero no querías bajar? – Pregunto Joy confundida x el cambio de planes de su amiga.

.- Sí, pero la escoba no me deja. – Se lamentó Lily desde las "alturas". 1,5 metros del suelo, para ser precisa.

.- Lily, tranquila. – La aconsejó Isis. – Pase lo que pasé no intentes bajar... – La oriental se interrumpió al ver q su amiga había hecho exactamente lo que iba a pedirle q no hiciera. – Lanzándote de cabeza.

&·&

Un rato más tarde, en la enfermería...

.- Ayer mismo, la doy el alta de aquí. La digo q tenga cuidado. Que no haga tonterías y lo primero que hace es dedicarse al puenting sin cuerda desde una escoba. – Lo peor de volver a la enfermería no era el dolor de cabeza q tenía ahora Lily, añadido al tenue dolor en el abdomen que aún se mantenía. No. Lo peor era la bronca de la Pomfrey.

.- Yo no quería. Me obligaron a hacerlo. – Se defendió Lily con tono infantil mientras la enfermera la curaba el chichón.

.- Si, ya. – Replico la enfermera con tono escéptico. – Hazme un favor: sino sabes manejar escobas¡no te subas en una!

.- Tengo una nueva idea para que reconquistes a James, Lily.

.- ¡Ah! – Grito Lily al ver a Jack con su cara de "tengo un plan y nadie me lo va a fastidiar". - ¡No, Pomfrey, por favor¡Aléjela de mi¡No deje que se me acerque!

.- ¡Pobrecita! Debe estar delirando. ¿No la podía dar alguna poción para eso? – Jack meneó la cabeza, cuestionando la salud mental de su pelirroja amiga.

.- No estoy delirando, Jack. Y no pienso seguir ninguna de tus disparatadas ideas en lo que me queda de vida. – Aseguró Lily, tras haber abandonado la enfermería, sin que Ponfrey la recetara más pociones.

.- No si la idea es mía. – La tranquilizo Isis. Al ver que la idea procedía de la pacífica oriental, Lily decidió al menos escucharla. – He recordado lo que decía mi madre: "el camino más corto hasta el corazón de un hombre, es vía estomacal".

.- Pues tu madre de anatomía no sabe mucho, porque el camino más corto para el corazón de un hombre es atravesarle las costillas. – Corrigió Evy.

.- ¡No seas bestia, Evy! – La riño Joy. – La idea es que Lily cocine para James. El comerá lo cocinado x Lily y surgirá de nuevo el amor.

.- ¿Yo cocinando? – Si había algo que a Lily se le daba peor que montar en escoba, era cocinar. – Eso se me da de pena.

.- Verás como no. A nadie que se le dé bien pociones, se le da mal cocinar. – Pero después de probar la extraña gelatina color verde kiwi, que Lily pretendía hacer pasar por tarta de queso con arándanos, y que sabía a pescado crudo, Isis tuvo que admitir 2 cosas.

La primera es que habían encontrado la excepción a la regla. La segunda es que James resultaría más ileso si Lily trataba de alcanzar su corazón por la técnica de Evy que por la idea de Isis.

.- ¿Vais a dejar de hacer el idiota y a pensar con la cabeza? – Evy estaba con los brazos cruzados y observaba a sus amigas con expresión de hastío. A su lado Jesse sugería usar la gelatina para rodar una versión alternativa de la película Flubber.

.- Sí, por favor. – Lily casi se lanzo a los pies de la onza para adorarla como se merecía. – Oh, gran diosa felina de la manipulación y la seducción. Tu que rendiste a tus pies, y a otras partes de tu cuerpo, al hombre más indomable de esta escuela, ilumina mis pasos en la tenebrosa senda de las roba novios y aleja a estas locas sádicas de mi.

.- Primero de todo levanta de ahí, antes de q te vea alguien. – Evy miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de q estaban solas, ocultando así, de paso, lo halagada q se sentía por los piropos de Lily. – Segundo, deja que Jesse te ponga apunto el pelo y yo la uñas. En cuanto te arregles un poco verás el mundo de otra manera. Además mañana viene tu madre con tu hermana. Querrás estar guapa para cuando ellas te vean.

.- Es verdad. – Lily recordó que McGonagall se lo había dicho x la mañana, al salir de la enfermería. No podía dejar que Petunia la viera hecha un desastre, se lo recordaría toda la vida. McGonagall tb le dijo algo a Jack...

.- Oh, joder. Tengo que ir al despacho de Dumbledore. Se me olvidó. – Jack salió corriendo para ir al despacho del director.

¿Para q la querría Dumbledore? Últimamente no había hecho nada malo a la tal Kira Nadir. La pobre chica había estado muy tranquila y no creía que Isis hubiera hecho algo x su cuenta y riesgo sin contar con ella misma. No. La oriental era prefecta y solía decir q no podía verse involucrada en ningún escándalo.

Joy estaba muy deprimida para hacer algo x si misma, que no fuera meterse con Bell. En cuanto a Evy...

La extraña situación en el grupo había convertido a Sirius y a la onza en los líderes del grupo. Bueno, más que líderes en el padre y la madre de una panda de mocosos que no les dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra. Situación q no complacía a ninguno de los 2 ya q debido a ello apenas tenían tiempo para estar juntos. Aunque el poco del que disponían lo aprovechaban bien y no haciendo putadas, x las que Jack podría ser castigada precisamente.

Vamos, que sino fuera x Jack la vida en Gryffindor sería demasiado aburrida.

.- Llega tarde. – Dumbledore no la saludo sino q señalo a su reloj para subrayar la tardanza.

.- Lo sé. – Jack se sentó tranquilamente en la silla frente al escritorio y espero a que el anciano hablara.

.- Todos los profesores se han quejado de ti. – La reacción de Jack ante eso, consistió en ladear la cabeza sin demasiado interés. – Todos coinciden en q eres una joven brillante, pero q no pones el menor interés e una sola asignatura...

.- Pero tengo una muy buena razón para ello. – Cortó Jack. – Verá, yo no he venido aquí a estudiar, sino para conquistar a un chico. No quiero q algo como los estudios me quite tiempo para lograr mi objetivo.

La respuesta de Jack logró q Dumbledore perdiera su habitual halo de serenidad, que Fawques fallara una nota y q todos los antiguos directores de los cuadros abandonarán cualquier pretensión de dormir.

.- Si eso es todo. – Jack se encogió de hombros, contenta de haber aclarado el malentendido, y se empezó a levantar.

.- ¡Quieta ahí jovencita! – Al fin Dumbledore logró reaccionar. – Me da igual si estás aquí para ligar. Mi trabajo como director es asegurar que mis alumnos aprendan y desarrollen todo su potencial. Y tu vas a aprender te guste o no. Te voy a asignar un profesor particular. – Dumbledore movió la mano y empezó a pasar páginas de su lista de alumnos de cursos superiores, buscando a la persona adecuada.

.- X favor, no lo haga. Será una perdida de tiempo tanto para él o ella como para mi. – Señaló Jack, con tono frustrado. No era habitual q no se saliera con la suya, y no estaba acostumbrada a ello.

.- Remus Lupin parece la persona adecuada. – Decidió Dumbledore con tono inflexible. La cara de Jack paso de la frustración al deleite en 3 micro segundos. Ni se molesto en disimularlo.

.- ¿Sabe q? Tiene razón. Debo empezar a interesarme x mi porvenir. ¿Q pasaría sino me saliera bien lo del chico este? Estaré si novio y sin estudios. Creo q debo empezar a interesarme x mi futuro. – Jack asintió con la cabeza, adoptando una imagen de diablilla responsable.

.- ¿Ah, sí? – Dumbledore la miraba con cara de "sigue hablando, bonita, que no se te ve el plumero nada, nada".

.- Sí. Creo q Lupin es la elección perfecta para mi. Vamos, para ser mi profesor. – Jack selecciono su sonrisa más zalamera para la ocasión. – Es obvio q usted es un gran director, plenamente consciente de las necesidades de sus alumnos.

.- Bien. – Dumbledore trataba de fingir que aquellos piropos le eran indiferentes, pero el viejo era humano y estaba encantado de q al fin alguien le reconociera sus méritos. – Entonces hablaré con Remus para q empiece las clases esta misma semana. Sino tienes inconvenientes.

.- Oh, no. Al contrario. Cuanto antes mejor. Ya voy bastante retrasada. – La cara de Jack era de máxima tristeza, como si ese retraso fuera lo peor q le había pasado a cualquier ser humano en toda su vida.

.- Claro. – Repitió Dumbledore sin creerse ni media palabra. La hizo un gesto de que podía irse y ella obedeció de inmediato. Cada uno de sus pasos exhalaba alegría.

El anciano se volvió hacia su fénix, esperando q el ave le dijera q había hecho lo correcto y que x tanto, esa decisión no le daría más problemas. Pero Fawques no parecía mucho x la tarea.

.- Sí, lo sé. Yo tb me di cuenta. La Srta. Sparrow no fue muy discreta, la verdad. Supongo q el chico q la gusta es Remus Lupin y yo la he servido la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. – Admitió Dumbledore.

.- Pío, piiii. – Canturreó el ave.

.- No, no creo q pase nada. Jack lo intentará, no sería ella misma sino lo intentara. Pero no creo q Remus ceda ante ella tan fácilmente. – Fawques ladeo la cabeza, como si dijera q no era de la misma opinión q el mago, pero no tuviera ganas de contradecirle. – Tb tendré q apaciguar a Bell. – Dumbledore suspiro. Solo de pensar lo q tenía q hacer, ya se sentía cansado.

&·&

.- ¿No creéis q la vida es simplemente maravillosa? – De esta manera saludo Jack a sus amigas, cuando entro en su cuarto donde estaban reunidas.

Joy revisaba junto a Isis un libro de mitología, tratando de averiguar más cosas sobre los druidas. Lily había dejado q Jesse la lavara, cortara y peinara el pelo mientras Evy se encargaba de sus uñas. Sí, la verdad es que la pelirroja estaba como una reina.

.- A veces. Pero enseguida se me pasa. – Contestó Lily con sarcasmo.

.- Lily, no seas egocéntrica. Vale q estés mal por lo de James. – La pelirroja hizo una mueca al oír el nombre, durante unos segundos las manos de Jesse en su pelo y la manicura de Evy, lograron q la pelirroja se olvidara del disgusto. Jack no pareció verlo, porque siguió hablando como si nada. – Pero después de hacernos levantar a las 7 de la mañana porque querías aprender a jugar al Quiditch.

.- ¿Cómo dices? – Jesse tuvo q sentarla, porque ante esa flagrante mentira, Lily se puso en pie de golpe.

.- Y luego nos hiciste probar esa bazofia q cocinaste. – Jack hizo una mueca de asco al recordar el sabor de esa cosa. – Entre unas cosas y otras no me has dejado tiempo de ocuparme de mis asuntos.

.- ¿Y cuáles son tus asuntos? – Pregunto Lily ofendida, ya que de hecho ella nunca había pedido la ayuda de Jack.

.- Remus. – Jack dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y se dejo caer en su cama con expresión soñadora. – Dumbledore ha decidido que necesito un profesor particular y le ha asignado esa tarea a él.

Todas las personas que estaban en la habitación se quedaron paralizadas.

.- Se he vuelto loco. El viejo se ha vuelto loco. – Concluyó al fin Jesse, luego volvió a la tarea de alisar el pelo rojo de Lily.

.- ¿Qué dices? Dumbledore piensa como el gran director que es. – Jack se incorporó para defender a su nuevo ídolo. ¿Q importaba si el día anterior le ponía a parir por haber traído a las pelandruscas de Terpsícore a Hogwarts?

.- A Bell no le gustara nada. – Comento Joy, encantada al parecer ante esa idea. Jack se encogió de hombros. Eso a ella la daba igual.

.- Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo ya se te había pasado tu obsesión por el lobito. Después de todo, en las cartas que nos mandabas, siempre decías que el chico más feo de California era más guapo, que el más guapo de Inglaterra. – Señaló Lily.

.- Terminé con tus uñas. – Anunció Evy. Lily se las examinó, estaban perfectas, salvo x un detalle. – Te las he dejado un poco largas. X si acaso... – La sonrisa felina de Evy completaba la frase. Por si acaso Lily tenía que sacarle los ojos a alguien.

.- Pero eso son cosas que se dicen. – Jack se encogió de hombros. – Una siempre debe ser optimista, aunque las cosas estén chungas. Te aseguro que los chicos de SF son los más feos del mundo mundial. Solo hay uno o 2 guapos, y a esos suelen mandarlos rápido a estudiar para actores... Pero yo estaba decidida a vivir la vida y olvidar el pasado.

.- ¿Y que paso que te hizo cambiar de idea? – Jesse ya había terminado y le ponía a Lily el espejo para q diera el visto bueno a su nueva imagen. No la hizo un cambio muy radical: la había cortado el pelo por encima de los hombros y el flequillo largo y asimétrico. Lily lo aceptó con un gesto y una sonrisa.

.- Un día fui al muelle de Sunshine... – Empezó a explicar Jack, se había vuelto a tumbar en la cama, y hablaba con tono meloso.

.- ¿El muelle de Sunshine? – Repitió Isis. Su amiga lo había dicho como si fuese un lugar famoso en el mundo entero, pero la oriental no lo conocía.

.- Es como el callejón Diagon, sólo que en SF esta cerca del mar. De hecho es un muelle mágico. – Explico Joy, que en sus años de rica fue de compras x todo el mundo.

.- Exacto. El caso es que mis amigas y yo íbamos de compras. Y no sé como, terminé dejando que un adivino me leyera los posos de té. – Lily bufó incrédula, pese a sus defectos siempre pensó que Jack era una persona inteligente, seguro que no creía en adivinos. – Y así me descubrió q las iniciales de mi futuro esposo eran RJL. – Jack hizo una pausa, para q sus amigas asimilarán la información. - ¡RJL¿Os dais cuenta¡Remus John Lupin! Lo recordé de inmediato. Las iniciales de mi primer amor. Al oírlo me di cuenta de que tenía q volver a Inglaterra de inmediato. Pero mis padres no me dejarían volver así como así. X eso me escape con un rollete onza y monté el numerito...

.- ¿Cuándo dices "numerito" te refieres a tu tatuaje? – Pregunto Jesse con ironía. Él siempre se había opuesto a la moda de los tatuajes, a no ser q fueran pequeños y de buen gusto, como la snitch de Lily.

.- ¿Qué¡No! – Jack se rió con malicia. – Es temporal. Se me irá en 1 año como mucho. Pero así mis padres se dieron cuenta de q necesitaban tenerme cerca para controlarme. ¡Y tachán¡Mi trasladador de vuelta estaba servido¡Adiós SF¡Hola mi adorado lobito inglés!

.- Jack, a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Has vuelto porque una adivina te dijo unas iniciales que casualmente coinciden con las de Remus?- La incredulidad de Lily apenas cabía en la pregunta de la pelirroja.

.- Sé que suena un poco raro... – Admitió Jack.

.- ¿Raro¿Sólo raro? Jack, si piensas destrozar una pareja, más te vale que tengas una razón mejor que una predicción. – Amenazó Lily, poniéndose en pie y cruzándose de brazos.

.- ¡Ah, claro¿Y que razón encontrarías tu óptima? O mejor dicho¿qué tiene tu caso q lo hace tan distinto al mío? – Jack tb se había puesto en pie y tenía los brazos cruzados.

.- Simple yo sé con absoluta seguridad que James me quiere. Tu no puedes decir lo mismo de Remus. – Replico Lily serenamente.

.- La seguridad absoluta no existe. – Desdeñó Jack.

.- Ya, pero hace un mes me quería lo bastante como para tratar de encajar una maldición por mi. Un sentimiento así no puede morir en un mes. – Lily cerró los ojos un segundo, ese era el clavo ardiendo al que se agarraba con todas sus fuerzas. De pronto un asomo de sonrisa pícara cruzo su cara. – Además, note algo cuando nos besamos.

.- Pues vaya cosa. – Se burló Jack. – "Note algo cuando nos besamos". Ahora va y se nos vuelve romántica. Como si un hombre no fuera capaz de mentirte en un beso.

.- ¡De romanticismo nada! Tengo muy claro donde lo noté. – La sonrisa de Lily se amplió, y todos, hasta Jack soltaron la carcajada al entender el sentido de la frase. – Esta bien, Jack. Te propongo un trato: demuéstrame que Remus siente por ti algo más que amistad y te ayudaré en lo que necesites, pero en tanto no me lo demuestres, apoyaré a Bell. ¿Hecho? – Lily tendió su mano hacia la joven.

.- Hecho. – Jack la estrechó. Las 2 sabían que era bueno para ellas no estar enfrentadas. Sobretodo tener a semejante monstruo enfrente.

.- Parece que aquí hay mucha roba novios suelta. – Isis meneaba la cabeza. Y ella sin objetivos a corto plazo...

.- ¡Ni se os ocurra acercaros a mis Sirius! – Amenazó Evy blandiendo el cortaúñas hacia Jack y Lily de forma agresiva.

.- Ni se nos ocurre. – La tranquilizaron las aludidas a tal velocidad que los demás se rieron de nuevo.

&·&·&·&

Entre tanto, Dumbledore ya se había puesto manos a la obra.

Primeramente, hizo llamar a Remus a su despacho y le encomendó la tarea de profesor particular de Jack.

Remus aceptó como quien no tiene más remedio. Ya sospechaba que Dumbledore le buscaría un profesor particular para Jack, porque la joven estaba más perdida que un pez en el desierto, y el licántropo compadeció al desafortunado. Pero jamás pensó que el desafortunado sería él.

Aunque por desgracia no podía negarse. Para empezar porque siempre se había sentido en deuda con Dumbledore, él le admitió como estudiante cuando ningún otro director lo habría hecho. Para seguir, los profesores particulares recibían un modesto sueldo, que a Remus no le vendría nada mal.

Después que Remus se fuera, con el aspecto de un hombre q acaba de aceptar una carga demasiado pesada para sus hombros, Dumbledore cerró los ojos y empezó a hacer cuentas.

A ver... si uno tomaba la velocidad de la luz, la dividía por el coseno de la edad de McGonagall, le sumaba el grado de locura de Trewnaley y teniendo en cuenta la viscosidad del aire y la capacidad de salivación de sus alumnos, Bell debía entrar en su despacho en...

3, 2, 1, 0...

Justo cuando el anciano director bajaba el último dedo, dando x finalizada la cuenta atrás, la puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y cierta rubia de 17 años entró hecha una furia.

.- ¿Pero usted se ha vuelto loco¿A ver, es que yo le hice algo malo en otra vida y quiere vengarse¿Es por eso que me hace esto? – Bell apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio del anciano y se inclino amenazante hacia el director.

.- ¿Una galleta? – Dumbledore balanceó una bandeja llena de las mismas ante los ojos turquesa de la chica, que lo miraron incrédula. ¿Pretendía que se calmara sólo x comer una galleta?

.- Vale. – Bell tomo la galleta más grande, ya que la furia la había abierto el apetito. Tras tomar la galleta se sentó en la silla y empezó a comerla con aire distante.

.- ¿Quieres a Remus? – Pregunto Dumbledore cuando la vio calmada.

.- Sí. – Contestó la rubia.

.- ¿Y por qué no confías en él?

.- ¡Sí confío en él! – Corrigió Bell ofendida. – Es de Jack de la que no me fío.

.- Pero debes admitir que esa cabra loca atenderá a Remus más que a nadie, y mientras Remus no entré en su juego, todo estará bien. Además lo más probable, es q, aunque solo sea para impresionarle, Jack estudiará.

.- Supongo. – Bell no parecía muy convencida.

.- Mira, Bell, Remus te quiere. No creo q mande todo al garete, por mucho q Jack insista. – Dumbledore sonrío para mostrar confianza.

.- Al final, Bell sonrió también y se fue más tranquila y segura de la situación.

.- Por los pelos. – Dijo Dumbledore mirando a Fawques, que gorgojeó con simpatía. Y es que el anciano no las tenía todas consigo.

* * *

Pos se acabo lo que se daba en una temporada. Sí, es que el siguiente igual tardo un poco en subirlo, que os tengo muy mal acostumbrados, os digo que 2 semanas, y si me retraso medio día ya me os ponéis histéricos, un poco de paciencia¿no? Pos eso que igual tardo en subirlo.

¿De que irá? Primera clase particular de Jack & Remus. Un Hallowen con cierto contacto James & Lily y... Algo más que se me ocurra.

Mil besos.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina, miembro de la orden Siriusana. Tia de Azi Black, Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy. Hija política de Veronika. Paciente de Serenity. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada de Noriko. Prima de Inna. Casi pariente de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 14 de Mey.


	10. Clases particulares, hallowen y colgante...

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo va? Por lo visto todas encantadas de la vida, con el nuevo fichaje de Gryffindor, es decir Loveday. He leído unas muestras de cariño hacia ella... En fin, que os dejo con los RR, para pasar al capítulo cuando antes.

AnnaTB (8): Y aquí viene la primera muestra de cariño para Loveday. Siento comunicarte, porque sé que te dará un gran disgusto, que en mi agenda no esta programada su muerte. Pero si eso yo te aviso con tiempo para que infles globos y contrates boys para tu fiesta. Muakis.

Ginny84: Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi el capítulo 8 y el 9, son los que menos me gustan. Así que entiendo que no te gustarán. Pues por lo visto la idea de que James se lie con otra mientras Lily esta en la enfermería cabe perfectamente en la cabeza de Bell. Tranquila, no me enfado, lo divertido de esto es que cada uno tenga su opinión y así poder debatir. Además, cuando más de tres personas están totalmente de acuerdo en algo, es que sólo una esta pensando. Besines.

Keikleen: Hola, no te creas que mucha gente saluda así. No es que se hubiera olvidado de subir tu RR, es que se les olvido mandarmelo a mi mail. Pero ahora reviso por si acaso antes de publicar. (Cualquier cosa antes de tener que editar un capítulo.) Oye, que yo no sabía que habías puesto a amigas de Lily un curso por debajo, ni que una de ellas la iba a putear en tu fict. De todas formas si te dicen algo, tu di que las grandes mentes piensan igual. También a mi me sorprende mucho que Petunia vaya a Hogwarts, no sé, Lily es su hermana, un poco, aunque sea una briznilla se habrá preocupado por ella. Aunque solo sea porque tendría que aguantar a Verbena sola. No me olvido de Lizbell, pasa que aún no es el momento. Tu teoría tiene un fallo¿cómo encaja que James este con Loveday? No obstante, me gusta eso de "amarla en silencio y secreto." Besos.

sOfIa: Joder, pos para no decir nada, te has despachado a gusto con el pobre James. Aunque igual mejor que te metas con James, a que me entere que has cometido un homicidio o algo así... Por cierto, que si hay que ponerle las cosas claras al chico ese, a la chica con la que anda, tu avisa. Muaks.

Made: Hola, ya arregle lo de los RR perdidos. Fue un fallo mío, se me olvido que no me habían mandado algunos RR al correo. No volverá a pasar. Sí, ya le vale a James, enamorado de Lily y se pone a salir con otra... No creo que Remus se deje enganchar, pasa que Jack es cuanto menos persistente. Te aseguro que ni Sirius ni Evy están contentos con su papel de papis del grupo. Pos acostumbrate porque durante una temporada larga, los capis subirán de dos en dos. Besuquis.

Kurumi-desu(8): No le des ideas a Lily, que esta mañana la tuve que poner el despertador tres veces para que me reaccionara. ¿Te habrás quedado a gusto? Lo digo porque no has dejado títere con cabeza. Me parece que se han salvado Lily Will y Sirius, al resto le has dejado calentito. Puede que Yeye, sea más bonito que Jesse, a mi personalmente me gusta más el segundo, pero es que toda la vida no te van a llamar por tu apodo de niño. Besos.

Lucemvicuna: me alegra que te divirtiera.

CaRoLiNa T: Vaya berrido. Espera que me encuentre el tímpano antes de escribir. ¿Practicas yoga? Porque o exiges que te devuelvan el dinero, o insiste en que te traten el pronto ese tan fuerte que tienes. Aunque admiro tu facilidad de adaptación: has pasado de fan de Bell a fan de Jack en dos capítulos. Directamente no te voy a decir si la mortifaga era Leticia, te puedo decir que es una opción. Lo de buscarle un novio nuevo a Lily... Ahora la pelirroja quiere a james, con la lata que dio porque no la gustaba. Que paciencia. Besotes.

Dimebonitareina: Te vas a tatuar los nombres de Joy y Jack? No lo ves un poco raro. ¿De verdad te gusta el nombre de Loveday? Eres la primera que me lo dice. En realidad, es el nombre de un personaje de Rosamunde Pilcher, o como se escriba. (Lily lo menciona en su discusión con James.) Bueno, otra que se une al bando de Jack. Ya la cosa va estando dividida. Besos.

AnaLu: ¿Un resumen de EADV? En formato mini además. ¿Pero muchacha tu sabes lo que me pides? Es que no tengo ni idea de por donde empezar. Te puedo resumir un poco del último capítulo: Crouch le dijo no sé que a James, y debido a eso, James le pidió tiempo a Lily. Ella le puso un ultimátum de que si la dejaba en ese momento, lo dejaban para siempre. Y el la dejo igual. Pero es que resumirte todo el fict, de verdad que no sabría como hacerlo. De todas maneras, cuando pongo algo de EADV en este fict, lo explico más o menos, para refrescaros la memoria. Y cualquier duda más puntual que tengas, estoy aquí para resolverla. Me dejas un RR y te lo contesto. ¿OK? Chao.

Aloromora¡Casi aciertas! Es Loveday no Lovelay. Pero estuviste más cerca que muchas. No sé como estaría en esos momentos la situación política de Bulgaria, pero igual hay posibilidades de una revuelta y se nos mueran Leticia y Anya. Tienes razón con Jack: lo de que es un peligro público, no en lo de que Remus dejara a Bell por ella. Eso aún esta en estudio. ¡Alguien que prefiere Jesse a Yeye! Yo tambiñen lo prefiero. ¡Por favor, que lleva el nombre de un bandolero interpretado por Colin Farell! Va siendo hora de que se luzca. Besazos. PDTA: si me gusto el RR.

Iraty Rowling(8): Bueno, al menos te sorprendí un poco. ¿Vengarme yo de Bell¿Por qué? Si ella no me ha hecho nada. Que yo a esa hija de puta no la guardo el menor rencor. También me alegro mucho por Ed y Sam, después de todo ella se lo curró mucho, para estar con él. Al final te quedas con Jesse o Yeye, es que te he visto dudar. Sí, Isis, forma parte del grupo y Misi, sabrás en este que fue de ella. Uf, no te preocupes puedo seguir subiendo de dos en dos un mes, y sigue habiendo fict para rato. Besitos.

Iraty Rowling: Tranquila, tal y como esta Will, estando con él irás a lo que irás. Pero insiste en el preservativo, que este chico ha estado con gente muy rara últimamente. En cuanto a Bell, es que a ella de nunca la han gustado sus rizos de caniche. (lo dice ella, no yo.) creo que la mayoría de las bailarinas estas, están especializadas en danzas exóticas con poca ropa. Besos de chocolate blanco.

saphira: ¿Crees que soy cruel? Gracias. Perp yo nunca he dicho que seais exigentes. ¿O sí? Bueno, piensa que la espera ha merecido la pena, y que tienes dos capis en vez de uno. Besos.

Shen-Tao: Hola, me alegro que te hicieran gracia los dos capis anteriores. Es que Lily es rara, anda que no ha tratado de matar a James un buen número de veces, con menos justificación, y ahora va y lo besa... Lo hace para llevar la contraria. Muaks.

Hermy: También creo que James no puede olvidarse de Lily así como así. Aparte de sus roces del pasado, vamos, la chica casi se muere por protegerle. Eso no se puede olvidar así como así. Besos.

K-rmen: Sí, Lily estuvo muy bien, muy madura teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Temo que se la pasará pronto. Vaya indirecta más directa que me has lanzado con la Bell, pero yo a esa pedazo perra no la tengo manía en absoluto. Pos yo me temo que Rowling emparejara a Ginny con Harry y a mi me dará una subida de glucosa o algo peor. Besotes.

Lindalawen: Hola guapa, me alegra de leer que regresas. Espero que las oposiciones de fuesen bien y que se te hayan pasado las ganas de llorar. De todas formas estos dos vuelven a ser comedia pura y dura. Palabra de servidora del lado oscuro. Muaks.

Adrea-Black: Respira cielo, respira. Vale, ya se te fue el ahogo. Ya sabía yo que te iba a caer bien Loveday, la inventé con el único objetivo de que te siguiera cayendo bien Evy, pero pudieras seguir teniendole manía a alguien. Pos yo creo que cualquier propaganda es buena. No sé, yo antes de lanzarme a la lista de actualizaciones de me meto en los favoritos de mis favoritos a buscar ficts. Besazos.

Gerulita (EADV): Hola, en vista de que algún día llegarás para acá, te respondo aquí. Vaya, parece supongo que no recibiré en Nóbel por encontrar la cura definitiva del insomnio. Eso te iba a decir, que para estar sin palabras, habías escrito bastantes. Besines.

Gerulita: Sabía que llegarías hasta aquí. Bueno, yo temo un poco a estas chicas, que tal y como son las da un ataque de celos y vuelan la escuela entera... En fin, que no nos pase nada malo. Besos.

Lucy Diamonds: A ver niña, para que me preguntas si estás loca, si sabes que sí lo estoy. En todo caso, debo ponerte en contacto con tu lado sádico: en serio, no tienes un poco de morbosa curiosidad por ver una clase particular de Remus y Jack. ¡Anda! Me dice a mi que no me pique con Bell, y vaya manera que tienes tu de picarte con Loveday. De todas formas, te aseguro que no es tan mala. Digamos que James maneja una empanada sentimental de proporciones considerables. No, de momento Evy se mantiene neutral en la lucha Bell y Jack. Bastante tiene con buscar un sitio donde enrollarse con Sirius sin que la moleste nadie. "¡Pobre!" Besos.

Ivy potter black: Hola, tranquila, me importa que me hayas dejado RR, no el tiempo que tardaras en dejarlo. No diría que James es tonto, pasa que como tu dices es hombre... A veces su cerebro de la cabeza no le coordina. Besotes.

steffy potter: Sí que Lily ha cambiado, pero también estuvo a punto de palmarla. Esas cosas te hacen madurar. O al menos eso parece. Besos.

Ahora ya, terminados los mensajes, os dejo con el capítulo 10. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Por amor al arte 10.**

**Clases particulares, Hallowen y colgantes.**

.- ¡Despertad, chicas, despertad! – Jack descorrió todas las persianas de la habitación. La luz y los gritos de la joven hizo que sus compañeras se despertarán con gemidos de cansancio y gruñidos de mal humor.

.- ¿Qué pasa Jack? – Joy se levantó usando su mano de visera para evitar que el sol la diera en los ojos, con cara de "más te vale que sea importante".

.- Hoy es mi primera clase particular con Remus. ¡Y no sé que ponerme! Necesito vuestro consejo. – Evidentemente aquella no era la idea de importante de sus amigas, porque todas hicieron el mismo gesto de cansancio y volvieron a acurrucarse en sus camas. - ¿No vais a ayudarme? – A Jack casi se le escapo el puchero.

.- No. – Contestaron las 4 a la vez, con voz que no denotaba el menor remordimiento.

.- Estoy cansada, Jack. Ser prefecta es muy duro. – Se excuso Isis.

.- Y son las 6 de la mañana. Solo hay 2 razones por las que yo me levantaría a esa hora: un ataque de Voldemort o Antonio Banderas. – Joy bostezó y ni siquiera abrió un ojo para mirar a su amiga.

.- Vuelve a la cama, Jack. Tu clase no es hasta las 4 de la tarde. Duerme un poco más. – Aconsejó Evy más dormida que despierta.

Jack lanzó a las 3 una mirada de "me siento incomprendida" antes de volverse hacia Lily, su última esperanza. Fue hasta ella y tiró de las mantas para destaparla y obligarla a levantarse.

.- ¡Quiero dormir Jack! – Lily asió las mantas con más fuerza tratando de impedir q se las quitaran.

.- ¡Tonterías! Ya has dormido un mes entero seguido. Ahora me vas a ayudar a seleccionar la ropa para esta tarde. – Dijo Jack con tono inflexible.

.- Jack, ya te dije que no pensaba ayudarte con Remus a menos que me demostrarás que el te quiere. Y no lo has hecho. Así que de momento estoy de parte de Bell. ¿Cómo voy ayudarte a vestirte para tu clase? – Señaló Lily con bastante acierto.

.- Ya lo sé. Pero necesito tu ayuda desesperadamente. – Jack saltó a la cama de Lily y empezó a dar saltos en ella al tiempo que suplicaba. – X favor, x favor, x favor, x favor, x favor, x favor...

.- Vale. – Accedió Lily, más que nada porque sabía que Jack no la dejaría dormir de cualquier forma y x lo menos así podría vigilar un poco q no vistiera de forma muy descarada.

.- Voy a mostrarte mi primera opción. – Jack se fue a su baúl para vestirse dando brinquitos como una cabra loca tirando al monte mientras Lily permanecía sentada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Qué te parece?

Al abrir los ojos, Lily se encontró con un espectáculo indescriptible: Jack llevaba puesto un corpiño vaquero si mangas y tan escotado que a duras penas la tapaba los pezones, mientras que por abajo llevaba una falda corta, también vaquera, q la tapaba un poco de los muslos.

.- Jack, se supone que vas a dar clases con eso. No a buscar trabajo en una barra americana. - Comento Lily con sequedad.

.- ¿No te gusta? – Pregunto algo desilusionada la joven Sparrow.

.- No.

.- No importa. Tengo más. – Jack volvió al monte, digo al baúl, dando brinquitos, aunque con menos entusiasmo que antes.

Lily se llamo imbécil entre dientes. Si en vez de ser sincera la hubiera dicho que la quedaba genial podía haber seguido durmiendo. Y bien pensado, lo de Jack, Remus y Bell era cosa de los 3¿por qué iba a tener que meterse ella?

Entonces la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Sirius, en pijama se deslizo tranquilamente x ella y la cerró con cuidado.

.- Buenos días. – El joven de ojos grises la saludó con una sonrisa al verla despierta.

.- Hola. – Respondió Lily algo extrañada por su presencia allí.

Aunque la pelirroja ya lo flipo en colores cuando, sin cortarse un pelo, Sirius se introdujo en la cama de Evy. Aturdida, Lily observó como la pareja se besaba, se abrazaba y se volvía a quedar dormida. Para cuando Jack volvió con el nuevo modelito, Lily aún observaba la escena con asombro. La joven Sparrow siguió la dirección de los ojos verdes para ver que interesaba tanto a la pelirroja.

.- Ah, sí. Sirius viene de vez en cuando. A veces le entra mono de Evy, x llamarlo de alguna forma, y viene a dormir un rato con ella. Otra veces le pasa a Evy y se va a su cuarto. Cada uno tiene ropa del otro en su habitación así que no tienen problema... ¿A qué es tierno? – No había el menor sarcasmo en la voz de Jack, realmente estaba emocionada. Sin duda soñaba con el día en q ella podría actuar así con Remus. – Pero volvamos a lo nuestro¿Qué te parece este?

Lily logró centrar su atención en Jack y volvió a quedarse a cuadros. Esta vez la joven Sparrow se había vestido para ir a una boda. Más concretamente a la suya propia. Ramo, velo y BSO de "ahí llega la novia" incluida.

.- Creo que es demasiado... – Lily buscó la palabra adecuada sin encontrarla.

.- Optimista. – Completaron los demás sin abrir los ojos.

.- ¡Eso es! Creo que te adelantas a los acontecimientos. – Asintió Lily.

.- ¿Por qué llevabas un vestido de novia en el baúl? – Pregunto Sirius, sin moverse del abrazo que le unía a Evy, y sin disimular su extrañeza.

.- Nunca se sabe. – Jack hizo un gesto de "os voy a dejar con la intriga". – Piensa que si sigues así, Evy y tu igual os tenéis que casar de penalti. – Añadió con una de sus sonrisas malévolas.

.- Ja, ja. – Respondió la pareja con sarcasmo.

.- Mejor busca un disfraz de araña. Necesitarás de 8 brazos y una tela pegajosa para cazar a Remus. – La retó Evy.

.- ¡Ostras¡Que buena idea! – Jack corrió de nuevo al baúl y Lily suspiro temiéndose lo peor. Y no se equivocaba. De no estar sentada se hubiera caído al suelo de la impresión. Esta vez Jack iba disfrazada de un extraño cruce entre Spiderwoman y conejita de play boy.

.- Jack¿por qué no dejas que yo te escoja la ropa? – Sugirió Lily viendo que así no iba a ningún lado.

.- No sé es que... Por un lado esta que tu has dicho que vas a ayudar a Bell, x otro, es que... no te lo tomes a mal... Pero tu forma de vestir es algo sosa. – Durante un segundo, tal como Jack se temió, Lily se lo tomo fatal. Pero luego pensó que si ir vestida con más de 5 centímetros cuadrados de tela era ser sosa, pues ella lo sería mientras una espantosa cicatriz cruzara su abdomen. – Aunque bien pensado... A mi Remus le van las sosas. No hay más que ver con quien sale... ¡Vale! Ayúdame.

Así, Lily escogió la ropa de Jack, y aunque la chica iba algo "sosa" iba bastante mona. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados sin bolsillos, y una camiseta blanca de cuello alto en rojo al igual que las mangas. En letra roja, en el centro de la camiseta llevaba escrito "mala porque me da la gana".

.- Estas preciosa. – La animo Joy, a las 15:45 PM cuando Jack ya iba a buscar a Remus a la sala común para ir a su clase. La joven Sparrow no parecía muy convencida de su vestuario. – De verdad que estás preciosa. ¡Ahora ve a x él, diablesa mía!

.- No deberías haberla animado. – La riño Isis una vez que ambas se quedaron a solas.

.- Una tiene que divertirse de alguna forma. ¿No? – Replicó Joy alzando las cejas. Luego tomó el libro gordo de los espíritus, no se llamaba así, pero el título en latín sonaba peor, y siguió buscando algo sobre Kevin.

&·&·&

Entre tanto en la sala común, Bell hacía menos aburrida la espera de Remus mediante un pulso de lenguas, aprovechando que James no pasaba x allí. Desde lo de Lily el moreno de pelo revuelto se había vuelto más sobre protector que nunca, en particular con su "hermanita" Bell.

Además de que Bell quería pasar más tiempo con su amor, la rubia quería ver que pintas llevaba Jack a la primera clase, x que esa con tal de seducir a Remus era capaz de aparecer con sólo una gabardina.

.- Ejem. – Una discreta tos hizo que la pareja se separara. La rubia temió que fuera James durante una fracción de segundo, luego recordó que su "hermanito" se hubiera puesto a gritar en vez de limitarse a toser. – Lo siento. – Jack esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. Empezaba a ser divertido lo de hacerse la modosita.

.- Tranquila. Pensábamos que eras James. – Remus empezó a ponerse en pie y recogió sus cosas.

.- ¿Y que delató que no soy él? – Jack dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con coquetería. Sin apartar un segundo, sus ojos ambarinos del lobito.

.- El corte de pelo. – Aclaro Remus, bromeando. No podía evitar que Jack le resultara tan divertida. Y tan fresca. Y tan descarada. Siempre le hacía sonreír, y con todo lo que pasaba últimamente x la escuela, era una cualidad que empezaba a apreciar.

.- Bueno, pues espero que aprendáis mucho. – Bell creyó que era el momento oportuno para intervenir y recordarles que iban a ir a dar clases, no a divertirse. – Hasta la cena, cielo. – Añadió dando un beso a Remus y lanzarle a Jack una mirada de advertencia, que la joven sostuvo con tranquila insolencia.

.- Vamos encontré un lugar que es ideal para dar clase sin que nadie nos moleste. – Remus la guió hasta una pequeña habitación cerca de la biblioteca, de tamaño mediano con una gran mesa en la que el licántropo, un rato antes, dejo unos cuantos libros de DCAO. – He decidido empezar x esa asignatura. A no ser que...

.- Oh, no. DCAO, esta genial. – Negó Jack. - ¿Empezamos? – Que rara le sonó esa pregunta, cuando nadie empezó a quitarse la ropa al oírla. El caso es que Jack se sentó en una de las sillas.

.- Bien. – Remus tomo asiento, pero en el otro extremo de la mesa. Vamos, deprimentemente lejos. X supuesto Jack no podía permitir que hubiera esa graaan distancia entre ellos. Así que, con disimulo, aproximó la silla a la de él.

.- Es que desde ahí no leo bien los libros. – Dijo la joven Sparrow, cuando Remus la miró pidiendo una explicación.

.- Ah, claro. Es que estoy algo nervioso. Como es mi primera vez. - ¿Eh¿Su primera vez¿Es que la rubia era tan angelical que no sabía abrirse de piernas? – Como profesor. – Añadió Remus al ver que la frase que acababa de decir podía llevar a error. Como de hecho le había pasado a Jack.

.- Tranquilo, seré cariñosa. – Jack sonrió malignamente. Para la alocada y diabólica Gry, las palabras más sexy del mundo eran "Estoy nervioso. Es mi primera vez". Sobretodo porque conocía pocos chicos dispuestos a admitirlas.

.- Esta bien. Tema 1. Duendecillos de Cornualles. – Remus abrió el libro y se puso a explicarle a la joven el primer tema de DCAO, tratando de paso de disimular el extraño cosquilleo que le había recorrido al ver la sonrisa de Jack.

A medida que fue hablando del tema, Remus fue ganando más y más confianza y Jack le escuchaba cada vez más embelesada. Hasta que llegó un momento, a la mitad de la segunda hora de clase, que Jack, ya no podía resistirlo más.

.- Bésame, Remus. – Dijo dejándose llevar x un arrebato pasional.

.- ¿Eh? – Remus la miro confuso. ¿No acabaría de pedirle que le besara?

.- X favor, bésame. – Repitió Jack.

.- Jack¿pero como voy a besarte¿No ves que tengo novia?

.- ¿Y que? Ella no se va a enterar, y yo no soy celosa.

.- Jack. No voy a besarte. – Como para subrayar esto, Remus cerró el libro. – La clase ha terminado x hoy.

.- Pues te beso yo a ti. – Y antes de que el licántropo reaccionara, Jack se abalanzó sobre él y cumplió su amenaza besándole, mientras sus brazos delgados le acariciaban el pelo.

.- En serio, tengo que irme. – Remus logró desasirse de ella, con tal brusquedad, que la tentadora joven terminó en el suelo, y salió corriendo, (diría huyendo, pero es que ese palabra me suena mal) de la habitación.

Jack dejo caer su espalda en el suelo mientras a sus labios acudía una sonrisa de diablesa malvada. Si en la primera clase había logrado besarle¡qué no harían en la última!

&·&·&

Entre tanto, en la biblioteca, Lily peleaba con la teoría de transformaciones. Con lo demás, ya estaba más o menos al día, pero aquella asignatura se la daba de pena, peor aún que volar. La pelirroja estaba apunto de dejarlo x imposible y dedicarse a intercambiar cromos de las ranas de chocolate, cuando...

.- ¿Qué día empezamos? – James se sentó en al silla de al lado, provocándola medio infarto.

.- ¿Empezar el que? – Lily le miro con suspicacia.

.- Las clases de transformaciones. – Respondió James. – Fue idea tuya. – Añadió como dando a entender que el no asumía la menor responsabilidad en el tema.

.- Ah, sí. – Lily fingió haberlo olvidado, aunque en realidad realizaba esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no subirse a la mesa y gritar de pura alegría. - ¿Qué tal los lunes?

.- Perfecto. Es una de las pocas tardes que tengo libres. – Asintió James, Lily logró reprimir el "lo sé". Porque lo sabía. Se había informado del horario de James para poder urdir sus planes malévolos. – Además, así tendré todo el fin de semana para estar con Loveday.

.- Salvo cuando hay partido. – Hizo constar Lily, sin poder, o sin querer, ocultar cierto tono mordaz. - ¿Vas con ella al baile de Hallowen?

.- Claro. – Contestó James como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Claro que x supuesto lo era. - ¿Tu tienes pareja? – "Joder, James, vaya pregunta. Sabes perfectamente que no la tiene. Ahora se enfadará."

.- De hecho, no. – Lily no pareció ofenderse, para alivio del moreno. – Estaré con las de 6º y 5º criticando a todas las rubias afortunadas que si tienen pareja.

Dumbledore había tenido la feliz idea de que si organizaba un baile el ambiente de hostilidad y mal rollo en general que imperaba en la escuela quedaría superado. Nada más lejano a la realidad.

Las rubias de Terpsícore habían acaparado las invitaciones de todos los chicos solteros de la escuela, y roto más de una pareja, de paso, dando a las chicas de Hogwarts, (morenas, castañas y pelirrojas) la excusa perfecta para acerar sus uñas y lenguas. No se sabía cual de las 2 cortaba más.

El único que realmente parecía disfrutarlo, era Will. El prefecto y capitán había abandonado la etapa de "voy a liarme con toda mujer con novio, para eludir el compromiso" para convertirse en una especie de consolador humano. Debido a ello las solteras de la escuela, unas 300 se lo rifaban para ir al baile con él. X no decepcionar a su público, Will las prometió un baile a todas y había repartido números, como los que se usan para establecer turno en la pescadería, para que la cosa fuera un poco ordenada.

.- Pues nos veremos en el baile. – Con el mismo ímpetu con el que llego, James se levanto para irse.

.- ¡Espera! – El contacto de la mano de Lily sobre la suya, dejo a James paralizado como un ciervo deslumbrado x los faros de un coche. Además la pelirroja sonrió, obligando al moreno a tragar saliva. – Yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del vestuario. Fue infantil y grosero. Lo siento.

.- No fue nada. – James sonrió y trató de evadirse de nuevo. Pero Lily no había terminado así que no le dejo ir.

.- Tb quería darte las gracias. Ayer vi a mi madre y...

.- ¿Cómo esta? – James se relajo visiblemente al ver como la conversación iba hacia un terreno más neutral.

.- Bien. Gracias a ti. Sino llegas a mandarle una carta al día para decirle q estaba bien, ella se vuelve a dar a la bebida. – Lily sonrió con cariñosa franqueza. Aquello hizo que le quisiera aún más. – Gracias, de verdad.

.- No fue nada. – James hizo un gesto para restar importancia. De hecho aquello había tenido cierto punto egoísta. Verbena era la única que sabía por lo que él estaba pasando realmente, hasta que encontró a Loveday, y escribir a la mujer era una forma de desahogarse. - ¿Viste tb a David? – James volvió a sentarse.

.- Sí, os manda recuerdos. - Lily sonrió encantada, al ver que James decidía quedarse. – Gracias, x no desmemoriarle.

.- Eso se lo debes decir a Sirius, en ese momento yo estaba... – James se interrumpió. Aún no podía hablar de los segundos posteriores a ver a Lily en un charco de sangre.

.- ¿Estabas que?

.- Nada. – James sonrió de nuevo, tratando de aparentar que todo iba bien. – Habla con Sirius. Ahora debo irme. Tengo clase con Dumbledore. Te veré en el baile.

Los ojos verdes le siguieron mientras el moreno se iba. Cuando estuvo segura de que no podía verle, la pelirroja dio un gritó triunfal, que hizo que la bibliotecaria estuviera a punto del soponcio. ¡Era tan guapo! Tenía que recuperarlo como fuera.

&·&·&

_Noche de Hallowen_.

.- ¿Así que vas ayudar a la pelirroja con transformaciones? – Sirius, tumbado con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, observaba a James que ultimaba los detalles de su disfraz de jugador de Rugby, con un brillo burlón en sus ojos grises.

.- Sí, ella me lo pidió. Y no voy a dejarla en la estacada. – James ignoró el tono de su amigo.

.- Ah, sí. Que bonito. En las frías aulas de las clases particulares surgirá el amor. – Tarareó Sirius, divertido. – Creo que yo debí darle clases particulares a Evy cuando no éramos novios. Así hubiéramos salido juntos antes. X lo que Remus me contó el otro día, es bastante sexy.

.- ¿Qué te contó Remus¿No habrá osado ponerle los cuernos a Bell? Como ese cabrón ande jugando con Bell, lo mato. Espero a la luna llena y lo mato.

.- Tranquilo, Prongs, tranquilo. – Se burlo Sirius. – No paso nada. Remus tiene un auto control envidiable. – Más tranquilo, James se acercó al bote de colonia. – Cualidad de la que tu y la pelirroja no podéis presumir. – Añadió Sirius con malicia. – Ya me imagino yo como vais a terminar vosotros 2.

.- Pues deja de imaginarlo, y vístete. – Le sugirió James.

.- No vamos al baile. Evy y yo tenemos mejores planes. – Contestó Sirius desdeñoso.

.- Ya me lo supongo.

.- ¿Cómo es que tu novia y tu no tenéis dichos planes? – Pincho Sirius con tono astuto.

.- Preferimos ir al baile. – Replico James con cautela. Siempre le daba mala espina cuando Sirius hablaba de Loveday, al moreno no le caía muy bien y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo.

.- Eso es que no te ama. Si te amara. Querría estar a solas contigo. – James no le hizo mucho caso, para Sirius, todo era señal de que Loveday no le amaba.

.- Adiós, Sirius. – James dio x finalizada la conversación y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sirius estuvo poco rato solo, enseguida se abrió la puerta y Evy entró en la habitación.

.- ¿Nos vamos? – Evy hizo un gesto de invitación con la cabeza.

.- Desde luego, nena. – Sirius se levantó de un brinco y fue a coger la capa de invisibilidad de James.

.- ¿Qué le pasaba a James? Parecía picado. – Comento Evy, mientras tanto.

.- Que esta juventud no sabe lo que quiere. – Suspiro Sirius fingiendo un tono de abuelo cansado, que hizo que la onza riera. – Vamos. – La pareja se cubrió con la capa, y abandonó el castillo en dirección al bosque.

&·&

El baile de Hallowen de 1976 pasaría a la historia x ser el más accidentado de toda la historia, incluso el del año anterior estuvo tranquilo en comparación. Es que las jóvenes solteras y despechadas de Hogwarts habían descubierto la costumbre norteamericana del "Truco o Trato" y resulta que x lo visto todas las chicas de la Terpsícore, y sus ex, que ahora eran de las Terpsícore, preferían el truco al trato.

Con esto os podéis imaginar como iba el juego. Para que captéis mejor la idea, os pondré algunos ejemplos de las actividades lúdico festivas realizadas durante esa noche:

Rose Dawson, disfrazada de naufraga del Titanic, se dedico a soltar bombas fétidas x donde quiera que pasara el nuevo capricho sexual de su ex novia Ática.

Joy, disfrazada de Lara Croft, optó x hacer aparecer cáscaras de plátano bajos los pies de Wendolyn Dolls, haciendo que la rubia se torciera el tobillo.

Jack e Isis, disfrazadas de diablilla y geisha, respectivamente, tenían a su querida amiga Kira Nadir como conejillo de Indias de las pociones que debían saber para los TIMOS. Al menos era la excusa que ponían, pero que Lily recordará los laxantes no estaban en esa lista de pociones.

Lily se había disfrazado de Scully, en honor a su amigo David y porque además ese traje de agente del FBI la tapaba el abdomen. Se paso buena parte de la noche junto a Jesse riendo de las bromas de sus amigas y criticando la poca originalidad de los disfraces de los demás. Podían permitírselo, ya que su joven amigo iba disfrazado de Ganador del Oscar al Mejor Actor, totalmente elegante.

.- ¿No quieres ir a x la perfecta? – Sugirió Suzette Simmons, la mejor amiga de Samantha Kane, que estaba sentada junto a Lily. Suzette era una joven de pelo castaño claro, que en otro tiempo, antes de la llegada de las rubias platino, hubiera pasado x rubia oscura, y que iba disfrazada de bailarina de Can – Can. El caso es que la Raven, apuntaba a Loveday con malvada sonrisa mientras la entregaba un frasco de spray para graffiti.

.- Gracias. – Lily tomo el bote de pintura azul pastel y considero la idea de adornar el blanco tutú que llevaba la rubia, disfrazada de "El lago de los cisnes". Suzette sonrió con anticipado placer.

Lo único bueno de la llegada de las invasoras es que el odio hacia ellas había creado unos lazos entre todas las jóvenes de 6º y 5º más fuertes que cualquier amistad. Dichos lazos terminarían siendo útiles en el futuro, aunque ninguna de ellas pudiera siquiera sospecharlo en aquellos momentos.

El caso es que Lily no se decidía a usar el spray. Ella no era una vándala que iba x ahí pintando los disfraces de la gente.

.- Rajada. – La retó Jack que observaba divertida su reacción. Lily la fusiló con sus ojos verdes y la joven Sparrow se limito a sonreír. – Sino lo vas a usar, pásamelo. Yo le daré un mejor uso. – Jack señaló con su pulgar a Bell, disfrazada de princesa hindú, que estaba bailando con Remus su espalda.

.- Jack, lo prometiste. – Le advirtió Lily.

.- Nunca me dejas hacer nada divertido. – Jack se cruzó de brazos y empezó a hacer pucheros.

.- Necesito sentarme, x favor, necesito descansar. – El hermano de la rebelde joven, vamos, Will, llegó disfrazado de pirata x petición popular, acosado x 3 de sus fans y se dejo caer en el asiento libre del lado de Lily.

.- ¿Quieres algo de beber? – Preguntaron 3 voces chillonas a la vez antes de que las dueñas se lanzaran miradas molestas entre sí.

.- Una cerveza de mantequilla. – Pidió Will más x perderlas de vista un rato que porque realmente tuviera sed. Las 3 chicas corrieron al bar dándose codazos y poniéndose zancadillas para llegar las primeras con la cerveza.

.- Ahora no solo te acuestas con ellas. Tb las esclavizas. – Atacó Joy en cuanto estuvo segura de que las 3 petardas no la oían.

.- No te metas conmigo. No me encuentro bien. – Will se frotaba las sienes, y parecía realmente cansado.

.- Demasiados excesos. Ya te lo advertí. – Canturreó Jesse.

.- Sí, no debí probar lo de irme a la cama con las 3 a la vez. Yo sólo puedo satisfacer a una x vez. – Ante la declaración de Will todas las chicas de la mesa escupieron el trago que tenían en la boca.

.- ¿Te acostaste con las 3 a la vez? – gritaron las 7 personas de la mesa a coro.

.- Sí. – Repuso Will con cansancio, como si acostarse con 3 personas a la vez fuera lo más normal del mundo y por ello no entendiera el porque de tanto escándalo.

.- ¡Que suerte! – Exclamo Rose. – Con tanta chica yo pensaba que alguna me ayudaría a olvidar a Ática, pero no. Todas son heterosexuales. Jamás encontraré el amor de nuevo.

.- Bua, espera que esas pasen 3 meses más en el Sahara amoroso, después de ese tiempo beberán arena creyendo que es agua. – La tranquilizó Jack. – Te lo digo yo, que iba a un internado femenino, y no sabes las cosas que se llegaba a hacer...

.- Eso espero. – Suspiro Rose.

.- Si eso te cedo al trío calavera, seguro que entre las 4 os lo podéis pasar muy bien. – Will le quito la copa de ron de grosella a Lily y dio un profundo trago. – Pongo a Dios x testigo de que jamás volveré a acostarme con ninguna de ellas.

.- A lo mejor deberías conformarte con una mujer x vez. – Sugirió Suzette con tono coqueto y sugerente, rellenando la copa del chico.

.- A lo mejor, Su, a lo mejor. – Convino Will con una sonrisa malvada y emocionalmente devastadora para cualquier chica en su radio de acción.

Por su parte, Jack, Joy, Lily & Jesse pusieron los ojos en blanco, cada uno x sus motivos. Para Jack que su hermano se hubiera convertido en un icono sexual era síntoma de lo mal que estaban las cosas en la escuela. Joy en cambio, observó a su amigo con rencor, todos los hombres cuando rompen con sus primeras novias se volvían unos cabrones. En cuanto a Lily & Jesse cruzaron una mirada divertida, si Will insistía en complacer a todas las jóvenes solteras de la escuela, esas sombras bajo sus ojos crecerían bastante.

.- Lily. – La aludida se giro para encontrarse con Misi, vestida de gitana, que había pasado a saludarla.

.- ¡Misi! – La pelirroja se levantó para abrazar a su amiga, con la que no había podido hablar hasta ahora.

No era culpa de ninguna. Simplemente cuando Doris cortó con Will, Misi permaneció junto a su amiga, lo que provoco su distanciamiento de las demás.

.- ¿Y cómo te va? – Pregunto Lily tras haberse levantado y abrazarla.

.- Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti, que para algo eres la que se ha pasado tanto tiempo fuera de juego. Pero veo que bien. – Misi se rió tontamente. – Todo me va bien. – Nueva risa tonta. - ¡Genial!

.- ¿Sí? – Se extrañó Lily. En fin, si el amor de su vida, Samuel Kane en el caso de Misi, se hubiera ido a las antípodas y puede que no lo viera nunca jamás, ella estaría destrozada.

.- Claro. Ven te enseñaré a Lars, es lo que me ayudo a superar mis malos momentos. – Misi arrastró a Lily hacia fuera, mientras la pelirroja se preguntaba que era Lars. ¿Un nuevo tipo de droga¿Un animal de compañía?

Pero en vista de que fuera del comedor Misi no le enseñó ninguna pastilla y por allí no había nada parecido a un perro, Lily dedujo que Lars debía ser ese chico de pelo largo rubio de 2 metros de altura, ojos de un azul límpido y aspecto de nadador sueco de cuyo brazo Misi se colgó en cuanto pudo.

.- Lars, cariño, esta es Lily. – La presento Misis. El rubio hizo un gesto con la mano para saludarla, pero no abrió la boca. – No se lo tomes a mal, pero es que no habla muy bien nuestro idioma, por eso dice poco.

.- Ah, - Lily sonrió con astuta comprensión. – Y tu le enseñas¿no?

.- Algo así. – admitió Misi, aunque de pronto se puso seria. – No es lo mismo que Samuel, pero una tb tiene que comer. - Lily sonrió para mostrarse de acuerdo.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando de trivialidades, pero Lily se estaba congelando ya que las puertas del vestíbulo estaban abiertas de par en par y Misi, bueno, digamos que ella tb quería entrar en calor y se retiró con Lars hacia su sala común.

Al entrar en el comedor, Lily estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien.

.- Lo siento. – Dijeron los 2 a la vez de forma automática antes de reconocerse mutuamente. – James / Lily.

.- ¿Cómo lo pasas? – Preguntaron de nuevo a la vez.

.- Tu primero. – La invitó James después de que ambos sonrieran.

.- No, empieza tu.

.- Que empieces tu.

.- Que no, que tu eres el que se ha quedado sin copa. – Lily señaló la copa que había quedado vacía al chocar los 2 y ser derramada sobre la camiseta de James.

.- Que no, que las damas primero.

.- Pero es que yo no soy ninguna dama. – Lily sacó su placa falsa de agente del FBI. – Soy una agente del FBI¿no lo ves?

.- Lo estás haciendo x fastidiarme. – Acuso el chico entornando los ojos castaños.

.- Un poco sí. – Admitió Lily, con un mohín de sus labios que hizo sonreír a James.

Lily le respondió a la sonrisa y de pronto se quedaron callados, contemplándose. Sumidos en uno de esos silencios que hacen que hasta el ruido de la gente de alrededor tuyo suene lejano, hasta el punto de que parece que el propio mundo gira solo para las 2 personas que se están mirando. Uno de esos silencios en los que podrías quedarte a vivir eternamente.

.- ¡Hola! – Sino fuera porque llego la novia de James y la situación perdió cierto encanto, por decirlo suavemente. Los ojos azules de Loveday fueron de uno a otro que habían respingado con actitud culpable. - ¿Qué hacéis?

.- Hablábamos del baile. – James al fin reacciono y le paso a la rubia el brazo x la cintura. – Ha estado muy bien.

.- ¡Y aún no ha acabado! – Loveday mostró una sonrisa radiante que dirigió a Lily, la pelirroja replico con una falsa sonrisa. Luego Loveday empezó a tirar de James. – Un último baile, cariño.

.- Divertios. – Se despidió Lily de forma innecesaria ya que ninguno de ellos parecía acordarse ya de su existencia.

Aquello enfureció a Lily. ¿Pero de que iba Loveday? Si ella hubiera pillado a su novio mirando así a cualquier chica, le hubiera montado un número que ni los del Circo del Sol. Y ella hubiera necesitado los servicios de un Chamán para que la diera los últimos sacramentos.

Pero Loveday se lo había tomado genial. Y eso era lo que había enfurecido a Lily. Ella sabía como lidiar con novias celosas, pero con novias comprensivas, majas simpáticas y serenas no.

Además, Loveday había fastidiado un momento genial con James. Lily casi había sentido que podía ver a través de los ojos castaños de largas pestañas de su ex. Al recordar como se habían mirado Lily recupero el buen humor. Es más, se sentía como Popeye después de comer espinacas: revitalizada, emocionada, entusiasmada, con fuerzas para todo...

Porque James no la hubiera mirado así sino sintiera algo realmente fuerte por ella. ¿Y quién se atrevía a negarlo? Ni Jack, lo haría. Así que mejor iba a restregárselo un poco a la joven Sparrow.

&·&

Para cuando Lily encontró a Jack, la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar y ella estaba con Will, Isis, Jesse y Joy sentados en las escaleras, donde llevaban un rato charlando...

.- ¿Nos vemos el viernes? – Pregunto Britanny Bristow a Will.

.- Desde luego. – Will sonrió. Liarse con una de las ex de Dedalus, que le había robado la novia era una pequeña revancha para él.

.- El viernes has quedado con Suzette. – Señaló Joy examinando sus uñas como si fuera lo más interesante que veía en su vida.

.- Es verdad. – Recordó Will. – Lo siento, Brit. – Hizo una pausa. – Tendrá que ser a las 11 de la noche.

.- Esta bien. – Britanny se encogió de hombros. Al menos tenía cita el viernes, cosa de la que podían presumir pocas chicas en la escuela.

Joy, una de las que sufría la sequía, fusiló la espalda de la joven hasta que se fue, entonces dirigió sus ojos negros hacia Will.

.- ¿Y tu que eres¿Prefecto, capitán o gigoló? – Joy torció la boca en un gesto de desdén.

.- No seas celosa, Joy. Si quieres te busco un día en la semana que viene. X ser tu te colaré por delante de otras. – Bromeó Will, aunque Joy no pareció encontrarle la gracia.

.- Pues no te vendría mal. Eliminarías presión. – Jack tuvo que defenderse, ya que los ojos oscuros de Joy le miraron como si calculara las medidas de su ataúd.

.- ¡Dejadlo ya! Parecéis mis padres. – Gruñó Jesse molesto. Aquel par estaba medio día así.

.- Chicos, chicos, chicos, chicos. – Lily llegó corriendo en ese momento, totalmente emocionada. – Tengo algo que contaros. – Los 5 hicieron gestos de interés. – Pero antes. ¿Quién de los presentes osó decir que James no me amaba¿Qué lo nuestro no tenía el menor futuro? – Lily clavó en Jack sus ojos verdes cargados de desafío.

.- Tu. Hace 6 meses. – Will, Jesse y Joy apuntaron con el dedo a la pelirroja.

.- Hablaba de ahora. No de la prehistoria. – Aclaro Lily molesta.

.- Ah, entonces te refieres a Jack.

.- Eso es, muy bien Isis. – La oriental sonrió satisfecha. – Para que lo sepas Jack, James me acaba de demostrar su amor. – Declaró Lily con expresión embelesada.

.- ¿Sí? – Jesse, Joy, Jack e Isis empezaron a emocionarse y a buscar la forma de otorgarse parte de mérito en la posible reconciliación.

.- Os habéis enrollado en el armario de las escobas. – Will asintió con cara de "ese lugar es ideal para eso".

.- No. – Contestó Lily.

.- ¿En la sala de los menesteres? – Sugirió Will. Ese lugar tb le encantó.

.- No.

.- En...

.- Will, no me recites todos los lugares donde te has liado con alguien. – Corto Lily para alivio de los demás. – Lo que ha pasado es que ha habido contacto... – Las caras de los 5 oyentes se iluminaron. – Visual. – Para apagarse como bombillas fundidas ante esto.

.- ¿Contacto visual? – Repitió Isis como si cada letra de esas palabras fueran caracteres asirios y la morena no hubiera sabido ni descifrarla.

Los demás se habían quedado en silencio.

.- Espero que usaras protección. – Dijo al fin Will. – Mira, que los contactos visuales son muy traicioneros.

.- ¿Contacto visual? – Repitió Isis, todavía sin entender las palabrejas.

.- Ya sé que no es mucho. – Admitió Lily algo apesadumbrada x el poco entusiasmo de sus compañeros. – Pero es un comienzo. Creo que ya estoy en camino. – Con una ancha y luminosa sonrisa, y el convencimiento de que todo la saldría bien Lily anunció que volvía a su cuarto.

.- ¿Contacto visual? – Dijo Isis de nuevo, mirando esta vez a sus amigos.

.- Tc yo he probado eso aún. – Comento Jesse divertido.

.- Como esto siga así, para cuando Lily haga un avance digno de mención, Loveday & James serán abuelos. – Suspiro Joy, con pesar.

.- Es verdad. Hablando de imposibles. Yo tengo que preguntarle algo a Remus. – Jack se levantó como una leona anta una gacela al ver al licántropo junto a Bell. Desde la clase, Remus había tratado de evitarla.

.- A ver que hacemos, hermanita. – La advirtió Will.

.- Nada que tu no harías en mi lugar. – Replico Jack con malévola sonrisa.

.- Jack, en serio. – Will borró su sonrisa de tunante, para sustituirla por una expresión más seria. – Compórtate.

.- Tranquilo. Me limitaré al... Contacto visual. – Ni siquiera Will pudo reprimir la carcajada. Jack fue a preguntarle a Remus una duda de DCAO.

.- Tenemos que hacer algo con Lily. – Comento Jesse, con los ojos fijos en la ventana. Como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos. – ayudarla a ir en la dirección correcta.

.- Ya lo intentamos. – Isis apoyo su brazo en la rodilla y puso una expresión de fastidio. – Y fue un desastre.

.- Ya, pero es hora de que lo intentemos los verdaderos profesionales. – Explico Jesse.

.- ¡Sí! – Apoyaron Will & Joy estando de acuerdo en algo, por primera vez en todo el curso. Jesse les miro algo sorprendido, ya que cuando dijo profesionales, se refería a él y a Evy. Pero ya era tarde: Will, había tenido una idea, y lo de generar planes locos y no pararlos ante nada, era cosa de familia.

.- Joy¿Tu no tenías una película de Snape? – Will miro a la morena sentada junto a él.

.- Sí, él quiere que se la devuelva. Pero ni de coña. ¿No se ha unido a un grupo que aborrece todo lo Muggle? Pues que sea coherente. – Los estados anímicos de Joy hacia Snape oscilaban como un péndulo y aquel día tocaba ira descontrolada.

.- Pues yo creo que debes reconsiderarlo. – Una astuta sonrisa brillaba en la cara de Will cuando les comentó su plan a sus amigos.

Las dos chicas se mostraron emocionadas pero Jesse puso objeciones. Dichas objeciones fueron ignoradas olímpicamente. Si Evy estuviera allí hubiera podido convencerlos pero la onza estaba ocupada y bastante lejos, como para apoyar a su amigo en estos momentos.

Por su parte, Jack había tratado de acercarse a Remus, pero él la despidió con un vago: "pasado mañana en clase".

¿Qué pasaba allí¿No quería hablar con ella delante de Bell¿Estaba nervioso por el beso¿No le había gustado?

No, eso último no podía ser.

¿Entonces que era? Pensó casi con desesperación. Es que, que un chico pasara así de ella, era algo nuevo para Jack.

Por primera vez se planteó que lo que todos la habían advertido, x activa y pasiva, era cierto: Remus estaba enamoradísimo de Bell, y ella no tenía que hacer contra la rubia.

¿Cómo que no? A ver, que tenía Bell que no tuviera Jack: vale, era más alta, más delgada y rubia. Pero salvo lo de ser rubia, que el pelo se podía teñir, el resto no tenía solución.

Tb era culta y decían que leía un montón. Pues si así le gustaban a Remus, Jack iba a convertirse en la mujer más culta del mundo. Así, cuando Jack llego a su habitación, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el libro de los druidas que Joy & Isis sacaron de la biblioteca, libro que hasta ese momento Jack tachó de tostón insufrible, y se puso a leerlo como una posesa.

&·&·&

.- ¿Qué hora crees que será? – Pregunto Evy ligeramente dormida, acurrucada y con su espalda pegada al pecho de Sirius.

.- No tengo la menor idea. – La respuesta provoco una carcajada de la onza. La gracia estaba en que, durante las últimas semanas, la respuesta de Sirius fue de hora, minuto y segundo exacto.

O tb podría ser que Jack, Jesse, Will o cualquiera hubiera aparecido de repente y hubiera contestado por el moreno. Realmente necesitaban un lugar para reunirse donde no apareciera nadie a interrumpir...

Sirius lo encontró cuando acompañó a Remus durante la luna llena del mes pasado: una cabaña en medio del bosque prohibido, inaccesible para los humanos. No le dijo nada a Evy al principio, para que su compañera no se emocionara, y luego resultara que todo era un desastre. Por eso fue a inspeccionarla, y descubrió que estaba bastante presentable, nada que no pudiera arreglar un golpe de varita. Hasta tenía una preciosa chimenea en la que, ahora bailaban las llamas de una hoguera.

El único fallo que Evy le encontró es que no había cama.

.- ¿Vas a ser tan exigente en todo? – Bromeó Sirius cuando la onza se lo comento.

Por esa razón, los 2 estaban envueltos en una piel de oso, o cualquier otro bicho grande de piel castaña, tumbados frente a la chimenea, sin que se supiera muy bien que fuego ardía más.

.- A saber q lío habrán organizado esos cuando volvamos. – Suspiro Evy, mirando fijamente las llamas danzarinas de la hoguera. – A veces me siento, como si fuera la madre de 7 hijos, Jack e Isis vale, que son más pequeñas que yo. pero los demás...

.- Shss. – Sirius puso el dedo en los labios de su compañera, que se había vuelto hacia él, para acallarla. – No pienses en ellos ahora. Concéntrate en algo mejor...

.- ¿Algo mejor? Así como que ahora no se me ocurre nada. – La onza le beso, mimosa y provocadora a un tiempo. – Tendrás que darme ideas...

.- Encantado. – Y para sorpresa de Evy, Sirius abandonó la cama de pieles, y fue corriendo hacia una mochila que habían traído. – Tengo algo para ti. – Anunció con una sonrisa cuando volvió junto a su compañera.

.- Sirius, ya te dije que tengo que estar un año con la L de prácticas, y que hasta entonces nada de juguetes. – Dijo Evy con tono de infinita paciencia.

.- No es eso... – Sirius ladeó la cabeza, como insinuando que la falta de confianza de la joven le resultaba incomprensible. Saco una caja. – Tu regalo de cumpleaños...

.- Pero para eso faltan 15 días. – Evy miro el regalo con forma rectangular aplanada pero no hizo ademán por tomarlo.

.- Lo sé. Pero prefiero dártelo a solas.

Sirius balanceó el regalo ante los ojos verde dorados de la onza, tentándola a cogerlo. Finalmente, Evy lo hizo y con un arañazo de sus afiladas uñas, desgarro el papel de envolver sacando una caja de terciopelo rojo.

.- Trate de comprarte un afilador de cuchillos para completar el regalo de Ethan. – Explico Sirius. Evy le miro desconfiada mientras abría la caja, al hacerlo su expresión reflejo sorpresa. – Pero como no lo encontré, pensé que esto tb te gustaría...

.- Pero esto es... es...

.- Un colgante. – Sirius lo saco de la caja y lo puso en el cuello de la onza. La cadena era de oro y el colgante era un rubí con forma de estrella.

.- Pero esto debe valer mucho. – Insistió Evy aún nerviosa. Siempre que su relación con Sirius daba un pequeño paso, sus nervios rozaban la catarsis total.

.- Creo que no tiene precio. – Sirius se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia al tema. – Es una joya de familia, pensé que si la dejaba en casa mi madre se la hubiera regalado a mis "queridas" primas...

.- ¿Bellatrix y / o Narcisa? – Evy tomo el colgante y lo miro con más atención.

.- Sí, me di cuenta en ese momento de que a ti te quedaría mejor que a cualquiera de las 2. – Con un dedo, Sirius, la alzo la barbilla. – Y acerté.

.- Pero no...

.- Ni se te ocurra decir que no puedes aceptarlo. – Sirius volvió a silenciar sus protestas poniendo un dedo en sus labios, antes de besarlos.

.- Odio cuando me haces esto. – Confeso Evy, ligeramente irritada, cuando se liberó del beso.

.- ¿Hacer el que? – Pregunto su compañero simulando inocencia.

.- Esto. – Evy sonrió con malicia mientras los labios de Sirius bajaban de su garganta hacia el pecho. – Creo que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

.- ¿Cualquier cosa? – Esto interesó lo bastante a Sirius como para que dejara su tarea.

.- Cualquier cosa. – Confirmó Evy con tono intenso, mientras sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa provocadora, antes de pasar a demostrar que era cierto.

* * *

Y con esto y un bizcocho, hasta el próximo capítulo, que como ya sabéis he vuelto a subir 2. Y para abriros un poco el apetito, os diré que va el próximo capítulo: el plan retorcido de Will & Joy para juntar a James & Lily se pondrá en marcha. Así que, que Dios nos coja a todos confesados...

Mil besos enormes para todos.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina & Miembro de la orden Siriusana.

Hija adoptiva de Veronika, hermana de Mya & Maru Malfoy, tía de Azi Black, paciente de Serenity, emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada de Noriko. Prima de Inna y Miss Molko. Miembro de las 14 de Mey.

Amante esclava de Ralphy Voldy. (Y la marca tenebrosa pica mucho.)


	11. James y Lily: la película

Hola, no me extiendo con los saludos sino que mejor dejo que el capítulo salude por sí mismo.

**Por amor al arte 11.**

**James & Lily, la película.**

.- Es increíble. ¡Será cabrón¿Cómo se atreve? – Lily entró así, de tan buen humor, en su habitación. Luego lanzó la mochila al suelo y empezó a darle patadas.

.- ¿Podemos saber de quién hablas? – Evy alzó su cabeza de la aburrida tarea de alquimia, en ese caso explicar la función de cada ingrediente de un lápiz labial.

.- De Potter. – La onza alzó las cejas al ver que su pelirroja amiga volvía a llamar a su ex por su apellido.

.- ¿Qué te ha hecho ahora? – Pregunto Evy comprensiva y un poco agresiva. Igual James se lo merecía, no sé, igual se había prometido con Loveday y le había regalado un solitario de 22 quilates.

.- Ha cancelado nuestra clase de apoyo de trasformaciones. – Explico Lily, dando una patada a su bolso. – Él y su novia tenían que estar a solas porque hacen dos meses. ¡Pues que se jodan! – Lily concentró su furia en una lámpara que se hizo añicos.

.- Si quieres volar algo, volatiliza a Loveday. Pero deja las lámparas en paz. – Joy reconstruyó la lámpara con un suspiro de paciencia.

.- Lo sé, lo sé... Pero por hacerle a Loveday lo que me gustaría hacerla me mandan demasiado tiempo a Azkaban. – Explico Lily con fastidio. – Cambiando de tema: Joy¿cuándo le vas a devolver a Snape su película?

.- No es su película. – Corrigió Joy. – Y ya se la envíe por lechuza esta mañana.

.- Imposible. Acabo de encontrarla en mi baúl. – Lily balanceó una cinta de video sin carátula delante de la cara de su amiga.

.- Pues es cierto. ¿Entonces que película le he enviado ya a Snape dentro de la carátula? – Joy se quedo pensativa.

Lily palideció, un mal presentimiento acudió a su mente, ya que, o mucho se equivocaba, o solo había otra película en aquella habitación y no la apetecía nada que dicha cinta estuviera en manos de otra persona que no fuera ella y mucho menos de Snape. Saco su varita.

_.- Accio película_. – Pero a la llamada de Lily no acudió nada, y eso sólo podía significar que no había nada que pudiera acudir. - No por favor, no. – Lily se sentó en la cama con pinta de haber sido atropellada por un coche.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – Asustada por la reacción de Lily, Evy se sentó a su lado.

.- Que Joy le ha dado a Snape un video de mi y de James... ¡Tengo que recuperarlo!

.- Oh, lo siento. Pero tú tranquila. Yo ahora mismo hablo con Severus y en medio segundo estará arreglado. – Joy ya había dado un vistazo a su imagen en el espejo y tenía una mano en la puerta de su cuarto. ¿Recordáis lo que dije de que los sentimientos de Joy eran un péndulo emocional? Pos ese día estaba en el extremo de "necesito volver con mi ex".

Sobre todo después de que esa misma mañana hubiera corrido por Hogwarts el rumor, bastante sólido en apariencia, de que Snape había dejado a la Wendolyn que estaba muy dolida por ello. Más que nada, que además de romper la había exigido la devolución del solitario de 18 quilates. Joy estaba convencida de que eso indicaba que su ex estaba entrando en razón, la pediría perdón de rodillas si le daba la oportunidad y de paso la ofrecería el famoso solitario como prenda de paz.

.- ¡Quieta ahí, Joy! – Grito Isis en tono autoritario. - ¿Pero que vas a hacer?

.- Nada. Sólo serán 2 palabras de nada... – Las tranquilizo Joy.

.- Mira, Joy, las 2 únicas palabras que tu vas a decirle a Snape mientras yo este aquí son _Aveda Kadabra_. – La aviso Evy mientras la obligaba a alejarse de la puerta. – Pero como sé que no la vas a decir eso, no vas a hablar con él. – La onza se quedo un rato pensativa. – Iremos Lily, Isis y yo. Jack. – La aludida, que estaba inusualmente tranquila, leyendo un libro, cosa más inusual aún, alzo los ojos ambarinos hacia su amiga. – Vigila que no salga de Gryffindor. – Jack asintió.

.- ¿De verdad tengo que ir? – Pregunto Isis con tono lastimero. – Soy prefecta. No puedo verme involucrada en semejante escándalo.

.- Precisamente, puedes amenazar a Snape con descontar puntos si se niega a colaborar. – Señaló Lily, meneando la cabeza. Esos prefectos de hoy en día no sabían usar sus super poderes.

&·&·&

Encontrar a Snape fue fácil. Convencerle de que reconociera que tenía la cinta fue imposible.

.- No, a mi Joy no me ha mandado ninguna cinta. Y menos tuya. –Las palabras de Snape fueron acogidas por un silencio lleno de escepticismo. Luego las 3 chicas le miraron fijamente a los ojos, como tratando de hipnotizarle para que dijera la verdad, pero la táctica no funciono. X su parte Snape empezaba a impacientarse, sospechaba que Joy les había contado su secreto a su amigos y si Black le pillaba charlando con su noviecita podía dar x garantizado el duelo. – Te aseguro que no me ha llegado nada tuyo, Evans. Lo juro.

.- Snape, las 3 aquí sabemos lo mucho que vale tu palabra. – Evy sonrió con inocencia, tras soltar esa puñalada.

.- De verdad, que no sé nada...

.- ¡Severus¿Vemos otra vez la película que te mando Joy esta mañana? - Rosier, siempre tan oportuno, llego en ese momento. – Hombre, la estrella. – Añadió al ver a Lily. - ¡Que gran trabajo! Eso es lo que hace falta en este país: más cine de autor. Que los yanquis nos comen terreno.¿Me firmas un autógrafo?

.- No voy a firmarte nada Rosier. – Lily volvió su mirada verde, que lanzaba destellos de furia pura, hacia Snape. – Ya me la estás devolviendo. Cabrón mentiroso.

.- Pos... va a ser que no. – Dijeron los 2 Sly tras intercambiar una mirada y antes de salir corriendo como si les fuera la vida en ello, hacia su sala común. Cosa que x cierto, teniendo en cuenta como habían cabreado a Lily, no era algo tan descabellado.

En cualquier caso, las chicas se despistaron por las mazmorras. Lily produjo un ruido de frustración antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyar la frente en la fría pared de las mazmorras. Madre mía, tenían la dichosa cinta y encima la habían visto, aquello era una verdadera pesadilla.

.- Lily... – Evy evito que la pelirroja pasara a darse cabezazos contra la pared, dándola la vuelta. - ¿Qué hay en esa cinta? – De paso su amiga la podía contar que era lo que tanto le gustaba a Rosier de la película, aunque conociendo al Sly tenía una idea bastante aproximada de sus gustos de cine. Sólo que no creía que ni James, ni mucho menos la Lily pre cicatriz hicieran una peli así.

.- Es mejor que no lo sepas. – Repuso Lily con tono cansado. Las dio la espalda y fue hacia la sala común de Gry.

.- Si queremos saberlo. – Gimoteó Isis.

.- ¿Y a donde vamos ahora? Es por saberlo. – Pregunto Evy, al ver que Lily se paraba bruscamente y cambiaba de dirección.

.- ¡No lo sé, Evy¡No lo sé! No tengo ni idea de adónde voy ni de qué hacer. No tengo la menor idea de nada. – Lily se llevo las manos al pelo con expresión de agobio. Ella era de las personas que hacía planes al mínimo detalle con la máxima antelación. Cuando la tocaba improvisar sobre la marcha, simplemente se desesperada y no sabía como actuar.

.- ¿Y por qué no le pides ayuda a James? Afín de cuentas ese era el plan... – Sugirió Isis, tan contenta al ver que todo se desarrollaba como Joy & Will habían previsto que no se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

.- ¿El plan¿Qué plan? – Preguntaron a la vez las dos jóvenes de ojos verdes, con suspicacia.

.- El plan mejor. Necesitas la ayuda de James. – Isis esbozó su sonrisa más ingenua, que no logró que Evy dejara de sospechar. Lily, en cambio, estaba tan ocupada pensando en formas poco dolorosas de suicidarse, o lugares donde nadie la conociera y empezar de nuevo, que no se enteró del plan. Además...

.- No pienso pedirle ayuda a James. Antes muerta que arrastrada. – Se negó la pelirroja con vehemente orgullo. – Estará ocupado celebrando su segundo aniversario mensual con su chica. Aunque ahora que lo pienso...

Sus 2 amigas miraron con curiosidad a su amiga pensativa. A saber lo que pensaba, pero esa sonrisa habría hecho temblar a más de un auror curtido, y a un joven de pelo revuelto y ojos castaños le habría aterrorizado.

.- Creo, que es una forma genial de fastidiarle el aniversario. – Decidió Lily al final. Así que puso rumbo a la sala Común sin preocuparse de si sus amigas la seguían o no.

.- ¡Vaya disfruto que le va a dar a James¿Verdad? – Isis se volvió hacia Evy con expresión alegre, tratando de disipar las sospechas de la onza.

.- Disgusto. – Corrigió Evy, Isis se distrajo tomando nota mental de la corrección y la onza aprovechó para atacar. - ¿Así que no fue un accidente que Joy le diera a Snape la cinta equivocada, no?

.- ¡Fue idea de Will & Joy! – Se defendió Isis, ya que ella como prefecta no podía dejar que su reputación se viera empañada x un escándalo así.

.- Me da igual de quien sea idea. Ya hablaremos luego. Ahora quiero ver la cara que pone James cuando Lily le cuente quien tiene la cinta. – Evy sonrió con verdadera malicia, a la vez que fruncía con picardía su pequeña nariz de gata. Invitó a Isis a seguirla con un elegante gesto de su cabeza. – Vamos, anda.

&·&·&

Todo el grupo estaba reunido en la sala común de Gryffindor, al final Loveday le había sugerido a James "compartir su felicidad con todos sus amigos", lo que no explicaba la presencia de Will, Jack, Joy & Jesse por allí.

Más tarde, Sirius usaría aquello como argumento para decir que eso era síntoma de que Loveday no le amaba lo más mínimo. Pero de momento el joven de ojos grises se paseaba aburrido por la sala común, mientras picoteaba caramelos con forma de hueso.

Will, con unas ojeras hasta las rodillas de pasarse la vida pendoneando hasta las mil, ayudaba a Jesse, impecable con sus vaqueros Calvin Klein y su camisa Lacoste, a convencer a Joy de que se olvidara de Snape. Estaban sentados los 3 en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

.- En realidad, no eres la primera persona que esta en esta situación. – Decía el joven prefecto.

.- ¿No? – Joy le miro esperanzada. Siempre es genial saber que hay gente que lo ha pasado tan mal como tú.

.- No, te enfrentas a una de las decisiones más básicas del ser humano: el bien o el mal. – Jesse llevo una de sus manos al cielo con ademán bíblico antes de mirar a Joy como si la quisiera hacer una radiografía a su alma torturada. – Tienes que elegir. ¿El bien o el mal? Seguir adelante con tu vida o volver con Snape? Qué eliges? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? Eh? – Después de eso Jesse miro a Joy de forma intensa.

.- No sé... – La morena no pudo sostener más los ojos castaños de su amigo y bajo la vista. – Pero me temo que la opción que estoy pensando no te va a gustar nada.

Los 2 chicos bufaron con resignación. Jack, sentada en el sillón enfrente de ellos, leyendo un libro sacudió la cabeza divertida. Joy no avanzaba en el proceso de ruptura y Jesse y su hermano, en el segundo caso no la sorprendía, eran unos psiquiatras mediocres.

.- De verdad, Joy, ya no sé que hacer para que sigas adelante. – Dijo Will con cansancio mientras a su lado Jesse aprobaba las palabras de su compañero asintiendo con entusiasmo.

.- Acuéstate con ella. – Sugirió Jack sin apartar sus ojos verde jade del libro.

.- ¡QUÉ! – Gritaron Joy & Will totalmente escandalizados mirando a la chica que no se inmutó demasiado, aunque los de 7º que estaban por allí les miraron con curiosidad.

.- ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? Cómo voy a acostarme con ella? – Will bajo la voz, para que sólo lo oyeran las cuatro personas que estaban frente a la ventana.

.- ¿Y por qué no ibas a hacerlo? Tan repulsiva te resulto que te acuestas con toda la escuela antes que conmigo? – Joy se cruzó de brazos y le miro furioso.

.- Joy, deja de decir tonterías. Para empezar por muy buena que me parezca que estás, que me lo parece, eres mi amiga. Por nada del mundo quiero joder nuestra amistad de una forma tan literal. Y para seguir tu estás colgada de ese gilipollas. No creo que la respuesta a tus problemas sea el sexo. – Declaró Will con una madurez impropia de él.

.- Claro que el sexo no es la respuesta. – Le dio la razón Jack, antes de esbozar una sonrisa malvada y volver sus ojos hacia el libro. – El sexo es la pregunta: la respuesta es siempre sí.

Justo cuando Will iba a empezar a clamar a los cielos que había hecho él para tener una hermana de mente tan calenturienta se abrió la puerta de la sala común y entro Lily.

.- ¿Así que estáis todos aquí? – La pelirroja sonrió con ironía cuando sus ojos verdes barrieron la sala común y vieron el "romántico" plan por el que James había pasado de ella. Perdón, de su clase de trasformaciones.

.- ¡Hola, Lily! Qué tal? – Bell llevaba cerca de un mes ya, tratando de ser amable con Lily para que la perdonara. Lo cual era bastante contraproducente, por dos razones: Lily estaba demasiado enfadada con James, en general, como para que el enfado con Bell fuera consistente. La segunda es que confundía la amabilidad con condescendencia, algo que Lily no soportaba.

El caso es que Bell estaba sentada con Remus, en el sofá. El licántropo últimamente andaba en la órbita de Saturno, como muy cerca. Concretamente desde la primera clase que le dio a Jack. Y es que desde entonces no sabía si iba o si venía. No es que nunca le hubiera besado una chica de sopetón, no. Los merodeadores siempre tuvieron admiradoras, algunas demasiado lanzadas, con las que liarse en el armario de las escobas. Lo que pasaba es que hacia tiempo que no le besaba una chica que no fuera Bell, y menos una chica tan distinta a Bell, como Jack... Los ojos dorados se clavaron en la joven, que tras aleccionar a Joy & Will de cómo debían solucionar sus problemas, había vuelto a enfrascarse en su libro.

.- Mal. – Contestó Lily centrando su atención en James, e ignorando un poco a Bell. - ¿Podemos hablar?

.- Ya estamos hablando. – En algún momento de la semana anterior, James se dio cuenta que siendo amable con Lily no la facilitaba que se descolgara de él. ¡Pobre chica! Así que decidió demostrarla lo cabrón y gilipollas que podía ser para que se la pasara. Por lo visto pasar de ella por Loveday no era suficiente.

.- A solas. – En otro momento, Lily se hubiera cabreado con James por ese tono prepotente pero ahora necesitaba su ayuda, así que no podía permitirse ciertos lujos.

.- Lo que me tengas que decir, me lo puedes decir delante de todos. – Replico James con un tono indiferente que quedaba desmentido por un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos castaños.

.- James, créeme. Esto es mejor que lo hablemos a solas. – Insistió Lily.

.- Oye, si es porque no te quieres mover, nosotros nos vamos, y vosotros os quedáis hablando aquí, tranquilamente. – Sirius tenía abrazada a Evy y se le ocurrían mejores cosas que hacer que estarse allí. Aunque los demás, que no tenían tan buenas alternativas de ocio, también preferían largarse de allí.

.- No hace falta. – Negó James antes de hacerle un gesto a Lily para invitarla a seguir hablando. – Tu dirás. – La pelirroja le observó con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

.- Tu lo has querido. – Musito entre dientes, antes de sonreír de forma encantadora y anunciar, sin importarla que la oyeran unos alumnos de primero, las malas nuevas a James. - ¿Recuerdas esos polvos salvajes que pegábamos cuando estábamos juntos? Recuerdas que una de tus fantasías era que grabáramos uno? Recuerdas que accedí en la última semana de curso a que lo rodáramos? Pues bien, resulta que esa cinta ha caído en manos de Snape. ¿Vas ayudarme a recuperarla o no?

.- Esta bien. – Will se puso en pie y avanzó hacia el centro de la estancia. – Todo el que no sea de 5º como mucho, que se largue de la sala común. ¡Ya! – Un puñado de asustados niños de primero, segundo y tercero salió disparado como si alguien les hubiera pegado un cohete al trasero, seguidos por unos reticentes jóvenes de cuarto, que veían que la discusión prometía. Luego Will se volvió hacia James y Lily con una ceja alzada, con expresión socarrona. - ¿Un video X?

.- ¿Os grabasteis en video haciéndolo? – Grito Bell.

.- Un poco. – Admitió James, con la misma expresión de miedo que un ciervo deslumbrado por los faros de un coche.

.- ¿Cómo que un poco? Cortasteis la cámara a la mitad o que? – Insistió Bell cada vez más asustada. - ¡Sirius y Evy! Dejad de reíros. – Les riño la rubia al ver que la pareja estaba por los suelos de la risa.

.- Es que es buenísimo. – Explico Evy entre risas. – Yo siempre pensé que de pasarle eso a alguien del grupo sería a nosotros 2. – Señaló a Sirius y a sí misma. – O a ellos. – Señaló a Will y Jack, la joven de pelo corto, tenía la cara oculta tras el libro, pero este se movía de tal forma que estaba claro que ella se partía el pecho de risa igual que la onza y su compañero. – Pero a estos 2...

.- ¿Y por qué nosotros 2 no? – Se ofendió Lily, haciendo que las carcajadas aumentaran.

.- Es que os imagino coreografiando hasta el mínimo detalle... – Al ver que Lily se sonrojaba, Sirius tuvo que apoyarse en Evy, para no caerse al suelo de la risa. – Que bueno. Que bueno.

.- Dijiste que habías borrado la cinta. – Acuso James a Lily recordando ese pequeño detalle.

.- No, dije que iba a borrar la cinta. Pero como me dejaste a principios de verano... Decidí quedarme con el recuerdo. – Lily se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

.- No entremos en eso ahora. – La delicada mano de Loveday se poso sobre el hombro de James con el objetivo de calmarlo un poco. - ¿Cómo llego esa cinta a manos de Snape?

.- Pues yo...

.- Eso ahora es lo de menos. – La clara voz de Lily se impuso a la de Joy. – Lo importante es que tenemos que quitarle esa cinta a Snape.

.- Ya ¿pero de que clase de material estamos hablando? Esposas? Látigo? Máscaras de cuero? – Anya hizo un gesto de interés. Hasta ese momento la tarde había sido realmente aburrida. Pero ahora... ¡Hasta tenía gente con la que comentar sus experiencias frente a la cámara! Aunque que la otra protagonista te mire, como si fueras un chicle pegado a la suela de su zapato, desalienta un poco.

.- Y dicen que yo soy rara en temas sexuales. – Jack puso los ojos en blanco, y volvió su atención hacia su libro.

.- Ah, no. Esta es nuestra casa. Y es una casa decente. Aquí los videos X que se hacen son decentes. Para esas cosas busca casas marginales. – Isis hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano. Más de 3 se quedo con ganas de preguntar como era un video X decente.

.- No es asunto tuyo, Aniston. – James lanzó a la rubia de bote, una hosca mirada antes de anunciar. – Iremos a por el video lo recuperaremos y lo destruiremos.

.- Y nosotros os acompañamos. – La lealtad de Sirius hizo que James le sonriera agradecido. – Sólo que entre recuperarlo y destruirlo, esta la fase de visionarlo. – Esto borro la sonrisa de James.

.- Ni hablar. – Intervino Lily. – Esto que os quede bien clarito: ninguno de vosotros va a ver esta cinta.

.- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Evy. – Te aseguro que a estas alturas una ya no se asusta fácilmente.

.- Ay, sí. Yo quiero verlo. – Jack lanzó a un lado el libro y miro a Lily suplicante.

.- Venga, ya. Lo han visto Rosier & Snape ¿y nosotros nos vamos a quedar sin verlo? – Se escandalizó Jesse.

.- Eso es Jesse. Has captado la idea. – Confirmo James.

.- Si no me dejáis otra opción, tendré que confiscar el video como material obsceno, para poder verlo. – Will les señalo su insignia de prefecto.

.- Eso es abuso de poder. Por fortuna Isis no te dejara hacer algo así. – Lily se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa serena.

.- Vaya, que no le dejaré. Yo quiero verlo. En alguna parte me tendrán que enseñar a eso. – Isis se ruborizó un poco al decir eso, pero luego volvió a adoptar su serenidad oriental de siempre.

.- Perdemos el tiempo. Mejor vamos a por la cinta y luego debatimos que hacer con ella. – Loveday se levantó decidida del sofá.

.- ¿Tu vienes? – Lily uso un falso tono de sorpresa.

.- Claro. – Ahora la rubia diría algo como "no te dejaré sola con mi novio, mala pécora". – Este es un problema de todos y quiero ayudar. - ¿Pero que le pasaba a la chica esa? Es que no era capaz de comportarse como una novia celosa normal?

.- Esta bien, iremos los 6: Loveday, Bell, Lily, Remus, Sirius y yo. Somos los que cabemos debajo de la capa de invisibilidad. – James dirigió una mirada de disculpa a los que no fueron seleccionados, que hicieron ver que no les importó. – Entraremos en Sly y recuperaremos la cinta.

.- No va a ser necesario. Veréis como yo le digo 4 palabras a Snape y es razonable y os la devuelve. – Joy no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con Snape.

.- Joy, las únicas 4 palabras que tu deberías decirle a Snape son:_ Crucio, Crucio _y_ Aveda_ _Kadabra_. – Enumeró Sirius, mientras Jesse y Will, apoyaban las manos en los hombros para obligar a la morena a volver a sentarse. – Pero como no se lo vas a decir, pues no vienes.

.- Guardaremos el tuerto, en lo que volvéis. – Isis les hizo un gesto militar de despedida.

.- El fuerte. – Corrigió Bell antes de desaparecer bajo la capa.

Cuando el grupo de 7º salió de la sala común, los de 5º y 6º que andaban por allí lanzaron miradas hostiles a Anya.

.- Creo que iré a mi cuarto. – Decidió la rubia de bote, viendo en peligro su vida. – Y cerraré la puerta con llave.

Una vez reconquistada la sala común, los 6 se expandieron y relajaron.

.- Gran idea, lo de darle la cinta de Lily a Snape. – Comento Evy con ironía aprovechando que los veía relajados.

.- Traté de detenerlos, pero no me hicieron caso. – Hizo constar Jesse. – Sabía que esto sería un desastre.

.- ¿Desastre? Por qué? Queríamos que James y Lily hicieran algo juntos, y lo están haciendo. Vale, tb les acompañan los otros 4, pero al menos ya es algo y... – Will se interrumpió al captar algo sumamente raro. – Jack...

.- ¿Sí? – Contestó su hermana sin levantar la vista del libro.

.- Remus no está. Puedes dejar de fingir que lees.

.- Me alegro de que Suzette fuera tan agradable. – Contestó Jack, que no había prestado atención a su hermano.

.- ¿Estás leyendo un libro? – Preguntaron sus 5 amigos, con el mismo tono que la hubieran preguntado si tenía 10 cabezas saliendo de su estómago.

.- ¡Que perspicacia! – Jack alzó los ojos por primera vez en mucho rato del libro, irritada por la interrupción. - ¿Para eso sirven los libros, no? Para leerlos. Pues eso hago, leerlo.

.- Pero a ti no te gusta leer. – A Joy, hasta se la olvidaron sus malditas ganas de ver a Snape, de la impresión de ver que Jack, estaba leyendo.

.- A no ser. – Evy se acercó a Jack y la quito el libro, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Estaba claro, que Jack solo leería un tipo de libro. Por eso se quedo alucinada cuando vio que el libro que leía Jack... – No es un libro erótico. Es el libro de "Historia y costumbres de los druidas Escoceses".

.- ¡Síiii! – Anunció Jack emocionada arrancando el libro de manos de Evy. – Eran un pueblo fascinante. ¿Sabéis que practicaban el matriarcado?

.- ¿El marcado? – Isis miro a su amiga sin entender eso del marcado. ¿Es que inventaron las peluquerías?

.- El matriarcado. – Explico Jesse. – Significa que los bienes se transmiten de madres a hijas, en vez de padres a hijos.

.- Tb. tenían unos Rituales de Fertilidad, los... ¿Cómo los llamaban? – Jack tomó el libro y empezó a pasar páginas en busca del ritual que buscaba.

.- ¿Fuegos de la Tierra? – Aventuró Evy.

.- Exacto. – Jack cerró el libro y miró a su amiga con una sonrisa, antes de volver a su exposición. – Eran unos rituales en los que se usaba el acoplamiento sexual como forma de veneración a la madre Tierra. Vamos, el sexo como plegaria. Pero después que los druidas fueran derrotados por el ejército de los 4 en Aviemore, el consejo de magos prohibió esos rituales y los sustituyó por la fiesta de San Valentín.

.- Pues vaya cambio. Lo del sexo como oración suena bien. – Comentó Will. – Deberíamos reinstaurarlo.

.- Si quieres cuando Dumbledore os reúna a los prefectos para ver que se hace el 14F, tu le sugieres que se haga ese ritual. – El tono de Evy desbordaba malicia. – Le encantará.

.- Fijo que sí. – Se burlo Jesse imaginando la escena.

.- ¿Sabéis? Yo siempre pensé que los druidas eran unos viejos con barba blanca que se dedicaban a recoger muérdago y preparar pociones que dan una fuerza sobrehumana a quien las bebe. Jamás los imagine haciendo ritos de fertilidad. – Comento Joy.

.- Es el cliché. Yo tb pensaba que vestirían con esas túnicas blancas, como nos han hecho creer, pero no, su ropa es de lo más chic. – Jack pasó un par de hojas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. – Si llego a ver esto me disfrazo así para Hallowen. – La joven les mostró un grabado en el que se veía a una mujer joven, de pelo largo recogido en una gruesa trenza, vestida con unos pantalones ajustados y un top que solo la tapaba la zona del pecho. En su mano, llevaba un extraño objeto, similar a una varita, aunque más grueso, de metal y con una bola en uno de los extremos.

.- ¡Que ropa más guapa! – Exclamo Joy, admirada.

.- Y que tía más sexy. – Will le quito el libro a su hermana para poder ver mejor a la mujer.

.- Es muy estilosa. – Jesse miraba a la joven por encima del hombro de su amigo. - ¿Sabes quién era?

.- Era una de sus líderes, Morrigan no sé que. – Contestó Jack. – Estaba al mando de los druidas durante su gran derrota en la batalla de Aviemore.

.- ¿La batalla de Aviemore? Antes la has mencionado. ¿Qué fue? – Inquirió Isis.

.- Ni idea. – Que Jack respondiera eso, alivio a todos los presentes. Empezaban a pensar, que esa no era su Jack, que se la habían cambiado.

.- ¿Es que no habéis leído la Historia de Hogwarts? – Las riño Jesse.

.- No. – Contestaron Jack e Isis sin entender porque tanto alboroto. Ni que fuera un libro de lectura obligatoria.

.- La batalla de Aviemore no sólo significo la derrota definitiva de los druidas, sino que tb selló la unión de los Cuatro de Hogwarts. – Jesse hizo una pausa y luego se inclino hacia sus amigos, para explicarles con tono misterioso. – Dicen que Hogwarts esta construido sobre el mismo campo de batalla, y que en una de las zonas del bosque prohibido, el mismo corazón del bosque, a día de hoy los espíritus de los druidas aún se reúnen allí para realizar sus misteriosas ceremonias.

Una supersticioso silencio acogió las palabras de Jesse.

.- La madre de Kevin, Karen, solía contarle a su hijo historias de druidas. – Joy hizo una pausa infinitesimal. – Tenemos que saber más cosas sobre ellos. Sé que la intuición no es lo mío, pero presiento que ellos son la clave de todo.

&·&·&

Entre tanto Remus, James, Sirius, Loveday, Bell y Lily habían llegado al cuarto de Snape en Sly.

.- Registrémoslo de arriba abajo. – Ordeno Lily. – No dejéis un rincón del cuarto sin revisar. Os recuerdo que la última cosa que buscamos aquí estaba escondida detrás de un cuadro.

Todos se dispersaron por la habitación, Lily fue directa al baño y empezó a revisarlo de mala leche. Es que Loveday la crispaba los nervios... ¡Por qué coño no se comportaba como una novia normal y la cogía de los pelos de una puta vez? Pero en lugar de eso, Loveday no sólo se ofrecía a ayudar a su novio y a su ex a recuperar una película en la que se les veía haciendo el amor, sino que además dejaba que la ex novia diera las ordenes.

.- ¿Va en serio lo de no dejarnos ver la cinta? – El tono apenado de Sirius, en la habitación, interrumpió los pensamientos de Lily.

.- Sí. – Replico James con tono severo.

¡Pero si ya lo han visto ellos? Dejaste que los Sly lo vieran y no vas a dejar que yo, tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermano, no? – Insistió Sirius con tono herido.

.- En primer lugar yo no deje que los Sly la vieran. En segundo lugar, me alegra que captes la idea de que no lo vas a ver. – Replico James, dando una patada al baúl de Rosier, tras no haber encontrado nada en él.

.- ¿Bell? Remus? – Sirius se volvió hacia sus otros amigos en busca de apoyo.

.- La verdad es que ver retozar a James y Lily en un video encabeza mi lista de cosas que no deseo ver o imaginar. – Contesto Bell desde el armario.

.- No entiendo porqué.

.- Sirius ¿a que a ti no te gustaría que si Evy y tu rodarais un video de estos lo viéramos los demás? – Remus uso su tono más paciente, evitando que James usara uno más contundente.

.- Si luego os limitarais a la crítica constructiva. – Decidió Sirius tras meditar cuidadosamente la respuesta.

.- ¿Encontraste algo? - La cantarina voz de Loveday sonó muy cerca de Lily, borrando la sonrisa divertida de la pelirroja, al oír como James empezaba a desesperarse con Sirius. Al alzar la vista la rubia estaba de pie, antes de agacharse a su lado.

.- Nada. – Lily indicó con su barbilla una baldosa suelta. – Pensé que quizás estaba ahí escondida pero... Nada.

.- Tranquila. – Loveday poso su delicada mano en el hombro de Lily. – Lo encontraremos.

Todos pegaron un respingo cuando la puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse, iniciándose una gran cantidad de movimiento, mientras todos trataban de ocultarse pero...

.- Evan, cariño ¿estás ahí? – Se interrumpieron, sorprendidos al oír la voz femenina. Y más cuando Sheila, vestida de cabaretera entró en la habitación. Ella tb se sorprendió al encontrarles allí en lugar de su Evan, aunque enseguida se recuperó y esbozó una hipócrita sonrisa. – Hola ¿que hacéis aquí? – Ladeó la cabeza al ver a Lily. - ¿Qué tal todo, Evans?

.- No muy bien, la verdad. – Replico Lily siguiendo el juego de la Sly y esbozando una sonrisa tan falsa como la suya.

.- ¿Y eso? No tendrás alguna secuela de la maldición? – Fingió preocuparse Sheila por la pelirroja.

.- No, eso va bien. – Lily sonrió como si quisiera tranquilizar a una amiga preocupada. – Pero Rosier y Snape no me quieren devolver una cosa mía...

.- ¿La película? – Terminó Sheila con la primera sonrisa auténtica que esbozó en toda la tarde y que dejo a los 6 asombrados. – No, me extraña que quieras recuperarlo. Chica, estás fantástica.

.- ¿Cómo? – Bramo James furioso porque al parecer toda la casa de Sly, había visto la cinta.

.- Tu tc estabas mal, pero me gusto más la interpretación de Lily. – Explico Sheila.

.- Eso no importa. – Remus contuvo a James y miro a la Sly de pelo verde. - ¿Podrías decirnos dónde esta?

.- Claro. – Todos sonrieron con alivio, menos Sirius que se olió el truco. – Por 1000 K.

.- ¿Qué? – Gritaron los inocentes Grys que pensaban que les iba a salir la broma gratis. Sirius sólo sonrió con amargura, no esperaba otra cosa de la prometida de su hermano (y amante de Rosier por lo visto, hablando de eso¿sería ella?)

.- El precio acaba de subir a mil S de plata.- Sheila observó con atención sus uñas.

.- Esta bien. – Suspiraron mientras James, Bell y Loveday rebuscaban en sus bolsillos.

.- Sólo podemos darte 700 S. – Bell la mostró el dinero.

.- Servirá. – Sheila, tomo el dinero codiciosamente, no esperaba sacar ni 500, así que había sido un buen día.

.- ¿Y bien, dónde esta? – Lily estaba tan ansiosa que tenía que controlarse para no zarandear a Sheila y obligarla a decírselo de una vez.

.- Ah, Venom nos confiscó la cinta esta mañana.

.- ¿Cómo? – James & Lily se habían quedado blancos como la nieve.

.- Debe estar en su despacho. – Confirmo Sheila distraída, contando el dinero. Luego sonrió y decidió irse. – Suerte para recuperarlo. – Ya estaba casi fuera, cuando se volvió para mirar a Sirius. – Por cierto, cuñado, dale recuerdos a tu querida. Últimamente hablamos muy poco.

.- ¿Acaba de timarnos? – Pregunto Bell furiosa, apenas se cerró la puerta.

.- ¿Acaba de amenazar a mi Evy? – Casi gruño Sirius.

.- ¿Acaba de timarnos?

.- ¿Acaba de amenazar a mi Evy?

.- ¿Acaba de timarnos?

.- ¿Acaba de amenazar a mi Evy?

.- ¡BASTA! – Cortaron James & Lily furiosos, antes de mirarse entre ellos, como decidiendo el siguiente paso.

.- Supongo que habrá que ir allí. – Dijo al fin Lily con muy poquito entusiasmo.

.- Pos va a ser que sí. – James miro a sus compañeros. – No es necesario que nos acompañéis.

.- Claro que es necesario. – Contradijo Bell ofendida.

.- Será peligroso. – Señaló Lily.

.- Eso lo hará más divertido. – Apunto Sirius olvidando un segundo la "amenaza" de Sheila.

.- Os acompañaremos y no hay más que hablar. – Sentenció Remus.

.- Gracias, chicos. – James se emociono ante tanta muestra de lealtad.

.- Y si Venom entra puedo distraerle. Le caigo bastante bien. – Informó Loveday.

.- ¡Que raro! – Musito Lily entre dientes.

.- Vamos para allá. – James tomo la capa e invito a entrar a sus compañeros bajo ella, para salir de Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron al despacho de Venom, se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa en forma de nota en la puerta.

_"Para los alumnos que me necesiten estaré en el despacho del director viendo una película"_

.- ¡No! – Gritó James antes de empezar a golpearse contra la puerta. Loveday le detuvo.

.- Tranquilo, James. No tienen porqué estar viendo esa película, necesariamente. – Señalo la rubia con serenidad.

.- Termina de leer la nota. – Lily había cerrado los ojos y volvía considerar formas poco dolorosas de suicidio.

_"Gracias a mis alumnos de Sly, los responsables serán expulsados."_

.- No pasa nada. Aun podemos recuperarla. – Intervino Sirius, optimista.

.- ¿Del despacho de Dumbledore? – James le miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco, o peor no se enterara del problemón. - ¿Cómo? – Aunque igual, era tan optimista porque tenía la solución al problema.

.- Ni idea. – Confesó Sirius riendo como si fuera gracioso. – Vayamos a la sala común. Igual allí nos inspiramos.

&·&·&

.- Enséñamelo otra vez. Por favor, necesito verlo. – Jesse, con las palmas de las manos juntas, le suplicaba a Evy, que fingía leer una revista. – Sólo una vez más y te dejo en paz.

.- Esta bien. – Accedió Evy. – Pero la última y me dejas en paz. – Jesse asintió entusiasmadamente y Evy se abrió un poco la camisa para enseñarle el colgante con forma de estrella que la regaló Sirius.

.- ¡Que asco das! – Comento Joy con tono cargado de envidia. Evy le sacó la lengua burlona.

.- Se puede decir que esos 2 ya tienen un pie en el camino del altar. – Dejo caer Will como quien no quiere la cosa. Evy sólo pudo agradecer que Sirius no estuviera por allí, ya que aquello le podía dar ideas raras.

.- ¡Me pido padrino! – Jesse se puso en pie, como si estuviera en clase de HM, y supiera la respuestas a las preguntas que hacia el profesor.

.- No, no. El padrino seré yo. – Contradijo Will.

.- ¿Queréis dejaros de chorradas? – Intervino Joy, haciendo que Evy la estuviera infinitamente agradecida. - Me parece que conociendo a Sirius, el padrino será James.

.- Joder, es verdad. Pero al padrino de tus hijos lo eliges tú ¿eh, Evy? Ahí te tienes que imponer. – La aconsejó Will.

.- Y elegirme a mi. – Añadió Jesse.

.- ¿Y por qué a ti? Yo sería mucho mejor padrino que tú! – Protestó Will.

.- Sí, claro. Tu y tu cita del día. ¿Quieres que este pendón traumatice a tus hijos? Piensa que con los genes de Sirius ya va a tener bastantes papeletas para ser un putón verbenero. Por eso necesitará un chico sensible y responsable como yo para calmarle... – Argumentó Jesse.

.- Precisamente, yo podré servirle de mal ejemplo.

.- Will si es chica y Jesse si es chico. – Evy dejo a Jesse con la palabra en la boca, pero el dolor de cabeza que se la estaba poniendo y la sensación de que Sirius no andaba lejos, requería que se cortara la discusión.

.- Vale. – Accedieron los chicos tras pensarlo un poco.

Ya iban Isis & Jack a poner en apuros a Evy, preguntando quien sería la madrina cuando el retrato se abrió y entraron los chicos de 7º.

.- ¿Cómo fue? – Joy se podría haber ahorrado la pregunta, por las caras tan abatidas que tenían estaba claro que no les fue muy bien.

.- Mal, Venom le ha llevado la cinta a Dumbledore. – Lily se dejo caer en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Evy. Enseguida Sirius reclamo el otro hombro.

.- No si yo decía que si visteis a Snape. – Todos miraron a Joy con extrañeza, pero la morena interpretó la mirada como que la estaban diciendo que si había visto a su ex. - ¡Lo visteis! A que sí? A que os dijo algo de mi? Quiere volver conmigo, verdad? Lo sabía! Por eso dejo a Wendolyn! Pues si quiere volver conmigo me lo va a tener que pedir de rodillas... Venga. Cuéntame lo que te dijo. – Joy se sentó al lado de Lily y tomo la mano de la pelirroja con tal ímpetu que cualquiera pensaría que allí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

.- No, Joy, no vimos a Snape. – Suspiro Remus sentándose entre Lily y Joy, para apartar a la morena de la pelirroja y calmarla.

.- Un poco de dignidad, Joy. – Comento Bell haciendo que un par de ojos oscuros la lanzaran miradas homicidas.

.- ¿Dices que la película se la llevo Venom a Dumbledore? – Jesse trató de reorientar la conversación.

.- Sí. – Contestó James con tono muuuuuy deprimido. Loveday se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón del chico y le tomo la mano.

.- Pues ya os podéis dar por expulsados. – Les "animó" Isis.

.- O, no. – Todos miraron a Jesse con interés. – Los elfos pueden entrar en todas las partes de Hogwarts ¿no?

Lily & James se alzaron emocionados de los sillones, al ver que aún les quedaba esperanza.

.- ¡Puck! – Llamo James. No paso nada. - ¡Puck! – llamo con más fuerza. Siguió sin pasar nada. - ¡PUCK! – James gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Le oyeron hasta en Filipinas, pero el elfo no apareció.

.- Puck ¿puedes venir un segundo? – Ronroneó Evy con un tono tan suave, que Sirius, que estaba a su lado, apenas la oyó.

.- Puck esta a tus órdenes. – Pero por lo visto el elfo sí. Un verdadero ejemplo de selección auditiva.

.- ¿Es que no me oías? Te he llamado a gritos un par de veces! – Le regañó James, aunque el elfo le hizo más o menos el mismo caso que cuando le llamaba a gritos. Después que sus enormes ojos le miraran un segundo sin interés volvió a fijarse en Evy.

.- Verás, este par de desastres han perdido una cinta muy importante para ellos, y la tiene Dumbledore. ¿Podrías entrar al despacho del director y traérnosla? – Le pidió la onza, cuando estuvo segura de que tenía toda la atención del elfo.

Puck, miro a ambos lados, concretamente, deslizo sus enormes ojos azules de James a Lily, luego de Lily a James, y al final le dio una mirada de reojo a Loveday. De pronto se desapareció y volvió a aparecerse en el regazo de Evy, donde la susurro.

.- Puck, pensaba que la señorita ya no iba a meterse más en la relación del señor y su amiga pelirroja.

.- Y no lo hacemos. Ellos nos han pedido ayuda. – Explico Evy, en un susurro.

.- Puck, entiende. – Susurro el elfo, antes de añadir con voz chillona y altísima. – Puck le traerá la cinta en menos de cinco minutos.

Una hora más tarde, Puck aún no había aparecido con la cinta. Casi todos se habían ido a atender sus asuntos, dejando solos en la sala común a James, Lily y Loveday.

James estaba a punto de hacer un agujero en la sala común de tanto pasearse por ella, en cuanto a Lily, se había quitado su pendiente de aro y lo hacia girar entre sus dedos. Loveday observaba divertida la crisis nerviosa de su novio y su ex.

.- Tranquilidad, chicos, ya debe estar al caer.

Lily la lanzó una mirada de furia. ¡Que fácil es pedir tranquilidad cuando no es a ti a la que van a expulsar! A lo mejor si la tiraba un poco del pelo rubio a Loveday se calmaba... La aparición de Puck en la sala común libro a la rubia de una buena pelea.

.- ¿Dónde coño estabas? – Rugió James, cuando el pobre elfo aún no se había aparecido del todo siquiera.

.- Olvida eso, James. – Lily apartó al moreno de un empujón para que el elfo solo la mirara a ella. – Puck ¿tienes la cinta?

.- Puck la tiene. – La pareja respiro de verdad, por primera vez en horas. – Bueno, Puck no la tiene exactamente. Puck se la llevo a Evy y los demás. Puck espero una hora, tal como Sirius le ordeno a Puck, para avisarles a ustedes...

¡Hijos de mala madre! – James se dirigió como una furia hacia el cuarto de las chicas, esquivando de un salto el tobogán que se formo en la escalera, seguido por Lily.

.- ¿Y eso es hacer el amor? Pues desde fuera se ve un poco ridículo. – Comento Isis, la única inocente del grupo, con tono desilusionado.

.- Visto desde fuera sí. Pero cuando estás ahí es la caña. – La aseguró Sirius. Jesse mostró su coincidencia con esa opinión asintiendo vehementemente.

.- Esto es horrible. Yo no puedo ver esto. La verdad es que no sé porque lo estoy viendo. – Comento Bell, con tono de angelito escandalizado.

.- Esto es una invasión a la intimidad de James & Lily, no deberíamos estar viendo esto. – La apoyo Remus, que estaba rojo como un tomate.

.- Pues lleváis quince minutos mirando la pantalla sin parpadear. – Ironizó Joy alzando una de sus cejas negras. Isis soltó una risita cargada de timidez.

.- ¿Cómo creéis que hace Lily eso que hace con la espalda? – Jack estaba especialmente concentrada, con los ojos ambarinos fijos en la pantalla.

.- A mi me parece que el movimiento nace en la columna, y luego lo mueve de forma ondulatoria hacia arriba. Creo. – Aventuró Evy, tan concentrada como la misma Jack en la película.

.- Ah, no. Pues si os vais a quedar con dudas, se vuelve a poner la película y en paz. – Decidió Will siempre pensando en el bienestar de su hermana y su amiga.

.- ¿Otra vez? – Protesto Bell. – Así no vamos a ver el final nunca.

.- Claro, como tiene un final taaaaaan impredecible. – Ironizó Remus, que estaba un poco harto de aquel juego.

.- Yo te digo como acaba Bell: os pillamos de marrón y os matamos. FIN. – James abrió la puerta con tal fuerza que la madera golpeó la pared, y se quedo mirando con furia a sus amigos. Lily no tardo en llegar, y lanzarles miradas asesinas.

.- Precisamente Lily, Evy y yo hablábamos de ti. – Jack no pareció impresionarse demasiado por las amenazas de muerte que enviaban las miradas de la ex pareja. Se levantó tomo a Lily de la mano y empezó a interrogarla. – Nos tienes que explicar como haces lo que haces con la espalda. Esta chulísimo.

.- Yo no te voy a explicar nada. – Lily se desasió de la mano de su amiga, y se dirigió al reproductor de video.

.- Pues si no me lo explicas, yo no te cuento mi arma ultra mega secreta, que hace que los chicos se vuelvan locos cuando están conmigo en la cama. – Jack se cruzó de brazos y la miro molesta, mientras Lily, a la que eso la daba igual, recuperaba la cinta.

.- A Lily no se lo cuentes, pero a Evy, sí. ¿Vale? – le dijo Sirius a la joven Sparrow, mientras sus compañeros silbaban a Lily por haberles quitado la diversión. Los comentarios de "queremos que nos devuelvan el dinero" y "Pagar 6€ para esto" molestaron bastante a James y su pelirroja ex.

Aprovechando el caos, Jesse se acercó a Lily, la quito la cinta y salió corriendo para su cuarto. Una vez allí se encerró a cal y canto.

.- Rápido, por la otra puerta. – Al ver que les cerraban la puerta del pasadizo, James que había perseguido al joven, le indicó a Lily que le siguiera por el lado de los chicos. Aunque cuando llegaron allí se encontraron con la puerta igual de cerrada.

.- ¿Eran siempre así? – Loveday contemplaba alucinada como su "pacífico" novio amenazaba con desmembrar a Jesse sino habría la puerta ahora mismo.

.- ¡Que va! Han perdido mucho. – Remus meneó la cabeza entristecido al ver como caían los poderosos.

&·&·&

Entre tanto, en una oscura mansión de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Londres, llamado Maldon, ciertas personas encapuchadas habían quedado con cierto mago oscuro terrible, que se retrasaba. Cómo no tenían nada que hacer, y en aquella casa había un video, porque se lo habían dejado "olvidado" sus anteriores habitantes, se pusieron a ver cierta película, que les habían pasado ciertos compañeros que aún iban a cierta escuela.

Tan entretenidos estaban con la entretenida película, que no vieron cuando el mago oscuro llego. Voldemort se mosqueó bastante al ver que sus seguidores no se tiraban al suelo a adorarle como se merecía según llego, ya iba a distribuir lecciones en forma de Cruciatis, cuando se fijo en la pantalla y... La vio.

Aclarar que era una de las escenas menos activa, vamos que aún no habían visto nada, ya que estaban ajustando la cámara. Voldemort la observó alucinado. Los ojos verdes, el pelo rojo, los labios, la distribución de los rasgos de la cara... No cabía duda de que era Ella, no la imitación que había resultado la joven de un cuarto de siglo antes. No, estaba claro que era ella.

¿Lo sabría? Se lo habría dicho Dumbledore? O Crouch? Voldemort observó atentamente a la chica y decidió que estaba claro que no lo sabía. Era demasiado joven y despreocupada, para saber algo sobre su destino. Aunque el chico que estaba a su lado, parecía demasiado tenso, incapaz de relajarse. Sí, el chico sabía algo del tema. Pero ella no. Esta vez la observó codiciosamente.

.- Sabéis quien es esa chica. – La voz tenebrosa del señor oscuro hizo que todos los mortifagos que hasta ese momento habían estado relajados se tensaron como la cuerda de un tendedero.

.- Se llama Liliam Evans, mi señor. – Malfoy, siempre ansioso por complacer a su amo, se apresuró a ponerse a los pies de Voldemort. – Una Sangre Sucia que está entre las favoritas de Dumbledore. – Malfoy escupió las palabras como si fueran veneno.

¿De origen Muggle? Era ella. Ahora sí que no cabía la menor duda. Tenía que hablar con ella. Aunque que estuviera en Hogwarts ponía las cosas un poco más... complicadas. Por fortuna, tenía gente dentro de la escuela. Claro, que de esa gente sólo había uno en el que podría confiar para aquella delicada misión.

.- Bien, esa cinta me la quedo yo. – La cinta voló a manos del Tenebroso maestro, antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir "esta boca es mía". Claro, que aunque tuvieran tiempo de decirlo, no se hubieran atrevido a decirlo. – Y Malfoy, quiero que consigas que Snape este aquí mañana mismo como muy tarde. Tengo que hablar con él. – Añadió mirando la cinta con expresión pensativa.

Luego Voldemort se retiró dejando a un grupo de mortifagos totalmente desconcertados, aunque sabían que explicaciones era lo último que podrían esperar. En cuanto llego a su despacho, Nagini, una pequeña serpiente, se acercó siseando a él, y se quedo sentada dócilmente a sus pies.

El mago la acarició la cabeza.

.- Estamos cerca, pequeña. Estamos muy cerca.

* * *

Bueno, parece que volvemos a los finales interesantes. ¿Os gusto el capítulo? La de vueltas que puede dar una cinta...

Para el próximo capítulo: Voldemort le encomendara a Snape la misión de conseguirle una entrevista con Lily. ¿Lo conseguirá? También tendremos una nueva clase particular de Remus & Jack, de la que esperemos que el lobito salga con vida y un experimento extraño de Evy para ver las visiones, (valga la redundancia) que tuvo cuando miró al Dementor...

Trataré de retomar la costumbre de actualizar cada 2 semanas, pero a veces todo se complica y... De todas formas lo de siempre, sed buenos y dejad muchos RR...

Besos.

CarlaGrey. Orgullosa Lupina, miembro de la orden Siriusana, hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy, hija política de Verónika, tía de Azi Black, paciente de Serenity, emperatriz consorte de Alon y Ahijada del Hada Madrina Noriko. Miembro de las 14 de Mey. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna.


	12. Sueños ¿O no?

Hola, hola, mis preciosos niños y niñas de todas las edades. Uy, eso sonó circense. El caso es que aquí estamos, de nuevo, una semana más con un nuevo capítulo de este fict, lleno de misterios, aquí aclaramos alguno. (Al fin) Claro, que también aparece alguno más. (O no) Pero antes de eso, vayamos a la sección de halagos, críticas, amenazas y preguntas:

Caperucita Roja: Mira, una fan de la Loveday. Que muestras de cariño que la dais... Pues va a ser que no la mando a Durms... Durnst... Bueno, la escuela esa de los glaciares. Es que no la iría bien para el cutis. Chao.

Ginny84: No te canses cielo, por mucho que te esfuerces jamás entenderás como James se enamoró de otra, y más en concreto de Loveday. No lo entiendo ni yo, y eso que lo he escrito. En fin, aparte de que la chica sea rubia, guapa, tenga un tipazo y no le monte los perifostios que le lía Lily, no creo que tenga el menor atractivo. Sí, esas frases made in Loveday son la caña. Muaks.

Noriko (7): Hola guapa. ¡Bienvenida a casa! Aunque dentro de nada te largas de vacaciones, que envidia a la playita... Mm. Me alegra que te gustara Madrid, y más importante, que sobrevivieras a la primera impresión. ¿Del autobús te bajaste en Mendez Álvaro? Uf, es que ahí hay más ladrones que en una película de la Mafia. Y las obras, es que a Gallardón de pequeño no le dejaban jugar con el lego y ahora que es alcalde se quiere curar el trauma. O eso, o que busca petróleo. No lo sé. Ahora nos leemos. Muakis.

Gerulita: No sé de que chica me hablas, pero fijo que Loveday esta de por medio. Sí lo del vídeo era buena idea, aunque la vergüenza que pasaron James y Lily fue tremenda. Besos.

steffy potter: .¿Que tal los finales, guapa? Seguro que de fábula. ¿Ya los terminaste? Muchas gracias por el tiempo, guapa. Besines de apiserum. Que fijo que lo necesitas.

Made: Bueno, alguien que no se mete con Loveday sino con Jack. Ay, no me digas que no te ríes. Venga, va. Que las dos sabemos que con Remus no va a sacar más que ese beso, y entre tanto nos reímos con ella un rato. Ah, no espera, que veo que también tienes tu momento "odio a Loveday" la verdad es que yo prefiero lidiar con novias celosas, estilo Bell, que las comprensivas estilo Loveday. Conociendo a Lily lo esta llevando con mucha calma. De Voldy, ahora sabrás lo que quiere de Lily. Besitos de caramelo.

Kurumi-desu: Siento defraudarte, pero la famosa película favorita de Snape y que conserva Joy, es "Sentido y Sensibilidad". ¡Que mala eres! Pues aunque no lo creas si tuviera una película así de Snape, más de una me la compraría. Me parece que el único lado oscuro que tiene la Loveday, es el de la sombra de ojos. Kisses.

Iraty Rowling: Ey, sí mi fict es más interesante que tus apuntes culpa a los profes y no a mi. Son ellos los que te ponen cosas sin argumento. Yo a Will con rollo fijo, la verdad es que no lo veo, más que nada que el chico se lo pasa en grande. Además, si falla eso, siempre hay más opciones. ¿Eh? Joy no tiene estrés de séptimo, ella esta en sexto. Como Evy. Besitos de algodón de azúcar.

Adrea-Black: .¿Qué tal, preciosa? Espero que ya estés libre de tu reclusión y qque te sirviera de algo. Yo a James ya le sacudí con un bate de goma espuma y nada, que no reacciona. Lo malo es que Lily se ha hecho con él, y va sacudiendo batazos a todo Dios. (Ays. Lily. Estate quieta, coño.) Que pesada. Bueno, al menos aún no la dio a la pelirroja por técnicas más agresivas porque sino me parece que cierto moreno y cierta rubia, va a terminar muy mal. Besotes bien gordotes. PDTA: Te entiendo, es que te pone los ojos de Bambi que a perdido a su madre: ya a ver quien se le resiste. (Ays) Vale, Lily. En cuanto pueda la quito el bate. Más besotes.

sOfIa: Esa es la pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo neutralizar a una novia pasiva? De todas formas, yo creo que la falta de celos de Loveday es cuanto menos rara. Entiendo que no vayas por ahí en plan paranoico, pero es que con Lily tiene que tener más ojo. Yo creo que el mundo no se acaba todavía, lo malo sería que Jack respondiera correctamente a una pregunta de McGonagall. Will te ha impresionado, je, je. Espero que tome precauciones. Bueno, vale, le buscaré algo a Jesse. Pero tranquilidad. Muaks.

Dimebonitareina: Por partes. Sí, Loveday fue druida antes que vampiro. Lily, ahora verás lo que es. No creo que Jack lo adivine. Lo de porque Lily no recibe clases particulares, creo que sale en el 13, que pronto leerás. Que fue Sheila, es una teoría. Puede no ser ella. Las preguntas sobre James y Loveday, la respuesta es sí. La razón por la que Evy no ayuda a Lily, yo creo que es porque la da miedo liar más aún las cosas. Pero Sirius y ella trataron de que James no estuviera con Loveday, pasa que no pudieron evitarlo. Yo creo que a Will le va a durar la etapa y Jack, la verdad es que esta como una cabra, pero se la va venir a la milla. Besos.

Saphira: Antes que se me olvide, me hace mucha gracia cuando traduces al castellano el nombre de la Loveday. Siento que le hayas tomado manía a James, pero seguro que tenía una buena razón... Mejor, dicho más le vale tenerla. Aunque eso de que ha olvidado a Lily no se lo cree ni él. Lo de Joy y Will estaba tanteando el terreno, pero no parece tener mala acogida. Vamos a ir un paso más adelante. Ya me dirás que tal. Muak. PDTA: a ver para subir un ff, es largo, mejor déjame tu mail, cuando firmes y yo te cuento.

Ivy potter black: Tranquila, y piensa que si me matas, no sabrás nunca la respuesta a esas preguntas. Más que nada que viene en este capítulo. Bueno, alguna te la contesto desde ya: Samuel se fue a Australia con su familia. Creo que Remus esta descolocado. Un besín cielo.

AnnaTB: Bueno, en defensa de Joy y Will no sabían que era una película X. En defensa de James y Lily... Digamos que no me pagan lo bastante para ser su abogada defensora. Bye.

VeriBlackPotter: Hola, muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia. Sí, Loveday es algo desquiciante aunque luego es buena chica. ¿Qué? A mi no me cae del todo mal. Sólo es rara, aunque yo apoyo a Lily. (Y no solo porque la pelirroja parezca estar lista para lanzarme una maldición prohibida.) Sobre el triángulo Jack/Remus/Bell, yo no me pronuncio que luego la gente dice que tengo favoritismo. Es que yo a esta historia no la veo fin, así que en principio 40. Pero pueden ser más. Apunto el mail. Muakis.

K-rmen: Tranquila, chica, entiendo que Loveday te estrese, pero tu cuando te pase deja de leer, respira tres segundos profundamente y verás que se te pasa un rato. ¿Tu crees que Jack va bien? Bueno, viento en popa va, lo que no sé si va directa a una tormenta de granizo. Cuidate tu también mucho.

Noriko (8): Pues no se me había ocurrido que Voldemort atacara la Terpsícore para convertir Hogwarts en un campo de batalla, pero con lo retorcido que es el tío, no sé porque me sorprende. Ja, ja. Que bueno, me habían dicho muchas cosas de Loveday, ninguna buena, pero lo del oso amoroso nunca. Que bueno. En realidad, el nombre es el de un personaje de Rosamunde Pilcher. Eres la única que se me queja de velocidad, es más ahora la moda es escribirme un RR para decirme que nunca antes me habían escrito, me retraso mucho al actualizar, y que nunca más me van a volver a dejar RR. La gente que es muy "maja". Besos de magnun. (Escoge el sentido que quieras, pero el gusto esta delicioso.)

Shen-Tao: Pobre Joy. Es que aunque tu ex sea un capullo xenófobo que se ha unido a una secta de psicopatas, la primera ruptura es difícil de superar. Chao.

Noriko (9): Si te digo la verdad como a James le tengo asegurado a todo riesgo, si Lily le causa daños graves, el seguro me paga un pastonazo. (Más un par de milloncejos de Snape.) Y claro. Una es un ser humano y necesita dinero para ir de compras. También me preocupa la salud mental de Dumbledore, porque yo ni hubiera puesto a Remus de profesor particular de Jack ni por todo el oro del mundo. (El dinero no es lo más importante, y mi lobito encuentra siempre mejores formas de compensarme.) Sí, a mi también me sentaría mal, pero bueno, conocemos a Bell, no creo que se quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras Jack le levanta a Remus. ¿Te apetece otro beso de mágnum? Muakis, para que no te empaches.

Aloromora: Sí, la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo la calma de Loveday, yo a mi chico le hubiera montado un circo de tres pistas por menos. Gracias por ser tan maja y comprensiva. Suerte con el nuevo fict. Muaks.

Y se acabo con la sección de halagos, críticas, amenazas y preguntas... Ahora ya sí, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**Por amor al arte 12.**

**Sueños... ¿O no?**

¡Joder!. ¿Cómo se podía besar tan bien? Pensó la morena, mientras dejaba que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera con su lengua, dado que lo hacía tan perfectamente bien que Joy logró olvidar que estaba besándose totalmente desnuda con Will...

Siempre pensó que llegado ese momento y estando con un amigo, estaría nerviosísima. O peor aún, que se sentiría tan ridícula que no podría parar de reír. O más horrible aún, que al verla desnuda el que no podría parar de reír sería él.

Pero no, era al contrario. Nunca se había sentido tan bien en su vida. Y es que ningún chico la había besado así en su vida... ¡Joder! .¿Cómo se podía besar tan bien?

Justo cuando iba a empezar lo bueno... Isis la tiró una almohada a la cabeza que hizo que Joy bajara del mundo de los sueños a la cruel realidad.

.- ¡Arriba, dormilona! – Ordenó la oriental. - Deja de pensar en tu Snape que tenemos un día duro por delante.

.- Isis, hoy hay reunión de profesores y no tenemos clase. – Comentó Lily desde su cama, de donde no se había movido.

.- Es verdad. – recordó Isis. - ¿Y entonces por qué Jack lleva media hora despierta?

.- Tiene clase con Remus. – Contestó Evy simplemente, logrando aclarar las dudas de la prefecta oriental. Ahora a Jack, le había dado por registrar los baúles de sus amigas en busca de "ropa sosa", vamos, algo que tuviera más de 20 cm de tela.

.- Ah. Lo siento, Joy. Sigue durmiendo.

¡Que cachonda! .¡Como que iba a poder volver a pillar el sueño justo dónde lo dejo! En vista de que aquello era imposible, Joy se limitó a arrebujarse entre las sábanas y a meditar un poco sobre su vida.

Una cosa estaba clara: no podía seguir así. No podía pasarse la noche soñando con Will y el día pensando en volver con Snape. Uno era pasado y el otro sólo un amigo. La culpa la tenía Jack, por supuesto. Si ella no hubiera dicho que la convenía acostarse con Will para solucionar sus problemas, Joy no tendría esos sueños con su hermano.

Lo peor de todo era no poder contárselo a nadie. Isis no se enteraba de la misa la media y andaba deprimida porque no la gustaba nadie, como para contarle algo así. ¿Jack? Ni de coña. Ella podía bromear con el tema para sacar los colores de Will. Pero a la hora de la verdad, si se fijaba en serio en Will no la apoyaría lo más mínimo. Simplemente no entendía que alguna chica pudiera pensar que su hermano era atractivo.

¿Evy? En otro tiempo hubiera sido su elección natural. Pero la daba que la onza se traía algo entre manos. Algo peligroso y que hasta que no terminara con ello no escucharía a nadie. No era una intuición. Sabía que Evy había ido a visitar al maestro Chen la semana anterior, señal de que preparaba algo y dado que lo hizo en el más absoluto secreto, Joy no se hubiera enterado de no ver la bolsa de la tienda por la habitación, estaba claro que Evy no quería que nadie se metiera de por medio.

Lily, en otro tiempo ni lo hubiera pensado. Un no como una casa. Pero la nueva Lily, era muy distinta a la antigua. Incluso había aceptado explicarlas a Jack & Evy como hacía el movimiento con la espalda que tanto había impresionado a las jóvenes. Claro que a cambio las 2 chicas la devolvieron su cinta, pero Lily se lo explico igualmente. Aunque Lily... Estaba enfadada con James. Otra vez. Aunque con razón. Pero a consecuencia de dicho enfado, la pelirroja no quería oír hablar de "esas cosas con pito", como la había dado por llamar a los chicos.

¿Jesse? No. No era un secreto que... No, Jesse, no.

¿Bell? No. Hablar con ella de sexo estando de buenas ya era un triunfo y medio. Estando tan de malas como estaban Joy y ella en ese momento, era misión imposible.

¿Will? No, no, no y no. Se moriría de la vergüenza. Aunque... en su sueño estaba tan cómoda con él. ¿Y si? No, Joy no. Olvídalo y vuelve a dormirte.

&·&·&

Cuando Snape recibió el aviso de que el Señor Tenebroso quería verle, al moreno le falto tiempo para escaquearse y acudir a su llamada. Pero aún así se retraso bastante y para colmo cuando llego a la puerta del despacho del Señor Oscuro, estaba cerrada.

¿Debía llamar o no? Por un lado ya llegaba bastante tarde si se retrasaba aún más el Señor Tenebroso se enfadaría. Pero por otro lado si interrumpía algo importante se enfadaría aún más... Los ojos negros examinaron el pomo de la puerta como sí allí pudiera encontrar la respuesta a su dilema.

.- Creo que entrar no sería buena idea. – La respuesta no se la dio la puerta, sino una voz femenina a espaldas de él. La dueña de esa voz resultó ser una mujer joven, aunque un poco mayor que él, de pelo rubio recogido en una coleta, hechizantes ojos grises, cuerpo espectacular embutido en una túnica negra ajustadísima, que fumaba un cigarro sentada cómodamente en un sillón.

.- Hola, Narcisa. – Snape saludó con amabilidad a la prácticamente esposa de Lucius Malfoy.

.- ¿Nos conocemos? – La rubia ladeó la cabeza como si tratara de ubicarle. O tal vez solo fuera una forma más de hacerse la coqueta. ¿Quién sabía realmente lo que pasaba por la mente de una Black Rubia?

Eso era lo que solía decir la madre de Snape, y ella sabía bastante de esa familia mágica. Bueno, de esa y de cualquiera que se la cruzara por delante. Según lo que su madre le enseñó a Snape, los Black venían en 3 formatos que además definían bastante bien su personalidad.

Estaban por un lado los morenos de ojos claros, como Andrómeda, Alphard o uno de sus mayores enemigos, Sirius. Los rebeldes de la familia que solían ser borrados del árbol genealógico.

Luego estaban los morenos de ojos oscuros. Como Bellatrix y Regulus. Esos eran simplemente, la definición literal de locos dementes psicópatas. Vamos, unos verdaderos desequilibrados mentales.

Por último estaban los Black Rubios, como Narcisa, nadie había sabido nunca de que pie cojeaban ni uno sólo de ellos. Si querían a los Muggles, si los odiaban... Ni la menor pista al respecto.

Por eso Snape se la quedo mirando, tratando de descifrar ese pensamiento o de invadir su mente mediante Legimancia, pero o la rubia no pensaba o había descubierto una forma sutil de Occlumancia, porque no fue capaz de captar ni una sola imagen de su mente.

Por su parte, la rubia le miraba con interés. Como si estuviera viendo algo que no había esperado ver en toda su vida. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, frente a ella.

.- A Malfoy no le gusta que fume. – Narcisa apagó el cigarro y sacó un chicle mentolado. – Así que tengo que esconderlo.

.- Usa algo con sabor cítrico. – Recomendó Snape. – Te aseguro que no hay olor que no oculte el limón.

.- Lo probaré. – Narcisa le sonrió con agradecida dulzura. Fue una sonrisa muy extraña, resultaba demasiado cálida para su altivo rostro. – No me has dicho si nos conocíamos...

.- Pues... – Cuando Snape iba a responderla, se abrió la puerta del despacho de Voldemort y Malfoy salió haciendo reverencias.

.- Sí, mi señor. Por supuesto, señor mío. Lo que usted diga mi señor. – Cuando Malfoy se dio cuenta que Narcisa & Snape le miraban demasiado raro, el rubio se incorporó y recompuso su aspecto. - ¿Qué tal? Espero, que no te hayas aburrido.

.- O no. Estuve hablando con... – Narcisa miro a Snape en busca de ayuda. La verdad es que el chico le sonaba mucho, pero no lograba ubicarle.

.- Severus Snape. – La ayudo el moreno.

.- Severus. – Esta vez los ojos grises de la rubia centellearon, al reconocer al muchacho. Luego se acordó que su celoso prometido estaba delante de ella y recobró la compostura. – Me ha estado dando conversación y se me hizo realmente corto. ¿Pero podemos irnos ya?

.- Desde luego. Suerte, Snape. – Malfoy agarro a Narcisa del brazo y fueron hacia la chimenea.

.- Hasta otra, Severus. – Narcisa se despidió con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Los ojos negros del muchacho observaron un segundo el lugar por donde ser fue la rubia antes de recordar que tenía una cita importante. Cita a la que ya llegaba tarde. Decidido entró en el despacho.

.- Lamento el retraso, mi señor... – Empezó a disculparse Snape según entró.

.- Tranquilo, creo que la prometida de Malfoy te entretuvo. – Voldemort lucía una media sonrisa burlona, ante lo que leía en la mente de su pupilo. – Siempre he creído que Narcisa Black es demasiada mujer para Malfoy. No sé en que pensaba su padre cuando la prometió con él... – Una mano como una garra, acarició la cabeza de la serpiente echada a los pies del Señor Tenebroso, que parecía pensativo. – De igual manera que Dolls y Turner no eran mujeres para ti, Severus. La segunda todavía... Pero la primera.

.- Fue cosa de Rosier, señor. Él decía que era buena manera de superar la ruptura y... Como siempre, estaba equivocado. – Snape esperaba que no le hubiera hecho escaparse de Hogwarts, con alto riesgo de que Dumbledore le enmarronara, para hablar de su vida amorosa. Aunque cuando a Voldemort le entraba complejo de padre cualquiera sabía.

.- Pero no te llame aquí para hablar de eso. – El alivio del muchacho fue evidente. – Tengo una misión para ti.

.- Usted dirá.

.- Supongo que conoces a Liliam Evans.

.- Claro.

.- Necesito entrevistarme con ella. Obviamente en esta realidad es algo totalmente imposible. Así que debo trasladarla al mundo de los sueños. Y ahí es donde entras tú. Tienes que preparar esta poción. – Voldemort hizo aparecer en su mano una lista de ingredientes. Snape sonrió, conocía esa poción a la perfección. Podría prepararla con los ojos vendados. – el día que yo te indique, tienes que conseguir que ella la beba. Espero que no tengas problemas para prepararla.

.- Para eso no. – El problema sería para que ella lo bebiera. Snape se guardó los ingredientes en la túnica. – Supongo que no puedo preguntar porque quiere hablar con ella.

Voldemort, se puso a reír con ganas, como si el joven hubiera contado un chiste verdaderamente gracioso. La verdad es que Snape le resultaba divertido. Era el único de sus mortifagos que aún le replicaba. Seguro que se le pasaba pronto, sustituido por un servilismo más propio de elfos que de magos.

.- Claro que puedes preguntármelo. Pero no esperes respuesta. – Voldemort le hizo un gesto para que se retirara, cosa que Snape hizo sin demora. Aunque no se fue haciendo reverencias como Malfoy.

Mientras volvía a Hogwarts se pregunto para que querría su señor hablar con una Sangre Sucia como Evans.

&·&·&

.- Esta bien, Sirius, James está con Loveday, así que dime lo que querías contarme que él no podía oír. – Remus observó como Sirius aún así no se fiaba y se aseguraba de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada.

.- Esto va a quedar entre nosotros. No se lo puedes decir absolutamente a nadie. – Una vez seguro que nadie más que Remus escuchaba su conversación el moreno, se sentó en el borde de su cama frente a Remus, sentado a su vez en el borde de su cama.

.- Vale. – Contestó Remus, algo sorprendido. Normalmente los secretos de Sirius los guardaba James y últimamente Evy.

.- Sobre todo no se lo puedes decir a Evy. A James tampoco. Pero a Evy ni pensarlo. – Resaltó Sirius con expresión seria.

.- ¿Por qué no a Evy? – Remus estaba cada vez más sorprendido con el rumbo de la conversación. – Sirius, estás totalmente desconocido. Le ocultas cosas a James y Evy.

.- Estaré madurando. – Sirius se encogió de hombros antes de volver al tema de conversación. - ¿Lo prometes?

.- Sí, pesado. Venga, suéltalo de una vez. – La verdad es que tanto darle vueltas al tema había avivado la curiosidad de Remus.

.- Creo que fue Sheila Bang la que lo hizo.

.- ¿La que hizo qué? – Remus parpadeó confuso.

.- La que hirió a Lily. – Sirius bajó el tono hasta hacer su voz un susurro imperceptible. – Y mato a mi padre. – Luego alzo los ojos grises y los clavo en los dorados de su amigo, cargados de determinación. – Fue ella. Lo sé. Ya sé que parece una locura... Pero ya viste que está liada con Rosier y... Fue ella. ¿Tu que piensas?

.- Que haces bien en no querer que se entere Evy. A no ser que la ofrezcas pruebas lo bastante sólidas no te creerá, te tachará de paranoico... Nunca has ocultado lo mal que te cae Sheila.

.- ¡Y con razón! Mira lo puta que es... – Remarcó Sirius.

.- Pero aparte de eso con las pruebas que tenemos sí podría ser ella. No creo que haya muchas chicas dispuestas a liarse con Rosier. – Opino Remus con tono pensativo. – Aunque creo que debes tener más trabajada la teoría antes de contársela a Evy.

.- Pensaba hacerlo. Sé como se pone, pero si lo expongo de forma razonada ella me escuchará. – Los 2 sabían que era cierto, así que Remus se limito a aprobar con la cabeza la idea de Sirius. Luego miro al animago preocupado. – Estoy bien. – Sirius respondió a la muda pregunta de su amigo.

.- Luego hablamos. – Remus indicó así que no se creía eso de que estaba bien. – Ahora tengo que irme a la clase con Jack.

.- ¿Cómo te va con la diablilla? - La seriedad desapareció del rostro de Sirius, barrida por una pícara sonrisa. Al contrario que James o el mismo Remus, a Sirius le parecía realmente divertido que Remus tuviera que darle clase a una chica que estaba a todas luces loca por él.

.- ¿A ti que te parece? .¡Fatal! Jack es una alumna desastrosa, que no para de coquetear conmigo. Esto último me esta provocando problemas con Bell que esta paranoica perdida y asegura que Jack me gusta. – Remus empezó a poner en su mochila un par de libros de CCM, una de las asignaturas favoritas de Jack, a ver si así estudiaba y le dejaba en paz un rato.

.- A mi no me engañas. Tú en el fondo estás encantado de tener a 2 chicas locas por ti. – Sirius esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica. – A veces lo echo de menos...

.- Sirius, tu vuelve a vacilarme con el tema que igual si le comento a Evy lo que acabas de decirme. – Antes de que el moreno pudiera protestar, Remus había cerrado la puerta.

&·&·&

La quinta clase de Remus & Jack transcurrió exactamente con el complicado ritual que siguieron las 4 anteriores.

Según llegó Remus se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa circular al que se sentó Jack y empezó a explicarle el temario a las paredes. Pero Jack estaba demasiado ocupada moviendo la silla para quedar sentada tan cerca de Remus que sus muslos se rozaran, cosa que Remus evitaba alejando su silla de ella. En aquella ocasión a Jack le llevo 3 vueltas a la mesa aceptar que tendría que conformarse con suspirar por su guapo profesor desde el extremo opuesto de la mesa... aunque enseguida se aburrió de eso y decidió buscar un tema de conversación más interesante que los caballos alados.

.- Ya sé porque nos está pasando, esto tan bonito que nos está pasando. – Comentó Jack con un tono meloso, que hizo que el licántropo se pusiera sobre aviso.

.- ¿Quieres decir a porque no prestas atención a lo que digo? – Sugirió Remus con una mezcla de ironía y cansancio.

.- No. – Jack casi rió. – Me refiero a nosotros... Jesse me lo ha explicado. Es un rollo discípulo maestro, muy común entre los griegos, como Salmón, Aritmético...

.- ¿Te refieres a Sócrates y Aristóteles? – Preguntó Remus siempre con el tono irónico.

.- Esos también. Aunque en nuestro caso es 100 heterosexual. – Jack sonrió totalmente ilusionada. - ¿A qué es genial?

.- Jack, tenemos que hablar. – Remus cerró el libro, que en cualquier caso no estaba leyendo porque se sabía de memoria, y se dispuso a empezar el siguiente paso del ritual, es decir, de la clase.

.- Hablemos, Remus, hablemos. – Jack apoyo las dos manos debajo de la barbilla y sonrió con irónica dulzura. – Por desgracia, es lo único que hacemos.

.- Yo a ti no te gusto. - Empezó Remus, con tono seguro.

.- Claro que no me gustas. – Convino Jack. – Yo te quiero, te adoro, te idolatro...

.- No, porque yo no te puedo gustar, Jack. – Argumentó Remus, haciendo que la joven bufara. Ahora venía la enumeración de razones por las que lo jamás podría funcionar algo entre ellos. Otra cosa Jack no habría aprendido durante aquellas clases, pero aquello se lo sabía de memoria. - ¿No ves que tengo novia?

.- ¿Y que? Yo no soy celosa. – Jack desechó aquel pequeño inconveniente con un encogimiento de hombros, como siempre.

.- Eres la hermana pequeña de mi uno de mis mejores amigos. Y las hermanas de los amigos son intocables. – Remus ni siquiera sabía porque usaba aquel argumento. El control de Will sobre Remus era tan grande como el que tenía sobre Jack. O sobre sus propios impulsos.

.- Si tan importante es para ti puedes pedirle permiso. – La sonrisa de Jack se ensanchó. – Aunque yo no pensaba decírselo.

.- Eres demasiado joven para saber lo que quieres... Nos llevamos 2 años.

.- Año y diez meses. – Se apresuró a corregir Jack. – Exactamente la misma diferencia que hay entre Sirius & Evy.

.- Esos 2 sólo se llevan año y medio. – Matizó Remus, feliz de haber encontrado un fallo en el razonamiento de la chica.

.- Por 120 días de nada que es la diferencia no nos vamos a poner tan puntillosos. – Jack hizo un gesto de desinterés en el tema.

.- Jack... – Suspiro Remus cansado.

.- Remus... – Contestó la aludida con ironía. Luego se inclino hacia el joven. – Escucha, cielo, pon las excusas que quieras pero el destino quiere que tú y yo estemos juntos. No puedes enfrentarte al destino. – Remus abrió la boca para decir algo pero cambio de idea y volvió a cerrarla. – No te quedes con las ganas, cielo, di lo que quieras. Te aseguro que no hay nada que puedas decir que te haga ganar a esta discusión.

.- ¿Estás segura de eso? – Remus sonrió de forma maligna, haciendo que la serenidad de Jack vacilara. – ¿Y si te digo que soy un licántropo?

.- ¿Tú? .¿Un licántropo? .¡Anda ya! – Rechazó Jack antes de ponerse a reír como si la acabaran de contar un chiste buenísimo. Hasta que la vinieron a la mente las ausencias inexplicables de Remus que casualmente coincidían con la luna llena y la risa se la cortó a media carcajada. – Va en serio... Realmente, va en serio. ¿Eres un licántropo?

.- No te lo habría dicho sino fuera cierto. – Remus jamás pensó que se alegraría de ser un licántropo. ¡Gracias a eso se libraría de Jack! Aunque en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo bastante hondo como para no tener que reconocerlo, se sentía decepcionado, por tener que librarse de ella así.

.- Vaya. – Los ojos verde jade de la joven le miraron de arriba abajo, pero sin verle. Estaba como en trance, hasta que despertó de él. – Joder, es genial. – Jack dio palmas entusiasmada.

.- ¿Genial? – Repitió Remus. Las cosas no iban como él pensaba y no sabía si alegrarse o no.

.- Sí. – Jack movió la silla hacia Remus, que estaba tan desconcertado que ni se dio cuenta, hasta que ella estuvo prácticamente sentada en su regazo. – Es genial, al fin tengo una explicación a porque eres más sexy que cualquier hombre que haya conocido jamás...

.- Se terminó la clase. – Remus se puso en pie de un salto.

.- Que va, faltan 3 minutos y medio. – Jack sonrió burlona. – Mira que le digo a Dumbledore que no te tomas interés en mi educación...

.- Dile lo que quieras. Te asignara otro tutor y Bell y yo nos quedaremos tan felices. – Apunto Remus con astucia mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

.- ¡Maldición! – Siseó Jack al darse cuenta que Remus tenía razón en eso. Aunque al menos en esa clase, había logrado encajar una pieza más en el rompecabezas que era Remus Lupin.

Fue mientras Jack recogía sus cosas, cuando la empezó... Pero de todas formas fue unos segundos y enseguida se la paso. Como siempre, no le dio la más mínima importancia.

&·&·&

Bueno, era el momento perfecto. Jack estaba en clase con Remus. Lily en la biblioteca estudiando transformaciones. Supuestamente James iba a ayudarla, pero a Lily le había dado un ataque de orgullo y había rechazado la ayuda del moreno de pelo revuelto. Lo cual por supuesto hizo que a James le entrarán ganas de ayudarla, por llevar la contraria, mayormente. Joy se había escapado con Jesse a Hogsmead para ir de compras. Isis estaba con Will en una reunión de prefectos. La habitación era de Evy.

Tras asegurarse que la puerta estaba cerrada, Evy se dirigió hacia el baño donde tenía montado el tenderete, por llamarlo de alguna manera, consistente en una alfombra con extraños dibujos cabalísticos. La onza se sentó en la alfombra al estilo indio y sacó un pequeño frasco de color azul verdoso.

Cuando un par de días atrás fue a ver al maestro Chen, el anciano no pareció sorprendido de verla allí, de hecho tenía la poción preparada para ella.

.- Los ojos de un dementor mirado has. Ayudarte esta poción podría. – El Maestro Chen balanceó ante ella el frasquito con la poción, Evy trató de cogerlo, pero el anciano, con unos reflejos envidiables, teniendo en cuenta su edad, la aparto del alcance de la onza. –15S son.

.- ¿Funcionara? – Pregunto Evy, tras pagar y guardar la poción en su bolsillo. – Necesito ver las visiones por separado.

.- Lo hará. – Aseguro el Maestro guardando el dinero en la caja. Evy estaba a punto de volverse. – Siempre y cuando tranquila tú estés.

Por eso Evy había tenido que esperar a estar totalmente sola y que nadie la interrumpiera. Por eso y porque no quería que nadie entrara a dar la lata con eso de que aquella poción de las narices era peligrosa. ¡Evy ya sabía que era peligrosa! Cualquier poción que te permita sumergirte en tu subconsciente es peligrosa, puedes quedar atrapado dentro de tu propia mente. Pero más peligroso sería que aquellas visiones se hicieran reales, sólo porque Evy no sabía cuales eran.

Decidida, quito el tapón del frasco y bebió el líquido verde azulado de un solo trago. ¡Que asco! Sabía a rayos. ¿No podían añadir a aquello un poco de azúcar? .¿Algo que le quitara el sabor a quinina pura?

La onza dejo el frasco vacío a su lado, en el suelo. ¿Cuándo se suponía que aquello empezaba a funcionar? En teoría era inmediato...

Y lo era... La habitación había empezado a desvanecerse y daba paso a un baño distinto al de su cuarto. Evy se puso en pie, o tal vez se limito a pensar que se ponía en pie, y se acercó a la bañera...

Era tal y como la había visto en la casa de Joy, la bañera estaba llena de sangre hasta rebosar y en ella flotaba el cadáver de una mujer. Sólo que ahora era como si estuviera en aquel baño físicamente, podía andar por la imagen tranquilamente. Lo primero que observó es que el grifo estaba abierto y era a causa de ello que la bañera estaba rebosando. Lo segundo era el olor, junto al metálico de la sangre, se apreciaba uno más floral, a rosas concretamente.

Eso descartaba que la de la bañera fuese Lily. Con lo que odiaba las rosas ella jamás se bañaría en ellas. Evy se fijo en el pelo de la chica, tenía matices rojizos aunque podía deberse perfectamente a que el pelo estaba empapado en sangre. Mejor dejarse de tonterías. Sin vacilar, saltó dentro de la bañera y fue a darle la vuelta al cuerpo para ver su cara y salir de dudas de una vez.

Le sorprendió lo caliente que estaba el agua. Y lo difícil que era avanzar por ella hasta la chica. Pero al fin llego hasta la cara de ella, hundió sus manos en el agua para dar la vuelta a su cara y al tantear...

¡No había cara! A cambio, su mano había encontrado un pequeño anillo. Cuando sacó la mano del agua, ya no estaba en la bañera, estaba en una iglesia. Aunque aún sostenía el anillo.

Bien, pensó con sarcasmo. ¿Y ahora que hacia con eso? .¿Recorrer la Tierra Media para destruirlo? Aunque aquel anillo no tenía pinta de ser el Anillo Único de Sauron. Era de oro y llevaba engarzado un rubí con forma de estrella, la verdad es que se parecía bastante a su colgante. Demasiado.

Al alzar la vista reconoció la iglesia. Sólo que no era una iglesia, sino un templo mágico. Había estado en él aquel mismo verano. Durante el funeral del padre de Sirius. Aunque en aquellos momentos parecía engalanado para una boda. Cerca de ella, donde un rato antes estaba la cabeza de la chica de la bañera, estaba el cojín para las arras. Evy dejó allí el anillo, junto a su compañero, similar al que había aparecido en su mano pero sin piedra.

Nada más hacerlo, tuvo que agarrarse a una barra. El metro acababa de hacer una curva demasiado brusca, de esas que te mandan al suelo. Su vagón estaba vacío. Pero en el de al lado, en cambio había una pelea intensa, entre una joven de pelo verde, (Sheila Bang) y un hombre rubio de pelo largo. (¿Ethan? Joder, sí. Era él.)

No supo porqué se puso tan nerviosa. Aquello no estaba pasando realmente y no tenía porque pasar nunca, pero Evy se olvidó de ello en aquel momento. Histérica se abalanzo sobre la puerta que unía los vagones para frenar aquella pelea, pero se encontró con que no podía. Algo en el otro vagón bloqueaba la puerta. Al bajar los ojos sólo vio una mano. Una mano ensangrentada. Una mano masculina que llevaba puesto el anillo que había visto en el cojín.

Durante unos segundos se olvidó de la pelea, estaba embobada mirando la mano, que la era tan familiar, pero entonces Sheila gimió. No era para menos, Ethan le acababa de hacer una X enorme en el pecho y no estaba claro si lo hizo con la espada o con un hechizo.

.- ¡Ethan! .No! - ¿Por qué diablos gritó? No servía de nada, simplemente no estaba allí.

Pero Evy estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de abrir la puerta para fijarse en ese detalle. Al final, tiró de la puerta hacia dentro, en lugar de hacia el otro vagón, y logró abrirla. Pero al hacerlo, el tren se puso totalmente vertical, haciendo que Evy cayera por un gran abismo oscuro salpicado de visiones flotando en él.

La onza se aferró con los dedos según pasó, por una de las escenas y se aupó hacia ella, como si estuviera tratando de salir de una piscina, sin usar la escalera. Al igual que en ese caso, sitió esa peculiar quemazón de cuando se te pelan las rodillas. Pero el caso es que al llegar arriba, se encontró con la visión más extraña de todas.

Le recordaba a una escultura de Bernini, ahora no sabía a cual exactamente, pero era muy... Místico. Estaba en una habitación en penumbra. Una figura sentada en la cabecera de la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, abrazaba desde atrás a una joven. Tenía el pelo muy largo, aunque no sabía muy bien de que color por la poca luz. Lo que sí estaba claro era que estaba muerta. Una X la atravesaba el cuerpo, desde los 2 hombros hasta las caderas. En la cama había tanta sangre como en la bañera. La figura alzó la cara y durante unos segundos Evy le sostuvo la mirada. Aunque no necesitaba tanto tiempo para reconocerle. Le hubiera reconocido aunque la hubieran arrancado los ojos. Tb a la joven muerta.

Lo siguiente de lo que tuvo consciencia Evy, era que la alfombra era demasiado blanda. Muy mullida. Increíblemente cómoda. Y muy calentita.

.- ¿Dónde estoy? – Gimió la onza. Aunque en ese punto no sabía si hablaba, pensaba, soñaba o que... Aún estaba colocadísima. Y la dolían las rodillas.

.- En tu cama. – Replico la voz de Sirius, desde algún punto cercano de la habitación. Sonaba enfadado, cosa que divirtió a Evy. – Y antes de que preguntes como has llegado aquí... Me aburría y pasé a buscarte. Te encontré en el suelo del baño, gritando como si estuvieras poseída y las rodillas en carne viva. Con el frasquito este al lado... – Sirius mostró el frasco vacío, del que Evy bebió el líquido verde azulado. - ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

.- Sí. ¿Cómo abriste la puerta? – Evy trató de incorporarse, pero sentía como si la cama estuviera totalmente vertical y sólo Spiderman pudiera escalar por ella.

.- Muy graciosa. – Ironizó Sirius, aunque luego suavizó el tono. – No intentes levantarte. No podrás.

.- No quería hacerme la graciosa. Le hice un encantamiento a la puerta para bloquearla. ¿Cómo la abriste? – Insistió Evy, tanto en el tema como en lo de levantarse. Lo segundo con menos éxito.

.- Recordé el contra hechizo. – Sirius al final decidió ayudarla a sentarse. La habitación daba varias vueltas, pero allí se atrevió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un mágico mundo de colores. Tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, no creía que Sirius la llevara unas gafas de sol. Aunque al menos, la acarició la cara. – Me vas a contar porqué. O lo tengo que adivinar.

.- ¿Te acuerdas del día que fuimos a la playa? – Evy tardó tanto en contestar que Sirius pensó que se había dormido. Pero sólo estaba sopesando si la convenía mentir o decir la verdad. Decidió que mejor lo segundo. Tc se la ocurría nada creativo para enredarle.

.- No, lo he olvidado. ¡Claro que me acuerdo! – Contestó Sirius con tono picado.

.- Ese día... Le miré a los ojos al dementor. No debí hacerlo.

.- ¿Y qué? Verías alguna escena horrible de tu pasado, no veo ningún motivo para que te hayas bebido este mejunje. – Sirius volvió a tomar el frasquito que tanto le había cabreado. Al menos, después de ver que Evy estaba bien. Conocía a más de uno y más de 2 que estaba peor que si le hubiera besado un dementor por beber esa mierda.

.- Los Onzas no vemos el pasado. Vemos el futuro. – Sirius se la quedó mirando con verdadero pasmo. Mientras Evy se llevaba la mano a la frente, igual era por la poción pero se la notaba rara. - ¿Crees que tengo la frente rara?

.- Yo la veo normal. ¿Pero que es eso de que viste el futuro? Pool Vuh no decía nada de eso en su libro. – Rebatió Sirius.

.- Pool Vuh no escribió ni la mitad de lo que sabía sobre los Onzas en su libro. – Contestó Evy, sin darse cuenta de lo imprudente que podría ser decirle eso a Sirius. Podía haber dicho la frase de mil maneras que la volvieran inocua, por ejemplo, "Pool Vuh de onzas no sabía tanto como creía". Pero al decirlo así dejaba claro que sabía demasiado de un individuo que resultaba casi desconocido para un mago, más para una onza de origen Muggle.

.- ¿Y qué viste? – De momento Sirius no se percató en ese detalle. Aún estaba demasiado preocupado por ella.

.- Muchas imágenes. Quería separarlas. Por eso tomé la poción esa... Pero no funcionó del todo bien. – Sirius gruño de forma irónica. ¡Joder! .¿Por qué estaría tan enfadado? Al principio, aquello divirtió a Evy, ahora la estaba irritando un poco. - ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa?

.- ¡Nada! .¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo? – Ironizó Sirius, tan molesto como ella. – En cuanto me descuido mi novia se bebe un frasco entero de una poción de Psique, magia negra pura y dura, y me le encuentro totalmente colgada... Pero supongo que no hay motivo para enfadarse. – Así que era eso. Debió darse cuenta antes: Sirius odiaba todo lo relacionado con la magia negra. Incluso se hubiera tomado menos mal verla liándose con otro que pillarla con el frasco ese.

.- Lo siento. – Se disculpo Evy. Se encontraba fatal y no solo por el mosqueo de Sirius. Si al menos la cama se pusiera horizontal y la habitación no tuviera aquellos tonos anaranjados... – No quería preocuparte. Ni siquiera se me paso por la mente que saliera mal. – De haber tenido los ojos abiertos, se hubiera dado cuenta que Sirius la miraba sorprendido.

.- Te llevo a la enfermería ya mismo. – Sirius trató de cargarla a hombros pero ella se negó.

.- ¿Por qué? .¡Estoy bien! – Evy se abrazó a la almohada, como si ese cacho de plumón pudiera evitar que la arrastraran hasta la enfermería.

.- Desde que te conozco creo que esta es o la segunda o la tercera vez que te disculpas por algo. – Señaló Sirius. Dejó de tratar de cogerla en brazos, se sentó en su cama y atrajo la cabeza de la onza hasta apoyarla en su hombro. – No pasa nada, nena. Pero no vuelvas a asustarme así. ¿Prometido?

.- Prometido. – Respondió ella. La verdad es que estaba genial, por fin la cama se había quedado horizontal. Se atrevió a abrir un ojo, sí todo volvía a la normalidad. Entonces se fijo en la mano de Sirius, se parecía demasiado a...

.- ¿Entonces no lograste ver nada?

.- No. – Mintió Evy.

.- Normal. Esa poción no sirve para nada. – Evy no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de acallar la sospecha que se formaba en su mente. Pero ya había empezado y no era tan fácil frenarla.

Desde el principio habían asumido que la persona que mato al padre de Sirius fue la misma que hirió a Lily. ¿Pero y si no fue así? .¿Y si fue Ethan? Trató de decirse que no podía ser, que estaba en otra parte, pero sabía que no era así. Justo en ese momento, Ethan había ido a verla antes de proseguir su viaje a Roma.

Por encima del hombro de Sirius, vio a Kevin en un rincón. ¡Fantasma de mocoso descarado! No era la primera vez que le pillaba espiando uno de sus encuentros a solas con Sirius, pero cuando quería abroncar al fantasma, este se escabullía. Sin embargo, aquel día Evy se fijo en algo más, algo que de no persistir parte de los efectos de la poción no hubiese notado: el tatuaje del ojo dentro de la concha que Kevin lucía en medio del pecho y que gracias a la poción, la ropa del fantasma no podía ocultar.

&·&·&

Lily salió hecha una verdadera furia de la biblioteca. Tres segundos después, James salía no mucho más contento que ella de la biblioteca.

.- ¡Para, Evans! – Le gritó James a la espalda de la pelirroja.

.- ¡No me da la gana! – Lily se giró lo bastante como para gritarle a la cara, pero no paró de andar.

.- ¡Estúpida orgullosa! – James ignoró al grupo de curiosos que había salido de la biblioteca sólo para presenciar el final de la pelea, con expresión divertida.

Lily no les decepcionó y puso punto final, girando el tiempo suficiente como para mostrarle el dedo medio levantado a James, antes de perderse de vista. Por su parte, el Gryffindor de pelo revuelto hizo un gesto de "paso de ti" con ambas manos, antes de volver a entrar en la biblioteca a recoger sus cosas y volver a su sala común.

Snape, el único del grupo de curiosos que no sonreía ante la escena, meneó la cabeza con expresión aburrida. ¿Es que esos dos no se iban a cansar nunca de pelear? Lo que deberían hacer era dejarse de tonterías y rodar la secuela de su película. Mientras todos volvían a la biblioteca intercambiando comentarios jocosos sobre el nuevo numerito de la ex pareja, Snape se quedo en silencio mirando el corredor por el que desapareció Lily.

Aquella chica no llevaba sólo a Potter de cabeza. A Snape tb. Todo por el capricho de su señor de hablar con ella. La poción estaba lista, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo lograr que ella la tomara.

Por probar, Snape la había mandado esa semana una caja de bombones en nombre de Potter. La prensa amarilla de Hupplepuf les atribuía una aventura a espaldas de la Woodville, si era cierto, tomaría el regalo y Snape podía mandarle un segundo regalo comestible con la poción. Pero ese mismo día, después de comer, vio a la pelirroja alimentando a la fauna del lago con los bombones. Cuando terminó de lanzarlos, tiró la caja al suelo, saltó encima de ella y la pisoteó con ganas. ¡Menos mal que le dio por probar! El cabreo que se hubiera pillado su Maestro si termina en los sueños del Calamar Gigante.

El caso es que seguía igual, sin lograr desentrañar la forma de suministrarla la poción a la pelirroja y su tiempo se terminaba. Sabía lo que pasaría si fallaba.

Ya en la biblioteca se dedico a repasar los planes que se le ocurrieron, aunque sabía que ninguno funcionaría.

_Plan 1: Mandarle un regalo por lechuza. Rechazado. La pelirroja no conocía a nadie que pudiera mandarle un regalo de esa forma y ella se lo comiera sin preguntar._

_Plan 2: Poner la poción en su comida. Descartado. No comían en la misma mesa._

_Plan 3: que un elfo le llevara la comida a su cuarto. Descartado también. El elfo encargado de ello, pertenecía a Potter, aunque en la práctica solo obedecía las órdenes de Vega, y no tenía tiempo material para preparar una poción multijugos. (Y no tenía claro si aunque la tuviera querría ser una chica, aunque fuera de forma temporal.)_

La lista seguía así, hasta el plan 2050. Todos descartados. Snape acababa de comprender el significado de la palabra "frustración" en toda su plenitud. No había una puñetera manera de hacer que esa pelirroja engullera la poción. Simplemente no lo conseguiría en la vida.

La solución llego por si sola, justo cuando Snape tiraba la toalla y se puso a estudiar DCAO. Alzo un momento la vista para repetir uno de los textos que acababa de estudiar y sus ojos se clavaron en Lily. La pelirroja había vuelto un rato antes a su sitio y entonces Snape se fijo en algo... ¡Evans mordía las plumas!

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Igual era un vicio nuevo. O sólo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. O cuando Potter la ponía frenética. Pero a Snape le venía de perlas. ¡Al fin la solución!

Snape ejecutó su plan a la semana siguiente, la primera de diciembre, después de recibir la orden de Voldemort esa misma mañana.

Fue realmente sencillo. Aprovechó que durante la clase de encantamientos, Lily estaba ocupada demostrando que era mejor que Loveday para quitarla la pluma, mojarla en la poción y devolverla a donde la tenía Lily.

Ese mismo día, la volvió a ver después de clases en la biblioteca, mordiendo su pluma. Estupendo.

&·&·&

A Lily le parecía exagerado toda la comida que había en la mesa. Al igual que todas las velas. Y la cantidad de vino. En fin, sólo era para dos personas. Y ninguna de las dos estaba comiendo. Él porque no parecía necesitar ninguna de las cosas que resultan básicas para los humanos, como comer o dormir. Pero sino dormía... ¿Cómo podían estar soñando a la vez?

.- ¿No comes? – Pregunto el hombre desde el extremo de la mesa, viendo que la pelirroja se limitaba a pasear la comida de un lado a otro del plato.

.- No tengo hambre. – Lily encogió sus blancos hombros que sobresalían de un vestido de terciopelo verde. No la gustaba. Se sentía como la novia de Shrek.

.- Tampoco bebes. – Voldemort señaló la copa de vino que Lily no había tocado.

.- No tengo sed. Y no me gusta el vino. – Los ojos verdes lanzaron una mirada despectiva a la botella de vino, pese a que era un estupendo Merlot.

.- Otra cosa en la que no te pareces a tu madre. – Los ojos de la joven se desplazaron rápidamente desde la botella a Voldemort. Asustada por la doble alusión a su madre, con la que daba a entender que sabía que Verbena era Muggle y ex alcohólica.

.- Te equivocas. Mi madre prefiere el ron. – Replico ella con un insolente tono de "No sabes tanto como crees." Voldemort soltó una carcajada, le encantó su descaro.

.- Me gustas, me recuerdas a mí. – Le dijo a modo de cumplido.

.- Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas. – Lily no espero que la saliera ese tono tan... coqueto. Pero sin querer lo dijo en el mismo tono que se lo decía a James allá por la prehistoria, cuando él la tiraba los tejos y ella se resistía como un pobre gusano clavado en el anzuelo.

El ataque de risa le duro esta vez más a Voldemort. Lily aprovechó para estudiarle como si fuera un microbio bajo el haz de un microscopio. Era extraño, siempre pensó que si estuviera enfrente de aquel... psicópata, estaría tan asustada que no podría ni hablar. Pero no estaba asustada. Estaba fascinada. Como un pobre pajarito que se queda tan hipnotizado contemplando los ojos de la serpiente, que no se da cuenta que ella abre la boca para devorarle.

Por los artículos de El Profeta, Lily se lo había imaginado con el físico de un espantoso demonio, pero aquellos periodistas se habían dejado influir por sus propios miedos y no habían sido capaces de ver más allá de ellos. Al final, los vampiros tenían razón cuando decían que Voldemort tenía cierto atractivo. Lily no tuvo la menor duda que a su edad debió ser un chico guapísimo. Aún retenía parte de ello, ni toda la magia negra del mundo había podido destruir del todo su atractivo, aunque sí le habían pasado factura.

Al fin, el mago se calmó y la miro tranquilamente. Lily se irguió como si le hubieran pinchando con algo en las costillas, temiendo que él pudiera haber tenido acceso a alguno de esos pensamientos, pero se limito a servirse una copa de Merlot. Más porque le apeteciera beber que porque tenía sed.

.- Sí, me gustas Lily. Serás una valiosa adquisición.

.- ¿Adquisición? .¿Pero que te crees que soy? .¿Un artículo en venta? – Lily resistió la tentación de lanzarle un plato a la cara.

.- Claro. Todo el mundo esta en venta. Sólo hay que saber que tecla pulsar para lograr que tu seas su propietario.- Los ojos rojizos la miraron con curiosidad, como si estuviera localizando el botón que necesitaba pulsar para que ella se uniera a él. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con abierto desafío.

.- Estaría loca si quisiera tener algo que ver contigo. – Soltó Lily. – Para empezar trataste de matarme en mi propia casa, y tengo una preciosa cicatriz que me cruza desde aquí. – Se señalo debajo del pecho derecho. – Hasta acá. – Señaló encima de su cadera izquierda. – De recuerdo.

.- De hecho, fueron unos siervos bastante ineptos que tengo los que te hicieron eso. – Se apresuró a puntualizar Voldemort. – Y si tú me lo pides, no tengo el menor inconveniente, en servirte sus cabezas en bandeja de plata.

.- Visto el aprecio que tienes a tus seguidores, dan ganas de convertirse en uno de ellos. – Ironizó Lily.

.- A ti no te trataría como ellos. Tú eres diferente. – Lily soltó una carcajada, cargada de incredulidad.

.- ¿Y que me hace diferente? – Pregunto burlona.

.- Puedo encontrar cientos como cualquiera de ellos. Tú eres única en tu género. – Voldemort sonrió con astucia. – Es un hecho, Lily, no un cumplido.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Voldemort no contestó, se limito a sonreír como si hubiera ganado un premio. Lily comprendió enseguida el porqué: había logrado llevarla a su terreno. Se apresuró a retroceder. - ¡Olvida eso! No me uniría a ti ni aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas.

.- No necesito pedírtelo de rodillas. Sucede que tienes más motivos para ser de los míos que para no serlo. – Respondió el mago con el tono de quien dice una verdad innegable.

.- No tengo ni un solo motivo para unirme a ti. – Rebatió Lily.

¿No? – Voldemort se levantó tranquilamente y avanzó hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Hacia donde estaba Lily, que se mantuvo erguida para no mostrar debilidad. – Repasemos. Un motivo para no unirte a mi sería ese tal James Potter. ¿Sigues enamorada de él? Aunque él parece muy feliz en los brazos de esa veela. – Había llegado a la altura de Lily y la siseó en su oído. – Podrías destruirla con solo desearlo de verdad. – Volvió a ponerse de pie y se situó tras la silla de Lily, apoyando las manos en los hombros de la pelirroja que tuvo la impresión de que podría destrozárselos por pura diversión. - ¿Lealtad a Dumbledore? Muy noble por tu parte. Aunque no correspondida. Si le importaras un poco te habría dado clases de Occlumancia,. ¿no crees? De esta forma habría evitado que tú y yo tuviéramos esta conversación. ¿Crouch? No, seguro que ni siquiera te cae bien. Normal, no le cae bien a casi nadie. ¡Hasta yo tengo más éxito social que él!

.- No sé si me cae bien. – Lily se libero de las garras del mago en sus hombros, se levantó de la silla y, apoyándose en la mesa, se encaró con él. – Nunca he hablado con él, como para juzgar eso. Ni siquiera hemos estado en la misma habitación.

.- ¿No? – La zona donde debían estar las cejas de Voldemort se alzó con falsa sorpresa. – Pero si fue a verte al hospital después que hubieras despertado...

.- No seas embustero. Desperté en Hogwarts.

.- No, según mis fuentes en San Mungo. Pero no hablemos más de Crouch. Ese hombre me aburre mucho. Sigamos. ¿Tu familia? Por ella te conviene mucho ser de los míos. Son Muggles, pero si te unes a mi te garantizo que haré una excepción en la tarea de limpieza con ellos y cualquiera que tu me digas. ¿Tus amigos? Sí, a más de uno lo extrañarás. Sin embargo, creo que alguno podría unirse a nosotros. No te sorprendas, muchacha, pero creo que más de uno tiene madera de asesino. Esa Vega. Dalton. Y los hermanos Sparrow. Si ellos servirían... ¿Me estás escuchando? – Voldemort se paró en seco, al ver que Lily no estaba escuchando ni media palabra de lo que decía. Al principio, no se dio cuenta, ocupado en su discurso de "yo me hago preguntas, que yo mismo me respondo" que no se dio cuenta. Pero cuando se fijo se sintió un poco ofendido.

Y es que Lily se acababa de fijar que Voldemort debía tener espías por todas partes. No había más que ver la cantidad de cosas que sabía de ella misma. Así que era probable que tuviera espías en San Mungo, que le podían haber informado, en uno u otro momento de los detalles de la estancia de Lily en el hospital.

Así mismo, no le parecía la clase de persona que era muy comprensiva con los que le proporcionaban información errónea. En consecuencia, podía ser cierto que Lily despertó en San Mungo...

.- ¿Pero sí es así por qué no lo recuerdo? – Lily lo dijo en voz alta, aunque estaba tan concentrada que no se dio ni cuenta.

.- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto Voldemort, un poco picado porque ella no le hiciera caso.

.- Cosas mías. – Lily se incorporó de la mesa y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la puerta.

.- ¿Adónde vas? – Voldemort la miraba incrédulo. ¿No se atrevería a dejarle allí colgado?

.- A casa. Tengo algo importante que solucionar allí. – Explico Lily, en la puerta.

.- ¿Más importante que decidir si quieres unirte a mi o no? – El tono de Voldemort era mitad ofensa, mitad herido.

.- Ah, eso. – Por el tono de Lily se había olvidado del objetivo de la reunión totalmente. – Ya te diré otro día .¿Vale? Gracias por la cena. – Y sin más, Lily se atrevió a dejar al mago oscuro más temido de la historia de la magia, colgado en el plano astral como un plátano en la palmera.

&·&·&

Tengo que hablar con Dumbledore. Fue lo primero que paso por la mente de Lily cuando despertó. Tenía que averiguar si efectivamente Crouch fue a verla al hospital y porque no había querido darla clases de Occlumancia.

Saltó de la cama y sin preocuparse por estar en pijama salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

Como iba con prisas, no reparo en Evy, de pie en la puerta de la terraza con Perla en brazos. Desde que tomo la Poción de Psique para mirar en su subconsciente no podía dormir. Y las pocas veces que lo hacía tenía horribles pesadillas en las que Ethan mataba a Toliman...

Perla por su parte estaba encantada. No entendía porqué sus humanas se negaban a vivir en la habitación de Perla, pero ella iba allí siempre que podía. Además, desde que su humana felina dormía tan poco, las sesiones de mimos eran dobles.

Pensativa, Evy volvió a la terraza y se quedo mirando el brillo de la luna, cuarto creciente, en el lago, sin dejar de rascar la cabeza de Perla, que ronroneaba mimosa.

Hasta que la gata decidió que ya tuvo bastante por aquella noche. Saltó de los brazos de Evy, que la dejo ir sin tratar de detenerla, se deslizo hacia la rama de un árbol y se perdió en la noche. Había todo un enjambre de mariposas y bichos nocturnos para cazar.

Evy la observó con envidia. Una noche de caza era justo lo que necesitaba, pero la rama era demasiado endeble para sostener el peso de una adolescente, no digamos ya de un jaguar... Evy suspiró y siguió contemplando la luna.

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo. Para el próximo, tachán, tachán. Lily va a hablar con Dumbledore, y digamos que se entera de una par de cosas muy instructivas.

Besos, para todos y todas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko y Luigi. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda


	13. El Cetro de Sekhmet

Hola, hola. Como esto va seguido, os dejo directamente con el capítulo.

**Por amor al arte 13.**

**El Cetro de Sekhmet**.

Lily no tuvo el menor problema para llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Una vez allí se quedo parada unos segundos, recuperando el aliento, ya que había ido casi corriendo, y desde que la hirieron se sofocaba mucho. Ponfrey insistía en que no había razón física para ello, que era fruto de su mente, pero igualmente Lily se seguía sofocando...

Tras recuperar el aliento, miró a la gárgola. No se sabía la contraseña. A no ser...

.- ¡Bombones de sésamo! – Decidió probar suerte con la contraseña de hace unos meses, cuando fue allí a hablar con su madre. Y acertó.

Orgullosa de su ingenio, o tal vez debería decir su suerte, Lily dejó que las escaleras circulares la llevaran hacia la puerta del despacho del director y ya estaba a punto de entrar allí, cuando oyó un par de voces, que la indicaron que Dumbledore no estaba solo. Y que además, el mago estaba un poco cabreadillo.

.- Como ya te dije. No pienso consentir que hagas eso. Esto es una escuela no un centro de reclutamiento. – Estaba diciendo el anciano mago, con tono amable que no lograba enmascarar su furia.

.- Estamos algo flojos de personal. Como ya sabes. Escoger a algunos alumnos para la Academia de Aurores de los últimos cursos no tiene nada de malo. ¿Crees que nuestros enemigos no los reclutan tan jóvenes? – Pese a que nunca había oído la voz de Crouch, Lily supo que era él. Curiosamente, Voldemort le cayó mucho mejor. Al final el demente ese iba a tener razón con lo del éxito social. – No tocaría a aquellos que aún no han pasado los TIMOS. En cualquier caso ya sabes que estás en deuda conmigo, por cierta alumna tuya...

.- No metas a Lily en esto. – La nueva voz era de McGonagall. Lily escuchó alucinada. Para empezar no pensaba que la conversación terminaría derivando hasta ella, para seguir no sabía que McGonagall la tuviera tanto cariño. – Lo mejor para ella, y para todos, es que este aquí. Deja de chantajear a Albus con eso.

.- No creo que sea lo mejor para todos, Minerva. – Replico Crouch. – Esa chica es un peligro. Lo mejor para todos es que se la hubieran sellado sus poderes desde que se supo de su existencia y que hubiera crecido como Muggle...

.- Claro. Buena idea, Bartolomeus. – Contestó McGonagall con sarcasmo. - Así Voldemort, sólo hubiera tenido que encontrarla, cosa que hubiera hecho fácilmente, liberar sus poderes y entrenarla bajo su tutela... ¡Y ahora estaríamos jodidos!

.- ¡Ya estamos jodidos! – La forma que Crouch gritó, indico a Lily que de su boca no solían salir esas palabras. – Ese mago oscuro mata a placer a todos nuestros aurores. A los que no puede comprar, claro. Y como no teníamos bastante con eso, ha matado ya los suficientes Muggles, como para que el jefe del servicio secreto Muggle me pregunté qué esta pasando... ¡Si al menos dejará de matar Muggles al azar!

.- Bartolomeus: .¿en serio crees que mata al azar? – Intervino Dumbledore.

.- ¿Acaso hay alguna razón para sospechar lo contrario? – Contraatacó Crouch.

.- No lo sé, pero me parece curioso que ataque a familias con niños o niñas de menos de 6 años, y que rara sea la vez que encontremos los cuerpos de los niños. – Dumbledore dejó caer la frase como quien no quiere la cosa. – Más cuando bastantes de ellos, eran magos y brujas.

.- ¿Crees que son druidas? – Preguntó Crouch. La amargura había dejado paso a un tono más serio.

.- No lo sabemos. – Matizó Dumbledore. – Se sabe que los druidas proceden siempre de familia Muggle. Pero no todos los seres con poderes que proceden de Muggles son druidas...

.- ¡Ya lo sé! – Se irritó Crouch. – No necesito que me des una clase de razas mágicas. – Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la puerta. Finalmente, se oyó el movimiento de una silla acompañado por el inicio de la despedida de Crouch. – Debo irme. Tengo una reunión con un grupo de banshees que aseguran conocer una de las bases de Voldemort. En realidad la tiene Fudge, pero ese mentecato no se atreve a ir solo... – No tardó en oírse el ruido de un trasladador al empezar a funcionar.

Lily empezó a considerar la posibilidad de irse o entrar. Pero simplemente estaba demasiado aturdida para moverse o reaccionar. Demasiadas revelaciones para una sola noche... Voldemort se metió en sus sueños y la invitó a unirse a él porque era única. Crouch creía que ella era peligrosa. Los druidas procedían de familia no mágica. ¿Entonces ella era druida? No necesariamente. Como Dumbledore señaló no todos los magos o brujas que proceden de familia no mágica, son druidas. Y aunque lo fuera¿por qué iba a ser ella más peligrosa que el resto de druidas? .¿Era el hecho de ser peligrosa por lo que Voldemort la quería?

.- Albus. – La voz de McGonagall la obligó a centrarse de nuevo. – Quién tu ya sabes, también esta atacando ciertas familias mágicas, algunas antiguas. ¿Por qué Quién tu ya sabes, mata a esas familias?

.- Nemius. – Contestó simplemente Dumbledore, como si eso lo explicara todo.

.- ¿Nemius? – Repitió McGonagall incrédula. Dumbledore debió asentir, porque ella siguió como si la respuesta fuera afirmativa. – Era un farsante. Como todos los que se llaman adivinos.

.- Algunos dicen que sus profecías son las únicas que se han cumplido. – Dumbledore debió encogerse de hombros y desenvolver un caramelo, a juzgar por los ruidos. – Creo que Voldemort, trata de frustrar los planes de Nemius e implantar los suyos.

.- Que sepa quiénes son esos niños... – Empezó McGonagall, volviendo al tema de los Muggles preocupada, tras un momento de silencio.

.- Significa que tiene acceso al registro de Hogwarts. Lo que significa, que tiene alguien dentro del ministerio. – Completo Dumbledore.

.- Debe tener gente dentro de todas partes. Incluso en nuestra escuela. – McGonagall sonó ofendida, como si aquello fuera un insulto personal. - ¿Qué harás con ella?

.- ¿Con Lily? – La pelirroja se convirtió en oído puro y duro para escuchar lo que pensaban hacer con ella. – Supongo que debe seguir como hasta ahora... – McGonagall expresó su opinión al respecto con un bufido. – Ya sé que piensas que la deberíamos dar clases de Occlumancia y...

.- ¿Occlumancia? Eso lo puede aprender ella misma por su cuenta a nada que se esmere un poco... Esa chica es muy poderosa. Tenemos que buscarle otro druida de su clan para que la enseñe a controlar sus poderes, de lo contrario será como si fuera por la vida con una pistola cargada y sin seguro.

.- Ya. ¿Y recuerdas, Minerva, quién es el único druida de su clan que queda vivo?

.- Lizbell. – Respondió McGonagall, sonando bastante abatida.

.- Exacto. No creo que este muy dispuesta a ayudarnos a nada. Para empezar, la única persona que podía haberla enredado para ayudarnos, esta muerta. Para seguir, ahora es un vampiro. Es la única forma de sellar los poderes de un druida.

.- Lo sé. Tampoco serviría de nada. A no ser que...

.- Ni lo digas, Minerva. – Cortó Dumbledore. – El Cetro De Sekhmet lleva un milenio perdido en combate. Y así debe seguir. - ¿El Cetro de Sekhmet? Lily sintió un extraño cosquilleo por su cuerpo al oír esas tres palabras, muy similar al que sentía cuando James la besaba por el cuello. – Es peligroso, y no sólo para los que se ponen a tiro de él, sino para aquellos que lo manejan. ¡Y ya tengo bastantes problemas sin él!

.>> Crouch quiere dedicarse a reclutar a mis niños sólo porque Voldemort también lo hace. Voldemort, me quiere muerto y enterrado, aunque eso no me importa mucho, no es mejor mago que Grindelwald, y con ese si pude. – McGonagall se abstuvo de comentar que por aquel entonces tenía 20 años menos. - Tengo aquí a 4 de los 7 herederos, y si los 3 restantes se enteran vendrán aquí a matarlos, como ya hicieron en Terpsícore. Fudge está empeñado en expulsar a una de mis alumnas de la escuela, sólo porque todo parece indicar que es la última de los O'Shiannon, y Crouch sólo me ayuda a evitarlo para poder chantajearme con ello. – Lily se pregunto si se referiría a ella.

.>> Por eso y porque esta contento con eso de que James y Loveday sean pareja... ¡Imagínate! El heredero de Gryffindor y una de las dos de Salem, en lugar de la druida O'Shiannon. – Sí, obviamente se refería a ella.

.>> Y para colmo... ¡Tengo que dar un horrible discurso en la Orden de Merlín! – Para cuando Dumbledore terminó con una gran sollozo la enumeración de sus desdichas, Lily ya había pasado por delante de la gárgola desembocando en el pasillo y tomando el camino hacia Gryffindor. Estaba bastante cabreada y dispuesta hacer lo que debió haber hecho dos meses atrás.

&·&·&

James despertó debido a un fuerte ruido: el de la puerta al ser abierta con tal brusquedad que se estrelló contra la pared y rebotó con furia.

.- ¿Nos atacan? – Pregunto Bell somnolienta desde la cama de Remus.

.- A ti no. – Replico una voz femenina teñida de furia. James tuvo los segundos suficientes para ponerse las gafas antes de que Lily se lanzara sobre él y tratara de agarrarle del cuello. Pero los entrenamientos con miembros de la elite de aurores, no sólo daban Occlumancia, le habían dado los reflejos suficientes para esquivar intentos de estrangulamiento. Al principio, Lily se quedo bastante sorprendida, pero luego se dedicó a sacudirle puñetazos en la espalda con todas sus ganas. Al tiempo que le gritaba cabrón, una y otra vez.

.- ¿Pero se puede saber qué te pasa? – James logró darse la vuelta y atrapar las manos de Lily. Así que la pelirroja empezó a darle patadas, que James lograba esquivar como podía, la mayoría de ellas dirigidas a su centro de gravedad, vamos, a su entrepierna.

.- ¿Qué que me pasa? .¡Nada! Sólo hago lo que debí hacer según me desperté: matarte. O por lo menos darte una buena paliza. – Gritó Lily totalmente histérica. – Por fortuna, aún estoy a tiempo de enmendar mi error.

.- Lily no entiendo porque te pones así...

.- ¡Tú calla! Que cuando termine con él, igual aún tengo ganas de ir a por ti. – Le amenazó Lily a Bell. la rubia se calló.

.- Y a todo esto. ¿Tú que haces durmiendo aquí? – James miró un segundo a Bell antes de comprender lo que pasaba y dirigir sus ojos castaños hacia Remus, que silbaba como si nada de aquello fuera con él. - ¡Ya estás...! .¡Joder! .¡Serás cabrona! – Lily había aprovechado los segundos de distracción de James para sacudirle una buena patada.

.- ¡Tu te has vuelto loca! – Bell se acercó a asegurarse que su "hermanito" estuviera bien. La pelirroja se dedico a sonreír con inocencia como si no entendiera el porqué de ese alboroto.

.- ¡Basta ya! .¿Vosotros creéis que es normal que a las...? – Sirius, sentado en su cama, hizo una pausa para mirar la hora. - ¿3 de la mañana es momento para ponerse a dar gritos? .¡Hay gente que trata de dormir!

.- Es Lily, que ha venido a matar a James. – Explico Remus, como quien habla del divorcio de Brad Pitt y su supuesta aventura con Angelina Jolie, mientras cerraba la puerta para no despertar a toda la torre con el escándalo.

.- ¿Y no lo puedes hacer en silencio? .¡Un poco de respeto para los que no tenemos culpa de nada!

.- Lo siento, Sirius. – La disculpa de Lily sonó sincera. Luego se volvió hacia James mucho menos amable. – Olvidaba que a ti James tb te mantuvo a oscuras sobre su conversación con Crouch, en la que por lo visto le reveló que era el heredero de Gryffindor y que como tal, su primer deber era liarse con una de las dos herederas de Salem. Después de librarse de su novia Sangre Sucia, sin darla la menor explicación, claro.

.- ¿Eres el heredero de Gryffindor? – Preguntaron los otros 3 mirando fijamente a James.

.- ¿Y a qué esperabas para decírmelo? .¿O pensabas que me enteraría por El Profeta? Yo pensaba que nuestra relación estaba basada en la confianza y que no había secretos entre nosotros. - ¿Quién creéis que dijo esto con tono herido? .¿Lily? .¡No, fallasteis! Fue Sirius, olvidando oportunamente que él también tenía algún secretillo por ahí perdido.

.- Es que tampoco sabía como decírtelo. Y me pidieron que no dijera nada. Me dolió más a mi que a ti. ¿Me perdonas? –James puso su irresistible mirada de Bambi que acaba de perder a su madre.

.- Sólo por esta vez y por ser tú. – Accedió Sirius dando a entender que era una especie de favor personal. Luego los dos amigos se fundieron en un abrazo.

.- ¿Habéis terminado ya? – Intervino Lily con tono de "Me estoy hartando de que no me hagáis caso e igual trato de matar a alguien para remediarlo".

.- ¿Y tu cómo te has enterado de eso? – Remus atendió a la llamada de atención de la pelirroja.

.- Es verdad. ¿tú cómo lo sabes? – Se extraño James. – Porque no creo que te lo haya dicho Dumbledore. O Crouch.

.- En cierto sentido, sí. Pero no me cambies de tema, yo estaba hablando de lo cabronazo que eres y quiero profundizar en ello un poco más. – Lily se adelantó un poco para darle un puñetazo a James en el hombro.

.- ¡Ya vale de puñetazos! .¿No? – James se frotó la zona golpeada y lanzo una mirada de disgusto a la pelirroja.

.- Siempre puedes volver al tema más tarde. – Apunto Sirius que también tenía curiosidad por saber como lo averiguó Lily.

La pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y se puso a considerar las ventajas y desventajas de dejar el asesinato de James para más adelante. Si esperaba a después de haberlo explicado todo a sus amigos igual la ayudaban en vez de obstaculizarla. Claro que también podía ser que le quisieran matar ellos en vez de ella, y ese era un privilegio que Lily se quería reservar para ella misma. Al final, suspiró y decidió que era mejor hablar con ellos.

.- Tuve una pesadilla y fui a buscar a Dumbledore a su despacho. – Lily decidió empezar por ahí. No estaba dispuesta a contarles que acababa de soñar que cenaba con Voldemort. Lo menos malo que podía pasar era que la tomaran por rara por soñar con él.

.- ¿Qué clase de pesadilla? – Pero James ya había notado que Lily trataba de ocultar algo y él quería saber qué.

.- De la clase que a ti no te importa. – Replico Lily, secamente.

.- Si te pregunto de qué clase es porque me importa. ¿Pero qué coño te he hecho yo para que me trates así? – James hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

.- Básicamente 3 cosas: dejarme a principios de verano, enrollarte con otra mientras estaba en coma y comportarte como un cretino gilipollas estas tres últimas semanas. – Enumeró Lily haciendo que James, dejara de hacerse el incomprendido, para mostrar una expresión arrepentida, que no impresionó demasiado a la pelirroja.

.- La verdad es que es un poco raro que fueras a ver a Dumbledore por una pesadilla. Todos tenemos de esas y no molestamos al director por ello. - ¡Maldito Lupin y su sentido común! Por supuesto, él se había dado cuenta enseguida y no podía callarse como Sirius.

.- ¡Eso! – James olvidó que Remus trataba de pervertir a su "hermana" para apoyarle en aquello.

.- ¿Qué eres? .¿El licántropo detective? – Para desesperación de Lily, Remus pareció encantado con la sugerencia. – Esta bien, soñé que cenaba con Voldemort. Y ahorraros la coña, por favor.

.- ¿Soñaste con Voldemort? – Repitió James, mirándola fijamente.

.- Sí. – Lily se puso a la defensiva, esperando el golpe de James. Golpe que no llego. James y Sirius cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

.- ¿Y que te dijo? – Pregunto Sirius.

.- No estoy muy segura. Lo tengo un poco confuso. – Lily arrugo la frente, mientras se esforzaba por recordar. No sabía que la poción que Snape la suministro, hacia que al abandonar el sueño, los detalles se fueran difuminando, hasta desterrarlo a lo más profundo del subconsciente. - Aunque yo clasificaría el encuentro, como una entrevista de trabajo...

.- ¿Te ofreció trabajo? – Volvió a repetir James, con cara de estar cada vez más angustiado.

.- Sí. Eso creo. – Lily estaba distraída tratando de recordar qué fue lo que la dijo que hizo que fuera a ver a Dumbledore. – También hablo de Crouch...

.- ¿Va a matar a Crouch? – Grito Bell, ya casi a medio camino para avisar a su padre. Crouch no la caía especialmente bien, pero al menos era el único del ministerio que estaba haciendo algo contra Voldemort.

.- No. ¿Tu crees que si fuera a matarlo me lo iba a contar a mi, una Sangre Sucia, y en nuestra primera cita? – Lily salió de ese estado de concentración que la hacía estar distraída de sus amigos, para volver a ser tan borde como antes. – No, dijo algo sobre que no me caía bien y yo dije que no lo sabía porque no le conocía...

.- Ah. ¿Qué estuviste hablando con él y todo? – A James parecía molestarle que su novia hubiera mantenido una conversación en el plano astral con uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo mágico.

.- Claro. Yo soy una persona muy razonable y comunicativa. – Todos bufaron a la vez. - ¿A qué viene ese bufido? .¿No soy razonable y comunicativa?

.- Uy, de lo más. Hace 10 minutos, cuando has entrado amenazando con matarnos a mi y a James, eras de lo más razonable... – Señalo Bell.

.- Como iba diciendo... – Lily se quedo mirando unos segundos a Bell, como calculando las medidas de su ataúd, pero luego decidió que se reservaba los instintos homicidas para James. – Yo le dije que no conocía a Crouch, así que no podía saber si me caía bien o mal. Y él dijo que le tenía que conocer porque fue a verme al hospital.

.- ¿Y eso qué? Tu estabas inconsciente. Sigues sin haberle conocido aunque fuera a verte. – Señalo Remus.

.- ¡Ahí esta lo raro! Porque él dijo que yo desperté en el hospital y no en Hogwarts. Pero yo no recuerdo haber despertado antes del 1 de octubre. Así que me desperté y fui a ver a Dumbledore para preguntarle cuando desperté.

.- ¿Y estabas dispuesta a despertarle para decirle eso? – Pregunto James.

.- ¡Calla! – Le riño Remus que estaba totalmente atrapado en el relato de Lily.

.- El caso es que cuando llegué al despacho me encontré con que Dumbledore no estaba sólo, sino que estaba con Crouch y McGonagall. – Lily les relato lo que había oído desde la puerta. (NC: Lo de Voldemort os lo repito porque fue en el anterior, pero esto no. ¿Vale?) – Y cuando oí porque me dejo este, vine aquí para matarle. Vuelvo a ello. ¿Vale? – Antes de que la dieran permiso, Lily se lanzó sobre James para tratar de estrangularle. Sirius y Bell fueron a evitarlo.

.- El Cetro de Sekhmet. ¿Por qué me suena a mi tanto? – Remus meditaba sobre ello, ignorando la pelea que se desarrollaba al lado suyo. - ¡Lo tengo! – Remus se puso en pie haciendo que los 4 que estaban jugando al Twister en el suelo, le miraran. – Ya sé lo que es el Cetro de Sekhmet. – Al oír de nuevo esas 3 palabras, Lily volvió a sentir el agradable escalofrío de antes.

¿Dónde? .¿Qué es? Dímelo. Dímelo. Dímelo. Dímelo. – Lily se olvidó del asesinato de James, por el momento, y se fue a agobiar a Remus.

.- Cálmate, te lo cuento. – Lily se sentó obediente, mirando a Remus que se sentó frente a ella. - ¿Sabes quién es Sekhmet?

.- Una diosa egipcia. Creo que tenía la cabeza de leona. – Contestó Lily. – Y representaba al sol en su forma más negativa.

.- Bien. Pues algunos creen que no era una diosa, sino una persona real que vivió hace unos seis mil años. Esas personas insisten en que es una bruja. Según la leyenda, Sekhmet, creo lo que podíamos llamar la primera varita del mundo.

.- El Cetro. – Dijeron a la vez sus 4 amigos.

.- Exacto. Aunque según dicen es más poderoso que una varita. Con él se puede hacer de todo: controlar el clima, viajar en el tiempo, trasladarse por el espacio, cambiar de dimensión, resucitar a los muertos... Cualquier cosa que se os pase por la mente se puede hacer con el Cetro. Sin necesidad de hacer el hechizo. – Remus hizo una pausa, antes de seguir con la explicación. – Pero tiene el principal problema de que esta maldito, al menos eso dicen algunos. Otros autores dicen que el cetro tiene una especie de personalidad propia, ya dije que era como una varita...

.- ¿Quieres decir que escoge a su mago o bruja? – Intervino Bell tratando de ayudar a su novio a seguir adelante.

.- Algo así. Sólo que cuando una varita rechaza a un mago, no lo vaporiza como lo hace el Cetro.

.- Sí que tiene carácter. – Comento Sirius.

.- Aunque es bastante selectivo: vaporiza a cualquier hombre que le toque y a la mitad de las mujeres. Cuentan que Sekhmet, estaba furiosa con su marido cuando ideó el Cetro, de ahí la poca afinidad que muestra hacia los hombres. Aunque las mujeres que el Cetro escoge no son muy afortunadas: todas ellas mueren jóvenes y de forma violenta.

.- Vale, ya sabemos qué es. ¿Pero dónde está? – Lily no tenía ni idea de porque eso la interesaba tanto, pero la interesaba. De igual manera que quería saber porque la dejó James, necesitaba saber donde estaba el Cetro.

.- Eso es una historia muy larga. Y si te soy sincero a mi como la historia me da un poco igual... Yo sólo me interesé por las aplicaciones del Cetro en DCAO, pero si quieres alguien que sepa la historia tendrás que preguntarle a... – Pero Remus se encontró hablando al aire, ya que Lily se imaginaba a quien tenía que preguntarle y había salido pitando de la habitación para despertarle.

Los otros 4 suspiraron.

.- ¿Habrá que ir tras ella, no? – Sirius se puso en pie con muy poquitas ganas.

.- ¿Es necesario? Yo tengo sueño... – Bell bostezó hasta que casi se la vio la flora intestinal.

.- Antes de dormir, mejor hablamos de porque tú, mi dulce hermanita, estabas durmiendo aquí. – James decidió retomar el tema que la patada de cierta pelirroja le había impedido abordar.

.- Mejor vamos, que quiero ver como acaba la aventura de Lily. – Propuso Remus, haciendo que todos asintieran. Obviamente era un plan mejor.

.- ¡Abre los ojos¡Abre los ojos! – Jesse obedeció la voz femenina que le instaba a despertar. Igual debía dejar de soñar que era Eduardo Noriega... Aunque al abrir los ojos se encontró con Lily. – Vamos, te necesito bien despierto...

.- Ya sabía, yo que terminaría pasando esto... – Jesse se incorporó un poco y tomo una de las manos de la pelirroja. – Lily entiendo que lo pases muy mal por lo de James, pero te aseguro que la solución no esta en irte a la cama con otro. No obstante, como sé lo poco sano que es ir contra tus deseos: la cama de Will es aquella de allí. – Señaló la cama cercana a la ventana donde Will se acababa de despertar, ya que Lily, sin le menor consideración, encendió más luces que farolas en el centro de Londres.

.- ¡Ey, no! – Will saltó de la cama, como si le hubieran pegado un calambre. En ese momento entraron los demás, y al ver a James, de mala leche porque Bell hiciera lo que le daba la gana, el chico palideció pensando que estaba cabreado con él, por algo. Por Lily, concretamente. – James, no te enfades conmigo. vale, que este hecho un verdadero pendón. Lo reconozco. Pero jamás me enrollaría con la actual o con la ex de alguno de vosotros. Bueno, con alguna de Sirius, sí lo hice. Pero es que Sirius salió con muchas y además la Turpin se me puso a huevo. No pude evitarlo... Pero James, yo te juro que Lily para mi es intocable. – Al darse cuenta que estaba metiendo la pata con Lily, más peligrosa aunque el Merodeador, se volvió hacia ella. – No te lo tomes a mal. Eres genial. Estupenda. Y estás como un tren... Pero lo nuestro no puede ser.

.- Will he venido a hablar con Jesse. No a acostarme contigo. – Finalmente, Lily se apiadó del chico y le libro de meterse en una nueva camisa de once varas.

.- ¿Y por qué no? – Pero el chico se metía en esas camisas el solito, sin ayuda de nadie.

.- Entonces, sí que quieres acostarte con ella. – Acuso James, olvidándose de su "hermanita" Bell, para centrar su mosqueo en Will.

.- ¿Y a ti qué más te da? Tu y yo no somos nada. Sino me acuesto con él es porque, de momento, no me apetece. Pero si me da la gana no serás tu el que me lo impida. – Lily se olvidó temporalmente de su nueva obsesión por el Cetro, para recuperar su antigua manía de contradecir a James.

.- ¿Y de qué querías hablar conmigo? – Pregunto Jesse, impidiendo que James y Lily se pusieran a discutir.

.- Quería preguntarte si conoces la historia del Cetro de Sekhmet. – Lily se reconcentró en el tema de su misterioso Cetro, tras mandarle a James una de sus miradas perdona vidas.

.- Claro que la conozco. – Jesse se ofendió un poco, de que Lily pusiera en duda sus conocimientos de historia. Y es que Jesse es a la historia lo que el Google a la búsqueda de información en Internet. Si buscas algo, Google lo encuentra, si quieres saber algo de historia, Jesse te lo contaba. - ¿Pero por qué te han entrado ganas de preguntarme eso a las...? – Jesse consulto su despertador con una imagen de Orlando Bloom en bañador.

.- Las tres y media de la mañana. – Completo Sirius.

.- Es una larga historia. – En vista de que sus amigos de sexto, eran tan curiosos como los de séptimo, Lily contó por segunda vez toda la historia de Voldemort y Dumbledore. En algunos trozos, ayudada por Remus que tenía una memoria formidable. Por su parte Bell se quedó pensativa, ya que algo que dijo Lily que había dicho Dumbledore, la sonaba de algo y no lograba recordar que. - Y entonces Remus comentó que tú debías saber la historia... – Lily concluyo así su explicación e invito a Jesse a empezar la suya.

.- Verás, para conocer un poco del cetro tienes que saber más de la propia Sekhmet. – Empezó Jesse. – Como ya sabéis muchos la representan con cabeza de leona, pues existe la teoría de que el león era su forma animaga... Ya era una bruja muy poderosa antes de tener el Cetro. Estaba casada, nadie es capaz de decir muy bien con quien, pero todo parece indicar que el marido la traicionó de alguna manera y que ella concibió el cetro para duplicar su poder y destruirlo...

.- ¿Un poco radical, no? – James, que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, enarcó las cejas.

.- Fijo que se lo merecía. – Lily, sentada junto a Remus en un baúl frente a la cama de Jesse, le miro por encima del hombro.

.- Dejad que siga. – Les pidió Will, que seguía en su cama, con Bell sentada a los pies y Sirius en su baúl.

.- Como iba diciendo, cuando Sekhmet creó el cetro, no sentía mucho aprecio por el género masculino, por ello cuando un hombre toca el Cetro, éste lo destruye. Y también a la mujeres que el Cetro considera unas traidoras. Mucha gente lo considera la primera varita del mundo...

.- Eso, lo comenté yo. – Remus se felicitó a sí mismo orgulloso. – Dicen que el núcleo es la sangre de la propia Sekhmet¿no?

.- Así es. Por eso se dice también que el Cetro sólo acepta como Portadora a aquellas mujeres que descienden de Sekhmet. – Jesse hizo una pausa para retomar la historia. – Una vez forjado el Cetro, Sekhmet destruyó a su marido con él y después... Ya no pudo parar. Empezó a destruir pueblo, tras pueblo. Los reducía a arena y a la mayoría de sus habitantes a cenizas. A los otros dicen que bebía su sangre. Es por eso que los vampiros presumen de descender de ella.

.>> Y algo de cierto debe tener, porque un buen número de portadoras del Cetro fueron vampiros. El resto son druidas.

.>> El caso es que Sekhmet debía ser detenida. Por esa razón los Jaguares y Leopardos...

.- ¿Y esos quiénes eran? – Pregunto Bell.

.- Los antepasados de los Onzas. – Respondió Sirius, que recordaba haberlo leído en el Pool Vuh.

.- Como iba diciendo los Jaguares y los Leopardos, formaron un ejército para combatirla. Como no eran lo que se dice selectivos, reclutaron a todo aquel mayor de 18 años que supiera luchar. Independientemente de su raza o sexo. Fue la primera y única vez en la historia que magos y onzas combatieron en igual bando. Fueron de derrota, en derrota hasta la victoria final.

.- ¿Y cómo la detuvieron? – Preguntó James.

.- Al final, como vieron que en el campo de batalla no había manera, la envenenaron. Y empezó la segunda guerra, esta vez por el Cetro. Los Magos lo querían, los Leopardos y Jaguares querían destruirlo. Al final, después de 3000 años de batallas, los Onzas aparecieron como tales y uno de ellos, o mejor dicho, de ellas, una tal Merneit, robó el cetro y lo llevo hasta Opar, igual os suena como las Minas del Rey Salomón, el Santuario por excelencia de los Onzas. Donde permaneció oculto durante siglos...

.- Opar. ¿Eh? – Segura de que Jesse no podía ofrecer más información, Lily se levantó con decisión y se fue a su habitación a preguntarle a Evy si la podía llevar las próximas vacaciones de Navidad a Opar. Así, como de visita cultural.

.- ¿Pero adónde va? .¡Aún no he terminado! – Protestó Jesse molesto, antes de ir tras ella.

.- Oye. ¿tengo que ir yo tb? – Los 3 merodeadores y la rubia se volvieron hacia Will. – Es que mañana tengo un día duro: reunión de prefectos, entrenamiento, 3 citas... – Los 4 diecisieteañeros, le miraron mal. – Vale, ya voy.

&·&·&

En el cuarto de las chicas, nadie estaba dormido ya. Un rato antes, Joy las había despertado a todas al caerse de la cama tratando de alcanzar el famoso anillo de 18 quilates que Snape le regalo a la Wendolyn. Así que sus 3 compañeras de cuarto, se habían reunido en su cama, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

.- En vista de que no hay manera de que lo superes va siendo hora de tomar medidas drásticas. – Isis se puso de rodillas delante de la morena, dejo caer un reloj de oro de los de bolsillo, frente a los ojos de Joy, mientras sus dedos finos sujetaban la cadena. – Hipnosis.

.- No funcionará. Es mejor que nos vistamos, nos vayamos a un garito de Hogsmead y nos liguemos al primer tío que se nos ponga a tiro. – Opinó Jack, con su romanticismo de siempre.

.- ¿No estabas taaaaaan enamorada de Remus? – Se burlo Evy, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares que sostenía el dosel de la cama.

Precisamente, ahora estoy considerando probar a darle celos. – Razonó Jack con tono de "que poco sabes de la vida". Evy meneó la cabeza.

.- ¿Tú estás dispuesta a probar esto? – Isis se dirigió a Joy. La morena lo considero unos segundos: o hipnosis o salir de marcha. Hacia mucho frío para ir por ahí, y aparte de Snape el único chico que la atraía un poco era Will. Pero poco. ¿eh? Que soñara con él noche tras noche, no quería decir nada.

.- Probemos con la hipnosis. – Una vez que Joy dio el visto bueno, Isis empezó a balancear el reloj delante de los ojos de Joy.

.- Mira fijamente este reloj. Empezarás a notar sueño. Mucho sueño. Los párpados te pesan... escucha mis palabras atentamente. – Ordenó Isis, cuando vio que Joy ya había caído en trance. – A partir de ahora, cuando oigas la palabra Samarcanda, te olvidarás de que tuviste un novio llamado Snape y pensarás en el futuro. Sólo en el futuro. También obedecerás nuestras órdenes.

.- ¿Y no sería mejor probar con el método Paulov? Ya sabéis: que cada vez que hable de Snape, la peguemos una descarga eléctrica. – Sugirió Evy en un suave susurro.

.- Eres una persona violenta. – Jack, la miro con falsa reprobación.

.- ¡Evy! – Lily entró en su habitación en ese momento, y se encontró con aquella extraña escena. - ¿Pero qué hacéis?

.- Isis hipnotiza a Joy para que se olvide de Snape. – Explico Evy, con su tono más mordaz.

.- Ahora, chasquearé los dedos. Y despertarás del trance, sin recordar nada de lo que ha pasado. – Isis guardó el reloj y dirigió a sus amigas una mirada ilusionada. – Veréis lo bien que salió. – Isis chasqueó los dedos y Joy dio un respingo.

.- ¿Ya esta? .¿Funcionó? Yo creo que no. Me siento como siempre.

.- Ahora verás: .¡Samarcanda! – Gritó Isis.

Las 3 chicas se quedaron mirando a Joy que no parecía estar en trance ni haberse olvidado de Snape ni nada de nada.

.- ¿Estará hipnotizada? – Lily se acercó a sus amigas, mientras observaba con ojos dudosos a su morena amiga.

.- Veámoslo... Dame seis mil galeones. – Ordenó Evy.

.- ¿Tú estás tonta? – Joy la sacudió una buena colleja.

.- No, esta hipnotizada. – Dedujeron hábilmente Lily y Jack, bastante desilusionadas. Ambas pensaban que la hipnosis era una buena forma de conseguir que sus comprometidos amores, se librarán de sus compromisos.

.- Ahora te los traigo. – Isis se levantó y se fue a buscar el dinero que Evy le pidió.

.- Pero ella sí. – Dedujeron de nuevo Lily & Jack.

.- ¡Que bueno! Se ha hipnotizado así misma... – Evy soltó una carcajada burlona, antes de volverse hacia Lily. - ¿Querías preguntarme algo?

.- Sí... – Lily hizo una pausa mientras veía como los 6 compañeros que dejo atrás llegaban a la habitación. – Llegáis tarde. – Luego se volvió hacia Evy. - ¿Sabes que podíamos hacer estas Navidades? Irnos de vacaciones a Opar. Debe ser un sitio genial.

.- Lily, cielo, lo de alimentarte vía intravenosa era sólo mientras estuvieras en coma. Ahora que estás consciente, te recomiendo encarecidamente que lo dejes. Es obvio que no te sienta bien. – Replico Evy, tras mirar de arriba abajo a Lily.

.- Hablo en serio. – Protestó Lily.

.- ¡Y yo! Debes estar muy colgada para decirme eso a las... – Evy hizo una pausa para mirar la hora, pero nunca llevaba reloj.

.- Cuatro menos cuarto. – Completó Sirius, por ella.

.- Gracias, cielo. Pues a las cuatro menos cuarto. Sobre todo porque Opar, como tal, ya no existe. – Señaló Evy.

.- Era lo que estaba a punto de decirte antes que salieras corriendo y me dejarás con la palabra en la boca. – Intervino Jesse. – Opar fue fusionada con El Dorado y Umbría hace unos mil años más o menos...

.- ¡Pues mejor! .¡Podemos visitar tres sitios de una sola vez! – Lily no pareció desanimarse por ese pequeño inconveniente.

.- Pos va a ser que no. Es que la gente que manda allí, no es muy hospitalaria que digamos... – Evy hizo un gesto bastante impreciso, sin dar más detalles sobre el tema. Al final, había pasado lo que Ethan la predijo que pasaría, los Odales se había apropiado de Anath y desterrado de ella a todos aquellos que no consideraban lo bastante "puros". Es decir, a todo el mundo menos a ellos mismos. Evy llevaba cerca de 3 años sin pisar aquella isla. - ¿Pero tú para que quieres ir ahí?

.- Es verdad. Si tu odias viajar. – Señaló Joy.

.- No odio viajar. – Corrigió Lily.

.- ¡Claro que sí! Te invité mil veces a San Francisco y fuiste la única que no viniste a verme. Aparte de Isis, Bell, Joy, Evy... – En realidad, ahora que Jack se ponía a enumerar se daba cuenta que en tres años, no fue a verla nadie.

.- ¡Por que lo que odio es los medios de transporte para viajar! Como los trasladadores, la red Flu y el avión... Pero a mi viajar me encanta. – Lily se sentó en su cama.

.- No cambies de tema. ¿Por qué querías saber lo de Opar? .¿Y que quieres Isis? – Evy se volvió hacia la oriental que no paraba de darle toques en el codo.

.- No tengo tanto dinero como me pediste. ¿Te vale? – Isis la tendió una bolsa de monedas. En sus ojos rasgados había una expresión ausente.

.- Por curiosidad. ¿Alguien sabe cómo deshipnotizar a alguien? – Pregunto Joy.

.- Prueba a chasquear los dedos. – Sugirió James. Mientras Joy y Jack trataban de chasquear los dedos, cosa que no se la daba bien, Lily les explicó su aventura de la noche.

.- ¿Cetro de Sekhmet? – Repitió Joy como si las palabras la sonaran de algo.

.- ¿Lo conoces? – En vez de contestar al tono burlón de Bell, Joy se levantó de la cama y saltó dentro de su baúl.

.- No creo que este en Anath. – La voz felina de Evy rompió el silencio cargado de sorpresa en que se habían quedado sumidos todos tras la reacción de Joy.

.- Porque no esta allí. La último que se supo del Cetro de Sekhmet fue que Morrigan O'Shiannon lo empuñaba en la derrota de Aviemore. Sin embargo, cuando encontraron su cadáver, después de la batalla, ya no lo tenía. Desde entonces, no se ha sabido nada de él. ¡Y hace más de mil años de eso! – Esta vez las miradas cargadas de sorpresa se dirigieron a Jack. No era para menos, todos pensaban, menos Bell, que Jack era buena chica pero en general nunca sabía nada de nada.

.- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hermana? – Pregunto Will.

.- He leído un poco. – Reconoció Jack algo sonrojada. Pero pronto se recuperó. – Con lo que he aprendido voy a sacar Extraordinario en el TIMO de HM.

.- Lo dudo. Eso no entra. – La desilusionó Jesse.

.- ¿Dices que Dumbledore mencionó a una tal Lizbell? – Bell acababa de recordar lo que la llevaba un rato esquivando.

.- Sí. Por lo visto era del clan que ha mencionado ahora Jack, los O'Shiannon. Pero Dumbledore dijo que no les ayudaría porque era vampiro, y la única persona que podría hacer que ayudara había muerto. – Soltó Lily de carrerilla como si fuera una lección aprendida de memoria. - ¿Por qué?

.- Mi madre mencionó a una Lizbell. Dio a entender que era amiga suya, pero que les traicionó. – A las palabras de Bell, Remus & Evy cruzaron una mirada de "Se me acaba de encender una bombilla en la cabeza".

.- ¡Es ella! – Remus se puso en pie a la vez que la Onza, como si sólo estuvieran ellos en la habitación.

.- ¡Tiene que serlo! – le apoyó Evy dando un pequeño brinco.

.- ¡Al fin todo encaja! – Exclamaron a la vez.

.- ¿Se puede saber de que habláis? – Preguntó Sirius, algo mosqueado con la maldita compenetración Onza – Licántropo que ya dio problemas en el pasado.

.- Al funeral de tu padre fue una vampiro. – Evy estaba demasiado emocionada como para reparar en otra cosa, pero se sentó sobre las rodillas de Sirius, y los celos del animago se evaporaron. – Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo, los ojos violetas... Muy guapa.

.- Estuvo un rato sentada en la última fila. Luego tu madre y Adrien se dieron cuenta que estaba allí. Ella las saludó, vuestras madres se enfadaron, nos sonrió, se levantó y se fue. – Retomó Remus.

.- Llevábamos desde entonces preguntándonos qué hacia allí. – Reconoció Evy.

.- ¡Y al fin lo sabemos! – Exclamaron los 2 con una sonrisa de triunfo.

.- ¿Y qué hacía allí? – Pregunto Isis. Jesse había chasqueado los dedos sacándola del trance unos segundos antes.

.- ¡Era la mujer de la que hablaba Dumbledore! – Gritaron todos, entusiasmados. Al fin sacaban algo en claro.

.- ¡Chicos! – Joy volvió del baúl con pinta de haberlo puesto patas arriba del todo. En una mano llevaba un sobre abierto y en la otra, una carta. - Si vosotros tuvierais que abreviar Cetro de Sekhmet¿Cómo lo haríais?

.- Supongo que CDS. – Contestó James.

Lo que me imaginaba. – Joy desplegó la carta. - ¡Era a eso a lo que se refería Karen!

.- ¿Quién es Karen? – Preguntaron a la vez Lily, James, Bell, Jesse e Isis. Vamos, los que no estaban al tanto de los detalles de la ruptura de Joy con Snape.

.- La madre de Kevin. – Contestó Will con tono de eso lo explica todo.

.- ¿Y quién es Kevin? – Preguntaron Bell y James.

.- ¡Yo! – El niño fantasma apareció, junto a Lily, que pego un ligero respingo.

.- ¡Me has asustado! – Le regaño la pelirroja cuando se acordó de cómo se respiraba.

.- Lo siento... – Kevin compuso la viva imagen del arrepentimiento fantasmal. Luego sonrió con picardía. – Pero te pones muy guapa cuando te asustas.

.- ¿Qué dice la carta esa? – Joy le tendió la carta a Jesse. El joven la tomó y leyó en voz alta. - "Ha empezado ya. Volvió. Ocultar el CDS. Temo por mi pequeño. Ayudarme." ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

.- La escribió la madre de Kevin. No llego a enviarla. Voldemort, (Isis, no seas infantil) – La riñó Joy al ver como la oriental se estremecía ligeramente al decir la morena el nombre. –La ordenó matar antes. Aunque después de ir a un pueblo llamado Little Haggleton, a hacer un reportaje...

.- ¿Un reportaje? .¿Era periodista? – Preguntó Bell.

.- Sí. De investigación. Por lo visto investigaba las extrañas muertes de Muggles, que traen locos a sus forenses. Ya sabéis, las de maldiciones asesinas. Por eso fue allí. Por lo visto, hace 30 años se registraron allí muertes muy similares. Karen parecía creer que era una epidemia y si desentierran esos cuerpos tendrán la cepa original... – Joy estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba contando que no se dio ni cuenta que aquella era la primera conversación civilizada que Bell y ella cruzaban en todo el curso.

.- ¿Entonces, tú madre era Muggle? – James habló directamente con Kevin. El niño le había caído bien, la verdad es que fantasmas o no, a él los mocosos le encantaban. Además, visto el interés de Kevin por la pelirroja, tenía muy buen gusto, y James era lo bastante maduro, para no sentir celos del fantasma del niño de siete años.

.- No sé lo que significa esa palabra. – Kevin se había llevado el dedo a la boca, y se golpeaba suavemente el labio.

.- No tenía poderes mágicos. – Aclaró Sirius.

.- Ah, no. Ni mi papa ni ella los tenían. – Contestó el niño, feliz de ser el centro de atención.

.- Dumbledore, dijo que Voldemort estaba eliminando a todos aquellos niños que podían ser druidas. – Aportó Lily con un suave susurro. – Esta claro, que tu lo eras.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Pregunto Kevin, mirando a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

.- ¿No te has dado cuenta lo diferente que eres de los otros fantasmas?

.- No. – Contestó el niño, con infantil sinceridad.

.- Pues lo eres. – Le aseguro Isis. – Aún tienes poderes, conservas cierto color... Es porque eres el fantasma de un druida. Debí darme cuenta antes.

.- Pero, si Voldemort está matando esos niños es porque... – Bell se quedó a media frase. Estaba claro que aquello no podía ser. Era algo demasiado horripilante.

.- Tiene acceso a los archivos de Hogwarts, que se guardan en el departamento de Inefables. – Completo Sirius, que también sabía bastante de cómo funcionaba el ministerio.

.- Dumbledodre, dijo que sí. – Contestó Lily con un hilillo de voz.

.- Esta bien. Creo que queda claro lo que tenemos que hacer. – James se levantó con decisión.

.- Tenemos que ir a ese pueblo. Little Haggleton. – La mayoría miró a Joy con extrañeza. – No me miréis así. Karen averiguó algo allí. Que hizo que Voldemort la matara...

.- Voldemort la mató por ser madre de un druida. – Rebatió Bell.

.- Ya, pero es un poco raro que lo hiciera apenas volvió de Little Haggleton... – Jack hizo un gesto de no estar de acuerdo con Bell. Claro que lo raro hubiera sido que estuviera de acuerdo.

.- Por no mencionar que es raro que Karen supiera algo del Cetro. – Añadió Lily. – Eso significa, que no está desaparecido del todo: alguien sabe donde esta. Y Karen sabía quién era ese alguien. Tenemos que averiguar qué averiguó ella.

.- ¿Por qué ese obsesión por el Cetro? – Cualquiera que oyera hablar a James, pensaría que se refería a un rival humano. No a un objeto de eones de antigüedad.

.- No lo sé. – Lily se encogió de hombros. – Sólo sé que cuando Dumbledore lo mencionó sentí algo muy extraño. Como si... No sé como explicarlo. – Lily volvió a encogerse de hombros, y sostuvo la mirada de James. No vio como Jesse y Evy cruzaban una mirada preocupada.

.- Yo puedo hablar con mi madre y tratar de sonsacarle algo de Lizbell. – Intervino Bell.

.- Bien. Yo hablaré con mi madre. A ver si nos puede conseguir un par de coches para ir a Little Haggleton. – Lily apartó los ojos de James y los fijo en Joy, que asintió, aprobando la sugerencia de su amiga.

.- Tengo la impresión de que allí empezó todo. Y allí debemos ir para averiguar de qué va esto. – Dijo Joy con tono cargado de decisión.

* * *

Uf, bueno, pos ya sabéis lo que toca en el próximo capítulo: una visita al encantador pueblo de Little Haggleton. No, no, no. ¡Error! Tocaría eso, si como Joy dijo todo hubiera empezado allí, pero es que resulta que no empezó allí. Por ello, vamos a retroceder hasta donde empezó.

Y diréis. ¿dónde empezó? Tranquilas /os, no vamos a retroceder hasta el antiguo Egipto, hasta la batalla que libro Sekhmet, o hasta Merneit, y cómo robó el Cetro en las narices de 200 magos. Aunque algún día tocará hacerlo. Pero de momento, sólo vamos a retroceder hasta el principio de este comienzo: hasta el año 1920, donde conoceremos al primer mago oscuro del siglo. Paul Grindelwald.

Eso será en el 14. En el 15, que subirá junto al 14, (sí, chicos y chicas, toca capítulo doble), descubriréis al fin, una de las cosas que con tanta insistencia me habéis pedido: la historia de Lizbell.

Con esos dos capis, tendréis muchas de las cosas más claras. O también puede ser que terminéis con un cacao mental y no os recuperéis jamás de él. Ya me diréis.

En cualquier caso, espero vuestros RR.

Mil besos.

CarlaGrey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko y Luigi. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda.


	14. Capítulo 14

Hola, hola. Esta vez no os quejéis que vuelvo con dos capis y apenas me retrasé, y eso que tuve problemas técnicos con el maldito disquete y casi me quedo sin este capítulo en concreto. Pero eso ya pasó. ¡Benditas sean las copias de seguridad y la capacidad de memoria de mi ordenador! Y para colmo no sé porque se el sistema se negaba a que yo subiera esta capítulo... ¡De verdad que sigo sin entenderlo el porqué!

Voy a dejar de delirar un rato, contesto a los RR y luego os cuento.

Keikleen: Ya sabes que no te debes acostumbrar a que suba de dos en dos, ya que tarde o temprano volveré a subir de 1 en 1. Me alegra que ya estes sanota, lo digo por el RR que me has dejado por LP y gracias por ser tan maja. Ya sé que lo que le dijo Crouch a James en principio no parece gran cosa, pero te prometo que aún no lo sabes todo y que luego mejora. Pues seguramente si que se pueda escuchar música con el CDS, en manos de la persona adecuada, puedes hacer con él cualquier cosa que se te pase por la mente. Sí, Lily tentó al peligro con su actitud con Voldemort: suicida, al más puro estilo Gryffindor. Te aseguro que las visiones de Evy, parecen liosas pero luego son bastante claras. Quiero decir que aparentemente no sabes nada, pero llegado el momento, seguro que las entiendes antes que Evy. Creo que Kevin se irá con Joy, a fastidiarle las citas un rato... Digo, a hacerla compañía. Uf, que respuesta más larga acabo de darte. Muaks.

Lucemvicuna: Ya me di prisa. Besos, loca acelerada.

Noriko (10). Olvídate de lo que te dije sobre los Mágnum. Prueba uno de Nestle estilo mágnum que sabe a Cheesecake. ¡Es orgásmico! Aunque no sé para que te digo eso, si por tu culpa ahora me acuerdo de los buenos momentos de Remus y Bell, y ahora, me sabe un poco mal hacerles la puñeta. De hecho, Loveday iba a ir de animadora, a conjunto con James, pero alguien, y con alguien quiero decir cierto grupo de chicas ofendidas, la encogió el uniforme hasta tamaño Barbie. ¿Qué mágnum te tocó? Muakis.

Made: Vaya, y yo que pensaba haber encontrado a alguien que no odia a Loveday. ¡Pobre, chica! Te aseguro que no es tan mala. No es que Lily sea de las más poderosas, pero puede llegar a serlo con el entrenamiento adecuado y si consigue el Cetro... Joy es como un kinder sorpresa, nunca sabes que te encuentras dentro, y una vez que encuentras algo, hasta que no eres capaz de montarlo no tienes ni idea de lo que es. Pronto sabrás de Lizbell. Besitos de helado de nata.

Dimebonitareina: Sí, la verdad es que igual Lily se pasó dejando a Voldemort con la palabra en la boca... Además que ese se la guarda fijo. A ver, Lily no les ha contado a los demás nada de que es druida, porque no lo tiene claro ni ella. Les ha contado lo que ha oído de James y una druida. De momento Lily solo lo sospecha. Dumbledore no la puede enseñar nada porque es una de las condiciones para que Lily permanezca en la escuela, y de todas formas hay poderes que tienen los druidas que los magos desconocen por completo, y necesitan aprenderlas de otro druida. Sí, esta historia sigue el camino de los libros de Rowling, y la verdad es que con lo de Bell me lo puse difícil. (Aunque siempre puedo... Ya sabes.) No sé porque Ethan iba a matar a Toliman, es una idea de Evy, que la poción la dejo un poco trastabillada y la dio por pensar cosas raras. Tranquila, yo me tomo un Nestea y sobrevivo al calor que haga falta. Besos de granizado de limón.

Hikari Katsuragi¡Menos mal que no dijiste el OH! Ya te hubiera tenido que llamar Janice. Pues no sé como escribí esta historia, tecleando. ¿No? Yo creo que lo del Cetro aún no se lo han planteado más que nada porque no han tenido tiempo, ni de asimilar tanta información. Están como vosotras, centrifugando ideas en su cabeza. Aunque vosotras vais por delante de ellos. ¿Lizbell la de la bañera? Los vampiros no se suicidan en las bañeras, cielo. Creo que a Crouch le da miedo que el hijo de James y Lily pudiera ser tan poderoso que matara a Voldemort para reemplazarle. A Voldemort, no a Crouch. Bueno, a ese último también. Besos desde los Madriles.

Ginny84: Gracias nena, y me alegro mucho que casi te hayas reconciliado con James. Ojala con la pelirroja fuera tan fácil. Besuquis.

Marghiss: El punto es que hay cosas que un druida necesita aprender de otro druida, preferiblemente de su mismo clan. El problema, es que sin un druida se convierte en vampiro pierde la magia, por lo que Lizbell no puede enseñarle nada a Lily, a no ser que tenga el Cetro, ya que este le alimentaría con su magia. ¿Me supe explicar? Sino lo intento de nuevo, aunque seguro que después de estos dos capis lo tienes más claro. Besos.

Saphira: Tranquila, es normal, a mi a veces también me pasa con los ficts que leo. Vayamos con tus dudas. (a) Mi relación con Bell es demasiado conflictiva como para ser neutral. Pero a mi también me da pena a veces. (b) Digamos que en la conversación con Crouch, se hablo más de Lily que de James. (c) Pues sí, puede que gane puntos James, pero creo que perdió bastantes. (d) eso no puedo responder. (e) No te ralles con las iniciales RJL, no tienen tanta importancia. (f) Lo de Sirius, lo sabrás en la siguiente actualización. (g) Sobre los druidas viene bastante en estos dos capis, si después de leerlos no te has aclarado, pregunta lo que quieras. Pues en cuanto pueda me paso a leer tu fict y te dejo mi opinión. Muakis. PDTA: como ves también te conteste aquí a tu otro RR, para ganar espacio.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: oh, no. Otra que se une al bando de Jack. En fin, me alegro de leerte de vuelta. ¿Todo bien? Ya veremos que pasa con Will y Joy, porque me da que no va a ser una relación sencilla. Besazos.

Lucy Diamonds (11): Hola, me hace mucha gracia esto de ver que no eres capaz de cogerme. Bueno, a veces lo haces. ¡Que pervertida! Querer ver la cinta de James y Lily. (Tono bajo: la tengo aquí mismo, luego te la mando. ¿No eres una persona impresionable, no? Ni tienes enfermedades cardíacas ni nada de eso. Entonces no hay problema.) Pues yo lo de Will tal que ahora no te lo aconsejo, ya no rinde como antes, el trío le dejo muy tocado. En, fin, que creo que pronto nos leemos. Chao.

Adrea-Black: No es por poner el dedo en la llaga¿pero seguimos de exámenes? Ánimo con la selectividad, que no es para tanto. Lo peor viene después. Es broma, no te asustes. Por cierto, de que bate hablas, es que no recuerdo que Lily golpeara a James con un bate, creo que fueron puñetazos y eso. Vamos, que si Joy y Will se lían, y hacen oficial su relación tu quieres la foto de la cara de Snape¡Malvada! Gracias por tener siempre tiempo para mi. Ojala alguno aprendiera. Muakis de helado de fresa.

AnnaTB: Tu ordenador y tu, no os lleváis muy bien. Te lo digo porque la historia de tu RR borrado me suena mazo... Bueno, tu paciencia, y si eso, escríbelo en Word y guarda de vez en cuando. Es lo que hago yo si el RR es muy largo. ¿Jack te da miedo? Normal, esta muy loca, y eso que aún no hizo nada. Sí, estaría bien que Will se centrara en una relación de más de una noche con una sola chica, más que nada porque al final uno se resiente. Por mucho que Lily haya dicho que lo pensaría, yo creo que va a pensar bien poco lo de unirse a Voldemort. Sí, Loveday es la heredera de Salem. Que mala eres tenerlo globos ya inflados. Te juro que no es tan mala. Besos.

Noriko:. ¿En serio crees que hubiera sido buena idea la presencia de Joy en Slytherin? Yo creo que le hubiera ido muy mal a la mente de la chica. Ya ves que a veces Lily y James también tenían su punto pervertido, aunque para mi lo más raro, es que Lily lo conservara. Sí, Sheila **era** amiga de Evy, pero te recuerdo que la Onza, no tendría el menor inconveniente en vivir del robo y del timo. Pronto sabrás lo de Voldy. Hasta dentro de un poco más abajo.

steffypotter: Nena, con calma. Que antes querías ser Onza, ahora quieres ser Druida... Después de este capi, me dirás que quieres ser vampiro. Tu con calma, y recuerda que todos ellos tienen sus inconvenientes. Mira que a Lily le han dejado por ser druida. Besos.

Gerulita: Uf, hacia siglos que no sacaba un 10. Gracias.

Noriko (12): Buaaaaa. Ya te fuiste. Te voy a extrañar mucho... Bueno, pero dices que mes escribirás. Genial, así sabré de ti, y me das envidia desde la playa. En cuanto a Evy, yo para mi que la poción afecto a su legendaria intuición y por eso la vino lo de que Ethan mato a Toliman. También creo que Remus esta un poco encoñado con Jack, igual si se lían se le pasa el capricho. Pronto sabrás lo que quería decir en esa frase de Jack, pero si te lo digo pierde la gracia. Pues ya verás que Voldemort necesita a Lily de su parte bastante, por eso la da cierto grado de libertad que no le concedería a otra persona. Besos.

Caperucita Roja: Tranquila, tu deja RR cuando puedas, encima que lo haces no te voy a echar la bronca por no hacerlo según publico. Pero hay algo que no entiendo. ¿A ver como estas tan segura de que fuiste la primera en leer el capi? Lo de poner un capi cada semana, lo considere pero no compensa, tendría que estar subiendo algunos fines de semana dos capis de dos ficts distintos, respondiendo a los respectivos RR... No, esto es me es más cómodo. Por el único que podía "sobornar" a Lizbell esta muerto, así que esta complicada la cosa. En cuanto a Sekhmet, sí que existe, más o menos, es una diosa egipcia, si metes la palabra tal cual el google tendrás como veinte mil entradas. No dejes que Loveday te altere, he llegado a la conclusión de que eso es lo que quiere. Beso. (s)

Lucy Diamonds:. ¿Cómo esta mi chica del Cola Cao favorita? Lo digo por lo del cacao mental. Verás que en estos dos capis se te irán muchas dudas, te vendrá nuevas, peor así te renuevas las neuronas. No he dicho que Joy esta enamorada de Will, creo que es más bien que necesita un rollete tonto con un amigo. Besitos.

Shen-Tao:. ¡Al fin alguien que lo tiene claro! Pásame tu mail que se lo vas a explicar a las demás. Que agresiva. Yo mataría a Crouch que es el que tiene la culpa de todo. Loveday es otra victima.

Iraty Rowling (12): Sinceramente, yo en Hogwarts no llevaría un diario. Esos tienen tendencia a terminar en malas manos. Pero sí, Joy necesita a alguien con quien hablar. Es que cuando a Evy le entra el insomnio no hay manera de que duerma, como es normal. ¿Quieres que salga más Loveday? Eres la primera que me lo dices. ¡Que ilusión! Alguien que no tiene ganas de pegarla un tiro cuando la lee.

Iraty Rowling: Te entiendo, es como cuando encuentras la palabra que no te salía del crucigrama y de repente ves la solución a todo. Tranquila, James y Lily vuelven a las trastadas pronto. Y Snape, no es tan malo. Bueno, sí lo es. Ash, es que nunca voy a poder odiarle que frustrante. Besos de caramelo.

sOfIa: Hola, siento los de tus RR, pero te felicito por perseverar y escribirme, otro lo hubiera dejado a la segunda. Bueno, Jack esta de acuerdo contigo en que no le gusta Remus, ya que según ella lo desea e idolatra. Yo plumas no, pero los capuchones de los bolígrafos sí, de hecho el problema de Snape era mi problema, no sabía como le podía dar la poción a Lily, hasta que me vi mordiendo el bolígrafo. Después de estos dos capis sabrás lo que es un druida, pero si sigue teniendo dudas, estoy aquí para despejártelas. Te puedo decir que Loveday no es druida. (no sé porque tanta gente cree que sí lo es.) estoy en proceso de buscarle pareja a Isis, lo de Jesse tardara un poco más. Muakis.

Kaori Potter: Hola, muchas gracias. Me alegro que hayas descubierto la continuación del fict. Disfruta este capítulo.

Un par de cosas antes de empezar el 14. Como algunos habréis notado no lleva título, bueno, lo lleva, pero es capítulo 14, esto es, porque, como enseguida notaréis, esta escrito un poco extraño. En forma de escenas. Cada escena transcurre en un tiempo y lugar determinados sin que haya continuidad entre ellas, y cada una de ellas lleva su propio título. El siguiente capítulo ya es normal. Espero que ambos los dos os gusten.

**Por amor al arte 14.**

_Escena 1: Eva Badsaint._

_Año: 1920_.

El Callejón Diagon estaba muy animado pese a que las tiendas habían sido cerradas. Había saltimbanquis, animales exóticos llevados de lejanas tierras, locos mostrando el invento Muggle llamado bicicleta, tragadores de fuego... Nadie diría que dos meses antes aquel lugar fue el escenario de una sangrienta batalla entre Onzas y Aurores. Y menos que la actividad festiva, se debía a la ejecución de la líder de los Onzas, la temible, Eva Badsaint.

En medio del bullicio, Pool Vuh, un muchacho de 16 años, tan delgado, flaco, desgarbado y débil, que parecía más joven, escuchaba, a su padre, Victorius Vuh, hablar de política con su mejor amigo. Por otra parte, su madre, Paula, fingía interesarse por la conversación de la aburrida esposa del susodicho.

.- Estoy deseando que ejecuten a esa horrible mujer. – Decía la rubia de ojos de zafiro. Y es que eso era lo que nadie la perdonaba a Eva Badsaint. Al menos en parte. Que fuera mujer y onza, para más delito. – Estoy deseando que la quemen.

.- Pues respirarás su esencia. – Musito Paula, morena, guapa, siempre con la ironía brillando en su oscura mirada, antes de guiñar un ojo a su hijo que respondió con una sonrisa.

Pool sabía que su padre le odiaba. El hombre jamás le hizo el menor gesto de cariño o consuelo. En el mejor de los casos, era una gran decepción para él, sus notas en Hogwarts ponían de manifiesto que Pool era casi un Squib. Pero Paula le adoraba. Era su único hijo, después no había podido tener más. Era la única persona que creía que estaba destinado a grandes cosas.

.- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto una voz danzarina y musical. Hortensse Harley acababa de tomarle del brazo. Pool enrojeció. Con 15 años, su pelo rubio clarísimo y sus ojos de esmeralda, Hortensse era una belleza que había robado el corazón de Pool. De él y de cualquier hombre heterosexual con ojos en la cara.

.- Claro que lo estoy. – Pool se irguió con orgullo. Si los que se burlaban de él en Hogwarts le vieran ahora, con la chica más guapa de la escuela colgada de su brazo...

.- ¡Ahí viene! – Hortensse no quería verla, enterró su cara en el cuello de Pool que enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Antes de fijarse en la mujer, a la que todos temían.

Pool no pudo menos que admirarla. No sólo porque fuera una verdadera belleza, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos de gata y cuerpo felino, sino por el orgullo de su porte. Eva Badsaint parecía una mujer a punto de ser divinizada y no decapitada. Miraba a todos los lugares con insolencia, como si aquello no fuera más que un juego infantil...

Finalmente, la mujer llego al cadalso y subió a él, como una actriz sube al escenario. La verdad es que aquello no iba con ella. Su marido había muerto. Sus mejores amigos, habían muerto. Sus hijos... todos menos la más joven, de sólo 8 años de edad, habían muerto. Dicha niña, estaba al cargo, de un niño de 11 años, hijo de uno de sus generales, muerto dos meses antes en aquella misma plaza. Estaba sola. Pero sería por poco tiempo.

.- Hermanos y hermanas en la magia. – El chamán encargado de leer la sentencia y los cargos, empezó a hablar, dando comienzo al espectáculo. – Estamos aquí, día 25 de agosto de 1920, para ejecutar a la traidora Eva Badsaint, culpable de crímenes tan horribles como numerosos. Entre ellos: apropiación de bienes del Ministerio, usurpación de identidad, múltiples asesinatos... – A cada crimen, Eva sonreía, como si la trajera un agradable recuerdo, pero poco a poco las sonrisas disminuyeron en número. Empezaba a impacientarse.

.- Perdone. – Con todo descaro, Eva interrumpió al chamán, que sólo pudo mirarla estupefacto. – He sido muy mala y he hecho muchas cosas horribles... ¿Podemos pasar a la ejecución? Tal vez tú tengas todo el día. Pero yo no.

.- Bueno, claro, si tantas ganas tiene de morir. – El chamán enrollo el pergamino, sin ocultar su estupor. El verdugo, un tal McNair, cuya familia desempeñaba ese cargo desde generaciones, avanzó con el hacha.

Eva le miro desafiante. Si pensaba que iba arrodillarse lo llevaba claro. Moriría de pie, no de rodillas. Y menos ante un mago. Mientras el verdugo se planteaba la posibilidad de cortarla las piernas, no creía que le importara a nadie, el Ministro se adelantó hacia Eva.

.- Dinos donde está el Cetro de Sekhmet, y te perdonaremos la vida. – Eva le sonrió con indulgencia, como si fuera un niño que no entendiera bien las cosas. Luego alzó la cara, para disfrutar de los últimos rayos de sol de su vida.

En ese momento, una flecha paso silbando junto a la oreja del ministro. Los Aurores temiendo un atentado, se lanzaron para protegerle. La multitud salió en estampida aterrorizada. Sin embargo, la flecha no iba contra ellos. Era para Eva.

La onza yacía en el suelo, en un charco de sangre. La flecha le había atravesado el corazón, matándola antes siquiera de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. Una media sonrisa cruzaba sus rasgos. El verdugo se aproximó a ella, para comprobar que estaba muerta y entonces... Del cuerpo de la onza, empezó a brotar una especie de remolino dorado, haciendo que poco a poco el cuerpo desapareciera, como si un fuego interior la estuviese consumiendo... Eva Badsaint, se convertía en energía cósmica, ante los mismos ojos de sus enemigos.

La asesina de Eva, se llamaba Zoe, y sólo tenía 14 años. Pero su padre la había enseñado a disparar desde muy joven, no quería que su hija fuera una victima. El hombre murió 2 meses antes, en la batalla librada en aquella misma calle. Pero Zoe no mato a Eva por rencor. Al contrario, la quería tanto que no iba a dejar que muriera a manos de sus enemigos. Además, como ejecutora de la voluntad divina, se acababa de convertir en la líder de los Onzas.

Los aurores se habían dispersado buscando al asesino, pero ninguno sospecho de aquella niña, de pelo rubio oscuro y ojos de topacio, que llego sin problemas a la plaza, a tiempo para ver como Eva, su ídolo, se desintegraba en partículas de energía... Los Odales, como Zoe, llamaban a eso reunirse con las estrellas. Fue de allí, de donde los antiguos egipcios, tomaron la creencia de que los primeros faraones, Onzas en su mayoría, eran dioses.

Zoe alzo la cara con orgullo, ignorando las lágrimas que recorrían su cara... En el fondo no podía dejar de pensar, que se había quedado sola del todo. Sin padre, sin madre y sin aquella líder que había sido más que una inspiración para ella. Y todo por culpa de aquellos magos... ¡Algún día se lo haría pagar! Aunque tuviera que regresar de entre los muertos mil veces, todos aquellos Magos se inclinarían ante ella... Sus ojos de topacio, fueron pasando por la multitud atemorizada, memorizando sus rasgos para las futuras venganzas.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio... Era delgado, de pelo y ojos oscuros... Era el único que lloraba la muerte de Eva. Los demás se debatían entre el alivio porque esa peligrosa criatura hubiera sido eliminada y la decepción por lo poco sufrida que fue su muerte.

Pool notó el peso de una mirada y se volvió hacia ella... Estaba plantada en medio de la muchedumbre, a pocos pasos de él, pero al contrario que ellos no parecía ir a ninguna parte. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, y al punto él quedo hipnotizado por los ojos de topacio, mientras ella reparaba en que los ojos del chico eran violeta oscuros...

Estaba tan cerca que hubieran podido hablarse, tocarse incluso, pero no lo hicieron... Era una de esas situaciones en que las palabras sobran. Así que sólo se quedaron mirando.

.- ¡Pool! – Hasta que la voz, semejante a un canto de sirena de Hortensse, le hizo apartar la vista de Zoe, que dirigió su mirada hacia la causante de aquella contrariedad. Hortensse, inconsciente de la escena que acababa de interrumpir, se prendió del brazo de Pool. - ¡Vamos a por un helado! Invitas tú.

.- Vale. – Pool parpadeó como si así pudiera romper el hechizo extraño que aquellos ojos de topacio le habían lanzado. Modosamente, dejo que Hortensse le condujera hacia la heladería...

.- ¡Hasta pronto! – Se despidió Zoe, con un susurro cuando pasó por su lado. Pool la miro sorprendido, ya que no había sonado como una frase de cortés despedida, sino como la promesa de que algún día volverían a verse. Pero Pool no creía que eso fuera posible...

_Escena 2: La matanza de Coptos._

_Año: 1930_.

Pool caminaba a buen paso por la selva, abriéndose camino por ella a machazos...

Ya hacía 2 días que su destacamento había sido atacado por aquel grupo de Onzas. ¿O eran Odales? Que importaba. Eran unos gatos enormes de pelaje manchado, con unas garras aceradas que no conocían la piedad y que habían exterminado a todo mago que se les había puesto a tiro. Pool tuvo la suerte de haberse ido a mear en el momento del ataque, y gracias a eso se salvo. Al menos de la horda.

Fue huyendo, cuando de la maleza había surgido otro de esos enormes gatos. Pero este era algo diferente: su pelaje era totalmente negro, aunque si uno se fijaba bien, podía ver las rosetas de su lomo, que le identificaban como otro de aquellos malditos gatos... Antes de que Pool pudiera lanzarle un encantamiento cortante, el único al que esos seres no eran invulnerables, el Jaguar atacó, hundiendo sus garras en el vientre de Pool.

Por lo demás, el joven mago había resultado totalmente ileso. Despertó al día siguiente, cosa de la que no podían presumir ninguno de sus compañeros. La verdad es que no los extrañaría lo más mínimo... Eran una panda de brutos, psicópatas, que llevaban años atacando las pacíficas poblaciones fronterizas de Onzas y Odales, matando, violando y saqueando... Hasta que los gatitos, se habían hartado de ser las presas para convertirse en cazadores, bajo el mando de un trío de sanguinarios líderes que no conocían la piedad para con sus enemigos.

A Pool eso ya le daba igual. Estaba harto de la Amazonia. Harto de leyendas de ciudades hechas de oro en cuyas entrañas se encuentra la fuente de la vida eterna. Harto de los Onzas. Harto de los Odales. Estaba harto de todo. En cuanto encontrara la forma de salir de aquella maldita selva, volvería a casa...

Presa de un gran abatimiento, Pool se dejo caer en el suelo. Ya no tenía casa.

Su madre murió al año de dejar él Hogwarts. Fue una muerte extraña. Pool siempre sospechó que su padre la había envenenado. Sospecha que se incrementó cuando Victorius decidió tomar una nueva esposa. Una nueva esposa mucho más joven que él. Hortensse Harley, para más señas...

Durante un tiempo, Pool pensó que Hortensse, se casaba obligada por su padre. Pero no era así, la joven se entregaba con gusto, a los caprichos de un viejo, que pronto se desharía de su corteza mortal dejándola cubierta de dinero.

Después de eso Pool se alisto a la Guardia Extranjera, sus notas no le llegaban para ser auror, ni mucho menos, pero si para unirse a aquellos seres sin escrúpulos que vigilaban la frontera Amazónica para evitar que aquellos Gatos, como ellos les llamaban, liaran la que liaron 10 años antes.

Al principio su delgadez fue motivo de burlas, pero con el paso del tiempo, la rigurosa disciplina militar combinado con la dureza del entorno amazónico habían convertido al frágil adolescente en un atractivo joven de 26 años, con grandes aptitudes para la lucha.

No, no podía volver a casa... Seguro que allí nadie le echo de menos. Salvo tal vez Nadine, su mejor amiga. Valiente como sólo los Gryffindor pueden serlo y enamorada de él en secreto, fue la única que lloró su partida. A Pool le hubiera gustado quererla, pero en su corazón sólo había sitio para su ridícula obsesión por Hortensse.

Era curioso, pero pese al tiempo transcurrido aún conservaba el sabor a cereza de los labios de Hortensse. Pero debía olvidarse de ella: era la esposa de su padre y seguro que le había dado un hijo. En cuanto a Nadine, seguro que estaba casada también. Pese a no ser una belleza radiante como Hortensse, era tan alegre, simpática, con tanto apetito por la vida que irradiaba un gran atractivo que no resultaba indiferente a los hombres que buscaban más allá de las apariencias... Sí, las dos mujeres de su vida ya serían las esposas de otros.

Un olor le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. Sobre el olor de la selva podía notar otro olor, más tenue, más humano. Esperanzado, cortó con el machete una rama y contempló lo que en principio sería su salvación: al otro lado de un pequeño riachuelo que alimentaba el caudal del Amazonas, se encontraba Coptos, la capital de frontera en la que vivían los miembros de la Guardia Extranjera y sus "familias". En realidad, eran esclavos vampiros, licántropos, Onzas, Odales y toda suerte de medio humanos...

Fue el olor a humo lo que llamo la atención de Pool, en principio pensó que procedía de la cocina, pero al fijarse, contempló con ojos aterrorizados que el humo procedía de las casa incendiadas, a menudo, con los dueños dentro.

En el tenue anochecer de la selva, los esclavos se habían levantado en armas contra aquellos que se creían sus amos, abriendo de paso, las puertas de Coptos al ejército de los tres sanguinarios líderes Onzas.

Desde la colina donde Pool observaba, pudo apreciar que la mitad de las cosas que se decían de los Gatos eran falsas: no devoraban a los niños, al contrario, los apartaban de la batalla; tampoco eran desordenados, el caos en que parecían moverse era, en realidad, una complicada maniobra militar. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Pool era que más de uno parecía muerto, sin embargo se levanta sano y lozano como una manzana a los pocos minutos de haber recibido el golpe mortal. ¿Cómo era posible? Le vino a la mente la leyenda Muggle que atribuía a los gatos siete vidas. ¿Y si tenía su origen en los Onzas y Odales?

La matanza se prolongó toda la noche y Pool se convirtió en un extraño espectador. No les debía nada a ninguno de ellos, mucho menos pensaba dar su vida en vano. Además, se sentía lleno de un alivio extraño, se alegraba de no haber llegado un día antes a Coptos, ya que entonces formaría parte de esa carnicería.

Cuando un sol rojo fuego empezó a ascender por el horizonte, Pool se atrevió a asomarse y dar un vistazo a Coptos... La aldea había sido reducida a cenizas, en el centro, una hoguera consumía los cuerpos de los magos caídos, algunos desangrados por los vampiros. Pero otra cosa atrajo la atención de Pool...

En el riachuelo, que en aquel momento llevaba más sangre que agua, se alzaba la figura desnuda de una mujer. Esbelta y felina, sólo podía ser uno de los Gatos en su forma humana. Le miraba directamente con unos retadores ojos de color topacio. Pool la reconoció al instante y supo que no tenía nada que temer de ella...

Abandono su refugió tras la colina y avanzó hacia la mujer, que sonrió al verle.

.- Zoe. – Dijo ella simplemente cuando él llego a su altura.

.- Pool. – Se presentó así mismo.

.- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver. – Zoe esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, antes de añadir. – Es nuestro destino...

Pool no sabía nada de ese destino, aunque puede que fuera una señal del mismo, que la primera vez que hizo el amor con la que sería su primera esposa, fuera en un río de sangre, a pocos metros de donde se quemaban los frutos de una terrible matanza.

_Escena 3: El Jaguar Negro._

_1930_.

Pool despertó seguro de haber soñado todo, desde el ataque a Coptos, hasta la aparición de Zoe... Pero no. La Odal estaba dormida a su lado. En medio de una tormenta casi apocalíptica, y tras un día de marcha, había llegado a una de las entradas de Anath.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento brillaba el sol, la única prueba de que la lluvia no fue un sueño eran los charcos en el patio del palacio. Pool se envolvió en un batín y se asomó por la ventana, observando por primera vez el que pronto sería su hogar...

El castillo estaba en un alto, permitiendo una panorámica asombrosa de la isla entera: la selva africana, el bosque de manzanos, la jungla amazónica... Y al fondo, el sol lanzando destellos en la superficie del mar azul, en el que saltaban una especie de delfines.

.- Bienvenido al paraíso. – Zoe había despertado y sin molestarse en vestirse, llegó hasta su amante, le abrazó por detrás y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

.- Es precioso. – Pool seguía observando el hermoso paisaje, con ojos llenos de asombro.

.- Apuesto a que en esa Isla llena de Niebla, que vosotros llamáis Inglaterra, no tenéis nada, ni remotamente parecido. – Zoe beso el hombro y se alejo con una sonrisa desafiante.

.- Sí lo tenemos: Escocia. – Pool se volvió hacia ella dispuesto a defender su tierra natal.

.- Sí, lo es. – Admitió Zoe tras soltar una carcajada. – Lo druidas lloraron cuando tuvieron que huir y abandonarla en manos de los Magos. – Zoe logro concentrar todo el odio, rencor, rabia y desprecio del cosmos en la palabra Magos.

.- Lo dices como si todos fuéramos espantosos. Pensaba que al menos yo te caía bien. – Pinchó Pool un poco picado.

.- Tú no eres un mago. – Zoe soltó otra de sus carcajadas divertidas. – Tal vez lo fuiste al nacer. Pero ya no. No desde la otra noche.

.- ¿Desde la otra noche? – Pregunto Pool sin entender.

.- ¿No recuerdas lo que paso dos noches atrás? – Esta vez, Zoe fue la que se sorprendió.

.- No.

.- Cielo, hace dos noches, moriste. – Zoe no trato de suavizar el golpe. Pool la miro con estupor antes de soltar una carcajada.

.- ¡Pues para estar muerto, me siento muy vivo! – Exclamó Pool entre risas.

.- ¿No recuerdas un Jaguar Negro? – Zoe aguanto estoicamente la burla. La Odal esperaba una reacción similar.

.- Sí. ¿Era de los tuyos? – Pool logró ponerse serio... Durante tres segundos, luego volvió a reírse con ganas.

.- No, ningún Onza u Odal, es negro. Según la leyenda, los Jaguares Negros son la encarnación del mismo Dios Jaguar. – En ese punto, Pool se había dejado de reír. El recuerdo de los extraños ojos, fuera de este mundo, del jaguar negro, hizo que se lo creyera. Zoe prosiguió con un tono burlón. – Se dice que cuando un mago, sobrevive a un ataque del Jaguar Negro, es porque esta destinado a ser un gran líder entre sus hijos... – Zoe abandonó el tono burlón, para acercarse a al joven y apoyar una mano en su hombro. Con tono solemne declaró. – Hace dos noches moriste, y resurgiste como un Sacerdote del Dios Jaguar, un Balám, ahora tu destino esta unido al mío.

_Escena 4: Los hermanos Catwell._

_Año: 1930_.

.- ¿Así que tú eres el nuevo? – Pool se volvió para conocer a la dueña de aquella voz femenina rebosante de malicia. Tenía 18 años, su pelo era castaño chocolate, los ojos verde azulados, nariz chiquita de gatita y una media sonrisa maliciosa.

.- Sí, soy Pool Vuh. – Confirmo el joven.

.- ¡Vaya nombre! Lo primero que debes hacer es buscarte uno mejor. - Le aconsejó la joven sin preocuparse por si aquello ofendía a su interlocutor. – Yo me llamo Eunice.

.- ¿Eunice? – Repitió Pool con tono de "¿Y tu te burlas de mi nombre?" (NC: Mis respetos para las que se llamen así. No tengo nada contra ese nombre, es a ellos dos a los que no les gusta.)

.- Idea de mis padres. Nunca se lo perdone. – El burlón rencor que dejaban translucir las palabras de la joven hizo sonreír a Pool. – Llámame Nice. Todos aquí me llaman así...

.- Bien, Nice. ¿Querías algo?

.- Soy la encargada de ponerte a punto. – Nice dio una vuelta en torno a Pool, observando al joven de forma evaluadora. No pareció gustarle lo que vio. – Y por lo visto tendré mucho trabajo...

.- Pensé que Zoe, se encargaría de eso...

.- Iba a hacerlo. Pero el consejo decidió que tú y ella habíais intimado demasiado. – De nuevo el tono malicioso volvió a la frase de Nice. – Así que me encargo yo...

.- ¿El Consejo?

.- Es uno de nuestros órganos de gobierno. Elegidos por sufragio universal, son los que eligen a su vez al Triunvirato. – Explico Nice.

.- ¿Triunvirato?

Nosotros no tenemos un líder si no tres. De esta forma, si uno cae siempre quedarán dos, para seguir con la labor, mientras el Consejo elige al tercero en discordia.

.- ¿Quiénes son el Triunvirato? – Pregunto Pool.

.- Zoe, yo y mi hermano Ezequiel. – Nice hizo un gesto de extrañeza. - ¿Zoe no te contó nada de esto?. ¿Tan ocupadas estaban vuestras lenguas? Tanto sexo no es bueno, Pool.

Ese lenguaje tan directo, en boca de una mujer tan femenina y hermosa le dejo sin palabras. ¡Las chicas de Hogwarts no hablaban así! Ellas no le decían a un chico si el sexo es bueno o no.

.- ¿Empezamos? – Nice tomó una espada y se le lanzó a Pool mientras ella cogía otra, y adoptaba posición de ataque.

.- No puedo luchar contra una mujer indefensa. – Reconoció Pool avergonzado.

.- Bien. No luches. – Nice se encogió de hombros antes de atacar con saña.

Después de su primera lección con Nice, Pool descubrió varias cosas: Nice no era una mujer indefensa y los Onzas tenían tanto peligro como humanos que como jaguares. El joven iba para su cuarto totalmente derrengado, deseando únicamente refugiarse en los apasionados abrazos de Zoe, pero por el camino se cruzo con un hombre...

Debía de tener unos 21 años, aunque con los Onzas nunca se sabía, tenía el pelo largo y rubio, y lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja. Cuando empezó a moverse para ir hacia él, Pool no pudo evitar pensar en una espada saliendo de su funda para entrar en combate... Aunque lo que llamaba más la atención de él eran sus ojos: verde – dorados, grandes, ovalados y expresivos.

.- Tú eres Pool. – Afirmo nada más verle. – Nice dijo que necesitabas un nombre... Te ayudaré a conseguirlo. – Ezequiel observó divertido su estado. – A no ser que mi hermanita te haya machacado mucho... – Lo dijo como si fuera un desafío.

.- Estoy bien. – No lo estaba. Pero no iba a reconocerlo. Le siguió, mientras pensaba que no se parecía en nada a su hermana Nice. Salvo en la belleza fuera de lo común... No es que a Pool le fueran los hombres. No, por mucho que sus compañeros se burlarán de él y le acusarán de marica, no lo era. Pero había que reconocer que Ezequiel era atractivo.

.- Pasa. – El joven le invitó a pasar a una sala circular llena de mapas, pergaminos y libros en perfecto caos. Ezequiel logró encontrar una silla y una mesa. Ofreció la silla a Pool y él se sentó en la mesa. - ¿Has pensado algún nombre?

.- No lo sé... – Pool se puso a pensar. ¿Cómo le gustaría llamarse? Le vino a la mente la imagen de su madre. Paula. – Paúl. – Decidió el joven.

.- ¿Paúl? – Ezequiel alzo las cejas. – No es muy distinto al tuyo. – Se encogió de hombros. - Tú sabrás. ¿Apellido?

.- No lo sé. – Paúl se quedó abatido.

.- Tiene arreglo. – Ezequiel se levantó y tomó un mapa de Europa y lo desenrolló sobre la mesa. Luego puso un dardo en las manos de Paúl. – Cierra los ojos y lanza el dardo al mapa... – Paúl obedeció. – Y el afortunado es... ¡Un pueblecito de los Alpes suizos llamado Grindelwald! Vamos, si te gusta...

.- Perfecto. – Aprobó Pool, de ahora en adelante Paúl Grindelwald.

Bajo la tutela de los hermanos Catwell, Paúl fue mejorando sus habilidades de lucha, así como el control de los nuevos poderes que su condición de Balam le había conferido. De paso, estudiaba una raza, cuyas costumbres le fascinaron incluso cuando pensaba que eran sus enemigos. Aprendió sobre ellos más en los tres meses que llevaba viviendo en Anath, que el propio Newt Scamander, que se creía un experto en el tema...

Lo que más le jodía era haber dejado en el campamento su diario, en el que llevaba varios años apuntando todo lo que averiguaba sobre los seres de la noche. Si lo tuviera escribiría lo aprendido en él. No podía saber que se le había dado por muerto y sus efectos personales enviados a su padre en Inglaterra. Víctor Vuh siempre supo sacar tajada de sus desgracias, y la "muerte" de su hijo no fue una excepción. Vendió los derechos del libro a la editorial Obscurus Book, convirtiendo las notas de su hijo en materia de lectura obligada para todos los que querían saber algo sobre Onzas y Odales.

Una de las cosas que Paúl aprendió es la diferencia entre Onza, Odal Y Balam. Los tres se trasforman en jaguar, pero existen diferencias...

Los Odales eran animagos natos, aunque solo podían transformarse en jaguar en presencia de un dementor.

Los onzas, también eran animagos natos, pero ellos podían transformarse a voluntad, o involuntariamente en presencia de Dementores o dependiendo de su humor. Además podían realizar magia durante la transformación.

Los Balam eran como licántropos, magos o Muggles, que tras ser matados por un Jaguar volvían a la vida, convertidos en seres con la capacidad de transformarse en jaguar, independientemente de las fases lunares. Aunque los magos o Muggles que tienen el gen que hace esa transformación posible, no eran muy comunes. Pero Paúl había resultado ser uno de ellos.

También comprobó que la leyenda Muggle era cierta: los Gatos tenían 7 vidas. No era hasta que perdían la última que se convertían en energía pura. Y aún con siete vidas, pocos vivían para cumplir los 30.

.- Si lo piensas es lógico. – Le explicó Ezequiel cuando Paúl hizo notar ese detalle. – Las dos primeras vidas, sueles perderlas en tonterías... Tienes siete más. ¿Por qué preocuparte? La tercera y la cuarta, muchas veces si te ves malherido las sacrificas, ya que cuando "resucitas" tus heridas se han curado. Las tres siguientes, eres más cuidadoso... Pero los accidentes ocurren, más con la vida que llevamos. Y además esta el hecho de que cada vez que vuelves a la vida, tus poderes aumentan.

En Anath, conoció también los druidas. Había oído hablar de ellos: procedían de familia Muggle en las que de vez en cuando surgía un ser con magia, siempre ligada a ciertas características físicas (color de pelo, ojos o piel) dependiendo del clan al que pertenecieran... Pelirrojos los O'Shiannon, los rubios McLafferty, los castaños Fraser y los Murtagh, de pelo azabache... En Anath había varios de estos últimos. A Paúl le parecían un poco siniestros y taciturnos, aunque el hecho de parecer panteras en busca de presas les hacía camuflarse entre sus felinos compañeros.

Fue por instigación de los Murtagh, que se celebró en primavera un ritual de fertilidad, aunque tres meses antes Paúl lo hubiera llamado "orgía desenfrenada". Pensó que Zoe y él irían como pareja oficial, pero la Odal la desengañó en cuanto él se lo comento:

.- ¡Allí no hay parejas oficiales!.¡Es una ocasión ideal para socializar con todos!

Así que Paúl, socializó con una par de onzas rubias, una vampiro morena y una licántropa pelirroja... Pudo haber socializado con más de una Odal, pero sentía que hacer eso sería traicionar a Zoe, así que las ignoró. De todas formas, Paúl encontró la forma de terminar la noche en brazos de su compañera.

.- Te has metido en un buen lío... – Le avisó Ezequiel al día siguiente.

.- ¿Por qué? – Paúl bostezó y tomó su taza de chocolate. En Anath lo preparaban a la manera azteca y era muy parecido al café.

.- Despreciaste a las Odales... No te lo perdonarán. – Paúl observó que las mujeres de esa raza le miraban furiosas.

Aunque para miradas furiosas las que le lanzó Zoe según entro a su cuarto.

.- ¿Te dije o no te dije que socializaras? – Ese fue el inicio de una discusión, a resultas de la cual, Pool terminó compensando a las irascibles Odales, tarea que le llevo un mes entero lejos de los brazos de Zoe.

.- ¡Pobre Paúl! – Se burlo Nice después de la clase de lucha con espadas. – Lo que tiene que hacer por la Odal que ama...

Para ese entonces, Paúl ya se había dado cuenta que Nice y Zoe no eran lo que se dice amigas. Ambas diferían en su manera de hacer las cosas: Zoe soñaba con vengarse de todos los magos del mundo, Nice se conformaba con expulsarles de su territorio.

También había notado que la joven onza, no solía andar con ningún hombre, a excepción de los ritos de fertilidad, pero es que en esos era obligado liarte con alguien, y de Ezequiel y el propio Paúl. Y no es que la onza andará escasa de pretendientes...

Le pareció tan curioso, que una noche se lo comentó a Zoe...

.- ¡Es una reprimida! No le des más vueltas. – Zoe torció los labios al pensar en su rival, pero luego se acercó a su compañero ronroneando como un gato. – Hay algo que quiero enseñarte...

Mientras Zoe conducía a su compañero hasta el templo egipcio, la protagonista de su anterior conversación, vamos, Nice, se entregaba apasionadamente a los besos de su amante, su supuesto hermano Ezequiel.

.- No vine para esto, Aidan. Hoy no. – Aidan/Ezequiel la observó con una sonrisa burlona.

.- ¿Y para que viniste, Elisa? – La aludida sonrió. En aquella habitación, ambos usaban sus verdaderos nombres.

.- ¿Qué opinas de Paúl? – Elisa decidió ir a la cuestión, mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de su compañero.

.- Buena gente. – Aidan se encogió de hombros. - ¿Por qué?

Los Murtagh han leído el destino en el vuelo de los cuervos. Dicen que él y Zoe abrirán las puertas del Infierno, condenando al mundo a la eterna oscuridad. – Elisa se sentó sobre la cama de su compañero, que permaneció tumbado, con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

La verdad es que no eran hermanos. Elisa, era la hija de la llorada Eva, y Aidan de uno de sus generales. Cuando sus padres murieron ella contaba con 8 años, él 11. Cuidó de ella, cambiaron de identidad y pasaron su adolescencia recorriendo el mundo, aprendiendo de las distintas razas que lo pueblan... Cuatro años antes se presentaron en Anath, bajo nombres falsos y asegurando ser hermanos... Sus conocimientos, que compensaban con creces su corta edad, impresionaron al Consejo, que les nombró miembros del Triunvirato, junto a Zoe. Eso era lo que veía el público, entre bastidores, eran amantes desde que Elisa tenía los 16 años. Mantenían en secreto sus orígenes porque sabían que entre los Odales había sueltos los bastardos suficiente como para venderles a los Magos envueltos en papel de regalo.

.- ¿Desde cuando crees en las predicciones de los Murtagh? – Aidan sonrió con burla.

.- Desde que yo también presiento algo en él que no me gusta. – Elisa le apunto con el dedo. – Y no me digas que tú no lo has sentido también, porque sé que mientes.

.- Sí, lo he sentido. – Admitió Aidan, tomando asiento al lado de su compañera. – Además, Zoe esta encantada con él.

.- Zoe es una puta sanguinaria y vengativa. – Cortó Elisa, casi gruñendo de odio. Para ella, Zoe, sólo era la asesina de su madre.

.- Los Odales la ven como una gran líder... Y la respetan. – Contestó Aidan con diplomacia. Elisa alzó las cejas, sabía que la opinión de Aidan sobre Zoe era parecida a la suya, sino peor. El Onza solo trataba de comprometerla. – Al menos, entre tú y yo dominamos las 2/3 del Triunvirato. Y el Consejo antes nos apoyara a nosotros que a ellos.

.- Mientras haya Triunvirato y Consejo. – Elise se abrazó así misma al sentir un escalofrío. Se levantó de la cama y se aproximó a la ventana. - ¿Y si Zoe decide pasar por encima de ellos?

.- Estaremos jodidos. – Replico Aidan con acritud a su espalda.

&·&·&

.- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Zoe había conducido a Paúl a través de un laberinto subterráneo hasta una cueva blanca y circular. En el suelo de la sala había siete cerraduras con sus correspondientes llaves, rodeando una semiesfera de energía. Dentro de la semiesfera flotaban varios objetos entre los que destacaba un cetro con forma de león. Si uno se asomaba un poco, veía que la esfera continuaba por debajo del nivel del suelo, concretamente en una fuente de la que brotaba un líquido brillante y lechoso.

Es nuestra caja fuerte. Vosotros presumís de Hogwarts y Gringotts. Os lo podéis quedar. – La voz de Zoe había adquirido ese tono de superioridad que utilizaba para criticar a los magos. – Nuestra Cámara Blanca los supera a todos. La semiesfera es un campo de energía, que se forma sólo cuando todas las llaves están puestas, cualquier cosa que toque el campo es pulverizada... En cuanto a las llaves, están forjadas con un material que se desintegra en la atmósfera de la Tierra, sólo están a salvo cuando están en las cerraduras o dentro de un ser humano, al que se le llama guardián. A cambio de estar en el guardián, la llave preserva su vida, volviéndole totalmente invulnerable en inmortal.

.- ¿Eso que esta abajo es la fuente de la Vida Eterna? – Zoe asintió. - ¿Y eso que flota ahí es el cetro de Sehkmet? – De nuevo Zoe volvió a asentir.

.- Si logramos escoger unos guardianes para las llaves, podremos tomar el Cetro. Y con él seríamos invencibles. – Los ojos de Zoe tenían un brillo codicioso y soñador mientras observaban al Cetro flotando en la esfera. – Destruiríamos a todos nuestros enemigos...

.- ¿A que enemigos? – Preguntó Paúl intrigado.

.- A los magos, por supuesto. – Al mirar a su amante, Zoe se dio cuenta que Paúl no estaba muy por la tarea de asesinar magos. - ¿Me vas a decir que no los odias? Por favor, te conozco mejor que tu mismo. Duermo a tu lado cada noche... Sé que sueñas con vengarte de ellos. Con humillar a los que te humillaron a ti. Uno tras otro sin compasión...

Mientras Zoe hablaba, Paúl recordó a aquellos matones que le hicieron la vida imposible en Hogwarts, a Hortensse que le hizo creer que le amaba, pero solo ansiaba su dinero. A su padre que mató a su madre para sustituirla por un modelo más joven...

.- Sí, quiero vengarme de ellos. Pero están a un mundo de aquí.

.- Nada esta lo bastante lejos del Cetro. – Zoe presiono su antebrazo, clavando sus uñas de gata hasta hacerle sangre. – Sólo tenemos que quitarnos de encima al consejo. Ayúdame a vencer en Amazonia y yo te ayudaré a vencer en Inglaterra.

_Escena 5: El regreso a Inglaterra._

_Año 1938. Tula, capital maga de la Amazonia_.

Los estandartes de los Magos ardían en una hoguera, junto a los restos de la Guardia Extranjera, que no había ofrecido algo ni remotamente parecido a resistencia, frente al ejército comandado por Paúl. En vista de que el consejo insistía en boicotear todas las iniciativas de Zoe y Paúl, el matrimonio, no tuvo más remedio que prescindir de ellos. Tras matarles, les enterraron, así si les quedaba alguna vida, la falta de oxígeno, les remataría.

Luego avanzaron hacia Tula, "purificando" de magos todo lo que encontraban a su paso, y engrosando las filas de su ejército con los esclavos liberados. Todo eso fue hecho a pesar de las reticencias de Nice y Ezequiel, erigidos en sus lugartenientes.

Aquella noche, Ezequiel estaba junto a Paúl, observando como un grupo de exaltados Odales, tomaban al gobernador, un verdadero cabronazo más interesado en dar de comer a sus loros que en alimentar a los niños que morían de hambre en la misma puerta de su casa, y lo lanzaban a la hoguera junto a su esposa.

.- El ministro de magia inglés se pondrá furioso por eso. – Los ojos verde dorados de Ezequiel no se apartaron de la hoguera. – Consideran la Amazonia su protectorado. Por no mencionar que la mujer del gobernador era su hermana.

.- Zoe y yo hemos contado con ello. – Paúl le miro de soslayo antes de sonreír misterioso y volver su atención hacia las últimas escaramuzas.

.- ¿No lo entiendes? Mandará a los aurores a pacificar la zona. Hasta un jaguar recién nacido puede terminar con la Guardia Extranjera, pero los aurores son otra cosa.

.- ¿Te asustan los aurores? – Se burlo Paúl.

.- No quiero que vengan aquí. – Admitió Ezequiel al cabo del rato.

.- Tranquilo, para cuando ellos lleguen, nosotros nos habremos ido de aquí. – Paúl guiñó un ojo confiado, antes de retirarse hacia la mansión del gobernador, donde Zoe tenía el Cetro listo para trasladarse a Inglaterra.

.- ¿Ya estamos aquí?.¿Y ahora qué? – Ezequiel se volvió hacia sus compañeros, tras lanzar una mirada desconfiada al pueblo perdido en medio de la nada, vamos, de la campiña inglesa, en que habían aparecido los 100 guerreros que componían su temido ejército.

.- Lo primero es buscar un lugar donde alojarnos a todos. – Dijo Paúl pensativo.

.- Pues tú dirás: yo no conozco nada en esta maldita isla. – Refunfuñó Ezequiel. Paúl ignoró su mal humor. Entre que los Onzas, amantes del sol, odiaban a más no poder Inglaterra por su niebla, y entre que Nice se mostró muy entusiasmada con la idea de ir para Inglaterra, su mano izquierda estaba insoportable.

.- El ministerio de magia estaría bien. – Meditó Paúl.

.- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Saltaron los "hermanos" Catwell a la vez.

.- ¡Ese lugar debe ser la leche de incomodo! – Argumento Nice.

.- No lo decía por eso... – Ezequiel entornó los ojos.

.- En eso tiene razón, Nice. – La apoyó para sorpresa de todos Zoe. – Vayamos a tu casa.

.- ¿Tienes una casa aquí? – Pregunto Michael Murtagh, un druida moreno de ojos oscuros, de esos que no te miran: te retan. Michael fue el único miembro del consejo que se libro de la masacre, entre otras cosas porque fingió apoyar en todo a ese par de seudo Bony & Clyde.

.- La heredé de mi padre.

.- No sabía que tu padre hubiese muerto. – Dijo Garret, un vampiro pelirrojo, también con el pelo largísimo, casi hasta los codos, atado en una coleta. Este vampiro se había unido a ellos esa misma noche, si el gobernador de Tula hubiese vivido un día más, Garret habría sido ejecutado. Si tres horas más tarde ocupaba un alto puesto se debía a que era la persona que se marchó de Inglaterra hacía menos tiempo.

.- Todo se andará Garret. – Paúl esbozó una sonrisa sádica. Antes de indicar que le siguieran.

Entrar en la mansión Vuh fue una de las 3 cosas más sencillas que Paúl hizo en su vida, eso que solo se llevo a sus 30 mejores guerreros. En la mansión se celebraba la cena de Navidad, a la que estaban invitados todos los miembros del Ministerio con sus familias. Los Guerreros sólo tuvieron que acicalarse un poco, vamos, cortarse el pelo y afeitarse principalmente y mezclarse con los invitados. Entre copa y copa, neutralizaron con facilísima facilidad a los aurores, aunque no se les podía llamar ni eso... La mayoría eran niños de papa que aún debían estar en la academia, mientras que los que mostraban aptitudes y los veteranos, debían andar cazando fantasmas en la Amazonia. Obviamente, a ninguno se les había pasado por la mente que esos semihumanos inferiores tuvieran la osadía de cruzar el charco e ir a atacarles a sus casas.

El caso es que una vez neutralizados los aurores el resto fue...

.- Deprimentemente sencillo. – Nice se dejo caer en un sillón de terciopelo, decepcionada. Todos los invitados estaban puestos en línea en el salón principal, apenas habían mostrado resistencia, los pocos que lo hicieron, mostraban algún corte en la mejilla. Nada serio, ya que la resistencia no lo fue.

Paúl la entendió perfectamente, no era solo que las batallas libradas en Amazonia, donde a veces y pese al factor sorpresa, habían pasado días para conquistar pequeños pueblos, les había puesto el listón muy alto. Es que la fama de los aurores, de ser poderosos luchadores, hasta ahora era inmerecida. Por no mencionar el hecho de que entre los invitados Paúl había visto varios rostros conocidos: su padre, Hortensse, compañeros de escuela que le hicieron la vida imposible... Y ninguno le había reconocido. Se dejo caer en un sofá cerca de Nice.

.- ¿Qué vais a hacer con nosotros? – El ministro de magia, el mismo que ejecutó a Eva y sus generales, se erigió en portavoz de los rehenes. Estaba seguro de poder negociar con ellos.

.- Mataros. – Replico Zoe con frialdad salpicada de satisfacción. – Empezando por ellos. – La barbilla de la Odal apunto a un grupo de niños procedente de un orfanato. El padre de Paúl, siempre aparentando ser caritativo, los había traído para que quedaran monos en la mesa. Entre ellos destacaban los ojos, castaño rojizos, de un niño mestizo de bruja y muggle.

.- ¿Qué? – Naturalmente Zoe, esperaba esa reacción de los Onzas y druidas. ¡Qué manía con no matar a los que no podían defenderse por sí mismos!

.- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – Nice se levantó con renovada energía para enfrentarse a Zoe. De reojo, la Onza observó que algunos aurores parecían buscar alguna ventaja en aquel desacuerdo. – Si alguno de vosotros mueve una pestaña será comida de vampiro. – Ante la amenaza, los aurores vacilaron mientras Garret se relamía. – Zoe, no podemos matarlos. Solo son niños y algunos ni siquiera magos.

.- ¿Matarías a unos seres inocentes? – Intervino el Ministro de Magia.

.- ¿Y por qué no? Tu mismo ordenaste la matanza de cualquier Onza u Odal, independientemente de su edad, hace diecisiete años. – La voz de uno de los Odales, llamado Robert, tembló de rencor mientras todos los gatos presentes, emitían un gruñido. – Los cogisteis aún más jóvenes que estos y los lanzasteis a los Grim Blancos. – Esta vez el gruñido que se alzo de las filas de los semihumanos, era de odio puro. Las criaturas de la noche saben que no hay que temer a los Grim Negros, de hecho ellos los tenían como buen augurio, pero los Grim Blancos, no era otra cosa que el depredador natural de Gatos, Lobos y Vampiros. En el caso de los Gatos, cuando uno de esos Grim Blancos, les devoraba, no solo consumía su carne, sino sus siete vidas.

.- Eso fue hace una eternidad. – Rebatió un mago, Paúl se enderezó ligeramente al oír a su padre. Como paso hace mucho tiempo no tenía importancia¿no? El problema es que muchos de los guerreros que estaba allí eran niños en aquella época. Niños que vieron morir a padres, hermanos y amigos, mientras sus asesinos gozaban de su muerte. Eso es algo que nunca se olvida. – Y estos niños no han hecho mal a nadie.

.- ¿Insinúas que los que murieron sí lo hicieron? – Zoe ataco con todo su veneno.

.- No. – El niño de ojos castaño rojizos se adelantó hacia Zoe, la Odal le observó, entre irritada y divertida por el descaro del muchacho. – Obviamente no tuvieron tiempo de hacerle daño a nadie. Y si nos elimináis, nosotros tampoco tendremos oportunidad de ello.

.- Si matamos a esos niños. – Intervino Nice, aprovechando el pesado silencio que se había apropiado del lugar. – Seremos como ellos... – La onza señaló a los miembros del ministerio. – Zoe, por favor, no dejes que nos convirtamos en ellos.

.- Entonces:. ¿Nos lo comemos o no? – El problema de Garret, es que pensaba con los colmillos. El vampiro se volvió impaciente hacia Paúl.

.- Que alguien devuelva esos niños a su orfanato. – Paúl se levantó tomando el mando de la situación. - ¿Michael, puedes encargarte?- El druida asintió y se acercó a los niños. Todos temblaban, menos el de los ojos castaño rojizos. Paúl decidió averiguar su nombre. – Chico¿Cómo te llamas?

.- Tom Ryddle, señor. – Contestó el niño con aplomo.

.- ¿Ryddle? Estaremos en contacto. – Después que los niños se fueran, Paúl hizo un gesto de invitación para que Garret y los otros dos vampiros avanzaran hacia los invitados. – La cena esta servida, chicos. – Y sin más empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el piso superior, seguido de los Onzas que preferían privarse de ese espectáculo. Fue en ese momento cuando Hortensse habló, dejando a Paúl clavado en el sitio.

.- ¿Ordena la muerte de civiles indefensos?

.- Si los informes no me engañan, esas civiles indefensos eran muy valientes jugando a los matones en la escuela. Veamos que tal se defienden ahora. – Replico Paúl ascendiendo un nuevo peldaño.

.- Es verdad. Pero no todos éramos matones. – Paúl tampoco tuvo que girarse para reconocer esa voz femenina. Sabiéndose reconocida, la dueña de dicha voz continuó. – Debiste avisarme de que vendrías, me habría puesto un vestido más bonito.

.- Igualmente estás preciosa, Nadine. – Paúl se volvió hacia su antigua mejor amiga, toda ella de lila, desde los ojos al pelo pasando por la túnica. – Vamos, ven aquí tenemos que hablar. – Antes de seguirle por las escaleras. Zoe decidió subir también, significaba privarse de ver la masacre, pero mejor vigilar a esa bruja.

.- ¿Podemos confiar en ella? – Pregunto Zoe mirando a Nadine apenas se cerró la puerta del despacho. La bruja la miró divertida, donde quiera que estuviera su amigo, siempre había una rubia dispuesta a complicarle la vida.

.- Desde luego. – Paúl no vaciló.

.- Por lo que dicen su marido es un auror. Podría ser una espía. – Insistió Zoe.

.- ¡Hicisteis bien los deberes! Aunque fallasteis: es mi ex marido. Además me negó el acceso a mis hijos. Tengo dos. – Explico Nadine. – Cita magos y brujas a los que quieras destruir y te aseguro que coincidiremos en más de la mitad.

.- Y aún suponiendo que te crea:. ¿qué podrías aportar a nuestro singular ejército?

.- Esto. – Nadine sonrió, y sus labios adultos se transformaron, junto a toda ella, en un niño de 5 años. Rió anta la cara de sorpresa de Zoe, y su carcajada pertenecía a una vieja reseca... Luego recuperó su aspecto original. – Soy metamórfica.

.- Justo el bicho raro que nos faltaba. – La broma de Ezequiel fue coreada por una carcajada de Elisa y Michael, el segundo acababa de volver del orfanato. Nadine comprendió que ese trío le había aceptado.

.- Lo que yo pensaba. – Paúl sonrió mostrando su apoyo a sus compañeros. Zoe encajo la derrota con felina indiferencia.

_Escena 6: La negociación._

_Antiguo ministerio de magia. 1940._

La sala de negociaciones, tenía una mesa redonda en medio, según la leyenda procedente de Camelot. En torno a ella, estaban reunidas varias personas: Dippet, el director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore, su profesor de transformaciones, Flitwich, profesor de encantamientos, el nuevo ministro de magia. Grindelwald les había citado, a ellos específicamente, para negociar, aunque el mago se retrasaba. Finalmente, se abrió la puerta, pero no entró Paúl, sino dos mujeres, Eunice Catwell y Nadine Barlow.

.- Perdonen el retraso. Ha surgido algo y Paúl no podrá acompañarnos en esta reunión. – Empezó la Onza. – Les pide sus más sinceras disculpas.

.- No obstante, nosotras dos tenemos plenos poderes para negociar. – Nadine sonrió, aquel día iba toda de verde pistacho. – En cualquier caso tenemos una oferta que haceros, solo la haremos hoy, y expirará en cuanto alguien se levanté de la mesa... Entregadnos Hogwarts y nadie más resultara herido.

.- ¿Cómo puede una bruja decente unirse a semejante escoria? – Escupió el ministro de magia mirando con asco a Nice.

.- Eso responde a la pregunta de para que queremos Hogwarts. – La Onza mostró una sonrisa dulce, para responder al insulto del mago. – De esta forma evitaremos que las próximas generaciones de magos sean una panda de gilipollas racistas.

.- No os veo muy capacitados para dar clase. Aunque nos vendríais bien en el consejo escolar... Podríais ayudarnos con algunos padres impertinentes. – Dippet miro extrañado a su joven profesor de Transformaciones. ¿Dumbledore bromeaba, no? Es que a veces no pillaba su sentido del humor.

.- Ya nos estamos librando de los padres impertinentes. Controlar la educación de sus hijos es el siguiente paso. – Nice sonrió a su pesar. Para ser mago aquel tío no era tan anormal como los otros.

.- Pues tendréis que pasar por encima de nuestros cadáveres para ello. – Les informo el pequeño Flitwitch con valentía.

.- Si eso os hace felices... – Nadine se encogió de hombros, como si estuviera a punto de conceder un deseo sin importancia. - Nuestro poder asciende días tras día... Los que se opongan a él serán destruidos.

.- Pero todo lo que sube debe bajar. – Los ojos azules de Dumbledore, brillaron con astucia. – Y contra más alto llegues, más dura será tu caída.

.- Sí, pero peor que caer, es no haber ascendido nunca. – Apunto Nice, con una sonrisa maliciosa. Dumbledore, sonrió divertido. Por primera vez se planteó, que en otras circunstancias, en las que las mujeres que estaba enfrente de él no fueran asesinas psicópatas que querían quedarse con Hogwarts, pues, igual hasta hubieran sido amigos y todo.

Hubo una pequeña alteración al lado de Nice, cuando una criatura con la estatura de un elfo pero el comportamiento de un Balam apareció a su lado. Si aquellos magos, hubieran estado en la frontera, sabrían que la probabilidad de que un elfo que ha sido enviado por su amo a hacer un recado, sea atacado por un jaguar, uno de verdad, y muera es del 99,999999. Lo poco que falta hasta 100, es la probabilidad de que el elfo resucite después del ataque como un Balam. Ariel era uno de esos elfos – Balam.

Ariel, llego hasta Nice, la hizo inclinarse y susurró algo en su oreja. A medida que escuchaba, el semblante de la onza iba perdiendo color.

.- Se acabo la negociación. – Dijo Nice bruscamente. Hasta Nadine la miró sorprendida. Luego la onza le contó que pasaba en un susurro apenas audible, antes de levantarse e irse de la sala junto a Ariel.

.- Lo siento. Pero las cosas acaban de dar un giro inesperado. – Nadine se levantó y cerró la carpeta. – No es por ser grosera, pero debéis iros de aquí cuanto antes.

Tras ser despedidos de esta forma, los cinco magos, volvieron al Valle de Godric, cuartel general de los magos durante la guerra, preguntándose que había pasado, cuando les recibió el auror Alastor Moody, líder de los aurores después que varios de sus superiores la palmaran.

.- Zoe Grindelwald ha muerto. – Anunció el auror con un tono serio que contrastaba con el júbilo de la gente a su alrededor, así como en el rostro del Ministro de magia, que quiso saber como había pasado. – Atacaron la biblioteca mágica nacional, robaron las Genealogías. Una maldición cortante la degolló.

.- Eso es estupendo. – Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dippet sonrió. – Sin esa rubia de por medio, esos sádicos perderán empuje. Lo de las Genealogías carece de importancia.

Pero Moody y Dumbledore tenían distinta opinión. El pelirrojo profesor de transformaciones, entendió la reacción de Eunice, la de alguien que ve como las puertas del infierno empiezan a abrirse.

_Escena 7: El heredero de Slytherin._

_1941._

Dumbledore, Moody y Eunice tenían razón, la muerte de Zoe no hizo sino empeorar las cosas, en principio, el dolor por la pérdida de su amante fue tan insoportable, que Paúl cayó de rodillas ante él. Luego se levantó y decidió que obligaría al mundo entero a arrodillarse y sufrir ese dolor junto a él...

Pero esa no era la razón por la que Paúl estaba en ese orfanato, desde que vio a aquel muchacho en su primera noche en Inglaterra supo que era especial... Y tanto que lo era, había ido a buscarle y explicarle unas cuantas cosas que el mismo aprendió al leer las Genealogías, una enciclopedia de 28 volúmenes, uno por cada letra del alfabeto, en el que se recogían todas las estirpes mágicas

El chico poso sus ojos, color vino tinto añejo, en su nuevo profesor y reconoció al criminal más buscado de Inglaterra. Pero no dijo nada. Sin temor se acercó a él, que abrió un libro, concretamente el volumen de la S, por el capítulo de Slytherin.

_Escena 8: Berlín. Los que van a traicionarte te saludan._

_1942._

La pista de baile estaba llena a rebosar de parejas bailando pegadas, una música francamente pasada de moda. Los días en que aquel garito era el más animado de Berlín gracias a sus fantásticos bailarines de Swing habían pasado a la historia, todo porque el líder de aquel país había prohibido la música de negros y judíos, de hecho había prohibido hasta la presencia de estos en sus fronteras, que no hacían más que crecer. Sin embargo, en la pista de baile, las parejas de enamorados seguían bailando, ajenos al peligro de que un bombardero inglés dejara caer un obús encima de sus cabezas.

Aidan apartó la mirada de la pista de baile, y la centró en su compañera. Elisa seguía enfadada con él, no encajó muy bien que se casara con otra. Pero, joder, había tenido que hacerlo. Paúl le había ordenado que se casara con Celeste, una joven Balam, y así asegurar la paz en Amazonia, con el frente inglés abierto, ya tenían bastante. De paso Celeste le informaba de la lealtad de su marido.

Tampoco era que Elisa se hubiera metido a monja entre tanto, sus amantes, Paúl uno de ellos, se contaban por decenas. Ella decía que sus recién descubiertas tendencias ninfómanas eran culpa única y exclusivamente de Aidan. Sin embargo, había que reconocer que, allí, con aquella ropa Muggle estaba preciosa.

Aidan quiso decirla algo. Algo serio, como que le perdonara por haber dicho "si, quiero" cuando era a ella a la única que quería. O tal vez pedirla un baile, de aquella acaramelada canción alemana. Aunque definitivamente, si había un idioma del amor, no era el alemán.

Por fortuna, Nadine llegó en ese momento, evitando que Aidan dijera alguna estupidez. En aquellos años la mujer había cambiado mucho. Su ex marido murió, un año antes, por lo que la custodia de sus hijos debió ir para ella. Nadine ya pensaba en irse al otro lado del mundo junto a ellos y empezar de cero. Acompañarles al colegio, hacerles la merienda, cultivar margaritas en el jardín... Pero sus hijos no quisieron saber de ella. La bruja no lo había superado aún. De hecho, no lo superaría nunca. Se sentó en la silla de al lado de Elisa sin mediar palabra y saludó a Aidan con una inclinación de cabeza.

El siguiente en llegar fue Michael Murtagh, amante de Nadine, seguramente había estado pagando el taxi. Su llegada no dejo indiferente a ninguna de las mujeres del bar, que trataron de acaparar su atención sin conseguirlo. ¿Qué tendrían los druidas que atraían tanto a las mujeres? No es que Aidan se quejara, pero lo de Michael era demasiado.

No tardo en aparecer Ariel, lanzando un encantamiento a todo aquel que le mirara para que su presencia le pareciera totalmente normal. Se sentó al lado de Aidan, con sus cortas piernas colgando.

Garret, llego tarde. Como siempre. Seguramente porque estuvo alimentándose para aparentar mejor ser humano. Pese a eso, no pudo evitar mirar con codicia los gráciles cuellos que se ofrecían a su paso.

.- ¿Pedimos? - Pregunto el enorme vampiro según llego.

.- No es un acto social, Garret. Tenemos cosas serias de que hablar. – Atajó Elisa, con el mal humor que gastaba desde que Aidan se casó. De hecho, todos le lanzaron miradas acusadoras al Onza, por tener que aguantar ese genio.

.- Exacto, no podemos dejar que Paúl siga así. Esta totalmente descontrolado. – Apoyo Michael.

.- ¿Estamos aquí por eso? – Garret se rascó la melena rojiza, sorprendido. Él había ido a Alemania, a probar una par de chupitos de la autodenominada raza aria. La verdad es que sabían igual que todo el mundo. – Pero eso tiene fácil solución: no es más que cogerle esta misma noche. Atravesarle el corazón y enterrarle. Así volverá a estar bajo control.

.- Y antes de que nos demos cuenta, sus seguidores fieles le habrán desenterrado, y él nos habrá enterrado a nosotros. – Replico Ariel, el elfo – balam.

.- Tenemos que ser más sutiles. – Nadine observó la pista de baile pensativa, de pronto se giro hacia Elisa, presa de un ataque de inspiración. - ¿Dumbledore?

.- ¿Propones que le vendamos a un mago? – A los semihumanos, mayoría en esa mesa, la idea les resultaba repulsiva.

.- ¿Se os ocurre algo mejor? – Silencio. La idea de Nadine era la mejor.

.- No es suficiente. – Aidan habló por primera vez. Pese a estar furiosa con él, Elisa le escuchó. – Tenemos que recuperar las llaves y devolver el Cetro de Sekhmet a la Cámara Blanca.

.- ¿Cómo? No tenemos ni idea de quiénes son los guardianes. – Señaló Ariel. – Además, no nos darán las llaves por las buenas. Tendremos que matarlos.

.- Bueno, con el recuento de asesinatos que llevamos a estas alturas, uno más o uno menos. – Todos le lanzaron una mirada de censura a Garret. Aunque lo peor es que decía la verdad.

.- Y el Cetro no es un peligro inmediato... Hace siglos que no aparece una druida del Clan O'Shiannon, que pueda extraer todo el poder de él. – Argumentó Michael.

.- A no ser que Nemius acertara. – Un bufido escéptico acogió las palabras de Aidan. – Lo sé. Tampoco yo creo mucho en las fantasmadas de ese pseudo adivino, por muy buen químico que fuera. Se dice que logró encontrar la piedra filosofal antes que ese tal Flamel... – Una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer que un Onza respetara a un mago, era que fuese bueno en pociones. - Pero y si acertó. Si se cumple su profecía, este siglo dará dos Druidas O'Shiannon, a cual más poderosa. Paúl pretende encontrarlas, adiestrarlas y entregarlas el Cetro.

.- Si pasara eso, sería invencible. – Concluyó Elisa, sin que su voz ocultara lo improbable que eso le parecía. – Y si la otra profecía de Nemius, esa de un varón, nacido de la reconciliación de las sangres enemigas, resulta ser cierta... Tendremos más apuros todavía. – Elisa tomó un trago de su copa de agua, como para dejar de pensar en tonterías. – Pero ahora lo urgente es Paúl... ¿Cómo lo haremos?

&·&·&

El 14 de agosto de 1945, Paúl Grindelwald, cayó en una hábil emboscada, urdida por sus generales, que le condujo a un enfrentamiento individual con Albus Dumbledore. El Balam fue derrotado, capturado, juzgado y condenado a muerte. Dicha sentencia se ejecutó el 20 de enero de 1946.

Sin embargo, el ministerio no respeto los tratados de indulto para sus generales, sino que dicto órdenes de búsqueda y captura para todos ellos. Se ofreció una cuantiosa recompensa a cualquiera que pudiera dar una pista del paradero de cualquiera de ellos. A día de hoy esa recompensa sigue sin reclamar. Era como si se hubieran evaporado de la faz de la tierra... Después de 10 años, el ministerio llegó a la conclusión de que todos los generales y guerreros de Grindelwald habían muerto. Cosa muy cierta. ¿O no?

* * *

Y con esto se termina el 14, el 15 ya tiene una dinámica más normal.

Nos leemos allí.


	15. La historia de Lizbell

Hola, esto va a ser breve, puesto que ya os saludé en el capítulo anterior. Simplemente que espero que os guste el capítulo.

**Por amor al arte 15.**

**La historia de Lizbell**.

.- Ya va, ya va. – La Sra. Snape corrió a la puerta de entrada para abrir. Extrañaba a la multitud de elfos que la ayudaban a hacer aquellas tareas, pero con tanto Muggle por ahí suelto, no podia arriesgarse a tenerlos. Finalmente, abrió la puerta y se encontró con, (oh, sorpresa) una mujer pelirroja, pálida, muy guapa. – Venda, lo que venda, lo tengo repetido. – Ya estaba harta de aquellos vendedores de enciclopedias. El jefe de su hijo debía empezar la criba de Muggles por ellos, sin dudarlo.

.- No vendo nada. Busco a una amiga mía, Karen Kelson. – La Sra. Snape compuso un gesto de extrañeza. – Vivía aquí, aunque hace mucho que no hablamos...

.- Oh, ya sé. Los anteriores inquilinos... Se fueron sin más explicaciones. – La Sra. Snape observó como el semblante de la desconocida palidecía por unos segundos. Luego se recuperó.

.- Y no dejó nada, su nueva dirección o algo así.

.- No, lo siento.

.- Tranquila, no es culpa suya. – La desconocida pelirroja sonrió. Antes de dar la vuelta para irse. – Lamento las molestias...

.- No fue nada.

.- Adiós. – Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez.

En cuanto las puertas del ascensor cerraron, Lizbell dio rienda suelta al ataque de histeria que hasta ese momento había logrado mantener a ralla. ¡Karen, no, por favor! .¡Ella no! Pero sabía que eso no cambiaría las cosas. Había percibido el peculiar olor de varias maldiciones asesinas en ese lugar...

Observó su imagen en el espejo, asegurándose de que no estaba apunto de llorar. No sería conveniente que la gente la viera por la calle echando sangre de los ojos.

Afuera la noche era fría, después de todo, faltaban cinco días para Navidad... Lizbell, esperó a estar en su coche, un Chevrolet negro, que muchos decían que tenían aspecto fúnebre, para sacar una extraña bola de cuarzo cristal, con un teclado numérico adosado en el pie. Marcó un número y al instante la bola empezó a brillar de forma intermitente. Digamos, que estaba dando señal...

.- Lizbell. ¿Pasa algo? – Al otro lado de la línea, un hombre rubio totalmente despeinado, le miraba con sus ojos verde dorados. Obviamente le acababa de sacar de la cama.

.- Karen, ha muerto. Tenías razón. – Lizbell se sentía al borde del llanto. Simplemente no podía concebir que, Karen, el único vínculo con su anterior existencia humana, hubiese dejado de existir.

.- Lo siento, Lizbell. – Asintió el otro comprensivo. Al menos, todo lo comprensivo que puede ser una persona a la que acaban de sacar de la cama. – No hagas ninguna tontería. Coge ahora mismo un avión y vente hacia Tokio. – Lo último fue más una orden que un consejo.

.- No, si logro entrar en la casa...

.- No, Lizbell, no vas a entrar en la casa, ni identificar las varitas, ni matar a los que hicieron eso. Vas a venir aquí, te vas a calmar y luego iremos a por quien haga falta. ¿Entendido? – Silencio. - ¿Entendido?

.- Sí, Ethan, lo he entendido. – Respondió al final Lizbell, sumisamente.

Si cualquier otra persona, le hubiera dado esa orden, Lizbell la hubiera ignorado olímpicamente, pero siendo Ethan... Lizbell estaba algo así, como en deuda con él, así que tres horas más tarde, Lizbell volaba en clase turista hacia Tokio vía Nueva York.

Mientras, su avión dejaba atrás la costa inglesa, Lizbell no podía dejar de pensar en Karen, en cuando se conocieron de niñas, sin saber lo que sería de ellas...

&·&·&

El nombre entero de Lizbell, el humano era Lizbell Lancefield, procedía de una familia Muggle, una de tantas, a las que el destino empujó a prestar apoyo a Grindelwald. En el caso del padre de Lizbell, porque era un experto, en un área casi desconocida en ese momento: la genética. Y por alguna razón, que Lizbell aún no entendía, el mago oscuro estaba muy interesado en ella.

El caso, es que cuando Grindelwald cayo, arrastro consigo a todos aquellos que le habían ayudado, por propia voluntad o contra ella. Ni siquiera sus más importantes generales, de los que se decía que le habían vendido a Dumbledore, lograron librarse del castigo. Aunque ellos eran seres con recursos, miembros del Clan Mahutam, así que muchos de ellos escaparon...

Pero hubo otros que no fueron tan afortunados, uno de ellos el padre de Lizbell: el ministerio de magia le juzgó por traidor y le condeno a muerte. Lizbell tenía 6 años entonces. Pero jamás olvidaría como llegaron aquellos magos, apresaron a su padre, incautaron sus bienes, y la echaron a ella y a su madre a la calle.

No guardaba un buen recuerdo de su madre. Lizbell siempre la consideró débil. En su situación, Lizbell por dar de comer a sus hijos hubiera hecho lo que fuera, desde ponerse a fregar suelos hasta venderse en una acera, pasando por matar y robar. Pero ella, noooo. Simplemente se quedó allí tirada, dejando que ella y el hermano de Lizbell murieran de frío.

Los encontró una mujer, llamada Carolyn Clark, la esposa de una importante familia mágica. La verdad es que la llevaba dos días buscando, ya que al fin habían averiguado, gracias a las Genealogías, el interés de Grindelwald en esa familia, y más concretamente por esa niña. Aunque eso Lizbell no lo sabría hasta más adelante.

Así Lizbell se encontró viviendo en la mansión Clark, un lugar excelente de no ser porque tenía una "hermana" insoportable. Del tipo de hermanas que sueñas con ahogar en la taza del váter. Rubia, de ojos azules, más cursi que el día de la madre llamada Gemma. ¡Auggg! A Lizbell siempre la sacó de quicio. A los 8 años, cuando Lizbell consideraba en serio, la posibilidad de ser uno de esos niños diabólicos que matan a sus hermanos, hizo aparición... Ethan.

Aunque en ese momento se hacía llamar Galahad Green, tenía el pelo muy corto, repeinado hacia atrás, llevaba gafas y se hacia pasar por abogado. Le acompañaba Keira Kelson, una mujer morena, de aspecto dulce, que se decía pariente de Lizbell. Después de que Ethan/Galahad soltara un par de tecnicismos legales, los Clark, no tuvieron más remedio que consentir que Keira se llevara a la niña.

En el coche, los dos adultos la explicaron que en verdad no eran ni abogados ni parientes suyos, pero que creían que sería mucho más feliz con ellos, que con los Clark. Tres semanas después, completamente encariñada con su "hermana" Karen y viviendo en una especie de granja de animales salvajes, Lizbell estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Y no sólo estaba su hermana postiza y su madre Keira y sus animales... También estaban las fascinantes visitas que recibía: un hombre moreno de aspecto taciturno, que sabía leer el tiempo del día siguiente en el vuelo de los pájaros; Galahad, que iba y venía para asegurarse que Lizbell estuviera bien, algunas veces con su esposa, que la daba mala espina a la niña y estaba ella, Satine Kerr. Lizbell admiraba sus andares felinos y su elegancia... Solía seguirla por toda la casa, sólo para memorizar la forma en que la mujer tomaba una taza de té, o como subía las escaleras. Además, estaba convencida de que ella y Galahad estaban hechos el uno para la otra. No entendía porque no estaban juntos...

Pasaron los años, años muy felices, los más tranquilos de su vida, al menos que Lizbell pudiera recordar. Y un buen día la llegó la carta de admisión de Hogwarts. Keira le explico que había otras escuelas de magia, que no tenía porque ir precisamente a esa, pero Lizbell sintió curiosidad, más que nada por el empeño en que no acudiera a esa escuela...

Los seis primeros años allí transcurrieron sin novedades: la asignaron a Ravenclaw, donde hizo muchas amistades, aunque sin profundizar demasiado; rápidamente destacó en encantamientos convirtiéndose en la favorita de Flitwich. Transformaciones se la daba un poco peor y el Quiditch para ella era un misterio insondable, pero aparte de eso, bien. En el plano sentimental, un par de flirteos que concluyeron tras darse el lote con ellos el armario de las escobas, nada serio a destacar.

Pero como ya he dicho, no hubo mucho más que destacar, al menos hasta sexto año. Fue en ese curso, una tarde poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad cuando paso algo destacable, aunque en principio pareció de lo más inocente.

Lizbell iba paseando por un corredor lleno de vidrieras camino de su sala común, cuando, al girar una esquina se encontró con una grotesca pelea de pareja.

La chica era Gemma, su ex hermana. Fue una desagradable sorpresa para Lizbell encontrarla allí, aunque lo bueno es que ella iba a otra casa, Slytherin, y un curso por delante de Lizbell, por lo que nuestra protagonista apenas la veía.

El chico era Toliman Black, el prometido de Gemma. En realidad iba al mismo curso que Lizbell, y en opinión de la pelirroja, Gemma haría mejor pareja con el hermano mayor de este, que con Toliman, pero los padres de ambos sabrían... O no, ya que por lo que Lizbell sabía eran primos cuartos o quintos. Aunque los Black estaban emparentados con medio universo mágico.

El caso es que Gemma estaba locamente enamorada de su flamante prometido, al menos todo lo enamorada que una persona tan estúpida, egocéntrica, egoísta, idiota y... Bueno, toda lo enamorada que una persona como ella podía estar. El problema es que no era mutuo, eso y que Toliman y sus dos mejores amigos, Horatius y Jason, eran unos seductores compulsivos, que parecían querer salir con toda chica con pechos antes de que terminara su estancia en la escuela. No era muy bueno para la causa que la prometida de Toliman fuera una celosa enfermiza.

.- ¿Pero que hacías con esa estúpida Hupplepuff? – Gemma hizo pucheros. – Yo soy mil veces más atractiva que ella...

.- Lo sé, amor, lo sé. – Convino Toliman, tratando de calmar a la chica. Lo último que necesitaba era que se chivara a sus padres de que salía con chicas de origen Muggle. – Estaba con ella, porque me recuerda a ti...

.- ¿Qué esa Hupplepuf insulsa te recordaba a mi? – Gemma se llevo la mano al pecho, como si su novio la hubiera golpeado allí.

.- Sí, era tan imperfecta, que estando a su lado descubrí lo perfecta que eres tú. – Viendo que esto aplacaba a la rubia, Toliman siguió por ese camino. – Sus ojos saltones, sus labios finos, sus mejillas sonrosadas... Todo eso me recordó a ti.

.- Toliman... Eso es muy bonito. – Gemma le dio un beso en los labios, que el chico respondió con más obligación que entusiasmo. – Tengo pociones. – Y con esto, Gemma se fue.

.- Que sepas que eso me ha parecido vergonzoso. – Al ver que Toliman no se iba, y a Lizbell no la daba la gana esperar hasta que se fuera para pasar, no tuvo más remedio que revelar su presencia.

.- ¿El qué?.¿Espiar las discusiones de los demás tras las esquinas? No me parece muy Ravenclaw. – Toliman alzó las cejas al verla. Aunque no se molesto en retener la imagen de la chica.

.- No. Me refiero a malgastar una frase de Groucho Marx, con esa ignorante. – En ese punto, Lizbell acababa de sobrepasar al chico, que se volvió rápidamente para mirarla.

.- ¿Conoces a Groucho Marx? – Aclarar que ese actor Muggle era el ídolo de Toliman, Horatius y Jason.

.- Claro. ¿Y quién no? – Contestó Lizbell burlona sin girarse.

Todo podía haberse quedado ahí, en un intercambio de palabras en un pasillo, pero a la semana siguiente, cuando Lizbell acababa de bajar del tren en King Cross y estaba abrazando a su hermana Karen, se acercó a ellas Jason Potter, uno de los amigos de Toliman.

.- ¿Tú eres Lizbell Lancefield, no? – Pregunto el chico mirándola.

.- Sí. – Contestó Lizbell extrañada.

.- Vale, vale. – El chico la miró de arriba abajo, y luego, sin dar más explicación, se volvió por donde había venido.

.- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Lizbell miro confundida a su hermana.

.- Creo que acaba de pasarte revista. – Desde donde estaba, Karen pudo observar como Jason se acercaba a dos chicos y miraban hacia ellas con interés. Karen les saludó con burlón descaro y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo a Lizbell. – Yo a esos 3 les pasaba revista todos los días. Desnudos, a ser posible.

.- La mitad de la escuela, la mitad femenina, aprobaría tu medida. – Lizbell se hartó del juego, agarro a Karen del brazo y se la llevo hacia la salida.

.- No seas brusca. Al menos cuéntame porque ese interés en ti. – Así que Lizbell no tuvo más remedio que contarle su encuentro con Toliman y Gemma.

.- Te va a pedir salir. – Concluyó Karen tras oír la historia entera.

¿Quién?

.- ¡Toliman!.¿Para que sino su amigo iba a estar interesado en ti?

Lizbell negó con la cabeza, convencida de que aquello no era posible. Sin embargo, Karen podría entonar el "yo te lo dije", un mes más tarde, el día en que Toliman se acercó a ella y la soltó:

.- ¿Qué haces mañana a la una de la tarde?

.- No lo sé. Estaré por Hogsmead, tenemos visita. –Lizbell se encogió de hombros. Tan sorprendida estaba que ni siquiera se la ocurrió soltarle un "no es asunto tuyo".

.- Ya lo sé. Pues si no tienes nada que hacer, pásate por Las Tres escobas. – Tras soltar eso, el chico se dio la vuelta para irse.

.- ¿Es esa tu forma de pedir una cita? – Pregunto la chica sorprendida.

.- No es una cita. simplemente queremos poner a prueba tus conocimientos sobre los hermanos Marx. – Toliman se encogió de hombros. - Puedes llevar a una amiga si te hace sentir mejor.

Como Lizbell no ser terminaba de fiar, le pidió a su mejor amiga de Hogwarts, Margaret Planck, una joven de pelo moreno rizado, ojos castaños de largas pestañas habitualmente ocultos tras unas gafas, que la acompañara.

.- ¿Pero para que? Al único Marx que yo conozco es Karl Marx, el autor del manifiesto comunista. – Margaret era hija de un mago alemán de ideología comunista. En cuanto Hitler ascendió al poder, su padre se temió lo peor, cogió a toda la familia y se fueron lo más lejos posible. Obviamente, al hombre no se le ocurrió que Hitler se haría con toda la costa atlántica de Europa y que desde allí podrían bombardear Inglaterra.

.- Estará Jason... – Dejó caer Lizbell como quien no quiere la cosa.

.- ¿Dices que estará Jason? – El Gryffindor era el objetivo de la Raven desde el comienzo de los tiempos. – Creo que no te debo dejar sola con esos chicos. Tu eres muy inocente y te lían. Te acompaño, pero conste que lo hago por ti.

.- Gracias, que buena amiga eres. – Replico Lizbell burlona.

La verdad es que la comida estuvo bastante bien, Lizbell demostró estar a la altura en cuanto a los conocimientos de los hermanos Marx, Margaret empezó a cautivar a Jason, según ella, por su parte él apenas se enteró de que estaba allí. Fue tan bien la cosa, que terminó siendo una costumbre lo de ir a comer juntos a las tres escobas, y hacer tertulia de cine de humor, siempre que había visita a Hogsmead.

Por supuesto cuando Karen se entero tuvo cachondeo para rato:

.- Es la técnica de ligue más extraña que he visto nunca. – Se burló la joven. – Aunque funciona: te tiene colgada.

.- ¿Qué dices? Solo es mi amigo. – Se ofendió Lizbell.

.- Ya. – En ese momento sonó el teléfono y Karen se acercó hasta él. - ¿Sí? Sí, esta aquí. ¿De parte de...¡Ah! – Karen sonrió burlona antes de tenderle el teléfono a Lizbell. – Es Toliman.

.- ¿Sí? – Antes de coger el teléfono, Lizbell se peinó, olvidando el detalle de que él no iba a verla. – Tol. ¿Qué tal?

La cuestión era que, Horatius había quedado con una chica, eso no era novedad, lo nuevo era que se declaraba oficialmente enamorado de ella, y quería impresionarla. Por ello estaba preparando para ella, lo mejor de lo mejor: una sesión de cine de los hermanos Marx en un cine del centro.

¿Y que pintaban los demás en eso? Horatius les había pedido como favor, personal, personal, personalísimo que fueran al cine, se sentaran unas filas más atrás que él, e intervinieran si él les pedía ayuda.

Lizbell accedió, además llamo a Margaret que la hubiera matado de saber que había quedado con Jason y no la dijo nada. Como "Una noche en la ópera" era la película favorita de Karen, se apuntó. Y como Karen no quería ir sola, por eso de que "la cosa iba de parejitas" tiró de su larga agenda de chicos, para que uno de ellos la acompañara.

Al final resultó, que Horatius no necesito la ayuda de sus amigos para nada, todo salió perfectamente. El único gesto que les hizo fue que se esfumaran...

Después del cine, Karen y su amigo se evaporaron, Margaret al fin logró hacer un avance con Jason:. ¡El reconoció su existencia! Así que Toliman terminó acompañando a Lizbell a su casa. La mayoría del trayecto la hicieron charlado animadamente, pero cuando ya estaban entrando en la calle cayeron en un pesado silencio.

.- ¿No estás cansado de esto? – Soltó Lizbell de repente. Tal vez porque no soportó el silencio.

.- ¿De qué?

.- De que siempre que salimos, nunca lo hagamos solos.

.- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo a solas? – Toliman sonrió burlón.

.- Por una vez... – Lizbell dejó la frase en suspenso, aunque sonrió de forma alentadora.

.- Vale, probemos.

Y probaron. Ese verano, salieron varias veces, y como prueba de absoluta confianza, Toliman no les pidió a Jason y Horatius que fueran detrás de él para tirarle el salvavidas, seguro de que habría un naufragio.

Cuando el verano, llegó a su fin, eran casi pareja. Casi porque el pequeño inconveniente de que Toliman estaba prometido con Gemma siempre estaba ahí... La rubia al principio no dio crédito a los rumores. ¿Cómo iba a estar su prometido con esa Sangre Sucia Inferior? Pero cuando comprobó que era cierto, no tardó en entrar en acción, bolsa de oro en mano, a cambio de que Lizbell se alejara de su prometido...

Técnica que logró el efecto contrario, la rabia hizo que Lizbell se acostara con Toliman esa misma semana. Aunque no fue sólo la rabia, jamás con ninguna otra persona, aparte de Karen, se había sentido tan a gusto.

El último año, transcurrió con los chicos más deseados de la escuela, mucho más asentados. Horatius seguía con su Adrien, Margaret logró conquistar a Jason, y los del grupo consideraban a Lizbell la novia oficial de Toliman. Y fue así durante los dos años siguientes a dejar la escuela.

¿Entonces que salió mal? Lizbell aún no lo sabía. Sólo que el padre de Toliman, decidió poner fin al flirteo de su hijo, recordándole sus responsabilidades. Además, Carolyn se presentó en el trabajo de Lizbell, y la montó una tragedia griega en cuatro actos para que dejara que su hija, se casara con su prometido. Al final, Lizbell se sintió tan presionada que fue ella misma la que cortó la relación y tomó una beca para estudiar los híbridos de peces, en Islandia.

Claro, que no aguanto mucho allí: hacia mucho frío y extrañaba a Toliman... Volvió a casa. Dos meses después la daba exactamente igual que el joven estuviera casado y que ella se hubiera convertido en su amante. Naturalmente se creyó todas las promesas de que dejaría a su esposa. ¡Idiota de ella! Como la dijo Satine, con una mueca de amargura en su rostro de gata, los casados nunca dejan a sus esposas, y menos cuando estas se quedan embarazadas.

Cuando se enteró de ese detalle, Lizbell se apartó de él definitivamente. Esta vez, la beca fue en Transilvania, para estudiar el mito del Conde Drácula. Pasó meses perdida por los Cárpatos, buscando algún vestigio de la existencia del mítico vampiro, sin encontrarlas... hasta que una noche las evidencias la encontraron a ella.

Se llamaba Garret, después de traicionar a Grindelwald había tenido que refugiarse en su país de origen para recobrar las fuerzas. En cuanto a comida ese lugar era como un Buffet libre, pasa que el pobre se sentía un poco solo... Por eso, cuando vio a Lizbell, tan pelirroja que podía ser hija biológica suya, no tuvo más remedio que hacerla vampiro.

Garret nunca se arrepintió lo bastante de esa decisión. Pese a ser un vampiro, había pasado demasiado tiempo, rodeado de Onzas, y por osmosis había adquirido parte de su flexible código moral, que básicamente se reducía a: no se mata a quién no se lo merezca. Debido a esto, Garret se alimentaba de dos maneras: o cazaba culpables o dando pequeños sorbos de los inocentes, de forma que estos no sufrieran daños.

Lizbell ignoraba todos esos consejos: era como si la sangre vampírica la hubiera enloquecido del todo. Mataba sin ningún tipo de distinción en cuanto a edad, sexo, ganas de vivir, grado de maldad y sin ninguna consideración hacia su víctima. En ningún momento se planteó ahorrarles sufrimientos.

Las discusiones al respecto entre ella y Garret podían haberse prolongado durante siglos... Pero un día interrumpió por allí un mago relativamente joven, que se decía un cazavampiros. Garret debió reconocerle, porque cuando le vio sólo pensó en poner pies en polvorosa, pero Lizbell sintió curiosidad... En lo que ambos discutían el tema, el cazador les dio alcance y mató a Garret.

A Lizbell no la importó demasiado. Era como si alguien la hubiera arrancado de cuajo cualquier necesidad de sentir. El cazador, que respondía al nombre de Tom Ryddle, no la mató. Al contrario, la había buscado por media Europa, descubrir que era un vampiro, era un pequeño inconveniente, pero aún así le serviría.

Los años que pasó junto a Tom, recorriendo el mundo para aprender sobre la magia negra de las diversas regiones, fueron los más extraños de su vida. Para ser un cazador, Tom siempre la trató con respeto y cariño, jamás se la hubiera ocurrido que él hubiera podido clavarla una estaca mientras dormía o dejarla tirada en medio del desierto a plena luz del día, o que la estuviera utilizando.

Pero así era. Si algo aprendió Tom de Gridelwald, su maestro, fue a manipular a la gente. Y Lizbell era más simple de lo que parecía... Era una persona a la que le habían arrebatado tantas veces su vida, que con que alguien la garantizara cierta estabilidad y comprensión la tendría en su poder.

Como prueba de confianza, Tom le habló de sus años bajo la tutela de Grindelwald, en el orfanato. A Lizbell ese personaje siempre le pareció diabólico, por su culpa ella terminó en la calle, pero bajo el prisma de Tom no era más que un héroe trágico, que enloqueció tras la muerte de la mujer que amaba. Visto así, hasta tenía su punto romántico...

Llegó un momento, en que no hablar de su vida humana le parecía una grosería a Lizbell. Y así de forma inocente, fue desgranando para él, lo que ella consideraba información sin fundamento, pero que en realidad sería la base de los planes de futuro de Lord Voldemort.

.- Un día, le habló de cómo Carolyn se presentó en su despacho suplicando que se apartara de la vida de Toliman, para que su hija y él se casaran como estaba planeado...

.- Les hubieras jodido bien. – Tom esbozó una media sonrisa burlona.

.- ¿Jodido? – Repitió Lizbell sin entender el sentido de la frase.

.- Hubieras jodido el plan. – Viendo que la vampiro no entendía el sentido de la frase, Tom se explico mejor. - ¿No has oído hablar de Nemius y sus Genealogías?

.- No. – Negó Lizbell tras repasar en vano sus conocimientos de HM.

.- Nemius era un adivino del siglo XV, de la época que los Muggle conocen como Renacimiento. Él decía ser un profeta, que había venido al mundo para salvarlo... – Tom sonrió burlón. – Estaba como una puta cabra. El caso es que escribió varios libros de profecías, hay quien dice que se han cumplido... Pero su libro con más adeptos son las Genealogías, 30 volúmenes, 1 por cada letra del abecedario, más dos... ¿Has oído hablar del Cetro de Sekhmet?

.- No. – Al oír esas 3 palabras, Lizbell sintió un escalofrío por su espalda. Algo parecido a lo que sentía cuando sus afilados colmillos abrían la arteria de su víctima y la sangre de esta, cálida y espesa, se derramaba por su boca. Hubo un tiempo en que ese escalofrío no se relacionaba con sangre, pero fue en otra vida.

Tom le habló un poco de la diosa – bruja Sekhmet, y de su Cetro. Le dijo que sólo las mujeres podían manejarlo y que los hombres que lo tocaban eran vaporizados...

.- Sin embargo, todas las profecías, y no te digo las de Nemius, sino profecías muy antiguas, de todas las razas, épocas y lugares, insisten en que nacerá un varón que podrá manejar ese Cetro. Ahí es donde entran los dos volúmenes restantes de las Genealogías de Nemius: son un manual de cómo conseguir ese varón mediante eugenesia.

.- ¿Eugenesia? – Repitió Lizbell, sin ocultar lo mal que la sonaba esa palabra.

.- Selección genética: cruzando los padres adecuados tendrás el hijo con las características que deseas. Aplíquese de forma sucesiva. – Explico simplemente Tom.

.- Espera:. ¿estás diciendo que todos esos matrimonios pactados que se dan entre Sangre Limpias no responden sólo a móviles políticos y económicos, sino que tienen como objetivo concebir a un niño mágico que pueda utilizar el Cetro de Sekhmet?

.- Exacto. – Tom sonrió al ver que su amiga lo había captado. – Sin embargo, Grindelwald me confesó que Nemius estaba equivocado. Ese viejo loco, sólo pensaba en preservar la pureza de la raza cuando debió hacer lo contrario... Los Onzas, antes de llamarse así, dieron con la respuesta hace eones: era el mestizaje. - Tom omitió el hecho de que él era la prueba viviente de que esa teoría era cierta: era el descendiente de Slytherin más poderoso que jamás se vio y él único que no era de sangre pura. - Todo indica que si se juntara un o una druida de cualquier clan con un mago o bruja de sangre limpia, podría nacer ese niño.

.- ¿Y por qué no optan por esa opción? Seguramente les llevará menos tiempo... – Aventuró Lizbell.

.- Por dos razones: la primera es que siguen el manual que les dejo Nemius al pie de la letra, jamás se les pasaría por la mente la idea de improvisar. Y la segunda por miedo. Si ese niño, no fuera realmente de los suyos, no sabrían que podría hacer. ¿Y si le da por matar a todo el mundo?

.- Supongo que les sería un pequeño inconveniente. – Admitió Lizbell. – Pero hay otra cosa que no entiendo:. ¿y qué pasa con los matrimonios por amor? Por ejemplo, Margaret y Jason se quieren...

.- Ah, el amor. – De nuevo Tom esbozó esa sonrisa burlona. – ese parámetro no entra en la ecuación de Nemius, supongo que si el departamento del ministerio que lleva esos temas no puso el grito en el cielo, es que ese amor de tus amigos entraba dentro de las previsiones de Nemius...

.- Espera¿hay un departamento en el ministerio solo para llevar esos temas? – Lizbell alucinó en ese momento en colores.

.- Sí, y tu querida amiga Caroliyn Clark es la directora. Por eso quería quitarte a ti del medio. – Explico Tom. En ese momento, Lizbell se levantó y más rápido de lo que podía captar el ojo humano llego hasta la puerta y se fue. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tom sonrió. Ya era suya.

Después de un tiempo bastante largo, Tom consideró que estaba preparado para volver a Inglaterra, Lizbell no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese regreso, había demasiados fantasmas allí y lo peor es que muchos eran de carne y hueso... Pero tampoco se sentía capaz de estar sola otra vez, por lo que le siguió.

A todo esto, Tom había estado consumiendo unas pociones extrañísimas de elaboración propia que la habían dejado una serie de secuelas: calvicie, pérdida de las cejas, similitudes con las serpientes... Igual es por eso que no te recomiendan la automedicación, consulte siempre con su médico o farmacéutico. Además, ahora se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort.

A los pocos días de desembarcar, Voldemort localizó a sus antiguos compañeros de clase, aquellos que le serían más leales y que estaban descontentos con ciertas medidas adoptadas por el ministerio, y se presentó ante ellos con su idea de librar al mundo de los Sangre Sucias...

.- Pero tu mismo dijiste que el origen da igual en el fondo... – Le dijo Lizbell un día, algo molesta ya que ella misma era una bruja de Origen Muggle reciclada en vampiro sanguinaria.

.- Deja que ellos crean sus fantasías. Mientras sigan los planes de Nemius, su sangre se debilitará y no tendremos rivales... – Explico Voldemort sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Sin embargo, unos meses más tarde, cuando se presentaba ante un grupo de Nagas, guerreros con la mitad superior del cuerpo humano y la inferior de serpiente, el discurso, soltado en perfecto Parsel, fue algo distinto. Además, Voldemort, no tuvo el menor problema en participar en una de la ceremonias que los Nagas celebraban en honor de su dios maldito y que incluían el sacrificio de un niño de pocas semanas de vida...

Fue así como Lizbell se dio cuenta que Voldemort era una persona sin un sistema de valores o creencias, simplemente decía lo que los otros querían oír para poder manipularlos... Empezó a plantearse si a ella no la había tratado de igual manera.

La respuesta era sí. Pero no lo descubrió hasta que no fue demasiado tarde. Cuando Voldemort uso las cosas que Lizbell le había contado para asesinar a Jason. Todo fue del modo más inocente que se pueda imaginar... Voldemort le sugirió a Lizbell un reencuentro con sus antiguos amigos, como se puede deducir la vampiro no estaba mucho por la tarea, pero entonces descubrió que Margaret había muerto 5 años antes al dar a luz a un niño.

Así que decidió ponerse en contacto con Jason... Por supuesto, que Voldemort la siguiera matara a Jason y tratará de hacer lo mismo con el niño no entraba en ningún plan de Lizbell, aunque joder, la palabra de una vampiro no tenía valor para nadie... Por fortuna, Lizbell pudo coger al niño y, usando sus habilidades de vampiro, logró llevar al pequeño al único lugar donde sabía que Voldemort no se atrevería a ir: la casa de Dumbledore.

Dejo al niño allí y se lanzó a una frenética huida por Europa, sabía que los aurores la perseguirían y en caso de criaturas de la noche, (Vampiros, licántropos y Onzas) estaba autorizados a matar. De alguna manera terminó en Viena, una noche de finales noviembre... Allí fue donde él la encontró de nuevo.

.- ¿Aquí estás?.¿Sabes el tiempo que te he buscado?.¿Te divierte eso de marearme?.¿Así tratas a tu padre? – Lizbell alzó los ojos incrédula. No podía ser él. Pero sí era él. Garret estaba allí, con su larga coleta pelirroja, sus ojos amarillentos y su media sonrisa que no ocultaba el brillo de sus colmillos. La única diferencia es que estaba un poco más bronceado, dentro de la palidez. - ¡Levanta del suelo! Después de la que tu amigo va a liar y gracias en parte a ti, no tienes derecho a descansar.

.- ¿Garret? – Atinó a decir Lizbell confusa mientras él la agarraba del brazo y la llevaba arrastras hasta un coche negro inmenso que bien podía haber servido de coche fúnebre... Como para confirmar esa teoría los dos no – muertos, se sentaron en la parte de atrás.

.- Bien, aún te acuerdas de mi nombre. – Replico el vampiro burlón.

.- Pero, él... – Lizbell era incapaz de volver a decir su nombre. – te mató.

.- Por favor, Lizbell, tienes ante ti a un vampiro de mil años de edad, un Hijo del Milenio. Hace falta más que un hechizo de luz solar para terminar conmigo. me dejo muy mal herido, eso sí, pero ahora, gracias a este amago de bronceado, me resulta más fácil pasar por humano... – Garret dio a entender con un gesto que había salido ganando con el resultado y que estaba complacido de ello. No comentó que también había influido el hecho de ser uno de los Guardianes de la llave. – Volviendo a tu amigo... ¿Sabes lo que le has ayudado a hacer?

.- No. – Replico Lizbell, aún aturdida.

.- Noooo. – Repitió Garret burlón. - ¡Le ayudaste a fortalecerse con vuestros "Intercambios de fluidos"!. ¿No podías tener tus venas cerradas?.¡También le ayudaste a montar un maldito ejército! Y a matar a una de las personas que podía oponerse a él...

.- ¡Yo no quería que Jason muriera!.¡Fue un accidente! – Chilló Lizbell desesperada.

.- Basta, Garret. – Lizbell hasta ese momento no había reparado en el conductor, pero la voz. Era...

.- ¿Galahad? – Lizbell le miró asombrada. ¿Cómo podía un brillante abogado convertirse en chofer de vampiros?

.- Ethan. – Corrigió la voz.

.- Su verdadero nombre es Aidan. – Le confió Garret. – Pero yo no te dije nada.

.- Lizbell, sé que tu no querías que las cosas pasaran como pasaron... De ser así, habrías dejado que matara al niño, de hecho es lo que puede salvarte. – Ethan, Aidan, Galahad... Como se llamara. El hombre rubio, paró el coche y miró a Lizbell con sus felinos ojos verde dorados.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pero Lizbell, lo comprendió horrorizada. - ¿Qué el padre le da igual a los del ministerio?.¿Qué solo quieren al niño?

.- Veo que al menos ese cabrón te explico bien las cosas... – Ethan esbozó una sonrisa torcida y volvió a poner en marcha el coche, de vez en cuando miraba a la vampiro a través del espejo retrovisor.

A todo esto, decir que las Criaturas de la Noche tienen una forma muy peculiar de conducir, Lizbell siempre había pensado que si los Magos realmente querían terminar con los ellos, sólo tenían que animar a los Muggles a fabricar coches más rápidos. El caso es que Ethan adelantó un coche, pasando para ello al carril contrario ignorando la línea continua, esquivó un camión y estuvo a punto salirse de la carretera en una curva que daba a un precipicio... Pero en ningún momento el Onza perdió los nervios o dejó de hablar con Lizbell.

.- El niño es un punto crucial de los planes del ministerio, ya sabes, lo de lograr un varón mágico que pueda manejar el Cetro... – Ethan soltó una mano del volante para hacer con ella el gesto de "y bla, bla, bla".

.- Claro que no sé porque siguen empeñados en ese tema, teniendo en cuenta que hace mil años que dieron el Cetro por desaparecido. Pero vamos, que si no conocen mejor manera de pasar el tiempo... – Intervino Garret. Al vampiro tampoco parecía impresionarle la manera de conducir del Onza, porque hablaba tan tranquilo como si estuvieran tomando café en torno a una mesa.

.- ¿Cómo que el Cetro está desaparecido? - ¿Por qué esa frase hizo que Lizbell se sintiera como si uno de sus seres más queridos hubiese desaparecido?

.- Ellos lo dan por desaparecido... Nosotros sabemos dónde esta, y tengo la impresión que Dumbledore también lo sabe. – Aclaró Ethan. - ¿Sabes porque te atrae tanto? – Lizbell negó con la cabeza, aunque también la gustaría saber como sabía Ethan lo atraída que se sentía hacia él. – Tú eres una druida del clan O'Shiannon. Éste responde ante ciertas mujeres, pero solo las mujeres de ese clan druida son capaces de extraer su máximo poder, el Cetro lo sabe y por eso de alguna manera os llama... Entenderás que no te digamos donde esta...

.- Pero yo... ¿Por qué paras el coche?

.- Hemos llegado. – Explicaron los dos hombres abriendo la puerta del coche, y saliendo al exterior.

.- ¿Aquí es dónde veníamos? – Lizbell salió al exterior. Estaban en algún valle alpino, en un pueblucho cochambroso, cuyas minúsculas casas debieron fabricarse en la edad media y desde entonces nadie volvió ni a tocarlas. – Supongo que estáis de broma.

.- No. – Negó Garret mientras seguía a Ethan hasta la única casucha con puerta. El vampiro acercó su mano izquierda a la cerradura que se abrió con un sonido metálico. Las siete llaves, una de ellas guardada por Garret, eran universales, podían abrir cualquier cosa que requiriera una llave. Incluso podían hacer funcionar un coche. Tras abrir la puerta, Garret invitó a Lizbell a pasar delante de ellos. – Las damas primero...

Lizbell esperó encontrar una casa ruinosa, sin tejado y llena de telarañas, pero en vez de eso se encontró con el interior de la mansión más lujosa jamás concebida por ser humano alguno. Los suelos de mármol y tapices colgando de las paredes convivían con las últimas novedades tecnológicas creadas por los Muggles. Era por esto que las chimeneas estaba apagadas pero seguía haciendo calor...

.- Calefacción central. – Ethan ayudo a la vampiro a quitarse el abrigo. – También hemos instalado el aire acondicionado con bomba de calor...

.- Esto es precioso. – Atino a decir Lizbell, sintiendo, como no había sentido desde hacia años que había vuelto a casa.

.- Me alegra que te guste. En parte lo decoré yo... – Lizbell dio un grito de alegría al reconocer a Karen bajando por las escaleras estilo Titanic, antes de fundirse en un abrazo.

Más tarde, ambas amigas estaban sentadas en un cómodo sofá al lado de una ventana desde la que podían observar como nevaba... Karen tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano mientras Lizbell disfrutaba de un tazón de plasma AB positivo.

.- Lo de Jason, no creo que fuera culpa tuya... A veces el destino obra de manera muy extraña. – Dijo Karen.

.- Sí que lo fue. Debí hacerle caso a Garret: o huir o cazar al cazador. - Lizbell negó con la cabeza. – Si hubiéramos matado entre los dos a ese... Maldito bastardo, el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor.

.- O habrías muerto intentándolo. En cuanto a Garret, Voldemort habría descubierto que él era uno de los Guardianes y ahora tendría su llave... No, lo más triste de todo esto, es que las cosas se han desarrollado de la forma menos mala posible.

.- ¿Qué es eso de las llaves? – Se interesó Lizbell.

Karen la habló de la cámara Blanca, de cómo Grindelwald saqueó sus tesoros y los repartió por toda la Tierra, entre ellos el Cetro de Sekhmet. También la explico que las siete llaves eran la única forma de sellar dicha Cámara Blanca.

.- El problema es que de las siete sólo tenemos tres, además que Voldemort también va tras ellas. También estamos tratado de recuperar todo lo que Grindewald robó y que esta repartido por el mundo... – Concluyó Karen.

.- ¿Estamos? – Eso era lo que Lizbell no entendía. ¿Qué hacía Karen allí?

.- El Clan Mahutam. Soy una de ellos. – Karen mostró con orgullo el ojo sin párpados dentro de la concha, que aparecía marcado en el hueco de los dedos anular y pulgar de la mano derecha.

.- Pero, el clan Mahutam esta formado por Onzas. Y tu no eres una Onza. – Dijo Lizbell confusa.

.- ¡Bien, Lizbell! Pero no todos los Mahutam son Onzas. Para ser Onza al menos tu madre debe ser Onza, aunque eso no te garantiza serlo...Los genes del padre también pueden influir. De esto, se deduce que aunque todos los Onzas son Mahutam, no todos los Mahutam son Onzas. – Concluyó Karen.

.- Os ayudaré. Me siento en deuda, después de pasar de vosotros por... – Lizbell se interrumpió. Ya habían pasado cinco años, debería haber sido capaz de olvidarse totalmente de Toliman Black, pero, no era así.

.- Aún le quieres... – Afirmo Karen rotunda. Luego esbozó una sonrisa radiante. – Yo ahora sé lo que es eso... Estoy apunto de casarme. – Con orgullo mostró un sencillo anillo de plata, con motivos celtas.

.- ¡Enhorabuena! – Lizbell la abrazó, emocionada y la pidió que le contara cosas de su prometido. Karen lo hizo, además de pedirla que fuera su dama de honor...

.- Será de noche, así que no tienes porque preocuparte. - Karen observó el horizonte que empezaba a clarear. – Va a amanecer. Deberías acostarte...

Después de llegar al refugio secreto de los Mahutam en los Alpes austriacos, Lizbell se convirtió en una más del Clan. Se reencontró con Satine Kerr, su ídolo, que había abandonado a su marido, que no era otro que el mismo Grindelwald, y se había trasladado a los Alpes, con su hija, a la que Ethan jamás podría reconocer como propia... El Onza también había dejado a su esposa y vivía junto a Satine, cuyo verdadero nombre era Elisa, un apasionado y turbulento romance.

.- Al final tuve que recurrir a un método clásico para retenerlo a mi lado. – Explico la Onza con una sonrisa maliciosa y tierna, mirando a su niña jugar a perseguir una mariposa en el jardín, pasando de forma humana a jaguar para ello, de manera indiscriminada. – Nada como quedarte embarazada antes que la esposa, para que tu amante corra a tu lado...

.- ¡Y me lo dices ahora! – Exclamó Lizbell con tanto sentimiento que Elisa soltó una carcajada.

.- Es que por entonces yo estaba igual que tu y no conocía este truco. – La sonrisa desapareció del rostro felino. - Aunque mi niña cree es...

.- ¿La hija de Grindelwald? – Completo Lizbell, pensando que a ella esa probabilidad la horrorizaría.

.- No, cree que es su nieta. Ahora Grindelwald se hace pasar por su propio hijo... Al menos así estará a salvo de él y sus esbirros. Mientras crea que es sangre de su sangre no la tocará un pelo. Además, que Grindelwald tuviera una hija entra en los planes de Nemius...

.- Pues creo que se los habéis jodido bien. – Lizbell rió ante ese pequeño triunfo obtenido en las mismas narices de sus rivales.

.- Oh, y también les jodimos de otras formas... – Elisa sonrió misteriosa. Dando a entender que había lo que Nemius llamó accidentes.

Ya que Voldemort no la dijo toda la verdad sobre Nemius, el profeta loco si contempló el amor y de los frutos de este: los llamo accidentes, cuya presencia alteraba el destino de toda persona que se ponía a su alcance. Lizbell era uno de esos accidentes. Igual que Voldemort. Y que Elisa y Aidan. Y que la hija de ambos. Y que cualquier pariente del Clan O'Shiannon.Y si Lizbell hubiese tenido un hijo o hija con Toliman también habría sido uno de esos accidentes...

Un día en blanco, cuando Lizbell estaba tratando de dormir en su ataúd, la vino la inspiración¿Y si el niño que podría utilizar el Cetro fuera uno de esos accidentes?.¿Y si ese niño era el propio Voldemort?

&·&·&

Los pensamientos de Lizbell fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la azafata anunciando que el avión estaba a punto de tomar tierra. Anochecía cuando Lizbell aterrizó en Tokio.

Habían pasado 11 años desde que Lizbell se había ido a vivir con los Mahutam y su vida había cambiado mil veces, y había visto morir a sus seres más queridos.

Como Satine, asesinada por un sicario de Grindelwald cuando descubrió que le había engañado con Aidan. Recordó al destrozado Onza que se paseaba como alma en pena por los rincones y al que sólo sostenía el deseo de proteger a una hija, que jamás podría reconocer como suya solo para mantenerla a salvo...

Sí, Grindelwald todavía tenía cierto poder en el Nuevo Consejo de Anath, tal vez el de que los miembros sabían lo que hizo con el anterior consejo, pero no podía admitir abiertamente que la hija de Elisa no era de su sangre o perdería el respeto del Clan entero. Y tratar de matarla, sería como mostrar al mundo que era un cornudo, así que ambos guardaban silencio. Entre tanto, Grindelwald trató de quitar a la pequeña de su camino prometiéndola a Richard, el hijo de su general Robert. Aclarar que los hombres de esa familia eran famosos por su forma poco caballerosa, por decirlo muy suavemente, de tratar a las mujeres. Ethan esquivó esa piedra siguiendo el consejo de Lizbell, de enviar a la niña a Hogwarts, por un lado bajo las narices de Dumbledore no se atreverían a tocarla y de paso la joven podría estar al tanto de todo.

En cuanto a Lizbell, ahora era una de los Guardianes, Garret la cedió su llave cuando Voldemort le descubrió. Pero ser invulnerable físicamente no la hacía sentir mejor en aquellos momentos. Sentía que todas las personas de su infancia que una vez la apreciaron estaban muertas o la odiaban... Aún sintió escalofríos recordando la mirada de Adrien Figg en el funeral de su amado Toliman...

Ethan la esperaba dentro de su coche, un jaguar negro, en cuanto entró se puso a llorar sin importarla que alguien la viera. Ethan la abrazó y la acarició el pelo... Cuando la encontró más calmada, la habló de sus planes...

.- Voy a ir a Inglaterra. Reuniré al Clan entero y nos enfrentaremos a ellos.

.- Decías que era mejor dejar que se despedazarán entre ellos y luego acabar con sus restos. – Lizbell se limpió los restos de lágrimas de sangre que corrían por su cara.

.- Voldemort acaba de decirnos que no nos dejará seguir ese plan. Va a por nosotros antes que a por los demás. – Y sin más palabras, Ethan encendió el motor del coche y enfiló hacia su Okiya.

* * *

Y con esto se termina x hoy lo que sería la historia, pero antes de irme quería contaros un par de cosas que no sé si han quedado claras del todo y que son importantes, de forma muy breve...

Vampiros: Olvidad lo que visteis en Buffy, los que sigáis la serie, en este fict, los vampiros son tipo Anne Rice. Para los que no habéis leído ningún libro de ella, esto significa que sólo hay tres cosas que pueden matarles: fuego, luz del sol y despedazarlos. En el caso de los más ancianos a veces ninguna de esas tres cosas son efectivas. El único intercambio de fluidos que practican es el de sangre. Y no necesitan invitación para entrar en tu casa, a no ser que sean educados...

Druidas: Como ya se ha dicho, proceden de familia Muggle y la aparición de la magia va ligada a ciertas características físicas que dependen del clan, también depende del clan al que pertenecen en que materia mágica destacan. A continuación os digo cuáles son: O'Shiannon, pelirrojos, siempre mujeres, expertos en encantamientos; Murtagh, tanto hombres como mujeres, destacan en DCAO y adivinación, muy vinculados a los Mahutam; McLafertty, rubios, siempre hombres, expertos en Pociones y lucha; Fraser, castaños, hombres y mujeres, expertos en transformaciones, grandes seductores (y seductoras).

Onzas: Espero que os quedara clara la diferencia entre ellos, los Odales y los Balam. En cualquier caso hay otra más que no me di cuenta de poner: los Onzas son los únicos que sintetizan Júbilo, el veneno de dementores. Los Odales no lo sintetizan y los Balam tampoco.

En cualquier caso, para las dudas que tengáis ya sabéis como encontrarme: o me dejáis RR, como hacen otros me mandáis un mail dando a contactar... Pero prefiero los RR, es que los correos se me suelen olvidar y tardó un millón de años en responderlos... Si escogéis lo de mandarme un mail y tardó en responder perdonadme, porfa...

Y ahora hablemos del futuro, no, no, ningún Murthag va a venir aquí a leer el vuelo de los cuervos, os lo cuento yo: en el capítulo 16 regresamos con nuestros niños, que yo al menos los extrañé un poco, apunto de hacer una excursión a Little Haggleton, al menos algunos de ellos... Ya veréis quienes.

Pos mil besos niños y niñas míos, dejad RR y sed buenos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Hija política de Veronika. Paciente de Serenity. Emperatriz consorte de Alon. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Casi pariente de Miss Molko. Miembro de las 11 de Mey. (Aún quedan dos vacantes. Estáis a tiempo.)


	16. Little Hagleton

Hola, gente. ¿Cómo va? Supongo que bien, aunque con mucho calor. Que suerte estar de vacaciones, aunque bueno, solo una semana más y yo presumiré de ello. entre tanto, toca contestar a los RR. Gracias por ellos.

Gerulita: Hola, muchas gracias. Me alegro de haberte aclarado un poco las cosas. Me encanta que te encante la historia. Tranquila, que pronto sabrás que va a pasar con la toda esta panda de locos. Besos.

Ginny84: Vaya, gracias, nunca me habían acusado de dejar grogui a la gente. Siempre es un placer oír nuevos cargos, lo de hacerme responsable de los suspensos ya era repetitivo. Un beso.

Caperucita Roja: Vale, sí a todo. Bueno lo que dices de Harry esta por ver porque el futuro aún no esta claro, pero lo de Evy y Lily sí. Chica, es que te veo con las ideas tan claras que no sé que contestarte, a ver si te lío de nuevo. Besines.

kurumi-desu: Ignora lo de los sitios libres a veces se me pira la pinza... A ver por partes. Sí, Ethan tiene una hija de su primer matrimonio, que se llama Eirene. Evy es hija de Ethan y de Satine. Para lo de Grindelwald tienes que relajarte un segundo. ¿Ya? Bien. Grindelwald supuestamente fue ejecutado, peor es un Odal y hasta que no mueren 7 veces pueden volver a dar la lata. Es decir, que después de ser ejecutado aún dio el coñazo, solo que se cambio de nombre y dijo que era hijo de Grindelwald. Es confuso, pero espero habertelo dejado un poco más claro. Un accidente para Nemius era algo que no entraba en su plan, pero teniendo en cuenta que su plan, dejaba fuera a todo lo que no fuera de Sangre Limpia, pues digamos que hay un gran número de accidentes por ahí campando. ¿mejor? Cualquier cosa ya sabes que aquí estoy. Muaks.

Made: Sí chica, el anterior fue un poco lioso, pero a partir de ahora volvemos con nuestros niños y más tranquilos. ¿Tu crees que Sirius flipara mucho cuando se entere de lo de Lizbell? Yo creo que conociendo a su madre, lo raro sería que su padre no hubiera tenido sus cosillas por ahí. Besos.

Andita: Una pregunta¿por qué las que no dejais RR os creéis malas? Al menos tu lo dices con humildad, pero una pava me dejo una vez un RR presumiendo de no haberme dejado nunca RR y de no volver a hacerlo. En fin, que gracias por dejar RR. Normal que te mole James, a mi Snape me paga porque le deje mal, pero no es personal. ¿Bell solo te descoloca a veces? A mi casi siempre, pero ya me llevo mejor con ella, más que nada que ya le amarga la vida Jack y yo me ahorro complicaciones. Besotes.

Dimebonitareina: no sé si te acuerdas de todo lo que me pusiste, peor yo te lo numero y espero que hagas memoria. 1) Sí, Evy es hija de Ethan. 2) Voldemort no quiere una alianza con druidas, onzas y vampiros, algunos al menos, porque sabe que tarde o temprano se volverán contra él, como se volvieron contra Grindelwald, prefiere matarlos antes de darles tiempo a enfrentarse a él. 3) Ethan y Lizbell no pueden cerrar la Cámara porque no tienen todas las llaves y sí en cuanto una llave es destruida la Cámara se destruye con ella. Voldemort tiene sus motivos para no destruirlas, cuando me entere de cuales son, yo te lo digo. 4. Sí. 5) También sí. 6) Acertaste de nuevo. 7) Supongo que Ethan y los demás ya descargaron toda su hostilidad contra los magos. Además, no hubiera mandado a su hija a una escuela de magos, si estuviera pensando en montar una segunda guerra contra ellos. 8) Has dicho unas verdades como templos. Los licántropos no se sabe, en la guerra de Grindelwald los pocos que se posicionaron lo hicieron con el Ministerio, aunque en la guerra de Eva Badsaint, lo hicieron con los rebeldes. 9) Mm, eso ya lo verás. 10) No, en los cromos dicen que Dumbledore derrotó a Grindewald, no dice nada de que lo matara. 11) Las dos cosas. 12) Sí, Kevin era un Fraser. ¿Se le nota, eh? Espero haberte aclarado las cosas mejor. Un besin de nata.

Shen-Tao: Joder. ¿Eso hice? Pues te juro que ni me enteré. Galahad sí, es del rey Arturo lo de Garret no lo sé de donde lo saque. Igual es de ahí y no me acuerdo. No me salió tu mail, dime solo el nick y si es Hotmail o yahoo. Tranquila, yo tampoco me conecto mucho.

Marghi: No, no me lo habías dicho, pero tampoco me lo digas mucho, que me lo creo y me vuelvo insoportable. Eso digo yo. ¿Por qué pongo tanto nombre? Luego me toca recordarlos y soy malísima para eso. Muaks.

Tsubasa Malfoy (13): Vaya, hacia mucho que no oía la teoría de que Loveday le había lanzado un hechizo a James. Siento decirte que no. James no estaba bajo el hechizo de nadie. Eres cruel, a mi Loveday me da pena, porque si que la pobre lo paso mal aunque no lo creas. Aunque te apoyo. Yo creo que si Loveday quisiera a James celebrarían los dos meses como es debido. ¡Pobre, Lily, nunca la dejan hacer nada divertido! Besazos.

Traviesa1500: Pues claro que tienes perdón. Ya que sé que estas bien, me quedo tranquila y se me pasa el mosqueo. Tienes razón: de igual manera que Voldemort es mestizo el que logre tocar el Cetro deberá serlo también. Pero la gente obsesionada con la pureza de sangre no ve más alla de sus narices. Espero que te guste.

Selene Miller¿Qué quiere decir dura? Espero que sea algo bueno. Uf durante un segundo me ha parecido leer a Lily quejándose de Loveday, lo hace continuamente. Supongo que si la pelirroja no ha terminado con ella es porque se la va la fuerza por la boca. También creo que la cosa va mal si Sirius y Evy son los responsables del grupo. El punto de los druidas es que son más poderosos que una mago/bruja medio, su poder puede competir con el de los herederos, y más, porque dominan la magia sin varita. Y bueno, ya verás... Besos.

Adrea-Black: Hola, guapetona. Me alegra que al fin estes libre como los pájaros, pero digo yo que te irás de vacaciones que te lo tienes merecido. Ays, la playa... Por lo del bate, es que si te digo la verdad nunca recuerdo que pongo en los RR, bastante tengo con acordarme de lo que escribo en el capítulo. A ver, Karen es la madre de Kevin, hasta ahí llegas, simplemente formaba parte de la organización. ¿Cómo que de donde viene Lizbell? De una familia Muggle. En cuanto a Grindelwald, aún no esta muerto del todo, aunque sobre el papel sí lo esta. (Cambio su identidad y se hizo pasar por su hijo. ¿Mejor?) ¿Has visto las botellas de Mahon marroncillos raras? Ese es el color topacio, pasa que queda mucho más bonito dicho así. Besazos de granizado de fresa.

Saphira: Muchas gracias por lo de la imaginación. Jo, es que esto no era lo mismo sin los niños, peor ahora les tendremos de vuelta en dos capis. Y algo habrá entre Joy y Will. Chao.

Iraty Rowling (14): Es que lo de Aidan va con el nombre, la verdad es que ese hombre si que sabe escoger sus identidades... Y tienes razón, un pequeño incesto entre tanto homicidio no pasa nada. Hasta ahora.

Iraty Rowling: Hola de nuevo. Sí los Mahutam son un verdadero caos familiar, y eso que aún no sabes la mitad de los rumores que corren por ahí... Por lo que sé, y eso lo saque de Rowling, en los cromos dice que Dumbledore derroto a Grindelwald, no dice nada de que lo matara. Si estuvieramos hablando de Voldemort te diría que son conceptos idénticos, pero con Dumbly, creo que el matiz es importante. Probablemente Elisa sería vieja si estuviera viva, peor como no lo esta. En cuanto a Aidan/Ethan, él ronda los 70, aunque con eso de que es onza no los aparenta. Besitos.

steffy potter: Ok, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

AnnaTB: Ay pobre, la verdad es que eran unos capis muy densos para mentes cansadas de exámenes, igual debi ponerlo en advertencias. Aun así te quedaron claros conceptos básicos, porque sí, Evy es hija de Ethan. Pronto verás lo del pueblo.

Ivy potter black: Gracias por lo de mala y retorcida. Besazos, guapa.

K-rmen: Me alegro de saber de ti, que cuando no tengo noticias vuestras me preocupo. Sí, pobre Sirius, menos mal que los genes que heredó de su madre son recesivos y no se manifiestan. El que no tuvo esa suerte fue Regulus. A mi también me encantan los vampiros. Besos.

**Por amor al arte 16.**

**Little Hagleton.**

.- ¿Has hablado con David? – Pregunto Joy apenas entró Lily en el cuarto de las chicas. Estaba reunido allí todo el grupo, menos James y Loveday, en relativa paz. Toda la que permitían los piques entre Joy, Jack y Bell. - ¿Tenemos coche?

.- Sí, pero hay un problema. – Contestó la pelirroja. – Es el coche de David...

.- ¿David tiene coche? – Interrumpió Will sorprendido. Lily le lanzo una de esas miradas con las que se puede cocer agua y el chico carraspeó con nerviosismo. – Es que pensé que tendría un OVNI o algo así...

.- Pues no, Will, no... Tiene un coche, concretamente el mismo maldito modelo de coche que conduce el agente Mulder en la serie. Y el agente Mulder no conduce un monovolumen ni una furgoneta, sino un coche enano en el que solo caben, David y otras cuatro personas, cinco si una esta dispuesta a viajar en el maletero. – Explico Lily con untonocortante, que no lograba enmascarar que estaba preocupada por otra cosa.

.-No pasa nada, se sortea y punto. ¿Quién puede ir? – Isis empezó a cortar trozos de pergamino para escribir los nombres de sus amigos en ellos.

.- Yo no puedo ir. – Se apresuró a decir Lily, revelando el motivo de su fastidio. – Mi madre dice que quiere verme cuanto antes, que tiene algo importante que contarme... – Y viniendo de Verbena eso era de lo más preocupante. ¿Habría recaído en la bebida¿Querría retomar su carrera de actriz donde la dejo¿Habría decidido imitar a una de las princesas de Mónaco y fugarse con un artista circense?

.- Bueno, una menos. – Isis quitó el papel de Lily.

.- Que sean dos menos. Ethan viene a Londres y quiere verme. – Se excuso Evy. – He quedado en el centro comercial de al lado de tu casa, Lily. ¿Te importa acogerme por una noche?

.- Al contrario. – Contestó la pelirroja. La verdad es que su madre, su hermana, su padre, el novio de su madre, el novio de su hermana, la novia de su padre y la mancha de su sangre en el pasillo era más de lo que Lily se creía capaz de soportar. La presencia de Evy sería un verdadero apoyo.

.- Pues supongo que tú Sirius ya no vienes... – Isis empezó a retirar el papel del chico.

.- ¿Por qué no? .¿Porque no vaya Evy? Te aseguro que podemos existir como entes separados perfectamente. – La queja del chico hubiera tenido más credibilidad de no ser porque tenía la cabeza en el abdomen de Evy, que había vuelto a enfrascarse en la lectura de sus apuntes de Pociones. – Aunque en este caso, iré a ver a mi tío Alphard y luego quiero conocer a Ethan. – Pronunciese el nombre como el de un futuro rival. - También puedes quitar a James, seguro que Dumbledore le dice algo nuevo ahora que esta en su despacho y pasa de nosotros otra buena temporada...

.- O vuelve a cambiar de novia... – Añadió Lily con el mismo tono herido que Sirius.

.- Ya. ¿Alguien más se raja? – Pregunto Isis.

.- Yo no puedo ir, viene mi prima Giselle y tengo que ir a recibirla a la central de trasladadores. – La renuncia de Bell tampoco fue una sorpresa, se había opuesto a la excursión casi desde el principio. Isis se encogió de hombros.

.- ¡Ah!. ¿Viene Giselle? – Sirius usó un tono ilusionado y alzo un poco la cabeza de la "almohada".

.- ¿Y esa quién es? – Preguntó Evy celosa. No sólo por la reacción del chico, sino porque al oír el nombre de la chica la vino a la mente la imagen de los anillos en la iglesia.

.- Mi prima, la que estudia en Beuxbastong. – Explico Bell. – Sus padres viven en Francia, pero solía pasar el verano con nosotros...

.- Ese nosotros suena muy intimo... – Pinchó Jack desde dentro de su baúl donde supuestamente ordenaba su ropa, aunque lo que realmente hacía era replantearse su estrategia de ataque con Remus. - Yo no voy. Los pueblos perdidos en los que casi seguro que no hay agua corriente y tienen una tienda para todo, no me atraen lo más mínimo.

.- Yo si iré. – Se apuntó Remus, para alivio de Isis, que ya empezaba a desesperarse.

.- Bien, pensado, el turismo rural está de moda... – Se corrigió Jack al reconocer la voz de su amado. Además, un lugar que no debía tener ni biblioteca era ideal para pasar al ataque.

.- ¿Podría ser menos sutil? – Se burló Evy con tono cariñoso sin dejar de jugar con el pelo de Sirius. El moreno sonrió, divertido por el comentario de su compañera y las caras que ponían Remus y Bell.

.- Yo también quiero ir. – Intervino Jesse. Joy y Will también se apuntaron.

.- Esta bien, como somos seis, una mano inocente sacará un nombre que será el que se quedé en tierra. – Isis acababa de guardar los nombres en un saco. – Aunque la duda es de donde voy a sacar yo una mano inocente... ¡Ah! Lo tengo. Iré a por una incauta de primero... – La oriental salió apresuradamente y regresó con una niña que parecía temer que la fueran a matar en cualquier momento. El alivio se vio claro en su rostro cuando vio que sólo querían que sacara un papelito. – Y la desafortunada persona que se queda en tierra es... ¡Jack!

.- ¿QUÉ? – El grito de Jack, semejante a una leona de caza, dio a entender claramente que si pillaba a la niña, ni los del CSI podrían identificar su cadáver...

.- ¡Corre, pequeña corre por tu vida! – La aconsejo Isis mientras mentalmente empezaba a elaborar un plan de protección de testigos para que Jack nunca descubriera la identidad de la pobre niña.

.- ¡LA MATO! .¡CUANDO PILLE A ESA MOCOSA LA MATO! – Bramó la joven furiosa. Por los ruidos de dentro del baúl parecía que más de un bote de colonia estaba destrozado. - ¡HABÍA ENCONTRADO MIS BOTAS DE TRECKING!

.- Bueno, yo me voy a ver si tengo todo guardado en mi baúl. – Remus decidió escapar del tenso ambiente que impregnaba la habitación con esa tonta excusa.

.- Te ayudo. – Bell fue tras él, contenta y aliviada de que Jack no pudiera ir a ese pueblo perdido con su Remus.

.- Estos van a terminar como los de la película "Obsesión", y sino, tiempo al tiempo. – El comentario de Jesse hizo que todos asintieran, mostrando su acuerdo.

.- ¿En esa no mueren todos? – Pregunto Jack, desde el baúl.

&·&·&

.- ¿Me llamabas, Albus? – James entró en el despacho del director con absoluta confianza. No se molestó en saludar a Crouch, que también estaba allí. James nunca se consideró amigo de ese hombre, pero el episodio del hospital dejo claro no sólo que nunca serían amigos, sino que el moreno no tenía el menor interés en serlo.

.- Sí, según lo que hemos visto en los entrenamientos, has mejorado mucho. – Ante el comentario de Dumbledore, James se encogió de hombros sin demasiado interés. Aquello era lo que más histérico ponía a Dumbledore, desde el episodio del hospital, James mostraba un pasotismo absoluto por todo. Sí hacía las cosas que se le pedían que hiciera, y desde luego era de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, pero rara era la vez que ponía el corazón en ello. El anciano se obligó a retomar el hilo. – Creemos que estás listo para entrar en el Laberinto...

.- ¿Cuándo será? – La mención del laberinto habría hecho que muchos magos adultos se estremecieran de miedo, pero James se limitó a alzar una ceja, como si fuera exactamente lo que esperaba que le dijeran y le diera exactamente igual.

.- Este fin de semana, justo cuando todos los alumnos se hayan ido ya a sus casas. – Dumbledore deseó controlar sus nervios. Un poco más y saltaría por encima de la mesa, agarraría a James del cuello y le soltaría mil bofetadas hasta que reaccionase. ¡Ese chico no era así! Eso era la mala influencia de Loveday, que parecía que tenía leche de soja rica en omega 3 en las venas en vez de sangre.

.- Te traigo una lista de aurores jóvenes que aún no han pasado la prueba pero están listos para ello... – Crouch tendió hacia el joven un pergamino con cinco nombres, James no se molestó en mirar ni la lista ni al hombre.

.- No lo necesito. Quiero a Sirius de compañero en el Laberinto... – Los ojos castaños se clavaron con tal firmeza en los de Dumbledore, que el director supo que nada haría que el joven cambiara de opinión.

.- Así que por eso insististe tanto en que Sirius se uniera a tus clases de Occlumancia... – Entendió Dumbledore. La verdad es que fue una jugada astuta.

.- Pero, los dos sois demasiado jóvenes para... – Crouch se sentía molesto, por la jugada del joven, y porque le parecía que Dumbledore estaba orgulloso de ello.

.- Iremos, Sirius y yo, y no hay más que hablar. No confío en ningún otro para ello. Si eso es todo... – James se levantó sin esperar respuesta, para él, sí era todo. – Tengo cosas que hacer. – Y salió de mala leche. Como siempre que veía a Crouch...

Le encantaría sacudirle unos cuantos puñetazos en la boca del estómago a la vez que le gritaba: _"¿No se suponía que si yo estaba lejos de Lily, Voldemort la dejaría en paz? Pues mira por dónde que no sólo es mentira, sino que además la acosa en sueños..."_

Pero ahora no debía pensar en Lily. Tenía que comunicarle a Sirius que estaba listo para el Laberinto y que quería que fuera él quien le acompañara... Sabía que el chico no se negaría y luego debían empezar a mentalizarse para ello.

Encontró a su amigo en su cuarto junto con Bell y Remus. La pareja discutía a causa de Jack, como siempre y el merodeador trataba de mediar un poco en la discusión. Soltaba un discurso sobre que los celos de Bell eran infundados y bla, bla, bla...

.- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya os dije que tiene una fácil solución: Remus, deja de ser el profesor de esa chica. – Dijo James, mirando al licántropo.

.- ¡Ah, claro! La culpa es exclusivamente mía... – Se ofendió Remus. - ¿Y que tu "hermanita" pase el rato charlando con Prewett de sus viajes a la India no tiene nada que ver?

.- Claro, que no. Prewett no esta encaprichado de mí. – La respuesta de Bell hizo que Remus soltara un bufido. En otro momento hubiera sentido un instinto protector hacia esa chica tan insegura, pero en aquellos momentos sólo se sintió irritado porque no viera lo que tenía enfrente.

.- Sí que lo esta. – Sirius puso la mano sobre el hombro de Remus y evitó que el licántropo dijera algo cruel de lo que terminaría por arrepentirse. El moreno optó por un cambio de tema y se volvió hacia James. - ¿Qué quería Dumbledore?

.- Estoy listo para pasar el laberinto. – Anunció James sin mucha ceremonia. Después de que Lily soñara con Voldemort, las tres personas que estaban en su habitación le habían obligado a contarles todo... También trató de hablar con Lily, pero la pelirroja había desarrollado una nueva táctica contra él, la de "no pienso volver a mirarte o hablar contigo en mi vida".

.- Pero, James, el laberinto solo lo pasan los aurores en su último años. Y solo aquellos que han demostrado ser muy superiores a la media... ¡No puedes decir que vas a entrar en el Laberinto como quien se va a dar un paseo por el lago! – Le soltó Bell histérica. Aquella calma antinatural no la molestaba en Loveday, ya que era innato a ella, pero en el caso de James la era desquiciante.

.- ¿Quién va a ser tu compañero? – Sirius no parecía especialmente sorprendido. había visto de lo que era capaz James en las clases de Occlumancia, donde, pese a que él y Loveday eran buenos, el merodeador de pelo revuelto los había dejado muy atrás...

.- Tú. – Contestó James como sino pudiera ser de otra manera.

.- ¿Qué?. ¿Vas a entrar en el laberinto con un crío no mucho mayor que tu? – Saltó Bell. - ¿Te has vuelto loco?

.- No, Bell, sé lo que hago. En ese lugar tienes que confiar en la persona que esta a tu lado. Y confío en Sirius tanto como en mi mismo. No quiero a otra persona que no sea él.

.- Gracias, James. – Se emocionó Sirius de forma visible.

.-Haz lo que quieras. – Bell, furiosa, salió de la habitación dando un portazo que hizo que cayera algo de yeso del techo.

.- No se lo tomes a mal. Esta preocupada por vosotros. – Dijo Remus con los ojos dorados fijos en la puerta.

.- Ya lo sé. – Aseguró James mirando también a la puerta.

.- ¡Joder! – Los 2 miraron a Sirius. – El cabreo que se va a pillar Evy cuando la diga que no puedo ir a lo de Ethan...

.- Ah, no pasa nada. Si no se puede, no se puede. – Pero la Onza se lo tomo sorprendentemente bien.

.- ¿Seguro? – Insistió Sirius sin creérselo del todo.

.- Claro. – La verdad es que a Evy la venía de fábula. Así se ahorraba una incómoda presentación: _"Ethan este es Sirius, mi novio, igual te suena porque te cargaste a su padre este verano_". – Suerte en el laberinto. – Se puso de puntillas le beso en los labios y salió corriendo para coge el tren a Londres antes que el chico pudiera decir:

.- Pero si yo no te he dicho nada del Laberinto. – Aunque lo había pensado en su presencia. El chico la observó ir con preocupación.

No era la primera vez desde que se tomara la poción famosa, que Evy le leía algún pensamiento. Aunque tal vez leer no era la palabra indicada, era más bien como si, cuando Sirius estaba particularmente preocupado o muy furioso o experimentando cualquier sensación intensa, ella lo captara e interpretara de la forma correcta... La única explicación que se le ocurría era que la poción estuviera interaccionando con el Júbilo de la sangre de Evy y que potenciara sus poderes. Aún así era preocupante.

Pero de momento no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en ella, primero tenía que ayudar a James y a él mismo a sobrevivir al laberinto.

&·&·&·&

El plan para el fin de semana ideado por Joy era muy sencillo: según llegaron a la estación David les esperaba con el coche listo y se iban directos a Little Haggleton, sin pasar por casa. El joven amigo de Lily se había encargado de hacer las reservas en una casa rural, que salía un poco cara pero tenía más de un baño completo y había sido desratizada.

Aunque como siempre que planeas algo, hay un pequeño detalle que nunca puedes prever y que hace que pierdas mil horas y media. En este caso fue que Jesse no aparecía por ninguna parte.

.- ¿Pero donde esta ese chico? – Joy golpeó el suelo de forma rítmica y nerviosa con sus playeros fashion.

.- No va a venir. – Anunció Jack llegando en ese momento con su equipaje. – Le ha surgido un imprevisto y me ha cedido su sitio.

.- ¡Oh, dios mío Jack! .¿No le habrás matado? – Isis se tapo la boca con sus manos, asustada.

.- ¡No! – Exclamó Jack escandalizada antes la idea de que ella pudiera hacer daño a uno de sus amigos. Si todavía andará detrás de Remus... – Sus padres han venido a buscarle para hablar de no sé que. Les llevara rato. En realidad me ha dicho que viniera a deciros que os vayáis sin él. Pero como ahora os sobra sitio, pues yo me "_acoplo_". – En ese punto le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de intención a Remus.

El licántropo suspiro y entró en el coche para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Menos mal que Bell se había ido con su madre un rato antes, sino menuda pelea tendrían. Isis y Joy se encogieron de hombros y entraron en el coche, primero Joy que se fue hacia la puerta cerrada y luego Isis que quedó en el medio.

Cuando Jack iba a subir su hermano la detuvo agarrándola del brazo y la dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

.- Antes de que digas nada, hermanito, deja que te haga una pregunta. En todos estos años. ¿Cuándo me has convencido de que desistiera de algo? – Jack trató de liberarse de la mano de Will, pero el joven había ganado fuerza. – Nunca. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será distinto? – Will la soltó aunque todavía parecía enfurruñado. La joven le dio una palmada suave en las mejillas. – Te toca en el maletero. – Y sin más se subió al hueco que sus amigas le habían dejado libre, cerró la puerta y bajo el seguro.

Unos segundos después oyeron el sonido del maletero al cerrarse. Pero Will no había subido ahí.

.- Ni de coña pienso ir en el maletero. – Anunció el chico abriendo la puerta del lado de Joy y haciendo un gesto a las chicas para que se apretujarán.

.- ¿Ya estamos, todos? – Pregunto David desde el volante. Tras oír la respuesta afirmativa arranco el coche. – Vamos allá. La verdad esta ahí fuera. – Añadió el chico con una voz más profunda e interesante.

&·&·&

Joy puso a tope el agua caliente de la ducha sin importar que quemara su delicada piel, confiando en esterilizarse así de cualquier vestigio del desastroso viaje desde Londres.

Por empezar por alguna parte, Joy empezaría por la carretera hasta el pueblo. Una carretera secundaria fatalmente iluminada, con más curvas que cinco montañas rusas juntas. Eso podía no haber sido tan problemático, de no ser por la niebla espesa que lo cubría todo y porque una de las luces delanteras del coche de David, estaba fundida, y el chico no la arreglaba porque así se podían localizar mejor los OVNIS. Al llegar, Isis la confesó a Joy que si en cualquier momento hubiese aparecido el fantasma de la niña de la curva, no lo hubiese sorprendido lo más mínimo.

Podría seguir por la música, por eso de que se supone que amansa a las fieras, Remus puso música para ver si calmaba a Jack, pero todas las cintas tenían gravada la misma melodía que el licántropo calificaba de chirriante. Cuando pronunció esa palabra David le lanzó una mirada de inquisidor apunto de quemar a un hereje.

.- Es la BSO de expediente X. Gano un EMI. – Anunció el conductor con voz gélida.

Y por último, y con mucho, el peor trance para Joy hacer el viaje totalmente pegada a Will. Tan pegada como que la única forma de el chico tenía de colocar el brazo era rodeando los hombros de Joy, lo que obligaba a la morena a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro del chico... Lo más erótico que Joy había hecho, (sueños aparte) desde el mes de agosto. Realmente era una ventaja ser mujer y que nuestros estados de alta excitación no sean tan evidentes como los de los chicos, de lo contrario Joy hubiese muerto de vergüenza.

Finalmente, habían llegado al pueblo de Big Haggleton, que era donde tenían la casa rural, a Little Haggleton irían al día siguiente por la mañana, no eran más de 3 kilómetros de distancia y al menos en aquella ciudad había "tiendas de verdad",como las llamaban Jack y Joy.

Lo primero que hizo la joven Sparrow al bajar del coche, bueno, lo segundo, porque lo primero realmente fue tratar de rozarle el aura a Remus, fue preguntarle a la dueña de la casa rural, que salió para saludarlos, era si allí tenían algo parecido a discotecas...

Cristine Cahn, así se llamaba la mujer madura y cuyo color de pelo, a fuerza de haber abusado durante años de tintes de baja calidad, era indefinido, la miró ofendida. Sin embargo, tenía unos ojos bastante bonitos, color miel, almendrados y expresivos.

.- Pues claro, tenemos un pub. – El rostro de Jack se iluminó. Después de 3 meses encerrada por la noche en Hogwarts, necesitaba ir de marcha como el mismo aire que respiraba. – Pero ya habrá cerrado.

.- ¿A las 10 de la noche? – Preguntaron los dos hermanos Sparrow a la vez.

.- Sí, es muy tarde. – Contestó Cristine, antes de invitarles a entrar. – Os preparé la cena. En cuanto os instaléis en las habitaciones, podéis bajar a cenar.

Joy fue la primera en bajar a cenar, las habitaciones eran de dos y se las había arreglado para que la tocara con Isis, en su estado de carencia de sexo, Will o Remus eran más de lo que podía soportar. En cuanto a Will se las ingenió para estar con su hermana y evitar así que esta se escapara para acosar a Remus en medio de la noche. En cuanto a Remus le tocó con David, como habréis deducido. El caso es que Joy llamó a Lily y Evy para decirlas que habían llegado bien y que Jack estaba con ellos, y luego se dedico a curiosear por el salón las fotos de unos niños en diversos estadios de crecimiento...

.- Ya esta la cena. ¿Tus amigos aún no están? – Preguntó Cristine, al ver a Joy sola.

.- El mito de que las mujeres tardamos más en arreglarnos que los hombres. – Joy se encogió de hombros, la caía bien la mujer, era simpática. - ¿Son sus hijos? – Señaló las fotos.

.- Y mis nietos. – Confirmó Cristine con una sonrisa. - ¿Te gustan las salchichas?

.- Depende, .¿la de quién? – Se la escapó a Joy, pero pronto se recuperó. – Vamos, que sin son las artesanas de campofrío.

.- No, son de aquí. De matanza. – Explico la mujer.

.- Pues esas son muy buenas. – Remus llegó en ese momento, con una camiseta de manga corta superpuesta a una de manga larga y vaqueros. Joy pensó que Jack iba a ser incapaz de responder de sus actos cuando le viera.

.- ¿Y su marido es policía? – Joy le enseñó una foto de un hombre uniformado. No era muy guapo. Moreno, calvito, con bigote, pero le sentaba bien el uniforme.

.- Sí, es el comisario del pueblo. – Contestó con orgullo Cristine, repitiendo a Joy la invitación de que se sentara. – Lleva siendo policía aquí, más o menos 20 años...

.- Vaya, eso sí que es tiempo. – Comentó David, que llegó en ese momento y se sirvió salchichas. – ¿Keptchu no tiene? - La mujer negó con la cabeza apesadumbrada, como si hubiera cometido un gran error. – No importa.

No tardaron en bajar los demás y sentarse a cenar, Will procuró que su hermana estuviera lo más alejada posible de Remus y en una posición en que los pies de la joven no pudieran hacerle nada raro al licántropo. La pobre Jack tuvo que limitarse a introducir la comida en su boca de una manera tan seductora y erótica, que si os lo relatara con un mínimo de detalle tendría que duplicar el rating del fict.

Joy decidió seguir sabiendo cosas de Cristine y aprovechó la cena para ello. Sí, había vivido en Big Haggleton toda su vida. Sí, una vez fue a Londres, pero no la gusto, demasiado ruido, aunque el metro tenía su encanto. No, no sabía nada de asesinatos extraños, aunque era raro, porque en verano una periodista estuvo allí y la pregunto lo mismo.

.- ¿Brujos?. ¡Eso no existe! – Cristine rió, sin saber que estaba cenando con cinco seres de esa especie. – Aunque... Mi madre solía contarme la historia de una bruja que vivía en Little Haggleton, bueno, un poco más allá de allí... En una pequeña casita en el bosque cercano. Solía hablar con las serpientes y todo el mundo la temía, aunque todos iban a ella a comprar remedios baratos y esa clase de cosas.

.- ¿Y dónde vivía? Es que estamos haciendo un trabajo para el colegio sobre brujas y esas cosas... – Explico Joy. Cristine tragó y les indicó como ir a la casa.

Eso fue por la noche, pero al día siguiente, sábado, Joy fue la primera en levantarse y ducharse. Cuando dejó el baño libre, despertó a Isis bruscamente, experimentando un sádico placer en devolverle el favor que la oriental la hacía cada mañana en Hogwarts. Una vez segura que Isis estaba lo bastante despierta como para no dormirse de nuevo en la ducha, Joy bajó a desayunar.

Le habían insistido a Cristine que no hacía falta que se levantara para prepararles el desayuno, pero la mujer era cabezota y la gustaba cocinar. Así que cuando Joy bajó se encontró con David, con camisa y pantalón de traje, (la ropa de batalla del tal Mulder), Will con unos vaqueros bastante rotos y una sudadera de su grupo de música favorito y una montaña de tortitas recién hechas.

Por su parte, Jack decidió aprovechar que su hermano acababa de darle unos segundos de relativa libertad para colarse en la habitación de Remus a ver si había algo interesante que ver. Pero para mala suerte de la joven, Remus ya estaba casi vestido. Aunque ver al chico que te gusta abrocharse la camisa tiene su morbo, evidentemente no tanto como ver que se la desabrocha pero algo es algo.

.- ¿Querías algo, Jack? – Pregunto Remus, con amabilidad teñida de desconfianza.

.- Pues sí. – Como si fuera la invitación que Jack esperaba, entró y se sentó en la cama del chico. – Verás, hay un problema que me atormenta...

.- Pues si puedo hacer algo por ayudar.

.- Te aseguro que bastante. – Una sonrisa de diablilla brotó en la cara de la joven. – Verás, es que aunque nuestra relación es muy bonita. Estoy un poquitín harta de que siempre sea yo la que haga todo. En fin, nuestro primer beso fue porque moví ficha yo, siempre estás huyendo de mí...

.- ¿Y no crees que eso significa algo? – Pregunto Remus. En el fondo le asombraba la incapacidad de esa chica para captar las indirectas de rechazo.

.- Hombre, pues una persona mucho más insegura que yo, (tu novia, por no ir más lejos) pensaría que no te sientes atraída por mi. Pero yo sé que no es cierto. – Aseguró Jack.

.- ¿Y de dónde sacas que no es cierto? Porque que yo sepa, nunca te di motivos para que tu pensarás que entre nosotros puede haber algo más que amistad... – Aquello era lo que más llamaba la atención de Remus, de donde venía la obsesión de esa chica. No es que fuese la primera vez que despertaba una pasión similar en una chica... Carlotta Clivers, la chica con la que perdió la virginidad, era estilo Jack. Aunque una vez que se liaron se la pasó el punto rápido. ¿O fue a él? Ahora no lo recordaba.

.- Pues de hecho sí lo hiciste. – Remus se giró rápidamente, como si hubiera captado una amenaza. – Me confesaste que eras un licántropo, y eso es algo que no has hecho con aquellas que consideras tus amigas. Ni siquiera se lo dijiste a Bell. Joy me lo contó el otro día. – Jack sonrió. Pero no era su clásica sonrisa de diablilla mala. Era una sonrisa dulce y tierna. Luego se levantó y desde la puerta le dijo. – Entiendo que necesites tiempo para arreglar tus cosas, plantearte como dejar a Bell sin que James te mate y eso... Pero piensa que igual no estoy aquí siempre. – Y cerró la puerta.

Remus la miró desconcertado. ¿Eso de "igual no estoy aquí siempre" que significaba¿Qué igual se hartaba y se buscaba a otro¿O algo peor...?

&·&·&

Para ir más deprisa, ya que no disponían más que del fin de semana, decidieron dividirse en grupos. El "azar" quiso que Joy, Isis y Will fueran a investigar al pueblo de Little Haggleton sobre los asesinatos de 26 años antes...

Fue increíblemente sencillo: entraron a tomar una cerveza en la taberna del pueblo y quince minutos más tarde ya sabían hasta el árbol genealógico del único gato callejero del pueblo.

Isis tomo nota de forma diligente en su libreta tanto de lo que averiguaban como de las dudas que les surgían.

Los asesinados fueron los Ryddle. (¿Por qué les sonaba tanto el apellido a los 3?) Se sospechó del jardinero, Fran Bryce, pero la autopsia le descartó como sospechoso.

.- Una idiotez. Esos destripa – cuerpos, sólo hacen que las cosas sean condenadamente complicadas. Y entre tanto nosotros tenemos que convivir con un maniaco homicida... – Les dijo la mujer del tabernero.

Por supuesto, después de eso la visita a la mansión Ryddle era obligada. Para empezar el jardinero, Frank Bryce, aún trabajaba allí. Para seguir igual encontraban alguna pista.

.- ¿De verdad que hay un jardinero aquí? – Joy observó horrorizada la selva de malas hierbas que los del pueblo llamaban jardín. El jardín que ella tenía en Griamuld Place era mil veces más grande y su padre había contratado una legión de elfos sólo para su cuidado. Estaba claro, que hay cosas que es mejor que hagan los elfos que las personas.

.- Sí, yo. – Las dos chicas pegaron un respingo, Will se volvió con una estudiada sonrisa. El hombre que tenían enfrente, maduro y amable, algo molesto por la presencia de los jóvenes allí, no les pareció un asesino. – No seréis de esos niños de la aldea y venis aquí a tirar piedras a los cristales.

.- No. – Exclamaron las chicas ofendidas. ¡Cómo si ellas no tuvieran mejores cosas que hacer que tirar piedras a los cristales!

.- Entonces, seguro que venís a jugar a las casas embrujadas. – Aseguró el hombre, sin dejar de mirarles como si solo fuesen un trío de gamberros.

.- No somos del pueblo, Sr. Bryce. – Will decidió tomar el control de la situación y mostró su sonrisa más encantadora, aquella que le había abierto tantos brazos femeninos en la escuela, y que a los de su mismo sexo les transmitía una sensación de confianza. – Vera, soy pariente de Karen Kelson. Una mujer muy guapa, periodista. Habló con usted este verano...

.- Oh, sí. – El hombre se relajó de forma visible. – Una mujer muy hermosa y su niño encantador. – Al oír hablar así de Karen y Kevin, Joy tuvo que esforzarse por no sollozar. Will lo notó y la pasó el brazo por la cintura. ¡Si es que era una monada! - Fueron amables conmigo. La gente por aquí... Bueno, cree que les voy a despedazar o algo así. Perdonar, soy un grosero. ¿os apetece tomar algo?

La casa del jardinero recordaba asombrosamente a la casa de Hagrid en Hogwarts aunque en tamaño humano. Hasta las pastas de té eran duras como piedras. Joy empezaba a comprender que el trabajo de investigador era peligroso... para la línea. La única forma que habían tenido de sacar información a la gente hasta el momento, fue sentarse a comer con ella.

.- Supongo que Karen necesita más información... Me dijo que mandaría a alguien y que no me sorprendiera si era algo joven. – Empezó a hablar el hombre. – Pero no recuerdo nada nuevo... Como ya le dije a Karen y a la policía vi entrar a un joven de pelo oscuro y piel clara antes de los asesinatos. Y nada más...

.- Un joven de pelo oscuro y piel clara. – Anotó Isis.

.- Sí, siento no poder deciros nada más... – Se disculpó el hombre.

.- Creo que sí puede. – Intervino Joy. - ¿Quién es ahora el dueño de la casa? .¿Algún miembro de la familia Ryddle?

.- Oh, no. Todos los Ryddle murieron esa noche. La casa ha tenido varios dueños desde entonces, el actual es un hombre rico de la ciudad. No viene nunca por aquí, pero paga todas las facturas. Dicen que lo adquirió por motivos fiscales... – Nota mental, pensó Joy, averiguar quien es el dueño de la casa. Ella no era tan intuitiva como Evy, pero tenía la impresión de que conocía al propietario.

.- ¿No vive nadie aquí? Aparte de usted. – Se extrañó Will. Para él, cuya casa era espantosa, aquella casa era ideal, omitiendo el tema de los asesinatos.

.- No, tuvo varios inquilinos, pero todos decían que había algo maligno aquí y se iban enseguida. – Contestó Frank, la verdad es que sentía que se referían a él, aunque había sido acusado injustamente.

.- ¿Podemos dar un vistazo por ahí dentro? – Frank no puso ninguna pega a la petición de Will así que pronto los tres estaban dando vueltas por la casa.

.- ¡Es tan emocionante! Una verdadera casa maldita... – Isis se fue a investigar por su cuenta.

Por su parte Joy también daba vueltas por la casa, dividida entre dos instintos: el suyo más natural, de cómo decoraría la casa, que alfombras pondría, que muros tiraría abajo... Y otro, más nuevo para ella, de investigadora, y la verdad es que entendía a las familias que se fueron de allí. Había algo maligno en aquella casa. Lo mismo que en su ático de Notting Hill, si uno se esforzaba un poco sabía que la muerte había paseado por aquellos pasillos...

.- ¡Vaya pedazo casa! – Joy pegó un ligero respingo, pero sólo era Will, que había entrado tras ella. - ¿Estas mejor? Me pareció que cuando Frank mencionaba a Karen y Kevin estabas a punto de desmoronarte.

.- No. Vamos, sí. Estoy bien. – Sonrió para demostrarlo. – Pero es que me siento tan...

.- No fue culpa tuya. No podías saberlo. – Will se aproximó a ella. Demasiado cerca, para una chica necesitada de sexo y consuelo. Joy se concentró en actuar con naturalidad, aunque no hay nada menos natural que tratar de actuar con naturalidad. – Y no estás obligada a hacer nada por ellos.

.- Tal vez, pero yo me siento así. Se que es ilógico, pero siento que si puedo salvar a Kevin, a lo mejor puedo salvarme a mi. – Dijo la joven con timidez.

.- ¿Salvarte?. ¿De qué?

.- ¡De estar sola para siempre! Como Kevin. – Will la levantó la barbilla con delicadeza, para mirarse.

.- Nunca estarás sola. Nos tienes a todos nosotros. A Evy, a la loca de mi hermana, a los merodeadores, a Lily, a Isis, a mi... Y no puedo hablar por los demás, pero por mi parte puedo decir que estaré ahí siempre que me necesites.

Esa fue la frase que volvió a Joy loca del todo... Antes de darse cuenta se puso de puntillas y acercó sus labios a los de Will. Estaban muy cerca, cada vez más cerca, casi rozándose y entonces...

.- Voy a buscar a Isis. – Will se apartó y Joy casi se estrella contra la pared.

La morena miró la puerta por la que el chico acababa de irse. ¿Acababa de rechazarla? Para ella que sí...

&·&·&

Mientras, a David, Jack y Remus les había tocado en suerte un paseo por el bosquecillo hasta la cabaña de la bruja.

.- ¡Esto es emocionante! – David había sacado su videocámara e iba filmando por el bosque. - ¿No os sentís como los protagonistas de La bruja de Blair? – No espero la respuesta de sus dos compañeros, se giro y filmo la casita que estaba encajada en el fondo del claro.

.- ¿En esa no mueren todos? – Pregunto Jack, mirando a Remus asustada.

.- No lo sé, el cine de terror no me gusta. – El licántropo se encogió de hombros antes de saltar de una roca a otra en plan cabra montesa.

Cuando estuvo segura de que los dos chicos no la veían, Jack se llevo la mano al costado, donde sentía un dolor punzante. Joder, ahora no. Encima se había dejado la poción en la casa rural. Tonta, tonta, idiota. Tras recriminarse a si misma un rato, cosa que no solía hacer puesto que ella era perfecta, decidió ignorar el maldito dolor como hacía siempre. Mientras no volviera a toser sangre, como la paso en SF, todo iría bien.

Con cuidado, empezó a descender la pendiente y llegó a la puerta de la cabaña, donde los chicos la esperaban.

.- Lo siento. – Se disculpó la chica avergonzada por haberlos hecho esperar. Lo que más odiaba de estar enferma es que la hacía sentir insegura. - ¿Vamos? – Ya estaba dispuesta a entrar, pero Remus la puso detrás de él y entró primero con la varita apunto.

El techo de la cabaña estaba destrozado, a consecuencia de ello se veían unos inmensos charcos en el suelo de lo que una vez fue el salón. Las termitas también habían estado por allí y se habían comido una buena parte de las paredes de madera que separaban las habitaciones.

.- Que curioso. La cocina esta intacta. – Comentó David. Había tenido que apagar la cámara porque estaba muy oscuro para grabar allí.

.- Eso no es una cocina. – Dijo Remus al acercarse. – Mi madre tiene una sala igual a esa en casa: la usa para practicar pociones sin que mi padre y yo nos inmiscuyamos.

.- Vaya. Entonces supongo que eso no son libros de cocina. – David señaló una estantería que había en un rincón lleno de libros viejos y polvorientos. Muchos de ellos casi carcomidos por la humedad. Remus se acercó y los examinó.

.- No. Es increíble.

.- ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué son? – Pregunto David, intuyendo por el tono de su amigo que era algo importante.

.- Las Genealogías de Nemius. Sólo hay 3 copias en todo el mundo: una estaba en el ministerio, pero fue robada en 1941. las otras dos nadie sabe donde están. Aunque por lo visto una estaba aquí... – ¿Pero que coño hacía un libro tan importante en manos de una bruja de pueblo¿Quién era aquella mujer?

.- Chicos, venid a ver esto. – Jack les llamó desde el otro lado de la casa. Los dos se fueron hasta donde estaba. – Toqué este candelabro y se abrió la pared... – Jack señaló un túnel que se había abierto en la pared y que se introducía en las entrañas de la tierra.

.- Quedaos aquí. – Remus empezó a descender solo las escaleras usando la varita para iluminarse. Cuando notó que alguien le seguía. - ¿No os dije que os quedarais arriba?

.- Por muy bueno que estés, tu a mi no me mandas. – Contestó Jack en pleno ataque de rebeldía. – Además el pasadizo este lo encontré yo.

.- Es obvio que la mujer que vivía aquí, no era una bruja, sino una alienigena. Si ahí abajo aparece algún ingenio que permita comunicarse con vida extraterrestre, debo verlo. – Dijo David, por detrás de Jack. Remus suspiró, si hubiera tenido que escoger compañeros para estar en ese pasadizo seguro que no serían ellos. – ¿Eso no es una serpiente?

.- Sí, lo es. – Confirmo Remus. Notó como Jack le agarraba el brazo con fuerza. De entre toda la información que solía asimilar, le vino el recuerdo de que a Jack lo que más miedo le daba eran las serpientes. – Y hay bastantes. – Notó como Jack apoyaba la frente en su espalda, y sin saber porque, le dieron ganas de darse la vuelta y abrazarla.

.- ¡Que miedo! Como en Anaconda. – Comentó David.

.- ¿En esa no mueren todos? – Jack sacó la cabeza de la espalda de Remus para mirar a su espalda. Luego miró al frente, a lo que Remus iluminaba: una amplia cueva, llena de estalactitas y de serpientes, presidida por una enorme estatua con cabeza de serpiente y cuerpo de hombre. Bajo ella había una especie de altar en roca gris rectangular con unas sospechosas manchas rojas. - ¿Qué es esto?

.- Vámonos de aquí. – Remus agarró la mano de Jack, y empujó a David hacia la salida.

.- ¿Por qué¿Qué es eso?- repitió Jack, sin entender el ataque de Remus.

.- Un templo de Nagas. – Explico Remus. – Y ha sido usado para sacrificios en los últimos tiempos...

.- ¿Sacrificios? – Repitió Jack. Ya habían salido del túnel y Remus les llevaba a la cocina para coger los libros antes de largarse.

.- Humanos, de niños generalmente. – Remus tragó saliva. Los licántropos siempre habían sentido un miedo ancestral por los Nagas. Tal vez por eso, cuando captó su olor en la gruta se puso tan nervioso.

.- ¿Y que hacía un templo Naga en el sótano de la casa de una bruja? – Insistió Jack cuando ya estaban en el coche. David estaba inusualmente callado, al igual que Remus también había notado algo que le puso el vello de punta, pero al contrario que él lobito, él no había sabido ponerle nombre a la causa.

.- Porque no era una bruja. Era su sacerdotisa.

.- Lo dices como si eso significara algo. – Habló David por primera vez desde hace un rato.

.- Los Nagas sólo admiten como sus sacerdotisas a las mujeres de la casa Slytherin. Y no me refiero a la casa de Hogwarts, sino a la estirpe de Slytherin. – Matizó Remus. – Recojamos a los demás y vamos a Londres, cuanto antes... – Por el espejo vio que Jack se llevaba la mano al costado y que hacía un gesto de dolor. - ¿Estás bien?

.- Sí, solo que me trajiste tan deprisa que me provocaste flato. – Se quejo la joven. Luego sonrió con malicia. – Si quieres dejarme sin aliento, tienes mejores formas de lograrlo. – Remus meneó la cabeza, esa no cambiaría nunca.

&·&·&

Jack notó que algo no iba bien entre su hermano y Joy en cuanto los recogieron a ellos dos y a Isis en el pueblo. Will entró por el lado de Isis y Joy por la puerta contraria, se concentró en mirar por la ventana y no dijo ni media palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de Cristine. Mientras, Remus y David lograron contagiar de su nerviosismo visceral a todos, probablemente si Jack hubiera sabido un poco más de historia también se hubiese puesto tan histérica como los demás, pero no hay mayor felicidad que vivir en la ignorancia...

Decidieron recoger sus cosas e irse para Londres, aunque Cristine se empeñó en que se quedaran a comer, cosa que hicieron... Jack se escabulló a su habitación y logró tomarse su poción sin que Will la viera, lo último que necesitaba era un hermano sobreprotector preocupado por su enfermedad mortal e incurable.

Por su parte, Joy llamó a casa de Lily para decirle que ya volvían y que si se podía quedar en su casa. La pelirroja contestó que sí, desde luego, cuantas más mejor. Y que David se pasara también a cenar. Joy la notó preocupada.

Llegaron a Londres de noche, en medio de una suave nevada. David, majamente fue dejando a la gente en sus casas, a medida que iban pasando. Primero dejo a Jack y Will en su mansión de Griamuld Place y luego a Isis en la biblioteca Mágica, ya que vivía una manzana más lejos.

Por último, se desvió hasta el barrio de Remus, para dejarle en su casa. En cuanto se quedaron solos Joy pasó al asiento de delante, y sin pedirle permiso a David plantó una cinta suya en el casete, seguro que Remus la habría matado de saber que todo el camino la morena había llevado una cinta con los éxitos de Hombres G en el bolso...

.- Esa música esta chula. – Aprobó David, Joy sonrió. – Por cierto¿te pasa algo con tu amigo Will? – La sonrisa de Joy se desvaneció.

.- No ha pasado nada. - David notó que la joven no estaba por la tarea de contestar, así que decidió buscar un mejor tema de conversación.

.- ¿Y tú que prefieres: CSI o Expediente X? – Joy le miró extrañada por la pregunta.

.- Ninguna de las dos. Yo prefiero Mujeres Desesperadas. – Contestó Joy, agotando cualquier vía televisiva de comunicación. La joven también lo notó y decidió tenderle un cable. - ¿Te gustan las túnicas de Roberto Verino para este fin de año?

.- ¿Quién es Roberto Verino? – Respondió el chico.

De nuevo hubo silencio en el coche.

.- ¿A qué esta música es chula? – Comentó Joy para romperlo. David aprobó el nuevo tema y estuvieron un rato debatiendo las motivaciones trascendentales que llevaron a David Sumers a componer "Sufre mamón".

En realidad, cuando llegaron a casa de Lily fue un alivio tan grande, que ambos tuvieron que reprimirse para no gritar "Gracias a Dios". Cogieron sus cosas del maletero y llamaron a la puerta de la casa de Lily. David tenía llaves, pero prefería llamar porque "nunca se sabía qué se podía encontrar en esa casa". Y tenía razón, porque la persona que abrió la puerta fue...

.- ¡Sirius! .¿Y tu que haces aquí? – El moreno liberó a Joy del peso de su maleta y les hizo un gesto para que pasaran.

.- Asistir al espectáculo. – Sirius dejó la maleta de Joy en el recibidor, se sentó en el sofá, poniendo sobre sus rodillas un bol de palomitas y señaló al piso superior. Al mirar allí, Joy vio a James y Lily discutiendo, como en sus mejores tiempos. Desde luego no había oído la puerta. Aunque lo más raro es que, sentado en un sillón había un joven cura. - ¿Palomitas? – Les ofreció Sirius.

.- Yo sí. – David dejó su maleta, tomó un puñado de palomitas y observó a la pareja

.- Buenas tardes, monseñor. – Joy saludó al cura con una respetuosa genuflexión antes de sentarse concentrarse en la pelea y tratar de ignorar el tentador olor de las palomitas.

.- Buenas tardes, hija mía. – Saludo el hombre, amable.

.- ¿Y esté de donde ha salido? – Le pregunto Joy a Sirius con un susurro. - ¿Es que Lily esta tan decidida a matar a James que ha llamado al cura para que le entierre? .¿Y que haces aquí? .¿Dónde esta Evy?

.- Es una larga historia. – Suspiro Sirius.

&·&·&

Remus entró corriendo en su casa, pasó por delante de su madre sin verla, rumbo a su habitación. Tenía mucha prisa por llegar a su cuarto para mandarle a Bell una carta en la que contarle la existencia de ese templo Naga. De esta forma su padre Horatius, podría desmantelarlo.

Silvia lo vio pasar corriendo pero no dijo nada. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esas entradas de su hijo, así que se limito a alzar una ceja.

.- Hola mama. – De pronto Remus regresó y la plató un beso en la mejilla. Luego subió corriendo las escaleras para mandar la carta.

La mujer suspiró tomó una taza en cada mano y subió más despacio las escaleras, hasta el cuarto de su hijo, que escribía la carta para Bell.

.- Te preparé un vaso de chocolate caliente. – Silvia dejó la taza junto al escritorio. Y con la mano ya libre le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso.

.- Gracias. – Remus sonrió, apartó la mano y siguió la carta. Pero la presencia de su madre le impedía concentrarse. – Mamá¿vas a estar ahí mucho rato?

.- ¿Por qué? .¿Es que escribes algo que no quieres que lea? – Silvia ladeó la cabeza, como para ver mejor el pergamino. Remus lo apartó de su vista con un ademán infantil que hizo reír a la mujer. - ¡Pero sino llevo las gafas y sin ellas no veo un pimiento! – Remus la miró con desconfianza. - ¿Y que tal te fue en el pueblo ese?

.- Mal. Encontramos un nido de Nagas. - Silvia palideció, sabía que a los licántropos les asustaban mucho esos animales. - Por eso le estoy escribiendo a Bell...

.- Y Bell es tu novia, a ver si me la presentas algún día de estos.

.- Sí, es mi novia, su padre es el jefe de los aurores. – Remus ignoró el comentario de presentarlas, no por nada, sino porque Silvia era de las que creía que ninguna chica era adecuada para su hijo. En cuanto tuviera a Bell delante, la machacaría de tal manera que necesitaría años de terapia para superarlo. Ahora que lo pensaba eso fue lo que espantó a Carlota Clivers – Por eso la escribo. Pero aparte, me gustaría saber a que viene ese repentino interés en mi vida. ¿Tanto te aburres desde que te dieron la baja por enfermedad?

.- Pues sí. – Silvia era la clase de persona que no puede estar sin hacer veinte cosas al mismo tiempo. Por eso estar en casa, la suponía un aburrimiento mortal. – Anoche vi por la tele un reportaje en que recomendaban hablar a menudo con los hijos para evitar que se metan en movidas de magia oscura. Así que hijo mío, vamos a hablar.

.- Mama, a mi no me va la magia oscura. En eso puedes estar tranquila. – Remus logró terminar la carta de alguna manera, la ato a la pata de su lechuza y la mando a casa de Bell. – Aparte de eso¿cómo estás?

.- Bien. – Ante el ceño fruncido y preocupado de su hijo, Silvia sonrió. – En serio, el síndrome de Lamia no es tanto como dicen... Al menos no lo es a los cuarenta. Supongo que si la hubiera padecido en la infancia sí que lo sería. Con los dolores violentos en el costado, los cambios de color en los ojos, las vomitonas de sangre que terminan debilitando tu organismo hasta matarte. Pero para mi, es una enfermedad crónica. Sobre todo porque los Muggles padecen algo similar, la tuberculosis, y saben como combatirla. – Silvia concluyó el discurso con una sonrisa, que contagio a Remus.

.- Me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Viene papa a cenar?

.- Sí, voy a cocer la pasta. ¿Me ayudas? – La verdad es que madre e hijo eran un desastre en la cocina. Lo único que sabían hacer era disolver el Nesquit en leche. Su padre si tenía maña para la cocina.

.- Vale. – Pero tratar de cocinar era divertido.

&·&·&

Will salió del comedor, donde acababa de discutir de nuevo con sus padres, con un fuerte portazo. Cuando tu novia te deja para volver con su prometido, lo mínimo que esperas de tu familia es que se ponga de tu parte, pero sus padres, nooo. Ellos habían apoyado la decisión de Doris como sensata, esa fue la primera pelea que Will había tenido con su familia.

La nueva pelea era porque, según sus padres, Will ya estaba en edad de empezar a pensar en casarse. A los 16. ¡Anda ya! Él aún era muy joven y había muchas chicas que aún no había catado para comprometerse. Además que conocía a la chica y estaba en su lista de "no me acercaría a ella ni con traje aislante".

Al pensar en el tema de chicas, le vino a la mente Joy. Estaba enfadada con él, pero sabía que se la pasaría. No entendía que pronto la había dado para tratar de besarle. En fin, ellos eran amigos...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando, al pasar por la puerta de su hermana, le llego un sonido familiar que no le gustó mucho. Entró sin llamar y se encontró a Jack tendida en el suelo del baño, frente a la taza del váter, vomitando sangre.

Will se apresuró en llegar a su lado, sostenerla la cabeza para evitar que se golpeara. Al cabo del rato, Jack le hizo un gesto para indicarle que estaba bien, que la soltara.

.- No te tomaste la poción. – La acusó el joven, después que la hubo obligado a acostarse y que un elfo la trajo un caldo reconstituyente.

.- Se me olvidó. – Confeso Jack, sorbiendo lánguidamente el caldo. – Odio esta maldita enfermedad. – La joven se acarició el costado. – Además, al final da igual que me tome la poción, de todas formas casi seguro que no vivo para cumplir los 20. – Exhaló un suave suspiro. – Lo único que lamento es que voy a morir sin...

.- Ya. – Cortó Will. – Ya sé que si has vuelto no es por ninguna absurda profecía sobre que Remus es el hombre de tu vida. Has vuelto porque una vez te juraste a ti misma, que no morirías sin habértelo llevado a la cama. Obviamente crees que tu tiempo se agota... Aún así creo que no tienes derecho a destrozar su relación con Bell.

.- Me da igual a lo que tenga o no tenga derecho. Lo bueno de ser atea y saber que mi tiempo es muy limitado, es que no tengo nada que perder. No creo en un infierno después de la muerte en que tenga que pagar mis cuentas. – El susurró de la chica parecía casi un desafío. – Sólo creo en el ahora. ¿Es mucho pedir que la persona que amas sea tuya una vez? Sólo una única vez. – Los ojos verde jade de la joven, su verdadero color, se volvieron hacia su hermano suplicantes. – Sólo una vez. – Repitió.

Will suspiró, en ese momento sabía que no podía negarle nada a su hermana. Incluso estaba dispuesto a preparar una poción multijugos y añadirle un pelo de Bell para que Jack se pudiese tirar a Remus sin problemas. Como, de momento, eso no estaba a su alcance, se limitó a abrazarla, tratando de trasmitirla algo de consuelo, mientras ella se aferraba a él, como si fuera lo único que la impedía ahogarse.

.- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado con Joy? Parecía enfadada. – Oh, oh. su hermanita metiéndose en su vida amorosa. ¿Es que no tenía a nadie a quien acosar? La soltó como si fuera un tizón ardiendo. - Seguro que te sobrepasaste con ella...

.- ¡No! Pero si fue ella la que trató de besarme a mi. Yo soy el acosado sexual. - Se indignó Will.

.-¿Qué rechazaste a Joy? .¿Y tu te llamas su amigo? Will, voy a decirte algo sobre las mujeres: si una amiga tuya, que ha cortado con su novio, quiere besarte, tu te dejas hacer y punto. Además, que haríais buena pareja.

.- Jack, tómate la poción y duérmete. – La aconsejo Will con brusquedad. Antes de levantarse de la cama.

.- ¿Por qué no? – Grito Jack.

.- Porque no quiero darme de nuevo el batacazo que me di con Doris. Volverá con Snape en cuanto él se lo pida. – Eso era tan cierto, que Jack no pudo replicar nada mientras su hermano cerraba la puerta y la deseaba buenas noches.

* * *

Pues por hoy se terminó lo que se daba. La verdad es que no sé si descubrí muchos misterios en este capítulo, o metí más. Tengo la balanza un poco desequilibrada, pero al menos ya sabemos cual es el verdadero juego de Jack, lo que realmente la hace interesante.

Pero ahora, hablemos del futuro, vamos del capítulo 17. Tengo que informaros que en los próximos capítulos vamos a entrar en la dinámica de ir para adelante y atrás en el tiempo. Ya que tengo demasiados personajes haciendo cosas a la vez. En el próximo capítulo, tocarán James, Sirius y el Laberinto, así como Evy, Lily y la cena en casa de la segunda. ¿Qué tendrá que contarla Verbena? La verdad es que me da mucho miedo esa mujer cuando se pone.

Y como decían los Loony Tones: eso es todo amigos.

Mil besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	17. Dentro del laberinto

**Por amor al arte 17.**

**Dentro del laberinto**.

.- Ya han llegado. - Le preguntó Evy a Lily.

.- Sí, Joy acaba de llamar. – Lily colgó el teléfono un poco más tranquila. Pese a que sabía que David era un buen conductor desconfiaba de esas carreteras secundarias.

.- No, sí te decía que ya han llegado tu padre y su novia. – Aclaró Evy. – Verbena dice que bajemos a cenar ya. – Ella ya sabía que habían llegado bien, había captado el destello de alivio que emitió la mente de Lily. - ¿Lista?

.- No. Pero tampoco tengo opción... – Lily se volvió a mirar al espejo, para asegurarse que la ajustadísima túnica verde manzana que llevaba, no la marcara la cicatriz. Y luego sonrió a Evy, vestida con un cortísimo vestido azul marino, que la esperaba en la puerta. – Vamos.

La cena tuvo la misma tensión que hay en la grada de un estadio durante un derby Madrid – Barcelona. Lily esperaba en cualquier momento que los cuchillos empezaran a volar de un lado a otro de la mesa, pero no pasa nada malo.

Sus padres se limitaban a lanzar miradas de odio entre ellos y a sus parejas, mientras Petunia trataba de aparentar que todo iba bien y su novio dirigía miradas de disgusto a Evy y Lily...

.- ¡Es la hora del postre! – Anunció alegremente Verbena. – Petunia ha preparado un delicioso pudín de frutas. – La aludida se irguió y durante un segundo el orgullo que brotó de ella, resplandeció como una llama por la habitación.

¿Por qué eran tantos los Onzas que se oponían a la acumulación de Júbilo?. ¡Era genial! En aquellos momentos, Evy podía entrar en la mente de cualquier persona congregada a cenar en aquella mesa, y si se esforzaba un poco, en cualquier mesa del barrio...

Sabía que Sirius sospechaba algo, y eso que la mente del chico fue la que menos había invadido, entre otras cosas porque Sirius había asimilado bastante bien las clases de Occlumancia. Lo mismo podía decirse de James. Pero en el caso de sus amigas y sus profesores... Ahí Evy no había tenido freno. En aquellos momentos podría dar un seminario sobre los pensamientos y sueños más profundos de todas sus amigas y los profesores de la escuela.

En realidad, la idea era que aquellos poderes desatados por la combinación de Júbilo con la poción de Psique, y aumentados por el insomnio, la permitirían invadir la mente de Ethan y saber si fue él el que mato al padre de Sirius. Hasta ese momento, se divertía practicando con la mente de todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

.- Yo iré a por él. – Se ofreció Lily, ansiosa por escapar un segundo de la sensación de agobio que sentía estando sentada en aquella mesa.

.- ¡No! – Exclamó Petunia. – Iré yo a por ello. No vaya a ser que se te caiga... – Por su voz estaba bastante claro que Petunia creía a su hermana capaz de dejar caer el pudín aposta.

Todos esperaron impacientes la llegada de Petunia con su pudín, en medio de un tenso silencio, que el padre de Lily se apresuró a romper.

.- Y bien, Verbena. ¿Para qué diablos querías que cenáramos juntos esta noche? – Dijo el hombre pelirrojo con impaciencia.

.- Espera a que tu hija sirva el pudín. Verás que está muy bueno. – Verbena se plantó una sonrisa cargada de tensión en la cara, mientras Petunia empezaba a servir el pudín.

.- Ganaremos tiempo si nos lo cuentas ya. – Obviamente, el hombre prefería irse a la cama con su nueva novia florero, a comportarse como un padre medianamente decente por unas horas. El rostro Petunia se mantuvo imperturbable, pero Evy vio que su mente había acusado el golpe. Si decir nada, la joven empezó a servir el pudín por su padre.

.- Te ayudaré a cortarlo. – Se ofreció Evy, en un arranque de compasión. – Si quieres...

.- No, eres una invitada, sentadita estás más guapa. - ¡Vaya zorra!. ¡Que se las apañara ella sola! - ¿Qué querías contarnos, madre?

.- Pues... – Verbena sonrió con timidez, tomó la mano de Patrick, su agente de la condicional y novio, y con valentía anunció. – Patrick y yo vamos a casarnos. (NC¿Cuántos os lo esperabais?)

Reacciones a la información: Lily soltó un trago de agua por la nariz, a Petunia se la cayó un plato con pudín al suelo. Bueno, al suelo fue el plato, el pudín fue a la cabeza de su novio. Su ex marido se atragantó con el aire que respiraba. Evy, que ya se esperaba esa noticia se limitó a sonreír divertida. La única que reaccionó fue la novia florero.

.- ¡Felicidades! Me alegro mucho por vosotros. – Y lo decía sinceramente. Era una chica demasiado joven e ingenua como para resultar falsa.

.- Gracias... Como te llames. – Le agradeció Verbena, luego se preparó para las objeciones de sus hijas.

.-¿Pero como te vas a casar? No hace ni tres meses que dejaste la clínica de desintoxicación... No está preparada para tener una relación seria. ¿Te has olvidado de las adicciones sustitutivas? – Lily se puso en pie y se encaró con su madre.

.- Lily tiene razón... ¡Dios mío! He dado la razón a la anormal. – Petunia estaba tan impresionada por ello que tuvo que sentarse. Antes de gritarle furiosa a su madre. - ¡Mira lo que me has hecho decir!

.- Me parece que habéis entendido mal lo que os he dicho. – Replico Verbena serenamente.

.- ¿No vas a casarte? – Preguntaron las dos hermanas Evans, esperanzadas.

.- Claro que voy a casarme. – Verbena volatilizó así todas las esperanzas de sus hijas. –El punto es que no os estoy pidiendo permiso para casarme, os estoy invitando a mi boda. Por lo demás... Punto en boca, niñas.

.- Di que sí, Verbena. – La animó la chica florero. – Y no olvides lanzarme el ramo a mí. Así mi niño y yo seremos los próximos. – El padre de Lily palideció al oír esa frase.

Después de eso, todos se apresuraron a engullir el pudín de Petunia, sin apenas saborearlo, y levantarse de la mesa. El padre de Lily se largó el primero con su novia, luego lo hizo Petunia y Vernon, y un poco más tarde, Verbena y Patrick se retiraron a la habitación de la primera con una prisa que rallaba lo indecoroso. Ambos ignoraron el irónico comentario de Lily, que vino a ser:

.- Podrían esperar a la noche de bodas para eso.

La que sí que la oyó, y bien, durante una buena parte de la noche, fue Evy. Y no porque la estuviera leyendo la mente, sino porque Lily se empeñó en darla el discurso.

.- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Se paso toda la infancia metiéndome ideas negativas sobre los hombres en la cabeza. Que sí son unos cabrones, que si fóllate a todos los que quieras pero no te comprometas, que si te puedes hacer lesbiana mejor...

.- Él piensa que tú y yo lo somos. – Interrumpió Evy.

.- ¿Quién?. ¿Patrick?

.- No, Vernon. – Corrigió la Onza con tono despectivo. – Por eso nos miraba tan mal.

.- Ah, pues ese seboso puede pensar lo que le dé la gana... – Lily hizo un gesto de que eso no era importante y siguió con lo suyo. – El caso es que ahora, después de pasarse años diciéndome todas esas chorradas, resulta que es ella la que esta en la habitación enamorada como una colegiala de su agente de la condicional, mientras mi vida sexual y emocional es casi inexistente...

.- Lily, no vayas por ahí, que estás muy alterada y puedes decidir algo de lo que luego te arrepientas...

.- Pues eso se acabo. De ahora en adelante. Va a surgir una nueva Lily...

.- Lo que me temía. – Suspiró Evy, con expresión aburrida.

.- Una nueva Lily, que va ignorar totalmente los consejos de su madre y su pasado con cierto chico de pelo revuelto... En fin, él estará muy ocupado procreando hijos de sangre pura como para acordarse de mí. Si necesito buscar un nuevo chico, para mi... – Lily se detuvo unos segundo pensativa. Bueno, pensativa es una forma de hablar, porque para mí que no estaba pensando mucho. – Will.

.- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Evy esperó que lo que Lily estaba pensando, no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Creo que no me he explicado muy bien, pero me habéis entendido fijo.

.- Creo que es el ideal para empezar.

.- ¿Para empezar a qué? – Insistió Evy, cada vez más preocupada.

.- Ay, Evy, de verdad. Cuando no tenías novio, pillabas las cosas antes. Will es el ideal para tirármelo y empezar de cero mi nueva vida. – Explico Lily, con impaciencia.

.- ¿Seguro? Yo no creo que sea buena idea... Para empezar Will nunca se enrollaría contigo porque le tiene demasiado respeto, por no decir miedo,a James. Y para seguir, hay demasiada gente del grupo interesada en Will...

.- ¿Te refieres a Jesse? Lo sé. Y tienes razón. – La verdad es que Evy hablaba también de Joy, cuyos sueños la habían entretenido bastante las noches anteriores, además de darla ideas geniales. Algún día se las tendría que agradecer a la morena. – Pero es que no sé quién me queda... La mayoría de mis admiradores o han dejado la escuela, o tienen novia o no me acercaría a ellos ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello.

Evy asintió. Era cierto que todos los guapos de la escuela, y los feos también, estaban cogidos. Además que sólo había dos personas que Evy veía para Lily: una era James, con los problemas que ello conllevaba, y el otro era cierto nuevo profesor, pero a Lily no la veía con arrestos para ir a por un profesor.

.- Mañana, lo pensarás, venga, cariño, vamos a dormir. – Casi suplico Evy.

.- Vale. – Accedió Lily, antes de acostarse en su cama y apagar la luz.

La pelirroja no tardó en quedarse dormida, pero Evy no tenía tanta suerte. Seguía con su maldito insomnio, aunque no sabía si quería librarse de él, sus poderes telepáticos aumentaban a medida que pasaba más tiempo sin dormir.

Se preguntó si podría... No, Hogwarts estaba muy lejos. Era imposible que se concentrara lo suficiente como para saber lo que estaba haciendo Sirius en ese momento. Aunque tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer que intentarlo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró lo suficiente en donde quería estar...

Cuando los abrió estaba en una calle de las afueras de Edimburgo, eso lo dedujo de la lectura de un cartel de indicaciones, y se sentía asombrosamente ligera. Al mirarse las manos, lo comprendió, en Edimburgo sólo estaba su proyección astral, su cuerpo físico se lo había dejado en Londres.

.- ¡Joder! – Exclamó antes de concentrarse de nuevo para volver a su cuerpo antes de que un camión la pasara por encima.

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera había sido capaz de encontrar a Sirius. Y sin más se acurrucó en su cama, vigilando que nadie más que ella tratara de introducirse en los sueños de Lily.

&·&·&

La verdad es que Evy había estado más cerca de Sirius de lo que ella pensaba, ya que el misterioso Laberinto estaba en unas ruinas en las afueras de Edimburgo. Dumbledore, junto a otros miembros del cuerpo escolar, así como el Wizengamont en pleno, les había conducido a James y a él allí, poco después del mediodía. Si de James hubiera dependido habrían salido sin comer, pero Dumbledore había insistido en que almorzarán, ya que necesitarían todas sus fuerzas para más adelante.

Una vez allí, en Donnelaith, Ollivander les revisó las varitas. Les lanzó a los dos una mirada de censura porque estaban algo sucias. (Y... Me ahorro el comentario.) Pero aún así declaró que eran aptas para que pasaran la prueba con ellas.

Tras eso, Crouch se adelantó para explicarles a ambos los detalles de la prueba a la que iban a enfrentarse.

.- Ya sabemos de que va. – Le cortó James, antes si quiera de que pudiera abrir la boca. Los presentes que no estaban enterados de la inquina de James hacia Crouch se quedaron alucinados, aunque los que la conocían no se quedaron atrás.

.- James, tranquilo, tío. – Sirius le dio un par de palmadas apaciguadoras en el hombro, aunque también estaba sorprendido. Normalmente, esas salidas de tono eran más propias deSirius que de James.

.- Lo siento. Son los nervios...- Tras esa gran mentira, James le hizo un gesto a Crouch, tan amable como falso, para que continuara.

.- Como ya sabéis el Laberinto es una prueba ancestral, a la que se someten los aurores más preparados y los herederos, sin excepción. Son estos los que eligen a sus compañeros para pasar la prueba. – En ese punto, Crouch le lanzó una breve mirada a Sirius, cuya elección no aprobaba. – Pero todo eso, ya lo sabéis así que vamos al grano... Cada uno de vosotros entrará por un lado del laberinto, que tendréis que recorrer hasta el centro. El hechizo que os lanzará Horatius, hará que vuestras heridas queden sincronizadas, es decir, que cada herida que sufra uno, lo sufrirá también el otro. Por supuesto no tendréis forma de comunicaros, aparte de Leggimancia, aunque no os la recomiendo, porque podríais perder concentración en peligros más inmediatos. Y eso es todo... Horatius y Dumbledore os acompañarán a vuestras posiciones de salida.

Los dos chicos se lanzaron una mirada antes de seguir a sus respectivos guías, a sus respectivas posiciones de salida.

.- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Dumbledore a James, antes de dejarle.

.- Claro. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? – James sonrió confiado antes de entrar con paso firme en el Laberinto. Dumbledore le vio ir con una mezcla de orgullo y temor, sabía que era el descendiente de Gryffindor más preparado que había visto, pero aún así, las pruebas serían duras.

Por su parte, Horatius, optó por un "Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti" y una palmada en la espalda de Sirius, cuando le despidió en la entrada al laberinto.

James esperó a haberse alejado de la entrada los suficientes pasos, como para que nadie desde fuera le viese. Entonces sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo, que llevaba años usando para comunicarse con Sirius cuando estaban castigados y llamo a su amigo a través de él.

.- ¿Como va eso compañero? – Le pregunto a su amigo, sin dejar de avanzar con cautela, a través del laberinto.

.- Sin novedad en el frente norte, compañero. – Contestó Sirius bastante animado, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. - ¿Por allí?

.- Lo mismo. – James se encogió de hombros. – Habrá que procurar que no nos machaquen demasiado.

.- Sí, sobre todo evita que nos estropeen las caras. – Al oír el consejo de su vanidoso amigo, James no pudo reprimir la carcajada. – No te burles. Lo digo más que nada por ti. Evy te descuartizará si le pasa algo a mi cara.

.- Me hago car... – James se interrumpió. Había oído un ruido a su espalda. – Tengo compañía. Luego seguimos hablando.

.- Voy para allá. – Además, habían hechizado los espejos para que se localizaran el uno al otro y poder juntarse dentro del laberinto. Era una pequeña trampa, pero según James, sus antepasados tampoco habían pasado la prueba de forma legal. - Ten presente lo que te dije sobre la cara... – Le recordó Sirius antes de colgar.

Tras eso, James se guardó el espejo en el bolsillo, tras lanzarle un encantamiento para que no se rompiera, y se preparó para lo que fuera que quisiera atacarle. Avanzó con cautela, sintiendo todo el cuerpo en tensión a la espera de que la sombra que avanzaba hacia él, se materializara en algún peligro concreto... Y por el tamaño de la sombra, ese peligro era colosal.

James se lanzó al ataque, saltando de improviso en medio del pasillo listo para enfrentarse a su enemigo... Que resulto ser una pequeña rata. El moreno suspiro y soltó una breve risotada. ¡Tanto estrés por una rata!

Se llevó la mano al hombro para limpiarse una gota de agua desprendida del techo. Aunque era demasiado viscosa para ser agua, era más bien como la baba de alguien o algo... James miró hacia arriba y se encontró con seis pares de ojos de reptil mirándole atentamente.

.- ¡Hola! – Saludo el moreno tranquilamente.

A lo que las cabezas de velocirraptor que nacían de un mismo tronco respondieron con un rugido de fuego, hielo y electricidad, muy poco amable.

James dio un brinco y logró apartarse de la trayectoria de dos de los rayos, pero el tercero, el de fuego, le quemó en la rodilla izquierda.

.- ¡Joder! – Al menos ya sabía lo que era aquel bicho: una Duda corrosiva.

Aquello se lo indicó el pequeño agujero en el lomo por el que escapaban vapores de ácido sulfúrico. Ahora la cuestión era como se deshacía uno de ellos. ¡Maldita sea! Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Con tres segundos de tranquilidad fijo que lo sacaba. Pero la maldita Duda no parecía muy dispuesta a concederle tiempo. ¡Joder!. ¿A quién le recordaba?. ¡Claro, a su pelirroja e incomprensiva ex! Ella nunca le daba tiempo para nada.

A ver, James estamos en peligro, esa cosa nos va a electrocutar. O a chamuscar. O a congelar. O a acidificar. ¿Crees que es momento para pensar en esa loca que habla tan deprisa que es sorprendente que no se atragante?. ¡Atragantarse! Eso era. ¡Para matar a una duda hay que atragantarla!

.- ¡Accio Rata! – En cuanto James tuvo la rata en la mano, la convirtió en una enorme bola de pelo, que lanzó directa a la garganta de la cabeza del medio.

La cabeza tosió tratando de expulsara, peor era inútil, estaba demasiado bien encajada, e iba a ahogarla sin remedio. Eso significaba que James debía empezar a buscar refugio pronto, o la duda le estallaría encima.

¡BOM!

.- ¡Eh! No debía estallar tan pronto. Pero al ver la nube de polvo y el boquete en la pared comprendió que no fue la Duda.

.- ¡Rápido, antes de que la pared se cierre! – James no esperó a que Sirius se lo dijera dos veces y se lanzó al boquete que ya había empezado a cerrarse y que casi atrapa el pie de James.

Cuando la pared ya estaba como si nunca se hubiese abierto, oyeron una segunda explosión. La Duda era historia.

.- ¡Vaya quemadura nos han hecho! – Sirius se señaló su rodilla mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse.

.- Al menos no fue en la cara, así que de momento, no debo temer nada de Evy. – Replico James burlón. Empezaron a caminar hacia el centro del Laberinto. Al menos eso esperaban estar haciendo. – Hablando de gatos.

James señaló una extraña criatura negra con cuerpo de gato, salvo las orejas, el rabo y las alas que eran de murciélago.

.- Es una pena que ese bicho no sepa hablar. Igual podría decirnos si vamos bien... – Se frustró James.

.- Claro que podemos hablar con él: Evy me está enseñando Felino. Lo chapurreó bastante bien. Déjame a mí. – Con paso decidido, Sirius avanzó hacia el gatociélago y le maulló algo. No debía ser lo que Sirius pensaba que decía, porque el gato le dio un zarpazo en la mano. - ¡Tampoco es para ponerse así! – Pero el animal ya se iba ofendido.

.- ¿Pero que le has dicho? – James se cerró con un hechizo la herida y luego hizo lo mismo con la de Sirius.

.- Que si sabía el camino hacia el centro. – Sirius vaciló. – Creo... Bueno, qué más da. Yo creo que es por ahí. – Sirius señaló al frente. Como James no tenía indicios de que su amigo no fuera bien, decidió seguirle.

Habían caminado durante varios minutos cuando se encontraron en una especie de selva con unas flores enormes de colores tan vistosos que sólo Joy hubiese sido capaz de nombrarlos de forma adecuada.

.- Flores de Perséfone. – Aún así, no tuvieron el menor problema en reconocer la peligrosa en irascible flor carnívora que tenían delante.

.- Sí. – Confirmó James. – Pasemos con cuidado de no despertarla.

Los jóvenes pasaron de puntillas con cuidado de no hacer ruido o no pisar ninguna de las florecillas o de no hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera provocar que la flor dejara de roncar.

.- Oh, oh. – Susurró Sirius.

.- ¿Oh, oh, qué? – Contestó James.

.- Vamos a tener un problema. – James miró hacia donde miraba Sirius y vio al gatociélago.

De haber sido humano se hubiese frotado las manos con maldad y les hubiese dicho: "Os vais a enterar". Luego el felino salto sobre la cabeza de la planta y la tomo por cama elástica durante unos segundos. No hace falta demasiada imaginación para saber de que humor se despertó la florecilla carnívora.

James y Sirius lograron salir corriendo y esquivar la dichosa plantita, aunque por si acaso, le lanzaron un par de maldiciones de fuego...

.- ¿Pero que coño le dijiste a ese bicho para que tenga tantas ganas de vernos muertos? – Preguntó James cuando al fin recuperó el aliento.

.- Pues he debido decir algo feo de su madre, por lo menos. – Sirius se quitó una hoja chamuscada de su pelo. - ¿Seguimos? Si salimos de aquí pronto me dará tiempo a conocer al famoso Ethan...

.- Es el primo de Evy, y por lo menos la duplica la edad...

.- ¡Exacto!. ¿Olvidas que Evy siempre se ha sentido atraída por hombres más maduros que ella?

.- ¿Entonces que hace contigo? Ella es más madura que tú. – El razonamiento de James dejo a Sirius un poco chafado. El moreno de pelo revuelto sonrió y trató de animarle. – Creo que debes controlar tus celos, eso es todo. En lo demás, has madurado bastante. Ahora sigamos adelante y salgamos de aquí. – James miró al frente, para encontrarse con un nuevo obstáculo. - ¿Y esto que es?

.- Yo diría que un barranco. – Sirius se asomó al desfiladero, para comprobarlo. – Sí es un barranco. – Confirmo el moreno de pelo liso, picado con su amigo. Luego señaló una inscripción en la pared justo debajo de una cabeza de león. – "Salta de la cabeza del león y probarás tu valía". Pues teniendo en cuenta que hay 50 metros hasta el otro lado. El que salte eso no sé si será valiente o una cabra montesa.

.- Quizás un ciervo y un perro también puedan saltarlo. – James ya se había alejado para tomar impulso. Sirius sonrió con astucia antes de transformarse y unirse al ciervo.

Padfoot ladró tres veces, a modo de cuenta atrás y los dos animagos corrieron hasta el borde del precipicio desde donde saltaron. Trazaron una parábola perfecta antes de empezar a caer, por la forma de hacerlo estaba claro que se iban a quedar cortos y a darse, por tanto, la leche padre... Y se la dieron, contra el puente – espejo blandito que estaba para cruzar el precipicio.

.- Si lo llego a saber, en vez de saltar pasamos andando, tranquilamente. – Se quejo James, frotándose la mandíbula, donde se había dado un gran piñazo.

.- Sí, vaya ideas que tienes... – Por su parte Sirius se froto la tripa, ya que al caer se dio un buen planchazo. Además le dolía la mandíbula por el golpe de James, al que también le dolía la tripa.

.- ¿Hemos cruzado, no? – James sonrió e hizo un gesto para mostrar el paisaje del otro lado, como si fuera un agente inmobiliario vendiendo un terreno. – Además, si hay tantos peligros es que estamos en el buen camino.

.- Eso es cierto. – Apoyó Sirius. – ¿Eso de de detrás de la puerta no será un espejo mágico? – El merodeador de ojos grises señaló un arco, con una puerta y que era el único camino posible.

.- Sí, tiene que entrar uno de los dos. de lo contrario será demasiado obvio que no nos juntamos en el centro del Laberinto.

.- En ese caso: los herederos primero. – Sirius hizo una reverencia a James invitándole a pasar delante de él.

.- Gracias por su cortesía, caballero. – James hizo una imitación perfecta de la estirada abuela de Sirius. Luego entró en la sala.

Sirius se quedó sentado en el suelo, aún pensando en que James le había llamado inmaduro. ¡Y él no lo era! Vale, lo había sido, pero en los últimos meses había madurado bastante.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por James que salió con la cara rojo tomate y con el aspecto de un chico que necesita una ducha fría. Muy fría.

.- ¿Te fue bien con el espejo, eh? - Sirius se puso en pie con una sonrisa burlona. Sólo había un espejo que podría provocarle ese efecto a James: el espejo de la lujuria. Dicho espejo, te muestra a la persona que más deseas... incitándote a entrar en acción. Por decirlo suavemente. James le lanzó a su amigo una mirada de "que gracioso eres". – Ah, vale. Eso esta chupado. - antes de que James le detuviera, Sirius entró con decisión al enfrentarse al espejo.

James suspiró, Sirius de mente totalmente calenturienta, no era la persona ideal para enfrentarse a un espejo de la lujuria... Por eso le sorprendió mucho cuando la luz de encima de la puerta se puso verde y el propio merodeador de ojos grises se asomó y anunció:

.- ¡Ya está!

.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – James no pudo resistirse a preguntarlo.

.- Muy fácil, cuanto antes salga de aquí, antes podré hacer el amor con la versión original. – Sirius se encogió de hombros, para él era totalmente lógico. – Además, esa imagen no era nada sexy comparada con Evy.

.- Sirius, no sé que numerito te habrá montado a ti la Evy del espejo, pero a mi me ha sacado a Lily haciendo unos movimientos que más querría para si una showgirl de Las Vegas...

.- Aja, ja. – Sirius apunto a su amigo con el dedo en una expresión de "te he pillado" interrumpiendo el razonamiento de James. – Así queel espejo te mostró a Lily y no a tu perfecta Loveday. – Sonrisa astuta. – Vaya, vaya.

.- Déjalo, Sirius. – Le avisó James echando a andar sin ver si su amigo le seguía o no.

.- No, sino te culpo después de ver vuestro debut cinematográfico. – James le miró de mala manera pero no dijo nada. No quería pensar en Lily... Cuando todo aquello terminara, podría dedicarse a ella en exclusiva.

.- Esta bien repasemos. – Sirius vio que James no iba a entrar en el juego y decidió cambiar a un tema más urgente. – Nos hemos enfrentado a una Duda, un gatociélago, una planta carnívora, un barranco que no era un barranco y un espejo de lujuria. ¿Qué nos queda?

.- Eso. – Afirmó James, mirando al frente.

.- Joder. – Exclamo Sirius al encontrarse delante de ellos la serpiente más grande que habían visto en su vida. Para más señas era de esas albinas que dan tanta grima. (NC: al menos a mi me la dan.)

.- Trataré de hablar con ella en Pársel. – Sirius paró a James con la mano. - ¿Qué?

.- A ver si le vas a decir algo que no le guste y la liamos... – Le aviso Sirius.

.- ¿Cómo tú con el gatociélago? – James enarcó una ceja

.- O como tú con el espejo de lujuria... – Respondió Sirius picado.

.- Muy maduro recordar los fallos de tu amigo, Sirius.

.- Fuiste tú el que sacó el tema, James.

Un siseo procedente de la serpiente, bastante picada por la manera en que la estaban ignorando, interrumpió por unos segundos la discusión.

.- ¿Te importa? Es una discusión privada. – La riñó Sirius.

La serpiente suspiro, se enroscó y empezó a jugar con su cascabel hasta que decidieran hacerla un poquito de caso.

.- Siento haberte recordado lo del gato. – James se revolvió el pelo, como siempre que tenía que hacer algo que no le gustaba, como disculparse.

.- Tranquilo, y yo no debí sacar el tema del espejo. – Sirius aceptó con elegancia las disculpas de su amigo a la par que el mismo pedía perdón. - ¿Olvidado?

.- Olvidado. – Los dos amigos chocaron las manos en señal de acuerdo, luego James dijo. – Los dos tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí, así que encarguémonos de la serpiente.

Pero al volverse hacia la serpiente, vieron que el reptil había sacado una baraja de cartas y estaba haciendo un solitario.

.- ¿Pero de que va este bicho? – Se enfadó James.

.- Nos esta ignorando descaradamente. – Sirius estaba tan ofendido como su amigo.

La serpiente levantó la cola, pidiendo paciencia, sólo la quedaba una carta para terminar. Lástima que no hubieran discutido un rato más, le hubiera dado tiempo a hacer un crucigrama en Pársel. ¡Pero que se le iba a hacer! Tocaba comer algo.

Pero antes de que pudiera picar nada le habían cortado la cabeza.

.- Bueno, ya hemos superado la última prueba. ¡Vámonos!

.- James, creo que no debemos tener tanta prisa. – Sirius señaló a la serpiente muerta, que no estaba tan muerta, ya que le estaban empezando a crecer 3 cabezas.

.- ¡Joder! Es una hidra. – Maldijo James. Las hidras eran una raza de serpientes, a las que si las cortas una cabeza, le crecen tres más, a menos que tengas la precaución de quemarlas.

Precaución que esos dos iban a tomar a partir de ahora. Les llevó un rato bastante largo, varias maldiciones cortantes, un mordisco envenenado en el hombro de Sirius, que también afectó a James, pero al final lograron decapitar y quemar las tres cabezas de la hidra. Cuando lo lograron se dejaron caer en el suelo, mientras las paredes del laberinto se hundían en el suelo, señal de que habían superado la prueba.

.- 17 horas y 15 minutos. – Dumbledore se apresuró a acercarse y felicitarles. – Habéis establecido una nueva marca. ¿Algún desperfecto?

.- La Hidra le mordió. – James señaló a Sirius, bastante pálidos los dos a consecuencia del veneno.

.- Poppy, vamos, la enfermera Ponfrey os atenderá. – James se encontró respondiendo al lapsus del anciano con una sonrisa amable, aunque cansada.

.- ¿Para cuando podremos estar en Londres? – Pregunto James, mientras Ponfrey les revisaba sin parar de quejarse acerca de la bárbara costumbre del Laberinto.

.- Mañana por la tarde. – Contestó Dumbledore tras alzar las cejas sorprendido por la prisa del joven.

.- No, no os podéis ir antes. – Ponfrey se adelantó a los chicos. – Tenéis que descansar y hasta que yo no os diga lo contrario no vais a ninguna parte. – Luego regreso a la tarea de acordarse de la madre del inventor del Laberinto.

&·&·&

.- Lisa, sí, Lisa, debe ser una de mis damas de honor. – Verbena se dedicaba a repasar su agenda eligiendo a las más aptas de sus amigas para desempeñar el papel de sus damas de honor en su tradicional boda civil.

.- ¿Sigues con la locura de casarte? – Protestó su hija Petunia. Verbena la ignoró. Realmente era una maldita desgracia que sus hijas fueran tan sosas como su padre. – Eres demasiado vieja para casarte. Deberías pensar en pedirnos nietos y no en formar una nueva familia.

.- ¡Que mona! – Verbena alzó la vista, cerró la agenda y andó los pasos suficientes para sentarse al lado de su hija mayor y tomarla de las manos. – Cariño, aunque tenga más hijos, jamás dejaré de quererte. A ninguna de las dos. – Miró a Lily que estaba recostada en un diván cerca de la ventana leyendo. – En cualquier caso, me complace anunciaros, queridas hijas mías, que tomo la píldora y uso preservativo en mis relaciones íntimas. Y espero que vosotras hagáis lo mismo. Sobre todo tu, Petunia.

.- Gracias por compartir esa información con nosotras mama. – Lily le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas a Petunia. Era culpa de ella por sacar el tema.

Después de eso, Petunia huyó literalmente de su casa. Digamos que la confesión de su madre había logrado que pasar una tarde oyendo hablar de perros a la hermana de su novio, no sonara tan mal. De hecho hasta parecía un gran plan.

Por su parte Verbena siguió seleccionando sus damas de honor, pero no se concentraba esperando el ataque de su hija menor. Ataque que no llegaba, lo cual terminaba con sus nervios. Finalmente no pudo soportar la presión y decidió atacar a modo de defensa.

.- ¿Y tu qué?

.- ¿Qué de que? – Lily alzo los ojos de su libro favorito (Lo que el viento se llevo.) cuya lectura tropecientos mil y medio había iniciado esa tarde.

.- ¿Qué a que esperas?

.- A Joy, que viene a cenar. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo en un pueblo sin tiendas. O a Evy que esta merendando con su primo. – Por supuesto que Lily sabía a que se refería su madre, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado sacando de quicio a Verbena, y no al contrario. Como era común.

.- ¡Me refiero a mi boda! Hace 20 horas que no sacas el tema y me estás poniendo de los nervios.

.- Ah, eso. – Lily hizo una mueca de desinterés. – Como tu misma dijiste, yo solo soy una invitada más a la boda. Así que pienso limitarme a las funciones propias de una invitada: estar guapa en la ceremonia, beber en el banquete y tontear con los camareros. ¿Los amigos de Patrick policías están buenos?

.- Son un poco mayores para ti. –Verbena estaba totalmente desconcertada con la nueva actitud de su hija. Sacudió la cabeza y guardó la agenda en su bolso. – Me voy, he quedado con Nicole, igual la pido que sea mi primera dama de honor.

.- ¿Nicole?. ¿Esa no era ninfómana?

.- Entre otras cosas, sí. - Verbena se paró a pensarlo un momento, y la verdad es que su hija tenía razón. A lo mejor una ninfómana no era la persona adecuada para ir cogida del brazo de su futuro marido, camino del altar. O de la mesa del juez, para el caso. – Estoy pensando en no decirla siquiera que me caso. Solo voy a ver como esta después de la última rehabilitación.

.- Diviértete. – Lily volvió a meterse en su libro. Necesitaba la inspiración que siempre la brindaba Escarlata O'Hara, para afrontar esa nueva etapa de su vida.

Verbena se puso el abrigo, tomo el bolso, se aseguro que llevaba las llaves, abrió la puerta y se encontró con James que estaba a punto de llamar al timbre.

.- ¡James! – Con la alegría propia de una colegiala, Verbena le invitó a pasar y le dio un gran abrazo. Ambos se hicieron amigos cuando Lily estaba en coma. - ¡Que guapo estás!

.- Lo mismo digo. – James usó su tono más zalamero.

.- Mama, deja de coquetear con James. Eres una mujer casi CASADA. – Lily se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del salón, por la que acababa de aparecer.

.- ¿Te casas? – Se decepcionó James.

.- Sí, lo siento. No pude esperarte. – Verbena fingió un sollozo trágico. – Siempre nos quedará mi despedida de soltera.

.- A la boda me invitarás¿no? Prometo no tener razones para oponerme a la boda.

.- Si además logras atar a mis hijas para que no se opongan te lo agradeceré eternamente.

.- Ya te dije que no voy a oponerme. – Intervino Lily molesta por la química entre su madre y su ex. - Tú ponme cerca de los camareros más macizos y estaré demasiado ocupada para otra cosa. – Tras eso, Lily decidió que era mejor volver al salón donde esperaba su libro.

.- Cuidado con ella. – Avisó Verbena a James antes de salir.

.- Ya. ¿Esta que muerde, no?

.- ¡Que va! Esta... Rara. Muy rara. – Verbena le dio a James otro beso en la mejilla y se fue con Nicole.

Por su parte, James entró en el salón con el triple de cautela que en el Laberinto. No le hubiera extrañado lo más mínimo que según entrara, Lily tratara de apuñalarle con un cuchillo. Pero no. Lily estaba sentada en un diván junto a la ventana leyendo un libro enorme y no le prestaba la menor atención.

No es que fuera vestida de forma especialmente sexy, (llevaba un pantalón y una chaqueta de chándal, junto a una camiseta de tirantes, su pelo rojo estaba recogido en una coleta) Y sin embargo, para James era la cosa más bonita del mundo.

Lily decidió dejar de fingir que James no estaba allí y pasar a una técnica de expulsión más activa.

.- ¿Aún no te has ido?

.- No, he venido a hablar contigo. Hasta que no lo consiga, no me iré. – James tomó un apoyapies y se sentó frente a ella.

.- ¿De que quieres hablar? – Pregunto Lily sin especial interés.

.- Pues... – James hizo una pausa. Como siempre la pelirroja no estaba por facilitar las cosas. – Verás, allá por el mes de junio pasado rompimos...

.- Más bien tú me dejaste. – Matizó Lily. – Conozco los detalles. Estaba allí.

.- Bueno, pues yo te deje. – El tono de James revelaba que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con lo que Lily acababa de decir, pero que no iba a perder el tiempo debatiendo ese punto. – Te deje sin decirte el porque. Pero fue porque hasta ahora no quise decírtelo. No he podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Y ahora que puedo te lo voy a explicar.

.- No hace falta, James. – Le cortó Lily, con fría dulzura. – ya lo sé. Crouch no quería que estuvieras con una Sangre Sucia, que puede ser una peligrosa druida O'Shiannon. Después de todo, eres el heredero de Gryffindor, no te mereces menos que una heredera de Salem. Ya esta todo explicado. No olvides cerrar la puerta al salir. – Para enfatizar la despedida, Lily abrió el libro y se puso a leer.

.- Aún no he terminado. – Furioso, James la quito el libro y lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza. El libro aterrizo en el centro del salón.

.- ¿Pero que haces? – Los ojos verdes echaban verdaderas chispas, y los cristales de la ventana empezaron a vibrar, como si fueran el vaso de agua de Parque Jurásico.

.- Tengo que hablar contigo y no voy a permitir que me ignores.

.- ¿Permitir? .¿Permitir? .¡Estas en mi casa! En ella mando yo. eso para empezar. Y para seguir: tú me dejaste y te liaste con otra. No tienes derecho a exigirme nada de nada. – Pese a que Lily no quería alterarse, su voz había subido varios decibelios mientras todo cristal en diez metros a la redonda empezaba a agrietarse. - ¡Me hiciste lo mismo que Doris le hizo a Will! Te dijeron que me dejarás y en vez de luchar por nosotros tú agachaste la cabeza y obedeciste...

.- He dejado a Loveday. – Soltó James sin la menor entonación. Lily se calló. El ruido de los cristales se detuvo. – Antes de venir aquí. La he dejado. Si te sientas te lo explicaré todo.

Demasiado aturdida para contestar, Lily se sentó de nuevo y dejo que James empezara a hablar.

&·&·&

Ethan notó enseguida que algo iba mal con Evy. Al principio pensó con fastidio que el altísimo grado de distracción de la chica se debía el entontamiento propio de los enamorados., Pero cuando vio que al servirla la hamburguesa, en lugar de quitar el forraje, como llamaba ella al tomate y la lechuga, y empezaba a devorarla, Evy empezaba a pasear las patatas por el plato, Ethan se dio cuenta de que algo iba realmente mal, ella jamás dejaría de comer por nada ni nadie.

.- ¿Estas bien, pequeña? – Preguntó el hombre amable y preocupado. Después de todo era su hija. Bueno, su ahijada.

.- Claro. – Evy se esforzó para sonreír de forma tranquilizadora. Porque no estaba nada bien. Es más, estaba mal. Jodidamente mal, para ser más precisa. Para disimular le pidió a Ethan que le hablara de Tokio, Evy nunca había estado allí y sentía mucha curiosidad por la capital nipona.

Ethan le empezó a describir el metro de Tokio, la parte que más había visto de la ciudad, ya que les habían contratado, a él y a su equipo, para limpiar ese lugar de dementores.

.- Menos mal, que los japoneses no veneran a esos bichos como los europeos. – Gruñó Ethan. – De lo contrario la exterminación de plagas sería un negocio demasiado aburrido.

Evy sonrió al comentario, más porque su intuición le indicó que tenía que sonreír que porque lo hubiese escuchado. Había tanto ruido allí que la estaba costando mucho concentrarse en la conversación con Ethan. No hablaba del ruido físico, era más el ruido mental, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

Era una oleada de ruidos procedentes de todas las personas que estaban comiendo en aquel restaurante: la mujer que repasaba la lista de regalos para sus familiares, dos mesas más para allá, el camarero impaciente por cerrar para irse a casa con su chico, la niña frustrada porque quería comer en el McDonalls de enfrente para que la regalaran un peluche con su menú infantil... Así hasta escuchar todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de todas y cada una de las personas que paseaban por el centro comercial aquella tarde del sábado previo a Navidad.

Sino se concentraba rápidamente en alguien se iba a volver loca. Esta bien, Evy, haz lo que tienes que hacer para poder deshacerte de esto. Aprovechando que su "padrino" había bajado la guardia, la Onza aprovechó una grieta del escudo mental para invadir la mente del hombre... Sólo que no se encontró lo que espera encontrar. Ella se esperaba que todo estuviera tan ordenado como la mente de Lily. Todos los pensamientos en carpetitas de colores debidamente etiquetadas con el tema del que trataban ordenadas alfabéticamente, pero no, la mente de Ethan era un verdadero caos. Y eso que después de ver la mente de Jack pensaba que no podía haber desbarajuste mayor, pero se equivocaba: lo de Ethan era superior a todo. ¡Era imposible encontrar nada!

No se la ocurrió que el orden de la mente de Lily y el caos en la de Ethan y Jack, estuviese ligado a la capacidad de improvisar sobre la marcha, de la que Lily carecía por completo, mientras que Jack, Ethan y la propia Evy andaban sobrados de ella.

Evy suspiró y tomó la primera carpeta, que se encontró, cuando la abrió para darla un vistazo se encontró sentada en el asiento trasero de un coche, Ethan estaba en el asiento delantero y parecía esperar a alguien. Evy siguió su mirada hacia las puertas de salida del aeropuerto de Tokio, que se abrieron para dejar salir a... la vampiro del funeral. Lizbell.

.- ¿Ethan la conocía?

Obviamente no debió hacer esa pregunta estando en la mente de Ethan. Al sentir que alguien había introducido una pregunta en su mente, el Onza se puso en guardia y expulsó al intruso de su mente, sin piedad... Evy se sintió absorbida hacia fuera, atravesando capas y más capas de la mente, hasta encontrarse de nuevo fuera.

En el mar de ruidos, que parecía haber crecido en intensidad, durante unos segundos logró mantenerlo a ralla, segundos en los que Ethan y Evy cruzaron miradas dolidas y confusas. Luego la frágil barrera que Evy había construido se derrumbó y la Onza se llevo las manos a los oídos tratando de parar los sonidos que se habían abalanzado sobre ella. Pero no servía de nada. ¡Se iba a volver loca sino paraba alguien ese maldito ruido!

Cuando alguien trató de apartar una de sus manos de su oreja, Evy apretó con más fuerza.

.- Tranquila, nena, confía en mí. Dame las manos. - ¿Sirius?. ¿Qué hacía él allí? – Me dijiste que comerías aquí. – ¿Lo dijo? Ella no estaba tan segura de eso. en cualquier caso Evy dejó que le tomara las manos y la hiciera apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando Sirius la besó en la frente, notó como la mente de él la envolvía aislándola de todo el ruido.

También se sintió cansada. Por primera vez fue consciente de que llevaba unas tres semanas sin apenas dormir, ocultando sus ojeras con maquillaje... Ahora daría lo que fuera por una camita blandita donde quedarse dormida... Pero de momento, el hombro de Sirius no estaba tan mal.

Cuando vio a su compañera con la cabeza apoyada en su hombros, Sirius exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Desde que supo que Evy estaba en un centro comercial hasta la bandera de gente, con unos poderes para leer la mente que no controlaba, le había preocupado no llegar a tiempo para ayudarla. Pero no sólo había llegado en el momento justo para protegerla sino que además aún le quedaban patatas fritas y la hamburguesa entera. Tenía un hambre canina, Ponfrey no le había querido dar de comer más que un puré de hospital.

Pero antes que nada, no debía olvidar sus modales: el gigantón rubio que tenía frente a él y que debía de ser el famoso Ethan de Evy, le miraba amenazante.

.- Hola, soy Sirius Black. – El moreno le tendió la mano con una gran sonrisa. – Tú debes de ser Ethan. Evy habla mucho de ti. – Lástima que James no pudiera verle en ese momento, vería lo mucho que había madurado.

.- También ha hablado mucho de ti. – Ethan tomó la mano que el joven le ofrecía, a la vez que disimulaba la mirada de padre "a punto de degollar al novio de su niña". El Onza señaló a su protegida. - ¿Insomnio y Júbilo?

.- Y una poción de Psique. – Sirius le lanzó una mirada cariñosa a la cabeza que reposaba sobre su hombro. – En cuanto duerma un poco, se sentirá mejor.

.- También tendrá que matar a un dementor para soltar Júbilo. – Y en cuanto estuviera bien, Ethan la pegaría el broncazo del siglo: empezando por el susto que se había llevado y siguiendo por eso de invadir las mentes ajenas. Con pulso tembloroso, tomo un vaso de vino tinto. – Será mejor que la llevemos a una cama para que duerma. Mi hotel esta en este centro comercial, a no ser que prefieras otro sitio.

.- No, tu hotel me parece bien. – Mientras Ethan iba a pagar la cuenta y pedir que le pusieran la comida para llevar, Sirius trató de despertar a Evy lo bastante como para que andará hasta el hotel de Team. No tenía el menor inconveniente en llevarla en brazos, pero no quería montar un espectáculo allí en medio. – Evy, nena, vas a tener que andar un poco. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

.- Sí. – Contestó la Onza con voz teñida de cansancio. Se puso de pie con ayuda de Sirius y apoyada totalmente en él, se dejo guiar hasta la habitación de Ethan.

Una vez que Evy estaba acostada, Ethan invitó a Sirius a sentarse con él en una mesa y compartir la comida que había traído del restaurante.

.- Tardará un buen rato en despertar. – Ethan miro a la joven dormida, muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir, antes de volver a mirar a Sirius. Le era muy extraño, al merodeador que unos ojos del mismo color que los de Evy, le miraran desde la cara de ese hombre. – Entre tanto, tu yo podemos hablar.

.- ¿De que? – Sirius dio un buen mordisco a la hamburguesa, que estaba deliciosa. Aunque con el hambre que tenía todo le sabía rico.

.- No sé. De ti. – Ethan se encogió de hombros como si la elección del tema hubiese sido al azar. - ¿Qué planes tienes para después de Hogwarts?. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando dejes embarazada a Evy? Responde primero a lo segundo.

Sirius alzo las cejas ante aquella pregunta tan a bocajarro. La verdad es que era una buena pregunta: implicaba muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, sonaba a¿te la estás tirando o no? Sinceramente, a Sirius siempre le había gustado la gente directa.

Estaba claro que aquella conversación iba a ser cuanto menos divertida.

* * *

Y se terminó lo que se daba, por esta semana. No me puedo enrollar mucho con el argumento del próximo capítulo, sólo contaros que seguramente tardará poco en subir. quiero hacerlo para la semana que viene.

Ah, sí. el espejo de lujuria que aparece en el laberinto no es idea mía, es un préstamo que me ha hecho Alonning.

Mil besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	18. Planes de Navidad

Hola, hola. Tal yo como prometí aquí os traigo dos capis más, que sé que estáis de vacaciones y os aburrís... Aunque creo que os estoy mal acostumbrando, ay, y dentro de una semana cuando empiece a actualizar con cuenta gotas me lo vais a decir, pero en fin, lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis 2 capis nuevos con una escena totalmente inédita. Espero que os guste. Pero antes vamos a responder a los RR.

Ivy potter black. (16 y 17): Ay, pero no me ahogues las penas en alcohol, que esas cabronas flotan, aunque eso, sí se emborrachan que no veas. Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Besitos.

Hikari Katsuragi: Pero si siempre lo dejo ahí, ya deberíais estar acostumbradas. Además, esta vez os ha tocado esperar bien poquito. Por cierto, no se te nota nada, nada que no te cae bien Bell, sino me lo dices jamás los sospecharía. Y lo de Loveday tampoco, je, je. Te vas quedar flipada cuando sepas porque cortó James con ella, je, je. Igual hasta cambias de idea con lo de fundar un club contra ella. Besines.

Andita: me gusta que te gustarán los capítulos. Pues sí que, justo cuando le estoy pillando el tranquillo al personaje de Loveday quieres que la haga desaparecer, no chica, no, habrá que amortizarla un poco más. Sí, el templo que encontraron en el bosque era el lugar donde la madre de Voldemort se dedicaba a sacrificar gente a los dioses de los Naga. ( Esos son guerreros serpientes.) Pues sí, Verbena ha decidido sentar la cabeza con el agente de la condicional, que peligro. Tranquila, por lo de los RR, pensaba que te referías a otra cosa. Besote.

Marghi: Sí que eres un poco sádica, dicho como un piropo, ya que a mi también me gusta ver pelear a James y Lily. Muaks.

Traviesa1500: Tranquila, el propio James te va a contar en breve, bueno, a Lily, porque salió con Loveday y porque la deja ahora. Kises.

Shen-Tao por favor que estás hablando de Lily. Como si ella se lo fuera poner fácil a James, iría contra su naturaleza. Con el nombre Garret te creo: ya te digo que el de Galahad si que sé fijo que era un caballero de la tabla redonda, pero el otro me fio totalmente de ti. Gracias nena.

Ginny84: esta claro que tu y yo debemos ir al cine juntas, nos gustan las mismas películas o al menos vemos las mismas. Pero después de inventarme las dudas y los gatocielagos tenía derecho a tomar prestadas cosas. Ya sabes que Lily se toma todo en serio, así que ahora que se cree liberal nos podemos echar a temblar... Besitos.

Gerulita: Pues la conversación Sirius/Ethan a mi no me parece que este muy lograda, peor ya me dirás tu. Lo de James y Loveday ya lo verás. Muaks.

AnnaTB: Tu das por sentado que Loveday ya no dará más la lata solo porque James haya roto con ella y no... Es como la rata, pero en chica guapa, volverá para amargarnos la existencia, en el caso de la rata, y la rubia encontrará la manera de interponerse. Que yo sepa Evy tiene 7 o 6 vidas, (es que aún no tengo definido si perdió una o no). De momento no te preocupes por Sirius y Ethan, será una conversación civilizada. Le diré a Alon el inventor del espejo de la lujuria, y que amablemente me lo dejo prestado, que te gusto mucho, je, je, es que me imagino el careto de James y me parto. Te entiendo: yo me leí un capi de cuando Bell no me caía mal, y ahora me da pena que rompan ella y Remus, aunque sé que lo superaré. Lo que no se le puede negar a Jack es las energías que invierte en todo lo que hace. En defensa de Will, decir que no dejo a Joy besando la puerta, la dejó besando al aire. Si te has ido ya, espero que al leer esto a la vuelta, te lo pasaras bien. Besos de granizado de sandía.

Caperucita Roja¿no te acordabas de respirar? Supongo que hablabas del RR. Yo espero que Joy supere algún día lo de Snape y puede llevar una vida normal, peor lo que Will no dice es que también él debería superar lo de Doris. Sev esta por ahí, con sus pociones y sus cosas, en el 19 lo verás. Que sepas que a David le ha emocionado lo del club de fans, yo no le he dicho nada de que también se lo quieres poner a la cabra, para no frustrarle. Tampoco creo que Lily le dure la actitud, no por James sino por como es ella. Besotes.

Saphira: Sí, tía rebajas. Para cuando leas esto seguro que ya me estoy comprando media tienda. Oye, si he leído bien quieres que Jack muera para que tu madre te compre un ordenador. ¿Y si muere otro no te lo compra? no creo que a Evy le dure mucho lo de la telepatía, ya se encargara Ethan de eso. Ya veremos que pasa con James y Lily. Muak.

Made(16): Oye, que Joy no es la única que tiene que superar sus relaciones pasadas, mira que Will también debería ir superando lo de Doris. Supongo que Evy debía saber que para James y Sirius el laberinto resultaría relativamente fácil, o eso, o le deseó suerte con el laberinto sin saber que era el laberinto, que con esa chica yo ya me espero cualquier cosa. A mi James de pasota no me gusta mucho, no le pega. Je, je, claro que Remus y Jack terminan en la cama, pero puede ser en la cama de un hospital. Besines.

Made: Bueno, tampoco era cuestión de complicarles la vida mucho a esos dos. ¿No? (Sirius & James¿cómo que el laberinto fue fácil?) Ay, no os quejéis que os tenía que haber puesto un minotauro. Yo que tu no montaría la fiesta aún por si acaso. Lo que de que Ethan mato al padre de Sirius aún no es fijo, el jurado aún esta deliberando. Mil besitos.

Mianra: Hola, me alegro de que al fin te apañaras para registrarte. 1) Te juro que no soy Rowling, si te enseñara mi cuenta corriente te convencerías. 2) Mi único contacto en la vida real con onzas, es al partir chocolate. 3) Pues esta vez no tarde mucho, pero no te me acostumbres. 4) Te aconsejo que no me des ordenes. Soy un alma libre ya mi la palabra "actualiza" me incita a hacer lo contrario. 5) Ya te he dicho que a mi meterme prisa no sirve de mucho. 6) Pos lo de escribir un libro como que no... Pues no vi el tono de sargento, pero ya te digo, que mejor lo controles, que yo no soy militar e ignoro hasta las órdenes de mi madre. Hasta pronto. (No te asustes por el tono, es que ye he tenido malas experiencias y prefiero poner las cosas claras desde el principio. Nos leemos.)

Lucemvicuna: pues enseguida verás porque peleaban James y Lily. Espero que el examen te saliera bien. Muaks.

Alicia (4): espero que el examen de derecho te saliera bien, que luego me echáis la culpa a mi, una inocente escritora, y me da tan mal karma, que no se me pasa ni en la consulta del maestro Chen. Pobre Joy, si ella solo quiere poner la radio y escuchar a Alex Sanz. Supongo que para cuando leas esto eso de llamarme malvada por hacer creer a James y Lily que están con otros habrá evolucionado en algo peor al ver lo que les hice en los siguientes capis... En fin, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Sin más rollos os dejo con el fict.

**Por amor al arte 18.**

**Planes de Navidad.**

Una vez que Evy estaba acostada, Ethan invitó a Sirius a sentarse con él en una mesa y compartir la comida que había traído del restaurante.

.- Tardará un buen rato en despertar. – Ethan miro a la joven dormida, muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir, antes de volver a mirar a Sirius. Le era muy extraño, al merodeador que unos ojos del mismo color que los de Evy, le miraran desde la cara de ese hombre. – Entre tanto, tu yo podemos hablar.

.- ¿De que? – Sirius dio un buen mordisco a la hamburguesa, que estaba deliciosa. Aunque con el hambre que tenía todo le sabía rico.

.- No sé. De ti. – Ethan se encogió de hombros como si la elección del tema hubiese sido al azar. - ¿Qué planes tienes para después de Hogwarts?. ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando dejes embarazada a Evy? Responde primero a lo segundo.

Sirius alzo las cejas ante aquella pregunta tan a bocajarro. La verdad es que era una buena pregunta: implicaba muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, sonaba a "¿te la estás tirando o no?" Sinceramente, a Sirius siempre le había gustado la gente directa.

Estaba claro que aquella conversación iba a ser cuanto menos divertida.

.- Pues en realidad yo había pensado que en ese caso nos compraríamos una casa de campo. Yo me buscaría trabajo de peón albañil o algo así, y ella se podría quedar en casa lavando, planchando, cocinando... – Era muy gracioso, cuando más exponía Sirius "sus planes" más aumentaba la expresión homicida de Ethan. – Es broma. – Solto al final el animago. – Como si Evy fuera la clase de chica que se dedicaría a jugar a las amas de casa.

.- La verdad es que no me lo imagino... - Aunque por amor se hacen unas tonterías increíbles, pensó para sí el Onza. Luego el rubio examinó con ojo crítico al joven durante unos segundos. – En fin, en cualquier caso, me caes mejor que Richard. Al menos, Evy ha mejorado un poco su gusto para los hombres...

.- ¿Quién es Richard? – Pregunto Sirius con un tono levemente amenazador. Al menos, fue amenazador, cuando logró tragar el cacho de hamburguesa que tenía en la boca.

Con una media sonrisa sarcástica, Ethan se dispuso a contarle toda la historia.

&·&·&

.- Como estaba tratando de decirte, cuando hace meses te pedí tiempo y tú no quisiste dármelo. – Lily iba a protestar de nuevo, pero James la hizo un gesto para que se calmara. – Ya sé que tu y yo diferimos en nuestra visión de ese momento, pero de momento deja que te diga la mía.

.- Volviendo al tema, cuando te pedí tiempo, fue por la conversación que tuve con Crouch en el despacho de Dumbledore. Resulta que en estos momentos el departamento de genealogía mágica depende del departamento de seguridad mágica y el líder de seguridad mágica es...

.- Crouch. – Concluyó Lily con aburrimiento. – Todos conocemos a las figuras importantes del ministerio de magia. ¿Piensas llegar a alguna parte?

.- Lo haré en cuanto dejes de interrumpirme. – Se pico James. Lily estuvo a punto de soltar que le gustaba más oír su propia voz que a Voldemort. Pero por una vez, se mordió la lengua y dejo que James continuara. Aunque si no llegaba a un punto interesante en breve, pondría la tele. – Como iba diciendo: Crouch me contó que yo era el heredero de Gryffindor, cosa que tampoco me sorprendió mucho, si te digo la verdad...

.- Siempre tan modesto. – Lily sonrió al ver la cara que puso James. – Vale, trataré de no interrumpirte, pero tu trata de llegar a alguna parte.

.- Lo que no esperaba es que hablara de ti. – James se quedó callado mirándola, como si esperaba que dijese algo. Lily le hizo un gesto de "¿qué?" pero no abrió la boca. – Justo cuando podías hablar no lo haces... En fin. Crouch dijo que debía dejarte.

.- Y tu obedeciste.

.- No. Para que lo sepas, le dije que bajo ningún concepto y menos por su capricho. – Corrigió James. – Fue entonces cuando amenazó con expulsarte.

.- ¿Expulsarme? Ja. Eso era un farol, James. Sabes también como yo que nunca he hecho nada que pudiera provocar mi expulsión. – James enarcó sus cejas Y Lily bajó la mirada. Acababa de recordar que si que había hecho alguna cosilla "cuestionable". – Pero todas esas cosas las hice con Bell, Joy y Evy. Tendría que habernos expulsado a las cuatro. Por Joy y Evy no puedo hablar, pero jamás hubiera expulsado a Bell... No tenía nada contra mi.

.- Que eres druida. – Respondió James con cansancio. – O'Shiannon, para más señas. Hogwarts es una escuela para magos y brujas, no para druidas y semihumanos. – El merodeador soltó una risilla irónica, carente de humor. – Dumbledore tuvo que currárselo mucho para lograr que admitieran a Remus. Los del ministerio son muy raros con esas cosas... El caso es que ahí estaba el chantaje: o te dejaba o él se encargaba de que te expulsarán de la escuela.

.- Dumbledore no lo hubiera permitido. – Replico Lily testarudamente.

.- No hubiera podido hacer nada. – James volvía a tener esa expresión de cansancio, que le hacía parecer mayor. No en el mal sentido, sino maduro, como si estuviera cargando sobre sus hombros con el peso de medio cosmos.

.- ¿Por qué no? Tu mismo has dicho que movió cielo y tierra para que Remus fuese su alumno. – Lily procuró concentrarse en la conversación, demostrar que el chico la había dejado porque ella le importaba muy poquito, y seguir odiándole de nuevo en paz. Sin embargo, cada vez que veía a ese James maduro, sentía que llevaba las de perder, el James aniñado hubiera pasado relativamente fácil por el aro de Lily, este no...

.- Remus no era un druida O'Shiannon. Tú no lo entiendes porque hay partes de la historia que no se dan en la escuela.

.- Como la historia de los druidas. – Lily había estado tratando de informarse sobre el tema desde que oyó que podía ser una druida, pero el único libro que encontró era el de Jack y lo único que decía era que los magos habían liberado la tierra de Umbría de los sanguinarios druidas.

.- Sí. ¿sabes que eran matriarcados? – Lily asintió. – Pues bien, como el clan O'Shiannon era el único compuesto única y exclusivamente por mujeres, ellas son las líderes de todos los druidas.

.- ¿Y? – James se la había quedado mirando como si esperara alguna reacción especial.

.- Pues que tu eres una druida O'Shiannon. – James esperó a que a la pelirroja se le encendiera la bombillita.

.- ¿Y que?. ¿Se supone que voy a reunir a todos los druidas del mundo, formar un ejército y atacar al ministerio arrebatándoles su patética parcela de poder?

.- Según Crouch: sí. – Ante la confirmación que le dio James, la pelirroja bufó.

.- ¿Y eso que tenía que ver con que tu y yo fuésemos pareja?

.- No lo sé. – Admitió James. La pelirroja se rió con alivio, era agradable que James no lo supiera todo. – Mi teoría es que el creía que tu ibas a tratar de matarme o algo así. ¡Qué cosa más ridícula! – Los dos se rieron, recordando la cantidad de mañanas de domingo que Lily había tratado de estrangularlo. Pero ambos sabían que aquello había sido un juego. – ¿Sabes qué? Aun sabiendo eso, me daba igual, hubiera seguido contigo aunque supiera que escondías un picahielos debajo de nuestra cama. Al final, Crouch dijo que si seguía contigo estarías en el punto de mira de Voldemort, y que no tardaría en averiguar quien eras y entonces estarías en más peligro.

.- ¿Y Loveday? – Lily se puso a la defensiva. No iba a volver a caer en sus redes, no y no.

.- Estaba llegando a eso. Tal y como te dije en la estación necesitaba tiempo, en aquel momento no podía hacer nada aparte de obedecer a Crouch. Y lo que dijo sobre Voldemort... – James hizo un gesto de que aquello le había calado hondo que se convirtió en mueca de frustración. – Y al final ha sido para nada: Dumbledore dice que fueron a tu casa porque eras una de sus mejores alumnas y no por nada relacionado conmigo y ahora se mete en tus sueños...

.- Porque lo sabe. De alguna manera ha descubierto que soy una O'Shiannon. – Completó Lily. Los jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. – Ibas a hablarme de Loveday.

.- Sí. Como ya te dije, la conocí cuando estabas en coma. Enseguida congeniamos, después de todo los dos tenemos mucho en común.

.- Sí, los 2 sois herederos. – Dijo Lily con sorna.

.- Exacto y ella también tuvo que dejar a la persona que amaba porque Crouch y Carolyn Clark, (es la abuela de Sirius y la jefa del departamento del genealogías mágicas) no la creían conveniente para Loveday. – James hizo una pausa, como dudando si debía confiar esa información a Lily. Al final decidió que tenía que sincerarse del todo con la pelirroja. - La chica murió cuando Voldemort atacó el barrio Muggle donde ella vivía.

.- Me vas a hacer llorar. – Lily había adoptado la actitud celosa e intransigente que reservaba para la rubia, cuando se interrumpió. ¿James había dicho? - ¿Has dicho "la chica"? .¿LOVEDAY ES LESBIANA?

.- Sí. – Contestó James sonriendo con astucia. Sabía que Lily era tan mala para las disculpas como él, pero también sabía que ahora su pelirroja favorita tendría que deshacerse en ellas. Entre tanto, ver a Lily boquiabierta era un gran espectáculo. Con cariño, la cerró la boca. – No se lo puedes decir a nadie, sólo lo sabemos tu y yo. Ella no quiere ir pregonándolo por ahí...

.- ¿Pero, cómo...?. ¿Cómo?

.- ¿Accedió Loveday a participar en esa farsa? Al principio no era una farsa, todo el mundo quería que Loveday y yo estuviésemos juntos. Bell, Crouch, Dumbledore... Todo el mundo, o la mayoría... Pero a mi siempre hubo algo que no me terminó de encajar con ella...

.- A mi me pasaba igual. – Confeso Lily, la verdad es que con ese dato todo encajaba. ¡Sabía que Loveday no era la novia perfecta! Y al menos para James no lo era, quizás para la buena de Rose...

.- Un día, mientras practicábamos Occlumancia, lo descubrí. Terminamos llegando a ese apaño, ya que nos beneficiaba a ambos: ella fingía "haber vuelto al buen camino", por citar las palabras de Crouch y Carolyn, y yo fingía "haber superado lo nuestro". Y todos tan contentos.

.- Menos yo. – Hizo constar Lily. – ¿Y que ha cambiado ahora para que me estés contando eso?

.- Todo. He superado el Laberinto. – James sonrió con el mismo orgullo que el día que ganó la copa de Quiditch.

.- Felicidades. ¿Qué es el Laberinto?

.- Me sorprende que no hayas leído sobre él en la Historia de Hogwarts. – Comentó James. – Pierdes facultades, princesa. Es la prueba que pasan los aurores y los herederos cuando están preparados para el combate.

.- ¿Preparados para el combate? – Lily arrugó la frente. No la gusto como sonaron esas palabras.

.- Tranquila, Dumbledore no dejara que nos vayamos de Hogwarts antes de que termine la escuela. Lo único, que partir de ahora, Crouch pierde cualquier derecho a decirme con quien tengo que estar. Y quiero estar contigo. – James la tomó la mano, mientras Lily le miraba alucinada. – Dado que hoy te veo un poco ida, te lo aclaro: sí, te estoy pidiendo que volvamos. Ya sé que dijiste que si te dejaba, era para siempre. Pero yo no hablaba en serio. Espero que tu tampoco. – James vaciló. - ¿No hablabas en serio, verdad?

.- No sé, James, no sé. – Lily soltó su mano, apartó la mirada y fijo sus ojos en la calle. Por lo visto iba a nevar de un momento a otro.

.- ¿Cómo que no sabes¿No sabes lo que querías decirme? – James se levantó y se sentó junto a ella, en la ventana, pero de espaldas a la calle, mientras Lily seguía con la mirada perdida. – Tienes que saber si hablabas en serio o no.

.- Claro que sé lo que quería decirte en junio. Estaba desesperada y pensaba que si te lanzaba un ultimátum, reaccionarías como yo quería. – Reaccionó Lily sin mirarle. – Lo que no sé es lo que quiero ahora. No sé si tengo ganas de abrazarte. O de estrangularte. O de besarte. O de degollarte. O de hacerte el amor en el sofá. O de decapitarte...

.- Si quieres mi opinión: las opciones impares suenan mejor.

.- Bueno, en lo que tomo una decisión, voy a ir al baño.

.- ¿Ahora? – Pregunto James al ver como Lily se levantaba decidida.

.- Sí. Llevo un rato con ganas. Pero me parecía feo cortarte... – Lily le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, demasiado fuertes para ser cariñosas, pero demasiado flojas para ser homicidas. – Entre tanto abre la puerta a Sirius, que viene por allí. Y pregúntale por Evy.

James la observó subir las escaleras, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir, efectivamente, se encontró con Sirius.

.- ¿Se puede? - Por el tono, Sirius se refería más a si se iba a encontrar en un campo de batalla que a si se podía entrar.

.- No sé. Bueno, es ella la que no sabe. – Se corrigió James, invitando a Sirius a pasar al salón. - ¿Y Evy?

.- Durmiendo en la habitación de Ethan. – James captó un matiz extraño en la voz de su amigo. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar, volvió a sonar el timbre. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de extrañeza, antes de sacar las varitas e ir hacia la puerta. Puerta que abrieron como si fueran agentes de la Agencia Anti droga, en plena redada.

.- Bueno, bueno. ¿Dónde están los futuros recién casados? – Pero en vez de un camello se encontraron con un cura. El sacerdote, puso la misma cara de extrañeza que los jóvenes al verle. – Ah, no, hijos míos. La iglesia tiene una política muy poco permisiva en lo tocante a las bodas gay...

.- ¿Quién es ahora, James? – Lily bajo las escaleras y se quedo de piedra al ver al cura. - ¿Y este que hace aquí? – Pregunto a Sirius, pensando que había venido con él. Pero el moreno se encogió de hombros, tan desconcertado como ella.

.- Ah, esto es otra cosa. – El cura avanzó hacia Lily y la tomo las manos. – Tu debes ser Verbena. La joven novia.

.- ¿Novia? No usted esta buscando a mi... – Pero el cura no dejo que Lily le explicara que buscaba a su madre y que Verbena de joven tenía bien poco, sino que la tomo del brazo y la hizo sentarse en el sofá.

.- Hija mía, no te preocupes. Ya sé que no estás bautizada, pero eso tiene solución. Tu amiga Nora me lo dijo. – Ah, Nora. Lily lo entendió todo. Nora era una de las amigas de juergas de su madre. O lo fue hasta que Nora cambió su adicción al alcohol, por un ataque de fe. Ahora la mujer tenía reservado su propio banco, en todas las iglesias de todas las religiones, de Londres. El cura señaló a James y Sirius. – Por cierto, yo soy el padre Martin. ¿Cuál de ellos es el novio?

.- Él. – Sirius empujó a James que parecía confuso.

.- Entonces tu eres el padrino. – Decidió el cura, mirando a Sirius. Y antes de que alguno de los presentes, pudiera arrepentirse del papel que se le había asignado en la ceremonia, el buen padre sacó un libro y les empezó a explicar. – Pues como ya os habrá explicado Nora, si queréis casaros por la iglesia católica, tenéis que pasar antes por un cursillo. Como Nora, es muy buena amiga mía, he accedido a daros el cursillo en casa... – El cura sacó una carpeta clasificadora y la abrió por la primera hoja. - ¿Alguna duda? Bien comencemos por el principio. – Pausa para crear expectación. – El noviazgo... El noviazgo es la feliz etapa en que...

.- Tu novio toma la decisión de dejarte para protegerte sin contar contigo. –. Estaba claro que en lo que Lily subió al baño y bajo a la sala, había tomado una decisión sobre James. Tras soltar esa frase, la pelirroja miro a su ex desafiante.

.- Veo que ya te has decidido. – James sonrió con ironía. Durante unos segundos había pensado que Lily podría actuar como una adulta madura y perdonarle.

.- Pues sí... Es que es tan propio de ti... Tomar una decisión por mi, en vez de tomarla conmigo. Solo tenías que sentarte y decirme lo que me acabas de decir. (Lo de que eres un súper mago, no lo de que Loveday es lesbiana.)

.- ¿Loveday es lesbiana? – Pregunto Sirius.

.- ¿Quién es Loveday? – Preguntó el pobre Padre Martin. En fin. Sabía por Nora que Verbena era algo loca. Pero brujería y lesbianismo eran palabras mayores.

.- Quedamos en que no pregonarías por ahí lo de Loveday... – La Riño James entre dientes.

.- Y entre los dos habríamos decidido, como hacer frente a la situación. – Por su parte, Lily siguió con su diatriba ignorando a los otros tres. – Porque, James, eso es lo que hacen las parejas. Tomar decisiones en pareja.

.- ¿James? .¿No se llaman Patrick y Verbena? – Preguntó el padre Martin, a Sirius.

.- No. Él es James y ella Lily. Verbena es la madre de la pelirroja. – Fue Sirius el que tuvo que contestar, ya que James se había enzarzado en una de sus discusiones con Lily.

.- Oh, vaya, creo que me he equivocado. – El padre Martin se vio aliviado, al comprender que aquellos no eran los novios. Menos mal. – Será mejor que recoja las cosas y me valla. – Concluyó al ver que la pareja empezaba a subir las escaleras en una actitud bastante agresiva.

.- ¿Por qué? Ahora viene lo mejor. – El cura vio que Sirius había convocado de la nada un bol lleno de palomitas. Horrorizado, el padre Martin se dejo caer al sillón. En ese momento tocaron el timbre. – Usted no se mueva. – Sirius se podía haber ahorrado el consejo, ya que estaba claro que el hombre estaba paralizado. – Yo abro.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron David y Joy. Sirius les invitó a pasar al salón y les contó toda la historia. Al menos la parte que él conocía de ella.

.- Y ya que está usted aquí, Padre Martin. – El aludido miro con recelo a David. Desde que el joven se empeñó en que el agua de bautizar de su iglesia era en realidad una potente droga ideada por marcianos para poner al mundo de rodillas, el cura no confiaba en él. - ¿Por qué no casa a Lily y James? Hacen una pareja, muy buena.

.- Al contrario, son una pareja totalmente disfuncional. Es obvio que jamás llegarán a ninguna parte... Con eso juegos de brujería y lesbianismo. Durarán menos juntos que Angelina Jolie y Billy Bob Thorton. – Contestó el padre Martin tajantemente.

.- ¿Que esta diciendo?. ¿Qué Lily y yo no nos queremos? - James oyó el comentario, y se apoyó sobre la barandilla, como si fuera a saltar a pegarse con quien hubiera osado decir eso.

.- ¿Pero como puede decir eso? Sirius y David, hacerme el favor de sacar a ese impresentable de mi casa. – Ordenó Lily también desde las alturas.

.- Tranquilo, yo le acompaño. – Sirius era de los que veía muy feo expulsar a los curas de una casa. (David lo consideraba luchar contra el invasor extraterrestre.) Así que escoltó amablemente al hombre hacia la puerta, charlando tranquilamente. - ¿Oiga, y eso de abstenerse de las mujeres como lo sobrelleva?

.- Muy bien. – Contesto el padre Martin con seguridad tras dar un vistazo a Lily, que francamente, no estaba en su mejor momento.

.- Pues yo no podría vivir así. Sin mujeres... Y no hablemos ya del sexo. – Después de que el cura se fuese, Sirius volvió al salón donde Lily le miraba con los brazos cruzados. El merodeador de ojos grises se dio cuenta que había hecho algo mal. - ¿Qué hice?

.- Cuando dije que echarás de mi casa a "ese impresentable", no me refería al cura, si no a este impresentable. – Lily señaló con ambas manos a James, que tuvo que interrumpir su discurso sobre "gente que no ve los sentimientos de los demás".

.- ¿Me estás echando de tu casa?

.- Sí, James, sí. – Corroboró Lily, obligando al chico a bajar las escaleras. – Estoy harta de oírte decir tonterías.

.- Vale, me iré. Pero antes mírame a los ojos y dime que no me quieres. – James se paró dignamente en salón y se encaró con la pelirroja.

Lily se tomo latido y medio para contestar.

.- Sí, James te quiero. – Admitió al fin. Todos respiraron con alivio, menos Joy, que no estaba para escenas románticas ese día. – Pero en este momento no me gustas lo más mínimo. ¡Y AHORA, LARGO DE MI CASA! – Cuando Lily pego ese berrido, todos los cristales de la casa y de las cuatros casas más cercanas, amenazaron con desquebrajarse.

.- James, no la comprometas. – Le sugirió David entre dientes.

.- Esta bien. Me voy y así te tranquilizas. Hasta pasado mañana, Joy. David. – James le hizo un gesto de despedida al amigo Muggle de su ex y salió con dignidad de la casa de Lily.

.- Me voy con él. – Sirius se despidió de las chicas y de David. – Decirle a Evy que nos vemos en casa de mi prima Andrómeda.

.- Vaya genio tiene tu pelirroja. – Comentó Sirius, ya afuera, mientras se ponía el casco.

.- Sí, pero ha dicho que me quiere. – ¿Sabéis la sonrisa esa enorme que sacaba el Gato de color lila de Alicia en el país de las maravillas? Pues la que esbozó James en ese momento, era el triple de grande.

.- Sí, pero también dijo que no le gustabas lo más mínimo. – Sirius observó con disgusto que aquello no le quitó a James la cara de flipado total. Dado que lo último que quería el animago era pasarse las dos horas de viaje oyendo a James suspirar, decidió buscar un tema de conversación para hacer más ameno el viaje. - ¿Así que Loveday es lesbiana? – La sonrisa de James se borró.

.- Sí, pero se supone que Lily no iba a ir por ahí pregonándolo. – James miró con desconfianza a la espalda de su amigo, dado que iban en la moto era lo único que veía. - ¿No se lo habrás contado a nadie?

.- Ehhhh. No. – Respondió Sirius con un tono de "va a ser que sí".

.- Se lo has dicho a Joy. – Acusó James. – Muy bien, Sirius, muy bien. – Añadió el merodeador con ironía.

.- Si hubieses visto la cara que puso el cura, cuando Joy comentó que lo que tu querías era montar un trío con las dos te hubieses reído. – Sirius soltó una carcajada, al recordarlo, pero James no la coreó. El merodeador de ojos grises comentó. – Tranquilo, Joy esta muy desmejorada últimamente. Ya no cotillea tanto... Como mucho se lo contara a Evy, y a ella se lo iba a contar yo de cualquier manera.

.- Es cierto. – James se relajó un poco. – Al menos Evy es de las pocas que sabe guardar un secreto. – Sirius no contestó. Estaba ocupado preguntándose cuantos secretos más estaría guardando Evy. Al menos, gracias a Ethan, ahora conocía uno de ellos.

&·&·&

.- No entiendo porque James me dijo hasta pasado mañana. – Comentó Joy cuando estaban ya solo ella, Lily y David.

.- ¿Te has olvidado que la madre de Bell nos invitó a pasar la Navidad en su casa? Es una fiesta para los miembros de fiar del ministerio y la escuela... – Lily estaba totalmente sorprendida. Que Joy se olvidara que la habían invitado a una fiesta, era como si una actriz se olvidara de recoger su Oscar.

.- Ah. Era por eso... Es que yo no pensaba ir. – Ante eso, Lily se quedo a cuadros del todo. Que Joy renunciara a ir a una fiesta era como si Victoria Beckham renunciara a ser pija. – Quiero pasar una Navidad tranquila. Por no decir que no tengo ni pizca de ganas de celebrar la Navidad con nuestros profesores...

.- Ahí te doy la razón. – La apoyó Lily. – Tampoco yo tengo ganas de ver nada que me recuerde que este año paso los EXTASIS y aún no me he puesto al día con casi nada... Además, no puedo ver a la mitad de mis profesores sin que me entre la paranoia de que me ocultan cosas.

.- ¿Entonces no vamos?

.- No vamos. – Confirmo Lily. – Cenamos aquí en mi casa si quieres. Tu también estás invitado, David.

.- Mejor porque la Navidad en mi casa es un asco. Cambiando de tema. Hay algo que yo no entiendo. – Intervino David. - ¿Cómo hiciste eso que hiciste con las manos? Me refiero al campo de energía que creaste, y gracias al cual me salvaste la vida en agosto...

.- No lo sé. Quería protegerte y... me salió eso... – Lily se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿Creaste un campo de energía? – Lily respondió que sí con la cabeza a la pregunta de Joy. - ¿No sería de color azul, verdad?

.- Sí. – Contestaron David y Lily.

.- Kevin me contó que su madre también invocó un campo de energía azul para protegerle.

.- Sí, mi madre lo hizo. – Kevin se materializó al lado de Lily, logrando que ella pegara un respingo.

.- Anda, un ente alienígena de naturaleza ectoplasmática. – David le observó con interés.

.- Ha dicho una palabrota. – Le acuso Kevin.

.- ¿Pero cómo pudo hacerlo? – Preguntó Joy. – Ella no pudo ser druida. Los druidas proceden de padres Muggles. El hijo de un druida, nunca será un druida...

.- ¿Y si el padre fuera un mago?- Pregunto Lily.

.- No. – Nego Joy con seguridad. – He leído sobre druidas lo suficiente estos meses, como para saber que ningún mago a bruja ha tenido hijos con un druida. No te digo que no hayan estado juntos e incluso casados, pero eso ya sería bastante improbable. Que tengan un hijo juntos es casi imposible... Prácticamente son estériles entre ellos.

.- ¿Pero entonces como podía tener Karen poderes si era 100por 100Muggle? – Insistió Lily tras asimilar la información que la dio su amiga. Vamos, que en caso de que ella y James terminarán juntos era bastante improbable que tuviesen hijos.

.- Yo tengo una teoría. – Intervino David. – Transferencia umbilical. – Viendo que las chicas estaban igual que antes o peor, David se explico. – Cuando una mujer esta embarazada, intercambia nutrientes con su hijo, a través del cordón umbilical. ¿Por qué de igual manera no podrían intercambiar magia? Y esa magia podría permanecer en el cuerpo de la madre, después del nacimiento.

.- Es cierto. – Aprobaron las dos chicas emocionadas.

.- Eso también explicaría porque todos los Squib tienen algo de magia... Procede de su madre bruja. – Concluyó Joy. Luego frunció la frente. – Pero ahora la cosa es más extraña, porque Karen sabía que tenía esa magia y como utilizarla.

.- Eso si es más raro y difícil de explicar. – Lily hizo una mueca de frustración.

.- Sí, muy raro y misterioso. – Confirmo David. – Este es un caso para David Mulder.

&·&·&

.- ¿Crees que esta bien? – Evy se acurrucó más bajo las mantas, negándose a escuchar lo que le parecía la voz de Ethan. Hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien.

.- Comprobaré sus reflejos. - ¿Puck? .¿Qué hacía allí? Porque aquella era una voz de elfo... Aunque no sonaba a Puck, aquella voz era como el chirriante sonido felino de una cantante de opera japonesa.

La sensación de sentirse atacada, interrumpió los pensamientos de Evy. Se hizo a un lado con rapidez vertiginosa, esquivando un martillo, que iba para su rodilla, y arrebatándoselo a su atacante en el mismo movimiento.

.- Sus reflejos están perfectos. – Ariel apareció, satisfecho a la espalda de la chica. o hubiera sido a las espaldas de Evy, de no ser porque la Onza había girado y ahora lo apuntaba con el martillo de plástico al cuello.

.- Ya lo veo. – Ethan sonrió, tratando de ocultar el "Ele, mi niña", que se le salía por todos los poros.

.- Me alegro de verte, Ariel. – Evy le entregó el martillo al Elfo – Balam. - ¿Pero que haces aquí?

.- ¿Como qué que hago aquí? Soy el mejor médico especializado en semi humanos del mundo... – Se ofendió Ariel.

.- Eres el único médico especializado en semi humanos del mundo. – Matizaron los 2 onzas a la vez, pero el elfo siguió como si nada.

.- Y Ethan me llamo para verte. – Tras la explicación Ariel se lanzó a pegarle la bronca, ayudado en ciertos momento por Ethan.

Que si era una irresponsable por estar acumulando Júbilo en su sangre. Que si debía de disminuir las actividades que provocaban la formación de Júbilo y que este fuera a su sangre. (Actividades sexuales, todas ellas.) que si no debía haberse tomado una poción "chupa – cocos" como la poción de Psique. Que si estaba no debía ir por ahí invadiendo la mente de la gente...

.- Y con todo lo que más furioso me tiene, es que me mentiste respecto a tu relación con ese mago... Que para colmo de males es un Black. – Concluyó Ethan, ante eso Evy le miró curiosa y soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

.- Pues eso no te molesto tanto cuando te conté mi idea para lograr juntar a Vuestra O'Shiannan y el Heredero de Gryffindor... Tratar de estar con Si..., con Black, fue el medio que usé para lograr el fin de juntar a esos dos. – Evy se encogió de hombros. – Ya te hablé desde el primer momento de ello.

.- Es curioso, porque después de lo que acabo de ver, y de mi conversación con él, estoy convencido de que la cosa fue al revés... Que tu objetivo final era estar con Black y que usaste el juntar a esos dos como medio para lograrlo. – El tono de Ethan era acusador. – Sobre todo, por la jugada que me hiciste en junio...

.- ¿Jugada? .¿Qué jugada? – Pregunto Evy sin entender a que se refería su padrino.

.- Sabes que no vine a verte en agosto, si no a buscarte. - Evy asintió. – Pero tu me dijiste que no podías irte aún. Por lo visto a James le habían dicho algo que había hecho que dejase a Lily... Tanto tú como yo, sabemos que sólo había una cosa que podía provocar dicha ruptura. La cuestión era cómo se enteró Crouch que Lily era una O'Shiannon...

.- ¿Insinúas que yo le mandé una carta anónima a Crouch para que hiciese que James y Lily rompieran y poder seguir junto a Sirius? – Grito Evy tan furiosa, como una fiera a punto de saltarle a la yugular a alguien.

.- No es el estilo de Evy. – Refutó Ariel, que fingía colocar sus medicamentos por colores, pero que en realidad no se perdía detalle.

.- Y aunque lo fuera, jamás le haría eso a James y Lily. Los aprecio sinceramente, por eso quiero que estén juntos, independientemente de vuestros planes y deseos para con ellos. Ethan te juro que yo no le dije nada a Crouch. – Padre e hija, digo padrino y ahijada, se mantuvieron intensamente la mirada unos segundos. – Tal vez fuera Voldemort. – Sugirió Evy sin mucha convicción.

.- Por lo que me cuentan mis espías, Voldemort no supo nada de ella hasta hace un mes. – Ethan negó con suavidad.

.- Tal vez fuese Grindelwald. – Aventuró Ariel. Los dos onzas le miraron, como si el elfo acabara de acertar una quiniela de 15 más el complementario.

.- Eso sería muy de su estilo. – Convino Ethan. Luego puso la mano en la nuca de Evy y la abrazo cariñosamente. – Siento haber dudado de ti, pequeña mía.

.- Lo sé. – Evy tomó aire y decidió soltar las dudas que la carcomían antes de que la faltara valor. - ¿Mataste al padre de Sirius?. ¿Y de que conoces a Lizbell? – La joven onza notó como el hombre se ponía rígido al oír las preguntas.

.- Bueno, yo me largo... – Ariel recogió sus cosas velozmente y se desapareció de la habitación.

.- Primero de todo, Evy,. ¿cómo sabes lo de Lizbell? – Pregunto Ethan.

.- Lo leí en tu mente. – reconoció Evy. - ¿De que la conoces?

.- Es la otra O'Shiannon. – Ethan le contó la historia de Lizbell. (Para más información capitulo 15.) luego dejo a Evy unos minutos para que asimilara la información.

.- ¿Y lo del padre de Sirius? – Tras meditarlo un segundo Evy, se dio cuenta que su gente si que tenían motivos para desear la muerte de ese hombre. En parte era culpable de que Lizbell fuera un vampiro, lo que había retrasado bastante sus planes.

.- ¿De dónde sacas que yo tuve algo que ver con su muerte? – Replico Ethan.

.- Supongo que Sirius te ha contado porque tome la poción de Psique. – Ethan asintió con la cabeza. – Pues bien, en una de las visiones que tuve aparecías tu matando a Sheila...

.- ¿Quién es Sheila?

.- Una amiga mía de la escuela. Aunque últimamente estamos muy distanciadas. – Evy no vio la extraña expresión de pánico que cruzo los ojos de Ethan. La Gryffindor no era la primera onza que miraba en los ojos de un Dementor. Ethan también cometió ese error en su juventud. Al oír el nombre de Sheila, la visión de una joven desangrándose en una bañera le vino a la mente. La voz de su hija, perdón, ahijada, le devolvió a la realidad. – El caso es que te vi matándola, y la forma en que la mataste era la misma en que murió el padre de Sirius.

.- Entiendo. Dame la mano, pequeña. – Evy obedeció, Ethan apoyo la mano de la joven en su cuello, justo encima de su carótida. Hace siglos, Ethan le explico que por muy buen mentiroso que uno sea, siempre, al mentir, se aprecia una pequeña variación en el pulso de la carótida. – Sé que al contarte lo de Lizbell parece que tengo motivos para matar a ese hombre, pero también sabes que ante todo, soy una persona practica que odia malgastar... Hoy en día, .¿qué sacaba yo de la muerte de Toliman Black? Nada. En cambio, Lizbell jamás me lo hubiera perdonado. Sigue enamorada de él. Y es una de las Guardianas... ¿Me crees cuando te digo que me beneficiaba más que ese hombre estuviese vivo a que estuviese muerto?

.- Sí, te creo. – Se convenció Evy. Durante un segundo dejo que su poder mental vagara por el hotel: cerca de ellos el hombre de la cafetería se había reunido con su amante, que irradiaba felicidad con sus pendientes de Cartier nuevos. – Vayamos a matar a un dementor. Tengo que terminar con esto.

.- Antes quiero decirte algo. Dos cosas de hecho. Es sobre las visiones. – Evy hizo un gesto de interés y le alentó a seguir. – En primer lugar no las fuerces, llegado el momento las verás claramente, mucho antes de que suceda. Normalmente, cuando veas, oigas o toques algo relacionado con una visión la verás claramente.

.- ¿Qué es la otra cosa? – Evy tomo nota mental de ese consejo.

.- La segunda es que no te obsesiones con ellas. La mayoría de las veces las visiones más horribles se cumplen por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlas. – Ethan casi rió, al ver la cara que puso Evy. – En serio, muchas veces, en vez de evitar una visión, lo que hacemos es precipitar su realización. Es como cuando atacamos un país para evitar que entre en guerra con nosotros, pero al atacarlo, provocamos la guerra que tanto temíamos.

.- ¿Ya podemos irnos?

.- En cuanto te vistas. Conozco la línea de metro donde los Dementores tienen un nido. Iremos a por ellos. – Ethan se levantó de la cama y le tendió a su hija, digo, a su ahijada, una bolsa con ropa para ir de caza.

&·&·&

Joy se revolvió en la cama que la noche antes ocupo Evy, igual esa cama incitaba al insomnio, porque cuando finalmente, la morena abrió los ojos y miró al reloj, solo eran las 4 y media de la mañana. Joy miró unos segundos al techo, consciente de que no volvería a dormirse, pero era demasiado pronto para levantarse.

En la cama de al lado, Lily dormía como un lirón. Estaría agotada por la bronca que tuvo con su madre, cuando Verbena llego a casa. La mujer, había tomado la expulsión del padre Martin, como un intento de Lily de boicotear su boda católica, a lo que la pelirroja le había replicado:

.- ¿Pero como puedes tener tanta cara? Te pasaste la vida diciéndome que Dios no existe y ahora te quieres casar por la iglesia.

.- ¿Y? Qué sea atea no implica que no sea católica. – Matizó Verbena furiosa.

.- Eres alucinante. – Replico Lily, con tono de que no era precisamente un cumplido.

Después de eso, Verbena se fue a casa de su novio, mientras Lily se refugiaba en su cuarto.

Un ruidito en su estómago, indico a Joy que debía levantarse y saquear la nevera de Lily. Cuando estaba en la cocina, oyó abrirse la puerta de entrada, Joy pensó que sería Verbena, por eso se sorprendió cuando vio entrar a Evy, con una bolsa del Dunkin Donuts.

.- ¿Te parecen estas horas de llegar jovencita? – Joy adoptó una pose de madre angustiada. – Es muy tarde, para andar por ahí...

.- O muy pronto, según lo mires. – Viendo que Joy no se ablandaba, Evy sacó la artillería pesada. En concreto, abrió la caja de Donuts y se las mostró a su morena amiga. – Te traje tu favorito. Vainilla recubierta con virutitas de distintos sabores. – Joy casi se relamió al verlo.

.- Eres diabólica. – Joy tomo el Donuts y lo devoró ansiosamente.

.- Gracias. – Evy sonrió con malicia, mientras se acercaba a la cafetera y preparaba café.

.- ¿Ya se fue Ethan? – Pregunto Joy, mientras apartaba el otro Donuts de vainilla de la caja.

.- Sí. – Evy apenas pudo ocultar su alivio.

La había costado bastante convencer a Ethan de que, aunque lo mejor para enfrentarse a Voldemort, era reunir a todo el Clan, ella estaba mejor en Hogwarts. Por varios motivos: 1) Sería muy extraño que ella se largara a mitad de curso. 2) tenía que provocar la ruptura entre James y Loveday para que el moreno volviera con Lily...

.- Y 3) no puedes vivir sin Sirius. – Ethan sonrió con astucia. – Esta vez te has quemado pero bien, pequeña.

Pero al final, Ethan había aceptado: a no ser que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas, Evy seguiría en Hogwarts.

.- Aquí esta tu café. – Evy le entrego a Joy una taza mientras ella se bebía la otra. – Buenos días, Lily.

.- Hola. –La aludidabostezó. - ¡Donuts! Espero que no me hayáis tocado los rellenos de fresa sin agujero.

.- Tranquila, tienes dos. también hice café. – Evy le indico la cafetera, a la vez que cogía sus donuts, uno relleno de chocolate blanco y otro cubierto de fresa.

.- Genial. – Lily se sentó a desayunar con sus amigas. - ¿Y que tal con Ethan?

.- Bien. Comimos, él y Sirius tuvieron una charla mientras yo dormía, luego Ethan y yo cazamos un par de dementores... Lo que se dice un día normal. – Joy y Lily cruzaron miradas de "que raros son los onzas". - ¿Y tu Joy?. ¿Qué tal en Little Hagleton?

.- Es verdad, con todo el lío del cura y James, se me olvido preguntarte. – Dijo Lily. Evy la miro con extrañeza, por lo que la pelirroja la hizo un gesto de "luego te lo cuento".

.- Pues me fue mal... Will me rechazó. – Contestó Joy con sinceridad. Las onza y la druida cruzaron una mirada.

.- Ignoraba que el objetivo del viaje fuera enrollarte con Will. – comentó Lily, tratando de sonar normal. No como si dos noches antes, la pelirroja hubiera considerado beneficiarse a su guapo amigo.

.- No era el objetivo primordial, pero me surgió la oportunidad y traté de aprovecharla. – Joy las contó los detalles, antes de desesperarse. - ¡me rechazo, chicas! Se ha tirado a media escuela, y me rechazó... ¿Tan grotesca resulto para que no quiera liarse conmigo?

.- Bueno, con nosotras no se ha liado. – trató de consolarla Evy.

.- ¡No es verdad! Con Lily se lío hace tres años, ese día tonto que jugasteis a la botella... – Corrigió Joy.

.- Es cierto, lo había olvidado. – Lily sonrió, ante aquel recuerdo de su época AJP. – Que bien besa ese sinvergüenza.

.- Y con Evy durante aquella cita desastrosa que tuvieron hace un verano. – Siguió Joy cada vez más deprimida.

.- Sí, pero como tu bien dices esa cita fue una catástrofe. – Que Evy, una persona que había terminado la mayoría de sus citas con chicos, en la enfermería, gracias a Sirius, dijera que su cita con Will fue una catástrofe, imponía. – Yo no paré de hablar de Sirius y él no paró de vomitar palomitas, porque le sentaron mal.

.- Y en cualquier caso, vuestras situaciones son distintas a la mía: no tengo novio. Estoy más sola que la una. – Sollozó Joy, trágicamente.

.- Tampoco yo tengo novio. – Señaló Lily.

.- Tu podías haber vuelto con James ayer mismo si hubieses querido. – Apuntó Joy con rencor. De pronto su rostro se iluminó y se volvió hacia Evy. - ¿Sabes que Loveday es lesbiana?

.- ¡Anda ya! – Evy soltó una carcajada tan divertida como incrédula. – Y yo pensaba que era una sosa insufrible... Ahora me cae menos mal. – Aprovechando que Joy estaba más animada, Evy cambio de tema. - ¿Y de quién crees que podría ser la casa?

.- Tengo un presentimiento. – Joy guiñó un ojo misteriosamente. – Entre tanto, he quedado con mi amigo Nyall.

De nuevo la druida y la onza cruzaron miradas, esta vez de preocupación. De toda la lista de amigos de Joy, maestro Chen incluido, Nyall era el más extraño. Era un vampiro que trabajaba para el padre de Joy como chico para todo. Es decir, hacía de contable, de chofer, de cocinero, de guardaespaldas, de canguro y de profesor de piano... Ninguna de las chicas le conocía personalmente, pero tanto Lily como Evy hubieran podido jurar a que en algún momento de su vida, Joy había estado algo quedada con ese vampiro.

.- ¿Para que has quedado con Nyall?. ¿Crees que tu padre es el nuevo dueño de la finca? – Aventuró Evy.

.- Puede ser... En cualquier caso, Nyall me ayudará a encontrarlo. – Aseguró Joy, confiada. – Cambiando de tema. ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Navidad que da la madre de Bell? Lily y yo decidimos anoche que no. Que nos quedamos aquí en casa.

.- ¿La madre de Bell da una fiesta? – Obviamente, Evy no pensaba ir a la fiesta, dado que ni siquiera la habían invitado. No obstante la onza no se desanimo. – James, Sirius y yo vamos a casa de Andrómeda. La prima de Sirius. ¿Por qué no venís conmigo?

.- No sé, estará James... – Lily hizo un gesto de que no le apetecía verle.

.- Exacto, podrás discutir con él, y no romperás la tradición de tratar de matarle durante la cena de navidad. – Argumentó Evy.

.- Es una tradición con solera, además. – Rió Joy. – El problema es que invitamos a David a venir con nosotras. Por lo visto las navidades en su casa no son nada divertidas.

.- Que venga. El marido de Andrómeda es Muggle. David estará en su salsa, rodeado de fenómenos. – Viendo que aquello no avanzaba, Evy decidió blandir el arma de la lástima. – Por favor, no me podéis dejar sola con la familia de mi novio. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...

.- Vale. Iremos contigo. – Accedieron las dos chicas.

.- Genial. – La onza esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo. – Ahora en lo que Joy habla con su amigo, tu Lily, me vas acompañar a comprarle un regalo a la niña de Andrómeda...

.- Jo, yo también quiero ir de compras. – Protestó Joy. – Bueno, hablaré cuanto antes con Nyall y así me da tiempo a todo.

&·&·&

Efectivamente, tres horas más tarde, como a las 8 de la mañana, Joy iba camino de la casa, aunque sería más apropiado decir la cripta, de Nyall. Acababa de bajar del metro, cuando notó que alguien la seguía. Al girarse no la costó demasiado, identificar a su perseguidor.

.- ¿Qué coño crees que haces Rosier? – Joy fue directa hacia él.

.- Nada. – El desaliñado Sly, trató de aparentar inocencia.

.- Y un cuerno, Rosier, me estabas siguiendo. – Rebatió Joy. - ¿Qué pasa¿Te lo mandó Snape? Pues de mi parte le dices...

.- No, no. No tiene que ver con Snape. – Joy fingió que las palabras del Sly no la habían golpeado en lo más vivo. Aunque en el fondo, así fue. Demasiados golpes, en tan poco tiempo. – Es que quería hablar contigo de algo. Verás, tengo que regalarle algo a mi novia y sé que tu tienes muy buen gusto. He pensado que podrías ayudarme.

.- Tu novia. – Repitió Joy, con un tono peligroso.

.- Exacto.

.- Tu novia la que casi mata a mi amiga Lily. Es a esa novia a la que te refieres.- Contestó la morena, siempre con ese tono cargado de tendencias homicidas.

.- Sí. La misma. – Rosier suspiró, llevando sus manos al pecho. Estaba totalmente pillado. - ¿Entonces me ayudas?

.- ¿Pero tu estás tonto? El único regalo que yo le haría a la pedazo puta de tu novia, es unas vacaciones perpetuas con todos los gastos pagados en la isla de Azkaban. Ahora desaparece de mi vista, antes de que te haga desaparecer yo... Mira que por esta calle pasan muchos autobuses y puedes terminar debajo de uno. – El Sly se apresuró a cumplir la orden de Joy. No fue hasta que Rosier desapareció que Joy se dio cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

.- Tonta, tonta, tonta. – Se recriminó Joy. Podía haber hecho que Rosier le mostrara una foto de su novia y así poder denunciarla por lo que le hizo a Lily. O matarla. Tampoco hay que cerrarse a opciones.

&·&·&

Nyall vivía en una cripta del cementerio Even Horizon, bastante grande, de estilo neoclásico. Recibió a Joy con la clásica sonrisa de vampiro ocultando sus colmillos para pasar por humano.

.- ¿Quieres desayunar? – Nyall revisó su nevera. – espero que no, porque solo tengo sangre.

.- Tranquilo, ya desayuné. – Joy sonrió y trató de no devorarle con los ojos.

Era típico de los hombres guapos, recorrer cien kilómetros rodeándote con su fuerte brazo, o abrirte la puerta en calzoncillos cuando tienes sequía sexual. O igual lo hacen todo el rato, pero cuando una esta servida no se fija.

En cuanto a Nyall, era un tipo engañosamente delgado. Alto. De pelo castaño oscuro, abundante y rizado. De ojos azul oscuro. No debía tener 30 años, cuando un vampiro se encaprichó de él, en un perdido pueblo de Gales. Ya hacía de eso 300 años.

.- ¿Qué te cuentas, preciosa? – Nyall tomo un vaso de sangre y se sentó en una tumba que hacia las veces de sofá junto a Joy.

.- Poca cosa. verás, necesito que averigües quién es el dueño de esta casa. – Joy le paso un papel, con los datos de la Mansión Ryddle. – Igual te lleva un tiempo pero...

.- Es de tu padre. – Contestó Nyall, tras tragar costosamente un coágulo.

.- ¿Seguro? – Joy ya sabía que esa pregunta era una estupidez. Nyall era un contable y abogado insuperable. Luego, si Nyall decía que la casa era de su padre, la casa era del padre de Joy.

.- Sí. Tu padre dice que es por motivos fiscales. Pero es absurdo. Le cuesta más mantenerla de una pieza, que lo que evade teniéndola. – Nyall le confeso en tono más confidencial. – Creo que es un favor, para alguien de arriba.

.- O de abajo, según se mire. – Susurró Joy, más para si misma que para el vampiro. Y es que en aquel momento, supo con exactitud, que su padre estaba implicado con Voldemort.

* * *

Y con esto, se acabo el capítulo por hoy. En el capítulo 19: pasearemos por diversas fiesta de Navidad y Año Nuevo. Ah, y os tengo una muy mala noticia, sobre algo que pasara en ese capítulo. Preparaos que es horrible. (Carla toma aire) Vuelve la rata. Sé que leerle de nuevo será duro, pero entre todas/os lo superaremos. Y vosotras tenéis solo en tiempo que recarga la página para ello.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	19. Año nuevo, planes nuevos

**Por amor al arte 19.**

**Año nuevo, planes nuevos.**

.- Señorita, no puede entrar ahí. – La secretaria del Sr. Turner trató en vano de retener a la morena intrusa.

.- Sólo será un momento. – Joy sonrió con educación pero no se detuvo.

.- Lo siento, señor, no pude detener a su hija. – Se disculpó la joven cuando su jefe, el padre de Joy, un hombre moreno con el aspecto serio y trajeado de un hombre de negocios, las miró.

.- ¿Hija? Yo no tengo ninguna hija. – Los ojos oscuros de padre e hija se cruzaron por un instante. Lo de él reflejaban desprecio hacia aquella que le había traicionado. Los de ella, reconocimiento, y es que a Joy la bastó mirar a su padre para confirmar la sospechas que había tenido desde que estuvo en Little Haggleton.

Su padre era el dueño de la mansión Ryddle, y la única razón por la que su padre haría algo así, era porque alguien se lo había pedido. Y a Joy sólo se la ocurría una persona que pudiera obligar a su padre a tomar una decisión de negocios tan estúpida: Voldemort. Lo que no entendía era para que quería Voldemort aquella casa.

.- ¿Vienes a que te perdone? – Preguntó el hombre con la misma ironía que usaba para burlarse de alguien que le proponía una fusión poco rentable. - Olvídalo.

.- No quiero tu perdón. – Despreció Joy. – De hecho, no quiero nada tuyo.

La joven giró 180º y se dirigió a la salida, tratando de no escuchar a su padre, recordándola que sin él, sólo era una niña pobre mal vestida.

Después de salir del edificio que albergaba las oficinas de su padre, Joy se tuvo que sentar en el banco, mientras esperaba el autobús. Tratando de serenarse para que sus amigas no la vieran en el estado de nerviosismo, casi histeria, que la había sumido su padre. Le odiaba desde siempre. ¿Cómo no odiar alguien cuando este te considera una moneda de cambio para tus negocios? Aunque una cosa era cierta: Joy había dejado de lado a su familia para estar con un chico que la había dejado más tirada que una colilla. Y ahora estaba sin familia y sin novio. Y sin dinero.

Para animarse, fue a buscar a Lily y a Evy. Las encontró en la planta infantil del Centro Comercial donde trabajo Lily. Supuestamente iban a buscar un juguete para la hija de Andrómeda. Pero la druida y la onza, se había distraído mirando la ropa de bebe.

.- Mira que cucada. – Cuando llegó Joy, Lily la mostró un abriguito rojo fashion en tamaño bebe. – Es precioso. – Lily hizo un pucherito. – Yo quiero uno para ponérselo.

.- Ay, Lily, llevas todo el rato así. – Se irritó Evy, pese a que ella estaba jugando con unos patuquitos. – Habla con James y tener un hijo juntos. – Sonrisa maliciosa marca Evy. – Estará encantado de ayudarte.

.- No, un hijo de James me daría demasiados problemas. – Lily colgó cuidadosamente el abrigo. – Para empezar tendría a la tal Carolyn Clarck y a Crouch todo el día detrás de él, por eso de que sería heredero de Gryffindor. – Los ojos verdes se quedaron pensativos clavados en un carrito. - Puedo robar uno. – La madre del contenido del carrito, la lanzó una mirada asesina, y se apresuro para alejarse de las jóvenes. – O podrías prestarme a Sirius... Sus ojos quedarán muy bien, con mi color de pelo. O mis ojos con su color de pelo.

.- No - Contestó Evy tajante.

.- ¿Por qué no? Sólo sería una noche. – Joy veía probabilidades de que si se lo prestaba a Lily, igual podía pedir turno ella después. La verdad es que estaba muy necesitada de cariño.

.- No sería solo una noche... Concebir un hijo es lo típico que cuando no quieres, te sale. Y cuando lo intentas, no hay manera y hay que recurrir a las clínicas de fertilidad y te vienen dos de golpe como poco. – Evy se interrumpió cuando una mujer con 2 niños gemelos en un cochecito, la miró mal. - ¿A usted la pasó, no? Lo siento...

.- No sería eso. – Lily tomó a la onza del brazo y la sacó de allí antes de que se metieran en más líos. Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras automáticas, Lily se explico. – Ahora para tener un hijo sólo hay que ir a las clínicas de fertilidad que has mencionado antes, y elegir padre del banco de semen. Pero yo no quería que el padre fuese un desconocido.

.- ¿Hablabas en serio con lo de Sirius? – Evy parecía más sorprendida que celosa.

.- La verdad es que no. – Reconoció Lily. – Pero picarte es divertido.

Joy sonrió mientras Evy hacía que Lily reconsiderara sus parámetros de diversión. La verdad es que antes se equivocó: sí que tenía una familia. ¿Pero por qué no era suficiente para ella?

&·&·&

Al final le compraron a la hija de Andrómeda un par de peluches en la misma estación, antes de coger el tren que las llevaría hasta la casa de la prima de Sirius. Por una vez en su vida, no hubo movidas en el tren. Exceptuando la leche que le dio Lily a un viejo que la trató de sobar el culo, el numerito que montó Joy tratando de arrancar el plano de tren de la pared del vagón, que David tomó al revisor por un habitante de la galaxia 3,14 debido a lo cual el hombre casi los echa del tren. Bueno, por lo de David y porque Evy tenía los pies apoyados en el asiento de delante. Pensándolo bien, movidas si que hubo.

El caso es que llegaron a Bedford sin más contratiempos. Allí les estaba esperando, Andrómeda con un trasladador para ir a su casa.

.- ¿No ha venido Sirius? – Preguntó Evy tras dar un vistazo y no encontrarlo.

.- Él y James están con mi marido, tratando de arreglar el coche. – Andrómeda hizo un gesto de desinterés, como si el porqué a los hombres les fascina tanto la mecánica fuera un misterio incomprensible para ella. – Entre tanto, nosotras haremos la cena de Navidad. – Anunció la bruja, tan emocionada, que las otras tuvieron que soltar un Yupi muy poco entusiasta.

&·&·&

.- Mama¿qué es esto? – Nymphadora, la hija de siete años de Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, observó la que iba a ser su cena con ojos crítico.

.- La cena. – Contestó Joy con una mueca de asco que fue imitada por la niña.

.- Pero esta viva. – Señaló la pequeña, al ver como las langostas movían sus patitas.

.- Sí, cielo. – Su madre confirmo lo evidente. – Ahora las meteremos en el agua caliente y dejarán de estarlo...

.- ¿Las vas a cocer vivas? – Joy no era la persona más ecologista del mundo, de hecho la mayoría de los animales la daban o miedo o asco o ambas cosas. Pero de ahí a comerse un animal que ha sido cocinado vivo había un trecho bastante largo.

.- Según el libro hay que hacerlo así. – Lily esbozó una tímida sonrisa de disculpa.

.- Andrómeda, y no sería mejor que cocinarás algo al estilo mágico. – Sugirió Evy con delicadeza, no era cuestión de ofender a uno de los pocos Black a los que ella caía bien. – Te lo digo porque no te pases el día cocinando.

.- Y para que no tortures a un animal inocente. – Completo Joy, apoyada por la pequeña Nymphadora.

.- ¿Y que quieres que hagamos Joy? Que cojamos a los bichos estos, los llamemos Chispita y Manchitas II, los pongamos una correa y los saquemos a pasear por el parque. – Al final, Lily perdió la paciencia y tuvo uno de sus arrebatos sarcásticos.

.- Vale. – Nymphadora era demasiado pequeña para captar la ironía de Lily, así que lo tomo al pie de la letra, y agarro a una de las langostas, (Manchitas II) y la soltó por el suelo. – Corre, Manchitas II, corre por tu vida.

Joy dio un grito, como si hubiera visto una araña enorme de color rojo, y se subió a una silla mientras la langosta salía corriendo de la cocina, seguida por Lily y Andrómeda. Por su parte, Evy le pasó el brazo por el cuello a la pequeña y la dio un beso en el pelo, mientras se reía con todas sus ganas.

.- ¿Dónde quieres que dejemos el baúl tío Alphard? – El tío de Sirius había ido también a casa de Andrómeda para pasar las Navidades, y como buenos chicos, James y Sirius le habían ayudado a llevar el equipaje, aunque el propio Alphard lo podía haber hecho flotar con un hechizo tan bien como los dos jóvenes.

Dejadlo ahí mismo. – Alphard señaló al pie de la escalera, justo por donde estaba pasando la intrépida langosta Manchitas II en ese mismo momento...

.- ¡NOOOOO! – Chilló Nymphadora desesperada mientras todo parecía moverse a cámara lenta. Andrómeda hizo levitar de nuevo el baúl, pero era tarde: Manchitas II había sido aplastada.

.- Habéis matado a Manchitas II. – Joy se llevo ambas manos a la boca y sollozó en su tono más melodramático.

.- ¿Em? – Preguntaron los 5 hombres confusos.

.- Bueno, mejor. – Andrómeda se agachó, recogió el cadáver del suelo y se volvió para la cocina. – Así no se muere cocida. La pobre se ahorrará sufrimientos.

.- ¿No irás cocinar eso? – Lily salió corriendo tras ella recitándola la normativa aaplicable a manipuladores de alimentos.

.- ¿Eso era nuestra cena? – Preguntó James con una mueca de asco.

.- No, me temo que sigue siendo nuestra cena. – Ted Tonks dedico al moreno de pelo revuelto una mueca solidaria.

.- Pobre Manchitas II. – Suspiró Joy muy afectada por la pérdida de la valiente criatura.

.- Joy, preciosa. – Sirius la paso el brazo por los hombros. – Creo que deberías buscarle a tus mascotas otro nombre. La verdad es que Manchitas no les da muy buena suerte.

.- Supongo que no. – Admitió la morena, alejándose del chico, no vaya a ser que a Evy le diera uno de sus arrebatos celosos o a la propia Joy la diera por pedir cariño..

.- Esta bien. – Evy salió de la cocina con un montón de folletos de restaurantes a domicilio de los que suelen dejar en los buzones. – la opciones son: italiano, chino y turco. ¿Qué preferís?

.- Pues ni una cosa ni otra. Me gustaría cenar algo navideño... – Contestó James.

.- Además, los chinos cocinan gatos y otras cosas más asquerosas... Me lo conto un amigo de un amigo. – Informó David, sabiendo que aquella era una de las más famosas leyendas urbanas.

.- ¿Cómo la langosta que acabáis de aplastar y que esta soltando un líquido azul sospechoso en el agua de cocer? – Lily asomó su pelirroja cabeza por la puerta. Más que nada por llevarle la contraria a James.

.- Y si es por navideño... Si gastamos 15 £ en el italiano nos regalan un juego de tazas con dibujos de Papa Noel. – Alphard estaba examinando los folletos que Evy llevaba. – Hace años que no como pasta.

.- Pues entonces decidido. Yo llamaré. – Ted tomó los folletos y se dirigió decidido al teléfono. Mientras estaba marcando anunció. – Oye, si alguno podéis sacar a mi esposa de la cocina os lo agradezco.

.- Es cierto. ¡Hay que salvar a Chispita! – Nymphadora entró en la cocina a lo Rusell Crowe en Gladiador, dispuesta a rescatar a la langosta.

&·&·&

A unos 60 Km. de allí, en Londres, Remus pasaba una Navidad menos hogareña que sus amigos, aunque también menos accidentada. Sus padres habían sido invitados a la fiesta del Ministerio de Magia, aunque en el último segundo su madre se sintió mal y no pudieron ir. Sin embargo, Silvia insistió en que Remus sí fuera, y así podría pasar un rato con Bell...

El licántropo suspiro. Ese era su objetivo, pero Bell estaba tan ocupada atendiendo a los invitados y presentando a su prima Giselle a todo el mundo, que apenas había podido estar con ella cinco minutos. A Remus no le importaría de no estarse aburriendo como una ostra, y si además, Gideon Prewet no revolteara en torno a Bell constantemente.

.- ¿Qué hace un chico tan guapo como tu sólo en un sitio como este? – Preguntó Jack detrás de él. El licántropo se volvió con una media sonrisa, entre resignada y alegre. Al menos, mientras tratara de sobrevivir casto y puro al acoso de la chica, estaría entretenido. Jack suspiro con falsa tristeza. – Lástima que no haya muérdago por acá.

.- Pues yo me alegro de ello. – Remus señaló con la cabeza a Bell, que estaba a dos metros de él. – Quiero vivir para ver el nuevo año. – Jack rió. Llevaba una túnica azul celeste, ajustada en los pechos y de escote pronunciado, y sin embargo, para los parámetros normales de la joven, iba de lo más discreta. - ¿Y tu que haces aquí? Tus padres no trabajan en el ministerio.

.- Quieren que Will conozca a su prometida. – Jack señaló a sus padres y a su hermano con su barbilla. – Como puedes ver mi hermano esta encantado...

.- Sí, ya lo veo. – Ironizó Remus, ya que por la cara de Will, le podrían haber estado sacando el bazo sin anestesia. - ¿Y a ti no te han arreglado ningún matrimonio?

.- Sí, con Gideon Prewett. – Remus parpadeó seguro de no haber oído bien. No era posible que sus problemas tuvieran una solución tan fácil. – Más quisieras, lobito mío. – Le atajó Jack con voz gélida. – Y aunque fuera así, no te libarías de mi tan fácilmente...

.- Hola Will. – Remus se alegró sinceramente de ver a su amigo, a pesar de que el Capitán de Gryfindor tenía una cara de "no me tosas" que acojonaba. - ¿Qué tal?

.- Mal, mis padres quieren que me case con la estirada esa. – Will señaló a Giselle, la prima de Bell. – y Doris me pidió que la devolviera sus cosas.

.- ¿Pero aún tenías cosas de ella? – Preguntó Remus imprudentemente, ignorando los gestos de Jack tras Will que le indicaban que no dijera nada. No quería que él muriese antes que ella.

.- Sí, y ella cosas mías y yo no me quejo. – Contestó Will con un gruñido que podría rivalizar en mala leche con los que soltaba Remus en fase lobuna.

.- Will. – Bell llegó en ese momento, y el joven suavizó un poco el gesto. O al menos trató de hacerlo, pero al ver que la rubia venía con Giselle, se le volvió a poner cara de chucho furioso. – Jack. – Bell la saludó mucho menos alegre. – Es Giselle, ya te hable de ellos.

.- Hola. – Saludo la prima de Bell, con una sonrisa tímida. Era una joven un año mayor que Remus, tan delgada como Bell, y con los mismos ojos azul turquesa, la diferencia estaba en el pelo, de un color castaño nogal, más oscuro que el de Bell.

.- ¿Qué tal? – Saludó Jack, mientras sus ojos verde jade, iban de su hermano a Giselle evaluando la posible pareja. Una mueca de disgusto le indico a Remus que la valoración no era positiva. El licántropo la dio la razón: Will y Giselle hacían tan buena pareja como los conguitos y la merluza a la vasca. - ¿Cómo te sienta volver a Inglaterra después de tanto tiempo?

.- La verdad que un poco raro, esta todo muy cambiado. – Admitió Giselle. Jack hizo un gesto de comprensión.

.- Ya verás como todo sigue más o menos igual... – Gideon llego en ese momento con copas de champagne. Jack advirtió rápidamente la llama de celos que ardió en los ojos dorados de su licántropo favorito. – Por lo menos James y Sirius siguen igual.

.- Eso espero. – El rostro de Giselle se iluminó, haciendo que Jack, muy buena en descifrar los sentimientos de sus posibles rivales, sospechará algo. – tengo muchas ganas de verlos...

.- Aunque no todo esta igual. Los dos tienen novia. – Soltó Jack, como quien no quiere la cosa, para probar si su pálpito era cierto.

.- Según he oído James ha cortado con Loveday esta semana. – Le informó Remus. Jack tuvo que reprimirse para no sonreír, la verdad es que se alegraba mucho por Lily.

.- Bueno, Jack y yo nos vamos. – Interrumpió de pronto Will, al recordar que era la hora de la medicina de su hermana y que seguro que no se la había traído allí. El chico había decidido cuidar de ella. – Nos veremos en la fiesta de James.

.- ¿Aún no se ha arrepentido? – preguntó Bell.

.- Por lo visto no. – Remus suspiró. Todos habían tratado de convencer a James de que dar una fiesta de fin de año en su casa no era buena idea. Es más, podría ser algo mortal. Pero el moreno de pelo revuelto no solía escuchar a nadie cuando tomaba una decisión.

&·&·&

.- Mira el lado bueno. – Jack sacó la lengua en un gesto de asco tras beberse su medicina. – Lo de tu boda con Giselle es algo que no se producirá...

.- ¿Lo dices porque esta enamorada de Sirius? – Will también era bastante bueno en eso de descifrar los sentimientos de los demás, aunque al igual que Jack solía ocultar ese don en un aura de superficialidad.

.- No, lo digo porque cuando Evy se entere, el trozo más grande que dejará de Giselle cabrá en la uña de un hada enana. – Matizó Jack con una sonrisa.

&·&·&

El ministerio no era él único que había organizado una fiesta de Navidad. Voldemort, que no quería pasar las navidades sólo con su serpiente había tirado de marca tenebrosa para convocar a todos sus mortifagos en una de sus guaridas secretas.

Snape se sorprendió de la cantidad de gente que había allí. Naturalmente, ningún mortifago había osado faltar, pero el gran número de personas allí reunidas y la variedad de lenguas que se hablaban, daba testimonio del empuje que tenía Voldemort en toda Europa.

Harto de tanta gente, Snape dejó a Rosier jugando con su irritante novia, y se fue a buscar un lugar tranquilo. Encontró una sala en la que su única ocupante estaba sentada en un sillón.

.- Hola Narcisa. – Snape saludó a la voluptuosa rubia, vestida con una túnica verde imperial, con una raja tan alta, que su pierna izquierda estaba totalmente expuesta.

.- Severus. – Saludo Narcisa tras soltar el humo. – Casi me matas del susto. – El moreno se rió mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

.- Siempre que te encuentro estás escondida fumando. – Snape observó como la rubia trasformaba la colilla en una polilla que se iba volando por la ventana.

.- Tu también harías lo mismo si tu prometido fuera un capullo antitabaco, y tu hermana pequeña una pesada. – Narcisa empezó a imitar la voz falsamente infantil de su hermana Bellatrix. – "¿No querrás morir de cáncer de pulmón antes de dar a luz al heredero de los Malfoy, verdad?" Los odio. – Narcisa desenvolvió casi con furia un caramelo de limón, antes de lanzarlo a su boca. – Odio todo ese maldito rollo de los sementales pura sangre y sus malditos potrillos.

.- Hablas como si sólo fueras una yegua de cría. – Observó Snape.

.- Así es como ellos me hacen sentir. ¿Sabes cuales fueron las primeras palabras que me dijo mi suegra? – Snape negó con la cabeza. – "Tiene las caderas estrechas, no será buena paridora." Los odio. – Repitió Narcisa por tercera vez.

.- No tienes porque plegarte a sus deseos. Puedes hacer como tu hermana o como... – Snape vaciló antes de decir el nombre, pero al final lo hizo. – O como Joana Turner.

.- Turner. – repitió Narcisa. - ¿Era tu prometida, no?

.- Sí, hasta que su padre decidió entregársela a McNair en matrimonio. Ella rompió todos los lazos con su familia, rompiendo a su vez ese compromiso.

.- Mi hermana Andrómeda hizo lo mismo. Estaba prometida con Goyle, pero se fugó con un Muggle. – Narcisa negó con la cabeza. – Yo no puedo hacerlo... No soy tan fuerte como ellas.

.- ¿Crees que Joy es muy fuerte? – Snape la miró confundido. Entre las virtudes que el moreno encontraba en su ex novia, no estaba la fortaleza.

.- Claro que lo es. – Aseguró Narcisa. – Ser fuerte es mucho más que permitir que te marquen a fuego una serpiente en el brazo sin gritar. También es negarse a convertirte en una marioneta de tu padre o de quien sea...

.- ¿Así que eso es lo que piensas de Malfoy y de mi? Que somos marionetas del Amo. – Aquello afectó a Snape más de lo que pensaba.

.- De Malfoy sí. De ti no. – Aclaró Narcisa con una sonrisa misteriosa flotando en sus labios.

.- ¿Y que piensas de mi?

.- Que eres un encanto. – Narcisa se inclinó para besarle, pero lo más curioso de todo, es que Snape quería besarla. Bueno, quería más que besarla. Lo que deseaba era enrollarse con ella a lo bestia en ese mismo sillón...

.- ¿Snape? – Y Rosier escogió ese oportuno momento para interrumpir.

.- Tengo que irme. – Narcisa dio un respingo y se levantó del sofá. – Ya hablaremos otro día, Severus.

.- Adiós, Narcisa. – Snape le lanzó a Rosier una mirada asesina, normalmente exclusiva para miembros de la familia Potter, y salió por la otra puerta antes de que Rosier le recordara lo que le haría Malfoy sí se enteraba de eso.

&·&·&

_31 de diciembre. Por la noche. Valle de Godric_.

.- Te lo dije. – Le recordó Jesse a James. – Te lo dije. ¿O no te lo dije?

.- Si me lo dijiste. – Suspiró James con cansancio. – Me lo dijiste y yo no te hice caso. ¿Pero como iba a imaginar que mi casa se llenaría de gente que no conozco? – James miró desesperado a la que fuera su impecable casa pero ahora estaba siendo destrozada por sus invitados, aunque a la mitad de ellos no los conocía.

.- A mi me paso igual el año pasado. – Jesse le palmeó los hombros comprensivo. – se apuntó todo Dios, a más de la mitad no los conocía, y la mitad de los que conocía me caían fatal. Encima me destrozaron la casa, y mis padres me pegaron un broncazo al volver... Igual tiene que ver, con que me hayan echado de casa por mi vida disoluta.

.- Tranquilo, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.

.- Gracias, James. ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el joven al ver que su amigo se iba.

.- Fuera, a tomar el aire.

Por su parte, Giselle estaba contándole a Sirius sus aventuras en Francia, hasta que se percató del detalle de que el moreno estaba distraído, por decirlo suavemente. Si lo dijera a lo bruto, diría que no la estaba haciendo ni puto caso, concentrado en algo o alguien a espaldas de la prima de Bell. Giselle se volvió para ver que era tan interesante como para que Sirius, que hubo un tiempo que solo tuvo ojos y oídos para ella, la ignorase.

La respuesta era Evy. La novia de Sirius estaba bailando junto a Joy, Jack, Lily y Samantha en un estilo que podríamos calificar de lesbianas calienta braguetas, y que estaba haciendo babear a todo el personal masculino. Seguramente las hubieran entrado de no ser porque temían a los merodeadores.

Giselle casi esperaba que Sirius fuera hacia Evy y la montara una justificadísima escena de celos, o al menos una bronca por estar comportándose como una puta y poniéndole en evidencia delante de todos esos chicos... Otro tanto podía decirse de Samantha Kane. Aunque en su caso era peor: la futura esposa de un heredero de Ravenclaw, como era Eduard McKinnons, no podía comportarse así en público. Las otras tres, afín de cuentas no tenían pareja, y se las podía disculpar porque además, Lily era Muggle y no sabía como comportarse. Joy, era la forma de actuar que se podía esperar de alguien que había renunciado a su familia. Y Jack, aquél numerito encajaba con lo que Bell la había contado de la chica...

En cualquier caso, Giselle no entendía que tenía de especial Evy para que tuviera tan fascinado a Sirius. Sí, era guapa y, por lo que contaba Bell, inteligente e ingeniosa, pero por ejemplo, Giselle también lo era y no había sido suficiente para retener a Sirius a su lado.

.- .Lo siento. ¿Qué me decías? – Sirius despertó de repente de sus lujuriosas fantasías con Evy, al recordar que estaba hablando con alguien.

.- No importa. Tengo que ir al baño. Seguimos hablando luego. – Desde el círculo, Evy observó como Giselle se alejaba de Sirius y sonrió con alivio.

Al igual que Jack y Will, Evy había tardado 0,5 segundos en entender que la prima de Bell estaba enamorada de Sirius. No la importaba, ya que estaba segura de que Sirius no la correspondía, y sinceramente,su chicotenía tantas enamoradas platónicas, que Evy no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de sacarlas los ojos a todas. Reservaba sus fuerzas para las peligrosas, de momento no consideró a Giselle de ese tipo. El tiempo la demostraría ese error.

Pero Giselle no se fue para el baño, sino que fue hacia la salida, dispuesta a irse. Ver a Sirius babeando por su novia era más de lo que podía soportar... Camino a recoger su abrigo, se encontró con Bell y Remus, bailando abrazados pese a que la música era pachanguera y no lenta.

.- ¿Te vas? – Pregunto Bell al ver a su prima cogiendo el abrigo.

.- Sí, no me encuentro muy bien. – Giselle lanzo una breve mirada a la pista de baile, antes de sonreír débilmente. – Pero vosotros divertíos. Y Feliz Año.

Bell vio irse a su prima con la preocupación pintada en sus ojos turquesa, luego miró a la pista de baile. Las 5 chicas, seguían bailando estilo guarras calentonas, aunque Evy estaba dejando de hacerlo, más que nada porque Sirius se la estaba llevando de la pista. No pareciera que fueran a discutir en privado, aunque gritos iba a haber...

.- ¿Es por eso que tu madre le tiene tanta manía a Evy? – Bell miró a Remus, al que seguía abrazada.

.- Sí. Mi madre siempre pensó que Sirius y Giselle terminarían juntos. – Bell suspiró. – De pequeños Sirius estaba loco por ella, pero Giselle lo ignoraba totalmente...

.- Sí, estaba loco por ella. – Remus había oído hablar mucho de la prima de Bell. al menos durante su primer año en Hogwarts. Durante el segundo año la canción cambio un poco, ya que entonces el nombre que más empezó a sonar en la boca de Sirius era el de cierta onza loca. – Hasta que apareció Evy.

.- Sí. Y ahora esGiselle la que esta loca por él. – Remus se mordió la lengua. La noche iba muy bien: Jack estaba demasiado ocupada calentando al personal en general, por lo que todo entre Bell y él estaba demasiado bien. No quería joder la noche, soltando que su prima la parecía una niña caprichosa que quería lo que no podía tener.

.- Uy. Pero si son Remus y Bell. – Loveday fue la que salvo la situación. La rubia parecía muy feliz de verlos, Remus se preguntó si no estaría borracha. - ¿Te acuerdas de tu amigo Remus al que no ves hace meses? – Entonces la bailarina, se hizo a un lado, y Remus vio que no estaba borracha. Estaba hasta las narices de Peter y se lo iba a encasquetar a ellos dos. – Bueno, pues yo os dejo que tendréis mucho de que hablar.

Ágil como solo una bailarina de ballet sabe serlo, Loveday se escabulló entre la gente, hasta llegar al círculo donde Joy, Jack, Samantha y Suzzette, seguían con su numerito.

&·&·&

.- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera solo? – Lily estaba paseando por las cristaleras que daban al jardín de James, buscando cinco segundos de paz. En lugar de eso, encontró a James sentado en una de las tumbonas del jardín.

.- Buscaba algo de calma. – Respondió el chico, arrebujado en su capa, ya que hacía tanto frío que pronto se podría a nevar. Lily no cayó en ese detalle al salir con su mini vestido de fin de año a la calle.

.- Ah, pues te dejo. – Lily se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa antes de convertirse en un muñeco de nieve.

.- Lily. – La pelirroja se volvió, y James le entregó una capa que había clonado de la suya. – Tenemos que hablar. – James la invitó a sentarse en la tumbona junto a él. Lily le miró desconfiada y se sentó, pero en una silla. - ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? Lo de volver y eso...

.- Ah, pues sí algo he pensado de eso... Pero aún no decidí nada. – Lily alzo la mirada, insegura. - ¿Te corre mucha prisa?

.- Por favor, Lily, no lo digas así.

.- ¿Así como?

.- Como si le pidieras una prórroga a un profesor para que te dejara entregar el trabajo más tarde. ¡Soy yo! James.- El moreno la tomo la cara helada entre sus manos, que por algún milagro de la magia, estaban calientes. – Dime lo que piensas.

.- Es que no lo sé. Bueno, sí lo sé pero no lo sé. Y no sé como explicártelo lo que es un problema, porque tu no sabes de lo que hablo. ¿O sí lo sabes? – Lily le miró esperanzada.

.- Pues no. – La desilusionó James. – Vamos, por partes. ¿Me quieres?

.- ¿No puedes empezar por algo menos directo?

.- No.

.- Entonces, sí. Te quiero.

.- Bien. Otra pregunta. ¿Te preocupa que Crouch y Clark estén totalmente en contra a nuestra relación? – Aventuró James.

.- No mucho. Me preocupa más que a ti te preocupe eso. – Matizó Lily.

.- A mi ya no me preocupa. – Para James el tema quedo zanjado, buscó otro posible problema. – Voldemort. Te preocupa.

.- Claro. Como a todo el mundo con un mínimo de instinto de supervivencia. Además, que yo le he dejado colgado en el plano astral y me debe de tener ganas por eso... Pero eso no tiene que ver con nuestra relación de pareja. – James decidió dejar de lado ese pequeño problema, al menos de momento. No era cuestión de agobiar más a la chica.

.- ¿Aún estás molesta por lo de Loveday?

.- Un poco sí. Pero ahora es más contigo que con ella... La pobre debió pasarlo muy mal, cuando murió su chica. – Se compadeció Lily. – Aunque no es como si te hubieras acostado con ella. ¿Verdad?

.- No.

.- Sólo fue una vez. – Contestó Loveday, en el mismo momento en que James negaba su relación física. – Lo siento, es que vi que Lily salía afuera, con el vestidito que lleva y sin abrigo y vine a traértelo. Lo siento.

.- ¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunto Lily de forma agresiva.

.- Que lo siento... – respondió Loveday algo asustada.

Antes de eso.

.- Que te trajo el abrigo. – James la refrescó un poco la memoria, aunque con el frío que hacia Lily debía tener todo bien fresco.

.- ¡Lo de que os acostasteis! – Gritó Lily, rozando la histeria.

.- Ah, eso. pero ya te digo que fue sólo una vez y... – Loveday se interrumpió para ver como Lily se abalanzaba sobre James y se liaba a darle puñetazos en el pecho a la vez que le llamaba de todo menos guapo.

.- ¡Lily!. ¡Basta! – James logró atrapar las muñecas de la pelirroja, impidiendo que le golpeara más.

.- Suéltame, cabrón. – Ordenó la druida, con la voz a punto de quebrarse por el llanto o la furia.

.- ¿Vas a pegarme?

.- No. – Prometió Lily. James las soltó. En cuanto se vio libre, Lily le soltó una bofetada, arrancó su abrigo de manos de Loveday y entró en la casa.

.- Lo siento, no pretendía meterte en líos. – Loveday se acercó a él para asegurarse de que su amigo estaba bien.

.- ¿Seguro? – James la miró con suspicacia. – Loveday,. ¿qué hacías aquí fuera realmente?

.- Bueno... – La rubia vaciló ante la mirada evaluadora de los ojos castaños. – Por un lado estaba tratando de esconderme de tu amigo Peter. No sé porque, pero creo que quiere liarse conmigo. – James ahogó una carcajada ante la cara de asco de su ex. – No te rías. Que sepas que es por tíos como esos por los que soy lesbiana...

.- Lo entiendo. Es por tíos como él, por los que yo soy heterosexual. – Asintió James sin dejar de reírse. Loveday suspiró.

.- El resto, ya te lo dije, vi que Lily estaba fuera, su pelo es muy llamativo, y su abrigo colgado en el perchero. Salí a dárselo. – Loveday se encogió de hombros. – Por cierto, no hiciste bien tratando de engañarla, si la hubieras dicho la verdad no tendrías la palma de su mano tatuada en la cara...

.- Te preocupas mucho por Lily. – Los ojos castaños de James la observaban con atención.

.- Claro. – La rubia se encogió de hombros. – ya te dije que me parece una chica increíble. Me encantaría ser su amiga.

.- Ya. Los dos sabemos que te gustaría ser algo más que su amiga. – Cuando James vio palidecer a la heredera de Salem, se dio cuenta que había dado en el clavo. - ¿De verdad? .¿Estás enamorada de Lily?

.- ¿Y qué?. ¿Acaso te crees el único que tiene derecho a estar enamorado de ella? – Loveday se cruzó de brazos. – Además, después de lo de Anne, yo pensé que jamás volvería a enamorarme... Si fueras un buen amigo te alegrarías de que haya encontrado el amor de nuevo.

.- No es eso. es que cuando ella y yo terminemos juntos lo vas a pasar muy mal, y como tu has dicho, ya lo pasaste mal después de lo de Anne. – James posó las manos en los menudos hombros de la rubia muchacha. – No quiero que sufras.

.- ¿Y por qué tendría que elegirte a ti? – Loveday se quito los brazos de sus hombros. - ¿Qué tienes tu que no tenga yo? A ver...

.- ¿Te lo tengo que explicar? – James esbozó una sonrisa picara con un matiz de superioridad masculina, que hizo que Loveday, tan feminista como Lily, o más, empezara a picarse.

.- ¿Y tu que sabes? A lo mejor Lily es lesbiana y aún no se ha dado cuenta.

.- No, Loveday, no. Lo siento, bueno, no lo siento, pero Lily es heterosexual. Aunque algo feminista.

.- Pues yo empecé siendo un poco feminista. – Le advirtió Loveday. James se limitó a sonreír.

.- Te engañas Loveday. Vayamos dentro, que hace frío. – Decidió el moreno dando por terminada la discusión.

.- James. – El moreno se dio la vuelta, mirando a la rubia que no se había movido, y mantenía la vista fija en la tumbona. – Sino tengo la más mínima posibilidad¿por qué pareces tan celoso?

.- Bien, Loveday. – James soltó una carcajada divertida. – si quieres jugar por mi vale. – James encogió sus anchos hombros.

.- Pues que gane el mejor. – Loveday se acercó a él con una media sonrisa desafiante. Los dos herederos estrecharon sus manos.

.- Eso haré. – Confirmo James con su sonrisa más arrogante. Loveday alzó una ceja, decidida a ganar esa competición.

&·&·&

_1 de enero. Mediodía_.

.- Estoy agotado. – Will bostezó, despanzurrado en el sofá de James, con su cabeza descansando en un cojín, que descansaba a su vez, en el regazo de Lily. La pelirroja jugaba con el pelo castaño, que llegaba hasta los hombros del muchacho.

.- Yo no puedo mirar. Esto es un desastre. – James se tapó los ojos con las manos, como si con ese gesto pudiera hacer que su salón dejara de tener el aspecto de la taberna favorita de Atila y sus hunos. A su lado, Bell le palmeó la muñeca, mientras la rubia apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Remus.

.- Te lo dije. Y no quisiste escucharme. – repitió Jesse. El joven llevaba una antifaz de hielo, para descansar los ojos. Lo mismo que Joy, que compartía sillón con él.

.- Jesse, vuélvelo a repetir una vez más y te juro que te arranco la cabeza. – Le amenazó James sin hacer el esfuerzo de mirarle.

.- El señor James puede estar tranquilo. Puck arreglará este desastre. – Con la cara de cansancio que gastaba el elfo, estaba claro que eso era un plan a largo plazo.

.- No, Puck, no. Fue idea de James, pues que él lo arregle. – Sirius había invocado una de las tumbonas del jardín y se había dormido en ella.

.- ¿Habéis visto? – Lily señaló la mesa de la cocina, donde Isis y David con un café se habían pasado la noche entera discutiendo sobre vida extraterrestre y vida ultraterrena. – No hacen mala pareja...

.- No, si aquí todos con novia menos yo. – refunfuñó Peter. La rata traidora estaba deprimido por su fracaso con Loveday.

.- No, te preocupes. No es culpa tuya. – Mintió Loveday. Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Lily, que a su pesar la mando una sonrisa de apoyo. Lo cierto es que la pelirroja empezaba a admirar a la rubia, muy a su pesar, pero una chica capaz de soportar a Petigrew más de una hora y no matarlo merecía respeto. – Es que soy lesbiana.

.- ¿Qué? – Bell se despertó de golpe ante esa información.

.- Oh. – Se limito a exclamar el gordo cabrón. – ¿Y si me dejo el pelo largo y me afeito? – Loveday negó con suavidad, conteniendo la mueca de asco.

.- ¿Eres lesbiana? – Ante la respuesta afirmativa de su amiga, Bell se volvió hacia sus compañeros. - ¿Por qué ninguno esta tan sorprendido como yo?

.- Ya lo sabíamos. – Contestaron todos a la vez. Bell se volvió hacia Remus que era el único que no había contestado.

.- Yo no lo sabía. – Se defendió rápidamente el licántropo.

.- ¿Saber el que? – Evy bajó las escaleras junto a Jack. Las dos chicas habían sustituido sus atuendos de fiesta, por unos vaqueros y deportivas.

.- Lo de Loveday. – Aclaró Joy, sin abrir los ojos.

.- Ah. – Contestaron las dos chicas, sin interés. Aquello era un noticia del año pasado.

.- ¿A qué esperáis? – Pregunto Jack al ver que ninguno de sus amigos se movía. – Venga, levantaros. La fiesta aún no ha terminado...

.- Jack, son las 12 del mediodía. No sé si la fiesta se ha acabado, pero yo si lo estoy. – Le cortó su hermano. A su lado Lily bostezó.

.- Vaya carrozas. – Jack le lanzó una mirada de decepción a Evy, que meneó la cabeza.

.- Venga, levantaros. – Evy se acercó a Sirius, y le tiró del brazo tratando de levantarle. – Si nos aparecemos en Los Ángeles podremos seguir la fiesta...

.- Nena, va a ser que no. – En vez de levantarse, Sirius hizo caer a la onza a su lado, y la abrazo como si fuera su peluche, para que se dejara de tonterías de aparecerse en el otro lado del mundo.

.- Bueno, esta claro cual va a ser nuestro propósito para este año nuevo, Evy. – Jack se sentó a los pies de la tumbona, tras dar un golpe de aviso a la pareja para que encogiera las piernas. – Buscarnos amigos y amigas más marchosos. – Los ojos verde jade se pasearon por el círculo de sus cansados amigos con desaprobación.

.- Y un novio más marchoso, en mi caso. – Sin embargo, la forma en que acariciaba el pelo de Sirius desmentía la idea de que Evy lo cambiara por otro modelo.

.- El mío es no asesinar a buena parte de mi familia. – Comentó Lily.

.- El mío también. – Suspiraron Jesse y Sirius a la vez.

.- Yo tengo que librarme de mi compromiso. – Will hizo una mueca de disgusto. – Así que Jack pon tu mente diabólica a trabajar...-La aludidase limitó a sonreír.

.- El mío a corto plazo es limpiar mi casa y no morir en el intento. – Dijo James.

.- Puck te ayudará. – le apoyó el elfo. El Heredero de Gryffindor le sonrió agradecido.

.- Y supongo que si termino el año sin que Voldemort me mate o mate a alguien por mi culpa, no será un mal año. – Siguió James con amargura. Loveday levantó una mano, apoyando a James en ese propósito.

.- Yo quiero novia. – Prácticamente suplicó Peter.

.- ¿Y tu Bell? .¿Será el año en que al fin vayas a la India? – Loveday se vio realmente ansiosa por esquivar el tema de las novias de Peter.

.- No sé. Estaría bien. – Bell se encogió de hombros.

.- ¿La India? – repitió Evy incrédula. – No te gustaría.

.- ¿Has estado allí? – Se sorprendió Bell.

.- Sí. Pero sólo hay serpientes. Y monzones. Y más serpientes. Y más mozones. Y... – Evy hizo un gesto de espero que hayáis captado la idea.

.- ¿Remus? – Y si decía que se iría con Bell a la India, Jack se pegaba un tiro.

.- En tres días hay luna llena. – Remus se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que su objetivo a corto plazo era no salir de esa luna llena muy malparado.

.- Puedes pasarla aquí. – James ya lo había pensado. Allí estaban él y Sirius, los dos animagos; Evy que era onza. Entre los 3 podía encargarse de vigilar a Remus, mientras Jesse y Puck dormían en el ático.

.- Gracias. – El licántropo sonrió por primera vez en todo el año.

.- ¿Y tu Joy? .¿Qué propósitos tienes para este año? – La preguntó Bell al ver que la morena había estado callada todo el rato.

La morena se tomó un rato para contestar...

.- Pues yo, voy a tener un hijo. – Y como Joy debió de pensar que esa noticia no era aún lo bastante impactante, pues se volvió hacia Jesse, que estaba sentado a su lado, y le dijo. – Y quiero que tú seas el padre.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el pescado vendido. Vaya, empezaba a extrañar los finales no aptos para cardíacos... Aunque creo que un hijo de Joy y Jesse sería una cucada. No me digáis que no...

Bueno, para el próximo capítulo, veremos las reacciones de todos los protagonistas ante la paternidad de Joy y Jesse. Serán bastante divertidas, aunque entre tanto la que se va a divertir voy a ser yo con vuestras reacciones...

Así que ya sabéis, como siempre: tomatazos, amenazas de demanda por daños al corazón, acusaciones de "estas loca" alabanzas, dudas existenciales, resúmenes del capítulo... Vamos lo que sea, me dejáis un RR.

Mil besos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya y Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alon. Paciente de Serenity. Miembro de las 14 de Mey. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Pariente de Anvy Snape y Libertad. (Estamos investigando los árboles genealógicos.) Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	20. Ideas fértiles

Hola gente. Antes de empezar a responder RR os tengo una mala noticia: esta es la última actualización doble en mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes lo hacía porque publico en otra página, como bien sabéis algunas, y como allí iba adelantada, trataba de alcanzarme, cosa que acabo de conseguir con el siguiente capítulo. Dicho esto, vamos a responder RR.

Ginny84: Tu siempre poniéndome pegas a todo,. ¿eh? En defensa de James él no sabía que ella era lesbiana y en descargo de la Loveday, ella estaba tratando de "volver al buen camino" y la experiencia la reconfirmo que es lesbiana al 100 por 100. en cualquier caso tienes razón: no creo que Lily olvide que se acostó con James, aunque la muerte de su chica puede hacerla ganar puntos. Mm, buena idea lo de pedirle dinero a Snape, a Joy le encantará. Pobre chica, ahora que me recuerdas todas sus desgracias me dan ganas de darla una alegría. Muakis.

kurumi-desu: Pues por el careto que puso Jesse va a decir que no... En cualquier caso todo eso lo vas a saber en breve, así que mejor te dejo con el capi que sí que esta algo desfasado, mira que en el próximo es San Valentín. Kisses.

Made(18): No es cierto que Will se haya enrollado con todas menos con Bell y Joy, con Isis, Loveday, Anya y Jack tampoco. De momento creeremos a Ethan, y aceptamos que no mato a Toliman. En cuanto a Richard y Evy, en breve lo leerás. Sí, lo de James es tener la cara muy dura, porque vamos, es normal que Lily se picara. ¿Ves como Loveday no es tan mala? Aunque sí que tiene sus cosas. El padre de Joy tiene la Mansión Ryddle por motivos fiscales, (eso lo saque directamente del 4º libro.) Hasta ahora nena.

Made(19): Como que tienes razón, yo a Lily con Loveday no la veo, y de lesbiana tampoco, ella mucho decir contra los hombres, pero hay uno en concreto que la tiene loca. Es que es cierto las fiestas se hacen en las casas de los demás, y que no sea intimo tuyo, que sino toca ayudar a limpiar. La verdad es que Will y Giselle pegan bien poco, aunque con Sirius pega menos. Besitos de granizado de sandía. PDTA: je, je sí que sería mono el hijo de esos dos.

Traviesa1500: Anda que no me pides cosas chungas, lo peor lo de Jack, es que yo la busco parejas pero ella cuando quiere los espanta con una habilidad. En cuanto a Joy, niña, que estamos tratando de quitarla la idea del niño de la cabeza. Besos.

Caperucita Roja: Pues a mi me parece que empezaste por el final más que por el principio, pero bueno, tampoco tengo ganas de discutir. Sí, el hijo de Joy y Jesse no andaría hasta que no llevara calzado de Balenciaga y su primera palabra sería Versace... Que habrá que darle alguna alegría a Joy para que se deje de tonterías. Gracias por lo de los personajes, porque no sabes lo que me cuesta moverlos a todos, y hacer que las locuras de unos interaccionen con las de los otros. Me encanta que te encante. Un besote gordote.

Saphira: primero de todo, siento el trauma que te ha ocasionado el regreso de la rata, espero que llegues a superarlo algún día, sino yo te mando al siquiatra, que ya verás que Joy va a uno buenísimo. Segundo,. ¿qué tal en Inglaterra? Espero que no te pillara cerca Londres, en fin, dime cualquier cosa rápido que yo me asusto rápido con esas cosas. Igual te mando un mail luego. Besos.

AnnaTB: Pobre Joy, la chica se siente sola y se la ocurren esas ideas tan fantásticas. Sí, Giselle peligra. ¿Qué pena, no? Lo de Loveday si que fue sorprendente, totalmente opuesto a lo que todas pensaban. Remus y Bell,me reserva el derecho a mantener el misterio sobre ese tema. Besos de yogur líquido de melón.

Gerulita Evans: Me encanta que te encante. Besos.

Mangalina-Li: Sí, a Joy el rechazo de Will la hundió del todo, porque vaya idea ha tenido la criaturita, y conste que yo creo que el niño sería una monada. Muchas gracias por tu RR y por lo que dices en él. Hasta pronto.

Lucemvicuna: Bueno, no te acostumbres, que para vuestra desgracia de ahora en adelante los capis van a subir con cuentagotas. No creo que Lily se haga lesbiana, pero la etapa de duda, la tiene asegurada. En fin, ya se verá. Chaos.

Hikari Katsuragi: te entiendo yo a Giselle tampoco la trago y lo de Bell, que nuestras relaciones son cuanto menos conflictivas no es un secreto. Lily no es así, ella no utiliza a la gente para vengarse de otra gente, bueno, una vez uso a Eduard, pero esa era la antigua Lily, así que no lo veo. Je, je. Jabía olvidado el sonajero de oro de Joy, que bueno, seguro que le recupero en algún momento. Besitos.

Andita: Tranquila, mira que en el 21 tendrás una pequeña alegría, aunque la gorda viene en el 22. ¿Y no ves lo guapo que se pone James cuando sufre? Visto así supongo que lo de Joy es hasta normal. Besos.

Marghi: Mm, si te dijera que ando tramando no sería una sorpresa. Ya lo irás leyendo. Muakis.

Shen-Tao: No si al final todas me dais la razón, en lo lindo que sería el hijo de Jesse y Joy. No voy a decir nada de Giselle porque estoy de acuerdo contigo. Kisses.

steffy potter: pronto verás la cara que ponen todos. Gracias por lo de siempre. Muaks.

K-rmen: A que ahora todo lo de Loveday tiene sentido. Es genial cuando todo encaja. Pues supongo que pasara como con LODF, pondrán un solo traductor, y todas nos volveremos locas hasta que se dignen a sacarlo. (o buscaremos la traducción no oficial.) Abrazos.

Lucy Diamonds: Más bien, me estaba persiguiendo a mi misma por delante, que es peor. Pero a partir de ahora iré con más calma. No creas que a veces me toca sentarme y leerme todo para recapacitar. El problema que tiene Ethan es que sus hijas son bastante problemáticas, y toca aguantarlas, con decirte que Evy tiene tela, pero Eirene es peor. Pues creo que estando enferma Jack pondrá el turbo, mira que el tiempo se la agota. Espero que te hayas recuperado. Besines de zumo de naranja. (Tiene vitamina C y es bueno para las defensas.)

Adrea-Black (16): Hola guapa, que suerte, yendo y viniendo de la playa... Pues no, porque yo estoy más o menos igual, así que envidia no me das. Aunque yo más que Miércoles parezco un dálmata de todas las pecas que me salen. Mm, yo no sé nada de Los Serrano, yo soy más de ANHQV, aunque sea repetido, peor he oído que la Belén Rueda entro en razón y se quiere divorciar del Resines. ¿Pobre Will? Pues para estar enamorado de Joy menudas juergas que se mete el tío. Besazos de calipo de fresa.

Keikleen: Vaya, eso es leer un fict con cuentagotas, tiene que ser horrible. Sí, claro que te doy mi dirección y te digo donde puedes comprar los cuchillos japoneses para venir a amenazarme. ¿No? Ay, como muestra de buena fe, te dejo mi mail, correodekarla69 en Hotmail. En cuanto a Henar, te aviso que tardara en subir, ya que esta en Londres, y no tiene tiempo. Pues si que, tu amiga te estropeo la sorpresa, aunque mucha gente, me dijo que después de lo de Loveday se esperaba que la molara Lily. En fin, un beso y suerte con el ordenador.

**Por amor al arte 20.**

**Ideas fértiles.**

.- Pues yo, voy a tener un hijo. – Y como Joy debió de pensar que esa noticia no era aún lo bastante impactante, pues se volvió hacia Jesse, que estaba sentado a su lado, y le dijo. – Y quiero que tú seas el padre.

.- ¿Pero te has vuelto loca? – Gritaron Jack y Bell, estando de acuerdo por casi primera vez en su vida. Casi porque ambas están de acuerdo en que Remus esta bueno.

.- Sí, además, Joy. Que yo soy gay. ¿Recuerdas? – Apuntó Jesse.

.- No te preocupes por eso. Hoy en día no es necesario mantener relaciones físicas para tener un hijo. Iremos a una clínica de fertilidad. – Le "tranquilizó" Joy. – Fue Lily la que me habló de ese gran invento. – Todas las miradas acusadoras confluyeron en la pelirroja.

.- Hey. No me miréis así. Esa frase esta totalmente sacada de contexto. ¿Vale? – Lily se irguió como si la hubieran clavado algo en las costillas dispuesta a defenderse. – Yo lo que dije, es que ... – Lily se interrumpió pensativa. – Joder, sí que dije eso. ¡Puto abrigo rojo tamaño bebe!

.- ¿Abrigo rojo? Ah, ya entiendo. Mira que os tengo dicho, chicas, que no vayáis a la sección de moda infantil del centro comercial cuando estéis ovulando, que enseguida pensáis cosas raras. – Will las habló lentamente, como si les estuviera explicando porque el cielo es azul a un niño de tres años particularmente lerdo.

.- ¿Y de quién querías el niño? – Pregunto Loveday temiéndose la respuesta.

.- ¿De quien va a ser? – James hizo un gesto de "modestia aparte".

.- De este. – Evy señaló con un gesto dulce a Sirius, que la seguía estrujando contra él.

.- ¿Eh? – Sirius miró con extrañeza a la onza, que no sonó nada celosa, y a la druida, ya que era extraño que no lo quisiera de James. – Aunque nuestros colores de pelo y ojos quedarían bien

.- ¡Yo también lo creo! – Lily sonrió Sirius también sonrió. James crujió los nudillos. Sirius dejó de sonreír y se preocupó porque Evy no pareciera celosa.

.- Volviendo al tema... ¿Qué me dices Jesse? – Insistió Joy.

.- Esto... ¿Y que hecho yo para merecer esto? – Al ver que Joy estaba a punto de hacer pucheros, cosa que Jesse rara vez podía soportar, el joven decidió matizar. – Quiero decir que no merezco tanto honor. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguno de ellos? – Jesse hizo un gesto hacia los demás chicos...

.- ¡Eso!. ¡Eso! Yo me ofrezco voluntario. – Anunció la rata traidora rápidamente. – Y si quieres lo hacemos por el método tradicional que eso de la clínica de fertilidad suena a caro...

.- No, Peter, tú no me vales. Necesito a un chico alto para compensar mis genes de baja. – Joy le descartó con un argumento muy sólido antes de hacer lo mismo con los demás. – Jesse, tú eres mi única opción. Dada la alta actividad sexual que han desplegado Sirius y Will en los últimos meses, no son candidatos aptos para una fertilización artificial y...

.- Hey, un momento. – Interrumpieron los dos chicos.

.- ¿Y eso de que no somos candidatos aptos quien lo dice? – Preguntó Will casi desafiante.

.- El folleto este que cogí de la clínica. – Joy sacón un folleto de su bolso, que Sirius prácticamente la arrancó de las manos.

El chico lo leyó rápidamente: "mala calidad de gametos consecuencia de alta actividad sexual, en periodos de tiempo breves" "candidatos no aptos"...

.- Si tienes esos folletos, es que has estado en la clínica. Y si has estado en la clínica, significa que vas en serio. – Alucinó Lily.

.- Oye, si tus gametos son de mala calidad y no sirven para embarazar a Joy, igual yo puedo...

.- No. – Sirius cortó a Evy, que ya se veía ahorrando un montón de dinero al mes en pociones anticonceptivas. – Aquí solo hablan de fertilización in vitro. Y aunque no fuera así, tu te lo tomabas igual, que no quiero que Ethan me mate. – Evy reprimió a duras penas la sonrisa.

.- Bueno, como iba diciendo, descartados Sirius, Will y Peter, nos quedan David, James, Remus y tu. – Joy retomó el hilo de su razonamiento. – David, me caes genial, pero eres Muggle, y si es niña, corro el riesgo de que no sea bruja, y yo quiero que mi pequeño o pequeña tenga magia.

.- James, sería el candidato perfecto. – El joven de pelo revuelto se alzo orgulloso. Puede que Lily prefiriera a Sirius, pero Joy, salvo su etapa Snape, siempre tuvo mejor gusto. – Pero es el Heredero de Gryffindor, y eso implica que su hijo o hija también lo sería, por lo que tendría a Crouch y Clarck dando el coñazo todo el día, como señaló Lily...

.- Es cierto. – Lily le dedicó a James una especie de sonrisa de disculpa. – Por eso prefería a Sirius.

.- Remus era el siguiente de la lista. – Continuó Joy. – Pero lo descarté por ese pequeño problema que todos sabemos que tiene pero que ninguno decimos. – El licántropo se quedo totalmente flipado por la forma tan directa que tuvo la morena de comentarlo. – es que Remus, tengo que decírtelo: no me gusta como vistes. Y eso puede ser genético... – Jack soltó una breve carcajada, ante la cara de coyote a la que le acaba de explotar encima una carga de dinamita marca ACME que se le había quedado a Remus.

.- Entonces me dejaste como última opción. – Jesse compuso un gesto dolido.

.- No, de hecho pensé en ti desde el principio, ya que un hijo de los dos sería genial. No habría niño/a con mejor gusto para la moda... Pero me di cuenta que tu tratarías de escurrir el bulto, y endosárselo a otro. Así que me puse a pensar en pros y contras de todos los demás como progenitores... Pero tu eres la mejor opción con diferencia. – Concluyó Joy.

.- Es increíble. Todo eso significa que lo ha pensado durante más de diez minutos y aún así la sigue pareciendo buena idea. – Bufó Bell, prácticamente escandalizada de lo sorprendida que estaba.

.- Mira, Jesse, si es porque no quieres ser padre. No te preocupes, más allá de tu "aportación genética" no tendrás ninguna obligación más. Yo estoy preparada para cuidar del niño sola...

.- ¿QUÉ? – eso fue más de lo que Bell puedo soportar. - ¿Cómo que estás preparada para cuidar del niño sola? Pero Joy, si no eres capaz de cuidar ni de un Hámster, recuerda a Manchitas, y pretendes que puedes cuidar de un niño sola...

.- Bueno, sola, sola... Pensaba contratar a un elfo para que me lo criara. – Joy le dirigió una mirada cariñosa a Puck. – A mi me crió uno, y no he salido tan mal.

.- Sin comentarios. – Musitó Will.

.- ¿Y qué me dices de tu físico? – Jack decidió atacar donde sabía que más podía dolerle a Joy. – Piensa que al tener un hijo tu cuerpo se infla, engordas, te salen estrías... Y luego nunca lo recuperas.

.- Contrataré a un preparador físico para que me ponga apunto. – Joy despachó sin más ese pequeño inconveniente, a la vez que sacaba otro folleto. – Además, según esta información, después de dar a luz, se experimentan cambios que conducen a un mayor disfrute de las relaciones sexuales...

.- ¿Ah, sí? – Dijo Bell con repentino interés. Ella siempre quiso ser madre, y ahora tenía otro motivo más para ello.

.- Si es que vuelves a tener relaciones sexuales. – Lily no se molesto en leer el folleto, antes de hablar con amargura. – Los tíos huyen de las madres solteras como de la lepra.

.- ¿Has consultado a tu terapeuta? – Preguntó Evy, cortando la discusión.

.- ¿Va a un terapeuta? – Se sorprendió Bell.

.- Una terapeuta. – Matizó Jesse. – Y va desde hace unos meses. – Desde que cortó con Snape, pensó el chico para sí.

.- No aún, no lo hablé con ella. Con todo esto de las Navidades apenas hemos tenido tiempo para una sesión. – Contestó Joy, ignorando a Bell.

.- ¿Y por qué yo no sabía que esta siguiendo terapia? – Preguntó la rubia.

.- Tampoco yo lo sabía. – Los chicos se encogieron de hombros, sin interés.

.- Pues igual deberías consultarla. – Sugirió Lily, con mucho tacto.

.- O buscarte otra. – Opinó Loveday.- Yo también voy a terapia para superar lo de Anne, y a mi no me da por tener hijos y esas cosas...

.- No, te da por otras más tontas. – Apunto James, entre dientes, refiriéndose a lo de enamorarse de Lily

.- Sí. – Loveday estuvo de acuerdo con él. – Como acostarme contigo. – Lily que había seguido el intercambio, soltó una breve risilla. Loveday le dirigió a James una mirada victoriosa, que hizo que el joven arrugara la frente.

.- ¿Y para que vas terapia? – Le preguntó Will a Joy.

.- Para muchas cosas, entre ellas, Alma, me ayuda a darme cuenta que tu no eres un psicópata, traidor y desleal, sino un pobre inmaduro que no recibió el suficiente cariño de niño, y que no me merece. – Tras ese discurso Joy sonrió tan ufana como si fuera un regalo divino.

.- Oye, exactamente que le has contado a Alma de mi hermano, para que diga eso. – Y es que Jack era capaz de encontrarle mil defectos a su hermano y con bastante acierto, pero ninguno de esos, estaba en la lista.

.- Ups. – Joy se desinfló un poco. – Me equivoque. Eso es lo que Alma dice de Snape. Lo siento. – La morena esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa. – Es que una vez tratamos el tema, en la misma sesión y a veces me confundo... Pasa que no me acuerdo exactamente de lo que decía de ti. Pero yo cuando lo sepa te lo digo.

.- Vale. – Replico Will, no muy convencido de querer saberlo.

.- Volviendo al tema: .¿qué me dices Jesse? .¿Quieres ser el padre de mi hijo o no? – Le preguntó Joy tal y como le hubiera pedido su opinión sobre la compra o no de un vestido para una fiesta.

.- No sé. Podemos ir a la clínica esa y según lo que me cuenten, ya te respondo. – Joy aceptó el ofrecimiento, con una inclinación de cabeza.

&·&·&

Así fue como el día 3 de enero, Joy y Jesse acompañados por todos los chicos de la pandilla, que sentían curiosidad por el lugar tras leer los folletos, y Loveday, a la que James no había querido dejar sola con Lily, se plantaron en la puerta de la clínica de fertilidad.

Quiso el destino, (o la autora, como prefiráis) que Rosier y Snape pasaran casualmente por allí. Rosier iba tratando de convencer a Snape de que debía olvidarse de Narcisa para siempre.

.- ¡Basta ya, Evan! – Se hartó finalmente Snape. – No ha pasado nada entre Narcisa y yo. Y nunca pasara.

.- Más te vale. – Le advirtió Rosier. – por que si lo haces, y Malfoy se entera te mata. Y luego te castra.

.- Bueno, siempre que no le dé por cambiar el orden. – Snape se encogió de hombros con aire indiferente.

.- Eres un egoísta. ¿No has pensado que pasaría conmigo si a ti te pasara algo? – El tono de Rosier fue tan de esposa ofendida por la insensibilidad de su cónyuge, que el peatón que esperaba al lado de los chicos que el semáforo se pusiera verde, se alejo un par de pasos de ellos. - ¿A ver quién escucharía mis investigaciones si tu te mueres?

.- Nadie. Como ahora. La verdad es que yo no suelo escucharte. – Confesó Snape.

.- Pero al menos te tomas la molestia de fingir que me escuchas. – Se emocionó Rosier. – Por eso te considero amigo mío.

.- Gracias Evan... – Snape se interrumpió, ya que acababa de divisar a Joy, destacando como una flor multicolor en medio de un bloque de granito, entrando en la clínica de Fertilidad. – Joy... – Snape apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en la clínica tras ella.

Pero Rosier si se dio cuenta, y vaciló unos segundos. Por un lado, lo mejor para Snape sería que superara lo de Joy de una maldita vez, cosa que no haría si le daba por seguirla, como ya había hecho el chico alguna vez en Hogwarts. Aunque por otra parte, mientras estuviera pensando en Joy, no pensaría en Narcisa, lo que evitaría que Malfoy matara a su amigo. Al final, Rosier se encogió de hombros y siguió al moreno al interior de la clínica.

.- Buenos días, queremos hablar con el doctor Von Eggle. – Pese a los tacones, Joy tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para estar cómoda en el mostrador.

.- ¿Todos? – La recepcionista miró escéptica el nutrido grupo de personas que acompañaba a la morena. Más que nada, que iba a ser que no cabían todos en el despacho.

.- No, en realidad, voy a entrar sólo yo. – Explico Jesse.

.- Ah. Vale. – La recepcionista suspiró con alivio, antes de descolgar el auricular en informar al doctor que su cita de las 10 ya estaba allí.

.- ¿Tú no tienes que ir a terapia? – Jesse confió en que Joy se fuera en ese instante, y el pudiera escaquearse.

.- No, es hasta las 11. puedo esperar que entres, ir andando tranquilamente y hasta pararme a ver las rebajas. – Joy ya había previsto ese intento de maniobra de evasión.

.- ¿Y esos que coño hacen aquí? – Gruñó James. Joy pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba el moreno: Rosier y Snape estaban en la puerta fingiendo leer unos folletos, sin lograr engañar a nadie.

La morena observó con desaprobación el aspecto de los dos muchachos. Vale que el Sr. Tenebroso estuviera ocupado destruyendo el mundo, pero eso no era excusa para que dejara que sus seguidores fueran tan mal vestidos. ¿Es que entre tanta tortura no podía encontrar un minuto para dar clases de estilismo a sus sirvientes?

.- Hombre, que casualidad, veros por aquí. – Comento Rosier, al ver que lo que podríamos clasificar como "machos ibéricos" de la casa de Gryffindor iban hacia ellos, en formación de ataque.

.- ¿Casualidad? Yo diría más bien que nos estáis siguiendo. – Los ojos grises de Sirius, se entornaron con suspicacia..

.- Tranquilo, Black, no eres mi tipo. – Snape no se molesto en mirarle, fingiendo leer folletos. Aunque en realidad, observaba a Joy por el reflejo de esta en el metal. Por supuesto, no se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba apunto de colgarle las narices del perchero de la puerta.

.- ¡Vale, ya! estamos en una clínica. – Loveday, agarró con delicada firmeza el brazo de Sirius, y le impidió empezar la pelea. - ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?

.- Pues esta claro. – Snape miró curioso a Rosier. La verdad es que el moreno no tenía ni idea de para que era ese edificio, así que no sabía que podían estar haciendo allí. – Hemos venido a hacer una donación. – Rosier tampoco sabía para que era el edificio, pero la Lorelai esa, había dicho que era una clínica, luego seguro que era para donar sangre.

.- A eso se refería Lily al decir que es mejor pedir el esperma a un amigo, que de un desconocido te pueden salir cosas muy raras. – Comentó Joy, tras unos segundo de silencio.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos Sly confusos.

.- Es una clínica de fertilidad, chicos. – James señaló a una placa en la puerta en la que se demostraba que lo que decía su archienemigo era cierto. – Aquí sólo aceptan donaciones de un tipo...

.- Ah. ¡No! – Exclamaron los dos al entender que tipo de donaciones aceptaban allí.

.- Nosotros estamos aquí para participar en este estudio. – Rápidamente, Snape agarró el primer folleto que le vino a mano, sin ver para que era.

.- ¿Vais a participar en un estudio llamado "la menopausia y yo"? – Preguntó Will entre incrédulo, triunfal y burlón.

.- ¿Y vosotros que estáis haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Snape, renunciando a encontrar una justificación a su presencia allí.

.- Es que Jesse y yo vamos a tener un hijo. – Joy agarró el brazo del aludido, antes de que nadie pudiera decir "a vosotros que os importa".

.- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto Snape, flipándolo en estéreo.

.- Bueno, es una posibilidad. Aún no esta decidido. – Dijo Jesse, tratando de quitar importancia al asunto.

.- ¡Ja! .¡Lo sabía! .¿Quién es el mejor! .¡YO! .¡Toma, toma y toma! – Presa de un ataque de entusiasmo, Rosier se lanzo al suelo, como un futbolista celebrando un gol. – Sabía que no eras gay. – Rosier señaló a Jesse con un dedo.

.- Otra vez con eso, Rosier. – Suspiraron todos los presentes con aburrimiento.

Todos menos Peter. Ya sé que no os interesa lo más mínimo lo que estaba haciendo la rata, pero os prometo que a la larga os gustará. Es una forma de hablar. Como iba diciendo, la rata sebosa traidora estaba pidiéndole a la recepcionista que le explicara uno de los servicios de la clínica. Dicho servicio, consistía en provocar el orgasmo masculino, mediante un impulso eléctrico. Una vez asimilado el concepto, la rata se fue al baño, aferrando su varita.

Pero volvamos al amago de Sherlock Holmes que es Evan Rosier.

.- Oh, vamos. No digas que no. ¿Qué clase de homosexual tendría un hijo con una chica? – Rosier sonrió triunfal, nadie podía rebatir eso.

.- La vamos a tener artificialmente. – Y sin más, Joy se puso a explicarle a un mago de sangre limpia, todo lo relacionado con semillitas y abejitas.

.- Pero eso es asqueroso... – Dijo el chico descompuesto. Antes de correr hacia el baño a vomitar. Pero no pudo hacerlo. – Oigan, enfermeras, aquí hay un tío electrocutándose.

.- ¿va en serio lo del niño? – Ante la pregunta de Snape, todos los chicos pusieron cara de "por desgracia sí", Joy alzó la barbilla desafiante.

.- ¿Sr. Dalton? – El aludido se giro a la llamada de una amable enfermera. – Pase por aquí. – Jesse la siguió como un cordero camino del matadero.

.- Bueno, yo me voy. Luego me voy a casa de Lily, así que no creo que nos veamos. Hasta la semana que viene. – Joy se despidió de sus amigos con un beso, menos en el caso de Loveday. Digamos que todas habían decidido darle una oportunidad a la rubia, pero aún no era parte del grupo de chicas.

.- Sí, yo también me voy. – Snape se escabulló antes de que James le pudiera decir que se alejara de Joy.

De todas formas, algo distrajo al moreno de pelo revuelto: una camilla estaba saliendo del baño con el electrocutado, que por supuesto era la rata sebosa traidora y, ahora, chamuscada.

.- Pero Peter, que te ha pasado. ¿Has sido tu verdad? – James acusó rápidamente a Rosier.

.- Ey, no. Que cuando he entrado ya estaba frito. – Rosier bajo el tono y le confeso a James. – Cuando entre en el baño, estaba con la varita apuntándose ahí.. – Rosier se señaló a los pantalones. – y haciendo un hechizo eléctrico. James, ese chico necesita novia... Si eso, yo le puedo presentar a unas amigas.

.- ¿Y que te han hecho las pobres para merecer eso? – Loveday dio a entender que conocer a Peter, era una tortura que ninguna chica se merecía.

.- Olvida a Rosier. Mira lo que están haciendo Sirius y Will. – Remus señaló a sus dos amigos, que estaban en el mostrador recogiendo unos botes para guardar muestras, y atendían a las instrucciones de la enfermera.

.- ¿Pero que hacéis? – James se acercó a ellos, seguido de Remus y Loveday.

.- Vamos a demostrarle a Joy que, ella y su folletito se equivocan: que la alta actividad sexual no disminuye la calidad de... – Will se detuvo buscando una forma delicada de decirlo. Lo bueno de la presencia de Loveday, es que había terminado puliendo un poco la forma de hablar de los chicos.

.- La materia prima. – Completó Sirius.

.- Eso, es la materia prima. – Asintió Will.

.- Vaya gilipollez. – Siseó James entre dientes-

.- Obviamente para ti lo es. A lo mejor es por eso que tu pelirroja vino a mi en busca de materia prima de mejor calidad. – Sirius miró a James, con una media sonrisa de desafío.

.- Enfermera, también yo quiero hacerme unos análisis. Y ya veremos quien ofrece materia prima de mejor calidad. – James nunca había podido resistirse a un desafío. En realidad, dentro de poco subirían las apuestas.

.- Ey, no me dejéis fuera. – y con esto Remus se unió a la competición.

.- ¿Va en serio? – Preguntó Loveday incrédula. - ¿Y que va a ser lo próximo? .¿Una competición de a ver quien escupe más lejos?

.- No, eso ya lo hicimos. Gané yo. – Remus hizo una V de victoria con los dedos. La rubia suspiro, era por esa clase de cosas de los hombres, por las que ella se hizo lesbiana.

&·&·&

.- ¿Quieres dejar de seguirme? – Joy se volvió de esta forma tan amable hacia Snape.

.- No hasta que no se te quite de la cabeza la idea estúpida de tener un hijo con Dalton. – Replico Snape. – Me da que no la has meditado mucho. A ver¿quién cuidará al niño?

.- Un elfo. – Joy se cruzo de brazos, dispuesta a demostrar que era una idea meditada, y no un capricho impulsivo.

.- ¿Y como lo pagarás?

.- Los elfos no quieren que se les pague.

.- Los elfos, no. Pero los bebes sí. Hace falta dinero para pañales, biberones, papillas, ropa... – Snape sonrió al ver endurecerse la cara de su ex, obviamente ella no había pensado en todo eso. - ¿Ves como era una locura? Deberías ir a terapia..

.- Precisamente, a terapia voy. – Joy se dio la vuelta, harta de aquella conversación.

.- ¿Vas a terapia? .¿Para que? – Se extrañó Snape.

.- ¿Cómo que para que? Pero si tu me acabas de decir que la necesito.

.- Era una forma de hablar. – Snape restó seriedad a la acusación de locura, que él mismo había formulado 3 minutos antes. – Te aseguro que comparado con muchas de las personas que me codeo ahora, cualquiera de vosotros es la viva imagen de la salud mental.

.- Sí, ya. – Durante un segundo Joy había sentido que podía confiar en Snape, que todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Pero no. – Tengo que ir a la terapia.

.- ¿Pero para que vas a ir a terapia? – Snape la agarró del brazo y la hizo girar hacia él. – Estás muy bien. Si quieres malgastar el dinero, mejor nos vamos de compras. Mira que estoy dispuesto a acompañarte y eso que no me gusta nada.

.- Da la casualidad de que la terapia con Alma, no es una forma de malgastar el dinero. – Joy se deshizo del brazo de Snape de un brusco tirón. – Ella me esta ayudando a entender que la culpa de que seas un mujeriego cabrón no es mía, sino de tu madre que no te dio el pecho de pequeño.

.- ¿De verdad te ha dicho esa mujer que soy un mujeriego cabrón? – Se extrañó Snape. El sabía que no era perfecto, pero si fuera un mujeriego cabrón, al menos estaría más relajado.

.- Ay, no. Eso es lo que me dijo de Will. De ti dijo... – Joy se interrumpió, tratando de recordarlo. – Ahora no me acuerdo. Pero se que tenía razón. Ya te diré que fue cuando me acuerde. Ahora, adiós. – Y sin más Joy cruzó la calle.

Snape trató de seguirla, pero el semáforo se abrió, haciendo que el joven perdiera unos minutos cruciales para alcanzarla. Algo deprimido, se fue para su casa, donde se dejo caer en el sofá, que casualmente había escogido Joy...

.- Severus. No te oí llegar. – Su madre apareció por allí en ese momento, y se sentó junto a él. - ¿Todo bien?

.- Sí. – Mintió Snape convencido. En fin, sólo porque su ex novia estuviera hablando de tener un hijo con uno de sus amigos Gryffindor, y que fuera a terapia no era para deprimirse.

.- ¡Ah, ha llegado una lechuza! – Su madre, le entregó una carta, cerrada con el sello de los Malfoy.

Snape palideció al ver dicho sello. Más aún al abrir la carta y leer que Malfoy quería verle, así que debía presentarse en su casa de inmediato. Se despidió de su madre con un beso, y fue hacia la chimenea, esperando lo peor de ese viaje. Sabía que Malfoy era un celoso compulsivo, aunque con una mujer como Narcisa era normal, el punto es que Lucius tendía a exagerar un "poquito". Por ejemplo, a un pobre dependiente que ayudo a Narcisa a probarse unos zapatos, tocando el arco del pie de la rubia en el proceso, Malfoy le cortó un dedo.

Pero Snape no había hecho nada malo. Vamos, sólo había charlado con Narcisa, la había enseñado a ocultar que fumaba y había estado apunto de besarla. ¡Mierda¡Estaba muerto! Debió convencer a Joy de que tuviera el hijo con él, en vez de con Dalton, por lo menos dejaría un vestigio de si mismo en el mundo.

.- Le esperan. – Un aterrorizado elfo doméstico le guió hasta las habitaciones privadas... De Narcisa Malfoy.

.- Lucius no nos acompañará hoy. – Le informo Narcisa amablemente. La rubia estaba reclinada en un diván, vestida con un body de encaje negro, una bata de seda transparente negra y unos zapatos de tacón de aguja también negros. Mordisqueó sensualmente una fresa, antes de decir. - ¿Te apetece tomar algo?

&·&·&

Entre tanto, Joy, Jesse y los demás, no eran los únicos que estaban de médicos. Jack había ido a su médico, para recoger unas pruebas con el fin de observar la evolución de la enfermedad. Una pérdida de tiempo, en opinión de la joven, pero Will insistió tanto...

A sus padres les daba un poco igual, para ellos Will era su favorito. A Jack no la importaba, hace años que tenía asimilado que para sus padres sólo era "la hermana de Will". Lo que no entendía era porque sus padres habían decidido tener un segundo hijo, en vez de comprarse un perro.

Había demasiada gente en la sala de espera: el síndrome de Lamia era una enfermedad demasiado temida por la comunidad mágica, así que en cuanto se manifestaba algún síntoma que pudiera pertenecer a esa enfermedad, los padres llevaban a los niños a revisión. La mayoría de las veces era una falsa alarma, pero no lo fue en el caso de Jack.

La joven suspiró, estaba harta, seguro que Bell andaba por ahí, dándose el lote con Remus. Y ella allí, esperando que un sanador más viejo que un fósil se dignara a decirla que estaba teniendo una recaída y que era poco probable que lo superara. Vaya mierda.

.- Disculpa. – Jack se volvió hacia la mujer que estaba a su lado y que reclamaba su atención. Debía estar muy obsesionada con Remus, porque la mujer le recordaba mucho a él. - ¿Vas a leer esa revista? La que estás estrujando.

.- Ah, no. Lo siento. – Jack la entregó la revista.

.- Gracias. Ais que desastre. – Al coger la revista, el sobre con las pruebas que llevaba la mujer se cayó al suelo. Jack se inclino y al recogerlo leyó la etiqueta con el nombre de la paciente. – Gracias de nuevo. – La mujer sonrió al entregárselo.

.- Disculpe, que no la deje leer la revista. – Impulsivamente, Jack reclamó la atención de la mujer. – Pero he visto en el sobre que se apellida Lupin. No tiene porque contestarme, pero¿es usted familia de Remus Lupin?

.- Sí, es mi hijo. - ¡Mira tu por donde! Pensó Jack. La mujer sonrió con curiosidad. - ¿Y tu de que le conoces?

Uf, sí Jack le contara. ¿Y porqué no contárselo? Y sin más, Jack se puso manos a la obra a la tarea de ganarse a su suegra en potencia. Al final el día no iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

&·&·&

.- Hola, Joy. ¿Qué tal te fue la terapia? – Pregunto Lily a su amiga, cuando la morena entró en la casa de la pelirroja.

.- Mal. Esa inútil de Alma, dice que la solución a mis problemas no es ser madre. – Jack colgó con tal furia su abrigo de la percha, que más parecía que lo estuviera ahorcando. – Pienso buscarme otra siquiatra que me entienda mejor, pero hasta entonces supongo que tengo que hacer la caso.

.- Yo diría que sí. – Convino Lily. – Díselo a Jesse antes de que le dé un sincope, o peor, le salgan arrugas.

.- Sí. – Joy suspiro resignada. - ¿Qué tal va lo de la boda del año?

.- Uf, horrible. Mi hermana se ha enterado que no va a ser dama de honor y ha puesto el grito en el cielo. – Como para demostrar que lo que Lily acababa de decir era cierto, les llegó un berrido de Petunia.

.- Pero si ella no quiere que se casen. – Comentó Joy confusa.

.- Pero tampoco quiere que la excluyan. – Señaló Lily. – A mi personalmente me da igual. Con tal de que los camareros estén buenos...

.- ¿Por qué no dejas de decir tonterías y vuelves con James de una vez? – Preguntó Joy algo irritada. – Lo estás deseando.

.- Eso es lo que me preocupa: que lo desee tanto. – Confesó Lily con un suspiro. Luego abandono la pose de heroína trágica, para añadir con furia. – Además¿sabes lo que me hizo James? – Joy negó con la cabeza. – Se acostó con Loveday.

.- ¿Después de decirte que lo había dejado con ella? – Pregunto Joy escandalizada. En ese caso, entendía perfectamente que Lily no quisiera saber más de él.

.- No, cuando estaban "saliendo juntos". – Contestó Lily con un tono pomposo e irónico. – Supongo que fue, cuando James no sabía que era lesbiana. Y ella lo haría por disimular...

.- A ver si lo entiendo Lily. ¿Estas furiosa por qué James se acostó con su novia? – El tono de Joy sonó bastante incrédulo.

.- Pues claro. Añade a eso que lo hizo mientras yo estaba en coma y que cada vez que pienso en ellos dos juntos es que me da como un ataque... – Para demostrarlo, Lily tomó un abanico que había comprado su hermana poco antes en la tienda de los chinos y empezó a estrellarlo rítmicamente contra la mesa, hasta que logró romperlo. – Ostras.

.- ¿Qué has roto anormal? – Lily logró esconder a tiempo el abanico roto, antes de que su hermana lo viera.

.- Nada. – Petunia las miro desconfiada antes de volver a la pelea con su madre.

.- Te entiendo. Me pasaba igual cuando Snape estaba con la Dolls. – Contestó Joy. Las dos chicas suspiraron a la vez. – Oye. ¿Por qué no vamos al video club y alquilamos un par de películas? Una de esas estilo Tomb raider, ya sabes, de las protagonizadas por mujeres que salvan al mundo y no necesitan a los hombres para nada.

.- Me parece buena idea.

Mientras Joy y Lily salían de su casa para alquilar unas películas, Jesse, Remus, Sirius, Loveday y James volvían a casa de este último, para descansar un poco y coger fuerzas para la noche de luna llena que se avecinaba.

Will les había dejado ya que tenía que ir a buscar a su hermana, a la que había dejado sola el tiempo suficiente como para que liara alguna. Aunque también podía ser una excusa para dejar de escuchar a James. El moreno de pelo revuelto estaba algo insoportable, desde que la enfermera le había dicho que no había visto jamás unas pruebas como las de James.

Sus palabras textuales fueron: "son para enmarcarlas". Y claro, James estaba crecidísimo y deseando ver a Lily para restregarle un poco las pruebas, sobre todo, después de que a los otros 3 les recomendarán un par de días de abstinencia afín de remontar un poco. Entre tanto, a falta de pelirroja, se las enseñaba a todo ente que se cruzara en su camino.

Puck, mira los resultados de mis pruebas. La enfermera dice que son para enmarcarlas. – James puso las pruebas delante de la cara del elfo.

.- Puck, le felicita. – El tono del elfo tenía cierta nota de ironía, aprendida de Evy, sin ninguna duda.

La onza estaba de espaldas a ellos en la cocina, cortando un poco de queso en lonchas para hacerse un crepe, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, incitando sin darse cuenta a Sirius, a que le besara en la nuca. ¡Abstinencia¡Ja!

Pero cuando Sirius se acercaba, Evy se dio la vuelta, y sin mediar palabra le lanzó el cuchillo. Hubiera acertado en el corazón del mago, si Sirius no tuviera unos reflejos envidiables, por lo que esquivo el cuchillo.

.- ¿Pero que coño te pasa? Supongo que Samantha te habrá puesto histérica... – Evy había quedado con la Ravenclaw, para terminar un trabajo de alquimia.

.- No es por Samantha. – La onza se apoyó en la mesa, se cruzo de brazos y le lanzo a Sirius una mirada cargada de peligro. Ignorando al resto de sus amigos que los estaban observando. – Con ella me va muy bien.

.- ¿Entonces? No sabía que a vosotros os afectaba la luna llena. Porque con la regla no estás, que hasta la semana que viene no te toca – Sirius arrancó el cuchillo de la pared, y miró a Evy confuso.

.- Giselle ha venido a verte. – Evy decidió omitir el último comentario de su chico, aunque no dejaba de ser chocante que él llevara la cuenta mejor que ella.

.- ¿Giselle ha estado aquí? Vaya, rabia. No he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella ni medio minuto. Es muy maja. – Comentó James con tono apenado. Aunque tuvo la delicadeza de no comentar nada sobre sus perfectas pruebas.

.- Pues ella ni ha preguntado por ti. – Dijo Evy con tono helado. – Aunque tienes razón: es una chica muy maja. Hemos estado charlando en plan amiguitas. – Al oír el tono de la onza, Jesse decidió que debía ir buscando un búnker antinuclear para ponerse a salvo.

.- ¿Sí? Me alegro. ¿Y de que habéis hablado? – Disimuladamente, Sirius lanzó un hechizo para convertir temporalmente todos las armas de las casa en objetos inofensivos.

.- De cuando te desvirgo. – Respondió Evy con el mismo tono que hubiera dicho que se habían quedado sin sal. Bueno, el mismo tono no. Con bastante más mala leche.

.- Oye, .¿no dices que hay una jaula donde puedo encerrarme esta noche? – Pregunto Remus en ese momento.

.- Sí, casi voy a enseñártelo. – Decidió James impaciente por salir de ahí.

.- No os vayáis. Sino pasa nada. ¿No veis que es su prometida? Detalle que te olvidaste de mencionar.

.- Casi bajo con vosotros y os enseño donde debéis poner el póster de Nicole Kidman. – La nueva aportación de Evy, lejos de animar a James y Remus a quedarse, alentó a Loveday a esfumarse de allí.

.- Bueno, tu también te olvidaste de mencionar a tu prometido Richard. – Sirius también estaba empezando a cabrearse.

.- ¿Y qué? Yo ya no estoy prometida. – Rebatió Evy.

.- Porque Ethan movió cielo y tierra para librarte de ese marrón. – apuntó Sirius. – Y en agradecimiento tú te estuviste un año entero sin hablarle.

.- ¿Ethan te contó eso? – Un par de miradas homicidas se clavaron en Jesse. – Creo que debo bajar, a ver de que color pintan las paredes de la jaula para que combinen con el vestido de Nicole. – Y sin esperar más Jesse se fue corriendo.

.- Puck irá a bajarles refrescos. – El elfo salió también corriendo, sin molestarse en llevarse una bandeja para disimular.

.- ¿Y que más da? Yo no sigo prometida y tu sí. – Acusó Evy como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido.

.- Perdona, pero yo tampoco estoy prometido con nadie. – Corrigió Sirius.

.- Pues deberías aclararle ese punto a Giselle, porque su opinión difiere de la tuya en ese aspecto.

.- ¡Esta prometida con Will! Y aunque no fuera así, ella y yo nunca estuvimos prometidos. – Rugió Sirius perdiendo la paciencia. Evy se quedo callada unos momentos, pero no como si hubiera cerrado la discusión, más bien parecía buscar una nueva línea de ataque.

.- ¿No? – Vaciló Evy.

.- Piensa un poco guapa. Esas gilipolleces de los compromisos los suelen poner los padres. ¿Tu ves a mi madre queriendo que me case con una chica como Giselle? – El tono de Sirius trataba de lograr que Evy razonara.

.- Sí, ellas dos se llevarían bien. – Evy se encogió de hombros, y decidió salir de la cocina. – Y por cierto, diles a las mujeres de tu familia que dejen de ofrecerme dinero por dejarte. O a que al menos hagan fondo común, para hacerme ofertas medianamente decentes.

.- ¿Giselle te ha ofrecido dinero? – Sirius la agarró del brazo y la empujo de espaldas contra la nevera.

.- Idiota, me has hecho daño. – Evy se froto el codo donde acababa de golpearse. - Y sí. Giselle me ofreció dinero por dejarte. Una miseria además. – Añadió despectiva. – De todas formas me da igual que este prometida con Will, ella no vino desde Francia por Will. Esta aquí por ti.

.- Y Richard también esta aquí por ti. – Al ver la forma en que palidecía el rostro de Evy, Sirius entendió que su chica no tenía el menor interés romántico o sexual en su ex prometido. Lo que le tenía era un miedo de muerte, y teniendo en cuenta que Evy no era una persona miedosa, era para preocuparse. - ¿No te lo dijo Ethan?

Evy estaba tan alterada que sólo pudo negar con la cabeza. De pronto empujo a Sirius y subió corriendo las escaleras. El moreno la siguió hasta la planta superior, donde se le encontró vomitando en el baño.

.- ¿Qué paso entre él y tu, nena? – Sirius cerró la puerta del baño y se dejo caer en el suelo junto a la onza. – Jamás te había visto reaccionar así por nada.

.- Tu primero: que paso entre Giselle y tu. – Evy tiró de la cadena y se puso en pie, cogiendo ventaja sobre el chico. En vista de que no parecía dispuesto a hablar, Evy se encogió de hombros y se fue a su habitación.

.- Esta bien. – Sirius se levantó y fue tras ella. Una vez en la habitación se sentó en la cama, y le contó la historia de su obsesión por Giselle. – Como ya sabes, Giselle y yo nos conocemos desde niños. Aunque entonces ella no me gustaba demasiado, era muy cursi y eso... Luego sus padres se fueron para Francia y estuve sin verla hasta hace cuatro años, más o menos. Entonces yo tenía catorce años y ella dieciséis, y bueno... Estaba como un tren.

.- Haz el favor de ahorrarme los detalles. – Le avisó Evy con un deje de amargura.

.- Es que tampoco hay mucho que contar... Ella pasaba de mi. Si, nena, como lo oyes. – Sirius sonrió al ver como las cejas de Evy se alzaban con incredulidad. – Y yo me lo tuve que currar mucho para conseguirla, incluso llegué a pensar que estaba enamorado de ella... Pero ahora sé que no. – El chico no se apresuró a aclararlo, más bien pareció analizar detenidamente el sentimiento. – Además, si realmente estuviera enamorado no se me habría pasado después de acostarme con ella. – Sirius se encogió de hombros. – Ya ves que para mi Giselle solo es una más.

.- No es una más: es la primera de muchas. – Matizo Evy. – Mientras que yo solo soy la...

.- Última. – Sirius interrumpió los cálculos de Evy, que para entonces ya iba por 27. La onza le miro entre escéptica ante la veracidad de esa afirmación, y nerviosa de que fuese cierta. – Richard.

.- ¿Qué te contó Ethan exactamente? – Evy lo preguntó por curiosidad más que nada.

No creía que Ethan le hubiera comentado a Sirius porque mando a la onza a Hogwarts realmente, para empezar porque entonces habrían salido en las noticias, para seguir porque Ethan no tuvo el detalle de comentarle a ella lo de Lily y James, hasta las navidades del año que entro en Hogwarts. Esas cosas eran muy propias de Ethan. Evy suponía que las hacía para dar emoción a su vida, como ser una espía de dieciséis años no era ya lo bastante emocionante...

.- Ah, no, nena, no. No voy a darte pistas para que amoldes la historia a los hechos. Déjate de rollos y empieza a hablar. – Sirius parecía bastante divertido por la forma en que ella trataba de escabullirse.

.- Richard y yo también nos conocíamos desde pequeños, como tu y Giselle. – Empezó Evy tras un suspiro. – La diferencia era que nosotros nos gustamos desde el principio... Ethan solía decir que dado que era la única persona de más o menos en mi edad en 10 Km. a la redonda, no era una elección, sino una falta de opciones.

.- Me lo comento. – Dijo Sirius secamente, instándola a seguir.

.- El caso es que nos enrollamos cuando yo tenía 10 años. Aunque no fue nada: unos cuantos besos mal dados y sin lengua. – Aclaró Evy. – Llegué a más con muchos de los chicos de Hogwarts y...

.- Evy, haz el favor de ahorrarme los detalles y de no enrollarte. – La atajó Sirius, viendo que de nuevo trataba de desviarse.

.- Lo siento. El caso es que cuando Ethan decidió enviarme a Hogwarts me cabree con él, más aún cuando me enteré que había falsificado en mi nombre una renuncia al compromiso. Por eso estuve un año sin hablarle, por tomar decisiones en mi nombre y sin consultar. – Puntualizó Evy. – Aunque Richard lo llevó peor que yo... Digamos que me odia un poquito.

.- Vaya, debe ser duro que tu primer amor, te odie un "poquito" – Ironizó Sirius, con tono celoso. – Más si esa joya de hombre, apenas tiene veinte años y ya tiene dos denuncias por agresión, violación y asesinato.

.- Ethan te lo contó. – Sirius asintió.

.- Supongo que crees que esas acusaciones son falsas.

.- Te equivocas, las creo totalmente ciertas. – Evy fijo la mirada en la colcha, pero Sirius la mantuvo fija en ella. Dos recuerdos acababan de ir a la mente del animago: uno muy reciente, la reacción de Evy al saber que Richard estaba en Londres. Otro, más antiguo, la forma de temblar de Evy la noche que empezaron a salir, cuando ella decía no estar preparada para acostarse con él.

.- ¿Qué te hizo? – Sirius la levantó la barbilla y sostuvo la cara de gata, obligando a Evy a mirarle.

.- Nada. – Contestó ella con seguridad. – De verdad. Es sólo que sé que Richard es capaz de ello, no porque me lo haya hecho a mi personalmente. Simplemente lo sé... De igual forma que sé que tu no serías capaz. – Evy alzo una mano para acariciar la boca de Sirius, hasta perfilar una sonrisa en sus labios. – Te amo. Sé que no te lo digo a menudo, pero lo sabes. ¿Verdad? – Sirius asintió. Era cierto que ni él ni Evy se decían con mucha frecuencia esas palabras mágicas, pero los dos podían sentirlas siempre que estaban juntos. La onza arrugo la frente. - ¿De verdad que Giselle no significa nada para ti?

.- De verdad, nena. – Confirmo Sirius divertido por la insistencia de la onza.

.- ¿La llamaste así alguna vez?

.- Pues... no. – Sirius lo pensó unos segundos. – Ahora que lo pienso. Es a ti a la única que llamo nena. – Evy sonrió y le beso, dando por terminada la crisis. Por el momento.

Ya lograría ella evitar que la visión del Templo, ya que estaba segura que estaba relacionada con Sirius y Giselle, se hiciera realidad. Para empezar, en plan amiguita, la informaría a Giselle de que si volvía a acercarse a Sirius, la extirparía los ovarios, se los convertiría en paté y se los haría tragar untados en pan integral mohoso.

&·&·&

.- Parece que al final no ha habido heridos. – Jesse les entregó una cerveza de mantequilla a James y Remus, al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá.

.- Espera a la noche. – Contestó el licántropo, con amargura. - ¿Seguro que no quieres irte a casa de Loveday, Jesse? Estarás mucho más seguro...

.- No, creo que corra peligro aquí. Por muy peligroso que creas ser, no eres rival para un perro del tamaño de un oso, un jaguar y un... ¿A todo esto, James, tu en que te transformas? – Pregunto Jesse.

.- En ciervo. – A la respuesta de James, el joven homosexual soltó una carcajada divertida.

.- Debí imaginarlo. La película favorita de Lily es Bambi. – Jesse contestó así a la pregunta de los ojos de James. – Hablando de ella, eso de que estaré a salvo en casa de Loveday... No si Lily se entera.

.- En eso tienes razón. - Le apoyó James. – No veas como se puso cuando se entero de que me acosté con Loveday.

.- ¿Te acostaste con ella? – Se sorprendió Jesse. – Pues vaya lesbiana más rara.

.- Fue al principio del todo...

.- Como en el comienzo de los tiempos. – Cortó Remus burlón. – Esas pruebas de fertilidad tan perfectas, demuestran que has pasado bastante hambre durante meses.

.- Cuidado, Moony, cuidado. – James alzo un dedo a modo de advertencia. – O pensaré que esas pruebas tan mediocres tuyas, se deben a ciertas clases particulares. – Remus acuso la advertencia y bebió en silencio su cerveza. – No entiendo porqué se puso así. Afín de cuentas no significó nada.

.- Ya sabes como es Lily. – Contestó Remus con prudencia.

.- Me refería a Evy. Lo de Giselle fue hace una eternidad y para Sirius no tuvo la menor importancia. – James siguió meditando en voz alta.

.- Ya pero para Evy, Sirius es el primero. – Jesse se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que las mujeres eran complejas incluso para él. – No la importaban las que fueron antes que ella, pero la primera de la fila... Es otra cosa.

.- Por eso no lo entiendo. Ella sabe que para mi es la primera. En todos los aspectos.

.- ¿Evy? – Preguntaron Jesse y Remus confusos.

.- ¡Hablaba de Lily! – Exclamo James furioso porque no le comprendieran.

.- Ah. – Suspiraron sus compañeros con alivio.

.- ¿Entonces cuando volvamos a la escuela, irás a saco a por ella? – Se interesó Remus.

.- No. – negó James con decisión. – Me cansé de ir tras ella. Que Lily venga a mi si es lo que quiere. Si no es así, la dejaré marchar.

* * *

Y se acabo, por hoy. En el próximo capítulo haremos otro salto temporal, esta vez de un par de meses en adelante, para acercarnos a la fiesta de San Valentín, que vendrá con una sorpresa...

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	21. De nuevo soy tu sueño

**Por amor al arte 21.**

**De nuevo soy tu sueño.**

Evy esperaba pacientemente tumbada en el sofá de la Sala del Espejo, a que su otro compañero espía de Hogwarts acudiera a su cita.

(NC: Por si estáis perdidos y no tenéis ni idea de que sala os estoy hablando, es una que salía en el capítulo 7, de EADV. Pero como de eso hace, unos 45 capítulos. Sí, sí, 45, cuando yo eché cuentas tampoco me lo creía. Os lo voy a describir ahora, ya que casi fijo que olvidasteis ese sitio.)

La sala estaba oculta detrás de un patio de armas semi derruido, y sólo se podía abrir a través de una cerradura que mostraba un ojo sin párpados dentro de una concha. El mismo signo adornaba el suelo de la habitación, aunque nadie solía pararse a mirar el suelo, ya que lo que acaparaba totalmente la atención era el mapa del mundo tallado con extrañas piedras preciosas, el reloj que no marcaba las horas y una especie de espejo que no reflejaba imagen alguna.

Aquella sala no era más que un curioso sistema de transporte ideado por algún Mahutam, a principios de siglo, con el único objetivo de sustituir a la red Flu y a los trasladadores. En realidad el sistema era mucho más cómodo que cualquiera de los otros dos: con el mapa marcabas el lugar del mundo al que te gustaría ir, con el reloj el tiempo de estancia, y al atravesar el espejo aparecías por el espejo más cercano al destino que elegiste por el tiempo que tu pediste...

Sin embargo, la idea no cuajo, al menos entre los magos, principalmente por intereses económicos. Y es que la red Flu se embolsaba millones de galeones al año, solo por la venta de los polvos y el mantenimiento de las chimeneas. Evy siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber como diablos, lograron sus parientes de principios de siglo, colocar una de esas Salas en Hogwarts sin que absolutamente nadie se enterara.

Otra cosa que la chocó siempre, era que a ningún miembro del ejército de Grindelwald se le ocurriera la idea de invadir ese lugar a través de aquella sala. O más chocante aún: cómo era posible que se les hubiera ocurrido y no lo hubieran hecho. Aquello confirmaba la hipótesis de Evy de que no eran tan desalmados como la gente aseguraba.

El chico se retrasaba. Evy observó el mapa con atención y suspiró... Tal vez fuera saber que Richard estaba en Inglaterra. O el ambiente enrarecido que había en la escuela desde principios de curso. O la sensación de que entre Sirius y Ethan, por mucho que los quisiera, la estaban asfixiando. Pero desde que tres semanas antes habían vuelto de vacaciones, Evy sentía el deseo de largarse de allí. No sólo de Hogwarts, sino de Inglaterra, de Europa, del Hemisferio Norte... Anath la atraía como un poderoso imán, y el hecho de saber que ella no podía ir, aumentaba las ganas de estar allí.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Evy se incorporó y recibió a Jesse, con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Qué pasa? .¿Pillaste tráfico? – Pregunto burlona la Onza.

.- Tuve que esquivar a un par de niñas de primero, que querían preguntarme si yo sabía si se podían apuntar al concurso de belleza de San Valentín. – Al oírlo, Evy torció el gesto.

El concurso de belleza de San Valentín era la nueva "idea feliz" de Dumbledore y el profesorado para hacer que la paz, la armonía y la concordia volvieran a reinar en Hogwarts. Evy era de la opinión que si hubieran organizado un Mortal Combat en la escuela, habría mucha más paz y armonía que con un concurso de belleza. En lugar de eso, lo que se había conseguido, era que Hogwarts se convirtiera en un ensayo para la campaña de Timotei de "Rubias contra morenas: defiende tu color".

.- ¿Así que tu ex esta en Inglaterra? – Jesse recondujo la conversación hacia temas más serios. – ¿Por qué? Haz el favor de no ser engreída y decir que es por ti. No creo que te desee hasta el punto de venir a la ciudad que más detesta del mundo.

.- No lo sé. – El joven enarcó ambas cejas, como diciendo que la onza lo sabía y que si se paraba a pensarlo lo descubriría. – Creo... que le han enviado a negociar con Voldemort.

.- Yo también lo creo. – Asintió Jesse. – Es obvio que el nuevo lider del mal no se conforma con sembrar el terror allá por donde pasa. También quiere ser inmortal, cosa que conseguirá bañándose en las aguas de la fuente de la eterna juventud. Por eso aún no destruyo las llaves, sabe que los necesita para acceder el piso inferior de la Cámara Blanca. Su alianza con los Odales le permitirá libertad de paso por Anath y acceso a la susodicha Cámara. Lo que no entiendo es que sacan los Odales de todo esto.

.- Destruirnos. A los Mahutam, los O'Shiannon, los Murtahg, los Fraser... A todos los que pueden oponerse a ellos. – Evy sonrió con amargura. – De esta forma lo harán sin ensuciarse sus garras con nuestra sangre impura. –. Su amigo la miro preocupado, Jesse llevaba notando el instinto de Evy de escapar desde que llegaron a la escuela y no le gustaba nada. – Siento lo que paso con tus padres. – La onza cambio de tema descaradamente.

.- No, importa. Algún día se tendrían que enterar que yo me había enterado que mi abuela era Nadine Barlow. – Jesse se encogió de hombros. – Tengo derecho a conocer a mi familia. Y mi abuela es genial: jamás me ha echado en cara mi homosexualidad, al contrario que ellos. Fue genial cuando estuve en Grecia con ella. Debiste venir, hubieras aprendido un montón sobre minotauros... Y de otras muchas cosas. – Sonrisa pícara.

Evy sonrió. La verdad es que a principios de verano ella no estaba pensando mucho en minotauros, y además, como le dijo a su amigo, hubiera sido muy raro que una chica sin dinero se largara a Grecia, que es bastante caro.

.- ¿Lograste darle un vistazo a las Genealogías antes de que el padre de Bell pasara a buscarlas? –Pregunto Evy.

.- Sí. La noche de luna llena. – Las cejas de Evy se alzaron interrogativas. – Tal y como sospechabas: según Nemius, Regulus debe casarse con una Parkinson y Sirius con...

.- Giselle. – Completo Evy con una nota de odio puro en la voz.

.- Aunque no dice nada de que vayan a tener hijos. – Añadió Jesse para suavizar el golpe. – Aunque lo más raro es lo de Regulus: Gemma Black no me parece la clase de persona que desafía a su madre, para casar a su hijo menor con una medio banshee.

.- Regulus y Sheila aún no se han casado. – Apunto Evy.

.- Cierto. Nemius tampoco dice nada de hijos. - Jesse suspiró. – No entiendo como esa gente puede tratar a sus hijos como si fueran ingredientes de cocina. En fin, vamos, antes de que nos echen de menos.

No habían andado más de veinte pasos fuera de la sala del Espejo, hablando de trivialidades, cuando se encontraron con Joy.

.- Ey, guapa. – Jesse la alcanzó y la agarró por la cintura. - ¿Cómo va?

.- Mal. Sigo sin encontrar un psiquiatra que considere buena idea que nos quedemos embarazados. – Al oírlo, el chico retiro la mano. Evy sonrió. El empeño de Joy de lograr que alguien aprobara su idea de ser madre a los 16 para 17, la estaba costando varios amigos. Por ejemplo, el maestro Chen había salido de su lista de contactos.

.- ¿Y no te vas a apuntar al concurso de belleza? – Los chicos, en particular Will y Jesse creían que si Joy ocupaba su mente pensando en el concurso se le irían las ideas de ser madre.

.- Mm. No lo sé. Aunque creo que sería bonito decirle a mi hijo, que yo fui Miss Hogwarts. – Dos carcajadas escépticas corearon la respuesta de Joy. Una procedía de Evy. La otra de Lily, que venía junto a Loveday de la biblioteca.

Fiel a su palabra, James había dejado a Lily espacio para aclararse y volver a él, si era lo que realmente deseaba. El punto, es que en el hueco que James dejo, se coló Loveday, dispuesta a ayudar a la pelirroja en transformaciones. Además, las chicas se sentían fatal por la forma en que habían tratado a la rubia bailarina, y estaban tratando de compensarla un poco. El rebote fue que Bell volvió a integrarse en el grupo. Todo esto tenía feliz al grupo entero, excepto a James, por razones obvias.

.- ¿De verás vas a participar en un concurso de belleza? – Le pregunto Lily a Joy, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor. – ¡Son lo más sexista del mundo! Esos concursos logran echar por tierra los esfuerzos de dos mil años para que no se trate a las mujeres como pedazos de carne.

.- No, es cierto. Muchos de esos concursos tienen becas de estudios para las ganadoras. – Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor al lado de Will, que los miro con curiosidad.

.- Eso dicen, pero es mentira. Yo gane uno y no me dieron ni las gracias. – Intervino Jack, que estaba cenando con su hermano.

.- ¿Y que concurso de belleza has ganado tú? – Pregunto Will sorprendido.

.- Miss Camiseta Mojada 75. – Replico Jack con naturalidad.

.- Porque no me sorprende. – Musito Bell. La unión del grupo, no había disminuido la tensión entre ambas chicas. Bell se estaba planteando la manera de librarse de la joven.

.- Este no es esa clase de concursos Jack: ya oíste a Dumbledore. Esto es una manera de ensalzar la belleza interior. – El comentario de Joy provocó nuevas carcajadas irónicas de Lily y Evy.

.- Claro, por eso hay una prueba en la que las mises desfilan en bikini. – Ironizó Lily.

.- ¿Y cómo sabéis eso? Se supone que las pruebas son secretas. Solo las sabemos los prefectos. – Will las miró con los ojos entornados.

.- Yo no fui. – Se defendió Isis antes de que la atacaran, lo que la hizo parecer bastante culpable. – Yo soy prefecta y no me puedo ver involucrada en ningún escándalo.

.- El caso es que los concursos de belleza sólo son excusas para que los viejos verdes, se hagan pajas frente al televisor. – Justo cuando Lily retomaba el tema, llegaron James, Sirius y Remus que la miraron con aburrimiento. Llevaban todo el camino escuchando comentarios del concurso de belleza. - ¿Ya sabéis por qué lo sé? Porque si se tratara de evaluar la belleza interior, las mises desfilarían abiertas en canal. – Los merodeadores ahora miraron a la pelirroja con extrañeza. Eso sí que no lo habían oído todavía.

.- Je, je. Que bueno. Así los jueces podrían decir cosas como¡Que bonito es el ventrículo izquierdo de miss Escocia! O que bien destila el riñón de miss Gales. – La apoyó Evy.

.- Yo ya no ceno. – James apartó el plato de carne que acababa de servirse con un gesto de repugnancia.

.- ¿Se sabe ya quiénes son los jueces? – Pregunto Remus confiando en que eso calmaría a las dos feministas.

.- Unos idiotas. – Lily se adelantó a la respuesta de Will. – Vamos, esa gente eran la clásica que no se comía un rosco en su juventud... ¿Cómo si no se explica las tonterías que las preguntan a las que supuestamente son las chicas más guapas del país?

.- Sí, porque esa es otra... Podemos debatir si son las chicas más guapas. Porque coges a cualquier chica normal que vaya por la calle, la consigues un ejército de maquilladores y esteticistas y la visten los mejores diseñadores. Y es tan guapa o más que cualquiera de ellas. – Asintió Evy.

.- Una pregunta. ¿Si el concurso fuera de chicos y no de chicas, estaría tragándome estos mítines todas las comidas? – Se intereso Sirius.

.- No, eso es diferente. – Dijeron las dos chicas a la vez.

.- Señoría, no hay más preguntas. Ahora cenar algo y estaros calladitas. – Ninguna de las dos chicas dio muestras de obedecer a Sirius. Así que el moreno se inclinó hacia Evy. – Mira que te quedas sin postre. – Al menos logró que la onza comiera, con poco entusiasmo y lanzándole miradas que parecían puñales, pero cenó. Lily, en cambio, siguió de brazos cruzados mirándole desafiante.

.- Di que sí, Lily, que tienes razón. – Loveday intervino para apoyar a la pelirroja. – Esos concursos son un rollo. Mi madre me apuntaba a todos y terminé asqueada de ellos. Yo desde luego no me presento.

.- Yo tampoco. – A nadie le sorprendió lo de Bell. era demasiado tímida para apuntarse.

.- Pues yo sí. – Decidido Joy. Los chicos cruzaron sonrisas, liada con eso dejaría de pensar en ser madre.

.- Y yo. – Dijeron Jack e Isis.

.- No os podéis apuntar. – Las desilusionó Kira Nadir, al día siguiente.

.- ¿Cómo que no? – Jack estaba apunto de abrirle el cráneo y cocinarla los sesos.

.- Vosotras dos no podéis porque tenéis 15 años. Y el concurso es solo para chicas que tengan 17. – Kira no podía ocultar la satisfacción de vengarse de las dos personas que la amargaron los primeros días de curso en Hogwarts.

.- Pues si tu también tienes 15. – Apunto Jack.

.- Sí, pero yo solo tomo nota de las suscripciones. – Explico Kira, antes de volverse hacia Joy. – Y tu no das la talla mínima. – La rubia señaló un metro parecido al que hay en las montañas rusas de los parques de atracciones y que dice quien puede subir y quien no.

.- Pero serás... – Joy y Jack ya iban a dedicarse a la cocina creativa, cuando Evy las detuvo.

.- No merece la pena chicas. – Las dijo la onza con tono conciliador.

.- Tu no te hagas la maja. – Intervino Sarah Winter. Ella y Evy no se llevaban lo que se dice muy bien, desde que la onza la pillo tratando de comerle la oreja a Sirius. De la forma más literal posible. – Porque tu tampoco puedes participar.

.- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Kira, que no tenía nada en contra de Evy. es más, en aquel momento la estaba agradecida porque reconocía que se había pasado y que Joy y Jack la podían haber matado.

.- ¿No querrás que una cualquiera como ella represente a Gryffindor? Te recuerdo que solo participan una de cada casa. – Apunto Sarah.

Evy le privó a Kira del marrón de contestar: la onza se aproximó a la mesa, apoyó las palmas de las manos en ella, y con los ojos de gata furiosa clavados en Sarah, la dijo a Kira:

.- Apunta el siguiente nombre.

.- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – De la impresión Lily se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada en la sala común.

.- Te he apuntado al concurso de belleza. – Repitió Evy, con tono tranquilo.

.- ¿Pero tu te has vuelto loca? .¿O sorda? Porque no puedo creer que no me hayas escuchado despotricar toda la semana contra esa clase de concursos.

.- Creenos, Lily: todos te hemos oído. – Will aparto un segundo la mirada de la tarea de Pociones, en la que contaba con la ayuda de Evy, al menos en teoría, para osar interrumpir a Lily.

.- Además, que tu estabas de acuerdo conmigo en eso. – Lily lanzó Will una mala mirada antes de volver los ojos verdes hacia Evy.

.- Tu lo has dicho: estaba. Pretérito imperfecto. – Matizó Evy. – Pero eso fue antes de que las pelandruscas de Winter y Nadir, nos retarán.

.- Si tu hubieras estado ahí, habrías coincido con nosotras en que esas chicas necesitan un buen escarmiento. – Isis apoyó a Joy. Jack por su parte, musitó algo sobre rubias idiotas que lo que necesitan es que las pongan la cara del revés.

.- Vale, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero donde coño entra lo del concurso de belleza? Porque eso no es un plan muy malévolo que digamos.

.- Precisamente, Lily. Las golpearemos donde más las duele si las derrotamos en su propio terreno. – Le explico Evy con un suspiro de paciencia.

.- Ya, pero no. Buscaos a otra. – Ante la mirada de decepción de sus amigas, Lily estuvo a punto de ceder, pero – Yo no soy chica de concursos de belleza.

.- Eso dijo James. – Soltó Remus como quien no quiere la cosa, sin levantar la vista del periódico.

.- ¿Cómo dices? – Al oír el nombre de su ex, la pelirroja volteó hacia el licántropo con la velocidad de la luz.

.- Que cuando James se enteró que estabas apuntada por Gryffindor le sorprendió mucho, y dijo que tu no eras chica de concurso de belleza. – La verdad es que James no tenía ni puñetera idea de que Lily se había apuntado, pero Remus quería que la pelirroja reaccionara.

.- ¿QUÉ?. ¡Será cabrón! Se va a enterar. – Mascullo Lily entre dientes, antes de mirar a sus amigas con una sonrisa radiante. – Esta bien: lo haré. Pero solo porque sé cuanto significa para vosotras. Aunque me tendréis que ayudar porque yo no sé nada de concursos de belleza.

.- Tranquila, es muy fácil. Tu mira que hasta mi hermana pudo hacerlo.

.- Cierto. ¡Eh! – Protestó Jack cuando se dio cuenta de la puya que acababa de lanzarle su hermano.

.- Will, tiene razón. No puede ser muy difícil cuando compites con rubias descerebradas que estén en esta escuela porque tiene que haber de todo. No te ofendas, Love. – Joy se disculpo ante la rubia.

.- No me ofendo. Pero mejor me llamas Veda. – Pidió la rubia antes de volverse hacia Lily. – Tu tranquila, ser miss es lo más sencillo del mundo.

.- ¿Sí? – A Lily si se lo parecía, hasta que le toco presentarse a ella.

.- Sí. Sólo tienes que saludar con delicadeza cuando te den el ramo. Y si te piden que hables, solo tienes que decir que quieres la paz en el mundo. Mira. – Loveday se levantó e hizo una pequeña demostración.

.- Bueno, eso sí lo puedo hacer. Pero... – Lily dudó. Si el año pasado alguien la hubiera dicho que estaría comentado con Loveday, a la que consideraba su peor enemiga, lo que estaba a punto de comentarle, se hubiera reído en su cara. – Hay una prueba de bañador, y no quiero que nadie me vea... – En vez de decirlo, Lily trazó una línea descendente, siguiendo la cicatriz.

.- Sí, eso será un problema. – Convino Jack con una mueca de disgusto.

.- ¿Oh no? – Evy se volvió hacia Joy. - ¿Cogiste al final ese bañador raro de la tienda de Mme. Malkin? Ya sabes, el que no nos gustaba a ninguna porque si tomabas el sol con él te dejaba unas marcas muy extrañas.

.- Pues lo guardé en mi taquilla y lo iba a devolver, pero me puso de tan mala leche que nos llamara ladronas, que al final me lo lleve también. – Replico la morena.

.- ¿Ladronas vosotras? .¡Que desfachatez! – Ironizó Bell. Ninguna de las dos chicas la hizo caso, estaban concentradas evaluando a Lily con la mirada.

.- Sí, podría valer. - Decidió al fin la morena. - Esa diagonal que no nos gustaba, la cubrirá perfectamente la cicatriz. Además, ese bañador será mucho más original que cualquier cosa que lleven las demás.

.- Pues solucionado lo del traje de baño. Yo te confeccionaré el traje de noche. Mañana te tomo las medidas. ¿Vale? – Lily asintió y agradeció el interés a Loveday. La verdad es que la agradecida era la rubia: James se iba a volver loco de celos cuando se enterara que Loveday le había tomado medidas a su pelirroja favorita.

Así todos se pusieron manos a la obra: Evy y Jack llevaban lo que podríamos llamar el apoyo estratégico, es decir, se informaban de los puntos fuertes de sus rivales para neutralizarlas mejor. Aunque siendo las rivales: Wendolyn Dolls, por Slytherin, Rebeca Randall, por Ravenclaw y Fedra Fowler, la nueva novia de Ática, por Hupplepuff tampoco tuvieron que romperse el coco demasiado. El caso es que Isis las consiguió toda la información sobre el tema.

Loveday y Joy se encargaron del vestuario y maquillaje. Jesse se encargó de lo más difícil: preparar a Lily para la prueba de talentos. Lo más difícil porque...

.- ¡Lily no tiene talento! – Exclamo Jesse entrando en la sala donde las chicas remataban la estrategia y el vestuario, seguido de la aludida.

.´- Bueno, queremos que gane el concurso, no que ingrese en el Gobierno de Zapatero. – Dijo Isis confusa.

.- Talento, Isis, no talante. – Matizo Evy. La oriental soltó un ah, de comprensión.

.- ¿Cómo que no tiene talento? Algo sabrá hacer, .¿no? – Joy soltó el maquillaje y se acercó a ellos.

.- Estoy aquí. – Les recordó Lily algo molesta porque hablarán así de ella como si no estuviera presente. – Y que sepáis que se me ha ocurrido algo. Hace mucho que no lo practico pero se me daba bastante bien...

.- No se pueden mantener relaciones sexuales en el escenario. – Se apresuro a señalarle Jesse.

.- Que pena, si se pudiera les plantábamos tu video y solucionado. – Jack suspiró, todo eran complicaciones.

.- Como si quedara alguien en Hogwarts que no lo haya visto varias veces. – Ironizó Loveday.

.- ¡No es sexual! Y estará muy bien. Os lo prometo. – Lily sonrió misteriosa. – Me voy a ensayarlo. – Jesse trató de seguirla, pero la pelirroja se negó. – Lo tengo un poco oxidado, dame una semana y te lo enseñaré.

.- No tenemos una semana. Estamos a martes y el concurso es el viernes y además tienes que probarte la ropa. – La recordó Jesse.

.- Tranquilo. Me da tiempo a todo. – Prometió Lily más segura de lo que realmente estaba.

&·&·&

_Jueves 13 de febrero. Por la noche._

.- ¡Mierda! – Exclamo Lily al ver que Su apacible sueño de la Ribera Francesa, la acababa de conducir a una mesa llena de comida. Para colmo llevaba el vestido verde de princesa Fiona.

.- ¡Me dejaste plantado! – Los temores relacionados con una inminente conversación con Voldemort se vieron confirmados en ese momento. Lily se giro lentamente, para enfrentarse al mago cuyos ojos rojos parecían lanzar chispas. - ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que he torturado por mucho menos que eso? .¿Pero quién te crees que eres para hacerme eso a mi, muchacha?

.- ¿Vas a seguir lamentándote un rato más? Lo digo porque si eso te traigo un chupete. – La chulería con la que Lily lo dijo, logró que el mago se callara. – En fin, si eso es todo, me largo. Mañana tengo un concurso de belleza que ganar.

.- ¿Te presentas a un concurso de belleza? – No fue lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo, lo que hizo que Lily se volviera furiosa hacia el temido mago.

.- Sí. ¿Qué pasa? .¿No soy lo bastante guapa, como para presentarme a un concurso de belleza?

.- Al contrario, sino te eligen ganadora deberías plantearte el asesinato de los jueces, después de varias horas de tortura. – La tranquilizo Voldemort con esta forma peculiar de incitarla al homicidio. – Pero es que tus ideas no son las de una chica que se presenta a un concurso de belleza.

.- Hablas como James. – Lily se cruzó de brazos.

.- Ah, sí. Tu noviecito. – Tono despectivo de alguien que habla de un rival que considera inferior a uno mismo. – No entiendo porque sigues enamorada de él, cuando te oculta cosas.

.- No me oculta cosas. – Lily defendió al chico, casi con rabia. - Da la casualidad de que estas Navidades pusimos las cartas sobre la mesa.

.- Ah, sí. ¿Te contó lo que paso en el hospital?

.- Pues la verdad es que no. – Admitió Lily mucho menos segura que antes.

.- Si yo fuera tu, iría corriendo a preguntárselo. No tienes mucho tiempo. – La aconsejo Voldemort con tono paternal.

.- Pues... ¡E! Un momento. ¿Que es eso de que no tengo mucho tiempo¿Me estás amenazando? – En ese punto, Lily parecía más irritada que asustada.

.- No, a ti no. A ti te necesito viva, so tonta. – Voldemort trató de pellizcarla la mejilla, con pinta de abuelo que ríe una gracia de su nieta favorita. Pero Lily retrocedió asqueada.

.- ¿Estas amenazando a James? .¿Lo quieres matar? – Ahora si que había un leve matiz de pánico en la voz de la pelirroja.

.- No quiero hacer nada que te disguste, pero entiéndelo. Ese chico es una amenaza para nosotros... – Voldemort uso el tono de un padre tratando de explicar a su hijo lo de las flores y las abejas.

.- Borra ese nosotros de tu vocabulario. – Le aviso Lily con tono cortante. - ¿Y como va a ser una amenaza para ti¿No eres el mago oscuro más poderoso del mundo¿Pues que puedes temer de un chaval de 17 años? – Pregunto la pelirroja desdeñosa.

.- De él, no, so tonta. De su hijo...

.- ¿Su hijo?. ¿Loveday esta embarazada? - ¡Madre mía! Fue lo único que pudo pensar Lily mientras veía que como todas sus posibilidades con James, se pinchaban como pompas de jabón.

.- Que yo sepa no. ¿Sabes tu algo que yo no sé? – Ahí, Voldemort se inclinó hacia ella con aire paranoico.

.- No. – Negó Lily con seguridad. - ¿Entonces te lo quieres cargar para que no tenga hijos? .¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué es el Heredero de Gryffindor?

.- Vaya, veo que has aprendido algunas cosillas en estos dos meses. – Murmuro Voldemort más para si mismo que para Lily. – Pues sí, en parte es por eso... Pero lo principal es que no lo quiero cerca de ti.

.- Vaya idiotez. Ahora resulta que el señor super mago tenebroso esta celoso. – Lily suspiro con falsa arrogancia. – De verdad. ¿Qué he hecho yo para ser tan irresistible?

.- No te hagas ilusiones, muchacha. Ya te he dicho que no pienso dar a ese muchacho la oportunidad de ser padre. Y menos de ser el padre de tu hijo.

.- ¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto Lily incrédula.

.- Que ese chico no te conviene, muchacha, así que aléjate de él o atente a las consecuencias. – Tras proferir esa amenaza, Voldemort, se dio la vuelta.

.- ¡Ey! .¿Adónde vas? .¡No puedes soltar eso y largarte como si nada! – Le grito Lily.

.- ¿A que jode que te dejen plantado? – Replico el mago sin volverse antes de desaparecer por el plano astral.

"Cabrón rencoroso." pensó Lily en la frontera del sueño y la vigilia. "solo se ha metido en mis sueños para dejarme plantada. Bueno, para eso y para asustarme con eso de que va a matar a James... ¿Pero y si hablaba en serio?"

De repente a la pelirroja la dieron unas ganas inmensas de ir a la cama de James. No penséis mal, solo quería ver que estuviera bien. En fin, Sirius y Evy se pasaban la vida de una habitación a otra¿porque ella no?

Con sumo sigilo, Lily saco las piernas de la cama, y empezó a buscar al tacto sus zapatillas. Una vez calzada, se deslizo de su cama y empezó a avanzar de puntillas hacia la puerta.

.- ¡Lily! – Al oír que Jack la llamaba, la pelirroja pego un respingo. – Machaca a esa zorra de Terpsícore. ¡Machácala¡Machácala¡Machácala! – Pero solo era uno de los sueños sádicos de la joven Sparrow.

Una vez fuera de su habitación, Lily decidió que corría menos riesgos si iba a la habitación de los chicos por la sala común, que atravesando el cuarto de Will y Jesse. El segundo se pondría como una fiera si la veía levantada a esas horas. Lo menos malo que haría Jesse sería contárselo a Joy, y la pelirroja tendría que soportar una bronca de la morena, por tener que tirar de crema contra las ojeras.

Salir de su habitación fue fácil comparado con lo de entrar en la de los Merodeadores. Según puso un pie en ella, Lily tropezó con el tocho de HM de Remus.

.- ¡Joder! – gruñó la pelirroja.

.- Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado con mis libros, Evy. – Murmuró Remus sin despertarse.

Lily ignoró al licántropo, y las malditas ganas de corregirle, fue hacia la cama de James, y se sentó en el borde de la misma teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí, Lily? – Pregunto el chico sin abrir los ojos y sin alzar la voz.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? – Se asombro la aludida con una media sonrisa cargada de tristeza. No sabía porque, pero la idea de no volver a oír su voz la daba ganas de llorar.

.- Reconocí tu gruñidito. – James levantó la manta invitando a Lily a entrar en su cama. Tras un momento de duda, la chica entró. James tomó la varita y las gafas y lanzo un hechizo para evitar que la luz y el sonido escaparan de su cama. - ¿Te pasa algo?

.- ¿Por qué iba a pasarme algo? – Lily deseó que apagara la luz. James notaría que la pasaba algo y no quería preocuparle. Sólo quería que le abrazara.

.- Para empezar: has venido a verme, ni más ni menos que a mi cama, eso ya es una señal de que algo no va bien. Para seguir, apenas te has pensado lo de meterte en la cama conmigo. y para terminar... – James se interrumpió, 3 segundos antes iba a decir que parecía apunto de llorar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que Lily estaba llorando. – No, llores, Lily. Ven aquí. - Y sin más la atrajo hacia él, y la abrazó a la vez que sembraba de besos la melena rojo fuego - ¿Qué te ocurre?

.- Nada. – Prometió Lily.

.- Tu no eres de las que lloras por nada. – Como respuesta, Lily volvió a sollozar. – Esta bien. Probemos. ¿Tiene que ver con el concurso? .¿O con los EXTASIS? .¿O con la boda de tu madre? .¿O con...

.- ¿Estás tonto?. ¡VOLDEMORT VUELVE A MIS SUEÑOS PARA DECIRME QUE VA A MATARTE Y TU ME VIENES CON GILIPOLLECES DE LOS EXTASIS! – Lily se libero de los brazos de James, sin dejar de llorar.

Por los ojos de James pasaron varias emociones al mismo tiempo: ira, porque Voldemort siguiera acosando a Lily en sueños; ternura, porque la pelirroja se preocupara por él... Pero no el miedo. Era curioso, pero saber a ciencia cierta que el Señor Tenebroso al que todos temían iba a por él, no le impresionó lo más mínimo. En realidad, temía más por las personas de su entorno, en especial por la pelirroja que sentada al lado suyo se secaba las lágrimas con las manos, que por él mismo.

.- Tienes que hablar con Dumbledore. – James invocó una caja de pañuelos y se los tendió a la pelirroja.

.- ¿Ahora? – Lily le miro con cara de "ni de coña".

.- Cuanto antes. – La druida negó con la cabeza. – Lily, se lo tienes que contar.

.- Ya, claro. Que primero me cuente él las cosas a mi y luego a lo mejor le cuento yo algo. – Replico la pelirroja con cabezonería.

.- Lily. – James poso su mano en la nuca de la druida. – Él te ayudará a evitar que los sueños se repitan... Necesitas ayuda y lo sabes. Si le dejas que siga entrando a su antojo terminará volviéndote loca.

.- Esta bien. – Accedió Lily. – Pediré ayuda mañana mismo. Pero con una condición¿puedo pasar lo que queda de noche aquí contigo?

.- Pero solo por ser tú. – James logró adoptar un tono bromista, aunque lo que realmente estaba pensando era que vaya susto le había metido el malnacido de Voldemort a Lily para que ella estuviera en ese estado.

.- James. – Pregunto la joven al cabo del rato.

.- Mm. – Contestó el chico ligeramente dormido.

.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso en el hospital? – La pelirroja notó como el brazo que la rodeaba, se tensaba.

.- Nada. Duerme un poco, pequeña. – esta vez Lily, supo con total precisión que James la estaba ocultando algo.

&·&·&

_Viernes 14 de Febrero_.

.- ¡Aquí estas! Te hemos buscado por todas partes. – La voz bastante irritada de Joy despertó a la pareja feliz a una hora temprana. - ¿Te parecerá bonito, no? Todos pensando que habías huido para no tener que afrontar lo del concurso y resulta que estabas en la cama con James. Que ya te vale. ¿No te dije que nada de sexo la noche antes del concurso?

.- La verdad es que no se lo dijiste. – Corrigió Bell, desde la cama de Remus.

.- ¡Sí lo hice! – Protestó Joy con toda su energía.

.- De hecho, no. – Jack uso un tono pesaroso. Cuanto la jodía tener que darle la razón a su rival.

.- ¿Entonces a quién se lo dije yo? – La morena se quedo pensativa.

.- A nosotros. – Contestaron Evy, Sirius y Will con voz gélida.

.- Ah, claro. – Joy paso por alto el tono de sus amigos Obviamente se lo dijo a ellos, porque no creía que Lily viera la luz antes del 14 de febrero. – En fin, que se la va a hacer. Tendré que pensar algo para disimular los brillos que te me han salido por la cara...

.- ¿Pero que brillos? Joy, tu estas muy mal. – Lily salto de la cama, se puso las zapatillas y se fue de la habitación pasando entre Jack e Isis sin mediar palabra.

.- Nada más irse la pelirroja, todas las miradas confluyeron en James.

.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto el moreno casi desafiante.

.- Nada. – Contestaron los demás. Cada uno con su propia versión de sonrisa malvada.

.- Ahhhhh. – Chillo de pronto Joy interrumpiendo el momento de "vamos a sacar los colores de James". – Vamos, solo tenemos 14 horas para prepararlo todo. Vamos, chicas. En movimiento, venga...

&·&·&

.- ¿Adónde crees que vas? – Loveday acababa de pillar a Lily tratando de escaquearse por la puerta de atrás del camerino.

.- Es que tengo que ir a hablar con alguien. – Lily puso su sonrisa más irresistible y adorable. – Será solo un momento.

.- Bueno. Si es solo un momento. – Seducida por la sonrisa de la pelirroja, Loveday cedió. – Pero date prisa. No quiero vérmelas con Joy...

.- Vale. – Lily se fue corriendo. Solo que no hacia el despacho del director, sino al despacho de su profesor de DCAO: Calvin Hobbes.

Era un hombre maduro, de apariencia taciturna, con ojos y pelo oscuro. Todos coincidían en que era el mejor profesor de DCAO que habían tenido jamás. En concreto Lily le estaba muy agradecida, ya que fue el único de sus maestros que se prestó a ayudarla a ponerse al día, los demás profesores le aconsejaron que pidiera ayuda a sus compañeros.

Seguramente James pensaría que iba a hablar con Dumbledore, pero sinceramente, Lily no confiaba en él. Además, ella solo le había prometido que buscaría ayuda, no había especificado de quien. Y desde que despertó del coma sentía más empatía por el profesor Hobbes que por Dumbledore.

.- ¿Profesor? – Lily llamo a la puerta.

.- ¡Adelante! Hola, Srta. Evans. ¿Cómo va todo? – Hobbes estaba ordenando sus libros y pergaminos que estaban tirados por el suelo.

.- Bien. – Lily frunció el ceño, extrañada por el desorden. - ¿Le ha pasado algo?

.- No. – Hobbes miro la habitación confuso. – Ah lo dice por el desorden. Esto esta siempre así. ¿Querías algo¿Alguna duda sobre el trabajo que tenéis que entregarme al final de mes?

.- No, no es eso. – Aclaro Lily. La verdad es que aún no se había puesto con el trabajo. Cuando se pusiera a ello, empezarían a surgir las dudas. – Es que tengo un problema. Bueno, varios...

En pocas palabras, Lily le resumió los sueños con Voldemort, lo mucho que la costaba recordarlos una vez despertaba...

.- Sólo sé que continuamente, él me dice que desperté en el hospital... Antes no le creía, pero una parte de mi si que cree que es cierto. O por lo menos que en el hospital, paso algo... – Lily miro al profesor como si él pudiera saber lo que paso en el hospital.

.- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto Hobbes.

.- Entre otras cosas, que cuando le pregunto a James se pone tenso como un arco. Y además, es... Como una canción, me suena la melodía pero no recuerdo la letra. – Concluyo la pelirroja con un gesto de frustración.

.- Esta claro lo que te pasa: te han lanzado un hechizo para desmemoriarte. De alguna forma ese hechizo esta debilitando tu mente y haciéndola más vulnerable a las intrusiones de el Innombrable. – Decidió al fin, Hobbes tras unos segundos de meditación.

.- ¿Pero cuando pudieron hacerme eso?

.- Si el Innombrable dice la verdad, cosa que ya es bastante suponer, cuando estuviste en San Mungo. – Hobbes hizo otra pausa contemplativa. – Recuerdo que cuando llegue a la escuela, la enfermera Ponfrey me consulto, ya que no entendía porque no despertabas... Pues bien, al fin puedo darle una explicación: el hechizo que usaron para desmemoriarte era tan fuerte que te dejo inconsciente durante casi un mes.

.- Dios mío. – Tras unos segundos de angustia, los ojos verdes de la druida mostraron determinación. - ¿Hay alguna forma de recuperar esos recuerdos?

.- Sí, pero es peligrosa e ilegal. – Hobbes la miro calibrando el grado de osadía de la pelirroja.

.- No me importa. Estoy dispuesta. Además, si los recupero podré fortalecer la mente contra Voldemort. – Para su sorpresa, Hobbes no se estremeció cuando Lily pronunció el nombre, teniendo en cuenta que el profesor no lo nombraba, ella lo esperaba. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

.- Ve a Hosgmead mañana. – Hobbes tomo un pergamino y anotó una dirección. – A estas señas. Aquí vive un ex Inefable, que desarrollo un método para recuperar recuerdos borrados. Él te contará. Además, es un experto en pociones de manipulación mental, igual conoce un antídoto.

.- ¿Un antídoto? .¿Para que? – Lily se guardo las señas, o sin antes memorizarlas.

.- La única forma de que se introduzca en tus sueños es que te hayan echo tomar una poción. Tranquila, mi amigo te ayudará.

.- Gracias, profesor. – Lily se levantó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se fue hacia la puerta.

.- ¿Así que aquí estamos, eh? – La pelirroja pegó un respingo cuando al salir del despacho se encontró con Isis, Joy, Jack y Evy, cruzadas de brazos y apoyadas en la pared de enfrente. La morena la miraba molesta por el intento de evasión.

.- ¿Me habéis seguido? – Atacó Lily, pensando que aquella era la mejor defensa.

.- No. – Negó Isis ofendida. – Llevamos las Perlas para leer los pensamientos. – La oriental se señalo las orejas.

.- Los que usamos en Hallowen para darles ese caneó brutal a las peliteñidas. – Le recordó Evy con una sonrisa maliciosa de "¡Que recuerdos!"

.- Tu también los llevas. Te hacen juego con la ropa. – Joy señaló las orejas de la pelirroja. Efectivamente, Lily llevo las manos ahí y al tacto reconoció las bolas.

.- Y además, así podríamos tenerte controlada en caso de que te entraran los nervios y tratarás de huir a Burundi. – Al oír el comentario de Jack, Lily aparto la mano de sus orejas furiosa.

.- Vamos, que habéis oído toda mi conversación con Hobbes. – Lily no espero a oír la respuesta y echó a andar hacia la base de operaciones.

.- Sí. – Confirmaron las 4, alcanzando a la pelirroja.

.- ¿De verdad vas a ir a ver al amigo de Hobbes mañana? – Pregunto Isis.

.- Sí. Ya habéis oído: soy vulnerable. Cuanto antes vaya, antes podré defenderme de los ataques de Voldemort. (Isis, por favor.) – Gruño la pelirroja al ver como la oriental se estremecía.

.- Ya pero podría ser una trampa. En fin¿quién te dice que Hobbes no es un mortifago y que Voldemort no lo ha puesto en Hogwarts con la misión de secuestrarte? – Aventuró Jack.

.- Además que alguien tuvo que darte la poción esa. Lo que significa que Quien Vosotras Ya Sabéis, tiene gente en el castillo. Podría ser Hobbes. – La apoyó Isis.

.- No. – Desdeñó Joy con un mohín de disgusto. – Habiendo una poción de por medio, seguro que mi ex esta en el ajo.

.- Yo también apostaría antes por Snape que por Hobbes. – Confirmo Evy.

.- Solo lo dices porque llevas media de EXTRAORDINARIO desde que Hobbes da DCAO. – La desafió Jack a Evy.

.- Y tu solo le tienes manía, porque se niega a subirte las notas por mucho que le paseas tus tetas por la cara. – replico la onza encogiéndose de hombros. Jack exhaló un suave, "por desgracia es cierto".

.- Sea Hobbes de fiar o no. (Que yo creo que sí.) Voy a ir mañana a Hogsmead. Es el día perfecto, todo el mundo estará recuperándose de la resaca de San Valentín, hasta los profesores. Nadie notará mi ausencia. – Decidió Lily.

.- Iremos contigo. – Dijeron sus cuatro amigas a la vez.

.- No podemos dejarte sola sin saber si Hobbes te mando a una trampa. – Evy lo dijo como si solo se tratara de un favor sin la más mínima importancia.

.- Gracias, chicas. – Lily las logró abarcar a las 4 en un solo abrazo.

.- Vale, vale. Pero eso toca mañana. Esta noche hay un concurso de belleza que arrasar. ¡Y tu aún no te has probado tu vestido de noche y no has hecho para Jesse el ensayo general de tu prueba de talento! – Joy agarró del brazo a Lily y la arrastró con decisión hacia la sala de ensayos, seguidas por sus tres amigas, que iban comentando algo como "que malos son los nervios".

&·&·&

.- Esto es un coñazo. – Sirius empezó a balancearse en la silla. cosa que solo hacía en exámenes y cuando estaba particularmente aburrido. – Jamás pensé que un concurso de belleza fuera tan aburrido. Como vuelva a oír las palabras "paz en el mundo"...

.- ¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo? – Le pregunto uno de los jueces, el viejo verde más baboso de todos, a Miss Hupplepuff.

.- La paz en el mundo. – Respondió Fedra Fowler, con una sonrisa de maniquí.

.- ¡Se acabo! Me largo. – Sirius se levantó de la silla, pero una pequeña mano, con uñas de gata, se apoyó en su hombro, y le hizo volver a sentarse.

.- Tranquilo, ya paso. – En el mismo movimiento, Evy se sentó sobre las rodillas del chico, y le hizo un par de carantoñas logrando calmarle.

.- Pues yo prefiero este coñazo a lo del año pasado. – Remus decidió aprovechar el alto, para que las mises descansarán antes de oír las votaciones, para desperezarse estirando sus lobunos músculos.

Era una de esas ocasiones en que Evy agradeció que la única presencia femenina en la mesa, aparte de la suya, fueran Loveday y Bell. Teniendo en cuenta que la segunda rubia, parecía a punto de saltar sobre el lobito y violarlo, como Jack andara cerca... La Guerra de las Galaxias, sería un chiste de nueve partes comparado con lo que pasaría allí.

.- No sé. Para mi no estuvo tan mal. – James sonrió recordando el momento en que Lily pago 30.000 galeones por él. Mm. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin recordárselo.

.- Aparte del rollazo que es esto: Lily ha estado genial. Ese numerito con la pelota ardiendo ha sido increíble. Bueno, ya en el ensayo con la pelota normal, estuvo impresionante, maravillosa. Pero ahora con la bola ardiendo, fue ... Alucinante. – A Loveday casi se le hacía la boca agua hablando de su nuevo amor.

.- Hay veces que olvido que Lily estudió gimnasia rítmica. Lo dejo cuando Verbena se enteró de los riesgos de anorexia. – Comento James. Naturalmente, después de los días que paso con su suegra en el hospital conocía la vida de Lily al detalle.

.- Sí, lo ha hecho genial. Creo que la ha perdido responder sinceramente a las pregunta de "cual es tu mayor deseo". – Y eso que Jesse la hizo repetir mil veces lo que tenía que decir.

.- Bueno, pero ya sabes que si ella no hubiera sacado el tema del machismo en la sociedad mágica no hubiera sido Lily. – Rió Bell. – Will estás ahí. – La rubia paso la mano por delante de los ojos del chico, que no reaccionó.

.- Creo que ese 180 con el que termino la pelirroja el número fue demasiado para él. – Sirius miró a su compañero con una sonrisa comprensiva.

.- ¿Y para quien no? – Dijeron a la vez James y Loveday.

.- A ti te mola Lily. – Aseguro Evy, que había contemplado a Loveday durante unos minutos con los ojos entornados.

.- Eh, un poco. – Admitió Loveday poniéndose colorada.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los demás, incluso Will que clavo sus ojos verde jade en la rubia.

.- Vaya, James realmente debes querer mucho a Loveday, porque a otra persona la hubieras matado por poner sus ojos en la pelirroja. - Le pico Remus.

.- Él no tiene ninguna exclusiva sobre Lily. – Remarcó Loveday antes de que James hablara. El moreno, con una prudencia desacostumbrada opto por no entrar al quite.

Bell por su parte, bebió un poco de cava sin alcohol. Que a Loveday le gustara Lily trastocaba todos sus planes: Bell había pensado en liar a Jack con Loveday, para apartarla del camino de Remus. Pero ahora era más difícil todavía.

En ese momento, su mirada se cruzo con la de Gideon Prewett. No era casualidad, la verdad es que el Hupplepuff llevaba mirándola toda la noche, alguna vez tenían que coincidir. Tras la apasionadas palabras que el chico le había dedicado esa mañana en una clase que tenía con él, Bell tenía que admitir que Remus no estaba equivocado y que el Hupplepuff, iba tras ella. Bien pensado...

Sí, igual por ese lado podía hacer algo.

.- Queridos alumnos y alumnas. – El maestro de ceremonias hizo aparición apartando a Bell de sus pensamientos. – Los jueces hemos tomado una decisión. Así que comunicaremos a las ganadoras...

Las tres chicas de la mesa cruzaron todo las partes cruzables del cuerpo. Desde los dedos de los pies hasta los intestinos.

.- Como segunda dama de honor... – Pausa para dar emoción. – Miss Ravenclaw.

Rebeca Randall puso cara de "¿Cómo que segunda dama de honor¡Debería de ganar yo!" Pero en favor de la Ravenclaw, se recuperó realmente deprisa.

.- La Primera dama de honor es... Miss Slytherin. – En cambio, Wendollyn incluso cuando recogió la banda esa tan fea que las ponen, lucía la cara de "Aquí ha habido tongo, recurriré el resultado del concurso." – Y por último la ganadora del primer concurso de Miss Hogwarts es...

Las chicas contuvieron el aliento, listas para soltarlo de golpe en un triunfal grito de júbilo...

.- Miss Hupplepuff.

.- ¿Qué? – Dijeron todas las chicas de la casa de Gryffindor.

* * *

Antes de que empecéis con las acusaciones de crueldad y de que si tengo algo contra los pelirrojos y por eso disfruto haciéndolos sufrir dejadme deciros dos cosas. La primera es que no os quejéis por que las dos últimas líneas las podía haber dejado para el capítulo 22, pero en cambio fui buena, y las puse en este. En segundo lugar, prometo que Lily se va a llevar a la cama, digo a casa, bueno, no, es a la cama, algo mejor que esa estúpida corona de Miss. Palabra de Slytherin retorcida.

Ya os he dicho algo del próximo capítulo, con eso, aparte de la excursión a Hogsmead para ver al ex inefable.

Antes de terminar con este capi, deciros que igual os suenan algunas cosas, de Miss Agente Especial, es que las saque de ahí. Alguna otra es de un monólogo de Amparo Baró, (La Sole) contra los Concursos de Miss España.

Dicho esto, nos leemos en dos semanas. (Plazo orientativo, sujeto a toda clase modificaciones debidas a imprevistos.)

Muakis para todos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko y Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	22. Lo que recordé mientras me dormías

Hola, hola, corazones de verano. ¿Cómo va? .¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Algunos aprovecháis para poner a prueba vuestro inglés, .¿no? Pues nada, la boca cerrada que las personas que no podemos permitirnos gastar 27 € ahora, y otros 27 a final de año, no necesitamos que nos destripéis la historia... Lo siento, es que la vez pasada ya me sabía hasta el capítulo que herían a Arthur Weasley, gracias a la necesidad de transmitir información. En fin, mejor vamos con lo nuestro que me pongo muy sensible.

Lucemvicuna: Lo que hizo Lily fue un número de gimnasia rítmica con una pelota de fuego, o algo así. Uf, pues es que no me gusta elegir entre mis niños, digamos que Remus me vuelve posesiva, Sirius me pone atómica y James es el chico que presentaría a mis padres. Felices vacaciones.

Marghi: Bueno, chica, si ganaran siempre los mismos no sería divertido. Además, estoy en vena Hupplepuff existe. Uf, pues de Jack ya irás sabiendo, aunque aparte de la enfermedad no tiene mucho misterio.

molero16490 Me encanta que te encantara. Descubrirás que a veces tengo memoria de pez, pronto te escribo.

Ginny84: Pues en este capítulo descubrirás como empezó el rumor de que Lily tenía el mejor culo de la escuela. Lo de Joy... Estoy en ello. Te entiendo con los olvidos, yo tengo memoria de pez.

Andita: Mejor, voy directa a tu duda. Yo creo que Evy no siente nada por su ex novio, es más, le tiene miedo, y ella no es de las que se asusta fácilmente. Pobre Loveday, a mi me da pena la chica en el fondo. Un beso.

Made (20): Je, je, sí, Evy debe tener cara de contable, porque nada más verla todo el mundo la confía su dinero. Y lo de Richard, a Evy no le ha puesto la mano encima, aunque le gustaría. Vamos, que tu pensabas que ser lesbiana sacaba del juego a Loveday. Pues va a ser que no. Nos leemos en breve.

Made (21):Misterios de la vida, yo para mi que en ese concurso hubo tongo. Uf, Joy puede ser muy persistente, no creo que desista fácilmente. Besos.

Traviesa1500: Tranquila, te aseguro que el "premio de consolación" de Lily más lo querríamos todas. (Luego no me lo agradece). Besines.

oOAleeraOo: Vaya, tu si que tienes una historia que contar para leer esta historia. En cuanto a la duda, los Onzas son los jaguares que parecen leopardos, pelaje que va de amarillo a naranja, salpicado de rosetas marrones. Los jaguares negros, que se llaman melanesios, por cierto, es el que salía en el capítulo 14, el que atacaba a Grindelwald y lo convertía en Balam. A mi también me encanta la relación Voldemort/Lily. Besotes.

Gerulita: Lo que le hicieron olvidar a Lily pronto lo vas a saber en cuanto a lo de Jack... tardará un poco más. Besitos.

Shen-Tao. Mm. vaya veo que Giselle te ha caído realmente bien. (Era una ironía.) ¿Buena de Evy¿Seguro que no te equivocas de personaje?

Adrea-Black (17): Hola, cielito. Bueno, el laberinto en realidad no era tan fácil, es que Sirius y James hace que parezca fácil. Como no se toman nada en serio. Espera que termine la segunda, que es larga, antes de pedirme la tercera. Hasta ahora.

Adrea-Black (18): mm, eso fue un RR bajo presión. Sí, me hizo mucha gracia Lily con eso de "Te quiero. Pero en estos momentos no me gustas nada". Un besazo de granizado de limón.

Dimebonitareina (18)¿Estudiando en verano? Mi más sentido pésame, yo tengo que estar con la tesina así que te entiendo. Llegado el momento ya verás que lo único que están de acuerdo los Onzas es en que James y Lily estén juntos, unos lo hacen, para quitar a Lily de en medio sin el inconveniente moral de matarla y otros porque realmente creen que es lo mejor. En cuanto a Nyall. Claro que es una posibilidad para Joy. Continuará.

Dimebonitareina (19): Uy, pero eso del dinero son detalles en los que Joy no piensa. Y no la pongas pegas que se enfada. ¿Y no crees que James se traumatizaría un poco si Loveday y Lily se lían? Y en cuanto a Loveday, bueno, creo que se lío con James, por tratar de volver al "buen camino", pero la cosa no debió ir muy bien. Besos con aire acondicionado. Aunque continuará.

Petrona-Eminemef: Holas, me alegro que al fin me tocara RR. . Ya me han dicho más de una vez lo de los finales. ¿Pero funcionan, no? Muaks. PDTA: Gracias por agregarme a tus favoritos.

Mianra: Eso, dame envidia. ¡Espera! Que pronto yo me voy también. ¡No me das envidia! Tranquila, lo del hospital lo sabrás en este capi. Muakis.

sOfIa: Es que el mes pasado fue muy intenso. Sí, lo de Lily me dio pena. Pero ya esta bien de que ganen siempre los mismos. ¿No? Y Joy y Jesse, es una lástima que él no quiera, sería la caña ese niño. Kisses.

Caperucita Roja: Pues el ciber debe ser lo único que no este caro en Inglaterra porque los libros... Tranquila, Lily tendrá su premio de consolación. Cuidado si ve en Londres, tu si ves una mochila rara, salte corriendo del metro/autobús. Y si te para la policía no corras, que te disparan por ser morena. Besines con chalecos antibalas.

Aloromora: Pues nada nena, si esta vez no he subido muchos capis. Si que son una panda de locos. ¿Pero por eso los queremos, no? Un besazo.

Dimebonitareina: Es lo que yo digo. Además, estoy en fase Hupplepuff existe y por eso se merecían ganar. (Ay, Lily. Esa colleja sobraba.) En defensa de Loveday, era yo la que la ponía de robot, en realidad era divertida la manía que le pillasteis a la pobre chica. Je, je. Eres la única que ha pillado el origen del nombre del profesor Calvin Hobbes. Mm, ya sabes que esa órdenes tan directas yo me rebelo contra ellas. Besos. PDTA: Lo del profesor, de momento va a ser que no. Aunque más adelante James se dará un batacazo bien gordo.

Tania Stratman: Gracias, muchas gracias, pero para ya que me sacas los colores y parezco de la familia Weasley. (Que horror.) Debo desilusionarte en lo de escribir tanto en tan poco tiempo, la verdad es que hasta ahora, lo tenía todo escrito, salvo los RR, ya verás como me va a disminuir la velocidad de actualización. Un beso y un saludo.

Lucy Diamonds: Que agresividad. Tranquila, Nadine Barlow era la amiga de la infancia de Paul Grindelwald, la que se unió a él la noche que arrasaron el ministerio. (Si tienees dudas, mira el capítulo 14.) Mm, controla esas hormonas cielo, que solo porque Remus se desperece... Vale, ahora yo también me puse atómica. Mejor lo dejamos antes de que alguien, como cierta rubia cabeza hueca, salga herida. Besotes.

Ya sin más os dejo con el capítulo de los dos patitos: 22, 22, 22, 22, 22... ¡Ole!

**Por amor al arte 22.**

**Lo que recordé mientras me dormía.**

Lily retorció su pelo mojado deseando que fuera el cuello de uno de los jueces... Después del veredicto, la pelirroja había aguantado el tiempo suficiente para que entregaran la corona a la Miss, antes de salir corriendo a su cuarto.

Ahora que se había duchado y quitado la purpurina del pelo, se sentía más tranquila. Entendiendo por tranquila que los instintos homicidas empezaban a dar paso a las ganas de llorar. ¡Había quedado la última¡La última! .¡Ella que fue la chica más cotizada de la escuela! Era patético.

TOC - TOC

.- ¿Qué? – Rugió la pelirroja hacia la puerta.

.- Si me lo dices así, no te contesto. – Le aviso la voz de James.

.- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la chica sin moverse.

.- Que me dejes pasar.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque hablar a través de un trozo de madera, no es mi idea de comunicación. – Replico el chico con un atisbo de humor. Lily casi sonrió y abrió la puerta tras asegurarse que el albornoz la tapaba lo necesario para parecer una chica decente.

.- Pasa. – Lily le invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta. - ¿De que quieres hablar?

,. Del efecto del precio del petróleo en la crianza de gusanos de seda. – Ironizó James. - ¿De que voy a querer hablar?. ¡De lo ciegos que son los jueces! Además, quería asegurarme que no te lo tomarás en serio. Son unos gilipollas que no saben nada de nada. Y menos de belleza.

.- Ya. – Lily bufó, molesta. – Pero tienen razón.

.- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto James seguro de no haber oído bien.

.- Pues que tienen razón. Yo ya no soy lo que era... Me hago vieja. – Lily se sentó en la cama, totalmente desmoralizada.

.- ¿Pero tú estás tonta? – James se puso en cuclillas frente a ella. – Para empezar tienes 17 años. Para seguir, estás más guapa que nunca. Y no lo digo porque estoy loco por ti, ya que sé que todos los chicos de la escuela lo piensan.

.- Lo jueces no. – Matizo Lily.

.- Hemos quedado en que son unos gilipollas miopes. – Le recordó James. - ¡Por Merlín! Lily, pregúntale a cualquier chico de la escuela que chica piensan que tiene el mejor trasero, y dirán tu nombre...

.- Fui yo misma la que esparcí ese rumor. – Contestó la pelirroja, dejando escapar un par de lagrimones. Al ver que James no respondía, Lily alzo la vista hacia él, y se encontró con su mirada castaña cargada de sorpresa. – Es cierto. Lo hice para ligar más.

.- Eso demuestra que no solo eres la más guapa de la escuela, sino la más inteligente. – James invocó una caja de pañuelos, y tomando uno, empezó a secar las lágrimas de la pelirroja.

.- Si, ya. ¿Cómo piensas que voy a ser la más guapa de la escuela con esto...? – Y sin pensar muy bien lo que hacía, Lily se puso en pie, se desató el albornoz, y le mostró a James la famosa cicatriz que la cruzaba el abdomen. Al hacerlo, olvido el detalle de que estaba totalmente desnuda.

Al notarlo, la pelirroja intento taparse, pero James la detuvo, estaba mirando como hipnotizado la cicatriz. Lo cierto, es que el moreno nunca la había visto pero no le repugnó ni nada de eso, trató de definir lo que pensaba de aquella cicatriz y llego a la conclusión de que simplemente formaba parte de Lily. Como si no pudiera evitarlo, alargo un dedo y empezó a recorrerla desde su nacimiento hasta su final, cambiando de mano para ello, y dejándola apoyada en la cadera de la pelirroja al terminar.

.- Cuando te vi allí tirada... Sangrando... – James tragó saliva y alzo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Lily. – Te juro que nunca he tenido más miedo en toda mi vida. ¡Hasta logre aparecerme correctamente! – Lily sonrió, sabía que las apariciones no eran lo de James. Al moreno, se le daban mejor las escobas. – Si te hubiera perdido...

.- Habrías seguido adelante. – Lily le poso la mano en los labios para callarle. El beso el dedo, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

S.- in ti todo sería demasiado aburrido como para poder soportarlo. – James apartó el dedo de la pelirroja, y la beso apasionadamente, casi furioso en los labios, a la vez que sus manos pegaban el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja contra el suyo. Lily tuvo los segundos contados, para dejar caer el albornoz al suelo, antes de que James empezara a descender por el cuello, llegara a la cicatriz y la recorriera, esta vez con los labios. Casi al instante, la snitch que Lily tenía tatuada, se lanzo a la persecución de la boca del moreno. - ¡Vaya! – Se sorprendió James al notarlo. Ya que normalmente era él, quien perseguía a las snitch, y no al revés.

.- Te ha echado de menos. – Susurró Lily con una dulce sonrisa. – Las dos te hemos echado de menos. - ¡Pero que tonta estaba esa noche! Estaba a punto de llorar.

Con un gesto, Lily se sacudió las lágrimas y decidió que era San Valentín. No era día de llorar. Y menos, cuando tenía a James a su lado. Tomo al moreno del pelo, y le atrajo hacia sus labios a la vez que empezaba a quitarle la camisa y le empujaba hacia la cama.

&·&·&

.- ¡No puedo creerlo! – repitió Jack furiosa por enésima vez. Todo el grupo, salvo James y Lily estaba reunido en la sala de los Menesteres, en plan gabinete de Crisis, analizando la derrota. - ¿Pero que le pasa a esa gente? .¿Es que no tiene ojos en la cara?

.- Dame 10 minutos con ellos y la respuesta será: no. – Evy paseaba furiosa por la habitación. Sirius la observaba frustrado desde un rincón. Sinceramente aquella no era la idea que él tenía de un San Valentín romántico, y a juzgar por la expresión de Remus, para el licántropo tampoco lo era.

.- No lo entiendo. – repitió Isis. – Lily es... perfecta.

.- Más que perfecta. – Matizó Loveday. – Es guapa, inteligente, sexy, ingeniosa, lista, astuta, viste fabuloso, atractiva...

.- A ti te gusta Lily. – Loveday podría haber enumerado las virtudes de Lily durante toda la noche, pero Jack la cortó con un tono entre asombrado e ilusionado.

.- Sí. – Admitió la rubia. Jack le dedico una sonrisa de aprobación. Y es que la joven Sparrow había temido que Bell intentara emparejarla con Loveday, pero si a la rubia le molaba Lily, Jack tenía un problema menos. Ahora solo la faltaba pensar en como neutralizar a Prewett llegado el momento.

.- No puedo creer que Lily no haya ganado. Ha estado impresionante... No hace falta que empieces de nuevo Loveday. – Bell levantó una mano hacia su amiga, antes de que soltara de nuevo todas las virtudes de la druida.

.- Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta la pelirroja? – Pregunto Remus, pensando que aquel Gabinete de crisis no servía de nada sin la candidata derrotada.

.- No lo sé, pero James tampoco esta aquí. – Sirius hizo un gesto de uno más uno, son dos. Pero al ver la mirada de Loveday, el moreno se disculpo. – Lo siento, Loveday.

.- No importa. Hay quien pierde batallas, pero gana la guerra. – La rubia se apaño para sonreír con una seguridad que no sentía. Sí Lily estaba en la cama con James ya podía ir buscando pluma para firmar su rendición.

.- ¿Y Joy? – Pregunto de pronto Jesse.

.- Es verdad. No la he visto desde que termino la ceremonia... – La frente de Evy se arrugo, preocupada por su amiga.

.- Va camino de la cocina. – La informó Remus tras dar un vistazo al mapa del Merodeador.

.- Voy a buscarla. – Will se dirigió a la puerta a la vez que les hacía un gesto a los demás, de por favor no os levantéis.

&·&·&

Después del fracaso del concurso de belleza, Joy se sentía totalmente frustrada: había perdido el concurso, ya que, consideraba suya la derrota de Lily; nadie aprobaba que quisiera tener un hijo, ni siquiera el aspirante a padre; llevaba meses sin comerse medio rosco. Y era el primer año que no tenía planes románticos para San Valentín...

Lo cierto, es que eran tantas las cosas que no iban bien en su vida, que una vez sumadas, habían llevado a Joy a considerar una medida drástica: recuperar las enseñanzas aprendidas un año antes, con el libro "Abajo el amor". ¿Y alguien se le ocurre mejor forma de volver a ser chica abajo el amor, que con un buen atracón de chocolate?

Iba directa a la cocina a empezar su vuelta a las doctrinas de Bárbara Novak, cuando tuvo que parar y esconderse. De haber seguido adelante se hubiera encontrado con Snape. Por fortuna el Slytherin no la había visto y eso que iba revisando paranoicamente cada sombra del castillo, hasta que entro en una sala. La actitud de su ex, hizo sospechar a Joy, por lo que tomo la medida de seguirle y averiguar que tramaba, no fuera a ser que atacara a Lily y la dejara en coma otra vez.

Se deslizo hasta la puerta, la abrió lo justo para ver y descubrió a Snape hablando con alguien por la chimenea.

.- Ven, anda. – Suplico una voz femenina y mimosa al otro lado. A Joy le resulto vagamente familiar.

.- No puedo, Narcisa. – Suspiro pesadamente Snape.

¡Que fuerte, Narcisa Black! Si Joy quisiera ver a su ex castrado, torturado, muerto y enterrado no tenía más que ir a contarle el chisme a Malfoy.

.- ¿Por qué no? Malfoy estará en el burdel de Belit Brener. No aparecerá en toda la noche.

.- No es por Malfoy. – La rubia debió alzar una ceja incrédula porque Snape añadió. – No es solo por Malfoy. No puedo irme de aquí sin que la gente sospeche.

.- ¿Sino ibas a venir para que me has llamado? – Pregunto Narcisa con tono triunfal.

.- Porque me apetecía verte. Desde lo de la otra noche no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. – Sí, Malfoy lo dejaría irreconocible si se enteraba.

P.- ues ven y repitámoslo. – Le invito Narcisa en un tono bastante sugerente. La clase de tono seductor al que pocos hombres se resistirían.

.- Esta bien. – Y desde luego Snape no estaba entre esos pocos. En breves instantes la habitación estaba vacía.

.- Snape y Narcisa Black... ¡Ahora sí que lo he visto todo! – Joy pego un respingo al oír la voz de un chico tan cerca de ella. Pero se tranquilizo al ver que era Will, que había visto a la chica husmeando y se había aproximado para averiguar que tenía tan hechizada a la morena.

.- ¿Todo? Pues sí que te has apresurado estos meses. –Bromeo Joy antes de reiniciar su camino hacia la cocina.

.- ¿Qué hacías siguiéndole? No te habrás vuelto a obsesionar, verdad. – Will corrió hasta adelantarla y cortarla el paso.

.- ¿Y a ti que te importa si es así? – Pregunto la morena molesta porque se interpusieran entre ella y su chocolate.

.- Porque soy tu amigo. – A esa respuesta, Joy soltó una carcajada.

.- Pues vaya amigo: no quiso ayudarme cuando se lo pedí. – Will tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta que la morena se refería a la negativa del chico a besarla.

.- No quería aprovecharme de ti. ¡Fue por tu bien! – Se defendió el muchacho.

.- ¡Mentira! Si fuera por mi bien no me habrías hecho quedar como una estúpida. Me habría sentido confortada y querida... Pero no, me hiciste sentir idiota solo porque te da miedo meterte en una relación con una mujer con cerebro y que sabe conjuntar los colores... Eso podría perdonártelo y todo. Pero me hiciste dudar de mi atractivo y eso jamás te lo perdonaré. – Joy trato de esquivarlo, pero Will la detuvo, sujetándola por la cintura. La chica quedo pegada a él, pero de espaldas a la cocina-

.- Bueno, pues si tanto significa para ti, nos liamos ahora mismo. – Dijo Will con una sonrisa seductora.

.- ¿Va en serio? – Por el tono, Joy creía que no.

.- Claro.

.- Demuéstralo, bésame aquí y ahora. – Le retó Joy.

Will enarco una ceja y se inclino para cumplir el capricho de Joy, cerró los ojos y... casi se mata, ya que la morena se había apartado. Cuando abrió los ojos Joy le miraba burlona desde la puerta de las cocinas.

.- ¿Jode, eh? – La morena sonrió encantadoramente antes de entrar en busca de su dosis de chocolate.

Mientras Joy tomaba su primera copa de helado, se sentía orgullosa de su resistencia a ser seducida por un chico guapo. Para la tercera empezaba a pensar que si no fuera tan rencorosa estaría en la cama con Will, disfrutando de una dosis de buen sexo, en vez de mandando calorías a sus caderas. Para la sexta se daba cabezazos contra la mesa por idiota orgullosa.

A la décima, recordó que ser chica abajo el amor era un asco y engordaba muchísimo. Además, fue la clásica moda pasajera que nunca volvería, como los peinados afro.

&·&·&

Para el amanecer, Lily estaba recostada de lado, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un codo observando a su compañero de cama dormir y meditando la mejor manera de despertarle y hacer... algo de ejercicio matinal.

Sin embargo la druida debía reconocer que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan pletórica: exactamente el tiempo en que ella y James no habían hecho el amor. La verdad es que a veces la tensión sexual acumulada la parecía absurda y la robaba demasiada energía mental... Además, .¿cómo había estado pensando en olvidarle?. ¡Pero si era su alma gemela! Y un amante excepcional, aunque ella no tenía con quien comparar...

Cuando un reloj cercano marco las cinco, la pelirroja decidió utilizar medidas extremas para despertarle, pero en ese momento Evy la despertó a ella.

.- ¿Lily? – La onza se asomó con cautela por entre las cortinas de la cama de su amiga. – Siento molestarte pero si quieres ir a donde el amigo de Hobbes, debes levantarte ya.

.- A no ser que hayas cambiado de idea. – Comentó Isis con tono esperanzado.

.- No. Ya voy. – Lily le dedico a James una última mirada, antes de levantarse con cuidado de no despertarle.

.- Tranquila, anoche pusimos polvo de Morfeo en la limonada y nos aseguramos que todo el mundo, menos nosotras, tomaba un vaso. Todos dormirán hasta la 1. – Le informó Jack mientras se abrochaba los vaqueros y una sonrisa de diablilla traviesa acudía a sus labios. – Tu Romeo dormirá toda la mañana...

.- Vaya si que los polvos esos son efectivos. – Lily se dirigió hacia el baño para darse una ducha rápida.

.- No, si yo lo decía porque esta noche lo has debido dejar agotado, fiera. – Matizo la joven Sparrow mientras la pelirroja cerraba la puerta.

A la vez que el agua empezaba a caer Lily escuchó las risas de sus amigas. Ella también se rió, llena de energías renovadas, antes de sumergirse en el chorro de agua hirviendo.

&·&·&

.- ¿Es aquí? - El mapa que Hobbes le dibujo a Lily acababa de conducir a las chicas a la casa más destrozada de la zona más decadente de Hogsmead. Con permiso de la casa de los gritos, claro.

.- Sí. – Confirmo Isis guardando el mapa.

Joy arrugó la frente: para ella la gente que vivía en una casa clavada a la de "la mantaza de Texas" sólo podían ser sicópatas armados con sierras mecánicas.

.- Habrá que llamar... – Dijo Jack con un tono poco convencido que no iba nada con ella. Lo cierto es que la joven Sparrow se estaba acordando de la misma película que Joy, y como en esa morían todos...

.- Si. – Isis y Joy lo dijeron como si lo que de verdad desearan fuera girar 180º e ir de compras.

.- Por favor. ¿No me habréis despertado para daros la vuelta tan cerca del objetivo? – Se irritó Lily, a punto de echarles en cara a sus compañeras que supuestamente eran de la casa de los valientes.

.- No. Te hemos despertado porque temíamos tu reacción si no lo hacíamos. – Matizó Isis.

Lily cruzó una mirada con Evy, la única que no parecía dispuesta a retroceder y que se encogió de hombros divertida, antes de llamar con una aldaba que tenía forma de calavera.

.- ¿Sí? – La puerta no la abrió un demente con hacha incluida, sino una mujer de unos 22 años, con el pelo cobrizo rizado y los ojos grises. Lo más llamativo de ella era que iba vestida con una camisa de hombre tan blanca, que se veía perfectamente que no llevaba nada más de ropa debajo.

.- Buscamos al profesor Mothman. – Evy enarcó una ceja al verla, pero actuó con normalidad. – Nos manda Hobbes.

.- Ah, sí. Su alumna más brillante de Hogwarts. Debes ser tú. – La desconocida señaló a Lily. – Lo sé porque dijo que era pelirroja.

.- Gracias. – Lily avanzó hacia ella, mas segura y muy contenta por lo que su profesor favorito había dicho de la druida. – He venido con unas amigas, espero que no le importe.

.- Oh, no. Yo tampoco hubiera venido sola a casa de un desconocido y en la parte chunga de Hogsmead. – La joven las invitó a pasar. – Por aquí. Julius os recibirá enseguida.

.- Por dentro la casa no tenía un aspecto tan ruinoso, y la temperatura era muy agradable. La desconocida las condujo hasta un pequeño salón con dos sofás y una mesa para té.

.- Perdona la curiosidad, pero: .¿Tú quién eres? .¿Y cual es tu relación con el profesor Mothman? – Joy no pudo resistirse a cotillear.

.- Oh, me llamo Calley y el profesor es... – Calley vaciló. – Mi tío. – Dijo al fin muy poco convencida. – Voy a buscarle. – Añadió como si quisiera huir del escrutinio de las jovencitas.

.- Su tío. – Repitió Evy con malicia.

.- Por supuesto. – Jack lucía su sonrisa de diablilla malvada.

.- Lógico. – El de Isis fue el último comentario al respecto. Lily las lanzo una mirada que las aconsejaba no seguir por ese camino.

El profesor Julius Mothman no tardo en llegar. Era un hombre de pelo gris oscuro largo ondulado y con perilla. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de pijama y albornoz entreabierto.

.- ¿Eres Lily? – Julius tomo la mano tendida de la pelirroja y le dio un beso en ella, como los caballeros a la antigua usanza. – Mi amigo Calvin habla maravillas de ti.

.- Gracias. – Para ocultar su rubor, Lily presento a sus amigas.

El profesor beso las manos de todas las chicas, que se ruborizaron. Cuando saludó a Evy, la onza vio el ojo dentro de la concha tatuado en el codo de Julius... Un Mahutam como ella. Interesante. Distraídamente se pregunto que estaría tramando Hobbes y si Ethan estaría al corriente de ello.

Tras las presentaciones, Julius las preguntó si habían desayunado. En ese momento, las 5 chicas se dieron cuenta del hambre que tenían.

.- Comamos algo y mientras os explico en que consiste mi método para recuperar recuerdos borrados mediante hechizos desmemorizantes y como se me ocurrió.

.- Hobbes me dijo que usted fue inefable. – Dijo Lily con timidez.

.- Lily, por favor, llámame de tu. Pero sí que fui inefable, y de los mejores además. Supongo que no sabéis a que nos dedicamos los inefables, en realidad nadie tiene ni idea, pero la mayoría de nuestros trabajos consisten en investigaciones rozando lo que los Muggles llaman ciencia. Mi área de investigación era la mente humana, concretamente, la manera que tiene nuestro cerebro de canalizar las emociones. Me proponía desterrar la idea de que los sentimientos proceden del corazón, ya que todo esta en nuestro cerebro. Mi esposa, que en paz descanse, estaba haciendo lo mismo pero con el sexo.

.- ¿El sexo? – Interrumpió Jack, interesadísima en el tema. - ¿Quiere decir, que el deseo sexual procede del cerebro? Es que siempre pensé que cuando el deseo entraba en acción el cerebro se desconectaba...

.- O no al contrario. El deseo empieza en la mente. Y la seducción también. Mi esposa y yo queríamos encontrar los canales del cerebro por donde se distribuye esa información. Eran buenos tiempos... - El ex Inefable esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica. – Pero buscando eso, encontramos otra cosa más peligrosa... Una cura para los besados por dementores.

.- ¿Una cura? – Interrumpió Evy. - ¿Quiere decir que logró reconstituirles el alma?

.- Es una forma de verlo: ya te he dicho que todo esta en el cerebro. Y el cerebro en realidad no es más que una perfecta combinación de impulsos eléctricos. Con la polaridad adecuada podías hacer que la parte del cerebro que gobierna el alma, volviera a funcionar. – Explico Julius, dejando a las 5 chicas fascinadas con tanta inteligencia.

.- Dios mío, eres genial. – Calley mostró una sonrisa de colegiala enamorada.

.- El caso es que los del Ministerio no les gustó mucho la idea. Tenéis que entender los móviles políticos: hay gente que no esta conforme con que el ministerio se aliara con los Dementores. Y no hablo solo de semihumanos, me refiero a magos, que opinan que perder el alma es un castigo excesivo.

.- Pero son criminales. Muchos de ellos se merecen lo peor. – Intervino Isis con tono tímido.

.- Eso opina la mayoría de la gente. Sin embargo, la justicia comete errores. Y además el ministerio no controla a todos los Dementores. Muchas veces estos salen de excursión y besan a personas totalmente inocentes. Mi cura era para ellos. Pero eso implica reconocer los errores y corregirlos y el Ministro de Magia no domina esa variedad de honradez. – El ex inefable exhalo un pesaroso suspiro.

.>> Para colmo, en un alarde de estupidez, mi esposa y yo, les echamos en cara la blandura de su política con los dementores. El jefe de los Inefables, nos despidió a los dos. El caso es que cuando despiden a un inefable le borran la memoria. El hechizo fue demasiado fuerte y mi esposa no sobrevivió a él, es algo más frecuente de lo que se piensa. No lo supe hasta más tarde.

.>> La nueva vida que me consiguieron era bastante buena, debo decir, pero no me convencía. Notaba que me faltaba algo. Creo que tú, Lily, conoces bien la sensación. – La aludida asintió e intercambió con el antiguo Inefable, una mirada de comprensión. – Eso es porque las mentes especialmente fuertes se resisten a las maldiciones. Así que decidí recurrir a una viejas amigas en busca de ayuda.

.- ¿Viejas amigas? – Sin poder evitarlo, Joy dirigió sus ojos oscuros hacia Calley.

.- No, a mi aún no me conocía. – La joven de pelo cobrizo parecía haber leído el pensamiento de la morena. - ¡Habla de drogas! – Anunció la alumna alegremente.

.- ¿Drogas? – Preguntaron las cinco jóvenes menos escandalizadas de lo que deberían.

.- ¿Sabéis cuáles son las tres más potentes? – Las pregunto Julius con tono de profesor en clase.

.- Júbilo de onza, sangre de vampiro y polvo de hadas. – Recito Isis sin la menor vacilación. Sus amigas la miraron sorprendidas. – Una vez al mes, Venom nos da un discurso a todos los prefectos sobre el tema. Y lo que debemos hacer en caso de que las encontremos en el colegio.

.- Pues sí, son esas 3. Las probé en diferentes proporciones hasta que... ¡ZAS! – Julius dio una fuerte palmada que sobresaltó a todas las chicas. Tras disculparse el hombre prosiguió. – de pronto, todos mis recuerdos volvían en mi. Y fue genial. He experimentado un poco más en voluntarios como Calley. – La aludida sonrió. – Hasta perfeccionar casi de forma total la poción.

.- ¿Casi? – Las dos cejas de Evy se alzaron a la vez. – Porque con algo tan potente como la sangre de vampiro el polvo de hadas y el Júbilo, más le vale estar más seguro que un simple Casi.

.- Nadie dijo que esto no fuera peligroso. Tú decides Lily.

.- ¿Pasaste por eso, Calley? – Quiso saber la pelirroja.

.- Oh, sí. – Calley sonrió con tristeza. – mis padres fueron atacados por los seguidores de ese mago demente hace unos 5 años... Yo me salve porque me había escapado con mi novio para ir a un concierto de los Rolling Stones. Cuando volví, me encontré con esa fea marca verde flotando encima de mi casa... Luego los aurores nos borraron la memoria a todos. A la policía, a mis vecinos, a mi... Y nos hicieron creer que había muerto por una explosión de gas. Pero yo sabía que algo no encajaba: más que nada en mi casa era todo eléctrico y no había nada con gas que pudiera explotar. Julius me encontró y me ayudo a recuperar la memoria. – Calley tomo la mano del hombre y sonrió agradecida. Luego sus ojos grises observaron a Lily. – Pero es tu decisión.

.- ¿Podemos hablar unos segundos? – Pregunto Jack.

.- Claro. – Contestaron Julius y Calley sin moverse.

.- A solas. – Aclaró Joy.

.- Ah. Vale. – Esta vez la pareja se levantó y se fue. Al salir, el antiguo inefable llevaba la mano apoyada en el trasero de su alumna.

.- ¿Qué opináis? – Quiso saber Lily una vez a solas.

.- Que son unos mentirosos. – Se indigno Isis.

.- ¿Tío y sobrina y la mete mano así? .¡Un huevo! – La apoyó Jack.

.- No seáis tan desconfiadas... Puede ser incesto. – Apunto Joy comprensiva.

.- ¿Qué opináis sobre lo de las drogas? – Matizo Lily, riendo a su pesar.

.- No lo hagas. – Aconsejó Joy tajante. – Lo de hurgar en la mente con ayuda de influencias externas no es buena idea... Mira lo que podía haberla pasado a Evy por jugar con la poción de Psique.

.- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la Poción de Psique? – Se sorprendió la Onza.

.- Sirius me lo contó cuando llegue a casa de Lily, y ella estaba con el lió del cura para la boda de su madre. – Joy se concentró en el dilema actual dejando de lado el pasado. – La podía haber pasado de todo.

.- Mi opinión ya la conoces: juegos sexuales, sí. Juegos mentales, no gracias. Aunque Mothman diga que están relacionados. – Opino Jack.

.- No debes hacerlo. – Respondió Isis cuando los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se clavaron interrogantes en su rostro oriental.

.- Sinceramente, creo que esos ingredientes son demasiado peligrosos. – Terminó Evy.

Lily apartó la mirada de sus amigas y dio una vuelta a entera a la habitación meditando... Para cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Evy, el rostro de la druida mostraba determinación.

.- Evy, pese a los problemas que te causara y los riesgos que corriste: .¿Volverías a tomar la poción de Psique? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

La Onza lo pensó el tiempo justo y necesario.

.- Sí. – Tres segundos escasos.

.- Evy. – La riñeron Joy e Isis.

.- Para una vez que tiene que mentir, va y dice la verdad... – Jack negó con la cabeza en un gesto de "que paciencia".

.- ¡Ey! Que yo a Lily procuro mentirla lo menos posible, que a la larga resulta malo para nuestra salud. – Se defendió Evy. – Además: pensaba que si le decía que sí, ella diría que no. Como siempre hace lo contrariode lo que la decimos.

.- Eso es cierto. – Joy miraba la puerta por la que Lily se había ido apenas su amiga castaña había contestado a la pregunta.

&·&·&

Media hora más tarde, Lily estaba tumbada en una especie de camilla de hospital, con una túnica blanca, y un montón de cables que la conectaban a la máquina que controlaría sus constantes vitales. Todo era una extraña mezcla de Mundo Mugre y Magia, que a la pelirroja le parecía de lo más reconfortante.

.- Las drogas se te administrarán a través de inhalación. Las respirarás con esta mascarilla durante unos segundos, luego te proporcionará oxígeno. Es mejor así el cerebro nota antes el efecto. – Explicaba Julius mientras la ponía la mascarilla.

.- Suerte. – Le deseo Calley con una cálida sonrisa y un apretón antes de irse donde esperaban las amigas de la pelirroja.

.- Ahora cierra los ojos y relájate. Empezaremos en unos segundos.

Lily trato de obedecer el consejo del antiguo inefable, pero no era fácil, respirando profundamente con la mascarilla puesta se sentía como Darth Vader... Sin embargo, la combinación de drogas debía ser lo bastante eficaz como para vencer las paranoias de la pelirroja, porque de pronto la habitación se había evaporado y Lily estaba en un pasillo, que reconoció como el de San Mungo, pese a que nunca había estado allí, al menos consciente...

La druida empezó a avanzar por el pasillo, suponiendo que para encontrar el recuerdo perdido, tenía que encontrar el lugar físico/mental donde se produjo. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de en que habitación había estado ingresada. Pero andando se llega a Roma, así que avanzó decidida confiando en que aquella frase hecha resultara acertada.

Y lo fue: al llegar a los ascensores vio a Crouch, seguido de Umbridge y una mujer a la que Lily no conocía pero que debía ser la famosa Carolyn Clark, la abuela de Sirius. Pensando que irían a su habitación, Lily decidió seguirlos.

Sin embargo, cuando inició la persecución se sintió en desventaja. Era como si aquellos tres ancianos llevaran petardos en el culo y patines en los pies mientras Lily llevara pesas de 40 kilos en cuello, manos y pies... Pero la pelirroja era cabezota y siempre lograba saber que camino habían tomado.

Finalmente, torció una esquina a tiempo de verles entrar una habitación junto a Dumbledore. La druida sonrió cantando victoria demasiado pronto, ya que cuando se disponía a acercarse a la puerta, una figura vestida de negro se interpuso en su camino.

Molesta por la intromisión, Lily la trato de apartar, pero la figura saco una varita y la lanzó una maldición que la pelirroja no logró esquivar...

&·&

.- Mierda. – Exclamo Julius al oír el pitido de la máquina que indicaba que el pulso de su paciente acababa de disminuir y amenazaba con pararse. – Calley, rápido, la epinefrina.

.- ¿Qué pasa? – las cuatro chicas se acercaron preocupadas.

.- Debe haber encontrado a su perro guardián. ¡Rápido, Calley!

.- ¿Qué es un perro guardián? – Insistió Isis a la que la parasicología la encantaba.

.- A veces el hechizo de desmemoriar genera un reflejo en la mente, tienes que vencer ese reflejo mental si quieres acceder al recuerdo que buscas. – Calley llego con un maletín rojo y se lo tendió al antiguo inefable. – En mi caso fue un conejo vestido de marinero.

.- Ah. Que bien. – Isis las lanzó a sus amigas una mirada de "esta piba esta loca" que ninguna de ellas vio.

.- Maldita sea. Calley, no me trajiste el libro de instrucciones. ¡Corre!

.- A ver déjeme eso. Yo he dado un curso de socorrismo en la playa con el prestigioso mago socorrista Match Buchanan, y sé de eso. – Jack tomo la jeringuilla, la clavo en el frasco de epinefrina y la cargo con la sustancia. Luego miro a Lily sin decidirse a inyectarla.

.- Creo que la tienes que clavar en el corazón. – Comentó Joy servicial.

.- Lo sé, pero tengo que saber exactamente donde esta el corazón y ese maldito pitido no me deja pensar y recordarlo... – Se desespero la joven Sparrow. – Traedme un rotulador.

.- Jack, esto no es Pulp Fiction. ¡Haz algo! Se nos esta yendo. – Joy lanzó una mirada al monitor en el que ya empezaba a verse una línea totalmente plana.

.- Lo sé pero es que... – Con un suspiro, Evy interrumpió a Jack a media frase, la arrebato la jeringuilla y sin la menor vacilación la clavo en el corazón de Lily, descargando todo el contenido de epinefrina en él. Al instante en el monitor apareció un pico, y unos segundos después el pulso de la druida se había normalizado.

.- ¿No debería haber despertado? – Jadeo Joy, ya que a todas las costaba aún respirar por el susto.

.- Esto no es Pulp Fiction, Joy. – Aclaro Jack con tono condescendiente y vengativo.

Por su parte, Evy había tirado la aguja a la papelera y se había dejado caer ella misma en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y una mano en la frente como si aún no se pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer...

.- Os juro que he visto pasar toda mi vida delante de mis ojos. – Confeso Isis asustada. Sus tres amigas la miraron con extrañeza: la que debería haber visto pasar su vida delante de sus ojos era Lily, que para algo casi la había palmado. – Es que me di cuenta que si a Lily le pasaba algo, cuando James se enterara nos mataría.

.- Y Loveday también. – Señalaron las otras 3, con cierto alivio en la voz.

.- ¿Sabéis que? .¡Vosotras 4 sois geniales! – Las aplaudió Calley entusiasmada.

.- Sí, lo son. – Convino Julius. - Ahora veamos si vuestra amiga también lo es y puede vencer a su perro guardián.

&·&·&

Lily se despertó en una alfombra mullida, una alfombra que la pelirroja conocía demasiado bien: la alfombra de su habitación.

Bruscamente abrió los ojos verdes y se descubrió en su habitación de casa. Sólo que algo no estaba bien en ella, la pelirroja tardo unos segundos en asimilar que el cambio era que su habitación no había estado así desde el verano.

Para cuando la druida se levantó ya sospechaba la escena que se iba encontrar en el pasillo: de pie, justo donde empezaban las escaleras estaba la misma mortifaga que la había maldecido antes, la misma que la hirió en verano...

De hecho, la escena era clónica de la de aquel 25 de agosto, salvo por la ausencia de sus amigos y de su hermana, y que ella ya llevaba de serie la cicatriz. La druida entornó sus ojos verdes ahora vería esa zorra, pero cuando alzo su mano dispuesta a lanzarla un hechizo que la devolviera a la puta aquella todos sus favores, descubrió que no tenía varita...

.- Joder. – Medio gimió la pelirroja. ¿Es que nunca la iba a salir algo bien?

Por si acaso, Lily dio la vuelta y se atrincheró en su cuarto. Escasos segundos después, empezaron a sonar las maldiciones que la mortifaga usaba para derribar la puerta.

Histéricamente, Lily empezó a rebuscar para su habitación buscando cualquier cosa que la sirviera de arma sin encontrarla. Decidido: en cuanto llegara a su casa iba a plantar en su habitación un arsenal que ya quisiera tener los de la Asociación Nacional del Rifle. Pero entre tanto¿es que ni en su propia mente la iban a salir bien las cosas?

Un momento, estaba en su mente. Julius acababa de decir que todo, absolutamente todo, estaba en la mente. Y si la mente era suya y todo estaba en ella. ¿Por qué no iba a adquirir un par de espadas y conocimientos de artes marciales a lo Matrix?

A la vez que surgía esa idea, en sus manos aparecían dos espadas cortas, fáciles de manejar. Lily las observó solo un segundo, ya que la mortifaga consiguió destrozar la puerta justo en ese momento.

Al verla la pelirroja compuso una media sonrisa malvada, antes de dar un salto propio de una película de artes marciales y aterrizar ante una mortifaga, que no tuvo tiempo de respirar y mucho menos de evitar que Lily la clavara las dos espadas. Una en el estómago, y otra en el corazón.

Tras el ataque Lily retrocedió un paso y con un gesto de su mano, envió flotando a la mortifaga al pasillo, que volvía a ser el del hospital... Ya nada se interponía entre ella y su recuerdo perdido. Nada salvo... Tenía que saberlo...

Se agachó y le quito la máscara a la mortifaga para descubrir su identidad y al verla... Simplemente no se lo podía creer: sabía que la odiaban pero no hasta ese punto. Y aquellos meses Anya Aniston no la había tratado nada mal...

Pero ya tendría tiempo de asimilarlo, ahora tenía que ocuparse de otras cosas: con decisión abrió la puerta y...

Estaba tumbada en una cama de hospital, notaba el áspero tacto de las sábanas y oía voces: sin abrir los ojos, reconoció la de James, cerca de ella, la risueña de Dumbledore y la desquiciante y falsamente dulce de Umbridge. Instintivamente cerro los ojos con más fuerza que antes, era una suerte que en los hospitales mágicos no monitorizaran las constantes vitales, de lo contrario ya sabrían que ella estaba despierta.

Decidió permanecer con los ojos cerrados, pero con los oídos abiertos, la verdad es que la conversación era interesante.

.- ¿No se te dijo en junio que te alejarás de ella? – La voz era femenina y dado que no era la de Umbridge, aunque la resultó tan desagradable como la de ella, debía ser de Carolyn Clark. - ¿Y que hacías en su casa?

.- Evitar que la matarán. – James debía estar cerca de ella. Por primera vez la pelirroja relacionó la presión en su mano con la posibilidad de que el moreno de pelo revuelto se la estuviera tomando.

.- Para eso están nuestros estupendos aurores. – Aquella sí era la voz de Umbridge. Lily tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse y pegarla un buen puñetazo. – Sólo tenías que haberlos avisado.

.- A veces no hay tiempo. – Replico el chico con voz insolente y aburrida. – Además, la mayoría de sus estupendos aurores tiene tendencia a no tomar en serio las llamadas de emergencia.

.- Porque la mayoría de las denuncias son falsas. – Se defendió la mujer con un tono que indicaba cuanto había logrado irritarla el muchacho.

.- Basta de discusiones absurdas... – Cortó Crouch.- Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Albus, dado que Quien tu ya sabes esta decidido a terminar con los herederos debes darle clases de Occlumancia. No podemos permitir que entre en sus mentes como Pedro por su casa. Hazlo de forma discreta, el señor oscuro tiene espías por todas partes y se enteraría de que alumnos reciben clases especiales.

.- Me parece buena idea. – El tono de Dumbledore contenía una nota de amable ironía, como si el anciano mago hubiera tenido esa idea en la mente desde el principio y su intención fuera ponerla en práctica aunque nadie le hubiera dado permiso.

.- A mi no. – Replico James. Dado que él era el interesado, que se negara suponía un pequeño inconveniente. – Sólo daré esas clases si son con Sirius Black y ella. – En ese punto el moreno de pelo revuelto apunto con la cabeza a la pelirroja dormida.

.- No. – negó el director de seguridad mágica con tono tajante.

.- Pues no habrá clases. – Contestó James encogiéndose de hombros.

.- Esta bien, esta bien... A lo mejor uno de ellos sí que puede. Tal vez ese nieto inútil que tengo. – un par de ojos castaños fulminó a Carolyn por el insulto a su mejor amigo.

.- Vale, Black sí, pero ella no. Es más: creo que deberíamos conseguirla una beca para otra escuela o algo así.

.- ¡Ni hablar! – Bramo James.

.- Pero si sería por su bien. Así esta joven, podría estar a salvo de Quien tu sabes.

.- Claro, Dolores. Todos sabemos lo mucho que te importa la seguridad de la Srta. Evans. – La puerta se cerró con suavidad, a la vez que McGonagall entraba en la habitación.

.- Además, da igual adonde la mandéis: yo iría detrás de ella.

"Recordatorio mental a mi misma: James se merece una noche entera de sexo por esa pedazo frase" pensó Lily, reprimiendo a duras penas la sonrisa. Aunque no lo bastante para que no la delatara, ya que alguien de la habitación había visto el gesto de la pelirroja.

.- Creo que es mejor que Lily permanezca en Hogwarts, hay demasiada gente que podría interesarse en ella si supieran que es una O'Shiannon, y en mi escuela estará a salvo. – Dijo Dumbledore devolviendo un poco de serenidad a la conversación. Aunque Umbridge le mando una mirada cargada de suspicacia, totalmente convencida de que a la que se descuidaran ese montaba un ejército con ayuda de la druida.

.- De acuerdo. – Accedió Crouch con un tono que indicaba que estaba en desacuerdo total con la idea, pero que por el momento prefería no enfrentarse a Dumbledore. – Mas si me entero de que esta recibiendo alguna clase "extra" que no este en el temario oficial del Ministerio, será expulsada, pese a las quejas de alguno que yo me sé. – Los fríos ojos azul hielo del hombre se clavaron en James. El joven de pelo revuelto le replico con una mirada envenenada.

.- Creo que debemos dejar esta conversación para más delante. Viene el médico. – Anunció Clark con el mismo tono que alguien anunciaría la llegada de la policía en un fumadero de crack. Y de igual manera que la gente al recibir ese aviso, Clark, Umbridge y Crouch se fueron.

.- Deberías descansar. Pareces agotado. – Se preocupo McGonagall, al ver el aspecto de James, un verdadero desastre después de una semana sin apenas dormir. A Verbena, Dumbledore la había podido infundir sueño con un hechizo, pero el joven animago los resistía demasiado bien.

.- No, estoy bien. – negó el moreno con cansancio.

.- No lo estás. Vamos a ir los 3 a tomar un café o un té. – Ordeno McGonagall con el mismo tono seco que usaba para poner orden en la sala común. – Sí, tu también Albus, has descansado tan poco como él. – Le aviso la profesora al ver que el director se preparaba para organizar una rebelión que rivalizara con la del adolescente. A ninguno de los dos les sirvió de nada, ya que Minerva les arrastro hacia la cafetería como un gato conduce a los ratones a los cebos.

Cuando se quedó sola, Lily espero unos segundos antes de incorporarse y meditar sobre lo que acababa de escuchar o recordar... La verdad es que tenía un pequeño lío, ya que había vivido el recuerdo como la primera vez, pero a la vez tenían bien presentes los conocimientos adquiridos esos meses y al fin todo encajaba.

De repente se abrió la puerta. Los ojos de Lily se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver a Crouch en el marco de la misma, con la varita alzada. Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera gritar, el jefe de seguridad mágica le lanzo una maldición para borrar su memoria.

.- ¡AHHHHHHH! – Lily casi se cae de la camilla al despertar tan bruscamente en medio del laboratorio clandestino de Mothman.

.- ¡Lily! – Sus cuatro amigas fueron hacia ella, preocupadas, y entre todas evitaron que cayera al suelo.

.- ¿Qué ha pasado, cielo? – Evy la aparto el pelo de la cara con cariño, mientras con igual mimo, sus compañeras la acomodaban de nuevo en la camilla.

.- Crouch... Maldición... Mortifaga... Cicatriz. – Balbució la druida de forma bastante confusa dejando que sus compañeras extrajeran sus propias conclusiones.

.- ¡Dios mío! Crouch es la mortifaga que te hirió. – Lo que, como acababa de demostrar Isis, era bastante peligroso.

.- Pero si la mortifaga que hirió a Lily es la novia de Rosier... ¡Dios mío! .¡Crouch es la novia de Rosier! – Joy se tapo su boca con las manos un segundo. Luego las aparto desconcertada. – Pues no imaginaba yo que Rosier tuviera tan mal gusto...

.- ¿Qué el jefe de seguridad mágica se traviste de mortifaga para liarse con un adolescente? – Como aún no eran pocas locas, Calley decidió aportar su granito de arena.

.- No, si ya veía yo que se hombre era algo raro... – Comento Julius con cara de enteradillo.

.- Lily, explícate, por favor. – Exigió Jack tras poner los ojos en blanco divertida por el caos que acababan de liar sus amigas en un segundo.

.- Esta bien. – Accedió la pelirroja, más recuperada tras el trago de Coca Cola que acababa de darle Evy. La druida se tomo unos segundos para ver por donde empezaba. – Todo era como en un sueño¿sabéis? Y estaba como perdida en San Mungo, pero luego vi a Crouch, Clark y Umbridge saliendo del ascensor y los seguí, pero me costaba mucho... Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarles, una mortifaga se interpuso en mi camino...

.- Tu perro guardián. – Como Lily parecía desconcertada, Julius le explico lo que era. – Ha estado a nada de matarte.

.- Tuvimos que inyectarte epinefrina directa al corazón. – Se emocionó Calley.

.- Por eso me noto como un cardenal en el pecho. – Lily se llevo la mano a dicha parte, que la dolía un poco.

.- Igual es porque Evy te clavo la jeringuilla muy fuerte. – Jack aún estaba picada por la forma en que la onza la había arrebatado la epinefrina.

.- O igual se lo hizo James anoche. – Señaló la castaña con maliciosa dulzura.

.- James... – Musito Lily con tono apesadumbrado. Luego agito la cabeza y siguió explicando como había vencido a la mortifaga en su casa. – Cuando lo hice, me encontré de nuevo en la puerta del hospital. Pero antes de entrar, la quite la máscara: era Anya.

.- ¿Anya? – Dijeron las cuatro chicas, muy poco asombradas.

.- Parece que lo sospechabais. – Dijo la pelirroja.

.- La verdad es que las apuestas estaban entre ella, Leticia, Bellatrix y Sheila. – Joy se encogió de hombros, con su peculiar estilo lleno de elegancia. – Evy y yo hemos ganado un buen pellizco.

.- Ah, que bonito. Ganando dinero a costa de mi desgracia. – Se pico Lily.

.- Tranquila, te invitamos a venirte de compras con el dinero. – La aplaco Evy, como si su amiga morena la hubiera contagiado la creencia de que un vestido nuevo es capaz de arreglar todos tus males. - ¿Y que paso con Crouch en el hospital? Tuvo que ser bien gordo, porque James le odia a muerte desde entonces. – La druida prosiguió con el relato.

.- ¿Y que hacemos ahora? – Pregunto Joy.

Las 5 chicas se habían sentado en una habitación del laboratorio clandestino, esperando a que Lily se recuperara un poco más antes de volver a Hogwarts. Evy la había dicho que se lo tomara con calma, ella necesito de 1 hora y media para volver a estar en plena forma, y tenían tiempo. Además, Calley y Julius se habían ido de compras, por lo que la casa era suya.

.- Habrá que denunciar a Anya. – Dijo Isis siempre guiada por su sentido del deber. – Es una mortifaga.

.- Pero no tenemos más pruebas que la palabra de Lily. – Apunto Jack con su cinismo habitual.

.- Julius dijo que en el caso de una druida, la poción potencia sus sentidos y las ayuda a percibir mejor ciertos recuerdos. – Rebatió la oriental. – Vamos, que la droga hizo que Lily pudiera identificar a la mortifaga ya que la hizo reconocer los detalles familiares que vio en ella durante el ataque... Luego es bastante fiable como testigo.

.- No para Crouch. – negó Lily frustrada. – él me odia. No me creerá ni una palabra.

.- Ya era difícil de demostrar lo de Snape. – Añadió Joy como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. - Y Anya pertenece a una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico... Tendría suerte sino la acusarán de calumnia.

.- Por no mencionar que querrían saber como accedió Lily a un recuerdo borrado. Y terminaríamos metiendo en un lío a gente que solo nos ha ayudado. – Concluyo Evy.

Tras descartar definitivamente la idea, hubo unos momentos de silencio.

.- Dejaste a Snape por ser mortifago, .¿no? – Le pregunto Lily a Joy, la morena se limito a asentir. – Lo siento. No me lo esperaba de él. – Se solidarizó la pelirroja.

.- Ay, Joy, no empieces otra vez y supéralo. – Se irrito Jack. – Volviendo a Anya hay que darle una lección.

.- ¿No me digas? – Replicaron las 3 mayores con una ironía que las dos más jóvenes pasaron por alto.

.- Podríamos descuartizarla y darla como carnada al calamar. – La joven Sparrow lucía su cara de diablilla pensativa.

.- Mm. interesante idea. – La sádica sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en los labios de Evy, se vio truncada, al tener la onza un pensamiento lógico. – Pero no, la gente lo relacionaría con nosotras... Tenemos que ser más sutiles que nunca.

.- Exacto. Ella no debe saber de donde vienen los golpes. – Aprobó Joy con una sonrisa malvada. – Además, deberíamos tenerla vigilada constantemente...

.- Ay, me has recordado a ese auror tan raro que conocí en la fiesta de la madre de mi rival. Creo que se llamaba Moody, todo el rato con alerta permanente... – Los ojos de Jack rodaron con aburrimiento.

.- Igual podía vigilarla. – medito Isis.

.- ¿Moody? Llamaría un poco la atención en la escuela. – Se extraño Jack.

.- Hablaba de "tu rival". – Aclaro la oriental.

.- Es buena idea, como ella y Loveday viven en la misma habitación que Putanya podrán controlarla. – Aprobó Joy.

.- ¿Pero como se puede ser tan puta? – Soltó de pronto Evy, casi como si fuera a saltar a la yugular de la peliteñida si la tuviera delante.

.- Pues yo creo que es más bien sosa. – Jack arrugo su naricilla con desdén.

.- Y solo es lesbiana, no es para tanto. – Añadió Lily.

.- Hablaba de Anya. – Aclaro la onza.

.- Y nosotras. – Se apresuraron a aclarar la pelirroja y la castaña de pelo corto. Evy ladeó la cabeza como diciendo "ya, y yo me lo creo".

.- Pues decidido, que Loveday y Bell tengan vigilada al putón. – Concluyo Joy. – Será mejor que volvamos a la escuela, antes de que alguien se de cuenta de nuestra ausencia. ¿Puedes andar ya, Lily? – Como la pelirroja asintió las 5 jóvenes se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Y ya está por una temporada. ¡Sí! Me voy de vacaciones a la playita... A un lugar donde no tengo Internet ni cobertura para el móvil, lo que implica que hasta septiembre no voy a poder actualizar.

Disfrutad el verano cariños míos.

Muak.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming.


	23. Feng Shui para principiantes

Hola gente. ¿Cómo va? Yo mal, se terminan las vacaciones... Snif, y yo no quiero... En fin, supongo que tendré que superarlo. Entre tanto responderé a vuestros mensajes.

Marghi: Hola cielo. Pero bueno, a estas alturas no me empieces con dilemas morales: si apoyas a Jack la apoyas, no te comas el coco con el tema de si es moral o no que le quite el novio a Bell. Aparte que es cierto que los opuestos se atraen y los iguales se repelen. Besos.

Ginny84: Hola preciosa, si me fui pero ya volví. Un beso.

Caperucita Roja: .¿9 euros?.¡Que panda de ladrones! Aquí los venden al triple. Bueno, me alegro se saber que regresaste sana y salva. En cuanto a Putanya si que es bastante pedorrilla. Besines.

steffypotter:.¿estas viva?

Gerulita ¿Matar a Crouch? Vale, peor haz cola. Vas detrás de Voldemort y James... Aunque creo que mejor dejemos que su hijito se encargue de él. Ya veremos que hacen las chicas con la información. Besitos.

Ivy potter black: Vamos que porque te "abandono" me castigas a un mini RR. Ay, que paciencia. En fin gracias por lo de soberbio, chiquilla. Besazos.

Andita: A ver, nena, dime cuantas veces te has léido el fict desde que te dejé. Bueno, espero que estés bien y que lo de morirte fuera una exageración. Un beso.

AnnaTB: Sí, James estuvo requetemono (os, que palabra tan cursi acabo de inventar) Pues que raro, porque yo a veces pienso que Sirius y Evy salen demasiado, es que no sé, como les van tan bien las cosas... En defensa de Bell, no puedo creer que yo vaya a defenderla, ella no coquetea con Prewett. Él esta enamorado de ella, pero ella ni le alienta ni nada. De vacaciones lo pase bien, gracias. Muaks.

Lucemvicuna: Pobre, espero que pronto tengas un puente o algo así y descanses de nuevo. Chao.

Red-Angel-EminemeF: Me alegro de haber solucionado tus dudas. Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi las vacaciones ya se me terminan pronto, y las de diciembre son deprimentemente cortas... Besitos.

Isabella Riddle ¿Una semana? OO. Vaya tú no has leído: has devorado los ficts. Que sepas que lo considero un gran piropo. En cuanto a Jack y Loveday, es que me da a mí que Jack no es ni lesbiana ni bisexual. Aunque de esa chica, ya poco puede sorprenderme. Saludos.

Adrea-Black: Hola guapa. ¿Cómo va la mudanza? Espero que aún te de tiempo a leer esto, que sepas que trate de acelerar un poco por ti., pero con los ojos como caninas que tengo por la leche de la conjuntivitis pues al final, fue que no. ¿Adónde te mudas, por cierto? Me dejaste dos RR, pero es que del otro no sé que decirte... Sí, chica esta gente esta un poco loca... Pero forma parte de su encanto. Sí es que cuando James y Lily se ponen son los más monos del mundo, pero como malgastan la mayor parte de su tiempo peleándose... ¡Milagro! Sellaste la paz con Evy, lo malos que ahora estás contra Bell... Yo trato de reconciliarme con ella. Peor es jodido. Un besazo y un abrazo.

Lailapotter: Vaya, otra que batió el record de dos ficts en una semana... Que sepas que 53 capítulos de 20 hojas en una semana... Es decir, 1060 páginas. Bueno, para Harry espera que salgan de la escuela, primero, que bastante tienen con lo que tienen. Besos.

Lizzyd ¿De tantas cosas que pasaste por mi? Vaya, que mona, como me hace la rosca. Bueno, supongo que en agosto leíste el sexto libro y ni se te ocurra culparme a mí de tu fracaso escolar. Eso me impresionó la primera que me lo dijo, las 30 veces siguientes, ya no cuela. Se intento antes de septiembre, pero con los ojos que tengo, hasta ahora no pude escribir. Besines.

Aya-Mery: Hola, me alegro de conocerte. Mm, así que tu mal rollo con Bell viene de lejos, el mío también desde que empecé a sospechar que no se caía sobre Remus sino que se tiraba. No creo que lo de Jack sea contradictorio, lo que pasa es que quieres que Remus termine contigo. Es un caso clásico. Muchos besitos.

Iraty Rowling: Pues si el 22 te pareció corto, este te será un telegrama. Y a mi personalmente no me gusta nada. Bueno, que Anya sea la mortifaga en cuestión, no quiere decir que Sheila sea trigo limpio. ¿Y lo de Snape a que viene? Ah, que era un tres por dos de insultos. Besines de vainilla.

Xaica: Hola guapa. Muchas, muchísimas gracias. Claro, que si quieres hablamos mi msn es correodekarla69 de Hotmail. Aunque te aviso que ahora no me suelo conectar mucho. Falta de tiempo. Pero tú agrégame igual. Besuquines.

Lily Granger Potter: Las vacaciones demasiado cortas. En cuanto al tema... Ay, que manía con que los malos siempre tenemos que ser Slytherin, pues de Gryffindor también han salido cosas interesantes, por ejemplo, la Patil. No Jesse no es druida, es metamórfico, o como se diga. Es que dicho así, a mí me suena a "las rocas metamórficas". Will y Jack tampoco lo son, ellos son de Sangre Limpia, aunque no lo parezcan. Hablando de la loca, también creo que ella y la madre de Remus se entenderían, de hecho ya se entienden. Besines de tarta de queso con arándanos.

Dimebonitareina¿Emparejar a Loveday? No sé, es que yo la veo como Diana de 7 vidas, y Diana de 7 vidas no ha tenido una pareja estable en su vida. En cuanto a Joy... No creas, que yo siempre he dicho que esa haría cosas muy extrañas, como tener un hijo por inseminación artificial, con tal de seguir la moda. No, James no sabe nada del hechizo, lo que la ocultaba era que el quería que diese clases de _Occlumancia_ con él y Sirius. Si James se entera que Crouch le hizo eso a Lily, lo mata. ¿A que sí? Yo también creo que esta bien que fuera Anya la malota. ¿Por qué van a ser siempre los mismos? Capto cierto resentimiento contra Snape... Besos de sorbete de limón.

Shofi-black¿Pero como se te puede olvidar algo tan importante como dejar RR? Una cosa es que no tengas tiempo, otra que se te olvide... Pues ahora que dices que si hasta los animales van a traficar con drogas, leí no sé donde que había una especie de antílope que se alimenta de una planta en concreto porque es alucinógena. ¿O era un lémur? No me acuerdo, pero si que las consumen. Besitos y abrazos.

oOAleeraOo: Nada chica para eso estamos. Además, si una de mis relaciones públicas no se entera, no me puede vender bien el producto. . Sí, la verdad es que Evy tiene una habilidad para poner emoción en su vida, (o para complicársela) que es, cuanto menos, admirable. Por cierto, tienes la manía de llamarla Eve, como el pokemón, y no, es terminado en "y". Exacto, el clan Mahutam esta formado mayoritariamente por onzas, pero también incluye licántropos, vampiros, druidas y hasta Muggles. Efectivamente, Lizbell es una druida O'Shiannon, o lo era, hasta que se convirtió en vampiro, fue entonces cuando la adoptaron como Mahutam. Aclarado, por hoy. Chao.

Una vez terminado, os dejo con el capítulo, esperando que os guste más que a mi. Muakis.

**Por amor al arte 23.**

**Feng Shui para principiantes**.

Durante la semana posterior a San Valentín hubo varias cosas que no salieron como Lily esperaba, algunas para bien y otras para mal.

Para mal, su relación con James nunca había estado peor. Aunque la pelirroja, en una muestra de madurez y humildad, estaba dispuesta a admitir que puede que ella tuviera algo de culpa. Bastante culpa de hecho. Puede que las cosas fueran mejor si según llego del laboratorio clandestino de Mohtman, la druida no hubiera despertado al chico con gritos histéricos y le hubiera puesto de cabrón desleal traidor para arriba. Con James hay cierto límite que una no debía traspasar al insultar: se le podía llamar de todo menos traidor y cualquier otra alusión a falta de lealtad.

En realidad no sabía que la había pasado para decirle esas cosas, era como si no fuese ella. Como si una Lily estuviera en tierra soltando toda clase de burradas, mientras otra Lily, más seria y calmada, lo observara todo desde fuera, impotente para detener a la Lily desquiciada. Estaba tan arrepentida que hasta se había disculpado... pero no había servido de nada: el moreno de pelo revuelto no la hablaba, no la miraba y en general no hacía nada que implicara reconocer la existencia de la pelirroja.

La otra cosa que no salió como Lily esperaba, esta vez para bien, fue la reacción de la gente tras su derrota en la elección de Miss Hogwarts. Ella esperaba más burlas, sobre todo, por parte de los Slytherin, pero por fortuna las gilipolleces que tuvo que escuchar se limitaron a un par de muestras del ingenio de Bellatrix Black. El motivo fue, una noticia que salto el domingo 16 de febrero: el divorcio de Minerva McGonagall.

La razón: había pillado a su guapo y terapéutico marido en pleno "acto" con una de las alumnas de la Terpsícore. Y naturalmente, cada persona del colegio, tenía su propia opinión sobre el tema. Las chicas de Hogwarts, insistían con el "dijimos que pasaría algo así", las Terpsícore se defendían diciendo que era un rumor sin fundamento, salvo Loveday, que decía que de la chica en cuestión se esperaba cualquier cosa... Una no podía ir a ningún lado, sin encontrarse con un grupo de chicas cotilleando a lo bestia, en particular las de sexto se lo estaban pasando mejor que un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

A Lily le sabía un poco mal por McGonagall, ya que la pobre mujer era el único miembro del profesorado, aparte de Hobbes que le había apoyado, pero no podía hacer nada, aparte de regañar a sus amigas cuando sacaban el tema de conversación. La profesora estaba de peor humor que una manada de leonas hambrientas sobre todo, porque Sybill Trewnaley la "animaba" diciéndola cosas como:

.- Ya te dije que te iba a dejar. Lo vi en la bola de cristal, y es que era mucho hombre para ti. – Después de decir eso, la profesora de adivinación estuvo tres días desaparecida en combate, hasta que Dumbledore logró convencer a su amiga de que revirtiera la transformación en perchero.

En vista de la negativa rotunda de Lily a que se tratara el tema del divorcio de McGonagall, al menos delante de ella, sus amigas se buscaron nuevos temas de conversación. Su nuevo debate favorito era la cita que Jack tendría en breve con Gideon Prewett. Samantha Kane se lo tomo particularmente mal cuando se entero.

.- ¿Significa eso que te rindes? Me decepcionas…- La dijo la Ravenclaw un día que supuestamente estaban estudiando en la biblioteca. - ¿Dónde esta la valentía esa de la que tanto os gusta presumir a los Gryffindor? Jack a veces hay que luchar por lo que una quiere. Bueno, si es que realmente lo quiere. Mira Misi. – Señalo a la pelirroja artificial, que aquel día estaba sentada a su lado. – Si hubiera luchado un poco por mi hermano a lo mejor no se hubiera ido al otro extremo del mundo a darse el lote con surfistas sin cerebro…

.- Gracias por recordármelo, Samy. – Comento con ironía la Hupleppuff.

.- En cambio yo no me rendí, perseveré. Y esta es mi recompensa. – La morena prefecta se puso en pie y alzo la mano en la que llevaba puesto su anillo de compromiso. El diamante capto un rayo de sol, y durante unos segundos, Samantha pareció el logo de la Columbia Tristar Pictures. Sus compañeras aplaudieron entusiasmadas.

.- Déjala Sam. – Intervino Evy, poniéndose las gafas de sol, ya que el brillo del diamante la había ido directo a los ojos. – Seguro que tiene un plan…

.- ¿Tienes un plan? – La Raven se sento más calmada.

.- Por supuesto. – Jack mostró una sonrisa de diablilla malvada apunto de cometer una travesura. – Ya esta puesto en marcha la operación "Celos Duraderos" – Sin embargo, por mucho que sus amigas la insistieron no lograron sacarla la menor pista sobre el plan de la joven.

Otro consecuencia inesperada de su aventura, fue que Joy al fin encontró una persona que creía que era buena idea que tuviera un hijo a los diecisiete años, sin haber terminado los estudios, sin tener dinero ni trabajo ni casa propia… Dicha persona era Calley. Ahora eran amigas del alma, y fue "gracias a" (o "por culpa de", según la versión) la joven de pelo cobrizo que Joy descubrió una nueva moda que la morena introdujo en Hogwarts, concretamente en su cuarto…

Fue el viernes anterior a la cita de Jack con Prewett, cuando Isis, Lily, la propia Jack y Evy entraron en su habitación y se enteraron de la nueva locura de Joy.

Más concretamente cuando Evy, que iba hablando de algo de Alquimia con su amiga pelirroja, tropezó con algo que estaba frente a la puerta, haciendo que la onza tuviera que demostrar porqué los gatos siempre caen de pie. Cuestión de equilibrio y agilidad.

.- Joy. ¿Por qué hay un reposapiés frente a la puerta? – Pregunto la castaña tras descubrir cual era el causante de su tropiezo.

.- Ah, es para mejorar el Feng Shui de la habitación. – Replico Joy como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

.- ¿El Feng Shui? – Repitió Isis con un tono que indicaba que sabía lo que era y rogaba para que su amiga no se hubiera aficionado a eso. – Joy, no te metas en eso por favor.

¿Habías oído hablar de ello y no me dijiste nada? – La morena llevo sus manos a las caderas con expresión de enfado. – Pero si es la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

.- ¿Qué es el Feng Shui? – Pregunto Jack que no tenía ni idea de que hablaban.

.- El Feng Shui, es una disciplina china que pregona la búsqueda de la armonía y la felicidad a través de la adecuada colocación del mobiliario. – Explico Lily con su tono de "lo memoricé una tarde tonta que tuve".

.- El Feng Shui es más que una disciplina china. – Joy desdeño esa explicación simplista con un gesto de su mano. – Es un estilo de vida y la solución a todos nuestros problemas.

.- ¿Cómo va a ser la colocación de los muebles la solución a nuestros problemas? – Cuestionó Evy siempre tan escéptica.

.- Lo es porque era la causa de ellos: el Feng Shui de este cuarto emanaba mucha energía negativa. No me extraña que a Lily la dejara James y terminara fuera de combate por culpa de Anya y Crouch; o que Isis no encuentre el amor; o que el antiguo amor de Sirius regresara desde el otro lado del Canal de la Mancha para darle la vara a Evy; o que Jack no avance con Remus; o que a mi me rechazara el gigoló de medio pelo en que se ha convertido su hermano…

.- ¿Todo era culpa del Feng Shui? – Se asombró Jack.

.- Sí. Pero ya esta arreglado. Todo nos irá bien a partir de ahora. Ya lo veréis. – Aseguró Joy confiada. Jack sonrió, igual aquello era una señal del éxito de su plan.

.- ¿Para que son esos adornos horribles que cuelgan delante de las ventanas? – Evy señaló con su barbilla a una especie de móviles de metal que tintineaban frente a las ventanas abiertas.

.- Es para ahuyentar a las energías negativas y evitar que escapen las positivas. – La explico Joy. Lily y la onza cruzaron una mirada de extrañeza. - - No os miréis así, ya veréis como nos va a ir muy bien a partir de ahora. – Esta vez la morena se dio la vuelta y no vio la mirada escéptica que cambiaron sus amigas.

&·&·&

_Sábado por la mañana._

.- Hola. ¿puedo pasar? – Jack toco la puerta de los merodeadores. En la habitación solo estaba Remus, el resto ya había bajado a desayunar. – Tengo que hablar contigo.

.- Casualmente yo también tenía que hablar de algo contigo. – Con un gesto el licántropo la invito a entrar.

.- Tu primero. – Dijeron los dos a la vez. Antes de sonreírse tímidamente, algo muy raro en Jack. ¿Tendría el Feng Shui algo que ver?

.- En serio, Remus tu primero. – La chica estaba segura de que se trataba de algo poco serio, algo relacionado con las clases.

.- He recibido carta de mi madre...

.- ¿Sí? Espero que este mejor. – Interrumpió Jack.

.- Lo esta. Te manda recuerdos. – Añadió el merodeador de ojos dorados con un tonillo peligroso. - ¿De que la conoces?

.- Me la encontré por ahí y estuvimos hablando un rato. Es una mujer fascinante, ya sé de quien lo heredaste. Aunque también tienes mucho de tu padre...

.- Ah. ¿Qué también conoces a mi padre? – Pregunto Remus con ese tono que transmitía peligro, aunque la joven no lo captara.

.- Sólo de foto. – Aclaró Jack. De pronto noto que algo no iba bien. - ¿Pasa algo?

.- Sí, que no me gusta nada que maquines cosas a mis espaldas...

.- Yo no he maquinado nada. – Se defendió la joven Sparrow.

.- Y no me gusta que te hagas amiga de mi madre. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella. – La advirtió Remus con un tono que daría miedo a cualquier persona con sentido común.

.- De momento vale. – Pero Jack solo se encogió de hombros y deseó a su lobito favorito con más fuerzas que nunca.

.- ¿De momento? – Los ojos dorados se entornaron amenazadores.

.- Hasta que dejes a Bell. cuando lo nuestro sea oficial y no tengamos que ocultarnos...

.- ¿Lo nuestro? Lo único que hay entre nosotros son las clases, y por fortuna pronto me libraré de ellas. – En ese punto, Jack soltó todo el aire de golpe, como si alguien la hubiera sacudido en el estomago y Remus supo que se había pasado. Sin embargo, al leer la carta de su madre entendió que la cosa se estaba poniendo peliaguda y que sino atajaba el problema, pronto sería demasiado grande como para controlarlo. - Jack, yo...

.- Tú has dicho lo que pensabas. – La joven logro dominar su voz y sus lágrimas. – Y tienes razón. Lo único que hay entre nosotros es una relación alumna profesor.

.- Me alegro que lo entiendas. – Los ojos dorados se entornaron esta vez con cautela. Tanta sensatez por parte de Jack no era normal.

.- Lástima que cuando tu novia encuentre mi foto entre tus libros no vaya a ser tan comprensiva como yo. – Suspiro la Gryffindor con falsa preocupación.

.- Yo no tengo ninguna foto tuya entre mis libros.

.- Sí la tienes: yo te la puse. – Matizo Jack con un tono servicial.

.- ¿Y? Puedo decir que tú me la has escondido allí, como de hecho ha pasado, y ella me creerá. – Tras el susto inicial, el cerebro de Remus volvía a funcionar y a transmitirle seguridad.

.- No después de encontrar mi tanga más sexy entre tus cosas. – La joven mostró una sonrisa malvada, al ver palidecer al licántropo y ponerse a revolver entre sus cosas buscando la prueba del delito. – En fin, te veo ocupado y yo he quedado con Prewett.

.- ¿Te vas a una cita? .¿Después de la que me acabas de liar te vas con otro? – Se revolvió el merodeador furioso.

.- Ay, amor, no te me pongas celoso. Todo es idea de la sosa de tu novia... Yo solo voy para disimular y que crea que trato de olvidarte. – Explico Jack con tono desdeñoso.

.- Y supongo que es para disimular que vas así vestida. – Vaya y Jack que pensaba que no había reparado en su camiseta de encaje de tirantes y sus ceñidísimos vaqueros.

.- ¿Te gusta? – Por si acaso, la joven dio una vuelta sobre si misma para que el merodeador lo observara mejor. Eso hizo que el ceño de Remus se pronunciara más aún. – Tranquilo, es tuyo todo tuyo. Para cuando te decidas a tomarlo. – Agarro el picaporte y con la puerta entre abierta le dijo. – Por cierto, cuando mires la foto sabrás lo que hay debajo de la ropa. Estoy totalmente desnuda en ella.

.- Para eso no necesito una foto. Siempre vas medio desnuda. – Le oyó decir al lobito cuando la puerta se cerraba.

Jack contuvo el grito de frustración que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta. ¡Pero como se atrevía a decirla eso! Con todo lo que estaba haciendo por él y la decía esa grosería. Vale que el pobre estuviera confuso respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, pero no tenía porque ser tan desagradable...

Igual ella se estaba pasando, es decir, puede que él no sintiera nada por ella y todo fueran imaginaciones suyas. O puede que la medicación la provocara alucinaciones y por eso creía ver señales de atracción por todas partes.

Pero no, no eran imaginaciones suyas. Para empezar Bell no estaría tan celosa como para arreglarla una cita con Prewett sino hubiera fundamento. Y había veces que tenía la impresión de que Remus sentía algo por ella, como en la cueva de la Bruja de Blair, que la pareció que iba a abrazarla o en la fiesta de la madre de la sosa, cuando la mirada del chico se iluminó al verla...

¡Deja de pensar en él! Nadie, ni siquiera Samantha puede decir que no has luchado, y si realmente piensa eso de ti que se joda y procree hijos medio lobos medio sosos con la "sosipower"... y al mierda con todos ellos. El muy cabrón la había tocado el orgullo diciendo que no quería saber nada de ella más allá de las clases, y ahora más que provocar la ruptura para quedarse con Remus, quería que rompieran solo para joderle, en el mal sentido.

.- ¿Cómo dices? – Los ojos verdes jade se volvieron hacia la persona que andaba a su lado: Prewett. Por lo visto ya se había reunido con él y ahora paseaban por Hogsmead.

.- Nada, pensaba en voz alta, sobre las clases. – Era la mentira más patética que Jack había soltado en su vida, pero el chico se la trago. ¡Por Merlín! .¡Como se podía ser tan soso! Bien, pensando no tenía ni idea de que había visto en la rubia sosita. ¿No había una ley física que decía que los iguales se repelen?

.- ¿Y que te apetece hacer? – Jack medito bien le respuesta, ya que un "cualquier cosa menos estar contigo", era cuanto menos maleducado.

De repente los ojos verde jade repararon en algo genial. Algo que la haría soltar adrenalina y la dejaría como nueva.

.- Vamos allí. – Y antes de que el chico abriera los ojos asustado por lo que su compañera pretendía, la joven Gryffindor le agarró del brazo y le arrastró hacia una grúa.

&·&·&

Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde, cuando Joy e Isis volvían de Hogsmead, las dos más contentas que unas castañuelas, ya que habían conseguido sendas citas. Eran unos chicos de Ravenclaw del curso de Isis majísimos y encantadores, lo bastante como para que Joy decidiera pasar por alto que eran unos inmaduros.

.- Es milagroso. Hace una semana los chicos esos ni se fijaban en mí. – Aplaudió Isis emocionada.

.- ¿Y todo gracias a que? – La oriental negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no lo sabía. Joy rodó los ojos y contestó. - ¡Al Feng Shui!

.- Oh, es cierto. – En ese momento, Isis pasó de ser una escéptica a una conversa. – Oye, pues no debemos ser egoístas, en nuestra casa hay mucha gente que le vendría bien recibir los beneficios del Feng Shui.

.- Mm. Cierto. – Aprobó Joy. – Vamos a ponernos ahora mismo.

Decidieron empezar por la habitación de los merodeadores. Ya que era obvio que aquellos chicos estaban bastante necesitados de armonía. Igual así Sirius se olvidaba totalmente de Giselle, Remus se decidía por Jack o Bell y James se tragaba el orgullo y perdonaba a Lily.

Pero al llegar allí se encontraron con que Remus ya había cambiado la decoración optando por un estilo que Joy califico de "desplume de gansos", ya que había destrozado todas las almohadas en busca de el tanga de Jack. (La foto ya la había encontrado.)

.- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Pregunto Joy al ver el desastre.

.- Busco algo que he perdido. – Remus se levanto con cierto aire de culpabilidad. Hasta que recordó que él estaba en su cuarto y que a Joy no la debía explicaciones pero en cambio ella debía decirle que hacia por allí. - ¿Y vosotras que hacéis aquí?

.- Vamos ordenar vuestra habitación de acuerdo a las normas del Feng Shui. – Las morenas sacaron las varitas y se remangaron las túnicas para ponerse manos a la obra.

.- ¿Feng Shui? – El licántropo arrugo la frente. – Por favor, decirme que no os habéis aficionado a eso.

.- Remus no te preocupes, desde que nosotras lo practicamos nos va mucho mejor. Todos los cambios son para bien. – Le tranquilizo Joy mientras ponía un reposapiés frente a la puerta. Reposapiés con el que James tropezaría y estaría a punto de quedarse tuerto una hora más tarde. – Oye¿este tanga no es de Jack?

.- Sí. Digo no. – Remus le sostuvo la mirada a la morena unos segundos. – Vale, Joy, es de Jack. Ella lo dejo para que lo encontrara Bell y rompiéramos...

.- Pero eso es repugnante. – Exclamo Joy escandalizada.

.- Bueno, ya sabes que Jack juega fuerte. – La disculpo Isis.

.- No, si lo digo porque el tanga ni siquiera es de marca. Es más creo que lo compró en una tienda de todo a 99 peniques. – Joy guardó el tanga en una bolsa con una mueca de asco. – Que poco estilo, por favor.

.- Bueno, esto ya esta. – Remus observó confuso como había quedado la habitación, mientras Isis sonreía satisfecha. – Misión cumplida, vamos a otro cuarto.

.- Ey, no os vayáis. ¡Decirme cual es mi baúl! – Pero las dos chicas no escucharon a Remus, que suspiró y se puso a buscar donde habían colocado su baúl. ¿Sería el del baño? .¿El que colgaba del techo como una lámpara? .¿O el que estaba bocabajo frente a la ventana?

Tras dejar la habitación de los merodeadores, la pareja de morenas ajustaron el Feng Shui del cuarto de sus compañeros de sexto. Y después, a Isis se la ocurrió que traerían armonía y felicidad a todo Gryffindor si ordenaban de forma adecuada la Sala Común. Al bajar allí se encontraron a Bell acusando a Jack de dos cosas, a cual más curiosa.

.- ¡Es culpa tuya!

.- ¿Me estas acusando de haber preñado a tu gata? – Repitió Jack incrédula.

.- Tienes que admitir que eso es bastante difícil que lo haya hecho ella. – Comento Lily, divertida. En los últimos días, le había cogido gusto al deporte favorito de Joy y Jack: picar a Bell. en parte debido a que la pelirroja se sentía furiosa porque su amiga se llevara tan bien con la pedorra que casi la mata.

.- Pero es por su mala influencia. – Insistió Bell.

.- Yo no tengo la menor influencia sobre tu gata, Bell. A la que debes acusar de ello es a Evy, que además habla su mismo idioma. – Jack alzo las cejas, como retando a Bell a que tuviera el valor de recriminarle algo a una onza irascible.

.- ¿Y lo de Prewett? – La rubia decidió atacar por otro lado.

.- La cita fue idea tuya. – Se apresuro a señalar la joven Sparrow.

.- Pero no que lo mandarás a la enfermería con una lesión de columna. – En ese punto Will alzo los ojos de su periódico en un gesto de hermano sobre protector.

.- ¿Cómo? No me digas que ese cabrón te ataco. Que bastardo, ahora mismo voy a la enfermería y lo remato. – El joven prefecto se levanto dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza, pero su hermana lo agarró del brazo, y logró que volviera a sentarse.

.- Tranquilo, súper Will. No me atacó. Lo que pasa que el chico estaba muy tenso mientras le ataban los pies y claro... Ha terminado con una luxación en la tercera vértebra lumbar. Lógico. – Jack se encogió de hombros con la inocencia que da el saber que algo no es culpa tuya.

.- ¿Ataban? – Repitió Will. – Jack. ¿qué has hecho con ese pervertido?. ¿Ha abusado de tu inocencia?. ¿Tienes aún las correas? .¿Me las prestarías?

.- Por favor, Sparrow. – Era la nueva moda que habían adoptado Joy y Will, llamarse por sus apellidos. Las apuestas estaban tres a uno a que se liaban antes de que terminara marzo.

.- Will, hicimos **puenting**. – Jack tuvo cuidado de remarcar la palabra. – Y claro, el chico salto muy tenso...

.- Oh, por Merlín. ¡Salto tenso!. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Con lo relajante que es tirarte de un puente. – Ironizó Bell.

.- Pues para que lo sepas hay gente que lo encuentra excitante. – Jack se cruzo de brazos, molesta porque la rubia cuestionara una de sus actividades no sexuales favoritas.

.- ¿Ah, sí?. ¿Y que clase de desquiciados mentales encuentra eso excitante? – Respondiendo a la pregunta de Bell, los desquiciados mentales en cuestión, es decir, Sirius y Evy entraron en ese momento en la sala común, los dos empapados, vestidos con albornoces y besándose como si fueran a devorarse allí mismo.

.- Desquiciados como ellos. – Señalo Jack triunfal. – Estaban detrás de mí en la cola.

.- Chicos, que hay menores sensibles delante. – Isis se acercó dispuesta a restaurar la castidad y la pureza en la sala común. El punto era que la pareja de desquiciados no la hacía mucho caso. – Venga, va, parar u os tendré que quitar puntos... – Como respuesta, la mano de Sirius empezó a descender por dentro de la ropa de Evy. - ¡Parad ya!

.- Viene McGonagall. – Anunció de pronto Lily sin alzar la voz.

.- ¿Donde? – esta vez la pareja se separo con la rapidez que se suelta un tizón ardiendo. No era para menos: la profesora de transformaciones estaba de tan mal humor, que cada vez que veía a una pareja en actitud cariñosa, la tenía dos semanas limpiando letrinas. Sin magia.

Isis le dedico a la pelirroja una mirada de agradecimiento antes de dejarse caer junto a ella en un sillón. El día había sido intenso y empezaba a sentirse cansada.

.- ¿Por qué vais vestidos así? – Pregunto Joy.

.- Oh, es que no sabíamos como soltarnos del arnés de seguridad, y alguien, a quien no quiero señalar. – Evy apunto a Sirius con la barbilla. – Tuvo la genial idea de cortar la cuerda.

.- Tú estuviste de acuerdo con esa idea genial. Además caímos sobre blando.

.- Siiii. Sobre un lodazal impresionante. El barro se no seco por el camino y parecíamos el bicho ese de los 4 fantásticos...

.- La cosa. – Lily ayudó a la onza.

.- Eso, la Cosa. total que la señora gorda no nos ha querido dejar pasar y hemos tenido que ir a ducharnos al baño de prefectos. – Explico Evy.

.- Sí, y hay cierta chica a la que no quiero mirar. – Los ojos grises le lanzaron a Evy una mirada intensa. – Tuvo la idea feliz de que Puck nos lavara la ropa, sin caer en la cuenta que no teníamos nada que ponernos.

.- Se queja de vicio. Bien monos que venimos con los albornoces. – Evy acarició distraída la tela de toalla. – Eso si, hemos venido por pasillos poco transitados...

.- Sí, y ahora mismo vamos a vestirnos. – Sirius agarró a su chica del brazo, y la arrastró hacia su cuarto.

.- Si, a vestirse. – repitió Will con sorna.

.- ¿Lo ves? – Joy le dio a Lily un toque en la mano para llamar su atención. - Eso es gracias al Feng Shui. – La pelirroja puso su cara más escéptica, por lo que la morena decidió darle más pruebas. – Fíjate que Isis y yo hemos ligado y Jack disfruto en su cita.

.- Es cierto. Me lo he pasado bien. – Se sorprendió lo aludida.

.- Claro que tuvo que tirar a su pareja por un puente para ello. – Comento Remus con ironía con la espalda apoyada en la pared al pie de las escaleras. Desde allí había escuchado, divertido, toda la conversación.

.- Una tiene que divertirse. – Jack se encogió de hombros y no se molesto ni en mirarle. Aun estaba furiosa con él por lo que la dijo antes. De hecho la duraría bastante el cabreo. Bell entorno los ojos antes esa nueva actitud: igual pensaba atraer a su chico con su indiferencia.

.- Sí, Jack, sí. ¿Qué es eso de que has, habéis ligado? – El tono de Will era bastante celoso. Joy esbozó una media sonrisa altiva que se convirtió en destello de desafío.

.- Sí. ¿a que es genial? Ya pensaba que iba a terminar quinto si descubrir el amor... – Fue Isis la que contestó, antes de juntar las manos con expresión embelesada. – Es muy mono.

.- Oh, Isis, ven aquí. – Lily tendió los brazos hacia la oriental en un gesto maternal. – Tu primer ligue de una tarde, que emoción. Crecéis tan rápido.

.- Vaya, cuando se trataba de mi no lo llevabas tan bien. – Por lo visto Evy y su chico si que iban a cambiarse, o eso o habían terminado en menos de seis minutos, lo cual, estando ese par de por medio era imposible.

.- Sí fui injusta contigo. Aunque sea con retraso: ven a mis brazos, que estoy muy orgullosa de ti. – La onza puso los ojos en blanco, pero dejo que la pelirroja culminara su ataque maternal dándola un abrazo. En ese momento llego Sirius y observó con extrañeza la escena, aunque no le dio mayor importancia.

.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Pregunto Evy al ver que Bell la miraba con mala cara.

.- Que de alguna manera has dejado embarazada a su gata. – Le informó Will con cierto tono jocoso.

.- ¿Perla esta embarazada? – Evy se fijo en la gata que se había acomodado en los brazos de Remus. – Bueno, sí que esta más gordita... En fin, si tanto te molesta, yo me quedo con los gatitos y listo. – La onza se encogió de hombros, hoy estaba de buen humor y no iba a dejar que nadie se lo estropeara.

.- ¡Ni hablar!. ¡Los gatitos son míos! – Protestó Bell.

.- ¿Pues si quieres los gatos cual es el maldito problema? – El tono de la castaña indicaba que empezaba a perder la paciencia.

.- Pues que... ¡Va, olvídalo! – Bell hizo un gesto indicando que se sentía incomprendida antes de irse a su cuarto.

.- La tienes contenta, Remus. – Comentó Sirius con su tono burlón. El licántropo le dedico una mirada de "que gracias tienes" antes seguir a la rubia y tratar de calmarla.

.- ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Jack? – Pregunto Sirius.

.- ¿Yo?. ¡Nada! – El moreno alzo las cejas, dando a entender que no se creía una palabra de la joven Sparrow.

.- Es cierto, Sirius. – La defendió Lily. – La pobre ha estado ocupada tirando a Prewett por un puente.

.- ¡Es cierto! Que forma de gritar cuando ha saltado... – Rió Evy. – Si me dices que se ha dislocado una vértebra o algo así no me sorprendería nada.

.- Es que ha saltado muy tenso. – Confirmo Sirius, que también se reía.

.- ¿Habláis de Prewett? – James se unió en ese momento a la conversación. – Cuando le he visto en la enfermería no me ha sorprendido lo más mínimo. Ese chico está siempre demasiado tenso.

.- ¿Y tú que hacías en la enfermería? – El moreno de pelo revuelto simuló no haber oído a Lily. La pelirroja suspiro con irritación antes de volverse hacia los demás. - ¿Podéis preguntarle al Sr. Potter que hacía en la enfermería?

.- James. ¿Qué hacías en la enfermería? – Pregunto Sirius.

.- Acompañaba a Loveday, que iba a terapia. – Explico James.

.- ¿Vais a seguir con la tontería esta de no hablaros directamente mucho tiempo? – Quiso saber Will.

.- Hasta que se disculpe. – replico James.

.- Pues será mucho tiempo. Porque yo ya me disculpé una vez, y no pienso volver a hacerlo. – Lily se cruzo de brazos y le miro desafiante.

.- Oh, sí, fue una gran disculpa. – James pasó a imitar la voz de la pelirroja. – "Que sepas que lo siento, aunque no sé porqué tengo que disculparme."

.- ¡Yo jamás dije eso! – Se indignó la pelirroja. – Fue una disculpa humilde y sincera. – Hubo un alzamiento de cejas general entre sus amigos, ya que todos dudaban bastante que Lily pudiera ser humilde. – Paso de ti, me largo.

.- Muy típico de ti. ¿Por qué siempre que peleamos, cuando me toca a mi rebatir o bien te largas o me echas, pero me dejas con la palabra en la boca?

.- Porque no quiero oírlo. – Replico la joven desde la puerta.

.- ¡Será cabezota! – Gruño James antes subir para su cuarto.

.- Y el carbón la llamó negra a la sartén. – Todos aprobaron con un asentimiento la afirmación de Isis.

&·&·&

.- Lily.

.- Loveday. – Lily se acercó a la rubia, con la que acababa de cruzarse en un pasillo. - ¿Qué tal la terapia?

.- Bien. ¿Pero qué tal tú? Pareces furiosa. – Se intereso la Heredera de Salem. La pelirroja bufó en respuesta.

.- James... Hemos discutido.

.- Vaya, pensaba que nos os hablabais.

.- ¡No es cierto! Yo sí le hablaba, es él, quien me trataba como si fuera vapor de agua. – Matizo Lily ofendida. – Vaya idiota. – Estoy de acuerdo, pensó Loveday, que en aquellos días se estaba acercando a Lily a pasos agigantados, gracias a que James se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata.

.- Iba a la biblioteca. A buscar información para el trabajo de Pociones. ¿me acompañas? – Naturalmente, Lily no pudo resistirse a la invitación de la rubia. A lo mejor habían traído un nuevo libro que ella no había leído.

&·&·&

_Una semana más tarde. Cuarto de las chicas._

.- ¿De dónde vienes tan feliz? – Evy estaba tumbada en pijama sobre su cama, terminando sus deberes de CCM, cuando Lily abrió la puerta riéndose como hacia mucho que no se la veía.

.- De la biblioteca. – La onza la miro con extrañeza, por la cara de felicidad, ella hubiera apostado porque su amiga venía de Disneylandia. – Me divierto mucho con Loveday.

.- Loveday. – Repitió la castaña con su tono más suspicaz. – últimamente pasas mucho tiempo ella.

.- No te pongas celosa. – Lily se rió y beso a Evy en la frente, tratando de atajar el previsible berrinche de la onza. – Sigues siendo mi favorita. Joy, aparte, claro.

.- ¿Sabes que esta enamorada de ti, no? – Ante la información de Evy, Lily volvió a reírse.

.- Ahí que ver, pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius... Se te esta pegando el sentido del humor de los merodeadores.

.- No es broma, Lily. Loveday esta enamorada de ti. – Insistió la onza.

.- Claro, claro. – Repitió burlona Lily.

.- Jesse. – El aludido entro en ese momento, dispuesto a ayudar a Evy con HM. – Dila que Loveday esta enamorada de ella.

.- Lily, Loveday esta enamorada de ti. – Repitió el joven homosexual con tono sumiso.

.- Sí, por supuesto. Que sea lesbiana no significa que no pueda ser amiga mía, chicos. – Les explico Lily, como si hablara con niños pequeños. – En fin, es como la relación que tienen Evy y Remus, o la que tengo yo con Will.

.- El año pasado Evy y Remus se liaron. – La recordó Jesse.

.- Casi, nos liamos. – Puntualizo Evy. – Y tú no hace ni cuatro meses te querías liar con Will.

.- Obviamente no escogí los mejores ejemplos. – Lily ladeó la cabeza pensativa. – Mejor me ducho y lo medito un poco.

.- Ash. – En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Evy emitió un ruido extraño, como de gato frustrado. (O atragantándose con una bola de pelo.) – A este paso no voy a lograr que se junte con James en la vida...

.- Vamos. ¿Qué más da que Loveday este enamorada de Lily? No tiene ninguna posibilidad con ella. – Le tranquilizó Jesse.

.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

.- Porque Lily no es lesbiana, por mucho que a veces lleve camisas de leñador. – Replico el joven metamórfico con una sonrisa, como si no entendiera el sentido de la pregunta.

.- Puede ser bisexual. – Evy se encogió de hombros. – Ya sabes lo que dicen...

.- No, no lo sé y no quiero saberlo.

.- En el fondo todos somos bisexuales. – La onza paso por alto la petición de su amigo. – Además, Lily esta muy dolida con James y en ese estado es capaz de cualquier cosa...

.- Ya pero de ahí a liarse con Loveday hay mucho trecho. – Evy iba a replicar pero entró Joy con aspecto de estar furiosa, seguida de Isis que trataba de calmarla, y Jack, que parecía muy divertida con lo que fuera que hubiese pasado. – ¿Y ahora que te pasa?

.- Que James es idiota. – Replico la morena con tono de niña mimada furiosa porque se la ha negado un capricho sin importancia.

.- Totalmente de acuerdo. – Lily asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la ducha, el tiempo justo para hacer esa aportación a la discusión.

.- ¿Qué hizo James ahora? – Suspiro Jesse.

.- Resulta que no me ha dejado cambiar el Feng Shui de nuestro vestuario. Dice que no hace falta. – la respuesta de Joy, hizo que el joven homosexual volviera a suspirar.

.- La verdad es que un poco de razón no le falta. – Dijo Isis con su tono más cauteloso. Los ojos negros de su amiga lanzaban chispas furiosas, cuando se volvieron hacia ella, por ello, la oriental se refugio detrás de Evy. – Bueno llevamos 6 años siendo imbatidos, creo que el Feng Shui del vestuario esta bien.

.- Puede. – Admitió Joy, sin bajarse del burro, aún.

.- ¿Pero sabéis que es lo mejor? Que mi hermano y los merodeadores se han empeñado en demostrar que lo del Feng Shui es una patraña. – Anunció Jack riéndose todavía como si la acabaran de contar el mejor chiste del mundo.

Efectivamente, los merodeadores (porque aunque Jack no incluya a su hermano en el grupo, yo sí lo hago por abreviar) empezaron a demostrar su tesis durante la cena.

.- Mira, esto. – Remus le tendió a Joy un recorte de una revista, a la que la morena le dedico una breve mirada desdeñosa. – es un desgarrador testimonio de un hombre que nada más consagrar su vida al Feng Shui fue abandonado por su esposa.

¿Y? – Replico Joy.

.- ¿Cómo que y? Pues que esto prueba que el Feng Shui no solo trae cosas buenas. También trae cosas malas. – Señaló Will con una sonrisa triunfal.

.- Que te abandone tu esposa no es algo necesariamente malo. Fíjate en la madre de Sirius, por ejemplo. – Razonó Joy.

.- Tiene razón. – Admitió Sirius, con pesar.

.- Plan B. – Decidieron los merodeadores al llegar a su cuarto. Dicho plan B consistía en tomar el libro de Feng Shui que habían robado de la biblioteca y decorar la habitación de las chicas de la forma menos favorable del Feng Shui. De esta forma, como no las pasaría nada malo, demostrarían que el Feng Shui era una patraña.

.- O no... ya que los efectos negativos empezaron a dejarse notar en unos pocos días, cuando por ejemplo, Isis entró en el aula de Transformaciones muy disgustada y se sentó junto a Jack.

.- ¿Qué te pasa? – La pregunto la chica.

.- Que un chico me esta acosando. – Contestó la oriental, con cara de susto.

.- Ah. – Dijo Jack como si su amiga no le hubiera confesado que tenía un problema importante. - ¿Y esta bueno?

.- ¿No acabo de decirte que me esta acosando? Si estuviera bueno, diría que he ligado. – Isis dejó caer su frente contra la mesa antes de alzarla indignada. - ¿Pero por qué me pasa esto a mi? Con lo mono que era mi cita de Ravenclaw, me tiene que empezar a seguir por todas partes un baboso de mi casa.

.- ¿De Gryffindor? .¿Quién es? – La pregunta no carecía de base, ya que el único baboso que Jack conocía de la casa de los leones era Petigrew y estaba en Durnstang.

.- Bifidus Actibus. – Isis imitó perfectamente el tono melodramático de Joy.

.- ¿El de los bichos? – La oriental asintió. – ¿Pero ese no estaba en Salem? – Preguntó confusa Jack.

A Joy, que había quedado con su yogurcín de Ravenclaw, en la hora libre de ambos, tampoco la estaba yendo muy bien. De repente se daba cuenta que era demasiado joven e inmaduro para ella, y lo peor de todo, pensaba que en el mundo sólo existían 7 colores, los del arco iris. Aunque igual eso no era tan trágico, teniendo en cuenta que su primer novio, pensaba que solo existía el negro.

Hablando del ruin de Roma, Snape acababa de pasar junto a su amigo Rosier, cerca del banco junto al lago donde estaba sentada Joy y su chico. Los ojos negros se entornaron al recordar que en el mismo tiempo que ella había estado destrozada y hambrienta de cariño, él ya había tenido dos relaciones.

Por el lado contrario, Joy se percató de que se acercaba Will, seguramente para llamarla a clase. La combinación de rencor hacia los dos chicos, hizo que la morena hiciera algo, que en otras circunstancias, jamás hubiera hecho.

Agarro al chico de la corbata, y le metió la lengua hasta el paladar.

Las reacciones de Will y Snape fueron de lo más dispares. El primero apretó los puños con una furia, nacida de los celos, que impresionó al prefecto, lo bastante como para dar la vuelta e irse a desfogar por ahí.

Snape se iba directo para adelante, pero Rosier le agarro del brazo y le hizo volver al castillo.

Joy, que había observado todo de reojo, se separo del yogurcín satisfecha, no tanto por el beso, que no había sido gran cosa, como por el efecto causado a su ex y al ex que nunca fue. (Igual debía buscar otra forma más simple de referirse a Sparrow.)

.- Vaya. – Exclamo el Ravenclaw sorprendido.

.- Sí. – Confirmo Joy.

.- Ha sido increíble. – Exclamo el chico emocionado.

.- Los he dado mejores. – Contestó Joy distraída.

.- Sí, claro, y yo también. – Algo en el tono del muchacho, hizo que Joy le mirara suspicaz.

.- ¿No sería tu primer beso, verdad?

.- No, claro, que no, he dado montones de besos y... – El Ravenclaw bajo la vista ante la mirada incrédula de la morena. – Sí, era el primero.

.- ¡Ay, Merlín! .¿Qué he hecho? – Joy se llevo las manos a la cabeza, empezando a entender la magnitud de la tragedia.

.- Nada malo, has logrado que este día sea el más feliz de mi vida. – El joven lucía una sonrisa de lado a lado de la cara.

.- ¡No! Te he utilizado para vengarme del idiota de mi ex, y del estúpido de Sparrow. Soy una persona horrible.

.- No, a mis padres les encantarás.

.- ¿Tus padres? – Fue en ese momento, cuando Joy vio el gran lío en que acababa de meterse. – Jonathan...

.- Steven. – Matizo el chico.

.- Pues Steven, no voy a conocer a sus padres. Esto ha sido bonito mientras duro, pero creo que debemos seguir caminos separados. – Y con toda la dignidad del mundo, Joy se levantó del banco y se dirigió hacia el castillo. Se sentía más orgullosa de si misma, ya que cada vez sus rupturas iban siendo más asépticas.

.- ¿Entonces a que hora nos vemos mañana? – Oyó preguntar al chico a sus espaldas. Obviamente, Steven no había captado que habían roto. Joy rodó los ojos y siguió andando como si no lo hubiera oído.

&·&·&

Al contrario de lo que Evy pensaba, Lily sí que se había tomado un poco en serio lo que dijo sobre Loveday. La verdad es que mirándolo todo detenidamente, puede que si que la rubia estuviera un poco pillada por ella.

Ay, si es que era tan irresistible. Vaya, la primera vez que se lo dijo a Voldemort iba de cachondeo, pero cada vez lo pensaba más a menudo y más en serio, lo que empezaba a resultar preocupante.

.- ¿De que estábamos hablando? – La pelirroja se obligo a reconcentrarse en la discusión sobre el trabajo de DCAO que mantenía con la heredera de Salem.

.- Decías que eso del agua bendita y las cruces no funciona con los vampiros. Que es un mito. – Señaló Loveday.

..- Y tú tratabas de rebatirme.

.- No, creo que una druida sabrá más del tema que yo. - El semblante de Lily se ensombreció. – Lo siento, no pretendía... Perdona.

.- No es culpa tuya es que... Sé más de vampiros que de mi misma, de mi gente. Y eso me fastidia mucho. – Por no decir, que lo que Lily sabía de vampiros se lo habían contado Joy & Evy.

.- Normal. Mejor lo dejamos por hoy. Total ya casi esta. – Loveday cerró el libro, se desperezó y miró por la ventana. El viento había disipado unas nubes grises y se veían retazos de cielo color rosa, pronto anochecería. – A Anne le gustaban los días así. – Una sonrisa triste cruzo los labios de la rubia. – Decía que no se podía hablar mal de los días que daban color a las mejillas...

.- Vaya, eso es muy Joy. – Lily trató de sonar jovial pero lo cierto era que se sentía incómoda. Nunca sabía como reaccionar, cuando alguien le hablaba de un ser querido muerto. Salvo con James. ¡Maldita sea! Otra vez pensando en él.

.- Sí. Aunque se parecía mucho a ti. – Los ojos azules de la ex bailarina se fijaron en el rostro de Lily, que estaba próximo al de ella. Demasiado cerca. La rubia alargo la mano y la acarició el pelo rojo. – El pelo es distinto, ella era morena. Pero también tenía los ojos verdes y esa... Pasión por defender aquello en lo que creía. Era una chica extraordinaria. – Sonrió. – 2 chicas extraordinarias.

"Ay, madre. Que esta se me declara" Pensó Lily algo asustada. Pero la pelirroja se equivocaba: Loveday no se la declaró. Paso directamente al beso.

.- Tengo que irme. – Lily se separó bruscamente de la chica y recogió todo con un movimiento de su mano. Sin usar varita. – Ya nos veremos. – Se despidió la pelirroja antes de huir literalmente de la habitación.

.- Bueno, no ha ido tan mal. – Se dijo Loveday para si misma cuando se quedo sola. – Al menos no ha vomitado.

En cuanto a Lily, caminaba decidida hacia Gryffindor, aunque sin saber muy bien adónde iba. El beso la había descolocado del todo, ya que no podía decir que no la hubiera gustado... En fin, había sido extraño pero no del todo desagradable. ¡Ay, madre!. ¿A que iba a ser lesbiana y se enteraba ahora? .¿La habrían dejado de gustar los chicos? .¿Sería un efecto secundario del cóctel de drogas que la chutó Mothman? .¿Y a todo esto que le pasaba a James?

Hubo un tiempo en que el moreno hubiera machacado a cualquier que hubiera osado mirarla más de tres segundos seguidos, y ahora, sabía que le gustaba a Loveday y ni la avisaba a Lily, ni amenazaba a la rubia. ¿Es que ya no la quería o solo estaba enfadado con ella? El caso es que el problema de James era menos urgente que el de su orientación sexual.

Necesitaba consejo de alguien sabio e inteligente, alguien con experiencia, que supiera lo que hacía. Ya, claro, como que muchas de sus amigas, habían sido besadas por otra chica. ¡Espera! Igual sus dos amigas más pervertidas, pozos de sabiduría en esos temas podían ayudarla. Necesitaba a Jack y Evy. Pero dado que no quería ver a nadie hasta que se aclarara, decidió esperarlas en la habitación.

&·&·&

Una hora antes, la persona que no debería enterarse de nada, vamos James, estaba sentada con Sirius en la biblioteca estudiando un poco de pociones. Al menos eso era la idea original. Al cabo de diez minutos de ponerse a hincar codos. El merodeador de ojos grises, se había desperezado y empezado a columpiarse en la silla...

.- ¿Ya te aburriste? – Pregunto James divertido.

.- Aguanté más que tu. – Sirius señaló los dibujitos de snitch que James se había dedicado a hacer por el pergamino de sucio. – Vale. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

.- Pensaba buscar por la sección prohibida algún libro de manipulación mental. – El Buscador de Gryffindor señaló las estanterías más apartadas de la biblioteca.

.- Buena, idea hace mucho que no les hacemos ninguna putada a los Slytherin. – Sirius dejo que las cuatro patas de la silla tocaran el suelo, y cerró su libro de pociones con entusiasmo.

.- No es por eso. – Las cejas de su amigo se alzaron con incredulidad. – No es sólo por eso. – Matizo James. – Quiero saber como hace Voldemort para introducirse en la mente de Lily. – De nuevo Sirius alzo las cejas, pero esta vez, divertido. – No pongas esa cara, no lo hago porque aún tenga interés romántico por ella, es sólo que no quiero que Voldemort se pasee por su mente como Pedro por su casa...

.- Claro que es por eso, James. – Replico Sirius con el tono de alguien que no se cree nada de lo que acaba de escuchar. – Vale busquemos algo sobre el tema. Aunque me parece muy triste que un domingo por la tarde no tengamos nada mejor que hacer que rebuscar en la biblioteca...

.- Yo, por desgracia no tengo nada mejor que hacer. – James ya había mostrado el pase que le permitía acceder libremente a todas las áreas de la biblioteca, y observaba las estanterías de la sección prohibida. La verdad es que tenía más gracia cuando se colaban sin permiso. – Vete si quieres con Evy...

.- No, si me quedo terminarás antes. – James ya empezaba a emocionarse con tanta muestra de lealtad, cuando Sirius añadió con fastidio. – Además, Evy estará con Samantha, preparando la tarea de Alquimia de la semana.

.- Últimamente Evy esta muy...

.- Rara. – Completo Sirius por el Heredero de la casa de los leones.

.- Iba a decir, responsable, pero la verdad es que en el caso de Evy eso es raro. Este es el libro. – James tomó un libro relativamente viejo y gordo y ambos Gryffindor se sentaron en el suelo para leerlo. – Mirare en el índice... – Cuando James llego a cierto punto del índice, sus ojos castaños refulgieron de ira, y cerró el libro tan de golpe, que casi atrapa la nariz de Sirius entre las tapas. Inmediatamente, el moreno de pelo revuelto se levantó y salió de la Biblioteca con el andar implacable de un león de caza.

Sirius examinó el índice buscando lo que había puesto a su amigo en ese estado. La razón era el tema 7: "Pociones de manipulación mental" en concreto el apartado 7.3.- "Como propiciar acceder a los sueños de un druida mediante pociones".

.- Snape. – Sirius cerró el libro llegando a la misma conclusión que su amigo. Luego dejo el libro en la estantería, sin preocuparse demasiado por colocarlo bien y salió corriendo para evitar que su amigo terminara en Azkaban.

&·&·&

.- ¡Evy! – La aludida se giró para sonreír a Remus, que la había llamado, y esperar que la alcanzara por las escaleras cambiantes. - ¿Qué tal?

.- Horrible. – Los dos semihumanos dieron un salto para cambiar de escalera. – Ese trabajo de los usos de la cera en la cosmética moderna fue demasiado para mi.

.- ¿Estas bien? Te noto agobiada.

.- ¡Quien fue a hablar! – Replico la onza burlona. – Tu llevas una semana que no sabes si vas o vienes. Por lo visto ahora que Jack ha decidido pasar de ti definitivamente la extrañas. O tal vez te has aburrido de Bell...

.- No me he aburrido de Bell. – Contestó el licántropo con tono cortante, que hubiera alentado al silencio a alguien más prudente o que no fuera Onza.

.- ¿Y qué haces que no estas con ella? – Los ojos dorados apartaron la mirada de su felina amiga, furiosos por no tener respuesta. – Al menos yo sé a quien quiero...

Justo cuando Remus encontraba la contestación adecuada, alguien chocó con él.

.- Perdona, Moony. – Se disculpo James distraído. Antes de seguir su camino hacia su objetivo: Snape.

El moreno Slytherin estaba al final del pasillo, junto a Rosier, que trataba de calmarle y dejara los delirios sobre la aplicación de maldiciones y pociones prohibidas sobre Ravenclaws niñatos robanovias.

.- En serio, Severus, ya debes olvidarte de ella... Estas como obsesionado y... – De pronto Rosier se encontró hablando al aire. - ¿Severus? – Tras unos segundos de "¿Cómo ha podido abandonarme?", el Slytherin localizo a su amigo con la espalda clavada en la pared, y el cuello en manos de James, que además le apuntaba a la cara con la varita.

.- ¡James suéltale! – Le aconsejo Remus con tono sereno, apenas él y Evy llegaron al escenario de la pelea.

.- Eso haz caso a Lupin y suéltalo. – Lo que le faltaba a Rosier, evitaba que Malfoy matara a su amigo, y ahora resultaba que lo iba a matar Potter.

.- Tu se lo hiciste. ¿Verdad? – Preguntó James con tono amenazador ignorando a Remus y Rosier.

.- No se de que estas hablándome Potter. – Lo de Snape era curioso, aún cuando empezaba a faltarle el oxígeno, no podía dejar de desafiar a su archirival. Detrás del Gryffindor, el Slytherin observó como su ex acababa de llegar y ponerse a la altura de Evy, unos pasos más atrás de todos.

.- De Lily. Se lo hiciste tu. – Esta vez no era una pregunta.

.- Ay, Merlín. – Exclamó Joy asustada. - ¿No me digáis que se ha enterado de que Snape estaba entre los mortifagos que atacaron la casa de Lily.

.- ¿QUÉ? – Bramó James, el triple de furioso que antes. Y antes ya estaba bastante enfadadillo. El resultado fue que los pies de Snape se levantaron un palmo del suelo y el moreno Sly empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire, como si alguien le estuviera apisonando los pulmones.

* * *

¡Y volvemos a los finales de infarto¿Qué tal¿Os gusto el capítulo? Pues si os soy sincera no es mi favorito. No, y eso que con los retoques de última hora que le he metido ha quedado bastante mejor, incluso bien, pero no es mi favorito. 

En el próximo capítulo: veremos si Snape se ahoga o no; Jack aconsejará a Lily en su crisis sexual, (madre mía) y... Bueno, de todo un poco, como siempre.

Un beso. Sed buenos, dejadme RR. Muchos RR.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana de día de Moony Gabriela.


	24. Vidas sentimentales desastrosas

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo va todo, gente querida? Yo genial, al fin entregué mi maravillosa tesina que ha logrado que pasara demasiadas horas seguidas en el ordenador para dedicarme a otra cosa en él. Bueno, espero que no llevéis muy mal la vuelta a clase, los que habéis vuelto, o estáis a punto de volver. Venga, que el 12 de octubre hay un puente maravilloso, y ya falta menos de un mes para entonces. Bueno, sin más rollos, os dejo con la respuesta de los RR antes de pasar al capítulo en cuestión.

Lily Granger Potter. Espero que el shock de volver a clase no haya terminado contigo. Uf, pues yo a Jack no la veo de las que se casan, al menos no pro la iglesia y de blanco, aunque puede que tengas razón con Remus, la propia Evy dice que le ve indeciso, y ella le cala siempre bastante bien. Bueno, Joy también tiene celos de Narcisa, yo creo que siempre habrá cierta llamita entre Snape y ella, aunque estén con otras personas. Se separaron por Voldemort, no porque dejaran de quererse. Lo de Isis/Bifidus/David, no sé que hacer con ella. Si es que es la más difícil de todas. En cuanto a Lily, creo que tienes toda la razón: esta falta de cariño y punto. Besos de yogur de mora.

Gerulita. ¿Quieres que Lily le ponga los cuernos a James con Loveday? Tu eres más sádica que yo. ¡Y ya es decir! Conste que te lo digo como piropo. Un Kiss.

Mianra. lo siento, cielo, no quería recordarte tu desgracia. Sí, la verdad es que Bell esta un poco obsesionada con culpar a Jack de sus desgracias. Pero que una chica quiera quitarte el novio no implica que deje preñada a tu gata. Tranquila, en breve, J/L juntos 4ever. (Para el próximo, si la cosa no se tuerce.) Besitos.

Silmarwen754. En descargo de Lily, yo creo que el chute ese que se metió la dejo algo alterada. O como tu bien dices: histérica perdida y encima ingrata. Acabas de describir las dos opiniones más extendidas de Jack. El "pobre, que se va a morir" para sus defensoras, y el "que zorrón, destrozar una pareja" de sus enemigas. Yo creo que Remus debe decidirse de una vez, y no estar tristón si la chica pasa de él. Noto cierta animosidad contra Snapy. ¿Es por lo que creo que es o te viene de antes? Muaks.

Andita. Por favor, no bromees con eso. Bueno, James y Lily tendrán que aclararse en algún momento u otro. ¿No habías oído hablar del Feng Shui? Pero si es una moda tope fashion. Joy tenía que apuntarse. Besines de miel.

PadmaPatilNaberrie. Siento que se te hiciera corto, pero fueron 20 hojas, como siempre. A mi se me hizo corto, porque justo cuando me sentía en mi salsa, lo corté. Besotes.

steffypotter. te entiendo. Tampoco era mi capi favorito. Este y el siguiente, (si sale como espero) estará mucho mejor.

Isabella Riddle. Paciencia, cielo. Me gusta que te gustara. Cuídate también tu.

Ginny84. Pues ahogarse Snape, como tu dices no, pero igual la falta de oxígeno me lo provoca daños cerebrales irreparables y así le va luego. Aunque esos daños ya los debía tener cuando se unió a Voldemort, así que no se notara la diferencia. Besitos de Nescafé capuchino, que parece que te gusta.

Red-Angel-EminemeF. tranquila, este final, es más calmado, al menos comparado con el anterior. Si, chica, se terminaron las vacaciones, regresé a la cruda realidad. Al menos estoy morena. Bueno, yo no definiría a James como "tierno" en estos momentos. "Fiera ávida de sangre Slytherin" le va más. Besitos.

Lucemvicuna. La verdad es que no lo sabe ni Lily porque se enfado con James. Creo que ni estaba enfadada con él. Más bien estaba nerviosa, necesitaba gritarle a alguien y para no perder las buenas costumbres le grito a James.

AnnaTB. Se nota que Snape os tiene contentas. ¿Eh? En cuanto a Bell, no sabe lo de Anya, de hecho ni se lo imagina, pero tranquila, que pronto la informamos. Por parte de Lily se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Si hubiera vomitado no tendría dudas, pero como su reacción no fue tan radical... Ya esta el lío montado. Chao.

Xaica. A ver cielo, cuando James levanta a Snape del suelo, no es cuestión de fuerza sino de magia. Lo hace levitar sin varita. Bueno, un poco de fuerza bruta también hay, para que negarlo, pero es más magia que fuerza. ¿OK? El resto de las cosas ya se irán viendo. Muakis.

Laura P.E. Sí que lo bueno se acaba... ¿Pero por qué siempre se tiene que acabar tan pronto? Me alegra que te gustara el capi, cielo. Besos.

Ivy potter black. Tranquila, que si te quedas calva, yo te consigo la peluca. De igual forma, que ando buscando uñas postizas para los que se las muerden por mi culpa. Mm. pues la reacción de James te sorprenderá. Que no te oigan Will y Joy llamarles así, que se ofenden. Lo de Jesse lo tengo más o menos enfocado. Al fin. Solo falta enfocar a Isis. Te juro que la oriental, me desquicia. Besazos.

Made. Pues si lo dejaste no lo recibí. ¿Por qué todas dudáis tanto de la pobre Jack? Me la vais a crear un trauma. O igual se lo crea Lily por seguir sus consejos. Yo el consejo que la daría a la pelirroja es que volviera con James y se dejara de gilipolleces. Pero no escucha. Besitos.

Aya-Mery. Me alegra que mi consejo te sirviera. Hazme un favor, y convence a Lily de que mis consejos son acertados. Ya ves que las ideas de Jack rara vez funcionan. Es su punto: es una devorahombres con mala pata. Muchos besos.

Iraty Rowling. ¿Tu crees que Jack trato de matar a su cita? no, la culpa fue de él, que salto tenso. Hasta Sirius y Evy lo dijeron. Mm. puede que si que alguna cosa salga de "aquí no hay quien viva". Pero guárdame el secreto. Besitos de batido de vainilla.

Shofi-black. Yo también probé el Feng Shui, pero no me convencía y lo quite. (Se me cayó la planta y me pase un año quitando la tierra del parqué. Lily de bi, no lo veo, más que nada que a ella ni le gustan las medias tintas. O se pasa o se pasa. Muchas gracias cielo. Trataremos de sacar algo cortito para tener entretenido al personal. (Casi me ahogas con tu abrazo de oso.)

Keikleen. 27 veces. Es el número de repeticiones de la famosa toma de James ahogando a Snape. Todas por culpa o de James o de Sirius. (Una la hizo el segundo, con la excusa de enseñarle a su amigo como se hacía.) Vaya cita se busco la Joy, la guerra que la va a dar, como la pobre no tiene bastantes complicaciones. Lo de James y Lily es futuro casi cercano. Muaks. PDTA: si quieres una toma con tu maestra en el papel de Snape avisa.

Adrea-Black. ¿Cómo te va por Reus, reina? Espero que bien, porque con las ganas que tenías de ver mundo... Yo bien, al fin pude volver a ponerme las lentillas. No sabes lo genial que es ver el mundo y no borrones. Veo que te has metido muy bien en el papel de Joy y su dilema (¿Will o Snape?). Me estoy acordando de tu primer RR, cuando la tenías tomada con Joy. Te costo menos superarlo que con Evy. a ver cuanto te dura lo de la sosipower, digo, Bell. Besos de arroz con leche y espero saber de ti, reina.

Shen-Tao. No chavala, no. En cuanto te enseñe mi deuda con el banco te convencerás fijo que no soy la Row. (Y en cuanto empiece a poner verde a la Ginny veras que solo soy una sicótico de tantas. ¡Y orgullosa de ello¡Abajo la Weasel!) Que mala eres, pobre James, tampoco hay que ser tan cruel. Además, igual en vez de cabrearse le entran ideas raras sobre tríos y es peor. Besines de chocolate y menta.

Dimebonitareina. A ver guapa. ¿Qué te hicieron en la peluquería? Es ya por curiosidad. A mi antes me pasaba, pero como ahora soy cliente fija, me tienen contenta y hacen lo que yo mando. Me parece a mi que James va a sorprenderte bastante. En cuanto a Jack, no creas que lo del orgullo la va a durar mucho, que a esa la pueden las ganas de tirarse a Remus. (¿Y a quién no?) El resto de cosas se resuelven en este capi, así que ya me dices luego. Muchos besos.

Marghi. Pues no fuiste la última. lamento lo de tu castigo. Pero al menos ya paso y lo bueno es que has esperado menos que las demás. Me gusta que te gustara el capítulo. Muaks.

Tania Stratman. Tampoco yo entiendo como pueden seguir al pirado de Voldemort, pero tampoco entiendo como los yanquis pudieron elegir a Bush de presidente, y por mayoría. Tienes razón con lo del va, que debería haber sido Bah. Es que tenía puesto el autocorrector en esa palabra, y me acabo de dar cuenta ahora, porque me la ha corregido sin yo hacer nada. Tranquila, ya vuelvo a la comedia. Trato de alternar capis densos con capis ligeros. Gracias por tu paciencia. Besos.

Lailapotter. Gracias cielo, por encontrar un ratito y escribirme. Tranquila, si todas estamos igual de agobiadas y al menos te acuerdas de mi de vez en cuando. Besotes.

Pues nada, ya os dejó con el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**Por amor al arte 24.**

**Vidas amorosas desastrosas.**

.- No se de que estas hablándome Potter. – Lo de Snape era curioso, aún cuando empezaba a faltarle el oxígeno, no podía dejar de desafiar a su archirival. Detrás del Gryffindor, el Slytherin observó como su ex acababa de llegar y ponerse a la altura de Evy, unos pasos más atrás de todos.

.- De Lily. Se lo hiciste tú. – Esta vez no era una pregunta.

.- Ay, Merlín. – Exclamó Joy asustada. - ¿No me digáis que se ha enterado de que Snape estaba entre los mortifagos que atacaron la casa de Lily?

.- ¿QUÉ? – Bramó James, el triple de furioso que antes. Y antes ya estaba bastante enfadadillo. El resultado fue que los pies de Snape se levantaron un palmo del suelo y el moreno Sly empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire, como si alguien le estuviera apisonando los pulmones.

.- ¡No es eso, Joy! – Sirius llego en ese momento, casi sin aliento. – James, haz el favor de dejar de jugar a Darth Vader y soltar a Snape. – El moreno de pelo revuelto no pareció escuchar al su amigo. – James, por favor...

Algo en el tono del moreno de ojos grises, hizo que el moreno de pelo revuelto le mirara y consintiera en dejar respirar al delgado Slytherin.

.- ¿Pero tú de que vas? – Inmediatamente, Rosier se encaró con Joy. - ¿No ha sido suficiente que le restregarás a tu joven juguete de Ravenclaw hace 10 minutos? No, ahora también jaleas a tus amigos para que lo maten. No sé como dicen que los Slytherin somos retorcidos, cuanto las mujeres en general sois peores. ¡Todas deberíais ser Slytherin!

.- Para que lo sepas, si quisiera que mataran a tu amigo solo tendría que ir a contarle a Malfoy que Snape tiene una aventura con su prometida. – Le espetó Joy, molesta por el insulto al sexo femenino en general y a ella misma en particular.

.- ¿Cómo? – Se asombraron todos los demás por distintos motivos. Sus compañeros de casa, por la noticia en sí. Rosier porque Snape le había dicho que no había pasado nada entre él y Narcisa, y él muy ingenuo se lo creyó. Y Snape porque Joy lo supiera.

.- Es en momentos como este cuando me alegro de haber renunciado a mi familia. – Musito Sirius, tan bajo que solo lo oyó Evy, que estaba a su lado, y que le abrazó a modo de consuelo.

.- ¿Cómo lo arreglo? – A James el tema de los escarceos amorosos de su archirival con la prima de su amigo, le traía sin cuidado, así que volvió a su tema favorito: Lily Evans.

.- ¿El qué? – Pregunto Snape, aún con la voz gastada.

.- La poción que le diste a Lily para que tu jefe pudiera entrar en su mente cuando le diera la gana. ¿Tiene antídoto? – Snape se limito a dedicarle una mirada socarrona. – Snivellus, Voldemort no te ha enseñado muy bien. – Los dos mortifagos se estremecieron al oír el nombre de su señor, lo que le hizo gracia a James, ya que sonrió malignamente. – De lo contrario no me hubiera resultado tan fácil aplastar tus pulmones. Puedo hacerlo con cualquier parte de tu cuerpo. ¿Quieres que lo haga con un órgano más vital? Tal vez las manos, sin ellas no podrás remover tus preciosas pociones...

.- James... – Susurró Joy asustada. Los demás estaban como hipnotizados, sin poder creer que su pacífico, aunque bromista, compañero hablara en serio de dejar manco a Snape.

.- No tiene antídoto. – Al mirar a los ojos castaños, Snape se dio cuenta que James hablaba en serio: lo haría, le aplastaría las manos, aunque después se pasara la vida con sus absurdos remordimientos de conciencia made in Gryffindor. Claro que el Slytherin, no estaba dispuesto a pasarse toda la vida sin manos, como su enemigo había dicho, las necesitaba para agitar pociones. Entre otras cosas...

.- ¿Cómo que no tiene antídoto? Todas las pociones tienen uno. – Apunto James con voz helada.

.- Esta no. – Snape logró ponerse en pie trabajosamente. - Se habla de mezclas de sangre de vampiro, júbilo de onza y polvo de hadas que pueden lograr que las víctimas tomen el control de su mente y rechacen las intrusiones, pero no se han probado. – En ese punto, las dos chicas presentes cruzaron una mirada.

.- Bien. – James agarró al Slytherin de la solapa. – Pues tú vas a probarlo.

.- James... – Trató de avisarle Joy. Pero viendo que no la hacía caso, cruzo una segunda mirada con Evy, que asintió levemente.

_.- ¡Petrificus totalus!_ – Exclamaron Joy y Evy a la vez apuntando a los Slytherin.

.- ¿Qué coño os pasa a las dos? – Gruño James al comprender lo que había pasado.

.- James, por favor, cálmate. – Evy poso la mano en el brazo del chico, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que estaba. – No hace falta que Snape preparé ese antídoto.

.- ¿Cómo que no? Él lo ha provocado todo, él tendrá que arreglarlo.

.- No hace falta, porque Lily ya ha tomado ese antídoto. – Siguió la onza como si nadie le hubiera interrumpido.

.- Será mejor que hablemos esto en un lugar más tranquilo. – Remus señaló un pasillo, por el que empezaba a oírse cierto ruido, señal de que se acercaba un grupo de estudiantes.

.- Vamos. – Sirius les guió por otro pasillo hasta la sala que antaño los merodeadores usaron como picadero. Por el camino se les unió Bell, y Remus la puso al día en un santiamén. En breves segundos, todos estaban cómodamente acoplados.

.- Está bien, Evy, explícame como conseguisteis para Lily esa poción tan peligrosa que ni siquiera Snape quería probar a hacer. – James se sentó en el sofá y fulminó a la joven con sus ojos castaños.

.- En resumen, Lily pidió ayuda a un profesor, que no te pienso decir quién es porque me temo que irías a aplastarle los pulmones, y el nos dio la dirección de un ex inefable, que fue quien la suministro la poción. – Evy se encogió de hombros. – Desde entonces, Lily no ha vuelto a soñar con Voldemort.

.- Entiendo. ¿Fuisteis el día después de San Valentín? – El merodeador de pelo revuelto empezó a juntar las piezas del puzzle, cuando la onza asintió.

.- ¿Por qué no dijisteis nada? Os habríamos acompañado. – Comentó Sirius con tono dolido.

.- Además, que podía haber sido una trampa. – Las reprochó Remus, como llamándolas irresponsables, pero sin el como.

.- Y siempre me dejáis al margen de todo. – Bell hizo un puchero.

.- Apenas hubo tiempo de nada, y menos de pararnos a discutir sobre si debíamos no debíamos ir. – Evy volvió a encogerse de hombros. Lo cierto es que a ninguna de las chicas se la había pasado si quiera por la cabeza la idea de avisar a alguien más.

.- Y no era una excursión turística. – Eso fue añadido por Joy, como puya para Bell.

.- Así fue como se entero de lo del hospital. ¿Verdad? – De nuevo las chicas confirmaron la suposición de James.

.- No entiendo porque no la dijiste nada. Es normal que Lily se enfadara, después de descubrir que James había estado protegiendo a Crouch que la lanzo un hechizo desmemorizante tan fuerte que la dejo fuera de combate un mes y que Bell se mudo a la habitación de Anya, que fue la que la dejo esa hermosa cicatriz que la tiene tan traumatizada de recuerdo. – Comento Joy con el tono jovial y despreocupado que solía usar para soltar las cosas que eran realmente importantes.

.- ¿Cómo? – Preguntaron Bell y James. La primera con asombro y el segundo con la misma rabia homicida que acababa de exhibirante Snape.

.- Joy, voy a empezar a pensar que Rosier tiene razón y que tú quieres que James deje manco a alguien. – El licántropo poso una mano en el hombro de su amigo tratando de calmarle. – Piensa que si dejas manco a Crouch, Voldemort avanzará y será peor.

.- ¿Y? – James le miro como si pensara que Remus se había olvidado de algo.

.- ¿Y qué? – El merodeador de ojos dorados entrecerró los susodichos ojos, ya que él nunca olvidaba nada.

.- Te olvidas de Anya. Si la dejo manca no podrá teñirse las raíces. – James sonrió, su clásica sonrisa de pillo. Señal de que o estaba calmado, o había decidido posponer las mutilaciones para más tarde.

.- No puedo creer que me hayáis dejado dormir durante medio curso con una asesina sicótica. – Salto Bell histérica. - ¿Qué pasa si me hubiera apuñalado o algo así?

.- Sí, hubiera sido una gran pérdida. – Ironizó Joy.

.- Haz el favor de comportarte. – La riño Evy antes ir a por Bell. – En primer lugar, cielo, te fuiste porque te dio la gana, ninguna te obligo.

.- Creo recordar que las palabras "pues, vete" salieron de los labios de una chica muy parecida a ti. – Señaló la rubia.

.- Porque pensé que diciéndote que te fueras te quedarías por llevarme la contraria. – Por el tono de Evy era algo bastante obvio que cualquiera habría deducido solito. – Además cuando te fuiste no teníamos claro que fuese ella.

.- Dudábamos entre Leticia, Sheila, Bellatrix y ella. – Apunto Joy.

.- No era algo seguro. Y pensamos que al menos así estaría vigilada. – Bell las seguía mirando molesta. – Vale, igual debimos decirte algo. – Admitió la onza con evidente desgana. – Pero tampoco estabas muy receptiva que yo recuerde...

.- ¿Cómo estáis seguras ahora de lo de Anya? – Pregunto James. La verdad es que el moreno también sospechaba de ella y había tomado sus propias medidas, como pedirle a Loveday que la tuviera vigilada. Pero aún no había podido confirmar nada. - ¿Qué pruebas tenéis?

.- Bueno, la verdad es que pruebas, lo que se dice pruebas... – Evy le pidió a Joy ayuda con la mirada.

.- Lo que sería una prueba física... – Siguió la morena poco segura.

.- Algo tangible que presentar en un tribunal. – Retomo la onza.

.- Pues en realidad no tenemos. – Concedió Joy.

.- ¿Entonces como lo sabéis? Porque sospechas tenemos todos. – Comento Remus, que apostaba por Leticia.

.- Pues... – Las dos chicas se miraron antes de refugiarse detrás de un sofá, poniendo tierra de por medio con James.

.- Promete que no te enfadarás. – Le pidió Joy.

.- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el moreno de pelo revuelto suspicaz.

.- Tú promételo. – Insistió Evy.

.- No puedo prometer nada sobre una reacción futura sin saber de que va lo que me vais a contar. Puede que lo que me vayáis a contar me enfurezca, porque sea mi reacción natural ante esa información y...

.- James, por favor, promételo. – Le cortó Sirius, que estaba empezando a impacientarse.

.- Vale, lo prometo. – James las invitó a empezar.

.- Bien. – De nuevo las dos chicas cruzaron una mirada, antes de empezar a contar entre las dos su aventura completa en Hogsmead. Salvo por la dirección de Mothman y Calley.

.- Y eso es todo. – Concluyo Joy antes de lanzarle una mirada temblorosa a James. - ¿Te has enfadado?

.- ¿Enfadarme?. ¿Yo?. ¿Por qué? – Contestó el chico con una voz engañosamente suave y amable. – Sólo porque nos drogasteis a toda la escuela y os fuisteis a escondidas a la casa de alguien que bien podía haber sido un mortifago donde una de vosotras, en concreto el que puede ser el amor de mi vida, estuvo a punto de palmarla no es motivo para enfadarme. ¿Verdad?

.- Puede que igual debimos haberos comentado algo antes. – Evy decidió que el sarcasmo era el único arma que iban a usar contra ellas, así que cautelosamente se acercó a sus amigos.

.- ¿Puede? – Sirius enarcó las cejas. – Más bien debiste hacerlo. Creo recordar que tuviste toda una noche para hacerlo.

.- Lo siento. – Dijo Evy bajando la mirada.

.- ¿Y creéis que esa teoría es fiable? La de que los druidas pueden ver los recuerdos de otra forma cuando están bajo los efectos de esa poción. – Quiso saber Remus.

.- Pues por lo que he leído sobre el tema, sí, es bastante fiable. – Aseguró Joy. – El problema es que no podemos ir a ninguna parte con esa información.

.- Sí, nadie, y por nadie digo Crouch, os creerá. – Confirmo James. – Tengo que hablar con Lily.

.- ¿Y que la vas a decir? – Pregunto Bell. La verdad es que empezaba a entender que la pelirroja hubiera pasado de ella esas últimas semanas, acaparando de paso a Loveday.

.- Que no sabía nada de lo de Crouch. Vaya cabronazo. Si pudiera...

.- ¿Lo dejabas manco? – Sugirieron aquellos de sus amigos que habían asistido a la exhibición de sadismo de James.

.- Que graciosos. Venga, vamos. – James se levantó e incitó a sus amigos a que le imitaran, cosa que hicieron todos menos Sirius y Evy. Mientras todos se iban para la puerta, Evy miraba al suelo, y Sirius la miraba a ella. Hasta que James alzo la barbilla de la onza. – No te preocupes. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. – Tras eso soltó a la castaña, le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo moreno y salió andando por la puerta.

.- ¿Estas muy enfadado? – Evy había vuelto a fijar sus ojos en el suelo.

.- No, solo preocupado. – Sirius se levantó del sofá, se sentó en una mesa frente a ella y apoyo una mano en la rodilla de la onza, mientras con la otra la alzaba la barbilla para que le mirara. – Te pasa algo, desde que volvimos de vacaciones no eres tú, estas como... agobiada. ¿Es por tu ex?

.- Sí. No. No lo sé. Es sólo que... – Evy se paró como dudando en contárselo, pero algo en los ojos grises le hizo decidir que sí podía decírselo. Al menos en parte. – Me siento como atrapada aquí dentro. No sé, como si me estuviera asfixiando y... – La onza se mordió los labios. - Me da miedo tener que decidir entre tú y Ethan.

.- ¿Por qué ibas a tener que decidir entre nosotros?

.- No lo sé... – La verdad es que sí lo sabía, pero claro, eso no iba a decírselo. – El caso es que cuando fuimos a la casa de ese antiguo inefable, ha sido uno de los pocos momentos en que he estado a gusto. Ese y cuando hicimos puenting o cuando estoy contigo... El resto del tiempo es como si los muros de la escuela se me cayeran encima.

.- Menos mal. – Sirius suspiro con alivio, haciendo que la muchacha le mirara sorprendida. – Pensaba que ya no te resultaba atractivo. – Evy le miro con extrañeza. – Como en San Valentín apenas estuvimos juntos...

.- Lo siento. Tenía esto en la cabeza. Te lo compensaré. – Prometió la onza con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

.- ¿Cuándo? – Mientras hablaban los dos se había ido acercando el uno a la otra.

.- Ahora. – Evy se abalanzó sobre él, que ya estaba listo para recibirla y la hizo quedar de espaldas a la mesa, mientras sus manos ascendían por la falda descubriendo las piernas de su chica.

El punto es que la mesa no estaba pensada para soportar el peso de dos personas, y menos de dos personas realizando actividades físicas sobre ella, así que se rompió.

.- Ay. – Dijo Evy al caer.

.- ¿Estas bien? – Como la onza asintió, siguieron con su reconciliación en el suelo.

&·&·&

.- Yo os dejo. Tengo que pasar por la biblioteca a recoger un libro. – De hecho Bell iba para la biblioteca cuando se encontró con sus amigos.

.- Te acompaño. Nos vemos en la sala común. – Se despidió Remus de James y Joy que siguieron hacia la su Sala Común como si nada. - ¿Estás bien?

.- Sí. – Replico Bell tan agriamente que sonó a no.

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- ¿Tu que crees? Mis amigas me dejan de lado, duermo con una asesina y una lesbiana obsesionada con otra de mis amigas, que a su vez esta obsesionada con uno de mis mejores amigos, una loca acosa a mi novio, y ha empezado la cuenta atrás para los EXTASIS. – Enumero la rubia. – Y con todo lo que más me jode es lo de Jack...

.- Pues no debería. Te aseguro que ha superado su obsesión totalmente. – Y tanto que sí. En la última clase, la joven Sparrow se había quedado en frente de Remus y todas sus preguntas se habían atenido al temario de DCAO. Cada vez se la veía más con Prewett.

.- Lo dices como si lo sintieras. – Bell entornó sus ojos azul turquesa.

.- No es eso... Vale, que me halagaba un poco que tuviera tanta fijación conmigo pero en realidad es mejor así... – Remus se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. – ¿De verdad necesitas el libro?

.- No. – La respuesta sorprendió al licántropo, más aún cuando al mirar a la rubia descubrió una sonrisa pícara en sus labios de ángel. – En realidad quería estar a solas contigo...

.- ¿Buscamos una sala para estar más cómodos? – Remus respondió a la sonrisa de su novia.

.- Me leíste el pensamiento.

&·&·&

.- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis? – Loveday se acababa de encontrar con Jack e Isis en un pasillo. La oriental estaba agazapada detrás de una estatua y lanzaba miradas desconfiadas por encima de ella, antes de volverse a esconder. Jack la observaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión de aburrimiento.

.- Esta, que un compañero de clase la esta acosando y no quiere encontrárselo. – Explico la joven de cara de diablilla. - ¿Y tu que?

.- ¿Qué de que? – Loveday se hizo la sueca un poco.

.- No tienes buena cara. – Jack apoyó la espalda en la estatua tras la que Isis estaba escondida.

.- Es que... – Loveday sonrió. Estaba deseando contárselo al mundo entero. En particular a James. ¡Con que no iba a llegar a nada con Lily! – He besado a Lily.

.- Oh. ¿Y te ha rechazado? – Se interesó Jack, más que nada, siempre es agradable saber que a alguien le va tan mal como a ti.

.- No. Se ha quedado tan flipada que no ha reaccionado y se ha ido corriendo. Aunque al menos no ha vomitado. – Añadió la rubia bailarina en un intento de ser optimista.

.- Eso es siempre buena señal. – La animo James, llegando en ese momento con Joy. Loveday le puso mala cara, ya que a veces el sentido del humor del moreno de pelo revuelto la desquiciaba. – No me mires así, te advertí que Lily no era lesbiana

.- Aún no me ha dicho que no. – Replico Loveday negándose a reconocer la derrota ante un miembro del sexo masculino.

.- ¿Qué la pasa a Isis? – Joy señaló a la oriental, que seguía oculta tras la estatua.

.- Bifidus la esta acosando. – Repitió Jack.

.- ¿Bifidus? Genial, me alegro que haya vuelto de Cracovia. – Se ilusionó James.

.- ¿No estaba en Brasil? – Joy descartó ese tema, ya que no lo veía importante y se centró en la oriental. – Olvida eso, Isis, no puedes estarte ahí escondida toda la vida... Si le ves le pones las cosas claras y punto. Así es como actúa la gente madura... Oh mierda. – Al ver que alguien se acercaba, la morena corrió hacia la sala común, no sin antes recordar a sus amigos. – No me habéis visto.

.- Hola. – Era Steven, el yogurín Ravenclaw de Joy. – Habéis visto a Joy. He encontrado una chimenea y quiero presentarla a mis padres.

.- Sí. – Isis salió de su escondite dispuesta a vengarse. – Se ha ido por allí. – Y señaló por donde desapareció su morena compañera.

.- Gracias. – Steven iba decidido pero se paró. – A no ser que sea una trampa. Mira que las japonesas sois muy retorcidas.

.- Soy filipina. – Corrigió Isis molesta.

.- Será mejor que vaya por el lado contrario al que me dijo, ya que seguro que Joy fue por ahí. – Y siguiendo ese pensamiento y pasando totalmente de las quejas de la oriental, Steven se fue a buscar a Joy por el lado contrario al que ella se fue.

.- Vaya, Evy tenía razón, la gente tiende a hacer lo contrario de lo que la dices. – Medito Jack. – Que fascinante. ¿No? – La joven Sparrow empezó a plantearse como aprovecharse de ese nuevo conocimiento mientras iban para la sala común.

&·&·&

La huida de Joy fue interceptada por Will, que la esperaba en unas escaleras frente a la torre de Gryffindor, y al ver a la morena se levanto y la llamo.

.- ¡Joy!

.- Chist. – Joy le hizo un gesto con la mano, de que no hablara tan alto y avanzó hacia él. - ¡No digas mi nombre tan alto! Podría oírte Steven y venir a fastidiar...

.- ¿Steven no es el chico con el que te morreabas antes? – Will alzo las cejas con simulada sorpresa.

.- Sí. – Replico simplemente la morena.

.- Vaya, sí que te ha durado poco el idilio. – Se burlo el prefecto.

.- ¡Se acabó, Will! Esto tenemos que hablarlo, no podemos pasarnos la vida discutiendo y fingiendo que nos odiamos cuando al final los dos sabemos que hay cierta atracción física. – Soltó Joy.

.- Sí, la verdad es que con James y Lily en el grupo, eso ya no resulta nada original. – Admitió Will burlonamente. A su pesar Joy sonrió.

.- ¡Eh! – Protestó James, que pasaba por el pie de la escalera, junto a Isis, Jack y Loveday.

.- Tienen razón. – Señaló Isis.

.- Ya, pero sino lo hubieran dicho como si fuera algo malo... – Dijo James con tono pesaroso.

.- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón en lo de que tenemos que hablar, pero creo que debemos hacerlo en un lugar más privado. – Convino Will.

.- Conozco uno. – Joy tomó la mano de Will para conducirle hasta ese lugar privado, pero los resulto muy raro el tocarse, así que se apartaron.

.- ¡Que monos! – Loveday sonreía tiernamente al verlos subir las escaleras.

.- Sí. – Apoyó Jack embelesada. – Aunque yo creo que ella es demasiado buena para él. Y estoy segura de que la ha drogado. _Aqua regia_. – Añadió la joven Sparrow antes de decir la contraseña.

.- Bonitas vidrieras. – Anunció Will al llegar al refugio elegido por Joy: una especie de capilla situada en el pasillo de las vidrieras, el lugar donde la morena solía ir a relajarse.

.- Deberías verlas cuando las da el sol: son espectaculares. Esa de ahí en particular. – Joy señaló con la barbilla una vidriera situada a espaldas del muchacho. Cuando el prefecto se giro, pudo ver un festival de colores que representaba a una mujer sentada sobre un águila, con una serpiente a modo de pulsera mientras alimentaba a un león y un tejón. – Dicen que fue la ofrenda de paz de los druidas para los 4 de Hogwarts, se la entregaron a Godric Gryffindor el día de su boda con Gloria.

.- ¿Has leído la historia de Hogwarts? – Se sorprendió Will.

.- No. Solo la de las vidrieras. – Matizo la morena. – Yo... Quería, no sé. Igual debería pedirte disculpas por el numerito de Steven. O igual, no, después de todo tu me has restregado tus citas durante todo el curso. También yo tengo derecho a un poco de diversión.

.- ¿Entonces te disculpas o no? – Will alzo una ceja con tono divertido.

.- No. Hasta que tú no te disculpes. - Joy se cruzo de brazos. Durante unos segundos los dos Gryffindors se sostuvieron la mirada en un duelo silencioso. Gano Joy.

.- Vale, siento no haberte besado en Little Hagleton. – Se disculpó Will.

.- ¿Quién hablaba de Little Hagleton? Yo hablaba de San Valentín, esa estúpida propuesta estaba fuera de lugar, y más cuando tres segundos después estabas con una de tus chicas. La misma que en Noche vieja para ser precisa. ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Es que ya has estado con todas y te toca repetir el bucle? – De verdad que Joy quería mantener una discusión civilizada sin gritos, pero sin saber como terminó exaltándose demasiado.

.- Pues no he estado con todas y casualmente una de las chicas con las que no he estado es con la que más me gustaría estar. Pero ella esta tan loca, que me esta volviendo loco a mi también porque ya no sé que hacer y que no hacer para gustarle. – Will también se dejo llevar por el ímpetu de la conversación, y los bramidos hicieron temblar las vidrieras.

.- ¿Hablas de mí? – El tono de Joy cambio: de agresivo se volvió sorprendido.

.- ¿A ti que te parece?

.- Que sí. – La morena sonrió con ternura. Allí con los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por las vidrieras y esa media sonrisa, parecía casi etérea. Will se contagio de su sonrisa casi sin darse cuenta. – ¿Y ahora que?

.- ¿Empezamos desde cero? – Propuso el prefecto.

.- No. – Negó Joy con tono travieso. – Yo no puedo enrollarme con un tío que conozco desde hace tres segundos...

.- Esta bien. Olvidamos el último año y partimos de ahí. ¿Mejor?

.- ¿Por qué no empezamos con un beso para sentar una buena base en la relación? – Opino Joy.

.- Buena idea. – Y justo cuando iban a besarse, pasó lo imposible.

.- ¡Will! – Doris Crockford, la ex novia de Will que le dejo por Dedalus Diggle, provocando que el Gryffindor se volviera un don Juan desatado, apareció en el pasillo. - ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! – Corrió para llegar hasta ellos, aprovechando el impulso para desplazar a Joy, y ocupar su puesto frente a Will.

.- ¡Joy! – El chico trato de mirar a su amiga preocupado, pero la mano de largas uñas de Doris le hizo mirarla a ella.

.- Will, me he dado cuenta que cometí un error al dejarte por Dedalus. – Dijo la Hufflepuff, sin decir nada que la mayoría de la gente no hubiera deducido por si mismo hace más de 15 capítulos. – Quiero que volvamos juntos.

.- Genial. – Masculló Joy furiosa, antes de levantarse y correr hasta las escaleras móviles.

.- ¡Joy! – Will corrió tras ella, pero la morena fue más ágil y saltó a una escalera que se desplazaba mientras que el prefecto se quedo atrapado con Doris en la que se quedo quieta.

.- Y bien, Will. ¿Qué me dices? – Doris se acercó por detrás y le acarició el pelo. Will la rechazó sin mirarla, apartando la mano. - ¿Will? – El tono de la Hufflepuff le hizo volverse hacia ella, mirándola como si no pudiera creer que estuviera allí. – Espero una respuesta.

.- Doris. Va a ser que no. – Y dado que cualquier cosa era mejor que estar plantado junto a una ex cabreada, y que tenía que alcanzar a Joy cuanto antes, para evitar que se montara su película, Will no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó hasta la siguiente escalera, dejando a Doris plantada y alucinada.

.- Bueno. Había que intentarlo. – Doris se encogió de hombros muy poco afectada, antes de volver a su sala común por donde había venido.

&·&·&

.- ¿Y tu como estás? – Evy se interesó por Sirius, acababan de salir de la sala e iban a reunirse con sus amigos para ir a cenar.

.- Genial. – Replico Sirius con una sonrisa soñadora y pícara, aún inmerso en el aura radiante que siempre envolvía a la pareja después de hacer el amor.

.- No me refiero al sexo. – La onza rodó los ojos como diciendo "que paciencia" aunque el brillo en la mirada la delataba. – Por lo que sabemos Anya pudo haber matado a tu padre. – Notó como los ojos grises se ensombrecían. - ¿Cómo lo llevas?

.- Mal. No puedo creer que alguien como ella este en Gryffindor. ¿Si te digo una cosa no te enfadas?

.- Prueba. – Le invitó Evy sin comprometerse en lo de no enfadarse.

.- Pensaba que había sido Sheila. – La onza se lo tomo muy bien. Más que nada, que se temía que Sirius iba a mencionar a Ethan. Ella no creía ya que hubiera sido su padre, digo, padrino, pero siempre podía ser que a Sirius se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

.- No entiendo porque no te fías de ella. Tiene sus cosas, pero no es tan mala chica.

.- Es Slytherin. – Replico Sirius como si eso lo explicara todo.

.- No todos son tan horribles como tú te crees.

.- Si tan segura estás de eso, dime uno que no lo sea. – La reto el animago parándose en el pasillo para encararse con la onza.

.- Pues... Esta... – Evy vaciló, haciendo que el moreno sonriera por primera vez desde que había sacado el tema de su padre. – Tiene que haber alguno. – Aseguro la castaña, renunciando a encontrarlo en ese momento.

.- Seguro que sí. – Ironizó Sirius. Acababa de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, y tras decir la contraseña entraron.

.- Nada más poner un pie en Gryffindor, Jack y Loveday totalmente aceleradas se lanzaron a recibirles.

.- ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte! .¡Que fuerte! .¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte! – Les saludó Loveday antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes pudiera preguntarles porque estaban tan alterados.

.- Fuertísimo. Yo tengo los pelos como escarpias. Mirad, mirad. – Jack les mostró su brazo, pero ni el animago ni la onza pudieron ver siquiera un triste pelo de punta.

.- ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? – Le pregunto Sirius a su compañera por la comisura de sus labios.

.- ¿Qué descuidarnos un segundo y dejar a estos solos es más peligroso que hacer puenting en una pirámide? – El moreno asintió. – Estoy de acuerdo contigo. – Y con un tono más alto, Evy pregunto. - ¿Y alguno nos va a contar que es tan fuerte?

.- ¿Se lo vamos a contar? – Pregunto Loveday a Jack.

.- ¡Se lo vamos a contar! – Confirmo la joven Sparrow.

.- ¿Y quien se lo va a contar?

.- Se lo voy a contar yo...

.- Espera, no me lo digáis. – La interrumpió Sirius. - Loveday y tu habéis sido poseídas por los espíritus de los presentadores de "Aquí hay tomate".

.- Y nos lo vais a contar después de la publicidad. – Completo Evy.

.- ¡Dejaos de tonterías que esto es fuerte! – Les riño Loveday.

.- ¿Y qué es? – Pregunto la pareja impaciente.

.- Chicos, que fuerte. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte!. ¡Que fuerte! – Cuando parecía que llegaban a alguna parte, entraron Bell y Remus, y claro, Loveday y Jack tuvieron que repetir el mismo saludo que para Evy y Sirius. Al menos en el caso de Loveday, ya que el semblante de Jack se ensombreció ligeramente al ver a Bell y Remus tomados de la mano. Hasta el punto de que la joven perdió el interés en la noticia, y se fue a su cuarto.

.- ¿Qué es tan fuerte? – Quiso saber Remus mirando al otro merodeador presente.

.- Aun no logramos saberlo. – Sirius se encogió de hombros.

.- Esta bien, yo os lo digo. – Fue en ese momento, cuando los 4 se dieron cuenta que James estaba sentado en su sillón favorito, mirando la escena con sonrisa de pillo, y de que Isis estaba escondida detrás de las cortinas. - Lo que ha pasado es... – James hizo un redoble de tambores imaginarios. – Que Will y Joy se han enrollado.

.- ¿Qué? – Pregunto Bell flipando en colores.

.- Pero de verdad se han liado o es como el año pasado con estos dos. – Sirius señaló con la cabeza a Remus y Evy.

.- ¿Por qué tú y yo tenemos olvidado eso y todos los demás no? – Le pregunto el licántropo a la onza, que se encogió de hombros.

.- En realidad no lo sabemos. – Explico Jesse, con un brillo triste en sus ojos. Al comprender lo que le pasaba, Evy se acercó a él, y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro al tiempo que le daba un beso de consuelo en la frente.

.- Jack dice que Will la ha drogado. – Añadió Isis, asomando un poco la cabeza tras las cortinas.

.- ¿Y esta por qué esta ahí? – Bell la señaló extrañada.

.- Bifidus la esta acosando. – Explico Loveday.

.- ¿Ha vuelto de Lituania/China/Florida/Guinea? – Se sorprendieron Remus, Bell, Sirius y Evy respectivamente.

.- Por desgracia. – Replico Isis con tono rencoroso. Cuando al fin, la oriental se decidía a salir, de su escondite apareció Bifidus, y se echó a sus pies ofrendándola con una caja de termitas. - ¡Largo de aquí! – Isis se puso histérica al ver los bichos, adoptando un parecido asombroso con Samara Morgan, la niña de The Ring, cuando esta a punto de resecar a alguien, lo que, increíblemente, no asusto a Bifidus.

.- Te pones tan guapa cuando te enfadas. – Suspiro el chico embelesado.

.- Ahhhhhh. – grito Isis de nuevo. – Ayudadme. ¿No?

.- Bifidus. No es que no nos alegremos de que hayas vuelto, pero mejor deja a la chica en paz. – Intervino James en tono autoritario.

.- Por favor. – Remus trataba de recolocarse el tímpano que los chillidos de la oriental habían desplazado. – no la acoses.

.- Será gilipollas, niñata egoísta... – Joy entró en ese momento farfullando cosas incomprensibles, para alguien que se hubiera perdido la escena del pasillo de las vidrieras. Isis aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse de su acosador y huir a su cuarto. – Ah, Hola. – Les saludo la morena al verlos, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

.- ¿Qué tal con Will?. ¿Lo habéis arreglado o vais a seguir imitando a Lily y este? – Al decir este, Loveday señaló a James con la cabeza.

.- Para que lo sepas: soy inimitable. – Se pico el aludido.

.- Bueno,. ¿nos lo vas contar o tenemos que matarte? – Pregunto Bell con ese tono malhumorado que reservaba para Jack y Joy.

.- Oh, sí, por favor, termina con mis sufrimientos... – Suplico Joy medio sarcástica medio en serio. – Entre tanto, me ha ido mal con Will. – Al decir la morena esto, Evy notó que el rostro de Jesse se iluminaba esperanzado. – Ya que Doris ha escogido el oportuno momento en que estábamos a punto de besarnos, para decidir arrepentirse de haberle dejado y volver con él. ¿A que es fantástico? – Y con esto, Joy dio uno de sus giros de 180º y subió para su habitación.

.- ¿Qué? – En ese momento la cara de Jesse sufrió un espasmo, dejando de sonreír y poniéndose en pie furioso. - ¿Pero de que va la niñata esa? – Sus compañeros alzaron una ceja y le miraron curiosos. Jesse volvió a sentarse. – Es que me ha sabido muy mal por Joy.

.- Es cierto, pobrecilla. – Se compadeció Loveday. – Es como si antes, cuando yo he besado a Lily, hubiera aparecido James a destrozarme el momentazo...

.- ¿Has besado a Lily? – Esta vez los alzamientos de cejas y las miradas escépticas se centraron en la Heredera de Salem.

.- Sí. – Confirmo Loveday con una sonrisa tan grande que se la veían hasta las gandulas salivares. La verdad es que la rubia estaba deseando anunciárselo al grupo, pero no sabía como meterlo en la conversación.

.- Loveday,. ¿vas a pregonarlo por toda la escuela? – Le pregunto James, bastante molesto.

.- Pues claro. – replico la rubia, dando a entender que era algo obvio. - ¡Vamos, James! Esta tarde he rozado la tierra prometida con mis labios... Y ha sido tal y como imaginaba... – Loveday hizo una pausa en la que estuvo mirando al infinito con ojos soñadores que se vieron turbados cuando en el susodicho infinito vio algo desagradable. – Bueno, salvo cuando ella se ha separado de mi y ha huido. Aunque no ha vomitado, lo que siempre es buena señal.

.- Joder, que fuerte. – Sirius miraba a la rubia como si fuera un bicho de otro planeta. O mejor, como a una de las mascotas más raras de Hagrid. – Ha besado a Lily y vive para contarlo.

.- Y conserva las dos manos. – Añadió Remus. Luego el licántropo dedico a James una mirada con la que parecía querer regañarlo. – Prongs, pierdes facultades.

.- Ja, ja, ja, risas mil. – El aludido respondió con un irónico "me parto".

.- Será mejor que vaya a hacer control de daños a mi cuarto. – Evy se levanto y tras darle un beso a Sirius, añadió. – Sino sabes de mi en dos horas corre a rescatarme. – El moreno asintió divertido.

.- Me apunto. – Bell se levanto, seguida de Loveday, dispuesta para integrarse del todo en la crisis.

.- Mejor, no. – Negó Evy rápidamente. Lo que menos necesitaba Jack era ver a su rival y Lily a su enamorada. – Mejor vigilar a Anya.

.- ¿Anya?. ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Se extraño Loveday.

.- Que es la mortifaga que casi mata a Lily. – Y que mato al padre de Sirius, pero eso James no lo dijo.

¿Entonces se confirma? – Loveday dirigió esa pregunta a James que cabeceó afirmativamente. -¡Vaya zorra! – grito la rubia. - ¡Vamos a por ella!

.- ¿Para hacer qué? – Pregunto Bell.

.- No sé. algo. – la rubia se encogió de hombros. – Joder, sois los merodeadores¿no? Hasta en Terpsícore habíamos oído hablar de vosotros. – Los chicos se irguieron con orgullo. – Algo se os ocurrirá.

.- Vayamos a cenar. – Sugirió Sirius. - ¿Qué? Pienso mejor con el estómago lleno. – Añadió cuando todos le miraron raro.

.- Si, yo también. – Admitieron los otros dos merodeadores.

Al levantarse para ir al comedor, se abrió de nuevo la puerta de la sala común dejando pasar a un Will, con todo el aspecto de haber pasado los peores segundos de su vida y bastante despeinado por la caída.

.- Hay que felicitarte. ¿No? – Comento Jesse nada más verle. Will le miro con extrañeza. – Joy nos ha contado tu regreso con Doris.

.- No he vuelto con ella. – Corrigió el prefecto, dejando a todo el mundo flipando en esteréo.

.- Anda, vente con nosotros a cenar. Y nos lo cuentas todo. – James le paso el brazo por los hombros a su capitán. – Es mejor que dejes que Joy se tranquilice un poco.

.- Supongo. – Will no lo dijo muy convencido. Pero entonces su estómago rugió y pensó que sería mejor hablar con Joy cuando tuviera el estómago lleno.

.- Bifidus. – Remus llamó al chico cuando vio que este trataba de escabullirse en vano hacia el cuarto de las chicas, activando las alarmas. De hecho el joven, se deslizaba de culo por el tobogán en que se habían convertido las escaleras. – deja a Isis tranquila. ¿Por que no vienes y nos cuentas que tal en Florida?

.- ¡Ey! Bif, has vuelto. – Le saludo Will al verle.

.- Pero si nunca me he ido. – Replico el aludido con extrañeza.

.- ¿Y donde has estado todo este tiempo? – Preguntaron sus compañeros de cuarto extrañados de no haber notado su presencia durante el curso. Mientras iban al comedor, Bifidus empezó a contar una historia muy rara, sobre que se había metido en una crisálida para convertirse en mariposa y resultar a Isis más atractivo.

&·&·&

Lily llevaba más de 3 horas volviéndose loca, dando vueltas por la habitación, hasta el punto de que estaba a punto de crear un surco en la alfombra. ¡Por favor, necesitaba que llegaran Jack o Evy! Necesitaba consejo ya…

Cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a Jack, la druida empezó a maravillarse de su poder de convocatoria. Sin embargo, la joven Sparrow no la dejo decir nada, ya que Lily apenas había abierto la boca cuando Jack la dijo:

.- Remus es feliz con su novia. – Y se hecho en la cama abrazada a su peluche de tigresa, totalmente hundida.

.- Lo siento, pero…

.- ¡Es que no entiendo que ve en ella! Es lo más soso que ha parido madre. Seguro que no pasa de la postura de misionero y que la da palo hacerlo con la luz encendida… Pero le tiene loco. – El peluche fue lanzando con furia y se estrello contra la pared.

.- A mi me gusta la postura del misionero. – Lily recogió el peluche y lo devolvió a la cama de su dueña.

.- Entre otras… - Jack dedico a su amiga una de sus sonrisas irónicas. – Vi el vídeo. ¿Recuerdas? – Alentada por el tono rojo vivo que adquirió la cara de Lily, la joven iba a seguir, pero la pelirroja se salvo al entrar Isis corriendo y empezar a construir una empalizada frente a la puerta.

.- ¿Qué haces, Isis? – Se extraño Lily.

.- Bifidus quiere regalarme termitas. – La oriental sufrió un estremecimiento de asco solo de recordar a esos bichos asquerosos que se convirtió en gesto de miedo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

.- ¿Queréis abrir? – gruñó Joy de bastante mal humor, desde el pasillo.

.- ¿Esta Bifidus contigo? – Pregunto Isis.

.- No, no esta. – Replico la morena con un tono que aconsejaba no jugar con ella.

.- ¿Seguro? – Por si acaso Isis entreabrió un poco la puerta, cuando vio que Joy estaba sola, y con cara de "o abres o abres", la dejo entrar.

.- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? No me digas: se te ha pasado el efecto de la droga que te dio mi hermano y que te hacía verle atractivo. – Adivino Jack.

.- No, por desgracia. – Replico la morena agriamente. – Resulta que Doris ha recapacitado y ha decidido volver con el. – Joy hizo una mueca antes de dejarse caer en la cama y enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

.- ¿Con esa zorra? Deja que a esa la arreglo yo las puntas y a mi hermano le hago yo entrar en razón. – Jack se levantó dispuesta a desfogar su mala leche y sus celos en algo productivo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo Isis pego un respingo pero se relajo al ver que era Evy. La onza sonrió maliciosamente al ver el estado de sus compañeras, y cerró la puerta.

.- Bueno,. ¿por quién empezamos? – Sus compañeras soltaron un bufido al oír el tono divertido de la castaña.

.- Ten la delicadeza de fingir que tu vida amorosa es tan desastrosa como la nuestra. – La aconsejo Joy.

.- ¿Adónde ibas? – Evy miro a Jack.

.- A igualarle las puntas a Doris. – Replico la joven Sparrow tratando de pasar, pero Evy se interpuso. - ¿Qué?

.- Mejor no. No vaya a ser que le cojas el gusto y sigas practicando la peluquería artística con Bell. – Al oír mencionar a la rubia, Jack emitió un ruido extraño, como de animal herido, antes de refugiarse en su cama y lanzarle a Evy una mirada de odio. Como si ella tuviera la culpa de sus males. – Deja de mirarme así. No es culpa mía si lo de darle celos a Remus con Prewet solo le funciona a Bell. Y en cuanto a ti, Isis, tienes dos opciones…

.- Lo sé. – Interrumpió la oriental. – Cambiar de colegio o matar a Bifidus, pero ninguna de las dos me convence.

.- No. – La onza suspiró y le dedico a su amiga una mirada de "¿pero con ese cerebro como has podido llegar a prefecta?" – Lo que debes hacer es o dirigir el interés de Bifidus hacia otra persona o empezar a planear tu boda.

.- ¿Mi boda? – esta vez fue Evy la que recibió una mirada de incomprensión por parte de su amiga prefecta.

.- ¡Claro! – Intervino Lily, deseosa de que la onza despachara los problemas de todas, para que la llegara el turno a ella cuanto antes. – Los chicos son alérgicos al compromiso, y los de Gryffindor son los peores. Tú menciona la palabra boda y volverá al mugriento rincón de Vietnam donde haya estado investigando bichos.

.- O puede que te tome la palabra. – Aportó Joy, escaldada tras su experiencia con Steven.

.- En ese caso. Aplicas el plan B. vamos, o te cambias de colegio (y de nombre, y de cara y de todo) o le matas. – Tras despachar a Isis, Evy miro a Joy. - ¿Y tu que cielo?. ¿Matamos a Doris? Con todo lo que hicimos por ella no puedo creer que ahora te haya puteado de esta forma…

.- El mundo esta lleno de ingratos. – Joy se encogió de hombros, y le informo a Evy con una mirada de que por el momento, prefería no hablar del tema.

.- Pues vayas problemas que tenéis. – Lily vio ahí, la oportunidad de meter baza. – A mi me ha besado Loveday.

.- Ya. – Las otras se encogieron de hombros con desinterés: aquella noticia ya no era novedosa.

.- Pero es que no sé si me gusto. – Añadió la pelirroja con timidez.

.- ¿Qué? – esta vez sus cuatro amigas la miraron.

.- ¿Eres bollera?. ¡No le puedes hacer eso a James! – Grito Jack con pasión. – Ya serían dos de sus ex novias, le crearías un trauma de por vida. Y es él quien tiene que salvarnos del Innombrable. (O al menos eso dicen mis padres…)

.- ¿Quieres calmarte Jack? – La cortó Joy, que no estaba de humor para oírla. – Puede que Lily sea bisexual. ¿Eres bisexual?

.- Sí. No. No sé. – Lily miro a Evy que estaba callada. - ¿Y tu no dices nada?

.- No. ¿Por qué? – La onza se encogió de hombros.

.- No sé. Un "ya te lo dije" aunque sea. – Pero Evy se limito a sonreír, haciendo que Lily bufara. – Esta bien. Estoy hecha un lío. Ya no sé si me gustan las chicas, los chicos o que… Así que si alguna tiene una idea, por absurda que sea que me ayude a aclararme, que la diga ahora…

.- Bueno… - Jack empezó con voz dudosa, como si temiera que nada más abriera la boca, la druida la descuartizara. – Cuando yo estuve en tu situación, resolví mis dudas…

.- ¿Cómo? – Pero en vez de asesinarla, Lily se entusiasmo con la idea.

.- Pues… - Jack tomo aire y lo soltó de carrerilla. – Bese a una de mis amigas. – Los ojos de sus cuatro compañeras se abrieron como platos al entender lo que la sugerencia implicaba. – Y después de eso, me enrolle con un tío que me gustaba desde siempre y… Bueno, no había punto de comparación. Así que, oficialmente soy heterosexual.

.- ¿Me estas sugiriendo que me enrolle con una de vosotras? – Pregunto Lily incrédula.

.- Y luego con James. – Confirmo Jack. – Comparas y lo que te parezca mejor, te lo quedas.

.- ¿Y por qué con una de nosotras? Rose Dawson, estará más que dispuesta. – Apunto Joy con tono lastimoso.

.- Pues porque esto no debe salir de aquí y porque… Venga, como si alguna vez no os hubierais planteado liaros o hacer un trío con alguna de nosotras. – Jack uso su tono de diablilla tentadora. – A mi me encantaría montármelo con Remus y Lily.

.- ¿Sí? – Lily hizo un gesto extraño entre avergonzado y halagado. – A mi me encantaría con Joy y James.

.- Pues a mí con Will e Isis. – Joy le dedico una mirada juguetona a la oriental, que convertida en un exótico tomate, confeso que a ella le gustaría un trío con Jack y el ex prefecto de Gryffindor McDonalls.

.- Vaya que bonito. – Replico una voz irónica. La de Evy, bastante molesta porque la hubieran dejado fuera de la orgía. - ¿Y yo que?

.- Como si fueras a compartir a Sirius. – Replico Jack sacándola la lengua.

.- O como si Sirius fuera a compartirte. – Añadió Lily.

.- ¿Sí? – Las cejas de la onza se alzaron y casi se relamió ante el anticipado placer de la venganza. – Pues entonces tienes un problema Lily. ¿A ver a quien vas a besar? Porque Joy, esta demasiado deprimida para besar a nadie. – En ese punto imitó el tono de niña mimada de la morena. – Isis, es prefecta y no querrá verse involucrada en ningún escándalo. – Esta vez, fue la voz de la oriental la que reprodujo la onza. – y Jack… Bueno, ella es heterosexual. – La aludida entorno los ojos, cuando Evy imito su voz. – Solo quedo yo, y acabas de cabrearme, pequeña. Y cabreada, no hay beso. – Y con un guiño malicioso, Evy se largo de la habitación.

.- Odio cuando tiene razón. – Suspiro Lily entornando los ojos.

.- También yo. – Admitió Jack. – Pero yo que tu empezaba a hacerla la pelota.

* * *

Bueno, esta vez no lo dejé tan interesante. Me ha pasado lo contrario que en el capítulo anterior: en el 23 me disgustaba el principio pero me emocionaba el final, y en el 24 es justo al contrario. A ver si para el próximo me gusta todo. 

En el capítulo 25: veremos como termina la movida que han montado Lily y Loveday, Will y Joy tratarán de nuevo de besarse, ya se verá si lo consiguen o no, Bifidus seguirá con sus bonitos regalos a Isis y más cosillas.

En fin, no os digo fechas de cuando saldrá el 25, porque no lo sé. Depende de cuanto tarde en escribirlo, de que tenga tiempo y ganas para subirlo... Sé que os sonará trillado, pero lo cierto es que la inspiración no se puede forzar, y no sé porque, la tengo más enfocada a mi otro fict, La Profecía, (después de haber tenido un bloqueo de casi un mes en ella) así que me centraré en él, a ver si lo termino de una vez.

En fin, que si veis que tardo, tratar de no estar nerviosas/os, porque con los RR de estilo "actualiza ya" sólo conseguís que la gente se bloquee y que vea esto como una obligación más. Y nadie hace con gusto las cosas cuando le obligan a ello. ¿O alguien de vosotros disfruta haciendo deberes?

Bueno, no os doy más la vara con el tema, que la mayoría sois buena gente, (que digo buena, sois gente estupenda) y no merecéis que los #&#&#& de turno nos fastidien a todos.

Besazos.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana de día de Moony Gabriela.


	25. Llama siempre antes de entrar

Queridísimos/as lectores/as: bienvenidos al capítulo con el título más penoso y patético que se haya escrito jamás. O al menos que yo haya escrito jamás... Pero os juro que solo el título es malo, el capítulo es diez mil veces mejor. Claro, que eso no es nada difícil. En serio, mi trauma son los títulos... ¿Os podéis creer que he estado tres semanas buscando el título adecuado para este? Y el resto del tiempo, rematando otro fict, trabajando, estudiando para el carné de conducir, (el 7 voy a examen, desearme suerte)... Bueno, no os aburro con mis neuras, lo mejor es que responda a los RR y os leáis el capi cuanto antes.

Lily Granger Potter  . Je, je. James el cortamanos, le vamos a tener que llamar. La verdad es que a Joy, entre unas cosas y otras, lleva poco... sin ver la luz, que dijo un amigo. Uf, yo creo que si Isis le dice a Bifidus que tiene novio, le sale con el cuento de que no es celoso, y le hace hasta un horario de visitas. Ya le he buscado algo a Jesse, aunque no creo que lleguemos a conocerle "en persona" porque no es fundamental para la trama. Tranquila, esta vez James y Lily lo arreglan, hasta que la muerte los separe. Por desgracia, literalmente. Y Jack... Ya verás. Besitos de albaricoque.

Hikari Katsuragi. Joder, pues si ese aviso te hizo ilusión, este que llega más de un mes después te debe parecer casi un milagro... Uy, uy, uy. Otra que se apunta al deporte favorito de James, que no es el Quiditch como todo el mundo piensa, sino cortar manos. Pues puede que no tengas que darle a Remus tanto tiempo como tu piensas... Gracias por tu paciencia, amiga mía. Un besote desde Madrid.

Silmarwen754. Chica que elegante: tonta del bote es lo más fino que he oído decir de Doris. Como me dijo una amiga: si Lily duda después de haber estado con James, es que es lesbiana. No creas: que Loveday es más insustancial de lo que parece: estilo pluma. Y sabes que a las plumas los golpes apenas les duelen. Eso que has dicho de que Sirius y Evy tienen futuro me ha recordado algo que leí en un libro de la antigua Roma sobre Pompeya: esta ciudad tiene futuro. Tres días después el Vesubio la convertía en una gigante barbacoa. ¿Bifidus una fiera en la cama? No sé. ¿Hasta que punto los insectos son buenos amantes? Es que a mi, sino tiene vértebras no me atrae mucho... Kisses.

AnnaTB. Muy estresada deseando que llegue este puente y descansar un rato. Mm. Yo creo que lo que le pasa a Jesse esta bastante claro, aunque tus dudas se despejarán totalmente en este capítulo. Que Bell no se confíe, Jack volverá al ataque en cuanto se descuide. Muchas gracias por tu tranquilidad, y por no usar esa palabra que empieza por "A". Muakis.

Caperucita Roja. Chica, si tu adolescencia estuviera marcada por Mel Rose Place, (eso era puterío y lo demás conventos de clausura) también sabrías hacer mil combinaciones con poca gente. Un ejemplo clásico, es el polígono amoroso en el que viven inmersos Will y Joy. ¡Es peor que el triángulo de las Bermudas y el Cuadrado Mágico del real Madrid! Me alegra que te haya gustado el regreso de Bifidus... De repente me acordé de que existía y decidí devolverlo a la circulación. Tu lo que quieres es que yo convierta Hogwarts en la masacre de Kill Bill Vol. 1. Gracias por esperarme. Un besito.

Ginny84. Chica, te comportas como Loveday y Jack... O como los de Aquí hay Tomate. ¿Sigue en pie lo de ser mi beta? Sí es así tengo una oferta que hacerte... Mi mail es correodekarla69 en Hotmail. Escríbeme y te cuento. Besos.

Shofi-black. ¿Qué se entere James? Que dices, criatura. Como le de por tratar de arrancarle las manos a Evy por tocar a su Lily, la tenemos ya liada. Me alegra que estés lista para cualquier cosa, es genial saber que nada de lo que escriba va a terminar creándote un trauma. Lo de Jack es complicado, pero... ¡Le conseguí pareja a Jesse! Costo, pero lo conseguí. Siento lo de Joy/Snape, pero... Es que son la clásica paraja, condenada a no estar junta. Por cierto, felicidades atrasadas. Besos de osita hormiguera.

Made. Bueno, espera que llegue a besar a Evy porque... Esa chica se arma unos líos ella sola. Hay que reconocer que Bifidus es original. Un regalo asqueroso, pero original. ¿Se enrollarán Joy y Will alguna vez? Esa es la pregunta del millón. ¿De verdad tengo que decidir yo que va a pasar con Jack/Remus/Bell? Pensaba que me ayudarías, porque estoy tan liada como vosotras. Besos enormes.

Ivy potter black. Si te consuela tampoco yo tengo uñas. Es que Pasión de Gavilanes ha logrado terminar con ellas. ¿Tú crees que Sirius tendría la fantasía del trío? Para mi que con lo celoso que es ese chico: la monta un pollo a Lily, tamaño gripe aviar. Que su Evy es de él, y de nadie más. Pronto te explicaré con más detalles la enfermedad de Jack. Admito que cuando la introduje en la trama no la tenía bien perfilada, pero en breve te lo explico bien. Abrazo y besotes.

LizzyD.palaFFox. Ay, cariño. Casi necesito traductor para leer tu RR. Tranquila, en cuanto tu neurona se ejercite un poco, te lloverán los 10. ¡Ya lo verás!

Aloromora. Bueno, mientras lo básico este claro, vamos bien. A mi James también me gusta en plan sádico: ya esta bien del James modosito de siempre. A mi me pone cuando hace esas exhibiciones de poder. La verdad es que estoy por contratar a Joy para que me ayude con los guiones, porque con las movidas que monta en medio minuto, será un fichaje. Besos guapeta.

Gerulita. Je, je. Me alegra que seas tan liberal, porque más de una está soltando amenazas para que no líe a Loveday con Lily. Conste que si no lo hago, es porque la trama ya sería demasiado desvarío. Un beso, mi querida niña sádica.

Lucemvicuna. Me alegra que te divirtiera. Lo de apurarme, no pudo ser. Muakis.

Inna. Hola, no de MaruMalfoy no sé nada. Lo siento. Ay, sí. Esos dos se caen al suelo y siguen como si nada. Yo creo que más que chistosa cualquier idea de Jack es muy peligrosa. Besos.

Red-Angel-EminemeF. No creas, que a veces hasta a mi las cosas me vienen por sorpresa... Yo creo que lo de medio sobra: di que James estaba psicópata, simplemente. Me alegra saber que la historia te divirtió. Chao.

Annoha87. Por mi estupendo: acá ando más necesitada de RR. Mm. Interesante perspectiva de las cosas. Según tú, Remus lucha contra su amor por Jack. Pobre Prewett, si en la primera cita Jack lo tiro por un puente no sé que le puede hacer si se van a la cama... Tiene más peligro la niña que Sharon Stone con un picahielos. Kisses.

Iraty Rowling. Ay, chica que raro no tener cuatro RR tuyos de cuatro capis diferentes... No creo que Doris siga dando el coñazo. Claro que sino es ella, es Snape. Y sino Jesse. Lo bueno de ese par es toda la gente que tienen alrededor. Besitos de frambuesa.

Yelian Black. Uf, cuanta queja... Me solidarizó contigo: la verdad es que a mi también me gustaban mucho los encuentros astrales de Voldy y Lily. no sé en que estaba pensando cuando los quité... Además, que me dejé muchas cosas en el teclado y ahora no sé como ponerlas. Bueno, ya me apañaré. En cuanto a Snape y Narcisa... Chica, no puedo hacer nada. Esperar que se harten uno de la otra, o al revés. Hasta pronto.

OoLaila and grinchyoO. Te cuento que mi muso y yo estamos retomando nuestra relación, lo que siempre es bueno. Ay, sí, Lily esta loca, se arma unos líos ella solita sin ayuda de nadie. Aunque esta vez, Loveday y Jack la ayudaron un poco. Nos leemos.

Keikleen. Espero que te salieran muy bien todas las cosas que me comentaste: los exámenes, las presentaciones del coro, lo de la flauta... ¡Qué mal sonó eso! No creo que a Isis la dé por suicidarse. No obstante he quitado todo lo que me mencionaste, velando por la seguridad física del chico mariposa. Mm. la verdad es que ya se me había ocurrido. Je, je. Besos. PDTA: No entiendo muy bien, lo que me preguntabas en el RR de LP... Si te borraron los ficts, me temo que te tocará hacerte cuenta nueva y empezar de cero. Es lo que entiendo que me preguntaste si me equivocó, explícamelo otra vez.

Xaica. Pobre Isis, yo entiendo su reacción... Los bichos me dan un asco. Sí, ya veremos que pasa con esos tres. ¡Qué aproveche!

PadmaPatilNaberrie. No tengo constancia de que Doris y Dedalus hayan cortado. Aunque igual fue una ruptura/reconciliación exprés. Je, je, también creo que lo de Loveday es ser optimista. Me alegra que te guste tanto la historia. Muaks.

Shen-Tao. Mm. Con tantas cosas que apestan, he tenido que comprar ambientadores. Espero que ya este mejor la cosa. Gracias, ya viste que me llevo tiempo, pero conseguí inspirarme. Saludos.

Adrea-Black. Tranquila, demasiado es que encontraste hueco para pasar a saludarme. Me alegra que te sientas feliz con tu vida universitaria. Besazos de cereza.

Yelianblack. Menos mal, pensaba que tenía alucinaciones. Pues sí, me imagino la montaña de papel que debes tener. Yo tenía ya cuatro disquetes cuando me decidí a guardarlo en memoria. Te equivocas: yo no le tengo manía a Snape, la cierto es que no creo que sea mala persona. O al menos no creo que lo vaya a ser... El punto es que ahora mismo, esta metido bastante a fondo con Voldy, y no creo que sea sano. En fin, espero que sepa más de ti. Nos leemos.

Y sin más rollos, os dejo con el capítulo 25, y perdón, os aseguro que no era mi intención eternizarme tanto...

**Por amor al arte 25.**

**Llama siempre antes de entrar.**

Ansiosa por despejar sus dudas sexuales (y por tener una excusa para tirarse a James de nuevo, todo hay que decirlo) Lily procuró ser muy amable con Evy en la siguiente semana. Sobre todo, desde que Bell, su último cartucho aparte de la onza se negara a ayudarla, segura de que todo era una triquiñuela de Jack para alejarla de Remus.

Claro que, la rubia estaba algo paranoica y pensaba que cualquier cosa era una estratagema de Jack para que rompiera con Remus... Pero lo cierto, es que la joven Sparrow se estaba portando genial. Y no sólo porque no acosara a Remus, sino porque parecía dispuesta a enterrar el hacha de guerra con Bell.

- Es que me gustaría quedarme con uno de los gatitos... – Explico la chiquilla cuando la rubia la interrogó al respecto. Bell no se lo terminó de creer, pero como no tenía pruebas de que no fuera verdad, decidió aceptar la tregua, aunque no bajo la guardia.

En cuanto a la posible pareja integrada por Will y Joy... A pesar de que el prefecto le había explicado a la morena que había mandado a Doris a la mierda, la ex prefecta no estaba muy convencida...

- No sé, es que siempre que vamos a besarnos pasa algo, y me da un poco de miedo lo que pueda pasar esta vez. – Confeso la chica un día que estaban los dos a solas en la sala común.

- Venga, no seas miedosa... – Will se arrimó más a ella y la dedico una sonrisa seductora. Ella ladeó la cabeza entre ofendida por la frase y atraída por su sonrisa. - ¿Te animas?

- Vale. – Se convenció al fin la chica, acercando sus labios lentamente a los de su amigo...

- ¡Srta. Turner! – Justo cuando les quedaba medio milímetro para besarse, el grito de McGonagall los hizo separarse. Por fortuna, la irascible profesora, no vio lo que estaban haciendo porque la tapaba el sofá y estaba ocupada lamentándose. En caso contrario, los dos habrían tenido un hermoso castigo. - ¿Usted puso esto ahí en medio? – La Jefa de Gryffindor señalo con la barbilla un taburete que estaba frente a la puerta.

- Sí, es para mejorar el Feng Shui... – Trato de explicar la morena.

- ¡Me da igual la ridícula moda que la haya impulsado a poner eso en medio! Casi me mato, y esto no se queda aquí... – Corto McGonagall lanzando un hechizo que pulverizo el taburete.

- Pero profesora... Ese taburete impedía que entraran las fuerzas negativas. Y en Gryffindor tenemos mucha necesidad de ello, con todas las desgracias que nos pasan. – Joy siguió hablando, a pesar de la mirada poco alentadora que la dedicaba su profesora y se lanzo a cometer un verdadero error de cálculo. – En eso tenemos que aprender de los Slytherin porque ellos...

- ¡30 puntos menos para Gryffindor! – La profesora no se tomo nada bien eso de que ella o alguno de sus alumnos tuviera que aprender algo de los Slytherin. – Y como vuelva a mencionar algo del Feng Shui, la saco del equipo de Quiditch...

- Recuérdame que si veo por el pasillo a la zorra con la que se lío su ex marido, la ponga la zancadilla. – Le pidió Joy a Will, una vez que se fue McGonagall.

- Lo haré. Y ahora ven aquí. – La chica obedeció, y se sentó de rodillas frente a él en el sofá. – Íbamos por...

- ¿Y que es eso de llamar moda ridícula al Feng Shui? Vale que lo de su ex marido la tenga quemada pero... ¿Adonde vas? – Preguntó Joy alarmada al ver que el prefecto se levantaba y se iba para el cuarto de los chicos.

- A mi cuarto. Acabas de cortarme el rollo. – Explico el muchacho sin pararse.

- Pero... - Joy suspiró con tristeza. – Sabía que pasaría algo.

¡POM!

- ¡Joy! – Bramó Will al toparse con el reposapiés que la morena había colocado en la puerta de la habitación. La chica suspiro de nuevo¿acaso era culpa de ella si el chico nunca se acordaba de que el taburete estaba ahí?

Dado que con Will estaba claro que aquella tarde no haría nada, Joy recogió a su bolso y se preparaba para volver a su habitación, cuando entro Lily.

- ¿Qué la pasaba a McGonagall? Parecía furiosa cuando me la he encontrado en el pasillo. – Quiso saber la pelirroja al verla.

- Se tropezó con el reposapiés. – Replico la morena, con tono herido.

- Joy, ya te dije que no la comprometieras. La pobre lo esta pasando muy mal con el divorcio. – La regañó Lily, con un tono dulce que no la pegaba mucho. La verdad es que últimamente usaba ese tono tan raro, al menos con Joy...

- Y yo lo estoy pasando muy mal con mi sequía y no me quejo. – Refunfuñó Joy. – Ah, Lily y a mi no me engañas con ese tonillo dulzón. No te voy a dar un beso para que se te pase la tontería de que eres lesbiana y te puedas tirar a James tranquilamente.

- Vale. – Lily trató de disimular, pero la verdad es que se la veía picada porque su plan hubiera sido descubierto. - ¿Evy esta por ahí?

- En nuestro cuarto. – La morena frunció sus cejas perfectamente depiladas. - ¿Vas a intentarlo? – La pelirroja asintió. – Pues entonces, yo me voy a la biblioteca. ¡Por si a alguien le interesa! – Grito para que Will la oyera.

- Espero que a Mme. Pince no le haya dado por el Feng Shui y te abras la cabeza al entrar. – Replico el prefecto desde su cuarto con un tono que daba a entender que esperaba que pasara exactamente eso. ¿Quién sabe? Igual al abrirse la cabeza, a Joy se la iba la tontería del Feng Shui.

Lily meneó la cabeza, divertida de aquella relación tan rara que tenían ese par, antes de ir a su habitación. Evy estaba allí, tumbada sobre su cama leyendo una revista, vestida con uno de sus camisones sexy.

- Vaya, Evy, que guapísima estas. Ese modelito te sienta...

- Corta el rollo, Lily. – La atajó la onza sin levantar la vista del papel.

- ¿Y que lees? – Lily optó por otra táctica.

- Un artículo de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

- ¿Es interesante?

- En realidad no. – Negó Evy con suavidad.

- ¿Y entonces para que lo lees?

- Para ver si tu me dejas en paz y te largas.

- Ja, ja. Muy graciosa. – Dijo Lily irónica. – En serio, Evy. – la druida se sentó en la cama de la onza, que la dedico una mirada desconfiada. – Mi identidad sexual pende de un hilo, y tu eres la única persona en este mundo que puede ayudarme a recuperarla. ¡No puedes abandonarme! Sabes perfectamente que si nuestras posiciones estuvieran cambiadas...

- Tu buscarías una excusa para no ayudarme.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – Negó la pelirroja apasionadamente. Las cejas de Evy se alzaron en uno de sus gestos cargados de escepticismo. – Bueno, igual no. Pero como tu eres mucho más mejor que yo, me ayudarás. – Lily seleccionó su sonrisa más dulce y encantadora. - ¿Sí?

- Vale, esta bien. – Evy cerró con brusquedad la revista. – Pero con una condición: esto quedará entre nosotras. Jamás se lo diremos a nadie y menos a Sirius y James. ¿De acuerdo?

- Totalmente. – Lily aprobó vigorosamente esa idea. Ya era bastante malo que James supiera que Loveday la beso, y preocupante que no la hubiera montado una escena de celos, la verdad, pero si se enteraba de que se beso con Evy... Bueno, y si se enteraba Sirius ya se podían preparar. Ese montaría tal culebrón, que ríete de "Pasión de Gavilanes". – Pues, vamos. ¿No?

- Sí. – Dijo Evy, no muy convencida.

Ambas acercaron las caras y... Tuvieron que separarlas cuando las entró la risa tonta.

- Lo siento, es que... – Empezó Lily.

- Es tan absurdo. Lo sé... - Convino Evy. – Si quieres no lo hacemos. Total, es una idea de Jack. – Se apresuró a recordarla la onza.

- Sí, es cierto. Lo intentamos una vez más. Y si nos vuelve a dar la risa lo dejamos por imposible. – La onza asintió.

Y de nuevo lo volvieron a intentar...

&·&·&

- Ey, Isis. ¿Adonde vas así disfrazada? – James y Sirius se acababan de encontrar a Isis por un pasillo. La oriental parecía una famosilla yendo de compras: gafas de sol, ropa negra ancha, pelo recogido en un moño.

- Chist. – Isis les hizo callar con un gesto brusco. Con cuidado descubrió sus ojos rasgados. - Me oculto de mi acosador. – Dio un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo antes de pegarse a la pared y avanzar por ella cautelosamente.

- ¿Has visto a Lily o a Evy? – Pregunto James con un susurro.

- Deben estar en nuestra habitación. – Replico la oriental en un tono bajo.

- Isis, mi querida mantis religiosa. – Bifidus apareció de improviso y se puso de rodillas frente a la joven cazadora de Gryffindor. La chica oyó mantis y se creyó que la iba a regalar una. Total, que se asustó y salió huyendo dando unos alaridos dignos de una cantante de ópera. - ¿Pero por qué te escondes de mi, hormiguita de mi corazón?

- Como esta el patio. – Sirius cabeceó divertido. – En fin, mejor me voy a buscar a Evy. ¿Vienes? Así hablas con Lily y aclaráis todo de una condenada vez.

- Sí. Hablando de gente que tiene que aclararse. ¿Has visto a Remus? – Quiso saber James, mientras iban hacia su torre.

- No. Debe estar en clase con Jack. – James frunció el ceño al recibir la información. – Vamos, James. Confía un poco más en Remus... Quiere a Bell. no va a arriesgarse a perderla por mucho que Jack trate de subirle la temperatura. Además, si desconfías de Moony, tampoco debes fiarte de Bell. Prewett la mira demasiado bien y demasiadas veces.

- ¿Crees que él...?

- Oh, no. No creo que le entre a Bell. – Sirius desechó esa posibilidad con una carcajada. – No es su estilo y lo sabes. Lo que quiero decir es que Bell también tiene sus admiradores y tu no la das tanto la vara como a Remus. Trata de ser un poco más ecuánime.

- Lo intentaré. Pero es que... Sois mi familia. En general todo el grupo, pero sobre todo tu y Bell, no puedo soportar que os hagan daño.

- Eso es muy bonito James. – A la dama gorda, se la humedecieron los ojos al oírlo.

- Gracias. – James sonrió al retrato antes de decir la contraseña y pasar a la sala común.

- Sí, muy bonito pero no exactamente cierto. – Matizó Sirius con tono jovial, mientras subían las escaleras para coger el pasadizo de la habitación de sus compañeros de sexto. – Después de todo esta claro que la primera en tu lista de "personas a las que no podrías soportar que hicieran daño" es Lily.

- Bueno, la primera, la primera no es... – Los dos morenos acababan de entrar en el cuarto de los alumnos de sexto donde Will trataba de cortarse una hemorragia nasal.

- Claro, que no es la última de sus prioridades. – Ironizó el prefecto. – Por eso va por ahí, amenazando con dejar manca a la gente si la hacen daño... Si eso es por la última de la lista. ¿Qué harías por los primeros?

- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado en la nariz? – Quiso saber Sirius.

- ¡El puto taburete este! – Will sacudió una patada al citado mueble, olvidando que estaba descalzo. Resultado: el prefecto terminó dando brincos de dolor por la habitación.

- Cuidado, figura. – Sirius apenas reprimió la risa, antes de irse a buscar a Evy. James parecía pensativo. Al notarlo, su amigo trató de sacarlo de sus meditaciones con una palmada. – Venga, Prongs, déjate de chorradas: habla con Lily de una condenada vez y arreglarlo. No puedo creer que vayas a dejar que la pelirroja se te vaya con Loveday...

- ¿Y por qué se iba a ir con Loveday? – La mención de la heredera de Salem logró lo que la palmada no había conseguido: atraer la atención de James.

- La beso y no vomitó. Eso significa algo. ¡James, que ya son dos de tus ex novias! Al menos traumatizare. – Sirius estaba empezando a perder los nervios ante el empanamiento de su amigo.

- Es que me da igual porque sé que Loveday pierde el tiempo. Lily no es lesbiana. Ni siquiera bisexual. – Aseguro James totalmente convencido.

En ese punto habían llegado al cuarto de las chicas y abrieron sin llamar y...

&·&·&

Tres minutos antes...

- ¡Deja de reírte, Evy! – La druida tuvo que apartarse de nuevo, y ya iban cinco veces, en vista del ataque de risa de la castaña. Lily ya lograba dominarse, pero al parecer la onza aún lo encontraba gracioso.

- ¡Es que es tan absurdo! – Evy llevo sus manos a la boca para serenarse, y las apartó, una vez que su expresión se tornó seria. Cosa que la duró unos tres segundos.

- Te lo estás tomando a cachondeo. – Lily empezaba a enfurecerse.

- ¿Y como quieres que me lo tomé? – Al ver que su amiga no le veía la gracia al tema, Evy hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por controlarse. – Vale, ya. Todo controlado.

- ¿Seguro? – Desconfío la pelirroja. No era la primera vez que oía eso.

- Síiii. Vamos. – Esta vez la onza si parecía ir en serio, ya que no se rió ni nada extraño...

Pero tampoco llegaron a besarse: cuando Lily se inclinó ella se apartó y la pelirroja termino besando la colcha. De pasada, la druida escuchó una puerta que se cerraba.

- ¿Pero que pasa ahora? – Lily se levantó de un brinco, aunque su furia decreció al ver a Evy pálida como un fantasma. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Esta vez, la pelirroja lo pregunto preocupada.

- Joder. – Replico la onza simplemente, abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con Sirius y James, con los ojos como los platos de las antenas parabólicas.

- Santa María, Madre de Dios, ruega por nosotros pecadores. – De los nervios a Lily se la escapó una de las oraciones que había tenido que memorizar por orden de su madre. Es que Verbena no quería que sus ateas hijas, la estropearan su flamante boda católica.

- ¿Has visto lo mismo que yo? – Volvió a preguntarle Sirius a James. El moreno de pelo revuelto solo pudo asentir, ya que estaba en shock.

- No es lo que parece. – Evy los agarró a cada uno de un brazo y los hizo entrar en la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta y se quedo unos segundos con la espalda apoyada en ella, como si pudiera extraer fuerzas de la madera.

¡Os estabais besando! – Cada palabra de Sirius transmitía incredulidad. Como si el mismo no pudiera creer que las estuviera pronunciando.

- No. – Protestó Evy, acercándose a él para calmarle.

- Ojalá. – Se la escapó a Lily con tono amargo.

- ¿Cómo que "Ojalá"? – Sirius volvió a gritar con ese tono levemente histérico. Evy dedicó a su pelirroja amiga una mirada de censura, que se disculpo con una mueca.

- Sirius, cariño, trata de calmarte, por favor. – La onza trató de que su chico se sentara en la cama, para sentarse ella a su vez en su regazo. Desde esa posición siempre lograba tranquilizarle, pero no hubo manera.

- ¿Calmarme?. ¡Y un huevo me voy a calmar! – El merodeador de ojos grises empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, con ese andar enloquecido de los animales enjaulados, hablando más para sí mismo que para los presentes. – No, sí esto ya me lo veía yo venir. Si el año pasado anda que no estaba la pelirroja pesada con que no me acercara a Evy. Y no hace ni dos semanas que la pille abrazándola en el sofá, y la pelirroja tenía una cara de viciosa feliz...

- Cariño mío, estas farfullando. Deja que te expliquemos... – Evy se cruzo en el camino de Sirius, en un acto desesperado para que la hiciera caso.

- No hace falta, nena. Sé que no es culpa tuya. – Sirius la puso un dedo en los labios, mientras su otra mano se posaba en el hombro de la onza.

- Sí, es lo que trato de decirte que la culpa la tiene... – Jack. Pensaba Evy. Eso y que como la pillara por banda la mataba. Aún no conocía los detalles pero que Jack moría era fijo.

- James. – Pero Sirius tenía un culpable más a mano.

El otro moreno, había permanecido sentado, pasando sus ojos castaños de una a otra chica, y soltando algún joder cargado de incredulidad, pero al oír su nombre, pego un respingo.

- ¿Ah, que yo tengo la culpa ahora? – James reaccionó al fin.

- No, si en eso tiene razón. – Le apoyó Lily rapidísimamente. Y es que para culpar al moreno de pelo revuelto de sus problemas ella siempre estaba dispuesta. – Porque vamos, si tu hubieras puesto las cosas en su sitio desde el principio, Loveday no me hubiera besado, a mi no me habrían entrado las dudas existenciales y Jack nunca hubiera sugerido que besara a una de mis amigas para desliarme. Luego todo es culpa tuya. – Concluyo la pelirroja con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿Fue idea de Jack? – Evy asintió. - ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Se pico Sirius.

- ¿Y que crees que estoy tratando de hacer desde que entraste? – Le grito la onza perdiendo la paciencia.

- Oye, tampoco hace falta que me grites.

- Pues si tu me gritaste primero. – Apunto la castaña, bastante molesta.

- ¡Claro que grite! Si tu te hubieras encontrado con semejante escenita al abrir una puerta también hubieras gritado.

- Eso te pasa por entrar sin llamar. – Evy se cruzó de brazos, le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda.

- Más bien pasa por seguir los consejos de tu amiga Jack. – Sirius también la saco la lengua, aunque estando ella de espaldas no tuvo mucha gracia, y giró 180º, quedando la pareja espalda contra espalda.

- Mira lo que has conseguido. – James se puso en pie y señaló a los jóvenes que no se miraban. Al menos no de frente, pero si se lanzaban miradas de reojo por el reflejo de la ventana. – Van a romper por tu culpa.

- Querrás decir por tu culpa. – Matizo Lily lanzándose a la carga. – Hemos quedado en que la culpa de todo la tiene el beso de Loveday. Y la culpa de que ella me besara la tienes tú. – La pelirroja clavo el dedo índice en el pecho del heredero de Gryffindor. – Y hablando de eso... ¿Cómo puedes saber que ella me besó y quedarte tan tranquilo?

- ¡Por qué no pensaba que a ti te hubiera gustado tanto! Además es una chica. No puedo partirle la cara a una chica.

- Tu y tu puta caballerosidad. – Desdeñó Lily con un mohín de disgusto. – Y no es que me gustara el beso de Loveday, es que no me disgusto. Que es diferente. Y claro, una esta insegura y falta de cariño y se lía...

- Más bien trata de liarse con una de sus amigas. Que por cierto, la próxima vez búscate una que no tenga novio, guapa. – La aconsejó James.

- Tranquilo, que no habrá una próxima vez. No pienso volver a enrollarme con nadie en mi vida. Y ya esta. Es oficial: me he vuelto asexual. – La decisión de la pelirroja provocó que el merodeador soltara una carcajada sarcástica.

- Sí, claro, la piba que quería batir el récord de cinco veces en una sola noche ahora quiere volverse asexual. Guapa, vete a otro perro con ese hueso.

- ¡Ah!. ¡Voy a matarte por eso! – Y como en sus mejores tiempos, Lily se abalanzo sobre James, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque. Los dos cayeron sobre la cama de Isis, y de ahí rodaron en el suelo...

CRASH.

- ¡Mierda! – El sonido de un frasco de cristal al caer al suelo y romperse, les hizo separarse asustados. Más cuando un aroma a perfume caro, empezó a flotar por la habitación.

- Ops. – Pero no la habían roto ellos. Sirius y Evy, la chica sobre la mesa, con el chico entre sus piernas miraban con aire culpable el frasco roto de Guerlain de imitación. – Joy nos mata.

Y es que en lo que James y Lily habían estado peleando, la onza y el animago, no habían estado quietecitos, precisamente. Al principio se habían lanzado unas miraditas a través del reflejo del cristal. Luego habían cruzado sonrisitas. Después se habían dado la vuelta y... Se habían lanzado el uno al encuentro de los labios de la otra, casi con desesperación. Evy había terminado pasando las piernas entorno a la cintura del chico, que la había empujado, buscando un lugar donde posarla, encontrando la mesa y terminando en la posición antes citada.

- Pero bueno. Nosotros ahí matándonos por vuestra culpa, y mientras vosotros dándoos el lote. – James se puso en pie casi furioso.

- Sí. ¿No tenéis nada que decirnos? – Lily se puso de pie al lado de James y se cruzo de brazos. Exigiendo una disculpa.

- Sí. Fuera de aquí que nos estamos reconciliando. – Sirius les hizo un gesto de que ya se podían ir multiplicando por cero.

- Pero... - Protestaron el moreno y la pelirroja a la vez.

- Hasta luego, chicos. – Les cortó Evy. los aludidos les lanzaron una mirada ofendida antes de largarse.

- Nos han echado por tu culpa. – Le oyeron decir a Lily según cerraba la puerta.

- Nunca cambiaran... – Suspiro Sirius, mirando la puerta por unos segundos. Luego se volvió hacia Evy con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. - ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- Por aquí. – La onza extendió los brazos hacia arriba, incitando a Sirius a quitarla el camisón.

&·&·&

- ¿Estarás contenta, no? Mira la que has estado a punto de liar por la tontería de besar a Evy. – No se sabía como, al menos Lily no lo sabía, pero ella y James habían terminado en la habitación de los merodeadores. El buscador, soltándola una de sus broncas.

- Ay, ya cállate. Que yo sólo quería saber si soy bisexual o lesbiana o que... Porque el beso no me disgusto, y eso también querrá decir algo. No sé, me he besado con chicos que no me gustó y eso no quiso decir que no fuera heterosexual. – Lo último la pelirroja lo dijo como pensando para ella misma. – No sé. Que complicado es todo.

James suspiró, harto de tanta estupidez cuando la solución era tan sencilla. Sin más preámbulos la agarro de la cintura, y antes de que la chica le soltara un "¿Qué coño estás haciendo?", el moreno la besó.

- ¿Ya todo más clarito, guapa? – Pregunto el merodeador cuando la soltó.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. – El chico sonrió con arrogancia. Si es que sus besos eran la caña. – Me voy a buscar a Loveday. – Anunció Lily yendo hacia la puerta.

- ¿Cómo que te vas a buscar a Loveday? – James salió de su momento de "que guay soy" al oír el nombre de la rubia. Ágilmente, agarró a Lily del brazo y la hizo voltear hacia él. - ¿Y para que vas a buscarla?

- Pues para decirla que vale. Que saldré con ella. – Lily sonrió con tacto. Como si tratar de explicarle a un niño, que Bugs Bunny no es un personaje real.

- ¿Cómo que saldrás con ella?.¿Pero no decías que el beso te lo había dejado claro? – James soltó el brazo de la pelirroja y llevo las manos a los hombros. De un momento a otro, la sacudiría como una maraca.

- Exacto. Soy lesbiana. Así que mejor me voy a buscar a Loveday y se lo cuento. La hará mucha ilusión. – James examinó atentamente los ojos verdes, buscando alguna señal de que la chica le estuviera vacilando, pero por lo que él vio, hablaba bastante en serio.

- No lo permitiré. No hasta que haya probado con todo. Y te haya hecho reaccionar. Te quiero demasiado. No, no, tu no te vas con Loveday hasta que te lo hayas pensado mejor. – El merodeador se dejo caer, hasta que sus brazos rodeaban la cintura bastante posesivos, y su cara estaba en la tripa de la chica. y era eso lo que contrastaba con el abrazo y sus palabras. Con ese gesto parecía un niño que se moriría si le dejaban sin su peluche favorito.

Lily sonrió, paso los brazos alrededor de la cabeza con el pelo revuelto y la beso cariñosamente.

- Ya, vale, ya. – Susurró con ternura. – Es broma, tonto. Te quiero a ti. – El suspiro de alivio del chico debió de oírse hasta en Francia.

- ¿Cómo que era broma? - Como también debió oírse el bramido que soltó cuando su mente captó que era broma. - ¿Y a ti te parece gracioso jugar así con los sentimientos de la gente?

- No, solo con los tuyos. – Le "tranquilizó" la pelirroja. Al ver que la expresión homicida del chico iba en aumento, ella decidió tomarse lo de calmarle un poquito más en serio. – Es que te he visto ahí tan chulito, que no he tenido más remedio que bajarte un poco los humos. Pero no pasa nada. – Sonrisa nerviosa, acompañada de un paso hacia atrás, al ver que la cara de James se crispaba. - ¿Verdad?

- No. – Negó el moreno con una expresión que incitaba a la huida.

La chica dio un gritito de falso pánico y empezó a correr por la habitación, perseguida de James. Tras varias vueltas, el chico consiguió derribarla cuando pasaba frente a la cama de Sirius.

- Esta me la pagas. – Y antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, empezó a hacerla cosquillas.

- ¡Para! XD ¡Para, por favor! – James ignoró las súplicas de la pelirroja unos minutos. Más que nada, que con las carcajadas no la entendía mucho. Luego la soltó, y se quedo apoyado sobre un codo mirándola mientras se calmaba. – Idiota. – Ella le sacudió un guantazo suave en el hombro.

El merodeador se frotó la zona golpeada, pero no emitió ningún quejido. Lily le miró con extrañeza: el solía quejarse aunque ella no le hiciera daño. De nuevo sintió lo mismo que aquella tarde en su casa. James ya no era un niño, sino un hombre adulto. Podría jugar con él, pero nunca podría dominarlo. Aquello la daba miedo y a la vez la confortaba.

Sin decir nada, se tumbo de lado, y se le quedó mirando fijamente. James sonrió, y empezó a juguetear con los mechones del color del fuego.

- ¿Qué piensas? – La pregunto después de un rato en silencio.

- Estoy cansada de jugar. – Confesó la druida ilustrando dicho cansancio con un bostezo. – Con tanto tira y afloja no vamos a ninguna parte.

- ¿Y a donde quieres ir?

- No lo sé. Me da igual. – Lily se encogió de hombros. – Pero quiero ir contigo. – La pelirroja se arrimó a él, hasta acurrucarse en su pecho.

- Tendremos problemas. A mucha gente no le gustara: Crouch, Umbridge, la abuela de Sirius... – James lo soltó de pasada como sino tuviera importancia. Y no la debía tener mucho, porque mientras hablaba, iba sembrando de besos el cuello de Lily.

- Voldemort. – Añadió la pelirroja, sin preocuparse demasiado. – Y Loveday.

- Ella lo aceptara. – James se apartó un poco de ella, lo bastante como para que la joven aprovechara para quitarse la camiseta y quedarse en sujetador y vaqueros.

- Puede, pero no crees que esto es un poco enfermizo. Tu te acostaste con Loveday... - Cuando la pelirroja lo mencionó el joven soltó un bufido que ella optó por ignorar. – Y Loveday me besó. Y ahora yo vuelvo a estar contigo... No sé es muy raro.

- A mi me parece bastante normal. – Replico el merodeador con tono de no sé porque a ti no. La pelirroja le iba a explicar los motivos, cuando los motivos decidieron explicarse solos.

- James, aquí te traigo una carta que nos mandó Dumbledore. Nos quiere mañana en... - Loveday se interrumpió al ver a Lily tumbada en la cama junto a James. – Vaya, hola Lily. Bueno, supongo que estáis ocupados. Os dejo solos. – La rubia se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir corriendo pero Lily la llamo.

- Yo lo siento mucho. Es que... Le quiero. – Concluyo Lily a falta de una mejor explicación. Sus manos se metieron en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. – Pero quiero que sepas que... Cuando te conocí me caíste fatal: tan perfecta, tan mona, tan... ¡Eras odiosa! Pero ahora te conozco mucho mejor y creo que eres una chica estupenda. Lamento mucho no poder corresponderte...

- Lily. - trato de llamarla James, pero ella le ignoró y siguió hablando.

- Ahora no, James. Como iba diciendo, lamento mucho no poder corresponderte, pero hace tiempo que entregue mi corazón y no puedo hacer nada más. Pero estoy segura de que pronto encontrarás a alguien estupendo tu también.

- Lily... – Intento de nuevo el moreno.

- ¡Que ahora no! Y en cualquier caso, quiero que sepas, que si alguna vez cambio de idea y me hago lesbiana, tu serás la primera a la que acudiré.

- ¿En serio? – Loveday hasta ese momento estuvo mirando a Lily en silencio, pero en ese momento alzo hacia ella una mirada luminosa. La pelirroja asintió. – Vaya. Ha sido un buen día, que sepas que de ahora en adelante cuando tenga que invocar un _patronus_ pensaré en este momento.

- ¿Sí? – Lily sonrió. – Me alegro que lo que te he dicho te haya ayudado tanto.

- ¿Ah, pero que me has dicho algo? – Se sorprendió la rubia.

- Claro. – Lily la miro alucinada. ¿Qué coño había estado haciendo en esos últimos minutos?

- Uy, perdona. Es que con lo que me estabas enseñando he desconectado. – En ese instante, Lily recordó que se había quitado la camiseta.

- ¿Y tu por qué no me avisas? – James iba a gritarle que llevaba un buen rato tratando de avisarla, pero que ella no le hizo ni caso. Sin embargo, el chico la conocía lo bastante para saber que ella le llevaría la contraria, así que cerró la boca y la lanzo la camiseta. Lily se tapo pulcramente y se volvió para explicarse de nuevo.

- Tranquila, Lily, no tienes que explicarme nada. Si en el fondo yo sabía que esto terminaría así. Pero tenía que intentarlo. ¿No? – Loveday se encogió de hombros con falsa jovialidad. – Además, como tu has dicho, (al menos eso creo) seguro que pronto encuentro a alguien. Y si no: me lo pasaré pipa buscándola. Ahora a disfrutar, pareja. James, te dejo el pergamino ahí. – Y tras dejar la carta en una mesilla, la rubia salió, guiñando un ojo a Lily.

- ¿Ves lo que quiero decir cuando digo que esto es enfermizo? – Le pregunto la pelirroja a James apenas salió Loveday.

- Perdona. ¿Decías algo? Es que te estaba mirando el trasero y he desconectado. – Como respuesta, Lily le lanzo la camiseta furiosa. – Pues lo acabas de arreglar. Bonito sujetador. Y más bonito aún lo que hay debajo.

- Te la estás jugando. – Le advirtió la chica, alzando el dedo índice.

- El riesgo lo hace divertido. – James se levantó de la cama de Sirius y lanzó de nuevo la camiseta a la chica. – Ven, antes de nada tenemos que hablar. – El moreno se sentó en su cama y Lily le siguió. - Creo que si queremos que esta vez nos salga bien, debemos fijar ciertas normas. Para que no vuelva a haber malentendidos.

- Me parece bien. Por ejemplo, la próxima vez que Crouch te ordene dejarme, tu lo consultaras conmigo antes de tomar decisiones por los dos. – Sugirió la pelirroja, con un matiz rencoroso.

- Bien, lo has captado. Y tu podrías pensártelo dos veces antes de ponerme un ultimátum. – la echo en cara el moreno, con tono encantador, eso sí.

- ¡Sí! Y algo realmente fantástico sería que no te volvieras a liar con rubias lesbianas mientras los dos estéis enamorados de mi. – Insinuó Lily, imitando el tono dulce del chico.

- Tienes razón: sería fantástico. Aunque no tanto como que tú no te vuelvas escapar de Hogwarts para ir al barrio más chungo de Hogsmead y ponerte hasta arriba de drogas.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso? – Se extrañó Lily. El cambio de tono, termino con la extraña tensión que había flotado en el ambiente hasta ese momento.

- A Joy se la escapó. – Explico James sin darle importancia.

- Bueno, pues a lo mejor yo no hubiera tenido que recurrir a nada de eso si tu me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio. – Los ojos castaños del moreno bajaron ante esa frase. Lily se acercó y le alzo la barbilla. - ¿Por qué no me contaste lo del hospital? En fin, no lo entiendo... Tu no sabías lo que me hizo Crouch y no tenías nada que ocultarme... No entiendo porque te pones tan tenso cuando lo menciono.

- Es que... – Como si no pudiera permanecer ni un segundo más sentado, James se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras Lily le miraba preocupada.

- ¿James? – Le llamo al cabo de unos segundos. El joven la miró como si hubiera olvidado que ella estaba allí.

- Lo siento, Lyls. Y también siento mucho... – Siguiendo el mismo impulso que le obligo a levantarse, se sentó de nuevo junto a la chica y la tomó la mano. – Si te cuento esto debes prometer no enfadarte.

- Trataré de no hacerlo. – La promesa de la pelirroja no debió parecerle suficiente porque alzo las cejas y no las bajo hasta que ella añadió. - Esta bien. Prometo que no me enfadaré. – Rodando sus ojos verdes, en un gesto de impaciencia.

- Es que no quería contarte nada de lo del hospital, porque sabía que te cabrearías y cuando pensaba en decírtelo, me acordaba de lo que paso. Y cuando me acordaba de las gilipolleces de Crouch y Clark, ya me ponía de mala leche yo por los dos. ¿Entonces para que enfadarte a ti también? – Concluyó el chico. Luego la hizo un gesto de invitación. – Adelante, ya puedes empezar a gritar.

Pero en vez de montarle una escena de las suyas, Lily ladeó la cabeza y una media sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios.

- Quítate las gafas. – Sugirió con un tono suave y seductor.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu quítatelas. – Insistió la pelirroja.

James se revolvió el pelo unos segundos, antes de suspirar y obedecer a la chica, que sonrió victoriosa.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- La camiseta. – replico la pelirroja con tono decidido.

- ¿Qué pasa con la camiseta?

- Que toca que te la quites.

- ¿Y después que?. ¿Los pantalones y así toda la ropa? – El tono huraño quedaba desmentido por el acto de quitarse la camiseta.

- 10 puntos para el Sr. Potter por captar perfectamente la idea. – Aplaudió Lily, divertida. – Aunque, por supuesto, este juego es de dos. ¿Algo que quieres que me quite?

&·&·&

Algo no iba bien con Remus. Jack lo notó en cuanto él llego al aula donde daban clase por varias razones.

En primer lugar porque llego tarde, cuando normalmente era ella quien le hacia esperar a él. En segundo ni siquiera frunció el ceño cuando la joven le mostró orgullosa sus deberes señalando lo mucho que Prewett la ayudó con ellos. Y en tercero, no alzo una ceja cuando Jack se quitó la túnica mostrando su mini vestido de estudiante digno de una conejita de play boy.

Durante un segundo, Jack barajó la posibilidad de que la mala cara de su amor platónico, bueno, de su ex absurda obsesión, fuera la luna llena. Pero no, para eso quedaban dos semanas. Es más, con luna nueva, era cuando solía estar mejor.

Lo cierto es que la joven Sparrow podía haberse pasado la vida tratando de adivinar que le pasaba al lobito por la mente, y jamás lo hubiera acertado. Tenía que ver con Bell, o más exactamente con el futuro de color de rosas y cielos de algodón de azúcar que ella tenía en mente.

Un futuro que incluía sendos empleos en el ministerio para ambos (preferiblemente de aurores), la casa con el columpio en el porche y los hijos... Y a Remus le faltaba el valor para decirle que aquello era imposible porque había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de un licántropo.

A un licántropo jamás le admitirían en el ministerio, y menos en un trabajo que implicara que se relacionara con las artes oscuras. Un licántropo jamás tendría el dinero suficiente como para comprar una casa. Y un licántropo jamás tendría hijos: en todo caso pequeños monstruitos medio licántropos.

¿Debía cortar con ella? Sería lo mejor. Remus odiaba a Prewett, pero él podía darle a Bell la vida que siendo la esposa/novia de un licántropo le estaría vedada. Sin embargo, su parte más egoísta y posesiva persistía en retenerla a su lado...

- ¿Remus estás bien? – la preocupación en la voz de Jack le devolvió a la realidad.

- Sí, claro. – Remus sacudió la cabeza y se esforzó por concentrarse.

- Pues no lo parecía. Tu mente andaba en Marte por lo menos. – Las cejas castañas se alzaron mirándole. Después de unos segundos, cerró los libros. – Venga. Dime lo que te pasa...

- Sí, claro. Como siempre he tenido tanta confianza en ti. – Ironizó el licántropo.

- Pues no sé porque no la tienes. Te guardo muchos secretos. – Durante unos segundos, Remus estuvo tentado de preguntarle que secretos exactamente le guardaba. Pero luego decidió, que prefería no saberlo. – Esta bien. Tendré que usar mis dotes como adivina. No es por la luna llena. Entonces... ¿Es tu madre¿Esta bien¿No habrá tenido una recaída?

- No. Ella esta bien. Muy bien. – Al merodeador le impresionó el tono sincero y preocupado de la chica. - De hecho se esta recuperando muy bien.

- Me alegro. Entonces sólo puede ser la sosi... Tu novia. – Jack se corrigió a tiempo y mostró una sonrisa de diablillo angelical. - ¿Habéis peleado? – Y para sorpresa de la misma chica, su tono no era ilusionado, sino indiferente. Como quien lee el pronóstico del tiempo en El Profeta.

- No, es que... – Y sin saber porqué Remus empezó a contarle todos sus pequeños agobios. La muchacha lo escuchaba con amistoso interés. – Y no sé que hacer. Abrirla los ojos me parece una crueldad, con lo ilusionada que está...

- Remus, lo primero de todo no te agobies. – Cortó ella, con la serenidad de un guru de teletienda. – La vida es muy corta, para desperdiciarla preocupándose. Lo que tengas que hacer hazlo. Mira, hace no mucho tiempo yo te habría dicho que la dejarás sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ahora... Es buena chica, algo sosa para mi gusto, pero no se merece que la hagan daño. Además: quiero que me dé un gato.

Ese comentario tan egoísta, tan Jack arrancó una sonrisa de Remus, pero la jovencita, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta. Además, estaba sintiendo algo raro en el estómago, que no tenía que ver con las mariposas que se relacionan con el enamoramiento, sino con un acceso de náuseas. Tozudamente, decidió ignorarlas y seguir hablando como si nada.

- Claro, que... Sinceramente, yo a ti no te veo con una casita de dos pisos, columpiando a tus hijos en el jardín... Al menos no en los próximos 10 años. Creo que es el tiempo mínimo que tardarás en aceptarte a ti mismo lo suficiente como para aceptar que una chica puede aceptarte y aceptar formar una familia con ella. – Jack no añadió lo mucho que ella lamentaba no vivir 10 años y ser ella la afortunada. Pero de todas formas la vida era corta, así que debía vivirla a destajo.

- No creo que Bell quiera esperar 10 años. – Suspiró Remus. – No lo sé. Pienso que no tengo derecho a privarla de sus sueños. Después de todo Prewett podría cumplirlos. Él si es un hombre completo.

- Por favor, Remus. Que eres licántropo, no un eunuco. – Se irritó Jack ofendida. – Además, Prewett no está tan completo, que Ponfrey le tuvo que quitar media vértebra después de hacer puenting. – Oyó la risa del licántropo desde miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Vamos, Jack puedes controlarlo. Pero no. La nausea llego, tan poderosa y veloz, que apenas tuvo tiempo para lanzarse sobre la papelera antes de doblarse en dos.

- ¡Jack! – Remus, asustado, llegó a su lado, y la aparto el pelo de la cara. Al ver la sangre en la papelera, observó a la chica asustado.

"Tranquilo, estoy bien." Habría querido soltar la muchacha, acompañando sus palabras de una sonrisa confiada. Pero una segunda arcada se lo impidió.

- Te voy a llevar ahora mismo a la enfermería. – Jack trató de negarse, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo, Remus ya la estaba cargando en brazos hacia allí.

&·&·&

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – Jesse alzo las cejas al subir la escalera y encontrarse a Joy, tirada en el suelo, entre una vidriera y una estatua de un hipogrifo.

- Esconderme de Steven. Cometí la estupidez de salir de la Sala Común y me encontré con él. – Joy se hizo a un lado, dejando sitio al muchacho para que se sentara a su lado. - ¿Y tú¿De dónde vienes tan guapo? – La morena observó complacida el aspecto elegante de su amigo con sus vaqueros y su camisa blanca.

- Tenía una cita. La tercera de este mes. Con el mismo chico. – Las cejas de Jesse subieron y bajaron rápidamente, en un gesto picaron.

- Vaya, me alegro mucho. – Le felicitó la joven.

- Pues no te alegres tanto... Él esta mucho más enamorado de mi, que yo de él, así que no creo que vayamos a ninguna parte. – Explico Jesse.

- ¿Por qué no estas enamorado de él?. ¿Es mal chico? – Insistió Joy.

- No. Todo lo contrario. Es de lo mejor.

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que... – Jesse hizo una pausa, como buscando la mejor forma de explicarse con su amiga. Y cuando reanudó el diálogo lo hizo de forma acelerada. - ¿Cómo quieres que le quiera si el que quiero que me quiera no me quiere como quiero que me quiera?

- Oh. – Exclamo Joy, al principio, sin entender muy bien de lo que hablaba su compañero. – Oh. – Exclamo de nuevo al entenderlo y sentirse culpable por ello. – Yo lo siento mucho, Jesse. Yo...

- Tranquila, no es culpa tuya...

- Sí, que lo es... Yo he andado detrás de Will desde hace meses y en ningún momento me acordé de lo que tu sentías por él. Lo siento mucho...

- No es culpa tuya. – La cortó Jesse. – Con o sin ti mis posibilidades tienden a cero. Y eso lo sabemos los dos. – Se encogió de hombros con una actitud resignada. – Para él solo soy un amigo, y eso debe seguir así. Si se entera le dará un ataque extraño, como a Lily cuando se enteró de lo de Loveday y... Su amistad es importante para mi y no pienso ponerla en peligro por nada. ¿Entendido?

- Sí. – Replico Joy sumisamente.

- Además, esta mejor contigo que con cualquiera de las pelandruscas que ha andado hasta ahora...

- Como Doris. – Dijeron los dos Gryffindor con todo el rencor del mundo concentrado el nombre de su ex amiga.

- Pero eso sí, guapa. Hazle daño, y te daré una paliza que te romperé hasta el alma. – La avisó Jesse, con un tono entre burlón y amenazante.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza? Porque un caballero jamás pegaría a una dama.

- Entonces es una suerte, que las dos seamos damas. – Replico el chico rápidamente.

- Cierto. – Coincidió Joy tras soltar una carcajada divertida. Luego se puso seria de nuevo. - ¿Seguirás con ese chico? Yo creo que deberías. Necesitas una válvula de escape para no volverte loco. Tienes demasiadas presiones: los exámenes, ver al amor de tu vida con una de tus amigas, esas reuniones secretas con Evy en la sala rara del patio de armas medio derrumbado...

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de las reuniones con Evy? Y ya que estamos¿cómo supiste que la daga que le clavaron a Snape era de ella? Sí, dijiste que era por el escudo. ¿Pero como sabías lo del escudo?

- Mm. Digamos que vosotros tenéis vuestros secretos de familia, y yo los míos. – replico la morena poniéndose misteriosa. – Quizás algún día debamos sentarnos e intercambiarlos. Entre tanto, uno de nosotros acaba de realizar un gasto de energía enorme y necesita comer algo.

- Vale. ¿Cómo sabes la energía que yo he desgastado? – Jesse estaba alucinando. Lo normal para él, era saber lo que pasaba por la mente de los demás, algo fundamental en su trabajo, pero que otra persona, supiera lo que pasaba por la suya, era algo nuevo que lo ponía bastante nervioso.

- Oh, no. Hablaba de mi. Escapar de mi pretendiente me agota. Necesito picar algo. – Joy se levantó y tendió su mano a su elegante compañero. Jesse esbozo una media sonrisa antes de tomar la mano que la ofrecían e ir a las cocinas.

&·&·&

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Will llegó corriendo a la puerta de la enfermería apenas se enteró por Isis, informada a su vez por Remus, de que su hermana estaba allí.

- Tranquilo, Will, tranquilo...

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? Eso es fácil de decir para ti: nadie que te importe perder esta ahí dentro... – Más adelante, el joven prefecto se arrepentiría de haberle dicho eso a Remus, pero en aquel momento disfruto del efecto que el venenoso comentario había causado en el licántropo. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Insistió el chico, ignorando la mueca de dolor del chico.

- Estábamos en clase y ella se puso a vomitar sangre. La traje aquí lo más deprisa que pude y mandé a Isis a buscarte. – Informó Remus tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque lo cierto es que estaba tan preocupado como el mismo Will.

- Maldita estúpida cabezota. – Will descargó el puño contra la pared, y luego se puso a dar vueltas ignorando el dolor en sus nudillos. – Seguro que la muy idiota, no se ha tomado la medicación en una semana. Si yo no estoy pendiente, ella pasa. Es una maldita irresponsable... – El prefecto siguió despotricando contra su hermana un rato más, mientras daba vueltas frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Una forma como cualquier otra de demostrar lo preocupadísimo que estaba por su hermanita.

- ¿Qué medicación? – Pregunto Remus en un momento de silencio, provocado por un atragantamiento del castaño.

- La que toma para evitar que se manifiesten los síntomas de la enfermedad de Lamia. O mejor, dicho, la que debería tomar si quiere evitarlos, pero como ella pasa de todo...

- ¿La enfermedad de Lamia?. ¿Jack padece la enfermedad de Lamia? – Will se paró a mitad de la vuelta, mirando a Remus con cara de "Santo Merlín, qué he hecho".

- Oye, si ella te pregunta: yo no fui el que te lo dijo. – Le advirtió Will ingenuamente, ya que él era el único que sabía de la enfermedad de su hermana. Lo que le convertía en el único que podía haberse ido de la lengua.

- Tranquilo, no diré nada... Esto tengo que irme. Espero que este bien. – Remus hizo un gesto de despedida y se fue. Parecía tan perdido como un lobo en un centro comercial.

- Me encanta como me guardas los secretos, hermanito. – Jack estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, pálida, pero con una media sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

- Lo siento, se me fue. Estaba preocupado. – Will intentó decir algo más pero su hermana le cortó levantando la mano.

- Hagamos una cosa: tu no me riñes porque se me haya olvidado tomar mi medicación, y yo no te pego el grito que te mereces por hacer lo único que específicamente te pedí que no hicieras. – Sugirió Jack. Will cerró la boca y asintió.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el prefecto después de unos segundos de silencio.

- Algo débil pero bien. Me gustaría descansar un rato...

- Vamos, te acompaño a tu cuarto. – Will la tendió galantemente el brazo y la castaña lo tomo con un suspiro. – Promete que no volverás a hacer esto.

- Lo prometo. Y... ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Pues se ha puesto bastante pálido. – Al mirar la cara de su hermana, Will capto algo fuera de lugar. - ¿Sonríes?. ¿Por qué sonríes?

- Porque justo cuando parecía que me habían echado del partido... Yo estoy apunto de atrapar la snitch dorada. – replico la joven con una sonrisa de diablilla que se trae una travesura entre sus diabólicas manos.

* * *

Oh, oh. me temo que Jack ha vuelto al juego. Que peligro... Bueno, tal y como prometí, cuando me fuera a cargar a alguien, os avisaría con un capítulo de antelación para que os vayáis mentalizando, así que... En el capítulo 26 muere un personaje. Pero tampoco os agobiéis porque no es alguien del que nos importe deshacernos. Claro, que tampoco os ilusionéis, porque no es alguien del que nos alegre deshacernos...

No os puedo decir cuanto tardaré porque no lo sé... Voy a tratar de tener escrito el 27, por si me pasa lo de esta vez de nuevo, tener al menos algo que subiros.

Eso es todo por hoy, disfrutad del puente de todos los santos los que lo tenéis y... Dejad RR, no digáis que no tenéis tiempo, que hay cuatro días fabulosos para escribir algo a esta pobre autora que no tiene puente y el lunes la toca madrugar.

¡Feliz día de Todos los Santos!

Un besote de buñuelos de viento.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana de día de Moony Gabriela.


	26. Luces, voces visión

Hola, hola. Uf, que miedo, no sé si debo mostrarme tan animada con la de gente que debe tener ganas de matarme, después de todo lo que he tardado... De verdad, que lo siento, pero es que... ¡Esto no salía! En serio, fue horrible. Tengo la papelera llena de inicios y finales de capi... El fict quería ir para un lado, yo para otro, los dos ahí tirando y...

En resumen: .¡ha sido horrible!

Como no quiero haceros esperar mucho más, hoy no voy a contestar a los RR, porque como me ponga no actualizo hasta enero, pero tampoco quiero dejar de saludar a los que os tomasteis la molestia de dejarme un mensajito, así que... Con muchas prisas y un breve mensaje en algunos casos...

Muchas gracias y un besazo con sabor a chocolate caliente a:

Rocío (cuando James y Loveday se liaron, él no sabía que era lesbiana); Anna TB (¿Dos hombres y un destino la canción de Jesse, Joy y Will? Bueno, si tu lo dices...); Gerulita Evans (tranquila, que el personaje que muere no lo vas a extrañar); Hikari Katsuragi (muchas gracias por ser tan comprensiva, guapa); Caperucita Roja (¿Qué tal el concierto?); Ivy potter black; Iraty Scry (¿Tan picada estás con Row que te cambiaste el apellido?); Red-Angel-EminemeF (pequeño debate que tienes con Jack, je, je); Marghi (no te gustaba esa Jack desvitaminada que no acosaba a Remus, pues nada, la verdadera ha vuelto y parece que va a quedarse); Lailapotter (te daré más datos de la enfermedad de Lamia en el siguiente capi); Made (Chist, que Joy aún no sabe lo del perfume); K-rmen (Bell y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, aunque últimamente mejor); Ginny84 (te prometo que no llorarás con esta muerte, no creo ni que te importe); Mianra (Jack no); Cristina; Herms weasley (te agrego al msn, y hablamos del fict que me comentaste); Steffy Potter (¡Jesse no!); Keikleen (tranquila, esta reconciliación de James y Lily es la definitiva); Lizzy (gracias por la claridad); PadmaPatilNaberrie (espero que estés descansada); Xaica; Miyu (Ay, pobre, la primera vez que me deja RR, y no te lo puedo contestar como es debido, sorry); Shofi-Black (me has dado una razón más para que presione a los Inefables y encuentren una cura para la enfermedad de Jack); Henar (Y a día de hoy, sigo sin mail de este RR, no sé porque... Un besote)

Y ya está, de verdad, que lamento mucho el retraso y ahora dejaros sin contestar a los RR. Trataré de que no vuelva a pasar...

**Por amor al arte 26.**

**Luces, voces y... visión.**

Jack aún meditaba sobre el nuevo abanico de posibilidades que se abría ante ella, después de aquellas semanas en que casi la da algo, teniendo que aguantar a Prewett. La Gryffindor, bufó haciendo que la espuma de la bañera volara por encima del agua, la única razón por la que había soportado al aburrido Hufflepuff era para ver si podía sacar algún trapo sucio de Bell.

¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, los dos sosines se veían a escondidas y en ese caso... Su deber como buena amiga de Remus sería informarle y luego consolarle de la pérdida. ¿No? Pero para su desgracia, el amor de Prewett por Bell era totalmente casto y platónico. ¡Cuánto pervertido había por el mundo!

Pero ahora... ahora la cosa había cambiado totalmente. Jack tenía la misma enfermedad que padecía la madre de Remus, y por primera vez en su vida estaba dispuesta a explotar la baza de la lástima.

- ¿Estás mejor? –Evy golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró sin ser invitada. Teniendo en cuenta, que Jack y Will había interrumpido una escena bastante íntima entre ella y su chico, la onza estaba bastante modosita...

Por supuesto Jack sabía que no se había librado del broncazo, solo lo había aplazado. Evy jamás machacaría a alguien que estuviera más débil que ella: a la onza le gustaba que la plantaran cara, que sus rivales estuvieran a su altura, sino, no tenía gracia. Era por esa razón, por la que la mayoría de las enamoradas de su novio aún vivían para seguir suspirando por él.

- Bueno, estaría mejor si me enjabonaras la espalda. –Propuso ella con un guiño lascivo. Desde que le propuso a Lily su método para despejar dudas sexuales, se pasaba el rato embromando a sus compañeras con insinuaciones de película para adultos.

- Eso se lo propones a Lily, que es la que anda confusa. –Evy sacó la varita e hizo levitar la esponja y que la frotara la espalda. – Podías hacerte el conjuro tú solita, guapa.

- Tengo la impresión de que estás picada conmigo y no sólo por la interrupción. Así que... Dispara. –La joven la alentó con un gesto. Evy vaciló unos segundos, antes de lanzarse al ataque con una suavidad y un control de sí misma, que pocas personas le habían visto nunca.

- Pues que menudo lío me habéis armado tú y la pelirroja. –Y en pocas palabras, habló a la joven del marrón que habían tenido con Sirius y James.

- Lo siento, Evy, de verdad que lo siento. –Se apenó sinceramente Jack. – ¿Pero no habéis cortado, verdad? Oh, Merlín y Will y yo os interrumpimos en plena reconciliación. Cuanto lo siento. Ahora mismo, salgo de la bañera os venís aquí los dos y termináis lo que estabais haciendo...

- Jack, tranquila. –Al ver que su amiga se levantaba, Evy la hizo sentarse de nuevo. – Todo está bien. Ya lo solucionamos Íbamos a por la tercera ronda... ¿Por qué te lo has tomado tan a pecho?

- Porque no quiero que tu y Sirius discutáis o rompáis... Y menos por mi culpa. Sois la luz al final de mi túnel. Mi esperanza de que yo también seré feliz algún día. –Explicó apasionadamente la Gryffindor.

- Ya. Pero no te importaría nada que Remus y Bell rompieran. –Señaló la castaña con una sonrisa maliciosa. Jack se limitó a apartar la mirada. – No te hagas la ingenua, sabes que es cierto. Y encima Bell facilitándote las cosas...

- ¿Tú crees? –Inquirió Jack con tono indiferente, para ver si la onza sabía más que ella.

- Como si no lo supieras. –Pero la Gryffindor no sabía que Evy no había llegado a "espía", compartiendo información de forma descuidada. – Bueno, te dejo que termines el baño tranquilita. Pero no tardes que te estás arrugando más que una ciruela pasa.

Apenas la castaña cerró la puerta del baño se apoyó en ella y suspiro antes de acercarse al baúl que compartía con Joy a buscar algo de ropa para bajar a cenar. Mientras revisaba las perchas, no podía dejar de preocuparse por Remus y Bell.

Al contrario que James (y por tanto Lily) que en caso de una ruptura en esa pareja, se decantarían por Bell, ella apoyaría a Remus, sin pensarlo dos veces. Más sabiendo que la rubia estaba metiendo la pata hasta el cuello, presionándole con el tema del futuro feliz, pero además, estaba el tema de la carta...

Evy miro de reojo una pequeña caja de zapatos, camuflada entre las demás. Perla le había traído el pergamino en San Valentín, el instinto de la gata no le había fallado al suponer que aquello era peligroso para su ama. En realidad era una carta de amor de Prewett para Bell. Por lo que Perla la había contado, Bell no tenía ni idea de su existencia, casi mejor, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo podía reaccionar a eso su rubia amiga.

Lo que si sabía era como iba a reaccionar Remus: primero le daba el ataque y luego, en cuento recobrara la conciencia, le partía la cara un par de veces a Prewett.

En realidad, no sabía porque no la había destruido, se ahorrarían muchos disgustos, claro que por otro lado, a Jack podría serle muy útil la cartita si lo usaba de la forma adecuada.

Con un ruido de gata confusa, apartó la vista de la caja y empezó a dar vueltas, por el rectángulo que era el baúl. No debía meterse en eso, no era asunto suyo ayudar a Jack o a Bell, pero es que la rubia últimamente la estaba cagando estrepitosamente con Remus con el tema de la familia feliz.

¡Por favor! Si a un chico de dieciocho años le ibas con ese rollo, le animabas a salir corriendo en dirección contraria a ti. Si además el chaval es de Gryffindor, sería como ponerle un cohete en el trasero. Pero es que si encima de todo lo anterior, es licántropo lo que estabas haciendo era mandar tu relación al garete por lechuza urgente.

Jack no sería tan idiota para sacar ese tema, y además, estaba lo de su enfermedad: Evy lo sabía desde su etapa de telépata. Sino la dijo nada era porque sabía lo orgullosa que era su amiga, así que prefirió seguir tratándola como siempre.

Con un suspiro, tomó una decisión, varias en realidad: se pondría la túnica morada para bajar a cenar y dejaría la carta donde estaba, dado que aún no tenía claro lo de destruirla.

Por su parte, Jack había salido de la bañera, había limpiado el vapor de agua del espejo y observó su imagen en él, en concreto su pelo: la había crecido mucho, hasta perder la forma del corte... La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no lo llevaba tan largo, hasta se lo podría rizar...

¡Ey!. ¡Se lo podía rizar! Joy le había contado que a Remus le encantaba jugar con los rizos de Bell en la misma medida que la rubia los odiaba. Tal vez unos rizos lograrían que Jack resultara más atractiva para el licántropo...

- ¿Hay alguien por ahí?

- ¿Isis? – Replicaron Jack, desde el baño, y Evy, desde el baúl.

- Chist. No lo digáis muy alto. – Las avisó la oriental. –No quiero que Bifidus venga a regalarme una tarántula o algo así...

- Aún no has hecho lo que te aconsejamos. –Evy salió del baúl, vestida y radiante. – En serio, Isis, háblale de boda y ya verás como corre en dirección opuesta a ti.

- Mira lo bien que la resulta la técnica a la sosipower. –Aprobó Jack, saliendo del baño.

- No tan bien: sigue con Remus y tú aún no cataste a fondo al lobito. –Ante la osada réplica de su tímida amiga a Jack casi se le descuelga la mandíbula.

- Buena respuesta, cielo. –Evy apenas pudo reprimir la carcajada, viendo la cara de la joven Sparrow.– Esta bien, Isis, hay que buscarle novia a Bifidus... En una escuela con exceso de población femenina no debería ser un problema. ¿Alguna preferencia?

- Sí. Que sea pesada, rarita e insoportable como él... Así no podrá pisar por la escuela sin el temor a cruzarse con ella. –Isis compuso su expresión sádica a lo Samara Morgan.

- Mm. Seguro que mi hermanito se acostó con alguna que cumpla con esas características. Se la podría presentar en Hogsmeade este sábado que hay visita...

- Y hablando de este sábado. ¿Sigue en pie lo de visitar al maestro Chen? A ver si nos inspiramos para lo de Anya... - Quiso saber Evy.

- Uf, quería ir a la peluquería... Pero podemos ir temprano y así me da tiempo a todo. –Decidió Jack. Evy asintió.– Oye, podía venir Sirius... tenéis que pasar más tiempo juntos, para asentar más vuestra reconciliación. Ya sabes que no me gusta que peléis por mi culpa, porque...

- Sois/somos la luz al final de tu túnel. – Completaron la oriental y la onza.

- ¿Lo repito mucho?

- Bastante. –Replico Isis.

- En ese momento, una Lily con tal sonrisa de felicidad que casi se la parte la cara en dos, entró en la habitación.

- ¿No os parece que hace una noche preciosa? –Apenas pronunció esas palabras, se oyó un trueno en el bosque prohibido, y contra las ventanas empezaron a resonar los golpes del granizo.

- Sí, preciosa. –Concordaron sus tres compañeras con ironía.

Las tres chicas, observaron como la pelirroja entraba en el baño, pero cuando trató de cerrar la puerta, Jack la detuvo con el brazo.

- ¿Qué...? –Lily las miró extrañada.

- Con James, bien. ¿No? –preguntó Evy. La onza, al igual que las dos quinceañeras tenía una ceja levantada. La pelirroja enrojeció y cerró la puerta sin responder.

- ¡LILY! –Bramó Isis. Molesta porque la hubieran dado con la puerta en las narices, la oriental empezó a golpear.- ¡Abre la puerta y danos todos los detalles¡Lily¡Como prefecta debes informarme, o sino te quito puntos¿Y vosotras adónde vais?

- A cenar. –Contestaron Jack y Evy, ya desde fuera de la habitación.

- Pues esperadme que voy. –Isis volvió a ponerse su ropa de camuflaje y siguió a sus compañeras, no sin antes advertir a Lily, de que aquello no se quedaría así. – Queremos los detalles.

&·&·&

Si la intuición de Evy fue la que la hizo pensar que la tocaría ir sola a la tienda del Maestro Chen, la había fallado por completo, ya que a la excursión se apuntaron casi todos. Solo se quedaron fuera, Remus y Bell, que habían pedido permiso a Dumbledore para ir a ver a la madre del licántropo; Isis, por una reunión de prefectos de quinto de última hora y James y Lily, con la poco creíble excusa de que iba a "estudiar".

El resto se apuntó bien por la curiosidad de conocer al famoso Maestro del que tanto habían oído hablar a Joy, (como Will, Sirius y Loveday), o porque no confiaban en que los demás hicieran las cosas bien (que era el caso de Jesse y Evy), porque buscaban un regalo original para su amada (como Bifidus), porque no tenían hora en la peluquería hasta más tarde (esa era Jack) o porque no querían quedarse a solas, (que era lo que la pasaba a Joy, ya que la morena no quería estar allí.)

La tienda del Maestro Chen era tan caótica como siempre, y muchos de los artículos que vendía eran los mismos que tenía el año pasado cuando Evy y Joy fueron a comprar lo necesario para vengarse de McNair, Anya, Leticia y Avery: tazas de porcelana china, máquinas de escribir Olivetti, pieles de animales exóticos...

- ¿Y esto que es? –Loveday se asomó a una esfera de cristal en la que una pequeña civilización había construido un edificio.

- Parece un centro comercial. –Contestó Evy tras dar un vistazo.– El año pasado cuando estuvimos aquí, los vi construyéndolo... Se han dado prisa.

Por su parte, Joy se habría reencontrado con el cubo de rubik, que tanto la fascinó un año antes, y se dedicaba a jugar con él. Will observaba divertido la expresión encantada de "niña pequeña con zapatos nuevos" que tenía el rostro de la morena. Sin embargo, cuando entró el maestro Chen, Joy soltó el cubo y adoptó una expresión de "yo estoy aquí porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer".

- Mucho tiempo pasado ha desde la vez ultima que vimos nos. –El anciano saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a Joy, que no se molestó en responder, y a Evy, que le dedico una sonrisa cortés.– Y con gente nueva venido habéis. –El ojo rasgado se clavó en Jesse, Bifidus, Loveday, Jack, Will y Sirius.

- Oh, sí ellos son nuestros amigos. –Evy colgada del brazo de Sirius fue presentado a todos, uno a uno.

- ¿Y por qué venido habéis? –Quiso saber el anciano al terminar las presentaciones.

- Es que tenemos que ajustarle las cuentas a alguien y estamos mirando a ver si nos inspiramos. –Replico Jack, confiando en el dueño de la tienda instintivamente.– Daremos un par de vueltas. ¿Vale?

- Supuesto por. Si alguna duda tenéis, aquí yo estoy ayudaros para. – El Maestro Chen inclinó la cabeza, y se sentó en un cojín, adoptando posición de meditación, apoyando sus piernas en sus hombros.

- Mm. Una chica con la que me líe antes de Navidades, podía hacer esa postura. –Comentó Will.– Claro que en el caso de ella tiene más mérito, porque las piernas no son ortopédicas... –Joy chascó la lengua y se alejo del prefecto.

- Vosotras dos, nada mortal. –Las advirtió una vez más Jesse a Loveday y Jack, al ver que se dedicaban a rondar por la sección de sustancias prohibidas para consumo humano por el ministerio de magia, ya sea por su toxicidad o por exotismo.

- ¿Qué tal arsénico? –Propuso Loveday con un tono jocoso que hizo que su amigo gay entornara los ojos.- ¿Qué? En pequeñas dosis no es mortal, solo provoca nauseas.

- Tal vez debiste precisar que con la dosis adecuada todas las sustancias son mortales. –Sirius había encontrado una bolsa llena de unas canicas con una luz brillante que le mostró a Evy.- ¿sabes qué es esto?

- Parecen sistemas solares en miniatura. –respondió la onza, con tono de duda, tras darles un vistazo.

- Algo así. –Fue la misteriosa respuesta del merodeador, dada con una extraña sonrisa nostálgica.

- ¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó de pronto Jack emocionada, haciendo que todos se volvieran a mirarla.– Bueno al menos eso creo: no sé lo que será el extracto de _Rhamnus Prusiana_, pero suena prometedor...

- Cáscara sagrada es. –Intervino el maestro Chen, haciendo que los que estaba enterados de las movidas del ministerio entornaran los ojos.– como laxante para dragones se usa...

- Laxante. –Al oírlo las chicas alzaron las cejas en expresión de interés, hasta Joy dejo de fingir que pasaba de todo y se unió al grupo.

- Suena interesante. –Dijo al fin Loveday.- ¿No lo tendrá en otro formato?

- También en gotas me vino. –La réplica arranco sonrisas a las muchachas.

- Es perfecto. Queremos un frasco. –Decidió Jack.

- Espera un poco, Jack. –La frenó Jesse.– Esa cáscara sagrada estaba entre las sustancias prohibidas para consumo humano por alguna razón... Antes de decidir nada, deberíamos saber porque.

- Igual es por los efectos secundarios. –Bifidus había estado leyendo la etiqueta del frasco de cápsulas que Jack dejó y se lo tendió a Evy, que lo leyó en voz alta.

- Cefalea, deshidratación, inconsciencia si se administra a dosis elevadas.

- A dosis elevadas, tu misma lo has leído. –Se apresuró a remarcar Loveday.

- Además... ¿Desde cuando os preocupa la salud de esa zorra? Porque os recuerdo que a ella la de Lily la importo bien poco cuando casi la mató. –Se irritó Jack.

- No lo he olvidado, Jack. –Replico Evy, a la que el comentario de la joven Sparrow, había ofendido bastante.– Pero te recuerdo que de momento, ella es intocable. No tenemos nada que demuestre que es una mortifaga, y además sus padres se nos echarán encima si la rozamos siquiera. Tengo tantas ganas de destrozarla como tú, pero si no tenemos cuidado esa zorra nos arrastrará en su caída.

- Dumbledore nos ayudaría en caso de problemas serios. –Rebatió Loveday.

- Si el marrón es demasiado grande, puede que ni él logré ayudarnos. -Negó Evy.

- El año pasado, tu postre de justicia, también tenía ese riesgo y no tuviste el menor problema en usarlo... –La onza miró a Sirius con sorpresa: no esperaba tenerle enfrente.

- Eso era diferente.

- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto el merodeador de ojos grises.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo... –Cortó Will.– Reino Unido es una democracia: votemos y que decida la mayoría. –Todos aceptaron, con mayor o menor entusiasmo, la propuesta del prefecto.– Los que estén a favor que levanten la mano.

- Las manos del propio Will, su hermana, Loveday, Joy y Sirius se alzaron, mientras que Jesse, Evy y Bifidus, permanecían con ellas bajadas. En el caso del último nombre, probablemente fue porque estaba absorto contemplando un insecto fosilizado en ámbar.

- 6 a 3, mayoría absoluta. –Jack aplaudió, entusiasmada, antes de ordenarle al Maestro Chen que envolviera el frasco. Luego se volvió hacia Jesse y Evy, que los miraban con el ceño fruncido.– Oh, vamos, chicos... No seáis malos perdedores. Nos os piquéis.

- Tranquila, si por mi podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana. –Y con esto, Evy salió de la tienda dando tal portazo, que falto poco para cargarse los cristales tanto de ese escaparate, como los de las tres tiendas más cercanas.

- Yo me conformaré con decir "ya os lo dije" en el momento oportuno. –Les informó Jesse al darse cuenta que todos parecían esperar que él imitara la salida de la onza.

- ¿Algo más comprar desean? –Les interrumpió el Maestro Chen.

- Sí, póngame esto. –A la vez, Bifidus, Will y Sirius, le entregaron el pedazo de ámbar, el cubo de rubik y la bolsa de canicas.

- Con esas bolitas no vas a conseguir que ella te perdone. –Le comentó Joy a Sirius cuando caminaban por la calle.

- No son para que Evy me perdone. Son para mí. –El animago observó la expresión de asombro de la morena.– Y no me digas que soy muy mayor para jugar con las canicas porque no sabes de que va esto.

- ¿Por qué no estás buscando a Evy? Venga, hazlo y reconcíliate con ella. –Le ordenó Jack secamente. Sirius la hizo un saludo militar, y ella entendió que a lo mejor había sido un "poquito" brusca.– Lo siento, pero es que no me gusta que estéis peleados. Sois la luz al final de mi túnel...

- Te entiendo, y como a mi tampoco me gusta que estemos peleados, voy a buscarla. –El animago guiñó un ojo, y fue hacia Evy, que estaba en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, charlando animadamente con Samantha y Eduard.

- Bueno, yo me voy a la peluquería. –Anunció Jack con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver que Sirius pasaba un brazo por la cintura de la onza, y ella no se lo arrancaba de un bocado.

- ¿Sabes qué? Voy contigo. Necesito un cambio de imagen. –Se apuntó Loveday.

- Yo también me voy: he quedado. –Se despidió Jesse.

- ¿Y con quién? –Jack giro en redondo, y se reunió con sus amigos, al oír esa conversación.- ¡Tienes novio! .¿Es guapo? .¿Tiene un hermano heterosexual? .¿Me lo presentas?

- O hermanas lesbianas. –Añadió Loveday.

- Yo no diría que es mi novio: es más bien, un amigo con derecho a consumición. Pero no, no tiene hermanos. Y no, Joy, no os lo voy a presentar. O ciertas personas, a las que no quiero mirar. –Jesse clavó sus ojos en los hermanos Sparrow.– Lo espantarán como la última vez.

- Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que no estaba jugando con tus sentimientos. –Will puso una falsa expresión dolida ante tanta ingratitud.

- Sí, ya. Nos vemos. –Jesse aprovechó que venía un grupo numeroso de gente para escabullirse entre ellos dejando colgados a sus amigos.

- ¿Vamos? –Loveday hizo a Jack un gesto de cabeza, indicando la dirección de la peluquería. La joven Sparrow asintió y tras despedirse de nuevo, se fueron a peinar.

- Yo me vuelvo a la escuela: tengo ganas de ver a mi mantis oriental. Seguro que se muestra más receptiva cuando la dé mi regalo. –Bifidus iba para el castillo, pero Will y Joy le retuvieron, enganchándole cada uno de un brazo.

- Tómate antes algo con nosotros. –Dijo la casi pareja, con ese tono al que uno no sabe negarse. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que lo arrastraban de los dos brazos, tampoco hubiera podido negarse aunque hubiera querido.

En cuanto a Sirius y Evy, probablemente Jack no se hubiera mostrado satisfecha en esos momentos, porque en cuanto Samantha y su prometido se fueron, la onza se desprendió del brazo del merodeador, y empezó a andar para al castillo sin darle más explicaciones.

- Ey, espera. –Sirius corrió hasta alcanzarla, agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a mirarle. Al ver que un grupo de niñas de cuarto, miraban la escena con demasiado interés, el animago bajo el tono de voz.- ¿Qué pasa? –La castaña apartó la mirada y no hizo intento de contestar.– Oh, genial. Tratamiento de silencio. Muy maduro, nena. –Ironizó.- ¿Tanto miedo te da Anya como para que no quieras atacarla?

- Frente a frente y fuera de la escuela, no me da miedo. –Para su sorpresa, cuando Evy le miro no parecía furiosa, más bien distraída. Como si estuviera pensando la respuesta a la pregunta del animago en voz alta.– Pero aquí... Sus padres tienen influencias, podrían aplastarnos solo con una lechuza de queja al ministerio. Y lo sabes. Si sale mal...

- No saldrá mal. –Sirius la cortó con un beso suave y breve en los labios.– Confía en mí.

- Espero que tengas razón. –Suspiró al fin la muchacha.- ¿Qué más has comprado? –Preguntó al ver la bolsa.

- Las canicas. –Antes de que ella pudiera soltar la frase irónica, su chico la arrastró hacia el bosque.– Ven, esto te encantara.

&·&·&

Cuando Isis especificó las características que quería en la próxima novia de Bifidus, Will pensó inmediatamente en Mandy Myers, una de las pocas chicas de la escuela que el prefecto no se molesto en meter en su cama. Fue puro instinto de supervivencia: solo por mirarla de reojo en un intercambio de clases, ya le estuvo acosando nueve días sin tregua, si se llega acostar con ella, ya estaban casados o peor...

El caso es que cuando Mandy se "encontró casualmente" con Bifidus en las Tres Escobas, la Ravenclaw no les decepcionó. Se pegó a Bifidus como una ventosa a un cristal, y no paró de rajar y darle la vara.

- ¿Entonces te gustan los insectos?. ¡Es genial! A mi no me gustan mucho: prefiero los sellos. ¿Te gustan los sellos? Yo creo que es un invento Muggle súper ingenioso. Me los mandan con postales. Las postales también me gustan, y las coleccionó. ¿Te gustan las postales? Yo tengo postales de todo el mundo. Me las mandan mis parientes... Bueno, me faltan de Camerún, porque nadie que conozco ha estado allí... Oye, porque te levantas. –Mandy se levantó al ver que Bifidus trataba de escaparse.

- Al castillo. –Isis ya debía haber salido de la reunión, y él correría a regalarle el pedazo de ámbar que la había comprado.

- Uy, sí. Esto esta un poco aburrido hoy. Vuelvo contigo. –El Gryffindor palideció, pero Mandy no lo vio, le agarró del brazo, y le informó de que también coleccionaba posavasos.

- Menos mal que se fue. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza y eso que no la estaba oyendo. –Will se quito los cascos con los que tenía sintonizada una radio mágica y se despanzurró en la silla. Luego dedico una mirada a si morena compañera, que estaba muy entretenida con el cubo de rubik.- ¿Cómo va?

- Es más chungo de lo que parece. –Contestó simplemente Joy.– Y si empiezas a besarme por el cuello, la dificultad aumenta...

- ¿Es que te desconcentra? –Susurró el chico con los labios pegados al cuello de la chica.

- ¿A ti que te parece? –Joy sonrió y trato de apartarse, pero sin poner mucho interés en ello, la verdad sea dicha.– Además, no deberías de jugar... a esto. Es más peligroso que jugar con cerillas en un campo seco.

- ¿Por qué?

- Will. ¿No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que cada vez que estamos apunto de besarnos pasa algo horrible? –La frase sorprendió al chico, lo suficiente para dejarse de besos, y mirarla a los ojos. Joy prosiguió con sus argumentos. – En Little Haggleton, cuando casi nos besábamos por primera vez, Remus, Jack y David estaban viviendo la Bruja de Blair. Hace dos semanas, vamos a besarnos, y aparece tu ex. Esta misma semana, McGonagall casi se mató...

- Bueno, eso más que por el beso fue por tu manía del Feng Shui. –Se apresuró a apuntar el joven prefecto.

- Por consiguiente, creo que si tú y yo nos besamos ahora, es probable que Quien Tu Sabes, aparezca en el bar, soltando maldiciones asesinas por todos los lados. –Concluyó la morena, ignorando la frase que dijo el chico.– Así que será mejor para el mundo entero que nuestra relación siga siendo platónica.

- ¿Y exactamente en que genial doctrina oriental te basas para hacer esa afirmación? –Will ya se había acostumbrado a que todas las ideas "geniales" de Joy procedían de alguna moda originada en Oriente.

- De la filosofía Zen. –La morena volvió su atención al cubo de rubik, pero el prefecto la hizo levantar la barbilla con un dedo.

- Pues a ver que dice la filosofía Zen de esto...

Cuando los labios se rozaron, Joy se apartó ligeramente, como si la hubieran quemado, y tras comprobar que no se había materializado una horda de mortifagos en Hogsmeade, volvió a atreverse a acariciar la boca de Will con la suya...

En vista de que tras repetir esa operación varias veces, seguía sin pasar nada malo, la morena entreabrió los labios dejando que Will profundizara el beso, aunque seguía atenta a su alrededor... Pero como sus temores no se confirmaban empezó a relajarse, centrándose totalmente en el beso y las reacciones que estaba provocando por todo su cuerpo, hasta que, llevada por esas reacciones, se sentó en el regazo de Will...

- Volvamos a la escuela... –Sugirió el prefecto, con la respiración tomada.

- ¿Para qué? –Joy se hizo la ingenua, ya que sabía bien para qué, y lo estaba deseando.

- Porque la gente tiene cara de estar apunto de mandarnos a un motel... –Explico Will tras dar un vistazo al bar.

- En el piso de arriba tienen habitaciones... –Le recordó Joy.

- Mm. Esta bien. Vamos. –Al ver las prisas con las que el prefecto la levantó de la silla y corrió a pedirle una habitación a Rosmerta, Joy dejo escapar una carcajada.

&·&·&

- La verdad es que es precioso...

- Te dije que te gustaría. –Sirius sonrió con aire de "soy el más listo del cosmos", mientras revolvía el pelo de Evy, acurrucada junto a él.

Estaban en su cabaña del Bosque Prohibido, a la que en aquellos últimos meses le habían puesto ciertas comodidades, como una cama. Una vez allí, Sirius había roto una de las canicas contra el suelo, haciendo que toda la estancia fuera invadida por una réplica a escala de la Vía Láctea... Es decir, que en aquellos momentos, la chimenea, la cama y sus ocupantes, parecían flotar en medio de constelaciones y planetas...

Llevaba desde que era pequeño sin ver canicas de estas. A mi padre le encantaban: cuando Regulus y yo éramos niños, los domingos, las usaba para darnos clase de Astronomía o terminábamos jugando a ese deporte Muggle, el fútbol, con Plutón. Luego el Ministerio prohibió que los vendieran...

- ¿Por qué? –Atinó a decir la onza con esfuerzo, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta.

- Por lo visto un agujero negro se tragó a un par de niños. –Sirius lo dijo con tono de "siempre tiene que haber suelto algún aguafiestas".

- Lo siento, cariño. –El animago miró a su chica con extrañeza.

- ¿El qué?

- No me acordaba que puede que Anya, matara a tu padre. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –Al ver que Evy estaba apunto de llorar, Sirius la seco las lágrimas con los pulgares.– Siento haberme puesto enfrente de ti, antes en la tienda. Y más aún haberme enfadado contigo...

- Da igual. De verdad... También tenías tus motivos y tenías derecho a exponerlos. –Evy murmuró algo, antes de ladear la cara para depositar un beso en cada una de las palmas de Sirius.- ¿Estás bien? Te noto muy... sensible.

- No lo sé. La verdad es que tengo una sensación como de tragedia inminente... No sé, como cuando se aproxima un terremoto y todos los animales del zoológico se ponen nerviosos... ¿No lo notas? –La onza lo miró fijamente.

- No. -Negó Sirius. -¿Crees que va a haber un terremoto?

- No. –Evy empezó a irritarse ante la incomprensión del animago, pero luego se dio cuenta que sí que la entendía y que solo la estaba vacilando.– Ay, que tonto eres...– A su pesar, la onza rió divertida, antes de ponerse encima de él para besarle.

&·&·&

- ¿Qué te parece Bell? –Silvia observó la escalera por la que la rubia acababa de subir al baño, meditando como responder a la pregunta de su hijo.

- Es maja. Una buena chica.

- Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. –Remus arrugó la frente, en su clásico gesto de preocupación.

- En este caso sí... No lo sé, pero creo que esa chica ya se ve casada contigo y con hijos y... Sinceramente hijo mío, tú aun estás muy verde para eso. –Explico Silvia.– Conste que no la considero una pelandrusca que quiere cazarte como a la otra que me presentaste, pero me preocupa lo que pueda pasar cuando ella se de cuenta que tu no vas a poder cumplir sus expectativas. ¿Y cómo esta Jack?

- Bien. Te manda abrazos y besos. –Contestó el licántropo.– Mama... –La mujer noto la vacilación en la voz de su hijo, como si dudara en preguntar o no.- ¿A Jack la conociste en la consulta del médico, verdad?

- Sí, tiene lo mismo que yo. –Confirmó Silvia.- ¿Ha tenido algún problema en los últimos meses? La dije que se cuidara, que esos análisis indicaban que algún órgano se la iba a licuar por entero pronto...

- Vomito sangre hace unos días. Supongo que... –Pero Silvia no llego a saber lo que suponía su hijo, en ese momento entro Bell, y cambiaron de tema.

&·&·&

Lily estaba medio adormilada en la cama de James, donde habían estado desde que sus amigos se fueron a Hogsmeade. Los dos se habían reído, seguros de que ninguno de ellos se había creído que iban a estudiar...

Pero lo cierto, es que sí iban a hacerlo: James había procurado enseñarle a Lily a dominar una transformación que la resultaba especialmente difícil. Y cuando ella lo captó, como tampoco tenían nada mejor que hacer pues se habían dedicado, a lo que todos pensaban que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Adónde vas? – Quiso saber Lily al ver que James se había levantado de la cama y se estaba vistiendo.

- En quince minutos, tengo que estar en el despacho de Dumbledore. – Explicó el moreno, mientras se ponía la túnica.

- ¿Me contarás lo que te diga?

- Claro. –El merodeador se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Iba a apartarse pero ella, traviesa, le obligo a besarla en los labios. Al separarse, James sonrió y la rozó suavemente la nariz.– Hasta dentro de un rato.

Cuando el chico, se fue la pelirroja consideró sus opciones, debería levantarse y darse un baño, pero en aquel momento, se sentía muy cómoda en la cama de James. Las sábanas olían a él, la verdad es que la encantaba su olor...

En el verano, en uno de sus días sicóticos, la pelirroja se había ido a la sección de colonias para hombres del centro comercial, y había olido una a una, todas las fragancias que encontró buscando la de James... Pero fue incapaz de encontrarla.

Con los ojos cerrados, Lily sonrió y casi sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida...

- Lily... –La llamo una voz femenina y cantarina. La pelirroja se incorporó buscando a la intrusa, mas allí no había nadie.

- ¿Quién hay aquí? –No contestó nadie, la joven volvió a tumbarse. Apenas hubo cerrado los ojos cuando la voz sin cuerpo, volvió a llamarla. - ¡Ya vale de vacilar¿No?

Como nadie respondió, volvió a tumbarse y a cerrar los ojos.

- No te estoy vacilando. –Esta vez, Lily vio a la dueña de la voz, solo que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Era una mujer pelirroja, de ojos verdes, similar a ella, solo que vestida como una reina egipcia de las primeras dinastías y con una leona a sus pies... En sus manos llevaba un objeto que hizo que Lily contuviera el aliento: el Cetro de Sekhmet. Entonces ella debía ser Sehkmet.

- Sí, pequeña. –Confirmó la pelirroja.

- ¿Y que haces aquí?

- Debo mostrarte algo... –Sehkmet la tendió la mano. Lily iba a cogerla, pero en el último momento se paro, podía ser una trampa de Voldemort o algo así.– Haces bien en desconfiar. –Aprobó la pelirroja.– Pero te aseguro que jamás haría daño a una de mis descendientes... –El brazo seguía extendido. Lily lo tomó y se dejo conducir por la reina egipcia a través de un túnel.

- ¿Adonde vamos?

- Pronto lo verás.

Seguidas de la leona, el túnel las llevo hasta una estancia de un castillo, que no era Hogwarts. Para empezar no parecía un lugar muy húmedo, cosa imposible de encontrar en Escocia. Para seguir, desde las ventanas se veía una preciosa playa tropical, y la estancia estaba presidida por un escudo que mostraba un ojo sin párpados dentro de una concha... ¿Dónde lo vio antes?

- Anath. –Dijo simplemente Sehkmet. Lily asintió, ella también sabía que estaba en ese lugar. Aunque no sabía de dónde procedía ese conocimiento.

¿Pero quién era ese hombre que estaba leyendo al resplandor de una vela? Debía de rondar los sesenta, al menos en apariencia, porque sus ojos morados parecían más viejos. Uno de esos especimenes maduros que tanto atraían a Evy...

- Grindelwald... –Le presentó Sehkmet.

- Imposible. Está muerto. –rebatió Lily sorprendida.

- Aún no. –La joven estaba pensando pedirla que la ampliara un poco más la información, pero empezaba a comprender que Sehkmet era mujer de pocas palabras.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entraron un grupo que no pudo haber extrañado más a la pelirroja y que además, tampoco la habría podido gustar menos. Tres mortifagos con traje de faena abrían la marcha seguidos de un par de jóvenes rubios. Le llamo la atención el más joven, de unos veinte años, rubio, de ojos azules rasgados...

- Es Richard Rufford. Tu amiga, la gata, le conoce más de lo que la gustaría. –explico Sehkmet al ver la dirección de los ojos de su descendiente.

- ¿Y eso que significaba? Pero Lily no pudo ni planteárselo, ya que la siguiente persona que entró en la sala, la dejo sin habla: era Voldemort en persona.

- Tú. –Dijo Grindelwald poniéndose en pie y desenvainando su espada, una katana. Pero se vio rodeado por tres varitas y otras dos espadas del mismo estilo.

- Sí, yo. –Confirmo Voldemort tranquilamente.

- Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

- Sí, debiste hacerlo. –El mago tenebroso casi rió, como si hablaran de cosas sin importancia. Sin la menor emoción extendió su mano hacia Richard, que le entrego una espada corta.

Lily lanzó un grito que nadie escuchó al entender lo que iba a pasar: Voldemort desarmo, atravesó con la espada corta el corazón de Grindelwald, sacándola en el mismo movimiento brusco, que se desplomó en el suelo al instante. La pelirroja nunca había visto morir a nadie, no era como en las películas: un hilo de sangre, un suspiro y adiós.

Parecía que el anciano iba a agonizar durante horas, y mientras lo hacía, una tormenta eléctrica empezó a desatarse sobre la isla. Cuando finalmente, exhaló el último suspiro, un trueno más fuerte retumbó, la lluvia empezó a caer y el escudo en la pared comenzó a sangrar... Al igual que sangraban por todo el mundo los tatuajes de todos los Mahutam haciendo que sus dueños se doblarán de dolor.

En el caso de Evy, que acompañaba a Sirius a su cita con Dumbledore en el castillo, se tuvo que apoyar en su novio, que se llevo el susto del siglo al ver la sangre que manaba de la espalda de su chica.

Lo que paso a continuación, dejo asombrada a Lily: ante sus mismos ojos, el cadáver empezó a descomponerse como si fuera el de un vampiro, hasta que no quedo nada de él. Ni siquiera la sangre que había escapado de la herida mortal.

- ¿Lo has visto? – La estancia se había desvanecido. Estaba tumbada en la cama de James, lo supo por el olor. Lo que no supo es a que se refería Sehkmet.

- No lo sé...

- Acaba de matar sin el menor esfuerzo a uno de los seres más temidos en el mundo Mágico. Hasta Dumbledore lo paso mal para vencerle... Y ni siquiera uso magia para derrotarle. –Sehkmet hizo una pausa, como si una frase tan larga la hubiera agotado.– Lo ha vencido con un gesto que bien podía haber sido hecho por un simple Muggle. ¿Lo ves?

- Sí, ahora lo veo. –Dijo Lily. Luego frunció el ceño, sin abrir los ojos todavía.- ¿Crees que puedo vencerle?

- Eres descendiente mía... Nuestro linaje se remonta al propio Horus. Los 4 de Hogwarts son simples advenedizos comparados con nosotros. Claro que puedes vencerle. –Los ojos verdes de la reina egipcia la contemplaron como si hubiera dicho una tremenda estupidez.- ¿Cómo un advenedizo iba a vencer a una de mis hijas? Iría contra la voluntad de los dioses...

- Si tú lo dices... –Desde luego, Lily no estaba tan convencida de eso.

- En cuanto tengas el cetro nadie podrá vencernos, digo, vencerte... –Sehkmet adoptó una expresión soñadora.– Primero destruirás a esos advenedizos y luego... Luego, a los del Ministerio. Oh, sí, seremos las amas, digo, serás la ama...

- ¿Pero donde esta el Cetro? –Preguntó Lily.

- Mm. Los Mahutam, incluidos esos traidores de los Fraser y los Murtagh, creen que lo tienen ellos. –Sehkmet sonrió satisfecha.– Pero no... Esta en Hogwarts. la traidora de Gloria al menos hizo eso bien...

- ¿En Hogwarts? –Repitió Lily incrédula. ¿Cómo podía estar tan cerca y ella no saberlo?– ¿Pero donde?

- Mira la Vidriera de Gloria, y lo sabrás.

- ¿La Vidriera de Gloria? No me lo podías decir directamente. –A Lily le pareció que la reina egipcia le iba a dedicar su mirada fulminante de "no digas chorradas", así que decidió callarse.

- Tu amiga te necesita. Ve a tu cuarto. Y avisa a tu noviecito. –Entonces una luz, la deslumbró y Lily tuvo que abrir los ojos.

Evy. La vino como una inspiración de golpe. Ese escudo extraño, Evy lo llevaba tatuado en la base de la espalda... ¿Se referiría a ella aquella reina pelirroja¿Estaría sangrando como el escudo de la pared? Y a todo esto... ¿Qué hacia ella soñando despierta con una reina y un mago oscuro muertos hace tres mil y cuarenta años respectivamente? En fin¿cómo sabía ella que todo aquello no había sido un sueño macabro?

Pero era real... lo sabía, de igual manera que sabía que los sueños con Voldemort eran reales.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama de James y en un santiamén estaba vestida y corriendo hacia su cuarto.

&·&·&

- ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? –James tuvo que contener la risa al ver el nuevo look de Loveday.

- ¿No te gusta? –La rubia frunció el ceño desilusionada.

- Pareces la última mohicana. –Y era cierto, Loveday se había cortado el pelo a lo garçon, que dicen, salvo el flequillo que lo seguía llevando largísimo y lisísimo y cayendo por su cara, y una pequeña coletilla por detrás.

- Bueno, dado que tú parece que nunca te peinas, no pienso escuchar tus consejos en temas de peluquería. –Replicó la heredera de Salem, ofendida.– Además, a Jack la encanta.

- Pues deberías pensar si le has hecho algo malo a Jack alguna vez, porque esto me parece cruel hasta para ella. –Justo cuando Loveday estaba a punto de maldecir al merodeador, se abrió la puerta del despacho del director y salieron Remus y Bell, la rubia muy descompuesta.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Bell? –Dijeron los dos herederos automáticamente.

- Otro ataque en el Callejón Diagon. –Contestó por ella el licántropo.– Por lo visto esta vez hay victimas mortales.

- ¿Quién? –Pregunto James, mientras Loveday abrazaba a Bell tratando de calmarla.

- Aún no han dicho nada... –Remus pasó el brazo alrededor del la cintura de Bell.– La acompañaré a su habitación. ¿Sabes si alguno de nosotros tiene pociones para los nervios?

- No, pero ahora mismo iré a pedírsela a Ponfrey. –Se ofreció Loveday. El licántropo la dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado.

Con un suspiro, James se apoyó en la pared que estaba a su espalda: todo se estaba complicando. En un año, Voldemort había ordenado atacar el emblemático callejón al menos cuatro veces, y no digamos ya la cantidad de pueblos Muggles que había destruido... Los aurores no daban abasto, la situación les desbordaba totalmente. Los más viejos, habían dejado incluso de compararlo con la guerra contra Grindelwald, ya que aquello era veinte veces peor...

Y se suponía, que James, Loveday, los McKinnons y los otros herederos iban a ser capaces de frenar ese Tsunami de proporciones biblicas... Sonaba casi a broma pesada, como las que solía gastar él antes.

- James. –El merodeador levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Lily llamándole, sin embargo, la pelirroja no estaba allí. Genial, ahora empezaba a alucinar...– James, ven a mi cuarto, por favor. Ven ya, quiero que estés aquí...

Vale, eso no lo había soñado. Como tampoco se había imaginado la urgencia en la voz de su chica. Se apartó de la pared y miró dubitativo a la puerta del despacho del director unos segundos. Luego, dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia Gryffindor, seguro de que Dumbledore tenía demasiado lío esa tarde para acordarse de nada más.

&·&·&

- Sirius, de verdad que estoy bien. –Repitió Evy por octava vez en un minuto, desde que había empezado a sangrar.

- ¿Cómo vas a estar bien si hace nada te has caído al suelo de dolor y estás sangrando? –Ella, en vez de contestar, se tumbo en su cama de costado procurando no darle la espalda. Sirius frunció las cejas.– Deberías ir a la enfermería.

- Estoy bien. –Claro, para que Ponfrey la viera el tatuaje, que en ese momento debía ser bien visible, y avisara al Ministerio.

- Deja que lo vea yo al menos...

- Ni hablar. -¡Aquella opción era peor!- ¿No tenías que ir con Dumbledore?

- No mientras no estés bien... –Sirius trató de dar la vuelta a la cama para verla la espalda, pero ella se incorporó para evitarlo, gimiendo por el dolor que la provoco el movimiento.

- Lo estoy. –Insistió Evy.

- Te creería si no acabaras de gemir de dolor. Y no digas que no. –La advirtió el merodeador al ver que la onza iba a protestar – Conozco todas tus modalidades de gemido...

- Evy. –En ese momento, Lily entro como un vendaval en la habitación, topándose con la mirada preocupada de Sirius.- ¿Está sangrando, verdad? –El moreno asintió, un tanto sorprendido por la rapidez con la que la pelirroja, se hizo con la información.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Evy la observó con suspicacia.

- He tenido un sueño muy extraño... Aunque no era un sueño. –Lily se dio cuenta que no se estaba explicando muy bien, e hizo una pausa para reordenar sus ideas.- Era como cuando soñaba con Voldemort...

- ¿Has vuelto a soñar con Voldemort? –Se preocuparon sus dos amigos a la vez.

- No. Bueno, él salía en el sueño. –Admitió la druida cerrando los ojos. Durante unos segundos deseó que James estuviera allí, tal y como lo había deseado mientras corría por las escaleras. Él lo entendería mejor que nadie.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Fue entonces, cuando el moreno de pelo revuelto hizo su aparición, y la pelirroja se lanzó a sus brazos. James le dedicó una mirada interrogante a Sirius.

- Evy esta sangrando y no quiere ir a la enfermería ni que se lo mire. Y Lily ha vuelto a soñar con Voldemort. –Le resumió su amigo del alma.

- ¿Qué? No hace falta que me lo repitas, Sirius. –Aclaró el Heredero de Gryffindor al ver que su amigo se lo iba a volver a explicar.- ¿Ese cabrón ha vuelto incordiarte en sueños? Y si tú estás sangrando deberías ir a que te lo mirara la enfermera.

- No hace falta. Estoy bien. –reiteró la onza.

- Claro, por eso te está goteando sangre de la blusa. –James señaló la camisa blanca que asomaba bajo la cazadora de la castaña, y que tenía un manchón rojo.

- Evy... Por favor, deja que te lo cure. Si te has cortado en el bosque podrías coger el tétanos o algo así, sino lo tratamos a tiempo. –La onza negó con la cabeza haciendo que su chico perdiera la paciencia.- ¡Joder! .¿Pero que coño te pasa?

- Nada.

- No quiere que la veas el tatuaje... –Contestó Lily, ganándose una mirada de disgusto de su amiga.- ¿Es lo que está sangrando, verdad? El que colgaba de la pared de la habitación de ese castillo de Anath empezó a sangrar cuando Voldemort mató a ese hombre.

- ¿Qué tatuaje? –Pregunto Sirius, extrañado. Él jamás la había visto ninguno.

- ¿Has visto a Voldemort matando a alguien? –Inquirió por su parte James bastante extrañado. Después de todo, sus mortifagos estaban atacando el callejón Diagon.

- ¿Quién ha sido? –Quiso saber Evy.

- Deja que te mire la espalda y te lo diré. –Tras sostener la mirada de Lily unos segundos, la onza suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se quitó la cazadora y la camisa, sin mediar palabra.

- ¡Joder! –Exclamaron a la vez los dos chicos y la pelirroja.

Tenía un aspecto espantoso: los bordes manaban sangre sin parar mientras que la parte de la piel que quedaba dentro parecía arder. El conjunto recordaba al cráter de un volcán en erupción, pero aún así se veía claramente el dibujo: la marca de Grindelwald, de acuerdo a las enseñanzas que habían recibido de niños James y Sirius.

- ¿Quién fue? –Evy les miraba a través del espejo, y Lily la devolvió la mirada.

- Grindelwald. –Ante la respuesta de la pelirroja, la onza elevó la mirada hacia el techo y exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio.- ¿Quién creías que era?

- Ethan. Por el dolor y la cantidad de sangre sabía que era un alto mando de los Mahutam... –Explicó ella encogiéndose de hombros.– Tienes algo con lo que presionar la herida. Puede que duré un rato y no quiero desangrarme...

- Claro. Déjame la camisa. –Evy la tendió la camisa a la druida, pero fue Sirius el que la tomó, la transformo en gasas y empezó a presionar sobre el tatuaje.

- Grindelwald fue ejecutado en 1950. –Apunto el merodeador de ojos grises.

- ¿No lo derrotó Dumbledore en 1945? Eso pone en las ranas de chocolate.

- Sí, Lily, y también lo capturó y lo llevaron a Azkaban donde tal y como ha dicho Sirius, fue ejecutado cinco años más tarde. –Completó James.

- No fue así... –Intervino Evy.– Cuando los dementores fueron a buscarle a su celda lo encontraron muerto y suspendieron la decapitación. Luego, al ir a enterrarle, el cuerpo había desaparecido. No se molestaron en investigar más, ni siquiera cuando empezaron las denuncias de personas que aseguraban haberle visto paseando por Venecia a plena luz del día. Por ejemplo.

- Algo así me comento Sehkmet. –Soltó Lily, como si fuera de lo más normal que reinas brujas egipcias muertas chiquicientos mil años antes te muestren a un mago sociopata matando a otro mago supuestamente muerto.

- ¿Sehkmet?. ¿La Sehkmet del Cetro? .¿Esa Sehkmet? –Preguntó James.

- Sí. –Confirmó la pelirroja.– Vino a buscarme después de que tú te fueras, de repente me empezó a llamar, pensé que había alguien en la habitación, pero estaba en mi cabeza...

- Lily. –Cortó James, apoyando un dedo en los labios de la druida.– No hace ni cinco minutos que tú me has llamado de la misma manera...

- ¿Qué? –Se sorprendieron a la vez Lily y Sirius.

- No te he llamado, estaba pensando que me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo al bajar las escaleras pero no te he llamado...

- Espera. –esta vez fue Sirius el que la interrumpió.– Tu estabas pensando en él, y tu la has oído llamarte pese a la Occlumancia... –La pareja se miró y asintió.– Es bastante raro. –Evy le apoyó alzando un poco la cabeza, ya que hasta ese momento estuvo sentada boca abajo.– Tu mejor callada, que luego hablaremos de ti... A ver, cómo has logrado ocultarme el tatuaje desde hace un...

- Año. –Completó Lily, ante las miradas de pasmo de la pareja.- ¿Os habíais olvidado que hoy hacéis un año?

- Nooo. –Mintieron los dos sin demasiada convicción.

- Sois únicos. –James soltó una carcajada.– Que se le olvide a Sirius, vale, es chico y se nos suele olvidar, pero que se le pase a Evy...

- Ey, que a mi no se me paso. –Matizó la onza, picada.

- Mentirosa. –Gruñó su chico.

- Despistado. –replicó Evy.– La prueba esta en que nunca viste el tatuaje porque tu atención siempre esta centrada 10 centímetros por debajo. –Añadió a modo de pulla.

- Puede... –Admitió Sirius antes de apuntar.– Pero a ti también se te olvido que era nuestro aniversario. –Evy suspiro y murmuro algo parecido a un: "sí, vale".- ¿Y por qué tienes ese tatuaje? Es imposible que participarás en la guerra y Grindelwald te marcara.

- No, idiota, es la marca de los Mahutam, que casualmente también tenía Grindelwald, porque fue su líder... Pero hay mucha gente que tiene la marca, y ni siquiera estuvo metido en la guerra, porque ni siquiera había nacido. Y al revés, hay mucha gente que no está marcada, y sí que intervino. – Por el tono de la onza, parecía que tenía muchas ganas de soltar lo que acababa de soltar. Y así era, llevaba cerca de seis años, mordiéndose la lengua cada vez que alguien satanizaba el escudo de los Mahutam.

- ¿Quién es Richard Rufford? –Sus tres amigos miraron a Lily.– Le entregó a Voldemort la espada con la que mató a Grindelwald. Sehkmet dijo que tu lo conocías, Evy.

- ¿Estaba allí? –Atinó a decir la onza, la pelirroja nunca pensó verla tan asustada, casi tuvo remordimientos al asentir. Hasta Sirius pareció olvidarse de que estaba enfadado con ella, y la abrazo protectoramente.

- Es el cabrón del que me hablaste. –Sirius le había terminado contando a James todo lo que Ethan le dijo sobre el ex de Evy.- ¿Ese esta... marcado?

- No. Es un Odal, ellos no pertenecen al clan. –La onza captó las miradas de confusión de sus amigos.– Es algo complicado de explicar...

- ¿Y quien más pertenece al Clan?

- Evy. ¿Lo has notado? Joder, esto sangra que... –Jesse llego en ese momento para contestar a la pregunta de James. Al ver a los dos merodeadores y a Lily palideció. En la camisa, a la altura del hombro, por delante, se le veía una mancha de sangre, con idéntica forma al tatuaje de Evy.– Pensaba que estabas sola...

- Pues ya ves que no. –La onza se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "¿qué se le va a hacer?"

- ¿Algún otro miembro del Clan por aquí que debamos conocer? –La ironía en la voz de Sirius era palpable. Ni Jesse ni Evy contestaron.– esta bien, lo tomaremos como un no. Entra, cierra la puerta y a ver si entre los tres. –Señaló a Lily.– Sois capaces de explicarnos a James y a mi que esta pasando...

Jesse puso una cara de animal acorralado, pero cerro la puerta y se sentó junto a sus compañeros.

&·&·&

Joy se estaba duchando en el baño de la habitación que habían alquilado en "Las Tres Escobas" cuando sintió el aguijonazo en la nuca, tan intenso, que tuvo que agarrarse a las cortinas para no caer.

- ¡Joy! – Will escuchó el derrape y corrió raudo y veloz a asegurarse que su chica estaba bien.

- Tranquilo, fue un pequeño patinazo. Estoy perfectamente. –Para demostrarlo, Joy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le beso con fiereza.– Ey, para. –Le cortó riendo cuando vio que se emocionaba demasiado. – Tenemos que volver a la escuela o tendremos problemas... –Will la mordisqueó un poco el labio, aún sin hacerla mucho caso.– va en serio, que tengo que vestirme...

- Vale, vale. Ya seguimos en el baño de los prefectos.

- Hecho. –Prometió la morena.

En cuanto el chico se fue, Joy dejo de sonreír, y se llevo la mano a la nuca, al mirarla se encontró con un ojo sin párpados y una concha, marcados con sangre en su mano. Sin inmutarse, se apoyó una toalla encima de su tatuaje, y apretó para detener la hemorragia.

* * *

Uf, quedó interesante,. ¿no? Aunque sé que algunas os esperabais que Joy estuviera marcada. Hablando de eso: .¿os acordáis que en "El Arte de Vengarte", a Joy no la gustaba llevar el pelo corto? Ya sabéis porqué: no quería que se la viera el tatuaje. 

Y ahora vamos con la pregunta del millón de euros, (por favor, que nadie la acierte que me hunde):. ¿cuándo actualizaré? Pues trataré de volver a la dinámica de las dos semanas, pero no prometo que no se conviertan en 16 días.

Pues es todo, por el momento.

Un beso.

Carla Grez.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	27. El pequeño factor incontrolable

¡Feliz Navidad, queridos/as mías/os! Qué tal están yendo las vacaciones? Venga, podéis presumir, que yo de eso no tengo... Así que los que no dejáis RR ya os podéis ir buscando una excusa mejor que la falta de tiempo porque poco que tengáis, seguro que es más que el mío.

Bueno, mejor vamos con el capítulo cuanto antes. La respuesta a los RR la encontraréis en otro RR mío ya que ahora los de no nos dejan contestarlos en el capítulo... Y sí, ya sé que hay un sistema maravilloso para contestar a los RR de los registrados, pero como a los anónimos los tendré que contestar de alguna manera y sólo se me ocurre esta, pues nada. Pero si alguno/a tiene interés en que la respuesta le llegue al correo, me lo dice y yo se lo contesto por la otra vía.

Ahora sí que os dejo con el capítulo...

**Por amor al arte 27.**

**El pequeño factor incontrolable.**

_Cripta de los Mahutam._

_(Puede que en Egipto)_

Lizbell caminaba por los laberínticos pasillos de la cripta de Los Mahutam, llamada así porque los miembros del Clan la usaban como lugar de "segunda sepultura". Es decir, que todos y cada uno de los fallecidos marcados tenían una lápida con su nombre allí, pero dentro no había nada, aunque en la piedra se podía ver un retrato del finado.

El lugar tenía la majestuosidad de una pirámide del antiguo Egipto, cosa que, teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los miembros del Clan no dejaban cadáver al fallecer, resultaba bastante sorprendente.

Lizbell se lo comentó a Karen la primera vez que estuvieron allí. Su casi hermana sonrió y le explicó que aquel lugar era obra de Merneit. La avispada ladrona, cuya osadía a la hora de robar el Cetro de Sekhmet le otorgó el liderazgo de los Mahutam, seleccionó personalmente cada uno de los hechizos protectores del lugar; el más ingenioso de ellos era el que le hacía variar su situación por el mundo con cada luna llena, hechizo que nadie había logrado neutralizar ni reproducir y que dificultaba su localización hasta para los mismos Mahutam.

Otro de los hechizos, muy conocido popularmente, consistía en que cada vez que uno de los miembros del Clan fallecía de forma definitiva, un retrato del mismo y una placa con su nombre se alzaba en uno de los pasillos del templo, generalmente en orden cronológico.

Lizbell sonrió, recordando aquel paseo por la historia del arte en el que Karen había ejercido de anfitriona, ya que a través de los retratos de los Mahutam se podía establecer una línea temporal.

Empezaba con la pintura egipcia: todos los retratos de perfil, con el ojo bizqueando (ya que era lo único que poseía movimiento) y una sonrisa. Los Mahutam siempre sonreían en aquellos retratos... Lizbell sabía que a los niños pequeños les encantaba ir a esa zona a hacer rabiar a los ojos, obligándoles a seguirles en sus carreras de un lado a otro.

Seguían los frescos romanos o mosaicos, según los gustos del personal, que se prolongaban durante varios siglos, ya que a ningún Mahutam le entusiasmó demasiado el arte románico ni el gótico. Hacia el año mil desaparecía el movimiento de las pinturas, coincidiendo con su ruptura definitiva de las buenas relaciones con los magos de Sangre Limpia.

Poco después llegaban los cuadros de la Escuela Flamenca, reemplazados por desnudos a lo "Venus de Urbino" o "David de Miguel Ángel" unidos al ascenso al poder de Elora Esktar, otra de las grandes. Era una suerte que no tuvieran movimiento ni voz, ya que no necesitaban de ellos para andar provocando al personal.

La siguiente generación, encabezada por Van Helsing (que después de pasar años cazando seres de las tinieblas, terminó casándose con una de ellos), resultó algo menos liberal y lanzó un hechizo que impedía colgar nuevos desnudos en el pabellón. Por mucho que las generaciones posteriores trataron de quitar dicho hechizo Inquisidor, les resultó imposible. Aunque tal vez fuera una ventaja, porque las generaciones Mahutam del siglo XX no tenían el menor desperdicio.

Empezando por Héctor Hund, líder del Clan hasta el año de su asesinato en 1914, y que se hizo famoso por haber terminado con Jack el Destripador. Pero no por algún noble motivo moral, sino porque le estaba dejando sin... Amistades a las que acudir. En su foto funeraria se le veía con aspecto de vividor ojeroso, y aún así, irresistiblemente guapo.

Le seguía su sucesora en el trono, su esposa Eva Badsaint. En torno a la pareja siempre hubo todo tipo de rumores; el más extendido: que ni uno solo de los siete hijos de la polémica onza era hijo de Héctor, sino de los distintos amantes de Eva. Y tenía cientos de ellos... No en vano, antes de la guerra, era mecenas de todo tipo de artistas y científicos. De ellos, sus favoritos eran los pintores; se decía que en uno de sus castillos del Loira, Eva tenía toda una colección de retratos de ella misma. El que estaba colgado en la Cripta tenía bastante historia: sólo se veía su cara, pero se sabía que el cuadro completo era un desnudo integral. Para pintarlo, ella y el pintor se encerraron durante dieciséis días seguidos en el estudio. De hecho, el cuadro no fue lo único que le hizo, sino que se rumoreaba que aquel pintor era el padre biológico de la hija menor de Eva, Elisa.

Pero por muchas infidelidades mutuas entre Héctor y Eva, ellos se querían a su peculiar manera. Después de todo, fue por vengar la muerte de su esposo por lo que Eva se lanzó a una guerra despiadada contra sus asesinos.

Lizbell tenía por costumbre pararse frente a su retrato para rendir tributo a la líder de los Mahutam más llorada de aquel siglo.

Junto a ella estaba el retrato de su primo, amante y sucesor, Eric Struch. Las normas de sucesión de los Mahutam establecían que el poder debía pasar de un hombre a una mujer y de una mujer a un hombre. Por eso, Zoe tuvo que dejar que Eric ascendiera al liderazgo de los Mahutam, para así asesinarle y sucederle ella misma.

Al doblar una esquina, Lizbell encontró a la persona que estaba buscando: Ethan estaba parado frente al retrato de Elisa. Un poco más allá, en ese mismo pasillo, estaba el de Karen... Y más allá acababa de alzarse el retrato del último miembro fallecido del Clan: Paul Grindelwald.

Lizbell encontraba cruel que el retrato de Grindelwald estuviera tan alejado del de su amada Zoe. Después de las barbaridades que hizo por ella, no era nada justo. O tal vez lo fuera demasiado...

- Llegamos tarde –anunció al fin la vampiro pelirroja tras dejar pasar un lapso de tiempo respetuoso y prudencial.

- Sí, ya deben de estar reunidos –Ethan depositó un beso sobre el retrato de su amante, se puso en pie y se sacudió el polvo de los vaqueros con un gesto de manos-. Vamos.

El onza precedió a Lizbell por los laberínticos pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras que ascendían hasta la cúspide de la pirámide. Allí, donde debería estar el pico, había una terraza abierta al cielo nocturno que mostraba la pasión de los onzas por el lujo más exagerado: unas columnas de oro adornadas con diamantes de Opar formaban un círculo entorno a un suelo de cristal de Bohemia. En los laterales había divanes de cuero en los que se habían acomodado los miembros del Clan que decidieron acudir a la reunión de emergencia para debatir cómo les afectaba el fallecimiento de Grindelwald, que eran 8 personas ya que el resto no se había presentado, bien porque no se habían enterado, porque no pudieron acudir, porque no fueron capaces de localizar la cripta o porque simplemente no les dio la gana...

En ese último grupo se encontraban los llamados Ancianos, onzas que habían superado con creces el centenar de años, que se consideraban más divinos que humanos y no se relacionaban con el resto a no ser que fueran familiares y los consideraran lo suficientemente interesantes como para dedicarles un minuto de su tiempo.

Nada más entrar, Lizbell se acercó a saludar a Nadine, que estaba charlando junto a Ariel (las dos personas con las que mejor se llevaba) y observó al resto de los presentes de reojo.

A un lado se encontraban Eirene Catwell y Eneas Grindelwald. El joven rubio de extraños ojos violetas no parecía muy afectado por la muerte de su progenitor, ni su novia parecía cohibida por la presencia de los suyos. Los dos jóvenes se pegaban el lote en plan descarado en uno de los divanes.

También se había presentado Celeste, madre de Eirene y esposa nominal de Ethan. Era una criatura majestuosa, eso se lo reconocían hasta sus más acérrimas rivales (entre las que se contaba Lizbell), y pese a que tuviera ochenta años, parecía la hermana pequeña de su hija, y no su madre.

Junto a ella estaba su discípula Inoé Katsué, una onza japonesa bastante llamativa, tanto por sus curvas peligrosas como por su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, ambos tan naturales como improbables en alguien de su raza.

Al ver a Inoé, Ethan le dedicó a Celeste una mirada agresiva a la que ella replicó con una media sonrisa de desafío. No era un secreto que Celeste pretendía que Inoé fuera la sucesora de su esposo y no desperdiciaba las ocasiones de lucirla ante el resto del Clan, como si de una valiosa joya se tratase.

Hacía siglos que el asunto de la sucesión no traía tanta cola entre los Mahutam, lo único claro era que sus leyes, no escritas pero no por ello menos inviolables, establecían que el sucesor de Ethan tendría que ser sucesora.

En teoría, el líder saliente podía elegir a su sucesor/a con total libertad; en la práctica, el Clan, en especial los Ancianos, podían oponerse a la elección del líder e imponer un candidato que ellos creyeran mejor preparado. Fue de esa manera como Grindelwald fue obligado a abdicar en favor de Elisa.

Lo normal era que el sucesor se eligiera entre los miembros de la familia del líder. Su cónyuge, amante más oficial o descendientes directos estaban en las primeras líneas. Pero en aquel caso, Celeste había transferido ese honor a su protegida, Inoé, pasando por encima de su hija, Eirene. Inoé no le gustaba a casi nadie del Clan, ya que era violenta y estaba un poco... desequilibradilla (en el peor sentido), aunque eso no quería decir que la hija de Celeste estuviera fuera de la liza: era la candidata de Eneas, su novio, y que por ser hijo de un líder precedente tenía derecho a presentar a quien él considerara más adecuada para el cargo. No era un secreto que en caso de ser Eirene la escogida, Eneas terminaría gobernando por su mediación, por lo que nadie los tomaba demasiado en serio.

La candidata de Ethan no era de su sangre, ni siquiera estaba marcada. Treinta años antes, cuando era humana, la elegida hubiera sido Lizbell, pero su actual condición de vampiro había cerrado esa puerta debido a las inmutables leyes no escritas de la sucesión, que impedían a los no–muertos acceder al liderazgo.

Sin embargo, la gran ambición compartida por la Vieja Guardia (el nombre con el que se denominaba a los Mahutam que combatieron en la Guerra de Grindelwald) era colocar a una O'Shiannon en el "trono" de los Mahutam. Por ello, la candidata de Ethan era Lily Evans, aunque ella ignorara aún ese detalle.

Sobra decir que los Ancianos no compartían esa opinión y que tenían su propia candidata: una joven de pelo castaños y ojos gris–dorado embarazada de ocho meses, acompañada por su marido, tan joven como ella, con el pelo rubio, largo, cortado de forma crestada y con un par de trenzas en la nuca.

Él se llamaba Fergus McLafferty y era medio druida y medio onza. Ella era Estella Easter, una onza completa, y no quería ni oír hablar del tema de suceder a Ethan. La última vez que un Anciano lo hizo en su presencia, la joven desapareció durante un mes entero.

Lo más curioso es que, cuanto más se negaba Estella a oír hablar del tema o a presentarse como candidata, más se convencían los demás miembros del Clan de que era la más adecuada para dirigirles en el futuro.

- ¿Está realmente muerto? –Fue precisamente Fergus, sentado junto a su esposa en las escaleras, quien rompió el silencio-. ¿Seguro que no volverá a entrar por la puerta a dar el coñazo como ya hizo en el pasado?

- No es que lleve la cuenta de sus vidas, pero creo que ya gastó las siete. Además, su retrato ha subido al panteón, y a este lugar nunca se le ha podido engañar... Tranquilo, Fergus, está definitivamente muerto –la confirmación de Ethan hizo que un suspiro colectivo se elevara por la sala.

- Luego lo celebraremos con Champagne –susurró Eneas a su chica en el oído. Eirene apenas logró dominar la carcajada lo suficiente para que Lizbell se volviera y la mirara con dureza.

"¿Pretendía controlar al Clan cuando no podía controlarse ni a ella misma?" Pensó Lizbell. Sólo que se equivocaba, ya que a Eirene no la movía la ambición, sino el deseo de lograr el reconocimiento de uno sólo de sus progenitores.

- ¿Cómo nos afecta? –Celeste, persona práctica donde las hubiera, no era de las que se molestaba en mirar al pasado para llorar a un ex amante perdido. El futuro era lo único que le importaba.

- Por un lado, está bien. Es decir, fríamente, Voldemort nos ha quitado un problema muy gordo de encima. Por otro, es obvio que la alianza de Odales y Mortígafos es un hecho. Pronto le dejarán entrar en la Cámara Blanca de Anath, y si bebe el agua de la fuente, estaremos bien jodidos.

Tras esas palabras de su líder, hasta Eneas y Eirene se pusieron serios... Todos sabían que la Cámara Blanca era el lugar más sagrado de Anath, no sólo para los Mahutam, sino para druidas y Odales... Según la leyenda, fue en ese lugar donde las tres razas, sellaron el hechizo que permitió fundar la isla de Anath y sacarla del mundo. Por ello, les hervía la sangre de pensar que un mago hereje y asesino fuera a pisar aquel lugar con el beneplácito de quien fuera.

- Pero habrá alguna forma de evitarlo... –Intervino Estella, con la arrojada decisión que la había puesto en el punto de mira de los Ancianos.

- Claro que la hay: atacarles cuanto antes y recuperar la isla –Se adelantó Celeste antes de que nadie abriera la boca–. Inoé ha tenido una idea brillante para solucionarlo: les tenderemos una trampa y exterminaremos a los Odales. Ya está bien de ser las presas en esta cacería cuando la nuestra es una raza de depredadores.

- Si es el plan de Inoé, que nos lo cuente ella –Sugirió Lizbell con una voz, engañosamente dulce.

- He pensado conducir a la batalla a aquellos de los nuestros que lo deseen...

- Más bien al desastre –musitó Nadine de tal forma que sólo Ethan, Ariel y Lizbell lo oyeron.

- En la fortaleza de Albac. Nuestra familia... – En un sólo gesto, la onza japonesa abarcó a ella y a Celeste y dedicó a Eirene una de sus miradas irónicas antes de proseguir–. Nuestra familia tiene una fortaleza situada en lo alto de unos desfiladeros. Dichos desfiladeros resultan letales para el ejército que quede atrapado allí...

- ¿A que es buena idea? –la apoyó Celeste con un tono cargado de entusiasmo.

- Genial –concordó Ethan con ironía–. Salvo por el detalle de tener que llevar a trescientos odales y mortífagos (que sepamos) hasta Transilvania y encerrarlos en el famoso desfiladero tan traicionero, es pan comido.

- Vendrán como corderos al matadero cuando sepan que en ese castillo esta oculta "la lágrima de Drácula" –harta de que sus geniales ideas fueran cuestionadas, Inoé las defendió con brusquedad.

- ¿La "la lágrima de Drácula"? –Eneas y Eirene, mostraron caso por primera vez algo de interés en la discusión.

- Según la leyenda, es la sangre cristalizada del famoso vampiro, y además, se dice que los vampiros deben obedecer ciegamente las órdenes de aquel que lo lleve colgado de su cuello –explicó Celeste con el tono que usaba para hablarle a su hija y a su novio, como si ambos fueran retrasados o algo peor.

- Cosa que es totalmente absurda –intervino Lizbell con tono desdeñoso–. Para empezar, Drácula ni siquiera era un vampiro...

- Sí, lo era. Bram Stoker... –trató de rebatirle Inoé, pero la vampiresa elevó una mano haciéndola callar.

Todos sabían que Lizbell era un autoridad en aquel tema, no por ser la única vampiro presente, sino por haberse pasado años estudiándolos antes de convertirse en uno. Así que más de uno sonrió con maldad y se dispuso a disfrutar del espectáculo de ver cómo humillaban a la onza japonesa.

- La famosa novela de Stoker no era más que los delirios de un irlandés medio loco. Drácula era humano, un humano que disfrutaba empalando a sus enemigos a la hora de la cena, pero un humano. Y en cuanto al famoso rubí... Ni siquiera es un rubí, sino un diamante rojo extraído de las minas de Opar, eso sí. Tiene más valor como joya que como objeto mágico –los diamantes extraídos de las minas de Opar tenían bien ganada la fama de ser los más puros y valiosos del mundo.

- Bueno, es una suerte que no todo el mundo esté tan bien informado sobre el tema como Lizbell. De lo contrario, no vendrían como moscas a la miel –bromeó Celeste buscando suavizar la situación–. Propongo que votemos... Los que crean que es momento de atacar que levanten la mano...

- No estamos diciendo que no es el momento de atacar, lo que estamos diciendo es que Albac no es el lugar más adecuado para iniciar la ofensiva. Y menos guiados por alguien con tan poca experiencia como Inoé –intervino Ethan con tono conciliador. Por desgracia para él, el poder de líder de los Mahutam era lo más relativo del cosmos ya que "contra el vicio de mandar, esta la virtud de desobedecer", y éste era el lema de la mayoría de los onzas.

- El plan es de ella –Celeste silenció a su discípula con la mirada antes de seguir con su defensa–. Se hará como ella lo planeó o no se hará nada. Además, empezar la ofensiva en Inglaterra, como sin duda pretendéis vosotros, es aún peor idea. Allí no podemos ganar, lo único que lograremos es remover el avispero.

- ¿Y por qué no dejarnos de rodeos y atacar Anath directamente? -intervino Eirene con la misma cara de inspiración que Newton cuando le cayó encima la manzana.

- Espero que eso sea una pregunta retórica –replicó Celeste con brusquedad y sin dedicarle una mirada a su hija.

- ¿Por qué? A mí no me parece tan mala idea... –dijo Estella, apoyada por Ariel.

- Primero hay que minar sus fuerzas y cuando sean menos, entonces atacaremos en Anath –explicó Ethan con un tono diez veces más amable que el de su esposa.

- Y Albac es el lugar ideal para ello.

- ¡Qué pesada con Albac! –gruñó Nadine por lo bajo.

- No estoy nada de acuerdo con esa afirmación, Celeste, pero si insistes en ello, está claro que no puedo impedírtelo, como tampoco puedo impedírselo a aquellos que quieran seguirte. Aunque… tened bien en cuenta que vais a luchar en un escenario que sólo unos pocos conocen y guiados por alguien inexperto.

- No soy inexperta –Inoé se ofendió por la manía de tratarla como una niña cuando era una adulta de 32 años.

- Claro que no, cielo –la calmó Celeste, como si fuera un bebé con un berrinche sin importancia–. En fin, los que quieran seguirnos a Albac, deberán estar en Sibiú dentro de tres días. Hasta pronto, espero.

Tras decir estas palabras, la elegante Onza y su protegida se dirigieron a la salida, para lo cual tendrían que pasar por delante de la hija de la primera. Eirene se irguió, esperando recibir alguna muestra de deferencia por parte de su madre, algo que le indicara que al menos era la mitad de importante para ella que aquella Onza japonesa cruel y retorcida.

Pero Celeste pasó por su lado sin siquiera mirarla, al contrario que Inoé, que le dedicó una sonrisa altanera y burlona. Para consolarla, Eneas tomó la mano de su novia, y la apretó con fuerza al tiempo que se volvía hacia la Vieja Guardia.

- Eirene y yo nos vamos a Tokio, al hotel Park Park Hyatt Tokio –el hotel favorito de Eneas y su chica era uno de los más lujosos de la capital nipona. (NC: para más señas, es el hotel de "Lost in Traslation")–, por si a alguien le interesa –por el tono del joven onza, estaba claro que no creía que a nadie le importara.

No se molestó en despedirse, sino que fue directo hacia la salida con paso apresurado, ya que quería alcanzar a Estella y Fergus, que habían salido antes. Eirene, en cambio, le dijo adiós con la mano a su padre.

- Lo de Albac es una pésima idea –fue lo primero que dijo Ariel una vez que sólo quedaron los de la Vieja Guardia en la sala–. Será una masacre, y no de Odales, precisamente.

- Lo sé, pero si tratamos de detenerlos, Celeste lo hará pasar por una conspiración para impedir que su aspirante demuestre su valía. Eso hará que el Clan se vuelva contra mí exigiendo mi renuncia en favor de Inoé –Ethan hizo una pausa–. Sabes que nunca he querido esta posición, pero estoy dispuesto a defenderla con uñas y dientes antes de que alguien como Inoé llegue hasta ella.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la joven O'Shiannon está más preparada que ella¿O que Estella¿O que tu hija? –Ariel no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso de que Lily fuera la sucesora de Ethan. Para empezar porque, como el elfo repetía a menudo, los Ancianos no aceptarían a una extranjera como líder, al menos, no en ese momento.

- Porque lo está –no es que Lizbell tuviera algo contra Ariel para contestarle tan bruscamente, pero le repateaba mucho la manera en que continuamente cuestionaba a Ethan, sobre todo en lo referente a las hijas del Onza.

Ariel observó con sus grandísimos ojos ovalados a la vampiro, pero no le contestó.

- ¿Has sabido algo de Michael? –Ethan se volvió hacia Nadine, que asintió con la cabeza antes de lanzarse a una explicación más detallada.

- Todo va según lo previsto. Pronto, esa chica estará lista para que le hagamos la propuesta...

- Bien –dijeron Lizbell y Ethan a la vez.

- Ten cuidado... Siempre hay algo, un pequeño factor que no se pude controlar. Y ese pequeño factor es el que arruina los mejores planes –le advirtió Ariel con tono cáustico.

&·&·&

- Estella, Fergus –Eneas y Eirene alcanzaron al matrimonio en la puerta de la cripta. Los cuatro eran amigos desde niños, por lo que se tenían mucha confianza–¿iréis a Albac?

- Claro/Ella no –contestó el matrimonio a la vez.

- ¡No pienso quedarme en casa muerta de aburrimiento mientras tú te diviertes! –protestó Estella.

- No voy a divertirme, y tú tienes que cuidarte. Estella, que estás embarazada de ocho meses. ¡Cuídate un poco!

- ¿Y qué quieres¿Qué me quede en casa haciendo punto? –Estella siguió al pie de la letra el guión de una discusión que ya tenía casi ocho meses de antigüedad (desde que la onza le comunicó a su marido que estaba embarazada).

- Tampoco es eso... ¿Por qué no te vas con tus hermanos una temporada? No digas que con ellos te aburres, porque con Edmund y Edna es imposible aburrirse... –como aquello era cierto, Estella decidió cambiar de técnica.

- Ya sabes que no sé estar lejos de ti mucho tiempo... –ronroneó con su tono más meloso, pegándose a su marido tanto como le permitía su abultado vientre.

- Chantajista. –replicó Fergus con una sonrisa.

- Si vais a Rumania, tened cuidado con Inoé –Intervino Eneas tras dejar que el precioso momento pasara–. Es una golfa rastrera y peligrosa...

- Siempre tenemos cuidado –replicó Estella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Si cambiáis de idea, estaremos en Tokio, en el Park Park Hyatt. En cuanto preguntéis por nosotros, os conseguirán una suite.

- ¿Es que no podéis ir a un motel con baño comunitario como los veinteañeros pobres normales?

- ¡Estella! Sabes que yo necesito una bañera propia para que me la llenen de leche merengada –replicó Eirene con un guiño juguetón.

&·&·&

Entre tanto, a muchos kilómetros de allí, Joy y Will recorrían el camino de vuelta a la escuela. Iban en silencio pero abrazados por la cintura e intercambiando besos. En realidad, puede que Will dijera algo, pero la morena estaba tan metida en su mundo que se limitó a contestar con monosílabos o cambiar de tema con un beso.

La hemorragia se había detenido, afortunadamente, sólo duró unos minutos. Pero aún ardía y era claramente visible, por eso se dejo su melena negra suelta, tapando la nuca, y una vez más maldijo a su abuelo querido.

Él y su maldito lema de _"pon una vela a Dios y otra al diablo"_ tenían la culpa de todo.

Fue en la época de Grindelwald, concretamente, poco después de que muriera su esposa Zoé, cuando a fuerza de agresividad e ira descontrolada parecía claro quien iba a ganar de corrido. Pero Tobías Turner era de los que jugaba sobre seguro y la única forma de ganar fijo era apostando por todos los caballos que corrían en la carrera.

Con esta filosofía, se casó en segundas nupcias con una Onza miembro del Clan Mahutam, al tiempo que ponía su dinero y empresas al servicio del Ministerio y casaba a su hijo con una Sangre Limpia.

¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? Para empezar, Tobías ignoraba que acababa de entrar en una familia, los Mahutam, en la que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano los matrimonios en los que los hijos, tenían a los dos cónyuges como progenitores... Para seguir, la esposa de su hijo era estéril, mientras la suya era joven y apasionada... Cuando se enteró que ella y su hijo, tenían una aventura lo llevó muy bien: esperó que naciera la niña para traicionar a su esposa y hacer que la llevaran a Azkaban, donde supuestamente murió.

Un mes después, Tobías murió de un infarto. Un infarto bastante sospechoso. Una semana después, se le unió su hija política, dejando a Charles Turner con una fortuna colosal, una hija y el deseo de no traicionar el lema familiar...

Una vela a Dios y otra al diablo. ¿Tendría ya el tatuaje ese feo que supuestamente llevaban los mortifagos?

Pese a que su madre era Onza, Joy no poseía el principal talento de esa raza, es decir, el transformarse en jaguar desde la cuna, pero sí algunas de sus características secundarias como agilidad, buenos reflejos, facilidad para convocar Patronus y una extraña afición por las armas que siempre había logrado ocultar.

- ¿En qué piensas? – Al fin, Will hizo que Joy bajara a la tierra.

- Padres, familia... Ya sabes –la morena hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras su compañero bufaba.

Will también podría contar verdaderas historias de terror de su familia, salvo que en su caso no había ningún tatuaje que pudiesen heredar sus hijos.

El negocio familiar era ser una familia de Sangre Limpia. O cuasi limpia, porque su abuelo no tuvo el menor problema en casarse con una rica heredera Squib para rehacer un poco la fortuna familiar. Claro que su padre carecía de tanto sentido común y se casó con una Sangre Limpia, la madre de Will y Jack, que no sólo no tenía medio Knut, sino que encima se pulió lo poco que quedaba en la cámara familiar.

Lo que se esperaba de Will, básicamente, era que siguiera los pasos de su padre casándose con una buena chica de Sangre Limpia y reputación intachable. Le dio un vistazo de reojo a su morena compañera y sonrió: algo le decía que Joy no sería del agrado de sus padres. Claro que ninguno de sus amigos lo era...

Aún resonaban en sus oídos las innumerables críticas que sus progenitores solían dedicarles a Jesse (ese perdido de mala vida), Evy (la querida del Black renegado), de Isis (china... una raza cruel) y Joy (una mala hija que abandonó a su pobre padre)...

Will solía replicar ácidamente a todas esas críticas de sus padres, aunque en general, le encantaba escandalizarles. Era una muestra más de rebeldía a la que ambos hermanos Sparrow eran muy aficionados. La diferencia era que, mientras Will lo hacía por la pura diversión de desquiciar a sus progenitores, Jack trataba de llamar su atención... Lo irónico era que la joven no lo había conseguido ni contrayendo una enfermedad mortal e incurable.

Cuando los síntomas de la enfermedad de Lamia se manifestaron por primera vez en su hermana, sus padres lo tomaron por un simple resfriado, le dieron una poción para curárselo y no se preocuparon porque el "resfriado" la tuviera vomitando sangre durante varios meses seguidos...

Al final, después de que Jack vomitara como tres litros de sangre en la túnica de la esposa de un importante miembro del Ministerio que estaba de visita, sus padres decidieron que a lo mejor era buena idea llevarla a San Mungo. Una vez allí, el sanador tardó tres segundos en diagnosticar a la pequeña de ocho años la enfermedad de Lamia, una peligrosa afección congénita, que, nadie sabía exactamente cómo, provocaba el lento deterioro de los órganos vitales, que finalmente, eran reducidos a sangre y vomitados al exterior.

El resfriado le costó a Jack un riñón, el derecho, para más señas, que llevaba sustituido por un hechizo que realizaba las funciones equivalentes. Y lo que era peor, el sanador dejó caer el comentario de que si hubieran acudido antes, probablemente habrían podido curarla definitivamente.

Durante varios años, la joven Sparrow estuvo perfectamente hasta el punto de que los sanadores recomendaron que dejara la medicación porque no la necesitaba y tampoco era conveniente que se generara resistencia.

Tan misteriosamente como se fueron los síntomas, reaparecieron el pasado mes de julio, cuando Jack fue ingresada en el Hospital Mágico de San Francisco de urgencias, al fallarle el hechizo que sustituía el riñón. De paso, el sanador comentó que si descuidaba la medicación, era probable que la fallara el apéndice... Cosa que confirmaron las pruebas que su hermana se hizo en Navidad.

Lo sorprendente era la forma que tenía Jack de llevar la situación: cualquier persona normal, ante la probabilidad de que se le licuara el corazón o un pulmón, cumpliría religiosamente las órdenes del médico, pero ella... Ella pasaba de medicación porque era incompatible con ingerir alcohol...

-. ¿Estás bien? Ahora eres tú el que parece estar en las nubes –volvió su atención hacia Joy, que lo miraba sonriente.

- Sí, por ahí arriba andaba... Pero ya he vuelto –Will lo demostró dándole un suave beso en los labios–. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- Mm. ¿Baño de los prefectos como dijimos? –La morena alzó una de sus cejas de forma sugerente.

- Adoro tu forma de pensar –aprobó el prefecto tomando el camino hacia dicho baño.

&·&·&

Por su parte, Remus había confiado el cuidado de Bell a Loveday el tiempo suficiente como para ir a buscar algo de comer y alguna información sobre el nuevo ataque al Callejón Diagon.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¡Deberías estar descansando! –le riñó Remus a la rubia de pelo rizado al volver a Gryffindor y encontrarla en la Sala Común, observando la lluvia caer por las ventanas. Lo cierto es que le tranquilizó saber que estaba lo bastante serena como para estar quieta.

En los dos segundos que tardó en apoyar una mano en el hombro de la que creía su novia para voltearla y verla la cara, Remus recordó que hacía seis meses, más o menos, que su chica no llevaba el pelo rizado, y que Jack se había propuesto emular a la loca de Atracción fatal.

- Pero si estoy bien. Ahora me tomo todos los días la medicación... –replicó la joven Sparrow, convencida de que se refería a su enfermedad y olvidándose de que llevaba una peluca rubia en la cabeza, regalo de su peluquera–. ¿Te pasa algo?. ¡Ah¡Es que no te gusta mi nueva imagen! Yo la verdad es que no termino de acostumbrarme, pero...

- ¿Tú estás loca?. ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? –gritó al fin el licántropo.

- Pero si sólo me lo he rizado y me lo he cortado un poco... –Jack se encogió ligeramente, ya que, pese a no ser la primera vez que provocaba la furia del joven, sí que era la primera vez, que ella no veía motivos de enfado...–. Ops, me olvidé –al recordar que llevaba puesto el regalo de su peluquera, Jack se arrancó la peluca–. ¿Mejor?

El suspiro de alivio de su amor platónico le indicó que al menos no era peor. La joven se había cortado el pelo y se lo había rizado, salvo el flequillo, que seguía liso y hacia un lado.

- Jack... –Remus cogió a la aludida por ambos hombros y, con tono serio, le suplico–: No vuelvas, en la vida, a darme un susto así... Empezaba a sentirme como el chico de "Atracción fatal".

- ¿No me digas que te he recordado a Glenn Close? .¡Qué cutre! Ya podías haber elegido al menos una mujer más sexy como... Sharon Stone, por ejemplo –Jack sonrió: al fin tenía a su lobito favorito sólo para ella, cosa que no había ocurrido desde la clase que terminaron en la enfermería–. ¿Y dónde esta la... Bell? Últimamente sois inseparables.

- Está en su habitación, con Loveday. Estábamos en mi casa cuando nos enteramos del ataque al Callejón Diagon. Hay varios aurores heridos y muertos. –cualquier vestigio de humor fue borrado de los rostros de los jóvenes

- Lo sé, me encontré con Gideon al volver a la escuela. Su prima, Lucy Diamond, es una de las fallecidas. Ha ido con su familia al velatorio. ¿El padre de Bell está bien?

- Por lo que he oído, está bien.

- Me alegro, de verdad. –tras el sincero comentario de Jack hubo unos momentos de incómodo silencio–. Ve con Bell, si está tan nerviosa como dices, debe de pensar que te ha pasado algo...

- Si quieres puedes venir...

- ¿De aguanta velas? Paso, ya tengo bastante con hacerlo durante las clases –a partir de esa semana, Bell se había unido a las clases de Jack como refuerzo, por orden de Dumbledore. Al viejo se le iba la olla, al menos, para la joven Sparrow estaba claro–. Es más, dile a Loveday que venga, que no es plan de que la pobre termine con complejo de candelabro...

- Jack, exactamente qué es lo que te traes entre manos? –se mosqueó Remus, ante tanta amabilidad por parte de la joven Sparrow hacia Bell.

- Nada –que la chica se convirtiera en la viva imagen de la inocencia ofendida no contribuyó a mermar las suspicacia del licántropo, más bien al contrario, como demostraba su ceño arrugado–. Vamos, cielo, confía un poco más en mí... No tramo nada, y aunque estuviera tramando algo, que no es el caso, te prometo que no tiene nada que ver ni contigo ni con Bell.

- Ahora te traigo a Loveday... –Remus subió las escaleras muy poco convencido de que su alumna fuera inocente del crimen que le atribuía.

Joder, justo cuando su novia dejaba de comportarse como una paranoica, empezaba él. Jack sólo estaba siendo amable y comprensiva con Bell por lo de su padre... ¿Jack amable y comprensiva? Con Bell? Tramaba algo. Eso estaba claro...

- ¡Remus! Oíste algo? –Bell se abalanzó sobre su novio apenas éste atravesó la puerta. Hasta ahí, todo normal. Lo raro es que no lo hizo para besarle ni nada por el estilo, sino para sacarle información.

- Pues sí... Escuché el último single de los Rolling Stones –bromeó el castaño, tratando de quitarle presión al asunto.

- Claro que no era el mejor momento para eso, o al menos eso pensaba Loveday, aunque se guardó de comentarlo en voz alta. La rubia decidió dejarles intimidad para discutir o, dicho con otras palabras, dejar que se mataran en privado.

- Mejor habláis a solas. Yo estaré en la Sala Común.

- Ah, sí, Jack te está esperando ahí. Tengo la impresión de que trama algo. ¿Tienes idea de qué puede ser?

- No –mintió la heredera de Salem antes de bajar a ver a su amiga.

- ¿Y bien? Qué ha pasado? Quién ha muerto? –preguntó Bell, sollozando histéricamente.

- Tranquila, cariño. –Remus tomó su cara entre las manos, tratando de calmarla–. Tu padre está bien –durante unos segundos, la rubia respiró con alivio antes de volver a preocuparse.

- Pero hay alguien que no lo está –la voz de Bell sonaba calmada mientras el licántropo la besaba en la sien y asentía.–. ¿Quién?

- Lucy Diamonds, la prima de los Prewett –añadió Remus, de forma innecesaria ya que su novia sabía perfectamente de quién estaba hablando. Se apartó de él y se fue directa a su baúl a coger su capa.–. ¿Vas a alguna parte?

- Sí, con Gideon –Bell se puso la capa–. Conozco a la familia desde hace años, me imagino lo mal que lo deben de estar pasando...

- Iré contigo –se ofreció Remus.

- ¡No! –exclamó la rubia rápidamente. Demasiado rápidamente, como dedujo de la forma en que su novio, arrugó la frente–. Es mejor que te quedes aquí, descansando. Hoy apenas has parado en todo el día...

- Bell, no voy a montar una escena de celos en el hospital. Y tampoco quiero ir para vigilarte –la rubia bajó la cabeza, indicando al licántropo que había dado en el clavo–. Deberías confiar más en mí.

- Confío en ti, pero sé que faltan ocho días para la luna llena y que estarás nervioso. En serio, quédate y descansa. Además, te aburrirás en el hospital –Bell acarició el pelo castaño de su chico–. En serio, quédate y descansa. Yo estaré bien.

- Vale. Bien. Vete. –con gran esfuerzo, Remus logró dominar su irritación y soltarlo con un tono indiferente.

- ¿Estás enfadado?

- No.

- ¿De verdad? –insistió Bell.

- Sí –el licántropo sonrió, tratando de aumentar la credibilidad de la frase–. Vete ya.

- Nos vemos mañana –Bell se despidió con un beso breve en los labios.

Cuando su novia se fue, Remus se dejó caer en su cama con los brazos detrás de la nuca. ¿Que si le molestaba que su novia saliera corriendo detrás de Gideon Prewett?. ¡Qué va, para nada!

&·&·&

- Deberías tener cuidado, Jack –le recomendó Loveday según se acercaba a ella, que seguía mirando por la ventana de la Sala Común. La heredera de Salem se sentó en el reborde de la ventana–. No sé qué has dicho o hecho, pero Remus está totalmente convencido de que tramas algo.

- Es lo que pasa cuando una es amable... –la joven sonrió, pero no apartó los ojos de la ventana.

- ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto distraída...

- No, nada –Jack regresó a la realidad centrando su atención en la rubia, a la que unos meses antes hubiera matado pero que ahora le caía tan bien y que parecía preocupada por ella–. ¿Te has quedado con el laxante? –Loveday asintió–. Bien, he pensado que podíamos empezar a planear cómo hacer que se lo beba...

- Por mí vale, pero ¿no deberíamos esperar a estar todos juntos?

- Ellos tendrán cosas más interesantes que hacer... Tienen vida sexual¿recuerdas?

- Trato de no sentir envidia por ello –un mohín de amargura deformó por un instante los refinados rasgos de Loveday–. ¿Nos sentamos? –dijo, señalando con la cabeza un sofá. Jack asintió, alejándose de la ventana por primera vez en horas.

Cuando estaban acomodándose en el sillón, vieron pasar a Bell apresuradamente. Tan apresuradamente que ni se paró a saludarlas.

- ¿Y esta ahora adónde va? –preguntó Loveday a nadie en particular.

- La prima de Prewett ha muerto. Bell debía ir corriendo a consolarle... Lo que, sin duda alguna, tendrá a Remus de muy buen humor –ironizó Jack sin lograr ocultar cierto brillo triunfal en sus ojos. Brillo que no pasó inadvertido a la heredera de Salem.

- Lo que haces no está bien, Jack.

- Dado que yo no te critiqué cuando acosaste a Lily, cosa que tampoco estuvo muy bien que digamos, lo menos que puedes haces de devolverme el favor¿no crees?

- Pues tengo algunas ideas para ir a por Anya de una vez... –en vista de que la joven Sparrow tenía razón, Loveday decidió cambiar de tema.

&·&·&

Por su parte, en el cuarto de las chicas, Lily, Sirius, Evy, James y Jesse, proseguían con su interesante conversación.

Después de varias horas compartiendo información, las cosas se iban aclarando y el humor de Sirius iba empeorando. Evy no necesitaba de su famosa intuición para saberlo, y además, hasta ella admitía que con razón, pero también sabía que el animago pronto estaría tan furioso que haría cualquier estupidez.

Por el momento, la onza se obligó a centrarse en la conversación, ya que James estaba haciendo una pregunta bastante interesante en ese momento:

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Voldemort usó una espada en vez de matarle con una maldición.

- Por el lugar en que se encontraba. Por lo que Lily dijo fue en Anath. Allí las varitas no funcionan correctamente: lanzas una maldición y se vuelve contra ti o te sale un ramo de flores... No se puede controlar –explicó Jesse.

- Y tampoco podía estar seguro de que funcionara. Era un Balam de más de medio siglo de vida: podía haber sido inmune a todas las maldiciones incluso en forma humana. O haberse transformado... –Agregó Evy–. Con la espada iba sobre seguro...

- Pero aunque fuera inmune a las maldiciones, la asesina se comporta como una bala –rebatió Jesse–. Sólo tenía que apuntar con más tino del habitual...

- ¿Como una bala? .¿A eso lo llamas ser inmune? –se burló Sirius dedicándole a su novia una mirada agresiva.

- Que una maldición que te mata independientemente de donde te toque se limite a atravesarte, a mí me parece un gran avance. Aunque a ti no... –Evy ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa desafiante. Si él quería que las cosas fueran así...

- ¿Pero por qué matarle ahora? Por qué justamente ahora? El mismo día que sus mortífagos atacaron el Callejón Diagon... –James seguía cavilando en voz alta, mientras paseaba por la habitación.

Lily permanecía sentada en su cama, inusualmente quieta y silenciosa, pero las palabras de su novio, la hicieron abandonar dicha actitud.

- ¿Otra vez? –lo cierto era que Voldemort había ordenado atacar tantas veces el Callejón Diagon en lo que iba de año, que lo raro era que la gente aún paseara por allí–. Es como un prestidigitador: con una mano te distrae y con la otra no para de sacar conejos de su chistera.

- ¿Crees que atacaba el Callejón Diagon para encubrir otra cosa? –preguntó James sin mirarla.

- Hay que admitir que sabe cómo mantener entretenidos a los aurores –agregó Lily, con una sombra de humor que no venía al caso.

- Podrían ser mortífagos que actúan por diversión y cuenta propia –rebatió James.

- Para eso, se van de excursión por barrios Muggles –señaló Sirius con tono mordaz.

- Cierto –James esbozó una sonrisa torcida y siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, observado por los demás–. Entonces, nos está distrayendo... ¿Por qué? A qué se dedica entre tanto?

- Obviamente, a cargarse a alguien –Lily aún no sabía qué la estaba cansando más, si la insistencia de su novio en dar vueltas o que aún siguiera hablando de Voldemort. Ella quería hablar de su Cetro, bueno, del de Sekhmet.

- Sí, pero a quién... No puede ser que ordene lanzar esos ataques para matar a alguien por capricho. Si fuera por eso, dirigiría el ataque en persona...

- James, ya vale, por favor...

- Sí, cielo, sí... –asintió el joven por inercia, ya que realmente no había escuchado a la pelirroja (cosa que no pasó inadvertida a ninguno de los presentes).

Lily bufó, furiosa, Jesse meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro y Evy cruzó una mirada con Sirius. O al menos, eso intentó, pero al animago le ardían los ojos de pura furia y, por primera vez en su vida, la onza fue incapaz de sostenérsela.

- ¡Los Guardianes! –exclamó de pronto James, tan feliz como si fuera Newton y le acabara de caer una manzana sobre la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –quiso saber Jesse una vez que se recuperó un poco del susto.

- Has dicho que llevan consigo las llaves de esa cosa, de... –James chascó los dedos, a la vez que cerraba los ojos para recordar– ¡La Cámara Blanca! En fin, Voldemort debe de querer acceder a ella, así que se dedica a robarles las llaves a los Guardianes. Tal vez haya alguno bajo la protección del Ministerio...

- Tres –dijo Evy.

- Desde 1945. Las otras cuatro, están en manos de los Ancianos –ante la mirada de extrañeza de sus compañeros, Jesse recordó que ni la onza ni él les habían comentado eso–. Lo siento, los Ancianos son onzas con más de cien años de vida, algunos porque son Guardianes o porque saben dónde están las llaves.

- ¿Y quiénes son? –los dos Mahutam se encogieron de hombros.

- Nadie lo sabe –agregó Evy–. Podría ser cualquiera...

- Cualquiera que esté marcado –cuando la castaña se volvió hacia Sirius, él tenía una sonrisa torcida.

- Claro –en esta ocasión, Evy se negó a apartar la mirada.

- Podría incluso estar en esta habitación...

- Sirius, ni Jesse ni yo tenemos más de cien años... –le atajó, la chica con un mohín irónico. La verdad es que el orgullo de la onza empezaba a ganarle la batalla a los remordimientos.

- Pues tampoco me extrañaría ya tanto... –musito el animago, tanto para sí mismo como para su chica.

- Aunque había alguien que conocía todos sus nombres... No en vano, él y Zoe los eligieron –Jesse le habló a James, que era el único que aún seguía la conversación. Lily parecía estar en clase de HM por la cara de aburrimiento que gastaba y el par restante se fusilaba con la mirada.

- Y ese alguien es Grindelwald –ante el asentimiento del metamorfomago, James soltó una carcajada seca. –Por eso lo mató...

- Pero no lo interrogó antes... –objetó Lily, recuperando repentinamente el interés en la conversación.

- Que no lo vieras no significa que no pasara: usaría Legeremancia. En los últimos segundos de vida de una persona es más fácil leer su mente.

- Pareces muy seguro...

- Es lo que dicen –James se encogió de hombros–. Personalmente, nunca lo he probado. Pero volviendo al tema de antes… Se lo carga y, de un solo golpe, descubre lo que Grindelwald sabe y evita que otras personas sepan... Muy hábil.

- Mucho –corroboró Lily, con tono de estar aburriéndose mucho–. ¿Podemos volver al Cetro? Sekhmet me dijo que estaba en Hogwarts...

- Y ya te hemos dicho que no es posible: estuvo en Anath hasta que la Cámara Blanca se abrió. Ni siquiera el Cetro puede estar en dos sitios a la vez –rebatió Evy.

- A no ser que... –empezó Jesse–. Por ahí circuló el rumor de que Gloria, para celebrar su boda, hizo una copia exacta del Cetro y la lanzó durante su cabalgata nupcial...

- Pues yo nunca lo había oído...

- Jode que te oculten las cosas, eh, nena? –Evy le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa a Sirius.

- Pues si a Gloria se le metió en la cabeza, que quería hacer una copia del Cetro y lanzarla en su cabalgata nupcial, es que hizo una copia del Cetro y la lanzó en su cabalgata nupcial... Era de ideas fijas –un bufido general de "mira quién habla", sirvió de replica a las palabras de Lily–. Muy graciosos. ¿Pero dónde de Hogwarts?

- ¿Sekhmet no te dio ninguna pista? –en la pregunta de James había un matiz burlón y celoso que Lily no captó. Lo cierto es que al heredero de Gryffindor no le gustaba nada la obsesión de su chica por ese Cetro. No sabía por qué, pero le daba mala espina.

- Dijo algo de la vidriera de Gloria... –recordó la pelirroja.

- Pregúntale a Joy –aconsejaron a una los dos Mahutam.

- Si hay alguien en este colegio que sabe de vidrieras, esa es Joy –añadió Jesse.

- Bien, pues voy a hablar con ella –Lily se levantó decidida a ir en busca de su amiga, pero James la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

- Está ocupada –el buscador le enseñó a su compañera el mapa del Merodeador, que situaba a Joy en el baño de los prefectos, muy cerquita de Will.

- Pues vaya... Se lo preguntaré mañana.

- Buena idea –aprobó James guardando el mapa–. Vamos a cenar –con un gesto de cabeza les recordó a Jesse y Lily que había que dejar solos a Evy y Sirius para que aclararan las cosas.

- Sí, vamos –el animago, sin embargo, se levantó dispuesto a acompañarles mientras la onza permanecía sentada en su cama.

- ¡Tú no! –prácticamente le ordenaron James y Lily antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

- Vete si quieres, me da igual –Evy se encogió de hombros, sin mirarle, molesta por la actitud del chico.

- Genial, todavía tienes la caradura de hacerte la ofendida. ¡Soy yo el que tiene que estar molesto! –rugió volviéndose hacia ella, que ni se inmutó.

- Sirius, cielo, estás molesto. Así que los dos podemos estarlo perfectamente. ¿No?

- Reserva tu humor para otro momento, nena –la forma que tuvo Sirius de pronunciar la última palabra, sin el menor rastro de cariño, fue lo que aviso a Evy de lo grave que era el problema–. ¿Cómo has podido no contarme nada de eso?

- ¿Y cómo se supone que iba a contártelo?

- ¡Porque me lo merecía, joder! Yo siempre he sido sincero contigo, tampoco te costaba tanto corresponderme. ¿No crees?

- Supongo que no –admitió la onza con evidente desgana.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

- No lo sé... Nunca parecía un buen momento para ello –la onza soltó una especie de risa nerviosa, carente de humor–. No es una gran excusa.

- No, no lo es... ¿Y hasta cuándo pensabas ocultármelo todo? No, mejor no contestes a eso, me la sé: el mayor tiempo posible. Me imagino el momento: nuestro primer hijo nace con ese extraño tatuaje en plena cara y tú me saldrías con que era un antojo o algo así...

- ¿Nuestro primer hijo?

- No cambies de tema... –Sirius se aproximó a la chica y clavó sus ojos grises en los felinos de ella. Evy trató de apartar la vista, ya que volvía a ser incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, pero él la obligó a hacerlo, sosteniendo su barbilla–. Bien, nena, la hora de la verdad¿hay algo más que me ocultes? Y más te vale no mentir.

La onza estuvo tentada de decir "no", pero esa pequeña alarma que tenía en su cabeza le advirtió de que si mentía, perdería algo muy importante. Por una vez que dijera la verdad...

- Sí –las cejas del animago se alzaron, animándola a seguir–. Pero no puedo decírtelo –ni de coña iba a decirle que ella era (o creía ser) nieta de Grindelwald.

- Bien –Sirius liberó su barbilla.

- ¿Bien? –repitió, incrédula.

- Sí, bien –el moreno sonrió de una forma extraña que hizo que a la chica se le pusieran los pelos de punta–. ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que te preocupaba tener que elegir algún día entre Ethan y yo? Pues tenías razón: el día ha llegado y tú has elegido.

- ¿Y eso qué significa? Me estás dejando? –comprendió de repente la onza, sintiéndose como si el tatuaje volviera a sangrar.

* * *

Mm. Otro final interesante de esos que os gustan tanto... Ah, no que a la que le gustan es a mi, a vosotras/os creo que os desquician totalmente. 

Pues nada el próximo capítulo será relajadito y tranquilo. Vamos, todo lo tranquilo y relajado que nos dejen Evy y Sirius, así que mejor que preparemos el bunker a prueba de bombas atómicas por si acaso...

Pasar unas buenas fiestas, si bebéis en Nochevieja no conduzcáis, mejor esperar a las 12 de la mañana y coger un autobús o un tren o lo que sea...

Besos de turrón de trufa blanca.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Gabriela. Musa de Mika Granger.


	28. ¿Preocupación u obsesión?

¡Feliz primera semana después de vacaciones! Si es que esos conceptos son compatibles... Bueno, espero que no os este siendo muy duro el regreso a clase, y si lo es, aquí tenéis este capítulo para animaros un poco. Al menos eso espero...

Pero antes toca contestar a los RR. Ya sabéis que no dejan contestarlos dentro del capítulo, bajo pena de que te borren el fict (y sino lo sabéis, ya os lo digo yo) y como el formato para responderlos que nos han propuesto no me convence a mi mucho, pues os los contesto en un RR a mi misma. Perdonar las molestias de ir de una página a otra, pero mirar el lado bueno: justificáis la diferencia entre hits y RR.

**Por amor al arte 28.**

**¿Preocupación u obsesión?**

-¿Me estás dejando? .¿Cómo puedes estar dejándome? –dijo Evy con un tono que había subido varios decibelios por culpa del histerismo.

-Está claro...

-No, no lo está.

-Supongo que la pérdida de sangre te ha dejado algo espesa –gruñó Sirius por lo bajo y con crueldad–. Tú no confías en mí, porque si confiaras en mí, me habrías contado todo eso hace tiempo. Y es por no haberme contado todo eso por lo que yo, ahora, no confío en ti... Para mí, la confianza es algo fundamental en una relación...

-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa... Estaba convencidísima de que era el sexo...

-El matrimonio de mis padres me enseñó lo que ocurre en una relación cuando falta, entre otras cosas, la confianza –prosiguió el merodeador, ignorando la interrupción de la onza–. No pienso estar enfrascado en una relación así. Sin embargo, por lo mucho que significas para mí, voy a darte una última oportunidad... ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme?

Sirius volvió a acercarse a ella y la obligó a mirarlo. Evy suspiró, tentada de decírselo. De cualquier forma, ya lo iba a perder... Pero el orgullo terminó imponiéndose a la lógica.

"¿Qué coño?" Pensó la onza. No iba a permitir que la acorralaran esgrimiendo su relación contra ella como si de una varita se tratase.

-No –los ojos la brillaban de orgullo cuando, finalmente, contestó.

-Bien. Adiós, nena.

-¿Cómo que "adiós"? –repitió Evy con cierta sorna. Pero al comprobar que el merodeador se giraba hacia la puerta, la onza se abalanzó sobre él tratando de detenerle mientras le suplicaba, con el orgullo tardíamente olvidado...

Ya no sirvió de nada: el animago hizo (aparentemente) oídos sordos a sus súplicas, se liberó del agarre (con bastante delicadeza, dadas las circunstancias) y salió dando un portazo...

La castaña apoyó la frente en la puerta y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo sin darse cuenta ni de que estaba cayendo, ni de que estaba llorando...

-¡Ay! –así la encontró Joy cuando, al volver del baño de los prefectos, abrió la puerta con tanto ímpetu que casi le rompe la cabeza a su amiga.

-Lo siento, cielo. ¿Estás bien? Bueno, ya veo que no... ¿tanto daño te he hecho? –se preocupó la morena.

-No es por el golpe.

-Entonces ¿por qué es? Ay, no me digas ya más nada... ¿Quién ha muerto? Fue Ethan¿verdad?. ¡Ay, madre! Pobrecita mía... –tendió la mano a la onza para que se levantara. Una vez en pie, pasó el brazo por sus hombros y se sentaron en la cama–. ¿Cómo es que no está Sirius contigo?

-Ha cortado conmigo –anda, pues a lo mejor era por eso–. Por lo visto, no ha llevado muy bien lo de descubrir mi tatuaje y lo que ello conlleva...

-¿Sabe quién es tu abuelo? –quiso saber Joy tras lanzar un encantamiento que insonorizara la habitación.

La razón por la que Evy no estaba nada sorprendida por la pregunta de su amiga era una conversación mantenida a finales de agosto. En dicha charla, redefinieron los parámetros de su amistad. Vamos, que confesaron todos sus secretos.

-No. Él sabía que le ocultaba algo más y me chantajeó. O se lo decía o me dejaba. Ya sabes qué he contestado.

-Sí, lo que no sé es por qué. Total, ya no perdías nada. Además, Sirius no es de los que da importancia a la familia... –y para ser justas y honestas, a Joy le gustaría pensar de igual forma que el moreno al respecto.

-Exacto, él tiene tantas malas experiencias en el tema que se ha hecho ateo –teniendo en cuenta que Evy era la cínica descreída del grupo, resultaba cuanto menos chocante que creyera en algo como "la familia tradicional".

-Es decir, que te has callado por orgullo –la deducción de la morena era tan cercana a la verdad, que la onza bajo la mirada–. Ay, Evy, espero que algún día aprendas que con el orgullo no se va a ninguna parte.

La aludida no contestó sino que se limitó a acariciar a Perla, que había saltado a su regazo en busca de mimos. Por su parte, Joy empezó también a acariciar el pelo liso de su amiga.

-Ha muerto. Grindelwald. ¿Sabes?

-Así que era por él.

-Ajá –asintió Evy.

-Un mago oscuro menos.

-El problema es que el mago oscuro que queda usó Legeremancia contra él mientras agonizaba.

-¡Santo Merlín! –se asustó Joy al entender lo que eso podía implicar para su amiga–. Debiste decírselo a Sirius...

-¡A ese yo ya no tengo que decirle nada! .¡Y deja de nombrarle, joder! –exclamó Evy con tanta furia que Perla decidió largarse en busca de un lugar donde no corriera peligro de ser descuartizada.

-Tranquila, cielo –Joy levantó ambos brazos en un gesto de "haya paz"–. Por suerte para ti, tienes delante a una experta en superación de rupturas. No pongas esa cara tan escéptica, ahora lo soy. Así que te voy a ayudar a superarlo. Aunque tus circunstancias son peores que las mías: Sirius no es mortífago, va a nuestra misma casa, tenemos amigos comunes... Lo vas a tener más jodido que... ¿Qué coño le pasa a ese foco de infecciones que Bell llama Perla?

-Me parece que acaba de romper aguas –dedujo Evy tras darle un vistazo.

La morena, poco entusiasta de los animales, compuso una mueca de asco.

&·&·&

-Vaya cara que traes –de esta forma, saludó Sirius a Remus cuando éste se decidió a levantarse de la cama de Bell y volver a su cuarto.

Entre otras razones, lo que impulsó al licántropo a la huida fue la inesperada entrada de una Anya encelada.

-Quién fue a hablar –Remus dio un vistazo al espantoso aspecto de su amigo–. ¿Qué te pasa?

-He cortado con Evy –fue la entonación, o más bien la ausencia de ella, lo que hizo el castaño alzara las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Y ya está?. ¿Lo sueltas como quien habla del tiempo?

-¿Y qué más da como lo diga? –Sirius se encogió de hombros con calculada indiferencia–. No deja de ser menos cierto por ello. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

-Nada –el licántropo lo dijo con tal tono que estaba claro que era algo.

-Ya, nada. Y tu mal humor se debe a la subida del precio del haba de cacao –insistió Sirius, ganándose una mirada homicida por parte de unos ojos dorados–. No seas borde. Es sólo que me consuela saber que no soy el único que lo está pasando mal por culpa de una chica.

-Luego admites que no te ha sentado bien dejar a Evy –Remus esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, mientras el animago le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia–. ¿Qué te hace creer que mi mal humor tiene que ver con una mujer?

-Traes la misma cara que cuando Jack te besó –el moreno arrugó la frente–. ¿La diablilla ha vuelto a las andadas?

-Jack no tiene nada que ver...

-Entonces es Bell. O mejor dicho: Prewett.

-Se ha ido corriendo a consolarle por la muerte de su prima...

-¿Lucy ha muerto? –tan irritado estaba el licántropo que no se molestó en suavizar lo que sería un duro golpe para Sirius.

-Sí, lo siento. No debí soltártelo así, pero es que me ha sentado tan mal... Sí, lo sé, Gideon ha perdido a un ser querido. Y sí, lo sé, Bell lo conoce desde hace años, al igual que al resto de su familia y por tanto es normal que este allí. Mis celos son irracionales, pero... ¡Me repatea muchísimo que haya salido corriendo detrás de su enamorado! –Remus concluyó el discurso con un soberano puñetazo a su saco de boxeo.

-Es normal que sientas celos –Sirius se encogió de hombros antes de devolver su atención a la pintura del techo sobre su cama.

Remus ya se estaba planteando preguntar al chico qué había allá arriba que era tan interesante cuando (menos mal) entró James.

-¿No habrás hecho la gilipollez de dejar a Evy, verdad? –el heredero de Gryffindor sólo tuvo que ver el estado apático de su amigo para confirmar sus sospechas–. De verdad, a veces pareces gilipollas. Dejar a la chica que amas por un par de verdades a medias...

-Habló el que dejó a su chica porque se lo dijo un politicastro –gruñó Sirius sin apartar la vista del techo.

-¿Y qué pasa con ese Richard? –James ignoró el comentario del merodeador de ojos grises–. Ella parece tenerle pavor (sentimiento que no profesa a casi nadie) y tú la abandonas para que se las componga como pueda.

-Sí –confirmó el moreno con indiferencia después de un rato.

-Genial –ironizó el buscador–, supongo que el siguiente paso será superar la ruptura por el "método Sparrow", es decir, a base de polvos.

-No me parece justo que lo llamemos el "método Sparrow": puede que lo perfeccionara Will, pero lo inventó Sirius –meditó/bromeó Remus.

-Os equivocáis. No quiero saber nada de mujeres en una temporada larga...

Los dos merodeadores no se habrían sorprendido más si su amigo hubiera anunciado que se iba a cortar el pelo al cero. ¿Sirius Black sin querer saber nada de mujeres? Era como si Snape dijera que las pociones apestan, como si Dumbledore renegara de los caramelos de limón, como si James odiara el Quidditch o Remus el chocolate...

Vamos, algo totalmente inconcebible.

&·&·&

Dumbledore dijo el curso anterior que las tres cosas más veloces del universo conocido eran: la luz, un cheque sin fondos y un rumor en Hogwarts. Evy tuvo ocasión de recordarlo ese mismo lunes.

Joy obligó a levantarse a la onza muy temprano, tanto que ni siquiera Lily estaba aún despierta.

-No quiero que te niegues a desayunar sólo por no ver a Sirius. Ante una ruptura, una corre el riesgo de destrozar su línea, bien porque se consuela con el chocolate o porque se le cierra la boca del estómago –argumentó la morena.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, la poca gente que había se acercó a Evy para darle el pésame. Pésames tan auténticos como un galeón de chocolate salvo en el caso de sus compañeras de sexto que no pertenecían a Slytherin. Eso en el caso de las chicas.

Ya que los chicos tenían ideas muy diferentes... La diversión empezó apenas terminaron de desayunar, cuando un chico le pidió una cita que ella rechazó.

Dicha situación se repitió al menos seis veces a lo largo del día.

-No entiendo de dónde sacan esos idiotas que tienen alguna probabilidad de salir conmigo –gruñó la onza al terminar las clases, tras rechazar un nuevo pretendiente y sin importarle que el rechazado la oyera.

-Creen que la ruptura te habrá vuelto lo bastante vulnerable como para ser una presa fácil –Joy no pudo contener la ironía. Su amiga podría ser muchas cosas, pero presa, jamás.

-Evelyn –la aludida se preparó para destrozar a un nuevo ejemplar del sexo masculino.

-¿Regulus? –pero que el ejemplar en cuestión fuera el hermano de su novio, perdón, ex novio, logró sorprender a la castaña.

-¿Podemos hablar? A solas –el Slytherin dedicó a Joy una elocuente mirada. Evy también volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Tal vez temiera a Richard, pero con Regulus aún podía.

La morena no se alejó mucho, ya que su amiga podía necesitarla. Que el Feng Shui de la sala común de Slytherin fuera envidiable, no impedía a sus habitantes ser traicioneros y desleales.

-¿Y bien? –por el tono de Evy, más que una pregunta parecía el guante con el que se abofetea a alguien para retarle a un duelo.

-Quería decirte que lamento tu ruptura con Sirius. Seguro que el idiota de mi hermano tuvo la culpa...

-Tu hermano no es idiota –maldita sea. La onza no había terminado de hablar y ya se había arrepentido de haber saltado en defensa de su ex–. Bueno, un poco sí lo es –agregó sin mucha convicción.

-Pero no todos los Black somos así –Regulus temía haber metido la pata, pero se envalentonó al ver que ella también insultaba a Sirius–. ¿Te apetece comer conmigo el jueves? Así sabrás lo que es comer con un hombre de verdad...

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si te...?

- Te he entendido, Regulus, los de origen muggle no estamos sordos ni nada similar. Lo que no entiendo es: 1) que lo hayas dicho sin abrirte la cabeza contra una pared; 2) que me pidas una cita estando prometido con Sheila y 3) que lo hagas cuando apenas hace veinte horas que corté con tu hermano, que por cierto es veinte veces más hombre de lo que tú lo serás jamás.

Sin esperar respuesta del Sly, Evy volteó y se acercó a Joy.

- ¿Eso es un no? –preguntó Regulus a su espalda.

La onza decidió que la respuesta era tan obvia que no merecía la pena ni contestar.

- ¡Me tienen harta, Joy! Está claro, que todos los hombres se pasan el día pensando en lo mismo...

- ¿Y ahora te enteras? –se sorprendió la pequeña morena. Después de todo, su amiga era la experta en chicos.

- No, pero es por esta clase de cosas, por las que conviene tener novio. Así sólo tienes que aguantar las babosadas de uno.

- ¿Sabes, Evy? Suenas a "Chica abajo el amor". Y esa moda ya pasó.

- ¿Quién sabe? Puede que vuelva a leerme el libro. A lo mejor ahora le encuentro sentido. Recuerdo que decía algo como... –Evy se tuvo que parar cuando Joy se interpuso en su camino–. ¿Qué haces?

- Es que... Mejor vamos por ahí. Así nos dará más el aire –la morena señaló un lúgubre pasadizo mal iluminado y sin una mísera ventana.

- Daríamos demasiada vuelta –de nuevo, la onza trató de pasar y una vez más, Joy se lo impidió–. ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que no creo que sea bueno para ti ver lo que yo acabo de ver –esta vez, Evy no trató de pasar, sino que se puso de puntillas.

Por encima de la cabeza de su amiga, observó a Sirius rodeado por un enjambre de admiradoras, cuyas intenciones no hubieran sido más obvias, aunque le hubieran lanzado la ropa interior a la cara. Opción que ninguna parecía descartar...

- Evy, por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería –suplicó Joy. La castaña giró 180 grados–. Como eso... –suspiró la morena imaginando lo que iba a hacer y que ni un misil podría impedir. Aún así, corrió tras ella.

- ¡TÚ! –Evy acababa de encontrar a uno de los chicos que le pidió una cita esa misma mañana–. ¿Sigue en pie tu oferta?

- Sí... –tartamudeó el chico, temiendo que le pegara si decía que "no".

- Pues mañana comemos juntos.

Y de esta manera, obstaculizada por una Joy convertida en una versión fashion de "Pepito Grillo", Evy fue encontrando a todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes para acceder a las citas que había rechazado a lo largo del día.

&·&·&

- ¡La madre que la parió!. ¡Maldita onza loca! –por supuesto, Sirius hablaba de Evy.

Estaban a jueves y durante la semana su ex novia había desayunado, comido, almorzado, merendado y cenado con un chico diferente. Decir que esto tenía a Sirius totalmente fuera de sus casillas era quedarse corta: el último puñetazo que le había arreado al saco de boxeo logró sacarlo de su gancho.

- Tú la dejaste, tiene derecho a rehacer su vida –dejó caer Remus con un tono ligeramente burlón.

- O a superarlo por el método Sparrow –agregó James con malicia.

- Eh, a mí no me metáis –se defendió Will–. Que yo estoy de parte de Sirius. Debisteis escuchar la bronca que le he pegado esta mañana a Evy cuando ha venido a pedirme condones...

- ¿No se los habrás dado? –Sirius volteó hacia el prefecto, con una mirada homicida.

- Sólo después de que me apuntara con la varita a los genitales y se ofreciera amablemente a reventármelos –Will sacó la varita y pronunció un hechizo escudo, protegiéndose del previsible ataque del moreno. Pero el animago se contentó con patear el saco de boxeo un par de veces.

- ¿Alguien sabe con quién sale hoy?

- No –mintieron los tres jóvenes.

- Y de todas formas ¿qué te importa? –James observó que su amigo retiraba la mirada con un gesto airado–. Si tanto te jode que salga con otros tíos, la solución es fácil: vuelve con ella.

- James, estás tan pesado con el tema que me temo que en cualquier momento me preparas una encerrona –gruñó el animago de ojos grises mientras el aludido sonreía misteriosamente.

- Remus, he fichado una abuela genial para nuestro hijo. Me va a acompañar al ginecólogo. ¿Te apuntas? –Jack eligió ese preciso momento para entrar en el cuarto de los chicos. Lucía una tripa enorme, como si estuviera embarazada de al menos seis meses.

Como era de esperar, a Remus le fue imposible contestar ya que tanto el hermano de la "cornuda" como el de la "preñada" se le abalanzaron para estrangularle.

- Joder, sí que se desarrollan rápido los minilicántropos –susurró Sirius, mirando alucinado la barriga de Jack.

- ¡YA BASTA! –ordenó Isis–, que me alteráis a la madre de mi nieta.

- Sí, un poco de respeto para esta pobre embarazada –gimió Jack lastimeramente.

- No está embarazada –Remus aprovechó la distracción para acercarse a su acosadora particular y levantarle la túnica lo suficiente como para que cayera el cojín que llevaba al suelo.

- Remus, cielo, no enseñes mis intimidades por ahí –la castaña se agachó y recompuso su aspecto de falsa embarazada.

- Sí, es que además de pobre, exhibicionista... Tenías que haber seguido con Prewett, que al menos tiene una mini mansión –Isis se ganó las miradas extrañadas de los chicos– eso le dice mi abuela a mi madre continuamente.

- Volviendo al tema de antes... ¿Vienes a la ecografía o no?

- Jack, es un cojín. ¿Cómo aspiras a hacerle una ecografía? –replicó duramente el licántropo.

- Oye, a mí no te me pongas en plan lunático que yo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, para ayudarte a salvar tu relación con Bell. Pero si quieres que ella termine con Prewett, tú mismo con tu organismo –Jack concluyó el discurso con un encogimiento de hombros.

- Y yo creía tener problemas –Sirius dejó escapar la que probablemente era su primera carcajada auténtica de la semana.

- Pues si yo fuera tú y mi ex novia estuviera en el lago merendando con mi hermano, el aspirante a mortifago del año, no estaría tan contenta –Jack se revolvió contra el moreno.

- Contento –corrigió Isis.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó la joven Sparrow sin entender de que hablaba la oriental.

- Si tu fueras él no estarías contenta sino contento –explicó la prefecta.

- Perdona, Jack. ¿Dices que MI Evy ha salido con Regulus?

- ¿Acaso tienes otro hermano?

- ¿Lo sabíais? –Sirius volteó hacia sus tres amigos. Will bajó la vista, James le sostuvo la mirada con aires de niño pillado en plena travesura y Remus... él seguía picado con Jack y no le hacía ni caso–. Ya hablaremos. Ahora tengo que evitar que Evy malgaste un preservativo con mi hermano...

- ¿Y tú para que te metes en ese fregado? Mira que cuando quieran llevar a Sirius a Azkaban por fratricidio igual te llevan también a ti como cómplice –Will se encaró con su hermana apenas Sirius abandonó la habitación.

- No digas tonterías: a las embarazadas nos tienen mucho respeto como para mandarnos a la cárcel. Además, al contrario que a ti, a mí si me importa que una de mis amigas esté saliendo con un mortífago.

- Presuntamente –se apresuró a matizar Isis.

- ¿Cómo que "presuntamente"? Isis, si te asomas por la ventana de nuestro cuarto, podrás verlos tomando tortilla de calabaza.

- Digo que presuntamente Regulus es un mortífago –explicó la oriental con tono paciente.

- Conociendo a su madre, si aún no lo es, lo será el mes que viene, cuando cumpla los diecisiete –bufó James.

- Pues como no sabemos seguro que lo sea, decimos presunto –insistió Isis con una testarudez nunca vista antes en la dulce oriental.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Llevas una semana que no pareces tú –quiso saber Will.

- Que está celosa de Mandy Myers porque le está empezando a molar Bifidus. ¿Vosotros os creéis? Con la que tenía liada porque no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra... Es que de verdad, algunas chicas no hay quien las entienda. Por ejemplo Evy: tanto que luchó por Sirius en el pasado y ahora, en vez de seguir mis sabios consejos para recuperarle, se dedica a salir con proyectos de mortífagos...

- Por no mencionar que tiene más éxito que tú y cualquiera entre los chicos –señaló Isis, sin que su tono inocente enmascarara que estaba molesta por los comentarios de Jack–. Supongo que haberte quedado "embarazada" sin haber realizado ningún ejercicio de tipo sexual es lo que te hace decir gilipolleces sobre chicas que no saben lo que quieren...

- Vaya, habló la gran filósofa: la última virgen de Hogwarts –la alusión a la falta de sexo, fue más de lo que Jack podía soportar.

- Eso no me lo dices ni en la calle ni con una varita en la mano...

- ¿Te batirías en duelo con una embarazada? –fingió escandalizarse Will, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Principalmente, porque bajo esa apariencia de dulce geisha, Isis era una de las mejores brujas de su curso en "duelos".

- Mm. Te salvas porque no quiero dañar a mi nieto –decidió finalmente la oriental–. ¿Vamos a la ecografía?

- Sí, porque está visto que este –Jack le sacudió una nada delicada patada a Remus en la espinilla– no va a venir. Cuando se acerca la luna llena se pone intratable... Igual Bell sí que se apunta...

Cuando se quedaron solos los chicos, las miradas de James y Will convergieron en Remus.

- ¿Qué? –se picó el licántropo.

- Ahora es cuando nos cuentas de qué va esto –explicó James.

- Define "esto".

- "Esto" es la razón por la que mi hermana finge un embarazo con un cojín cuando ella odia tanto a los niños que en vez de Nenucos jugaba con Playmobils –añadió Will.

- Veréis... –Remus se revolvió el pelo y frunció la frente, antes de contestar–. Todo empezó en la clase de ayer. Bell se empeñó en ayudarme...

&·&·&

Aunque para darle clase a la joven Sparrow no era la idea, ya que la rubia parecía más interesada en mostrarle a su novio el catálogo de ofertas de una inmobiliaria muggle que en enseñarle a Jack la diferencia entre un Nundu y un onza.

En cualquier caso, Jack no estaba muy centrada en el asunto, ya que tenía otras cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

Por ejemplo, su brillante luz al final del túnel que había resultado ser un tren. Es decir, la ruptura entre Evy y Sirius. Tenía que volverlos a juntar como fuera... Para empezar, tenía que evitar que Evy se enrollara con Regulus...

Y también estaban los resultados de sus últimos análisis que había recibido esa misma mañana. Según su médico, eran buenas noticias: no se le estaba desintegrando el hígado, sino un ovario, "un órgano sin importancia".

¿Sin importancia? .¡Sería para él! Para Jack era muy importante, tenía mucha tendencia a pensar con aquella parte de su cuerpo y se sentía como si se le estuviera muriendo medio hemisferio cerebral. Y claro, así le iba...

- ¿Pero cómo vas a ser un mal padre? –esa frase de Bell, logró que la joven Sparrow se sintiera atraída por la conversación.

Por lo visto, mientras ella repasaba su lista de problemas, Remus había decidido abordar sutilmente el tema que le estaba destrozando los nervios. Tan sutilmente que Bell no lo captaba...

- Remus, tú serás un padre genial, eres el más maduro del grupo. ¿A que tengo razón, Jack? –la rubia se volvió hacia su medio rival en busca de apoyo.

- ¿Entonces a los Nundus no se les puede vencer en solitario? –pero la joven decidió que era un tema demasiado espinoso y que ella estaba mejor dedicándose a sus estudios.

- No metas a la pobre chica en esto –susurró Remus en tono de súplica–. Bell, en serio, creo que estás yendo muy deprisa... Yo no me veo recién graduado en Hogwarts con un chalet y dos hijos. No estoy preparado para ser padre...Además, te recuerdo que soy un licántropo.

- Uy, pues eso tiene fácil solución... –tal vez fue el comentario de su amado acerca de no meterla en eso, pero Jack vislumbró una brecha en la pareja y fue por ella a saco. Se levantó, tomó uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo puso bajo la túnica–. Si no podéis tener hijos entre vosotros, yo seré vuestra madre ficticia de alquiler. Así Remus se irá entrenando y Bell podrá juzgar por sí misma si está preparado o no. ¿Qué os parece?

- Que deberías seguir estudiando –replicó Remus con acritud.

- Pues yo creo que es la primera buena idea que ha tenido Jack desde que la conozco –opinó Bell–, por probar que no quede –y dedicó una mirada suplicante a su novio.

&·&·&

- Y tuve que ceder. No sé como luchar contra las dos –de esta manera, Remus concluyó la explicación para sus amigos.

- La verdad es que es una idea bastante absurda. Si tu temor es que tus hijos sean licántropos, no necesitáis una madre de alquiler –meditó James.

Will asintió pero no dijo nada. Estaba claro que su hermanita había puesto una nueva estratagema en marcha... Una estratagema poco inspirada y estúpida. La pérdida de parte de su cerebro le estaba afectando demasiado.

&·&·&

De todas las comidas que Evy había realizado esa semana, el picnic con Regulus estaba resultando la menos desastrosa. Al menos, aún no había escuchado en su mente aquella voz que le recordaba a Lily en su etapa repelente diciendo: "¿qué coño estás haciendo?"

Ah, no. Que no fue en su etapa repelente, que la pelirroja lo había dicho esa misma mañana...

Aunque para pesada, Jack. La joven Sparrow estaba empeñada en que volviera con Sirius a toda costa.

- Métete en su cama y recuérdale que eres la mejor amante que ha tenido y tendrá jamás y ya verás que rápido le recuperas.

Pero se equivocaba: Evy conocía lo bastante a Sirius como para saber que si se introducía en su cama, lo más seguro es que la echara. Y aún en el caso de que la onza pudiera recordarle sus habilidades, sexo y reconciliación no eran palabras equivalentes en el idioma de su ex.

Joy lo estaba llevando con mucha filosofía, sobre todo desde que Evy le confesó que si salía con presuntos mortífagos era para leerles la mente y obtener valiosa información.

- Ah, bueno. Volcarse en el trabajo no es la peor manera de superar una ruptura –dijo la morena.

Al pensar en Joy, la onza no pudo evitar preocuparse. Desde que su amiga leyó en el periódico que Narcisa se había casado con Malfoy el domingo pasado, había actuado de forma extraña, muy similar a los días posteriores a su ruptura con Snape...

- Vas hablar con él –afirmó Evy cuando vio que Joy se arreglaba especialmente para ir a clase.

- Sólo quiero asegurarme que este bien... Cuando yo le dejé se enrolló con la Dolls, a lo peor el rechazo de Narcisa le deja tan mal que se lía con Rosier –aventuró la morena.

¿Debía preocuparse por Joy? La verdad es que sentía que debía cancelar su cita con Regulus y acompañarla... Pero era la primera vez en toda la semana que se sentía relajada y era muy difícil renunciar a eso...

- Y aunque no lo creas, el sapo sobrevivió –Regulus concluyó la su relato sobre como se vio envuelto a la edad de seis años, en una broma que James y Sirius le gastaron a Umbridge.

- Pobre, debió ser horrible para ti verla desnuda –Evy compuso una mueca de asco. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente es que no percibía nada que indicara que Regulus odiaba a su hermano, era más bien envidia y admiración.

- Uf, para horrible, la boda de mi prima con Malfoy –por el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del Slytherin, la onza dedujo que su relación con Narcisa era similar a la que Sirius mantenía con Andrómeda.

- ¿No te cae bien el nuevo marido de tu prima?

- Es un gilipollas –mm, puede que aún hubiera esperanzas para el pobre chaval–. No se la merece y... –de pronto, el rostro de Regulus perdió todo color y uno de sus dedos se elevo tembloroso para señalar algo a espaldas de Evy–. ¡UN GRIM! –exclamó el Sly antes de salir corriendo hacia el castillo.

- No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que harías algo así –suspiró la onza, mientras Sirius recuperaba la forma humana y se sentaba frente a ella en el lugar que poco antes ocupó su hermano–. Por curiosidad¿qué le pasó a tu hermano con un Grim?

- Le mordió uno cuando tenía cuatro años. Claro que él y Bellatrix trataron de cortarle la cola primero. Desde entonces les tiene pánico –explicó el moreno, tomando una patata frita y esperando la explosión de su ex.

- Ahhh –pero la explosión no llego. Evy se limitó a ladear la cabeza y examinarle atentamente, como si no supiera si reír, llorar, besarle, matarle o todo al mismo tiempo. Al final, dijo–: me aburres –y se levantó para irse.

- ¿Que te aburro? –naturalmente, Sirius se lo tomó como el peor de los insultos, ya que jamás se había considerado una persona capaz de aburrir a nadie, y menos a Evy. Agarró a la onza de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo–. Tú no te vas, esto tenemos que discutirlo.

- ¡Suéltame, hijo de puta! –se enfureció la castaña, no tanto por el hecho de que la tocara como porque al hacerlo había sentido ganas de lanzarse a los brazos de su ex.

- Mm. Tendrás que pedirlo amablemente y prometer que no vas a largarte... –en vez de soltarla, el moreno de ojos grises la atrajo más hacia sí–. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? –Evy trató de separarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su ex la apretara todavía más. Un vistazo rápido le hizo detectar la presencia de un grupo de Ravens junto al lago, lo que imposibilitaba una transformación en jaguar. ¡Joder!

- De nuestra situación –replicó Sirius con su tono de "es tan obvio que no sé cómo no te diste cuenta".

- Tú te encargaste de que no hubiera nada "nuestro".

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Salir con otra gente? Es mi forma de superar nuestra ruptura... ¿Qué pensabas? .¿Qué me iba a quedar llorando por los rincones con los brazos y piernas cruzados?

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a por qué insistes en tratar de que te suelte. Antes (y cuando digo "antes" me refiero a cuando aún no éramos ni amigos) no te incomodaba estar cerca de mí –los ojos grises le dedicaron una mirada penetrante. Ella, totalmente ofendida, lanzó su mente de felino para repeler la Legeremancia–. Ah, vale.

- ¿El qué vale?

- Ya sé lo que te pasa –Sirius la soltó con una sonrisa de triunfo–. Aún me deseas, pero tu orgullo te impide reconocerlo. Por eso temes que estemos tan cerca, porque sabes que terminarás lanzándote a mis brazos.

- ¿Y tú me hablas de orgullo a mí? Me dejaste porque no podías soportar que confiara en Jesse más que en ti y luego te niegas a salir con otras chicas porque es conmigo con la única que quieres estar pero, por supuesto, no vas a reconocerlo. De verdad, no sé por qué te aguanto.

- Si no te gusta, puedes irte –el merodeador hizo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la chica–, ya no te detengo.

- Black, no quiero volver a jugar a eso de destrozarnos las citas (ya sabes que no me gusta hacer lo mismo de la misma manera dos veces), así que tratemos de llegar a un acuerdo civilizado –propuso la onza con una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

- Bien. Tú no sales con mi hermano ni con ningún otro Slytherin, ni Hufflepuff, ni Ravenclaw y yo te dejo en paz...

- Ese es el punto G de la cuestión: tú ya no eres quién para decirme con quién puedo salir y con quién no –Evy no pudo evitar que su tono de voz subiera varios decibelios, reclamando la atención de las Raven del lago.

- ¡Claro que soy quién! Somos AMIGOS –casi deletreó Sirius ofendido.

- No somos amigos, somos ex, que es muy diferente –matizó la onza–, y si yo me quiero tirar a medio Hogwarts, tú no eres quién para impedírmelo. ¡Fuiste tú el que me dejaste y ahora te comportas como el perro del hortelano! Ni comes, ni me dejas... ¡Pues no! Yo no pienso desaprovechar ni una sola de mis oportunidades, te aconsejo que tú vayas haciendo lo mismo... –esta vez el merodeador no hizo ademán de detener a su ex cuando se fue.

Sirius permaneció unos segundos más sobre la manta. Trascurrido ese tiempo, se puso de pie, lanzó una mirada homicida a la manta (como si ella tuviera la culpa de sus problemas) y, profiriendo un insulto dedicado a nadie en particular, volvió al castillo.

- ¿Veis como no quedaron como amigos? –preguntó una Raven volviéndose hacia sus compañeras con una sonrisa triunfal.

&·&·&

Desde que Joy había leído la noticia de la boda de Narcisa con Lucius Malfoy, sólo había podido preocuparse por Snape... Hasta cierto punto se sentía responsable, ya que si ella no hubiera dejado a Snape, él no se habría liado con la voluptuosa rubia y no correría el riesgo de ser asesinado por su recién estrenado esposo si Malfoy llegaba a enterarse.

Y se enteraría...

- Snape –el moreno iba acompañado por su inseparable amigo Rosier. Ambos voltearon al escuchar la voz de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Pasa algo, Joy, digo… Turner? –se autocorrigió el moreno al notar que ella le llamó por el apellido.

- Es sólo que me enteré de la noticia y quiero decirte que lo siento mucho y que si quieres hablar con alguna amiga... Ahí tienes a Rosier... –Joy mostró una sonrisa de "qué maja y qué divertida soy".

- ¿Qué noticia? –preguntó Snape confuso con su clásica expresión de "los Gryffindor están locos".

- No hay ninguna noticia –se apresuró a intervenir Rosier–, sólo es una excusa para hablar contigo porque su nuevo chico no la satisface y sigue obsesionada con tu persona...

- Rosier, deja de vomitar gilipolleces porque no he venido a discutir contigo sino con... Snape. Me refiero a la boda de Narcisa con Malfoy. Si vuestra relación era más que simple sexo, debe de haberte sentado mal –Joy lo dijo con tono inocente, aunque era una verdadera prueba de fuego. ¿Estaba enamorado de la rubia o no?

- ¿Me disculpas? Tengo que irme a chillarle a alguien. Gracias... Turner.

La morena observó como su ex se largaba con un frufrú de su túnica negra, señal de que estaba furioso. Mm, sí que podía ser amor, si no, no le importaría hasta el punto de enfurecerse.

- Sé lo que tramas...

- ¿Ah, sí? –Joy alzó una ceja, como dudando de la capacidad de Rosier para entender la mente de una hormiga (y mucho menos la suya).

- Como no te salió bien cuando mandaste a Potter a matar a mi amigo, pretendes conseguir que lo mate Malfoy. Eres una egoísta, si él se muere ¿quién va a ser mi amigo? No tienes idea de los esfuerzos que he realizado para que no se enterara de la boda de Narcisa y en un segundo tú los has mandado todos al traste...

- A ver, Rosier, en qué idioma tengo que explicarte que yo no quiero que maten a Snape... Es más, una de las razones por las que se lo he dicho es porque le conozco. Él jamás andaría con una mujer casada que no fuera su esposa. Ahora mismo debe de estar dejando a Narcisa, lo que evitará que Malfoy mate a tu amor, es decir, amigo –Joy seleccionó su mejor sonrisa de "yo no he roto un plato en mi vida".

- Tal vez conozcas a Snape, pero no a Narcisa: a esa mujer no la deja nadie hasta que ella decida que quiere dejarlo. Y otra cosa: estoy harto de que pongas en duda mi hombría con esa alusiones a que estoy enamorado de Snape –la morena enarcó una ceja, visiblemente divertida por la airada reacción del Sly.

- No he cuestionado tu "hombría" –a duras penas controló una carcajada–, sino tus tendencias sexuales. Rosier, tienes que admitir que tu reacción cada vez que una mujer se acerca a Snape es más que sospechosa: o eres gay y no quieres que nadie se le acerque, o le envidias que tenga más éxito con las mujeres que tú. ¿Con qué te quedas?

- Con ninguna de las dos –el Sly se alejó de la morena, visiblemente molesto y refunfuñando.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de demostrarle a esa Gryffindor entrometida que él era heterosexual y que tenía éxito con las mujeres...

Fue verdadera mala suerte que chocara con una furiosa onza dispuesta a demostrarle a su ex que ella salía con quien le diera la real gana...

Rosier & Evy quedaron para cenar el viernes por la noche.

&·&·&

- ¡Narcisa! –rugió Snape apenas asomó su morena cabeza por las habitaciones privadas de las que la rubia disponía en la mansión Malfoy.

- La señorita Cyssa no está aquí, señor. ¿Pryssi puede ayudarle en algo? –la elfina de cría de la ex Black, se presentó ante él y le hizo una exageradísima reverencia.

- Dile que venga aquí... –el Sly observó que la pequeña esclava vacilaba–. ¿No oíste¡AHORA!

La elfina corrió espantada en busca de su ama. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Narcisa apareció y, cuando lo hizo, su aspecto no podía ser más diferente de lo que tenía acostumbrado a Snape: una discreta y amplia túnica verde disimulaba sus voluptuosas curvas y una expresión seria y contenida en su cara la hacía parecer mayor de lo que realmente era.

- ¡Severus! –sin embargo, la recién estrenada "expresión de esposa" se evaporó cuando vio a su amante, sustituyéndola por una sonrisa cálida y sensual mientras corría a sus brazos–. Cuánto me alegro de verte...

- ¿Ah, sí? –Snape no correspondió al abrazo y habló con un tono cargado de incredulidad que aumentó varios decibelios al añadir–¿Y POR ESO TE HAS CASADO CON MALFOY?

- No grites, por favor, mi madre, mi tía y mi suegra están abajo tomando café –le riñó la rubia.

- ¡ME DA IGUAL QUE ME OIGAN!

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón... Que nos oigan –la clásica sonrisa lasciva de los Black cruzó los perfectos rasgos de porcelana de Narcisa–. Lancemos un hechizo silenciador suave en la habitación y follemos sobre la mesa... Es de caoba, vale una fortuna y me la regaló mi "querido suegro".

- Y ya si llega tu marido, sería la caña –ironizó Snape tras dedicarle una mirada despectiva a la susodicha mesa sobre la que él no tenía pensado hacer nada.

- Cómo te gusta a ti también, Severus, cómo te gusta... –Narcisa guiñó un ojo con picardía antes de sentarse sobre la mesa con los movimientos sinuosos de una serpiente y hacerle un gesto para que se acercara.

- Hablo en serio, señora Malfoy –fue esa manera de llamarla lo que alertó a la rubia.

- ¿Por qué me llamas así?

- Te has casado con Lucius, es así como debo llamarte...

- Ah, ya, estás enfadado porque no te invité a la boda, no lo hice porque pensé que te sentirías incómodo... –explicó Narcisa.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE HAYAS CASADO CON ÉL! –bramó con furia el estudiante.

- ¿Por qué no? –la rubia no parecía entender el motivo de tanto grito y tanta furia–. Lucius y yo llevamos prometidos años, desde que Andrómeda se largo de casa con su Sangre Sucia, y yo vivía con él desde que dejé la escuela... Era cuestión de tiempo que formalizaramos nuestra unión.

- ¿Le amas? –aquello era lo único que interesaba a Snape.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver el amor con el matrimonio? –la rubia dejó escapar una carcajada divertida–. Tú mejor que nadie sabes la clase de hombre que es Lucius: egoísta, cobarde, ambicioso... No podrá querer a nadie que no sea él mismo en su vida. ¿Cómo iba yo a amar a un hombre así?

- ¿Y por qué te has casado con él?

- Esta claro: por honor familiar y por dinero.

- En resumen, que te has vendido en matrimonio a un hombre que jamás amarás –Snape cabeceó decepcionado, como cuando uno de los alumnos al que daba clases particulares de pociones fallaba en un examen.

- ¿A qué viene esa obsesión con el amor? Hablas como... un Hufflepuff sentimental amante de los muggles –la reacción del moreno al insulto de Narcisa, consistió en un alzamiento de cejas–. Si una chica está preocupada por el dinero¿cómo va a tener tiempo de enamorarse?

- Vamos, que quieres a Malfoy para que te pague las facturas y a mí para que te caliente la cama.

- Algo así –admitió la rubia, encantada de que su amante captara la idea, al fin.

- ¿Y si Malfoy nos pilla? Sabes que nos mataría... Bueno, igual si estás embarazada vives lo bastante como para dar a luz

- No seas pesimista, Severus, él no tiene porqué saberlo... Está todo el día arriba y abajo con las misiones del Señor Tenebroso y no me presta la menor atención... –Narcisa hizo un gesto para despejar esa preocupación como si de una insignificante nube de humo se tratara.

- Narcisa, no podemos seguir... No es sólo por Lucius es que... No puedo estar liado con una mujer casada...

- Y menos cuando dicho marido es el hombre más celoso y sádico del mundo –completó la rubia con una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras bajaba de la mesa–. Lo entiendo...

- Sí –Snape frunció el ceño, sorprendido de tanta comprensión, ya que conocía el carácter endiablado de la rubia y que sólo se reprimía ante su marido por temor a represalias.

- ¿Qué tal un último beso de despedida? –Narcisa se aproximó y rozó con sus labios los del moreno, suavemente al principio, pero luego le "obligó" a abrir la boca para hacerlo con más fiereza.

Cuando trató de separarse, Snape la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella sonriera...

- ¿Sabes que la alfombra es persa? –soltó la rubia en tono más que sugerente.

- ¿Sí? Supongo que en ese caso, será tan cara como la mesa...

- Más –Narcisa empezó a morder la oreja de su amante.

Tres segundos después, Snape y Narcisa jugueteaban desnudos por la alfombra mientras la suegra, la madre y la tía de la rubia se preguntaban por qué la joven tardaba tanto y la pobre y leal Pryssi hacía malabarismos (literalmente) para tenerlas entretenidas.

* * *

Vaya con el Snappy: mucho "no me voy a liar con una casada" y mírale... En fin, que esto se acabó por hoy, para el próximo capítulo: ahhhh, sorpresa. Hasta para mi. Trataré de que este dentro de dos semanas, pero no prometo nada porque para finales de mes operan a mi madre y seguramente llegará un punto en que no esté de humor para nada. Así que perdonar si esta vez vuelvo a tomarme más tiempo de lo normal, pero es por una causa muy superior a mi...

De todas formas, para que no estéis a dos velas, podéis darles un vistazo a los ficts/autores que tengo en mi sección de favoritos. Y si los habéis leído: para algo están los favoritos de mis favoritos. Y así sucesivamente...

Pos nada, un besines de caramelo de nata y mora sin azúcar (que hay que bajar el peso que hemos pillado estas fiestas)

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de Mika Granger.


	29. La vidriera de Gloria

Hola, corazones de casi primavera... Sí, lo sé. Esta vez me he pasado un montón, peor entre lo de mi madre, el plagio y la huida de mi muso, no he podido subir antes... Sin embargo este último regreso por San Valentín, charlamos y por lo visto hicimos las paces... (Además de que le he atado a mi cama para que no vuelva a huir.)

En fin, os recuerdo que los RR están respondidos en otro RR y sin más, pasamos al capi que tampoco es plan de haceros esperar más.

**Por amor al arte 29.**

**La Vidriera de Gloria.**

_Viernes tarde/noche._

_Sala común de Gryffindor._

- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que vuelvan de entrenar? –preguntó Jack por séptima vez en menos de quince minutos.

- Diez segundos menos que la última vez que preguntaste –se impacientó Lily.

Mientras los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor entrenaban, algunos de sus amigos civiles estaban tranquilamente tirados por los sofás de la Sala Común. En concreto, Jack estaba acariciándose el cojín medio muerta del aburrimiento; Jesse, leyendo una revista de moda junto a Loveday, que admiraba a las modelos y Lily, haciendo a James un masaje en las sienes.

- Sigo sin entender por qué mi hermano te ha excluido de entrenar –y por qué no a Remus, pero eso Jack no lo dijo en voz alta.

- La última clase con Dumbledore fue agotadora... no tengo fuerzas para nada –gimió el moreno sin abrir los ojos.

- Seguro que las tiene si Lily se las requiere –intervino Loveday con malicia.

- No te metas con él –le advirtió la aludida con un tono suave, aunque no exento de amenaza.

Justo cuando Jack iba a volver a preguntar si quedaba mucho para que sus amigos volvieran, Evy descendió por las escaleras logrando paralizar la actividad de la sala común y alterando las hormonas hasta de los chicos de primero. ¿La razón? Un escotadísimo y cortísimo vestido color carne tan ceñido que la onza parecía estar desnuda.

En cuanto la vieron, Loveday ignoró a las modelos de la revista para empezar a salivar por la castaña; Jesse siguió con su moda; Jack bufó y Lily tensó de tal manera sus dedos que James terminó por abrir los ojos...

- ¿Qué...? Ah –cuando el moreno de pelo revuelto vio a Evy guardando lo que parecía una tira de condones en su bolso, suspiró. Pero la nueva cita de la onza no le impediría llevar a cabo su Operación Cupido particular–. Evy, puedes venir un momento...

La onza se acercó con expresión de extrañeza, ya que desde que Sirius rompió con ella, de las cuatro personas que estaban allí de la panda, sólo había mantenido conversaciones civilizadas con Loveday... Las discusiones con Jack, Lily y Jesse, que concluían con un magistral portazo de uno de los implicados, no contaban.

- Quería pedirte un favor...

- ¿Seguro que hablas conmigo? –preguntó la onza cada vez más extrañada.

- Seguro –confirmó James con una mueca divertida–. Así que escúchame: mañana hay luna llena y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo para ayudar a controlar a Remus, yo solo no puedo...

- ¿Para eso no está tu amigo?

- Mañana no puede tiene... una cita –durante unas décimas de segundo, James creyó percibir un brillo celoso y homicida en los ojos de Evy, pero pronto se volvieron prácticamente inexpresivos.

- Está bien –accedió la castaña-, nos vemos aquí mañana. ¿A las seis?

- Genial. No te canses mucho hoy –le aconsejó a modo de despedida.

- Descuida –contestó ella, ya saliendo por la puerta y casi chocando con Will y el resto del equipo. Saludó alegremente a Remus, Isis y Joy, lanzó una mirada desagradable al resto y se fue a buscar a Rosier.

- ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? –preguntó James para cortar el ambiente enrarecido que flotaba sobre la panda.

- Bien. ¿Estás mejor? –Remus alzó las cejas irónicamente al ver como Lily rodeaba a su cansado novio de mimos y cuidados. El moreno sonrió cansado, pero satisfecho, a modo de respuesta.

- Entiendo que esté cabreada con Sirius y Will. ¿Pero se puede saber qué coño le hecho yo a Evy para que tampoco me hable? –soltó Bell como si no pudiera contenerse más–. El otro día, cuando me llamo porque Perla estaba dando a luz, no parecía tan... hostil.

- Bell, es un gato. Los gatos paren, no dan a luz –corrigió Joy con tono desagradable–. Y haz el favor de llevarte el saco de microorganismos de nuestra habitación CUANTO ANTES.

- Pues si te parecen sacos de microorganismos, no sé porque les has puesto esos nombres tan poco adecuados –se apresuró a remarcar la rubia.

- Ey, no, ahí tengo que defender a Joy –intervino Jesse–. Valentino, Armani, Karan, Verino y Coco son unos nombres muy adecuados.

- Vale, genial –Bell le miró gélidamente, antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros de último curso–. Vale. ¿Pero se puede saber qué le hice a esa loca para que no me hable?

- Piensa, Bell, piensa –Joy iba a sentarse en el mismo sofá que Will, pero al ver que no podía hacerlo sin rozarle, se sentó en el otro extremo del círculo, al lado de Lily, y desde allí le dedico a la rubia una de sus miradas de falsa cordialidad.

- Bueno, cielo, te faltó tiempo para contarle a Giselle que ella y Sirius habían roto y ahora tu prima aspira a plantarse aquí antes de que termine la semana –Loveday apartó la mirada de la puerta, apiadándose del desconcierto de su compañera de cuarto.

- ¿Que le has dicho a Giselle qué? –hasta ese momento, Sirius había estado observando el retrato como si allí estuviese escrito el nombre de la nueva cita de Evy, pero las palabras de la rubia bailarina hicieron que se volviera hacia Bell.

- Ella me preguntó por ti en una carta y se lo comenté. Pero no viene por ti, vuelve porque si hace los EXTASIS en Hogwarts es como si te graduaras en dos escuelas –explicó Bell, tratando de calmar al moreno–. Lo que no entiendo es cómo se ha enterado Evy. Sólo Loveday y yo lo sabíamos...

- Es que se lo dije yo –confesó la heredera de Salem algo avergonzada–. Pero no fue culpa mía, surgió la conversación y se me escapó...

- ¿Y cómo pudo llegar a surgir esa conversación? Para Evy mentar a Giselle es como nombrar a Voldemort delante de Isis...

- ¡Que no digas ese nombre! –gruñó histéricamente la prefecta oriental. Will la señaló con el pulgar como diciendo "¿veis lo que decía?"

- Es que... la saqué yo –Loveday se mordió la uña del pulgar y se encogió como si esperara recibir un golpe. Al ver que no llegaba, empezó a explicarse de carrerilla–. Vamos, no me digáis que soy la única que ha notado que desde que Sirius rompió con ella, esa chica es como un anuncio de Ron Bacardi: "juega con fuego"...

- Y acaba quemándote –completó Sirius, amargamente.

- Mm, pues con lo chamuscado que tú has quedado no parece que estés muy descontento –las cejas de la heredera de Salem se alzaron con premeditada sorpresa.

- Ten cuidado, que yo no soy tan liberal con tus chorradas como James –le advirtió Sirius acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia. El aludido protestó pero nadie le hizo caso.

En cuanto a Loveday, sólo había una forma de responder a la amenaza: le sacó la lengua al animago, mostrando el piercing que recientemente se puso en la misma. El moreno de ojos grises arrugó la frente y, aprovechando que aún llevaba los guantes embarrados puestos se los plantó a la rubia en la boca.

- Ash –Loveday guardó la lengua e hizo gestos de asco–, como se me infecte, te mato.

Sirius sonrió burlón ante la amenaza, antes de invocarle a la rubia un vaso con zumo de calabaza, con el que quitarse el mal sabor de boca...

- Ibas a explicar porqué le contaste a Evy lo de Giselle –se impacientó Bell.

- Ah, sí. Pues estábamos en la biblioteca, ella con esos vaqueritos que le quedan tan bien y con el piercing del ombligo al aire, y saqué el segundo tema de conversación que me vino a la mente para distraerme...

- ¿Y por qué no sacaste el primero? –quiso saber Isis, inocentemente.

- Porque el primero era pedirle permiso para chocar piercing... ¿Y que hago si me dice que sí? –Loveday apuntó a Sirius con la cabeza–. Con lo salida que estoy, no me resisto y este me mata... ¡No os riáis! Un mes más sin sexo y empiezo a encontrar atractiva a Anya

- Uf, sí que estás mal –Joy, que sabía lo que era estar a palo seco, se solidarizó con la rubia.

- Pero aún le queda mucho para llegar a ciertos niveles: Isis lleva quince años sin sexo y por eso empieza a encontrar atractivo a Bifidus –atacó Jack.

- Jack, estoy molida, déjame en paz. Además, tú sólo llevas nueve meses sin sexo y estás lo suficientemente mal para llevar un cojín bajo la túnica –apuntó la oriental.

- Ey, precisamente acaba de darme una patada –anunció la joven Sparrow con orgullo. Al instante, Bell se metió en el papel y apoyó la mano en su "tripa" para "sentir la patada".

- ¿Vais a seguir mucho tiempo con la tontería? –quiso saber Lily, sin ocultar su irritación. Su compañera de cuarto había estado tan pesadita con el embarazo, que la pelirroja había sufrido el impulso de quemarle el cojín mientras se bañaba.

- Por mí terminábamos ahora mismo –suspiró Remus–, son ellas las que están empeñadas en seguir con el juego.

- Qué insoportable que se pone cuando se acerca la luna llena –murmuró Jack.

- No lo sabes tú bien... –replicó Bell, aunque la sonrisa tierna de ambas contrastaba con sus palabras.

- ¿Y vosotras desde cuándo os lleváis bien? –James dio palabras a la extrañeza que sentían todos al ver que ese par enterraba el hacha de guerra.

- No somos amigas –corrigieron ambas muchachas a la vez. Luego las dos bajaron la vista hasta encima del "bombo" de Jack, donde sus manos permanecían enlazadas. Al instante, se soltaron y se alejaron un poco.

- Igual sí que va a ser mejor terminar con esto –Bell parecía molesta por haber bajado la guardia ante su rival.

- ¡Al fin una entra en razón! –Remus se dejó llevar, tanto por el entusiasmo como por el influjo lunar, y agarró a su rubia novia por la nuca y le plantó un besazo a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Jack, que estaba sentada entre ambos.

- Voy a ducharme ¿Me acompaña alguien? –Isis miró directamente a su amiga, pensando que la joven Sparrow no querría quedarse ni medio segundo más allí.

- Mm aún no estoy tan desesperada como para que seas mi tipo, pero vale –Jack aceptó, con su peculiar estilo que logró que la oriental musitara algo como "no sé por qué me molesto por esta idiota". Cuando la castaña de pelo rizado se puso en pie, se alisó la túnica sobre la "tripa" sin hacer ademán de renunciar a ella.

- ¿Seguirás con eso? –preguntó Will.

- Yo no soy una rajada como otros –la hermana del prefecto dedicó a los "otros" una mirada que bien podría haber sido un puñal, antes de alzarla con orgullo–. Lo criaré sola, a lo madre coraje.

- Jack, es un cojín –le recordó Jesse.

- ¿Y qué? Es mi hijo y yo le voy a querer igual, aunque sea cuadrado, no tenga ni nariz, ni ojos, ni labios, ni piernas, ni orejas ni nada de nada... –la Gry se abrazó la "tripa" protectoramente.

- ¿Es hijo de Remus y Bell o del maestro Chen? –se burló Sirius.

- No dirás eso cuando tus ojeras de varios días sin dormir se deban a cambiar pañales y no a salir de marcha –en cuanto escuchó a Lily, a Jack le falto tiempo para quitarse el cojín de debajo de la túnica.

- Cielo, fue bonito, pero mejor vuelve con tu mami –tras la despedida, lanzó el cojín de vuelta al sofá (concretamente a la cabeza de Remus y Bell, que no lo encontraron impedimento para seguir a lo suyo)–. Vamos, Isis.

- Esperad, que yo también voy –Joy iba a unirse a las dos quinceañeras, pero Will aprovechó que pasaba cerca de él para tomarla por la muñeca.

- ¿No te despides? –la morena le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y un chasquido de lengua, antes de soltarse y seguir a sus compañeras de habitación.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? –Jesse ya venía notando que las cosas entre sus amigos no iban bien. La morena rehuía a Will, procurando no tocarle o al revés. Y eso que Evy no le había comentado que Joy había hablado con Snape.

- A que le ha vuelto a entrar la vena mística. Dice que cuando nos liamos, Voldemort atacó el callejón Diagon y Sirius y Evy cortaron... Así que para evitar que el universo entero implosione o algo así, no debemos tocarnos, ni mirarnos ni nada... –Will concluyó el discurso con una mirada a Sirius de "todo es culpa tuya".

- ¿Y qué quieres? .¿Que vuelva con ella para que tú y Joy empecéis a comportaros como algo remotamente parecido a una pareja? –se molestó el aludido.

- Pues no estaría mal –hay que decir a favor de Jesse que estaba machacando por igual al moreno y a la onza por la ruptura y sus inmaduras actitudes consiguientes–. ¿Qué es eso de que mañana tienes una cita?

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? –el animago pareció totalmente sorprendido–. Mañana hay luna llena, jamás dejaría a Remus colgado por una chica...

- Ya lo hiciste el año pasado –Remus liberó su boca de la de Bell, para unirse a esa conversación.

- Jamás volvería a dejar a Remus colgado por una chica –se autocorrigió el moreno de ojos grises–. ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo iba a salir con alguien?

- James –acusó rápidamente Loveday.

- Es que no recordaba que mañana había luna llena. A veces no sé donde tengo la cabeza –se defendió el aludido.

- En el regazo de Lily –la servicial aclaración de la pandilla, hizo que la pelirroja enrojeciera.

- ¿Y cómo es que no os habéis duchado en el vestuario? –preguntó James, para que su chica tuviera tiempo de recuperarse.

- Las tuberías del agua caliente no funcionan –explicó Bell, con las mejillas ruborizadas por el beso.

- Seguro que fue cosa de algún Slytherin... –por si alguien lo dudaba, la repentina paranoia de Sirius sobre miembros de la casa de las serpientes rompecañerías sí que está ligada con las batidas de caza que Evy había iniciado entre los miembros de esa casa.

- Sirius, no creo que haya sido cosa de ellos –casi rió Bell–. Será mejor que me duche –la rubia depositó un beso, esta vez más breve, en los labios de su novio y subió para su cuarto.

- ¿Y tú cómo es que no vas con ella? –se extrañó Will, que no hubiera perdido la oportunidad de ducharse con Joy si se la hubieran ofrecido.

- Paso de ponerme a tiro de Anya –Remus compuso una mueca de asco.

- No te preocupes, tiene problemas de... continencia y está en la enfermería –Loveday y Jack le habían administrado el laxante a la mortifaga esa misma mañana–. Tienes que contarme tu secreto para tener tanto éxito con las chicas, mira que yo hace tanto que no triunfo que estoy empezando a encontrar atractivo a James otra vez.

- Cuidado, Loveday, cuidado –le advirtió Lily, con los celos brillando en sus ojos verdes.

- Que estoy muy cansado, no te metas conmigo y no estimules las tendencias homicidas de Lily –suspiró el objeto de la discusión sin abrir los ojos.

- Tú te quedaste con Lily y yo con el derecho a pincharte cuando me apetezca –la rubia volvió a mostrar el piercing de su lengua, cosa que a lo mejor hubiera tenido más efecto si James no tuviera los ojos cerrados.

- Obviamente, salí ganando –esta vez sí que el moreno abrió los ojos y acarició la cara de Lily, logrando calmar la expresión de su cara que precedía a un discurso de "estoy aquí y no soy un objeto".

- En vista de que como la conversación siga por estos derroteros, Loveday va a terminar perdiendo parte de su cara –Lily se levantó y sustituyó su regazo por una almohada donde posó con suavidad la cabeza de su chico–, yo voy a ver si convenzo a Joy para que me ayude mañana con el tema de las vidrieras...

- ¿Mañana? –de repente, cualquier resto de placidez había sido borrado de la cara de James, sustituido por una expresión de alerta.

- Sí, tú estarás ocupado con Remus, Sirius y... vuestras cosas. Algo tendré que hacer yo entre tanto –explicó la pelirroja antes de desaparecer camino al cuarto de las chicas.

- Sigue con eso de la vidriera –comentó Sirius.

- Sí, de no ser por lo ocupada que ha estado Joy cuidando de tu ex novia y evitando a Will, ya habría salido en busca del dichosito Cetro –James hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de volverse hacia su ex postiza–. Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero mañana por la noche trata de no quitarle el ojo de encima...

- Será un placer –Loveday inclinó la cabeza majestuosamente aunque con una sonrisa pícara.

- Sabía que me arrepentiría –musitó el heredero de Gryfindor.

- Tranquilo, yo vigilaré a la vigilante –James le agradeció a Will la oferta con una sonrisa de alivio.

- Si está Joy de por medio, será mejor que vaya para vigilar al vigilante de la vigilante –se autoinvitó Jesse.

- Genial, ahora que sé que va tanta gente, me siento más tranquilo –aunque por el tono de James, parecía más bien todo lo contrario. Que Lily siguiera empeñada en buscar el "dichosito Cetro", como él lo llamaba, le incapacitaba para relajarse. Tal vez fue por eso que se buscó a alguien contra el que pagar su frustración–. Lo que no sé es como Sirius puede estarlo... ¿No sabes con quién ha salido Evy y su mini túnica color carne?

- No, y tampoco me interesa –el merodeador de ojos grises se levantó con expresión de hastío dispuesto a darse una ducha en su cuarto.

- Con Rosier –le informaron los otros cuatro con tono servicial. Tal y como imaginaban, el moreno se dio la vuelta con el rostro crispado.

- ¿Que sale con quién? –preguntó Sirius con lo que casi era un gruñido de amenaza.

- Con Rosier –repitieron servicialmente sus amigos–. ¿Adónde vas? –preguntaron al ver que se daba la vuelta de nuevo.

- A ducharme y a coger la capa de James –Sirius se volvió hacia el mentado moreno con aire de duda–. Si me la dejas...

James hizo un gesto de "eso no tienes ni que preguntarlo" que se desvaneció apenas su amigo volteó, para subir a su habitación corriendo a velocidad de cohete.

- ¿Convenciste a Evy para que venga mañana con nosotros? –Remus habló con un tono tan bajo que no llegaba a susurro. De hecho, salvo su compañero animago, el resto más que oírle, le leyó los labios.

- Sí. Esta jugada nos puede salir muy bien o muy mal... –añadió el merodeador de ojos castaños para sí mismo.

&·&·&

- ¿Sabes qué? Me lo he pasado muy bien...

- Yo también –mintió Evy. Aunque tenía que admitir que no era del todo culpa del Slytherin (Rosier se había esforzado). Puede que todo hubiera ido mejor si ella no estuviera obsesionada con averiguar la identidad de la futura (y pronto difunta) cita de Sirius.

- Y ahora: la despedida –Rosier se inclinó para darle un beso, pero la Gryffindor le esquivó retrocediendo un paso y logrando que el Slytherin estuviera apunto de romperse la nariz contra el suelo. Una pequeña risilla a la que nadie prestó atención coreó la jugada.

- Es muy pronto para eso –explicó la onza al ver la expresión de sorpresa en su cita.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque... lo nuestro es especial –casi exclamó Evy con el tono de alguien a quien se le acaba de ocurrir la idea feliz de repente.

- No, no lo es –Rosier se inclinó para intentar besarla de nuevo.

- Sí que lo es –pero Evy repitió la jugada, sólo que está vez, Rosier se estampó contra una armadura–. ¡Chao! –la onza se apresuró a largarse antes de que el Slytherin se recuperara del golpe. Aunque estaba segura que eso sucedería para cuando ella estuviera poniéndose el pijama...

Por eso, cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la empujó de espaldas contra la pared, su primer instinto fue pensar que era Rosier (cosa que le sorprendió) y que debía patear primero y preguntar después.

- Soy yo, nena. ¿Menos de una semana y ya no me reconoces? –Sirius alzó las cejas burlón, mientras se apretaba más contra ella.

No iba a negar que los primeros minutos después de saber que la onza había quedado con Rosier, sumado a que le había pedido a Will preservativos, le habían asustado. Pero una vez que estuvo vigilante y observó que ella no sólo no mostraba el más mínimo interés sexual en el Slytherin sino que lo manejaba fácilmente, empezó a relajarse y a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Lo de que era "demasiado pronto" había sido la puntilla.

- Ay –una segunda patada que casi da de lleno a la entrepierna, le obligó a prestar atención–. ¡Que soy yo! .¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir?

- Ya sé que eres tú... ¿Por qué crees que te estoy atizando? –Evy trató de demostrar que a la tercera va la vencida, pero Sirius previendo el movimiento, la apretó más contra la pared para inmovilizarla–. ¿Qué haces? –la onza trató de separarse de él o terminaría sin poder responder de sus actos, pero lo único que logró fue acomodar sus brazos en los hombros del chico.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿También para mí es muy pronto? –susurró mientras empezaba a sembrar de besos el cuello de su ex. Tal vez fuera la maldita túnica color carne, pero esa noche la encontraba irresistible.

Como para responder a la pregunta, Evy le agarró del pelo oscuro sin la menor delicadeza e hizo que sus labios chocaran, invadiendo bruscamente la boca de Sirius con su lengua. El replicó rápidamente igualando la furia de la onza. Por la forma en que se desarrolló, aquello, más que un beso, parecía una batalla campal en que el uno trataba de hacer retroceder a la lengua de la otra mientras ella defendía fieramente su posición...

- ¿Vais a entrar o no? –el gruñido de la señora gorda hizo que ambos se separaran, recordando que estaban casi en su sala común.

- ¿Pero para qué los interrumpes? Con el buen espectáculo que íbamos a tener –Violeta le dedicó a su amiga un gesto de censura, que se volvió de lujuria cuando sonrió a los jóvenes–. Seguid, seguid. Nos os cortéis...

Pero ya era tarde. El "¿qué coño estábamos haciendo?" había calado en las mentes de la ex pareja... Evitando mirarse, Evy deshizo el abrazo de sus piernas y se posó en el suelo mientras Sirius apartaba las manos del trasero de la chica y la permitía alejarse de la pared.

La separación duró el tiempo necesario como para decir la contraseña, ya que en cuanto entraron en la torre, volvieron a lanzarse el uno a los labios de la otra, sólo que esta vez parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo táctico: ella controlaba el beso y él la dirección a seguir.

Para cuando la onza quiso darse cuenta estaban en la habitación de los merodeadores. Con un empujón, la castaña se soltó del animago y se apoyó en una de las columnas que sostenían el dosel de la cama de su... ¿Ex novio? Aunque por la forma de comportarse de ambos, no se notaba.

Los dos se observaron, como si en los ojos del otro estuviera la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando allí...

Tras unos segundos, Sirius decidió que no tenía ni idea de lo qué estaba pasando y que además le daba igual: en dos zancadas llegó hasta Evy y le apartó un mechón castaño de la cara, rozando en el proceso su oreja. Ella liberó el aire que retenía, sonando casi como un sollozo... Pero la languidez fue sustituida rápidamente por los instintos depredadores de los jaguares: agarró a Sirius de la cintura de sus vaqueros a la vez que buscaba sus labios con más furia aún que antes, como si quisiera hacerle pagar la osadía de romper con ella...

Aunque si así se cobraran todas las deudas, el mundo estaría plagado de morosos, ya que el moreno de ojos grises estaba encantado a juzgar por lo rápido que uso un hechizo para hacer desaparecer la ropa de ambos.

&·&·&

Cuando a la mañana siguiente, los pies de un adormilado James se enredaron con un sujetador haciendo que casi se matara, su primer pensamiento ("eso no es de nuestra talla" aparte) fue que Sirius se había lanzado de cabeza al método Sparrow, hasta que vio la llamativa túnica color carne... Sólo había tres chicas con acceso a su habitación que llevarían algo así: Anya, (descartada por motivos higiénicos); Jack (que reservaba su energía sexual para Remus), lo que dejaba a Evy como única posibilidad.

Para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, asomó la cabeza entre los doseles de la cama de su amigo. Y efectivamente: la chica a la que su amigo abrazaba como si temiera que tratara de escaparse y que se aferraba a él como si alguien pudiera entrar a quitárselo, era Evy.

- No creas que esto es del todo bueno –Remus se había levantado y observaba la escena por encima de los hombros de James.

- En cuanto se despierte, Sirius se apresurará a recalcar que eso no implica una reconciliación –el merodeador de ojos castaños soltó la cortina y se dirigió hacia el baño, seguido por el licántropo.

- Si no se adelanta ella atacando a modo de defensa. En cualquier caso, esta noche estarán la leche de agresivos y me tocará a mi evitar que se devoren mutuamente.

- ¿Cómo que "a ti"? .¿Y yo qué? –se picó James. Remus volteó los ojos y musitó algo que sonaba a "¡Herbívoros!"–. Que sepas que aunque los ciervos no seamos depredadores, también somos peligrosos. ¿Eh?

- Claro, James, claro –el licántropo asintió, aunque con cierto brillito irónico en sus ojos dorados.

- ¿A que esta noche te coceo?

- Reserva esas proposiciones para Lily, que luego ella se pone celosa y yo estoy débil –siguió burlándose Remus, sin dejarse achantar por el mal genio de su amigo.

&·&·&

Por su parte, Evy llevaba un rato despierta, pero se negaba a reconocerlo abriendo los ojos, ya que en cuanto lo hiciera ella y Sirius tendrían la conversación clásica de ex: "lo de anoche fue genial, pero no significó nada". Y no quería, no necesitaba escucharlo, lo único que realmente necesitaba era permanecer en sus brazos para siempre. Instintivamente, la mano con la que aferraba su hombro aumentó la presión.

- Sé que estás despierta, –con estas palabras, Sirius le animó a salir del mundo de los sueños. Pero en vez de obedecer, la onza optó por fingir que seguía dormida–. Evy, no hagas esto más difícil.

- ¿El qué hago más difícil?.¿El que tú me eches de tu cama después de haber pegado un polvo? –gruñó Evy sin abrir los ojos.

- ¡No te estoy echando de mi cama! –el merodeador bufó frustrado al entender que, a cierto nivel, ella había dicho la verdad. Tal vez por eso, cuando volvió a hablar trató de sonar comprensivo–. Sabes tan bien como yo que no es una reconciliación, nada ha cambiado entre nosotros para que nos planteemos volver...

- Para que **TÚ** te plantees volver, –matizó Evy–, porque yo estoy deseando que entres en razón y volvamos juntos en cualquier momento.

- Oh, claro. Y por eso has tenido lo menos 15 citas en esta semana...

- 13, contigo. Y una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra... Pero déjalo, que está visto que esto no tiene arreglo –la onza levantó las mantas y, sacando la varita, empezó a convocar su ropa.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes tener tanta cara? Tú me mientes a conciencia durante un año de relación y cuando rompemos, te dedicas a hacer lo que te da la gana... ¡Hasta saliste con mi hermano! Y resulta que yo soy el malo de la historia. ¡Hay que joderse!

- Pues nada, como en breve estará Giselle por aquí y tú y yo no estamos ya juntos ni nada, jodes con ella la próxima vez y a mí me dejas tranquilita –Evy ya había terminado de vestirse y optó por ignorar las palabras de su ex.

- ¡No metas a Giselle en esto! –Sirius salió al fin de la cama y empezó a recuperar su ropa sin magia y sin delicadeza. Durante unos segundos, la visión de los abdominales donde una vez ralló queso, distrajo a la chica y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para despejarse.

- Por supuesto, jamás me metería con una de esas criaturas angelicales que son las Figg. Empezando por tu "querida Bell", que apenas unos segundos después que una amiga suya entra en coma, ella le busca pareja a su ex –no sería hasta años más tarde, cuando fuera un poco más madura, que la onza reconocería que de haber actuado en esos momentos de otra forma, las cosas habría sido muy diferentes, pero en aquellos segundos Evy estaba demasiado embalada para frenarse–. Espero que no se repita la jugada de Lily y Loveday, no soportaría que tu querida "desvirgadora" se enamorara de mí.

- ¿Todo bien? –James asomó la cabeza para asegurarse que no había heridos en la habitación de al lado.

- Sí, Evy ya se iba –el tono de Sirius reflejaba ira, por las ofensas que la castaña lanzó contra las Figg.

La onza giró con elegancia felina hacia la puerta, pero una vez allí se volvió hacia ellos como si acabara de recordar algo.

- Por cierto, Black, sí que ha cambiado algo. ¿Sigues tomando poción anticonceptiva? –el aludido palideció. Por seguridad la tomaban los dos, pero desde que había roto con Evy había dejado de consumirla–. ¡Que casualidad! Yo tampoco... A lo mejor ahora voy a estar embarazada... Chao –la castaña, que había estado tomando religiosamente sus dosis, se giró con una sonrisa maliciosa que ninguno de los chicos llegó a ver.

Al oír una risita, Sirius volteó hacia James furioso:

- ¿No decías que sin confianza tu relación con Evy ya no iba a ninguna parte? -el buscador se adelantó al ataque de su amigo, sin ocultar lo divertida que le resultaba la situación–. Pues mira por dónde, parece que esta noche la habéis encarrilado...

Mientras James volvía a reírse con más ganas que antes, Sirius parecía estar seleccionando la maldición imperdonable más adecuada para la ocasión.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –Remus alzó las cejas al salir del baño y encontrarse con esa escena.

- ¡Que está gilipollas! –gruñó Sirius, entrando en el baño.

- ¡Y tu ex novia embarazada! –replicó James a la puerta cerrada, de bastante buen humor.

&·&·&

- Mamá, por favor, deja de cocinar –gimió Lily, asociando el estruendo de cacharros con el ruido que hacia su madre cuando, al volver borracha al amanecer, se empeñaba en freír pescado y patatas.

- Tu madre no está aquí, estamos en Hogwarts –Jack se levantó con el pelo a lo leona, que diría ella, "a lo oveja electrocutada" como diríamos las demás–. Evy, quieres dejar de armar este escándalo... ¿Se puede saber qué buscas?

- Las pociones anticonceptivas. ¡No están donde siempre las ponemos! –Evy no se molestó ni en mirar a su amiga, que tenía una expresión suspicaz en la cara, ni en dejar de buscar la poción.

- Puck se pasó a ordenarnos la habitación ayer –explico Isis antes de girar y volver a dormirse, totalmente inmune a los gritos que empezó a meter su amiga, llamando al elfo en cuestión.

- Puck a su servicio –cuando finalmente el elfo de James se presentó en la habitación de las chicas, lo hizo con un pequeño gorro de dormir en la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde pusiste unos frasquitos con una poción rosa?

- Ah, la Srta. se refiere a las pociones anticonceptivas. Puck las puso aquí... –el elfo se inclinó y sacó las pociones del lugar donde unos tres días antes estuvieron las toallas y las esponjas. Evy tomó una y, tras dar las gracias, se la bebió ansiosamente–. Pero Puck quiere saber por qué la Srta. la quería con tanta urgencia.

- Eso digo yo... –intervino Jack–. ¿No te habrás tirado a Rosier, verdad?

- ¿Qué? –Joy, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en su cama echando unas cuentas muy raras, se levantó a darle una ojeada al calendario que (vete a saber por qué razón) el elfo había colocado en el baño.

- No me acosté con Rosier –las tranquilizó Evy, lanzando el frasco a la papelera de vidrio.

- Pero te acostaste con alguien. ¿Con quién? –insistió Jack con tono de interrogadora de serie policíaca. Concretamente, el del poli malo.

- Con Sirius... –Evy apenas pudo terminar la frase cuando el elfo y la joven Sparrow se abalanzaron sobre ella, abrazándola entusiasmados.

- ¡Es genial!. ¡Habéis vuelto¿Ves, Joy, lo bien que van las cosas cuando se siguen mis sabios consejos? –Jack sonrió triunfal, dispuesta a apropiarse del mérito de la reconciliación.

- No hemos vuelto¿vale? –gritó Evy, volcando parte de la frustración que sentía en las dos personas que tenía más a mano.

- Pero la Srta. le acaba de decir a Puck y a la Srta. que la Srta. se acostó con el Sr. Sirius anoche... Puck cree que eso debe significar algo –sugirió tímidamente el elfo.

- Sí, significa que sí confía en mí para acostarse conmigo, pero no para volver conmigo –al ver a través del espejo que Lily iba a decir algo, la onza le apuntó con un dedo que bien podía haber sido una varita o un cuchillo–. Si quieres conservar tu lengua entera y donde está, te abstendrás de soltar el "te lo mereces".

- Lo has dicho tú, no yo –apuntó la pelirroja.

- ¡Maldita sea! –Joy golpeó con saña el calendario antes de abalanzarse como una loba sobre las pociones de Evy.

- ¿Qué? –se preocuparon las demás.

- Que el sábado no me tomé la poción esta al volver de estar con Will y ahora tengo un retraso de tres días –la morena se llevó las manos a la cabeza–. ¿Creéis que si me tomo tres, así de golpe, compensaré?

- Va a ser que no, cielo –negó con suavidad Evy, apoyada por Lily.

- ¡Qué guay! Voy a ser tía –se ilusionó Jack hasta tal punto que no vio la mirada homicida de Joy.

- Esto es una pesadilla... –Joy volvió a su cama y se lanzo entre las mantas, como si con eso pudiera cambiar las cosas.

- ¿Por qué no haces como mi hermana? –la morena asomó la cabeza entre las mantas para escuchar el consejo de Isis–. Súbete a una mesa y lánzate al suelo en plancha.

Un silencio de asombro e incredulidad acogió las palabras de la oriental..

- Y yo decía que mi familia era rara –exclamaron las cuatro chicas y el elfo a la vez.

&·&·&

_Esa misma noche._

_Cuarto de los merodeadores_.

- ¿A que esperamos para ir con Remus? –se impacientó Sirius. Por un lado, quedaba muy poco tiempo para que se alzara la luna, por otro, estaba seguro que una noche trotando por ahí le serviría de desahogo para olvidar a cierta castaña...

- Un minuto más –repitió James-, falta alguien.

- ¿Quién?. ¿Acaso ha vuelto Peter? Porque él es el único que conozco que podría venir con nosotros esta noche aparte de... –un presentimiento sobre la identidad de la tercera persona crispó los rasgos del animago de ojos grises–. ¡NO!

Pero era que sí, ya que apenas el moreno cerró la boca, Evy entró en la habitación...

- ¿No habíamos quedado en la sala común?. ¿Y qué hace este aquí? .¿No tenía una cita? –los dos miembros de la ex pareja se revolvieron contra James.

- Vale, sí, os mentí. ¿Y? Venga, Evy, ya que estás aquí no irás a dejar a Remus colgado con la ilusión que le hace que vengas¿verdad? –los ojos castaños del merodeador le dedicaron su irresistible mirada de "Bambi que acaba de perder a su madre".

- Mejor reserva esas miradas para Lily, que a ella sí que la ablandan. Voy por Remus, que no tiene la culpa de tus conspiraciones –mientras la chica se adelantaba, el moreno de pelo revuelto pensó que ella no diría lo mismo si supiera que aquello había sido idea del retorcido licántropo. ¿Por qué las chicas pensaban que era incapaz de concebir ninguna maldad?

- ¿Y tú qué? –James se volvió hacia su amigo, que no parecía dispuesto ni a calmarse ni a moverse–. No me mires así, que te he hecho un favor: mejor que pase la noche con nosotros a que la pase por ahí intimando con los Sly. ¿No crees?

- Tal vez tengas razón –admitió Sirius con el mismo tono que hubiera anunciado que iba a cortarse el pelo–. Pero para compensar la jugarreta, te toca a ti parar al sauce boxeador.

- Me parece justo –accedió James con un gesto de cabeza.

- ¿Venís ya? –al ver que nadie la seguía, Evy tuvo que desandar el camino de la sala común al cuarto de los chicos–. Llegamos tarde.

- No lo haríamos si cierta persona no hubiera hecho esperar al resto–atacó Sirius.

- Exacto, vosotros dos, porque llevo media hora esperándoos en la sala común.

- Pad, Evy, portaos bien –James invitó a la ex pareja a pasar debajo de la capa de invisibilidad antes de que se enzarzaran en una discusión que podía durar, cuanto menos, horas.

&·&·&

- No te entiendo, Joy. ¿No decías hace apenas cuatro meses que querías ser madre?. ¡Hasta fuiste a una clínica de fertilidad! Y ahora que podrías estar embarazada, te pones así –Will hizo una mueca de incomprensión.

Mientras los merodeadores y Evy se iban de paseo por el bosque, Will, Joy, Lily, Jesse y Loveday iban de excursión por la escuela para darle un vistazo a las vidrieras.

A Jack e Isis les habría encantado acompañarles, pero un examen sorpresa de Pociones las había obligado a encerrarse en la biblioteca.

En cuanto a Bell, ella se había pasado cerca de una hora protestando porque, o bien se la excluía de todos los planes, o se le informaba de ellos a última hora, para luego anunciar que no podía acompañarles porque tenía que ir a la estación de Hogsmeade a buscar a Giselle, que llegaba esa noche.

La idea era investigar las vidrieras de la forma más discreta posible, pero dado el griterío que estaban montando Joy y Will, si al llegar al final de la escalera se encontraban con medio Wizengamot y todo el profesorado de Hogwarts, Lily no se hubiera sorprendido lo más mínimo.

- Sí, pero como tú mismo decías toooodo el rato, soy demasiado inmadura para ser madre –Joy entornó los ojos con cierto matiz rencoroso–. Además, la idea era que el padre fuera Jesse, no tú. Con el mal karma que atraemos cuando estamos juntos nuestro hijo vendrá acompañado de los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis. Y su nacimiento, en vez de por una estrella fugaz, será anunciado por uno de esos meteoritos que al chocar contra la tierra provocan un invierno nuclear de tres siglos y medio al que no sobreviven ni las cucarachas. ¿Qué haces?

Will la había rodeado la cintura con los brazos y la miraba como si fuera a besarla.

- Es que te pones tan guapa cuando dramatizas... Además, tú misma has dicho que nuestro hijo va a provocar el fin del mundo. Mejor vivamos el momento¿no? De cualquier forma, no vamos a salir vivos de esta...

Joy ladeó la cabeza, como evaluando la tentadora propuesta.

- Me estás liando –al final se libro de él con un manotazo antes de volverse hacia Lily–. Creo que la vidriera de Gloria es esta, se la regalaron con motivo de su boda con Godric Gryffindor... ¿Crees que Gloria estaba relacionada de alguna forma con Sekhmet? Lo digo porque ella la llamó traidora.

- No lo sé –Lily hizo una mueca de frustración. Odiaba no saber las cosas. En particular, después de haber gastado horas tratando de averiguarlas–. Jesse y yo estuvimos buscando en los libros de la biblioteca, pero nadie parece saber nada de ella hasta su boda con Godric. Es como si no existiera hasta que se casó...

- Mira, justo al contrario que mi madre –musitó Will para sí.

- ¿Y qué se supone que hay que ver aquí? Porque no hay nada –Loveday, dispuesta a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a James, empezó a minar los ánimos.

- No lo sé –Lily sonó frustrada, con los ojos verdes fijos en la vidriera–. Sekhmet me lo dijo de tal manera que casi esperaba encontrar un mapa del estilo de "tú estás aquí y para llegar al Cetro tienes que ir por aquí".

- Pues si te giras 180 grados, lo verás –Will miraba a la pared contraria, donde la luz de la luna recién salida, atravesando la barrera, había formado el mapa que la pelirroja esperaba encontrar.

- Deprisa, deprisa... Antes de que se borre algo...

- Ay, Joy, es difícil copiar cuando te están agitando como si fueras una maraca –ante las palabras de Jesse, la morena le soltó. En cuanto quedó libre, lanzó el hechizo que permitió duplicar el mapa en un pergamino antes de que desapareciera. Luego lo observaron tranquilamente.

- Vale, este es el pasillo de las vidrieras –Lily trató de situarse en el pergamino–. Según esto, hay que bajar por aquí y luego a la derecha...

- Por ahí es por donde hemos venido. Para mí que este mapa está mal –Loveday sacudió la cabeza, haciéndose la compungida.

- Es verdad. El mapa lleva hasta nuestra habitación –Joy y Lily intercambiaron una mirada antes de guardar el mapa y avanzar decididas de regreso a su cuarto.

Los otros tres también se miraron, sólo que con resignación, antes de seguirlas.

- ¿Y ahora a dónde? –preguntó Joy, ya en su habitación.

- De acuerdo con esto, por alguna parte hay un pasadizo secreto. ¿Debajo de las camas? –propuso la pelirroja.

- No, los elfos vacían las habitaciones y levantan las moquetas todos los veranos desde la fundación de la escuela... Si hubiera un pasadizo debajo de laguna cama, los elfos lo habrían encontrado –Jesse y los otros dos llegaron en ese momento.

- ¿Veis? Si hubiera algo raro, algún director de Hogwarts hubiera terminado sabiéndolo –intervino Loveday, cada vez más metida en la tarea de desanimar a Lily.

- En el baño... –exclamaron la morena y la pelirroja avanzando hacia el citado lugar.

Una vez allí, ambas empezaron a dar vueltas sin tocar nada, pero contemplándolo con mirada crítica.

- ¿Pero dónde del baño? –suspiró Joy después de varias vueltas sin resultado.

- En ninguna parte –insistió Loveday.

- ¿No hay pistas en el mapa? –Jesse ya se había dado cuenta que no lograrían desanimar a su enemigo, por tanto era mejor unirse a ellas.

- Sí, aquí hay un mensaje: "haz lo que nadie hizo antes" –leyó Lily ante el asombro general.

- ¿Desde cuándo entiendes el celta escrito? –preguntó Will.

- No lo sé, supongo que desde que puedo comunicarme con los muertos –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

- Jamás te había deseado tanto como ahora –dejo escapar Loveday totalmente embelesada. Carraspeó al ver que todos le miraban como si estuvieran pensando en esterilizarla químicamente.

- Algo que nunca hemos hecho aquí antes... Pues no se me ocurre nada –por fortuna para la heredera de Salem, Joy encontró un tema de conversación más interesante. Y es que todos sabían que entre las siete ocupantes de la habitación, en ese baño había pasado de todo...

- Esta habitación estuvo cerrada la leche de tiempo hasta que llegasteis tú y Lily...

- Unos trescientos años. Mi padre pagó un plus para que me la asignaran –luego casi le dio un soponcio cuando se enteró que lo estaba compartiendo con dos hijas de muggles, pero eso seguía sin ser necesario que lo supieran los demás.

- Entonces tiene que haber algo que nunca hicimos, empecemos por ahí y recemos para que no lo intentara alguien trescientos años antes –todos guardaron silencio, cada uno pensando en las palabras de Lily.

- Hay siete duchas, pero la habitación solo tiene capacidad para cinco camas –observó Jesse de repente.

- ¡Eso es!. ¡Nunca se han abierto las siete duchas a la vez! –exclamó Lily con el rostro iluminado.

- Yo creo que no va a ser eso... Vais a terminar malgastando el agua, con la sequía que hay –nadie se paró a recordarle a Loveday que en Escocia habría cualquier tipo de problema menos de escasez de agua.

Lily, Jesse y Joy, fueron abriendo los grifos de las duchas ayudados por sus varitas, sólo que en vez de salir agua de ellos, la tierra empezó a temblar, las duchas a hundirse y en su lugar aparecía un pasadizo que se adentraba en la tierra. Al asomarse, vieron un sucedáneo de escalera de madera, totalmente podrida y desvencijada, cuyo final no podía vislumbrarse debido a la oscuridad.

- Vamos –Lily apretó su varita y avanzó decidida.

Los otros cruzaron también una mirada y un suspiro antes de seguir a la pelirroja.

* * *

Como diría Juan Tamariz... Tatatatachán.

Volvemos a los finales de infarto y yo os aconsejaría que os fuerais mentalizando, porque casi todos los finales van a ser así de ahora en adelante. Es que me he dado cuenta que esos finales me motivan para el siguiente capítulo...

Y bien, hablemos del futuro: en el próximo capítulo, nos iremos con Lily y los demás a buscar el "dichosito Cetro" por usar la definición de James.

Será dentro de dos semanas...

Y antes de que me preguntéis si meteré Spoilers del sexto: uf, la verdad es que no lo sé. Llevo mucho tratando de encajarme con los libros de Row, pero la verdad es que yo casi lo estoy dando ya por imposible.

En fin, sed buenos/as, no hagáis nada que yo no haría (es decir, no leáis sin dejar RR) y etcétera, etcétera para todos...

Besotes de chocolate belga.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse.


	30. En busca del dichosito Cetro

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal estáis? Yo alucinando. Bueno, la verdad es que llevo así desde el día 21 de febrero, cuando pasé en HA de los mil RR por primera vez en mi vida. Sí, vale, lo menos 200 son los RR de la impaciencia, los que se dejan para leer el fict antes de que se revise, pero aún así... ¡Gracias a todos/as, cielos! Que sepáis que es por vosotros que está historia sigue adelante...

Con ese panorama tendréis que perdonarme si las respuestas a los RR (en otro RR, como siempre) quedan algo sentimentales, es que entre unas cosas y otras... aunque procuraré controlarme.

Ahora, a disfrutar con el capítulo. Al menos eso espero que hagáis. ;-)

**Por amor al arte 30.**

**La búsqueda del dichosito Cetro.**

Dado lo acertado de su predicción acerca del comportamiento de Evy y Sirius durante la noche, Remus estaba a punto de ir a exigirle a la Trelawney que le quitara ese borrón en su impecable expediente que representaba su suspenso en los TIMOS de adivinación.

Apenas salieron de la casa de los gritos y se internaron en el bosque prohibido, Evy saltó a un árbol tratando de abrirle la cabeza al perro con una piña. Sirius entornó los ojos y en unos segundos demostró sus conocimientos de magia sin varita, adquiridos en las clases de Dumbledore, rompiendo la rama en la que se apoyaba la Onza.

Evy casi no había tocado el suelo cuando ya estaba saltando directa a la yugular de su ex, enzarzándose en una verdadera pelea de perros y gatos.

El lobo alzó una ceja mirando al ciervo, como diciendo: "¿No decías que podías controlarlos? Pues hala, todo tuyos."

Pero, por muy valiente que fuera James, Remus no esperaba que fuera a meterse en ese peligroso tornado de zarpazos y dentelladas. Sin embargo, el ciervo aceptó el desafío, embistiendo con todas sus ganas.

Antes de que descubrieran qué pasaba hubo un movimiento de tierra y sonó un gañido procedente del jaguar, que miraba el enorme boquete del suelo por el que había estado a punto de caer y un...

- ¿Qué coño haces? –airado gruñido de Sirius procedente del agujero en el que James y él habían ido a parar por culpa del impulso del ciervo.

El impacto de la caída hizo que ambos recuperaran la forma humana. O al menos, eso pensaron al principio...

- Separaros a ti y a Evy. Y lo he conseguido¿no? –James parecía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo.

- Ya. ¿Y ahora cómo salimos de aquí? Porque saltando no llegamos y Evy no puede hacerse humana y elevarnos con Remus así...

- Sí, la verdad es que eso será un pequeño inconveniente... –admitió James–. Eso y recuperar nuestra ropa, porque el agujero este nos la hizo desaparecer.

- Cierto –aunque hasta ese momento, Sirius no lo había notado.

De repente, una enredadera cayó entre ambos jóvenes. El lobo y la jaguar se la habían lanzado para ayudarles a subir. Idea que seguramente habría funcionado si las lluvias de primavera no hubieran ablandado la tierra alrededor del socavón, impidiendo que pudiera soportar el peso de los dos depredadores.

En pocos minutos, ambos caían junto a sus amigos y, al igual que ellos, en cuanto cruzaron el umbral del hoyo, los dos eran humanos y estaban desnudos.

Durante unos segundos, Sirius olvidó que Evy ya no era su novia y se dispuso a protegerla celosamente de las miradas a ajenas empujándola contra la pared y tapándola con su cuerpo, mientras los otros se protegían con las manos las zonas críticas.

- Vale, esto es muy raro. Que Evy, Sirius y yo recuperemos la forma humana, pase. Pero que la recupere también Remus y estemos sin ropa, es muy extraño –dijo James.

- Parece que este lugar (sea el que sea) inhibe cualquier transformación animal, pero también te deja tal y como viniste al mundo –meditó Remus.

- ¿Puedo darme la vuelta? Entre vuestras deducciones obvias y que estoy de cara a la pared, me siento doblemente castigada –intervino Evy.

- Calladita estás más guapa, nena, así que no hables a no ser que tengas alguna idea genial para salir de aquí y/o conseguir ropa –sugirió Sirius en tono muy poco agradable.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que pensarlo yo?

- Porque estamos aquí por tu culpa.

- Vale los dos. Dejad de comportaros como... –James hizo una pausa, buscando la comparación más precisa.

- ¿Tú y Lily? –sugirió Sirius maliciosamente. Su amigo le dedicó un irónico gesto de "me parto el pecho de risa".

- ¡Eh! Tengo la solución –al mirar a Remus, vieron que llevaba puesta una camiseta y un pantalón negro, hechos ambos de una sustancia viscosa–. La sombra de este lugar es... consistente. Tiré de ella y me vistió.

Los dos morenos y la Onza hicieron lo que el castaño y en pocos segundos estaban vestidos con una ropa similar a la de su amigo, salvo Evy, que llevaba una especie de túnica negra.

- Vale, ahora sólo queda el problema de salir de aquí... –por primera vez, todos se fijaron en el lugar en el que se encontraban.

Era una sala circular, con raíces cerca del agujero por el que se filtraba la luz de la luna (y la enredadera, que estaba demasiado alta como para alcanzarla). Sin embargo, el suelo estaba enlosado, lo que demostraba que la sala había sido hecha por la mano del hombre y no por un capricho de la naturaleza. Y si eso no era bastante prueba, también estaban los jeroglíficos en letra celta decorando las paredes. Y por si todavía quedaran dudas, a escasos metros del suelo había algo parecido a una cañería...

- ¿Creéis que podríamos salir por esa especie de cañería de este agujero? –Evy señaló el citado pasadizo.

- Probemos... –James dio un ágil salto hacia el reborde de la pseudo tubería, logrando aferrarse al mismo con la punta de los dedos.

- Pero mira que es bruto a veces –Sirius meneó la cabeza antes de sacara la varita–. ¡_Wingardium leviosa_! –pero no pasó nada.

- Por lo visto no funciona... –Evy se examinó las uñas, como si el problema le resultara especialmente divertido pese a que ella misma era víctima de él.

- Lo que también te afecta, nena –señaló Sirius pronunciando la palabra como si fuera un insulto.

- ¿Podéis dejar lo de discutir para luego y ayudarme? Vamos, si no es mucha molestia... –a James se le empezaban a resbalar los dedos de su precario asidero.

Sirius se olvidó temporalmente de Evy y, junto a Remus, corrió a auxiliar a su amigo de pelo revuelto. Cada uno tomó una de las piernas del moreno y le sirvió de apoyo, ayudando a James a subir a la cañería...

- Parece un túnel... Veo luz al final. Debe de haber una salida... –informó James a los que aún estaban en el suelo.

- Bien, ayúdanos a subir –Remus dio un salto y se aferró al borde, como su amigo un poco antes, sólo que esta vez, James le agarró de las manos mientras Sirius y Evy le ayudaban desde abajo.

- Deja de mirarle el culo, viciosa –Evy volteó lentamente dispuesta a hacerle pagar a Sirius ese comentario. Tan lentamente, que él no le dio tiempo a girar. La agarró por la cintura y la aupó hasta dejarla en brazos de los otros dos chicos.

- Luego, Sirius saltó hasta agarrar las manos de James y Remus, que le izaron. Apenas aterrizó, Evy casi le lanza de nuevo hacia abajo en su prisa por abofetearle.

- ¿Y ahora por qué os peleáis? –suspiro James, a escasos centímetros de perder la paciencia.

- Este cabrón me ha tocado el culo –acusó Evy, mientras Sirius la sujetaba por las muñecas.

- ¡Para auparte! –se defendió el moreno-. Estás paranoica... Ya no me interesas lo más mínimo...

- Uy, pues eso no es lo que me decías anoche en la cama...

- ¡BASTA YA LOS DOS! –fue Remus el primero en perder la paciencia. Agarró a Evy por la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el pasadizo, golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso ya que era lo bastante alta como para que Evy anduviera erguida aunque su cabeza chocaba un poco, pero los chicos, que eran todos más altos que ella, iban totalmente encorvados.

- Yo primero –se adelanto James, confiando en que si había gente en medio, a ese par le sería más difícil discutir.

Siguiendo la luz que se divisaba al final del túnel, desembocaron en un pasadizo similar a las mazmorras de Hogwarts pero con raíces de árboles y signos celtas en vez de cuadros y armaduras. El problema estaba en una puerta enrejada que les impedía el paso.

- Yo me encargo –Sirius sacó la varita y se deslizó hasta la puerta.

- Sirius... ya viste antes que no funciona la magia aquí –le recordó Remus.

- No iba a usar un hechizo, pensaba usar la varita para forzar la cerradura –Sirius arrugó la frente al ver que las rejas eran demasiado estrechas como para que su mano cupiera entre ellas–. Nena...

- ¡Ah! Ahora soy "nena" –ironizó Evy con una especie de sonrisa sin humor–. Pues a lo mejor no me apetece...

- Eres increíble. Serías capaz de quedarte aquí encerrada toda la vida sólo por llevarme la contraria –la Onza iba a rebatir, pero Remus intervino de nuevo.

- Discutidlo en otro momento, que me empieza a doler la espalda.

Con brusquedad, Evy tomó la varita de manos de su ex y deslizó el brazo a través del enrejado hasta que encajó la punta de la varita en la cerradura.

- Con delicadeza, como te he enseñado –Sirius asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de la Onza y trató de dirigir la maniobra desde allí.

- ¿Sabes que se puede pensar muy mal de esa frase? –James coló su cabeza entre la pared y el hombro de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo va lo de evitar que me rompa la espalda? –Remus investigó desde el hombro libre de Evy.

- Genial, no hay presión... –ironizó la onza con la cabeza pegada a la reja, concentrada en la cerradura. O al menos, intentándolo...

- ¿Entonces la abrirás pronto? Es que me crujen todas y cada una de las vértebras de la columna... –insistió el licántropo.

- Al paso que va, lo abrirá el mes que viene –apenas pronunció Sirius esas palabras de aliento, alguien exclamó "_alohomora_" y la puerta se abrió de improviso.

Los tres chicos cayeron sobre Evy, provocando que emitiera un gemido de gata aplastada que los tres chicos ignoraron, preocupados por algo más importante... ¿Quién había abierto la puerta con un hechizo si allí los hechizos no funcionaban?

- ¿James? –la respuesta les llegó en forma de la voz melodiosa y cargada de extrañeza de Lily–. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?. ¿Y cómo es que Remus es humano?

- ¿Y de dónde sacasteis esa ropa tan cool? .¿Es muy cara? –se emocionaron Jesse y Joy.

- Nos caímos en un agujero –James se explicó mientras tomaba las manos que le ofrecían Loveday y Lily para ayudarle a levantarse. Remus hizo lo propio con la de Will, Sirius se levantó por sí mismo y Evy rechazó su ayuda–. Nos desapareció la forma animal y la ropa. Pero descubrimos...

- Descubrí –matizó Remus, con agresividad lobuna.

- Pero él descubrió que las sombras de este lugar son consistentes y al tocarlas, nos vestimos con ellas... ¿Y qué hay de ese hechizo? Las varitas aquí no funcionan...

- No usé varita –Lily se encogió de hombros–. También encendí yo sola todas estas antorchas con un Lumos.

- Seguimos un pasadizo secreto que partía del baño del cuarto de estas tres –Jesse señaló con la cabeza a sus tres amigas–. Lily logró leer las inscripciones de las paredes: por lo visto en este lugar la única magia que puede existir es la que procede de un druida.

- ¿Sabéis que desde que hemos entrado en este pasillo os oímos discutir? –intervino Loveday en un claro intento de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

- Eran ellos –se apresuró a aclarar Remus sin la menor necesidad, ya que Sirius y Evy se habían vuelto a enzarzar en una de sus habituales peleas–. Empiezan a parecerse a James y Lily, aunque con más mala leche y mucha menos gracia...

- Eh –protestaron los cuatro aludidos a la vez.

- ¿Qué tal si nos dejamos de tonterías y buscamos la manera de salir de aquí? –propuso Will con tono irónico.

- ¿Qué tal por donde habéis venido? –replicó James en igual tono.

- No podemos, la puerta se cerró apenas entramos –explicó Joy, saltando en defensa del padre de su posible hijo.

- Además, yo he venido a buscar mi Cetro y no me voy de aquí sin él. Según el mapa, es por allí –Lily volteó para seguir decidida por el camino que ella misma señalaba, pero James la agarró del brazo, haciendo que se volviera hacia él.

- ¡Quieta ahí! Olvida ese Cetro y busquemos una salida... –dijo el chico con tono suplicante.

- No pienso olvidarme de nada... –Lily se liberó con brusquedad–¿no entiendes que con el Cetro podríamos derrotar a Voldemort? Tanto tiempo quejándote de que no tenías ni idea de cómo Loveday y tú ibais a vencerlo y ahora te vas para atrás.

- Yo nunca me he quejado.

No en voz alta –concedió Lily.

- ¿Has estado leyéndome el pensamiento? –James parecía más sorprendido que enfadado ante la posible invasión de su privacidad mental. Y eso que parecía enfadado.

- No necesito hacerlo: a veces puedo oír los engranajes de tu cerebro funcionando. No literalmente –agregó la pelirroja antes de que su pareja le malinterpretara. Luego, con voz vacilante, añadió–¿A ti no te pasa?

- La verdad es que sí –el moreno la atrajo, agarrándola de la cintura, y la besó en los labios.

- Lamento interrumpir este momento tan meloso pero, aparte de que me está subiendo la glucosa, lo que no es bueno para mi niño¿nadie más oye ese ruidito? –intervino Joy.

- ¡Menos mal! Pensaba que era el único... –suspiró con alivio evidente Remus, que llevaba un rato paranoico perdido–. Suena como si estuviéramos en una bolera...

- Sí, y ahí viene la bola... –Will señaló al pasadizo por el que había venido junto a Lily y los demás–. Por lo visto, eso que pisamos sí que servía para algo...

Todos le dedicaron a Loveday una mirada de censura. Debido a que la rubia estaba muy ocupada suspirando por Lily, había pisado por donde no debía. No le dieron importancia hasta ese momento, cuando vieron una enorme bola de acero rodando hacia ellos.

- Igual deberíamos apartarnos para que no nos aplaste... –haciendo caso de su propia sugerencia, Joy se lanzó hacia el lado izquierdo, donde había un pequeño recoveco, seguida de Will, seguido a su vez de Jesse.

Apenas entraron, una puerta de acero les cerró el camino de vuelta.

Por su parte, James agarró a Lily y Loveday y las hizo entrar en la cañería de la que pocos segundos antes, la pelirroja les había ayudado a salir.

Remus trató de avisar a Sirius y Evy, que seguían ocupados discutiendo, pero sólo el merodeador pareció interesado en la información. Más que nada, por estar de cara a la enorme bola que se les venía encima.

- ¿Qué haces? –se molestó la Onza cuando Sirius agarró su brazo y trató de incitarla a correr.

- Evitar que te aplasten. Pero si quieres quedarte aquí... –el moreno de ojos grises soltó el brazo de su ex, se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia Remus––. Vamos, Rem –sugirió antes de avanzar tranquilamente.

- Tú si que pareces querer que te aplasten... –le advirtió Remus, adelantándole a toda velocidad por el lado derecho, mientras Evy hacía lo propio por el izquierdo.

- En cuanto podamos nos hacemos a un lado... –Sirius tardó pocos segundos en darles alcance. Por desgracia, habían malgastado el tiempo suficiente como para que no pudieran refugiarse con el resto de sus amigos–. ¡Ahí!

- ¡Ay! –gimió Evy cuando su ex volvió a agarrarla del brazo con brusquedad, para arrastrarla hacia una sala lateral.

Apenas entraron en dicha sala, una puerta cayó para sellar la entrada. A los pocos segundos, se escuchó el estruendo que provocó la enorme bola de acero al chocar contra la puerta.

- ¿Todo bien? –quiso saber Remus.

- No, como este sádico me vuelva a agarrar así del brazo me lo va a dislocar o algo peor –Evy interrumpió sus quejas al ver que Sirius componía un gesto de dolor–. ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, de fábula. O lo estaré cuando os quitéis de encima los dos –la Onza casi lanzó a Remus por los aires en su prisa por liberar al moreno del peso de ambos. Pero eso no pareció menguar el dolor, que nacía en el costado izquierdo de Sirius.

Evy empezó a sospechar lo que le pasaba a su ex y deseaba equivocarse. Trató de acercarse para examinarle, pero una mirada gris acero de advertencia la frenó en seco.

- Has debido romperte una costilla al caer –Remus confirmó el pálpito de la Onza tras dar un vistazo.

- ¿Puedes arreglarlo? –preguntó Sirius.

- ¿Sin magia? No. Y aún con ella creo que tampoco podría... Los hechizos curativos no son mi especialidad. Lo más que podría hacer es vendarte la zona... –explicó el licántropo con cara de circunstancias.

- Pero eso sí que se puede hacer ahora... –Evy hizo ademán de acercarse, pero luego recordó que Sirius la rechazaría, así que se limitó a añadir–. Las sombras de la pared nos pueden servir para vendarle...

- Buena idea –Remus se acercó a la pared y arrancó unas sombras en forma de tira. Luego miró vacilante a Sirius–. Necesitaré ayuda para...

- No –negó el animago antes de que terminara siquiera la frase.

- Sí –replico el licántropo con un brillo tajante en la mirada–. Evy, ven a sujetarle...

- Joder –gruñeron los dos aludidos con disgusto. En el caso de Sirius por la orden en sí misma y en el de Evy por ser tratada como una niña.

- Gran idea la de seguir este camino –ironizó el animago, después de un rato.

- Si me estás culpando por eso, te recuerdo que tú el año pasado me dislocaste el hombro con una Bludger a posta y yo no le di la menor importancia –apuntó astutamente el licántropo. Después de eso, Sirius estuvo un rato en silencio, gemidos de dolor aparte–. Listo.

- Al fin –suspiró Evy, soltando a Sirius y alejándose de él. El moreno le dedicó una breve mirada antes de tratar de levantarse.

- Descansa un rato –le sugirió Remus, impidiendo que se levantara–. Yo iré a investigar un poco...

- Ni hablar –ni la mirada de advertencia del licántropo, ni que Evy tuviera que sostenerle, lograron persuadir a Sirius de que obedeciera el consejo de su amigo–. Voy contigo...

La Onza le dedicó a Remus una mirada que venía a decir: "animago cabezota". Él logró reprimir la carcajada antes de unirse a ellos, tratando de ayudar a Sirius a avanzar.

- Puedo andar solo –se quejó el moreno de ojos grises cuando sus amigos se convirtieron en muletas.

- Lo sabemos –replicaron a coro, sin la menor intención de soltarle.

&·&·&

- Genial, ahora estamos cada uno por un lado –fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció James apenas salieron de su refugio y comprobaron que tanto la bola como sus amigos habían desaparecido. Y lo hizo, dedicándole a su novia una irónica mirada de "buen trabajo, princesa".

- Si seguimos recto, antes o después nos cruzaremos con ellos –aseguró la pelirroja mostrando el mapa, como recordando a su chico que lo tenía–. Además, es como si yo hubiera estado aquí antes y es imposible que me pierda...

- Lily, aquí hace lo menos mil años que no entra nadie... –James pasó los dedos por el borde de un saliente y los mostró totalmente grises por el polvo.

- Pues hace mil años, pero yo aquí he estado –insistió Lily como si fuera una perspectiva que le emocionara especialmente...

- Sí, vale, lo que tú digas –Loveday suspiró y James la miró molesto–. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

- Es que no entiendo por qué tienes que tratar así a Lily: ella se esta arriesgando por nosotros y tú no haces más que reñirle. Así vas a conseguir que se largue con otra persona. Y ten en cuenta lo sexy que se pone cuando habla en celta... –le advirtió la rubia.

- Mira, Loveday, ahora no tengo tiempo para que me pongas celoso, tengo que evitar que Lily encuentre ese Cetro y termine... ¿Dónde está Lily? –tras dar un vistazo, los herederos comprobaron que su pelirroja favorita había descendido por unas escaleras y corrieron tras ella.

Y es que mientras ellos discutían, Lily había visto algo brillante que la invitaba a seguir ese camino. Segura de que era el mismo Cetro llamando su atención, la druida enrolló el mapa y siguió a la luz brillante. James y Loveday la alcanzaron al final de las escaleras, donde se había tenido que detener al perder el rastro de la luz.

Sobra decir que apenas entraron los tres, una puerta de piedra les impidió regresar por el camino que llegaron.

- Lily...

- ¡Estaba aquí! –exclamó la pelirroja, echando a correr como una loca, buscando el Cetro.

- No debí ponerme tacones –gimió Loveday antes de correr tras ella y James.

- ¡Lily! –James logró alcanzarla en una extraña sala circular que casi parecía un bosque de estalactitas. Frente a la pelirroja estaba suspendida la luz brillante, pero James ni la vio, tan preocupado estaba por abrazar a su chica–. Princesa, por favor, vale de correr.

- ¿Pero no lo entiendes? Estaba aquí... –Lily señaló frustrada la sala vacía en la que estaban. Loveday se reunió con ellos, jadeante.

- ¿Estás bien, Love? –preguntó James.

- Lo... estaré... en... cuanto... recupere... el... aliento... –jadeó la rubia.

- Bien. En cuanto a ti: tienes razón, no lo entiendo –confesó James volviéndose hacia Lily–. No entiendo por qué tienes tal obsesión por ese Cetro cuando lo único que ha hecho es provocar la caía de todas y cada una de sus predecesoras...

- En eso el muchacho tiene razón –le apoyó una voz incorpórea a la que la pareja no hizo caso, pensando que era de Loveday. Pero la rubia no había abierto la boca...

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Quiero procurarte un arma para destruir a ese demente antes de que te haga más daño...

- ¿Y hacerte daño tú sola? No estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio...

- ¡Ya estamos otra vez! –Lily bufó con furia–. Estoy harta de que tomes las decisiones por mí. Yo tampoco soporto la idea de que te pase algo malo, pero no tomo la decisión de alejarte de la guerra contra tu voluntad... Y ganas no me faltan...

- En eso, la que tiene razón es ella –apuntó una nueva voz, también femenina.

- ¡Loveday, por favor, no interrumpas! –la pareja se revolvió contra la rubia.

- ¡Pero si yo no he dicho nada! –protestó la aludida, señalando a la espalda de sus amigos–. Fueron esas dos enormes bolas brillantes.

- Oh, oh, parece que nos han descubierto –dijo la voz procedente de la bola azulada.

- Igual deberíamos presentarnos... –sugirió la otra bola de un brillante color dorado. Fue ella la que guió a Lily hasta allí.

- Vale, empieza tú –replicó la primera.

- Está bien... –la bola dorada emitió algo parecido a un suspiro antes de contraerse, como acumulando energía... De pronto, como un pollito rompiendo el cascarón, de la bola empezó a salir un cuerpo humano. Más concretamente una mujer pelirroja... que sostenía su propia cabeza en las manos.

- ¡Dios mío! –exclamó Lily emocionada al reconocer al fantasma de la mujer decapitada–. Tú eres Morrigan O'Shiannon.

- En... espíritu –admitió la aludida con orgullo. Luego los brazos fantasmales posicionaron su cabeza para que pudiera mirar a la bola azulada–. Te toca.

- Voy... –tras seguir el mismo proceso que la bola dorada, de la bola azulada salió otra mujer de pelo castaño y cuyo abundante pecho estaba atravesado por una lanza de metro y medio de largo–. Tachán... –evidentemente, la mujer de la lanza esperaba que su aparición causara tanta expectación como de la de su compañera y el no provocarla la decepcionó un poco–. ¿No sabéis quién soy? –preguntó clavando sus ojos castaños en James.

- No, lo siento –se disculpó el muchacho. Y de verdad que lo sentía, esa desconocida era la única mujer presente que estaba de su parte.

- Da igual... Obviamente no soy tan famosa como otras –la desconocida le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Morrigan– Soy Francine Fraser... ¿Es que mi nombre no os dice nada! –bramó la tal Francine, perdiendo los estribos.

- Es obvio que no –intervino una nueva voz procedente de una bola rojo carmesí. Al poco rato, de dicha bola surgía un hombre moreno de cuyo cuello colgaba una enorme soga.

- ¿Te ahorcaron? –le preguntó Loveday.

- No, es que me gustan las corbatas rústicas –ironizó el muerto moreno.

- Él es Marcus Murtagh. Iba para juglar... Pero metió lo que no debía en el lugar menos indicado –les informó Francine.

- Espera, sí que te conozco. Tú fuiste la autora de "Usos y costumbres de los druidas de Escocia" –la aludida sonrió complacida al ser recocida por Lily–. ¿Y qué hacéis los tres aquí?

- Los cuatro... –una nueva bola, color verde esmeralda hizo aparición. De ella surgió un hombre rubio sin ninguna herida mortal aparente, lo que probablemente indicaba que murió por una Avada Kedavra–. Leo McLafertty para servirlas... –anunció, dedicando a las dos chicas sendas reverencias dignas de unas emperatrices. A James simplemente le ignoró.

- Ah¿y qué hacéis los cuatro aquí? –insistió Lily.

- Creo que tu antepasada es quien debe explicarte eso... –los otros tres druidas voltearon y cedieron la palabra con un gesto a la pelirroja decapitada.

- Pues... –Morrigan vaciló unos segundos y cuando habló, lo hizo con la cabeza baja–, estamos condenados a vivir aquí por toda la eternidad... ¡Todo por culpa de la traidora de Ryana! Ella nos condenó a pasar la eternidad aquí, vigilando que ninguna de esas brujas advenedizas se llevara el Cetro... No te ofendas –agregó al notar que Loveday pertenecía a ese colectivo. La rubia le restó importancia con un gesto.

- ¿Entonces el Cetro está aquí? –se interesó rápidamente Lily.

- ¿Quién es Ryana? –quisieron saber por su parte James y Loveday.

- Sí... Oye, podía entregártelo. Así nosotros quedaríamos libres...

- ¡Sería genial! –replicó rápidamente la druida.

- No creo que sea buena idea –contradijeron cuatro voces que las pelirrojas ignoraron olímpicamente.

- Ven, te llevaré hasta él –Morrigan volvió a convertirse en la bola dorada para indicarle el camino a Lily. Inmediatamente, la chica se puso en marcha.

- ¿No podéis hacer nada? –James dedicó a los otros tres espíritus una mirada suplicante.

- No –suspiraron los tres a la vez.

- ¿Y quien es Ryana? –insistió Loveday.

- Ella... ella fue muy poderosa. Llegó a lo más alto –fue la explicación de Francine.

- Si nos castigó a estar por toda la eternidad aquí fue porque nos lo merecíamos –agregó seriamente Marcus.

- Y prefiero pasarme la eternidad aquí atrapado antes que explicarle cómo Morrigan devolvió el Cetro a la circulación –concluyó Leo.

- Igual podemos detenerlas... –sugirió James, inseguro.

- Sabes tan bien como nosotros que cuando a esas se las mete algo en el cabezón, es casi imposible detenerlas –apuntó Francine.

- Seguidnos –los tres suspiraron, antes de convertirse en bolas brillantes y guiarles tras Lily.

&·&·&

- Genial, acabamos de separarnos de Lily, la única persona que tenía una mínima idea de cómo salir de aquí –gruñó Will apenas se cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

- Lily no estaba muy interesada en salir de aquí. Al menos, no sin encontrar el Cetro –matizó Jesse.

- Pero ella tenía el mapa –insistió el prefecto. El metamorfomago reconoció con una mueca la verdad de las palabras de su compañero.

- Tranquilos, yo conozco el camino –los dos chicos le dedicaron tal mirada de incredulidad a Joy que la morena no tuvo más remedio que picarse–. ¿Qué?

- Bueno, Joy, no te enfades, pero... –Jesse vaciló, temiendo que si era brusco su amiga le degollara.

- Tu sentido de la orientación es tan nulo que no mejoraría ni aunque te tragaras una brújula –completó Will sin el menor tacto.

- ¿Era necesario que fueras tan brusco? –se irritó la chica–. ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- ¿Qué que coño me pasa a mí? –Will dejó escapar una carcajada carente de humor–. Eres tú la que se ha comportado toda la semana como una loca, con eso de que si nos tocábamos el universo entero se iría a la mierda. Quiero creer que no tiene nada que ver con la boda de Narcisa y Malfoy...

- ¿Y a mí que me iba a importar que esos dos se casaran? –Joy mantuvo el tipo, pese a que no le gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando al conversación.

- Pues no sé, pero como esa misma tarde estuviste hablando con Snape... –dejó caer Will como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Hablaste con Snape? –se asombró Jesse.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –quiso saber Joy.

- Doris me lo dijo –Will sonrió, esperando la más que predecible y explosiva reacción de la morena.

- ¿Que has hablado con Doris? –siseó Joy, con la voz cargada de celos.

- Sí, ella te vio hablando con Snape y pensó que le dejabas el campo libre. No pongáis esa cara –el prefecto casi rió al ver el ceño fruncido de sus dos compañeros–. La mandé a paseo. Aunque le agradecí la información... Volviendo al tema¿tiene que ver con Snape o no?

- Claro que no. Ahora, sí vamos por ahí...

- ¿Te incomoda el tema? –cortó Will.

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué quisiste cambiarlo tan rápido?

- Porque... porque tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar...

- ¿Por ejemplo?

- Salir de aquí –replicó secamente Joy.

- O preocuparnos por quién viene por ese pasillo... –sugirió Jesse, señalando un corredor por el que se oían voces.

- Que sólo me he roto una costilla, no estoy inválido...

- Sólo –repitió una voz ronroneante con sorna.

- Son estos tres –Joy suspiró–. ¿Es que Evy y Sirius no pueden parar de discutir?

- Que gente, de verdad... –musitó Will.

Jesse puso los ojos en blanco mientras Remus suspiraba... ¿Quién fue precisamente a hablar?

- ¿Y James y sus chicas? –preguntó el licántropo.

- Si ellas te oyen llamarles "sus chicas", te arrancan la lengua y te la hacen tragar –apuntó Jesse. Remus no pareció especialmente impresionado por esa posibilidad– No sé donde están...

- Genial, nos hemos perdido –gruñó Sirius.

- No nos hemos perdido –rebatió Evy–. Para perderte, tienes que haber sabido en algún momento dónde estabas y ese no es nuestro caso.

- Además, yo conozco el camino. He memorizado el mapa –les informó Joy con orgullo. Los chicos alzaron las cejas con suspicacia.

- ¿Por qué la miráis así? –se picó Evy–. Si Joy fue capaz de memorizar los patrones de una túnica de diseño, el mapa de este lugar no puede ser tan complicado...

- Ya, nena, pero está científicamente demostrado que las mujeres no sabéis leer los mapas. El resto de las cosas las hacéis tan bien como nosotros, o incluso mejor, pero eso no se os da bien porque carecéis de coordinación espacial –todos los chicos asintieron para corroborar las palabras de Sirius.

- ¿A qué te doy dos patadas bien coordinadas en un espacio definido? –amenazó Evy.

- Ya lo intentaste ayer tres veces y no lo conseguiste... Lo que demuestra que los científicos tienen razón –replicó el moreno con una irritante sonrisa de superioridad masculina.

- ¿Y qué científicos son esos, exactamente?. ¿Tal vez los mismos que aseguraban que la Tierra era plana? –aventuró Joy con un tono tan dulce como peligroso.

- No, serían los que decían que el átomo era indivisible y ahora no paran de sacar mierdas de ahí dentro –le apoyó Evy.

- Podéis poneros como queráis con el tema... Pero no va a dejar de ser cierto –las retó Will–. Pero que no es para tomarlo así: los hombres nacimos sin el gen que ayuda a conjuntar los colores... –Jesse tosió, ofendido–. Salvo Jesse...

- Cabe la posibilidad de que Joy naciera con el gen que ayuda a saber leer los mapas –apuntó Evy.

Los chicos se juntaron en círculo, como si estuvieran en un partido de rugby debatiendo la siguiente jugada. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos en los que las chicas se dedicaron a golpear rítmicamente el suelo con los pies, mostrando expresión de aburrimiento, ellos se volvieron y empujaron a Jesse, elegido portavoz, hacia ellas...

- ¿Y según tú, Joy, por dónde debemos ir? –preguntó el metamorfomago.

- Por allí –la morena señaló un pasadizo a la derecha.

- Mm... –los cuatro chicos miraron el pasadizo, como si desde allí pudieran ver dónde terminaba el mismo.

- Por ahí iréis bien –intervino una voz infantil.

- ¡Kevin! –exclamó Joy alegremente al reconocer al joven fantasma que había aparecido al lado de Remus–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Encontré a una familiar mía por aquí y ella me está enseñando a controlar mis súper poderes... ¿Quieres que te la presente? Es por ahí... –el fantasma barra druida barra niño señaló otro pasillo, contrario al que señaló Joy.

- ¿Pero no decías que por ahí iríamos bien? –se extrañó Remus.

- Sí, para salir de aquí. Pero si vamos por el otro lado nos reuniremos con vuestros amigos y mis parientes... –explicó Kevin con paciencia.

- ¿Si vamos por ahí encontraremos a James y sus chicas? –quiso saber Sirius. Kevin asintió.

- Está bien. Will, Evy y yo iremos a buscar a James, Lily y Loveday. Will y Joy deberían ir hacia la salida para llevar a Sirius a la enfermería... –la decisión de Remus hizo que se elevaran las protestas procedentes de los que debían irse–. ¡BASTA!

Todos se callaron a la vez.

- Vaya carácter –comentó Kevin.

- Aquí se hace lo que yo digo: y se acabó –Remus usó un tono tan autoritario que Will y Evy, que hasta entonces habían estado de su parte, se pasaron de lado.

- Bueno, tampoco está mal que escuchemos sus argumentos unos minutos... –sugirió Evy con dulzura, pero con un tono que exigía ser obedecido, antes de volverse hacia los otros tres...

- ¿Qué pasa? .¿Ahora que tenéis otro guía me tiráis como un trapo? –atacó Joy en tono melodramático.

- No es eso... Es que este lugar es peligroso. Piensa un poco en nuestro hijo, anda –sugirió Will.

- Aún no se sabe si estoy embarazada o no –la morena se cruzó de brazos y apartó la cara.

- Y esa regla de tres también se le puede aplicar a Evy –señaló Sirius–. Yo estoy perfectamente... salvo por mi costilla rota –agregó al ver la mirada patibularia de Remus.

- Que deberían mirarte cuanto antes... Por mí no te preocupes, que lo de la poción te lo he dicho para asustarte... Y por lo visto funcionó –Evy sonrió, al parecer, muy complacida consigo misma.

- ¿Y yo, qué? –intervino Jesse con tono lastimero–. Yo estoy perfectamente...

- Pero alguien tendrá que cuidar de ellos, no podemos dejar que vuelvan solos –razonó Remus, aunque con un tono que indicaba que prefería otras técnicas de persuasión más agresivas.

- Exacto, así que mejor vamos todos juntos a buscar a esos tres –apenas Sirius vio el resquicio que su amigo había abierto involuntariamente en su razonamiento, se lanzó a por él.

Al verse cogido por sorpresa, Remus entornó los ojos y le dedicó a Sirius una mirada perdona vidas.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo –añadió Joy con un tono lento y dulce que resultaba francamente irritante–. ¿Nos enseñas el camino, Kevin?

- Desde luego –cuando Kevin giró por uno de los pasillos, fueron Sirius, Joy y Jesse los primeros que le siguieron, dedicándole una mirada irónica a Remus al pasar por su lado.

- Traidores –les siseó el licántropo a Evy y Will.

Los dos Gryffindor se encogieron de hombros antes de seguir a los demás.

&·&·&

- ¡Aquí está! –la versión redonda y voladora de Morrigan revoloteó por una impresionante sala con techos, paredes y suelo de madera de manzano. En el centro de la misma, alumbrado por un rayo de luna, había una especie de altar, sobre el que reposaba algo que aceleró el pulso de Lily...

¡El Cetro de Sekhmet!

La pelirroja avanzó decidida a por él, pero en cuanto pisó una de las tablas de madera, ésta se quebró... mostrando un abismo tan profundo bajo el suelo que no se veía el fondo.

- ¡Ten cuidado! Si te matas, no me servirás para nada –le riñó Morrigan.

- Lo mismo digo –sin la menor delicadeza, James la hizo retroceder hasta el pasillo tomándola del brazo. Un paso por detrás de él, Loveday observaba la escena con la preocupación pintada en sus rasgos serenos de rubia.

- Mm. Buena la has hecho... –en la bola dorada que era Morrigan aparecieron unos ojos verdosos que desaprobaron a Lily–, liarte con un chico tan listo como tú. Un error de novata que yo jamás cometí...

- No, tú los cometiste peores –atacó Leo–. ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu descendiente por qué estamos aquí?

- Ya lo hice: fue por culpa de Ryana –replicó la pelirroja.

- Pero te olvidaste de decirle porqué estamos así –insistió la bola esmeralda.

En ese punto, la bola miró el suelo de madera sobre el que flotaba y musitó algo que nadie entendió...

- ¿Cómo dices, yaya? –preguntó Lily.

- ¿Yaya? –repitió James.

- En cierto sentido es mi yaya... –apuntó ella antes de volverse hacia la bola dorada–. ¿Qué pasó para que estéis así?

- Una guerra contra los magos, eso es lo que pasó, niña –en vista de que Morrigan no parecía muy dispuesta a hablar, Leo volvió a tomar la iniciativa– Todos la palmamos en el campo de batalla.

- Menos yo, que fui ahorcado por unos magos un mes después. Y no fue por la guerra, fue porque envidiaban mi éxito entre las mujeres... –aclaró Marcus.

- Entre sus mujeres, concretamente –añadió Francine con malicia.

- Al menos logré llevarle el Cetro a Ryana... –si la bola que era Marcus Murtagh hubiera tenido hombros, se habría encogido de los mismos–. Ella era muy inteligente, fue la única que dijo (Elora aparte) que sería un suicidio por nuestra parte embarcarnos en una guerra que no podíamos ganar... A menos que usáramos la astucia. En agradecimiento a tan sabios consejos, Morrigan la desterró.

- Y por devolvernos el favor, Ryana nos condenó a vagar eternamente por estas grutas –completó Leo.– Fue generosa: yo nos habría mandado directos al mismo infierno.

- Siempre tan optimista... –se burló Morrigan–. Olvidas que Ryana era una traidora, por eso no seguí su consejo.

- ¿Según quién? –intervino James–. Según Sekhmet¿no? –agregó el moreno cuando la antepasada de su chica no contestó–. Supongo que fueron sus sabios consejos los que sí seguiste...

- ¿Ves ya en el lío en que te has metido? –espetó Morrigan a Lily–. ¡Acostarse con un chico inteligente! Con lo escasos que son...

- ¿Fue Sekhmet la que te aconsejó ir a la guerra? –preguntó Lily, obviando el intento de cambio de tema.

- Bueno, sí... Pero con el Cetro no podíamos perder –insistió vehementemente la bola brillante.

- Uy, sí. Tenemos ahora mismo una pinta de ganadores... –Francine se materializó y tamborileó con sus dedos en la lanza que le atravesaba el pecho.

- Pero Sekhmet dijo... –empezó Lily con tono vacilante, pero fue cortada por Marcus, que se había materializado.

- Deja que adivine: que vuestra sangre se remonta a los faraones, que los sangre limpia son advenedizos en comparación y que, por eso mismo, iría contra la voluntad de los dioses que nos vencieran¿no?

- Algo así... –concedió Lily, sin admitir que fueron las palabras exactas.

- Increíble: en cuatro mil años no ha cambiado el guión –suspiró Francine.

- El fallo no fue ni de Sekhmet ni de su Cetro –Morrigan se volvió hacia Lily, dispuesta a que la pelirroja se llevara el Cetro y así poder descansar en paz–. El fallo fue mío, que no fui lo bastante fuerte para vencer. Pero eso no tiene porqué pasarte a ti... Si me sigues, yo te diré qué tablas debes de pisar...

Lily miró la sala de madera que tenía ante sí y a los ojos de James, de un color similar, como si no supiera que decidir...

- Lily, no –dijo simplemente el chico–. Es peligroso...

- Ah, claro. Y tú puedes irte a hacer el macho por el laberinto porque no pasa nada¿no? –la pelirroja alzó la barbilla en uno de sus gestos de desafío mientras Morrigan asentía con aprobación.

- No es lo mismo...

- ¿Por qué no? –insistió Lily.

- Sí¿por qué no? –quiso saber Loveday, temiendo una conspiración machista por parte de su amigo.

- Pues...

- ¡Ahí están! –por fortuna para James, en ese momento aparecieron sus amigos perdidos (de los que él ya no se acordaba) y que le libraron de contestar.

Y también para fortuna de Lily... Aprovechando que James giró hacia ellos, Lily se agachó para pasar por debajo de su brazo y lanzarse a la sala de madera...

- ¡Lily! –al darse cuenta de la jugada de la pelirroja, James trató de seguirla, pero Morrigan revoloteó lo justo y necesario alrededor de sus piernas, para hacerle tropezar. Al caer, James destrozó una de las tablas de madera, precipitándose al vacío a través de ella.

Rápidamente, Will, Jesse, Remus, Sirius y Loveday se lanzaron para sujetar a James por los pies. En el caso de Loveday con un grito, en el de Sirius con un gemido al golpearse contra el suelo sus perjudicadas costillas, otro para Jesse, que se manchó su camisa de marca favorita y un gruñido de Remus que sonaba a:

- Y a este no se le ocurre nada mejor que ponerse ahora a hacer puenting sin cuerda.

Entre todos debían haberle subido con facilidad, pero una especie de malas hierbas (pero malas, malas) atraparon las manos de James y tiraron en sentido contrario al que tiraban sus amigos. ¡Y vaya si tenían fuerza las ramitas!

Cuando escuchó el grito de Loveday, Lily se volvió y, durante un segundo, estuvo a punto de retroceder en su ayuda, pero Morrigan no se lo permitió. Sólo tuvo que girar en torno a su cabeza y recordarle la cercanía del Cetro.

Al mirar al centro de la sala, la esfera verde de la reliquia brillo incitadoramente...

Y Lily avanzó hacia ella por el camino que le indicó Morrigan.

Por su parte, cuando Remus dijo "sin cuerda" Joy y Evy se miraron, miraron la cuerda que el fantasma de Marcus llevaba entorno al cuello y volvieron a mirarse.

- Perdone señor ahorcado... –empezó a decir Joy cortésmente. Marcus la observó, sorprendido de que una bruja le hablara así–. ¿Nos presta su cuerda?

- Me gustaría... pero no sé como quitármela.

- Así... –con un hechizo, Kevin convocó la cuerda hacia sus manos. cuando se la tendió a Joy, la cuerda estaba hecha de sustancia y no sólo de espíritu–. Sólo se mantendrá así unos minutos –le advirtió.

- Suficiente –Evy tomó la cuerda rápidamente de manos de Joy y la ató a una estalagmita.

- ¿Adónde vas tú? –dijo Will cuando vio que la Onza trataba de descolgarse.

- Ni hablar –se negó Sirius. Claro que el tener las manos ocupadas sosteniendo a James le impedía tomar medidas más efectivas.

- Es cierto, no funcionará... Pasadme la lanza de la otra –pidió Evy, volviendo a ponerse en tierra.

- Vale –sin demasiados miramientos, Kevin le arrancó la lanza a su (por lo menos) doce veces tatarabuela y se la entregó a Joy.

- ¡Qué alivio! Puedo volver a llevar escotes... –exclamó Francine encantada de la vida.

- ¡Y yo no me volveré a enganchar con los fantasmas de los árboles quemados! –se entusiasmo Marcus.

- Y pensar que hace siglos que os podíais haber librado de las armas que os mataron... –el irónico comentario de Leo logró chafar la alegría de los que un día fueron los druidas más poderosos.

Esta vez, Joy no dio tiempo a que Evy le quitara la lanza de las manos. Simplemente, la lanzó contra lo que parecía la cara de la planta... La mala hierba soltó una especie de aullido y liberó a James.

- Deprisa, antes de que la lanza se vuelva intangible otra vez... –ordenó Joy.

En pocos segundos, habían logrado devolver a su amigo a tierra firme.

- ¿Y Lily? –Will reparó al fin en la ausencia de la pelirroja. Ninguno la había visto entrar en la sala de madera y luego James les había tenido demasiado ocupados como para percibir nada más.

A modo de respuesta, James deslizó sus ojos marrones hasta el centro de la habitación de madera... Aunque madera, la verdad es que quedaba ya poca, al menos en el suelo. La incursión de Lily para alcanzar el Cetro había provocado que la mitad de los tablones de madera cayeran la vacío que había bajo ellos, de tal manera que la pelirroja no tenía camino para regresar...

Pero de momento, eso no parecía preocuparle mucho a Lily. No cuando sus manos estaban apunto de acariciar el soñado Cetro de Sekhmet... Sin embargo, en el último segundo, su mano se detuvo en el aire...

¿Y si los demás tenían razón? La verdad es que Sekhmet le había parecido un poco prepotente y Morrigan no parecía tener la cabeza puesta en su sitio... Iba sin coñas.

Pero el Cetro volvió a lanzar un destello insinuante, similar al brillo de la sonrisa de un actor de cine bajo los flashes de los fotógrafos...

Y la indecisión de Lily se desvaneció, agarrando el Cetro con firmeza.

Fue como si una corriente de electrizante placer le recorriera todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Era el poder. El del Cetro y el de Lily empezando a danzar al mismo ritmo.

Y supo que tenía que salir de allí. Y que sería el Cetro el que la sacaría de allí...

Apenas lo había pensado cuando se había aparecido, con el Cetro en la mano, al lado de sus amigos.

- ¿Nos vamos? –y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera decir nada, Lily los desapareció de allí, dejando solos a los cinco druidas.

- Bueno, nosotros también podemos irnos... –Morrigan se apareció con su forma humana frente a sus compañeros. Lucía una sonrisa complacida, que se truncó al no notar nada especial–. ¿No deberíamos ascender o algo?

- No –negó Francine–. Me temo que no es tan fácil...

&·&·&

Una vez que Lily los desapareció de las grutas, los hizo aparecer en un confuso montón en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¡Lily, cielo! –y apenas lo pisaron, Verbena, su madre muggle (que no debería estar allí) la abrazó posesivamente–. No vuelvas a darme estos sustos...

- ¿Susto? –repitió la pelirroja.

- Isis y Jack vinieron a verme –explicó Dumbledore apartando los ojos del Cetro–. Estaban preocupadas porque no os encontraban por el castillo... Creo que tenéis mucho que contarme.

* * *

Bueno, no os quejaréis porque el capítulo fue intenso. Para el próximo capítulo, tengo que comentaros una mala noticia. ¿Estáis sentadas/os? Bien. Porque sé que será un duro golpe para todos/as, pero vuelve la rata y esta vez para quedarse. Os lo comento para que os vayáis mentalizando.

En cuanto al tema de los ajustes con los libros (o spoilers del sexto): las personas que me han dado su opinión me han dicho que si no podía ajustarme que no lo hiciera. Así que, voy a hacerlas caso y meteré solo aquellos que no alteren mi trama. Gracias por su colaboración a: Rocío, Riva, Billie Noir y Laila Doremi

La verdad es un capítulo que vendrá bien cargado de sorpresas: Lucius querrá hablar con Snape sobre Narcisa, llegara Giselle... Y muchas más cosas.

Será dentro de dos semanas.

Hasta entonces, sed buenos, dejad RR y no os olvidéis nunca de reír.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse.


	31. La dura senda de los amantes

Hola, hola. Bueno, esto nos normal... tanta puntualidad por mi parte y que la inspiración me dure es bastante sospechoso. ¿Qué estaré tramando? En fin, luego lo debatiré con mi muso, de momento aquí os dejo con el capítulo 31.

Es un capítulo extraño, de esos que me salen de vez en cuando a base de escenas cortas y variadas, espero que os guste y os haga reír.

Recordad que la respuesta a los RR se encuentra en un RR que me he dejado a mi misma. Y ya sin más, os dejo con el capítulo.

Y ya sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**Por amor al arte 31.**

**La dura senda de los amantes...**

- ¡Giselle! –Bell agitó la mano con vehemencia para recibir a su prima, que bajaba del tren.

En cuanto ésta puso el pie en el andén, ambas rubias se fundieron en un abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal el viaje? –preguntó Bell cuando se separaron.

- Bastante bien. Se me ha hecho muy corto gracias a Gideon. He venido con él... –como si Giselle le hubiera invocado, Prewett bajó del tren y le dedicó a Bell una sonrisa tímida.

No hizo ademán de acercarse, cosa que ella agradeció: después de la escena del hospital prefería no estar cerca de él.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Giselle notó los nervios de su prima.

- No, nada –Bella agitó la melena y sonrió. Pero su vacilante sonrisa se desvaneció al ver bajarse a otro pasajero del tren.

- Bell –Peter Petigrew corría hacia ellas. ¿Había adelgazado? No, decidió al verlo de cerca, fue un efecto óptico de la distancia–. ¿Qué tal¿Dónde están los chicos? Pensaba que vendrían a buscarme...

- Pues... –Bell vaciló, ya que estaba segura de que ninguno de los merodeadores tenía la menor idea del regreso de Peter–. Están en **Hogsmeade** –Bell remarcó la palabra, esperando que el pequeño Gryffindor captara la insinuación pero sobreestimó la inteligencia de los roedores.

- ¿Sirius está aquí? –se emocionó Giselle, al notar que la estación estaba en Hogsmeade. Por lo visto, Peter no era tan perspicaz.

- No –Bell tenía un pequeño problema ahora: hacerse entender por Peter sin decir nada revelador para su prima–. No se les puede molestar. Es... **su noche para chicos**.

- ¿Su noche de chicos? –repitió Giselle–. ¿Le das una noche libre al mes?

- Sí, coincidiendo con **la luna llena** –esta vez si que la información pareció calar en el cerebro (o lo que fuera que tenía en el cráneo) de la rata, porque asintió.

- Ah, vale. Los veré mañana... –suspiró Peter entristecido.

- Sí –Giselle suspiró. Aunque pensándolo bien, era mejor ver a Sirius mañana, así estaría radiante y no echa un asco después del viaje–. Vamos para el castillo, tengo ganas de ducharme. ¿Estaré en Gryffindor, no?

- Claro que sí. Ya te seleccionaron hace años. Estarás en la habitación con Loveday y conmigo –Bell subió junto a su prima en un carruaje, seguidas (para disgusto de ambas) por Peter.

- ¿No había otra chica?

- Sí, Anya, pero está en la enfermería.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Anya? –se preocupó Peter.

- Oh, nada, sólo un problema intestinal –Bell le restó importancia a la enfermedad con un gesto de la mano–. Estará bien.

- ¿Y Lily? –intervino Peter, para sorpresa de Bell. La rata nunca había mostrado la menor simpatía por la novia de James.

- Oh, ella está en la habitación de siempre... Con Loveday no se llevaba bien, al menos al principio. Y con Anya, como es casi seguro que ella la intentó matar, pues no está bien...

- Ah... ¿Y sigue peleada con James? –se interesó Peter.

- No. De hecho, han vuelto –ante esa información, Petigrew pareció deprimirse. Eso recordó a Bell algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien-. Oye, Peter¿no habrá vuelto Leticia contigo?

- No –suspiro la rata con pesar-, Leticia se queda a vivir en Rumania. Se va a casar con el marqués de Covasna... –esta vez fue Bell la que suspiro con alivio. Lo último que hacía falta era que regresara la petarda para desestabilizar más todavía a Lily.

- ¿Y la tal Jack? .¿Sigue tras Remus? –por la cara que puso su prima, Giselle dedujo que sí–. ¿Pero esa chica no tenía un hermano mayor? Pues que la controle un poco...

Bell casi rió. Bastante tenía Will con lo suyo, como para encarrilar a su hermanita...

&·&·&

El viaje hasta Hogwarts transcurrió sin más contratiempos. Giselle y Peter fueron junto con los otros becados al despacho de McGonagall para ultimar el papeleo. Cuando terminaron, Bell y Giselle fueron a cenar a su habitación, porque la segunda estaba cansada y para librarse de Peter, y allí estuvieron hablando de sus cosas hasta que se durmieron.

Sin embargo, sobre las cuatro de la mañana, Bell se despertó al oír unos golpes en su puerta... Extrañada, la rubia se levantó. Al abrir se encontró con Jack.

- ¿Qué quieres, Sparrow? –preguntó Bell con impaciencia.

- ¿Has visto a los demás? –Jack parecía muy nerviosa.

- No, –Bell guardó silencio el tiempo suficiente para salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta. No quería que su prima se enterara de esa forma de los secretos de sus amigos–. Ya sabes que hoy es luna llena, no creo que vuelvan hasta el amanecer...

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! –se irritó Jack–. Me refiero a Lily, Joy, Jesse, Loveday y el idiota de mi hermano... Aún no han vuelto.

- Es verdad... –Bell se percató en ese momento de la ausencia de Loveday. Antes había estado tan ocupada que no se había dado cuenta–. ¿Y dónde pueden estar¿Lo habéis mirado en el mapa de los chicos?

- No aparecen en él –contestó Isis. La prefecta llegó acompañada por Bifidus en ese momento. El chico llevaba el mapa del merodeador en la mano.

- ¿De dónde habéis sacado eso? Olvidad esa pregunta: de la habitación de los merodeadores –se autocontestó Bell–. ¿Pero Peter no puso pegas? .¿Dejó que os lo llevarais sin más...?

- Pos no estaba para poner mucho, la verdad. Tratamos de despertarle, pero nos fue imposible –explicó Bifidus–. Isis se acordaba de dónde guardaban el mapa, así que lo cogimos...

- El problema es que ni siquiera aparecen en él –insistió Jack–. No lo entiendo... Había pensado ir a hablar con Dumbledore si tú no tenías ni idea de dónde estaban...

- ¿Jack tomando una decisión medianamente responsable? Debía de estar más preocupada por el idiota de su hermano de lo que decía... Igualmente, los presentes se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

- ¿Pasa algo? –Giselle había despertado y al no ver a su prima en la habitación, había salido a investigar.

- No lo sabemos... –contestó Isis.

- Hola, no nos conocemos. Me llamo Bifidus Actibus –el joven adicto a los insectos reaccionó como cualquier Gryffindor hormonal en presencia de una chica guapa desconocida: fue a por ella a saco. Isis, que hasta ese momento no tuvo nada contra la desconocida, puso su expresión a lo "Samara Morgan tres segundos antes de resecar a alguien".

- Giselle Figg –se presentó la rubia–. ¿Y qué pasa?

- Que me voy a despertar a Dumbledore... La que me quiera acompañar, que me acompañe –Jack volteó decidida.

- Espera, Jack, que no sabes la contraseña para el despacho del Director... –Isis corrió para alcanzar a su impetuosa amiga olvidando que, de hecho, ella tampoco la sabía.

Bifidus vaciló. ¿Debía seguir a su mantis oriental que ya le había rechazado una vez (aunque ahora parecía más receptiva) o probar suerte con aquella _Lycaenidae celeste_? (NA: para las personas poco puestas en el mundo invertebrado, vamos, para todas (yo la primera), las Lycaenidae son una especie de mariposas.)

- ¡Bifidus, ven aquí! –bramó la oriental en su tono de prefecta/sargento, ayudando a decidirse al muchacho. O mejor dicho, obligando a decidirse al muchacho...

Giselle miró con curiosidad a su prima, que aún miraba hacia donde se fueron sus amigos y su enemiga...

- ¡Esperad!. ¡Voy con vosotros! –gritó la rubia antes de correr tras ellos. Giselle se encogió de hombros, confusa, antes de seguir a su prima.

Un rato después, las cuatro chicas y el chico rondaban por los alrededores de la estatua que llevaba ante el director, tratando inútilmente de abrirla...

- No puedo creer que en este mapa no venga la contraseña... –se desesperó Isis, dando otro vistazo al mapa como si con eso fuera aparecer la esquiva contraseña.

- La verdad es que me habría desilusionado bastante que unos adolescentes diseñaran un mapa que permitiera conocer la contraseña que lleva al despacho de Dumbledore –opinó Giselle sensatamente.

- Viene Filch –gritó de repente Bifidus, haciendo que cundiera el caos.

Rápidamente, Bell tomó el mapa y apuntando su varita hacia él, susurró "travesura realizada". Iba a guardarlo, pero Bifidus, que iniciaba la retirada, chocó con ella, haciendo que el pergamino volara al suelo.

- Corred, yo lo cojo –Isis se abalanzó sobre el pergamino, mientras los demás, menos Jack, corrían a esconderse de Filch.

- ¡Quietas ahí! –la voz del conserje las dejó clavadas en el sitio. Con premeditada lentitud, ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta, como para coger fuerzas antes de enfrentarse al careto de Filch–. Vaya, vaya. Parece que acabo de pillar a dos Gryffindor en plena travesura...

- No es eso –se apresuró a corregirle Isis–. Verá, yo soy prefecta y estoy haciendo la ronda. Pero mi compañero se ha puesto enfermo y le he pedido a una amiga que me acompañe.

- ¿De ronda a las tres de la mañana?. ¿Ustedes se creen que soy idiota?

- La pregunta es retórica¿no? –dijo Jack con su tono más impertinente. Isis se lo recriminó con un codazo.

- Pues les aclaro que no lo soy... –Filch se aproximó hasta que ambas chicas se marearon con su horrible aliento–. Sé que traman algo... ¿Qué es eso que tienen en la mano? –Filch señaló el mapa, que con los nervios la prefecta no tuvo tiempo de esconder.

- Esto... –vaciló Isis.

- ¡Entréguemelo ya! –ordenó Filch, logrando imponerse a la nerviosa oriental–. Bien, no sé lo que es el pergamino, pero seguro que traman algo...

- Está bien. Nos ha descubierto –se "rindió" Jack. Isis la miró con cara de "¿qué estás haciendo?" mientras Filch sonreía triunfalmente–. Estábamos a punto de minar este pasillo de bombas fétidas, y al verle llegar las hemos lanzado todas por esa ventana. El pergamino nos indicaba donde ponerlas para que atufaran al mayor número de profesores posible...

- ¡Pero lo que me dice es muy grave! –el conserje no ocultó su satisfacción al saber que acababa de pillar a dos jovencitas a punto de contravenir unas setenta reglas de la escuela–. Las voy a llevar ante Dumbledore ahora mismo. Él debe disciplinarlas...

- Eso, eso. que Dumbledore nos discipline –Jack reprimió la sonrisa de victoria. Justo lo que ella quería: ver a Dumbledore.

Mientras Filch se acercaba a la gárgola, Isis sacudió una colleja a su amiga con toda su mala leche (oriental).

- Ay –Jack le dedicó a la prefecta una mirada de "¿qué haces?"

- ¿No ves que soy prefecta? No puedes involucrarme en semejante escándalo... -le riñó la oriental.

- ¿A qué esperan? –de nuevo un gruñido del conserje las hizo pegar un respingo. Estaban tan ocupadas discutiendo que ni siquiera se enteraron de la contraseña.

Las dos Gryffindor subieron modosamente las escaleras que llevaban al despacho de Dumbledore, guiadas por el irritable Conserje.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? –preguntó el amable anciano, bastante molesto por haber sido despertado... Aunque el chupetón en su cuello era demasiado reciente como para haber estado durmiendo y... ¿esas zapatillas que asomaban bajo una cortina no eran las de Pomfrey?

Antes de que Filch pudiera acusarlas de nada, Isis pegó un grito salvaje, se lanzó al suelo y recorrió de rodillas la distancia hasta los pies de la silla de Dumbledore. El anciano mago alzó los pies y se encogió sobre la misma, como si hubiera la niña de The Ring acabara de salir de su televisor para robarle sus reservas de agua...

- ¡Somos inocentes! Por favor, no me quite mi cargo de prefecta por esto... Sé que a Lily se lo quitaron, pero lo nuestro no es tan grave. Por favor, no me quiten la insignia de prefecta –repitió, está vez tomando el dobladillo de la túnica de Dumbledore con expresión suplicante.

- Por favor, Isis, levanta del suelo, que me estás dando mucho repelús... –ordenó Dumbledore con una extraña mueca. La oriental obedeció rápidamente, temiendo que en caso contrario, perdiera su puesto de prefecta–. Y ahora, dime¿por qué crees que te voy a quitar tu puesto de prefecta¿Acaso has hecho algo malo?

- En realidad, no –se apresuró a intervenir Jack–. Le hemos hecho creer a Filch que habíamos puesto bombas fétidas frente a su despacho para que nos trajera ante usted...

- ¿Y por qué queríais verme con tanta urgencia? –desconfió Dumbledore, ya que tratándose de esa alumna cualquiera se fiaba...

- Es que Lily, Jesse, Loveday, Joy y el idiota de mi hermano han desaparecido... Bueno, no han desaparecido, se fueron a mirar no sé qué vidrieras que les iban a llevar hasta la Seta de Serena y desde entonces no se sabe nada más de ellos...

- ¿No querrá decir el Cetro de Sekhmet?

- ¡Eso mismo! –exclamó Jack, logrando preocupar al director– Pero no sabemos dónde están...

- Está bien... Yo me encargo de todo –Dumbledore les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que se desvanecería en cuanto las chicas salieran por la puerta–. Volved a vuestra habitación, en unas horas tenéis un examen y os conviene estar descansadas...

- Eso responde a la pregunta de si nos iba a excusar de realizar el examen de mañana –suspiró Isis pesarosa.

- ¿Nos avisará si hay novedades? –preguntó Jack con un tono lastimero que invitaba a sobreprotegerla.

- Desde luego...

Apenas se quedó a solas, Dumbledore se volvió hacia Fawkes (olvidándose de la presencia de Pomfrey en su despacho y de la razón por la que estaba allí) para que le acompañara a buscar a la madre de Lily.

&·&·&

Después de encontrarse con sus compañeros en la sala común de Gryffindor y resumirles lo sucedido en el despacho de Dumbledore, Isis y Jack subieron a su habitación, con la intención de irse a la cama.

Al menos, la oriental...

Jack tenía otras ideas en mente...

- ¿Pero qué haces? –preguntó la prefecta al ver cómo la castaña de pelo rizado empezaba a prepararse un baño.

- Prepararme un baño

- Eso ya lo veo... Lo que no entiendo es por qué.

- Ah, no voy a poder dormir y así aprovecho para probar mi nueva técnica para atraer a Remus... Tachán –Jack mostró un frasco que parecía contener gel de color canela–. Mi nuevo gel para cuerpo y cabello con olor a chocolate... Me he comprado la gama entera: la leche hidratante, espuma de pelo, mascarilla facial, colonia, bálsamo labial...

- ¿De veras crees que eso funcionará? –Isis se mostró bastante escéptica ante la nueva maniobra de su amiga. Bueno, la verdad es que había sido escéptica desde el principio.

- Pues claro... El chocolate es una de las dos cosas que más le gusta en el mundo. En realidad, el plan es tan simple que no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

- Cierto. ¿Pero tienes un plan B? No...

- Claro –Jack mostró un tubo de lo que Isis deseó que no fuera poción multijugos–. En caso de que esto falle me transformaré en Bell, que es la segunda cosa que más le gusta en el mundo... Pero espero no tener que llegar a ese extremo. Ay, Isis, las tonterías que hacemos por las personas que amamos...

_"O que creemos amar"_, pensó la oriental para sí. Aunque tenía que reconocer que, dentro de los planes de Jack, aquellos eran bastante lógicos. No parecían pensados con los ovarios sino con la cabeza, bastante preocupante, viniendo de Jack.

&·&·&

- Oh, mierda. Es mi marido...

Apenas pronunció Narcisa Malfoy esas palabras, Snape se levantó de la cama como impulsado por resorte, agarró la túnica y se la puso según saltaba por la ventana...

¡Suerte que abrió las piernas al aterrizar! De lo contrario, habría insertado el carné de padre en las puntas de lanza que adornaban las verjas de la mansión Malfoy.

- Cielo, tranquilo, que era una falsa alarma. Sólo era una lechuza –desde la ventana, Narcisa le hizo un gesto para que volviera.

- Mira, Narcisa, yo no puedo seguir así... Tengo 18 años y me va a dar una úlcera, o un yuyu o algo peor... Pensar que Malfoy nos pueda pillar es mucha presión para mí y creo que debemos dejarlo antes de que eso pase –dijo el Slytherin con más seguridad de la que sentía.

- Tarde...

- ¿Cómo que tarde? –Snape recogió la nota que trajo la lechuza y que Narcisa había estado leyendo hasta entonces–. Mierda... –cuando la leyó, el joven moreno empezó a dar vueltas frenéticas por la habitación

- Bueno, tranquilo, no tenemos porqué agobiarnos. Que Malfoy quiera hablar contigo no significa que te hayan descubierto...

- No, claro, somos tan amigos que quiere que vayamos juntos a ver un partido de Quidditch... –ironizó Snape. Hasta que cayó en la cuenta de un detalle–. ¿Cómo que **me** ha descubierto¡Pensaba que estábamos juntos en esto!

- Bueno, estamos revueltos pero no juntos –al ver que eso había herido los sentimientos de su amante, Narcisa se acercó a él y le abrazó. Él no respondió, pero tampoco la rechazó–. Mira, cielo, aún a riesgo de sonar como mi madre dándome consejos para mi noche de bodas: tú mañana por la mañana te estás quietecito y esperas que él acabe. Todo saldrá bien...

Pese a que Snape no creía que aquello fuese a salir bien, se dejó acariciar y conducir a la cama de nuevo. Por lo menos, disfrutar de una última vez antes de morir...

&·&·&

A la mañana siguiente, Snape fingió que se iba de la mansión Malfoy para volver y acudir a la cita que tenía a primera hora con Lucius.

Pryssi, la elfina de Narcisa, al abrirle la puerta le dedicó una mirada de "¿pero tú no estabas en la cama de mi ama hace tres minutos escasos?"

- ¿Quién es, Pryssi? –preguntó la propia rubia desde el porche, donde desayunaba con su marido.

- El Sr. Snape –suspiró la elfina, temiéndose lo peor.

- Ah, sí... –exclamó Lucius Malfoy, levantándose de la mesa–. Yo le llamé para hablar de un asunto importante... Vamos al estudio...

Para ir al estudio, Snape tuvo que pasar frente al porche: que Narcisa le mirara como si fuera la última vez que le vería entero no fue para nada alentador.

- ¿Y bien, Lucius, de qué querías hablarme? –preguntó Snape, olvidando los consejos que le diera su rubia amante.

- Primero de todo, quiero que sepas que al principio me caíste fatal... Principalmente porque soy una persona muy competitiva y no me gustó nada que me pisaras el puesto que tenía frente a nuestro Señor Tenebroso. Pero ya está superado... ¿Amigos? –Snape miró la mano que el rubio le tendía como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. Finalmente la estrechó, rezando para que no le apuñalara por la espalda. Pero no... Lucius le soltó la mano y prosiguió como si nada–. Aclarado esto... Snape, tengo un problema: Narcisa tiene un amante y tú... –los ojos grises del rubio fusilaron al moreno–. Tú, vas a ayudarme a encontrarlo...

- ¿Qué? –atinó a preguntar Snape, demasiado aturdido para comprender al instante que no había sido descubierto... del todo– Quiero decir... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Que cómo lo sé?. ¡Porque cuando me voy a una misión larga y vuelvo, me la encuentro feliz! .¿Te parecen pocas pruebas?

- Puede que se alegre de ver que estás vivo... –la sugerencia de Snape fue acogida con un bufido de escepticismo del rubio.

- ¡Por favor, sé perfectamente que me quiere por mi dinero! Si muero, ella será mi heredera. ¿Cómo se va a alegrar de que vuelva con vida? –Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de "piensa un poco, Snape"–. No, no... Ella es feliz porque está sexualmente satisfecha, y si está sexualmente satisfecha es porque tiene un amante –Snape intentó que no se le inflase mucho su ego masculino por esa frase.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que yo lo encontraré mejor que tú?

- Bueno, tú eres su amigo. Igual con alguna charla inocente puedes conseguir la información y entonces... ¡Reventaremos a ese desgraciado hijo de mala Muggle a Crucios, empezando por sus testículos! –bramó Malfoy. Al ver que el ataque de furia le había hecho abandonar su pose de caballero frío y respetable, agregó–. Lo siento, es que nunca he soportado que toquen mis cosas...

- No, si eso lo entiendo... Pero no por qué quieres que te acompañe a torturar a ese... desgraciado. En fin, me parece que eso es cosa tuya...

- No, no... Ya te he dicho que quiero que seamos amigos: si torturamos juntos a ese desgraciado, afianzaremos nuestra amistad –explicó Malfoy.

_"Sip, esas cosas unen mucho"_, pensó para sí Snape.

- En fin, Malfoy, que yo tengo que volver a Hogwarts antes de que alguien extrañe mi presencia: ya te aviso si averiguo algo –se despidió Snape.

Al pasar por delante de donde Narcisa apuraba su taza de té, la rubia sonrió al ver que su amante salía entero de su entrevista con su marido. Luego, al ver la expresión decidida del joven, arrugó la frente: era obvio que Malfoy le había hecho algún tipo de oferta y, fuera cual fuera, para Snape incluía romper con ella.

&·&·&

Una vez que Lily los desapareció de las grutas, los hizo aparecer en un confuso montón en el despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¡Lily, cielo! –y apenas lo pisaron, Verbena, su madre muggle (que acababa de llegar al despacho escoltada por Dumbledore y Fawques) la abrazó posesivamente–. No vuelvas a darme estos sustos...

- ¿Susto? –repitió la pelirroja.

- Isis y Jack vinieron a verme –explicó Dumbledore apartando los ojos del Cetro–. Estaban preocupadas porque no os encontraban por el castillo... Creo que tenéis mucho que contarme –luego miró con extrañeza a Remus–. Remus¿qué haces aquí no deberías estar...?

- ¿Aullando a la luna? –completó el licántropo, dando a entender que sus amigos lo sabían. Lo que no podía era descubrirles ante el director–. Supongo que me escapé y, paseando por el bosque prohibido, caí en un agujero y al instante volví a ser humano. Luego me encontré con ellos...

- Ajá. ¿Y vosotros tres? –Dumbledore miró a James, Evy y Sirius–. Jack e Isis no comentaron nada de vuestra desaparición.

- No sabían que habíamos ido con ellos –explicó James, serenamente–. Nos unimos en el último minuto...

- ¿Estás bien, Sirius? –Dumbledore reparó en que el merodeador de ojos grises se llevaba la mano en las costillas.

- Sí –mintió el chico.

- Yo creo que no. Creo que deberías ir a la enfermería y que alguien debería acompañarte –los ojos azules lanzaron una indirecta directa al todos los presentes que no eran Ni James, ni Lily ni Verbena.

- Vamos –Remus y Evy captaron la indirecta y escoltaron a Sirius hasta la puerta.

- Y alguien debería también ir a vuestra sala común y tranquilizar a vuestras amigas –fueron Loveday y Will los que captaron la nueva indirecta.

Joy y Jesse permanecieron sentados en unas sillas.

- Joy, Jesse... Me gustaría hablar a solas con ellos tres. ¿Os importa iros? –Dumbledore pasó de sutilezas.

- ¿Y qué más le da? Si luego nos lo van a contar todo –replicó Joy.

- Es privarnos del encanto del directo –agregó Jesse a modo de apoyo.

- Vamos, anda –Will agarró a ambos del bazo y los hizo levantarse. Al principio, Joy no se dio cuenta que el chico la estaba tocando, pero al bajar por las escaleras, lo notó y se soltó con brusquedad.

- Voy con vosotros –la morena se unió a Remus, Evy y Sirius.

- Yo me ducho y voy también para allá –dijo Jesse.

- No hace falta, tratad de descansar un poco –sugirió Sirius.

- Vendremos –replicaron los dos Gryffindor de quinto, con la tozudez propia de su casa.

Cuando el trío entró en la sala común se encontraron con un comité de bienvenida compuesto por Giselle, Bell, Isis, Bifidus y...

- ¿Pero dónde coño estabais?. ¿Os parece normal salir de marcha toda la noche, llegar al amanecer y no invitarme? –encabezado por Jack.

- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? –se sorprendió Will.

- Por ti no, idiota, es por los demás –probablemente, su hermano se lo hubiera creído y se hubiera preocupado menos si ella no le estuviera abrazando.

- Claro, claro –se rió el prefecto, correspondiendo al abrazo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Bell a Loveday y Jesse entretanto.

- Hemos encontrado el Cetro –contestó la rubia antes de intercambiar una mirada con el chico y relatar toda la historia.

- ¿Sirius está herido? –se alarmó Giselle.

- No es grave –Will entornó los ojos. Quería posponer el encuentro entre lacastaña claray Evy lo máximo posible.

- ¿Cómo no va a serlo si está en la enfermería? Voy con él –Giselle se levantó decidida y salió por el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

- Está allí Evy –afirmó Jack.

- Sí… –gruñeron los demás.

- Iré a evitar que nuestra Onza favorita le saque los ojos a alguien –Jesse siguió el mismo camino que la rubia.

- Oye... –Loveday llevaba un rato olfateando–. ¿No os apetece comer chocolate?

&·&·&

- ¿Sabéis? Acabo de darme cuenta de que había amanecido... Podía haberme ahorrado las excusas a Dumbledore –susurró Remus.

Él y Joy estaban sentados en un banco de piedra frente a la enfermería, esperando a que Pomfrey le diera el alta a Sirius. Evy daba vueltas frente a ellos, demasiado ansiosa para permanecer quieta.

- ¿Creéis que somos los únicos que sabemos lo del Cetro? –preguntó Joy.

- No lo sé –contestó Remus.

- No lo somos –Evy se quedó quieta mirando Rosier, que acababa de aparecer al otro lado del pasillo–. Ahora vuelvo... –la Onza no pareció dudar mucho al acercarse a él–. ¿Qué tal?

- Verás, he oído que Black estaba en la enfermería y que la prima de la rubia que sale con Lupin estaba aquí para consolarle y he venido para ver si yo te podía brindar ayuda en ese sentido –concluyó el Sly con una sonrisa de depravado sexual.

- Ah, eres muy amable, pero en realidad estoy estupendamente –curiosamente, las últimas 48 horas le habían servido a Evy para despejar su mente lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que no podía seguir usando a la gente para poner celoso a Sirius. ¡Y menos a los Slytherin!

- ¿Seguro? Yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte como haga falta...

- ¿No has oído a la chica?. ¡No quiere nada contigo! –intervino Regulus Black, que llegaba en ese momento.

Joy y Remus alzaron una ceja y se miraron: aquello empezaba a ser enfermizo.

- A ver, Black, la chica esta salía con tu hermano, el otro Black, no contigo. En consecuencia, esto no es asunto tuyo. Díselo tú, Evy, que a ti te hará más caso –agregó Rosier, rodeando con un brazo el hombro de la joven.

- En realidad –Evy se apartó del brazo y se encaró con ambos Sly–, quería hablar con los dos. Veréis, he meditado y me he dado cuenta que sólo salí con vosotros para vengarme de Sirius por haberme dejado. Vamos, que os he utilizado y eso no es justo para vosotros...

- Ah, pero a mí eso me da igual –aclaró Rosier con una sonrisa ilusionada en su cara–. Tú utilízame todo lo que quieras. Es más, vamos a vengarnos de él ahora mismo que está en la enfermería, le joderá más.

- Haz el favor de no arrastrarte, Rosier –aconsejó Regulus con esa frialdad aplastante e hiriente que parecía ser innata en algunos Black.

Sea como fuere, el tono gélido de Regulus logró que Rosier reaccionara. Se irguió y anunció...

- Bueno, Evy, fue bonito mientras duró. Si cambias de idea, ya sabes donde encontrarme. Ahora voy a buscarme una sustituta para la venganza... No te importa que me imagine que eres tú¿verdad? En fin, nos vemos –se despidió el Sly.

- Discúlpale, Snape ha pasado la noche con mi prima y no ha podido darle la medicación –dijo Regulus apenas desapareció el otro por la esquina. A su pesar, Evy rió.

- Me parece que el único que no sabe nada del lío que se traen esos dos es Lucius Malfoy –opinó la Onza.

- Ojalá se entere pronto y se maten entre ellos dos... –gruñó el Sly de mal humor–. ¿Y qué tal tú? –preguntó mudando totalmente de expresión.

- Yo bien. El que está en la enfermería es tu hermano –señaló Evy.

- Ya –Regulus encogió sus hombros en un gesto de "eso no me interesa demasiado" que hizo que la Onza alzara una ceja–. Yo quería saber si tú estabas bien...

- Ah –comprendió Evy, con el mismo interés que el Sly mostraba por su hermano. Vamos, ninguno–. Pues estoy genial. Ya nos veremos en clase.

La Onza volteó hacia sus amigos tras esa despedida, dejando a Regulus con cara de circunstancias viendo como se alejaba.

Evy aún no había llegado junto a Joy y Remus cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, dejando salir a un Sirius que escuchaba los consejos que Pomfrey le regalaba para que se recuperara cuanto antes.

La Onza estaba considerando cual de los dos hermanos Black lograba irritarla más: si Regulus y la indiferencia que a veces manifestaba por la salud de su hermano, o Sirius y su "ni contigo ni sin ti" que tanto desquiciaba a la Onza...

En esos momentos, Giselle llegó como una bala y se abalanzó sobre Sirius, informándole entre sollozos (que sonaban bastante sinceros, la verdad sea dicha) de lo muy preocupada que había estado desde que se enteró de que estaba en la enfermería.

Y el ganador era… ¡Sirius! Por su interpretación de "yo me alegro de verte" y "vamos a poner celosa a una Onza" abrazando a cierta rubia oscura. (Evy se negaba a admitir que el pelo de su rival era tan castaño como el suyo.)

- Vamos, anda –Joy abrazó a su amiga por la cintura y la condujo hacia Gryffindor–. Nos alegra que estés bien¿verdad, Evy? –le comentó la morena a Sirius al pasar por su lado.

- Sí –desde luego, descuartizarle no tendría la misma gracia si el chico no estuviera en su mejor momento.

No pudo añadir más, ya que Joy la siguió arrastrando hasta la sala común ayudada por Jesse, que llegó en ese momento. Ni siquiera vio la mirada de censura que Remus le dedicó a su amigo antes de avanzar tras las chicas.

Por supuesto, la morena no se había empeñado en ir a la enfermería para huir del contacto de Will... Bueno, vale, no había ido a la enfermería sólo para huir de Will, sino que lo hizo porque se imaginaba una escena de ese estilo.

Cuando entraron en su sala común se encontraron con el resto del grupo, que se acercó a ellas en busca de respuestas.

- ¿Y Sirius?. ¿Se sabe algo de James y Lily?. ¿Por qué venís las dos solas?

- ¡Remus! –Bell localizó a su novio, que venía tras las chicas, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Jack apartó los ojos y empezó a encontrar muy interesante la ceniza de la chimenea, Isis se arrodilló a su lado.

- No sabemos nada de James y Lily… Aún... –contestó Joy a Will, Jesse, Bifidus y Loveday, los únicos que conservaban el interés–. En cuanto a Sirius...

- Viene con Giselle¿no? –aventuró Will. Cuando la morena asintió, el prefecto suspiro.

- Bell... –por su parte, Evy no había apartado sus ojos de la rubia desde que habían entrado, y en ellos había un brillo de depredadora malicia que se desvaneció cuando su amiga la miró y fue sustituido por una expresión afable–. Me preocupa Perla, estoy segura de que Jack e Isis no han tenido tiempo esta noche para preocuparse por ella y sus gatitos... ¿me acompañas y vemos que están bien?

- Claro –replicó la rubia sin sospechar la que se le venía encima hasta que Evy cerró de un portazo.

O lo intentó, ya que Joy lo evitó con un hechizo dispuesta a estar presente, ya fuera para evitar que Bell fuera asesinada o para colaborar en su homicidio. Aún no se había decantado por ninguna de las dos opciones.

Tras mirar brevemente a Joy, Evy volteó hacia Bell.

- ¿Pero tú de qué coño vas? –le espetó con voz tranquila y escalofriante.

- Ah, ya. Debí suponer que no querías hablar de Perla sino de mi prima.

- Sí, debiste suponerlo –concordó la Onza– Y ahora, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Tú de qué coño vas? Tanto que te jode que Jack vaya tras tu chico pero tú no tienes el menor problema en allanarle el camino a las golfas que van tras los chicos de tus amigas de toda la vida... ¿Es que la plancha con la que te alisas el pelo te quemó las neuronas además de las puntas?

- La situación es completamente distinta: tú y Sirius habéis roto y, para colmo, tú has salido con todo tío que se te ha puesto a tiro. ¡Joder, incluso con su propio hermano! –la mejor defensa, era un buen ataque. Al menos, eso debía de pensar Bell.

- ¿Y? No es como si tú estuvieras quietecita... ¿O me vas a decir que nunca te has pegado el lote con Prewett? En el hospital, tal vez –Evy comprendió que había acertado casi de pleno al ver palidecer la cara de la rubia.

- ¿Qué? –el problema es que no fue la única personaque pensó que había acertado de pleno.

Remus y Sirius (con Giselle pegada a su sombra), preocupados por la conversación que pudieran tener esas dos, habían ido a la habitación de las chicas para escuchar la última frase que había pronunciado la castaña. Frase que no había sentado muy bien a Remus...

Durante unos segundos, el licántropo pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero cambió de idea y se largó con una expresión furiosa. Bell corrió para alcanzarle y tratar de explicarse...

- Bien hecho, nena –Giselle iba a añadir un par de palabras más al comentario de Sirius, pero Evy le dedicó una sonrisa irónica por encima de su hombro.

- Sirius –antes de que su amiga contestara, Joy intervino. Con un gesto imperioso, les ordenó a al animago y su admiradora que se largaran de allí y más les valía que no tuviera que repetírselo.

- Vamos, Sirius, tienes que descansar –mientras Giselle le conducía hacia la puerta, se reafirmó en la mala opinión que tenía de esas dos jovencitas.

- ¿Cómo sabías lo de Bell y Prewett? –preguntó Joy apenas cerró la puerta.

- No lo sabía. Hasta ahora –agregó Evy con un suspiro de cansancio antes de meterse en su cama sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse la ropa.

- ¡Joy! –en ese momento, Kevin se apareció a su lado haciendo que ambas chicas pegaran un bote–. Lo siento...

- Tranquilo... ¿Pero qué haces aquí? Pensaba que al conseguir Lily el Cetro todos los druidas que estabais aquí prisioneros ascenderíais –se extrañó la morena.

- De eso quería hablarte... Por lo visto, la tal Ryana les condenó a vagar por la Tierra mientras existiera el Cetro de Sekhmet –explicó el fantasma niño con el tono de alguien que recita algo aprendido de memoria.

- Oh, qué faena. ¿No? –se solidarizó Joy.

- Ya te digo... –Kevin se encogió de hombros–. ¿Puedo quedarme por aquí? Es que esos cuatro están discutiendo muy fuerte y no me gusta cuando lo hacen...

- Claro, pero con la condición de que nos dejes dormir... –como el fantasma accedió, Joy se lanzó a su cama sin quitarse la ropa, al igual que su amiga antes que ella.

&·&·&

Will y Loveday estaban en la sala común cuando empezó al espectáculo. Jack e Isis se habían ido a desayunar y Jesse estaba a punto de ir a ducharse.

Remus bajó las escaleras con una expresión más peligrosa de la que podría haber puesto como un lobo. Bell iba detrás, llamándole y tratando de que la escuchara. Finalmente, logró hacerle voltear hacia ella...

- Por favor, Remus, al menos escúchame... –suplicó la rubia.

- ¿Como tú me escuchaste el año pasado cuando nuestras circunstancias eran similares? –replicó el licántropo con tono acerado. Sin embargo, al ver los ojos de su chica anegados en lágrimas, cedió–. Está bien, te escucho... –como para demostrar su buena fe, hizo ademán de sentarse junto a Loveday en el sofá.

- A solas, por favor... –volvió a suplicar Bell.

- Como quieras –accedió Remus en un tono falsamente complaciente antes de indicarle el camino hacia su habitación y cederle el paso por el mismo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –a Loveday, Jesse y Will les faltó tiempo para apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá y mirar a Sirius y Giselle expectantes.

- No es asunto vuestro –replicó rígidamente la rubia oscura.

- Por lo visto, Bell y Prewett se besaron cuando ella fue a verle al hospital. Pero ella tiene una explicación... –explicó Sirius al mismo tiempo.

- Ahhh –los otros tres Gryffindor cruzaron una mirada.

- ¿Y qué va a ser lo próximo?. ¿Ir a pegar la oreja a la puerta? –sugirió Giselle irritada.

- ¡Buena idea! –exclamaron cuatro entusiastas Gryffindor. Al ver que Sirius se iba con ellos, Giselle los siguió con un poco menos de mal humor.

Tuvieron que esconderse en el cuarto de Will y Jesse cuando oyeron como Remus echaba a Peter de la habitación. El pequeño roedor bajó con el semblante entristecido por aquel cruel recibimiento, pero no tardó en volver a subir acompañando a sus compañeros, a los que también se unió Bifidus.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta se repartieron por ella y se dispusieron a escuchar. O a intentar escuchar...

- Está bien, ya estamos a solas, y a menos que tengas algún requerimiento más, puedes empezar a explicarte –Remus se sentó en su cama.

- No es necesario que seas tan borde... –Bell acercó una silla y se sentó en frente de él.

- Más lo fuiste tú el año pasado –le recordó el licántropo. La verdad es que, aunque Evy se lo hubiera propuesto, no podría haber escogido peor día para hacer experimentos.

Normalmente, el día después de una luna llena Remus padecía una extraña mezcla de debilidad, producida por las heridas y el desgaste de energía de transformación de la noche anterior, y vitalidad, causada por los restos de la fuerza del lobo corriendo aún por sus venas. Sin embargo, aquella noche no había habido ni heridas ni apenas transformación, por lo que su parte lobuna dominaba la situación... No era el mejor momento para entablar una discusión con él, y menos sobre un tema tan delicado.

- Ibas a explicarme no sé que... –le recordó Remus.

- Yo... No sé cómo pasó. Estaba consolándole y de repente se volvió hacia a mí y me dijo que me amaba desde... siempre. Y entonces, me besó –explicó Bell atropelladamente.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Will. Llevaban tanto tiempo sin espiar a través de las puertas que todos habían perdido práctica y oído.

- Que le ama desde siempre y el beso no significó nada para ella –contestó Bifidus.

- Ha dicho que Prewett dijo que la amaba desde siempre –corrigió Sirius irritado.

- Esto es invasión de la intimidad –Giselle estaba apoyada en la pared de frente con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de censura en sus ojos.

- ¿Sabéis lo que estaría bien? Tener unas orejas que poder pasar debajo de la puerta y escuchar mejor. Eso sería un gran invento... –se emocionó Jesse.

- O mejor aún... –Loveday volteó hacia Peter–. ¿Tú no te transformabas en rata o algo similar? –como el joven asintió, la rubia continuó–. Pues transfórmate, pasa por debajo de la puerta, te lanzamos un encantamiento micrófono y escuchamos la conversación tranquilamente desde el otro cuarto...

- Qué lista eres. Cómo se nota que tienes estudios –Peter admiró a la rubia sin disimulo–. ¿Sigues siendo lesbiana?

- Sí –cortó ella.

- Ah. Pues qué pena –se lamentó la rata antes de poner el plan en marcha.

- ¿Y qué hiciste tú? –preguntaba Remus, ajeno a la misión de espionaje que se montaba tras la puerta de su cuarto.

- Pues... –Bell vaciló, y lo peor de todo, fue que él lo notó.

- ¿Lo apartaste y le diste una bofetada? –el tono de la sugerencia indicaba que aquella era la única respuesta que calmaría al licántropo.

- Pues... no –admitió la rubia sabiendo que cualquier intento de mentir sería descubierto, lo que le enfurecería cada vez más–. Pero le detuve y le explique las circunstancias. Él lo entendió y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a estar cerca uno del otro...

- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó calmadamente Remus.

- No lo sé... Nunca parecía un buen momento... –la rubia se encogió de hombros pesadamente, como si eso le supusiera un gran esfuerzo. Luego pareció recuperar la vitalidad–. Lo siento, tendría que habértelo dicho pero tampoco tiene importancia, él y yo lo hemos aclarado todo y...

- Ah, bueno, pues si lo habéis aclarado todo, no pasa nada –Remus hizo un gesto de "he perdido mi escasa paciencia" y avanzó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Adónde vas? –se preocupó Bell.

- A dar una vuelta, a ver si me despejo y se me quitan las ganas de mataros a los dos... –el licántropo abrió la puerta bruscamente... y se encontró con los cotillas de sus amigos, que aún no habían podido pasar a Peter por debajo de la puerta, ya que estaba gordo hasta para los parámetros de las ratas.

Haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos, Sirius les hizo mirar al techo para mostrarles una humedad imaginaria.

- ¿Veis como tiene forma de marinero chepudo?

- Oh, es cierto –fingieron asombrarse los demás.

- Chicos... –les llamó Remus. Ellos voltearon y se hicieron los sorprendidos en plan "eh, Remus, no sabíamos que estabas por aquí"–. Madurad –les aconsejó antes de largarse de allí.

Por su parte, Giselle les mandó una nueva mirada de censura y fue a consolar a su prima.

&·&·&

Snape entró en su habitación en las mazmorras de Slytherin, seguro de que nadie le había detectado al entrar y deseoso de tomar una buena ducha.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupado... –por eso, cuando Rosier le recibió con esos modos de madre sobreprotectora, el moreno pegó un respingo.

- ¿Dónde crees que he estado? –replicó malhumoradamente Snape.

- Yo que tú dejaba eso... que te vas a meter en un lío muy gordo como Malfoy se entere –el consejo de su amigo estaba ya bastante gastado de tanto que se lo había repetido.

- Ya se ha enterado –Rosier se volvió y lo miró de arriba abajo: como si temiera estar frente al _inferi_ de su compañero de cuarto. Snape le tranquilizó–. Sabe que Narcisa tiene un amante, pero no sabe que soy yo...

- Ah –Rosier suspiró con alivio–. ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?

- Quiere que yo encuentre a dicho amante y le ayude a matarlo...

- ¿Y?

- Joder, Rosier, que yo no tengo tendencias suicidas –se impacientó Snape.

- ¿Seguro? Porque yo lo dudo, creo que las desarrollaste cuando te acostaste con la esposa de Malfoy por primera vez.

- Hablo en serio... estoy metido en un lío –Snape se sentó en su cama y hundió su cara entre sus manos.

- Si te das cuenta ahora de que estás metido en un lío, estás metido en un lío mayor de lo que piensas. ¿A que no sabes lo que me ha hecho hoy el idiota de Regulus? –como Evan ya se había cansado de ser maduro, regresó a su actitud de niño ofendido porque otro niño le había robado un caramelo en el patio del recreo.

- No –dijo Snape con cansancio. Las peleas entre ese par eran legendarias en Sly y casi siempre la causa de ellas tenía nombre de mujer. Normalmente, Sheila Bang y, últimamente, Evelyn Vega.

- Se ha entrometido en una conversación súper prometedora que mantenía con Evelyn –lo que Snape se temía.

- Evan, sé que no soy el más adecuado para dar este tipo de consejos, pero pasa de esa chica. Está claro que aún está colada por Black y que os está utilizando a su hermano y a ti para vengarse.

- Ya, si me lo ha dicho ella misma –Rosier se encogió de hombros–. Pero a mí no me importa: puede utilizarme cuantas veces quiera...

- Evan, estoy demasiado cansado para echarte la bronca por esa atracción malsana hacia una Sangre Sucia. Voy a ducharme... –Snape confiaba en librarse de él en la ducha, pero se equivocaba.

- Eh, que yo he escuchado tus penas –dijo su amigo, mientras le seguía al baño.

&·&·&

Después de la noche que había tenido, a Jack ni se le paso por la cabeza ir a clase, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que las dichas clases consistían en dos horas de Historia de la Magia para adelantar temario. Ni siquiera sabía como había podido hacer un examen...

La Gryffindor bostezó sólo de pensarlo. Era curioso porque en San Francisco, Historia de la Magia era su asignatura favorita debido a que su profesora tenía la creencia de que la vida sexual de los gobernantes marca claramente sus decisiones políticas y... La verdad es que dicha profesora fue retirada (o "despedida por razones obvias", si nos ponemos meticulosos) un año antes de que Jack volviera a Inglaterra. Como medida de protesta, la Gryffindor se saltaba una clase de HM al mes y se escapaba a Hogsmeade.

Varias veces le había pedido a Isis que le acompañara, pero la oriental le lanzaba una mirada escandalizada antes de recordarle que "ella era prefecta y no podía verse involucrada en un escándalo semejante".

Así que, totalmente sola, Jack entraba en Honeydukes, compraba unos dulces y se iba a las afueras del pueblo, donde había un pequeño merendero con mesas de picnic. Allí tomaba, el sol, leía revistas, comía dulces y a veces hasta estudiaba...

Allí estaba Jack cuando vio pasar a un enfurecido (y guapísimo) Remus. Lo primero que pensó era que estaba tan obsesionada que tenía alucinaciones, por eso se frotó los ojos, pero para su sorpresa, al volver a abrirlos Remus no sólo no se había desvanecido cual espejismo, sino que estaba más cerca aún de ella.

- ¿Remus? –le llamó, aún sin estar segura de que fuera realmente él.

- ¿Jack? –el licántropo volteó hacia ella, tan sorprendido como la propia joven de encontrarla allí–. ¿No deberías estar en clase? –preguntó al acercarse, medio en broma medio riñéndola.

- Lo mismo digo... –aunque lo que Jack realmente quería decir era "¿no deberías estar con tu novia?"

- No tengo ganas de ir –gruñó Remus, en un tono que no animaba a investigar la causa.

- Normal, anoche fue muy estresante, yo me he quedado sin energías –se solidarizó Jack.

- No es por lo de anoche –corrigió él en un tono sereno pero intimidante que ella nunca le había oído. En otro tiempo, ese tono la hubiera excitado, pero ahora la angustió.

- ¿Por qué es entonces?

Remus estuvo callado tanto rato que ella pensó que o no la había oído o no le iba a contestar, por eso la sorprendió cuando, con voz carente de emoción, él anunció.

- Bell y Prewett se besaron.

- ¿Con lengua? –logró preguntar la castaña cuando superó su sorpresa inicial. Y es que jamás habría esperado eso de Bell: no eran tan amigas como para que le sirviera a su novio en bandeja de plata.

- No lo sé. No he querido entrar en detalles –explicó el licántropo con una sonrisa torcida.

- ¿Has sido muy duro con ella? Porque no deberías...

- ¿La estás defendiendo? –gritó Remus con asombro.

- No... Sólo quiero que pienses que soy buena persona –la respuesta de la joven hizo sonreír al chico–. Además, a lo mejor él la besó de sopetón sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, como por ejemplo...

- Por ejemplo¿así? –y a modo de ejemplo ilustrativo, Remus apoyó la mano en la nuca de la chica, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos castaños, y la besó con fiereza.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora...

No sé si os habéis fijado, pero he logrado encajar algo con los libros: Filch ya tiene el mapa del merodeador. Ahora lo guardara en un cajón o donde sea, esperando a la llegada de los Gemelos Weasley. Jeje. A veces soy realmente buena...

Tras el ataque de modestia, hablemos del futuro:

En el próximo capítulo: la reacción de Jack al beso de Remus, la conversación en el despacho de Dumbledore que se ha quedado pendiente y alguna cosilla más.

Será en dos semanas, día arriba, día abajo, a no ser que pase algo que lo impida...

Muchos besos de cereza con chocolate.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse.


	32. Es por tu bien

Hola, hola. Ya sé que es menos de dos semanas, pero para el día exacto que tocaba actualizar, una servidora estará en la playa sin conexión a Internet y como tampoco hice nada especial cuando llegue a mil RR en HA, pues esto es una especie de regalo.

Bueno, ya sabéis que la respuesta a los RR este en otro RR que me he dejado a mi misma. Y ya que he sacado el tema. Si os digo tanto lo de los mil RR en HA es para ver si os picáis y queréis superarlos y eso...

En fin, que os dejo con el capítulo. Disfrutadlo.

**Por amor al arte 32.**

**Es por tu bien...**

- ¿Has sido muy duro con ella? Porque no deberías...

- ¿La estás defendiendo? –gritó Remus con asombro.

- No... Sólo quiero que pienses que soy buena persona –la respuesta de la joven hizo sonreír al chico–. Además, a lo mejor él la besó de sopetón sin que ella pudiera hacer nada, como por ejemplo...

- Por ejemplo,. ¿así? –y a modo de ejemplo ilustrativo, Remus apoyó la mano en la nuca de la chica, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos castaños, y la besó con fiereza.

Vale, allí estaba pasando algo muy raro, pensó Jack. O bien sus planes empezaban a funcionar (cosa sorprendente, ya que se había acostumbrado a lo contrario) o simplemente la besaba por despecho...

Pero ¿y qué más le daba por qué la estaba besando?. ¡Debería relajarse y disfrutar el momento!

Pero sí que importaba. Por todo lo que había hecho para conquistarle, por todo el tiempo que había invertido en ello, quería que se fijara en ella por sí misma, no por despecho. En algún momento del juego, conseguirle físicamente a cualquier precio había dejado de tener su gracia y ahora quería todo o no quería nada. ¡A buenas horas le salía la vena orgullosa!

- ¿Pero qué haces? –no obstante, Jack se tomó unos cinco minutos de meditación y disfrute antes de separarse del licántropo y abofetearle.

Remus encajó el golpe con una mirada medio confusa, medio herida, como si no pudiera creer que ella le hubiese abofeteado. Por su parte, Jack se cruzó de brazos y esperó una explicación que no llegaba.

- ¿Y bien? –se impacientó la joven Gryffindor finalmente–. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- Pues... no lo sé. La verdad es que no lo sé –durante unos segundos, la cara de lobezno arrepentido hizo que Jack vacilara, pero no tardó en recobrarse.

- Joder, Remus, que romántico eres –gruñó con una nota de ironía inconsciente en su voz.

- ¿Y desde cuándo lo eres tú? –replicó él, divertido y esperanzado por el tono de la chica.

- Desde siempre... –las cejas del licántropo se alzaron de tal manera que ella tuvo que matizar–. Vale, no lo he sido nunca, pero esa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que no me puedes hacer esto... Arregla lo que tengas que arreglar con Bell, pero no me metas a mí de por medio, que bastante tenéis con Prewett.

- Pero si tú llevas meses ahí en medio... –apuntó Remus acertadamente.

- Eres idiota –decidió Jack a falta de argumentos con que rebatirlo. Tras unos segundos, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios. Un beso bastante casto, para lo que solía ser ella (sin lengua ni nada)–. Pero idiota del todo... –agregó antes de irse.

Remus la observó regresar a la escuela totalmente desconcertado. Repasemos: en menos de diez minutos ella le había abofeteado, acusado de poco romanticismo, sugerido que volviera con su novia, llamado idiota, besado y vuelto a llamar idiota.

No estaba seguro de que esa Jack más madura le gustara: con la otra al menos sabías a que atenerte, pero con esta...

&·&·&

En aquellos momentos, Lily tampoco estaba muy contenta. Es más, estaba rabiosa.

Fue James el que contó su aventura ahorrándose los detalles que menos le convenían a él, pero sin obviar los que no beneficiaban a Lily.

¿Pero cómo podía llevar tan mal que hubiera ido por el Cetro mientras él luchaba con un hierbajo?. ¡Pero si tenía siete personas y tres fantasmas para rescatarle mientras el pobre Cetro sólo la tenía ella! .¡Un poco de solidaridad, coño!

Si a la pelirroja le hubiesen contado que iba a empezar a pensar como Morrigan y Sekhmet, anteponiendo el Cetro a cualquier persona del mundo (ella misma incluida), probablemente no lo hubiese creído.

El caso es que cuando James terminó sus historia, todos miraron a Lily como si fuera la más peligrosa asesina en serie de la historia. Verbena ya iba pegarle la bronca del milenio con el título "no sabes tratar a los hombres", cuando fue salvada por la persona más inesperada: Crouch llegó en esos momentos por la chimenea, dedicó al Cetro una mirada de codicia (Lily lo abrazó protectoramente) y exigió de muy malos modos a Dumbledore una conversación privada.

Si el anciano mago estaba sorprendido por la velocidad con la que el jefe de seguridad mágica se enteró de la aparición del Cetro, no lo demostró lo más mínimo... Con su voz más serena pidió a Lily que guardara el Cetro en una caja fuerte (cosa que ella hizo con reticencia) y les invitó a esperarle en sus habitaciones.

Allí era donde estaban, y allí era donde Lily sentía su sangre arder de ira y nostalgia, deseando volver a posar sus manos en su Cetro, mientras su madre le recordaba lo insensible que había sido con James.

Sobra decir que el moreno estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Verbena... ¡Era irritante que se llevaran tan bien!

Claro que, desde que le arrebataron el Cetro, todo irritaba a Lily.

Dado que la conversación con su madre en realidad era un monólogo de Verbena y que la única misión de Lily en la misma era asentir de vez en cuando, la pelirroja se concentró en un par de dudas que la intrigaban desde que salió del bosque de piedra. (Por lo visto, ese era el nombre que los druidas daban al escondite del Cetro. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado Lily? Ni ella misma lo sabía...)

¿Quién sería esa Ryana? El hecho de que la consideraran traidora le indicaba que era druida¿pero de qué Clan?. ¿Y cómo es que si era tan poderosa como para maldecir las almas de sus cuatro compañeros por toda la eternidad, nadie sabía nada de ella?

Fue entonces cuando lo vio con claridad meridiana. Era tan obvio que no entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Fue ella misma la que dijo que era como si Gloria no hubiese existido hasta su boda con Godric Gryffindor. Y la razón por la que no existía Gloria antes de casarse era porque antes de casarse se llamaba Ryana. Y fue por casarse con Gryffindor que Morrigan la consideró traidora.

En cuanto a la otra duda, se trataba de Marcus Murtagh. Ese druida difunto le era muy familiar... ¡Y tanto que le era familiar! En cuanto terminara allí, iría hablar con ese embaucador que se hacía llamar profesor.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? –gruñó Verbena, haciendo que su hija regresara a la realidad.

- ¡Pues claro! –se ofendió Lily, como si hubiera sido acusada en falso.

James frunció la frente. No le gustaba nada el comportamiento de Lily desde que habían puesto sus ojos encima del dichosito Cetro. Bueno, la verdad es que no le gustaba desde un poco antes... Era como si fuera otra Lily, una versión que sólo se preocupaba por el Cetro ignorando a amigos y familiares.

- ¿Y que te decía? –le retó Verbena.

- Que si tu tuvieras un chico como James no dejarías que estuviera apunto de matarse por correr tras una linterna –Lily logró controlarse y no decirle lo que realmente pensaba de su madre por insultar a su preciado Cetro. En su lugar agregó-: Que sepas que se lo voy a decir a tu prometido Patrick.

James trató de cruzar una mirada preocupada con su suegra, pero ella volvía a recriminarle a su hija. El heredero de Gryffindor estaba seguro de que la pelirroja no había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que su madre le estaba diciendo y que si acertó fue de pura chorra.

En ese momento, Dumbledore bajó las escaleras que llevaban a sus habitaciones acompañado de Crouch. Automáticamente, Lily plantó una sonrisa en su cara mientras, en su mente, una voz (peligrosamente parecida a la de Sekhmet) le aconsejaba ser amable con los magos inútiles para que le devolvieran el Cetro cuanto antes. La sonrisa de Lily logró lo imposible: que James pusiera aún peor cara que antes.

Pero lo que hizo que el moreno de pelo revuelto palideciera hasta quedarse más blanco que las sábanas de los anuncios de lejía, fue que Crouch se acercara a la pelirroja y la abrazara como su fuera su propia hija.

- ¿Y este quién es? –receló Verbena. No le apetecía mucho cambiar de yerno, y menos si salía perdiendo con dicho cambio.

- Ah, usted debe ser la Sra. Evans... –Crouch liberó a Lily y volteó hacia su madre.

- Verdant –corrigió la mujer con tono cortante.

- Pues, Sra. Verdant, me alegro de conocerla al fin. Es una pena que no coincidiéramos en el hospital... –James y Lily cruzaron una mirada en la que quedó claro que ambos pensaban igual: una pena que Verbena no hubiera pillado a Crouch maldiciendo a su hija, lo hubiera matado fijo.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue una retahíla de alabanzas dedicadas a Lily por parte del Director de Seguridad Mágica, que concluyó con la petición de que James y Verbena les dejaran a solas con la interesada.

- Ni hablar, yo no me voy –se negó la mujer. Estaba segura de que ese hombre entraba en la definición de "sátiro" y no pensaba bajo ningún concepto dejarle a solas con su hija.

- Pero...

- Es su madre, Bartemius –le recordó Dumbledore-, y Lily aún es menor. Es mejor que esté presente.

- Tranquilos, yo me voy –James accedió gustoso. Unos segundos más de los falsos halagos de Crouch y vomitaría. Además, quería asegurarse de que Sirius estuviera bien.

Lily se sintió un poco extraña al ver a James abandonar la habitación. Tres segundos antes había notado cierto paralelismo entre aquella situación y la que había vivido con el moreno el año anterior, sólo que con los papeles intercambiados. La diferencia era que la pelirroja no le ocultaría nada de lo que allí se hablara a su novio.

- ¿Y qué quieren hablar conmigo? –preguntó Lily, mirando a Dumbledore e ignorando a Crouch.

- Se trata del Cetro –los ojos verdes brillaron con interés–. He tomado una decisión al respecto. Bartemius no está de acuerdo con ella, pero quiero que quede claro que al tomarla, lo que más he tenido en cuenta ha sido tu bienestar… –"malo", le advirtió la voz de su cabeza que sonaba a la de Sekhmet–. Lily, he decidido guardar el Cetro en una de las cámaras de alta seguridad de Hogwarts hasta que pueda trasladarlo a Gringotts, cosa que espero que suceda cuanto antes. Aunque ahora no lo ves así, es lo mejor para ti.

Durante unos segundos, Lily se quedó totalmente muda. Estaba tan furiosa que no sabía por qué insulto empezar.

- Me parece estupendo –la druida fusiló con la mirada a la traidora de su madre–. Mi hija estaba muy rarita (más de lo normal) y creo que debe a esa cosa.

- A lo mejor soy rarita por la mala genética que heredé de ti –Lily atacó a su madre antes de ir a por el Director de su escuela–. ¿Cómo ha podido llevar el Cetro a ninguna parte? Los hombres no pueden tocarlo…

- Yo no lo toqué –Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. La pelirroja estaba demasiado ofuscada como para reconocer lo emocionante de la aventura que había pasado el anciano para poner el Cetro a salvo.

- No te preocupes, Lily, en cuanto termines los EXTASIS, podrás reclamarlo y serás acogida en el Ministerio como mi mano derecha.

¡Genial! No sólo su madre y Dumbledore la traicionaban, sino que para colmo de males, su único defensor era la persona que la había dejado un mes en coma por un hechizo desmemorizante demasiado intenso.

- Lo estoy deseando –ironizó la pelirroja–. ¿Algo más?

- De momento, no. –Dumbledore la miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna. No le gustaba nada esa reacción: esperaba gritos, insultos, graves daños en sus objetos personales… Pero no esa fría madurez.

- Bien, tengo que empezar a estudiar para los exámenes –Lily se levantó y se acercó a su madre–. No olvides mandarme la invitación para tu boda. Nos vemos –tras besar a Verbena, la pelirroja abandonó las habitaciones de Dumbledore.

- No me gusta. Ella no es así, tan… –Verbena se detuvo, buscando la mejor palabra para definir la actitud de su hija.

- Serena –completó Dumbledore.

- Sí –corroboró la muggle–. ¿Seguro que no podrá acceder al Cetro?

- No. Lo he puesto en la cámara de más alta seguridad. Dicha cámara está protegida por una compleja red de hechizos aturdidores (los más suaves) aleatorios… Es una de las obras maestras de Dippet, mi predecesor en el cargo. Además, no creo que Lily intente robarlo.

- Yo no estaría tan segura… –musitó Verbena, que conocía a la pelirroja como si la hubiera parido (por algo era su madre) y sabía que esa calma sólo podía significar que tramaba algo.

&·&·&

Una vez que Lily dejó atrás la gárgola con forma de águila que guardaba el despacho de Dumbledore, se dirigió hacia el de Calvin Hobbes, el que era su profesor de DCAO de ese año.

La combinación de frustración, porque que le hubiera arrebatado el Cetro, y de rabia, por sentirse traicionada por tres personas en las que confiaba ciegamente, la habían puesto de un humor cuanto menos peligroso. Dumbledore no, porque era un mago demasiado fuerte para desahogarse con él, su madre tampoco, porque existían leyes que la prohibían atacarla, pero Calvin, por lo visto, ni siquiera era un mago y, de eso no había duda, tampoco era su madre, por lo que estaba claro quién iba a pagar el cabreo de la pelirroja.

Una vez frente a la puerta del despacho de Hobbes, Lily la aporreó con tal fuerza que, más que llamar, parecía que su intención era derribarla.

- ¿Sí? –captó un matiz de extrañeza en la voz del profesor. Obviamente, no esperaba que alguien le llamara a esas horas de la mañana.

- Soy Lily –la pelirroja logró que su voz sonara normal y no rabiosa de cólera–. Dijo que si tenía alguna duda…

- Aquí estaba para contestarte –completó el propio Hobbes abriendo la puerta e invitándola a pasar–. ¿De qué se trata¿Algo de la última clase?

- No. Es más bien… ¿Sabe Dumbledore que usted es en realidad un druida del clan Murtagh? –preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba y esbozaba una sonrisa que pretendía transmitir inocencia.

- Eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él. ¿Café? –ofreció Hobbes, sin inmutarse por el descubrimiento de Lily.

- Sí, gracias –en ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta de que no había cenado y de que estaba hambrienta. Afortunadamente, la mesa estaba llena de ensaimadas, palmeras y tostadas.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- Desde esta mañana. Vi a uno de tus antepasados, un tal Marcus…

- Encontraste el Bosque de Piedra –dedujo Hobbes. A Lily le pilló con un enorme trozo de ensaimada en la boca, así que sólo pudo asentir antes de tragar–. ¿Y el Cetro¿Estaba alli?

- También –de esta manera, la pelirroja se encontró con que en vez de desfogar su monumental cabreo con el profesor, terminaba dejando que le pasara consulta psicológica–. Y todavía va mi madre y dice que estaba rarita por el Cetro… ¡Pues ella nunca ha tocado el Cetro y bien rara que es! Eso sí, es excusas no le faltan: si no es el alcohol, es mi padre.

- Aunque no lo creas…

- ¿Lo hacen por mi bien? –completó Lily con un tono que indicaba que esta harta de oír esa frase–. Es más bien por el suyo, temen al Cetro y lo que puedo hacer cuando lo tenga en mis manos.

- Y si tú te comportaras haciendo honor a tu inteligencia, también lo temerías.

La advertencia de Hobbes no pareció hacer mella en Lily, que siguió comiendo con apetito. Después preguntó:

- ¿Ryana y Gloria Gryffindor eran la misma persona?

- Sí y no –replicó Hobbes misteriosamente.

- ¿Y eso qué significa¡O es una cosa o es la otra!

- Se nota que conoces a pocos Mahutam y que no has conseguido que Evy te cuente mucho más de ellos, de lo contrario, sabrías de lo que hablo –Hobbes sonrió, divertido–. Efectivamente, Ryana O'Shiannon se transformó con el tiempo en Gloria Gryffindor, pero no creo que fueran la misma persona.

"Al contrario que la mayoría de los druidas, Ryana nació en el seno de una familia nobble, Muggle, pero noble. En esos momentos, su apellido era Chatworth, aunque en cuanto descubrió que pertenecía a un clan de druidas, sustituyó su apellido por el de O'Shiannon.

"El padre de Ryana era, hablando en plata, un verdadero hijo de puta. El rey inglés le había destinado a Escocia a "calmar los ánimos", cosa que hizo casándose con una noble escocesa.

- La madre de Ryana –asintió Lily.

- Sí, Loanna. Delante de su marido, Loanna fingía ser la esposa perfecta: dulce, sumisa, obediente… Pero a espaldas de su marido, las actividades de la joven no eran tan inocuas, ya que iban desde la brujería hasta la incitación a la rebeldía.

- ¿Brujería? Dijiste que Loanna era muggle.

- Sí, dije brujería y no magia. Ella y su aquelarre presumían de ser poderosas brujas. Al menos eso es lo que dice Ryana en su diario. Ella se crió entre esos dos mundos: el de las damas de salón y las pseudo brujas de aldea. Tal vez esas mujeres no pudieran realizar un sencillo encantamiento, pero sabían más que nadie de hierbas, astrología y criaturas mágicas… De hecho, las asignaturas que has estudiado aquí están basadas en esos conocimientos.

"Pero todo llegó a su fin, el padre de Ryana descubrió el aquelarre y le faltó tiempo para organizar unas hermosas hogueras en su honor. La más grande, la de su propia esposa. La propia Ryana se habría convertido en cenizas de no haber sido descubierta por Francine Fraser unos meses antes y llevada al Bosque de Piedra para su adiestramiento.

"Su mejor amiga se volcó con ella para animarla. Ella era Morrigan O'Shiannon. Casi todos pensaban que eran hermanas genéticas cuando el parentesco, si existía, era lejanísimo.

"Morrigan acompañó a Ryana cuando fue a pedirle explicaciones a su padre. Ryana no comenta nada en su diario al respecto. De hecho, nunca más volvió a escribir en su diario. Sólo se sabe que Lord Chatworth enloqueció y tres meses después terminó lanzándose de cabeza desde una de las almenas. En cuanto a Ryana, no volvió al Bosque de Piedra con Morrigan, sino que se fue a Opar.

"Morrigan y ella no volvieron a hablarse hasta cinco años más tarde, cuando se reunieron los Clanes para debatir que actitud debían tomar para afrontar la amenaza que podía o no suponer la alianza de los que terminarían fundando Hogwarts.

"Morrigan lo veía como una amenaza, Ryana creía que si se actuaba de la manera adecuada, sería una oportunidad. Como ya sabrás, pesó más la opinión de la primera, a la que sólo se le opuso Elora...

- ¿Quién es esa Elora? Leo McLafferty la mencionó… –interrumpió Lily.

- Una Onza. Y la líder de los Mahutam que ha permanecido más tiempo en el cargo: 150 años. Eso, de por sí, ya es asombroso, ya que los Mahutam no suelen pasar de los 29, pero es que ella vivió 800 años.

"En aquellos momentos, Elora debía de tener unos doce años y no era más que una Onza... La opinión de alguien tan joven y que no era una druida, no tuvo demasiado peso.

- Y fueron a la guerra… –concluyó Lily– y fueron masacrados... ¿Pero cómo terminó Ryana convirtiéndose en Gloria y casándose con Gryffindor?

- Fue por la muerte de su primer esposo: un muggle con ínfulas de brujo adorador del diablo. Salazar Slytherin lo mató en la fiesta de celebración de la victoria de Aviemore. Supongo que fue entonces cuando Sekhmet, que buscaría una nueva presa después de la muerte de Morrigan, logró llegar hasta ella y convencerla de que debía eliminar a Gryffindor y Slytherin cuanto antes...

"Por lo que Ryana le contó a su elfo doméstico, el plan era sencillo: seduciría a Godric y lo asesinaría en su noche de bodas.

- ¿Ese era el plan de Sekhmet? –se extrañó Lily.

- Lo creo tan poco como tú, no es su estilo... Fue así como Ryana se convirtió en Gloria. Una falsa bruja de origen Muggle que acudió a Hogwarts como aspirante a profesora de Astronomía. Para finales de curso, ella y Godric eran marido y mujer.

- Pero ella no lo mató...

- No, no lo hizo –confirmó Hobbes–. Porque ella también se había enamorado de él.

- Por eso Sekhmet la llamó traidora... Y Morrigan... –Lily meneó la cabeza un tanto decepcionada. En cierto sentido, la historia de amor de Gloria y Godric le había parecido un cuento de hadas y ahora veía que sólo fue un intento de homicidio malogrado... ¡Jesse se iba a morir del disgusto! Entonces se acordó de algo–. ¿Y que pasa con los hijos?

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos? –Hobbes frunció las cejas sin saber muy bien a que se refería la pelirroja. ¿Le estaba pidiendo una clase de biología?

- No recuerdo dónde leí que es muy difícil que un mago y una druida tengan hijos, pero por lo que he leído Godric y Gloria tuvieron siete...

- Sólo el primero biológico. Con ello, Gloria casi murió... eso disuadió a Godric de que ella volviera a quedarse embarazada, pero no de formar familia numerosa. El resto eran huérfanos que fueron adoptando... A lo que Gloria no renunció fue a librarse de Slytherin.

- Cosa que logró mediante una partida de póquer –agregó Lily, con una sonrisa que ilustraba sus conocimientos sobre el tema.

- Sí, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, sí –confirmó Hobbes.

- Oye, si James es descendiente de Gloria... –preguntó la pelirroja con tono vacilante. Aquello la preocupó desde que averiguó que Ryana era Gloria.

- No sois parientes –la joven druida suspiro con visible alivio-. Tu desciendes de otra rama del Clan.

Profesor y alumna saborearon sus respectivas tazas de té en silencio hasta que Lily hizo una nueva pregunta.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? Y no quiero más mentiras, estoy harta de ellas...

- Michael Murtagh –replicó sinceramente el profesor.

- ¿Estás aquí por mí?

- Sí. Vine a buscarte. Tenemos una escuela de entrenamiento de Druidas, un lugar en el que podrás perfeccionar tus habilidades especiales... si te interesa.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a interesarme? –Lily alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Ella ya se imaginaba en un lugar en el que podría acceder a la historia de su gente: libros y conocimientos a mogollón. La niña empollona que disfrutaba quedándose en la biblioteca hasta que cerrara, y que aún vivíadentro deella, se olvidó del Cetro y se puso a brincar de alegría sólo de imaginarlo.

- Es que... Está en Hotahh. En Canadá –agregó al ver que la pelirroja parecía un poco despistada.

&·&·&

Cuando atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda, James se topó de cara con Jesse, Isis, Joy y Will.

- ¿Qué tal? –preguntaron los dieciséisañeros con ansiedad.

- Mal. He dejado a Lily con su madre, Dumbledore y Crouch... –gruñó el joven mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a la oriental, que tragó saliva.

- ¿Crouch? –repitieron los tres alumnos de sexto, sentándose junto al moreno y la prefecta.

- ¿Y no te preocupa que vuelva a maldecirla? –quiso saber Jesse.

- No, ahora lo que me preocupa es que quiera adoptarla. A ella y al Cetro... –James hizo un gesto con la mano, como si esa posibilidad fuera un mosquito que pudiera espantarse de esa forma–. Contadme¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia?

- ¿Por qué das por sentado que ha pasado algo? –se ofendió Will–. Sólo nos has dejado un par de horas...

- Demasiado tiempo sabiendo que no os puedo dejar solos más de cinco minutos –señaló James con una de sus sonrisas de superioridad.

- ¿Por dónde empezar? –Joy fingió pensarlo–. Bell y Remus han discutido porque ella besó a Prewett...

- ¿Qué? –preguntó James, seguro de no haber oído bien.

- En realidad, Prewett fue el que besó a Bell –matizó Jesse–. Remus no se lo ha tomado nada bien. Ahora no sabemos dónde está...

- Bueno, vamos a por el mapa y lo encontraremos... –James ya se estaba levantando para ir a buscarlo cuando notó que los demás no se habían movido más que para dirigir unas miradas acusadoras a Isis.

- Es que... –balbuceó la oriental-, anoche Filch nos lo confiscó... –y con voz temblorosa, Isis le contó a James todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Luego se calló, esperando la reacción del Buscador.

- Isis, tranquila, no pasa nada. Mira, no voy a negar que ahora mismo me vendría muy bien tener el mapa, pero tampoco se va a acabar el mundo por no tenerlo –envalentonada por la calma de James, Isis se atrevió a alzar los ojos y mirarle–. Además, seguro que alguien terminará por robárselo a Filch... Y esa será nuestra forma de decir la última palabra ante el viejo amargado. ¿Más tranquila?

- Sí –asintió la prefecta con una luminosa sonrisa.

- Bien. ¿Y Bell?

- Con Sirius, Loveday y Giselle –respondió Will–. Sirius ya está en plena forma –agregó.

- Vamos, que de momento está bien atendida. ¿Jack?

- Se fumó la clase de HM para ir a Hogsmeade –explicó Isis–, después del examen de pociones...

- ¿Qué tal te salió? –se interesó Jesse. La oriental se encogió de hombros en un gesto de "hecho está".

- Hay algo más, Evy esta junto al lago… –Joy hizo una pausa– paseando con Regulus...

- ¿Cómo dices? –James entendió el tono de Joy. Aquello era lo más preocupante de todo.

- Íbamos a dormir cuando llegó Kevin y me puse a hablar con él. Ella estaba picada con Sirius porque le ha faltado tiempo para restregarle a Giselle, así que dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta por el lago...

- Y cuando nosotros nos asomamos por una ventana, al volver del armario de pociones, la vimos charlando con él –concluyó Jesse–. Así que avisamos a Joy...

- Y yo voy a por ella para ver si logro meterle algo de sentido común en el cabezón –Joy trató de levantarse, pero Will la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

- Tú te vas a hacer la prueba de embarazo ahora mismo que para algo hemos ido Jesse y yo a por los ingredientes. James puede encargarse de Evy –dijo secamente el prefecto. Joy se mordió los labios con rabia, molesta por la orden que le había dado el muchacho.

- Punto 1: no estamos en el campo de Quidditch, así que no te vuelvas a atrever a darme una orden. Punto 2: lo que James tiene que hacer es hablar con Sirius, porque como él empiece a usar a Giselle y Evy a Regulus, esto será el cuento de nunca acabar. Punto 3... –Joy se quedó callada con una mano sosteniendo el dedo central de la otra–. Vale, no hay punto 3. Voy a por Evy...

- Hablaré con Sirius más tarde. –prometió James, interponiéndose entre Joy y la puerta–. Por favor, hazte la prueba y a ver si nos quitamos un problema de encima. De momento iré a por Evy... Si te parece bien.

- Vale –accedió la morena, como quien da un caramelo a un niño para que la deje tranquila.

Seguida por Will, se dirigió a su habitación mientras James iba a por Evy y Jesse interrogaba a Isis más a fondo sobre su examen de pociones.

&·&·&

Evy sólo quería dormir. Nada más. Cinco minutos de sueño sin que al cerrar los ojos volviera a ver a Sirius rodeando con sus brazos a Giselle y lo que podían estar haciendo ahora mismo...

Pero ni en su habitación ni en el lago lo había conseguido y encima había estado súper borde con Joy y Kevin que no tenían la culpa de sus problemas.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, tratando de dormir en la tumbona que había convocado en la orilla del lago, pero otra vez esa imagen desquiciante la asaltó en cámara lenta. Al abrir los ojos fue aún peor. Pero claro, la culpa era de ella, por irse a dormir a uno de los lugares donde hizo el amor con él.

¿Por qué no se fue a dormir a su cabaña del bosque? Así ya tendría la tortura emocional servida en bandeja y adornada con nata agria.

En su defensa podía decir que había pocos lugares en los terrenos de Hogwarts donde no se hubiesen enrollado... Tal vez la cabaña de Hagrid y las mazmorras de Slytherin, porque en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff sí habían estado, aprovechando partidos de Quidditch...

Con los ojos abiertos se vio a sí misma en el lago, besándose con Sirius... Pero sin previo aviso, fue sustituida por Giselle que le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad.

Acompañada de una palabra malsonante, Evy lanzó una piedra al lago para borrar la imagen. Lo único que logró fue abrirle la cabeza con ella a una pobre sirena que había salido a investigar.

- ¿Evy? –la Onza pegó un respingo al oír la voz... ¿Sirius había ido a buscarla¿Y la iba a ver con esos pelos? Pero no. Sólo era Regulus. ¿Desde cuándo tenían una voz tan parecida?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella con tono cortante. Lo último que necesitaba era un acosador parecido a su ex novio.

- Te vi venir hacia aquí y quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana en la enfermería –Regulus se encogió de hombros–. Luego te he oído gritar y me he acercado para ver si te había pasado algo... ¿Estás bien?

- No, estoy rabiosa... –y sin saber muy bien porqué, Evy se encontró soltando bilis con el hermano de su novio–, cada vez que cierro los ojos le veo abrazando a esa... desvirgadora de Giselle Figg. Te juro que no la soporto y no lo entiendo... A ver, –Evy se puso en pie y se señaló a sí misma como si fuera una azafata mostrando el premio de un concurso–, mírame y dime qué tiene ella que no tenga yo... Y como digas que tu hermano, te muelo a palos.

- Nada –replico Regulus sin vacilar–, siempre he creído que la uña del dedo meñique de tu pie izquierdo vale más que cualquier chica entera.

- ¿Entonces qué coño le vio a la Giselle? –preguntó Evy más para sí misma que para su interlocutor–. Te juro que cuando los veo o imagino juntos me siento como si alguien me hubiera abierto en canal y me estuviera lanzando Crucios directamente sobre mis órganos vitales... ¿Te lo imaginas?

- Me hago una idea –musitó Regulus. Lo cierto es que a él le había pasado igual al imaginarse o ver a aquella chica con su hermano.

- No lo entiendo, de verdad que no lo entiendo –repitió Evy con la vista perdida en el lago. De repente, sus ojos se entornaron, como si hubiera visto algo francamente desagradable, y lanzó una nueva piedra a la superficie.

- Eres preciosa... –se le escapó a Regulus, que lo había observado todo fascinado–. Pareces un girasol...

- ¿Un girasol? –esto si logró acaparar la atención de la onza, que volteó hacia él. La habían comparado con muchas cosas en su vida, en el caso de los Sangre Limpia, la mayoría desagradables, pero con una flor jamás. Y menos con un girasol.

- Sí, mi madre siempre dice que es una flor horrible, que parece unos dientes amarillos en torno a una boca muy grande... –empezó a explicar Regulus.

- ¿Me estás llamando bocazas y criticando el color de mis dientes? Los Sangre Limpia, leales a la misma, tenéis un curioso concepto de lo que es un "piropo"...

- Pero me encanta. Es mi flor favorita porque es hermosa aunque todo lo que me han enseñado diga que no lo es...

Joder, pensó Evy¿es que hasta en soltar frases desarmantes tenían que parecerse los dos hermanitos?

- Tengo que volver al castillo –Evy se levantó precipitadamente y recogió la tumbona con un gesto de varita sin darse cuenta que con eso lanzaría al chico al suelo.

Aquello se había puesto peliagudo... ¿Cómo lo sabía la Onza? Porque acababa de descubrir que los labios de Regulus eran tan carnosos y sensuales como los de su hermano mayor y que ella se moría de ganas de averiguar si sabían igual.

Como Regulus vio que la chica estaba demasiado flipada y no quería que se asustara o le impusiera una orden mágica de alejamiento, decidió cambiar de tema pero sin dejar que le dejara allí colgado.

- Te acompaño y de paso te cuento la última hora del culebrón que han montado mi prima, su marido y Snape –Regulus torció la boca en una mueca de asco al mencionar a los dos últimos. Si es que aquello era desquiciante: hasta en sus odios se parecían.

- ¿Qué pasó? –el Slytherin sonrió al ver que la chica recuperaba el interés. Lo que no sabía era que lo hacía porque la verdadera interesada en el tema era Joy.

- Resulta que Malfoy ha descubierto (al fin) que mi prima tiene un amante, y no ha encontrado una persona mejor para que encuentre al mismo, que Snape. Si es que ese tío es tonto de remate... –el sentimiento con el que lo dijo, hizo reír a Evy.

- Oye¿y cómo te enteras de todo? –preguntó la Onza.

- Tengo escuchas en todas las habitaciones de Slytherin –contestó Regulus como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo–. También en las de mi casa...

Si Evy tenía aún alguna duda acerca de si Regulus había escuchado su conversación con su madre, éstas acababan de ser disipadas. Lo había hecho. La onza estaba a punto de recriminarle por cotilla enfermizo, vamos, por comportarse como una Rita Skeeter cualquiera. Cuando...

- ¡Aquí estabas! –llegó James dispuesto a regañarle a ella–. Te he buscado por todas partes. Te necesito para un asunto de... bueno, cosas de Gryffindor. ¿Te importa que me la lleve? Bien, hasta luego, Regulus –el moreno de pelo revuelto no esperó a que el Slytherin contestara, simplemente agarró a Evy de la cintura y la arrastró hacia su sala común.

La Onza apenas tuvo tiempo de dedicarle a Regulus una sonrisa de despedida/disculpa, porque cuando quiso darse cuenta, James la tenía subiendo las escaleras cambiantes. Fue ahí donde empezó el broncazo.

- ¿Pero tú estás loca? En cuanto que me doy la vuelta vas y te pones a charlar con un presunto mortífago. Y no con un presunto mortífago cualquiera, no, con el presunto mortífago que es hermano de Sirius. ¿Tú quieres que lo encierren en Azkaban por fratricidio, verdad¡Por favor, Evy! Tú tienes armas más eficaces para alejar a Giselle de él... –en un momento dado, James tuvo que parar a tomar aire y Evy aprovechó para defenderse.

- ¡Sólo estábamos hablando! No he hecho nada malo... Si quieres regañar a alguien, busca a Bell, que últimamente mete la lengua en unos sitios muy raros.

- Está en mi lista... –James lo descartó con un gesto de la mano–. No sé cómo puedes insinuar que lo tuyo con Regulus es inocente, Evy, que le estabas mirando de una manera que hasta a mí me han dado ganas de atizarle. ¡Si hasta le has reído los chistes!

- El chisme –matizó Evy–, que me acaba de contar una cosa súper graciosa. Resulta que Malfoy se ha enterado de que su esposa tiene un amante...

- ¿Qué pasa¿Se ha dislocado una vértebra por el peso de sus propios cuernos? –en otro momento, la Onza se hubiera atrevido a hacer alguna mención al curioso apodo de James, pero dado el humor del chico, prefirió no arriesgarse.

- Algo así. Pero aún no sabe quién se los ha puesto... Ha puesto a alguien a investigar el tema.

- No me digas que ha puesto a quien estoy pensando... –James se paró a mirar a la Onza con un amago de una sonrisa en su cara.

- Snape –dijeron los Gryffindor a la vez. Y el moreno dejó escapar la carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? –Lily se juntó con ellos.

James arrugó la frente con extrañeza al verla salir del despacho de Hobbes, pero lo que Evy acababa de contarle era tan divertido y la pelirroja estaba tan guapa, que decidió dejarlo correr y saludó a su chica con un apasionado beso.

- Venga, di que sí, dadme envidia... A lo mejor debería buscar a Regulus y quitarme la duda sobre el sabor de sus labios –al oír eso, la pareja se separó bruscamente y miró con preocupación a la Onza.

- Mira, Evy, como vuelvas a decir eso, te juro por mi Nimbus 1975 que te pido hora con un exorcista –le amenazó James.

- Pues igual eso de que me hagan girar la cabeza 360 grados me ayuda con la contractura que me provocó tu amigo la otra noche...

- ¡Anda, bicho, tira para adelante! –ordenó Lily, con fingido mal humor.

- ¿Cómo es que estabas en el despacho de Hobbes? –Evy tiró para adelante, tal y como dijo su amiga, sólo que caminando de espaldas.

- Eso iba a preguntar yo... Te dejé con Dumbledore, tu madre y Crouch –James logró imprimir una particular nota de desprecio al último nombre.

- Pues... –Lily dio un paranoico vistazo a su alrededor, antes de decir–, vamos a nuestra sala común y os lo cuento.

&·&·&

- AHHHHHHH.

- ¿Joy¿Qué pasa¿Ha salido positiva la prueba¿O negativa¿Qué? –se asustó Will al escuchar gritar a la morena desde el baño.

- Peor –la puerta del baño se abrió para mostrar a una llorosa Joy con un tarro de crema vacía en la mano–. ¡Se me ha terminado la crema antiarrugas cara¡Dios, qué tragedia!

- ¿Eso es una tragedia? –repitió Will, incrédulo–. Joy, tienes dieciséis años... ¿Para qué coño quieres crema antiarrugas?

- Para prevenir las líneas de expresión –se picó la morena.

- Tú no tienes líneas de expresión...

- Porque uso crema antiarrugas buena.

- Joy... –Will tomó aire, en un claro esfuerzo de no gritar como loco–. Por favor, hazte la prueba de una vez...

- ¿Pero tú crees que estoy para otra mala noticia? Aunque... –Joy se golpeó el labio con un dedo, en actitud pensativa-, con la placenta se hacen unas cremas hidratantes maravillosas, que me lo contaron Samantha y Evy el otro día. ¡Sería genial estar embarazada!

Joy fue hacia el baño, pero se encontró con la mano de Will sujetando su brazo. Ella alzó una ceja interrogante.

- Mejor no te hagas la prueba...

- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

- A que acabas de asustarme muchísimo... –antes de que Joy pudiera replicar, se abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a dos malhumoradas jovencitas. Vamos, a Lily y Evy.

- No puedo creer que se largue con Bell y me deje tirada... –esto explicó el mal humor de la pelirroja–. ¡Que la consuele Prewett, que estará encantado de la vida...!

- O que se vaya a buscar a Remus antes de que haga una tontería... –sugirió Evy.

- Dado que tú quieres besarte con Regulus, no eres la más adecuada para hablar de hacer tonterías –señaló Lily con maldad.

- Dado que tú quieres poner el océano Atlántico entre tú y James, tampoco –se defendió la Onza.

- Creo que nos hemos perdido algo –Will cruzó una mirada con Joy, que asintió.

- ¿Te vas a América? –trató de asegurarse Joy.

- A Canadá. Es sólo una posibilidad. ¿Por qué me miráis así? –se mosqueó la pelirroja.

- Porque no entendemos qué se te ha perdido a ti en Canadá –contestó Will.

- Una escuela de druidas –Lily les puso al corriente de su conversación con Hobbes, como ya hizo con James y Evy–. Pero aún no he decidido irme, eso me alejaría de demasiadas cosas que me importan...

Los tres alumnos de sexto cruzaron las miradas: sabían que Lily no se refería a James, sus amigos o a su familia, sino al Cetro.

- ¿Qué es eso de que quieres besarte con Regulus¿Te has vuelto loca? –Will empezaba a pensar que todas las mujeres que conocía se habían propuesto aniquilar la poca cordura que le quedaba en un solo día.

- Es en plan experimento científico –le restó importancia Evy.

- ¿No tienes bastantes experimentos con tus clases de Alquimia y Pociones? –atacó el prefecto.

- Will tiene razón –le apoyó Joy-, lo tuyo con Regulus no sería un beso ni una relación: sería una tragedia griega.

La Onza suspiró antes de acercarse a la caja donde reposaba Perla junto a sus gatos, murmurando algo que sonaba a "nunca me dejáis hacer nada divertido".

- ¿Y vosotros qué¿Seréis padres? –a la pregunta de Lily, Will y Joy rodaron los ojos. Acto seguido, empezaron a culparse mutuamente por no conocer aún la verdad sobre el tema.

- La que has liado –le riñó Evy a Lily.

- La misma que tú con Bell y Remus –replicó la pelirroja.

- ¿Estás enfadada conmigo o es sólo que tienes que decir siempre la última palabra? –preguntó la Onza.

- ¿Sabías quién era realmente Hobbes?

- Sabía que era del clan. Pero él me dijo que hablaría contigo en el momento adecuado –admitió Evy.

- Aún así algo podías haber comentado. –insistió Lily.

- ¿Qué tal, chicas? –Jack entró en ese momento, le dedicó a su hermano y Joy una mirada de cansancio y exhaló un lánguido suspiro.

- Mejor que tú –apuntó Lily tras mirarla–. ¿Qué te pasa?

- Remus me ha besado –explicó la chica con tristeza, logrando que Will y Joy centraran su atención en ella, totalmente alucinados–. No he tenido que hacer nada... Simplemente, me ha besado.

- No es por restarte méritos, pero igual que Bell se besara con Prewett influyó un poco –señaló Lily.

- Sí. Lo sé... –Jack dejó escapar otro lánguido suspiro.

- Jack, cielo, Remus te ha besado. ¿No deberías estar dando brincos de alegría por todos lados en lugar de estar tan plof? –Evy se sentó en el borde de la cama de Jack y dejó que Perla escapara de sus brazos para hacerle una carantoña a la deprimida joven.

- Ya, pero... Yo quería conquistarlo, no que su novia me lo cediera en bandeja de plata. Además, ella no se merece que la hagan eso... ¿Y qué si se dejó besar un rato? Remus también me respondió a algún beso. Pobre, no se merece que la traten así... ¿Qué haces? –Jack apartó molesta la mano con la que su hermano trataba de comprobar su temperatura.

- Ver si tienes fiebre... ¡Tienes que estarlo para defender a Bell¿No tendrás una recaída, verdad?

¿Recaída? –repitieron con tono sorprendido las otras tres chicas.

Jack ya iba a pegarle la bronca a su hermano, que no contento con soltarlo delante de Remus destapaba el pastel delante de sus amigas, cuando Lily la sorprendió a ella con estas palabras:

- ¿No te habrás dejado de tomar la medicación? Mira que la enfermedad de Lamia es muy traicionera...

- ¿Lo sabíais¿Cómo lo sabiáis? –Jack se dejó llevar por un ataque de histerismo bastante impropio de ella.

- Yo te leí la mente allá por Navidades, pero no dije nada a nadie –confesó Evy

- Es cierto. Nosotras nos enteramos porque Lily reconoció tu medicación –explicó Joy.

- Es que había leído sobre el tema –admitió Lily.

- ¿Registrasteis mi baúl? –se enfureció la joven Sparrow.

- No hizo falta, dejaste la poción ahí encima –Lily señaló la mesa, que aquel día era un tablero de Sudoku.

- Ops –dijo Jack antes de encerrarse de nuevo en su extraño mutismo–. Me siento mal...

- ¿Te llevamos a la enfermería? –ofrecieron rápidamente los cuatro Gryffindor con tono preocupado.

- ¿Eh? No, no es mal de la enfermedad... Pero me siento mal porque el inquilino me está molestando...

- ¿El inquilino¿No estarás poseída como Evy?

- No estoy poseída –la Onza le dedicó una mirada venenosa a Lily.

- Si de verdad te planteas besar a Regulus, lo estás –replicó la pelirroja.

- Oye, pues sería genial encontrar a otra persona poseída, este mes el maestro Chen tiene los exorcismos de oferta: si le llevas tres personas, pagas sólo dos –se emocionó Joy.

- Pon a Bell en el lote, para besar a Prewett pudiendo besar a Remus hay que estar poseída por un espíritu... no sé si maligno, pero idiota, fijo –opinó Jesse, llegando junto a Isis en ese momento.

- No estoy poseída –aclaró Jack-, el "inquilino" es esa cosa que todos tenemos dentro y que nos da la vara cuando hacemos algo malo...

- Ah, te refieres a que te remuerde la conciencia –entendió su hermano.

- La conciencia, el inquilino... ¿Qué más da? –Jack dio por terminada la conversación dejándose caer de espaldas a la cama.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –quiso saber Jesse mirando a Will. (Cosa que nunca se cansaba de hacer.)

- Remus la ha besado para vengarse de Bell y ahora se siente culpable –explicó el prefecto.

- ¿Se sabe algo de ellos?

- De Remus no, pero Bell sigue tan alterada que Loveday le ha pedido a James que le ayudara a calmarla –esta vez, Lily no parecía tan molesta porque su novio hubiese sido acaparado, más bien lo aceptaba con resignación.

- ¿Otro más? Pero sí ya tenía a Sirius, Giselle, Loveday, Peter y Bifidus... –enumeró Jesse.

- Aunque no creo que esos dos hayan servido de mucho: uno porque da poco de sí y el segundo porque quiere ligarse a la Giselle de las narices –resopló Isis.

- Parece que tu prometida está algo despendolada... deberías controlarla –Jack no desperdició la oportunidad de picar a su hermano.

- ¿Por qué no haces caso a tu inquilino y me dejas en paz? –replicó Will. ¿Es que no tenía bastantes problemas con Joy para que encima le recordaran que sus padres querían que se casara con Giselle?

- ¿Estás prometido con Giselle? –preguntaron tres chicas a la vez con tonos que no podían ser más dispares. Isis lo hizo esperanzada, Evy con una mezcla de alivio y desilusión y Joy... la morena no se sabía si iba a arrancarle los ojos a él o a ella.

- Cosas de mis padres. Aunque... Si tú estás embarazada no tendré que casarme con ella. Anda, ve a hacerte la prueba y quítame un peso de encima...

Joy le miró con frialdad, antes de decir:

- Ahora no me apetece –y ya no hubo forma de moverla de ahí en toda la tarde.

&·&·&

Después que Remus se largara de la habitación de los chicos a vete a saber dónde, Bell se había ido a destrozar la suya. La rubia no cedía normalmente a los arranques de furia propios de las irascibles Gryffindor, ella jamás en su vida había volatilizado ventanas y demás, como solían hacer sus compañeras en sus circunstancias, pero aquel día ella tampoco era ella misma... Después de varias semanas de tensión pensando en cómo decírselo a Remus (o pensando si debía decírselo) ahora sólo podía quedarse tranquila rompiendo todo lo rompible que veía a su paso...

- ¡Ya vale! –protestó Loveday cuando estaba a punto de lanzar al suelo una muñeca de porcelana (asombrosamente parecida a la heredera de Salem)–. ¿Por qué no destrozas las cosas de Anya?

- Pero eso no está bien... –se escandalizó Giselle–. Bell, tienes que calmarte.

- Lo sé, lo sé –Bell se dejó caer en su cama, cubriendo su cara con las manos–. pero es que a veces parezco idiota perdida, no sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpida...

- Pues yo tampoco –Sirius, que no había querido tocar nada por temor a que fuera de Anya, tomó asiento en la cama de la rubia–, después del numerito que montamos tú y yo el año pasado y de lo picado que se quedó Remus cuando te fuiste sin él al hospital, tenías que haber previsto lo que pasaría cuando se enterara. Más si se enteraba por otra fuente...

- ¿Pero cómo podía saberlo... Evy? –Giselle vaciló unos segundos antes de pronunciar el nombre de su rival. Sirius lo notó, pero lo pasó por alto.

- Conociendo a esa pequeña manipuladora, no lo sabía. Se limitó a soltarlo porque si no era cierto, Bell se enfadaría tanto que la dejaría tranquila... No creo que supiera que Remus y yo andábamos por allí. Principalmente, porque ella quiere mucho a Rem, y no querría que se enterara de algo así de una forma tan brusca.

- Pero... Ays –Giselle dejó escapar un gritito cuando algo se rompió tras ella.

- ¿Qué? –Loveday alzó la barbilla desafiante. Fue ella quien había lanzado al suelo una horrible figura de porcelana que mostraba al pez más feo jamás concebido por la madre Naturaleza–. ¡Anya casi mata a Lily! Esta es una de las facetas de mi venganza...

- Pues con lo horrorosa que era esa cosa, más bien le has hecho un favor –apuntó Sirius sin inmutarse demasiado. Su actitud logró arrancarle una sonrisa a Bell.

- Hola, he venido para ver si podía ayudar... –Bifidus asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Iba vestido de punta en blanco... Bueno, lo que él consideraba ir de punta en blanco, esto es: con pantalones de safari cortos limpios y una pajarita roja que le daba un aspecto bastante escalofríante.

- No sabía que los chicos pudieran entrar en el cuarto de las chicas –Giselle arrugó la frente, mientras Bifidus y Peter invadían la habitación.

- Pues que Sirius estuviera aquí no te ha importado –apuntó Loveday. La heredera de Salem en el fondo sentía lástima por la prima de su amiga: el mismo día que ella empezó a "salir" con James, Evy "accidentalmente" casi la tira por la ventana de la Sala Común... No quería pensar lo que le haría a su rival directa.

- Ya, pero yo quiero que Sirius esté aquí –hizo constar Bell con tono cortante.

- ¿Y nosotros no? –preguntó Peter, dolido.

- No.

- No lo dice en serio, es por el mal momento que pasa... –le restó importancia Bifidus.

Todo se mantuvo igual durante varias horas: Bell seguía llamándose idiota, Giselle pedía calma a su prima, Sirius parecía el único que lograba que Bell se relajara e incluso sonriera, Peter y Bifidus, tocaban un poco las narices y Loveday rompía cosas de Anya...

- Ve a por James –le pidió Sirius a Loveday cuando paso por su lado para ir al baño.

"Buena idea" pensó la muchacha "si alguien puede hacer que Bell reaccione, es James"

Lo encontró en la Sala Común, discutiendo con Lily sobre... ¿Canadá?

- Ya hablaremos luego de esto... –le advirtió el moreno de pelo revuelto a su chica antes de irse con Bell. La pelirroja le sacó la lengua a sus espaldas, antes de irse con Evy, molesta, a su cuarto–. Bueno¿qué pasa aquí? –preguntó James, sentándose en la cama de Bell, en el lado opuesto a Sirius.

- ¿No lo sabes? Que soy gilipollas, eso pasa –explicó Bell.

- Vamos, no te tortures... Es que has pillado a Remus en un mal día, pero en cuanto su parte racional tome el control, ya verás como todo va mejor.

- Eso dice, Sirius –se apresuró a apuntar Giselle.

- Y a él tampoco le creo –remarcó Bell, dedicando a Sirius tal mirada, que cualquiera diría que era él el culpable de sus desgracias. El merodeador de ojos grises se limitó a suspirar, ya que sabía que aquella tarde, la rubia miraba así a todo el mundo.

- No te pongas así. Podría ser peor... –James tomó a su "hermana" de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

- ¿Cómo? –le retó la rubia.

- Podrías llevar el corte de pelo de Loveday –James señaló a la Heredera de Salem, que seguía llevando su peinado a lo "último mohicano".

- ¡Eh! –protestó la aludida.

Bell no pudo contener la carcajada. Le gustaba cuando Loveday abandonaba su pose serena para convertirse en una verdulera salida mental, cosa que sólo James conseguía...

Fue entonces cuando Remus llegó con un aspecto más cansado aún que el que luciría el día después de una luna llena normal.

- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? –preguntó con un tono muy, muy calmado.

- Claro –Sirius y James fueron los primeros en levantarse, seguidos de los demás.

- Y si está vez sois tan amables de no espiar desde la puerta... –sugirió Bell.

- Nunca nos dejan hacer nada divertido –se lamentó Peter.

- Tenemos que hablar –opinó Remus, cuando se quedaron a solas.

- Sí, es cierto –asintió Bell.

- Hablemos –dijeron los dos a coro. Se sonrieron tímidamente por la coincidencia.

Luego bajaron la vista y guardaron un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

* * *

Pues sí. Otro final que me ha quedado interesante. Mira tú por donde...

¿Será está la ruptura final de Remus y Bell o decidirán darse una segunda oportunidad?

¿Decidirá Lily irse a Canadá abandonando novio, madre ex alcohólica, hermana plasta con accesorios, amigos pirados y Cetro?

¿Terminarán aprovechando la oferta de 3x2 en exorcismos del maestro Chen?

¿Me dejará la gente tantos RR que me sentiré moralmente obligada a actualizar según vuelva de Semana Santa o preferirán confiar en que la semana del 24 una servidora esté de buen humor?

Próximamente se descubrirá.

Hasta entonces, besos de torrijas con mucho azúcar.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse.


	33. Fuera de Alcance

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo estáis? Yo disfrutando de unas merecidas vacaciones después de seis meses trabajando como una burra. Lo malo es que voy al contrario que el resto del mundo, ya que los demás estáis más liados que nunca... En fin, que le vamos a hacer.

Los RR, como siempre están contestados en otro RR que me dejo a mi misma y (a petición de varias personas) se impone un resumen del capítulo anterior. Pero os advierto que resumir no se me da nada bien...

Resumen: Jack ha rechazado a Remus porque ha descubierto que quiere todo o nada con él. a Lily le han quitado su precioso Cetro y lo han guardado en una cámara de seguridad, además ha descubierto que Ryana y Gloria G. eran la misma persona. Calvin Hobbes es en realidad Michael Murtagh y le ha propuesto a Lily que se vaya a Canadá con él. Todas las chicas sabían de la enfermedad de Jack. Remus y Bell van a hablar.

¿Qué tal? Desastroso, lo sé. Soy fatal resumiendo. ¿Por qué creéis que mis capis son tan largos? Bueno, ya os dejo con él de hoy. Disfrutadlo...

**Por amor al arte 33.**

**Fuera de alcance.**

- Tenemos que hablar –opinó Remus, cuando se quedaron a solas.

- Sí, es cierto –asintió Bell.

- Hablemos –dijeron los dos a coro. Se sonrieron tímidamente por la coincidencia.

Luego bajaron la vista y guardaron un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper.

Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Remus, que había terminado de ordenar sus ideas, se decidió a hablar.

- Lo he estado pensando mucho durante estas horas y creo que mi reacción ha sido un poco... –el licántropo se interrumpió, buscando la palabra adecuada.

- ¿Exagerada? –trató de ayudarle Bell.

- Hipócrita –apuntó Remus–. Verás, quiero decirte todo esto seguido y luego cuando termine, si tú tienes algo que decir, lo dices, pero por favor, no me interrumpas antes...

- De acuerdo –aceptó Bell. Teniendo en cuenta que ella no esperaba que Remus le diera los buenos días al menos hasta una semana más tarde, la cosa iba bastante bien.

- Besé a Jack. Ella ya me había besado a mí durante la primera clase –Bell se mordió la lengua: sabía que había pasado algo entre ellos–, pero yo la rechacé. Y esta mañana la he besado por despecho. Luego, he paseado un poco y he meditado todo con más calma y me he dado cuenta por qué me molesta tanto que Prewett te besara... Él puede darte la vida que yo no podré darte jamás...

- Remus, me da igual que no tengas dinero... –al darse cuenta que había interrumpido, y que prometió que no lo haría, Bell hizo un gesto de "ops", antes de callarse.

- No es por el dinero. Bell, esto tendría que habértelo dicho hace tiempo, pero eso con lo que sueñas (tú y yo casados) jamás podrá pasar... No nos lo permitirán.

- ¿Por qué? .¿Es qué hay alguna ley que lo prohíba? –replicó la rubia desafiante.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. El decreto 29/1976 de hace unos meses, sobre control de criaturas semihumanas, establece que _"ningún semihumano podrá contraer matrimonio o fundar una familia con un humano"_. Creo que lo dice en el preámbulo... –Remus meneó la cabeza frustrado al no poder recordar el párrafo exacto–. Me la tendré que volver a leer.

- ¿Y a quién se le ocurrió semejante babosada?

- A Umbridge –gruñó Remus.

- Cómo no... –Bell rodó los ojos, debió haberlo deducido–. Pero eso no quiere decir nada, siempre habrá alguna manera de esquivar la ley. Por ejemplo, no tenemos porqué decirle al oficiante de la boda que eres un licántropo...

- Ese mismo decreto, establece que todos los semihumanos mayores de edad debemos estar registrados –replicó Remus, haciendo que la rubia mostrara una mueca de decepción.

- ¿Es que te vas a pasar el rato poniéndome pegas? Voy a empezar a pensar que no quieres casarte conmigo... –se desesperó Bell.

- ¡No es eso! Me gustaría casarme contigo, no ahora, quizá dentro de un tiempo, pero... Bell, sé perfectamente que yo jamás podré ofrecerte una familia: mis hijos serían licántropos y... –una mueca de frustración surcó los rasgos de Remus–, ni siquiera soy un hombre completo y...

- ¡Eso no vuelvas a decirlo nunca! –intervino de nuevo la chica, poniéndose en pie–. Ya te lo dije mil veces, eres un hombre lobo, no un eunuco. Y yo te quiero, y me da igual si tenemos que esperar treinta o cuarenta años para casarnos. Después de todo, la gente cambia: seguro que algún día se deroga esa estúpida ley. ¡Así que si piensas que voy a dejar que me dejes y te largues con Jack lo llevas claro!

- ¿Irme con Jack¡Pero si eres tú la que me vas a dejar a mí para irte con Prewett!

- No –negó Bell–. A menos que quieras que lo dejemos...

- Yo no quiero dejarlo… Si no quieres dejarlo tú...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, buscando algo que les resolviera las dudas... Debieron encontrarlo, porque se lanzaron el uno al encuentro de los labios de la otra, dejando así cerrada su crisis.

&·&·&

Durante las semanas siguientes, Remus y Bell flotaron en una nube de color de rosa. Ellos nunca habían sido una pareja excesivamente apasionada, de esas que se pegan el lote en cada clase, como lo eran el resto de sus compañeros, pero en aquellos días batieron el récord de "estar más tiempo sin separar los labios" marcado por Evy y Sirius.

Hasta James les tuvo que llamar la atención, porque según él estaban pervirtiendo a unos alumnos de primero. Acto seguido, Sirius le regañó a él por meterse donde no le llamaban teniendo otras cosas de las que estar pendiente.

Lo cierto, es que Sirius tenía razón: bastante tenía James con Loveday y Lily para meterse en lo de los demás...

- ¿Canadá?. ¿Pero cómo nos vas a dejar para irte allí? –saltó Loveday un día en el Gran Comedor sin venir a cuento, como si llevara varios días conteniéndose y acabara de explotar–. Tú no sabes lo que es eso...

- Claro que lo sé. Para algo me estoy leyendo este libro... –Lily mostró una "pequeña" guía, de unas novecientas páginas, en la que se narraba todo lo que había que saber sobre Canadá: gastronomía típica, historia, geografía, monumentos fundamentales...

- Ya, pero lo que seguro que no dicen en ese libro es que allí a las hamburguesas les ponen mayonesa en lugar de tomate. ¿A ti la mayonesa te da alergia, no?

- No me gustan las hamburguesas –todos los miembros del grupo presentes alzaron una ceja, ya que Lily acababa de zamparse una hamburguesa triple regada en tomate ketchup.

- Pues cualquiera lo diría –comentó Giselle por lo bajo.

- James, dile algo... –Loveday golpeó al aludido en el brazo, como si Lily fuera la hija de ambos y la rubia retara al buscador a comportarse como un padre.

- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Que "no sé que coño se le ha perdido por Canadá", aparte –James se frotó la parte del brazo golpeada, sin obedecer demasiado a su ex. Lo cierto es que el moreno prefería que su chica se concentrara en su viaje a Canadá a que anduviera pensando en "otras cosas". Por "otras cosas", léase "el dichosito Cetro".

- Pues mira por dónde, he investigado y resulta que la escuela está cerca de donde nació Celine Dion. ¡Podré visitarlo! –Lily acompañó sus palabras de una alegre sonrisa y unas palmadas.

- Deberías volver a mirar el mapa, porque Charlemagne no queda cerca de Hotahh –todas las miradas se dirigieron a Peter, por sus sospechosos conocimientos de la biografía de Celine Dion–. ¿Qué? La piba está buena...

- ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te gusta Celine Dion? –quiso saber James.

- Hombre, la música es algo empalagosa, pero ya te digo que...

- Peter, hablaba con Lily –aclaró James. Pettigrew bajó la vista, algo sonrojado...

- ¿A mí? Celine me encanta de toda la vida. Desde que sintonicé por primera vez Radio Futura (le mejor música Muggle, antes de que la compongan los Muggle) en la radio mágica de Joy. Si estuviera por aquí os lo confirmaría ella misma –respondió Lily con seguridad.

- ¿Sí? .¿Y qué canciones conoces de ella? Y no me digas la banda sonora de Titanic –la advertencia de James hizo que la pelirroja cerrara la boca. Lo cierto es que Lily no era capaz de escuchar a la cantante canadiense más de cinco minutos seguidos sin que le subiera el azúcar.

- ¿Sabes? Como sigáis amargándome las comidas voy a tener que empezar a comer con el turno B –replicó Lily con ironía.

- ¿Ves lo que has conseguido? Ya la has enfadado... –Loveday volvió a golpear a James.

Al decir el turno B, Lily se refería a las personas que faltaban en aquella mesa y que, coincidiendo con la reconciliación y fortificación de la pareja formada por Remus y Bell, así como la llegada de Giselle y Peter, ya no comían con ellos.

Esas personas eran generalmente: Joy, Will, Evy, Jesse, Jack, Bifidus e Isis. Aunque Bifidus comía a veces con ellos para admirar a su Lycadanea. El resto comían siempre o más tarde que ellos o más temprano (una moda que estaba teniendo mucho éxito) y si hacía buen tiempo se iban a las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

Curiosamente, nadie reparó en ese detalle hasta que no se excusaron (de forma bastante absurda) durante tres comidas seguidas.

- Sabes que es lo mejor para todos –comentó Jesse encogiéndose de hombros cuando James dejó caer un comentario al respecto en la Sala Común.

- No tienes porqué comer con nosotras si no quieres –aclaró Evy, ya en su habitación, replicando a Lily que se quejaba de no saber qué partido tomar.

- Mira, Lyls, las que tenemos el problema somos Evy y yo. Entendemos que son tus compañeros de clase y que sólo por horario ya te viene mejor comer con ellos. Sin mencionar que querrás comer con tu novio... No se trata de tomar partido por nadie, simplemente es que las dos preferimos ahorrarnos un mal trago –Jack concluyó su maduro discurso con un encogimiento de hombros.

- De verdad que a ninguna de las dos nos importa ni nos tomaremos como una muestra de deslealtad que no comas con nosotras –agregó Evy–. Además, así tendremos una espía infiltrada entre nuestras enemigas...

Jack corroboró las palabras de la Onza con un entusiasta movimiento de cabeza.

- Menos mal –suspiro Lily con alivio–, tanta madurez y comprensión por vuestra parte empezaba a asustarme...

Otra de las medidas de Jack, fue comunicarle a Remus que dejaba las clases particulares.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó el licántropo.

- Totalmente. Ya he hablado con Dumbledore y no tendrás problemas. Le he dicho que no quería quitarte tiempo de estudiar tus EXTASIS y que, como mi hermano y los de sexto están bastante liberados, se han ofrecido a ayudarme.

- Parece que lo tienes todo controlado –Remus sonrió, pero la chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros, por lo que borró la sonrisa y adoptó una mueca seria–. Quería pedirte perdón por lo del...

- Está olvidado –cortó ella con sequedad.

- Pero...

- ¿Se lo dijiste a... Bell?

- Sí.

- ¿Y te lo ha perdonado?

- Sí.

- Bien –Jack sonrió, como si acabara de recibir una buena noticia y no la peor de su vida–. En ese caso, olvídalo, porque yo ya lo he hecho... –y volteó hacia su habitación antes de que el licántropo viera reflejada en su cara la gran mentira que acababa de soltarle.

Pero no sólo Evy y Jack procuraban coincidir lo menos posible con sus compañeros de séptimo. Will procuraba darle esquinazo a Giselle siempre que podía, aunque la prima de Bell estaba demasiado ocupada acosando a Sirius como para preocuparse de algo tan insignificante como su prometido.

Esto tenía a Will en un pequeño dilema: por un lado, si a Giselle le salía bien la jugada con Sirius, el prefecto tendría un problema menos, pero por otro, el quería demasiado a Evy para verla en ese estado el resto de sus días. Era una pena que la Onza no pareciera decidida a descuartizar a su prometida, ya que era la solución más simple.

En aquellos momentos, durante el almuerzo, Giselle trataba de acaparar la atención de Sirius que, la verdad sea dicha, se mostraba muy poco participativo durante las conversaciones de las comidas. Bueno, ni durante las comidas, ni en las clases, ni en nada en general desde el día en que llegó a su cuarto después de un entrenamiento y se encontró con una caja llena de cosas suyas y regalos que le hizo a Evy.

- ¿Y esto qué es? –le preguntó a Peter, que se había pasado la tarde allí.

- Lo trajo tu ex. Dijo que era tuyo y que cuando pudieras le devolvieras sus cosas a través de Lily –contestó su amigo.

Cuando entre dichas cosas, Sirius encontró el colgante que le había regalado a la Onza en su último cumpleaños, apretó la mandíbula, giró 180º y volvió al campo para seguir golpeando Bludgers.

- Esa chica es muy cruel –fueron las palabras de Giselle cuando se enteró–. ¿Cómo ha podido devolverle incluso sus regalos?

- Evy es de esas personas que, cuando toman la decisión de ir hacia delante, no se detienen a mirar lo que están dejando atrás –explicó Remus con tono pausado.

Desde entonces, Sirius sólo hablaba si se le hacía una pregunta directa que pudiera responder con una sola palabra (cuanto más corta mejor) o para regañar a James por no dejar en paz a Remus y Bell.

- ¿Podíais hacer el favor de no hacer "eso" durante las comidas? Estáis escandalizando a los niños de primero –Bell y Remus dejaron de besarse, pese a saber que los de primero estaban aún en clase de Pociones.

- ¿Has leído esto? –Bell le mostró la portada de El Profeta a su novio, que asintió con la cabeza.

- Decreto 66/1976 que modifica al 29/1976, para recortar más aún los derechos de los vampiros –recitó el licántropo con ironía.

- ¿No estás de acuerdo con que se les controle? Podrían pasarse al lado de Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes –se extrañó Giselle. Casi toda la familia Figg era bastante liberal respecto a ciertos temas, pero no en lo tocante a los vampiros. Tenía que ver con que un hermano de los padres de Giselle y Bell murió atacado por un no-muerto de niño.

- Lo harán seguro si él les ofrece comida y las libertades que el Ministerio les niega –argumentó Remus.

- Pero tampoco vamos a hacer una lista de donantes voluntarios de sangre para que no se pasen al otro lado –apuntó Peter.

- ¿Me pasas el periódico? –Bell obedeció a Lily antes de enfrascarse en la refriega para apoyar a su novio. Tras comprobar que su vista no la había engañado, la pelirroja le tendió a su novio el periódico señalando la foto de la portada.

En ella se veía la foto de rigor de Umbridge firmando el nuevo Decreto antes de volverse para felicitar al autor del texto. Dicho autor era un conocido de visiones de Lily y un íntimo de Evy.

- Sin mediar palabra, Sirius le arrancó a su amigo el periódico de las manos y se levantó de la mesa.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –se preocupó Giselle al instante.

- Nada, va a comprobar si su número de lotería ha sido premiado –contestó James jovialmente.

- Sirius no juega a la lotería –el tono de Giselle era de "lo sé porque me conozco sus aficiones de memoria".

- Desde que cortó con Evy sí –aseguró James con tono de "es mi mejor amigo y yo le conozco mejor que tú".

- ¿Dónde está Evy? –les preguntó Sirius a Will y Joy, que discutían (como siempre) en el vestíbulo.

- En la biblioteca –respondió el prefecto, distraído por la discusión.

- ¿Para qué se lo dices? –Joy se enfureció aún más al ver que su... su... Vamos, que Will contestaba la verdad.

Sirius encontró a Evy sentada sola en una mesa apartada de la biblioteca, cercana a la Sección Prohibida. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea de Pociones que no percibió la presencia del moreno hasta que él dejó caer el periódico encima de sus apuntes...

- Hola, nena –saludó mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a la chica y empezaba a columpiarse en ella.

- Hola. ¿A qué se supone que viene esto? –Evy levantó el periódico por una esquina, como si se tratara de un animal muerto que su perro le hubiera regalado a modo de mascota.

- Un periódico... Tranquila, no es un regalo que tengas que devolverme. Sólo quiero que mires la foto de la portada...

Ella lo hizo con actitud de "lo hago para que me dejes en paz cuanto antes". No pareció sorprenderse demasiado cuando reconoció a su ex en la foto...

- ¿Era eso? –la Onza dobló el periódico y lo apartó de sus apuntes–. Ya lo sabía. Le nombraron ayudante de Control de Criaturas Mágicas hace unos meses. El 29/1976 fue su primer Decreto, aunque eso lo descubrí hace una o dos semanas...

Sirius se quedó muy sorprendido, no porque ella supiera desde hacía semanas que su ex tenía un puesto en el Ministerio que le daba poder para mandarla a Azkaban si le apetecía, sino su calma.

- Antes, cuando alguien mencionaba a tu ex sufrías tal ataque de pánico que terminabas vomitando –apuntó el animago.

- Antes –Evy se encogió de hombros sin demasiado interés, aunque en realidad se mordía la lengua para no decirle que si cada vez que alguien te nombrara a una persona vieras un corazón arrancado, sangrante y aún y palpitante en tus manos, él también vomitaría.

- Oye, nena, no te hagas la fuerte. Aunque no salgamos juntos, tú y yo...

- Con que es eso... –interrumpió de pronto al entenderlo todo o enfocarlo de una forma que la conviniera mejor a ella–. Pensabas que al leer eso me asustaría y me lanzaría a tus brazos en busca de protección. Pues siento defraudarte, cariño, pero si buscas una princesa en apuros, mejor vuelve con Giselle. Yo tengo cosas que hacer...

- ¿Me estás echando? –Sirius arrugó la frente. Ya había notado que la joven miraba el reloj continuamente, cosa que no solía a hacer–. ¿A quién esperas?

- A nadie –se apresuró a responder ella. Demasiado apresuradamente.

- Te traigo el libro que necesitabas, Evy –casualmente, ese nadie resultó ser Regulus con un libro de Pociones en la mano. De la impresión, Sirius casi se cayó de la silla. Su hermano menor tampoco parecía muy a gusto.

- Bueno, creo que ya os conocéis¿no? –Evy sonrió nerviosamente.

&·&·&

- ¿Pero como le dices eso? –la regañó Will cuando la Onza les contó aquella incómoda escena.

- ¿Y qué querías que dijera? Traté por todos los medios de evitar esa escena lamentable, pero una vez producida, lo mejor era afrontarla con humor.

- Por todos los medios no lo intentaste. Si no hubieras quedado con Regulus no habría pasado... –apuntó el prefecto.

- O si tú no le hubieras dicho a Sirius que ella estaba en la biblioteca –hizo constar Joy, ganándose una mirada homicida del muchacho que ella ignoró–. ¿Cómo lo tomó Sirius?

- Fatal. Se largó de allí y, como se ha apresurado a informarme Giselle, ha destrozado su habitación. Regulus se lo ha tomado mejor...

- Nos da igual como se lo haya tomado Regulus –la interrumpió Lily–¿no te das cuenta que no puedes seguir así? Antes pensaba que lo hacías por fastidiar, pero es que ahora me parece que te está empezando a molar de verdad ese mortífago...

- Presunto mortífago... –corrigió Isis entre dientes, siendo ignorada por todos excepto Jack y Jesse, que repasaban Historia de la Magia en la terraza.

- Es mono... –la confesión de Evy hizo que los presentes se desesperaran.

- Mira, cariño mío, yo sé que la atracción que ejercen esos servidores del lado oscuro es muy fuerte –Joy hizo caso omiso de la mirada de ardiente ira que le dedicaba Will (mirada que le indicaba que no fuera por ese camino) y siguió hablando de sus experiencias–. Las últimas semanas que pasé con Snape, antes de saber que era mortífago, él estaba con el guapo subido. Y aún ahora, a veces me atrae un poco... Pero tú tienes que ser fuerte y resistir...

- Pero si a mí Regulus no me atrae por eso, me atrae porque me recuerda a Sirius –aclaró Evy.

- Pues eso es peor, porque te conformas con la copia pudiendo estar con el original –se desesperó Lily.

- Eso de que puedo estar con el original tendríamos que debatirlo. Os recuerdo que hay varios pequeños inconvenientes. Giselle, para empezar –Evy tomó una jarra llena de limonada y se unió al grupo de estudio en la terraza. Los otros tres la siguieron.

- No es rival para ti. En cuanto le pongas un poco de interés te librarás de ella... –Will desechó esa "amenaza" con un gesto, a la vez que se sentaba en la barandilla de piedra.

- Ya, pero a todos los demás os va muy bien que no la quite de en medio... Si la cosa sigue así, Giselle cancelara vuestro compromiso por lo que tú serás libre para hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, cosa que de paso alegrara a Joy, y Bifidus se olvidara de su Lycadaneae, e Isis podrá quitarse ese cuelgue absurdo que le ha dado con él. Giselle tendrá a Sirius, Sirius tendrá a alguien en quien confiar... Y todo el mundo feliz –concluyó Evy, dando un trago de limonada.

- Salvo tú –Jesse entornó los ojos. Tanta abnegación por parte de la Onza resultaba más que sospechosa. Estaba claro que tramaba algo...

- No me creo que estés dispuesta a cederle a Giselle a Sirius sin luchar –era tan evidente que ni la ingenua Isis se dejó engañar–. A no ser que le hayas buscado un sustituto...

- Oh, Merlín. No me digas que lo de Regulus va realmente en serio... –suplicó Will. Ella se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Claro que, el que calla, otorga.

- Es lo más estúpido que he oído en toda la tarde. Y eso que he tenido dos horas de DCAO con Pettigrew –gruñó Lily.

- Evy, si aún le quieres lucha por él. No tienes más que ir y contarle ese secreto tan grande que no quisiste compartir con él, con eso demostrarás que confías en él, te perdonará y todos tan felices –Jack elevó las manos a ambos lados de su cara, y mostró una sonrisa digna de una muñeca Barbie.

- No –replicó Evy fijando su mirada en el bosque–. Si se lo digo, le pierdo para siempre. Fijo...

- ¿Por qué? No creo que haya nada lo bastante horrible como para que Sirius te odie para siempre. No sé, no creo que sea tan grave como... no sé, ser la hija secreta perdida de Voldemort o la nieta de Grindelwald –Evy giró hacia Lily tan deprisa que casi se disloca una vértebra. Fue esa velocidad lo que le indicó a la pelirroja que había dado en el clavo–. ¿Lo eres! –exclamó tan alto que todos se sobresaltaron.

- Emmm –vaciló Evy–, que bonito está el Bosque Prohibido¿no?

- ¿Eres la hija secreta perdida de Voldemort! (Isis, por favor)

- No, he tachado la otra opción –aclaró Evy.

- Ah –el alivio les duró poco al comprender que lo otro tampoco era un parentesco muy positivo–. ¿QUÉ!

- ¿Veis? Esa es la reacción que trato de evitar...

- ¿Cómo has podido ocultarnos algo así? –dramatizó Joy, precisamente la única que sí lo sabía.

- Pero en realidad no es tan grave. Podía ser peor... –le restó importancia Lily.

- ¿Cómo¿Siendo la hija perdida secreta de Voldemort? –ironizó la onza.

- Por ejemplo... –aprobó Will, que superada la impresión inicial ya estaba listo para tomárselo de coña.

- Mira, yo le conozco y si le digo algo así, no me vuelva a mirar a la cara en la vida... –aseguró Evy.

- A lo mejor si le dices primero que eres la hija secreta perdida de Voldemort (ya vale, Isis) cuando le digas la verdad se lo toma mejor –la sugerencia de Jesse le valió una mirada asesina de la Onza–. No me mires así, con nosotros ha funcionado...

- ¿No teníais que ir a la clase de Aparición especial? –preguntó Evy, en un intento bastante desesperado de cambiar de tema.

- Joder, es verdad –Will comprobó el reloj y vio que llegaban tarde–, y tenemos que ir a buscar a Bifidus...

- Vais a ser los primeros alumnos de la historia en llegar tarde a una clase de Aparición –se burló Lily.

- Jaja. Aún no hemos llegado tarde –señaló Joy mientras seguía a los chicos.

En la terraza se quedaron Lily, Isis, Jack y Evy. La primera porque se había sacado la licencia de Aparición en un rato tonto de Navidades y las otras porque aún no tenían edad para aparecerse.

- Pues yo creo que debes decírselo –insistió Jack. Evy iba a cortarla bruscamente, pero la chica dijo algo que las dejó a todas de piedra–. Debemos ser sinceras con los chicos que amamos... Yo se lo voy a decir a Remus.

- ¿Decirle qué? –preguntó Lily suspicazmente.

- Que le amo –respondió Jack, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Retiro lo de antes: esto sí es lo más estúpido que he oído en toda la tarde –se corrigió la pelirroja.

- No creo que sea buena idea, cariño –alegó Evy con suavidad.

- ¿Por qué no? Debo ser sincera con él, es lo menos que se merece. Y no lo he sido, le he dicho que había olvidado su beso y no es verdad, porque no paro de recordarlo. ¡Hasta sueño con él! Y no en plan erótico, sino cursi total. ¡Tiene que saberlo! Es injusto que no pueda acceder a toda la información... Además, a la gente le gusta oír esas cosas...

- ¿Sabes lo doloroso que resulta decirle a alguien que le quieres y que él no te corresponda? –intervino Isis.

- No –por primera vez la joven Sparrow vaciló–. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco –concedió la oriental–, pero tenía que intentarlo...

- Además a él no le gustará... ¡Por primera vez en todo el curso le van bien las cosas con su novia! Al final Bell se ha sacudido de encima las gilipolleces de la casa con columpio, no tienes derecho a ir tú y joderlo... –exclamó Evy, que siempre estaba dispuesta a ahorrarle nuevos traumas a Remus.

- Hasta Prewett ha captado la indirecta y no se acerca a Bell. Y vas a ir tú a joder la marrana metiéndote en un entierro en el que nadie te ha dado vela... –agregó Lily, aún menos sutil que la Onza y todavía menos amable.

- ¿Como estáis haciendo, por ejemplo, vosotras tres ahora mismo? –Jack alzó ambas cejas, con fingida calma–. ¿Sabéis qué? Voy a decírselo ahora mismo, que sois muy persuasivas y me terminaréis convenciendo para que no lo haga...

Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerla, Jack corrió a la puerta de la terraza cerrándola tras ella. Las otras tres chicas se abalanzaron en pos de la joven Sparrow, pero no llegaron a tiempo y la puerta no abría.

- ¡La ha hechizado por dentro para que no se pueda romper ni abrir! –se frustró Lily.

- Tendremos que salir por otro lado –la pelirroja jadeó de puro temor al notar que Evy alzaba la vista hacia la ventana de la habitación de encima.

- Menos mal que es la habitación de Loveday –desde luego, Lily no compartía la ilusión de Isis. Saber que estaba a punto de ser levitada a dos metros por encima de la terraza era demasiado para ella.

- ¡Loveday! –gritaron las dos chicas mientras la druida no paraba de lamentarse y cruzaba los dedos para que la rubia no estuviese en su cuarto...

Pero estaba. Y no tardó en asomar la cabeza por su ventana y levitar a sus amigas hasta su cuarto. Desde allí, las cuatro chicas corrieron a la Sala Común, listas para evitar la catástrofe. Al menos, tres de ellas, porque a Loveday no hubo tiempo de explicarle lo que pasaba...

- ¿Aún estáis aquí? –se sorprendió Isis al encontrar a los de sexto sentados en el sofá en vez de en clase de Aparición. Junto a ellos estaban James, Giselle, Peter y... Jack.

- Aún tenemos diez minutos –al ver las caras serias de sus amigas, Joy arrugó la frente–. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada –Lily esbozó una sonrisa tranquilizadora (que logró el efecto contrario) y se volvió hacia Jack–. ¿Podemos hablar un momento en la habitación?

- No –Jack se situó detrás de James antes de añadir con tono desafiante–: puedes decirme lo que quieras aquí mismo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –insistió esta vez Will, mirando a su hermana con los ojos entornados.

- Es que... –Lily vaciló. No quería decir nada delante de James, que se agobiaría mucho, ni de Giselle, que se lo contaría a su prima, (cosa con la que seguramente contaba Jack).

- Jack quiere apuntarse a clases de flamenco/samba –explicó Evy.

- ¿QUÉ? –preguntaron los demás sorprendidos, Isis incluida.

- Exacto –Lily le dedicó a la Onza una breve mirada de agradecimiento antes de seguir–, y nosotras pensamos que es una idea totalmente estúpida –los ojos verdes de la druida se clavaron en los de su amiga, que alzó la barbilla en un valiente intento de no bajar la mirada–. No conseguirás lo que buscas y perjudicarás a mucha gente. Tú la primera...

- Oh, sí. El flamenco/samba parece muy peligroso –Peter aprobó con vehemencia las palabras de la pelirroja. Los demás entornaron los ojos, seguros de que la cosa no iba de danza fusión.

- Ya, pero sucede que yo soy ya mayorcita, y si quiero correr el riesgo de... lesionarme la muñeca con las castañuelas, es cosa mía y no vuestra –apuntó Jack.

- Nos importa, porque al final nos tocará a nosotras cambiarte las vendas –intervino Joy, que empezaba a pensar que la cosa tenía que ver con Remus y Bell.

- Mira, Jack, encuentra a una sola persona, una sola, que piense que esto es buena idea y te aseguro que, al menos yo, te apoyaré –Evy se adelantó a la joven Sparrow, que cerró la boca y adoptó una expresión pensativa.

- Loveday¿podemos hablar un momento? –dijo al fin Jack.

- Mierda –masculló Lily entre dientes. Probablemente la rubia sería de las pocas personas que podría llegar a apoyar a Jack.

- No, porque se viene con nosotros a la clase de aparición –Joy se levantó, tomó a la rubia de la muñeca y la arrastró hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Ah, sí? –se sorprendió Loveday.

- Sí, porque te voy a presentar a mi examinadora, que es lesbiana, tiene 19 años y está muy buena... –explicó la morena.

- Tu examinadora no es lesbiana –Will siguió a su... su... a Joy.

- ¡Habló el experto en mujeres! Que sepas que el otro día me miraba los pechos mientras nos daba la clase –le replicó la morena sin dejar de arrastrar a Loveday y sin darse cuenta que Will irradiaba celos por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por eso te has puesto ese escote de vértigo para la clase? –inquirió el prefecto con un tono peligroso.

- ¿Crees que me exhibiría sólo por aprobar? –fue lo último que pudieron oír de la prometedora discusión.

- ¿De qué va esto? –James les dedicó a las cuatro chicas, en especial a la suya, una mirada penetrante.

- Nada –repitieron a una sin dejarse intimidar.

- Ya –dijo el moreno de pelo revuelto sin creerse ni media palabra.

- Pues en nuestra habitación sí pasa algo: Sirius la está destrozando –Peter acusó a Evy con la mirada.

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme, Peter? –Evy se sentó frente al citado muchacho y mostró una media sonrisa que era toda mermelada y miel.

- Pues... –la rata vaciló. Por alguna razón, la ex de su amigo le resultaba más espeluznante cuando hablaba con dulzura que cuando gritaba como una posesa–. No –concluyó al fin.

- Pues yo sí. Deberías hablar con él y tratar de que se calme. Después de todo, la culpable de su estado eres tú –apuntó a Jack, que no temía provocar la furia de la Onza.

- ¿Para qué? Él no la escuchará y sólo logrará enfurecerlo más –y Giselle tampoco iba a permitir que se quedara a solas con su ex y fastidiara los tres pasos que había logrado dar con Sirius.

- En eso tiene razón –admitió Evy con fastidio. No le gustaba nada tener que darle la razón a su rival. Tal vez por eso añadió–: Además, no tengo porqué decirle nada a ese cenutrio orgulloso. Fue él quien no me quería a su lado. ¡El problema es que tampoco me quiere al lado de otro! Bueno, ni al lado, ni encima, ni debajo...

- El problema más bien es que el otro al que quieres tener a tu lado es su hermano –apuntó Lily.

- Tranquilas, yo hablaré con él –James rompió su meditación en el momento justo para evitar que comenzaran los gritos. El heredero de Gryffindor había permanecido en silencio, pensando la mejor manera de calmar a su amigo... Y al fin tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo–. Ven conmigo, Peter.

- ¿Yo? –se asustó el aludido, que lo último que quería era entrar en una habitación donde estaba un animago rabioso y sólo con James para protegerle.

- Vamos –repitió el moreno de pelo revuelto, con lo que casi era una sonrisa divertida, antes de volverse hacia las chicas–: vosotras cinco: procurad ser civilizadas.

- ¡Siempre lo somos! –protestaron ofendidas las cinco chicas. Curiosamente, las más ofendidas eran Isis, Lily, Evy y Jack, que eran las que menos civilizadamente solían comportarse.

- James llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que su amigo le diera permiso para pasar, con Peter pegado a su espalda y listo para huir si fuera preciso.

- Sabes, Pad, me gusta lo que has hecho con nuestro cuarto. Ya iba siendo hora de redecorar esto –bromeó el moreno al ver el caos en el que Sirius había convertido su cuarto.

No quedaba un solo objeto en su sitio: todos estaban destrozados y por el suelo, especialmente los que Evy había tocado. Las cortinas de las ventanas habían sido arrancadas; había marcas de puños en las paredes (las manos del moreno sangraban a consecuencia de ello); había desgarrado las almohadas, provocando una nevada de plumas en la habitación; las columnas de madera que soportaban las cortinas alrededor de su cama estaban torcidas; su baúl estaba tirado en el suelo, abierto y todas sus cosas esparcidas por la habitación.

A modo de respuesta, Sirius le miró con expresión asesina de "no capto la gracia del asunto" y siguió dando vueltas por la habitación, buscando algo que destrozar.

- Evy está abajo –agregó James, tras asumir que su amigo no iba a hablar en ningún momento–. Ha dicho que quiere disculparse...

- Ah... –la frase sorprendida de Peter fue acallada por un muy bien disimulado hechizo silenciador de su amigo.

Por su parte, Sirius le miró por primera vez con algo de interés. Luego recordó que hablaba de la orgullosa de su novia.

- Permíteme que lo dude... –dijo el chico.

- Va en serio. Está muy afectada... Yo creo que te extraña tanto que, en el fondo, la atrae Regulus porque la recuerda a ti –meditó James.

- Él y yo no nos parecemos en nada –gruñó su amigo, ofendido.

- Claro que no –descartó James en tono conciliador–. Pero ella está muy afectada... Quiere disculparse y que le des otra oportunidad... ¿te gustaría decirle algo?

- Que se puede meter sus disculpas por donde le quepan, con eso compensará las "carencias" de mi hermano.

- Vale, voy a decírselo –accedió James servicial–. Quédate con Peter y deja de redecorar un rato¿vale?

Ágilmente, James salió de la habitación, pensando como embellecer las groseras palabras de Sirius.

- ¿Otra vez aquí¿Tanto me extrañabas? –bromeó Lily al ver a su chico de nuevo en la Sala Común.

- ¿No estabas calmando a Sirius? –Isis arrugó la frente al ver como la pareja se besaba a tres palmos de ella. A ese paso, ella no lo iba probar nunca.

Además de la oriental y la pelirroja sólo estaban Evy y Jack, ya que Giselle se había subido a su cuarto, murmurando algo sobre "compañías que no soportaba".

- Buscaos un motel –aconsejó/ordenó Jack, volviendo a sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia. Luego Jesse le preguntaría la lección y si no se la sabía no la dejaría leer la revista en la que salían las fotos de Brad Pitt desnudo.

- Me distraes, princesa. Y tengo que dar un mensaje –James rozó la nariz de su chica, con la propia antes de volverse hacia la ex de su amigo–. He hablado con Sirius...

- Ya me lo supongo, dado que has ido a tu habitación para eso –el moreno decidió omitir el sarcasmo y el desinterés de Evy y seguir con el plan.

- Está fatal... Te extraña. Pero si eso es lo que te hace feliz, aceptará tu relación Regulus.

Todas las Gryffindor presentes se quedaron impresionadas con esa actitud tan madura de Sirius (demasiado para ser creíble, como comprendió James cuando era tarde). Isis hizo un borrón en el pergamino, Jack directamente dejó caer el tintero al suelo, Lily entornó los ojos, segura de que su chico tramaba algo y Evy aseguró:

- Él no ha dicho eso.

- Así, no. Yo lo he adornado y sintetizado un poco –admitió James–. Costaba entenderle con las lágrimas...

- ¿Lágrimas? –repitieron las cuatro chicas incrédulamente. En especial la Onza.

- Está muy mal –el buscador sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado–. ¿Quieres que le diga algo que le anime?

- No, pero si se ahoga con sus propias lágrimas, yo estaré más animada –la Onza no pareció especialmente afectada ni por las palabras del moreno ni por las miradas de "qué insensible eres" de sus amigas–. Se lo puedes decir si quieres...

- Mmm –James lo consideró los segundos necesarios para retocar el comentario. Cuando lo hubo logrado, se levantó y dijo–. Vale... Le daré tu mensaje.

- Tu novio está muy raro, Lily –comentó Isis.

- Sí –concordó la pelirroja–. ¿Y tú Evy adónde vas?

- ¿Tú qué crees? –la Onza comenzó a subir las escaleras para el cuarto de los chicos.

De vuelta en su habitación, James encontró nuevas "mejoras" en la decoración: un par de espejos rotos, un cuadro descolgado, Peter tratando de convertirse en un mural viviente y Sirius dando vueltas con expresión asesina.

- Le he dado tu mensaje a Evy –el merodeador de ojos grises paró en seco y palideció hasta quedarse blanco cera.

- ¿Le has dicho la burrada que he dicho antes? –logró preguntar el chico.

- Sí –ante la respuesta de James, Sirius se dejó caer en su cama con las manos cubriéndose el rostro.

- ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? –el canino animago alzó un poco la cabeza.

- Mal. ¿Cómo quieres que se lo tome la pobre chica? está destrozada porque tú la tratas con crueldad e indiferencia –le regañó James.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella? –se extrañó Sirius. Le costaba demasiado imaginarse a Evy diciendo esas palabras.

- No ha podido: no paraba de llorar y apenas se la entendía nada.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Sirius con tono entre preocupado e ilusionado.

- Sí –confirmó el heredero de Gryffindor con un suspiro que pretendía ocultar la sonrisa victoriosa por haber logrado ablandar a su amigo–. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Dile que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer si quiere volver conmigo. Ah, y además tiene que jurar que no verá a Regulus nunca más. Son mis condiciones y no pienso rebajarlas por nada del mundo –concluyó Sirius con tono inflexible que mereció un nuevo suspiro por parte de su amigo. ¿Por qué se lo ponían tan difícil?

- Vale, se lo digo –pero al abrir la puerta, James se encontró con Evy tamborileando en el marco de la puerta con sus afiladas uñas de gata–. Vaya, así que no has podido esperar para...

- No pareces haber llorado –la Onza ignoró las nerviosas excusas de James y fijó su atención en Sirius.

- Tú tampoco –apunto el merodeador tras un breve examen.

Luego, la ex pareja centró sus miradas a James, pidiéndole explicaciones.

- Era buena idea, tenéis que admitirlo –Evy suspiró y volteó hacia la Sala Común–. Vamos, pero si estáis deseando volver. Yo sólo quería facilitaros la tarea...

Sirius también decidió irse de la habitación, dedicando una mirada airada a su amigo cuando pasó por su lado.

- Hola –Lily se cruzó con él por las escaleras y arrugó la nariz al ver que no le devolvía el saludo–. ¿Qué le pasa?

- Creo que no le ha gustado demasiado mi plan fallido para que se reconciliaran. No entiendo por qué –James se encogió de hombros.

- Tampoco yo: en el anuncio funcionaba –Lily sonrió burlonamente.

- Pensaba que yo era él único que había visto ese anuncio...

- Sí, conmigo en casa de Andrómeda...

- Sabía que me estaba peleando con alguien por el mando a distancia... -James la abrazó y la besó por el pelo mientras la pelirroja sonreía, tanto por la muestra de cariño como por el recuerdo.

- Ya casi no lo hacemos...

- Eso lo arreglo ahora mismo, en cuanto arregle mi habitación –por encima de su hombro, James observó el desastre en el que su mejor amigo había convertido su cuarto.

- Hablaba de pelear, no de sexo –la pelirroja se rió ante el malentendido.

- Y yo –el guiño juguetón de James indicaba que, efectivamente, hablaba de sexo–. ¿Me ayudas?

- No puedo. Debo ir a la biblioteca a por un libro para el trabajo de Transformaciones –Lily hizo con su fina boca un mohín de disgusto–. Supongo que no lo puedes dejar para luego y acompañarme.

- Supones bien... Tengo que arreglar este caos antes de que McGonagall lo vea y nos pegue otro broncazo sobre la importancia de la limpieza y de no destrozar el mobiliario. Lo siento...

- No importa –Lily sonrió, dando a entender que no había nada que disculpar.

- Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres –se ofreció Peter, apartándose de la pared con la que hasta ese momento trataba de camuflarse.

- Gracias, Peter, pero mejor ayuda a James.

- Vale –contestó el chico con una sonrisa bobalicona viendo irse a la pelirroja.

- Peter, despierta –James chasqueó los dedos ante los ojos de su pequeño amigo para bajarle de las nubes.

- Ah, sí. Limpieza. Vale –Peter dio un respingo y se puso a ordenar frenéticamente.

James contempló a su amigo unos instantes: le encontraba muy raro desde que volvió de Durmstang, especialmente con Lily. Era como si... No, era imposible.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para descartar esos pensamientos, James se puso manos a la obra.

&·&·&

- Sirius¿qué haces aquí? –Giselle se sorprendió de encontrar a su amado en la torre Sur del castillo, ya que nadie iba normalmente por allí.

- Pensar –el moreno se encogió de hombros despertando de sus recuerdos–. ¿Y tú?

- Había venido a pintar –con un movimiento de varita la castaña clara hizo aparecer un caballete, una paleta y los pinceles.

- Pues ya me voy y te dejo en paz –Sirius alzó una mano en señal de despedida dispuesto a irse de la torre.

- No me molestas –Giselle agarró al moreno del brazo para evitar que se fuera. El merodeador observó durante unos segundos la mano que le aferraba como si no supiera muy bien qué era–. Sabes que me gusta estar contigo y no creo que te convenga estar solo, pero tú insistes en estarlo. Todo por culpa de esa guarra de...

- Si cuando dices "guarra" te refieres a Evy, es mejor que no hables así de ella –Sirius alzó un dedo a modo de advertencia a la vez que liberaba su brazo con brusquedad.

- Pero...

- ¡Pero nada! Giselle, si es así como planeas ayudarme, lo mejor es que te estés quietecita –esta vez sí que logró huir de la torre. No se preocupó por lo borde que fue con la castaña clara, que no tenía culpa de la mayor parte de sus problemas y a la que había hecho llorar.

La culpa era de él, por irse a pensar al lugar donde un año antes ayudó a Evy a prepararse para su TIMO de Astronomía... Demasiados recuerdos, demasiado agradables para un área de menos de 15 metros cuadrados.

James tenía razón (como casi siempre) se moría de ganas de volver con Evy, pero no podía. No cuando ya no era capaz de confiar en ella. El problema radicaba en que eso era lo que decía su cabeza, pero su cuerpo reclamaba a la Onza a gritos las 24 horas del día...

Por ejemplo, un rato antes, cuando James la vio en la entrada a su habitación había sentido el impulso de besarla y arrastrarla a la cama sin importarle la presencia de testigos. (Preocupante, teniendo en cuenta que Peter era uno de los testigos) O como ahora, que la estaba viendo sentada en un columpio charlando con Remus...

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi prima? –Bell, con sus manos en sus menudas caderas y expresión ofendida le tocó en un hombro.

- Nada –Sirius hizo una mueca instintiva de "fijo que yo no fui"–. ¿Por?

- Nada, es sólo que creo que la acabo de ver bajando de la torre Sur llorando como una aspirante a Miss Hogwarts y creo que tú tienes algo que ver con ello... Más que nada porque un cuadro me dijo que tú saliste cinco minutos antes que ella.

- Puede que haya sido algo brusco –admitió el merodeador.

- Sirius, no puedes continuar así. Tienes que dejar de aislarte y pagar tus problemas con los demás. Si quieres volver con Evy, vuelve con ella. Y si no quieres volver... pasa página. Principalmente, porque el testigo de James y Lily, ya lo han recogido Joy y Will. Y la verdad es que lo hacen con más gracia que vosotros dos...

- Eso es verdad... –musitó Sirius.

- Y además, tú no eres así, y a casi nadie le gusta mucho la persona en la que te estás convirtiendo...

- Tienes razón. En todo. Pero es que...

- Lo sé... –cortó Bell. Las cejas del moreno se alzaron con sorpresa–. Vale, no lo sé, pero tal y como estás, me lo imagino...

- Venga, vamos a cenar algo –Sirius le pasó a la rubia el brazo por el cuello y la besó por el pelo–. La semana que viene jugamos con Slytherin y tienes que estar bien alimentada. Últimamente vuelas con menos garra...

- No es verdad –protestó la rubia, siguiendo al muchacho al Gran Comedor.

&·&·&

_Unos minutos antes..._

Remus y Bell salieron del pasadizo de la bruja tuerta. Se habían escapado a Hogsmeade a la casa de té de Mme. Pudipié a pasar una melosa tarde de besos, risas y mimos.

Apenas habían avanzado unos pasos por el pasillo cuando Remus se dejó arrinconar contra una columna y volvieron a besarse, esta vez con fiereza.

- Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor por escándalo en los pasillos –gruñó un prefecto (casi fijo que de Slytherin) al pasar por su lado. Bell pegó un respingo y se alejó del licántropo a tiempo para ver a Snape doblando la esquina.

- Aguafiestas –murmuró la rubia con los ojos turquesa entornados–. ¿Por dónde íbamos¿Qué pasa? –preguntó al ver la cara seria de Remus.

- Oye, cariño, lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer –Remus miraba a través de la ventana a unos columpios. Normalmente estaban vacíos, pero aquel día una chica castaña estaba sentada en uno de ellos.

Bell reconoció a Evy, con la que apenas había hablado desde el sábado en el que la Onza le descubrió el pastel. En parte por el alejamiento que se había autoimpuesto la Onza, pero también porque la rubia no sabía qué decirle... Sin embargo, entendía que su novio y ella estuvieran muy unidos. Encogiéndose de hombros, fue hacia la torre Sur: seguro que su prima estaba allí pintando.

- ¿No te columpias? –Evy se irguió en el asiento al escuchar una voz masculina. Pero al ver que era Remus, se relajó totalmente.

- No me apetece –la Onza se sentó de lado, apoyando la espalda en una de las cadenas, mientras el licántropo hacía lo propio en el columpio de al lado–. Parece que todo te va muy bien...

- Ya ves –Remus se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro–. Y tú¿cómo estás?

- No lo sé. Cansada... Me paso todo el día evitando a Sirius, tratando de no pensar en él sin conseguirlo o buscando semejanzas entre él y Regulus. Eso sin contar el temita de las clases –la Onza dejo escapar un ruido de cansancio.

- No me extraña –se burló Remus.

- No tiene gracia.

- Sí la tiene, la verías si no te lo tomaras tan en serio.

- ¿Cómo no tomármelo en serio? Es cuanto menos agobiante...

- Lo sería menos si quitaras a Regulus de la ecuación.

- Vaya, es la manera más sutil y directa a un tiempo de decirme que me aleje de él que he oído esta semana. Y te aseguro que he oído muchas...

- Gracias. ¿Me harás caso?

- Sabes que no.

- Podías mentirme y prometer que lo vas a intentar.

- Si te lo prometo no te podré mentir y lo tendré que cumplir.

- Exacto. ¿A que es un plan brillante? –Remus sonrió con orgullo triunfal.

- No está mal –concedió la Onza.

- ¿Entonces lo prometes?

- Te prometo que no buscaré su compañía pero si él busca la mía no pienso quedar como una maleducada rechazándole... ¿Te vale?

- Por el momento, sí –asintió Remus. Ya endurecería las condiciones cuando viera a la castaña más receptiva–. Pero a cambio de mi concesión, tendrás que cenar conmigo ahora mismo.

- Te estás pasando –la sonrisa divertida de Evy restaba peso a la amenaza.

&·&·&

- Esto es una pesadilla –Lily dejó caer la pluma sobre el pergamino y se apartó el pelo de la cara con expresión desesperada.

Transformaciones ya le resultaba una asignatura bastante complicada sin la voz de Sekhmet dándole la vara cada cinco segundos...

"Si tuvieras el Cetro no sería necesario que estudiaras" ronroneó la desquiciante voz de su antepasada en su cabeza.

"No te estoy escuchando" canturreó Lily sin decir palabra.

"Sí lo estás haciendo..." replicó la reina egipcia en igual tono. La joven druida apretó las mandíbulas. "¿Qué pasa con nuestro Cetro¿Cuándo vas a recuperarlo?"

"¿Cómo voy a hacerlo? Esta en la Cámara de Dippet, la más segura del castillo, que por cierto no sé ni dónde está, ni cómo llegar a ella, ni cómo sortear las trampas que componen sus sistema de seguridad" alegó Lily rápidamente.

"¿No estudiaste gimnasia rítmica de pequeña¿No malgastaste esas habilidades en un patético concurso de belleza¡Pues úsalas ahora para algo menos frívolo!"

"Sigue estando el problema de que no sé donde está la Cámara en cuestión"

"¿Qué crees que has estado garabateando en ese pergamino mientras hablábamos?"

Lily bajo la vista hacia el pergamino: había dibujado un mapa que le indicaba cómo llegar desde su cuarto o la biblioteca hasta el Cetro.

- Basta –suplicó la joven en voz alta –, no quiero seguir con esto.

"Claro que quieres, por eso me has escuchado con tanta atención bebiéndote mis palabras, porque quieres llegar hasta el final"

"No quiero. Se acabó" Con toda su furia, Lily hizo una pelota con el pergamino y lo lanzó a la papelera. Luego recogió todas sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca, golpeando con fuerza las puertas batientes de la misma.

Apenas el movimiento de las mismas se detuvo, alguien las volvió a golpear, esta vez hacia dentro.

- Idiota, soy idiota perdida –se recriminó Lily mientras rebuscaba en la papelera en busca del pergamino con el mapa.

Y con todo, lo peor, era que le pareció oír la risa burlona de Sekhmet como música de fondo.

* * *

Muajjjjjasssss.

Cállate, Sekhmet que tu risa es más desagradable que las de la rata y Voldemort juntas... Y eso ya es decir mucho. En fin, antes de hablar un poco de cuestiones trascendentales del futuro, vamos a aclarar dudas del pasado. Esta es una nueva "sección", por así llamarla, destinada a aclarar dudas que, por los RR, parecen bastante generales o que son importantes.

Una de ellas, es un punto sobre el Cetro de Sekhmet. ¿Os acordáis de Karen, la madre de Kevin? Bien, ella escribió una nota para Ethan (que no llego a enviar) en la que les avisaba de que debían ocultar el Cetro. Eso hace suponer que el Cetro estaba en manos de la familia de Evy, cosa que ya sabemos que no es verdad porque el Cetro no se ha movido del Bosque de piedra en mil años (más o menos). Pues bien, la explicación está en que Gloria Gryffindor hizo una falsificación del Cetro y se la entregó a los Mahutam para que la custodiaran... ¿Por qué? Eso no os lo puedo decir de momento.

La otra duda es un poco más suave: el nombre de Calvin Hobbes no se debe a ningún filósofo, sino a los protagonistas de un cómic de Bill Watterson. Calvin es un niño con una imaginación hiperactiva y Hobbes es su tigre de peluche y el cerebro pensante de la pareja...

Más cosas... Ah, sí. El anuncio al que se referían James y Lily es uno antiguo de Coca Cola, también hay una escena inspirada en Friends y... Creo que no me dejo nada. pero si lo hago vosotras me lo decís.

Y ahora sí, cuestiones trascendentales para el futuro cercano¿Qué hará Lily ahora que tiene el mapa para conseguir el Cetro¿Encontrará Jack alguien que la apoye y podrá confesarle sus sentimientos a Remus¿Congeniará Loveday con la profesora de aparición de Joy¿Aprobará Joy aparición gracias a sus labores de celestina¿Cumplirá Evy la promesa que le hizo a Remus y pasara de Regulus¿Ganará Gryffindor su partido contra Slytherin?

Todas estas preguntas encontrarán su respuesta en el próximo capítulo, dentro de dos semanas, día arriba, día abajo. Hasta entonces, sed buenos/as dejad muchos RR y besos de Tónica Schweppes (o como se escriba) para mis niños y del tío bueno que la anuncia para mi y mis niñas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Samael Bene Elohim.


	34. Cuestion de Suerte

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo vamos por el mundo¿Cuesta abajo y sin frenos tal vez¿Sí? Bien, consuela saber que no eres la única. Maldito 2006. Y pensar que aún quedan siete meses para que termine...

Bueno, antes de que nos de a todos por deprimirnos de forma irreversible, mejor os recuerdo que los RR están contestados en otro RR, firmado por mi misma y me lanzó a tratar de resumir el capítulo 33. Por cierto, pocos me agradecisteis este nuevo apartado. Snif, con lo que me cuesta resumir...

Resumen 33: Para disgusto de algunas/os y alegría de otros/as, Remus y Bell no cortaron. Evy le devolvió sus cosas a Sirius, aunque le ha prometido a Remus que se alejara de Regulus. Joy y Will siguen sin saber definir su relación. Sekhmet le dio a Lily un mapa, explicando cómo llegar Hasta el Cetro.

**Por amor al arte 34.**

**Cuestión de Suerte.**

Lily guardó el pergamino con el mapa en la parte de su baúl destinada a los calcetines y trató de olvidarlo.

Por el día era una tarea realmente sencilla: las clases, el desdoblamiento de su grupo de amigos, James y Canadá la mantenían ocupada. Pero por la noche, no importaba lo tarde que se acostara, todas y cada una de sus energías cerebrales (pensamientos, ideas, sueños o como queráis llamarlos) derivaban hacia el Cetro y a un plan para robarlo usando el mapa.

"No es por meter presión, pero Dumbledore ha decidido trasladarlo a Gringotts este sábado, mientras se juega el partido Slytherin versus Gryffindor" le informó Sekhmet durante una clase de repaso de Encantamientos bastante pasiva.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" se sorprendió Lily.

"Es lo que tiene estar muerta: ves los pensamientos de los vivos presentes, pasados y futuros"

"Pues si ves el futuro, pásame los números premiados del próximo sorteo de la lotería" bromeó la pelirroja.

"Recupera el Cetro y será mejor que si te hubiera tocado el premio gordo de la lotería mágica. Y ahora, atiende en clase que están a punto de preguntarte. ¡Demuestra a esos advenedizos porqué los druidas somos superiores a ellos!"

- Nombre del encantamiento que permite agitar las aguas, Srta. Evans.

_- Maremagnum_ –respondió tan rápidamente Lily que nadie podría pensar que estaba distraída.

- ¡Correcto! –Flitwick continuó con la ronda de preguntas rápidas hasta que terminó la clase–. Mañana repasaremos los trabajos que me entregasteis la semana pasada. Hasta entonces…

- ¿Qué ha dicho de un trabajo? –Loveday, que había estado más distraída aún que Lily, se colgó del brazo de la pelirroja para que le explicara la tarea.

- Uno que hemos entregado todos esta mañana –la vaciló Sirius.

- Todos menos tú –James continuó con la broma de su amigo, pese a que la rubia había palidecido.

- No es verdad –rechazó Loveday con seguridad–¿verdad? –se volvió hacia Lily con mucho menos aplomo.

- No, no es verdad –la tranquilizó la pelirroja–. Se refería a los trabajos que entregamos la semana pasada y que puntuaban para los EXTASIS. Es que desde que has conocido a la examinadora de Aparición de Joy estás en la parra…

Loveday se limitó a sonreír y suspirar soñadoramente… Llevaba una semana viéndose con Clover y les iba genial. La examinadora en cuestión tenía diecinueve años, pelo castaño caoba, ojos azules, "nariz graciosa" y estaba realizando las prácticas para profesora de Aparición.

La rubia insistía en que la gran diferencia entre Clover y Lily/Anne era que con la primera sus fantasías de futuro se limitaban a comprar un pez de colores como mascota común, mientras que con las segundas, aspiraba a la mecedora frente a la chimenea con sus nietas jugando a sus pies… Claro que lo de la mascota era una señal de que empezaba a superar lo de Lily.

A la pregunta más obvia, la de cómo pensaba a tener a los padres de las susodichas nietas, Loveday respondía:

- Inseminaciones artificiales alternas. Un niño yo y el otro mi pareja…

- ¿Y el padre James, no? –se burló Lily, haciendo que su chico, que iba a su lado, frunciera la frente.

- En tu caso sí. Pero con Anne aún no le conocía –confirmó Loveday.

- ¡Cuanta gilipollez hay que oír! –gruñó James.

- ¡Qué ingrato! Encima que no me iba a poner celosa si tú y Lily engendrabais al niño a la antigua usanza –la rubia meneó la cabeza, como decepcionada por la poco madura conducta de su ex postizo.

- Me gustaba más cuando os llevabais mal –replicó el buscador, alejándose de las chicas.

Aunque aquello no era del todo cierto, la verdad es que a James le alegraba que Lily se sintiera lo bastante cómoda como para bromear con el tema. Y que Loveday siguiera el juego también era buena señal.

Volviendo al presente, Loveday puso su tono más meloso y le dijo a Lily:

- Tranquila, cielo, sabes que sigues siendo mi chica favorita…

- ¿Creéis que debo cortar esto? –James se volvió hacia sus amigos en busca de consejo.

- Está interesante –opinó Sirius.

- Sí –apoyó Peter, con una mueca de salido baboso que le valió miradas de asco por parte de sus amigos.

- Córtalo –aconsejaron a coro Remus y Sirius.

- Ya vale de tontear con mi chica¿no? –James intervino raudo y veloz, pasando un posesivo brazo por la cintura de la pelirroja y poniéndose entre ambas chicas.

- Mm. Me parece que tu chico está celoso –canturreó Loveday.

- A mí también. ¿A qué es una monada? –Lily agarró al moreno de pelo revuelto por el mentón y le plantó un burlón beso en los labios.

- Soy una monada –repitió James, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad a su ex novia y rival.

- ¿Son siempre así? –Giselle aún no llevaba el suficiente tiempo de vuelta en Escocia como para haberse acostumbrado de nuevo a la extraña dinámica que caracterizaba las relaciones de la casa de Gryffindor.

- No, hoy están calmados –contestó Bell, encantada de ver que todo iba más o menos bien.

Sirius volvía a ser el chico encantador, bromista y divertido de siempre. En parte por la mini bronca de Bell y en parte porque en toda la semana Evy no se había acercado a ningún chico (ni siquiera a Regulus, aunque tampoco al propio Sirius)

Remus y ella estaban mejor que nunca y hasta Jack parecía aceptarlo, ya que se había volcado en sus estudios: siempre que la veían estaba estudiando con alguien. (Bueno, en realidad intentaba convencer a su interlocutor de que revelarle a Remus sus sentimientos era buena idea.)

En aquellos momentos, la atención de la escuela se centraba en el partido que enfrentaría a Gryffindor y Slytherin, ya que cerraría la temporada de Quidditch y decidiría al campeón de la copa, cosa que, por cierto, tenía a Will de los nervios. Unos nervios que Joy había logrado desquiciar bastante al negarse en repetidas ocasiones a hacerse la prueba de embarazo.

Hasta que una tarde, ella perdió los papeles y soltó:

- Pero si me vino la regla el otro día que me quedé sin crema antiarrugas…

- Te mato –dijo Will, tras unos segundos de silencio–, te juro que te mato… lo sabías desde hace quince días y a mí me has tenido en ascuas todo ese tiempo…

- Es que pones una cara tan graciosa cuando te preocupas… ¿Will¿A dónde vas? –preguntó la morena al ver que se iba sin despedirse–. ¿Will?

Fueron las últimas palabras que cruzaron hasta la fecha… Bueno, ella sí le hablaba, pero él se comunicaba con ella a través de otras personas, incluso para lo que tenía que ver con el Quidditch.

En aquellos momentos, Evy y Jesse eran los que habían asumido el papelón de aguantar el estrés del muchacho para que los cuatro integrantes del equipo que cursaban séptimo pudieran relajarse.

Al menos, hasta que esos alumnos se cruzaron con Snape y Rosier. El segundo parecía deprimido, pero al verlos trató de disimularlo sin demasiado éxito.

- ¿Y a ése qué le pasará? –se preguntó Bell.

- Que sabe que van a perder y llora por adelantado –aseguró Sirius con orgullo.

- Pero la cosa, como os podéis imaginar, no iba por ahí.

- ¿Quieres contarme de una maldita vez lo que te pasa? –perdió la paciencia Snape. Bastantes problemas tenía él, que debía escribirle a Malfoy todos los días para darle a conocer sus avances en la búsqueda del amante de su esposa, como para añadir a ellos las gilipolleces de su amigo.

- No, que te vas a reír y pensarás muy mal de mí –se negó el castaño Slytherin.

- Como quieras –Snape se encogió de hombros. Él había preguntado, luego ya había cumplido como amigo.

- Vale, ya que insistes tanto, te lo cuento. Pero en nuestro cuarto que no quiero que nadie lo oiga –Rosier arrastró a su amigo de vuelta a su habitación y, tras cerrarla con (al menos) veinte candados y hechizos para que nadie escuchara, pareció decidido a hablar. No sabía que ni los candados ni los hechizos le valían de nada porque Regulus, que se aburría en su propia habitación, acababa de encontrar la forma de entretenerse.

- Snape, anoche tuve un sueño… –empezó a hablar Rosier con tono vacilante.

- Ay, madre –se le escapó al moreno. Una confesión que empezaba en plan Martin Luther King no podía ser sana.

- Fue terrible –prosiguió Rosier con tono de alguien que le revela a su psiquiatra la experiencia más traumática de su vida–, estábamos jugando contra Gryffindor y perdíamos…

- ¿Esa es tu pesadilla? –en la voz de Snape había en igual medida irritación y alivio. Al menos, no era tan grave.

- Deja que termine, porque es verdaderamente horrible. Me empezaba a doler la Marca Tenebrosa tan fuerte que me terminaba desmayando… Cuando me despertaba, estaba en una bañera donde una excitante enfermera (pero muy excitante) me enjabonaba con una esponja…

- No tengo ganas de oír otro fruto de tu mente sobrecargada de feromonas…

- La enfermera excitante era Regulus Black –interrumpió Rosier con un sollozo trágico que no tenía nada que envidiarle al que Joy habría elegido para la ocasión.

En su habitación, el primer impulso del aludido al oírlo fue pensar que Snape y Rosier habían descubierto los micrófonos y habían montado aquella farsa para vengarse de él, a la vez que se partían de risa a su costa. Pero después, recordó que Rosier y Snape últimamente no destacaban por captar lo más obvio, así que tenía que ser cierto.

- ¡Pero eso es asqueroso! .¡No puede ser! –exclamaron a la vez, en distintas habitaciones, Snape y Regulus.

- ¡Eso me digo yo! –Rosier enterró su cara entre sus manos–. Estoy enfermo: me he arruinado yo solo mis fantasías con la enfermera Pomfrey…

- ¿Tienes fantasías sexuales con la enfermera Pomfrey? Eso sí es preocupante…

- ¿Por qué? Es una mujer…

- De noventa años… Al menos, Regulus tiene nuestra edad.

- ¡Eso! .¡Cachondéate! Valiente amigo estás tú hecho…

- Si quieres un amigo "valiente", mejor lo buscas en Gryffindor…

- ¿Sabes qué? Que tu actitud me obliga a buscar a Malfoy y decirle que he encontrado al amante de su esposa. Quien sabe, igual me recompensa y todo…

Durante unos segundos, Snape palideció ante la amenaza. Pero en seguida se recuperó y retó a su amigo con voz burlona:

- O igual te castiga por no haberme delatado antes…

Regulus ya había escuchado lo suficiente como para ir a terapia de por vida. Deshizo el hechizo que le permitía escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo y se preguntó en qué mujeres confiaba lo bastante como para que le hicieran de psiquiatra…

Narcisa. No, que ella tenía bastante con sus problemas conyugales… Aunque ella se casó con Malfoy y se acostó con Snape por propia voluntad. Pero el pobre Regulus no quiso que Rosier soñara con él en esas circunstancias…

¡Cielos!. ¿Y si le había provocado de forma inconsciente! Con todas esas rencillas que había habido entre ellos, igual le había malinterpretado ese pervertido sexual… ¡Era horrible! Se culpaba a sí mismo, tenía que hablar de aquello cuanto antes o se volvería loco.

¡Evy! Claro, la ex de su hermano era la más adecuada para escucharle, como ya hizo antes. Aunque ahora le rehuía un poco… Pero aquello era tan importante como lo otro, seguro que le escuchaba.

"Seguro que sí", se repitió así mismo mientras salía a buscar a la Onza.

La chica en cuestión estaba junto a Jack en la grada del campo de Quidditch. Acababan de comer y el resto del grupo de sexto se había ido a cambiarse para el entrenamiento o a Runas (en el caso de Jesse y Bifidus).

- ¿Y no has vuelto a ver a Regulus? –Jack llevaba los ojos ocultos por unas gafas de sol y tenía la cara vuelta hacia el astro rey, tratando de ponerse morena.

- Verle, sí, pero ya no hablo con él tanto como antes. Aunque extraño sus conversaciones: sus historias enganchan y me da rabia quedarme sin saber cómo termina el culebrón que han montado Snape, Narcisa y Malfoy –la Onza estaba untándose crema protectora de zanahoria.

- Ya, claro. Y que te estuvieras pillando por él no tiene nada que ver… Menos mal que Remus te hizo prometer que no volverías a ver al casimortífago, si no ya te veía casada con él. ¿Sabes? Creo que no deberías limitar tus experiencias sexuales a los miembros de una sola familia…

- ¿Sigues sin encontrar a nadie que crea que es buena idea que le digas a Remus que estás enamorada de él? –cortó Evy con un falso tono de inocencia que no enmascaraba la irritación de la Onza.

- No, no lo encuentro –confirmó Jack con un suspiro–. Y no entiendo por qué. Si yo quiero convertirme en una kamikaze emocional, es mi puñetero asunto. ¡No temo asumir ese riesgo!

- Ya, pero el problema es el objetivo contra el que te vas a estrellar. Por eso no encontrarás a nadie que te apoye…

- No lo entiendo –siguió la joven Sparrow como si no hubiera escuchado a su amiga–, ni Misi, ni Sam, ni Doris… ¡Ni una Slytherin a la que se lo pregunté! Una Slytherin, que son lo más amoral que hay… no lo entiendo.

- Pues vaya… ¿Cuál es el ingrediente más activo de la poción multijugos: a) el pelo de la persona en que te transformarás; b) las escamas de serpiente arbórea africana; o…

- c) la belladona, que estabiliza las dos fases formando una emulsión –Jack ya se había acostumbrado al estilo de "enseñanza" de Evy.

Las preguntas podían surgir en cualquier momento, sobre todo si la joven Sparrow estaba distraída. Al igual que las explicaciones… Lo más curioso es que la técnica funcionaba: antes, el profesor Venom le preguntaba sólo cuando le apetecía bajar puntos a Gryffindor, es decir, a todas horas, pero ahora era la propia chica la que levantaba la mano en clase. Si todo seguía así, su nota en Pociones sería un Extraordinario, algo impensable tres meses antes.

- ¿Entonces ya no te ves con Regulus? –repitió de pronto la castaña de pelo rizado.

- Ya te he dicho que no –se irritó la Onza–. ¿Por qué? –preguntó unos segundos después con extrañeza.

- Porque está viniendo hacia aquí…

"Oh, oh" pensó Evy al abrir los ojos y comprobar que era cierto.

No tenía el menor problema en hablar con su ex cuñado, el punto era que el entrenamiento estaba a punto de empezar y no quería tener bronca con todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, que no estaba muy sereno aquellos días.

Era una de esas situaciones en las que se requería pensar rápido… Por desgracia para Evy, su neurona encargada de ello había muerto y ascendido a los cielos, o por lo menos había perdido capacidad operativa, ya que para cuando reaccionó, Regulus había llegado a su lado.

- ¿Te vas? –preguntó el Slytherin suspicazmente al ver que la castaña estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

- Sí. Gryffindor está a punto de entrenar y prefiero no ver a ciertas personas… –Evy señaló al vestuario con mirada sombría, pero luego con tono afable, casi cariñoso, dijo–¿Vienes a espiarles?

- La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que entrenaban. Te estaba buscando a ti. Es que me ha pasado algo realmente horrible, pero mejor no te lo cuento, que tú ya tienes bastantes problemas –Regulus se dio la vuelta, decidido a irse.

- ¡Espera! De verdad que no importa, cuéntame –insistió Evy que, al verlo tan mal, pensó que la culpable de dicho estado anímico era su madre.

- De reojo, vio a Jack rodando los ojos como diciendo "¡qué blanda eres!"

- Es que… Rosier me ha obligado a vestirme de enfermera y enjabonarle la espalda –sollozó Regulus.

- ¿QUÉ? –se escandalizaron las Gryffindor a la vez. Una incluso le abrazó, pero no fue Evy, sino Jack.

- ¿Y eso cómo paso? .¿Te lanzó un Imperius? –quiso saber Jack.

- ¿Eh? –Regulus levantó la cabeza del hombro de la chica confuso, como si acabara de darse cuenta que no estaba abrazado a quien pensaba que estaba abrazado–. No. Él lo soñó...

- Ah... –entendieron las dos Gryffindor. Evy enseguida le vio la gracia al tema y tuvo que contenerse para no reír, pero Jack se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

- ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar eso? –dramatizó la joven.

- No lo sé... Me siento tan culpable –Evy palmeó el hombro de su cuñado, poniendo cara de póquer. Tampoco podía hacer más, porque Jack se había tomado demasiado en serio lo de consolar a la "pobre víctima de acoso sexual astral".

- Pero no es culpa tuya, ese chico es un psicópata sexual. Mira que el año pasado le pidió tema a Jesse¿verdad, Evy? Claro que eso no tiene nada de raro, porque Jesse tiene su morbo. No estoy diciendo que tú no lo tengas, es sólo que...

- ¿Os dejo a solas? –sugirió Evy cuando Jack tomó de la mano al Slytherin sin darse cuenta de ello. Vale, sí que le había molestado un poquito. Sobre todo, después de los discursos que había soportado por parte de sus amigas incitándola a alejarse del chico en cuestión.

- No, me voy yo. No quiero que vuelvas a tener problemas con mi hermano por mi culpa... ¿Irás luego a la biblioteca?

- No sé...

- Iremos, iremos –Jack cortó la evasiva respuesta de su amiga, que la verdad es que no las tenía todas consigo.

Cuando el Slytherin se fue, la Onza le dedicó una mirada de "¿Y eso a qué ha venido?" a la joven Sparrow.

- ¿No irías a dejar tirada a una persona que pide ayuda? Con lo que les cuesta a los Black admitir que la necesitan...

Evy suspiró: aquellos cambios de humor de Jack la agotaban bastante. Al bajar la vista hacia el campo se encontró con Remus. Durante unos segundos, palideció ante la idea de que Sirius la hubiera pillado con su hermano otra vez, pero se tranquilizó al ver que el licántropo era el primero en salir al campo. ¿Qué importaba que su expresión no presagiara nada bueno?

- Nos vemos en Gryffindor –Evy agarró su bolso y saltó al campo. Quería hablar con Remus antes de que Jack (que se removía ansiosa a la vista del licántropo) pasara al ataque.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la Onza al llegar al lado del chico.

- Eso digo yo: .¿qué pasa? –gruñó Remus, pero no hacia esa castaña, sino hacia otra que apareció por detrás de ella. Y es que Jack había recogido realmente rápido–. ¿Qué hacías hablando con Regulus?

- ¿Estás celoso? –se ilusionó la aludida sin molestarse en responder a la pregunta.

- No te emociones, sólo me preocupa que le estuvieras tomando de la manita a ese mortífago...

- Presunto mortífago –matizó Evy, que sí pensaba que el chico estaba celoso.

- Tú mejor calla, que es todo culpa tuya: tú le introdujiste en nuestras vidas –Remus volteó hacia la Onza, que se preparó para replicar.

- ¿Entrenamos o qué? –sugirió Will, con un tono que más bien sonaba a orden directa, evitando que Evy contestara.

- O qué... –contestó Remus de mal humor antes de levantar el vuelo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? –a Will le faltó tiempo para culpar a su hermana del cabreo de su golpeador.

- Nada –la respuesta de la muchacha no logró que su hermano se tranquilizara.

- ¿Es grave? –le preguntó el prefecto a la Onza cuando Jack y sus oídos estaban lo bastante lejos de la conversación.

- Mucho –aseguró Evy con una carcajada–, Remus la vio hablando con Regulus y ahora está celoso... ¡Ni se te ocurra culparme a mí! –sin esperar respuesta a su advertencia, la Onza giró 180º para volver al castillo.

- No iba a hacerlo –musitó el capitán antes de voltear hacia su equipo, en concreto hacia sus golpeadores, con un brillo astuto en su mirada.

&·&·&

- ¡Evy! –la aludida, que estaba en los sofás de la sala común junto a Jesse y Bifidus, alzó la vista hacia Will. Lo curioso era que el prefecto la había llamado con un tono bastante alegre.

- ¿Qué? –la Onza le observó con desconfianza mientras se sentaba a su lado.

¿Has vuelto a hablar con Regulus?

- No –mintió Evy. Había estado con él en la biblioteca el tiempo suficiente como para calmarlo y volver a Gryffindor antes de que terminara el entrenamiento, pero como no entendía el porqué de la pregunta, prefería mantener dicha información en secreto.

- ¡Mal! –bramó Will–. No sabes lo bien que me han jugado Remus y Sirius, todo gracias a tu pequeña charla con Regulus de hoy.

- Sirius no sabe nada de esa charla con Regulus.

- Sí que lo sabe, se lo dije yo –explicó tranquilamente el prefecto antes de volver al punto G de la cuestión–. Por eso ha jugado tan rematadamente bien... Así que de ahora en adelante y hasta el partido, quiero que se te vea mucho con él. Y te llevas a Jack. Y a Lily... ¡Todo sea por la victoria de Gryffindor!

- Menos mal que el partido es mañana y no tendrás que obedecerle mucho tiempo –intervino James, que acababa de entrar en la torre buscando a Lily.

- Will, .¿eres consciente de que hay gente que no tiene tanto interés como tú en ganar la Copa de Quidditch? –dijo Jesse, ganándose unas miradas homicidas de los dos jugadores.

- ¿Quiénes? –preguntaron con tono amenazante.

- Nadie de Gryffindor –aclaró Evy con tono conciliador–. Pero lo vuestro es flipante: ahora que no quiero seguir viendo a Regulus, las personas que no querían que lo siguiera viendo quieren que lo siga viendo...

- ¿No quieres seguir viendo a Regulus? –James miró algo decepcionado a la Onza.

- ¿También quieres que lo siga viendo?

- Es que me gustaría saber el final del culebrón de los cuernos de Malfoy –James tuvo el detalle de ruborizarse ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo es que no quieres seguir viéndole? Hace unas semanas parecías dispuesta a mucho más que verle. Hasta decías que era mono... –Jesse compuso una mueca de asco que fue coreada por los chicos presentes.

- Y lo sigo diciendo –Evy ignoró la nueva mueca de asco–, pero ahora cada vez que lo veo me lo imagino vestido de enfermera, enjabonando a Rosier y, claro, me es imposible no reírme en su cara.

- ¿Cómo? –todos los chicos, especialmente James, le pidieron que les contara eso mejor.

La Onza estaba en ello cuando entró el resto del equipo.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? –una ducha había mejorado el humor de Sirius lo bastante como para que estuviera dispuesto a unirse a las bromas. Pero al ver que estaba Evy en el grupo, se quedó cortado.

- Ven, anda, ven a que te cuente Evy de lo que estaban hablando ella y Jack con tu hermano. Te va a encantar...

- Lo dudo –Sirius miró con desconfianza a James y Will. Especialmente al segundo.

- No es verdad que le haya pedido matrimonio a Evy, lo dije para motivarte durante el entrenamiento –explicó Will sin dar demasiadas muestras de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Que le dijiste qué? –preguntó Evy con tono amenazador.

- Lo que acabas de oír. Es que a veces este chico no piensa... –Joy se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sillón de su amiga para evitar que matara a Will, aunque se lo mereciera–. ¿De qué iba la cosa¿Novedades en el caso "cuernos de Malfoy"?

- Mejor. Rosier ha soñado con Regulus enjabonando su espalda vestido de enfermera –les contó un emocionado Bifidus.

- ¡Iba a contarlo yo! –protestó Evy.

- Pero como no arrancabas... –se excusó el amante de los bichos.

- Por eso lloraba Rosier por los pasillos –comprendió Bell, casi brincando de la emoción.

- No, si ya decía yo que Rosier era bisexual por lo menos. Lo que me extraña es que soñara con Regulus y no con Snape –opinó Joy.

- No eres capaz de dejar de hablar de él –Will entornó los ojos, que brillaban de puros celos.

- ¡Pero si no le había mencionado en todo el día hasta ahora! –se defendió la morena.

- ¿No es increíble? Se están hablando –fingió asombrarse Isis.

- Más bien se están gritando, pero sí que es una novedad que lo hagan directamente, y no a través de otras personas –apuntó Jesse.

- Para mí que Rosier ha esnifado los ingredientes de Pociones de Snape –Sirius miró de reojo a su ex, como si esperara que ella defendiera a su hermano menor, pero la Onza se limitó a sacarle la lengua con un gesto casi cariñoso. A remarcar el "casi".

- Ya, pero en su caso puede que sea a posta –agregó Remus con un gruñido.

- Yo creo que es por el agua que beben en las comidas. Estas tuberías son muy viejas y seguro que liberan plomo y de todo –teorizó Bell.

- Beben zumo de calabaza –corrigió Joy.

- Pero era una buena teoría –reconoció James.

Cuando Lily llegó de la biblioteca se encontró con la panda de toda la vida reunida en pleno en la sala común... Charlaban, reían, bromeaban, se picaban unos a otros… como en los viejos tiempos, pero mejor.

- ¿Pero qué pasa ahí? –Giselle había entrado tras la pelirroja y observaba la escena con extrañeza.

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa –Lily avanzó al círculo que formaban sus amistades con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

Aquella noche, la pelirroja durmió casi de un tirón. Casi olvidó que a la mañana siguiente Dumbledore tenía previsto trasladar el Cetro a Londres...

&·&·&

El día del partido que enfrentaría a Gryffindor y Slytherin amaneció soleado. O al menos, eso les contaron a los jugadores de Gryffindor, que fueron despertados antes de que amaneciera por su histérico capitán y desde entonces no dispusieron ni de cinco segundos para darle un vistazo al cielo...

- Es más nazi que yo –gruñó James a Sirius mientras daban su séptima vuelta al campo corriendo.

- Will¿podemos hablar? –le pidió Joy a su capitán antes de empezar el partido.

- No –decidió el joven tras darle un fugaz y gélido vistazo.

- Es que te veo últimamente bastante furioso –siguió la morena como si nada–, y sé que yo tengo gran parte de la culpa, por eso no me importa que lo pagues conmigo, pero sí me molesta que cargues contra los demás. Por favor, cariño, tienes que buscar alguna otra forma de desahogarte...

Sin previo aviso, Will la agarró por la cintura y la besó con furia...

- ¿Qué tal esa forma? –preguntó el prefecto al separarse.

- No está nada mal –concedió la morena, ligeramente atontada al principio–. ¡No¡Está fatal¡Acabamos de gafarnos¡Vamos a perder!

- Voy a demostrarte que eso no es más que una absurda superstición y que no pasa nada por estar juntos –terció Will en el oído de la joven con un tono tan seductor como desafiante.

- Ojalá tengas razón –suspiró Joy cuando él ya no podía oírla.

&·&·&

Las gradas estaban llenas a rebosar, aunque aquello no era una excusa para que Peter se arrimara tanto a Lily, o al menos eso pensaba la pelirroja, que se cambió de sitio pasando al otro extremo del grupo, entre Jack y Eduard McKinnons.

- ¿Te estaba molestando? –el rubio de Ravenclaw le dedicó al gordo Gryffindor una mala mirada. Lily había sido su compañera de Alquimia de toda la vida y hubo un tiempo que estaba medio colado por ella (en parte por molestar a James), por eso se sentía en la obligación de protegerla.

- Está un poco pesado desde que volvió, pero sé manejarle –negó la pelirroja.

- Si te refieres a que está más gordo que antes y menos estiloso que nunca, te apoyo –Samantha Kane observó a Peter con una de esas miradas que sólo dedicaba a los plebeyos.

- También, también –reconoció Lily riendo.

Tras el breve intercambio de bromas, los dos Ravenclaw devolvieron su atención a Suzette Simmons, que les deleitaba con sus últimas andanzas amorosas, y Lily se acopló a la discreta discusión en la que estaban inmersas Evy y Jack.

El tema de la misma: Remus, por descontado. Desde el supuesto ataque de celos que tuvo el licántropo el día anterior al ver a Jack abrazando a Regulus, la descarada joven estaba más convencida que nunca para confesarle sus sentimientos.

- Pero se puso celoso, eso debe de significar algo –y aquél era su argumento estrella.

- Puede que no fueran celos, tal vez sólo fuera preocupación fraternal... –intervino Lily.

- No, Lily, yo le vi y estaba celoso –aclaró Evy.

- Y ella también –agregó Jack señalando a la Onza.

- Jack, estaba poniéndome de tu parte –Evy le imprimió todo el énfasis que pudo al "estaba", dando a entender que aquello no iba a volver a repetirse.

- Es verdad, estoy tonta. Para una que me apoya, voy yo y me meto con ella –se regañó a sí misma la joven Sparrow.

- Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, que no conviene que nos oigan ciertas personas –Lily desvío sus ojos verdes hacia Giselle, un poco alejada de ellas y que esperaba junto a Bifidus que empezara el partido.

- Tranquila, está casi en éxtasis místico esperando a que aparezca Sirius –al pronunciar el nombre de su ex, la Onza movio los párpados rápidamente como hacía su rival cuando mencionaba al chico–. Por favor, decidme que yo nunca fui tan pánfila...

- Nunca lo fuiste. Estabas demasiado ocupada fingiendo que le odiabas para comportarte como una pánfila –apuntó Lily.

- Hablando de rubias que nos caen mal: Anya sigue sin salir de la enfermería –comentó Jack.

- ¿Y no te sientes un poquitín culpable? Después de todo, tú la mandaste allí –Evy se puso unas gafas de sol y sonrió burlona.

- Se lo merecía –replicó Lily por su joven amiga.

- No lo discuto, pero como siga así se va a morir deshidratada y vendrán los del Ministerio, se pondrán a investigar y... ¿Vosotras no habéis sufrido nunca una investigación ministerial? –preguntó Evy con tono casual, como quien quiere saber si alguien ha probado un nuevo sabor de refresco.

- No –admitieron las otras dos.

- Pues son un verdadero coñazo. Y si incumben a Hogwarts, más. Suelen terminar expulsando a alguien –Evy compuso una mueca de aburrimiento tan profundo que a ninguna de sus amigas se le ocurrió preguntar de dónde procedían sus conocimientos sobre investigaciones ministeriales.

- Los equipos salen al campo –el anuncio de Jesse, que volvía a ser narrador junto a Loveday, acaparó la atención de las tres Gryffindor–, esto está a punto de comenzar.

- Efectivamente, en presencia del árbitro, Clover Towers, una de las examinadoras de Aparición, los capitanes William Sparrow y Evan Rosier se dan la mano –confirmó Loveday.

- Os vamos a machacar –Rosier estrujaba la mano del Gryffindor como si quisiera empezar las labores de machaque por ahí.

- Sueña con ello –Will esbozó una peligrosa sonrisa de medio lado–, o si lo prefieres, sigue soñando con tu buscador...

Sin con aquello pretendía sacar del partido al capitán rival, Will lo logró: Rosier se pasó el resto del encuentro pensando cómo podía haber llegado semejante secreto de estado a oídos de los Gryffindor.

Todo apuntaba a que iba a ser la victoria más fácil de la historia de la escuela, ya que la mayoría de los Slytherin no estaban especialmente inspirados... salvo Regulus.

De hecho, las palabras que mejor definían la forma de jugar del menor de los hermanos Black eran "estado de gracia". Por eso, cuando Regulus agarró la snitch por la quinta parte de medio pelo, a Sirius y a James les faltó tiempo para exigir que analizaran la sangre del Slytherin en busca de restos de Felix Felicis.

Y ahí fue cuando empezaron las acusaciones de mal perder que desembocaron en una apoteósica pelea que a su vez provocó que Flitwick se pillara un rebote místico y decidiera que la copa ese año era para su casa.

Los Ravenclaw estuvieron totalmente con su líder y cubrieron su retirada hasta su territorio, donde se atrincheraron y donde en aquellos momentos, Sprout ejercía de intermediaria entre las tres casas, buscando una solución pacífica al conflicto.

Mientras tanto, en Slytherin celebraban su victoria por todo lo alto, y en Gryffindor, a Lily le tocaba escuchar las quejas de James.

- No lo entiendo. Casi la rozaba con los dedos... –tantas eran las veces que el moreno lo había repetido que Lily vocalizó sus palabras con expresión irritada–. Seguro que hizo trampas...

- Pasó el control de Félix –apuntó la pelirroja, que permanecía tumbada en la cama boca abajo, vestida con una sensual bata de seda roja.

- Es un mortífago e hijo de Gemma Black, seguro que conoce alguna forma de burlarlo –repuso James tras un rato de silencio en el que se limitó a sostener una bolsa de hielo en el enorme chichón de su sien.

Todos los componentes de los dos equipos habían salido de la pelea con una buena ración de cardenales. Lily le había curado casi todos, pero él había insistido en conservar el chichón en plan herida de guerra.

La pelirroja bufó. Entendía que el Quidditch era importante para su novio y que le suponía un trauma no haber atrapado la snitch (dado que no le pasaba desde su primer entrenamiento), pero ella estaba más que dispuesta a consolarle. Por algo había logrado con gran esfuerzo que sus compañeras le cedieran la habitación durante toda la noche... Y él no era capaz de dejar de hablar de Quidditch.

"Es un hombre... ¿Qué esperabas?" Y por supuesto, no podía faltar Sekhmet. Aunque la mayor parte del día había estado bastante callada.

Con todo, lo peor del tema era que no podía acusarle de nada sin arriesgarse a que él le echara en cara el tema del "dichosito Cetro".

- Como sigas sin hacerme caso, me voy a teñir enterita de dorado y me voy a plantar unas alas de igual color en la espalda –claro que Lily no solía pararse a meditar esas cosas cuando se trataba de discutir con James.

El moreno se la quedó mirando unos segundos, sorprendido por el ataque, antes de contraatacar.

- ¡Qué casualidad¡Así me siento yo cuando tú no paras de hablar del dichosito Cetro!

- ¿Ibas a disfrazarte de él? –Lily observó a su novio con ojo crítico–. No te va. Estás más guapo así. Bueno, no. Estarás mejor con menos ropa –se corrigió con una sonrisa pícara.

- Suena a proposición.

- Porque lo es. No sabes lo que me ha costado conseguir que mis compañeras se buscaran la vida esta noche para estar a solas –Lily hizo un encantador puchero.

- ¿Tuviste que cobrar favores? –James se acercó a la chica, que se dio la vuelta para tenderle los brazos hacia el cuello.

- Pedirlos –matizó la pelirroja con un nuevo puchero–. Y no sé yo si me compensa la cosa...

- Lo siento, pero... ¡Lo tenía al alcance de mis dedos! –James descargó el puño contra la cama. Lily volvió a bufar... Estaba claro que si quería acaparar su atención, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

- Bueno, –Lily se abrió un poco el escote de la bata, confiando en que su tatuaje danzara por allí–, aún puedes atrapar una snitch está noche...

James alzó las cejas y observó el escote de la pelirroja, donde efectivamente danzaba el tatuaje con forma de snitch...

- A sus órdenes –aceptó el moreno, empezando a centrar toda su atención (y más cosas) en su chica.

"Qué asco. No puedo ver esto..." gruñó Sekhmet con tono de desagrado.

"Genial, en ese caso vete y déjame en paz de una vez"

"¿Sabes qué? Que me voy... Buscaré a otra chica con más iniciativa que tú. De hecho, creo que ya la he encontrado... Me voy, pero para siempre"

- A ver si es verdad... –se le escapó a Lily.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó James.

- Nada –mintió la chica, antes de besarle la barbilla, devolviendo los sentidos del chico a donde debían estar.

No le preocupaba la rabieta de la reina egipcia: ya había comprobado que era bastante mojigata en temas sexuales y que la mejor forma de espantarla era hacer el amor con James. No tardaría en volver a reprocharle la pérdida del Cetro por su falta de iniciativa... Lo que Lily no sabía es que, efectivamente, Sekhmet había encontrado otra persona a la que dar la lata.

&·&·&

Por su parte, Will aún estaba en los vestuarios, concretamente bajo la ducha...

- ¿Tratas de ahogarte? –preguntó Joy, retirando la cortina y apoyándose en la pared.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? –gruñó el prefecto.

- Mirarte –Joy se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- Pues deja de hacerlo y pásame la toalla –Will cerró el grifo y se sacudió el pelo.

- No era eso lo que tenía pensado –la morena, lejos de obedecer, dejo caer su túnica al suelo. No llevaba nada debajo.

- ¿Joy, qué haces? –suspiro Will tratando de parecer calmado.

Hoy hay que explícartelo todo¿no? Porque está bastante claro lo que hago...

- Lo que está claro es que tú tenías razón: no podemos estar juntos –Will alcanzó una toalla y se la ató a la cintura logrando salir de la ducha sin mirar el cuerpo desnudo de la morena –. Nos hemos dado un beso de nada y hemos perdido el partido y provocado una pelea campal...

- No ha sido un beso de nada, ha sido un beso estupendo –Joy recogió su túnica del suelo y se la puso mientras seguía al prefecto. Estaba empapada, pero se sentía un poco ridícula desnuda–. Y además, ha sido muy romántico...

- Uy, sí, romantiquísimo –ironizó Will, poniéndose una camiseta.

- Pues sí, sabías que al besarme podías provocar una catástrofe y lo hiciste antes del partido. No sólo fue valiente, sino que eso implica que yo te importo mucho más que el Quidditch, y sé que el Quidditch te importa mucho... No me digas que visto así no es romántico –le retó la morena, con una sonrisa que como poco era sugerente.

- Mucho –replicó el castaño conservando el tono irónico.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Joy se acercó a él, llevada por un repentino impulso de furia–. Ahora que yo empiezo a creer en esta relación, a ti parece que te da igual.

- Me he vuelto ateo –Will procuró no mirarla. Si lo hacía, vería su preciosa cara de virgen renacentista contraerse en una mueca crispada que le haría sonreír, o sus adorables curvas envueltas en esa túnica empapada que sólo contribuía a realzarlas.

- Bueno –la morena le alzó la barbilla, obligándole a alzar la vista del suelo y a encontrarse con sus ojos–, por fortuna, tengo un método infalible para devolverte la fe...

- ¿Estás segura? –el prefecto ya casi había cedido, había estado a punto de sonreír, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, una casi sonrisa no arreglaba todo.

- Totalmente –aseguró Joy–. ¿Y tú? –agregó con tono vacilante.

- Bueno, yo aposté por esta relación antes que tú –antes de que la morena pudiera negar esa falsa acusación, Will la agarró de la cintura y empezó a besarla.

&·&·&

Evy estaba sufriendo la definición literal de "una mala noche". No sólo Lily había conseguido que ella, Jack e Isis se largaran de su habitación, no. Eso, francamente, no era lo peor...

Sobre las diez de la noche aparecieron Sirius (borracho como veinte cubas) y Giselle (que le iba sosteniendo). Por lo visto, el moreno se había ido a Hogsmeade a "celebrar" la derrota y la castaña clara le había seguido, aunque no había tomado una gota de alcohol. Sirius era toda la droga que necesitaba.

- Tranquilos, yo le acuesto –decir que ella le iba a acostar y "tranquilos", era como gritarle en la cara a Evy "mira, esta es mi yugular, desgárrala por aquí".

- Mejor lo hago yo –la Onza se levantó decidida...

- No, quiero que lo haga Gigi –pero las palabras pronunciadas por Sirius mientras abrazaba a la castaña clara, la clavaron en el sitio.

Al dedicarle "Gigi" a su rival una sonrisa triunfal como despedida, Jesse tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza, y cuando no fue suficiente a un hechizo, para que cierta Onza no se consiguiera un par de ojos turquesa a modo de trofeo.

Poco después, Bifidus se había ofrecido voluntario para subir a asegurarse de que Sirius y su Lycadanea no hacían nada e Isis (muerta de celos y con su expresión a lo Samara Morgan) subió tras él... Y desde entonces no se sabía nada más de ellos...

Fue entonces cuando Jack decidió ir en busca de Remus, y al oponerse la Onza y Jesse a tan mala idea, la castaña de pelo rizado salió corriendo y los dejó encerrados en la sala común, logrando dar la vuelta al retrato de la Dama Gorda, que por cierto se había ido de marcha con su amiga Violeta y no apareció hasta una hora más tarde.

- No, si la culpa es nuestra por enseñarle a controlar hechizos que ella no sabía ni que existían –gruñó Jesse mientras esperaban a que la guardiana de su casa volviera.

Hubo un tiempo, cuando tenían el mapa del merodeador, en el que encontrar a alguien en el castillo era cosa de cinco minutos. Pero a falta de él, tenían que limitarse al clásico método de separarse y buscar aula por aula procurando que no les pillaran ni el conserje ni su gata.

Evy estaba buscando a Jack por las aulas del segundo piso cuando se encontró con alguien que hizo que su noche pasara de "mala" a desastrosa.

- Sabía que te encontraría, pero no la misma noche que llegaba al castillo –la voz la dejó totalmente helada. Lentamente giró hacia ella...

- ¿Richard? –maldita sea. Sí que era él.

- En carne y hueso –ante unos ojos inexpertos, Richard Rudorf era un hombre encantador, algo corpulento, de pelo rubio rizado, ojos azules e impecables modales. El novio ideal. Pero Evy sabía que aquello era pura apariencia destinada a ocultar a un sádico, misógino, violador, hijo de puta... Y que además se estaba quedando calvo.

- ¿Así saludas a tu prometido? –Richard avanzó hacia ella, tratando de acorralarla contra la pared, pero ella se apartó hábilmente.

- Ex prometido, así que no tengo porque saludarte. Y no me creo que alguien como tú, un alto cargo del Ministerio y miembro del círculo interior de Voldemort, haya venido a Hogwarts sólo para saludar a su ex.

- Eres muy lista –Richard esbozó una media sonrisa felina antes agarrar a Evy del cuello con una sola de sus enormes manos y estamparla contra la misma pared en la que antes trató de acorralarla.

La Onza jadeó, primero por el golpe y luego porque sus pies no tocaban el suelo y la mano de su ex le apretaba cada vez más la tráquea...

- Muy bien, pequeña putilla, te aseguro que me vas a pagar lo que me hiciste. Oh, sí. Me jodiste a fondo y ahora pienso devolverte el favor, literal y figuradamente... –susurró el Odal con tono amenazante.

Vale, que siguiera hablando. De momento, con Dumbledore a metros escasos no podía permitirse el lujo de matarla, y mientras alucinara pensando de qué forma la iba a maltratar, ella podía sacudirle una buena patada y lograr que la soltara, o tal vez transformarse en jaguar y sacarle los ojos de un zarpazo...

- ¡_Sectumsempra_! –el hechizo de Regulus y la patada de Evy llegaron a la vez. La maldición alcanzó a Richard en el brazo con el que apresaba a la Onza, que cayó al suelo tosiendo.

- ¿Qué coño crees que haces tú? –gruñó Richard, molesto por la interrupción y por el corte que había en su brazo. Por suerte para él, Evy estaba demasiado aturdida por la falta de aire para apuntar bien.

- ¿Estás bien? –Regulus ignoró al gigantón rubio y se interesó por la castaña, que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Te he hecho una pregunta, enano –el insulto del Odal no carecía de fundamento: Regulus apenas le llegaba por los hombros.

Por eso, cuando el Slytherin se incorporó y le hizo frente lleno de aplomo, Evy consideró seriamente la posibilidad de que hubiera tomado Félix Felicis, porque era la única forma de que un chico tan delgado y menudo sobreviviera a una pelea con un bestia-animal tan enorme.

- ¡Aquí está¿Regulus? –la mujer que acababa de entrar en el pasillo era la abuela de Sirius, (y por tanto, de Regulus), Carolyn Clark.

- Hola, abuela –el Slytherin compuso una mueca de nieto ideal.

- Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así –gruñó la mujer con lo más parecido a un gesto de indulgencia que sus nietos jamás podrían ver. No tardó en volver a adoptar la expresión imperturbable de siempre al volverse a Richard–. Te estaba buscando: nos esperan en el despacho del Director.

- Bien –el Odal se fue, pero no sin dedicarle una venenosa mirada a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Estás bien, pequeña? –cuando la abuela de su ex le hizo esa pregunta a Evy con... ¿amabilidad? La Onza se preguntó si la falta de aire no le habría provocado alucinaciones.

- Tranquila, a... Carolyn, estará bien –contestó por ella Regulus.

- Que amantes tan guapas te buscas... No como el vago de tu hermano –con una sonrisa de orgullo, la anciana se despidió de su nieto y se fue por el mismo camino que Richard.

- Creo que ha pensado que eres una Slytherin, es una suerte que no llevaras nada que indicara que eres una Gryffindor –explicó Regulus–. ¿Estás bien?

- Mejor –Evy sonrió, tratando de demostrarlo, pero temía que al día siguiente tendría unos cardenales enormes en el cuello–. La boca un poco seca...

No terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, cuando el Slytherin ya había invocado una copa, la había llenado de agua y se la había tendido a la chica.

- Gracias –la Onza sonrió antes de dar un trago–. ¿No deberías estar celebrando la victoria con tus compañeros? Te lo mereces, has jugado muy bien...

- Estaba en ello, pero me agobié porque Rosier me miraba raro y decidí salir a dar una vuelta. Una suerte que te encontré a tiempo... –Regulus sonrió, bastante complacido consigo mismo.

- Sí, una suerte. ¿Tomaste Félix, verdad? Tranquilo, no tienes porque contestar...

- ¿Si la hubiera tomado te chivarías? –preguntó Regulus, acercándose a ella como si fuera a besarla.

- No, pero querría saber cómo burlaste el detector de Félix en sangre –terció ella, sin apartarse–. ¡Jack! –hasta que se acordó del motivo de su vuelta nocturna.

- ¿Dónde? –Regulus miró a todos lados buscando a la mentada joven.

- No lo sé y tengo que encontrarla antes de que la líe –Evy aprovechó para escaquearse por un hueco. Pero luego recordó sus modales, volvió hacia atrás y le dio a su "salvador" un beso en la mejilla–. Gracias por todo, nos vemos.

Cuando se quedó a solas, Regulus miró el reloj y se dio un cabezazo contra la pared. Sólo con que los efectos de la poción hubieran durado un minuto más...

&·&·&

Después de dejar a Regulus, Evy decidió que estaba harta de todo y que si Jack se quería lanzar de un avión sin paracaídas ni escoba y darse la ostia emocional de su vida, era su problema, ella se volvía a la sala común y punto en boca.

Nada más entrar, la primera persona a la que vio fue a Jack recostada con Jesse en un sofá:

- ¿Estabais aquí? –gruñó con la voz ronca, resultado de su "afable" encuentro con su ex.

- Desde hace cinco minutos. Pensamos en salir a buscarte, pero temimos pasarnos la noche jugando al escondite... Y yo ya estoy bien harta de jugar a eso. Me he tenido que pasar cerca de una hora metida en un armario, mirando como Remus y Bell... Bueno, ya os lo imagináis... –Jack rodó los ojos en señal de "que gran martirio he soportado".

- Cabría esperar que hubiera aprendido la lección y se decidiera a superar lo de Remus¿verdad? –aventuró Jesse–. Pero no...

- Es que entre que se me ha reactivado el ovario y que he visto a mi amor desnudo y en acción –la castaña de pelo rizado terminó su explicación relamiendo lascivamente sus labios.

- No conocía yo esa faceta tuya de sufridora de "1,2,3" –Evy acomodó la cabeza en el hombro libre de Jesse, fue ahí cuando el Gryffindor vio el cuello de su felina compañera.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pese a la poca luz, Jesse siempre había sido un experto en distinguir marcas raras en el cuello de sus amigas y esos enormes verdugones que quedaban en el de la Onza no pasaban precisamente inadvertidos.

- Oh, esto –Evy hizo una mueca de disgusto al llevarse la mano al cuello–, resulta que Richard anda por Hogwarts y no ha podido resistir la tentación de saludarme... También tengo un chichón –agregó frotándose la nuca.

- ¿No es un miembro del Ministerio? –preguntó Jack–. ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No lo sé, pero también estaba Carolyn Clark... –apuntó Evy.

- Olvida eso ahora, aparte de agarrarte del cuello y estamparte contra la pared, ese cabrón no te habrá hecho nada más –quiso saber Jesse.

- ¿Es que eso te parece poco? –se asombró Jack, que no conocía demasiado a Richard ni, pese a su experiencia, lo que algunos hombres eran capaces de hacer.

- Sí –contestaron tajantemente los dos Mahutam.

- Tranquilo, Jesse, estoy bien. Richard no se habría atrevido a mucho más estando Dumbledore y la plana mayor del Ministerio a pocos pasos de él. Tiene una reputación de hombre encantador y sensible que mantener¿recuerdas? Además, Regulus me echó un cable...

- Ay, madre –suspiraron Jack y Jesse. Era lo que faltaba para que cierta Onza se pillara aún más por el "presunto mortífago". Aunque para ellos dos de presunto tenía bien poco...

- ¿Qué? Estuvo fantástico.

- Lo que nos temíamos... –suspiraron de nuevo los dos castaños a coro.

Antes de que Evy pudiera replicar, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió para dejar paso a Minerva McGonagall y su "gran amiga" Dolores Umbridge, que fueron hacia los cuartos de las chicas. Los tres amigos cruzaron una mirada y se acercaron de puntillas hasta la entrada del ala de las chicas de la torre, donde gracias a la acústica se podía oír casi todo...

- Srta. Evans... Iba a decir "perdone que la despierte", pero ya veo que no es el caso –ironizó McGonagall al encontrarse con la pelirroja en compañía de su novio, ambos desnudos.

- Si yo fuera la subdirectora de esta escuela no permitiría que los alumnos se dedicaran a semejantes sinvergoncerías... –gruñó Umbridge. McGonagall pareció considerar responder de forma tajante, pero finalmente optó por no entrar al trapo.

- En fin, Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted –dijo la severa profesora en su lugar.

- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Lily.

- Por lo visto, yo no necesito saberlo –replicó McGonagall con desdén.

- Está bien, ya voy –la pelirroja vaciló antes de ponerse en marcha–. ¿Podrían dejarme sola para que pueda vestirme?

- Claro –McGonagall llevó a empujones a Umbridge hasta la sala común. Al oír que se acercaban, los tres espías corrieron a esconderse.

James y Lily no tardaron mucho en bajar, los dos con expresión seria ya que comprendían que no serían despertados a semejantes horas si no fuera importante.

- Él no viene –se apresuró a hacer constar Umbridge al ver que la pareja iba decidida hacia la puerta.

- Entonces yo tampoco voy –Lily se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual.

- Venga, vamos –ordenó McGonagall con el amago de una sonrisa en su cara. La causa podía ser tanto lo monos que resultaba ese par cojiditos de la mano como el careto de sapo aplastado que se le quedó a Dolores.

En cuanto la sala común quedó vacía de nuevo, Jack salió de detrás de una cortina, Jesse se quitó su transformación en lámpara de pie y Evy se deslizó desde debajo de la mesa con mantel.

- Me da a mí que esto está relacionado con la presencia de tu ex en el castillo –opinó Jesse.

- Me da que tienes razón –le apoyó la Onza.

- Miremos el lado bueno –los dos Mahutam miraron a Jack con extrañeza, dudando de que hubiera un lado bueno–, tenemos disponible nuestra habitación para dormir. ¡No habrá que dormir en el sofá!

- Cierto –admitieron los otros dos.

- ¡Slytherin el último! –les retó Jack antes de que los tres iniciaran una carrera hasta su habitación.

&·&·&

McGonagall les dejó en la puerta del despacho del Director, a donde subieron junto a Umbridge, que le dedicó una mirada burlona a la profesora de Transformaciones. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con Crouch, Carolyn Clark, una mujer muy elegante que se parecía asombrosamente a Eduard McKinnons, Dumbledore, y... Richard Rufford.

James le identificó por la foto de él que su novia le mostró en el periódico y por la mirada de sádico lascivo que le estaba dedicando a la misma.

- Muy bien, jovencita –fuera lo que fuera lo que pasaba, estaba visto que Lily había vuelto a perder el cariño de Crouch–¿qué ha hecho con él?

- ¿Qué he hecho con que? –preguntó la pelirroja confusa.

- No te hagas la ingenua, sabemos que fuiste tú –agregó Umbridge, mientras Richard musitaba algo que sonaba a "puta mentirosa".

James parecía más que dispuesto a cerrarle la bocaza al Odal, sin importarle su puesto en el Ministerio ni la importancia de los testigos presentes, pero Lily le contuvo tomando su muñeca. Luego se volvió hacia Dumbledore, que la observaba con suspicacia.

- Profesor, de verdad que no sé de que me están acusando, por favor, creáme porque yo no hice nada –¿se trataría de Anya? Era lo único que se le ocurría.

- Es el Cetro –explicó Dumbledore con tono cansado y sin dejar de observar a la pelirroja con desconfianza–, lo han robado. Y nos preguntábamos si usted sabría algo al respecto...

------------------------------------------------

Tatatachán... Ehhhh. ¿Seguís ahí¿No os habréis muerto? Por favor, si aún estáis vivos dejar RR que creo que esta vez me he pasado...

Para calmar un poco los ánimos, vamos a resolver un par de pequeñas dudas del pasado, porque me temo que con tanta vuelta alguno/a se me ha quedado perdido/a...

1. Evy no es nieta de Grindelwald, eso lo cree ella, en realidad es hija de Ethan, que en realidad es Aidan y no tiene ninguna relación genética con Grindelwald. ¿OK?

2. ¿Sabéis cuál es el nombre que Rowling le ha dado a la madre de Sirius (y Regulus)? Walburga. Dado que yo la llamé Gemma, he decidido conservar el "oficial" como su segundo nombre, así que en esta historia, se llama **Gemma Walburga Black**. ¿Cómo queréis que no sea una cabrona integral al cubo con ese nombre?

Y ahora que hemos vuelto a echar unas risas a costa de Gemma Walburga, hablemos del futuro. ¿Tendrá Lily algo que ver con la desaparición del Cetro¿Dudará James de ella¿Pasará algo entre Sirius y Giselle¿Seguirá Jack con sus tendencias masoquistas¿Sobrevivirá Evy a la presencia del "encantador" Richard en Hogwarts¿Sobrevivirá el mundo tal y lo conocemos a la unión de Joy y Will?

La respuesta a todas estas preguntas y alguna que otra más en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta entonces, sed buenos y si estáis vivos/as dejar RR.

Besos de cerezas y fresas.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Samael Bene Elohim. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	35. ¿Dónde están los ladrones?

Hola, hola. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, sí, vale, puede que me lo haya tomado con un poco más de calma está vez, pero fue por culpa de... de... Si digo Eurovisión no os lo tragáis¿verdad? Bueno, había que intentar dar una excusa mejor que el "atasco inspirativo" que ya suena repetitivo.

En fin, aquí tenéis el capítulo 35, como siempre los RR están respondidos en otro RR a mi misma y acá os va el resumen del capítulo 34.

Resumen: Gryffindor perdió el partido contra Slytherin, no se sabe si porque Joy y Will se besaron antes del partido o porque Regulus tomó Felix Felicis. Jack no consigue a nadie que crea que es buena idea que le revele sus sentimientos a Remus. Richard está en Hogwarts y ha tenido un "encantador" encuentro con Evy. Alguien ha robado el Cetro de Sekhmet y todo el mundo opina que ese "alguien" es Lily.

**Por amor al arte 35.**

**¿Dónde están los ladrones?**

- ¿Pero cómo os atrevéis? –Lily olvidó cualquier rastro de respeto por todos los adultos allí reunidos y confabulados (al parecer) contra ella–. Claro que no sé nada. Me acabo de enterar... ¿No se suponía que esa cámara era súper segura? –iba a añadir que debería demandarlos por perderle el Cetro, pero supo contenerse a tiempo.

- ¿Estás segura de que no sabes nada? –por el tono de Umbridge, si de ella dependiera Lily ya estaría cargada de cadenas.

- ¿Por qué no habláis claro? Si queréis preguntar si ella lo robó, hacedlo directamente. Pero la respuesta es no: no ha estado sola en ningún momento y tenía tanto acceso como yo a la cámara. Es decir, ninguno –argumentó James.

- Bueno, James, ahora que sacas el tema... –insinuó Crouch.

- ¿Lo acusáis de ser mi cómplice? Esto es increíble –alucinó Lily.

- Calma –intervino Dumbledore instando a los dos jóvenes (que no sabían cuándo se habían puesto de pie) a que se sentaran–. Antes de acusar a nadie sin pruebas, aclaremos lo que sabemos... ¿Marlene?

La mujer que Lily no conocía pero que se parecía a Eduard dio un paso al frente. Dado su nombre y el parecido con su compañero de Alquimia, la pelirroja dedujo que debía de ser la famosa Marlene McKinnons, la bruja que más alto había llegado en el machista escalafón de Gringotts y la que más sabía de cámaras de alta seguridad del mundo...

- Esta mañana íbamos a tomar el Cetro de la cámara para trasladarlo a Gringotts, pero estalló ese motín en el campo de Quidditch y tuvimos que posponerlo hasta que todo se calmara un poco... –explicó la experta en seguridad.

- Motín que, casualmente, organizó el novio de Evans –aportó Dolores.

- ¿Sales con Flitwitck? –James no se dio por aludido ante la indirecta de Umbridge. Lily tuvo que pisarse los dedos del pie para no reír.

- A las diez de la noche, cuando entramos en la cámara de Dippet, estaba vacía. Dado que la última vez que se hizo una comprobación de seguridad fue a las 22 del día anterior, el robo ha tenido que producirse en las últimas 24 horas –concluyó Marlene, cerrando la libreta en la que tomaba escrupulosa nota de todo.

- En ese caso... –Crouch se volvió hacia Lily–, tendrás que decirnos dónde has estado las últimas 24 horas.

- Bartemius –Dumbledore le miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna–, eso es excesivo.

- No si no tiene nada que ocultar –por su tono, Umbridge pensaba que Lily tenía mucho que ocultar.

- No pasa nada, profesor –Lily sonrió, a pesar de que ya se la tendría jurada a Dumbledore para siempre: primero pierde su Cetro y luego la acusa a ella de robarlo. Vamos, venga–. Ayer, a las 22:00, estaba en la Sala Común charlando con mis amigos.

- Tenemos a todo Gryffindor de testigo –agregó James.

- Sobre las 24:00, la profesora McGonagall nos mandó a acostar a nosotros y un grupo de cuarto que estaba jugando al trivial –prosiguió Lily–. Obedecimos, nos acostamos y dormí casi de un tirón...

- ¿Casi? –preguntaron ansiosamente todos los adultos salvo Marlene, que se limitó a rodar los ojos. Su sistema de seguridad era perfecto: nadie podía haberlo sobrepasado.

- Isis Priestly, mi compañera de habitación, tuvo una pesadilla sobre Bludgers con colmillos sobre las... cuatro, más o menos. Tuvimos que levantarnos y calmarla.

- Y es imposible que ella saliera sin que nadie lo notara –intervino James–. Pusimos un hechizo en la puerta de su cuarto para que si alguien salía a deshoras, se activara una alarma.

- Habrá que hablar con dichas compañeras, de todas formas –dijo Crouch, muy poco impresionado por lo del hechizo.

- Yo me encargaré –Dumbledore se adelantó al ofrecimiento de Richard.

No le había gustado la mirada depredadora que el Odal había dedicado a todas y cada una de sus alumnas y no pensaba darle la oportunidad de estar a solas con ninguna de ellas. Le hizo a Lily un gesto para que continuara, cosa que ella hizo con irónica complacencia.

- Nos volvimos a dormir, me desperté a las 9 en punto y me fui a desayunar con Loveday, Jesse, Jack y Evy –una vez segura de que Richard no iba a estar cerca de la Onza, Lily la mencionó sin problemas–. Luego fuimos al campo junto a Bífidus y Pettigrew y no me moví de las gradas hasta que no terminó el motín. Eduard McKinnons, Samantha Kane y Suzette Simons pueden confirmarlo… Al menos, hasta que se fueron a cubrir la retirada de Flitwitck. Después pasé por la enfermería para pedirle una poción a Pomfrey y hasta hace unos quince minutos he permanecido con James en mi habitación.

El hecho de que Lily respondiera sin vacilar y sin dejar ningún hueco, aumentaba la credibilidad de la coartada, pese a lo irónico de su tono.

Al menos, para la gente con sentido común, el problema era que Umbridge no se contaba entre las personas que poseían ese peculiar talento de sumar dos más dos y obtener cuatro como resultado, ya que abrió la boca para protestar.

- ¿Y ahora qué va a ser lo próximo, Dolores? –pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Marlene lanzó un ataque preventivo–. ¿Acusar a mi hijo y a su prometida de complicidad en robo?

Cuando Crouch y Umbridge parecieron tomar en serio la sugerencia de la experta en seguridad, Marlene se desesperó.

- ¿Pero estáis idiotas o qué? Es simplemente imposible que cualquier alumno de esta escuela pudiera pasar la red de maldiciones aleatorias que formaba la principal defensa de la Cámara de Dippet… A no ser que pasen el verano de gira con el Circo del Sol, claro…

- Bueno, según nuestros informes –Richard sacó un pergamino donde parecía estar escrita la biografía de Lily–, ella practicaba gimnasia rítmica de niña…

- Bueno, pero era malísima –se apresuró a hacer constar la pelirroja.

- Estuvo a punto de formar parte de la selección nacional infantil inglesa –matizó el Odal.

- Pero porque mi padre era amigo del seleccionador nacional y le debía un favor. Puro nepotismo del de toda la vida –insistió Lily, tratando de ocultar la verdad: ella no era buena en gimnasia rítmica, era simplemente sensacional.

- Más bien el seleccionador nacional te expulsó de la convocatoria porque tu padre se lió con su esposa –concluyó Richard con una sonrisa de Haníbal el Caníbal cocinando los sesos de sus enemigos.

Aunque tenía razón: si su padre no hubiera metido las narices (y otras partes de su cuerpo) donde no debía, Lily tendría una preciosa medalla de oro olímpica. Después de eso, la pelirroja dejó definitivamente ese deporte, aunque que Inglaterra no ganara el mundial la consoló bastante, fuera o no una deslealtad para con su país.

- ¿Esto es relevante para encontrar al culpable? –James (que conocía esa historia gracias a Verbena) había tratado de que aquello no fuera por allí, pero hasta ese momento no pudo hacer mucho.

- No –le apoyó Dumbledore –independientemente de las habilidades que tuviera Lily como gimnasta, la persona que robó el Cetro era una verdadera profesional: uso magia negra que sólo podía haber aprendido de boca de Voldemort. Sino fuera porque ya no están en la escuela, votaría por dos de las hermanas Black. Bueno, por una en concreto.

Lily fue lo bastante inteligente para no decir en voz alta la principal laguna de ese plan: el Cetro no aceptaría a ninguna de las hermanas Black ni para que lo sacaran de Hogwarts. Es más, Sekhmet resucitaría para volver a matarse si se enteraba que el Cetro estaba en manos de cualquiera de las tres, incluida Andrómeda.

- Bueno, pues si eso es todo –dijo la pelirroja en su lugar, levantándose junto a James para irse.

- No tan deprisa –les frenó Carolyn Clark, que había estado demasiado tiempo sin meterse con nadie–. Los Aniston se han quejado: su hija permanece desde hace varios días en la enfermería y su estado es bastante grave… Supongo que vosotros no sabéis nada.

- Supone bien –le confirmó James. Tomó a Lily de la mano y salieron del despacho.

No fueron muy lejos, entraron en el primer aula vacía que se encontraron.

- ¿Pero cómo se atreven? –gritó Lily furiosa apenas se cerró la puerta–. ¡Es el colmo! .¿Cómo pueden pensar eso de mí?

¿Lo hiciste? –cortó James con expresión seria. La pelirroja lo miró, en principio sorprendida.

- No –negó ella con tono herido–. ¿De verdad acabas de preguntármelo¿Tanto dudas de mí?

- No dudo de ti. Me has dicho que no lo has hecho y te creo… Pero eso no quita que tuviera que preguntarlo…

- ¡Pues si tenías que preguntarlo es que dudas de mí! .¡Joder, eres como ellos!

- Ahí te has pasado…

- Y tú también –Lily, decidió que la suya era la última palabra y salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

&·&·&

- Volvédmelo a explicar –ordenó secamente Lord Voldemort a las seis figuras arrodilladas a sus pies. Tres de ellas, las más menudas, temblaban de pies a cabeza y con razón: su fracaso era estrepitoso.

- Tal vez por eso ninguna de ellas se atrevía a hablar: sabía que la que diera la cara terminaría encajando un par de Cruciatus. Claro que si no se decidían a hablar las encajarían igualmente…

Viendo que aquello se eternizaba, una de las figuras más sólidas empujó hacia delante a una de las menudas…

- Habla, Alecto –la mortífaga que fue empujada a hablar le dedicó una mirada venenosa a Rosier. ¡Eso se lo diría a su hermano!

- Verá, mi señor, nosotras entramos en la cámara de Dippet. Siguiendo sus maravillosisímas y exactísimas instrucciones fue sencillo: llegamos al centro sin problemas. Pero al llegar allí… –Alecto vaciló.

- ¿Sí? –presionó Voldemort.

- No estaba el Cetro –Alecto cerró los ojos, esperando la maldición. Al notar que no llegaba, la mortífaga se atrevió a abrir un ojo.

Su Tenebroso Señor se había acercado a la ventana y miraba a través de ella totalmente abstraído.

- Parece que alguien se nos adelantó¿no? –dijo Voldemort de pronto. Alecto no sabía si contestar o no, pero el señor Tenebroso la libró del dilema–. Bueno, empecemos con vuestros castigos… _¡Crucio!_

Normalmente, ver como torturaban a sus compañeras/os no alteraba a ningún mortífago/a sino todo lo contrario, pero en aquella ocasión, sabiendo que cuando terminara con Alecto ellas serían las siguientes, no resultó tan divertido.

En cuanto a Voldemort, decir que estaba furioso y frustrado era quedarse corto. El señor Tenebroso se sentía rabioso: si hubiera conseguido el Cetro tendría una manera de atraer hacia su bando a la O'Shiannon, pero seguramente había sido ella misma la que lo había robado… La admiración hacia la druida y el deseo de tenerla de su lado crecieron en él de forma exponencial.

&·&·&

- No hacia falta que me acompañaras a mi cuarto –Joy y Will habían regresado a Gryffindor al amanecer. El prefecto insistió en acompañarla a su habitación, como si fuera una cita de verdad.

- ¿Y perderme la posibilidad del beso de buenos días? –Will desenmascaró así su caballerosa actitud.

- ¿Sólo un beso? –La morena sonrió con picardía antes de agarrarle de la solapa, arrastrarle dentro de su habitación, lanzarle a su cama y prácticamente seguirle ella de cabeza.

Alertada por el ruido, Evy abrió los ojos y se encontró con el panorama, a la vez que notaba que a un lado Jesse empezaba a despertar y que al otro, Jack no tardaría en hacer lo mismo.

¿Qué hacían los tres durmiendo en la misma cama? Nada raro. Al irse a dormir, Jesse había escogido la cama de Isis, la más pulcra y la única en la que no se habían "liberado fluidos" en todo el curso, pero Jack se había acostado con él.

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó Jesse al ver a la intrusa en su cama.

- Nada, que necesito nuevos retos… –explicó Jack con una de sus sonrisas de devoradora de hombres.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que el haber fracasado con el Reto de Remus te había enseñado a no asumir ninguno nuevo –Jesse rechazó una mano exploradora de la joven Sparrow que iba con malas intenciones.

- Venga, va. Que seguro que en el fondo te gusta… –insistió ella–. ¿Y ahora tú que haces? –preguntó Jack al ver que el chico salía de la cama y corría a refugiarse en la de Evy, que ya casi había logrado dormirse.

- ¡Eso digo yo! –la Onza miró con extrañeza al refugiado político que se le acababa de lanzar a los brazos.

- ¡Evy, Evy!. ¡Socorro! .¡Jack quiere violarme! –explicó Jesse. Evy observó a Jack, que le devolvió una mirada de "exagera, yo no le haría daño ni a una mosca".

- Te creo, quédate aquí –por supuesto, al ver esa mirada, Evy se dio cuenta del peligro que corría Jesse si danzaba solo por la habitación.

- Gracias –Jesse le plantó a su amiga un sonoro beso en la mejilla antes de sacarle la lengua a Jack y acurrucarse entre las sábanas de la Onza.

Ya habían apagado la luz cuando Evy captó la presencia de un okupa en su cama. Vamos, de otro okupa.

- ¿Jack?. ¿Qué haces, cielo? –pronúnciese "cielo", como si fuera lo contrario a cielo.

- Vade retro, Satanás –Jesse dio uno de sus gritos, se separó de las chicas todo lo que pudo sin caerse de la cama e hizo una cruz con sus dedos.

- Es que no quiero dormir sola. Necesito estar al lado de un chico esta noche…

- ¿Y quién no? –interrumpieron los dieciséisañeros con un suspiro.

- Es verdad, estamos los tres igual. Os prometo que seré buena¿si? –Jack puso su mejor cara de diablilla suplicante.

- Vale –accedieron los dos Mahutam. Aunque, por si acaso, Jesse se abrazó a un cojín.

Apagaron la luz de nuevo y a Jack le llevó 5 minutos volver a las andadas.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces ahora? –se irritó Jesse al notar movimiento entre las sábanas.

- Comprobar tu equipo, como antes… –contestó Jack–. Oye, de una cama a otra te ha decrecido considerablemente.

- A lo mejor es porque estás revisando mi equipo y no el suyo –opinó Evy, con un matiz peligroso en su voz de gata.

- ¿Sí? –Jack no apartó la mano–. ¿Y te gusta?

- No mucho. Pero te voy a encontrar a alguien que sí le gustará –Evy se liberó de la mano de la chica, salió de la cama pasando por encima de Jesse, encendió la luz y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Loveday tiene novia –le recordó Jesse al comprender sus intenciones.

- Pero no es rival para Jack –Evy descartó esa amenaza con un gesto de su mano–. Será perfecto: Loveday será feliz, Jack (visto lo visto) será feliz y Bell… bueno, ella estará en éxtasis.

- ¡JAMÁS LE DARÉ ESA ALEGRÍA A LA SOSIPOWER! –declaró Jack gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Cuando se calmó, se encontró con que sus amigos le miraban con la ceja alzada–. Vale, está bien. Indirecta captada. Juro que me portaré bien y no os meteré mano a ninguno.

- Más te vale –le advirtió Evy antes de volver a la cama.

La amenaza impresionó lo suficiente a Jack, ya que se dio la vuelta y se quedó dormida. Jesse y Evy no se fiaban demasiado y no pudieron dormir hasta que no se aseguraron de que no era una estratagema para violarlos mientras dormían.

Fue casi al amanecer cuando Evy oyó abrirse la puerta y se asomó para encontrarse con Joy y Will dándose el lote.

- Cortaos un poco¿no? –la voz de la Onza hizo que los dos jugadores de Quidditch se separaran–. Que aquí hay tres personas que han pasado hambre esta noche.

- Bueno, tú la habrás pasado porque has querido –Will le lanzó la primera indirecta directa del día para que volviera con Sirius.

- Cierto, porque ayer tuve a Regulus a puntito de caramelo –Evy mostró una distancia mínima entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

- No me obligues a empezar el día con una imagen tan desagradable –suplicó Jesse, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Pues yo creo que es mono –opinó Jack.

- Mira lo que has conseguido –le recriminó Will a Evy–: has pervertido a mi inocente hermana.

- ¿Inocente hermana? Espero que no estés refiriéndote a Jack –intervino Joy.

- Oye, que yo era un ángel. Pasa que os conocí a vosotras dos y a Lily y me corrompisteis… –se defendió la aludida.

- Y terminaste tratando de violarnos a Evy y a mí anoche –completó Jesse.

- ¿Que hiciste qué¿Pero tú eres ninfómana o es sólo que te chutas feromonas cuando te aburres? Si no, no sé de dónde te vienen esas ideas de streaper en paro que te dan a veces…

- Will, no te pases –le cortó Joy–, que tú no eres el más adecuado para dar lecciones de moral a tu hermana.

- Vale, sí, admito que yo he pasado por una etapa de pendón desorejado, pero ni siquiera en esos momentos me dio por acosar ni a lesbianas ni a otros hombres –se defendió Will.

- Por desgracia, eso es totalmente cierto –musitó Jesse tan bajo que sólo Evy le escuchó. La Onza le abrazó, tratando de consolarlo.

- Sí, es verdad –Joy se volvió hacia Jack–. Ya, cielo, te estás pasando. Contrólate un poco…

- No fue para tanto –al ver la cara de pena de la chica, Evy decidió defenderla un poco–. La pobre vio a Remus haciendo el amor con Bell y se le alteraron los chacras sexuales un poco… Bueno, se le alteraron mucho. Pero ya no lo volverá a hacer o sabe lo que le pasará.

- Le dirás a Loveday que me siento atraída por ella –recitó la aludida con expresión de hastío.

- Meck. Error. Le diré a Bell que te busque tema con Loveday, que no es lo mismo –la amenaza hizo palidecer a la joven Gryffindor de tal forma que Evy decidió que aquella era la mejor manera de obligar a la Sparrow a hacer lo que ella quisiera. No habría estado mal haberlo descubierto antes…

- ¡Mira quién ha llegado! –pero a Jack se le olvidó el susto rápido en cuanto llegó a la habitación Isis–. Mira qué guapa está, ha crecido y todo… Es que crecen tan deprisa –la joven fingió quitarse una lágrima de emoción y trató de abrazar a la oriental.

- Pero si soy dos meses mayor que tú –la rechazó Isis.

¿Habéis visto? Hasta le ha cambiado la voz… –siguió emocionándose la joven Sparrow.

- ¿Estás bien? –Evy ignoró a la castaña y se centró en la prefecta–. Porque no pareces muy satisfecha después de tu noche de lujuria y pasión con Bífidus… Ops, vale. Olvida lo que dije: es imposible que alguien como Bífidus produzca una noche de lujuria y pasión lo suficientemente lujuriosa y apasionada.

- No, si no ha estado mal… Claro que tampoco tengo nada con lo que comparar –la oriental permaneció unos segundos pensativa–. El punto es que está noche me he dado cuenta que estoy enamorada…

- Bueno, acabas de hacerlo con el hombre que amas (decisión tan libre como discutible) deberías estar feliz –a Joy le faltó añadir "como yo".

- Es que no es Bífidus… Estoy enamorada de David –Isis exhaló un suspiro y se dejo caer en su cama con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

- ¿David Mulder?. ¿El amigo de Lily? –se aseguró Will.

- El mismo… –Isis se incorporó para mirar a sus asombrados amigos–. Al principio traté de negar ese sentimiento, porque alguien que cree que vengo del espacio no era muy convertible conmigo.

- Compatible –corrigieron los Gryffindor saliendo de su estado de estupefacción.

- Pero ahora estoy dispuesta a luchar contra eso… –ninguno de ellos quiso desanimar a la inocente oriental recordándole que el tema de los alienígenas era el menor obstáculo: también estaba el hecho de que ella era bruja y él muggle, la diferencia de edad, el acné de David y las dificultades idiomáticas de ella.

- Bueno, hasta que empieces con la lucha… –De un salto, Jack se situó al lado de su amiga en la cama–. Queremos todos los detalles.

- Ay, sí, sí, sí –Jesse dio un par de palmadas y se dejó caer en el lado libre de la oriental.

- Esperad al menos que yo me vaya¿no? –se picó Will.

- Adiós, Will –le despidieron Joy y Evy.

- Me parece muy mal que vayáis a poner verde al pobre chico –al haber sido nominado para abandonar la habitación, a Will se le fueron las ganas de irse de ella.

- No necesariamente. A ti Joy te puso muy bien –le tranquilizó Evy.

- Inmerecidamente –agregó Jack.

- ¡Peña! –Bífidus abrió la puerta con tal ímpetu que se la estampó a Will contra la nariz–. Lo siento. Tenéis que venir…

- Estamos ocupadas –le despachó Isis muy poco amablemente.

- Pero os perderéis la macro pelea que James y Lily están teniendo en la sala común… Es como las de antaño, hasta se están lanzando cosas.

En un principio, ninguna de las chicas ni de sus amigos pareció muy interesado/a en la pelea. Entre una discusión entre James y Lily y criticar las habilidades sexuales de Bífidus... Bueno, las susodichas peleas ya les resultaban repetitivas, pero eso de que se estaban tirando cosas... ¡Llevaban desde cuarto sin llegar a esos extremos!

Prácticamente arrollaron al fanático de los bichos en su prisa por ir a la Sala Común a conseguir un buen sitio.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? No es momento de descansar –le gruñó Isis al verle tumbado en el suelo.

- Me siento como si me acabara de pasar por encima un autobús –gimió Bífidus, desde la moqueta.

- Oh, qué mono –Isis creyó que aquella era una manera de alabar sus habilidades sexuales–. Pero no volverá a repetirse, así que no te hagas ilusiones. Y ahora, vamos a ver la pelea –la oriental mostró su sonrisa más sádica y ni se le ocurrió tenderle una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

&·&·&

Otra persona que se sintió como si le acabara de pasar por encima un autobús fue Sirius cuando se despertó. Le dolía la cabeza, le zumbaban los oídos, la boca estaba seca como un estropajo... Vamos, que tenía una resaca del treinta.

Pero lo peor llegó cuando estiró su brazo y golpeó algo blando, de tacto similar a un pecho femenino...

"No," suplicó, retirando rápidamente el brazo e incorporándose en la cama sin atreverse a mirar a su lado, "por favor, que no hubiera hecho la babosada de enrollarse la pasada noche con una tía..."

Enterró la frente entre sus manos, tratando desesperadamente de recordar, pero lo único que consiguió fueron instantáneas fugaces: la Cabeza de Puerco, Giselle rogándole que parara de beber, la risa que le provocaron los cerdos alados de la puerta de Hogwarts, Evy ofreciéndose a acompañarle a la habitación...

Eh, a lo mejor se había acostado con Evy. Aquello no sería tan malo, después de todo, habrían quemado tensión sexual y eso.

Esperanzado por esa posibilidad, Sirius se atrevió por primera vez a darle un vistazo a su compañera de cama. Al ver que tenía el pelo de un prometedor color castaño, empezó a sentirse aliviado... Hasta que se fijó en su piel. Era de un blanco inmaculado sin el menor rastro de lunares.

¿Castaña¿De piel blanca¡Sólo podía ser Giselle!

"Giselle, no, no, no" suplicó el chico a punto de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Bueno, tampoco tenía porque ser tan malo. Con lo borracho que iba dudaba que hubiera podido hacer mucho, claro que el estar en pelota picada tambaleaba un poco la teoría, pero podía no significar nada.

- Ya te has despertado –él sí, y ella, ahora, también–. ¿Cómo llevas la resaca?

- Mal –¿Mal? Eso era quedarse corto: aquella era le peor resaca de la historia.

- Me lo supongo. Voy a por mi varita y te convoco una poción. –Giselle estuvo a punto de salir de la cama pero de pronto se paró, ligeramente ruborizada–. ¿me dejas la sábana? Es para no salir desnuda.

- Ah, claro –Sirius le cedió la sábana con un gesto a medio camino entre la amabilidad y la extrañeza. Estaba ya tan acostumbrado a que Evy danzara a su alrededor como vino al mundo que el pudor de Giselle le resultaba desconcertante–. Giselle¿anoche tú y yo...?

- Fue maravilloso –cortó la aludida con una sonrisa boba que terminó por vacilar–. ¿no te acuerdas?

- Pues no. Estaba muy borracho... –y curiosamente no se sentía como si hubiera mantenido relaciones sexuales.

- Bueno, no importa –Giselle hizo un amago de sonrisa pervertida que no le salió muy bien–. Eso nos da excusa para repetir...

- Giselle –Sirius posó en la mesilla la taza con poción que la castaña hizo aparecer en sus manos y habló con seriedad–, mira, lo de anoche, ni recuerdo nada ni quiero hacerlo. No debió pasar... Yo sigo enamorado de Evy y aunque ahora no puedo estar con ella, no quiero estar con ninguna otra. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Claro –Giselle contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió–. Te deseo mucha suerte. Yo me voy... ya te devolveré la sábana –y salió apresuradamente de la habitación de los merodeadores.

- De todas formas, no hicisteis nada –la voz de Pettigrew logró sobresaltar a Sirius.

- ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo¿Qué es eso de que no hicimos nada? Contesta primero a lo segundo... –exigió el canino animago.

- Pues que tú estabas muy borracho. De hecho, no te había visto tan pedo desde que Inglaterra fue eliminada del último mundial. Ella os desnudó, se te frotó un poco y te hizo un chupetón. Pero entre que tú no reaccionabas y que la llamaste Evy... Pues la cosa se quedó ahí –explicó Pettigrew–. Yo estaba tratando de dormir, os oí llegar y claro, no era plan de deciros que estaba aquí.

- ¿Seguro que lo que me dices es verdad? No es que dude de ti –aclaró Sirius–, pero sé que Evy no te cae especialmente bien y me extraña que no apoyes a Giselle.

- Y no me cae bien... Pero pienso que uno tiene que estar con la persona que ama y luchar por ella aún cuando no tiene esperanzas de conseguirla. ¿Verdad?

- Verdad –aprobó el animago moreno–. Voy a ducharme. Y Peter... Si James se entera que estás enamorado de Lily te matará –agregó Sirius cuando ya estaba con un pie en el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Pero cómo lo sabes? –gimió Peter, que pensaba (pobre iluso) que no se le notaba nada.

&·&·&

Una vez duchados y vestidos, Peter y Sirius bajaron a desayunar... O al menos eso intentaron, porque al llegar a la entrada de la Sala Común se la encontraron bloqueada por la casa de Gryffindor en pleno, que observaba extasiada algo que ocurría frente a la chimenea.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí? –le preguntó Sirius a las personas más cercanas, que resultaron ser Evy y Jack.

El grupo, con el pretexto de que eran amigos íntimos de los protagonistas del suceso, había logrado hacerse un hueco en la barandilla de la escalera de la torre de los chicos. Era el lugar ideal, porque veían todo y no corrían el riesgo de que alguna lámpara perdida se les estampara contra la cabeza, como era el caso de los que estaba en primera fila.

- James y Lily se están peleando –explicó Jack sin mirarle. Al contrario que Evy, que arrugó ligeramente la frente, con los ojos fijos en el cuello de su ex.

- ¿Qué miras? –se picó el animago.

- Tienes un chupetón –replicó ella con indiferencia devolviendo su atención a la otra pelea.

- Igual deberíamos intervenir –sugirió Loveday con un tono cargado de inseguridad.

- Tú ya lo has hecho: le has llevado el resto de las cosas de Anya a Lily a modo de munición –señaló Jesse.

- ¡Eran para los dos! Pero ella estuvo más rápida –matizó la rubia bailarina–. Además, lo que yo decía es que deberíamos pararles antes de que alguno salga herido...

- Ya es tarde para eso –Will señaló la ceja rota de James y la mano izquierda que Lily se lesionó al tratar de lanzar con ella un objeto demasiado pesado.

- Gravemente heridos –volvió a apuntar Loveday.

- Aún están demasiado... –Joy rebuscó la mejor palabra, a falta de ella, se decidió por la primera que pillo–, calientes. Es mejor que se cansen un poco más y cuando no corramos peligro, les paramos.

- Ahhh. Vale, vosotros tenéis más experiencia en estos temas –comprendió Loveday antes de ponerse a jalear a Lily.

- ¿Y Bífidus e Isis? –preguntó de pronto Jack.

- Subieron arriba hace un rato –respondió Jesse.

- Esa chica está muy mal¿eh? –meneó la cabeza la joven Sparrow.

- Anoche intentaste violarnos –le recordaron a coro Evy y Jesse.

- Sí, pero por eso no tienes tú esas marcas en el cuello –Sirius llevaba un rato mirando los horribles cardenales que se marcaban a ambos lados de la garganta de la onza. Estaba claro que eran marcas de manos y si se las había hecho su hermano, lo mataba.

- Tú no fuiste el único que pasó una noche loca –replicó Evy, antes de ser arrastrada de un brazo hasta el pasillo de los chicos–. ¿Qué quieres?. ¿Es que no tengo ya bastantes marcas de dedos?

- Sí las tienes –Sirius deslizó su mano hasta la de la Onza y con un movimiento casi de vals, la puso de espaldas a la pared–. ¿Te las hizo Regulus?

- ¿Qué? No –a Evy casi se le escapó la carcajada.

- ¿Entonces...? –Sirius recordó que anoche le había aparecido ver a su abuela y a Umbridge por la escuela, pero en ese momento lo atribuyó a una alucinación etílica. Y si estaba Umbridge, no era descabellado pensar que Richard Rufford también andaba por ahí...

Tensando la mandíbula, dio la vuelta dispuesto a buscar por todo Hogwarts a ese cabronazo y dejarle un par de cardenales en la cara.

- No te metas en esto. No es asunto tuyo –pero la voz de Evy (y el bloqueo de la Sala común) le frenaron.

- ¿Qué no es asunto mío? –lentamente, Sirius volteó hacia la castaña–. ¿Qué otro topicazo quieres soltarme?. ¿Tal vez que "puedes manejarlo sola"?

- Sí –pese a la venenosa ironía contenida en las palabras del animago, Evy alzó la barbilla.

- Dado que él no lleva ni doce horas aquí y tú ya tienes sus huellas digitales en el cuello, permíteme que lo dude –sólo había una forma de responder a eso: Evy le sacó la lengua y giró la cara. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, él estaba peligrosamente cerca–. ¿Te hizo algo más?

- ¿Te acostaste con Giselle? –tal vez por eso, la Onza soltó esa pregunta en ese momento: en plan ataque preventivo.

- Mmmm. Si por acostar entiendes "dormir en la misma cama" pues sí, pero si te refieres a si "mantuvimos relaciones sexuales" yo no lo recuerdo, Giselle dice que sí y Peter que no –contestó sinceramente Sirius.

- Qué bien –replicó ella con sarcasmo.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta...

- ¿Crees que se habría atrevido a hacerme nada con Dumbledore a metros escasos?

- Te agarró del cuello –le recordó el moreno de pelo largo.

- Eso es verdad –señaló Jack.

La ex pareja se volvió hacia sus amigos. Por lo visto, la discusión entre James y Lily empezaba a resultar monótona y habían empezado a prestarle atención a la de Sirius y Evy.

- El espectáculo está en la Sala Común, no aquí –Sirius hizo un gesto imperativo a sus amigos antes de centrarse de nuevo en Evy.

- Ya no, empieza a aburrir –suspiró Joy.

- No sé lo que estáis haciendo –Remus llegó en ese momento junto a Bell, bastante alterado–, pero viene McGonagall –nadie escuchó su advertencia, que de todas maneras llegaba demasiado justa como para poder hacer nada.

Por su parte, Lily lanzó una especie de ventilador mágico a la cabeza de James, pero el buscador lo esquivó haciendo que el proyectil se dirigiera hacia Remus y Bell. El licántropo se agachó e hizo agacharse a su chica...

- Ostias, McGonagall –exclamó alguien.

Efectivamente, en esos momentos, el ventilador iba hacia su jefa de casa, pero McGonagall lo volatilizó con un furioso gesto de varita...

- 10 puntos menos, Sr. Laughry, por mal hablado –lo primero que hizo la severa profesora de Transformaciones, fue restarle puntos al alumno que había exclamado su nombre–. ¿Qué miran todos¡A sus habitaciones!

No hizo falta que se lo repitieran dos veces: como si fuera una especie de estampida, todos los alumnos corrieron a sus habitaciones sin importarles aplastar a alguien en su repliegue. Dado que Sirius y Evy estaban en la parte más estrecha del pasillo, él tuvo que apretarse contra ella, en parte para protegerla y en parte para evitar él mismo ser arrollado por la avalancha.

- ¿Y a vosotros que os ha pasado? Con lo asquerosamente monos que habéis ido cogidos de la mano al despacho de Dumbledore. Me habíais hecho volver a creer en el amor y todas esas babosadas –probablemente, si la profesora no lo hubiera dicho con ese soniquete irónico, los dos Gryffindor no habrían tenido la sensación de que se burlaba de ellos.

- Nada –contestó la pareja, ligeramente avergonzada.

- Pues para ser "nada", habéis destrozado la sala común. Anda, id a ver a Dumbledore, que quiere hablaros...

- No, gracias –declinó amablemente James sin dejar terminar a su profesora.

- No nos apetece ver a esos insufribles políticos –agregó Lily con mucha menos diplomacia que su chico.

- A solas –concluyó McGonagall–. Mientras, yo arreglaré este desastre... –Para cuando James y Lily abandonaron la sala común, la profesora ya tenía a los rezagados de la estampida trabajando en las tareas de reconstrucción.

&·&·&

- ¿Qué quiere ahora?. ¿Ha desaparecido algo más y cree que lo hemos robado nosotros? –Lily se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio de Dumbledore y le dedicó al anciano mago una mirada rencorosa.

- No, es sólo que Calvin me ha comentado que has hablado con él y has aceptado irte a Canadá. Y me ha dado por pensar que igual eso estaba relacionado con la destrucción de vuestra Sala Común. Venga, contadme –les alentó el director con su gesto de cotilla empedernido.

- Genial, esta madrugada no acusa de robo y ahora quiere ser nuestro terapeuta de pareja –gruñó Lily.

- Haz el favor de ser educada. Ah, no, que tú no sabes... –James sostuvo con insolencia la mirada perdonadora de vidas que le dedicó la pelirroja.

- Os comportáis como un matrimonio por compromiso mal avenido... Venga, que estáis deseando contármelo –y él estaba deseando escucharlo, tener una excusa para comer palomitas con sabor a limón y poner en práctica los conocimientos adquiridos al leer el último libro de Bárbara Novak "Cómo arreglar las relaciones sentimentales adolescentes y no morir en el intento".

- ¡Ella no cree para nada en nuestra relación! –James fue el primero de los dos en estallar.

- ¡No es verdad! –protestó Lily.

- ¡Sí lo es! En cuanto ha habido un problema un poco más grande de lo normal, vas y decides irte a Canadá. ¿Desde cuando huir es sinónimo de creer en algo?

- ¡Me voy porque no confías en mí! Y la confianza es la...

- Lily, por favor, no me empieces tu también con la babosada de que "la confianza es la base de la relación" porque estoy hasta los mismísimos de que Sirius lo repita cada vez que se le anima a volver con Evy.

- Con lo buena pareja que hacían esos dos –Dumbledore cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza con pesadumbre. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con las miradas extrañadas de sus dos alumnos–. Por favor, continuad que lo estabais haciendo muy bien...

- Confío en ti. En la que no confío es en Sekhmet y en lo que te está haciendo, por eso te pregunté lo del Cetro. Estoy seguro que si nuestras posiciones estuvieran cambiadas tú habrías hecho lo mismo –argumentó James.

- Puede –admitió la pelirroja–. Pero no me voy a Canadá sólo por eso...

- ¿Y qué más razones tienes? –intervino Dumbledore.

- Sí, eso¿qué más razones tienes? –exigió James tras mirar con disgusto al director.

- Por si lo has olvidado, cosa que dudo mucho, estamos al inicio de una guerra (o metidos en ella hasta las cejas) y tú vas a estar en el centro de la misma. Si me quedo, no seré más que otra preocupación más para ti, pero si me voy, cuando regrese seré otro apoyo.

- Tú nunca serás un estorbo para mí –apuntó James, pero Lily negó con la cabeza.

- Lo sería.

- Bueno, hay otra solución –les interrumpió de nuevo Dumbledore logrando que los jóvenes le miraran con interés y no como un viejo loco que les daba la vara–, James podría irse contigo a Canadá.

Dumbledore no tenía ni idea del caos que acababa de desatar con esa inocente sugerencia.

&·&·&

- ¿Cómo hemos terminado aquí? –preguntó Bell a su novio mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

- McGonagall dijo que dado que James y Lily eran nuestros amigos, nosotros deberíamos arreglar los destrozos hasta que ellos llegaran –le recordó el licántropo mientras trataba de reparar el marco de un cuadro que se había desencajado–. ¿Alguno sabe por qué peleaban?

- No –negó Jesse –nos perdimos el principio de la pelea.

- Y el que sí que lo vio está haciendo no me quiero imaginar qué con Isis –agregó Jack con cierto tono puritano que no le pegaba lo más mínimo.

- ¿Bífidus e Isis están...? –tan absurdo les parecía que ni Remus, ni Bell, ni Sirius fueron capaces de terminar la frase.

- Bueno, ella dice que está enamorada de David Mulder y que lo de Bífidus fue un subidón hormonal –explicó Will.

- ¿Está enamorada de David? –repitió Sirius incrédulo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices cómo si eso fuera raro? El chico es mono –intervino Evy, más que nada por llevarle la contraria a su ex.

- A mí me gustan sus hoyuelos –la apoyó Joy, mostrando los suyos.

- ¿Ah, sí? –susurró Will en su tono más celoso y amenazante.

- Sí –la morena sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, como retándole a hacer algo al respecto. Por el momento, el prefecto se limitó a reprimir un bostezo.

- Vaya, sí que le agotaste anoche –se burló Jack.

- ¿Entonces Isis está con Bífidus pero está enamorada de David? –trató de asegurarse Bell.

- Así es –Jesse se apresuró a confirmarlo antes de que lo hicieran Joy y Jack, que serían mucho menos amables.

- Jo, aquí todos ligan menos yo –se apenó Peter. Luego se volvió hacia Loveday, que reponía las tejas rotas de la chimenea, con la vana esperanza de que no se la incluyera en aquella conversación–. ¿Tú sigues siendo lesbiana?

- Sí, y ahora tengo una novia maravillosísima. Somos muy felices. Gracias por preguntar –la rubia respondió como si fuera una famosa del corazón dándole pasaporte al periodista moscardón de turno. Peter volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Podías ayudar, no? –Evy le lanzó a Sirius la balleta con la que le había tocado fregar las ventanas mientras su ex permanecía tumbado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

- Estoy mal, me duele la cabeza –la poción contra la resaca le había aliviado un rato, pero pasados los efectos, todo era mucho peor que antes.

- No haber bebido tanto anoche –Jack, que era menos compasiva aún que la Onza, trató de levantarle.

- Anoche no debió hacer muchas cosas –agregó Evy entornando los ojos.

- No las hice, creo... –vaciló Sirius.

- No las hiciste –confirmó Peter.

- ¿Qué insinúas?. ¿Que mi prima miente? –atacó Bell.

- No, sólo digo que no dice la verdad. Aunque si Sirius hubiera estado en activo, diría la verdad. ¿Alguien entiende lo que he dicho¿Me lo puede explicar? –tras la confusa frase de Peter, Evy suspiró.

Que tus esperanzas de que tu ex no se haya acostado con otra dependan de la palabra de alguien que no entiende ni sus propios razonamientos, no resultaba nada alentador.

- ¿Y por qué iba a mentir Giselle? –insistió Bell.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo Peter? –rebatió Jesse–. ¿Acabo de defenderle?

- Me temo que sí –Joy le dedicó a su amigo un par de palmadas consoladoras en el hombro–. Ya, Bell, no es momento de tocar ese tema, que luego Evy se ensaña contigo y tú lo pasas mal...

- Es que no puedo creer que creáis antes a Peter que a mi prima. ¡Tú podías decir algo para defenderla! –Bell le sacudió un manotazo a Sirius.

- Ay, que no me encuentro bien –se quejó el moreno de ojos grises.

- Tranquilita¿eh? –le aconsejó Evy a la rubia con tal tono, que la recomendación de tranquilizarse iba más por ella que para Bell–. Que tus méritos ya los hiciste para ser la madrina en la boda...

- Vale ya –intervino Remus antes de que su novia contestara dándole a la Onza la excusa que necesitaba para atacar a fondo–. Cada una a lo suyo, por favor...

- Y tú, con los cardenales que tienes en el cuello, está claro que sigues haciendo méritos para entrar en la familia Black –pero ninguna de las dos chicas le hizo ni caso.

- No es asunto tuyo, pero esto me lo hizo Richard y no me pone que me golpeen la cabeza contra muros ni que traten de estrangularme. Aunque la que sería mi abuela política cree que soy muy guapa –con esa frase, Evy dio por terminada la conversación y volvió a sacar brillo a las ventanas de la Sala Común.

- Sabía que la presencia de esa cabrón estaba relacionada con esos cardenales –musitó Remus. Al ver que su novia le miraba con curiosidad, explicó–: nos lo cruzamos por el pasillo. Es el cabrón que está detrás de todos los decretos que nos están puteando tanto a los semihumanos...

- Tranquilo, en cuanto se me pase la resaca me lo voy a cargar y no te dará más problemas –la amenaza de Sirius habría tenido más peso de no estar tumbado en el sofá con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y gafas de sol.

- ¡Que no es asunto tuyo! –Evy volvió a lanzarle la balleta.

- Me alegro de que os hayáis reconciliado –opinó sinceramente Will.

- No nos hemos reconciliado –Sirius (alzando las gafas de sol) y Evy le miraron con extrañeza.

- Pues antes en el pasillo parecíais muy acaramelados –les recordó Jesse, que también había concebido esperanzas al verles abrazados.

- Evitaba que nos aplastara la estampida –explicó Sirius. Los demás alzaron una ceja como diciendo "sí, ya".

- Me parece muy mal que te acuestes con Giselle y vuelvas con Evy tres horas más tarde.

- Bell, que no pasó nada –repitió Peter, que empezaba a hartarse de repetirlo. ¿Por qué nadie le creía?

Evy volteó, seguramente para enzarzarse con Bell en una nueva escaramuza, pero entonces llegaron James y Lily, que ya estaban liados en otra.

- ¿Y por qué no? –preguntó la pelirroja.

- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces: porque no puedo –James vocalizó cuidadosamente las palabras, esperando que así le entraran a su novia en la cabeza.

- Claro que puedes. No quieres, que es diferente –matizó Lily.

- Perdonad –la pareja volteó hacia Loveday–. ¿Se puede saber por qué lleváis peleando todo el día?

- Claro que se puede saber, por algo nos estamos tragando el marrón de reparar lo que ellos destrozaron –señaló Will.

- Ella se va a Canadá –James le sacudió una palmada en las piernas a Sirius, obligándole a encogerlas, para sentarse. Era el único sofá entero que había en la Sala Común.

- Y él podría venirse conmigo pero no quiere –Lily se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la mesa donde solían poner el tablero de ajedrez.

- Ya te he dicho que no puedo: quiero estudiar para auror y tal como están las cosas en dicha profesión no puedo perder un año de mi vida. ¡Y no pensarás que voy a estar un año esperándote en una casa rodeado de alces mientras tú te lo pasas en grande entrenando!

- Yo sí lo haría –se apresuró a hacer constar Loveday–. Pero claro, eso es porque yo te quiero muchísimo más que él.

Todos los Gryffindor alzaron una ceja¿no acababa de decir la rubia que estaba enamoradísima de su novia? Por su parte, Peter cabeceó de forma muy entusiasta, indicando que él también se iría con ella al fin del mundo sin pensarlo ni media vez. (Aunque en su caso, lo de no pensar no es que tuviera demasiado mérito.) Sirius suspiró al ver el gesto de su amigo, al final James se enteraría y lo descuartizaría...

- ¿Por qué a Loveday le dejáis que le diga a Lily que la quiere todo el rato y a mí no me dejáis decírselo a Remus ni una sola vez? –le susurró Jack a Evy.

- Es que ella lo hace en los momentos adecuados, para restar tensión –explicó la Onza.

- Loveday, no es el momento de gilipolleces –gruñó James. Jack miró a Evy como diciendo "¿Decías?".

- Aunque ahora no ha sido así –admitió la castaña antes de golpear a Peter en el hombro–. Y tú, mejor córtate un poco.

- Mira, guapo, te voy a decir cuatro cosillas –le advirtió Lily poniéndose en pie–. La primera es que Loveday es una persona sensata que nunca dice gilipolleces...

- ¿Ah, sí? –se sorprendieron los demás. La aludida, la primera.

- La segunda, es que había olvidado que eres un machista insufrible. Vamos, que yo sí que me puedo quedar en casa sin hacer nada, sacrificando un año de mi vida por ti, pero tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí. La tercera, es que si dieras un vistazo al temario –Lily mostró un pergamino que le había dado Hobbes–, te darías cuenta que no ibas a perder un año, ya que tú también podrías aprender cosas en Hotahh.

- ¿Y la cuarta? –le recordó James burlón.

- La cuarta es esta –la pelirroja agarró la mesa en la que había estado sentada y trató de lanzársela a su novio a la cabeza.

- Eh, no, quieta ahí –Joy se apoyó sobre la susodicha mesa, evitando su despegue–. No os vamos a dejar que volváis a destrozar la sala común. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Porque luego nos tocará a nosotros volver a arreglarla y porque dicho proceso acaba de costarme cuatro de mis preciosas uñas... ¡Y yo ya no tengo bastante dinero para hacerme la manicura francesa una vez por semana! –la morena les mostró sus uñas rotas.

- Siento tener que comunicártelo yo, Joy –Jesse tragó saliva antes de darle la mala noticia a su amiga–. Pero te has roto seis uñas y no cuatro...

- ¡Santo Merlín, es cierto! –sollozó melodramáticamente Joy al volver a examinar sus manos–. Se acabó, os vais a sentar y lo vais a arreglar como los adultos maduros y civilizados... que nunca seréis.

Peter acercó una silla a Lily y, con un suspiro, la pelirroja se sentó frente a su novio. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

- ¿A qué esperáis? –se impacientó Joy.

- Tal vez a que tú les expliques cómo arreglan las cosas los adultos maduros y civilizados –aventuró Will.

- ¿Pero no lo sabéis ninguno? –todos negaron con la cabeza. Joy se volvió hacia el licántropo–. ¡Remus¡Que tú eres nuestro referente adulto! Tienes que saberlo.

- ¿Yo qué voy a saber? Si mis padres nunca discuten... –explicó el aludido.

- Ni los míos –aclaró Bell innecesariamente, ya que todos sabían que Horatius Figg y su esposa Adrien eran la clásica pareja del "fueron felices y comieron perdices".

- Los míos tampoco lo hacían. Claro que, básicamente, no se hablan –señaló Jack.

- Pues el temario no está tan mal... –comento Evy, que junto a Jesse, leía el pergamino que Lily había mostrado–. Lo de "Magia Elemental" suena super chulo. Y a James no le vendría mal... podría estrangular mejor a Snape la próxima vez que le apetezca.

- Haz el favor de no darle ideas homicidas, nena –le riñó Sirius, que desde que Lily se sentó frente a James había optado por alejarse del campo de batalla.

- Ya, pero eso, Evy, es lo de menos. El problema aquí es que él, a la hora de la verdad, se niega a comprometerse –explicó la pelirroja, siempre con su particular punto de vista de las cosas.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! La prueba es que yo me quiero casar contigo y tú no –rebatió James.

Llegados a este punto, las cosas empezaban a tomar un cariz tan extraño que Peter trató de decir algo que lo frenara, pero con una sola y efectiva mirada, Remus lo paró en seco. Más tarde, le aconsejaría que disimulara un poco mejor, porque se le notaba demasiado. Entre tanto, el resto del grupo guardaba un silencio sepulcral y la pareja se había puesto en pie y se gritaba cada vez desde más cerca.

- ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo!

- Ya ¿Y por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

- A lo mejor porque nunca me lo has preguntado.

- Vale. Te lo pregunto ahora¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Pues claro que quiero!

* * *

Y de nuevo... Tatatachán. No iba a cerrar unos de los capítulos **FINALES** sin dejarlo emocionante¿no? Aunque está vez fue emocionante positivo. ¡Que se nos casan James y Lily! sí, vale no es que fuera algo del todo impredecible, pero aún así es bonito.

Y para el próximo capítulo¿Cómo reaccionarán los demás al compromiso¿A quién creemos más a Peter o a Giselle¿Seguirá Lily queriendo irse a Canadá¿Quién robó el Cetro¿Seguirá Richard dando el coñazo mucho más tiempo?

Y muchas más cosillas...

Besos de granizado de sandía.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko, Maye Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Samael Bene Elohim. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	36. Compromiso

Hola, hola, hola. Ya sé que no han sido dos semanas exactas, pero estuve de luto por la muerte de Rocío Jurado y dejé de escribir unos días por eso. Cuando lo superé, me di cuenta de que se iba a acabar el mundo, pero al final no se acabó... Vale, no fue eso lo que pasó, pero quedaba más original que "estuve cuatro días enferma y con los analgésicos no veía bien la pantalla".

Bueno, mejor vamos al grano que hoy el capi es largo... Los RR como siempre, contestados en un RR a mí misma. Aquí os dejo con el Resumen del anterior...

Resumen 35: básicamente, acusaron a Lily de robar el Cetro y ella y James se pasaron el capi discutiendo y al final se comprometieron en matrimonio. Más resumido imposible.

**Por amor al arte 36.**

**Compromisos.**

- Vale. Te lo pregunto ahora:. ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡Pues claro que quiero!

El resto del grupo, en un primer momento se limitó a observar como la recién comprometida pareja se fundía en un apasionado beso.

- ¡Es increíble! –hasta que Joy y Jesse dejaron escapar un alarido de emoción que les hizo volver al mundo real.

En él, Bell dejaba escapar una lágrima de emoción, Jack musitaba que ella ni siquiera tenía novio, Will alucinaba en colores, Loveday aseguraba no estar "nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada celosa" y Sirius... ese lloraba a moco tendido.

- ¿Qué? Hoy estoy sensible –se defendió el canino animago cuando Remus, Evy y Peter le miraron con extrañeza.

La Onza ronroneó con ternura, rodeó su cuello con un brazo y le besó la mejilla. Sirius la agarró por la cintura para no dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

- Y luego dicen que no están juntos –suspiró Remus.

- Bueno, tampoco es para que os pongáis así... –James se revolvió el pelo nerviosamente, tratando de quitarle importancia al hecho de que acababa de comprometerse con Lily delante de todos sus amigos.

- Sí, no es para tanto –le apoyó la pelirroja, con las mejillas más coloradas aún que su pelo.

- ¿Cómo que no es para tanto? .¿No os dais cuenta de todo lo que tenemos que preparar? –les rebatió Jesse antes de que Joy procediera a enumerar dichos preparativos.

- El vestido, el menú del banquete, los anillos de boda, los de compromiso (mínimo un quilate, James), el templo, la banda de música, las flores...

- Bueno, eso no será tan problemático –cortó Remus, más que nada porque empezaba a marearse–. Los lirios son las únicas flores que le gustan a Lily y que no irritan los ojos de James...

- Si es que están hechos el uno para la otra –se emocionó Bell.

- Sí, y yo no estoy nada, nada, nada, nada, nada, nada celosa –hizo constar Loveday, colgada del brazo de su amiga. Ambas rubias compartían pañuelo.

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Laughry, un alumno de cuarto (el mismo al que riñó McGonagall por su lenguaje unas horas antes) que había bajado a la sala común a investigar el origen de los gritos.

- Sí, que James y Lily se han comprometido...

- ¡Joy! –le riñeron los interesados.

- ¿Qué? Pero si se iban a enterar de todos modos... –se defendió la morena.

- ¡Genial! .¡Voy a por las bebidas que anoche no pudimos usar para celebrarlo! –exclamó feliz el chaval, partiendo raudo y veloz a transmitir la noticia.

- Ah,. ¿pero no se las había bebido todas este? –Evy señalaba a Sirius con su dedo pulgar con un falso gesto de sorpresa.

- Estuve en la Cabeza de Puerco,. ¿vale? –se defendió el señalado, con tono irritado.

- Y ahora no va a beber más –agregó Bell, ejerciendo de hermana mayor responsable–, que ya tiene bastante resaca.

- Precisamente, lo mejor para una resaca es otra buena borrachera –adujó el moreno animago.

- Sólo espero que esta vez sí seas capaz de recordar si te enrollaste o no con "Gigi" –apuntó Evy con su tono más indiferente y que aún así no lograba enmascarar los celos.

- No me gusta que llames así a mi prima –le advirtió Bell.

- Pues a ella sí le gusta. Al menos, cuando lo hace él –Evy volvió a señalar a Sirius con el pulgar.

- ¡Vale ya las dos! –cortó Jesse–. Este es el momento de James y Lily, el momento en que acaban de comprometerse para pasar juntos el resto de sus vidas, el momento que algunos de nosotros hemos esperado por años...

Dado que a medida que el chico hablaba, su voz se iba mostrando más acuosa, Jack ya había invocado un paquete de pañuelos que le tendió. Por su parte, Will trataba de controlar la risa al ver las caras pálidas que se les habían quedado a James y Lily desde el momento que escucharon las palabras "el resto de sus vidas".

- Gracias, Jack –Jesse se sonó ruidosamente la nariz y continuó–. Más os vale portaros bien. Y va por las dos...

- Vale –las dos Gryffindor se dedicaron una mirada de "lo dejamos para luego, cuando no haya testigos" antes de irse cada una a extremos diferentes de la Sala común.

- Bueno –Jack se levantó con un gesto ceremonioso cargado de su habitual aire de devoradora de hombres y se acercó a los homenajeados–. Felicidades, chicos, aunque no esperaba ser yo la primera...

- Joder, sabía que se me olvidaba algo... –exclamaron los tres merodeadores antes de precipitarse a imitar a Jack.

&·&·&

Justo cuando terminó la ronda de felicitaciones, el chaval de cuarto regresó junto a sus compañeros de curso y las botellas de espumoso que no pudieron descorchar para celebrar la Copa de Quidditch... Al oír el sonido de las botellas al ser descorchadas, el resto de los Gryffindor acudió en busca de la fiesta que no puedo celebrarse la noche anterior y pronto, la Sala común de los leones pareció el anuncio para la campaña de Navidad de un cava, sólo que sin adornos navideños.

- ¿Qué celebramos? –preguntó Isis al bajar de la habitación de Bifidus, bastante despeinada, por cierto–. Ayer perdimos,. ¿no? –la oriental sonó esperanzada, como si esperara que alguien le dijera que ese partido fue una pesadilla.

- James y Lily acaban de comprometerse –anunció Jesse alegremente.

- ¿Sí?. ¡Qué fuerte! –exclamó Isis cuando se confirmó la noticia–. ¿Y dónde están? Me gustaría felicitarles antes de que se me olvide...

- Han ido a "sellar el compromiso en la intimidad" –Jack alzó una ceja, que indicaba perfectamente en qué consistía para ella dicho sello.

- O bien a meditar qué acaban de hacer –matizó su hermano–. Debisteis ver la cara que pusieron cuando se dieron cuenta que estarían toda la vida juntos...

- Eso fueron imaginaciones tuyas –le corrigieron apasionadamente Jesse, Joy y Jack. (NC: Ahí va, cuanta jota NB: Sí, una más y póker xD)

- ¿Te han contado ya lo de James y Lily? –Loveday (bastante contentilla) le puso a Isis una copa de espumoso en la mano–. No estoy nada, nada, nada, nada, nada celosa.

- Oye:. ¿es cosa mía o Loveday va reduciendo progresivamente el número de "nadas"? –meditó Joy.

- Me parece que no es cosa tuya –Will escuchó cómo la rubia servía otra copa en un grupo cercano mientras decía que "no estaba nada, nada, nada, nada celosa".

El prefecto le pasó a la morena el brazo por el cuello y se dieron un breve beso en los labios. Al hacerlo, un chico de primero resbaló con una servilleta y se quedó tres segundos inconsciente en el suelo, aunque nadie pareció notarlo.

- Jo, que bien estáis –suspiró Jack–. Por favor, no os caséis antes que yo...

- Tranquila –dada la cara de muñeco de cera que se les quedó al oír la palabra casarse, aquello no ocurriría en un futuro próximo.

- ¿Y esos?. ¿Han vuelto? –Isis observó a Sirius y Evy que bebían y charlaban animadamente (probablemente, a consecuencia de lo primero) cerca de la ventana.

- Dicen que no –negaron los demás.

- ¿Y tú qué tal? –se interesó Joy.

- Fatal, me he vuelto a enrollar con Bifidus, yo debo de ser ninfómana o algo así –sollozó Isis.

- Que pena que no te dieras cuenta antes –Will le guiñó un ojo provocadoramente, ganándose una mirada homicida de su chica y una puesta de ojos en blanco por parte de Jesse.

- Primero, Isis, eso no debes decirlo nunca jamás en la Sala común, porque hay demasiado salido suelto...

- Perdón, me ha parecido escuchar que por aquí había suelta una ninfómana –como si Jack lo hubiera conjurado a modo de demostración, Peter asomó su ratonil nariz por allí.

- No, aquí no es –negó Joy mientras la joven Sparrow consideraba totalmente probada su teoría.

- En segundo lugar, no puedes ser ninfómana cuando sólo has hecho el amor dos o tres veces en tu vida... En ese caso, las demás chicas de Gryffindor deberíamos ir a terapia para superar nuestra adición al sexo.

- Y las Hufflepuff, que no saben decir "no", mejor ni te cuento –agregó Will.

- ¿Es que eres incapaz de dejar de hablar de Doris? –se irritó Joy.

- Lo que los Sparrow quieren decir –mientras sus amigos se enzarzaban en una pelea, Jesse siguió tranquilizando a la tímida oriental–, es que respecto al sexo no te pasa nada raro. Hombre, tus gustos para los chicos deberías de mirártelos, eso sí, pero por lo demás, todo normal. ¿Mejor?

- Sí –más aliviada, Isis se unió a la celebración.

&·&·&

- Venga, algo bueno debes recordar de nuestra relación...

Al contrario que el resto, Sirius y Evy no bebían vino espumoso de los elfos, sino un Vodka de marca "nisu", destilado por magos comunistas. Tal vez por eso, el alcohol les estaba poniendo melancólicos en lugar de eufóricos.

Llevado por dicha sensación de tristeza, Sirius le había soltado ese comentario y la Onza llevaba más de un minuto pensando la respuesta.

- Espera, que ya casi lo tengo –pidió Evy, al ver que su ex empezaba a frustrarse.

- Fuera coña, Evy, algo bueno debes recordar: algún momento, regalo, el sexo. Eso es, el sexo. Ahí no digas que no disfrutabas...

- Pues no lo digo porque sé que te lo vas a creer y paso de dar de comer a tu ego. Además –la Onza hizo una pausa para apurar su vaso–, en cuanto se te pase la borrachera, seguro que te acuerdas de porqué me dejaste y volvemos a estar a la greña...

- ¿Crees que algún día lo conseguiremos? –preguntó de pronto Sirius, los ojos grises vueltos hacia la ventana.

- ¿El qué?

- No sé. No estar celosos de cualquier persona del sexo opuesto que ronde alrededor del otro. No ser tan orgullosos. Poder estar juntos en la misma habitación sin desear matarnos o besarnos... –filosofó el moreno.

- ¿Quién sabe? Igual sí –Evy suspiró al comprobar que se habían quedado sin bebida–. ¿Pero de verdad te gustaría? Porque a mí no.

- Vaya –Sirius la miró sorprendido: francamente, no esperaba esa respuesta–. Dado que fuiste tú la que me devolvió mis cosas y regalos, pensaba que eras la más interesada en pasar página...

- ¡Os habéis quedado sin bebida! Eso no puede ser... –Loveday subsanó ese error llenando sus copas de un líquido con alto grado alcohólico que supuestamente era cava–. ¿Habéis visto? Soy como Hebe, la divina copera de los dioses...

- Pero un poco más borracha –apuntó Sirius divertido al ver que la rubia estaba peor que él la noche anterior. Y eso era decir mucho...

- Ya, es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber... –explico la heredera de Salem con un gesto encantador.

- Pues nadie lo diría –siguió picándola el moreno.

- Pero es para celebrar el compromiso de James y Lily –Loveday tomó aire, tratando de que la siguiente fase sonara creíble–, me alegro mucho por ellos y no estoy nada celosa.

- Pues yo sí –hizo constar Evy, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Sirius.

- Yo también –reconoció Loveday al fin–. Vale, sabía que terminarían así, pero podían haber esperado a que yo estuviera felizmente casada, antes de dar ellos el paso. ¿Veis lo egoístas que son?

- Mira, hablando de egoístas, tu "querida Gigi" está ahí –la Onza le señaló un punto a espaldas del moreno. El animago no necesito volverse para captar la maldición asesina que ambas castañas se lanzaron vía ocular.

- ¿Y si os vais a dar una vuelta para despejaros? –sugirió de pronto Loveday, lo bastante sobria para no querer más peleas por un día.

- Buena idea –Sirius tomó a la Onza de la mano y la llevó hasta la salida esperando una protesta que no llegó, ya que Evy estaba ocupada dedicándole a su rival una mirada de irónico triunfo.

Apenas quedaron fuera de la vista de la Dama Gorda, la Onza le acorraló contra la pared y empezó a besarle con furia. Al principio, Sirius pensó que el ímpetu de la Onza se debía al alcohol y a la exaltación de su pequeño triunfo ante Giselle, pero luego tuvo la impresión de que ella trataba de demostrar algo, pero por la falta de oxígeno (de la que Evy era absoluta responsable) no le dejaba saber qué era. ¿Tal vez recordarle que era la mejor amante que había tenido jamás?. ¡Cómo si eso pudiera olvidarse!

- ¿Cómo es posible que en menos de 24 horas te haya encontrado con dos chicos diferentes? No pienso tolerarte ese comportamiento cuando estemos casados...

- No puede ser, no puede ser... –casi sollozó Evy, apoyándose unos segundos en el pecho de Sirius como para extraer fuerzas–. ¿Por qué no te vas un poco a la mierda, Richard?

- Tan encantadora como siempre –gruñó el Odal, con una sonrisa que no brillaba en sus ojos.

- ¿Querías algo? –si Evy había estado borde, el tono de Sirius pasaba de "extremo total".

- ¿Yo? Nada, y menos de ti –Richard demostró que la antipatía era algo mutuo. Sólo que el término antipatía se quedaba corto–. Es viejo loco que gobierna este nido de seres inferiores quiere verte a ti y a tus compañeras de cuarto.

- ¿Para qué? –la Onza entornó los ojos con suspicacia.

- Como si vuestra amiga no os hubiera prevenido para que confirmarais su coartada.

- Pues la verdad es que no... –negó Evy. Lily estaba demasiado ocupada lanzando la sala común a la cabeza de James, como para comentarles nada–. Voy con mis amigas –la Onza agarró a Sirius y le obligó a acompañarle de vuelta a la sala común.

- No me gusta nada cómo te mira –gruñó Sirius, aunque con más preocupación que celos en su voz.

Al llegar a la Dama Gorda, la Onza miró por encima de su hombro y constató que el Odal los había seguido. Trató de decir la contraseña en el tono más bajo posible, pero entre lo sorda que estaba la guardiana de Gryffindor y el buen oído de Richard, estaba segura de que la había escuchado... Su psicópata ex con acceso a su sala común, justo lo que necesitaba...

Aunque al menos, la Dama Gorda no había perdido del todo sus instintos para predecir el peligro, porque la puerta se abrió lo suficiente para que los Gryffindor entraran, dejando al intruso en la calle.

- Chicas –Evy se acercó al grupo en el que estaban sus compañeras de habitación–, Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotras.

- ¿De qué? –quiso saber Isis, temiendo que un escándalo amenazara su insignia de prefecta.

- Por lo visto, quiere comprobar la coartada de Lily. ¿Por qué? –la Onza se encogió de hombros–. No tengo la menor idea... Y paso de preguntarle nada al tarugo de Richard.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho él? –se preocupó Jesse.

- Está en la puerta –Sirius se adelantó a la respuesta de su ex. Luego se volvió hacia Will– Eso me recuerda que tú y Loveday deberíais cambiar la contraseña, creo que él la ha escuchado...

La buscaré a ella y al compañero de curso de Isis y nos encargaremos de todo –prometió el prefecto, también con expresión preocupada.

- Bueno, vamos a ver qué quiere Dumbledore –la decisión de Jack quedó algo perjudicada cuando se mareó al ponerse en pie.

- Te dije que estabas bebiendo demasiado –le recordó su hermano.

- No pierdas el tiempo discutiendo con él –para sorpresa de todos, fue Joy la que dijo esa frase–. Dumbledore nos espera y me apetece mazo charlar con él. hace mucho que no pasamos por su despacho. Así que... ¡venga!

&·&·&

James y Lily habían aprovechado un segundo de distracción para escabullirse a la habitación de los merodeadores, ya que sabían que tenían que hablar. Cada uno por su lado, habían llegado a la conclusión de que no estaban preparados para casarse y que aquella petición de matrimonio (en el caso de él) y el "sí quiero" posterior eran consecuencia de un calentón hormonal.

La cuestión era cómo echarse atrás sin que el otro pensara que era un cobarde o que no le quería lo bastante.

- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa incómoda.

- Bien, bien –se apresuró a replicar James–. ¿Y tú?

- Bien también. ¿Y tú?

- Ya lo has preguntado antes...

- Es verdad –Lily se temió que con eso se hubiera terminado la conversación, pero al final encontró algo más de qué hablar–. Buf, tenemos un montón de cosas que preparar...

- Bueno, al menos tenemos ya escogidas las flores –James se agarró a ese tema como si fuera un clavo ardiendo.

- Sí –casi exclamó Lily de la alegría de ver que podría aferrarse a eso antes de hablar del espinoso tema del compromiso en sí mismo–. ¿Te gustan los lirios?

- No mucho. Prefiero las rosas... –el nombre de la flor provocó un mohín de disgusto en la pelirroja–. Ya sé que no te gustan mucho, pero ni tu madre fue capaz de decirme porqué.

- Me recuerdan a mi abuela paterna. Era una bruja y las adoraba...

- ¿Bruja? –repitió James con extrañeza–. Pensaba que toda tu familia era muggle.

- Me refiero a que era una arpía... –al darse cuenta que aquella palabra también induciría a un mago a la confusión, Lily aclaró–: era una amargada frígida e insoportable. Mi hermana Petunia se parece mucho a ella. A lo único que esa... señora ha querido en su vida, eran sus puñeteros rosales. Cuando me portaba mal, me hacía podarlos. ¿Ves esto? –Lily le mostró una cicatriz en su muñeca derecha–. Me lo hice podando los jodidos rosales.

- ¿No te lo hiciste copiando frases para Umbridge? –le corrigió James tratando de besarle.

- Es verdad, se me han superpuesto las cicatrices –la pelirroja se dio un breve vistazo.

- De todas formas, me alegro. Pensaba que se debía a algún idiota que te había roto el corazón a mis espaldas y al que yo partiría la cara en cuanto pillara...

- Tú y tus celos –Lily rodó los ojos verdes con una sonrisa cariñosa bailando en ellos–. ¿De verdad quieres casarte?

- Claro, aunque no tiene porqué ser ahora mismo... Te quiero mucho –agregó James, a modo de disculpa.

- Yo tampoco. James, yo también te quiero mucho, pero... –Lily se mordió el labio, sin saber muy bien cómo decir aquello.

- Sigues queriendo ir a Canadá –completó él, con mayor serenidad de la que sentía.

- No es sólo que tenga muchas ganas de ir, es que además me he comprometido con Calvin a ir. No puedo retirar mi palabra...

- Lo sé –suspiró James. ¿Qué le iba a hacer cuando aquella lealtad era una de las cosas que mas le atraían de ella? Y menos cuando él padecía el mismo defecto–. Yo, en cierto modo, ya estoy comprometido con la Academia de Aurores. Al padre de Bell le dará un ataque si renuncio...

- Y no puedes dejar a Sirius solo allí dentro –añadió la pelirroja–, ahora que no tiene a Evy al lado para meterle un poco de sentido común en la cabeza, si le abandonas tú también es capaz de suicidarse involuntariamente.

- Nunca he creído que Evy aportara demasiado sentido común a esa relación –apuntó el moreno buscador con una sonrisa divertida–. Pero sí que es cierto que por separado son capaces de hacer más tonterías que juntos...

- Sí –Lily apoyó su pelirroja cabeza en el hombro de James, cerró los ojos y suspiró–. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo o poder quedarme yo o...

- Lo sé, a mí también me gustaría... –permanecieron unos segundos en silencio mientras el moreno la acariciaba el pelo–. Pero lo de casarnos sigue en pie¿no?

- Anda, claro... –se apresuró a confirmar la druida.

- Y debemos celebrarlo como es debido –agregó James.

- Ya estamos tardando –replicó Lily.

&·&·&

Tras salir de Gryffindor, Richard se empeñó en escoltar a las estudiantes al despacho del director, pero Sirius declinó su oferta con un nada amable:

- Ya las escolto yo –que parecía ser el principio de la tercera guerra mundial, pero en ese momento llegó McGonagall.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó la profesora.

- Nada, nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar? –Richard recobró su fachada de "tío legal" y se fue con una sonrisa amable que no logró engañar a nadie.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –repitió la profesora.

- Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotras –explicó Isis.

- Pues no le hagan esperar –gruñó McGonagall, molesta porque la hubieran dejado de lado en todo aquel asunto–. ¿Qué es ese ruido? –la mujer arrugó la frente al escuchar el alegre bullicio procedente de la casa de los leones.

- Nada... Sólo que estamos ordenando un poco la Sala común entre todos –mintió Sirius para no fastidiar la diversión de sus compañeros–. Igual cambiamos la contraseña...

- Me parece bien –aprobó la profesora–. Mejor se queda a ayudar mientras yo las acompaño a ellas con el Director.

El moreno asintió, sabiendo lo inútil que sería discutir, y algo más tranquilo al saber que Evy no estaría ni cerca de Richard. La Onza le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y deslizó su mano por la de él hasta la punta de sus dedos...

- Y luego decís que no habéis vuelto –Joy rodó los ojos, dando a entender que no se engañaban más que a sí mismos.

Evy no se molestó en contestar a su amiga: la verdad es que estaba hecha un verdadero lío. Por un lado, los rabiosos celos que la poseían cuando pensaba en Sirius junto a Giselle, demostraban que aún sentía algo por su ex. Por otro, anoche Regulus fue un verdadero cielo. Vamos, un lío.

Dumbledore las recibió con los pies apoyados en su escritorio, leyendo una revista de deportes y comiendo palomitas con sabor a caramelo. Al ver a McGonagall, se apresuró a retirar los pies de la mesa, como si temiera que le regañaran, y mostró su sonrisa más amable para saludar.

- Yo me largo, ya sé que no me quieres confiar nada de este tema –la profesora de Transformaciones alzó la barbilla con un gesto de "que sepas que no me ofende lo más mínimo que prefieras a Umbridge antes que a mí" y abandonó el despacho.

- Creo que está enfadada con usted –aventuró Isis–. Pida perdón con flores.

- Mejor no. La última vez que la enfadé tanto y le mandé un ramo de flores, me lo devolvió convertido en un enjambre de abejas gigantes asesinas. Ya se le pasará –Dumbledore sonrió confiado–. Bueno, supongo que sabéis porqué estáis aquí ya que Lily os lo habrá contado todo.

- En realidad, no. Ha estado ocupada lanzando trastos a la cabeza de James para contarnos nada –explicó Evy.

- Y comprometiéndose con él –agregaron Isis y Joy visiblemente emocionadas.

- ¿Cómo? –se asombró Dumbledore.

- Igual no deberíamos pregonarlo por media escuela –sugirió Evy con cautela.

- Si se van a enterar de todos modos, algo así no se puede mantener en secreto mucho tiempo –Joy restó importancia a la preocupación de la Onza con un gesto.

- ¿De qué quería hablarnos? –Jack trató de desviar la conversación. Principalmente, porque presentía que el enfado de McGonagall tenía que ver con el motivo de sacar de la cama a James y Lily en plena noche.

- Nada, sólo quería que me confirmaran que Lily no pudo robar el Cetro de Sekhmet –Dumbledore hizo un gesto de impaciencia, de pronto ese tema le parecía insultantemente aburrido.

- Ah,. ¿lo han robado? –nadie pareció ver la extraña mirada de reojo que cruzaron Joy y Evy.

- Sí, pero no quiero hablar más de eso. Marlene y yo nos hemos pasado tooooda la mañana discutiendo el tema con esos viejos plastas del Ministerio y ya me he aburrido bastante...

De nuevo, Evy y Joy cruzaron una de sus miradas: "Marlene", sólo podía ser Marlene McKinnons, la hermana mayor de Eduard y la mayor experta en seguridad mágica del mundo. Francamente interesante.

- ¿Han iniciado una investigación? –preguntó Evy con tono casual mientras rezaba a todos sus dioses paganos (en los que en absoluto creía) para que dijera que no.

- Me temo que sí –Dumbledore soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento, demostrando que su opinión sobre esas investigaciones del ministerio estaba cercana a la de la Onza–. Pero no hablemos más de ellos. Contadme mejor lo de James y Lily. ¿Fue romántico?. ¿Se puso de rodillas? .¿De cuántos quilates es el anillo de compromiso?

Entre todas, desgranaron para el director no sólo los pormenores del compromiso de la pareja del año, sino los de sus vidas amorosas.

- ¿Entonces tú y Will estáis juntos? –le preguntó el director a Joy. La morena asintió–. Me alegro, porque este pasado año habéis estado bastante perdidos...

- Es cierto. Aunque me sigue preocupando un poco que cada vez que nos toquemos pase una desgracia. Pero no creo que el mundo se acabe por eso –pese a su tono confiado, Joy procuró tocar madera.

- Claro que no. Una tiene que luchar por lo que quiere, ya me lo dijo Samantha una vez en la biblioteca...

- En tu caso, Jack, yo casi mejor que lo dejaba. ¿No te das cuenta que te estás haciendo mucho daño a ti misma? –Isis se volvió hacia Dumbledore, en busca de apoyo–. Por favor, dígaselo usted.

- ¿Y tú que sabes? Si dices que estás enamorada de David pero no puedes parar de acostarte con Bifidus –gruñó la aludida–. ¿A que eso sí que es de locas, eh?

- No habléis mal del puente hasta haber cruzado el río –contestó enigmáticamente el anciano mago.

- Perdón,. ¿pero se supone que esa frase debe aclararnos las cosas? –quiso saber Jack, más confusa que nunca.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera contestar, la puerta del despacho se abrió para dejar paso a Marlene McKinnnons. Al la cara de circunstancias de la mujer, Dumbledore arrugó la frente.

- Ocurre algo –no era una pregunta.

Por toda respuesta, la rubia le tendió un pergamino que el director de Hogwarts procedió a leer.

- Entiendo –Dumbledore cruzó una mirada breve con Evy–. Bueno chicas, creo que una fiesta os espera en Gryffindor, así que será mejor que volváis a ella cuanto antes...

La cuatro jóvenes se levantaron para irse.

- Tú, Evy, quédate –la Onza hizo un gesto de extrañeza mientras sus amigas se iban y ella se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

- Ustedes dirán –Evy paseó sus ojos de gata de Marlene (sentada a su lado) a Dumbledore, esperando que uno de ellos se decidiera a hablar. Pero tanto el uno como la otra, parecían estar debatiéndolo en silencio.

- Acaban de enviar a Richard Rufford a Londres –anunció Dumbledore repentinamente, como si él y Marlene acabaran acordar quien hablaba primero.

- Ah, pues vale –la Onza alzó las cejas confusa. La noticia la alegraba, no podía negarlo, pero no entendía porque no se lo pudieron decir con sus amigas delante.

- Verás, Evy, hace pocas horas, Marlene –Dumbledore apuntó a la rubia con la cabeza–, encontró un cabello en la Cámara de Dippet. Lo ha mandado analizar y resulta que... es tuyo.

- ¿Cómo? –atinó a decir Evy, totalmente alucinada.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí:. ¿cómo ha llegado un cabello tuyo a la Cámara de Dippet?

&·&·&

- El muy cabrón de Richard –Evy lanzó dentro de su baúl un cofre con toda su mala leche–. Me lo debió de arrancar cuando casi me estrangula y lo debió dejar caer en la cámara para incriminarme... El muy... –la Onza continuó soltando palabrotas tanto en inglés como en Pársel.

- ¿Seguro que fue eso? –desconfió Will. Evy volteó hacia él y le lanzó un libro a la cabeza–. Eh, sólo preguntaba... –protestó el prefecto tras esquivar el proyectil.

- ¿Y por qué no le contaste eso a Dumbledore y Marlene? Te hubieran creído... –apuntó Isis, provocando un bufido incrédulo de Lily.

- Sí, claro –ironizó la pelirroja mientras doblaba la ropa de Evy.

- Exacto. Y si las probabilidades de que ellos me creyeran eran pocas, no digamos ya las de que me creyera Crouch.

- Ya te digo –Lily hizo una mueca de solidaridad con la que se dio por cerrada la conversación.

Evy siguió lanzando cosas a su baúl sin el menor cuidado mientras Lily y Joy (inusualmente silenciosa) la sacaban y doblaban como era debido para evitar que se arrugara. La Onza ya les había contado todo lo que les podía contar.

Lo que la Onza jamás les contaría fue lo humilladísima que se sintió cuando Crouch le comunicó que había sido expulsada de Hogwarts, le pidió su varita para romperla (cosa que hizo ante sus ojos) y le dio hasta las doce de esa noche (hora en la que salía un tren de Hogsmeade) para abandonar la escuela.

Lo que sí que les contó fue el postre:

- Dado que la prueba ha detectado la presencia de Júbilo en su sangre, está claro que tiene parentesco con Onzas (si es que usted misma no lo es). Por todo ello, estará bajo la custodia de Richard Rufford. Él la recogerá en Londres –ordenó Crouch, haciendo que la situación de Evy "mejorase por momentos".

Al recordarlo, la Onza lanzó un par de zapatos dentro del baúl, deseando que fuera la cabeza de Crouch separada de su cuerpo fofo.

- Tranquila –susurró Joy con suavidad, hablando por primera vez en horas, ya que temía que si abría la boca terminaría llorando como la protagonista de una película "basada en hechos reales" de bajo presupuesto.

- Estoy tranquila –replicó la Onza, sin darse cuenta ni de a quién contestaba.

- En realidad, no lo estás –rebatió Will.

- ¡Que sí que lo estoy, leches! –rugió Evy, lanzando otro libro a la cabeza del prefecto.

TOC–TOC

- Evy,. ¿podemos hablar? –la integridad física de Will fue salvada porque Sirius se asomó por la habitación.

- Habla –ella se encogió de hombros y no se detuvo a mirarle.

- Aquí afuera y a solas –aclaró con una paciencia insólita en el merodeador.

- Ve, anda. Nosotras terminamos con esto –le aconsejó Lily con dulzura–. ¡Que vayas con él, coño! –bramó finalmente al ver que la otra no seguía su consejo.

La Onza le dedicó a la pelirroja una mirada de "ya que me lo pides tan amablemente", antes de lanzar una caja llena de pendientes contra el baúl y salir a fuera con Sirius.

- ¡Deja de comprometer a Evy! –le gritó Jack a su hermano cuando la puerta se cerró.

- Si yo lo hago para que se desahogue de alguna forma –explicó el muchacho, dolido porque las mujeres no le entendieran.

- Anda, vamos a ver lo que dicen –les invitó Lily con un gesto de cabeza. Tras pensarlo unos segundos, todos pegaron sus orejas a la puerta.

- ¿Se puede saber qué...? –la cortante pregunta de la castaña fue interrumpida por un apasionado beso de su ex.

Un beso totalmente inesperado, ya que cuando ella trató de predecir la reacción de Sirius al saber la noticia, su primer pensamiento fue que él daría por sentado que era culpable. Después de todo y según sus propias palabras, no confiaba en ella.

Y allí estaba, transmitiéndole confianza vía lingual y proporcionándole una forma de dejar salir el torrente de emociones que a duras penas lograba mantener a raya: la frustración por haber visto su varita rota, los deseos de vengarse de Richard y Crouch (entre otros) y las poquísimas ganas de dejar a sus amigos.

- Te quiero –le susurró en la oreja tras cortar el beso, aunque no el abrazo.

- Lo sé. Yo también te quiero –Evy cerró los ojos y acomodó la cabeza en sus hombros. Necesitaba dejarle clara una cosa–. Yo no...

- También lo sé. El cabrón de Rufford te tendió una trampa –la Onza asintió, demasiado emocionada por esa prueba de confianza incondicional como para hablar. Esta vez le besó ella.

- ¿Veis? Esa es la reacción normal de un hombre enamorado de una mujer cuando a ella le acusan de algo que no ha hecho. No como James, que tuvo el descaro de preguntármelo antes de confiar en mí –comentó Lily sin importarle que la pareja la escuchara y (lo que es peor) supiera que les estaba escuchando.

- La diferencia no es el grado de enamoramiento, sino que Evy no estaba tan obsesionada con el Cetro como cierta pelirroja que yo me sé –se picó James, cuya voz provenía del final del pasillo. Él, Remus y Peter observaban la escena bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James.

- Yo jamás habría dudado de ti, Lily –hizo constar Loveday, que escuchaba a través del suelo de su habitación–. Pero claro, como yo te quiero mucho más...

Evy y Sirius cruzaron una mirada de desesperada comprensión¿es que en esa torre no había intimidad?

Aprovechando la distracción que les brindaron Lily abriendo la puerta y James quitándose la capa, la ex pareja huyó hacia el cuarto de los merodeadores.

Como era lógico, dado que todos estaban ocupados espiándoles en otra parte, la habitación estaba vacía. Sin mediar palabra, volvieron a besarse y se dejaron caer en la cama del chico.

- Mmm. No tengo tiempo para esto... –ronroneó Evy, cuando el merodeador empezó a desatarle la camiseta que ella llevaba anudada al cuello –me queda una hora y tengo mucho que recoger.

- Lo siento, la culpa es de James. Me tenía que haber convencido antes para que fuera a buscarte –Sirius sustituyó la camiseta por sus labios, y empezó a besarla por el cuello.

- Ah¿pero tuvo que convencerte? –la voz de la Onza sonó burlonamente ofendida.

- Síp. Primero quería ir a Londres a machacar al cabrón de Richard –al oír el nombre de su ex la sonrisa de Evy vaciló un poco, pero las cosquillas que le hizo el pelo del moreno en el pecho, lograron mantenerla.

- Sirius –susurró cuando notó que la cosa se ponía seria.

- ¿Sí? –replicó él, más interesado en el ombligo de la chica que en lo que decía.

- Tengo que decirte algo... –fue el tono, más que la frase, lo que acaparó la atención del moreno merodeador.

- ¿No estarás enamorada de Regulus, no? –se asustó totalmente Sirius.

- No –Evy le miró con extrañeza, ni siquiera se acordaba del hermanito de su ex–. ¿Te acuerdas de eso que no quería decirte y por lo que me acusaste de no confiar en ti y terminamos rompiendo?

- Sí –como para olvidar la causa por la que se habían pasado un mes haciendo el gilipollas.

- Soy la nieta de Grindelwald –soltó Evy con la velocidad a la que uno se arranca una tirita, confiando en que todo sea así más indoloro–. Por vía paterna.

- No –negó Sirius. Sin susto ni exclamación. Simplemente lo negó como quien niega que la tierra es plana y las peras son rojas.

- ¿Ves por qué no te lo quería decir?. ¡Porque sabía que no lo entenderías! Hasta estás negando lo evidente.

- No niego lo evidente. Es que me parece imposible que Ethan sea hijo de Grindelwald.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –se sorprendió Evy.

- Pues que como Ethan es tu padre –explicó Sirius con tono de Barrio Sésamo.

- Querrás decir padrino –corrigió la Onza.

- Anda ya. Te recuerdo que hable con él durante horas las pasadas Navidades y su forma de hablar de ti sonaba más a padre que a padrino. Por no hablar del parecido físico...

Evy arrugó la nariz con extrañeza, realmente lo que ella esperaba que fuera la discusión del milenio con Sirius no iba por los caminos que había previsto y para los que se había preparado psicológicamente.

- Estás como una cabra –decidió ella finalmente, con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí –asintió él, atrayéndola hacia con tanto ímpetu que rodaron hasta caer de la cama. Cuando Sirius notó que se iban para el suelo, agarró las sábanas tratando de evitarlo, pero eso sólo sirvió para que el colchón se levantara unos centímetros sobre la cama y que la colcha cayera sobre ellos.

- Ays –gimió Evy entre risas.

- ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó el merodeador.

- No –replico ella entre risas.

- ¿Si no está bien por qué lo dice riéndose? –quiso saber Peter desde la puerta.

- ¿Pero para qué dices nada? –le regañó Lily. Su furia hizo que Petigrew se encogiera–. Ahora se van a dar cuenta que estamos aquí y nos quedaremos sin saber el final.

- Pues cállate tu también... –cortó Jack, de buen humor al ver que la luz al final de su túnel volvía a brillar.

- Un segundo –dijo Sirius en un tono tan bajo que no llegaba a susurro. El moreno animago alcanzó su varita y lanzó un hechizo insonorizador a la habitación entera–. ¿Dijiste que tenías una hora, no?

- Sí, pero tengo que hacer la maleta.

- Estoy seguro de que ahora que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, esa panda de cotillas se dedicará a algo útil. Así tú y yo podremos dedicar esta hora a cosas más importantes...

- ¿Como cuáles? –Evy se hizo la inocente, aunque el brillo en sus ojos indicaba que de inocencia poca.

Sirius se inclinó para hacerle una demostración gráfica de esas "cosas importantes".

&·&·&

- Tú y Sirius sois malos y odiosos –con esta frase cargada de enfurruñado rencor, recibió Jack a la Onza cuando cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde regresó a su habitación.

- ¿Y qué querías? .¿Qué te invitara a presenciar nuestra despedida temporal en riguroso directo? –Despedida temporal, los dos habían insistido mucho en ese punto. También en despedirse en las habitaciones, una despedida en la estación habría resultado demasiado peliculera para el gusto de Evy.

- Pues ver no, pero tampoco hubiera pasado nada porque nos dejarais escuchar... -intervino Lily–. Encima que te hemos hecho la "maleta" y hasta te hemos dejado fuera unos vaqueros y una camiseta para que vayas cómoda...

- Cosa que no habríamos hecho de estar escuchando tras la puerta –apuntó Joy.

- También es verdad –admitieron las demás con desgana.

- A ver si inventan pronto Gran Hermano y estáis más entretenidos. ¿Créeis que me da tiempo a darme una ducha rápida? –preguntó Evy.

- Si es realmente rápida... –opinó la morena.

Diez minutos después, cuando Evy salió del cuarto de baño duchada y vestida, Jesse estaba sentado en la cama de la chica.

- ¿Y las demás?

- En la Sala común. Yo... –Jesse hizo una pausa–. No tengo fuerzas para despedirme de ti allí. Creo que me pondré a llorar como una fan histérica en un concierto de Backstreet Boys y tengo miedo de contagiar a Joy o a ti. Por eso prefiero despedirme aquí...

Al ver que aún así se iba a poner a llorar, Evy se adelantó y abrazó.

- Ay, cielo,. ¿quién te va a proteger de Jack cuando se ponga bruta? –le dijo con cariño.

- Nadie, porque ese ataque ya me pasó para siempre –contestó Jack–. Yo tampoco voy a poder despedirme en público de ti... –aclaró la castaña, lanzándose a los brazos de ellos.

- Mm. eso me recuerda que... –Evy sacó una caja de zapatos de debajo de su cama–. Esto es para ti.

- Oh, no hacia falta que te molestaras en hacerme regalos... ¿Papiros? De verdad, Evy que no hacia falta que te molestaras.

- Son cartas de amor que Prewett le ha mandado a Bell –Evy se puso una cazadora vaquera y le guiñó un ojo a la sorprendida Sparrow–. No dudo que harás lo correcto con ellas –agregó antes de salir por la puerta.

- Pues yo sí lo dudo –opinó la propia Jack.

&·&·&

Apenas puso un pie en la Sala común, James atrapó a Evy en un abrazo de oso.

- Cuando todo se calme, te quiero ver en mi casa –le susurró en tono imperativo, antes de besarla en la mejilla y dejarla ir.

- A sus órdenes –respondió burlona.

No tuvo muchos segundos de tregua: Lily demostró que podía ser tan cariñosa como su novio con un fuerte abrazo al que se sumó Loveday. En parte por no desperdiciar las oportunidades de magrear a su pelirroja.

- Vendrás a la boda –prácticamente le amenazó Lily al romper el abrazo.

- Pues claro, si no sé que saldría mal parada –replicó la castaña de buen humor.

- Te tengo un regalo –Bifidus le entregó a la Onza una caja que ella abrió con cierta aprensión.

- Un escorpión disecado, muchas gracias Bifidus –el agradecimiento de Evy fue sincero: se alegraba mucho de que no fuera un invertebrado vivo–. Lo guardaré siempre en mi corazón –traducción: iba a tirarlo en el primer cubo de basura que encontrara en su camino.

- Yo también te tengo un regalo, aunque no es tan... especial como el de Bifidus –Remus le entregó una de estas chocolatinas inmensas de Toblerone–. He pensado que tendrás hambre durante el viaje... O que podrías atizarle con eso al cabronazo de Richard en la cabeza, o ahogarle con ello o lo que se te ocurra.

- Gracias –volvió a decir Evy, esta vez con una sonrisa cien por cien sincera mientras abrazaba al licántropo–. Bien pensado, igual no me hubiera venido mal que el escorpión estuviera vivo...

- Ay, pues si lo prefieres, te lo traigo –Bifidus corrió emocionado a su habitación.

- Yo que tú me largaba antes de que te traiga el escorpión –le aconsejó Bell mientras se daban un breve abrazo.

- Sí, a veces no sé para que abro la boca –Evy se refirió tanto a Bifidus como a las cartas que acababa de convertir en bombas de relojería al entregárselas a Jack.

Cuando Bell se apartó, sólo quedaban frente a ella Isis, Joy, y Will. Fue el prefecto el primero que avanzó hacia la Onza.

- Esta vez me das un beso y no me tiras un libro a la cabeza –le avisó el chico.

- Es que me comprometes –se excusó la chica mientras se abrazaba a su amigo.

De repente, alguien chocó contra ellos, Evy separó sus brazos de los de su amigo y rodeó a una llorosa Joy con ellos. Lentamente, Will se separó de ellas y se reunió con los chicos

- Venga, Joy, por favor, no llores que si no lo haré yo también y la liamos. Tienes que ver el lado positivo: vas a tener más ropa para ti sola –trató de consolarla la Onza.

- La mitad me queda estrecha de pecho –pero en vez de eso, la pechugona morena sollozó con más fuerza.

- Pues me los dejas a mí, entonces –sugirió Bell, que junto a Lily se acababa de unir al abrazo de las dos chicas.

- Pues va a ser que no –se apresuró a negarse Joy, con tono mordaz.

Loveday hizo ademán de unirse al cuádruple abrazo, por aquello de no malgastar la oportunidad de rozarse con Lily, pero James interpuso un brazo entre ella y el grupo y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Aquel era el abrazo de las que durante cinco años fueron las mejores amigas del mundo y ni siquiera Isis se atrevía a inmiscuirse, pese a saber que se estaba haciendo tarde.

Evy también debió de notarlo, porque repartió un sonoro beso a cada una de sus amigas y soltó a Lily y Bell.

- Tengo que irme –susurró con un tono ligeramente acuoso.

- No –gimió Joy, la única que no hizo ni caso a la indirecta y se soltó.

- Venga, cariño –Will logró transferir el férreo abrazo de Joy desde Evy hasta sí mismo. Volvió a besar la mejilla de la Onza y las alejó con cuidado.

Evy estaba terminando la melodramática ronda de despedidas con un beso a Isis y un "que no te metan en muchos escándalos" cuando oyó a Bifidus bajando por las escaleras diciendo algo de que no tenía escorpiones pero si alacranes. La Onza no se pensó mucho lo de agarrar el baúl con ruedines, lanzar un beso al aire para sus amigos y largarse de la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Se ha ido ya? –preguntaron tres segundos más tarde dos voces decepcionadas.

- Sí... –el tono de falsa pena con el que Lily respondió a Bifidus no le paso inadvertido a Sirius.

Una vez que el amante de los bichos regresó a su habitación, James contestó con amabilidad.

- Si te das prisa, la pillarás en la escaleras de salida...

- Vale, gracias –más que con prisa, Sirius salió embalado de la sala común, apretando en sus manos el colgante con forma de estrella que había decidido devolverle a la Onza.

&·&·&

Evy aún se estaba limpiando un lagrimón (responsabilidad absoluta de Joy) cuando alguien la alcanzó en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Regulus? –y antes de que la Onza superara la extrañeza por encontrarlo allí, logró dejarla más alucinada, al besarla.

Para ella no fue el besazo del siglo, ni siquiera fue con lengua y lo olvidaría apenas subiera en el tren que la llevaría a Londres junto a Marlene McKinnons y Crouch. Sin embargo, Regulus juraría siempre que era el recuerdo que provocaba que sus Patronus fueran casi imbatibles y Sirius, que también lo vio, no lo olvidaría con la misma facilidad que su ex.

- Mira, Regulus, me hace ilusión que hayas venido a despedirte de mí, pero no tenías que hacerlo de esta forma, porque yo no siento lo mismo por ti que tú por mí. Al principio pensaba que sí, pero en las últimas horas he tenido algo así como la clarividencia emocional de los moribundos y me he dado cuenta de cuáles son mis verdaderos sentimientos –Evy observó por el rabillo del ojo un segundo las escaleras. Le había parecido ver a Sirius, pero se convenció a sí misma de que era imposible.

- ¿Seguro? Nadie besa así sin sentir nada por la otra persona... –¿Así¿Cómo¡Pero si fue sin lengua!

- Es que yo doy buenos besos –Evy se encogió de hombros–. Lo siento.

- No importa. De todas formas, fue tal y como me lo había imaginado –Regulus mostró una sonrisa radiante. De no haber estado Evy segura de sus sentimientos, en ese momento se habría vuelto a colgar del hermano de Sirius–. Oye, si ese Richard se pasa un pelo contigo otra vez, me avisas y haré que parezca un accidente.

- Lo tendré en cuenta –la Onza depositó un beso en la mejilla del Slytherin antes de subir a una carroza con Marlene.

&·&·&

Durante la mayor parte del viaje, Crouch no sólo no le quitó la vista de encima a Evy, sino que además la preguntaba cada cinco minutos que dónde había puesto el Cetro. ¡Como si ella lo supiera! Y aunque lo supiera, desde luego no iba a decírselo, por plasta y gilipollas.

- Lo sé, Perla, este tío es un coñazo –suspiró la Onza, respondiendo a los maullidos indignados de su compañera de viaje cuando se quedaron a solas.

Se había encontrado a la gata en la carroza que la llevaba a Hogsmeade dispuesta a irse con ella. En aquel momento, Evy la había bajado del vehículo y ordenado que volviera con Bell, pero cuando se encontró con el animal sentado en su compartimiento del tren no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota y dejar que la acompañara.

- Pero ya nos bajamos.

Mientras Evy sacaba de la maleta una pequeña mochila y se la ponía a la espalda, Perla miró por la ventana: estaban pasando el viaducto de Glenfinnan. La gata no tenía ni idea ni del nombre del viaducto, ni de su altura, ni la reacción que podía tener Richard cuando supiera que su presa se le acababa de escapar entre los dedos...

Lo que sí que sabía era que si la intención de su protegida era saltar allí mismo, era porque acababa de traspasar la frontera entre loca y suicida. No estaba dispuesta a poner a prueba en esos momentos la teoría de que los gatos siempre caen de pie...

Pero Evy, con una actitud de "tú eres la que te empeñaste en venir, ahora no jodas", la agarró y la sacó en brazos del compartimiento, dirigiéndose hacia la parte de atrás del tren lo más velozmente posible antes de que Crouch volviera del servicio.

Dado que Marlene había convencido unos kilómetros antes al maquinista para que la dejara llevar el tren, no suponía un peligro inmediato. Bueno, era posible que hiciera descarrilar el tren, pero que se encontrara con Evy en su intento de fuga era bastante complicado.

- ¿Lista? –preguntó cuando llegaron al final del tren.

La gata dejó escapar un maullido de protesta que la Onza ignoró mientras saltaba hacia el lago Shiel, sin darse cuenta de que de la mochila, Evy acababa de sacar una escoba con hechizo camuflador incluido que les haría invisibles hasta que tocaran tierra.

Evy dirigió la escoba hacia la orilla norte, donde se posó con suavidad entre los árboles del bosque, y se desprendió con toda la delicadeza que pudo de las zarpas que Perla le estaba clavando en el escote.

- Tranquila, ya pasó, ya estamos en tierra, intactas.

Como respuesta, la gata blanca soltó un "está tú me la pagas" que hizo reír a la castaña.

- Veo que eres puntual –Evy volteó hacia el claro del bosque de donde provenía la voz. Allí había una mujer que la Onza identificó como Nadine Barlow, la abuela de Jesse, apoyada sobre un carísimo Bentley–. Calvin me dijo que te dejarías caer por aquí sobre esta hora. También me mandó el núcleo de tu varita.

- Ya ves –la castaña se encogió de hombros y fingió que el coche no la impresionaba lo más mínimo–. ¿Fue uno de nosotros?

- No sé de qué...

- El Cetro –Evy no ocultó su irritación porque la tomaran por tonta–. ¿Lo robó uno de los nuestros? Creo que después de haber saltado de un tren en marcha desde un viaducto de chiquicientos mil metros de altura, me he ganado el derecho a una respuesta sincera.

- Fue Inoé Katsué. Celeste pensó que sería una buena forma de hacerla ganar puntos después de la estrepitosa derrota que sufrió en Rumania –se rindió al fin la metamorfomaga.

De momento, Evy estaba demasiado cansada para pedir detalles de esa derrota, pero cuando lo hiciera descubriría que nadie quería hablar de ello. Fue estrepitosa, Inoé fue la absoluta responsable de ello y murieron un centenar de Mahutams... Entre ellos Estella Easter y su hijo no-nato.

* * *

Datos curiosos que os vais a tragar porque a mí me costo un montón averiguarlos. (Ala) 

El viaducto de Glenfinnam es el dichoso puente que aparece en la película de la Cámara Secreta cuando el Expreso de Hogwarts está apunto de atropellar el Ford Anglia con Ron y Harry dentro. No sé si lo sabíais o no, pero me pasé tanto tiempo tratando de dar con el nombre que yo os lo cuento igual.

Bentley es una marca de coches caros. A 247 mil euros el modelo más barato. No sé si lo habéis oído, pero el novio de Paris Milton le estrelló el suyo y ella le perdonó. Le debía de querer mucho...

Inoé Katsúe es la onza japonesa rubia de ojos azules y tendencias sicópatas que apareció en el capítulo 27.

Y eso es todo por hoy, el siguiente capítulo será bastante calmado y relajado. Creo que necesitamos un capi así antes de lanzarnos a los finales de verdad. Nos leemos dentro de dos semanas.

Besos de Mouse de chocolate blanco con sirope de chocolate.


	37. Promoción del 77

Hola, hola. Momento histórico (que no histérico) una servidora actualiza en los 14 días exactos que prometió… Tranquilos/as, no creo que vuelva a pasar. Esto ha sido un espejismo provocado por mi buen humor, pero como el 2006 esta siendo un año muy majo es mejor que una no se confíe.

Bueno, no me enrollo más. Los RR están respondidos en otro RR y aquí os dejo con el mini resumen del 36. Espero que os guste...

Resumen 36: En pocas palabras, Evy fue expulsada y descubrimos que Inoé Katsué robó el Cetro.

**Por amor al arte 37.**

**Promoción del 77.**

(NC: .¿os habéis fijado que el título y el antetítulo empiezan por la misma letra y terminan por el mismo número? Hasta parece que lo hice aposta.)

- ¿De qué se trata? –quiso saber Sirius con tono cortante.

Ser despertado a las tres de la mañana para ser llevado al despacho del director donde, además de Dumbledore, estaban Crouch, su hermano y Richard era razón suficiente para alterar el tono de cualquiera.

Como excusa no estaba mal. Pero lo cierto era que no podía cerrar los ojos sin dejar de visualizar el beso de Regulus y Evy en su cabeza...

Bueno, eso tampoco era del todo cierto. A veces al cerrar los ojos lo que veía era a Richard torturando a Evy... Imagen que le gustaba aún menos que la anterior.

- No te hagas el idiota: tú sabes perfectamente dónde está –le acusó Richard. Decir que estaba enloquecido no era nada nuevo, la novedad es que no se molestaba en reprimir sus instintos agresivos–. O tú –señaló a Regulus–. La habéis escondido...

- Calma, por favor –pidió Dumbledore, con voz serena.

- ¡Y una mierda me voy a calmar! Seguro que ellos dos saben dónde está –insistió el Odal, haciendo que los hermanos Black cruzaran su primera mirada de comprensión en 13 años.

- Entiendo su frustración por la huida de una prisionera –Crouch controló la voz, para que no se notara lo idiota que se sentía porque una adolescente se le hubiera escapado de entre los dedos–, pero eso no le da derecho a mostrarse maleducado con Albus.

- No, eso es privilegio tuyo –musitó McGonagall lo bastante alto como para que Sirius la escuchara.

- Ni a presuponer que alguno de mis alumnos tiene relación con dicha huida –agregó Dumbledore, con tono afable–. Después de todo, si hemos presupuesto que la Srta. Vega era capaz de entrar en una cámara de alta seguridad mágica y robar el Cetro debimos suponer que trataría de escaparse del tren...

- Pero no que saltaría de un tren en marcha –apuntó Crouch a la defensiva–. ¡Y menos que lo haría desde el viaducto de Glenffinnan!

- ¿Evy saltó desde el viaducto de Glenffinan? –se asustaron a la vez los hermanos Black, inclinándose hacia delante con idéntico gesto de preocupación.

- Como si no lo supieran –gruñó Richard, seguro de que su ex no habría podido planear algo así ella solita–. ¿Qué me dice del profesor de DCAO? Es un druida...

- ¿Cómo que es un druida? –Crouch miró a Dumbledore con cara de "ese detallito no me lo habías comentado".

- Es un gran profesor de DCAO, el mejor que he tenido en años –el anciano de barba blanca se dedicaba a trazar círculos distraídos con sus dedos mientras hablaba–, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con esto... él es muy respetuoso con la ley.

Richard cerró la boca, ya que no podía decir, sin descubrirse él mismo, que Calvin Hobbes no respetaba ni los semáforos en rojo, mucho menos las leyes mágicas. Igual que el Odal, se limitaba a manipularlas en beneficio propio.

- ¿Y ustedes? –Crouch se volvió hacia los hermanos Black.

- Nosotros no enseñamos DCAO. Por lo menos yo –respondió Sirius, con falsa ingenuidad.

- Yo tampoco –se apresuró a hacer constar Regulus un poco confuso.

- ¡Se refería a si sabéis algo de la zorra de Evy! –perdió la paciencia Richard.

- ¿Es eso educado? –Sirius le señaló con calculada serenidad–. Yo no le chillo ni le pregunto por su jefe, Voldemort, el hijo de puta...

Al oír el nombre del Mago Oscuro tanto Richard como Regulus se estremecieron, Dumbledore sonrió con indulgencia mientras que Crouch miraba al Odal como si fuera la primera vez que le veía... Tendría que investigar que grado de verdad había en esa acusación.

Tras recuperarse de la impresión, Regulus observó a su hermano con su mezcla habitual de admiración y envidia. No le era tan extraño que Evy hubiera escogido a Sirius: los dos tenían muy arraigado en su carácter aquel rasgo de insolencia que él tanto ansiaba poseer.

- No estamos aquí para debatir eso. ¿Tienen alguna pista de dónde puede encontrarse esa fugitiva? –insistió Crouch.

- Claro que sí. Me ha mandado una postal con remite... –se burló Sirius de nuevo.

- Sirius –Dumbledore le advirtió de la gravedad de la situación.

- Ni idea –suspiró el moreno.

- ¿Regulus? –le preguntó el director al Slytherin.

- Tampoco lo sé –el tono del menor de los Black transmitía sorpresa. No entendía cómo podían pensar que Evy le hubiera confiado a él lo que no quiso contarle a Sirius.

- Y aunque lo supieran tampoco nos lo dirían –apuntó Richard con rencor.

- Cierto –concedió Sirius–, pero realmente no lo sé.

- En ese caso, pondré en marcha un operativo de búsqueda, tanto para ella como para el Cetro, aunque no creo que logremos mucho –lo cierto es que Crouch estaba más obsesionado con la idea de cazar un nuevo mortífago (Richard, para más señas) que en recuperar el Cetro o a Evy–. En cuanto a vosotros dos: es todo, volved a vuestro cuarto.

- Dormid un poco –aconsejó Dumbledore con tono de abuelo preocupado.

"A dormir, qué cachondo" pensó Sirius. Aunque las imágenes de Richard torturando a Evy ya no supusieran un problema, aquellas en las que su hermano besaba a la Onza, seguían ahí.

- ¿Sabías que haría algo así? –quiso saber Regulus en voz muy, muy bajita, cuando se alejaron del despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Quieres decir "algo tan estúpido"?

- Sí.

- ¿Temerario?

- Sí.

- ¿Suicida?

- Sí –esta vez Regulus contestó con tono molesto debido a que su pregunta seguía sin responder.

- Me lo figuraba: es Gryffindor –aunque lo del viaducto se lo podía haber ahorrado. Era excesivo hasta para un miembro de la casa de los leones.

Sin esperar respuesta de su hermano, le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su torre.

- ¿De dónde vienes? –la voz de James le sobresaltó cuando entró en su cuarto.

- Dumbledore me llamó. Él, Crouch y Richard querían saber si Regulus o yo teníamos algo que ver con la fuga de Evy –Sirius se sentó en la cama, deseando que el nombre de su hermano hubiera sonado indiferente.

- ¿Ella está bien? –se preocupó Remus.

- Donde quiera que esté sí –Sirius no se sorprendió porque el único merodeador dormido fuera Peter. A ese no le despertaría ni un ataque mortífago seguido de un tsunami en el lago–. Aunque la muy idiota no tuvo mejor idea que saltar desde el Expreso de Hogwarts en marcha por el viaducto de Glenfinnan...

- Por eso quería la escoba de Joy –comprendió James–. Ella se lo comentó a Will al poco de que te fueras... No le dijo para qué la quería, sólo que se la dejara.

- Will ha prometido regalarle una de la forma más discreta posible –agregó Remus.

- Bueno, al menos voló y no saltó –suspiró Sirius con alivio.

- ¿Qué te pasa con tu hermano? –atacó James, aprovechando que su amigo estaba disperso.

- Nada –el moreno de pelo liso trató de sonar indiferente. Lo habría conseguido sino hubiera entornado los ojos.

- Ya –contestaron incrédulamente sus amigos.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –insistió James.

Vi a Evy besándole. En el vestíbulo –explicó Sirius.

- ¿Evy besaba a Regulus o al revés? Porque no es lo mismo... –apuntó Remus.

- ¿Lo dices por tu experiencia con Jack? –sugirió cierto buscador de pelo revuelto con tono casual.

- No, por la de tu futura esposa con Loveday –James acusó el golpe bajo del licántropo con una mueca de disgusto.

- No lo sé –reconoció Sirius, ignorando la pulla de sus amigos–. Pero me da lo mismo. Lo que diferencia mi situación de la vuestra es que vosotros no visteis a vuestras chicas besando a otro o a otra, yo sí... ¡Y no sabéis cómo jode!

- Entonces no sabes exactamente lo que pasó –como Sirius negó con la cabeza, el licántropo prosiguió–: pues por desgracia para ti, tendrás que hablar con Evy y confiar en su palabra.

- O, como eso no podrá ser en una larga temporada y tú de siempre has sido un impaciente, puedes hablar directamente con tu hermano –aconsejó James.

- Mm. No es mala idea, Regulus no es muy buen mentiroso y le notó las cosas enseguida. Se lo diré a la salida del Gran Comedor... –decidió el canino animago.

- ¿Alguien dijo Comedor? .¿Ya es hora de desayunar? –la idea de una comilona entre pecho y espalda logró despertar a Peter.

- No, vuelve a dormir –ni aunque Remus le hubiera lanzado un desmaius, el ratonil muchacho se habría dormido antes–. Qué primario es este chico... ¿De veras confías en su palabra antes que en la de Giselle?

- Sí. No. No sé... –Sirius enterró sus manos en su pelo negro desesperado–. Ojalá me acordara por mí mismo...

- Yo de Giselle no me fío mucho –reconoció el licántropo–. Sí, James, ya sé que es prima de Bell, pero no por eso tiene que ser como ella... Fíjate en Sirius y Bellatrix para no ir más lejos.

- Eso es verdad. Pero desde que está enamorado de Lily, Peter está muy raro –apuntó James. Sus dos amigos le miraron con sorpresa–. ¿Qué? .¿Pensabais que no lo sabía? .¡Si sólo le faltó gritarlo en el Gran Comedor! La única persona que no se ha debido de dar cuenta es Lily, que es fatal para esas cosas...

- ¿Y no quieres matarle? –se extrañó Sirius.

- ¿Por qué? Tiene las mismas posibilidades que Loveday. Menos aún que ella... Y Lily es mi prometida: confío en ella. Eso sí –James sonrió malignamente–, si se pasa un pelo le mataré y punto.

Remus y Sirius suspiraron con alivio: un James sin la menor traza de posesiva agresividad hacia su pelirroja favorita sería demasiado raro. Una cosa es que el compromiso cambiara a las personas, pero no hasta esos extremos.

&·&·&

- ¿Adónde va Sirius? –preguntó Peter cuando, para su extrañeza, el mentado animago se dirigió hacia su hermano y evitó que entrara al Comedor.

James y Remus suspiraron. Y pensar que lo habían hablado en las mismas narices de Peter una semana atrás. Hasta ese momento, Sirius no había encontrado el momento oportuno para hablar con Regulus...

En cualquier caso, el ratonil merodeador ya se había olvidado de su amigo, dado que acababa de ver a Lily llegando hasta ellos. La acompañaban Loveday, Isis, Jack, Will, Jesse y una desmejorada Joy.

Mientras James y Lily intercambiaban sus melosos saludos matinales, Peter decidió privarse del espectáculo e ir junto a sus gofres. Se cruzó con Bifidus, que salía del Comedor y les dedicaba un amable saludo a todos. Bueno, a todos, todos... No.

- Buenos días a todos menos a ti, Isis –fueron las palabras exactas.

- ¿Qué le has hecho? –quiso saber Jesse.

- Oh, es que ayer salí con ese chico de Hufflepuff tan mono y creo que le ha sentado un poco mal –Isis se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Saliste? –repitió Jack.

- Vale, sí. Me lo tiré –admitió la oriental–. Soy un pendón. ¿Contenta?

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no digas esas cosas en público? Que hay mucho baboso suelto –se irritó la joven Sparrow.

- Perdón, pero me pareció oír que por aquí había un pendón suelto –Rosier pasó por allí, a modo de ejemplo ilustrativo.

- No, aquí no es –negó Joy.

Rosier se encogió de hombros. Ya se iba cuando se fijó en los hermanos Black, hablando en las escaleras de la entrada.

- ¿Qué hablan esos dos? –quiso saber en un tono más agresivo de lo que pretendía.

- Nada que te importe, Rosi –contestó Remus.

- Sí me importa –replicó el Slytherin con tono infantil.

- No estés celoso, Rosi, que son hermanos –le "tranquilizó" Will.

- Eso se lo voy a decir a... a... a... –obviamente, Rosier buscaba un nombre que pudiera asustar lo suficiente a los Gryffindor, pero el único que se le ocurría no se atrevía a pronunciarlo.

- Estamos esperando –le recordó Lily.

- No se me ocurre nadie –reconoció Rosier–. Pero una cosa os voy a decir...

- Estamos impacientes –se burló Joy.

- Felicidades por el compromiso –les felicitó el Slytherin antes de salir corriendo a su mesa.

- Parece que ya lo sabe todo el mundo –suspiró James.

- ¿Pensabas mantenerlo en secreto? –preguntó Jesse con tono incrédulo mientras iban entrando al comedor.

- Sabiéndolo Joy y tú: no.

- ¡Eh! –protestaron los aludidos.

- Pero si tú lo estabas pregonando por toda la Sala Común –apuntó Bell, atacando a Joy.

- Anda y vigila que tu prima no se aproveche de los borrachos –contraatacó la morena.

- No empecéis las dos –las advirtió Remus, viendo que aquel día, ambas empezaban a pelearse más pronto de lo habitual.

La morena y la rubia obedecieron, al menos verbalmente, porque los ojos de ambas lanzaban chispas de furia.

- Ya habéis tenido vuestro primer round –dedujo Sirius al verles las caras cuando se unió al grupo.

- ¿Y qué tal el tuyo? –preguntó James.

- Dice que ella le rechazó –por el tono del moreno de ojos grises, no convenía mucho insistir en el tema.

- ¿Pero? –aunque a James siempre le gustó correr riesgos.

- Nada. Es sólo que prefiero esperar a la segunda versión antes de decidir creerme nada. Sólo eso. No hay más. De verdad, James –el moreno de pelo revuelto asintió con una sonrisa–. Ah, y me ha confesado cómo paso el análisis de Félix...

- ¿Cómo? –se interesaron todos los miembros del equipo de Quidditch.

- Se sacó sangre antes de tomar la poción y fue la que entregó en la prueba –contestó Sirius.

- ¿Y por qué te ha confesado eso? –se extrañó Will, que no iría pregonando algo así por ahí.

- Se lo he preguntado...

- No me parece suficiente razón –insistió el prefecto.

- Se lo he preguntado de parte de Evy. En realidad ella tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto y es obvio que ejerce mucha influencia sobre él –de alguna manera, Sirius logró que pareciera que dicha influencia no le molestaba demasiado.

- Nos ha mandado una postal –dejo caer Joy como quien no quiere la cosa.

- ¿Os referís a E...¡Ay! –gimió Peter cuando su amor platónico le sacudió una patada en la espinilla y le dedicó una mirada de censura. Curiosamente, le dolió más la segunda...

- ¿Y cuándo pensabais comentarlo? –preguntó Sirius, molesto. Tal vez porque no le hubiera escrito a él.

- Lo estamos haciendo ahora –respondió Jack con irritante dulzura.

- Tampoco es que dijera mucho –intervino Lily, en un intento de consolar a Sirius, bajando el tono–, textualmente ponía "me gustaría que estuvierais aquí".

- ¿Dónde es "aquí"? –quiso saber Remus.

- La postal era de la catedral de Florencia –contestó Jack.

- Aunque el matasellos era de Francia –apuntó Lily.

- Y la lechuza finlandesa –agregó Will.

- Vamos, que no creemos que esté en ninguno de los tres sitios –concluyó Joy–. ¿Tanto le costaba ser concreta?

- ¿Qué querías? .¿Qué pusiera "no me busquéis, sobre todo en Turquía"? –por el tono desesperado de Lily, parecía una discusión antigua.

- ¿Por qué Turquía? –se extrañó James.

- Por decir algo.

- Pues por decir algo, debiste decir Austria o Suiza, que van más con ella.

- ¿Vais a discutir por eso también? –se burló Remus.

- No –negó la pareja orgullosamente, ganándose las miradas indulgentes de sus amigos.

Desde que se habían comprometido, ese par peleaba por todo... para reconciliarse en "privado" (aulas vacías, arbustos cerca del lago y sitios igual de discretos) tres minutos más tarde.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora? –preguntó Jesse mientras se levantaban.

Los de sexto aún tenían clases, pero el resto de sus amigos las habían terminado ya para que pudieran preparar los EXTASIS, en el caso de los de séptimo, y los TIMOS, en el de quinto.

Eso planteaba un pequeño problema para Jack y Bell que ya llevaban mal la desaparición de los turnos de comidas. La razón era que la joven Sparrow se sentía incómoda al no saber que hacer con las cartas que le dejó Evy (que vaya regalito de despedida), lo que había llevado a Bell a temer que aquella aparente timidez no era más que una nueva estratagema para atraer a Remus...

- Pensábamos estudiar un poco en la Sa...

- ¡James! –la pelirroja no puedo terminar de anunciar sus planes: una delgaducha morena, la misma que acababa de pronunciar el nombre de su prometido, se lanzó a los brazos del moreno.

- ¿Te conozco? –James trató de librarse de los brazos de la chica antes de que Lily los matara a ambos.

- ¡Que bromista! –la desconocida movió sus pestañas recargadas de rimel para resaltar sus ojos color pescado muerto. ¿Color pescado muerto?. ¿Sacando de quicio a Lily de forma negativa?. ¿Acosando a James? Sólo podía ser una persona...

- Hola, Leticia. Creí que estabas casándote con el marqués de Covasna...

- ¿Leticia? –de la sorpresa, Lily olvidó sus tendencias celosas homicidas.

- Eso será después de los EXTASIS. Mi futuro marido quiere que termine mis estudios –Leticia Svater mostró una sonrisa embelesada–. Esta enamoradísimo. Se siente el hombre más afortunado del mundo...

- ¿En serio? –preguntaron todos los chicos presentes con tono escéptico.

- He oído que tú te casas con esa pelirroja sangre sucia –Leticia agarró a James del brazo y le hizo avanzar por el pasillo, de tal forma que sólo podía deshacerse de ella mediante fuerza bruta. Mientras caminaban, la morena no paraba de criticar a Lily como si ella no estuviera a dos metros, ebullendo de furia–. Siempre has tenido un gusto horrible para las mujeres...

- Sólo lo dices porque siempre pasó de ti –gruñó la pelirroja.

- ¿Y desde cuando no te tiñes el pelo? –agregó Joy, con más mala leche que su amiga.

- Desde que conocí a Cosvi –Leticia soltó a James y se encaró con la morena dieciséis añera–. Él me quiere tal y como soy...

- No, en serio –contradijo Jesse, seguro de que eso no podía ser posible.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos con más tiempo, ahora me voy a buscar a Anya, que hoy sale de la enfermería. Chao –se despidió Leticia.

- Y pensar que dejan a esas dos andar por Hogwarts –suspiró Joy con rencor, pensando en Evy.

- Tenéis que acogernos. No podéis dejarnos a merced de esas dos... –saltó de pronto Loveday, mirando a Lily con su mejor cara de cachorra desvalida.

- Vale, está bien –teniendo en cuenta que Lily odiaba a Leticia, que estaba picada por el numerito que acababa de montar con su prometido y que la cara de la rubia era muy efectiva, estaba claro que la pelirroja no se negaría.

- ¿No hemos tenido ya está conversación? –Joy, en cambio, era otra cosa.

- Bueno, pero las circunstancias entonces eran diferentes –tanto la morena como Jack le dedicaron una mirada dolida a Isis.

- Traidora –siseó la joven Sparrow.

- No han cambiado tanto –señaló Joy con cabezonería.

- ¿Pero qué coño te pasa? Llevas una semana insoportable –gruñó Bell.

- ¿A ti qué coño te parece que me pasa? –antes de que la rubia de pelo rizado contestara, Joy se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el lago.

- ¿Por qué se pone así? –se irritó de repente Jack–. No es la única que la extraña...

- Pero no todas somos adictas al melodrama –señaló Bell.

- No es el momento, Bell –apuntó Remus.

- Iré a por ella –decidió Will tras unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

&·&·&

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Realmente te importa? –Joy le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa al joven que se acababa de sentar junto a ella.

- ¿Crees que te habría seguido si no me importara?

- Eres un mortífago, Snape. ¿Quién sabe lo que tenéis en la cabeza?

- ¿Cómo estás? –repitió el prefecto de Slytherin tras unos segundos de silencio en el que la palabra "mortífago" pareció resonar en el aire.

- Bien –insistió la Gryffindor con testarudez.

- Como quieras... –Snape se encogió de hombros y se levantó. Él ya había cumplido más que de sobra... Entonces¿por qué no pudo evitar decir lo que dijo a continuación?–. Mira, Turner, sólo venía a verte porque pensé que te sentirías mal por la ausencia de Vega. Rosier es un pesado, salido, insoportable, bisexual como poco al que no aguanto, pero lo extrañaría si no estuviera aquí... Pensé que te gustaría hablar con alguien... –tras esas palabras, dio por terminada la conversación y volteó hacia el castillo.

- La echo mucho de menos –confesó Joy, frenando al chico en seco.

- Normal –contestó él, aún sin volverse.

- Pero no es sólo eso, es que... No sé estar en Hogwarts sin ella, por eso no lo concibo sin ella. Y no entiendo por qué te lo puedo contar a ti pero a ellos no...

- Diría que es porque yo te conozco mejor que ellos, pero es una chorrada –Snape volvió a sentarse junto a la joven morena–. Ni ellos ni yo te conocemos realmente... La diferencia es que sé que no te conozco mientras que ellos creen que te conocen...

- Evy sí que me conocía... –suspiró Joy con tristeza–. ¿Y qué me dices de la manía que tengo de hablar de ella como si estuviera muerta? Es tan...

- Melodramático –concluyó Snape.

- Exacto –la Gryffindor sonrió con nostalgia–. Nos entendíamos bien...

- Pero somos muy diferentes...

- Pero nos entendíamos bien... Joder¿por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Seguirte? Sólo pretendía ayudarte –se excusó Snape, muy confundido.

- No, idiota, eso no. Me refería a unirte a ellos... es algo que jamás entenderé –Joy se volvió hacia él, como esperando una explicación tardía que jamás podría darle.

- Lo dices como si no...

- ¿Tuvieras nada que ver con ellos? Es que no te pareces en nada a ellos... –Joy hizo una pausa al ver que su ex no se lo tomaba como un cumplido sino como un insulto–. Aunque puede que me equivoque...

- Pues sí, te equivocas. No sé siquiera cómo lo dudas –aseguró Snape con una nota fría en los ojos negros. Más fría de lo habitual, quiero decir.

- Si te consuela, yo nunca lo he dudado –Will decidió que aquel era el mejor momento para unirse a la conversación. Los dos morenos le miraron con el ceño fruncido, como si supieran que llevaba casi diez minutos escuchándoles.

- Ya –respondió el Slytherin como si él tampoco dudara de que él lo durara–. Me voy a clase... Cuídate, Turner.

- Lo mismo digo –replicó ella distraída. Esperó hasta asegurarse de que su ex estaba lo bastante lejos como para no escucharles antes de encararse con su actual–. ¿Y tú qué hacías espiándome?

- No te espiaba. Aguardaba en un lugar oculto por si acaso me necesitabas –matizó Will–. ¿Y tú qué hacías hablando con Severus soy-el-mortífago-del-año Snape?

- Tiene sus momentos –Joy se encogió de hombros, poco dispuesta a dar más explicaciones.

- ¿Sigues enamorada de él? –preguntó Will lentamente, como si cada palabra le supusiera un gran esfuerzo.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? –ella le miró sorprendida–. ¿Acaso sigues tú enamorado de Doris?

- Yo no, pero aún así no has contestado a mi pregunta...

- Will¿crees que no me dejas satisfecha de alguna forma? –interrumpió Joy.

- Yo diría que no tienes quejas –respondió él cautelosamente.

- Entonces no tienes motivos para desconfiar de mí –siguió razonando la morena.

- Supongo.

- Pues no entiendo por qué quieres controlarme –concluyó Joy.

- ¡No quiero controlarte! –se ofendió él–. Sólo me preocupo por ti. Pero tú tranquila, que ya no lo haré más... –con estas palabras, el prefecto volteó dispuesto a irse.

- Espera –suspiró Joy. No tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba ese día, pero parecía tener la capacidad de alejar de ella a los hombres. Ni siquiera con el tono suplicante pudo lograr que Will se quedara–. No quería decir eso. Sé que no quieres controlarme, es sólo que extraño mucho a Evy.

- ¿Y al tratarnos mal a todos te sientes mejor?

- En realidad no –confesó Joy–. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Me sale sin querer...

- Tampoco es que te esfuerces mucho por intentarlo –al ver que ella no contestaba, Will se puso en cuclillas y le tomó la mano–. Mira, Joy, te quiero mucho. Te quiero como amiga, compañera y mil cosas más y me duele mucho lo que te estás haciendo. No sólo porque te quiero sino porque también quiero a Evy y la echo mucho de menos. Es como si os estuviera perdiendo a las dos...

- No me estás perdiendo... ¡Es Bell, que me compromete! –se defendió Joy, tratando de no mostrar lo mucho que le habían llegado las palabras de su amante, pero ante todo, amigo.

- No has sido cruel sólo con Bell, aunque admito que sí que te busca. No sé, limítate a pelear con ella y Gigi y no hagas llorar a la gente inocente –sugirió Will.

- ¡Pero sí tu fuiste el primero que te reíste cuando Peter se fue llorando a su cuarto! –protestó la morena.

- Gracioso estuvo –admitió el prefecto con una carcajada–, pero te pasaste tres pueblos.

- Está bien. No lo volveré a hacer más. Volveré a ser la chica dulce y encantadora de siempre. Lo malo es que como ya no tengo el Quidditch para desahogarme no sé cómo podré hacerlo –Joy hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- No te preocupes: Leticia ha vuelto y Lily estará muy ocupada con los EXTASIS para prestarle la debida atención –Will se puso en pie y le tendió la mano a su amiga para que se levantara.

- Y a Anya le dan hoy el alta en la enfermería –Joy mostró una sonrisa traviesa, señal de que estaba más animada.

- ¿Ves como tienes gente sobre la que descargar tu mala leche? –el prefecto pasó su brazo por la cintura de la morena y la condujo de vuelta al castillo–. Además, tenemos Pociones, puedes volar algo. Y si todo eso no te basta. Aquí me tienes.

&·&·&

Por su parte, Isis y Jack se habían despedido de sus compañeros de cursos anteriores para irse a estudiar a su habitación. Dadas sus malas relaciones con sus compañeras de casa y curso, solían estudiar allí o en la biblioteca con gente de otras casas (sobre todo, de Ravenclaw) o junto al lago cuando les ayudaban sus amigos de sexto.

- No sé que hacer, Isis –suspiró de pronto Jack.

- ¿Tiene que ver con la revolución Gobblin? –preguntó la oriental sin alzar la vista del papel.

- No.

- Pues entonces no me interesa.

- Eras mucho más maja cuando aún eras virgen –la joven Sparrow observó a la prefecta con los ojos entornados unos momentos, antes de revelar su problema como si la otra no hubiera dicho que no le interesaba–. ¿Crees que debería enseñarle a Remus las cartas de Prewett?

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, Jack –suspiró la oriental.

- Pues hablemos una vez más. Por favor...

- Está bien –Isis cerró el libro del que estaba haciendo un resumen y miró a su alocada amiga–. Creo que no se las debes enseñar. Ni siquiera Evy lo hizo...

- Pero ella misma me las entregó.

- Sí, y también te pidió que hicieras lo correcto.

- ¿Y lo correcto es...? –Jack hablaba en serio, ya que no tenía ni idea de si siquiera existía una opción correcta.

- Quemar las cartas. O hazlas cachitos diminutos. O lánzalas al lago. En resumen: destrúyelas –el rostro de Isis se ensombreció al ver que la castaña negaba con la cabeza–. ¿Por qué no? Las cartas no demuestran nada más que lo locamente enamorado que esta Prewett de Bell (cosa que Remus ya debe saber) pero no dice nada de que ella le corresponda de alguna forma...

- Pero una de ellas contradice totalmente la versión de Bell sobre lo que pasó en el hospital –señaló Jack.

- Totalmente no, varía un poquito. Y me da que la verdad está más cerca de la versión de Bell que de la de Prewett. De verdad, ese tío debería dedicarse a ser guionista de novela rosa: tanta glucosa no puede ser sana –Isis hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Te parece más empalagoso que romántico? –fingió sorprenderse la joven Sparrow.

- ¿Por qué te haces la sorprendida? .¿Acaso vas a debatirme?

- Al contrario, te apoyo totalmente. Es sólo que me enorgullece ver que nuestra nenita oriental está creciendo –Jack trató de besarla, pero la oriental hizo ademán de lanzarle un tintero a la cabeza logrando contener el impulso maternal de su amiga.

&·&·&

Finalmente, los TIMOS, los EXTASIS y los exámenes normales y corrientes pasaron, dejando a los alumnos de Hogwarts libres de preocupaciones... Al menos a la mayoría, porque ciertos Gryffindor seguían teniendo problemas para elegir.

En cuanto terminaron los EXTASIS, James y Lily se quedaron sin excusas para posponer el tema "preparativos de boda" en el que tanto interés tenían Joy y Jesse. A la morena aún era fácil esquivarla: bastaba con suplicarle ayuda a Will, pero con Jesse la cosa era más difícil, dado que andaba sin pareja o similar.

Isis empezó a mentalizarse para su reencuentro con David Mulder, para lo que se pasaba el rato pidiendo consejos a Lily.

Jack seguía sin saber qué hacer con el temita de las cartas de Prewett y seguía sin entender porqué Evy le había pasado esa patata caliente con lo mala que era ella resolviendo dilemas morales.

Por supuesto, su actitud meditativa tenía a Bell totalmente paranoica, aunque se guardaba muy mucho de demostrarlo ante Remus. El licántropo parecía muy contento de que ella hubiera superado sus celos hacia su ex alumna hasta el punto de poder vivir en la misma habitación durante un mes sin que hubiese heridos y no quería darle disgustos.

Loveday lo había dejado con Clover porque había empezado a salir con Rose Dawson. Una relación sin futuro, dado que la Hufflepuff sólo lo hacía para dar celos a su ex, Ática Atkins. Por otra parte, ambas se lo pasaban tan bien juntas que igual la esperanza de vida de su relación era mayor de lo que auguraban los pronósticos.

En cuanto a Sirius, volvía a ser el soltero más cotizado de Hogwarts (y subiendo, dada su tendencia a rechazar, lo más sutilmente que podía, a todas y cada una de sus admiradoras). Giselle no había vuelto a intentar otro "acercamiento", principalmente por Joy.

Y es que la morena con más amor por la moda de todo el mundo mágico había tomado a la prima de Bell por su saco de boxeo humano particular... Tal y como Joy predijo, Giselle se había mudado junto a su prima y Loveday al cuarto del sótano, y como ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer no malgastaba ocasiones para meterse con ella.

Dado que acercarse a Sirius sería darle munición al enemigo y Giselle era lo bastante inteligente para no hacer eso, se mantenía alejada de él. Por el momento...

Evy mandó otra postal con el mismo mensaje trillado "me gustaría que estuvierais aquí". Ésta era del Templo de Delos, el matasellos (la señal del lugar donde se alquiló la lechuza) era de El Cairo aunque la lechuza tenía "matrícula" alemana. Lo que descartaba su presencia en esos tres sitios. O no.

Pero todas esas pequeñas preocupaciones quedaron a un lado ante la aparición de un verdadero problema. Bueno, en palabras de Jesse:

- Un problema, no. **EL PROBLEMA**.

¡La foto de la promoción del 77!

- ¡Es injusto! –se indignó Joy una vez más–. Nosotros somos más amigos suyos que Giselle, Anya, Puticia, o los Slytherin... ¿Por qué ellos van a salir en la foto con Lily y los merodeadores y nosotros no?

- Porque no somos de su promoción –volvió a explicarles Isis, cada vez con menos paciencia.

- Era la ilusión de mi vida, salir en la foto de la promoción de los Merodeadores–sollozó Jesse con su tono más trágico–. ¡Me pasé horas ante el espejo para crear este efecto en mi pelo!

- ¿Y yo qué? –Samantha Kane y Suzette Simmons se habían autoinvitado al motín–. ¿Es mucho pedir salir en la foto de promoción de mi novio?

- Es muy injusto –concluyeron los cuatro alumnos de sexto mientras Isis se encogía de hombros, resignada.

- Tranquilos, Jack y yo tenemos un plan para salir en la foto –intervino Will. Su hermana asintió con vehemencia, confirmando sus palabras.

- ¿Y eso debe tranquilizarnos? –se burló Jesse, haciendo que Jack le sacara la lengua.

- No entiendo porque no confiáis en nosotros –Will se llevó las manos al corazón fingiéndose herido.

- Yo sí confío en ti –Suzette lo dijo con tal entusiasmo que Joy entornó los ojos.

- Claro, cariño –la morena se acercó a él, apoyando un brazo y la barbilla en su hombro, en un gesto que demostraba la confianza que había entre ellos. Y lo posesivas que las Gryffindor podían llegar a ser...–. Cuéntanos.

&·&·&

El plan de los hermanos Sparrow no podía ser más sencillo en su planteamiento.

_Paso uno: hechizo desilusionador._

_Paso dos: unirse a los alumnos de séptimo cuando salieran a hacerse la foto._

_Paso tres: tomar posiciones estratégicas procurando que nadie reparara en su presencia._

_Paso cuatro: desilusionarse en el momento de la foto mostrando una sonrisa para la posteridad._

Como ya he dicho, era un plan sencillo en su planteamiento, aunque su ejecución sufrió de ciertos problemas: Samantha tuvo que volver a desilusionarse para comprobar que su flequillo fashion estuviera fashion; esto hizo que Jesse se preguntara qué tal llevaba él el suyo, olvidando que él no tenía flequillo.

Luego, Joy recordó que se había olvidado algo y tuvo que ir corriendo a su habitación a por ello.

Jack sufrió un acceso de tos sanguinolenta y tuvo que medicarse y aguantar el broncazo de su hermano sobre lo irresponsable que era por no tomarse la medicación hasta que no empezaba a desangrarse... Y habría seguido de no haber llegado Joy, corriendo, a anunciar que los de séptimo ya se habían reunido en el Gran Comedor para hacerse la foto.

Todos salieron pitando hacia allí, pero se habían desilusionado tan sumamente bien que se chocaron unos con otros y hubo que hacer un pequeño reajuste en el plan: volvieron a ilusionarse y decidieron no volver a desilusionarse hasta no estar cerca del Gran Comedor.

Llegaron por los pelos antes de que Filch cerrara las enormes puertas para evitar la presencia de curiosos de cursos inferiores.

- Bueno, ya. Vayan poniéndose para la foto –estaba gritando Flitwitck, fotógrafo oficial de la escuela desde que hizo un curso de artes gráficas por correspondencia.

- Ay, sí, James, ponte a mi lado –Leticia agarró al merodeador de un brazo–, y Anya al otro.

La verdad es que Anya no estaba para salir en ninguna foto. Pese a los quilos de pintura que llevaba encima (más que en todos los lienzos del Prado juntos) se la seguía viendo como una muerta en vida, y las miradas de "tú me hiciste esto" que no cesaba de dedicarle a Lily no mejoraban su aspecto.

- Va a ser que no. James se pone con nosotros –Sirius y Remus ejecutaron una variante de la técnica mafiosa de arrastre ya empleada en el funeral del padre del primero para alejar a su amigo de la peliteñida.

- Se te ha corrido el rimel –Lily se señaló la sien–, justo ahí.

- Gracias, Evans, eres muy amable –Leticia le dedicó una sonrisa falsa–, pero no te creo. Seguro que en realidad está bien y lo que quieres es que trate de arreglármelo, lo empeore y quede así para la posteridad.

- Tú misma –la pelirroja se encogió de hombros antes de seguir a sus amigos, que se habían posicionado en el extremo opuesto a las peliteñidas.

- ¿A que estoy perfecta? –por si acaso, Leticia buscó en Anya una segunda opinión sincera.

- Más que perfecta –aseguró la peliteñida segunda, que no estaba dispuesta ni a darle la razón a Lily ni a que su amiga saliera mejor que ella en la foto.

- Me encanta cuando eres mala –le confesó Loveday a la pelirroja cuando llegó hasta ellas.

- ¿Pero esta no estaba saliendo con Rose? –se escandalizó Giselle, que al creerse que Joy no estaba por allí estaba decidida a salir en la foto junto a Sirius.

- Sí, pero adora a Lily –Bell se encogió de hombros–. Es su religión...

- Bueno, ya, soltadme... –James se deshizo de los brazos de sus amigos–, me habéis despeinado...

- No, eso no ha sido culpa nuestra –negó Sirius categóricamente.

- Por favor, la foto... –empezó a desesperarse el profesor de Encantamientos, que llevaba cerca de quince minutos pidiendo que posaran para la foto. Y lo peor es que todos los años sería lo mismo...

Esta vez, las suplicas de Flitwitck surtieron efecto, ya que todos empezaron a tomar posiciones. Bueno, más bien lo que surtió efecto fue que Dumbledore sacara una sonrisa profident indicando que se haría la foto en breve y el que se moviera no iba a salir en ella...

En unos instantes ya estaban todos en su sitio ensayando las "sonrisas para la posteridad" de último segundo.

- Oye, nosotros no hemos ensayado mucho esas sonrisas –cayó en la cuenta Jesse, en esos momentos preocupado.

- Pero tenemos la foto del año que viene para inmortalizarnos como es debido –le tranquilizó Will.

- ¡Pero no es lo mismo! –protestaron a la vez él y Joy, heridos porque el chico que querían no entendiera sus prioridades.

- Tíos, que nos van a oír antes de tiempo y nos van a echar –pero Jack no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que el bullicio de tanta gente posicionándose camuflaba hasta las discusiones de su hermano con Joy.

- ¡Estamos listos! –anunció alegremente Dumbledore.

- ¡Aleluya! –Flitwitck alzó sus ojos al cielo en agradecimiento y se inclinó para sacar la foto en cuestión–. Decid "calabaza"... y a la de tres, tiraré la foto.

Cala... ¡Ey! –exclamaron asustados los alumnos de séptimo de Gryffindor y Eduard McKinnons cuando a su lado se materializaron sus amigos y prometida.

- Ed, cielo, cambia la cara que vas a salir muy mal así –Samantha le estiró los labios con un hechizo, logrando que su prometido exhibiera una escalofriante mueca de Joker.

- ¿Pero cómo os habéis colado aquí? –se sorprendió Remus, mirando a Jack.

- ¿Y tú por qué le has pegado a mi prima? –le preguntó Bell a Joy.

- Somos gente de recursos –Jack se encogió de hombros.

- Fue un accidente –Joy logró disimular una sonrisa complacida. Aunque sí que fue un accidente: ella sólo levantó el brazo para poner al lado de Sirius una foto de la cara de Evy, pero al hacerlo le atizó con el puño a Giselle en la nariz, haciéndola caer hacia atrás inconsciente.

- ¡Que nos sacan la foto: sonreíd! –aconsejó Jesse, situado entre Lily y James (para disgusto de ambos y Loveday).

Con una mirada, todos decidieron dejar la discusión para luego...

Y justo cuando se volvieron con una sonrisa radiante, brilló el flash.

* * *

Y se acabó… hasta dentro de dos semanas. El de hoy ha sido un capítulo muy ligerito, fácil de tragar y con final y tranquilo. Un oasis de calma antes de entrar en los tornados emocionales que van a ser los últimos capítulos de este fict (aún no sé si serán dos o tres, seguramente os lo diga en el próximo) 

Pasemos a resolver dudas existenciales, en este caso, me los han comentado en varios RR y como sé que hay gente que no lee las respuestas pero tendrá esas dudas, las pongo por aquí:

1. Sirius no oyó lo que Evy le dijo a su hermano, sólo vio el beso y se fue cabreado para su habitación. Aunque creo que después de este capi esa duda quedó aclarada.

2. Inoé entro en el castillo a través de la Sala de los Espejos. Todo lo relativo a esa sala lo podéis encontrar en el capítulo 7 de EADV o en el 21 de este fict.

3. Las cartas que Evy tenía y que han vuelto tan loca a Jack, la onza las consiguió a través de Perla, que quería evitar que su humana Bell metiera la pata. De hecho, Bell no sabe ni que existen las cartas.

En cuanto al futuro… prefiero no revelaros nada para dar más suspense y porque muchos/as vais tan bien encaminados/as con vuestras teorías que si os doy más pistas me escribís vosotros/as el final.

Nos leemos en dos semanas.

Mucho cuidado si vais de viaje que en las carreteras españolas hay un nuevo peligro: yo.

Ah, y... ¡A por Francia, oeeeeeee!

Besos de natillas de chocolate blanco.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Samael Bene Elohim. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy. El nuevo peligro de las carreteras españolas.


	38. La vida después de Hogwarts

Hola, hola. ¿Cómo va el verano¿Y el invierno? Que suerte a los segundos, no sabéis el calor que hace por aquí. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado actualizar el miércoles pero todo se torció y no pudo ser... Cosas que pasan cuando te presentas al casting de OT...

Es broma. Yo canto de pena. Aunque eso no es excusa para no presentarte a un casting de OT.

En fin, pasemos de rollos y vayamos directamente al capítulo. Como siempre, la respuesta a vuestros RR está en otro RR en mi sección de RR.

Resumen 37: Crouch empieza a sospechar que Richard es un mortifago. Sabemos que James sabe que Peter está enamorado de Peter y que Sirius vio a Regulus besando a Evy. Los alumnos de sexto y quinto se colaron en la foto de promoción de sus amigos.

**Por amor al arte 38.**

**La vida después de Hogwarts.**

_1 de julio de 1976._

_Sorrento. Italia_.

Sorrento era realmente uno de los lugares más apacibles que Evy había conocido. Para una persona normal, aquello sería uno de los mayores halagos que se le podría dedicar a un pueblo, pero viniendo de alguien como Evy, para la que la acción era como una especie de droga, era lo peor que se podría decir jamás... En opinión de la Onza, lo mejor del lugar era las espectaculares vistas de la bahía que tenía desde su habitación de hotel.

Y la bañera, una de esas tan grandes que tienen su propio ciclo de mareas.

Pero aún así se aburría mucho... Nadine le dijo que se quedara allí, que Ethan iría a buscarla en un par de días. Ese par de días se había convertido en una semana, la semana en una quincena y su padrino seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Ya había abusado de sus únicas distracciones: No se podía bañar mil veces al día; si acariciaba un poco más a Perla la dejaría calva; en aquel momento el brillo del sol en el agua no se podía soportar y añorar a Sirius era autodestructivo...

"Podrías tenerle a él y a su hermano si quisieras… Con el Cetro…" y la voz de Sekhmet era una distracción totalmente indeseada.

- Es Inoé la que tiene el Cetro, no yo. ¿Por qué no te vas a darle la tabarra a ella? -Evy se incorporó en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en su mano, hablando de esta forma con su imagen en el espejo. De esta manera, no se sentía como si estuviera hablando sola.

"No me cae bien, hace todo lo que yo le digo... No tiene personalidad. No me gusta la gente así..." explicó la reina egipcia con desdén.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de conseguir hombres con el Cetro? Tengo entendido que lo primero que hiciste con él fue revirginizarte para no tener que reconocer que habías mantenido tanta intimidad con un ser humano...

"¡Increíble! Mil años después y tienes sus mismos ojos y su misma lengua. Ella también se miraba al espejo cuando hablaba conmigo, .¿sabes?"

- ¿Ella? –Sekhmet siempre solía compararla con una "ella" misteriosa–. ¿Quién es ella? –en realidad, no sabía para que se molestaba en preguntar, Sekhmet nunca respondía.

"No te preocupes por eso y ve a abrir la puerta..." sugirió la reina egipcia con tono divertido.

- ¿Qué puerta?

TOC-TOC.

"Esa puerta..."

- Me lo imaginaba –Evy desistió de encontrar sus zapatillas y fue a abrir la puerta descalza. A lo mejor era Ethan que venía para sacarla de esa maldita ciudad...– ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

- Yo también me alegro de verte, hermanita –Eneas entró en la habitación seguido de su novia, Eirene, como si fuera su propia casa.

- No es que no me alegre de veros –Evy hizo un esfuerzo por no cerrar de un portazo, revelando que realmente no se alegraba de verlos–, es sólo que pensaba que estabais en el "funeral" de Estella.

- De ahí venimos –Eirene se dejó caer en la cama con expresión de cansancio. Normalmente, la hija de Ethan era un cascabel, pero Estella era su mejor amiga y su muerte le había afectado mucho.

- Pero Edna y Edmund (más él que ella) empezaron a culpar a Fergus de lo sucedido, y cuando nos pusimos de parte de él, nos pidieron nada amablemente que nos fuéramos... –explicó Eneas.

- Más que Fergus, lo que les crispó fue Inoé. ¿Sabes qué hizo? Se puso a coquetear con Fergus durante el funeral de su esposa e hijo. ¡Y eso que ella es casi la responsable directa! Un escándalo –concluyó Eirene con deleite.

Si algo adoraban los Mahutan era los escándalos, sobre todo los sexuales, y de entre todos los Mahutan, los más proclives a crearlos eran los Easter, honorables descendientes de Elora Ekstar.

Por su parte, Evy estuvo tentada de preguntarla a Sekhmet si ella tenía algo que ver en ese estúpido e inapropiado coqueteo, pero se contuvo al notar que eso la llevaría hacia un discurso de tres horas sin nada que ver con el tema.

- No deben de estar muy bien –se apenó la ex estudiante de Hogwarts.

Los hermanos Easter eran nietos del hermano mayor de la madre de Evy, es decir, que eran algo así como sus sobrinos, aunque dos de ellos tenían su misma edad. Alguna vez, de pequeña, había jugado a los médicos con Edmund... ella hacía de doctora, por supuesto.

- ¿Por eso estáis aquí? –Evy deseó que sí. Tratar de frenar una batalla campal entre los hermanos Easter e Inoé la sacaría de su aletargamiento. Y colaborar en el asesinato de la Onza japonesa le devolvería años de vida...

- No –negó Eneas, dispuesto al fin a revelar el motivo de su visita–. Tenemos otros motivos... Como sabrás, encontraron un pelo tuyo en la Cámara de Dupree

- Dippet. Y sí, ya estaba al tanto de ello –Evy se aproximó a Perla y empezó a acariciarle el lomo, tratando de aliviar sus nervios.

- Ese cabello fue llevado al departamento de Inefables que se encarga de nosotros –Evy no supo qué le sorprendió más, si saber que los Inefables tenían una investigación dedicada a ellos en exclusiva o que Eneas supiera a qué se dedicaban.

- Aunque en realidad trabajan para nosotros –aclaró Eirene–. Al cotejar tu cabello, nuestro amigo encontró dos coincidencias parciales...

- Eso no tiene nada de raro: mis padres estarían fichados.

- Los dos estaban vivos –sin más preámbulos, Eneas le tendió a su "hermana" un pergamino.

Apenas lo leyó, Evy observó a la pareja como si pensara que en cualquier momento sacarían la cámara oculta y gritarían "inocente".

- No puede ser...

- Sí –contradijo Eirene–. Somos hermanas por parte de padre.

- Pero... –balbuceó Evy.

- Lo sé: es muy fuerte. Como yo tampoco me lo podía creer, estuve investigando un poco los cotilleos familiares... ¿Sabías que mi padre y tu madre tuvieron una aventura antes de que nacieras?

- ¿Y? Eso no significa que no sea hija del marido de mi madre.

- Naciste diez meses después de que tu madre abandonara a mi padre –apuntó Eneas.

- Entonces es oficial: somos hermanas –Evy sonrió con una extraña timidez proviniendo de ella–. ¿Y ahora qué?. ¿Nos abrazamos?

- ¡Claro! –Eirene acogió en sus brazos a la joven castaña mientras Eneas se retiraba hacia la ventana con Perla en brazos para admirar la bahía.

"Venga, recoge tus cosas que nos vamos... –la misma Eirene empezó a guardar las cosas de su medio hermana en su maleta.

- ¿Irnos¿Adónde?

- Al Congo –Eneas se unió a su novia y su ex hermana–. ¿Sabes lo que es un Nundu?

- Una especie de leopardo la mar de agresiva –Evy arrugó la frente, esperando que esa pregunta no tuviera que ver con otro rumor que había oído.

- Allí hay una guerra desatada entre ellos y unos magos que se han instalado en sus tierras... Vamos a echar una mano a nuestros camaradas felinos –Eneas confirmó el rumor que la ex alumna de Hogwarts tanto temía.

Una de las ventajas de ir a una escuela de magos es que Evy se había librado de los prejuicios que, por lo visto, impregnaban a un buen número de Onzas y demás semihumanos. Prejuicios que aumentaban exponencialmente con los restrictivos decretos que les iban privando de cada vez más derechos. El último había sido publicado la semana anterior y prohibía a los semihumanos rebeldes al Ministerio llevar varita. En represalia, los semihumanos apoyaban a todo aquel que tuviera como pasatiempo destripar magos.

- No lo sé... –vaciló Evy.

- Gran respuesta. Pensaba que eras más decidida... –Eirene cerró la maleta y miró a su hermana–. ¿Qué te detiene aquí?

Buena pregunta. ¿Qué la detenía en Sorrento? Lo del Congo sonaba fascinante, ya que ella siempre quiso ir a África, pero se sentía atada a Europa, principalmente a Londres, por demasiadas promesas.

Para empezar, Lily no consideraría una buena excusa para faltar a su boda que estuviera ayudando a los Nundu a zamparse cuantos magos y brujas se les pusieran a tiro, y todo el mundo sabía lo insano que resultaba cabrear a Lily.

Para seguir, estaba Joy. Si su estilosa amiga la extrañaba la mitad de lo que la extrañaba Evy, lo estaría pasando realmente mal.

Casi para finalizar, estaba Sirius. Tenía que decirle muchas cosas... y hacer muchas más con él. Lo primero, decirle que tenía razón respecto a Ethan y ella. Lo segundo, aclararle lo del beso que le dio Regulus antes de que se enterara por alguna pelandrusca (sí, pensaba en Giselle). Y lo tercero... Bueno, ya no hacia falta más charla.

Y por último...

- Debería hablar con Ethan antes de hacer nada.

- ¿Por qué? –Eirene hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

- Porque Nadine dijo que iba a venir y...

- Está bien, hermanita –rió Eirene–, voy a quedarme hasta el viernes en Sorrento por ti. Pero a cambio, tendrás que aguantarme este consejo: no malgastes tu vida esperando a nuestro padre.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –se extrañó Evy.

- Me temo que pronto lo averiguarás... –durante unos segundos, Eirene dejo de ser la joven alegre e infantil que todos conocían pareciendo madura y segura. Pero pronto recuperó su tono alegre habitual–. Te llamo el viernes, sé que los gatos se te dan bien... –concluyó con una mirada a Perla.

- Si te decides antes del viernes, estamos en el Hilton –agregó Eneas, siguiendo a su novia.

- ¿Tú qué harías, Perla? –suspiró Evy mirando a la gata.

Perla saltó de sus brazos dando a entender que aún no le había perdonado lo del viaducto. Por lo visto, tendría que tomar la decisión sola.

"Si quieres mi opinión..." intervino Sekhmet con un tono ansioso que trataba de sonar indiferente.

- En realidad, no –replicó la Onza cortante.

"Yo me iría al Congo. Lo de matar magos suena muy divertido" opinó igualmente la reina egipcia.

- Mira por donde: otra razón para no ir.

&·&·&

_Londres. Inglaterra._

- Mamá, ya estoy en casa –gritó Lily desde el vestíbulo seguida de James, que cargaba el equipaje de ambos.

- ¡Qué bien! –exclamó Verbena desde el piso superior sin hacer intenciones de bajar.

- ¿Cómo que "qué bien"? .¿No bajas a saludarme? –le acusó la pelirroja con voz dolida mientras su prometido estaba a punto de quebrarse la espalda.

- No puedo, cielo. Los preparativos de mi boda me tienen totalmente absorbida –explicó Verbena.

- Otra con los malditos preparativos de boda –gruñó James, deseando poder soltar el equipaje. ¿Por qué no se acordó de reducirlos en el andén mágico¿Y por qué Lily no le ayudaba de una vez?

- Lo bastante ocupada para no ir a buscarnos a mí y a James a la estación –porque estaba demasiado ocupada reprochándole a su madre como para atender los sufrimientos de su novio.

- ¿James? .¿Está aquí? –la cabeza pelirroja de Verbena se asomó por la barandilla de la escalera–. ¡James! –chilló la mujer al verle, bajando apresuradamente a abrazar al joven.

En el proceso, empujó a su hija contra Petunia, que salía en esos momentos de la cocina.

- Cuánto me alegro de verte. Aunque tú no pareces alegrarte mucho... ¿A qué viene esa cara? –Verbena al fin cayó en la cuenta de que el joven moreno estaba a punto de lisiarse–. Oh, pobrecito. Suelta eso y ven conmigo al salón, ya lo llevarán mis hijas arriba.

- ¿Ah, sí? –contestaron las dos Evans de mala leche, aunque por diferentes motivos.

Petunia estaba molesta porque su madre jamás había recibido (ni recibiría) a su novio de la forma tan calurosa en que recibió al de su hermana. En cuanto a Lily, ella se molestó porque recibiera a su novio mejor que a ella.

La Evans morena miró los baúles como si fueran ratas muertas de tifus y dejó que su hermana se apañara como mejor supiera.

Lily cerró de un portazo, sacó su varita e hizo que las maletas se aparecieran en su habitación. Aún no tenía diecisiete años, así que, en teoría, no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, pero James sí, por lo que el Ministerio no podría identificar al responsable.

Luego, la pelirroja fue al salón donde su madre se interesaba por cómo habían logrado llegar a su casa. James le explicó que el autobús noctámbulo estaba petado y tuvieron que coger un taxi muggle para llegar allí.

Sirius había sacado de su maleta su adorada moto y se había ido junto a Joy y Jesse a la casa de James en el Valle de Godric.

Bell, Remus, Isis y Will no tuvieron el menor problema de transporte, porque sus padres fueron a buscarles. Aunque los padres de Will se olvidaron a su hija, por lo que la pobre Jack habría tenido que apretarse como pudo en el autobús noctámbulo de no ser porque la madre de Remus reconoció a la joven y se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

Tanto James como Lily pensaban que aquel debió de ser un viaje para la posteridad.

- Bueno –Verbena llevaba bastante rato queriendo hacer esa pregunta, pero logró contenerse hasta que su hija estuvo presente–¿es cierto lo que me contó ese viejo loco de Dumbledore?

- No sabemos lo que te ha contado Dumbledore –Lily tomó asiento junto a James y le dedicó a su madre una mirada cortante.

- Que os habéis prometido –contestó alegremente la mujer pelirroja.

- ¿CÓMO? –desde la cocina les llegó el ruido de unas tazas rotas antes de que Petunia apareciera en el salón–. ¡NO PUEDE SER!. ¡ESTA ANORMAL NO PUEDE CASARSE ANTES QUE YO!

- ¿Debo suponer que Vernon aún no te lo ha pedido? –dedujo Lily con malicia–. Sí, mamá, es cierto...

James y la pelirroja cruzaron una ardiente mirada. Petunia se desmayó, tratando de ser el centro de atención sin conseguirlo. Verbena elevó sus manos al cielo y exclamó:

- ¡Gracias a Dios¡Pensaba que no viviría para ver este día¡Mi hija, Lily, comprometida con mi James¡Al fin!

- ¿Cómo que tu James? –su hija menor giró hacia ella con una mirada perdonavidas de las suyas.

- Era una forma de hablar –aclaró la muggle, divertida por el arranque de celos–. Me alegra que se te haya quitado la tontería de irte a Canadá.

- No es una tontería y voy a irme –aclaró Lily con irritación.

- Al fin una buena noticia –Petunia sonrió y regresó a la cocina, satisfecha de que pronto iba a haber un océano entre ella y su hermana.

- ¿Pero cómo vas a irte? –Verbena deslizó su mirada de su rebelde hija a James, buscando apoyo en el joven–. ¿James, estás de acuerdo con eso?

- En realidad, sí –su futura suegra abrió los ojos hasta el tamaño de platos y el moreno de pelo revuelto siguió explicándose–. Bueno, me gustaría que se quedara conmigo, pero sé que a Lily le gustaría que yo fuera con ella y tampoco puedo... Los dos tenemos responsabilidades que asumir.

- ¿Responsabilidades? Por favor, somos demasiado jóvenes para tener de eso.

Ante la respuesta de su madre, Lily dejo escapar una seca carcajada. Aquella era la respuesta que podría esperarse de una alcohólica pseudo-rehabilitada gracias a los esfuerzos económicos de sus dos jóvenes hijas y a punto de casarse en segundas nupcias con su agente de la condicional.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera expresar en voz alta su opinión al respecto, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Debe ser David –Lily se levantó a abrirle.

- No –le desilusionó su madre–, ha llamado. Tenía una convención de pirados de Expediente X y no llegará hasta mañana.

- ¿Entonces quién es?. ¿Vernon? –la pelirroja se detuvo, poco dispuesta a abrirle la puerta al desagradable novio de su hermana.

- No –James se levantó y sacó la varita–, sea quien sea es un mago.

Lily iba a preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero conocía la respuesta: las clases de Dumbledore que ella no había recibido. Esa era una de las razones por las que iba a Canadá, para volver a estar a la altura de su chico.

- Quédate ahí, mamá –le pidió Lily antes de ir con su novio a abrir la puerta.

James se aplicó un hechizo desilusionador y se sitúo de tal forma que pudiera desarmar a cualquier posible mortífago. Después, se concentró en tratar de identificar al mago o bruja que estaba tras la puerta: nivel de embrujo medio, muy joven...

- Hola, Lily –al ver a Isis, James bajó la varita y deshizo el hechizo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Isis? –se extrañó Lily, mientras invitaba a pasar a la oriental.

¿Y así vestida? Iba a añadir al verla con una ropa que hasta Jack habría considerado indecente: una mini-túnica rosa con escote en V hasta el ombligo y un par de coletas que le deban aspecto de Lolita.

- He venido a ver a David –explicó Isis.

- Pues hoy no va a venir. Se ha ido a un congreso de expediente X, así que hoy no vendrá –dijo James.

- Oh, vaya –se apenó la oriental.

- Pero dijo que vendría a primera hora de mañana –agregó Verbena, que no podía ver a nadie tan abatido.

- ¿Sí?. ¿Podría quedarme a dormir aquí? Es que me pilla un poco lejos y quiero verle cuanto antes –se emocionó Isis.

- Pues va a ser que no –intervino Petunia–. Sólo hay cuatro habitaciones en la casa y somos cuatro personas, así que... –por no decir que tres anormales como su hermana bajo el mismo techo que ella eran tres más de los que podía soportar.

- No me importa, dormiré en el sofá. Parece cómodo –en realidad, a Isis le parecía un potro de tortura, pero era una Gryffindor: por amor y valentía estaba dispuesta a cualquier estupidez.

- No será necesario –Lily recordó que tenía una cama supletoria en su habitación. La misma en la que durmieron (por llamarlo de alguna manera) Evy y Joy en Navidades.

- James va a dormir con Lily, así que Isis puede dormir en la habitación de invitados –le apoyó Verbena.

- ¿Qué? –se sorprendió James.

- ¿CÓMO QUE VAN A DORMIR EN SU CUARTO?. ¡A SABER LAS MARRANADAS QUE HARÁN! –se escandalizó Petunia. Aunque en realidad estaba muerta de envidia.

- De verdad, Petunia, cuando hablas así me pareces una frígida amargada –le espetó su hermana–. Y se llama sexo, no marranadas.

- ¿De verdad, Verbena, que no te importa que ella y yo durmamos juntos? –quiso saber por su parte James.

- James, .¿qué te dije el día que nos conocimos? –Verbena sonó casi ofendida.

- ¿Que eras divorciada? –aventuró el merodeador.

- No –Verbena le dio un coqueto golpe en el brazo–. Te dije que esta era tu casa: puedes coger lo que quieras de la nevera, apoyar los pies en la mesa mientras ves la tele y hacer el amor con Lily en la parte de la casa que quieras...

- ¡Mamá! –exclamaron con gran escándalo sus hijas.

- Ay, Lily, casi me habías convencido de que no eras una puritana –Verbena hizo una mueca de decepción.

- No soy tan puritana como otras –al decir "otras" la pelirroja miró a su hermana–, es sólo que no iba a hacer nada contigo y ella en casa.

- ¿Has visto qué mona es mi hija? Le da palo que os oiga... –Verbena dejó escapar una risita–. Vosotros tranquilos, que yo me pongo la radio con los auriculares y no me entero de nada más. Además, yo soy una madre liberal. No como mi suegra...

- ¿La madre de papá? –Lily no se molestó en ocultar el desprecio que sentía por esa mujer.

Alias, "la bruja de las rosas", pensó James.

- No, hija, no. Esa no –descartó Verbena–, aunque la muy arpía tenía lo suyo, pero ya me libré de ella... Me refiero a la madre de Patrick, la muy carca no nos deja hacer nada hasta después de la boda. Total, sólo porque nos pilló en la cama ha...

- ¡Mamá, no quiero saber lo que estabas haciendo con Patrick cuando entró su madre! Vamos, Isis, te enseñaré tu habitación –Lily agarró a la oriental y la arrastró hacia el piso de arriba mientras con la mano libre se tapaba una oreja, por si su madre quería seguir poniéndola al tanto de su vida sexual.

- ¿Pero que he dicho? –Verbena miró confusa a su futuro yerno, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

&·&·&

_Una semana más tarde..._

- Hola¿hay alguien en casa? –Jack entró alegremente en la casa de James.

En lo que su dueño permanecía en casa de Lily, el resto de la panda la utilizaba como centro de reunión. El único con derecho a quejarse era Puck, pero el elfo estaba encantado de que aquel lugar estuviera lleno de "gente tan joven y amable".

Para decepción de Jack, sí que había alguien en casa: Bell, leyendo un libro junto a la piscina que habían construido mediante magia esa misma semana.

Las dos chicas se miraron con incomodidad evidente unos instantes hasta que la rubia se animó a preguntar:

- ¿Cómo es que vas así vestida?

- ¿No te gusta?

- Sí, eso es lo que me desconcierta –confesó Bell.

Jack llevaba puestos unos pantalones de traje en color negro y una sencilla camiseta blanca de tirantes muy poco escotada. Una ropa sencilla y elegante que no era nada habitual en ella.

- Es que he quedado con unas amigas de San Francisco que se han hecho modelos y están desfilando en la Pasarela Venus Magic –explicó la joven Sparrow sentándose en una tumbona.

- ¿Sí?. ¿Son conocidas?

- En realidad, no. Y me he aburrido un montón con ellas cuando lo cierto es que antes nos lo pasábamos genial... No sé, son tan superficiales.

- Hace un año que no las veías. La gente, en particular a vuestra edad, cambia mucho en ese tiempo... –opinó Bell.

- Oh, no. Ellas no han cambiado nada, creo que es un problema mío –confesó Jack.

- Bueno, en ese caso, será consecuencia de la buena influencia de Lily, Joy y Evy...

- ¿Buena influencia?. ¿Esas tres?

- ¿De Isis? –aventuró Bell no muy convencida.

- ¡Peor! .¿Sabes cuál es la última de la oriental chiflada? –como la rubia negó con la cabeza, Jack se lo contó–. No se le ocurrió mejor idea que meterse en la ducha de David, en pelota picada, por supuesto. Con tan mala suerte que David comparte el baño con su tía, una especie de integrista católica, que a punto estuvo de quemarla por bruja...

"Pero es que, a todo esto, Bifidus la había localizado, y dispuesto a luchar por su amor, se plantó en el baño de su rival para cantarle a Isis una serenata. A las tres de la mañana... Terminaron allí hasta los aurores, porque alguien oyó las canciones de Bifidus y pensó que unos mortífagos atacaban la casa.

- ¿Eran ellos? –se sorprendió Bell, que había escuchado la historia a su padre.

- Pues sí. Un show –concluyó Jack–. Puck¿tienes té helado?

- Puck se lo trae en un segundo –contestó el elfo.

- Gracias. Espero que lo tenga hecho, porque este es capaz de decirme que sí y ponerse a trabajar –suspiró Jack.

- O de no traértelo. Las únicas órdenes que obedecía siempre eran las de Evy. A Sirius y a James sólo les hace caso cuando le da la vena... –Bell borró la sonrisa de su cara y se puso seria–. Jack, hay algo que me preocupa y quisiera hablarlo contigo...

- ¿Conmigo? –repitió la aludida incrédula.

- Sí, eres la persona más adecuada –la rubia ya esperaba una reacción así de la chica.

- Si es por el tema de las cartas de Prewett y lo que pasó realmente en el hospital, no tienes por qué preocuparte. No sé por qué me las dio Evy, pero al final las terminé quemando y lanzando las cenizas al lago...

Un acto muy noble. Y la primera sorprendida de que fuera capaz de llevarlo a cabo fue la propia Jack. Siempre se había preguntado cómo alguien tan poco escrupuloso como ella había terminado en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin. El descubrimiento de que su inquilino influía en su persona fue una verdadera sorpresa.

- ¿Qué cartas? –se sorprendió Bell. Al menos al principio, luego se asustó–¿Sabes lo del hospital?

- ¿Que Prewett te pidió matrimonio justo después de que lo abofetearas? Sí, te lo escribió en una de las cartas... –al ver que Bell enterraba su cara entre sus manos, Jack se apresuró a añadir–: tranquila, sólo lo sabemos tú, yo, Prewett y puede que Evy... No sé si llegó a leerlas.

- Sí que lo hizo –contestó la rubia sin variar su posición–, por eso sabía lo del hospital.

- Yo creo que no –negó Jack–, se limitó a lanzar un palo de ciego. No te preocupes, ninguno de los cuatro le dirá nada a Remus. Prewett por la cuenta que le trae y nosotras porque Remus nos importa demasiado para hacerle daño.

- Es por eso que no se lo dije. No quería que volviera a empezar con sus paranoias de que no es un hombre completo y todo el rollo –las dos chicas rodaron los ojos en idéntico gesto de impaciencia.

- No sé cómo un tío tan guapo puede ser tan inseguro –comentó Jack–. ¿De qué querías hablarme? .¿Qué te preocupa tanto?

- Remus –contestó simplemente Bell.

Y es que después de meditar, la rubia se había dado cuenta de que sólo había dos personas que podían ayudarla con su preocupación por el licántropo: una era Evy (que a saber dónde estaba) y la otra era Jack. Tras un duro debate consigo misma, había decidido hablar con ella.

- Está muy deprimido. Muy... frustrado –concluyó Bell.

- Lo sé –suspiró Jack–, está así desde que volvimos de Hogwarts.

La joven Sparrow jamás olvidaría aquel viaje en traslador. Mientras esperaban el suyo, Jack había charlado animadamente con los Sres. Lupin, pero Remus había permanecido al margen, en silencio y con la misma expresión sombría que ponía su hermano mientras esperaba uno de sus partes médicos.

- En realidad está así desde que Sirius, James y yo hicimos la solicitud para la Academia –matizó Bell–. Y desde que hicimos la piscina, peor... Unos vecinos le querían contratar para hacer la suya y ha aceptado. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cuando le pregunte porque accedió?

- Que eran los únicos trabajos que iban a ofrecerle –Jack suspiró. Conocía demasiado bien la resignación, ya la había aceptado para sí misma varias veces, pero que Remus la aceptara sin luchar... le daban ganas de golpearlo hasta que reaccionara, y por la cara de la rubia, ella le ayudaría.

- No soporto verlo así, tan resignado. Me gustaría conseguir que reaccionara, pero no sé cómo hacerlo –Bell también suspiró–. Una paliza aparte.

Jack mostró su acuerdo con una mueca, justo a la vez que captaba movimiento en la casa. Pensó que era Puck que al fin le traía su té helado, pero en realidad...

- Hablando del lobo de Roma –era Remus.

- Hola, cariño –la rubia le saludó con un beso, en consideración a Jack, bastante breve, antes de fijarse en la cara del licántropo–. ¿Cómo es que estás tan contento?

Hasta Jack había omitido el beso de la pareja al ver que tenía delante al Remus de siempre.

- Pues... tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala –explicó el merodeador.

- Empieza por la buena –pidieron las dos chicas a la vez.

- Jack¿llevas pantalón de traje? –se extrañó Remus al reparar por primera vez en ella.

- Ya ves –la aludida se encogió de hombros y le instó a seguir.

- He encontrado trabajo: no de albañil de piscinas, sino un trabajo de verdad. Es un problema con Quintapeds –explicó el chico emocionadísimo. Ambas chicas fruncieron la frente a la vez.

- ¿Te vas a Drear? –tampoco era tan malo, se dijo Bell. Después de todo, Drear era una isla de Escocia, por lo que no estaría tan lejos de su novio como James de su prometida.

- Oh, no. Me voy a Marbaden.

- ¿Marbaden? No suena a pueblo escocés –opinó Jack.

- Porque está en Alemania –bufó Bell–. ¿Pero cómo va a haber Quintapeds en Alemania?. ¡Sólo viven en la isla de Drear!

- He ahí el problema –concluyó Remus–. Sólo serán unos meses y pagan realmente bien...

- ¿Te vas a Alemania? –comprendió al fin Jack, que iba razonando a su ritmillo–. ¿Pero allí dan trabajo a licántropos? Lo digo porque como apoyaron a los nazis y tal.

- Precisamente por eso su Ministerio de Magia es el más liberal de Europa. Tratan de desligarse de los rumores que los acusan de colaboracionismo con el gobierno de Hitler... –claro que eso de "rumores" era un tecnicismo: se decía que las más importantes familias mágicas mestizas germanas tenían documentos que probaban dicha acusación más allá de toda duda razonable. Tal vez por eso, el Ministerio de Magia de Alemania estaba dominado en un 80 por ciento por mestizos y semihumanos.

- ¿Pero cómo es que han sabido de ti? –preguntó Bell.

- Por Dumbledore –ante la respuesta del licántropo, ambas chicas entornaron los ojos con expresión de indio a punto de arrancarle la cabellera a alguien.

De repente, la rubia se volvió hacia Jack y le indicó con la cabeza que les dejara solos. La joven Sparrow hizo un gesto de incomprensión por lo que Bell, movió la cabeza de forma más insistente. Como la castaña seguía sin entenderla, Bell terminó preguntando en plan indirecta:

- ¿No tenías que ir al médico, Jack?

- Joder, es verdad –la aludida se levantó de un brinco, ya que realmente sí tenía cita con el médico. ¿Y Bell cómo lo sabía?– Me largo. Ya hablaremos otro día…

Al poco de irse la joven, Puck llegó con el té helado. Al ver que Jack ya no estaba, se encogió de hombros y volvió a la cocina. Ya se lo bebería alguien si lo dejaba en la nevera...

- Sólo serán unos meses –repitió Remus con menos seguridad que antes.

- Sabes que no. Si en Alemania la situación está como dices, ese primer trabajo será una especie de prueba. Si la pasas (cosa que harás) te encomendarán otro. Y luego otro. Y después más. Y "unos meses" se convertirán en años.

- No serán años. No pienso poner el trabajo por delante de lo nuestro –cortó el licántropo.

- ¡Pero es que yo quiero que lo hagas! Es decir –Bell se concedió unos segundos para ordenar sus ideas–, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo, o que te fueras y en unos meses volvieras, pero... Sé que aquí en Inglaterra, tal y como están las cosas, no hay futuro para ti. Y sé que si te quedas te irás amargando, como ha pasado estas últimas semanas...

Con una nueva pausa, la joven rubia se levantó, abrazó la cintura del licántropo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Yo odio verte así. Quiero que tengas un trabajo que te llene y en Alemania lo tendrás.

- Iré –Remus le alzó la barbilla–, pero quiero que vengas conmigo –a la rubia se le descolgó la mandíbula de la sorpresa–. Sí, ya sé que tienes que ir a la Academia de aurores, pero puedes solicitar el traslado a una alemana...

Según hablaba, Remus se daba cuenta del error que había cometido sólo con proponerlo. Aquella era la gran diferencia entre él y su novia.

Desde pequeño, el hecho de ser licántropo le había impedido atarse con lazos lo bastante fuertes a nada ni nadie, ni siquiera a su familia. Ni siquiera al resto de los merodeadores. Ni siquiera a Bell. De hecho, James bromeaba diciendo que él era el espíritu libre del grupo, mientras que Sirius y él eran poco menos que siameses.

Pero Bell estaba arraigadísima a su familia, a sus amigos, a Londres. Si la obligaba a irse con él, terminaría tan amargada como él mismo si se quedaba allí.

- No tienes porque decidirlo ahora. Piénsalo¿vale? –aún a sabiendas de que había perdido de antemano, besó a la rubia en un intento de dar más peso a sus argumentos.

- Lo haré –aseguró Bell con una sonrisa.

- Genial –Remus mostró una de sus demoledoras sonrisas. Trataba de seducirla para que se fuera con él a Alemania. Los dos lo sabían y ella no podía evitar que la idea le resultara divertida–. Tengo que irme a casa. ¿Nos vemos, mañana?

- Desde luego.

Se despidieron con un apasionado beso y el licántropo se fue, dejando a una chica demasiado confusa.

&·&·&

- Jamás lo creí, pero no está mal lo de ir de compras contigo –Joy volvió a dedicarle a Sirius una mirada cargada de escepticismo.

La morena había conseguido algo de dinero trabajando de promotora de cosméticos en el Centro Comercial en el que trabajó Lily el verano anterior y se moría de ganas de gastarlo. Como Sirius estaba muerto de aburrimiento en el Valle de Godric y también tenía dinero para gastar se había ofrecido a llevarla en moto a cambio de que Joy le asesorara en sus compras.

- Tuve que convertirme en un buen compañero de compras: es la única manera de que Jesse y tú no me robéis tiempo de estar con Evy –Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, pero cuando ella me contaba que se lo pasaba muy bien yendo de compras contigo, pensaba que era porque os pasabais el día en las tiendas de lencería o que os enrollabais en los probadores... Pero ahora veo que no es eso.

- Sí, porque lo de los probadores sólo pasó una vez –al ver que Joy le miraba con una ceja alzada, Sirius se rió, dando a entender que bromeaba. O no...

"¿Has sabido algo de ella?

- No –Joy negó con la cabeza–, hace mucho que no da señales de vida. ¿Leíste el periódico?

- ¿Lo de Richard? Sí. Pero no sé si alegrarme de que Umbridge lo haya despedido. Al menos antes sabía dónde estaba por si necesitaba asesinarlo –gruñó Sirius.

- Eso es cierto –suspiró Joy–, a saber a dónde le mandará el peñazo ese que tiene por jefe a dar la tabarra. ¿De tu hermano sabes algo?

- No –Sirius arrugó la frente con extrañeza–. ¿Por qué?

- Oh, era por saber si estabas al tanto del final del culebrón Malfoy/Narcisa/Snape. Como tu hermano parecía siempre estar informadísimo sobre el tema... –la morena hizo una mueca de disgusto: nada la gustaba menos que quedarse con las ganas al final.

- No necesito hablar con mi hermano para eso... ¿No leíste el periódico? –como Joy negó con la cabeza, Sirius prosiguió–: decía que Misburg Bullstrode había aparecido muerto. Ese idiota estaba enamorado de Narcisa desde que... (Iba a decir "desde que tenía uso de razón" pero eso es algo que no ha tenido nunca). Supongo que o bien tu novio le usó de cabeza de turco o Malfoy se impacientó ante la falta de resultados y actúo por su cuenta...

- Las dos opciones son igual de posibles –a Joy le habría gustado exculpar totalmente a su ex, pero visto el cabreo que se pilló el Slytherin cuando ella afirmó que no era un mortífago de verdad, ya no estaba dispuesta poner la mano en el fuego por él.

"Malfoy no lo dejará así con ella –agregó la morena.

- No, no lo creo –suspiró Sirius–¿tienes prisa por ir a casa? Es que me gustaría pasar antes por la de Andrómeda.

- Tranquilo, te acompaño.

- ¿No has quedado con Will? –se extrañó Sirius.

- Oh, no. Él anda ocupado con sus líos familiares y... tengo la sospecha de que anda tramando algo a mis espaldas –Joy se encogió de hombros, sin demasiado interés–. Estos días no me importaba demasiado... Pensé que si nos veíamos terminarían despidiéndome, porque con el gafe que tenemos...

- ¿Sigues con esa tontería? –Sirius le pasó el casco de la moto a la morena y meneó la cabeza–. Yo no creo en eso de la suerte... a no ser que haya Félix de por medio.

- Pero admitirás que cuando él y yo estamos juntos, pasan cosas malas a nuestro alrededor...

- Las cosas malas pasan todo el rato, no son culpa vuestra –Sirius puso en marcha la moto y el rugido del motor dio por terminada la conversación.

&·&·&

Tal y como habían predicho Sirius y Joy, Malfoy no iba a dejar las cosas así con Narcisa. Y sin embargo, a Snape, que solía pensar peor de la gente que los dos Gryffindor, no se le ocurrió que el rubio sangre limpia pudiera tomar alguna represalia contra su esposa hasta que Rosier se apareció en su ático de Notting Hill.

- ¿Te has enterado? Cuánto lo siento, tío –Evan palmeó la espalda de su amigo, en un gesto de consuelo.

- ¿El qué? –preguntó Snape que, obviamente, aún no se había enterado.

- Pues que Narcisa ha muerto –el Slytherin moreno palideció–. Eso creo. Al menos, está muy grave en el hospital... Se ha caído accidentalmente por las escaleras y...

- ¿Y? –insistió Snape sin creerse para nada que la rubia Black se hubiese caído por las escaleras. Había vivido demasiado tiempo junto a una mujer que aseguraba "caerse por escaleras" y "golpearse con puertas" como para no saber que Malfoy estaba detrás de esa caída.

- Hay quien dice que ha sufrido un aborto –completó Rosier con lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada compasiva–. ¿A dónde vas? –se preocupó al ver cómo Snape se dirigía a la chimenea.

- ¿Tú que crees? –el moreno había echado mano a los polvos Flu–. ¿Está en San Mungo, no?

- No puedes ir. ¡Si Malfoy te ve allí se dará cuenta de todo!

- ¿De qué iba a darse cuenta Malfoy? –quiso saber la madre de Snape, que entró en el salón en ese momento.

- De nada, madre –le tranquilizó Severus, dedicándole a su amigo una elocuente mirada–. Es sólo que voy a ver a Narcisa al hospital.

- ¿Narcisa? –la frente de la mujer morena se arrugó–. Ten cuidado con ella... Malfoy es extremadamente celoso. ¿No querrás terminar como el pobre Misburg?

Misburg. De eso también tenía la culpa Snape. Cuando Malfoy sugirió que él podía ser el amante de su esposa, Severus fue incapaz de confirmar o desmentir, o decir palabra alguna, lo que llevó al rubio aristócrata a decidir que tenía razón y actuar en consecuencia.

- Tranquila, mamá. Lucius sabe que Narcisa y yo somos amigos. No verá nada raro... –el moreno Slytherin besó a su madre y se despidió de Rosier antes de entrar en la chimenea.

&·&·&

- ¡Al fin solos! –Lily se dejó caer en la cama en la que James le lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza.

- ¿Seguro? .¿No andará Isis por ahí?

- Jesse se la ha llevado al cine a ver toda la saga de "Lo que el viento se llevó". En versión extendida –agregó la pelirroja alzando provocativamente las cejas.

- Eso nos da unas... seis horas –James mostró al fin interés.

Y es que en la semana que llevaban en casa de Lily no habían disfrutado apenas un instante de soledad: o bien Isis les contaba sus desventuras en su relación con David (con el principal problema de que no existía dicha relación) o Verbena le pedía opinión sobre los centros de mesa o Petunia se empeñaba en ejercer de carabina... Eso de día.

Por la noche, lo de dormir en la misma habitación era casi la peor de las torturas: las paredes eran de papel y Lily estaba paranoica perdida con que su madre y su hermana la vigilaban... James había propuesto varias veces insonorizar la habitación mediante un hechizo, pero la pelirroja aseguraba que las orejas de su hermana eran unos instrumentos auditivos tan potentes que no había hechizo capaz de refrenarlas.

Pero al fin estaban solos... O no.

Cuando James, notó la presencia de un poder mágico en Privet Drive se apartó de Lily.

- ¿Qué...? –en ese momento, ella también lo notó. No en la fuente, sino a través de la mente de James.

- ¿Es Isis?

El moreno de pelo revuelto negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba la varita y se levantaba de la cama.

- ¿Alguno de nuestros amigos? –la frente de la pelirroja estaba arrugada, señal de que ella misma había deducido la respuesta–. ¿Mortífagos?

- Rodean toda la casa. Y también está Voldemort...

- Dios mío –atinó a decir Lily sin saber si era un ruego para que les sacara de esa peliaguda situación o si agradecía que su madre no estuviera allí. O si lamentaba que su hermana tampoco estuviera.

- Lily –James interrumpió sus meditaciones acercándose a ella–, tienes que desaparecerte de aquí. Ve junto a Sirius y avisad a Dumbledore –le dio un beso en los labios, cruzó los dedos y la instó a desaparecerse.

No le sorprendió que Lily no lo consiguiera: habrían puesto un muro de magia para evitarlo.

- Lo siento, no puedo –la pelirroja omitió el detalle de que una parte de su mente no quería irse y abandonar a James, aunque fuera para pedir ayuda.

- Había que intentarlo –James se encogió de hombros y trato de ocultar su preocupación con una sonrisa despreocupada que hizo que su novia se diera cuenta de lo mal que estaban las cosas.

Al ver que Lily no parecía nada relajada y sabiendo que tenían bastante tiempo, ya que Voldemort debía de haber ordenado a sus mortífagos que vigilaran pero no atacaran, volvió a besarla, esta vez más tranquilo, tratando de insuflarla serenidad...

- Es de mala educación hacer esperar a los invitados –les reprochó el propio mago oscuro desde el salón–. Y menos cuando no hay nada con alcohol para beber...

- En primer lugar, nadie te ha invitado –le gritó Lily, haciendo sonreír a James al ver que había vuelto a ser ella–, y en segundo... ¿Qué esperas si vienes a la casa de una ex alcohólica?

- Pues transformaré el yogur líquido en vino –decidió Voldemort.

- Saldremos de esta –le aseguró James.

- Lo sé –Lily sonrió antes de medio precederle, medio dejarse llevar por él hasta el salón, donde Voldemort les esperaba cómodamente sentado.

* * *

¡Sí, he vuelto a los finales de infarto! No me miréis así, que James y Lily tienen que sobrevivir tres veces a Voldemort y ya me empezaba a pillar el toro. Además, que yo sé que cuando el final no es de infarto lo extrañáis.

Notas curiosas sobre el capi 38.

Un _Quintaped_, para aquellas personas que no tienen el libro de bichos de Rowling, es una bestia carnivora, (preferiblemente de carne humana) de cuerpo achatado, pelo castaño rojizo y cinco patas de pies deformes. Viven sólo en la isla de _Drear_ en Escocia, yo me he tomado la licencia de enviar a unos cuantos a _Marbaden_, el pueblecito alemán que sale en "Las aventuras de los hermanos Grim"... ¿Visteis la película? Pos yo no, así que prohibido contármela.

Otras notas:

Y con esto, entramos en la recta final del final del fict. Es decir, que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, así que si estabais pensando en dejar RR en algún momento del mismo y esperáis recibir una respuesta mejor hacerlo ahora...

Como siempre, el próximo capítulo estará en unos quince días. Hasta entonces: no paséis demasiado calor, no os olvidéis de reír, recordar que la autopista del mal esta petada y dejar RR...

Besos de granizado de limón.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Samael Bene Elohim. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


	39. En las puertas del infierno

Hola, hola. Bueno que sepáis que este es un momento histórico (y puede que histérico) no sólo actualizo en menos de quince días sino que lo hago con un capítulo doble. (En HA tal vez sea cuádruplo, porque son la leche de largos e igual me los corta. Lo digo por si os pasáis por allí y veis 42 capis, para que no os sorprendáis).

No sabéis la suerte que habéis tenido de que quiera dejar terminado el fict antes de irme de vacaciones. Sino os habría sometido a un chantaje de unos 100 RR... Pero las cosas han salido así, que le vamos a hacer.

Como siempre los RR están contestados en otro RR que me dejo a mi misma. Os dejo con el resumen y disfrutad del final.

Resumen 38: Evy ha descubierto que es hija de Ethan y su hermana Eirene la propuso irse al Congo con ella. A Remus le ha salido un trabajo en Alemania y no se sabe si Bell le acompañara. James y Lily tienen la indeseada visita de Voldemort y mortifagos en casa de la pelirroja. Narcisa se cayó por las escaleras (ja) y está en el hospital.

**Advertencia: no leer hoy si habéis comido carne roja.**

**Por amor al arte 39.**

**En las puertas del infierno.**

Frente a la habitación de Narcisa, Snape no se encontró con la masa de gente que esperaba, allí sólo estaba Regulus...

Aunque pensándolo bien, no sabía por qué había supuesto lo contrario, es decir, Malfoy no se iba a presentar con un ramo de flores en busca del perdón de su esposa, más bien exigiría que ella le suplicara compasión a él; Bellatrix estaría demasiado ocupada torturando a alguien como para pasarse a ver a su hermana convaleciente; Andrómeda no había perdonado a Narcisa el poco apoyo recibido por parte de la rubia cuando decidió fijarse en un Sangre Sucia; y en cuanto los padres de Narcisa y sus suegros: dado que la joven rubia había sido tan descuidada como para perder al primogénito de los Malfoy, no era merecedora de compasión. Mucho menos de una visita.

Sólo Regulus, Rosier (que le tenía a la rubia una tirria impresionante) y Severus sabían que el niño que Narcisa había perdido podía ser tanto un Malfoy como un Snape. Sin embargo, el joven Black le dedicó tal mirada que Snape comprendió que le responsabilizaba de todo lo sucedido. Y lo peor era que él mismo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

- ¿Familiares de Narcisa Malfoy?

- Yo –exclamaron los dos morenos ansiosamente.

El sanador les miró a los dos sin disimular su extrañeza, dado que tenía entendido que Malfoy era rubio. Tras unos segundos, decidió que a él, (igual que a su médico favorito de la tele) le interesaba la enfermedad, no su paciente y mucho menos sus líos familiares.

- Se recuperará. Está despierta, consciente y bastante animada, dadas las circunstancias. No creo que tardemos en darle el alta. Pueden pasar los dos si quieren...

Los dos jóvenes se lanzaron miradas recelosas hasta llegar a un pacto de no agresión antes de entrar a la habitación.

Narcisa estaba tendida en la cama, tan pálida como las mismas sábanas, pero mostrando su más radiante (y menos sincera) sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo vosotros dos por aquí? –preguntó con tono casual. Como si se los hubiera encontrado paseando por el parque.

- No bromees, casi te mueres –cortó Regulus, molesto tanto por la actitud de su prima como por la presencia de Snape.

- Casi –la sonrisa de Narcisa se ensanchó–. Aún estoy aquí. Y respecto al niño: soy joven, ya tendré más. ¿Te han llegado ya las notas de los EXTASIS, Severus?

- Paso –cortó Regulus antes de que el otro moreno abriera la boca–. No pienso quedarme a ver como finges que no ha pasado nada cuando los tres sabemos lo que pasó. Malfoy se cargó a Bullstrode porque creyó que era tu amante y luego fue por ti –dedicó una mirada acusadora a Snape antes de seguir.

»No sé si lo hizo manualmente o con un hechizo, pero sé que quiso matarte. Nos veremos cuando quieras hablar del tema –y con expresión furiosa, el joven Black abandonó la habitación.

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, la expresión alegre de Narcisa fue barrida por una de dolor y no se molestó en ocultar un escalofrío.

- ¿Me pasas esa manta? Tengo frío...

- ¿Por qué no has querido que Regulus lo supiera? –tras arroparla, Snape tomó asiento junto a la cama y se quedó mirando la delgada mano de la rubia, dudando entre tomarla o no.

- Porque le conozco: me quiere demasiado y se parece a su hermano más de lo que le conviene. Una combinación demasiado peligrosa para sí mismo. Ahora su furia está dirigida hacia a mí y no hacia Malfoy... Al menos, así seguirá con vida: tú y yo sabemos que no es rival para Malfoy.

Snape alzó las cejas al notar que su ex amante se refería a su marido por su apellido, pero ella no pareció verlo porque siguió hablando.

- No voy a permitir que Regulus pague con su vida por mis estúpidos errores.

Severus se vio tentado de preguntar si sus "estúpidos errores" fueron casarse con Malfoy, liarse con él o todos a la vez, pero se dio cuenta de que ninguna de las respuestas le consolaría lo más mínimo y en su lugar se encontró a sí mismo preguntando.

- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?. ¿Crees que yo no haré nada contra Malfoy? Podría haber sido mi hijo...

- No dramatices. Tú y yo tomábamos precauciones. De hecho, cariño, eres bastante paranoico. En cambio, con Malfoy... Bueno, creo que los detalles te convienen tan poco como a Regulus. Estoy casi segura que era de él.

- Casi –remarcó Snape tal y como hizo ella antes–. Y aunque no fuera hijo mío, te quiero...

- No es cierto, quieres a Turner –no era un reproche, Narcisa se limitaba a enunciar una verdad que consideraba innegable. Y debía de tener razón, porque el moreno no la contradijo.

- Pero me considero amigo tuyo, y como amigo, te pido que... –esta vez, Snape no dudo en tomar la mano de la rubia– le abandones.

- ¿Cómo dices? –los ojos azul grisáceos de Narcisa se abrieron como platos.

- Deja a Malfoy –repitió el moreno.

- Eso me parecía... ¡Que te habías vuelto loco! –la rubia trató de incorporarse, pero aquello le supuso demasiado dolor y desistió–. Severus, no puedo dejarle... ¿Crees que una sola persona de mi familia me apoyaría en caso de que intentara divorciarme?

Snape hizo ademán de hablar, pero ella le cortó con un gesto de advertencia.

- Regulus aparte.

- ¿Andrómeda? –aventuró el moreno, muy poco convencido.

- Ni de coña... Ella trató de convencerme de que no me casara con él, y cuando no lo logró me dijo que ya podía atenerme a las consecuencias. No, Severus, si le dejo estaré casi sola. Regulus es un cielo, pero él no podría ayudarme...

- Yo podría...

- Claro, no has tenido valor para decirle a Lucius que eres mi amante y me vas a defender durante el proceso de divorcio –Narcisa casi rió–. Los dos somos conscientes de nuestras limitaciones...

Antes de que Snape pudiera contestar a las sinceras palabras de su amiga, se abrió la puerta y entró una enfermera...

- Creo que va siendo hora de que su esposa descanse –sugirió la recién llegada con voz dulce.

- Sólo es un amigo –corrigió Narcisa mientras Snape se preguntaba de dónde había sacado esa mujer que él y la rubia estaban casados...

Entonces reparó en que sus manos aún abrazaban a las de Narcisa. Rápidamente, las soltó como si fueran teas ardiendo.

- ¿Hay algún sitio donde se pueda tomar algo con cafeína? –le preguntó el ex Slytherin a la enfermera.

- Claro. En la cafetería... –replicó la joven auxiliar con tono de "es obvio".

- ¿Y dónde queda eso? –Snape entornó los ojos en su ya clásica expresión de "acabo de ponerte en mi lista negra".

- En esta planta, al final del pasillo –contestó Narcisa–. ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte?

- Para eso estamos los amigos –confirmó el joven.

La más joven de las hermanas Black esbozó una sonrisa radiante, esta vez auténtica, antes de dejarse vencer por las pociones que le habían suministrado para sedarla.

Tras comprobar que la enfermera no era tan sumamente incompetente como para matar a Narcisa en su ausencia, Snape se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Allí se encontró con Regulus que, para su sorpresa, le señaló una silla y una taza de café a su lado...

Severus observó ambas cosas con desconfianza: por el bien de Narcisa, Regulus era capaz tanto de envenenarle como de ponerle una minibomba bajo la silla, pero el joven sólo quería hablar.

- ¿Cómo está realmente? –preguntó el joven Black sin apartar los ojos de su... ¿batido de fresa? Qué chaval más raro.

- Jodida –los ojos negros de Regulus le advirtieron a Snape (que ya se dio cuenta por sí mismo) que aquella no era la expresión más afortunada. Carraspeó y dijo–: Mal, pero se empeña en no demostrarlo y se niega a divorciarse de Malfoy.

- ¡Idiota! –Regulus golpeó la mesa con el puño derramando parte de las bebidas sobre la misma, aunque él no pareció darse cuenta–. Claro que no se divorciará... Prometió que estaría con Malfoy hasta que "la muerte los separara" y eso hará. De lo único que no se nos puede acusar a los Black es de no cumplir las promesas...

Snape iba a señalar que Andrómeda Black sí lo hizo al fugarse con un Sangre Sucia, como tantos otros Black borrados del árbol familiar, pero en ese momento la Marca Tenebrosa empezó a quemarle: su oscuro amo reclamaba su presencia.

Y la de Regulus, a juzgar por la mueca de dolor que cruzó sus elegantes rasgos. Hasta ese momento, Severus no estuvo seguro de si el joven era o no un mortífago.

- Tenemos que irnos –dijo el joven de pelo grasiento cuando la quemazón remitió lo suficiente como para tener un pensamiento coherente y poder levantarse de la silla.

- Yo no –negó Regulus–, Narcisa me necesita y mi lugar está a su lado.

- Pero Él te castigara –Snape ya había recibido suficientes castigos de Voldemort como para preferir no buscarlos siempre que le fuera posible.

Regulus se encogió de hombros.

"Qué chico más raro" pensó Snape mientras se despedía del mismo y buscaba un lugar discreto para vestirse de mortífago y desaparecerse.

Apareció en una calle residencial Muggle. Tardó unos segundos en ubicarse pero cuando lo hizo se sorprendió al reconocer la casa de Lily Evans. Enseguida se le aproximó Malfoy.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Con Narcisa –reconoció abiertamente al notar que, seguramente, Malfoy lo preguntaba porque ya lo sabía y mentirle haría que sospechara.

El rubio le miró desde detrás de la máscara antes de ordenarle que tomara posiciones junto a Rosier y Alecto. No mostró el menor interés por la salud de su esposa.

- ¿No entramos? –la joven miró a Snape como si hubiera expresado en voz alta la mayor de las herejías.

- El amo ha dicho que nos limitáramos a vigilar –contestó Alecto con voz gélida.

- ¿Qué tiene nuestro amo para lograr ese éxito con las mujeres? –le "susurró" Rosier a Snape aunque, para su desgracia, también le escuchaba Bellatrix–. ¿Crees que si me quedo calvo, sin nariz y fundo mi propio grupo de magos oscuros ligaré tanto como él? .¡Ay! –protestó el joven cuando recibió una descarga eléctrica.

- Uy, se me escapó. Espero no haberte hecho mucho daño –se disculpó Bellatrix con su voz más infantil, dulce e ingenua... que le hacía sonar más psicópata y culpable que nunca.

- ¿Por qué? –meditó Snape en voz alta.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? –pero Bellatrix y Rosier le oyeron y se volvieron hacia él: ella con irritación, su amigo dolido.

- ¿Por qué no quiere que ataquemos? –explicó el joven de pelo grasiento al notar que no le entendían.

- Nuestro amo lo ordena, no necesitas más explicaciones –Bellatrix le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa antes de acercarse a su casi marido Lestrange.

Tampoco ella se molestó en interesarse por el estado de su hermana o por la ausencia de su primo.

Dado que Rosier estaba enfadado con Snape por haberse ido corriendo al hospital y que Alecto no les consideraba dignos de una conversación, el antiguo Slytherin se dedicó a meditar porqué su amo no querría que atacaran...

Esperaba que no fuera porque tenía ganas de volver a charlar con Evans...

&·&·&

- Ya tenía yo ganas de volver a charlar contigo, muchacha –Voldemort estaba sirviéndose vino de Borgoña de un tetrabrick de leche cuando James y Lily llegaron al salón.

- Lo hacía con el gesto desafiante de un niño que acaba de encontrar las galletas que su madre concienzudamente había escondido... Lily rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

- ¿Sí? Pues yo no –replicó la pelirroja sin el menor atisbo de amabilidad–. Y de ver a tus sicarios, menos aún.

- ¿No me digas que sigues picada por ese rasguñito de nada? –el mago oscuro hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

- ¿Rasguñito de nada?. ¡Casi me abrió en canal! –protestó Lily.

- Bueno, pues si tan grave es, yo te traigo a la mortifaga que te lo hizo, la torturas, la matas o lo que te apetezca... y quedamos en paz –Voldemort rodó los ojos, como el abuelo que le promete una escoba de carreras a su nieto siempre y cuando saque buenas notas.

- No, mejor tú permaneces una semana entera sin respirar y entonces ya quedamos en paz para siempre jamás –sugirió Lily con dulzura.

- De verdad, no sé como una chica tan guapa puede ser tan desagradable...

- ¿Desagradable?. ¿Tú te atreves a llamarme a mí desagradable? –Lily se volvió hacia James en busca de apoyo, pero cuando lo hizo, se encontró con una extraña mirada de su prometido–. ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada –contestó el moreno con tono levemente celoso–, es sólo que no sabía que había tanta confianza entre vosotros. ¿Queréis que os deje a solas? –¿dije "levemente celoso"? cambiad "levemente" por "totalmente".

- James, por favor. El demente-hijo-de-puta-pirado-este ha venido a aquí para vete-a-saber-qué y lo mejor que se te ocurre es tener un ataque de celos. Madura¿vale?

No estoy celoso, sólo molesto –matizó el heredero de Gryffindor–, y no lo estaría si tú le hubieras preguntado ya a qué ha venido...

- ¡Pues se lo pregunto! –Lily se encaró con Voldemort, que observaba la escena con una sonrisa de superioridad–. ¿A qué has venido aquí?

- Sentaos y entregadme vuestras varitas –ordenó el mago oscuro con el tono de quien espera ser obedecido en breve. El mismo tono que invita a los Gryffindor a desobedecer.

- No –James acompañó su respuesta de una sonrisa insolente que venía a decir "si lo ordenas tú, va a ser que no me apetece".

- Por su parte, Lily ya iba a iniciar su protesta (¿quién se creía que era Voldemort para darle órdenes en **su **casa?), pero antes de que pudiera hablar, una especie de cuerda se enroscó en torno a su pecho. Una cuerda fuerte, gruesa y asombrosamente viva... Cuando una lengua bifida le acarició la oreja, comprendió que la cuerda en cuestión era la mascota de Voldemort.

- Siéntate y dame tu varita –repitió el mago oscuro.

James miró a Lily unos segundos y ella negó con la cabeza. Voldemort observó el intercambio y ordenó en pársel a la serpiente que apretara un poco más...

- Vale, ya me siento –James tomó un reposapiés y se sentó, dejando la varita en el suelo. Voldemort no tardó en atraerla hacia él.

Una vez que Lily fue liberada, trató de ir hacia él, pero una especie de muro de magia se lo impidió...

- Por favor, ahí –Voldemort la señaló un sillón en el otro extremo de donde estaba James.

La pelirroja iba a negarse, pero observó a la serpiente reptando peligrosamente cerca de James y obedeció. Desde allí, la pareja cruzó una mirada de frustración: Voldemort les había manipulado y separado sin soltar una sola maldición.

- Por lo visto, los dos queréis saber qué hago aquí... –comenzó a hablar Voldemort–, pues, de hecho, me enfrento a un terrible dilema del que vosotros dos sois protagonistas absolutos. Verás, James, no es un secreto que yo quiero matarte. El problema es que también quiero a Lily de mi parte porque ella es la única que puede manejar el Cetro. Y Lily no quiere que mueras, y si te mato, irá a por mí...

»Intenté inclinar un poco la balanza a mi favor mandando a alguna de mis leales mortífagas a robar el Cetro. Mi idea era que tú, Lily, eligieras entre James y el Cetro...

Lily tragó saliva sin el menor disimulo y procuró mirar a cualquier sitio excepto los ojos de James. Sabía lo que el chico debía de estar pensando y no le favorecía nada... Claro que ella se alegraba de que ese plan del Señor Tenebroso hubiera salido tan mal.

Ajeno a las miradas de sus prisioneros, Voldemort seguía hablando como si nada.

- Pero vuestra amiga se les adelantó... Eso me planteó un par de dudas: tenía entendido que solo las druidas O'Shiannon podían manejar el Cetro y ahora me enteró de que las Onzas también pueden, ya que una de ellas lo ha usado en el Congo durante las últimas 24 horas...

Voldemort se interrumpió cuando James dejo escapar un nada discreto bostezo. Al notar que le miraba, el joven de pelo revuelto mostró una sonrisa perezosa (y para nada arrepentida) y dijo:

- Ops, lo siento. Es que pensaba que estaba en clase del profesor Binns, pero seguramente estás tratando de matarme de aburrimiento.

Mientras Lily chascaba la lengua, como si las tendencias suicidas de su novio fueran un simple fastidio, los ojos del mago oscuro se entornaron hasta reducirse a unas rendijas rojo lava. De haber sido una cobra, habría sacado el capuchón y empezado a escupir veneno.

- No estás bien informado –Lily decidió acaparar la atención de Voldemort antes de que se cargara a su prometido–, Evy no robó el Cetro. Uno de tus subordinados le tendió una trampa para que la expulsaran de Hogwarts por motivos personales...

- Y tú eres tan buena amiga que ni un segundo pensaste que eso podía no ser cierto... –aventuró Voldemort. Así era como funcionaba él: sembrando la duda entre sus enemigos para que se mataran entre ellos. El divide y vencerás de toda la vida.

- Pues claro que no –se ofendió Lily.

- Claro que no –repitió el mago oscuro con sorna–, no sé si tu profesor de DCAO (al que espero que no cojas cariño, porque también esta en mi lista de futuros difuntos)…

- ¿Y quién no? –preguntó James con su tono más insolente.

- No sé si tu profesor de DCAO te habrá contado que fue Inoé Katsué la que realmente robó el Cetro. ¿Te suena el nombre? –como los dos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza, el mago prosiguió–: Es una Onza japonesa rubia con los ojos azules. ¿Os lo imagináis? Su madre era una Onza que se recicló en diseñadora de Kimonos. Su "padre" murió durante el bombardeo de Nagasaki... Aunque en realidad, el marido de su madre no era su padre biológico: éste no se sabe quién es. Recuerda bien esto, muchacha, si insistes en irte a vivir con los Mahutam: todos ellos, sin excepción, son unos hijos de puta.

- Pero en su caso es de nacimiento, en el tuyo y el de tus mortífagos es por pura afición –siseó la pelirroja.

- Cuidado, muchacha. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

- No lo sé, no te escuchaba –confesó James.

Aquella fue la gota que hizo estallar a Voldemort: sin más, le lanzó un cruciatus.

- ¡James! –Lily trató de correr hacia él, pero descubrió que no podía: Nagini y el muro de magia de Voldemort se lo impedían.

- Espero que esto os sirva de lección a los dos –susurró Voldemort sin tratar de ocultar la satisfacción al ver como ambos se hundían más y más por segundos–. Como iba diciendo, por lo que sé esa Inoé entró por una sala secreta que hay en Hogwarts. Dicen que pasó por la red de encantamientos de la sala Dippet a pelo, simplemente esquivándolos...

» Ahora está en el Congo, usando el Cetro para matar a algunos de mis aliados, cosa que no me gusta nada.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? –preguntó Lily con la voz temblando de rabia, odio e impotencia.

- Pues eso con vosotros nada, pero con vuestra amiga Evy, sí. Ella debe de saber dónde está exactamente la base de los Mahutam en el Congo. He mandado a dos personas a su escondite en Sorrento para que se lo pregunten amablemente... No pongáis esa cara: si colabora no le pasara nada...

- Mientes de pena –siseó James, lo bastante recuperado del cruciatus para volver a mostrar insolencia pero no para recibir otro. Lily ahogó un suave gemido de dolor, como si acabara de recibir la maldición ella misma.

- Pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Resulta que Inoé me ha demostrado que tú no eres la única que puede manejar el Cetro, sino que es más bien una habilidad propia de las semihumanas, y resulta que yo tengo entre mis mortífagas a Sheila Bang, mi propia semihumana. Así que, muchacha, ya no te necesito.

- ¿Cómo? –se asustó Lily. No tanto por lo que implicaba para ella, sino por lo que significaba para la vida de James.

- Oh, no te pongas celosa –la malinterpretó Voldemort aposta–, naturalmente, tú podrás extraer más poder del Cetro que cualquier semihumana y si aceptas unirte a mí, te recibiré con los brazos abiertos... De hecho, a eso he venido: a darte la última oportunidad.

» O estás conmigo o estás muerta... No hay más opciones. ¿Qué me dices, muchacha?

Lily iba a mandarle a tomar por saco (bueno, por saco no exactamente) pero el revuelo de algo parecido a fuegos artificiales que se armó en la calle permitió salvar su reputación de joven educada... Si es que tenía algo parecido a eso.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahí? –Voldemort entornó los ojos al volverse y reconocer el color verde lima de los Avadas kedabras. No tenía el menor inconveniente en que sus siervos se divirtieran, pero en aquel momento desobedecían órdenes expresas.

- Habrá llegado la Orden del Fénix –aventuró James.

- ¿La Orden del Fénix? –preguntaron con extrañeza Voldemort y Lily. Hasta la serpiente siseó de forma interrogativa.

Claro que la extrañeza procedía de diferentes motivos. En el caso de Lily, porque era la primera vez que oía ese nombre. En el de Voldemort y su mascota, porque confiaban en que no se presentaran por allí.

Por su parte, James logró ocultar una media sonrisa satisfecha: había aprovechado los segundos de distracción que le había brindado Lily para activar su espejo y avisar a Sirius de la urgente situación en la que estaban metidos.

- ¿Tan pronto? –Voldemort chascó la lengua, tan bifida como la de su serpiente–, supongo que eso da fin a nuestra charla... –y alzó la varita...

&·&·&

Cuando a Sirius se le activó su espejo estaba en casa de su prima Andrómeda, que debatía consigo misma si debía ir a ver a Narcisa al hospital. Esto quiere decir que ella misma se daba una razón para ir y tres segundos después una razón para no hacerlo. Ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie.

Joy estaba tirada en el suelo ayudando a Nymphadora con el estilismo de sus muñecas, y es que la niña se pasaba demasiado con los tintes fosforitos, palabras textuales de la morena.

Casi era una casualidad que Sirius se hubiera llevado el espejo para ir de compras, ya que aquellos días no se había acordado demasiado de su existencia y, cuando lo hacía, prefería no llamar por temor a encontrarse a su amigo... "ocupado". Pero aquel día lo había visto junto a las llaves de su moto y había decidido llevárselo consigo.

Sobra decir que cuando tomó el espejo y escuchó la voz de Voldemort antes de ver al señor oscuro en persona, al pobre Sirius casi le da un ataque.

- Joder –exclamó el chico.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron las tres mujeres que estaban con él, intrigadas por su tono de voz.

- Voldemort está en casa de Lily –Sirius miró directamente a los ojos de Joy unos segundos. Luego se levantó y fue hacia la chimenea–. Avisaré a Dumbledore...

- No puedes hacer eso. No puedes decir a Dumbledore que venga aquí –intervino Andrómeda.

- Es cierto, lo siento Andy. No pretendía señalaros como blancos –Sirius le hizo a Joy un gesto para que le acompañara. Reunirían a la orden desde el valle de Godric.

- Eso me da igual. El problema es que no tengo caramelos de limón –aclaró Andrómeda.

- Creo que eso ahora no importa mucho –Joy devolvió su atención al espejo mientras Sirius llamaba a Dumbledore y este a su vez llamaba al resto de la Orden del Fénix.

Joy no tenía ni idea de que era eso de "la Orden del Fénix". Es más, si se lo hubieran preguntado, habría dicho que era el título del último disco de Aerosmith.

Pero en pocos segundos comprendió que estaba formada por gran parte de la élite de aurores (Horatius Figg, Alastor Moody, Fabian Prewett, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Frank Lombotton y algunos nombres más que la morena no fue capaz de recordar), los Herederos (Marlene McKinnons, Loveday y seguramente James) y por alumnos de Hogwarts de expediente académico resplandeciente (como Sirius, Bell, Giselle, Remus, Gideon Prewett y... Will)

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –se sorprendió Giselle. No hacía nada acababan de tener los dos una reunión muy tensa con sus respectivos padres y no tenían demasiadas ganas de volver a verse.

- Lo mismo que tú –contestó ásperamente el chico.

- Me refería a ellos dos en realidad –la castaña clara señaló a Jesse e Isis.

- Estábamos con él y no ha sido capaz de despistarnos –explicó Jesse con orgullo.

- ¿Es en la calle de Lily? David vive muy cerca de ella... ¿No habrán atacado a ningún muggle, verdad? –quiso saber Isis, muy preocupada.

- Dado que aquí el pesado ese no para de rajar, ha debido dar órdenes de vigilar y no atacar –la tranquilizó Joy. Por fuera, su aspecto era tan plácido como casi siempre, pero por dentro rabiaba de saber que todos sus amigos estaban metidos en aquello menos ella.

- No podemos esperar más. Ya le ha lanzado un Cruciatus a James y... –Sirius se interrumpió. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o ese hijo de puta acababa de mencionar a Evy?

"_He mandado a_ _dos personas a su escondite en Sorrento para que se lo pregunten amablemente..._"

O mucho se equivocaba o una de esas dos personas era Richard.

- Ve a Sorrento a por ella –le ordenó/aconsejó Dumbledore–, enseguida te pongo el traslador. El resto, mejor id apareciéndoos en Privet Drive o no va a quedar mucho de James... ¡Y no veáis cómo se pondrá Crouch en ese caso!

- Pobre Lily… Aunque sería mi gran oportunidad con ella –el comentario de Loveday le valió una mirada fulminante por parte del resto de sus compañeros–. Era broma, para disipar un poco la tensión... Nadie me entiende –suspiró al ver que ninguno de ellos relajaba el ceño.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y fue de las primeras en aparecerse en Privet Drive y lanzarse a un espectacular duelo con Bellatrix Black.

Will y Jesse se retrasaron un poco, tratando de convencer a Isis de que no debía ir con ellos.

- No sabes aparecerte –argumentó Jesse.

- Vosotros me lleváis –contestó la oriental.

- Isis... –empezó Will.

- Will –cortó la joven de la misma manera que había visto hacerlo a Jack–, soy la mejor duelista de mi curso –se volvió hacia Dumbledore en busca de apoyo.

- Muy cierto, Isis. Mundungus, será mejor que la acompañes tú –"y que no le quites la vista de encima por si acaso" dejó implícito el director de Hogwarts.

Por su parte, Giselle dudaba entre acompañar o no a Sirius. Si salía bien, tendría que presenciar el apasionado reencuentro. Aunque si salía mal... Avanzó decidida a pronunciar las palabras mágicas...

- Voy contigo –pero Joy, que había esperado a que se fuera Will para hacer ese anuncio, se le adelantó.

- No sé si será buena idea –dijo Sirius con cautela–, no sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos allí.

- Sabemos que serán dos personas y Richard será una de ellas. Si voy contigo, seremos tres contra dos: no desprecies la ventaja numérica –argumentó la morena.

- Suponiendo que... Ay –"Evy este en condiciones" iba a decir Giselle, pero su prima lo impidió sacudiéndole una buena patada e instándola a desaparecerse antes que ella.

- Bueno, yo os dejo el traslador, que tengo que irme a saludar a Voldemort cuanto antes. Suerte –se despidió Dumbledore, tendiéndoles la cabeza decapitada de una de las muñecas de Nymphadora.

- Además –insistió Joy–, soy su mejor amiga, tengo tanto derecho como tú a ir a ayudarla.

- Está bien –se rindió Sirius con la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios–. Vámonos ya –y les hizo una seña de despedida a Bell y Remus, que esperaban para ver cómo se desarrollaba todo.

- ¿Lista? –le preguntó el licántropo una vez que se quedaron a solas.

- Supongo –Bell se encogió de hombros, tomó aire y se desapareció junto a su novio.

&·&·&

- Oh, ya entiendo –Voldemort chascó la lengua, tan bífida como la de su serpiente–, supongo que eso da fin a nuestra charla... –y alzó la varita...

Todo sucedió muy rápido: Lily, que había aprovechado que la atención del mago y su mascota estaba en la calle para tomar uno de los atizadores de la chimenea, utilizó sus escasos conocimientos de magia elemental para convertirlo en una llamarada que lanzó sobre Voldemort...

En cuanto a James, había previsto la maniobra de su chica y alzó la mano para recibir de vuelta su varita, que voló hacia él en cuanto dio la orden junto a la de Lily.

En dos movimientos, Voldemort asó a su serpiente en la llamarada que le lanzó Lily y lanzó un nuevo cruciatus, sólo que esta vez hacia la pelirroja, y más concretamente, al lugar donde suponía que estaría su famosa cicatriz.

Resultado: parte de la herida volvió a abrirse.

Apenas dejó fuera de combate a Lily, Voldemort devolvió su atención a James, enviándole una tanda de maldiciones cortantes que el joven esquivó lanzándose debajo del sofá. Una vez allí, el moreno atrajo a su prometida a su refugio.

- ¿Estás bien? –se preocupó al ver la mancha de sangre que ella trataba de ocultar.

- No es más que lo tuyo –Lily señaló el fino hilillo de sangre que caía por la nariz del chico.

James no se lo creyó pero, por una vez, no tuvo tiempo de discutir con su pelirroja favorita, ya que Voldemort se dedicaba a volatilizar el mobiliario porque no estaba seguro de dónde se escondían... O tal vez, sólo quería jugar con ellos un poco.

CRACK.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos al escuchar el familiar sonido de alguien apareciéndose dentro de la casa. Más aún cuando escucharon la voz de Dumbledore.

- Vaya, parece que aún no acabó la fiesta –la pareja se asomó por encima del sofá a tiempo para ver a los dos magos cruzando la clásica mirada de "volvemos a encontrarnos".

- Para mí, sí –Voldemort les dedicó una mirada de "os tengo en mi lista" antes de desaparecerse.

Los tres antiguos Gryffindor se mantuvieron alerta durante un rato, temiendo que fuera alguna artimaña Slytherin para asesinarles en cuanto se descuidaran. Tras unos minutos en los que sólo se escucharon los sonidos de la batalla del exterior, cada vez más bajos, Dumbledore se volvió hacia sus ex alumnos:

- ¿Estáis bien?

- Ella no –se apresuró a hacer constar James–, Voldemort le ha lanzado un cruciatus justo a la cicatriz y le ha vuelto a abrir la herida.

- Él tampoco está bien: le ha lanzado dos cruciatus y le sangra la nariz –le informó Lily con un tono que no usaba desde su peor época de prefecta chivata.

- ¿Podéis andar? Hasta que no se despeje la calle no podrán venir los médicos –quiso saber el director.

- Desde luego –aunque por el mareo que sufrió James cuando se puso en pie de golpe, parecía lo contrario. No obstante, el joven se apoyó en el sofá y tendió la mano a la pelirroja.

Ella se levantó más despacio y, una vez de pie, se apoyó en el hombro de James. De esta forma, los dos siguieron a Dumbledore a la calle para ver cómo les iba a sus amigos. Al pasar por el aparador del vestíbulo, Lily tomó un paquete de pañuelos y se los tendió a James para que se limpiara la sangre de la cara.

Fuera, las cosas estaban ya más calmadas, principalmente porque la mayoría de los mortífagos se largaron cuando su jefe se batió en retirada estratégica. O lo que es lo mismo "huyó con el rabo entre las piernas".

Ese fue el caso del mortífago al que se enfrentaron Will y Jesse: Lucius Malfoy, dedujo el segundo por la forma de moverse y por cómo les dejo a medias a los dos cuando aquello se ponía interesante.

Bellatrix también abandonó el doble duelo que mantenía con Bell y Loveday, cosa que no disgustó demasiado a ninguna de las dos rubias porque les estaba dando para el pelo (rubio).

- ¿Crees que al menos le hicimos un rasguño? –preguntó Loveday entre jadeos a su amiga.

- Me conformaría con haberla despeinado –replicó Bell con amargura–. Es realmente buena...

- Coñuda –matizó la heredera de Salem con su tono de verdulera.

Casi todos los demás también habían terminado sus duelos: Giselle y Emmeline Vance con Wilkes, los hermanos Prewett contra los hermanos Lestrange, el padre de Bell contra Crabbe y Goyle padres; Frank Longbotton y su novia Alice contra Crabbe y Goyle hijos...

Sólo quedaban tres duelos en activo.

Uno era el de Remus contra un mortífago que tenía toda la pinta de ser Snape. James lo dedujo por varias razones: 1) la inventiva de las maldiciones que enviaba al licántropo; 2) la saña con la que atacaba a Remus; 3) porque apenas vio a Dumbledore se batió en retirada y 4) pero no sin antes enviarle una mirada venenosa a James.

Otro duelo que aún seguía en liza era el de Moody y Amycus aunque el segundo no quitaba ojo a su hermana Alecto.

Dicha mortifaga se había enfrentado a Isis. En principio fue un duelo de nivelazo, pero en algún momento ambas perdieron las varitas (Alecto, además, la máscara) y aquello degeneró en una pelea de chicas con tirones de pelo, arañazos, mordiscos, etcétera.

- ¡Haz algo útil, cenutrio! –le gritó Alecto a Rosier.

En principio, el mejor amigo de Snape estuvo luchando con Mundungus, pero al ver lo interesante que se había puesto el duelo de Isis y Alecto, ambos dejaron de pelear y se dedicaron a admirar el espectáculo.

- Vale –Rosier se encogió de hombros y empezó a hacer lo que él consideraba "algo útil", es decir–¡Esa Aly!.¡Esa Aly!.¡Eh!.¡Eh! –a animar a su compañera.

- ¡Pero serás gili...! –Alecto no pudo terminar el insulto ya que Isis aprovechó aquellos preciosos segundos de distracción para subirse a un banco y precipitarse sobre la nuca de la mortifaga con el codo por delante.

Resultado: una mortifaga KO y una oriental con dislocación de codo. Pero lo a gusto que se quedó la joven no lo sabe nadie.

En ese instante, Rosier reparó en que era el único mortífago consciente en una calle llena de aurores y Gryffindor hostiles.

- Bueno, yo mejor me voy –carraspeó el mortífago.

- Un segundo –le frenó Mundungus. Rosier palideció al saberse detenido: su hermana lo mataba–, me debes 5 galeones, que ha ganado la niña –el traficante de calderos (entre otras muchas actividades) señaló a Isis con orgullo.

Rosier le dio rápidamente los 5 galeones y más que desaparecerse se evaporó de allí.

- Buen trabajo, niña –cuando Mundungus le felicitó, Isis le dedicó una mirada poco amistosa a través de una cortina de pelo negro–¿tú estudias o eres auror?

- Es menor de edad –intervino Horatius, alejando a la estudiante de él.

Bueno, ya que esto está tranquilo, vamos al hospital a hacer control de daños –Dumbledore les mostró lo que antes era la pata de la silla favorita de Petunia y que acababa de convertir en trasladador.

- Verás cuando mi hermana vea el destrozo –suspiró Lily.

&·&·&

_Sorrento._

_Unos minutos antes..._

- Eirene –Evy hizo una mueca al coger el teléfono. Su hermana le llamaba 20 veces al día para ver si ya se había decidido a ir al Congo con ella, ni siquiera se la pasaba por la cabeza que dijera que no–. Cuanto tiempo sin hablar contigo... Menos de una hora¿no?

- ¿Te has decidido ya? –la casi treinteañera omitió el sarcasmo de la joven.

- Pues no. Estaba a punto de darme un baño –de hecho, Evy tenía la bañera casi llena, el cuerpo envuelto en una toalla y trataba de recogerse el pelo con una mano mientras sujetaba el teléfono con la otra.

- Eso es genial. El agua caliente expandirá tu mente y te darás cuenta de que lo mejor es venirte conmigo a África... ¿Has puesto una infusión en el agua de las que te mandé?

- Sí.

- ¿Cuál?

- No sé –Evy trató de encogerse de hombros, pero era difícil con las manos ocupadas e inútil si su interlocutora no podía verla–. Una.

Si la Onza hubiera prestado más interés al fascinante mundo de las infusiones de baño, probablemente se hubiera alarmado al serle familiar el color rojo del agua de la bañera y el olor a rosas que salía de la misma. Pero lo cierto es que prácticamente había olvidado sus visiones...

TOC–TOC

- Oye, Eirene, tengo que dejarte... Llaman a la puerta.

- ¿Y quién iba a llamar a la puerta? –¿Por qué dirían que su hermana era una cabeza loca irresponsable? A Evy le parecía que hacía unas preguntas bastante buenas.

- ¿Quién es? –preguntó la Onza en dirección a la puerta y sin soltar el teléfono, de tal forma que Eirene oyera la conversación.

- Servicio de habitaciones.

- ¿Los has llamado?

- No –negó la Onza.

- No cuelgues el teléfono. Eneas y yo estaremos allí en quince minutos... –en su habitación de hotel, Eirene usó el núcleo de su varita (convertido en pincho-pasador de pelo) y lanzó un hechizo al teléfono para que siguiera funcionando cuando tres segundos más tarde lo arrancó de la pared con un brusco tirón.

- Bien...

Por su parte, Evy había logrado paliar el aburrimiento de los últimos días con un libro que le prestó su ex hermano Eneas sobre lectura de auras. En él explicaba cómo lanzar tu visión a través de miles de kilómetros y leer el aura de cualquiera.

Por el momento, Evy sólo era capaz de ver de esa forma en un radio de diez metros, suficiente para mirar a través de la puerta. Podía decir tres cosas de sus visitantes: eran dos, semihumanos y uno de ellos acababa de cargarse la cerradura con un hechizo.

Con total tranquilidad, la Onza dejó caer el teléfono tras la mesilla de noche, guardó un cuchillo entre los pliegues de la toalla y se preparó para recibir a quien quiera que entrara con una sonrisa de buena anfitriona... que vaciló un segundo al ver entrar a Richard en la habitación.

- ¡Richard! –le saludó con un tono que era pura miel, azúcar y caramelo envuelto en seguridad–. ¿Cómo tú por Italia, si lo odias? –de hecho, ese fue uno de los motivos por el que Evy eligió ese país y no otro.

- Órdenes del jefe –el aludido se encogió de hombros tratando de ser elegante, cosa imposible cuando pareces un mastodonte medio calvo–, aunque me ofrecí voluntario.

- Ejem –el otro mortífago tosió para llamar la atención–¿ya no saludas a las ex compañeras de Hogwarts?

- Perdona, Sheila, no te había visto –de nuevo, Evy mostró su sonrisa empalagosa–. ¿Qué tal?

- ¿Con quién hablabas? –preguntó Richard.

- Con mi gata –la Onza señaló a Perla, que acababa de saltar a la cama totalmente erizada y mostraba las garras a los intrusos.

- ¿No era la gata de Figg? –se extrañó Sheila.

- Sí, pero cuando me expulsaron se vino conmigo –explicó Evy.

- Oh, pensaba que era un regalo... Como el beso de despedida que te dio Regulus –soltó la medio banshee con tono casual, aunque los nudillos de la mano en la que estaba la varita se veían blancos.

- ¿Celosa? Me sorprende, teniendo en cuenta que tu llevas medio curso revolcándote con Rosier... Llevas medio curso revolcándote con Rosier –repitió la Onza lentamente, mientras la verdad que todos ellos habían tenido ante sus narices se revelaba ante ella–. Tú heriste a Lily...

- Y maté al que habría sido mi suegro –completó Sheila casi con orgullo–. Por acercarme a la herencia, más que nada.

- El Jefe no nos mandó aquí para discutir eso... –cortó Richard con un gruñido–. ¿No ves que trata de ganar tiempo para algo?

- Vale, está bien –Sheila rodó los ojos y le dedicó a Evy una mirada de solidaridad femenina a lo "que impacientes son los hombres", antes de continuar–¿dónde está vuestra base del Congo?

- No lo sé –Evy se encogió de hombros. Se alegró de no haber dejado que su hermana se lo contara, así no tenía por qué mentir.

- Puta mentirosa –Richard soltó el insulto de una forma tan agresiva que Perla lo interpretó como una amenaza y se le tiró a los ojos.

Sheila apuntó la varita hacia el animal, dispuesta a quitárselo de encima a su compañero, pero Evy no se lo pensó demasiado: no sólo había matado al padre de Sirius y Regulus sino que presumía de ello, casi había matado a Lily y no creía que hubiera ido a verla para ir de compras.

El cuchillo que lanzó la Onza atravesó el corazón de la Slytherin. El ruido que produjo el cuerpo de la peliverde cuando se desplomó en el suelo tuvo un eco más pequeño de algo chocando contra la pared.

- Perla –gimió Evy al ver el cuerpo de su felina amiga en el suelo: sabía reconocer el sonido de un cuello al romperse.

- Sólo quedamos tú y yo, putilla –Richard sonrió de forma siniestra, mueca acentuada por los arañazos que Perla le hizo en la cara.

- Ya ves, cabrón –Evy sonrió maliciosamente.

De improviso, Richard se lanzó hacia su varita, perdida durante la mini pelea con Perla, y Evy hacia la de Sheila. Ella fue más rápida y de nuevo no dudó:

- ¡_Accio corazón de Richard_!

Fue como en la visión que Evy tenía cada vez que alguien mencionaba el nombre de su ex: en pocos segundos, en sus manos estaba un corazón dando sus últimos latidos. Lo que nunca había visto era el enorme boquete que quedó en el pecho de su ex cuando el músculo cardíaco lo atravesó para volar a sus pequeñas manos.

El ruido que produjo Richard al derrumbarse en el suelo fue semejante al de un dinosaurio de "Parque Jurásico" recibiendo un dardo tranquilizante. Evy casi esperó que el director del hotel se pasara por allí a preguntar qué había pasado o que al menos un huésped se quejara.

- Vaya y yo que pensaba que las Gryffindor no tenían arrestos para hacer algo así... –ante la estupefacta mirada de Evy, Sheila se levantó como si nada, se sacó el cuchillo del pecho y se lo lanzó a la Onza, acertándole en la mano.

- Joder –gimió la castaña, dejando caer al suelo la varita y el corazón–. ¿No deberías estar muerta?

- En realidad, no. _Accio cuchillo_ –Sheila se había hecho con la varita de Richard y con ella arrancó un gemido cuando el arma salió de la mano de la que fuera su amiga–. Como habrás podido deducir... O habrías podido deducir si el dolor te dejara pensar, soy una de las guardianas de las llaves de la Cámara Blanca. Por tanto, la llave me protege de cualquier daño irreversible.

» Llegará un momento en el que todas las llaves estén en manos de mortífagos. Entonces, entraremos en Annath, lo haremos la capital de nuestro imperio y nuestro señor será al fin inmortal.

- Por curiosidad:. ¿los mortífagos ensayáis la cara de flipados ante el espejo u os sale así de natural? –preguntó Evy con tono malicioso.

Los ojos oscuros de Sheila relampaguearon ante la broma de la Onza y alzó la varita, dispuesta a matar por ese insulto, a la vez que Evy se lanzaba a su cuello convertida en jaguar, con la esperanza de que el júbilo afectara también a los guardianes de las llaves.

- ¡_Sectumsempra_! –pero en aquella ocasión, la mortifaga fue más rápida.

Evy recibió la maldición en el cuello: una especie de fuego frío que desgarró venas y arterias mientras la fuerza del mismo hechizo la lanzaba hacia el baño.

Para cuando chocó contra la pared que había tras la bañera, ya tenía de nuevo forma humana, y para cuando cayó hacia delante, dentro del agua teñida de rojo por la infusión y su sangre, ya se estaba llamando idiota. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que la chica que vio en la visión de la bañera era ella misma?

Lo que no entendía era por qué vio antes esa visión que la del corazón de Richard, cuando el orden de los acontecimientos fue al revés...

- ¿Sabes, Evy? esto no es personal... –Sheila, desde el borde de la bañera en la que la onza hacía esfuerzos por incorporarse, dejo escapar una carcajada–. Está bien, no insultaré tu inteligencia mintiéndote en tus últimos segundos de vida: sí que es personal. Y mentiría si dijera que no estoy disfrutando con esto... –agregó mientras sujetaba la cabeza castaña y la volvía a hundir en la bañera.

&·&·&

Eirene y Eneas llegaron a la habitación dos minutos después de que Sheila se fuera. De hecho, las puertas del ascensor en el que bajó la mortifaga se cerraron a la vez que se abrían las del ascensor en el que subieron los dos Onzas.

El derramamiento de sangre que encontraron en dicha habitación no tenía nada que envidiar al que presenciaron en Albac: todo patas arriba, (resultado de la búsqueda infructuosa de Sheila), el cuerpo de Richard con el boquete en el pecho, el corazón del Odal palpitando en el suelo, el cadáver de Perla abandonado frente a la ventana, el olor a rosas mezclado con el metálico de la sangre y el dulzón del júbilo, el cuerpo de Evy flotando boca abajo en la bañera...

- ¡Santa Merneit! –Eirene corrió hacia la bañera y, ayudada por su novio, sacaron el cuerpo de ex Gryffindor de la misma. De haber visto antes el cuerpo, habrían notado que el tamaño de la herida mortal había disminuido–. Debimos darnos más prisa...

- Hay que sacarla de aquí. Y tenemos que rematar a Richard...

Eirene miró a su novio, miró a Richard y volvió a mirar a Eneas.

- Sé lo que piensas –llevaban demasiado tiempo como pareja como para que él no lo supiera– pero si estuviera muerto del todo, su cuerpo se habría consumido.

La Onza rubia asintió: había que destruir un órgano principal (cerebro, corazón o ambos) para rematar lo que empezó su hermana.

- Yo lo haré –Eneas se levantó, pero ella apoyó su mano en el brazo y le frenó.

- Yo me encargaré. Alguien tiene que llevar a Evy en brazos y tú tienes más fuerza –al notar que le estaba tocando, Eirene recordó lo que averiguó el mismo día que descubrió que Evy era su hermana de padre: que Eneas, su amor de toda la vida, era su hermano por parte de madre.

Le soltó con brusquedad, se levantó, tomó el cuchillo y lo usó para descargar en el corazón del Odal toda la rabia y frustración que había sentido contra su madre por no decirle nunca la verdad. O al menos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Eneas, cargando a Evy en sus brazos, observó la escena con una expresión de nostalgia en sus ojos violetas.

- Vamos, Eirene, antes de que venga alguien.

La aludida guardó el cuchillo en una pequeña mochila donde su hermana guardaba todo lo imprescindible (pasaportes falsos, el núcleo de la varita, dinero en metálico, una lima de uñas) por si tenía que salir corriendo y se la cargó a hombros.

Justo cuando ambos desaparecieron tras la esquina para tomar el ascensor de servicio (habrían llamado demasiado la atención saliendo por la puerta principal), el ascensor en el que antes bajó Sheila abrió sus puertas y Sirius y Joy corrieron a la habitación de su amiga.

No les costó mucho encontrar el hotel: Sirius le dio la descripción de Evy a un taxista bastante parecido a Peter y él les indicó como llegar. Lo que les costó fue que el conserje les facilitara el número de la habitación de la Onza: el tío les soltó un rollo sobre la privacidad de los huéspedes que Sirius cortó con el expeditivo método de amenazarle de muerte.

A Joy le pareció algo excesivo: con decirle que le iban a castrar hubiera servido.

Cuando ellos entraron en la habitación se encontraron con un espectáculo más dantesco que el que se encontraron los Onzas: el cuerpo de Perla seguía donde cayó muerta, el olor metálico había disminuido y se podía apreciar mejor el de rosas, jazmín y algo parecido a canela... Pero lo que primero atrajo la atención de los dos jóvenes fue Richard. O mejor dicho, la momia agrietada y reseca con un boquete en el pecho en la que se convirtió el Odal cuando Eirene destruyó su corazón, y que no descubrirían que era Richard hasta un par de horas más tarde.

Lo segundo fue el reguero de sangre de un extraño color rojo fosforescente, que se producía al oxidarse la hemoglobina en contacto con el Júbilo.

Los ojos de los dos jóvenes siguieron el reguero hasta la pared del baño y luego hacia la bañera donde un rato antes flotaba el cuerpo de su amiga.

- Y pensar que seguramente escogió esta habitación por el cuarto de baño –suspiró Joy tan bajo como pudo, sabiendo ella misma lo superficial que sonaba su comentario en un momento como aquel.

Pero la morena podía haberlo gritado con un megáfono porque el alarido de dolor que soltó Sirius mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo impidió escuchar mucho.

"Y luego me llaman a mí la reina del melodrama" pensó la morena, arrodillándose y tratando de calmar a su compañero. Y es que ella misma acababa de notar algo que no encajaba con la muerte de un Onza.

Había demasiada sangre.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En fin, antes de que empiecen las amenazas de muerte a mi humilde persona y tal, quiero decir que en este capítulo se va a notar quien sabe lo que realmente es un Onza y con el último comentario de Joy tenéis una pista importante...

Otra cosa: estuve buscando en los libros, pero no encontré mucho de cómo funciona exactamente el espejo que Sirius y James usaban para comunicarse. Lo único que se dice es que para activarlo hay que pronunciar el nombre de la otra persona y que lo usaban para comunicarse cuando estaban separados.

Yo lo he utilizado como si fuera una especie de teléfono móvil con videoconferencia y pudieras ver y oír todo lo que pasa en la habitación donde está. Seguramente no funcione así, pero a mí me hacía falta que sí.

¿Qué más? Ah, sí. En este capítulo, James utiliza la magia sin varita. No es lo primera vez que lo hace a lo largo de este fict: en el capitulo 24 lo usó para tratar de ahogar a Snape. De hecho, amenazó con arrancarle las manos por esta técnica... Lo digo por si a alguien le choca, que sepa que es una licencia mía.

En fin, disfrutad del siguiente capítulo...

Hasta ahorita.


	40. En las puertas del infierno II

Disclaimer: el desastroso estado de mi economía demuestra claramente que no soy Rowling. No os molestéis en demandarme porque no hay nada que sacar de aquí.

**Por amor al arte 40.**

**En las puertas del Infierno (II)**

Joy arrugó la frente mientras se esforzaba por no mover ningún otro músculo y maldecía a los invertebrados en general y a la mosca cojonera que no paraba de darle la vara en particular. Aún así, debía dar gracias de no ser Bell o Loveday: ellas llevaban los ramos de novia cuyo olor estaba atrayendo a todos los abejorros de Gran Bretaña.

Jack recordaba que Evy le comentó una vez algo sobre una poción que espantaba a todos los invertebrados excepto a las cucarachas (algo que la onza estaba tratando de arreglar), pero la joven Sparrow no recordaba cómo se preparaba y los otros expertos en pociones, al mencionar el nombre de Evy, reaccionaban bastante mal: Jesse soltó un gemido histérico y corrió al baño a "peinarse" como él llamaba a "llorar como Magdalena penitente" y Sirius gruñó y se fue a preparar su propia poción a base de tequila, ginebra, vodka, ron y bourbon.

Joy miró al moreno que ejercía de padrino... tenía mejor aspecto que una semana atrás...

_Una semana atrás..._

Lo primero que hizo Sirius cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para pensar, fue avisar al resto de la Orden de lo ocurrido. Dumbledore había enviado a Sorrento a Horatius y Emmeline Vance y a Marlene, a los que se unieron Bell, Giselle, Remus y... Nyall.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Joy tras abrazarle con una sonrisa que no pudo evitar, ya que pese a las circunstancias, se alegraba de verle.

- A veces trabajo para él en la elite de aurores –el vampiro señaló a Horatius–. Me han llamado para identificar las varitas.

Como Nyall dijo que la presencia de Joy no le distraía para nada (aunque Giselle sugirió lo contrario), la morena se dedicó a registrar el baño mientras el vampiro investigaba.

- Hay algo que no encaja –musitó de pronto Nyall para sí mismo.

- Demasiada sangre –por primera vez, Joy expresó en voz alta el presentimiento que tuvo al entrar en el baño.

- No me refiero a eso –Nyall la miró con las cejas enarcadas, sorprendido no de que también ella lo hubiera notado, sino de que no hubiese dicho nada a sus amigos–, falta una varita.

- ¿Qué dices? –la morena siguió al empleado de su ex padre a la habitación, donde todos los aurores callaron al verle y prestaron atención.

Joy observó que Giselle no se despegaba de Sirius, que tampoco es que le estuviera haciendo demasiado caso, ocupado en mirar hoscamente por la ventana. Sólo se volvió cuando Nyall entró en la habitación, impaciente porque alguien le diera un blanco sobre el que descargar su rabia.

Bell permanecía junto a Remus y una pequeña caja de madera que habían encontrado por la habitación y que contenía el cuerpo de la desafortunada Perla. Los ojos de la rubia estaban enrojecidos, ya que no había parado de llorar desde que se enteró de la noticia de la "muerte" de Evy en el hospital, empeorando al descubrir a su gata muerta.

Al no verla durante días pensó que se había hartado de la maternidad y se había ido a dar una de sus vueltas largas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía... Ahora se culpaba de no haberse preocupado más y haber evitado así la tragedia.

- No fue culpa tuya –leyendo sus pensamientos, Remus la abrazó por detrás y le besó en el pelo.

Aún estaban en esa posición cuando Joy salió tras Nyall del baño y encontró a Giselle revoloteando alrededor de Sirius.

"Controla a tu prima" le dijo a Bell con una mirada.

"¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga?" vocalizó la rubia.

Joy se encogió de hombros y suspiro: la verdad es que ninguna de las dos tenía fuerzas para controlar a nadie.

- ¿Puedes decirnos ya lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Horatius. Fue entonces cuando Sirius apartó la vista de la bahía de Sorrento para fijarse en el vampiro.

- Más o menos –replicó Nyall–. La varita que encontramos pertenece a Richard Rufford. Con ella se lanzó una maldición cortante que, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de sangre, seccionó alguna arteria principal, yo apostaría por una carótida...

- Las pruebas de ADN confirman que ese –Emmeline señaló el cuerpo consumido–, es Rufford.

- ¿Cómo le arrancaron el corazón? –como la auror no supo contestar a la pregunta de Horatius, éste se volvió hacia Nyall.

- No me creeréis, pero fue con un simple Accio.

- ¡Imposible! –negó Giselle, en parte para que Sirius se dignara a mirarla de una vez–, con un hechizo que se aprende en cuarto curso no se puede provocar semejante daño... ¡Le atravesó la caja torácica!

- Al contrario, los hechizos más sencillos son los mejores porque son fáciles de controlar, lo que les da eficacia como arma –intervino Marlene con la autoridad que le proporcionaba el ser una experta en seguridad mágica.

- Y ninguna ley prohíbe lanzarlos contra un ser humano –agregó Remus.

- Tal vez, porque hasta ahora nunca vimos que se usara contra un ser humano –apuntó Horatius, harto de encontrarse en cada escena del crimen con alguna nueva muestra de crueldad.

- Ese hechizo fue lanzado con una varita que no se encuentra en esta habitación: si eran dos asesinos, el otro se llevo su varita –prosiguió Nyall.

- ¿Alguna cosa más? –preguntó Horatius.

- Sí, Emmeline no lo detectara porque es muy sutil, pero en esta habitación huele a tres tipos de sangre diferentes: la de Richard, la de vuestra amiga y a medio banshee...

- ¿Banshee? –repitieron a la vez Bell, Joy, Remus y Sirius.

- Sí –el vampiro mostró cautela ante la reacción de los jóvenes.

- ¿Conocéis a algún mortífago así? –Horatius miró a su hija.

- Sí, Sheila Bang. Es medio banshee y va al curso de Joy –la aludida corroboró las palabras de Bell con un gesto.

- ¿Tiene el pelo verde? –intervino Marlene, que acababa de darle un pelo de dicho color a Emmeline para que lo embolsara.

- Sí –confirmaron los Gryffindor.

- También había cabellos de ese color en la escena del crimen de... –Nyall se interrumpió ante el gesto de Horatius, pero no pudo evitar mirar con cautela a Sirius. Pese a no completar la frase, todos dedujeron que se refería a la escena del crimen de Toliman Black.

- No puede ser –negó Joy–. Fue Anya Aniston. Lily lo vio...

- En un sueño artificial y bajo la influencia de diversas drogas... –apuntó Remus. Lucía tan cansado como después de la peor luna llena.

- Una última cosa: en esta habitación han estado (aunque no se usaron como armas) tres núcleos de varita: los tres tenían magia de jaguar y sólo los Onzas usan ese tipo de varita... aunque será más apropiado decir que usan ese núcleo y llevan la varita de adorno –musitó el vampiro en voz baja.

- Una era la de Evy: Dumbledore se la hizo llegar a través de Hobbes –musitó Marlene–, pero¿las otras dos?

- Alguien estuvo aquí antes que Sirius y yo –concluyó Joy.

- Dos onzas estuvieron aquí antes que vosotros dos –matizó Bell–. ¿El tal Ethan?. ¿Qué opinas, Sirius?. ¿Sirius? –repitió la rubia al no ver al merodeador por la habitación.

- ¿Pero cuándo se ha ido? Estaba aquí hace unos segundos –Giselle alucinó por la forma en que su objeto de deseo acababa de darle esquinazo.

- De verdad, es que ni para vigilarle vales –gruñó Joy.

- No es el momento de lanzar puyas –cortó Remus con calma al ver que la prima de su novia iba a replicar–, tenemos que encontrarle antes de que encuentre alguna forma absurda de suicidarse.

- Heroica, no absurda –matizó Giselle cruzándose de brazos.

- Ha debido de irse a buscar a Sheila –dedujo Bell–. Aunque no sé cómo piensa encontrarla...

- Tengo entendido que es la prometida de Regulus Black –señaló astutamente Nyall. Joy arrugó la frente, segura de que si el vampiro quisiera (o si su ex padre se lo permitiera) les podría dar hasta el código postal del escondite de Voldemort.

- Entonces ha ido a buscar a su hermano pensando que él podría saber dónde encontrarla. Tenemos que encontrar a Regulus –razonó Remus.

- No creo que su adorable madre nos deje entrar en su casa –apuntó Bell–. Bueno, ni a nosotros ni a él.

- Regulus no está en su casa –recordó Joy–. Está en San Mungo...

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –le retó Giselle.

- Narcisa Black "se ha caído por las escaleras" y ha sufrido un aborto. Regulus no se moverá de su lado hasta que le den el alta –explicó la morena con seguridad.

- Seguramente tenga razón: el chico está muy unido a su prima... –opinó Horatius.

- Os prepararé el traslador a San Mungo –dijo Marlene.

&·&·&

- Y entonces pateé su culo de serpiente anoréxica mortífaga asquerosa –Isis (con el brazo en cabestrillo) concluyó así el relato sobre su duelo con Alecto.

- Pensaba que le habías codeado –corrigió Lily, tumbada en la cama.

- Eso fue más tarde –la oriental se encogió de un hombro, ya que con el otro no podía.

- ¿Sabes que la pelea me excitó? –confesó Loveday, haciendo caballitos con su silla de ruedas.

- Pues que pena que David no me viera en esos momentos –suspiro Isis.

- Ay, no me hagáis reír –pidió Lily abrazándose la cicatriz.

- Te lo debemos: por el numerito que habéis liado James y tú al llegar aquí –sobra decir que a Loveday dicho espectáculo no la puso nada celosa.

- Es que no se les puede llevar a ningún lado –agregó Isis poniendo sus ojos rasgados en blanco.

La escena (o numerito, como más os guste) a la que se referían las dos Gryffindor quedaría grabada en los ojos y oídos de todo el personal de urgencias de San Mungo... Ellos estaban tranquilamente disfrutando de su café cuando oyeron unos gritos que iban aumentando de volumen.

En un primer momento, cuando James y Lily entraron en el vestíbulo, ella en brazos de Remus (pese a que James insistió en cargarla) y él sostenido por Will y Jesse, a los sanadores no se les ocurrió que se habían enfrentado a Voldemort sino que por la forma de gritarse sus heridas eran consecuencia de una trifulca doméstica entre ellos. Fue Dumbledore el que les sacó de su error e inmediatamente aparecieron un sanador (para atender a Lily) y una sanadora (para James).

Craso error que provocó la predecible escena de celos de rigor alternada con la discusión de quién de los dos necesitaba más urgentemente atención médica.

- Bueno, si discuten con tanto ímpetu es que no están tan mal –opinó uno de los sanadores.

En lo que la parejita feliz discutía dio tiempo a: curar el brazo de Isis, revitalizar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de la Orden, atender a siete niños de siete años con la versión mágica del sarampión y a recibir el mensaje de Sirius con las malas noticias a través del espejo de James.

Ahí fue cuando el moreno de pelo revuelto dijo que su amigo le necesitaba, que él estaba perfectamente y que se largaba a Sorrento. A lo que Lily agregó que si él estaba bien ella estaba mejor y que si él iba a Sorrento, ella también.

- ¡Basta ya! –tronó en ese momento la voz de Dumbledore–. ¡Ninguno de los dos vais a ir a ningún lado hasta que no se os revise y alguien diga que estáis en condiciones!

- Estamos en condiciones –dijo rápidamente Lily–. Bueno, él no.

- Alguien con el título de medicina –matizó Dumbledore con voz irritada–. Tú, James, te vas a ir con ese médico a que te revisen la cabeza...

- Cosa que no le vendrá mal –ironizó Lily.

- Y tú te vas con la doctora a que te miren tu herida –concluyó Dumbledore.

- Y si la tiene que atar a la cama para eso, lo hace y punto –agregó James.

- Creo que esas cosas es mejor que las guardéis para vuestra intimidad –bromeó Will, obteniendo una mirada homicida del moreno de pelo revuelto. Como respuesta a ambos chicos, Lily les levantó el dedo medio mientras era llevada a observación.

- Alguien tiene que ir con Sirius –James apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y se negó a moverse.

- Remus y yo nos encargamos –intervino Bell. lejos de mostrarse agradecido, el ex buscador le dedicó una mirada airada a la rubia mientras era obligado a sentarse en otra silla de ruedas.

- Tranquilo –Remus le palmeó los hombros en un vano intento de apaciguarle–, te avisaremos en cuanto sepamos algo.

Y eso le gustaría a Lily: saber algo de Sirius o de James. Pero, de momento, no tenía noticia alguna, lo que aumentaba su preocupación por los dos, en especial por su prometido: eso de que no parara de echar sangre por la nariz no era bueno. De hecho, según su doctora, indicaba la posible presencia de algún daño cerebral. Dumbledore insinuó que probablemente era una reacción física a haber realizado magia sin varita, a lo que James replicó que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

- Pero no contra Voldemort –apuntaron el director y Lily a la vez.

Will y Jesse habían pasado por allí hacía un rato: se aseguraron de que la pelirroja estaba bien y se fueron a contarles a Jack y Puck las malas noticias. Los dos tenían un aspecto pésimo, como si se hubieran convertido en adultos aquella misma noche. Casi seguro que Puck y Jesse se pasaban el resto de la noche llorando...

Lily aún no lo había hecho, mejor dicho, no se lo había permitido a sí misma: sabía que en cuanto empezara no podría parar y aún no era el momento... Además, sabía lo que diría Evy del tema:

- ¿Pero tú estás tonta? Tienes a Voldemort dispuesto a acabar con James, contigo y con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino... ¡Ya llorarás cuando tengas más tiempo!

Y tal vez sería lo mejor: esperar a acabar con ese malnacido y entonces llorar durante un mes seguido a todas sus victimas.

- ¿Cómo está la paciente? –los pensamientos de Lily fueron interrumpidos por Dumbledore.

- ¿Sabes algo de James? –la pelirroja se irguió en la cama, haciendo caso omiso al dolor en su abdomen y a la pregunta por su estado.

- Ya ve que impaciente –replicó Loveday.

- Que está perfectamente –respondió el propio interesado, entrando en la habitación con la célebre silla de ruedas.

Al verle entrar vivo, entero y sonriendo, todos (incluido James) esperaron una reacción furiosa por parte de Lily, pero la pelirroja logró sorprenderlos a todos: se levantó de la cama sin que nadie pudiera impedírselo y se lanzó a los brazos de James, sentándose en su regazo, sembrando su cara de besos y sin contener las lágrimas.

- ¡No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado!.¡Pensaba que no te volvería a ver y que lo último que te dije fueron cosas desagradables y no lo mucho que te quiero!

- Tranquila, estoy bien y veo que tú también. Sólo que no podré hacer magia en un par de días –James la abrazo con fuerza mientras ella encontraba al fin sus labios y compartían un beso ardiente de los suyos, interrumpido cuando Isis les puso una sábana por encima.

- ¿Pero qué haces? –protestaron los dos.

- Es que Loveday se estaba poniendo mala con eso de estar viéndole el culo a Lily –la asiática señaló la raja del camisón de la pelirroja que efectivamente dejaba su culo al aire.

- ¡Qué va! Si yo ya tengo eso superado del todo... –la heredera de Salem hizo un gesto de falso desinterés.

- A mí me ha parecido más bien lo contrario –opinó Dumbledore con su tono más inocente.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera replicar, la puerta se abrió y unos alterados Remus, Bell, Joy y Giselle se asomaron por ella, seguidos del auror que Crouch había mandado para escoltar a James que decía que no podían entrar ahí.

En vista de que la recepcionista no les quiso facilitar el número de habitación de Narcisa, ellos se habían colado confiando en el olfato de Remus para dar con Sirius. No habían contado con que era luna nueva y las habilidades licántropas del merodeador estaban al mínimo.

- Hola,. ¿habéis visto a Sirius? –preguntó Giselle, al reconocer a los amigos de su prima.

- ¿No estaba con vosotros? –el tono de James era mitad amenaza y preocupación.

- Estamos en ello... ¿Sabéis el número de habitación de Narcisa Malfoy? –quiso saber Remus.

- ¿Estáis buscando a Narcisa en vez de a Sirius? –esta vez, James estaba realmente enfadado.

- En la planta sexta, habitación 66 –contestó Dumbledore, siempre al tanto de todo lo que incumbía a todos sus exalumnos.

- 666... muy apropiado –decidió Joy antes de salir disparada tras Remus y Giselle.

- Tranquilos, que James y yo estamos bien. Id a ver a esa guarra en vez de pensar en vuestros amigos –les soltó Lily con tono rencoroso.

- ¡Qué no es eso! –Bell se volvió para defenderse de esa infundada acusación de ya sabéis, Voldemort (Isis, pensaba que ya habías superado esa fase) mandó a dos mortífagos a por Evy. Uno era Richard que esta muerto y el otro Sheila Bang. Sirius se ha alterado un poco al saber que ella también estaba implicada en el asesinato de su padre y creemos que ha ido a buscarla.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Narcisa Malfoy? –se extrañó Isis.

- Está ingresada en la sexta planta por lo visto. Y dónde este ella, estará Regulus –prosiguió la rubia.

- Y Regulus es el prometido de Sheila, por lo que sabrá cómo encontrarla –concluyó James–. Lily, cariño, por favor, vuelve a la cama.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo me voy a la sexta planta...

- Pues voy contigo.

- Sería preferible que no te pasearas por todo San Mungo con tu precioso trasero al aire... –sugirió James con su sonrisa más demoledora.

- Sí, por favor, no lo hagas –suplicó Loveday.

- Vale –accedió Lily con un suspiro mientras el merodeador la llevaba a la cama con la silla y luego se levantaba de la misma–, pero si ves a Snape por ahí no le ahogues ni le arranques las manos ni nada, que no puedes hacer magia...

- Procuraré controlarme, pero sabes que con ese cabrón de por medio no puedo prometer nada –James le guiñó un ojo antes de salir andando por la puerta. Después de todo, lo de la silla de ruedas era porque Loveday le retó a una carrera antes de entrar a diagnóstico.

- Yo le vigilaré –le prometió Bell a su pelirroja amiga antes de seguir al moreno.

&·&·&

La escena que se desarrollaba en la habitación de Narcisa ya era tensa antes de que irrumpieran los Gryffindor: al desaparecerse de Privet Drive, Snape regresó al hospital justo a tiempo para no romper la promesa que le hizo a Narcisa de estar a su lado cuando ella despertara y eso fue lo primero que notó la rubia.

Esto molestó a Regulus, ya que él había estado al lado de su prima todo el tiempo, arriesgándose a sufrir las iras del señor Tenebroso, mientras el "pelo grasiento" la había abandonado a la menor dificultad. Y varias veces además...

Cuando la cosa parecía no poder estar peor, hizo acto de presencia Rosier. Según explicó atropelladamente, al no verle en el punto acordado si algo salía mal, se preocupó y fue al hospital a ver si estaba allí de una pieza.

Según entró, Regulus se cerró la túnica tratando de mostrar la menor cantidad de carne desnuda posible y procuró camuflarse con el ambiente. Igual le habría funcionado de no haber entrado en ese momento su hermano mayor, agarrarlo por el cuello y apuntarlo con la varita...

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Dónde está quien? –atinó a preguntar Regulus confuso.

- Bang –escupió Sirius.

- No sé. Pregúntale a Rosier que se la lleva tirando todo el año –el joven Black apuntó con la barbilla al joven que se ruborizó incómodo.

- Yo casi que ya me iba –pero Rosier no pudo salir, ya que se encontró en la puerta con Remus y dentro de San Mungo uno no podía desaparecerse. Sirius aprovechó para inmovilizarle con un hechizo.

- Ay, por favor, idos a pelear a otra parte –gimió Narcisa–. Por si no lo sabéis, acabo de sufrir un aborto y necesito reposo. Snape, échalos anda –pidió al ver que nadie le hacía ni caso.

- Será un placer –el moreno se subió las mangas dispuesto a deshacerse de todo Gryffindor presente.

- ¡COMO LE TOQUES UN PELO A SIRIUS, TE MATO! –le amenazó Giselle interponiéndose entre el antiguo Slytherin y su amor con la varita en alto y voz histérica.

- Ay, por favor, jamás pensé que diría esto pero prefiero a la sangre sucia con la que salía antes: esa era de las que en vez de perder el tiempo en amenazas iba al grano: te mataba sin destrozarte los tímpanos, lo que siempre es un detalle –Narcisa le dedicó uno de sus gesto de disgusto a la fan de su primo.

- Ey,. ¿entonces, Vega vuelve a estar libre? –la boca de Rosier se había librado del hechizo. O tal vez era tan bocazas que era imposible hechizar esa parte de su cuerpo, porque ese comentario le valió un puñetazo en la nariz de Sirius y una maldición "jode-gemelos" de Regulus.

- ¿Y a ti que más te da? Si eres homosexual –intervino Joy.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! Yo soy un hetero y bien machote –negó Rosier sin convencer a nadie.

- ¡Turner tiene razón! –exclamó de pronto Narcisa–. Y si añades que está enamorado de Severus... ¡Lo explica todo!

- Excepto su mal gusto para vestir –tras agregar eso a coro, las dos ex de Snape se miraron con extrañeza.

- Disculpad, pero no estamos aquí para debatir las tendencias sexuales de Rosier (que a mí personalmente no me interesan lo más mínimo) sino para llevarnos a este –Remus señaló con la cabeza a Sirius al que trataba de contener–, antes de que lo manden injustamente a Azkaban...

- ¡Y a mi qué me cuentas!.¡Llevátelo! No sé qué coño le hemos hecho nosotros para que venga a atacarnos así –se indignó Snape (de forma bastante hipócrita, la verdad sea dicha).

- Trabajar para el hijo de puta que ha ordenado el asesinato de Evy –Sirius miró al Slytherin por primera vez, haciendo que éste notara que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. Sólo había visto una mirada así: cuando fue a la casa de los gritos y se encontró con Lupin transformado.

- Mira, sí que le habéis hecho algo –ironizó Narcisa en los segundos de silencio que siguieron.

- ¿Está muerta? –preguntó Regulus con lo que casi era un gemido de dolor.

- Pues qué pena... Estaba buenísima. Lástima su mal gusto para los hombres –el comentario de Rosier le mereció miradas asesinas de tres de los otros cuatro hombres presentes en la habitación y una de Giselle, poco dispuesta a admitir los puntos fuertes de su "difunta" rival.

- Curioso que tú digas eso teniendo en cuenta que en los últimos tiempos tu gusto y el de ella coincidieron en un 50 por ciento –si Snape pretendía aliviar a su amigo del peso de dichas miradas, lo consiguió con la doble alusión al sueño de Rosier con Regulus y al cuelgue de Evy con el mismo.

- Este tío es gilipollas –musitó Remus.

- Tranquilos –James y Bell habían llegado a tiempo para escuchar el último comentario– yo le maldigo por vosotros.

- No puedes hacer magia –señaló Bell.

- Pero tu sí. Lánzale la maldición que más te apetezca –el moreno de pelo revuelto se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio a la rubia.

- ¡Aquí nadie maldice a nadie, joder! –intervino Narcisa con bastante mala leche. Dicho arrebato pareció secar por completo las ya tocadas fuerzas de la rubia, porque cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con tono contenido–. Mirad, siento lo que le ha pasado a la tal Emily...

- Evy –corrigió Joy.

- Y no lo sientes –agregó Sirius de forma acusadora.

- Vale, no lo siento –admitió la (para su desgracia) esposa de Malfoy–. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque lo único que puedo sentir es el dolor de mi útero del que acaban de extraerme a mi hijo muerto... ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo mucho que duele el hechizo que usan para eso?

- Pobre –se solidarizaron Joy y Bell, pensando que debía de doler muchísimo.

- Lo único que quiero es un ratito así de paz –Narcisa separó sus dedos pulgar e índice unos cinco centímetros–¿sería posible que fuerais tan amables de concedérmelos? Si queréis mataros, podéis hacerlo ahí fuera, en el pasillo, en la calle, donde os dé la realísima gana, pero lejos de mi cuarto... ¿Sí? –en ese momento, la rubia sacó la artillería pesada: la mirada de cachorro desvalido marca de la casa Black a la que nadie sabía resistirse, ni siquiera los miembros de esa familia.

- Está bien, lo discutiremos en el pasillo –suspiraron Regulus y Sirius a la vez.

- Yo tengo que ir a mi casa. Mi hermana estara preocupada –trató de escaquearse Rosier.

- Lo dudo, han detenido a su prometido. Ni se habrá enterado de tu ausencia –entre Remus y James sacaron al Slytherin al pasillo y le obligaron a quedarse con ellos.

- Que te mejores –Joy fue la última en salir y le dedicó a Narcisa una sonrisa dulce para acompañar a la frase de despedida.

- ¿Sabes algo, Severus? –le pregunto la rubia cuando se quedaron a solas–, Turner me gusta. ¿Crees que ahora que el puesto de "su mejor amiga" está libre tendré posibilidades de ocuparlo?

- El sueño de mi vida: que dos de mis ex se hagan amigas –replicó Snape con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

- ¡No trates de escaquearte! –antes de que Narcisa replicara, la propia Joy se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Snape en el pasillo: prácticamente le agarró de la solapa y lo arrastró allí–. Perdona, tú descansa –le aconsejo a la rubia mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Me gusta mucho, sí señor –le dijo Narcisa a las mantas de su cama.

&·&·&

Cuando Snape salió al pasillo, o mejor dicho, fue arrastrado al pasillo por su primera ex, se encontró con Rosier encañonado por la varita de Bell, Remus tratando de calmar a una jefa de enfermeras que no terminaba de ver bien eso de usar los pasillos del hospital para retarse a duelos con la gente, Sirius y Regulus discutiendo, Giselle mirándolos y una mirada asesina de James.

- Bell, pasa del pirado sexual y apunta a ese –le ordenó el heredero de Gryffindor.

- Eso no será necesario –Snape se sintió emocionado: pese a todo, Joy le seguía defendiendo–, ya le apunto yo –o no. Ya era una de ellos.

- ¿Me vas a decir dónde coño está la puta de Sheila? –insistió Sirius, ajeno a la movida que había en el resto del pasillo.

- No. Ya te dije que me encargo yo. Es cosa mía –contestó Regulus.

- ¿Pero qué te crees? Evy no era nada tuyo para que ahora la vengues –los ojos del merodeador se entornaron, considerando la posibilidad de usar la violencia física contra un miembro de su familia.

- Podría haberlo sido... ese beso que nos dimos antes de que se fuera –aunque se lo hubiera propuesto, Regulus no hubiera podido escoger peor momento para recordarle a su hermano el beso que se dio con su novia.

- Tranquilo –James le agarró por el brazo, alejando a su amigo de Regulus antes de que le partiera la cara–, tienes que calmarte. Así no vas a conseguir nada...

- ¿Ah, no? Supongo que si tú estás tan calmado es porque nadie te ha dicho que Sheila podría ser la mortífaga que casi mata a Lily...

Las palabras de Sirius obraron en James parte del efecto deseado: le soltó. Pero con lo que no contaba el animago era con que él mismo se lanzara a tratar de sacarle a Regulus el paradero de su prometida a base de zarandearle. El canino merodeador no tuvo más remedio que meterse en medio, ya que si alguien iba a zarandear a Regulus para obtener información, era él, que para algo era su hermano mayor.

Ahí fue cuando precisamente se lió todo de verdad, ya que Rosier aprovechó la distracción de Bell, que miraba a sus amigos desconcertada, para sacar su varita y tratar de atacarla. Remus escuchó el gritito de su novia y abandonó a la jefa de enfermeras para ayudarle.

A Snape le faltó tiempo para ir a auxiliar a Regulus... Bueno, en realidad para lo que le faltó tiempo fue para no desperdiciar la oportunidad de atacar a dos merodeadores por la espalda. Esto provocó que Giselle se uniera a la pelea para "proteger" a Sirius, aunque su intervención fue más un obstáculo que otra cosa.

La jefa de enfermeras miró a las dos pequeñas melés que se habían formado en el pasillo, sopesando sus probabilidades de frenar alguna de ellas. Tras unos segundos, decidió que en ambos casos eran nulas y se fue a buscar refuerzos.

Por su parte, Joy consideró la posibilidad de lanzarse sobre la chepa de Snape y sacarle a patadas de la pelea... pero lo descartó al recordar que con su suerte lo más seguro es que Will llegara en ese momento y le montara una escena de celos. Finalmente suspiró y se limitó a observar las reacciones de la jefa de enfermeras, con la débil esperanza de que ella terminara con la pelea.

Al ver que la jefa de enfermeras se iba, volvió a suspirar: estaba claro que le tocaba a ella calmar los ánimos. O no; después de todo, si iban a herirse, el hospital tampoco les quedaba muy lejos. A lo mejor lo que tenía que hacer era conseguir una bolsa de palomitas y disfrutar del espectáculo, como hacía en Hogwarts.

El problema era que aquello tenía un cariz demasiado serio y algo le decía que las heridas que se producirían no las curaba ni Pomfrey.

- ¿Alguna idea para frenar esto? –la morena volvió la cabeza hacia Dumbledore que no tardó en llegar a su altura acompañado ni más ni menos que de... Ethan.

- Si la tuviera la habría puesto en práctica –contestó Joy sin apartar la vista del supuesto padrino de su amiga.

- Yo me encargo de esos dos –Ethan señaló a los dos hermanos Black antes de volverse hacia la jefa de enfermeras que estaba detrás de ellos–¿podrá con James?

- Desde luego –a Joy le dio la impresión que con tal de quedar bien con el Onza, aquella mujer hubiera dicho que era capaz hasta de aparecerse en Plutón y respirar.

- Yo me encargo de Giselle –se ofreció Joy.

- Bien, estos tres son para mí –Dumbledore señaló a Bell, Rosier y Remus.

En pocos minutos y de forma casi milagrosa, el pasillo volvió a estar en calma. La jefa de enfermeras le dijo a James que Lily se había puesto mal de repente. Una mentira cruel, pero que logró que el chico corriera a la habitación de su prometida. En cuanto James se desentendió de la pelea, Snape también lo hizo y regresó a la habitación con Narcisa.

Joy volvió a dejar inconsciente a Giselle mediante un puñetazo, lo que a su vez logró alejar a Bell de la pelea, facilitando la tarea de Dumbledore de contener a Remus el tiempo suficiente para que Rosier saliera corriendo...

Pero lo más asombroso fue lo de Ethan: sólo necesitó unas palabras para separar a los hermanos Black, cuando Joy pensó que habría que combinar fuerza física con magia para hacerlo.

- A Evy no le gustaría veros así... –ambos jóvenes pararon y se le quedaron mirando.

- ¿Y este... quién... es? –jadeó Regulus, limpiándose la sangre de un corte que le hizo Giselle con una pulsera al tratar de separarle de Sirius.

- Su padre –contestó el merodeador.

Si a Ethan le sorprendió que Sirius lo supiera, no lo demostró lo más mínimo y se concentró no en que hicieran las paces, intuía que eso era algo casi imposible, sino en que no se dejaran la vida en una venganza.

- Yo lo siento. De verdad –Regulus tenía la vista clavada al suelo de tal forma que no se sabía si le daba el pésame a Ethan o le pedía perdón a su hermano.

- Lo sé –contestó el Onza.

- Yo también lo siento, Regulus –el aludido alzó la cabeza sorprendido, encontrándose con que su hermano se revolvía el pelo–. Estoy algo alterado, aunque eso no es excusa para...

- Da igual, tampoco yo fui razonable. También estaba alterado por lo de Narcisa y ahora lo de... –Regulus hizo un gesto restándole importancia al asunto y volvió a la habitación de su prima.

- Hablemos –cuando se quedaron a solas (excepto por Joy, estupendamente camuflada con el paisaje), Ethan apoyó su mano en el hombro de Sirius, pero él le rechazó con un gesto.

- ¿Por qué no estaba contigo? –preguntó, culpándole de todo con la mirada.

- Hablemos –repitió Ethan sin repetir el error de tratar de tocarle.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, pero accedió a seguir al Onza. Joy estuvo tentada de unirse a ellos, tenía algo que comentarle a Ethan, pero como si supiera lo que tenía que decirle, al pasar por su lado él vocalizó para ella un "luego".

- Más te vale –musitó la morena, observando las espaldas de los dos hombres.

&·&·&

- ¿Estás bien? –James entró como un vendaval en la habitación de su prometida, ni siquiera vio a las otras dos pelirrojas que había en ella.

- Sí. ¿Por qué? –Lily le miró con extrañeza que se tornó irritación–. ¿Te has peleado con Snape?

-No –mintió el moreno de pelo revuelto.

- ¡Anda ya, James! Que te sangra otra vez la nariz, pero ahora es de un golpe...

- Pero no me peleé solo con Snape, también estaban Regulus, Sirius y Giselle de por medio –matizó el merodeador.

- ¿Giselle te ha puesto la mano encima? –por el tono celoso y homicida de Lily, de no haber tenido el termómetro puesto ya se habría conseguido unos ojos turquesa a modo de trofeo/homenaje a Evy.

- Tranquila, Lily –intervino una voz similar a la de la pelirroja. James se volvió hacia ella y se encontró con una vampiro–, por lo que me has contado los intereses de esa tal Giselle van por otro lado...

- Lizbell, supongo –dedujo James.

- Qué hija más maleducada tengo –suspiró Verbena, que era la otra pelirroja presente.

- Mama, no te metas conmigo que he tenido un día horrible –le advirtió Lily, antes de hacer las presentaciones entre Lizbell y James. Pese a que se habían conocido unos tres minutos antes, ellas hablaban como si se conocieran de siempre-. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con James a solas?

- Claro, yo acompañaré a Lizbell a buscar el banco de sangre –se ofreció Verbena.

- En los hospitales mágicos no hay de eso –señaló la vampiro.

- Siempre se me olvida ese detalle –se lamentó la humana mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó James.

- Verás, es que quiero casarme contigo...

- Ya. Lo hemos hablado, cuando vuelvas de Hottah y derrotemos a...

- No –cortó Lily–, quiero que nos casemos ya.

- Ay, madre, que esta está embarazada... –desde la puerta se escuchó una voz muy parecida a la de Bell.

- ¿Estás embarazada? –se medio asustó James.

- Soy demasiado joven para ser abuela –se lamentó la voz de Verbena desde la puerta–. La culpa es tuya... ¿Por qué no impartes clases de educación sexual en tu escuela?

- Llevo años tratando de meterlas en le temario, pero los del Ministerio no lo creen necesario... Una vez contraté a una sexóloga como profesora de DCAO, pero me pillaron la trampa y la expulsaron –explicó Dumbledore serenamente.

- No –negó la pelirroja con vehemencia–. ¡Y vosotros largaos, panda de cotillas! James no quiero esperar para casarme contigo... Ya has oído a Voldemort: estamos en su lista negra. Antes tenía la baza de que yo era la única que podía manejar el Cetro como defensa, pero ahora ni siquiera eso... Puede venir y destruirnos cuando le dé la gana y... Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida casada contigo –tras el apasionado discurso, en los ojos verdes hubo un leve asomo de duda–. ¿Tú no?

- Vas a decir que me lo he inventado para quedar bien, pero en cuanto salieras del hospital te iba a proponer que nos casáramos en breve aunque fuera por el juzgado... –las palabras y el beso de James hicieron que Lily cerrara los ojos con alivio, y cuando los abrió, eran dos radiantes soles verdes.

- Me parece bien lo del juzgado, porque no creo que encontremos dónde casarnos con tan poco tiempo...

- No he podido evitar oíros –Verbena abrió la puerta y se unió a la conversación de forma activa–, y os tengo una buena noticia: podéis usar mi fecha de boda y casaros pasado mañana mismo... –la mujer extendió los brazos como diciendo "ya podéis empezar a darme las gracias". Tras ella se asomaban el resto de los cotillas: Bell, Joy, Remus, Dumbledore y Lizbell.

- Profesor Dumbledore, de los demás lo esperaba... pero de usted –James hizo un falso gesto de decepción. El anciano mago se encogió de hombros y señaló a Bell y Joy, como si tuvieran la culpa de todo.

- Dos cosas, mamá. La primera es que habrías podido evitar escucharnos si no estuvieras espiando –enumeró Lily con ayuda de sus dedos–, y la segunda: si nos cedes tu fecha:. ¿cuándo te casarás?

- Nunca. Patrick y yo acabamos de decidir que queremos vivir en pecado. Todo viene de que...

- ¡Mamá, no quiero saber nada de los pecados que vas cometer con Patrick ni de cómo has llegado a la idea de querer vivirlos! –Lily se tapó las orejas con las manos, cerró los ojos y empezó a tararear algo de las Brujas de McBeth.

- ¿Es que he dicho algo malo? –Verbena miró a su futuro yerno, que se encogió de hombros con una mueca divertida en su cara–. Oye, qué canción más chula. ¿Quién es el grupo?

- ¿Y quién va a ser la madrina? –preguntaron ansiosamente Bell y Joy.

- ¿Y el padrino? –quiso saber Remus en el mismo tono–. Mira que yo me voy a Alemania pasado mañana...

- ¿Te vas a Alemania? –se sorprendieron Joy y Lily.

- A Marbaden, tienen un problema de Quintapeds –explicó el licántropo.

- Los Quintapeds solo viven en la isla de Drear –apuntó Lily.

- He ahí el problema –contestó Bell.

- ¿No te vas con él? –James captó la nota de tristeza en la voz de su amiga, que contestó negando con la cabeza y dedicándole una mirada acusadora a Dumbledore.

Aunque no era culpa del anciano mago, él había hecho lo mejor para Remus. A Bell le habría gustado poder irse con él, pero ahora que Sirius iba a necesitarla tanto, le resultaba tan imposible como convertirse en animaga. Lo había intentado en secreto durante todo el año, pero había sido incapaz de ello... Cosa frustrante, teniendo en cuenta que hasta Pettigrew lo logró. Aunque a él le ayudaron James y Sirius, tal vez si se lo pedía...

- Entonces podemos hacer una fiesta de boda para vosotros que a la vez lo sea de despedida para mi hija y Remus –decidió Verbena. Ojo, puse decidir, no sugerir ni nada que se le parezca. Y cuando Verbena decidía algo era peor que su hija.

- No tenemos muchas ganas de fiesta –suspiró Bell.

Joy entendió que se refería tanto a la partida de Remus como a la "muerte" de Evy. Estuvo a punto de compartir su intuición con sus amigos, pero se encontró con los ojos de Lizbell que le recordaron que debía hablar con Ethan primero.

- Tonterías, a Evy le iba mazo la marcha. No os perdonaría que dejarais pasar una oportunidad para ir de fiesta –razonó Verbena.

Y desde luego, la propia Verbena tampoco. Con la obstinación propia de su hija (estaba claro de quien la heredó Lily) fue sorteando todos los obstáculos que impedían que James entrara a formar parte de su familia.

Aunque del obstáculo más imponente se encargó Dumbledore. Crouch estaba más que dispuesto a evitar esa boda hasta que el director de Hogwarts dejó caer inocentemente que la opinión de Voldemort en ese tema no distaba demasiado de la del jefe de seguridad mágica.

Desde ese momento, Crouch cambió de forma tan radical su punto de vista que les ofreció sus mejores caballos mágicos para que llevaran la carroza de la novia. Lily rechazó su oferta lo más amablemente que pudo.

Fue Verbena la que eligió al padrino y madrina: Sirius y Loveday. Por mucho que lo intentaron, ni Bell, ni Joy, ni Jack, ni Isis, ni Will, ni Jesse, ni Remus, ni muchos menos Peter tuvieron alguna posibilidad de conseguir el puesto o de enfadarse con la madre de Lily por no escogerlos.

Fue en uno de esos días cuando Joy descubrió al fin eso tan misterioso que se traía Will entre manos: librarse del compromiso con Giselle. Por lo visto los padres no estaban dispuestos a cambiar a la castaña clara por aquella morena insolente que dejó colgado a su padre ejemplar... Lejos de enfadarse, Joy se rió con ganas de aquella manera tan equivocada de ver la realidad.

En cuanto a Jack, cada día se la veía más apagada y con colores más sobrios (en aquel momento, estaba sentada en la segunda fila con un discreto traje de camiseta y pantalón azul marino). Pero cuando sus amigas le preguntaban si estaba bien, ella sonreía (o lo intentaba) y respondía con un "claro" que no engañaba a nadie.

Isis vio en la boda de James y Lily su oportunidad perfecta para que David viera que no era una pirada sexual, sino la persona con la que estaba destinado a pasar el resto de su vida. Teniendo en cuenta que Bifidus se había sentado a su otro lado, le estaba yendo relativamente bien.

- ¿Pero quién ha invitado a este? –gimió la oriental.

Joy no lo sabía, pero también le hubiera gustado saber quién había invitado a Giselle. Al principio pensó que la castaña clara le había puesto algún filtro de amor en la bebida a Sirius, pero cuando terminada la ceremonia se colgó del brazo de SU Will, sus ojos negros lanzaron chispas.

- ¿Podemos hablar? –en dos zancadas, ella y Jesse se habían plantado al lado de su amigo y le arrastraban hacia un lateral.

- ¿No preferís tratar de coger el ramo? –trató de distraerles.

- ¡No! –¿Y para que querían ellos coger el ramo si el chico al que querían se iba a casar con otra? Le siguieron alejando del grupo...

- No me voy a casar con ella, si es lo que estáis pensando –se adelantó Will antes de que pudieran acusarle de nada.

- ¿Y entonces por qué la has traído? –cuestionó Jesse.

- No tenía invitación y quería estar cerca de Sirius.

- Ah, que le estás haciendo de Celestina –Joy entornó los ojos–. Pues eso es mucho peor.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! Evy era tu amiga y su cadáver aún no se ha consumido del todo pero tú ya estás animando a otra para que se meta en la cama de su novio. ¡Y a otra que le caía fatal, además! –Jesse finalizó el discurso con una colleja.

- Ay, que no es eso. Ella no tiene probabilidades con Sirius y cuando mis padres vean de qué manera le persigue, se darán cuenta de que no es digna de pertenecer a la familia Sparrow y no me tendré que casar con ella. Lo tengo todo pensado. Nada puede fallar –aseguró Will.

- ¿Por qué dan tanto miedo esas palabras cuando eres tú quien las dices? –meditó Joy.

- ¡Eh! –gritó de pronto Lily, molesta porque la discusión del trío estaba atrayendo las miradas de todos y robándole la atención que, como novia, le correspondía por derecho-. Voy a lanzar el ramo. ¿Os importaría hacerme un poquito de caso?

- ¡Sí! –contestaron Joy y Jesse demasiado cabreados con Will para medir el riesgo que corrían al provocar a la pelirroja. Efectivamente, los ojos verdes lanzaron chispas y apunto estuvo de convertir el ramo en un yunque y lanzarlo a la cabeza de sus amigos.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta –pidió James a su recién estrenada esposa. A él también le había molestado bastante que Will trajera a Giselle.

- ¿Cómo que no se lo tenga en cuenta? –Lily iba a explicarle al moreno que fue ese par el que se empeñó en que estuviera radiante y el que la metió en la cabeza la idea de ser por un día el ombligo del mundo... ¡Y ahora osaban tratar de eclipsarla!

- Ay, James, ven a bailar con tu suegra –pero el novio se salvó gracias a Verbena, que no le dejo tiempo ni a acceder ni a que su hija se quejara, sino que directamente le arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

Cuando Lily lanzó el ramo, lo hizo con la misma mala leche que se lanza una maldición asesina.

- ¡Lo tengo! –tres segundos después, Giselle atrapaba el ramo de novia, convirtiéndose en la siguiente en casarse. Y en el mundo mágico aquella no era una simple superstición, sino un hecho garantizado gracias a un hechizo.

- O se casa contigo o con Sirius –gruñó Jesse.

- Genial, Will –le felicitó su hermana, que apareció por allí en ese momento. El prefecto iba a replicar, pero vio a Jack tan apagada que se ofreció para llevarla ignorando las acusaciones de Jesse sobre gente que se escaquea.

- ¡Te la podías llevar al menos!

- Sí, hombre, como que no la he aguantado ya bastante –contestó Will sin volverse.

&·&·&

Al anochecer, Joy estaba sentada en el cementerio que había tras la iglesia, lugar donde había quedado con Nyall. Era una locura, sus dos instintos de peligro (el de medio Onza y el de Slytherin reciclada en Gryffindor) se lo advertían. Por lo que sabía, el vampiro podría aparecer con una panda de congéneres y dejarla más seca que la arena del Sahara. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, sin haber tomado más precauciones que avisar a Jesse de lo que pensaba hacer.

- Lamento haberte hecho esperar –Nyall apareció al desconcertante estilo de su especie: surgiendo de las sombras sin el menor sonido.

- Tranquilo, a mí me pillaba más cerca. ¿Te apetece champagne? –Joy le mostró una de las botellas que sustrajo durante el banquete.

- No, gracias. El alcohol me sienta mal a menos que luego tome AB negativo. Y es el tipo menos frecuente...

- La madre de la novia es una ex alcohólica en rehabilitación, es sin –Joy lleno las dos copas y le tendió una al vampiro–. ¿De que querías hablarme?

- Me preguntaba cómo es que no les has dicho nada a tus amigos sobre la sangre de... –el vampiro se esforzó por recordar el nombre–. ¿Evy? –como Joy asintió prosiguió–. Si estuviera realmente muerta, se habría convertido en energía. Toda ella. Hasta su sangre. Como bien sabes...

- Quería hacerlo, pero tuve una pequeña charla con Ethan y él me convenció de que era lo mejor para ella. En fin, si está viva, tendrá que responder a demasiadas preguntas sobre el Cetro y el asesinato de Richard, además de ser un blanco para Voldemort... Por eso no le he dicho nada a nadie aunque me gustaría.

- ¿Y quién es Ethan? –Nyall arrugó su frente.

- El padre de Evy. Al menos eso dice Sirius. Tuvo una charla con Ethan más intensa que la mía y desde entonces está más calmado. Supongo que sabe que está viva...

- Pues eso es un problema –Joy miró a su amigo con extrañeza–. Te voy a contar algo que no debería contarte: Voldemort la mandó matar porque pensaba que era hija de Grindelwald.

- ¿Seguro que no dijo nieta? –la morena cada vez estaba más extrañada.

- No, dijo hija. Por lo visto, cuando mató al viejo se llevó sus diarios. En ellos contaba cosas muy interesantes sobre la búsqueda de la vida eterna y todas esas cosas que os encantan a los mortales –Nyall hizo un gesto de desdén–, pero la sangre de Grindelwald o de sus descendientes es la única que hace visibles las letras...

- ¿Estás diciendo que Sheila se llevo parte de su sangre? –el vampiro asintió–. Por favor¿por qué los autoproclamados seres de la oscuridad tenéis esa maldita obsesión por la sangre? Hacéis que todo gire en torno a ella...

- Por la misma razón que vosotros los mortales hacéis que todo gire en torno al sexo: garantiza nuestra supervivencia –Nyall se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba–. Debo irme antes de que alguien note mi ausencia. Cuídate –y al despedirse, hizo algo sorprendente: Besó a Joy en los labios.

Nunca había recibido un beso así: los labios eran fríos como hielos, pero el tacto era sedoso y firme. Duró apenas unos segundos y, para cuando ella reaccionó, el vampiro se había largado.

Con un suspiro, Joy se desapareció al Valle de Godric. La casa de James estaba sola: los novios ya habían salido de luna de miel a Canadá junto a Ethan y Lizbell; Puck recogía la sala del banquete pese a que le dijeron que no lo hiciera y el resto seguía de fiesta.

La morena se dejó caer en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Llevaba apenas unos segundos así cuando algo se posó en su estómago. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con un loro.

- Grap. Lorito guapo, lorito listo, trajo una carta. Grap –y tras soltarla un picotazo en su brazo, dejó una carta sobre ella y voló hacia la cocina.

- Loro cabrón –Joy le dedicó una mala mirada antes de examinar la carta. Era una postal. Una postal de Evy. Y por primera vez, la morena notó algo que no había notado hasta ese momento: la fecha del matasellos no había pasado, era el 31 de febrero del 2027. ¡Era imposible que la postal se hubiera mandado en esa fecha!

Corrió a su habitación y se fijó en la fecha de las demás postales y vio que también era imposible que se hubieran mandado en ese día: las dos marcaban 32 de enero del 2027.

¡Eran claves! Ahora sólo faltaba descifrarlas... Joy se sentó a la manera india sobre la cama con las tres postales frente a ella y puso su cerebro en marcha.

Estaba claro que Evy habría usado una clave que nadie más que Joy o Sirius podrían haber descifrado. Dado que los mensajeros buscaron a la morena, la clave debía de ser fácil para ella... Y de repente, le vino a la memoria una de las conversaciones secretas que mantenían desde que Joy le mostró su tatuaje a la Onza...

_- Las salas de espejos están casi por todo el mundo. Con ellas es fácil transportarse. Nosotros las marcamos con combinaciones de números que parecen fechas imposibles... –le explicó Evy._

_- ¿Podías darme una lista? –la onza arrugó la frente. Por motivos de seguridad, no era lo más conveniente, pero al final terminó cediendo._

Joy volvió a mirar las postales: "Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí" era algo más que una frase trillada, quería decir que le gustaría que estuviera en la sala de espejos que mencionaba en la postal. La morena sacó el pergamino (guardado en un tubo vacío de pintalabios de Dior) y buscó las puertas correspondientes: la de las dos primeras postales eran la de la isla Ischia, cerca de Sorrento, la segunda estaba en las islas Kerkena, frente a la costa de Túnez.

Eso quería decir que Evy debía estar cerca de la segunda sala, tal vez esperando a Joy, pero ella sufría ciertas dificultades que la impedían irse allí ahora mismo tal y como deseaba: sólo había tres salas en la isla de Gran Bretaña. Una estaba en Hogwarts (por poco tiempo, después de que el demente chivato de Voldemort le hablara de ella a James) otra en Stonehenge (poco recomendable por estar siempre llena de turistas) y la tercera en Punta Lizard. Mm, tendría que sugerirles a Jesse y Sirius una excursión por la zona...

O tal vez a Sirius no, decidió al mirar por la ventana y encontrarle hablando con Giselle a la luz de la luna creciente.

- ¡Grap!. ¡Lorito guapo, lorito listo, tiene hambre! –le reclamó el supuesto emisario de su amiga desde la cocina.

- Voy –lanzó una última mirada asesina a la "pareja" y se fue a atender al engreído loro.

&·&·&

- ¿Me vas a contar de una vez lo que te pasa? –la bronca que Will tenía preparada murió en sus labios al ver a su hermana llorando. La abrazó tratando de confortarla–. ¿Qué ocurre¿Es por Evy?

- No. Es por esto –Jack sacó un pergamino de uno de sus cajones con el sello de San Mungo y se lo tendió a su hermano.

Will uso la varita para abrirlo ya que no quería dejar de abrazar a su hermana. De entre toda la verborrea médica al joven Sparrow sólo tres conceptos le resultaron comprensibles: empeoramiento fatal, licuación pulmonar, sólo tres meses de vida.

- Pero no estoy mal por irme a morir –aclaró Jack, mientras se sonaba los mocos con el pañuelo que acababa de conseguirse–. Estoy mal porque Remus se va a Alemania y para cuando regresé yo habré muerto y no podré verle nunca más... ¡Y eso me pone muy triste! Soy patética...

- Pues vete con él –la joven miró a su hermano sorprendida–. No me mires como si hubiera dicho una tontería: nada te retiene aquí. ¿Para qué vas a quedarte?.¿Para terminar unos estudios que no te importan en realidad?.¿Para aguantar a unos padres que jamás hicieron nada por ti?

- ¿Para ayudar a mi hermano a librarse de su compromiso con una arpía calientabraguetas? –sugirió Jack.

- Para eso me ayudarán Jesse y Joy –Will descartó ese pequeño estorbo con un gesto de su mano–. Si te quedas, terminarás tus días en una camilla de hospital; si te vas con Remus, lo más probable es que te mate un Quintaped.

La idea de morir en combate le resultó sumamente seductora a Jack, no en vano, era una miembro de la suicida casa de los leones. Pero seguía habiendo un pequeño problema:

- Su tren ya habrá salido.

- Puedo hacerte un trasladador para que le alcances en Calais.

- ¿Me ayudas a hacer el equipaje?

- Desde luego –accedió Will con su sonrisa más alegre.

&·&·&

Si algo le preocupaba a Remus mientras su tren mágico cruzaba volando el Canal de la Mancha hacia Calais, no era por qué ese tren volaba mientras que el expreso de Hogwarts no. O la perspectiva de enfrentarse a veinte bestias asesinas. No, lo que le preocupaba era lo fácil que le había resultado despedirse de sus amigos, familia y novia... Se decía que era porque los volvería a ver en breve, pero temía que no era del todo cierto. Y no es que no los echara de menos... Era una sensación de lo más confusa.

Cuando el tren llegó a Calais, el maquinista anunció una parada de media hora para que bajaran y subieran pasajeros. Remus decidió que si se bajaba, seguramente le dejarían allí tirado, después de todo, al subir ya le habían mirado como si llevara un "licántropo peligroso" tatuado en plena frente, así que sacó un libro que le regaló Dumbledore con todo lo que se sabía de los Quintapeds.

- ¿Esta libre este asiento? –le interrumpió una voz femenina, sorprendentemente familiar.

- Sí... ¿Jack? –cuando alzó la vista y se encontró a la joven Sparrow ante él, vestida con unos vaqueros ajustadísimos y una camiseta de rayas de presidiario con escote hasta el ombligo (vamos, con su estilo de siempre) pensó que estaba alucinando.

- Pues sí. ¡Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado! –la joven colocó su mochila debajo de su asiento y sonrió al licántropo.

- Más bien creo que me has seguido –matizó Remus.

- Pues crees bien.

- Vuelve a casa, por favor. Tus padres estarán preocupados...

- Sabes que no.

- Tu hermano sí lo estará.

- Él me ha sugerido que viniera contigo.

- Tus médicos...

- Han dicho que ya no pueden hacer nada por mí.

Remus guardó silencio unos segundos, golpeado por la información pero sin dejar de buscar una línea de ataque que obligara a Jack a regresar al lugar donde estaría a salvo. Pero antes de que eso pasara, ella atacó.

- Mira, cariño, sé que lo haces por lo que tú consideras mi bien, para mantenerme a salvo y tal, pero a mí eso me da igual. Si me mandas a casa yo te encontraré nuevamente. Así que la única cuestión aquí es si tendré que seguirte o dejarás que te acompañe...

- Jack –suspiró el licántropo, ya derrotado.

- Remus –replicó ella con victoriosa burla.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer contigo? –Remus miró por la ventana, como si los árboles que se deslizaban rápidamente por ella pudieran darle una respuesta.

- A mí se me ocurren muchas cosas –al mirarla, Jack mostraba su expresión de diablilla angelical–. Para empezar, cuéntame cosas de los Quintapeds, así podré ayudarte con ellos.

- ¡Ni hablar! Tú te quedaras a salvo en el hotel...

- Remus –suplicó ella.

- No. Es mi última palabra...

Jack se encogió de hombros, dejándolo así por el momento. Después de todo, aún tenían que cruzar Francia, Suiza y parte de Alemania y ese tren era lento de narices... Tenía tiempo para convencerlo.

**FIN.**

Y se acabó. Ya sé que el final no es muy impactante (me lo han dicho) pero he preferido dejaros con un montón de pequeñas dudas que terminar con una duda enorme que se lo trague todo y que no os dejara ver las miguitas de pan que hay a lo largo del capítulo.

Por ejemplo, por ejemplo. Giselle será la próxima en casarse,. ¿pero con quién?. ¿Y que estaría hablando con Sirius?. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá Will ocultarle a Bell que su hermana está con Remus en Alemania?. ¿Cómo se lo tomara la rubia cuando se entere?. ¿Aprovechará Prewett la ausencia de cierto lobito para volver a la carga?. ¿Estará Evy realmente viva o la carta era una trampa para Joy?. ¿Encontrará al fin Joy un hueco para irse a Punta Lizard y reencontrarse con ella?. ¿Recuperara Lily alguna vez el Cetro?. ¿Qué tal llevarán ella y James su matrimonio a distancia?. ¿Qué habló Ethan con Sirius?. ¿Conquistará Isis finalmente a David? Y me sé que me dejo unas cuantas...

Muchísimas gracias a todos, especialmente a Anvy, Alonning y Leti que me han apoyado un montón en este asco de 2006 y a mi beta, Ginny84, (por lo que le debe doler la cabeza cuando la toca corregir uno de mis capis, aunque no lo diga) y a todos y cada uno de mis fieles dejadores de RR.

Por ahora eso es todo, corazones de verano. Ha sido un gustazo leer y contestar vuestros RR y espero seguir disfrutándolos en la tercera parte. La sacaré en septiembre, seguramente a mediados. Hasta entonces, disfrutar el verano, cuidado con las medusas, no os olvidéis de reír y muchos besos de algo bien fresquito.

Carla Grey.

Orgullosa Lupina. MOS. Hermana de Mya, Paula & Maru Malfoy. Tía de Azi Black. Paciente de Serenity. Hija política de Veronika. Emperatriz consorte de Alonning. Ahijada del hada madrina Noriko. Prima de Miss Molko e Inna. Miembro de las 15 de Mey. Amiga por correspondencia de una miembro de LODF. Pariente de Anvy Snape. Casi pariente de Libertad, la amiga de Mafalda. Chica del espejo de lujuria de Dreaming. Hermana Escorpio de Moony Lunática. Musa de MikaGranger. Ganadora de dos premios anuales de HA. Luz al final del túnel de Deathkisse. Creadora del amor platónico de Samael Bene Elohim. Alumna de la Casa de Ravenclaw en HA. Autora de la versión de Sirius favorita de Elarhy.


End file.
